Ace Attorney Anime series and Video Games
by tmdrago
Summary: From this version base from the new Anime series of a video game is being done, I thought I make this version. From Raven, Bobby, MOCHI, Mi-Ho, Raven's parents, the Blue Swordfish gang, Yulia Valentine, and some made up ones...All here with the other characters with love of Phoenix and Raven to solving crimes together. Good version, huh? :) Also with the video games as well. Cool!
1. The First Turnabout

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

(Note: I'm Tayla Drago, Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who also loves Ace Attorney series. Name it - from video game play, Manga books, crossover for some video games of it, and the Anime series itself for it finally came out in Japan and finally being in English dubbing too by FUNimation Studios of course. As I bring a new version from my fan fiction base from the video game series into this Anime one. I hope you guys like this.)

Episode #1 - The First Turnabout

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Larry Butz (Defendant) - Josh Martin

(Murder Victim) – Cindy Stone

Winston Payne - Gregory Lush

(Witness) Frank Sahwit - Ben Phillips

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

The Judge – Kent Williams

Shows an opening of an inside building during the time with the lights were on at a one apartment, a girl was typing things in her special laptop who loved reporting things by typing out to also hack into things too as she begins talking…

"(In our world today has different kinds the laws. From murders and the court room to finding out who's innocent or who's guilty. You know? Some are the good, the bad, and the whatever…I just hacked into things to save the good ones and punish the evil, I'm a detective, sort of. I've learned a lot more from one lawyer, a defense ace attorney to saving lives in the craziest cases that I've ever been through, that's right! I also found love from 'him', or he did for me at first to saving me next. This is how the story goes that started it all…)"

Elsewhere in some other building, a huge sound was made. Or for someone to murder another in that room with a heavy object for a woman drops dead with her head bleeding all over the floor. The man who hit her starts panicking.

[Hmm...It's two o'clock, I think...] said the strange statue type of clock.

The man freaks out after killing a woman named Cindy Stone and started to think of a way to get out of the mess, while holding the bloody weapon in his hands.

"I-I've gotta pin this on someone." he said. "Oh, I know!" The stranger remembers seeing someone passing by from earlier today, he then smirks to frame an innocent man instead of him to get away with murder. "He'll do..."

That didn't sound good at all. The next day...It was a very nice out in Japan. Somewhere in a type of office with many computers all over the room, also tons of cameras of many photos hanging all over the walls, and newspapers being made from many people all over the building from machines to handmade ones…One girl does from real detective of murder mystery solving skills on her laptop, to hacking, working hard on her job, and who was very smart as well as she was very pretty. The people loved her but her boss abuses the poor girl all the time known as Bobby Poster. The girl who wants to do her work a lot was named Raven Strides: a 23-year-old of some goth type of woman, with bright blue eye, wear a black and red big headphone on her head, long silver hair, and a black-like skirt with long sleeves with a blue star on it, long black and white stripe socks, and black boots. For Raven was working hard until her boss calls her in for another work to be done at a court house on a murder case that was going on for someone; to be on trial of a big news that must be shown and told.

 ***Boss Man - Bobby Poster***

"Raven!" shouted Bobby.

Raven sighs, for she hating her boss and she couldn't press charges against him, for she had no choice but to work a lot without stopping as Bobby comes in the big office room to talk to his co-workers.

"(Great. Not him again…)" she said to herself. "Yes, sir?"

 ***Murder Mystery Solver and Hacker - Raven Strides***

"I got another scoop for you."

Bobby hands Raven a huge folder filled on what just happened to someone being murder a few days ago, to be big news.

"What is this?"

"Another story for you to do for me, a murder case on one man being accused for or so they say that he might be a murderer or not. Larry Butz is his name for his girlfriend Cindy Stone was killed with a powerful hit to the head with a heavy object."

Raven sees the papers and knows that she had to type it all down secretly and fast as she could underneath her desk from Bobby for not seeing it.

"I see." said Raven.

"What's wrong?" the boss questions her. "I thought you love doing murder mysteries, it's your thing. As if you'll be a detective yourself."

"I never said it wasn't."

Bobby slams his hand on the desk to shake Raven up a bit.

"What? So, you won't do it?!" Bobby snaps at Raven.

She gets a little scared and grabs the flies to take with her.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll get your story!"

Bobby always does this in getting his way a lot in the end.

"Good. I'm not paying you too well for nothing."

"(You never paid me much as you treat me like crap at all.)" Raven said to soon leave the building. "I'm out."

"Have fun!" Bobby said while being a show off. "And pay attention to one defense attorney, I heard he was new but seeing how well he can be! Remember that!"

Some of the people felt sorry for poor Raven to always put up with Bobby like that. As she leaves the place to get out for her scoop as well as solving the case by helping one attorney lawyer in defending a man, how badly does he need the help though? Raven had to see it for herself in this courtroom on a murder case will be a very special one to happen. Having everything and the names to know two attorneys along with the prosecutor name Winston Payne and the defense was Phoenix Wright, for that was the man she needed to report her story on and so much more to come…

"Hmm…Phoenix Wright, huh? He's the guy?" Raven soon tells about herself. "(I'm Raven Strides, I'm a reporter...For now. I'll soon be a murder mystery solver, kind of like a detective one day once I have enough money from working hard on my end, you know? So, I'm doing some of the scoops for my so call boss who always push me too far, that I can't even sue the man for I really wish I could when I get out of that place...Hard growing up with my uncle as an actor after my parents left me behind when I was little...I'm also a hacker, for my skills will soon come in handy one day to turning things around, maybe like from today once I see what this murder mystery's all about. You know? We'll so find out.)"

And so, Raven goes off to meet with the lawyer to be interviewing with in today's trial, as he was getting all set up back at his apartment being Phoenix Wright himself. From his suit, hair style, bag for important things in it, and his attorney defense badge as a lawyer he was ready to go 'from checking in a mirror that all was well for him'.

"Perfect!" he said.

Off on his bike he goes to the court house to riding it in town to pushing it all the way to the street-like hills, he then tells the intro background of this whole series here.

 ***Defense Lawyer - Phoenix Wright***

"(I'm Phoenix Wright, a rookie attorney, who just got his badge three months ago, and today, for the first time, I set foot in the courtroom as an attorney!)"

Arriving to the courthouse, to parking his bike, and the year was around the future of 2016 of the trial to being very busy for lots of people were inside of the place. The building of the room Lobby 2, for a certain woman waits for Phoenix to show up being a teacher to him who was also an attorney herself name Mia Fey, the best of the best female of the defense attorneys ever. As she was waiting still as the trial to soon begin.

Time: March 26, 9:47 AM

Location: District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 2

 ***Fey & Co. Law Offices, Chief - Mia Fey***

"What's keeping Wright?" she asks herself. "Also, the reporter too...?"

As Raven arrives first, so has Phoenix next entering the room in a hurry.

"Excuse me!" he said to be getting inside. "Sorry I'm late..."

Phoenix was worried for being late on his first day for Mia wishes that he'll be more up and at it the next time.

"The trial begins at 10 AM. I hope you're ready."

"I am! Sorry to force you to take time to be here for me, Chief."

Mia knows that Phoenix was a kind-hearted person to be forgiven.

"Don't mention it." she said with a smile on her face. "I mean; it's my beloved subordinate's first-ever defense. I wouldn't miss it in the world."

As she winks at Phoenix, he knows that he'll do his best in defending someone.

"Thank you!"

The two make their way down the hallways to be ready in the court room, also Raven was too by running down there too with lots of paper work to hold on to in her arms.

"But I must say I'm impressed." Mia said to Phoenix. "Not everyone has the courage to take on a homicide trial, right off the bat."

Looks Like Phoenix had his reasons in doing this besides becoming an attorney lawyer.

"I wanted..." he pauses for a bit. "no, I had to do this. Because I owe him a favor."

That was news for Mia to hear.

"A favor? To the defendant?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him. He's one of my reasons I became an attorney."

Is that so, Phoenix Wright? Do tell...

"Well, that's news to me."

The two soon arrive outside of Courtroom 2 door to soon be entering inside.

"I want to help him in any way I can!" Once the door was open, Raven runs without looking right into Phoenix to fall to drop all the papers of her report to be picking up with his help and Mia's too. "Ow!" Phoenix said in pain.

"Crap!" Raven panics. "I'm so sorry about that! I didn't see where I was going!"

Raven sees the picture of Phoenix on her paper to look at him as he looks back at her, his heart went crazy compare to be staring so deeply, not to mention being so speechless as well.

"Wow…" he said.

"So, you're the new defense attorney I must interview with, Phoenix Wright's your name?"

Phoenix just kept on looking at Raven.

"(She's…She's so cute…)"

Raven starts to feel weird just seeing Phoenix acting strangely.

"Ah…Are you okay?" she asks him.

Mia goes up to Phoenix to get the rest of the papers and snapping him out of it.

"Wright! Let's go! Its time!" Mia said.

Phoenix comes back to reality and headed inside of the courtroom.

"Oh no! It is time! Ready, Chief!"

Mia knows that Phoenix will do well, as she sees Raven on queue surprisingly.

"Raven? I'm so glad you came." Mia said to her.

Raven knows a lot from Mia Fey herself being the best of the best female lawyers of all time.

"Oh, Mia. Hi! Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, no, you made it in time. I need your help to get Wright to win his first case for all the training he did. Meaning that I need your help as well on your detective skills."

"You do?" she was confused.

"You studied on the case, right?"

"I did, but why me?"

Mia grabs Raven's arm as they headed inside of the court room.

"Look, Raven, it'll be fine. You two will do well working together. And…I think he likes you."

Raven points to herself after hearing the word 'like' for Phoenix likes her that she barely knows him.

"That new guy Phoenix likes me…? Huh?" Raven was confused. "(Okay, I know my stupid boss wants me to do this, but of all the people like Mia Fey had to set this whole thing up. Just for me to help a newbie like him? This sounds serious.)"

As the three now enter in the court room to be looking big. From the judge's chair, the stands, the juries sitting spots on both sides 'never says a thing but watches the show to complain so much', the defense and prosecutor's seats on both different sides of the room, and the cops were ready to go. As Raven got her pink-like laptop up with her gloves to be ready to hack in to all the information's into her system to aid and get the scoop from Phoenix himself for this murder case to being solved.

Time: March 26

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 2

With Phoenix, Mia, and Raven taken their places and the prosecutor lawyer Winston Payne does the same as well.

 ***Prosecutor - Winston Payne***

And soon Phoenix sees his client/best friend since childhood 'as one of the promises to be kept' named Larry Butz, for Mia and Raven sees him to be a bit of an odd ball.

 ***Defendant - Larry Butz***

"(That's my client, Larry Butz.)" said Phoenix. "(He's been my best friend since grade school.)"

A good memory to have for Phoenix and Larry to being very close friends, with some bad luck. As the cop brings him into the room and started to cry to Phoenix that he was innocent.

"Nick!" said Larry to be begging for his life. "It wasn't me!"

"(That's his client...?)" said Raven to be seeing this.

The cop tries pulling Larry to be sit down on to the chair.

"What's your problem? Lemme go!" Larry said and then gets force to sit down. "Nick! It wasn't me! Nick!"

Phoenix knows of this for his friend and Raven soon get to learn from considering Larry's eyes too.

"(I know. I believe you.)" he said. "(But the newspapers say it was you.)"

It was true for what Raven has gotten from the reports on other stories saying 'Model Murder in Own Apartment in Broad Daylight! Suspect - Larry Butz, age 23.' With that title and photo of him was shown for Raven to look up on. Mia sees Phoenix's friend to be selfish that Phoenix was defending.

"Wright…So, he's the one who motivated you to become an attorney?" Mia asks Phoenix.

"Yes." he answers. "He's a good guy at heart. He just has terrible luck."

"More like 'bad matters' if you ask me." said Raven.

Why did she say that...? Well, Larry was falling off his chair a lot for the cop to keep picking him back up. Oh, boy.

"He doesn't seem to have the best attitude." Mia now sees why...

"Told you so." Raven agrees with her.

"He just has terrible luck and a terrible attitude." Phoenix explains to the girls.

But Mia knows that Phoenix will do his best.

"Anyways, you must believe in his innocence to the very end. Do not forget that."

"I won't!" he said to her.

Once the Judge arrives to be seated, others to stand, and then sit back down for the court to begin for Phoenix must do his best against Winston by saving Larry to prove in his innocence's, along with Raven too for Mia to set everything up.

"Here we go then. Hacking skills of my murder mystery solving skills, please don't fail me now."

 ***Judge***

He hits his gavel to begin.

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz." he said.

The two lawyers were all set to go on both of their ends.

"The Prosecutor is ready, Your Honor." Winston said.

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor." same with Phoenix.

Once the two screens were open on the side of the walls, for Phoenix and/or Winston to show their line of work. Raven does the same to hack and add the mystery together into one from her laptop, with Cindy Stone's picture was shown on screen and background, all about the murder victim.

"Then, your opening statement, Prosecutor Payne." said the Judge.

"At once, Your Honor." he said to the Judge. "The victim is Cindy Stone, a twenty-two-year-old model. She was found dead in her apartment's living room. We have concluded she was murdered from autopsy results and the state of the scene. Time of death is estimated to have been around 4 or 5 PM. The cause, blunt force trauma to the head. The murder weapon was this statue of The Thinker."

Raven was getting the whole thing down from her laptop. From hacking the screen of photos and information of the items left out, Cindy, cause of her death, and such all down from her typing kills which she was fast when doing it. As Winston shows the murder weapon in the courtroom while wearing some gloves 'to avoid getting any other fingerprints on it'.

"This is too good to be true." said Raven. "Clues, clues, don't fail me now."

"I present it to the court as evidence."

Winston places the item on the table for Raven to have it down, leaving the Judge to accept it.

"Accepted." said the Judge himself to be saying this next part. "But I must say, this is a modern thinker indeed."

Then Larry says this for Raven knows it wasn't a 'modern' of the Thinker here.

"Not 'modern'! It's Rodin!" he said out loud. "That is a gift of love that I made with all my heart and soul!"

"Oh, so it was handmade?" the Judge asks Larry about his work.

"By the way," then Winston speaks up. "we found the defendant's fingerprints on the murder weapon."

This freaks Larry out.

"Huh?! No way!"

"(You made it by hand. Of course, your fingerprints are all over it!)" Phoenix said to feel embarrassed in the matter at hand.

With Phoenix worrying, Mia knows that Phoenix will defend Larry as well as Raven will help him out since she knows on what she can do.

"Keep it up now, Raven." said Mia.

"Ah, thanks, Mia." she said back. "(Let just hope for the best.)"

Larry cries out to his best friend again.

"Nick! Let me state my case, man...At this rate, I'm gonna be found guilty!"

Soon Winston speaks up to call Larry first to ask him some questions.

"The prosecution would also like to call the defendant to the stand."

Not good for poor Larry.

"Very well. You may proceed." said the Judge.

Seems that Larry wasn't too happy about this suddenly.

"All right! Hell, yeah!"

"Really...?" Raven questions herself.

As both Mia and Phoenix do the same thing on their end too.

"Looks like your friend has a foul mouth, to go with his terrible luck and attitude." said Mia.

Phoenix already knows about his friend way too well to see this happen in public. As Larry takes the stand, how will this turn out to prove himself that he wasn't guilty at all? Phoenix sees his friend to be by his side during their childhood years in school for Phoenix was being hurt by others to blame him over nothing during the time in class saying that he did it, but didn't and was crying a lot. Poor Phoenix...The same thing was going on to Larry like it did to himself from long ago.

"Now, Mr. Butz..." Winston speaks to Larry. "It seems you were recently dumped by the victim."

Larry says something about that part.

"Watch it, buddy! We're the twentieth century's greatest couple!"

Raven gets the job done to be a shame to be hearing all of this was going on right now. Same with Phoenix to be sighing.

"(The twentieth century ended a long time ago, dude.)"

Continuing...

"But lately, she'd been ignoring my calls, just a bit." Larry said. "And standing me up, just a bit."

Then Winston says this part to Larry.

"That is generally what we call being dumped-"

That got to Larry hard there.

"Shut up with your nonsense!" he gets angry.

"They you knew about her trip overseas?" Winston ask Larry.

Larry didn't know about that part at all.

"T-Trip overseas? That's news to me, just a bit..."

From Larry sweating to being all panicking-like, Winston then shows a Japanese passport belonging to Cindy in the courtroom.

"This is the victim's passport." said the prosecutor to show it on the big screen. "Per this, she returned from New York the day before the murder." This was news to Phoenix, Mia, and Larry to learn about - for Raven gets the rest within her laptop. Next Winston shows another photo of Cindy on her trip of the Statue of Liberty to be shown in the background, along with the Thinker in her hands. "We also found a photograph taken during the trip."

Larry sees the clock that he made to Cindy that she brought on her trip.

"My present..." he said with surprise.

"I present these two items to the court as evidence, Your Honor." said Winston.

"Accepted." the Judge said.

Two more items are place on the table for Raven to gather up next.

"Huh? Hang on a second! Who took that photo?" ask Larry.

Winston had to say this to Larry.

"The man with whom she went, of course."

Larry got mad again.

"Aw! Hell, no!"

Another hissy fit that Larry was having for Phoenix to be hearing and watching all of this going on.

"(Please stop repeating that word...)"

From sweat dropping down on Phoenix's head and Larry banging his head on the table in anger. And from the looks of things, Winston was going to win this case.

"And there we have a motive." said Winston to the people in the courtroom. "The defendant heard about this, and murdered the victim in a rage."

"Or so they think... (Something's not right here, I just know it.)" said Raven to try putting the pieces together.

"Yes. This is quite the clear motive." said the Judge.

Not to Larry to proving his innocence to be mad about it still.

"Wait a second...I didn't do it, I swear!"

Then Winston goes up to Larry's face to fool with him by making him look like a killer.

"By the way," he speaks. "on the day of the murder, did you visit the victim's apartment?"

"M-Maybe I did! And maybe I didn't!" said Larry.

Really...?

"I can hardly bear how dumb he is at playing dumb." said Mia.

"Tell me about it, Mia..." said Raven to be agreeing with her again.

Phoenix sees Raven standing by his side to almost didn't see her while working.

"You-!" he said in shock.

"Still...We got to prove your friend/client's innocent, right Phoenix?" Raven said and was smiling at Phoenix. "Like I'll report a failure in the next story to gather up here."

Phoenix couldn't stop staring at Raven's beauty. And then, Winston tries even harder to push around with Larry's buttons.

"You don't remember?" he said to be taunting with Larry. "Then, let me remind you..." Not good on Phoenix's end to be hearing about this matter. "The defendant's lying, Your Honor!" Winston said to the Judge. "The prosecution would like to call its key witness to the stand."

Once the prosecutor said that for the others to be mumbling quietly, Phoenix didn't think there would be someone witnessing the crime, or did they…?

"A witness?" questioned Phoenix.

"(Now we're getting somewhere.)" said Raven.

The Judge hits his gavel to have silence in his courtroom.

"Order! Order in the court!" said the Judge. "Escort the witness to the stand."

Then he shows up 'though we know that he did it', being Frank Sahwit himself as a newspaper salesman to be taking the stand next to make Larry the murderer instead of him.

 ***Witness - Frank Sahwit***

"Hello." he said with a smile on his face while moving his hands around.

"A witness?" questioned Phoenix.

And now here comes the detective solving skills…

"This is where things get real, Wright." Mia said to the two. "Raven, back him up because he's going to be needing it."

Raven will do so since she has information about Frank on her laptop to gather up.

"Hmm…Frank Sahwit, huh? Okay? (How can a person smile like that all day?)"

Phoenix doesn't know if Frank was a real witness to the case at hand or not.

"Please state your name and occupation." Winston said to Frank.

"I am Frank Sahwit." Frank says it all. "I sell newspaper subscriptions."

"Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder." the Judge said.

"Of course, okay."

And here we go with the witness testimony from Frank himself, for Phoenix and Winston to hear it all, along with both Mia of her support and Raven working hard too. More like hearing the rest before typing in everything from Raven's great hacking skills.

 _Witness Testimony_

"That day, I was at the apartment complex to sell subscriptions, when I saw a man hurriedly leaving the apartment in question. It was this man, over there." Frank pointed out to Larry.

Not good at all.

"Damn it, Larry..." Phoenix was really worried now. "Why haven't I heard this?"

Continuing with the testimony...

"I found that quite strange, so I looked inside the apartment. And I saw a woman lying there, dead. I was too scared to go inside. So, I rushed to a nearby pay phone, and called the police. It was 2 PM."

2 PM, huh? Raven gets that information down quickly.

"Okay?" she said. "It wasn't a serious one, that's for sure."

"Two o'clock..." Phoenix said to himself.

Then the Judge asks something about the story on the phone part...

"A pay phone? Didn't the apartment have a phone?"

Winston explains this part next.

"There was a phone by the front door, but the area had a blackout that day, from 1PM to 6PM, so he couldn't use it."

He then shows a paper about the 'Blackout Notice' for him to show in the courtroom for the Judge to understand it now.

"That does explain using a pay phone."

Frank nodded his head to the Judge meaning a big yes there, but something wasn't right for Phoenix and Raven weren't getting about the story at all.

"A blackout?" he questions himself about it.

"How about it, Your Honor?" said Winston. "You could hardly ask for more conclusive witness testimony."

With Frank giving the freaking evil smile-like to be looking at Larry, both Phoenix and Raven saw that without anyone else seeing it. Knowing of his true colors, that Larry was set up from a murder he didn't do at all.

"(Is he...? No way! He is! He's the killer alright, but we need to find a way to prove that part next.)" Raven said to herself. "(But how?)"

"What's the matter?" Mia asks Phoenix.

"N-Nothing." he said.

The Judge gets both Winston and Phoenix ready to cross-examine with Frank if they were good to go.

"The defense may begin its cross-examination."

Phoenix was all ready to go.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor!" Phoenix said.

Raven tries her best in aiding Phoenix too.

"Ah, Mia?" she tries saying something to Mia.

"I got this, you just keep helping him out." she said to turning her attentions to Phoenix next. "Here's your time to shine. If your client is innocent, the witness must have lied in his testimony. Compare the testimony to the evidence. A contradiction is bound to be in there. Find it."

Mia was right about that for Raven to put the pieces together by lending Phoenix a hand.

"A contradiction..." said Phoenix.

"That's right. The evidence holds all the keys. Go get 'em."

Raven knows of this too.

"Come on! It's so easy! I would know of a liar in no time. Just do it and if so, I'll lend you a hand." said Raven.

Phoenix knows that Raven was telling the truth.

"Okay, Raven. I'll give it a shot!"

She was surprise to hear Phoenix say her name since they just met today.

"(Did he just say my name?)" Raven questions herself.

It was about to begin, but Phoenix had to say this in between to make a little accident.

"Er...Your Honor!" Phoenix speaks up. "Just now, there's was a clear contradiction in the testimony!"

"Oh? Were, exactly?" the Judge asks him.

As Phoenix was about to or 'try' saying something for Frank, Larry, Mia, Winston, and Raven to listen in. But he got nervous to be saying this instead by rubbing his head and just laughs about it to make a fool of himself out of nowhere.

"Well, uh...I'm saying we should all put our heads together and find it..." Raven falls for the others to laugh on what Phoenix just said. Leaving Mia to stomp on his foot because of that. "OW!" he said in pain.

"(You got to be kidding me! Well...You can't blame a newbie for trying.)" said Raven.

"What's so funny?" Mia asks Phoenix. "Right now, you need less laughter, more thought."

Mia then hands Phoenix the autopsy papers for him to look at and Raven to take a picture from her laptop quick to scan into her computer system in time.

"Ah, y-yeah!" said Phoenix to be seeing the papers. "The autopsy report...What is this?"

"Let me see..." Raven sees them too. "Typing it down, now..." Once both Phoenix and Raven had a look at it carefully, they see some true things on how Cindy was killed as Frank's story was a big fat lie. "Okay! We got something! With just a few more moves to do...Shall we, Phoenix?"

Once Raven asks him that question, Phoenix was good to go this time.

"Yes. (All right!)" he said.

The Judge says to start over for real on the questioning this time.

"Let's try again. The defense may begin its cross examination."

"Here we go!" Raven shouts out to be fully ready for this.

 _Cross-Examination_

Phoenix begins to question Frank next for Winston to go up against him, as Raven started to hack in from her laptop to solving the puzzle, those two were working together...

"(Come on, Raven, think...!)" she was working hard the best she could. "(Larry Butz was dating Cindy Stone who got killed, who's been on trips from Japan to New York in the United States from using her passport and a photo by proving it. The Autopsy report said that she was killed from a hit to the head really hard from Larry's gifts being the thinker type of clock when she came back, for Frank thinks he discovered the body in her apartment; only to be scared to go inside of the building after seeing the corpse to use a payphone to call the police, for there was a blackout from one to six PM as the death was done around four or five during the time...I just need to put them together on what I got here for Phoenix so far.)"

Phoenix sees how amazing Raven was.

"Amazing...I didn't know she can do that." he was speechless.

"Don't worry, Wright," said Mia. "Raven Strides is one of the best hackers ever when it comes to solving murder mysteries. Though it is illegal, she's allow to on some things by the law to be doing this, so it's safe for her to do."

She was right, only the law of the court, the cops, detectives, or any lawyer will allow Raven to be doing this. Once Raven has something typed down for Phoenix to look at, here comes the cross-examination with Frank himself to find the lies he was telling about Larry of accusing him. Go! Phoenix and Raven!

"Mr. Sahwit," Phoenix asks Frank a question. "You said you found the body at 2 PM. Are you sure of the time?"

"Absolutely sure." Frank answers.

That's not how Phoenix and Raven see it for she tells it like it is.

"The autopsy report. Show the people in the courtroom that, Phoenix! Do it!"

Phoenix already believes in her.

"(Right.)" he said. "But per the autopsy report, the victim's estimated time of death was sometime after 4PM."

Phoenix shows the autopsy report paper to Frank as Raven images it up close on the hologram screen.

"Check it!" she said.

(Autopsy Report

Name: Cindy Stone

Sex: F

Age: 22

Estimated Time of Death: After 4 PM

Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head

Place of Death: Her apartment.)

Yep, instead of Frank saying it was around 2 PM, it really wasn't. It was around 4 PM as it said.

"Huh?" surprised Frank, Winston, and the Judge to be seeing this whole thing.

"*BINGO! *" shout out Raven. "We almost have him, just a little further..."

"Isn't this a clear contradiction?" Phoenix corrects Franks.

He's got him there along with Winston and the Judge as well to not know about that part, as Mia was happy to see Phoenix and Raven were doing well so far...

"(Brilliantly done, Wright and Raven!)"

Now the Judge wishes to learn the truth out of Frank 'that is if he can'.

"The witness is to explain himself."

Frank started to panic and sweat all over.

"O-Of course..." he said. "In the apartment, I heard the time being announced. She must've been watching TV before she died."

That's not what Phoenix and Raven remember hearing Frank say that part from before.

"Oh, that makes sense-"

But Phoenix didn't believe in that part for the prosecutor to go along with it.

"That's not how I see it if there was no power for six hours!" Raven said out loud.

"Huh?" he got confused. "(She might be right...) Wasn't there a blackout at the time?"

"That's right! And here's proof!" said Raven.

She shows the paper of the blackout notice saying it happened from 1 PM-6 PM in between saying 2 PM - 4 PM for Cindy was killed around four. Frank wasn't surprise to learn that part, busted...

"With that as proof, the TV couldn't have been on."

"My apologies, I was mistaken." Frank said while freaking out too. "I heard the clock. The table clock." Frank pointed out to the murder weapon.

"The table clock?" Phoenix repeated.

Raven checks on it.

"This was Larry's handmade one to be a clock too alright, it tells the time somehow. (Not bad in making one on your own.)"

Mia sees it too.

"That's right!" said Frank. "The Thinker that he used to killer her."

Winston says something next about the clock.

"Your Honor, if I may, this is indeed a clock." said the prosecutor to go up to the clock itself. "If you twist the neck, it appears to say the time aloud."

Phoenix or Raven didn't know about that being added when Larry made it, so he says something out loud with a peace sign.

"Whaddya think of my genius idea?" he said to Phoenix.

"(Mention these things earlier!)" said Phoenix to checking it out for himself. "(If you twist the neck, it tells the time?)"

He tries it out for Raven to record it once the head was twisted to tell the time 'from the beginning of the episode here', now they both know of Frank's lies.

"This is going better than I thought. This is fun. Keep it up, Phoenix." she cheers him on while aiding him still.

"Ah, thank you… (Super cute. She's talking to me.)" he said to turn his attentions to Frank next. "Mr. Sahwit! You're lying!" Shocking to Frank to hear Phoenix say that, for a good reason too...The same with Winston as the Judge was speechless, as Mia listens to the rest on what her student and Raven had something to say next. "In your testimony, you said...'I was too scared to go inside.' You could only know this was a clock if you heard it announce the time." Phoenix said. "That's right. You heard the clock that day. When you entered the apartment, and used it to strike the victim!"

"And once you did it as a murder weapon, the head twisted to tell the time when you strike at Cindy's head and killing her..." said Raven. She then plays it on what it said to the court room.

[It's two o'clock, I think...] said the clock.

Phoenix says the rest to Frank.

"The sound must have surprised you. And the time was burned into your memory. Am I wrong?"

Frank was freaking out to be speechless on what he should say next.

"How does the witness respond?" the Judge asks him.

"(Okay, I think I get what's going on.)" said Raven.

He's about to break down at any time soon...

"I never..." he screams loud to create a powerful wind through his body. "Shut up! Quit yammering and nitpicking! I saw with my own eyes...He was the one who killed her!" Frank freaks out to be pointing at Larry to soon be catching his breath.

"Rude much...?" questioned Raven.

"Order!" said the Judge to be using his gavel. "Watch your mouth, witness. Can the defense prove that the witness heard this clock announce the time?"

With the Judge asking Phoenix that question for Raven to know about it as well.

"W-Well..."

Then Mia says it.

"Simple. Let's sound the clock here and now, in this court."

"I second to that too!" Raven was with Mia on this one.

"Yes." same thing with Phoenix.

And with that, Phoenix was about to do it by twisting the clock to tell the time for them as Raven was ready to listen - leaving Winston to freak out too like Frank was as well. Phoenix puts on some gloves, twists the head of the statue-like clock, and it said in the tone it did from the murdering with a different timing.

[Hmm...It's 9:25, I think...] said the clock.

After hearing that again for Raven to match with the voice from her laptop, Larry says the same thing since it was his voice from him making it.

"*GOT YOU NOW! * We got a match!" she said. "(Man, I am good.)"

"What a Rodin way to announce the time." said the Judge.

Then Larry says something about his famous invention...

"Isn't it great?! It's my genius voice -"

But the officer pulls Larry back to be sitting down again, for the Judge asks Phoenix this next question.

"I see...But how is this proof of anything?"

Phoenix thinks hard on this part.

"9:25?" said Phoenix to turn to Winston next. "Prosecutor Payne, what time is it right now?"

So, he checks it from his watch.

"Right now, now? 11:25. What!?"

From there, it surprising even to Winston. Meaning...

"It's two hours slow!" said the Judge.

Raven laughs about it and at Frank for it was right on her work and Phoenix on what they just said.

"Ha! We got you! Tell it like it is, Phoenix!" said Raven.

And so, he does...

"Mr. Sahwit's testimony was also two hours off. Which means, what he heard at the time of the murder was most definitely this clock!"

Once Phoenix pointed the murder weapon out and shows to tells all about it for everyone else to hear and Frank to see, he freaks out. As it shocks to even on Winston, the Judge, Larry, and Mia about it but Raven to already know. But then...Frank just laughs about it after almost losing his cool to changing the subject.

"I'll grant you that's an amusing story..." he said. "Sure, it looks like the clock's two hours slow. But we don't know if it was running slow on the day of the murder!"

Not good on Phoenix or Raven's end there.

"What? You're kidding me!" shock Raven.

"Well? Got an answer for that?!" shouted Frank.

The man yelled so loudly, it sends Phoenix flying to the floor with the Thinker still in his hands. Like a huge gust storm...From that voice of Frank? Damn. Raven got mad at him for hurting poor Phoenix like that.

"Oh, ha, ha...! SHUT UP!" Raven screamed so loud to quieting the room and Frank didn't care less or got scared of her.

"What was that?" he mocks Raven. "Trying to scare me that I'll pee? Please! If you, so call lawyer can't prove that part, then you have no case."

With Phoenix getting back up on his feet, Raven started to worry and the same thing with Mia too.

"Wright!" she said.

"Not good...!" Raven freaks out.

What now? The Judge wishes to know too, because if there's no answer to saving Larry, then it'll be game over.

"How about it, defense?"

Phoenix knows that he can't back down from his first trial into becoming a lawyer at all.

"(You can't back down here.)" he said for Larry's sake. "(Am I going to fail you, after coming so close?)"

He hopes not...After going through so much himself growing up on that day for Larry to stick by his side when he was a kid after the other students accuse him over something he didn't do and the teacher - until another student points his finger out to say something to defend Phoenix, his friend as well like Larry was in saying this, ''Objection!", you know? Phoenix Wright can't give up now for Raven knows that he can do so much more like she was too, and hurry it up before the Judge hits the gavel of his. Think...!

"If you don't have any proof, I cannot let you indict this witness."

"I come all this way to testify, and you call me a murder?" Frank said to acting innocent. "You attorneys are all scum!"

Phoenix thinks he was losing his first case.

"(Forgive me, Larry...)" said Phoenix to be upset.

Before it could end for Larry being proven guilty and Raven was trying to say something to uncover the truth, the Judge was about to say it...

"This concludes Frank Sahwit's cross examination."

Just then, Mia speaks up.

"Not so fast!" she said.

With that, the Judge almost drops his gavel to catch in time and surprises everyone else too.

"Mia?" Raven was lost on what Mia was doing.

"Ch-Chief?" and Phoenix too.

"Now is the time to laugh, Wright and Raven." said Mia. "An attorney can only laugh when times are desperate! Don't give up until the very end."

Raven thought so herself to remember well for her and Phoenix to keep on going.

"She's right! Cindy was on a trip, got a statue that was also a clock had the time but of what on her way back to be killed…Think! (I know there's something missing, but what is it...?)"

The Judge then says something else next.

"If the defense has something to say, speak up. Well, do you?"

With Frank still standing around and Winston tries to see on what happens next, it was all up to Phoenix and Raven to save Larry with one powerful proof left to use.

"But there's no way to prove the clock was running slow on the day of the murder." Phoenix said.

Then Mia says this for Raven to hear it as well.

"Turn your thinking about."

"Turn it about?" both Phoenix and Raven said together.

"Yes." she said back. "You two try to figure out why the clock was running two hours slow, in the first place."

"(Two hours slow...)" Raven was thinking hard.

"Two hours slow?" same with Phoenix.

From the difference between 2 o'clock and 4 o'clock...From the blackout notice paper, the clock was two hours slow, the passport, and the photo of Cindy in the U.S.A. of New York City, New York...For those two think hard before the Judge tries hitting his gavel again to ending it all.

"It seems the defense has nothing to say, after all." said the Judge.

Then Raven figures it all out.

"Wait...Phoenix! From the passport of Cindy's on her trip to a different country. Think about it!" she said to him.

Then Phoenix knows what Raven was getting at.

"I see... (She's right!) Two hours!"

The Judge was about to do it.

"This concludes the cross-examination."

They all seem like Frank was getting out scout free, until...Phoenix says it.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. From that powerful win of a defense lawyer and stands to drop the gavel from the Judge's hands in shock, and Frank losing his top wig off his head. "The reason the clock was running two hours slow is this...Right here!"

Once Phoenix shows a photo of Cindy in New York for Raven to post it up a bit bigger to show and tell the rest to everyone in the room.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven.

Frank freaks out.

"Wh-What about that photo?" he asked.

"Remember? She was in New York of the United States from outside of Japan." said Raven "The differences of those two areas, they have way different times off from there's to Japan's."

Phoenix tells the rest of it too while also showing the passport of Cindy's next.

"She's right!" said Phoenix. "Japan is in a different time zone than other countries. Per her passport, the victim had just returned from overseas the day before the murder. The time difference between Japan and New York is fourteen hours. When it's was 4 PM here, it's 2 AM there. Disregard AM and PM."

Then Mia speaks up.

"And the difference is exactly two hours." she said.

They were almost there for Frank to be losing it for real this time.

"The victim took the table clock with her on the trip," Phoenix said to the mess up man. "but hasn't reset it since returning. That's why the time you heard was two hours off! How's that for yammering, Mr. Sahwit…No, Mr. Didit!"

"Not as clever about that part than your stories were told, huh?" Raven said to Frank.

Then Frank loses all his hair 'for it was a wig', foams from the mouth, panics, screams, and passes out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Down he goes! Once the Judge hits his gavel to arrest the real murderer for sure.

"Arrest the witness immediately!" he said.

And so, they do, what a loser he was to be saying this on his way to jail.

"No! No! No!" Frank said. "I was so close in getting away with everything if it wasn't for that meddling lawyer and those two stupid women friends of his! I was so close into blaming that man too!"

He's done, as for Raven details on how it all happened.

"What really happened? It's easy when you think about it…"

 _Full Story_

(As a newspaper salesman, Frank Sahwit has been burglarizing homes, while residents were away. But the victim returned while he was in her apartment, and that led to the murder. As the clock said when Frank struck Cindy down of the two hours off time - 'It's two o'clock, I think...' So yeah. Frank Sahwit was a common thief disguised as a newspaper salesman. He was at Cindy's apartment to do the usual: steal things. Sahwit waited for the place to be clear of any witnesses. He saw Larry come out leaving the apartment defenseless, so he thought he could make a clean getaway. But Cindy was on her way back to the apartment.

As he burglarized the house, Sahwit saw Cindy herself come in through the door back from shopping, surprising him. Sahwit acted quickly and grabbed 'The Thinker' and literally knocked her dead with it. The blow activated the clock, which said it was 2:00 – the wrong time – as Cindy didn't change it back from when she was vacationing in the U.S. of New York City, New York. Unaware of the true time, he was fooled.

Knowing he may be in trouble, Sahwit decided to pin the blame on the man he saw leave the apartment earlier being Larry. The power was out, so he decided to look for a phone to call the police.

Sahwit was taken for questioning, where he implicated Larry for Cindy's murder.)

And with that as Larry will now be proven innocent and Winston losing the case against Phoenix and Raven too for it to be announce by the Judge next.

"Order!" he said. "Mr. Wright..."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix answers.

"I am quite honestly amazed. In your first defense, you even discovered the true culprit."

Phoenix felt happy to be hearing that coming from the Judge himself to feel shy about it and smiles.

"Gee, thanks, Your Honor."

"And you, young lady. I never seen your face before. Who are you?" the Judge asks Raven.

Mia nudges at Raven to stand up and say something.

"Go ahead. Speak up."

"I guess so…" she says it for everyone else to hear. "I'm reporter and murderer mystery solver case-like detective, Raven Strides, Your Honor."

The Judge was pleased.

"Well, you have done well. Do keep up with that and your stories, please. I shall now hand down the verdict. Not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY*

With cheers and joy going around the room for Larry was free to go, he was a bit happy to hear but still misses Cindy, but still good that Winston loss.

"Alright!" Raven jumps with joy. "Told you so."

"Aw! Hell no!" angered Winston.

Mia was happy for both Phoenix and Raven for doing a fine job today.

"Well done, Wright. You too Raven." she said to be shaking with Phoenix's hand.

"It was no trouble, Mia, another case closed."

"Thank you, Chief." he said.

"And with that, court is adjourned." said the Judge.

*CASE CLOSED*

Well that was that, the Judge hits the gavel to call this trial to finally being solved. Phoenix saved his friend Larry to be thanking him 'a bit too much', for Mia and Raven to see this story has a happy ending back at the Lobby 2 room.

"You're amazing, Nick!" said Larry with tears of joy.

Phoenix then says this to Raven.

"Raven, it's nice to meet you."

Raven shakes hands with Phoenix while he started to sweat a lot and her wiping her hands clean off after that.

"Nice meeting you too, Phoenix." she said to be confused about him. "(Is he okay?)"

"I couldn't have done this without your help."

He really was in love with Raven.

"Just doing my story and solving things really."

Mia then says something to Raven next.

"Not at all, not at all! Raven, you two make a great team together." she said and then to Phoenix. "And you, Wright, you fought your own battles in there. It's been a while since I've seen a trial end on such a satisfying note!"

"(I've never seen the Chief looking this happy and I think…Well Raven here, I might be falling for her...So, if they're both glad, imagine how Larry must feel!)" he said to himself. "(As we can already tell…)"

Mia then says something to Larry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Harry Butz."

"Um, my name's Larry..." he said.

"Could you repeat that, Harry?" Mia said with a smile.

He then turns happy to the ladies only.

"Never mind, er, well...Thank you so much! I'll never forget this." he then talks to Raven. "Thank you as well, silver hair cutie."

Raven already didn't like Larry by being a pervert and all.

"Silver hair cutie?" she was confused and she was freaking out.

"Okay? How about…Raven-Poo instead?"

Raven ignores Larry.

"Forget it."

Phoenix corrects Larry for thanking Mia more than himself, his own childhood friend.

"Dude, I was the one who saved you." said Phoenix.

"We both did!" same with Raven.

Larry then says something.

"Oh, right! Please accept this!" He gives Mia another Thinker clock that he made like he did for Cindy.

"Wait, isn't this the murder weapon?" Mia asks Larry.

Not for this was another one for Larry to explain that part.

"Oh, no...It's the same thing, but it's not. I made two of them, and this one's mine."

Mia gets it now.

"Ah."

"Please accept it as a memento of our meeting!" said Larry.

So, she takes it to be nice to Larry.

"Then, I guess I'll take you up on it. Thank you."

"(Ladies man...)" Raven said to herself.

Larry started to cry for he still misses Cindy so much and was upset right next to Phoenix.

"I loved her, man. How could she betray me like that? I'm so sad!"

"Larry..." said Phoenix.

Mia didn't think so to try to cheer Larry up.

"I wouldn't be so certain." she said to getting Larry, Raven, and Phoenix's attention. "She loved you. And here's the proof." She shows him the Thinker statue-like clock.

"Lies!" Larry said to still be crying near Phoenix. "Nick!"

Then he says this...

"Oh, yeah. She took that clock with her on the trip, didn't she?"

Larry then stops to think of something made up to say.

"She probably just didn't have any others." he said.

"You really think she'd take something so bulky, just because of that?" Phoenix said.

"He's right, Larry." said Raven to show Larry a photo of Cindy. "Remember what Cindy was holding during her trip?"

He remembers for Cindy was thinking about Larry after all, she did love him very much. Larry could smile again after that.

"I guess not." he said to be saying something else to Phoenix next. "Thanks, man."

And for that, it soon gets dark out later for the trial must end and everyone else was walking back home in the city of Japan all over the streets. As well as Raven emailing her story to her work place 'for Bobby to get it just in time' after that to walk out with both Mia and Phoenix to grow a liking to them already.

"What a day...But it was fun." she said.

"It sure was." Mia said. "And Wright, today got a bit exciting, but you finally took your first step."

"Yeah, it was scary, though." said Phoenix.

Then Mia stops to tell this to Phoenix and Raven too as a reminder to them both.

"But still...It was an important step you took to help someone."

"Tell me about it. (Phoenix Wright, a new Defense Lawyer of an Ace Attorney. He sure is something else...)" Raven said.

As the three looked at the night sky of the city view from the stairs to know what path they must take from today's crimes against the innocent people.

"Listen well, Phoenix Wright. And Raven, please keep this in mind too." Mia speaks up. "In our massive society, there must be plenty of people out there who need your help. Both of you, really. So, you two do your best."

"I will!" said Phoenix.

"Me too! I will take this path from my old job, just you watch me…starting tomorrow! Yeah!" Raven said with joy. "(Bobby's going to get the last scoop from me after today...)"

Mia remembers Phoenix saying something on why he became a lawyer besides defending Larry today, there was more?

"Oh, right...The reason you became an attorney?" she asked.

"I owe it all to him." Phoenix said.

"Huh?" Raven was confused.

"Tell me and Raven the whole story sometime then."

Phoenix will try to remember that for Mia.

"Sure thing!" he said to then remember something else next. "I forgot my bike at the courthouse!"

Raven's face was like 'really?' when Phoenix said that for Mia sees him sometimes forgetting a thing or two, rarely.

"Oh, dear..." said Mia.

"See you later!" Phoenix leaves to saying his good-byes. "Raven, let's hang out together sometime!"

"Okay...! Safe trip back, I guess." she said while waving to Phoenix.

As Phoenix rushes, back to the courthouse to get his bike in time to riding it back to his place, both Mia and Raven walk back together to where they live at.

"Shall we, Raven?" ask Mia.

"Right." Raven said to her.

Phoenix says the rest of his story on the path that he'll soon be taking in the future and seeing Raven a lot for now on.

"(And so, my first trial ended. But my promise to tell the Chief about my reason for becoming an attorney and the lovely Raven to tell her on how I felt about her too, was a promise I wouldn't be able to keep.)"

What did Phoenix mean by that...? Well, at Mia' office that Phoenix's work at called 'Fey & Co. Law Offices' for one night was the night for Phoenix and Raven thought that they would meet with Mia to go out to eat, her life soon came to an end. In other words, someone murders her in her own office with the same murder weapon the Thinker which also killed Cindy Stone with, was used again to make the room a complete mess. She's dead?! What?! Well, that must wait until the next chapter/episode to soon come...

You guys like this? Better than the other game version, right? Well, I still like them both. It's still fun to play those. :) This is fun!


	2. Turnabout Sisters: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #2 - Turnabout Sisters: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Mia Fey (Murder Victim) - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Maya Fey (Defendant) - Lindsay Seidel

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge - Kent Williams

Bell Boy – Will Short

Marvin Grossberg - Phil Parsons

April May (Witness) - Jeannie Tirado

Redd White (Witness) - Larry Brantley

If you all thought the first episode/chapter was good, wait until you read this next one...As Phoenix tells about his story so far of his life and such since he won his first case into becoming a defense ace attorney lawyer.

"(I'm Phoenix Wright. While I somehow proved my client's innocence in my first trial, I'm still a highly inexperienced rookie attorney. But I'll do my best to help those who have no one on their side! For the Chief being Mia Fey as one of the best lawyers to aid me and Raven Strides, the most beautiful woman who I ever laid me eyes on, I cannot lose.)"

One night, Raven manages to flee from her old work to be quitting and her old apartment to move her things to a storage area for now 'from a certain friend of hers to go into the truck', and flees before Bobby goes after her, on what? Why was he being so rude to that poor girl? Lucky for Raven, she was smart to call up Mia for help in doing so to go work for her and Phoenix right away while hiding throughout the night at the hotel until the next morning...Speaking of which, it was with Mia herself to be calling up a certain someone on her phone.

"Hello? This is Maya."

Mia's little sister who was living on her own from a certain area they were born together at named Maya Fey. They talk to each other on the phone like they do every day.

"Hello, it's me." said Mia.

"Oh, Mia!" said Maya. "What's up? You haven't called in a while."

As there was a sign at some building posting Bluecorp., pay attention to that for later. Okay? Anyways, Mia was calling her sister from her working place.

Time: April 3, 9:27 AM

Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

"Sorry, I've been so busy lately. How have you been?"

Maya was talking to Mia from her new apartment to be living in on her own.

"Lonely...And it's your fault for leaving your beloved little sister alone!" said Maya to play around with her older sister. "Just teasing! I'm good. I've gotten used to having my own place."

"Oh? I'm glad. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask."

As if Maya already knows on what it was to be aiding Mia on this special favor.

"I know! You want me to hold evidence for you again?"

"Indeed." said Mia. "The case I'm working on will be big. I'm uncomfortable keeping the evidence here until trial."

"So, what is it this time?" Maya asked.

"A table clock." Mia looks at the thinker being a statue and a clock that was sitting on her table.

"Clock?" Maya was confused.

"Yes, it's made to resemble the statue The Thinker. And it tells you the time! You've always liked toys, right?" Now Mia was teasing her sister.

"Hey...I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!"

Mia laughs.

"Oh, but now, the clock doesn't talk. I had to remove the clockwork. I put some papers inside instead."

Maya could take a while to guess on what it was inside of the clock.

"Is that the evidence, then?" ask Maya.

"Sharp as always. These are important, so keep them safe." Mia said to her sister.

"The Thinker, eh? Smart thinking, Miss Fey." said some stranger.

Yep. Unaware for those two girls, that someone in a dark room from some other building was listening in. Tapping into their phone calls. That can't be good. Whoever he is, his smile shines a bit too much from his teeth...Hours later, Raven arrives to Mia's office for Phoenix was also there and helping her out to hear something going on outside for Bobby has found Raven and she wasn't happy at all.

"You...!" angered Bobby.

He grabs hold of Raven by the hair to yank her closer to him by force for Phoenix and Mia to be seeing all of this from the window of the office.

"(Raven?)" surprised Phoenix. "Chief! Raven's in trouble!"

Mia knows that Bobby was starting trouble again

"Not him again!"

"Wait, you know that guy?!"

The two rush quickly outside to aid Raven for she tries fighting back to get away from Bobby.

"Stop! Let go of me!" cried out Raven.

"What gives, Raven? Quitting on me?! I never said you could!" he said.

Raven stayed strong against her ex-boss.

"I have a new job to work at now than I ever was with you!"

Bobby looked at the building to see what it was.

"What's that? How dare you after all I did for you, Raven! Come here-!"

Bobby goes over to Raven to be hitting her in the face to fall. In pain to be pulled back up by force from Bobby's strong grasp, for she kicks him away from her to let go in time for this girl can fight well, as Mia and Phoenix arrived for the rookie defense lawyer stops Bobby in time.

"Stop!" he demanded at Bobby.

Phoenix runs up to defend Raven from any more beatings from her ex-boss in time.

"Phoenix?" Raven said with surprised.

"Wright?" same with Mia.

"It's you, the lawyer and your boss Ms. Fey. We're just about to leave…"

Raven yells back while she was all shaken up but she still tries to be brave.

"I'm not going!" she shouted to throw her work badge at Bobby. "Keep this as a reminder that you suck. I'm sick of your crap, so no more from you! I quit."

"I believe I need to ask you to leave Ms. Strides alone before I call the cops, Mr. Poster. And I do mean right away...If you be so kind." Mia order Bobby.

Bobby takes all of Raven's things and leaves on the streets, for she had everything else that she needed at the storage area and suitcase than she did at her old job to be nothing more than a memory to her.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm glad! I was about to fire you anyways! You just made my day! Your loss!"

Bobby leaves and Raven was happy to be free from Bobby's being abusing to her no more, though she lost her job for a good caused. Being hurt for so long but now freed, leaving Phoenix wanting to know was why.

"Good ahead, Wright, see that she's treated to come get settle in my office." said Mia. "You did the right thing, Raven."

"(Mia...)" Raven was speechless.

Mia pats Raven on the head to be happy that she was going to work for her and Phoenix, also to move out somewhere better, but where at?

"Right-!" Phoenix said to go check on Raven next. "Raven, are you okay? That old boss of yours was a jerk." Phoenix helps Raven back up on her feet to see the other horrible bruises left on her arm that was all over for more abuse beating she's been having so much, by using a wet face cloth and a dry one to clean her up gently. "Raven…He did this to you?" he asks her.

Raven hides it from Phoenix.

"Don't touch me!" she snaps.

Though Raven didn't mean to say that to Phoenix.

"Sorry. I'm glad you quit, you can work for the Chief and me now. You don't need a place with him around, you know?"

That made Raven a little bit happy to hear.

"Really? Well, Mia did say that…"

Phoenix offers Raven his hand to help her up to the office to finish cleaning up in the bathroom.

"(Poor girl, she's in pain...I'll do anything to help her no matter what.)" Phoenix said to himself. "Come on, Raven, let's fix you back up."

Raven then smiles for she's starting a new life now.

"Okay then." she said with happiness within her.

Looks like this will be the beginning of Raven Strides' new life that was about to shine...She tells the whole story about her parents, Bobby treating her badly, what her real goal that she wishes to do, and what she did after calling Mia up to be quitting and moving out to find a place to live in next. Understanding this problem both she and Phoenix will do their best to get her somewhere to live in with her things being transferred, along with working with them. Good enough for her. As she gives her biggest thanks to Mia on everything, she finishes cleaning up the bathroom to soon be moving in next 'that was already set up now' for Mia to tells Phoenix about Maya after the problem was solved so far for one person.

"Huh? You have a little sister?" Phoenix asks Mia.

"I hadn't mention that?" she questions him back.

"No…This is the first I've heard of it. (I don't think Raven knows of this either.)"

"She's coming to the office tonight to see me. Why don't you and Raven join us for dinner?"

Raven gets out of the bathroom to say this to Mia…

"I'm in! It's cool you have a little sister!" said Raven.

"Really?" ask Phoenix.

"Then, let's meet up here at 9 PM. Go take care of Raven first and I'll see you two then."

Phoenix was happy to be seeing Mia's sister tonight and Raven too.

"Got it!" he said. "I'll see you later!"

Mia smiles at Raven before leaving with Phoenix.

"See you tonight, Raven, and does Wright here have a surprise for you..."

"For me?" she was confused. Once Phoenix and Raven leave the building, he takes her to his place to show her the apartment that he lives in for she'll be living with Phoenix Wright from now on - surprise from Mia to be made thanks to her 'making him very happy to have Raven moving in', because someone has a crush on her. "This is where I'll be living in?" Raven asks Phoenix.

"It's my place...It was Mia's idea. (Please, please, say yes.)"

Raven liked it from the outside and inside of the place.

"Wow...Looks nice. You sure?"

"I got enough room for you to sleep in, so bring in your things..." he said to be happy about this.

Raven then laughs to be saying this to Phoenix next.

"You're sweet...Okay, I'll start unpacking. Thank you, Phoenix."

"I'll help you out." he then says something quietly. "Thank you...!"

Aw, cute, isn't it? Elsewhere in the court room during the same day - another prosecutor lawyer was winning the case of a murder crime to being solved with real or false evidences to be shown all done by one man, that someone for Phoenix might know of too well. He was also famous from good to some people hating him a lot...

"And with that, the prosecution rests its case." he said to be bowing down.

The Judge hits his gavel to give the verdict.

"I shall now hand down the verdict. Guilty!"

With that, someone who was bad 'or might've been' will be put away in jail for good for the other defense lawyer had loss to 'him'.

"Why wasn't I informed about that evidences?!" argued the defense lawyer.

He was known as Miles Edgeworth himself who never losses any of his murder cases for not even once to be pointing out to that person.

"Reflect on your own incompetence before criticizing my methods."

It even says so in the newspapers all over for Phoenix and Raven to be reading about it even from her own laptop on the internet too.

"Hmm...Genius Prosecutor Wins Again! Dark Rumors Follow Victory, from Miles Edgeworth, huh?" she said. "Who's that?"

It also said on both in the newspaper and on the laptop, too about Phoenix saying, 'Rookie Attorney Takes Plaudits'. With Phoenix reading these things, he could only say this.

"(Talk about night and day...)"

Many hours later, day turns into night time. Looks like all that packing for Raven to move in 'with Phoenix helping her out', took them longer to finish up then they thought to be running late. Well, Raven reminds him to get to the office to meet up with both Mia and Maya to go out to eat. For Raven led Phoenix the way by running fast.

"Come on, Phoenix!" said Raven.

He looks at his watch to be a few minutes late.

"(We're late!)" Phoenix panics. "Raven! Wait up!"

Finally, the two made it inside of the Fey and Co. Offices building.

Time: April 3, 9:08 PM

Once Phoenix and Raven got inside, they see the lights were on from one room, but no sign of Maya and Mia to be anywhere. They check in the other room to be very dark with no lights on.

"Hello?" Raven calls out to Mia. "Mia, we're here. Sorry we're late. You in there? And your sister too? Anything, Phoenix?"

He peeks in the other room.

"Don't know...Not here yet?" he checks out the other room. "I'm back!"

Before Phoenix could turn the lights on, he stops to find and his foot was near lots of broken glass pieces all over the place. But that's not all, lots of other things were all over to have a huge mess. Raven then sees it too.

"What the...? What happen?" she wonders.

The two had a look around to see on what went down. And what both Phoenix and Raven just discovered was very shocking, for Mia's body was found lying on the floor and not moving at all. Meaning that she was killed from all the mess that was left out - this was bad here.

"Ch-Chief?" Phoenix tries calling out to Mia.

"Mia? Hey, Mia? Are you all right?" Raven checks on her.

Raven didn't feel a pause coming from Mia's body, this was bad for them to see.

"Chief!"

"Mia!"

Phoenix couldn't believe his eyes either as Raven was horrified to soon be hearing a noise nearby, someone was also here being Maya herself looking very upset too in seeing her sister was found murder.

"Phoenix!" Raven said.

"Who's there?" Phoenix demanded to know.

Maya was really crying for she got there after Mia was found killed before Phoenix and Raven arrived.

"(Wait...Isn't that...?)" Raven wondered.

"Y-You're..."

Phoenix tries calming Maya for Raven tries reaching out to her.

"Oh, it's okay. We work here."

Maya then gets up to rush over to her sister's side.

"Sis!" Maya said in sadness. "Sis! Sis..."

"(I was right; this is Maya Fey. Mia's sister.)" said Raven for she got that part right.

"So, you're the chief's..."

Phoenix then hears someone coming in the office for Raven and Maya to see it too, being the police and a detective for someone called them up from across another building. The detective shows the handcuffs to surround the place, to become the scene of a crime now. Raven knows who he was.

"No…Not him again." she said.

"Freeze! This is the police!" said the detective. "Crime scene secured, pal!" he then sees Raven. "Oh. If it isn't Raven Strides herself, the kid."

Phoenix didn't know that Raven knew one of the police members.

"You know this guy?" asked Phoenix.

More than Phoenix or Mia would know from Raven...

"Afraid so. That's Detective Dick Gumshoe. Annoying and weird, but he's a cop after all. I just call him 'Mr. Detective' While he nickname's me 'kid'."

"Really?"

Yep, he calls Raven 'kid' and she calls him 'Mr. Detective'. Lots of cops were on standby all over the building to gather some clues, ask some questions to the three, and to see on what just happened tonight. For Detective Dick Gumshoe introduces himself to both Phoenix and Maya since Raven already knows of him. They're like partners on some terms to really care for each other like family.

 ***District Police Detective - Dick Gumshoe***

"Any who, I do know her. As I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal." he said. "Look, Kid, save your report of detective work to the real professionals, like me."

Raven didn't sound too happy when Gumshoe said that to her.

"But this is my thing!" said Raven.

"Sure, it is. Look we received a report from the building across the way, see. Got a person saying they saw a murder."

Raven hopes it wasn't Bobby Poster himself who did it.

"(Who did call them? I hope it wasn't Bobby...)"

Then one of the officers tells Gumshoe something very important.

"Excuse me. Look at this."

Once Gumshoe puts on a pair of gloves to see from the crime scene on what was on the floor, a piece of paper from the looks of it.

"This is a receipt." he said.

Phoenix and Raven walk over to have a closer look at it. Saying, 'Receipt, April 2, Antique glass light stand'. Something that Mia bought in her office since yesterday. Then when Gumshoe turns over the paper it had something written in blood saying 'Maya' in big words.

"Is that something written in blood...?" questioned Raven.

"Maya? Sure, looks like it, kid." said Gumshoe to ask Phoenix something. "This mean anything to you, pal?"

"N-No." he answered.

Then Maya speaks up.

"Th-That's my name..."

Gumshoe gets up to ask Maya a question for Phoenix and Raven to hear her name.

"What's your name?" Gumshoe asks her.

"Maya Fey." she answers to still be upset.

"(Maya...)" both Phoenix and Raven said.

Soon this was bad because Gumshoe just arrests Maya on a crime that she didn't commit, not good at all.

"Case closed!" he said to be grabbing Maya's arm. "You're coming down to the station!"

Raven tries stopping Gumshoe.

"Stop!"

But he stops her in time.

"Don't try. You interfere; you'll be charge with getting in an officer's way. Sorry, but I have to do this, it's my job."

This made Raven upset here for Phoenix tries saying something to Gumshoe before he does anything.

"W-Wait a second!" said Phoenix.

"Both of you are coming too for some questioning. Yeah, the kid and you too, pal, to the station."

Phoenix holds Raven's hand to tell her not to fear anything that was about to come next, for them to be questioned for a while and Maya being arrested over something that she didn't do with the office being under police's eyes for lots of news reporters were outside, and Maya taken into a car of the 'Metropolitan Police Department' leaving the other two in a different car to enter soon to be driving off. Though Phoenix and Raven told their stories about getting there to see Mia dead in her office to meet with her for dinner around nine o'clock, and then finding Maya there, they were free to go after that for Raven to sleep well in her new place 'on the coach' and with Phoenix afterwards too...But Maya, she stayed to be questioned further until she could find a lawyer to defend her in time. Though Gumshoe was doing his job, this was bad for Maya Fey to be in a mess like this, the two get up to talk to Maya at the prison of the detention center; as Phoenix got up before Raven did to turn on the TV to be talking about the death of Mia Fey in this morning's news.

"(Mia's dead, Maya's stuck on something that she didn't do, and what can we do now?)" she asks herself while thinking.

The two then listen in on the TV news.

[This was the scene of the crime. Last night, the chief of Fey & Co. Law Offices, Ms. Mia Fey, was murdered!]

Shows a picture of Mia on TV with some details.

(Beautiful Attorney Murdered, Mia Fey, Age 27.)

Still too hard for those two to believe in, Mia was dead out of nowhere for this to happen. Upsetting to Phoenix, even to Raven for she helped her out so much, and Maya was even upset more and more to cry over the loss of her sister.

"Chief..." Phoenix said to be feeling upset about all of this

Remembering the times Mia worked with Phoenix. Flashback...

 _"I mean, it's my beloved subordinate's first ever defense. I wouldn't miss it in the world."_ From the first trial for Phoenix to do and in the end for Phoenix to winning his case. _"Well done, Wright."_

End of flashback...Going back to the reporter saying the rest of the details on TV.

[Police suspect the beautiful attorney's own sister murdered her. Currently, she's being held in custody.]

With Phoenix hitting his hand on the table in anger he was in because of this, also for Maya to be held up in jail and was crying a lot as Raven was feeling very sad too...It was hard not to think about Mia lying dead in front of the two from last night. It was hard. So, for that Phoenix rides his bike to talk to Maya to know that she was innocent, for Raven tags along too by holding on from behind of the bike.

"(Those tears weren't fake.)" he said.

"Hey, Phoenix. Can I ride with you?" Raven asked.

Phoenix had trouble speaking up.

"Oh! Raven… (This is your chance, Phoenix Wright! Say it!)"

Raven looks at Phoenix for he was acting strange around her again.

"Ah, Phoenix?"

"Ah, yes! Raven! Would you like to be my… (Spit it out already!)"

Before Phoenix could say it, Raven says something first thinking it was something different from yesterday.

"Look, Phoenix. I get it, about Bobby that I quit and I was happy to be working for you than being from all the crap he did to me…Well, I can't tell you right now but I can say is this."

"Say what?" he was lost.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." she said with a smile.

"Oh! Anytime, really. I'm glad you're helping me out for now on."

"Yeah, it's what Mia would've wanted me to do."

"Yeah…Anyways, Raven-!"

But Raven says something else instead.

"I'm worried about Maya, Phoenix, let's do our best. To the detention center."

Phoenix had to go to work but just misses his chance to tell Raven on how he feels about her.

"Right. (I almost had it that time…)"

Off to the detention center they go to from Phoenix's bike to ride with Raven tagging along, at least he likes her holding him from behind.

Time: April 4, 9:07 AM

Location: Detention Center - Visitor's Room

Phoenix and Raven try to look their best in questioning Maya on what her story was. With the poor girl coming into the other room to blocking one side from them, she then sits down to them seeing her dressing up a bit different in some maiden-like outfit from the old times of Japan...

"(Now that I get a good look at her, her outfit's rather strange.)" said Phoenix to try talking to Maya. "Um..."

Maya then says something to Phoenix and Raven first.

"Oh! It's you two! The lawyer and his partner...G-Good morning." said Maya.

Raven introduces herself and Phoenix does the same thing to Maya.

"Hey, Maya. We're here for you." Raven introduces herself. "I'm Raven Strides by the way, a hacker of a murder mystery solver for Phoenix Wright, he's a defense attorney lawyer."

Maya was happy to hear that Mia had other people working for her.

"Hi, Raven." she said to her.

"You've had a rough night, huh?" ask Phoenix. "Have you contacted your family?"

Sadly, Maya or Mia don't have a father anymore to have their mother go missing too.

"My mother and father are both gone." said Maya.

"So, sorry to hear that." Raven felt bad for losing her family like Maya was the same way.

That...There's a lot more going on with Raven Strides, huh? As Phoenix continues asking Maya other questions.

"Last night, you came to see Mia at the office, right?"

"She asked me to come."

"(Mia ask us to come with them for dinner...)" Raven remembers that part.

Yep, Mia did invite both Phoenix and Raven to go out to dinner with her and Maya from last night.

"I see." Phoenix said.

"She wanted me to hold on to some evidence for an upcoming trial."

This was big news for the two to hear.

"Evidence?"

"That clock that's shaped like The Thinker." Maya said.

Both Phoenix and Raven remember that Larry gave Mia another one that he made for her from his first trial.

"You're kidding me!" surprised Raven.

"(The one Larry made!)" same with Phoenix.

"I'm pretty sure our conversation is on my cell phone."

This could be important for them to hear from Maya's cell phone right away.

"On your cell phone?" Raven questions Maya.

"Let's hear it!" said Phoenix.

One problem with that part...

"But I dropped it somewhere..."

Figures, for Phoenix and Raven to be hearing about it now.

"Of course, that happened." they both said.

Maya felt bad as it already was happening to her and to them.

"I'm so sorry!"

Then Phoenix had to ask Maya this next question.

"By the way, what's with that bizarre-" Raven hits Phoenix's arm a little to correct his questioning. "I mean, interesting outfit?"

"Is it Halloween already?" Raven took a wild guess on that one.

"I don't think people would dress up like that all the time." Said Phoenix.

So, Maya tells them on what she was wearing.

"I-I'm not strange, really!" she said. "I'm a spirit medium. In training..."

Surprising there for those two to hear about it.

"S-Spirit medium?" surprised Phoenix but still finds it odd. "(I'm pretty sure that qualifies as strange.)"

"And I thought that was only in movies." said Raven

So, what was Maya being a Spirit Medium in training since she was Mia's little sister?

"I'm still in training," she explains. "but the Fey family has always been sensitive to the spirit world. Especially the women."

That explains the weird looking necklace that Maya had on her, the same thing with Mia too.

"So, Mia was into this stuff too?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. Her powers were seriously out of this world!"

Raven never knew about all of this until today.

"That's something else, I guess..."

Phoenix however, he had sort of a hard time believing in all of this.

"I had no idea..." Phoenix said to try saying this next part to Maya. "Wait, can't you ask Mia's spirit who killed her?"

Sadly, Maya couldn't do that part yet.

"Oh, no…I'm still in training!" she said.

That means a very big 'no' there.

"In training?"

"Well, this sucks..." said Raven.

"I couldn't do something as amazing as contacting a spirit..."

Bad as it was and sounded, it wasn't so easy to do for beginners like Maya was.

"(I guess it wouldn't be that easy, huh?)" questioned Phoenix.

Maya then asks Phoenix and Raven a question.

"By the way, Mr. Lawyer...Raven...Could I ask you two a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Raven asks Maya.

"Um, could you two contact a lawyer named Grossberg for me?"

"Grossberg?" Phoenix said.

Who is this Grossberg person...?

"My sister said if I were ever in trouble, I should call him."

But Phoenix could defense Maya and Raven to help him solve the case too.

"Why not, Phoenix?" said Raven.

"She's right you know, I'm a defense attorney, too."

To Maya was a bit different after last night, kind of.

"But...You'll never believe me. Maybe to Raven, but the way you looked at me..."

"Why do you think so?" he asked.

"Your eyes back then."

Yeah, he didn't mean too. Phoenix was just surprise when he and Raven spotted Maya hiding in the corner and sad after seeing Mia's body lying dead from last night. That's why Maya wanted Grossberg to defend her instead. From flashback of those two seeing Maya behind them.

" _Y-You're…"_ Phoenix was trying to talk to Maya.

End of flashback there…

"(Way to make a mistake there, Phoenix.)" Raven said quietly.

"You looked at me like I'd done it." she said.

Phoenix now knows why now and to feel bad after that.

"No, I never thought..."

Maya just nodded.

"It's okay. I understand."

So much for that, poor Phoenix. But he and Raven will be helping Maya still.

"All right. Grossberg the lawyer, right? I'll go ask him for you."

"Me too!" Raven said to be joining with Phoenix.

And off to Grossberg's place the two went to and then go back to tell Maya about it when they can. Another defense lawyer, huh? And who trained Mia to be looking out for Maya too I see...

Time: April 3

Location: Grossberg Law Offices

Once both Phoenix and Raven went inside of the building office where a man calling himself Marvin Grossberg works at to be good at his job by defending people 'and a very nice painting on the wall too', he was pleased of hearing Phoenix who was a student to Mia to be hearing about.

"Ah, my boy...So you worked under Mia. And you, my dear, started working for her too. Well done. Following your own dreams to be solving crimes." he said. "She was my student after all. Still, it's a real shame what happened to her. Don't you think so, son?"

 ***Grossberg Law Offices - Chief - Marvin Grossberg***

"It was sad; I already miss Mia." Raven said to Marvin.

"Um, well..." said Phoenix to try telling him something. "I'd like to ask you to defend Maya, her sister."

Marvin knows of Maya as well.

"Mia told me about her. Asked me to look after her if she were ever in trouble."

"Then..."

"Will you?"

Both Phoenix and Raven asks Marvin, from the look on his face, he was willing to do anything for the Fey sisters alright.

"Of course, I'll defend her!" he said. "If I, Marvin Grossberg, do not take the case, who will, my boy? And young lady?"

That was good news there, for Phoenix and Raven both bow down to Marvin to say they're thanks to him.

"Thank you so much!" said Phoenix.

"Yeah, you're a real-life saver." same thing with Raven. "We better get going then. See ya."

The two leave the building for Marvin was more than happy to help them and Maya out for sure.

"Goodbye, then." Everything was good there, until that changes on the poor Marvin when a certain someone that he knows of 'being really bad' calls him up on the phone once Phoenix and Raven left. "Hello? This is Grossberg." he answers.

"Long time, no talk...Mr. Lawyer." said the stranger.

From Marvin's reaction in hearing this person, it didn't sound good at all. As well as that freak to be smiling from greedy again...So it was night time already for Raven was getting used to be living with Phoenix in his nice-looking apartment to set everything up with her things and sleeping on the coach, she didn't mind since Phoenix had a bed in his room to sleep in. From settling in, grocery shopping afterwards, and now resting to hopefully have Marvin to be defending for Maya in a few days in the upcoming trial.

"Tired?" Raven asks Phoenix.

"Tell me about it." he answers to sit on his bed next.

"I don't blame you there. We did all that we could do for Maya, now we just wait and see."

Raven sits next to Phoenix on his bed as he was lying down on it.

"(Wow...! She sitting right next to me!)"

Tries reaching his hand out to Raven's, she tells Phoenix something to make him stop.

"Phoenix, again thanks for letting me stay here." she said with a smile.

"It…It was nothing really...! I do anything for you..."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Nothing!" he panics.

"It's all good."

Phoenix had trouble saying his true feelings towards Raven, but at least she had her hand on his to hold for her to be doing that instead. For Phoenix was happy to get Marvin to help them out.

"Thank you... (I'm glad he agreed to defend her.) This is for the best, really."

With Phoenix staring at the ceiling of his room, having his other hand on his badge, and hopes for the best in defending Maya as well as Raven hopes for the same thing too...There was one big building where the prosecutor lawyers work at for that someone to be there for Edgeworth had his own office in room number 1202; from a fancy set up, big window, loves his tea, a trophy of some kind, nice flowers with some model figure on stands, a desk, chess broad, lots of books, his old jacket on the wall, and computer work - he has it all to look like a rich person. Edgeworth looks at the file on the case that he'll be up against to know Mia of her profile to have.

(Case file...

Name: Mia Fey

Sex: F

Age: 27

Estimated Time of Death: April 3, after 8 Pm

Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head.)

Well, Edgeworth knew about Mia a while back. Seeing that her sister might have killed her or not, he still will win the case. Surprise that he was up against a certain someone real soon...The next morning, Phoenix and Raven went back to the Fey & Co. Law Offices to try finding Maya's cell phone to listen and for her to hear Mia's voice again. Going to the scene of the crime and closed for the time being, they still had to help Marvin in this murder case was alright to do.

"We better start looking around for Maya's phone, Phoenix." Raven said. "Phoenix? Phoenix-! Oh... (God, people like Mia, being so young shouldn't die like that.)"

She sees him standing at the spot where Mia was found murder the other night. With everything looking normal again in the office, it wasn't the same without Mia Fey around anymore.

"(I still can't believe it.)" said Phoenix. "(Chief...)"

A flashback where Phoenix sees the plant that Mia took care of every day for Raven to remember seeing it a lot when she was working with her one some days back then...

 _"Here's your dinner,_ _Charley_ _."_ she said while watering her plant. When Phoenix went up to Mia once to be happy to be laughing in seeing her doing that almost every single day. _"What's so funny?"_ she asked.

 _"But it's just so strange..."_ said Phoenix. _"Calling a potted plant 'Charley'."_

 _"Really? 'Phoenix Wright' is a far stranger name, if you ask me."_ Mia was being funny again...

 _"That's not the point."_

End of flashback after that...For Phoenix misses those times. Speaking of the plant name Charley...Raven found something sticking out from it.

"Phoenix, look." she said. "This must be Maya's cellphone, in the plant."

"Is this..." he said to be checking on it.

Raven and Phoenix play the message call on Maya's phone to hear her and Mia talking.

 _"Then, the office tonight. Say 9:00 PM?"_ Mia asks Maya.

 _"Okay, but I except dinner! Something good!"_ Maya said. _"Like burgers! I could really go for a good burger!"_

After hearing the call 'and Raven hacking it to her computer'...

"Raven?" Phoenix asks her something.

"It's cool, I can hack into things if it's not a terrorist threat. As if I'll be like that." she then laughs.

"I see... (Good, she's careful and skillful on what she does.)"

That's when Gumshoe enters the room to be seeing the two.

"Oh! It's you, kid. And aren't you, um..." the detective tries remembering Phoenix.

Phoenix introduces himself to Gumshoe.

"Phoenix Wright, an attorney."

Gumshoe remembers Phoenix from the other night.

"Oh, right! You've got an odd name, pal. And kid, you're staying out of trouble?" he asks Raven.

"Like I would ever cause trouble."

Phoenix still finds Gumshoe's name to be even weirder than his or Mia's plant.

"(Like you're the one to talk, Suedeshoes.)" Phoenix said to himself.

Gumshoe then sees Phoenix holding on to Maya's cellphone, he thought it belongs to him. Too late for him to hide it of embarrassment.

"That's not-!"

Raven then stops for she had an idea to get some answers out of Gumshoe.

"Girly phone for a girly guy instead of the kid's, huh? Perfect fit." Gumshoe said to Phoenix.

"No one's ever called me 'girly' before...So, have you figured anything out?"

Phoenix and Raven had to know about something, a chance for her to fool with the detective thinking that he won't tell them anything - but he will…

"Sorry, pal, but I don't get no info to give to attorney!"

"(But I'm not defending her.)" Phoenix kept in mind.

Raven then winks to Phoenix that she'll get Gumshoe to talk.

"(Phoenix, leave it to me. I know how to get Gumshoe to spill the beans for us without even knowing about it.)" she said in a code for Phoenix to understand.

Phoenix was getting the message from Raven so far.

"(Is she...? I think Raven's telling me something about Gumshoe...On what? Getting some answers out of him?)" he thought about the plan.

Raven acts cool and calm to Gumshoe to play along as part of her plan, for Phoenix to soon find out on how it goes.

"Well, Mr. Detective, as always being the cool and calm hard working person you claim to be."

"Damn straight, kid." said Gumshoe. "Well, there's one thing I can say for sure. There's no way you're winning tomorrow's trial, pal."

"Wh-Why do you say that?" Phoenix asks him.

"They've put Mr. Edgeworth on the prosecution."

Once Gumshoe said Edgeworth's name, Phoenix's eyes grew wider suddenly to know that man.

"Edgeworth?"

"Who's Edgeworth?" Raven asked.

"Looks like even you two have heard of him..." said Gumshoe.

Knowing Raven to see the consider Phoenix's eyes, he knows of Edgeworth by heart.

"(Of course, I have.)" said Phoenix.

Toughest prosecutor lawyers of an attorney ever who never loses a case to get the people to be guilty always, one of the best of the best for others to hate him, for some of them do. Everything taught very well from his teacher calling himself Manfred von Karma. Who was that person, another prosecutor lawyer too?

"*OBJECTION! *" shouted Edgeworth.

Phoenix explains on who Miles Edgeworth was...

"(Miles Edgeworth...He has never lost a case since he became prosecutor at the incredibly young age of twenty. A machine who will do anything for a 'guilty' verdict, he's an unprecedented genius prosecutor.)"

Raven also looked it up more about Edgeworth being the best of the best alright.

"Wow! He's way too good!" said Raven.

Gumshoe does prove a good point to be working for Edgeworth himself too.

"So, give up, go home, and cry into your pillow, pal." said the detective. "And you, kid, you want to still solve this case...Go ahead, try to."

"As if I would ever give up." she said back to him.

Phoenix then 'tries' asking Gumshoe this next question.

"By the way, Detective Gumshoe, what about the witness from last night?"

True, someone did call him and the other cops from across the building to where they were.

"That's right... (It was a woman on what I overheard from Mr. Detective.)" Raven said to herself to be thinking about it.

"You mean April May? Like I said, I'm not giving you any info, pal."

Too bad, Gumshoe, you just did for Raven to know that you would slip up.

"April May…? (So, lame of a name there!)" she said.

"(Her name's April May, huh?)" said Phoenix. "She must've gone home by now, right?"

Gumshoe was still laughing a little to keep his mouth shut, or so he thinks he was.

"Who do you think we are? No way would we let her leave her room till the trial ends!"

Another good information given out, April was still at the hotel across from the building. Raven winks to tell Phoenix that she got Gumshoe to talk, somehow.

"(That means she's still at the hotel across the way.)" said Phoenix.

"My lips are sealed tighter than a bank vault, pal." said Gumshoe.

For that Raven and Phoenix got what they needed out of Gumshoe to take off after that.

"Got it, pal!" Phoenix said to act normal around the detective.

For that they take off across their working place to the other building called, Band-o-Hotel 'or the Gatewater Hotel' where this April person called 911 when Mia was killed.

"This must be it. April's staying at the Band-o-Hotel. Odd name for a place to relax in." said Raven. "Let's go inside, Phoenix, to get what we need for Marvin."

"Right." he said to follow Raven. "(The key witness, April May...This must be her room.)" Standing right outside of April's room was room number 303, for Phoenix knocks on the door to see if she was there. "Um, anyone here?" he asked.

But no answer, however, the door was unlocking and half way open for them to see that. Who does that in a hotel? I mean, really!

"Phoenix, I think her door's unlocked and open. See?" said Raven.

So, they entered inside to see if April was around.

"Excuse me..."

Still no answer for Phoenix and Raven had a quick look around anyways. For the room seem to look nice, with two glass drinks on the table. Wait. Something was wrong. April was the only one staying in the room, right? Raven finds that hard to believe...She started scanning the glasses for hair pieces and/or fingerprints to get into her laptop. Also, Phoenix looks at his working place from across the window in a good view, for Gumshoe to be doing his job still.

"I can see Mr. Detective..." said Raven.

"You're right, I see how April saw this from here. (Look at them go.)"

Also, next to the table of the wine glasses were two odd looking things for both Phoenix and Raven to uncover.

"Phoenix, check this out..." she said. "Two wine glasses for one woman? Unless she had an uninvited guest. And what would a woman need with a screwdriver?"

It was an odd-looking screwdriver for a woman like April May to be having.

"This thing? It's really a flashy type of screwdriver?" questioned Phoenix.

Raven started taking pictures of the evidences on her end, for Phoenix drops the screwdriver to put it back where he found it. But under the bed, he found two more things looking like some pair of pin-like diamonds lying on the floor. Another clue!

"Phoenix?" Raven asks him.

"I found something else under the bed." He shows it to her.

"Let me see... (No way...!)"

Again, Raven gets more photos of the clues quickly before April calls out to someone that she thinks it was that someone in her room, but is wasn't.

"Is that you, bellboy?" April was calling out from the bathroom. She then opens the door to show her leg to that person, still being naked.

"Is she...?! (Smooth, Wright, real smooth. Raven is the one for you, not her…)" Phoenix kept repeating himself by saying that repeatedly.

"Leave the wine there, would you? Or would you rather drink with me?"

Raven got what she needed for her and Phoenix to get out of the room.

"Phoenix!"

"N-No thanks!" he said.

Phoenix puts the screwdriver back on the table to leave until he trips on a trash barrel on the floor. He tries cleaning it up to putting it back before April got out...He then finds something else on the floor for Raven to scan into her data as well.

"What the...?" she said to be looking at it.

"Another clue?"

From looks of the device, it appears to be a tapping wire use to tap into phone calls of someone. Very illegal to do...

"All right, Phoenix, you got something...Thanks."

"(She said 'thanks' to me...)" Phoenix was falling head over heels for Raven so much.

Raven took the picture of the device as well.

"Got it! Come on, let's get out of here."

The two leave the room in time, before Bellboy goes in there as Phoenix and Raven played it cool with him not noticing on what they did just now. That was too close! Right on time to be outside of the hotel for Phoenix was freaking out as Raven gathered enough clues for Marvin to have within her laptop...

"That was close...!" said Phoenix catching his breath. "Raven! I wasn't looking at her legs! I swear!"

"Ah...Okay? I don't know what you're freaking out about...I got what we needed to aid Marvin for tomorrow." said Raven to look happy.

"(Good...She didn't notice...)" Phoenix and Raven got plenty of evidences out of the hotel room, they look at it of the strange looking device. "Hey, Raven, is this a wiretap?" he asks her.

"Let me check." Raven scans it on her laptop to get something from it. "Oh, yeah. Big time." said Raven. "A handmade one too. Can get into trouble when using stuff like this. (Don't tell me that this was that April's doing...)" All this for Phoenix to worry about Raven getting jealous, he thought so at least. He then gets a call on his cell phone so speaking of Marvin calling them up, though it won't be any good news to hear at all. "Speak of the devil, it's Marvin himself." said Raven.

Phoenix answers his phone.

"Hello?" answer Phoenix. "Oh, Mr. Grossberg..."

"I'm truly sorry, but I can't take the case." he said in a very sad tone.

That wasn't good for those two to hear at all, Maya's in danger now without Marvin defending her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Raven screams out loud and in shock. "Why not?!"

"But you agreed yesterday!" Phoenix beg of Marvin. "Please! The client is Mia's sister!"

"I know that...But I'm sorry."

Something was wrong here for neither Phoenix or Raven don't know why Marvin was backing down suddenly, maybe because from the phone call he got yesterday being a very bad one, a threat on the poor lawyer.

"Could you at least refer another attorney?" he asks Marvin.

"No kidding! Come on! Maya's life is on the line here!" Raven yells out into the phone.

But like that'll happen if he could, but he was force not to.

"Terribly sorry, my boy. Same to you, my dear. I really am…But I'm afraid no lawyer worth their salt would take this on."

"Wh-Why? I mean-"

Marvin then hangs up on Phoenix for Raven could tell that something was wrong with him after being his cheerful self yesterday, to now feeling upset in not helping them out. What's worse, his painting goes missing from his office suddenly. Who was that greedy man who called Marvin in the first place? Looks like the same one who tapped into Mia's phone before she was murder...Soon it starts to rain with cherry blossoms flying from the trees. Phoenix and Raven worked hard to finding another defense lawyer to help them out and Maya all day long, wasn't easy to have one more lead in mind to tell her back at the detention center. Though riding on one bike together and getting all wet, Raven was upset as much as Phoenix was too on what Marvin did to them 'though he had no choice'.

"This sucks!" Raven yells out loud. "What gives?! This wasn't like this guy at all...Being happy and cheerful yesterday, to abandoning us today at the worse time! Crap-!" Raven trips into a puddle to getting wet for Phoenix to help her back up. "Oh, come on!" she complains.

"Raven?" he checks on her.

"I'm fine..."

"Let me help you, please." Phoenix lends Raven a hand back up on her feet.

"Thank you." Raven sees Phoenix looking upset to have her close by his side right now. "Phoenix? Look, it's going to work out for us. We got one more lead. That's better than nothing you know, we won't give up on Maya yet. So, cheer up, I should be more upset than you are."

"I know, but still..." said Phoenix feeling sad. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Phoenix..." Raven worries about him.

He remembers on a rainy day like this one was...A flashback when he was a boy waiting to getting back home as a kid on the streets, for he had umbrella on him to walk home or he would get wet. A girl passes by with one to walk just fine, but stops to lend the young Phoenix a hand as they walk in the rain under an umbrella together to have a touching scene there. Now with Raven by Phoenix's side, it must be luck to being together like today on a rainy day too. To also remember Phoenix being called a 'thief' a lot from the other kids to making him cry for something that he didn't do at all, even the girl who once helped him out does the same thing to him for he kept on saying to everyone.

 _"It wasn't me...It wasn't me!"_ young Phoenix said. _"I didn't do it!"_

Raven didn't know what Phoenix was thinking about right now, but she can feel his pain as she was in too.

"(Right now, she's in the same position as I was then!)" he said. Like Maya was too while being in jail and crying the same as Phoenix did when he was young...Happening all over again. Soon Phoenix knew what he had to say to her but he will not give up, and neither will Raven. "Raven, get on my bike. And hold on to me. We won't give up on Maya."

Once he said that, Raven understood him to still be by his side.

"Okay! I'm with you all the way, we will solve this case together if we have to!" They take off all the way back to the detention center again to see Maya. Though wet...Phoenix and Raven had to dry themselves off quickly, nice of the officers' giving them some dry towels to use. "Bad idea...! Riding in the rain...! Without an umbrella...!" Raven complained. "I'm freezing here!"

"Sorry about that..." Phoenix felt bad.

"It's no big deal, really. Let just dry off and then go talk to Maya."

Phoenix then goes up Raven to finish drying off the rest of her upper body off for her 'that she can't reach around to her backside'.

"Here..."

"Ah! Phoenix!"

"Please let me, Raven." he begs of her. "(She smells nice...)"

Raven allows it as she sits down on a chair.

"Fine, but go easy okay?" she said.

"I would never hurt you." he smiles. Phoenix begins drying off Raven from her hair gently as possible for her, the head, face, neck, and slowly her shoulders. For she felt weird when he was doing that to her to still be strong. Phoenix never felt like this before in a long time to be falling in love. "(Just being by this woman side...I just can't get enough of her. Such beauty, caring, a strong will, and a lot of passion she has. I want nothing more but to comfort her with a new life and not to be alone anymore. Not when I'm around her.)"

Raven felt one drop of water coming from Phoenix's hair for her to dry him off next with her towel.

"Phoenix...You miss a spot. Here." she said to him.

"Huh? Oh. Thank you."

The two see them holding each other's hands to be staring for a few seconds...Then they had to get back to work as a team.

"We should probably..."

Phoenix stops in time to be silly around Raven again.

"Of course, you're right." said Phoenix. "I think we're dry off now."

"Big time. Let's go see Maya." Raven said.

So, Raven and Phoenix see Maya again to tell her the bad news and saying sorry to her, knowing that Marvin wouldn't do this to her without a good reason.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said to Maya.

"I'm sure Grossberg's on your side; maybe he had something in mind for us? Maybe?" Raven feels bad right now. "(We're so dead!)"

But Maya did understand on what they were trying to do for her.

"It isn't your fault. Neither one of you." Maya said to try feeling a bit better. "I've been abandoned, huh?"

Not to them she hasn't yet...

"Not at all, Maya."

"She's right." said Phoenix. "That's not true. Er..."

Phoenix reaches into his bag to grab his note book paper to show something to Maya on one more lawyer to talk to as promised.

"Check this out, right here."

Raven uses her laser pointer to show Maya a certain name for another defense lawyer, or two thanks to her and Phoenix.

"Look! These two said they'd hear us out. Don't give up!" So, Maya sees that for having everything crossed out but two names 'with a cherry blossom petal on one page'. One saying Kyle Rivers Law Offices...For Maya was amazed that they haven't given up on her yet and believing in her innocence now. "We'll go see them now." said Phoenix. "We still have time!"

As Phoenix was putting his notebook back into his jacket, Maya sees him having lots of other flower petals all over his back side for one to fall closes to her side window. As Raven had a look at him from being a bit wet to something else in her eyes.

"(You know? When I look at Phoenix like that, he looks...Kind of cute...)" Maya then gets up from her seat to look at Phoenix, as he looks at her for Raven to do the same on the two of them back and forth. "Phoenix! You know what to do! Do it!" Raven cheers Phoenix on.

Maya then cries again for it was a good thing this time, for the rain has stopped for the sun to be shining again and the petals to fall less from the trees. Meaning that some flowers of a cherry blossom has bloom, the petal stayed fresh when falling from it, and it only left with one thing to be a sign of some kindness. Maya walks over to the screen to ask Phoenix and Raven this questioned.

"Mr. Lawyer...Raven..."

He does the same thing too.

"Maya..."

And they both say something differently for their help to each other.

"Please defend me!" said Maya.

"Please let me defend you!" said Phoenix.

Looks like they both said it together to be surprised about it.

"Talk about jinxed..." said Raven. "(That's the spirit, Phoenix.) Me too! I'll help you out all the way, Maya."

The two then say they're thanks to each other.

"Gladly-" Maya hits her head on the screen.

"I'd be glad to-" same with Phoenix too.

That had to hurt there.

"OW!" said Phoenix.

"Ouch..." as well as Maya.

Maya then laughs to find this all good and funny to be smiling again for her.

"Well, look at that. She's smiling." said Raven. "Glad to see someone having high hopes for us."

"Thanks, you two. I needed that." Maya said to them.

Phoenix laughs with Maya too, as Raven places her hand on his head to rub it and makes it feel better for him.

"Phoenix, are you okay?"

He likes the feeling a lot to be turning red from Raven's soft touch.

"I'm fine, thank you... (Her hands are so soft...)"

"Well, you two...We got a case that needs solving for Mia's sake for her spirit to rest. So, let's do this!"

As Raven was ready to go all out along with Phoenix too in defending Maya, the next day of the trial of hers has finally began. The court building is all set to go, as Edgeworth comes driving to the place in his awesome looking red car 'since he could drive'; while Phoenix rides his bike there for Raven to be riding with him on the back side for she didn't mind at all even for him to be enjoying his time around her. Near the entrance of the courthouse with lots of cops and news reporters were all over the place, Edgeworth makes his way inside of the building and looking and he was really calm about this whole thing.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" said one of the officers.

 ***Prosecutor - Miles Edgeworth***

Phoenix parks his bike out back with the other ones as Raven got off to getting her gear all ready to go.

 ***Defense Attorney - Phoenix Wright***

 ***Murder Mystery Solver - Raven Strides***

"I'm ready to crack this case for sure. We can do this, Phoenix."

Phoenix looks at Raven being so lovely to him and to be turning red all over his body.

"(So, amazing…)" he said quietly.

"You okay…?"

Phoenix snaps out of it.

"I'm good! I'm good! Listen, Raven, I meant to tell you something. About Bobby…"

Raven had to listen in on what Phoenix had to say.

"What about that loser?" she asked.

"If he tries doing anything to you badly again, I'll defend you…Because…"

Raven took a wild guess on what Phoenix was trying to say to her.

"You would defend me against Bobby?"

Phoenix wanted to tell Raven also on how he felt for her, but again he had trouble speaking.

"(Not now! Speak up!) I'm saying that because I…love-!"

Raven then shows Phoenix the data on her laptop to keep on there once they get in the court room.

"Check it out!"

"That's a lot of things you downloaded. This might help. (Crap! I messed up again! Stupid!)"

"Yep. With this, we're sure to defend Maya and find the guilty one from that night...Somehow." said Raven.

"Any leads from them or clues?"

Raven was typing fast to search from her laptop for she was good when doing it as they make their way inside of the building.

"I know so, got to put the puzzle pieces together. The court law says its legacy to show and to know what you must say, but no hacking to the courtroom during the case so…Other than that, we're good. Let's show this Edgeworth dude whose boss."

Phoenix stops Raven on one more thing to say.

"About Edgeworth, Raven…Be careful, he's a tough one." he said.

The two entered in the room together for Raven wasn't afraid to face anyone who was scary, mean, or weird looking.

"Oh, come on, Phoenix. It's time to defend Maya Fey. I mean, really? I don't blame you but how bad can he really be?"

"(Ah, you would know once you see him.)"

And away then go inside once again to defend Maya against Edgeworth to question April first as a witness.

Time: April 6, 9:10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 1

Phoenix and Raven take their spot 'without Mia with them anymore'.

"All good to go with my laptop skills..." said Raven. "Mia, I hope you're watching because this will all be for you and your sister who needs to be saved."

"(Last time, I had the Chief by my side.)" said Phoenix to keeping his mind clear. "(But today, Raven and I must fight together to save Maya. Her sister!)"

And then came Edgeworth himself taking his stand to be in 'like Winston does too'. For Maya sits down to watch and listen in, the Judge was ready to go, the juries as well, and Phoenix sees Edgeworth to be tightening his fist of surprise within him that he hasn't seen in a very long time. While Raven sees this famous prosecutor lawyer up close in person. He bows to make his appearance like any gentlemen would, least he's honest for 'most' parts.

"(So, that's Miles Edgeworth, huh? Quite the gentlemen, as I quote for what the girls would say about this man...)" said Raven. "(And yet, Phoenix knows of Edgeworth way too well. I wonder why?)"

Lucky for Raven, she doesn't find him to be her type if it were to happen. Then Phoenix says it to Edgeworth before the trial could start.

"It's been a while, Edgeworth." said Phoenix.

Edgeworth sees Phoenix in person again to act like he didn't care at all, more like he was surprised without admitting it. He had only this to say to him...

"What in the world are you doing here, Phoenix Wright?" said the prosecutor lawyer himself.

"Phoenix...You two know each other?!" Raven questions him.

Phoenix was ready and so was Raven on this case.

"(At last...At last, I've come this far.)" Phoenix said with courage from within. "(I became an attorney to stand in this courtroom, with the woman that I'm falling for by my side. Let me show you, Miles Edgeworth, what Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law, is made of!)" With Phoenix's badge, out, determine about all of this, seeing Edgeworth that he was up against during the worse times, and Raven helping him out - he has nothing to lose. "*OBJECTION! *" he said out loud.

"Objection, huh?" Raven said after hearing and seeing all of that to happen. "In that case...Ready or not, let's solve this case! Let me show you all on what this murder mystery solver can really do! Here comes...Raven Strides, that's yours truly!"

With those two ready as the trial now begins in defending Maya Fey and avenging Mia from the real killer that murder her, can they prove that in court against Edgeworth? Who never loses? Will April take the stands for real to testify? And will the evidences be enough that both Phoenix and Raven needed? We'll soon find out next time...Your thoughts on this so far? Give me a buzz please. :D


	3. Turnabout Sisters: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #3 - Turnabout Sisters: 2nd Trial

It's the first day of the trial of Maya Fey, for both Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides defend her on a crime she didn't commit from murdering Mia against the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. One of the best of the best...It won't be so easy to do that's for sure - and for that Phoenix brings you up to speed from the last episode.

"(Last time, I had the Chief by my side. As well as Raven being there for her too, and now me. But today, both of us must fight as a team without Mia this time to save Maya! With Raven's skills of hacking to help us solve any murder mystery cases and my defending skills, we won't give up until we find the right killer. *OBJECTION! *)"

And for that, the trial shall begin!

*ALL RISE! *

Time: April 3, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 1

As the juries, the cops, and other people watch the whole thing from their seats in the room - Phoenix and Raven were ready on their side of the stands where the defense lawyer sits at...

 ***Defense Lawyer - Phoenix Wright***

 ***Murder Mystery Solver - Raven Strides***

As well as Edgeworth was all ready to go where the prosecutor lawyers sit at too.

 ***Prosecutor - Miles Edgeworth***

First time for Raven to meet with Edgeworth in person and to be up against as she has heard all about his line of work a lot.

"(Miles Edgeworth...)" said Raven. "Phoenix, the next time I judge a book by their colors…just correct me."

"I'll try keeping that in mind." he said to her. "(I'm up against Miles Edgeworth, with Raven by my side too. He's one of the unprecedented genius prosecutor...)"

And sitting at the chair to defending or pointing against was Maya herself looking a bit sad, but tries to be strong throughout this whole trial that was about to happen today. What a brave girl.

 ***Defendant - Maya Fey***

With Maya looking at Raven and Phoenix 'who were her only hope left', he looks back to let her know that everything will work out somehow. As well as Raven, will help Phoenix without Mia since she's no longer with them.

"(We got your backs, Maya, don't you worry.)" Raven said to give Maya hope in them.

Soon the Judge enters in the room to start off the trial right away once he was seated and hits his gavel.

 ***Judge***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey." said the Judge.

The two lawyers speak up one at a time from Edgeworth to Phoenix by saying that they were ready.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." said Edgeworth.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." and Phoenix too.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please give the court your opening statement."

Once the Judge says that, Edgeworth explains everything like it was, and Raven got her laptop out to begin scanning and typing all that she knows of to put the pieces together.

"Here we go. Let's get started..."

And Edgeworth bows to the Judge to be doing his part first.

"Certainly, Your Honor." The big screen pops up to show a picture of both Mia and Maya's profiles a little for everyone else to see from what was going on. As well as some photographs of Mia's body lying dead in her own office with the murder weapon on that night, all set up and explaining in full detail. (Victim - Mia Fey, age 27...Suspect - Maya Fey, age 17.) "The victim is Mia Fey. And the suspect was Maya Fey. The two of them were sisters." explained Edgeworth. "The prosecution has evidences that the defendant committed the murder, and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecutions see no reason to doubt her guilt, Your Honor. Thus, let the first witness take the stand."

This was really something else for Raven to be seeing and hearing all of this for Edgeworth doing an amazing job on his end.

"(Wow…He's good. And I mean way good.)"

And the first to take the stand was Gumshoe himself.

"Witness, please state your name and profession." the prosecutor lawyer said.

This couldn't be happening for Raven to see Gumshoe going first.

"You got to be kidding me..." Raven complains.

"Sir!" he answers. "My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir. I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"

 ***Witness: District Police - Detective Dick Gumshoe***

"Detective, I believe you are already aware of this, but keep your testimony concise and to the point."

Gumshoe would follow Edgeworth's orders anytime.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" said the detective.

So here we go for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to hear Gumshoe's out in his testimony of his police work.

 _Witness Testimony_

Edgeworth gets Gumshoe to start telling the people in the courtroom on what they needed to know, always the prosecutors job to accuse the innocent people with false lies, that's their job.

"First, describe the details of the murder."

"Very well. Let me use this floor plan of the office to explain." Gumshoe said to also be saying something to Raven. "Go ahead, kid, you can copy the chart down on your thingy..."

"I'm already on it, Mr. Detective." said Raven. "(Okay, we'll do our very best here, both Phoenix and me. I just know it.)"

"Geeze! That was fast...!" said Gumshoe. He points up to start talking and Raven copying the floor plans into her laptop, the rest was shown on the big screen for a better view. From the mess of Mia's office being trashed when the killer came in to killing her from ruining a lamp, her chair on her desk was pushes down, and the murder weapon 'being The Thinker' was lying on the ground...It also shows where Mia's body was at for Raven to mark that spot down. "Any who...The body was found here, by the window."

Raven was typing the details fast to hack into as well to Phoenix was surprise on how amazing she was.

"(Wow, she's really good. Glad she's on my side.)" he said to himself.

"And the cause of death?" Edgeworth asks the detective.

Showing the murder weapon the Thinker on the table being shown in courtroom again, the second one that Larry made to give to Mia.

"She died instantly due to being struck by a blunt object, sir!" answered Gumshoe.

Raven takes another photo shot of the murder weapon straight to her laptop and to use it again as evidences.

"The murder weapon was a statue of The Thinker, correct?" Edgeworth goes up to the table to look at one of the evidences.

"Yes, sir." answered Gumshoe to Edgeworth again. "It was found lying next to the body."

"You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene. Can you tell me why?"

When Gumshoe and the other cops found the receipt paper with Maya's name written on the back in blood, thinking that it was Mia's dying words to writing that down on who her killer was.

"I had hard evidence she did it, sir. Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name. The word 'Maya' was clearly written in blood! Right there!"

Also, shown on the table as evidences in a plastic bag. Maya got upset when she heard that part, she didn't even murder her own sister, as Raven was trying to gather up all the things.

"From autopsy files, the floor plains, the murder weapon, and the receipt...So much to add up here, but I won't give up." said Raven.

Gumshoe says the rest about the name written in blood.

"Test results showed the blood belonged to the victim. That's hard evidence!"

Edgeworth says this to give out false lies about Maya being the killer next for everyone else to hear.

"So, the victim identified her killer right before she died?"

"Yes, sir! That's exactly it-"

Before Gumshoe could finish talking, as Raven looked at Phoenix to give him a sign to object to this matter at hand by stopping the detective.

"*OBJECTION! *" shouted Phoenix. "Hold on a second! There's no way the victim could've written the bloody message!"

Gumshoe just laughs a little.

"Oh, please...Amateurs would do well to keep their mouths shut, pal."

Raven says something too after checking twice of any finger prints or hair left from Maya, she found nothing which was a very good thing.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "He's right, she couldn't have! Why? Still unknown who the killer was and who wrote Maya's name down in Mia's blood, but it proves after looking from my laptop's camera-like telescope that I matched with no traces of finger or hair from that poor defendant what's so ever. How so, Mr. Detective? From the autopsy report, as well. Mia was killed in seconds who couldn't have been alive in a few minutes before her un-timing death." Raven tells Phoenix to say the rest. "Phoenix."

Phoenix says it by taking out the autopsy papers for Gumshoe to listen in.

"(Way ago, Raven.) She's right, Detective. This right here in my hands is your department's autopsy. And it says the victim 'died instantly due to blunt force trauma'."

"That's right, pal." said the detective. "And you, Kid, I guess you can be useful at something."

A comment from Gumshoe to say to Raven.

"Okay...? Thanks, I guess?" she goes along with it.

"And after the blow instantly killed her, she used her last ounce of strength-"

Haven't Gumshoe heard on what Phoenix and Raven said about Mia not being dead after getting hit to the head at all?

"Wait," Phoenix stops Gumshoe. "there was no ounce or pound! She was dead!"

"That's what I just said..." Raven added to Phoenix's point of view.

Now Gumshoe gets it to be confused to himself about it.

"Huh? But..."

Phoenix stopped Gumshoe right there before butting in his way out of this one.

"No butting your way out of this one!" he said.

"Th-That certainly is strange..."

Not to Phoenix or Raven, it didn't seem strange at all for Edgeworth was lying for Gumshoe to be saying it all of it in court.

"The prosecution's evidence is contradictory!"

"No kidding! What he said!" Raven said with Phoenix too.

As he points out his proof for everyone else to hear, Phoenix and Raven might have a chance of winning yet.

"(This could work!") said Phoenix. Soon the two hear Edgeworth laughing about something on his mind. "What's so funny?"

"My, my." Edgeworth said to look like he was up to something. "That won't do, defense."

Raven tries correcting him by showing Edgeworth the papers again.

"Oh, really?" she said. "The proof is on this autopsy report here. Remember?"

"True, however...That autopsy report is outdated."

Once Edgeworth said that, Raven tries finding out on what she was missing for Phoenix to get a bit worried even more.

"Wh-What?" Phoenix was confused.

"How's that even possible?!" Raven demanded to know. "(I never miss anything out on my end!)"

Edgeworth had another paper in his hands.

"Yesterday, the second autopsy was performed, which changed the report. From 'died instantly', to 'died pretty much instantly'."

Once he said that, this shocks the Judge to being speechless about it.

"P-P-!" he said.

Phoenix finish saying it for the Judge.

"Pretty...? (This isn't good!)" Raven helps.

"P-P-Pretty much?" and Phoenix too.

"Which means that the victim could have written that message. After all, she didn't die instantly..."

Even the Judge agrees with Edgeworth on that part.

"Indeed. The defense and his partner really ought to peruse the evidence beforehand."

Raven freaks out for Phoenix to start panicking even more.

"P-Please wait!" begged Phoenix. "Raven or I haven't heard anything about a second autopsy!"

"NOR DID I GET A COPY TO HOLD ON TO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Raven screams out loud to make the entire room quiet.

The Judge freaks out a little making Gumshoe and Maya to jump by surprise after that, but Edgeworth. Phoenix though, was a bit freaked out himself.

"(Easy there, Raven, I feel the same way...)"

"Oh...Forgive me, Ms. Strides..." said the Judge.

Edgeworth then said on how he gotten new reports of the autopsy.

"Well, so sorry to hear. I did only receive the results this morning. Go ahead, Ms. Strides, scan it into your fancy computer, and prove me wrong. And apparently, there was a mistake in the paperwork. Isn't that right, Detective Gumshoe?"

"Huh? But I didn't..." Gumshoe panics.

Poor Gumshoe...With Raven getting the other paper to being scanned, it was a bit half the true and half a lie.

"In the matter at hand, Edgeworth's right...Sort of." she said that part of it being true. "(In a way of lying about it maybe...Cheater!)"

"Regardless, the defense and his cute partner seem to both have dug their own graves." said Edgeworth to be blowing a kiss at Raven.

Phoenix didn't think that Edgeworth would play so low in winning cases by lying, that should be against the rules for some prosecutor lawyers.

"(Great! Now he's fluttering with me!)" grosses Raven out.

"Y-You're playing dirty, Edgeworth!" said Phoenix.

"Allow me to dispense some advice." Edgeworth said the two. "In court, proof is everything. Without it, you two are nothing, amateurs!"

Ouch! Poor Phoenix, that got him there from Edgeworth's words and Raven was confused.

"Phoenix? You okay...?" she asks him.

"It seems our upstart defense attorney and his new partner are 'pretty much' DOA." he said while taking a bow.

Raven tries patting Phoenix on the head to make him feel better a bit, but not when he was owned by Edgeworth himself in court.

"(So, it was a trap...)" said the defense lawyer.

Raven or Phoenix won't go down so easily on what the other things that they had in stored.

"Edgeworth!" she said to him. "Try as you might to talk back at us, but we won't lose the battle! Not when I'm with Phoenix here to save Maya's innocence!"

Maya was speechless that they're trying without giving up on the fight so soon.

"Raven...Mr. Lawyer..." she said quietly.

Then Edgeworth will be calling the next witness to the stands who made the call about Mia being murder from across the street, or so they think...

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness. The poor, innocent lady saw the murder with her own eyes!"

And so, April May finally appears to make the stands to testify, and already from her cuteness and hot looks, won over all the men to fall head over heels for her. Raven already hates her...From her looks, her short skirt, big breasts, and high heels to be showing herself off like that in front of everybody else.

"Oh...My...God..." Raven said to be horrified to be seeing this.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my dears..." she said.

The Judge was fond by April, but Phoenix wasn't, leaving Maya to be confused.

"Witness, please state your name." Edgeworth said to her.

"April May! At your service!" said April with a wink.

"Fluttering much, lady...?" Raven said to not caring at all.

"No wonder why you can't get a real man in your life, missy." April talks back at her. "From your flat chest, long grandma-like hair, and goth-like appearances. Ha! I almost feel sorry for you. Not."

 ***Witness - April May***

Once April said that, Raven got so mad to almost try going up to her for Phoenix to hold her down a little while saying some mean things.

"Why you...!" she snaps. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN, YOU WHORE! I DARE YOU TO!"

"Raven! Calm down!" said Phoenix. "Just ignore her! (Though holding her like this, is so worth it...)"

Raven stops in time to catch her breath for Phoenix was right...

"Fine...! But she's going to get it what we'll dish out of her. I know she's hiding something far more from us, Phoenix, believe me. Please continue, Your Honor."

With the Judge blushing from April's cuteness to also be listening to Raven too...

"Yes! Of course, please...! Also, the witness will refrain from wanton winking."

April listens well to be sweet about the rule.

"Yes, Your Honor!" she said with glee.

Both Phoenix and Raven had to do their best here.

"(I feel sorry for Raven...This witness already captured the hearts of every man in the court.)" worried Phoenix.

Edgeworth says this to April next.

"Testify to the court about what you saw on April 3rd, the night of the murder."

"Sure thing." she said.

"(God, I hate her already!)" Raven complained.

And so...Phoenix and Raven question April in her testimony for Edgeworth to listen in as well.

 _Witness Testimony_

April explains everything on what she saw on the night of the murder to 'probably' be lying about it.

"I saw it all happen with my own eyes..." she explains. "That night, I just looked out the window. And then, I saw a long-haired woman being attacked in the building across the street! The one attacking her was the mousy girl seated in the defendant's chair!" April then pointed out to Maya to say that she was the killer.

"N-No! I didn't..." said Maya.

Edgeworth then asks April this next question.

"Witness, do you recall the exact time?"

"Yeah." she answered. "I, like, heard a voice."

From the Thinker clock to go off when the head was turned.

[It's 8:50, I think...] said the clock.

Did it really...? Raven didn't think so this time since it wasn't working.

"The murder weapon spoke?" the Judge asks April.

Edgeworth then explains about the clock again 'on those who were new about it' to be the murder weapon again that was use differently in a way that killed Mia. He goes up to it to show the murder weapon to everyone else in his hands.

"Yes, at a glance, it doesn't appear to be a clock." he said. "It's a fact the witness couldn't know unless she saw the moment of the murder. "

"Yes, we should consider her testimony to be true." said the Judge.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to hear about.

"Raven..." he said to get her to help him out again.

"I know...I'm working on it."

Edgeworth then says this part next...

"With the bloody message the victim left behind and the eyewitness testimony to the crime, the prosecution believes the defendant's guilt has been proven beyond the doubt."

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt!" April agrees.

Phoenix and Raven better come up with something, and quickly.

"(What should I do?)" he said to himself.

Raven then remembers Phoenix and her finding three things at the hotel that April stayed at, this was the perfect time to be showing a few of those evidences out right away.

"Phoenix...The wiretapping...Show that first!" she said to Phoenix.

"What?" he questions Raven.

"Just do it! I have an idea!"

And so, Phoenix speaks up to question over April's testimony, to becoming a cross-examination thing next. From considering Raven's eyes, he believes in her throughout this trial.

"Right. If you say so, Raven, I believe in you."

Maya was worried that the two might get something wrong out of this again, so she spoke up.

"*HOLD IT! *" she stops them in time. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it, defendant?" the Judge asks her.

"That clock couldn't have gone off-"

Edgeworth however, stops Maya from talking any further by slamming his hand on the table.

"Who said you could speak, defendant?" he questions Maya.

"HEY!" Raven shouts out loud. "The Judge said she could say something, you know!"

Then she stops to remember something about that part on what Maya was trying to say, for Phoenix to soon remember it too.

"(O-Oh, right...) Objection! Raven, you thinking what I'm thinking too?"

She knows where Phoenix was getting at, after scanning the inside of the clock to find that something was missing.

"Oh, right! I do!" she said with a smile on her face. "Nice one, Phoenix, tell it like it is."

"(I will.) Please inspect the inside of that Thinker, Your Honor!"

"Th-The inside?" questioned the Judge. And so, one of the cops does open the clock from the bottom to see that it was empty as Raven and Phoenix thought that it would happen. "It's quite empty..."

"We told you so." said Raven.

Phoenix slams his hand on the table to say the rest.

"On the night of the murder, it was missing its clockwork, so-"

Edgeworth then stops Phoenix there to say something else.

"It could not have gone off, yes?" he said. "It is empty inside. Anyone could have drawn that conclusion."

Raven was lost in words when Edgeworth said that part.

"Hey! I didn't hear of that at all!" Raven complains at Edgeworth.

"Well, I didn't either." same thing with the Judge.

"The question is when the clockwork fell out." Edgeworth explains the rest.

"Fell out?" both Phoenix and Raven said.

"Yes, when the clock was used to strike the victim, it spoke the time."

That it did 'or so they think' to say 'it's 8:50' on that time.

"Okay? Where are, you getting at here, Edgeworth? Explain to us!" Raven demanded to know.

"It was use to killing Mia, did it not? From one powerful hit. And then, the impact broke the base, and the clockwork fell."

So? It might've said _'It's 8:50, I think'_. Phoenix and Raven wish to know more about that part even if they keep repeating it to Edgeworth many more times, none of this wasn't making any sense here!

"B-But what about the clockwork?" Phoenix asked.

"It was found at the crime scene, on the floor." said Edgeworth. "What of it?"

Not good for Phoenix to be hearing, Raven however doesn't believe in that part or finds it anywhere left out from the floor plans on her computer.

"(Is that so?)" she wonders about it.

The Judge thought to believe in that.

"Hmm...That does make sense."

"It is futile, my amateur defense lawyer and friend." said Edgeworth to be mocking the two. "I use every piece of evidence the police find for my deductions. I overlook nothing!"

"Wh-What?" shock Phoenix.

"The only way to prove me wrong would be to prove when and how the clockwork was removed. But I can state without a doubt that is impossible."

So, April says on what Edgeworth said to them.

"Impossible. Without doubt."

Raven got mad at April's attitude again to bite down on some random papers in her mouth to rip apart fast.

"Don't make me claw your winking eyes out, you ugly bitch...!"

Ouch!

"Ugly bitch...?!" hurt April there within words.

Phoenix laughs a little.

"Nice one, Raven." he said. "(Anyways, when the clockwork was removed? What evidence could prove that? A piece of evidence Edgeworth isn't aware of.)" From the room where Mia was murder in, the paper having Maya's name on being written in blood, and Maya's cellphone found in the Charlie plant...The phone could be an important clue on what the sisters talk about the day before Mia was killed. "(Oh, I know!) Raven!"

Raven gets where Phoenix was saying to her. After looking it up to hearing the message playing of Maya and Mia talking to each other on that morning.

"Right! (Maya's cell phone!)" she said.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix.

"The proof of what we're getting at is right here!"

Once Phoenix shows the phone for Raven to show it in a hologram-like big screen, everyone finds a girlie phone was weird for a man to be holding on to.

"What's with the cute cell phone?" the Judge asks Phoenix.

"(Does that look like a boy's cell phone looking too girlie to you?!)" Raven said to herself to argue about.

Maya was surprised to see her cell phone was found thanks to them.

"This is the defendant's cell phone, found at the crime scene!" explained Phoenix.

This shocks Edgeworth for his eyes to wide up from failing his line of work to miss that part out.

"What?!" shock Edgeworth… 'they told you so'.

"And it contains a recording of the conversation between the victim and defendant on the day of the murder!"

Edgeworth wasn't too happy with Gumshoe making a mistake from his job.

"This wasn't brought to my attention."

Gumshoe didn't think it was important either.

"Well, I, uh..." he was speechless.

"Detective Gumshoe, look forward to next month's evaluation." said the prosecutor lawyer.

Poor Gumshoe to get upset and down after hearing that, Edgeworth cuts his payment 'all the time'...Everyone soon starts to question about the cell phone part all over the room for the Judge to hits his gavel to learn more about it.

"Order! Order!" he said.

"(Poor Mr. Detective...)" said Raven to get back to the subject at hand. "Maya couldn't get rid of the recording voice message during some phone call of Mia and her talking. The morning way before her sister was killed. Listen, as I play it for everyone to hear with my skills going...Now!"

Phoenix plays it as Raven uses her computer to turn the volume up. The phone plays the call of Mia and Maya talking to each other...

 _"Oh, but now, the clock doesn't talk."_ Mia said to Maya. _"I had to remove the clockwork. I put some papers inside instead."_

 _"Does that evidence, then?"_ Maya asked.

 _"Sharp as always."_

Then it stops after that for the message to say this last part.

[Conversation recorded. April 3, 9:27 AM.]

Phoenix turns it off after that.

"Ha! This is more fun than playing any video game!" Raven got excited.

"In other words, on the morning of the murder, the clockwork was already gone." said Phoenix. "So, it couldn't have gone off that night. Ms. May..."

April move one step back, meaning that the truth has come to light from her lies.

"I would confess already if I were you...!" Raven said to April.

"Your testimony contains a clear contradiction!"

April freaks out to act innocent in public.

"N-No way." she said. "That call was recorded?"

"HA!" Raven stopped April on that part. "*BINGO! * (We're getting somewhere here.)"

Phoenix heard it too and tries asking April on what she said just now, she really screwed up this time.

"What did you just say?" Phoenix asks her.

"Something like… 'That call was recorded?' Like that?" Gumshoe repeated. "I think that's what Ms. May just said…"

"I believe that she did, boys." Raven said.

"Did you know about their conversation-" Then Edgeworth stops Phoenix from saying anything else.

"*OBJECTION! * That is irrelevant to this case. No need to continue this line of question."

Phoenix and Raven don't think so in correcting Edgeworth instead.

"Oh, Raven and I disagree!" said Phoenix.

Edgeworth couldn't say anything else for the two in finishing their showing of evidences from April's lies to prove him wrong.

"We have more than the recording on a cell phone...Both Phoenix and I discovered something from a special hotel room just yesterday to find two of the three clues, with one being illegal. Phoenix!"

Phoenix gets that certain item out from his pocket to show the rest of the people in the court room.

"Right, Raven." he said. "So, that's what all this was about...Ms. May, you were listening in on the calls of the Fey & Co. Law Offices! Using this!"

Phoenix shows the wiretap to April, making her very shock to be seeing that in his hands.

"I-Is that a wiretap?" the Judge asks them.

"Oh, big time!" Raven explains. "One of the strongest items that cops use to finding their killers from their phone calls, to track them down. Very illegal to use in terms like this one...I hack into things at times like these types of items, but never to get into people's business'. She can do that with someone's help on it. And you may ask us, April, where did we find this and for you know of in having a wiretap here? Well...?"

"Easy." Phoenix says the rest. "Raven and I found it in the trash can of her hotel room. Well, how about it, Ms. May? You were tapping the phone at the crime scene. And as Raven said, that's a crime punishable by law!"

Soon they broke April down to be losing it, by screaming loud in the room 'even have her heart-like buttons to spin upside down'. Weird...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed April. "Shut up, Spikey! You too, Vampire Queen! Who cares about some wiretap, darn it?! I'm telling you two that the girl did it. Just lead her to the gallows already, darn it!"

"Ooo, scary...Whatever." Raven ignores April.

"D-Darn it?" confused Phoenix.

April sure had a temper problem from her cuteness...

"I was just ordered to listen to their conversations. I had nothing to do with the murder, darn it!"

"You were ordered to tap the phone?" ask Phoenix. "By whom?"

Remember? Those two saw something belonging to the real killer with cuff-links lying on the ground with the fancy screwdriver too. That's all that Raven needed to hear, that was another big clue there. Phoenix and Raven just remember those things and something else important too.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "I see...Thanks, April, that's a big help to us. Someone ordered you to tap into Mia's phone to listen in, the wiretap item, and lying to us...Someone was with you the real murderer for sure. How so? Behold! Evidence number two...Phoenix, you know what to do next."

"Got it right here, Raven. (You're something else...)" said Phoenix to be showing the cuff-links next. "Was the person who ordered you to perform the wiretap the owner of this cuff-link?"

They got April there as well.

"H-How'd you-?" Before April could ask…

"That's enough!" Edgeworth interrupts again to be say something. "Your Honor..."

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge answers.

"As you can see, some unexpected facts about this case have come to light. To further investigate, the prosecution requests that court be adjourned till tomorrow."

I guess Phoenix and Raven have another day to find more proof of Maya's innocence or Edgeworth will do everything he can to get her guilty if they don't, other than April is getting arrested for sure on a crime she did in aiding the killer and doing something very illegal.

"Oh! No fair!" complained April.

Raven was lost here.

"Wait, it's over?" she asks Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Raven, this is a good thing. You know? On a good note. We'll continue more in bringing this case to an end by tomorrow."

Looks like Phoenix has done his homework well on how the court of the law works out and their rules.

"If you say so, Phoenix. (We won round one so far, until the second one comes around for us to do next.)"

So, with Phoenix feeling a bit happy to keep on going, and Raven learning more about the line of work of the trial...The Judge allowed Edgeworth's request to end it for today.

"The court aspects the prosecution's request. The prosecution and the defense, and Ms. Strides too, are to consider this matter fully."

With that, Edgeworth bows down to say his thanks. As Phoenix and Raven allows it as well to continue their end.

"Of course, Your Honor." said Raven.

"Yes, Your Honor." said Phoenix.

Maya was relief to have another day saved until tomorrow to continue. Leaving Raven to say this to April before the police takes her away to jail, meaning that there was some part of her who was still a bit innocent, almost…

"Listen, April..."

"What is it?" said April.

"(Just say it already...!) When you get out a month or so, get married and find a better job. You should have a good life, okay? Just don't do something this stupid again."

She didn't say nothing but shows a smile a little to be taken away quietly to say in her way of 'thanks' to Raven, she got the message. As the Judge ends the trial for the day once he hits his gavel.

"That does it for Ms. Maya Fey's trial today. Court is adjourned."

Once the gavel was hit, everyone leaves the room. That was one lucky round that Phoenix and Raven got another chance on their end against Edgeworth, only the beginning to finish the rest by tomorrow to prove Maya's innocence as she tells her thanks to them...Now Phoenix explains on what happened next even though April got arrested, until she can be release for good behavior later - hope she learned a lesson after today.

"(April May was arrested on the spot for wiretapping.)" explain Phoenix.

After today's trial, Phoenix and Raven take five on the coach as Maya gives her thanks to them.

"What a day! Well, I got a lot of work to do with you, huh Phoenix?" she said to him. Phoenix then puts his hands-on Raven for he was amazed from her skills from helping him out today. "Ah… Phoenix?"

"Raven! You're so cool! So, cute! I don't know what I've done without your help. Thank you." said Phoenix being so happy.

Raven was a bit confused but in a way, he's been acting, but she was happy for Phoenix if he was happy.

"No problem..." said Raven.

"We got a lot of work to do by finishing the case, I just know it."

Raven got happy about it as well.

"Yeah! Bring it on, Edgeworth!"

Maya then comes in to say something to the two for she was smiling.

"Mr. Lawyer...Raven..." she said. "You two were amazing in there!" Maya bows to them to say her thanks.

"Really? That's sweet for you to say, Maya." said Raven.

Phoenix and Raven got up from their seats, leaving the defense lawyer a bit bashful from Maya's support.

"Yeah, you did well hanging in there, too."

"I think I might be your newest fan, both of you!" Maya said to Phoenix as well as Raven too. "You two are so cool working together!"

Phoenix got a little shy about it.

"Oh, no..."

"Cool. We got ourselves a number one fan here." Raven said to him.

"The guards were all talking about you, also."

"R-Really?" he asked.

"They said for such a spikey-head with a cute hacker by his side, you were pretty good!"

Phoenix does have a different hair style that he does in jelling it.

"What does my hair have to do with anything?" asked Phoenix to being shy.

"I'm just so happy." Maya said to be spinning around with joy. "I'm on cloud nine! You were also too, Raven, I'm jealous that you can hack into anything at times like this..."

"Knowing me, I love to solve cases. So, this murderer will be going down." she said to Maya.

Maya then comes up closer to Raven to say something else to her.

"So, Raven. I was wondering…What's your favorite color? What do you like to do? What are your dreams? And…do you wish to be my friend?"

Raven sees Maya was a good kid to her and the same to Phoenix.

"Well…Blue, solving mysteries, I want to be a detective I guess, and sure. I'll be your friend."

Maya smiles as she gives Raven a big hug.

"Yeah! Hello, new girlfriend!" Raven felt how powerful she was by holding her tightly to being nice about it.

"(Both strong and learning some powers, in training...!)" Raven said while trying to be strong. "Nice to meet you too, Maya. Right back at you."

Maya let's go of Raven after that to finally free a relief to almost have her bones crushed.

"We owe it all to April May's slip of the tongue back then." said Phoenix.

"So, you leave that part to us! Phoenix and I are ready" Raven said.

Maya bows to the two in saying her thanks again, and wishes them the best of luck.

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Lawyer and Raven."

They bow back to her.

"No problem."

"You're welcome." said Phoenix. "Then, we're heading out to investigate. Raven and I need to find some leads before tomorrow."

"Okay." she said. "If you two need me, I'll be back at the detention center!"

"Be strong, Maya, we'll find the real killer." Raven said to Maya. With that, Maya was smiling again to hope for the best as both Phoenix and Raven do their best to continue solving the case by proving her innocence. So, she goes back to the detention center leaving those two back at Fey & Co. Law Offices to find anything they could if Mia left out before her trial that she was about to do - with any luck. Finding something near the desk of Mia's old computer had to have some answers within one of the paper works. "Nothing...Nothing..." Raven repeated to finding nothing so far. "Still scanning around..."

Raven was trying; Phoenix didn't have much luck on his search either.

"That said, where are we supposed to find those leads?"

The two soon hear a person clearing his throat to get their attentions. Hey! Marvin's visiting the office to talk to both Raven and Phoenix, after feeling bad for not helping Maya out as promised - he was willing to help them out at least.

"Hey! It's you!" surprised Raven.

"Mr. Grossberg!" same with Phoenix. They sit down to have a chat with Marvin that he watched the whole trial today, it was something else to be facing against Edgeworth himself, a very hard prosecutor to never lose until now. "So, you came to see the trial?" Phoenix asks Marvin.

Marvin looked upset to beg for forgiveness, while also saying how amazed Phoenix and Raven were from their hard work.

"It's astonishing that you two went up against Edgeworth and got the trial extended."

"Thank you." said Phoenix. "Anyways, what brings you here? Mr. Grossberg?"

He went silent suddenly to them.

"You all right, Marvin?" Raven asks him.

"I'm truly sorry, my boy and young lady...You both are fighting with all you've got despite being a rookie yourself. You however, Ms. Strides, you can do so much more, it's truly amazing. But I ran." spoke Marvin. "And seeing your courageous defense and skills made me realize that I might be time to bolster my resolve."

That word confused Phoenix and Raven on what Marvin just said to them.

"Resolve?" Phoenix repeated the word.

Marvin then shows them a photograph of the 'so call' famous man known as Redd White being another suspect to the case, which also has something to do with Mia's death. What a creep...

"Investigate this man." said Marvin.

Raven sees him as a freak for Phoenix looks at the photo very closely.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"He looks like a snobby rich boy..." said Raven.

"Redd White, president of a company called 'Bluecorp.'."

If Marvin says so about Redd, seems serious even to Phoenix for Raven wanted to learn about that odd-looking man. Also for him having fancy cuff-links like the ones they found from the hotel in April's room.

"Redd White..."

"Phoenix, look what he has on him!" Raven pointed out.

He sees it.

"Wait, you're right Raven. The cuff-link!"

"(Looks like we got ourselves more clues and one more suspect!)" Raven then asks Marvin this question. "What's the Bluecorp?"

Marvin tells them more about what Redd and his company does all the time...

"On the outside, Bluecorp is an information-gathering company. But in truth, it digs up dirt on people, forcing them to pay a fortune to keep the company quiet."

It's like a butterfly falling for a spider's web without knowing that it's there, soon to be eaten by the main spider itself in the end...Kind of like that, so mess up.

"Wait, what?" questioned Phoenix. "That's blackmail!"

"No kidding! Hey...That's how Bobby does his business! Damn him...!" Raven just started to remember that part, for Bobby does to be aiding a creep like Redd.

"And as embarrassed as I am to admit it, I couldn't defy that man, either."

From a flashback showing of Marvin back then to be aiding both the young Mia and Maya when their mother was doing something big on a murder case, but it was unable to be solved in the end from one room of the temple...What did happen back then anyways...? Raven could tell there was far more about the Fey sisters, with more reasons about Redd on why Marvin couldn't defend Maya for them, because of the Bluecorp people even Bobby was working for them all along.

"Is that why you refused to defend Maya?" Phoenix asks him.

"Yes." he answered. "Some attorney I am..."

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, Marvin. This Redd guy, must of blackmail you in a way Bobby does to everyone else...Even to me...!" said Raven.

Phoenix felt bad for her from the many things that happened to her before working with him.

"(Raven...)" he then gets back in asking Marvin the next question. "But why hasn't he been arrested? Blackmail is a crime!"

"He owns businessmen, politicians, policemen, and the judiciary. He's the most dangerous man in the country."

Redd White was a very terrible man ever, so Marvin was saying to them.

"Wow...! (That monster!)" said Raven.

"U-Unbelievable..." same with Phoenix.

But wait, there was more about Redd and that must do with Mia's death with many more reasons for Marvin to tell them about next.

"And for years, Mia was following his every move."

This was news for Phoenix and Raven to hear about.

"The chief was?" asked Phoenix.

"Marvin, you've been a great help to us more than you think." Raven said to him. Hours later 'thanks to Marvin's help'…Phoenix and Raven started looking around the profiles on someone's last name' in a, b, c order from each box that Mia had in each of them- for a White last name of Redd himself. "Here, Phoenix, it should be somewhere in this box." Raven said to hand it over to him.

"Thanks, Raven." he said to start checking the 'w' section. "S, T, U, V... W…Wh…White...Huh?"

"What's wrong...? What?! Where did it go?!"

They see Redd White's profile was not there anymore, which wasn't good at all. Raven was shock leaving Phoenix to be confused on one missing profile...

"(She's right. It's gone. The 'W' file is missing. And for years, Mia was following his every move. If Redd was the one who stole the file...)"

Raven looked at Phoenix's face to tell that White might be behind all of this, but the only way to make sure that they were on the right track was to ask someone from across the streets from the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

"Bellboy..." Raven said to herself to be thinking about something. "*BINGO! * Phoenix, the Bellboy could answer our question since he saw the man who was with April, you know...Redd was with her during the time before Mia was murder."

Phoenix was amazed from Raven's work little by little on what she says.

"That's right. Then he has seen Redd White!" said Phoenix. "(If White was the one who stole the file…)"

"Yes, let's hear the rest from him to give us the big lead yet. Back at the Band-O-Hotel!"

And so, they do by asking Bellboy about Redd White since she served April during the time, he was very useful in helping them out on everything that they needed to know alright...

"Yes, it was him." said the Bellboy.

Looks like Raven was right for her and Phoenix to be asking Bellboy after seeing a photo of Redd.

"Told you so..." Raven said with a smile shown from being right again.

"Nicely done, Raven. (Both smart and beautiful the way she is.)" he said to ask Bellboy once more. "Are you absolutely sure April May have checked in with this man?"

 ***Gatewater Hotel - Bellboy***

This man sure was helpful, that's for sure.

"Ab-So-lutely. She's such a beautiful lady, I was jealous of the man with her."

And with that answered being told, Phoenix rides on his bike 'with Raven holding on to him from the backside' to make their way to Bluecorp. building right away to question Redd himself next.

"This explains everything on what Mia died for...Redd and Bobby...They'll pay for this, but that weirdo comes first." Raven said to Phoenix.

He agrees with her on that part, soon they arrive to the building itself.

"(Then, the one who order the wiretap really was...Redd White!)" Once Raven and Phoenix enter inside, taking the elevator all the way to floor 50 of one more up, and they will demand some answers out of this one man that Mia was investigating on. From a nice-looking view from a huge window to see through the sun set, they soon arrive to the main room of the boss building of Bluecorp. himself - a big door for them to go into seeing Redd to have almost everything in a room 'even the huge painted portrait that Marvin had'. "What's with the surreal decor?" questioned Phoenix.

"Freaky…" same with Raven.

Soon the two hear someone calling out to them.

"What are your names?" the stranger asks them.

Phoenix and Raven turn around to see 'this' person.

"What the...?" said Phoenix.

And there they finally find Redd White in person - from flashy clothing, looks, his teeth, the cuff-links, and attitude was their man. Sparkling much...?

 ***Bluecorp President - Redd White***

"It's him..." Raven said.

The two play their part to make Redd confess one way or another as Phoenix speaks up to the man first.

"Oh, h-hello."

"Your names! What are your names?" Redd asks them. "Furish me with the title of your personage! From the both of you. So, what are your names?"

So, they introduce themselves to Redd.

"I-I'm Wright...Phoenix Wright."

"And I'm Raven Strides, his partner...AH!"

"Hey! (He's trying to look up at her skirt! The nerve of him!)" Phoenix argues.

Redd tries pulling Raven's short skirt to see more from her to move away in time.

"Umm...Ms. Strides, huh? Such a lovely woman you are."

"Is that so...? (What a pervert!) Thanks for the comment, I guess." Raven kept her cool.

All Redd did was smile at them.

"Welcome. I lived in America for a long time, so I have a hard time with Japanish." he said to Phoenix.

Meaning that he was ignoring Phoenix or caring less about him than he does with Raven.

"(Really?)" he wonders.

Redd then goes to have a seat at his desk to act friendly to the two without looking nervous...

"I'm Redd White...The president, el presidente, of this company. By the way, I know that Ms. Strides' a well hacker who solves mysteries, very good. And you, good sir, are a mere attorney, fresh out of law school, right?"

"Well, he's got those parts right about us." said Raven.

Phoenix would have had to agree with Raven too on what she just said about Redd on what they do.

"Well, yes." he answers back.

"I heard from my secretariat. So, 'mighty' lawyer and friend...What's the matter?" said Redd to being a show off. "What business do you two have with me?"

So, they get to the point for Phoenix to say it first for Raven to support him.

"Ms. April May...You know her, right?"

"Pink hair, hot looks, and a dumb lady to lure any men to them…?" Raven explains.

"Yes, I do!" Redd answers back. "She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she'd done!"

Then Phoenix says this to Redd.

"What do you mean, 'what she'd done'? You mean the wiretap?"

Redd gives them a thumb up to answer them back as a big yes.

"Yes, we can! Of course, we will. Yes, information-gathering is what this company does. But I assure you two, we would never resort to illegal methods, such as wiretaps."

"Is that so, Redd? And of Bobby working with you?" Raven asks him.

"Oh, that man? He uses to work here, just aiding him for payment until he moves up top on his own sooner or later." he said with an odd smile on his face. "Sorry that he's been treating you like crap lately, young lady."

"Oh, really? That's what we learn about a certain friend who was investigating about you and your company..."

Phoenix then says this part to Redd next after Raven did.

"Ms. May says she was acting under orders, though."

"She's passing a buck?" he asks them. "What a bad, bad kitten...Your partner however..." Raven punches at Redd's desk.

"Don't even think about it, pal...!"

Those two weren't done with this guy yet.

"The day she witnesses the murder, you checked in with her at the hotel, right?" Phoenix asks Redd.

"Who can say? I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My metteo is 'don't worry, be happy'!"

Phoenix and Raven stop Redd from there.

"But the hotel bellboy remembered you clearly."

"He's certain of it, as well as Marvin told us a little about you for us to discover the rest." Raven said.

"Never trust bellboys and lawyers." Redd said back at them. "That is my rule in life!"

"Oh, really?" Raven talks back at Redd. "Phoenix..."

Once Raven says it, Phoenix shows Redd his missing cuff-links to put on his desk.

"We found this lying in the room." said the defense lawyer. "I think 'don't worry, be happy' is unlikely to get you out of this."

Redd checks on the one missing cuff link that was remove from his suit on one side, he then being right.

"We got you right where we want you now, Redd..." Raven said to Redd.

"What is it that you two should be doing now? Investigating me? No, no, no. I think not. You two should be searching for the one who killed Miss Mia. Isn't that, right?" Redd had some nerve saying that to them and lie his way out of this mess, they didn't think so.

This made both Phoenix and Raven very angry just by hearing him talk like this...

"You are absolutely right." said Phoenix. "And that is why we're here."

"Just what are you two insinuating?" Redd questions them.

As Phoenix told Redd on what he might've done to Mia when she was murder 'from a flashback', of course he was right about that for Raven knows as well as the rookie defense lawyer too.

"Tell him like it is, Phoenix." Raven said to Phoenix.

"Mia was on to you. She was keeping tabs. For this reason, you had April May tap her phone. Then Mia was murdered, and all the documents about you mysteriously disappeared. "

Meaning that Redd entered Mia's office to see her, to kill her with the Thinker right to the head...And still, he lies his way through this whole thing to not admitting his guilt.

"So, the culprit would be?" he asked.

Raven got mad to keep Redd where he was for Phoenix looks at him by saying that it was him being Mia's killer.

"Isn't this hard to guess, Redd?" said Raven.

"Even a child could work it out! Right, Mr. White?" Phoenix said to the weirdo.

Just then, Redd calls up someone from his phone meaning that it could be trouble for those two that's about to come next.

"Secretary's office." he said. "Tell the Chief Prosecutor that I'll testify tomorrow at the trial of Mia Fey's murder. I'll give them some hot, hot information."

"[Certainly.]" said the servant.

Redd also had one more dirty trick up his sleeves to say next.

"Oh, and call the police over at once, please!"

"[Certainly.]" the servant said again.

Both Phoenix and Raven didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Phoenix...?" Raven started to worry.

"What are you playing at?" ask Phoenix.

"Did I not tell you two, Mr. Wrong and Ms. Raven?" said Redd. "You are a mere lawyer. As was Miss Mia..."

So, he admits it to them!

"Then you really did kill her?!" Phoenix demanded Redd to answer him.

"Why...! YOU!" Raven got mad.

From the way that Redd was acting to them, he was going to pin the murder on Phoenix...As he grabs a knife to point at Raven's back while straining her arm from behind to hold her down.

"Raven!" Phoenix panics to worry about her. "Let her go!"

"Phoenix!" she was in trouble.

"No, it was you who did it. While you try to attack me next, this young lady however saw me trying to stop him, the poor girl. I'm only saving her the easy way, or the hard way..."

Not good for Phoenix leaving Raven to see him get arrested...

"You wouldn't-!"

"But I would, Ms. Raven." Redd said to Raven.

"But you're threatening me by using Raven as your hostage!"

Nothing that neither Phoenix or Raven can do anything to get out of this mess now.

"So, you see, I'm going to point the finger at you and have you tried as Miss Mia's true killer! Unless you want me to pin you from me really killing your partner here and get away with it right now..."

He wasn't joking to have the knife pointing a bit deeper in to Raven's hand. Phoenix begins to panic to have the love of his life getting hurt, Raven was in danger by Redd White.

"Wh-What?!" shock Phoenix.

"Phoenix..." Raven got scared.

Redd gives him a greedy smile, soon Gumshoe comes charging in by pushing the doors to open, and to take care of the problem.

"Freeze!" said the detective. "This is the police, pal!"

Nice posing there, Gumshoe.

"Well done, Detective." said Redd while hiding the knife next to Raven to keep quiet about it. "I present to you the man who killed Mia Fey."

This was very shocking to Gumshoe to hear.

"Wh-What? It, was you? Kid?" he was confused.

Raven tries saying something for Redd force her to stay quiet as Phoenix tries explaining to Gumshoe himself.

"Believe me, Detective! I didn't-"

But Redd stops him there or he will stab Raven very slowly.

"Oh, save that for when you're out of my sight, please."

"Wh-What in the world?" confused Gumshoe still.

"Go with him! Take him away. Farewell, Mr. Wrong."

Phoenix was now getting arrested leaving Raven behind to save her life, for Gumshoe had no other choice but to listen on what Redd told him to do.

"Redd-!" he argues. Like a butterfly in a spider's trap all right...Once Redd let's go of Raven, she goes to Phoenix before Gumshoe could take him away since the boss of Bluecorp. got away with murder again. "Raven, please. I'll go. Just give White a good word to word until tomorrow." he said.

"But you're getting arrested!" said Raven to be worried about Phoenix.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time you know."

"But why?"

"(Here's my chance. Please don't hate me for this, but in case all else fails…)" he tries saying it. Phoenix kisses Raven on the lips quickly for he likes it and soon Raven was left speechless.

"Okay, pal." said Gumshoe. "Let's go. Sorry about this, kid."

Gumshoe takes Phoenix away in hand cuffs and out of the office, and feeling bad for Raven as it was part of his job.

"Phoenix!" cried out Raven.

Redd then laughs for he was enjoying the show, but Raven wasn't for she was mad now.

"Such drama!" said the greedy man. "I loved it! Ms. Raven, if you don't want me to get Bobby to bring you back to your awful old job, I ask you to leave pretty please." Raven was going to hurt him again, but White stops her. "Hold it. I will have you arrested on you harassing Bobby instead of him doing that to you, I have the power to do so. Don't make me."

"DAMN IT!" Raven stops for she punches the wall instead, though hurting her own fists, she had to think of something fast.

"Admitting defeat now?"

"No! I'll defend Phoenix Wright tomorrow and stop you! For killing Mia and putting Maya through so much on something that she didn't do!"

"Excuse me?" he said in confusion.

"You heard me! I'll stop you and Bobby for this! That is if I win with my skills and Phoenix's abilities, you will admit defeat." she said to Redd.

Redd then smiles for Raven was getting somewhere with this.

"Oh, how I like to play some games. I'll do it! But if I win...you'll admit defeat, work for me, leave that lawyer, and I'll destroy the false photos of Bobby thinking you're doing something wrong."

Again, he was blackmailing Raven this time as he was with Phoenix.

"You're kidding me!" Raven argued.

"Look. Be happy you can aid Mr. Wrong on this case against goodie old me. If you don't, then I'll…Well, you get the point."

Raven had no choice for Bobby was in the other room watching this and getting his old co-worker right where he and White wanted her to be, a set up from the start. So, she had no other choice.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"Excellent! I might drop the charges on your boyfriend when I win. Shake on it." The two shake hands with each other for Raven was stuck now, just had things to use and show that Redd didn't find from her that she saved in time. "Well, until tomorrow, Ms. Raven, sleep well. You're going to need it."

Redd closes the door on Raven for she had to do her part now.

"Phoenix…Maya…What've I done?" she said to herself to be worried now.

Later that night...The phone rings back at Edgeworth's place for him to answer from someone about the continuation of tomorrow's trial with some shocking news.

"This is Edgeworth." he answers it. "What? The defense attorney?"

News to Edgeworth all right that he must go up against and prove Phoenix's guilt in court. He also remembers Raven being the only one left to aid him...Back at the detention center for Maya was still in her cell - the guard then opens her door to be free now since Redd and Raven made a deal, at least she's innocent now.

"You're free to go." said the officer. "Get out. Now."

"O-Okay!" she said.

Once Maya got her shoes, she was finally free from being in jail, but with some more bad news than just hers...She sees Raven from way behind the officers, as the other cops bring Phoenix in his new cell as Maya's replacement on a false murder that he didn't do.

"All right...Get in." the other officer said to him.

Phoenix looked upset, but if Raven was safe, that's all that matters to him the most. Still a shocking surprise for Maya to be seeing this happening too.

"Huh? Raven, what's going on?" she asked to soon see Phoenix going into her cell. "Mr. Lawyer!"

Phoenix was in 'and what he said not being his first time either'...What can Maya and Raven do now, how will she prove that Redd killed Mia in court tomorrow, can they beat Edgeworth, arrest the true murderer, free Phoenix as Maya got off by luck, and Raven to stop that monster of the Bluecorp. and Bobby too? As Raven stays by Maya's side to also tell her on what happened to soon be getting into, this hacker murder mystery solver must do her best to save Phoenix no matter what happens next. For she won't give up until she and Phoenix get the proof that they needed, for her being the lawyer to defend Phoenix Wright, maybe...

"(Phoenix, don't worry. I won't lose to Redd or to Bobby, and I won't leave your side. With Maya cheering us on, we must do this for Mia's sake. We will solve this case yet!)" she said to herself.

With that, it all comes down to tomorrow on the second day of the trial. Once being Maya Fey's, to now changing it in to Phoenix Wright's life was now on the line here...A well as Bobby, what was on his mind back at his office? Strange...He's not himself lately even what he heard from Bobby to be working for him for some odd reason. More to come later.


	4. Turnabout Sisters: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #4 - Turnabout Sisters: Last Trial

That sickening Redd White. Framing Phoenix Wright on a murder he didn't do, at the same time…Raven makes a bet with Redd in beating him in court to prove Phoenix's innocence against Edgeworth before he proves him guilty…For Maya Fey can support them to avenge Mia by working as a team, but will it be enough for Raven to try being a defense lawyer/hacking/murder with a dream? This won't be so easy to prove Redd being the real murderer, that's for sure – still Phoenix's life was on the line, as Raven was the same by not working with Redd if she tries to win, and Bobby stops bothering her. The trial starts today with Phoenix saying the same old, same old.

"(The one who took Mia's life was Redd White, president of Bluecorp. Both Raven and I barged into his office for a face-to-face confrontation. But instead, I ended up getting arrested and accused of Mia's murder; leaving poor Raven to stand up against that man to try saving my life or work for him if we lose…Poor Raven.)"

Time: April 7, 9:52 AM

Location: District Court

In the other room, Phoenix gets his folders and paperwork out to be ready for anything with Raven by his side and Maya supporting them since she was free to go. But before that – Raven was washing her face off and then bumps into Edgeworth down the hallways and right into each other, he sees the bruises on her arm done by Bobby who was already aware of that man.

"I didn't mean to-!"

"He doesn't have to do this to you anymore. Allow me to sue him." Edgeworth said to Raven.

"What?" she was lost.

"You heard me." Raven got confused for Edgeworth hands over a card of his business for her to use at any time. "I'll sue him for you; call me when you need me to."

This surprises Raven when Edgeworth said that to her.

"(Wait…He's talking about Bobby, right? How does he know that? And why is he helping me out? I don't get it.)"

Very strange there…Edgeworth gets his things to be going back to being himself 'for some strange reason'. Raven then goes to meet back up with Phoenix and Maya waiting for her to go inside the courtroom at any minute now.

"Raven." Maya said.

"Sorry I'm late, Phoenix. How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"I'm hanging in there whenever you're ready like I am on this case. We will beat White together. (No way will I allow him to have her for himself. Sicko.)"

Raven was ready for this to be aiding Phoenix and stop Redd for good, from her laptop skills and hard thinking to have many clues to be put together into one.

"You bet I am. Phoenix, we'll get you out of this mess."

Still, there's one problem on that part for those two…

"Wait, wait, wait!" Maya speaks up. "You don't have a lawyer, Mr. Lawyer?!"

"White must've thrown his weight around." said Phoenix. "Anyway, court will be in session soon."

"He's right."

With Phoenix checking the time on his watch, there was no time to lose.

"B-But…"

Phoenix gets up from the couch for he has something in mind that not even Maya or Raven don't know about yet, so what is it…?

"It's okay. I've got an idea for Raven to know about it too."

"That's right, Maya…" Raven stopped talking to not know on what it was. "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, Raven, you'll know soon enough. One way or another, this case will be decided today."

And for that, Raven goes along with it for Phoenix's sake as Maya does too, for she smiles and nods at him.

"Yeah." She said.

Inside of the court room they go – for Phoenix was ready 'and whatever his idea was on who will be defending him', Maya, and Raven were with him on his side of the defense's spot, as Edgeworth was ready too, along with the juries, and the Judge.

Time: April, 10 PM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 1

*ALL RISE! *

Once the Judge hits his gavel, it gets everyone's attentions for them to be silence for the trial to begin.

"Well then." The Judge spoke. "Since court was adjourned yesterday, it seems things have drastically changed due to the prosecution's findings. Correct?"

Edgeworth nodded a yes to the Judge for he was right about that part.

"We believed the victim was murdered by her sister Maya and indicted her. But yesterday's emergence of a new witness and new evidence highlights the one we believe to be the true culprit! The suspect is Phoenix Wright, the attorney standing over there."

"(Damn it, Edgeworth, what gives?)" Raven questions herself.

He just had to point at Phoenix from saying that to him. Everyone all over the room listen in to start mumbling all over, even the Judge was surprise.

"This is truly shocking. The original suspect's attorney was the real culprit all along?"

"While it may be unprecedented, the prosecution seeks to prove the guilt of Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney."

Or so Edgeworth say to make Phoenix the guilty one, then the Judge asks this next question.

"But then…Who, exactly, will defend him?"

That's when Phoenix says it as part of his plan, and by holding Raven's hand to surprise her on who was defending him beside being a lawyer still.

"Don't worry." He answers. "I will still be a lawyer on this case, but Raven Strides here will be defending with me."

This was something big for Raven to be hearing about this.

"WHAT?!" she freaks out. "ME?!"

All that Phoenix did was smile at her.

"I can't do this without your help, Raven. Please help me."

"Wh-What?!" shock the Judge as well.

Raven hearing this whole thing loud and clear, as she checks the rules of the court trial from her laptop to say for everyone else to hear.

"(Hey, he's right. Two people can defend anyone else as a team…)" said Raven to be speaking up next. "I checked the rules, and…we're good. It says that anyone who's an expert or a newbie may have anyone with skills like them to be aided in court. As for me to hack into anything will allow for any murder case to be solved like myself. If Phoenix will allow me to defend him as he'll do his work too, then count me in. I'll do it." She shows the rules in words on the big screen for everyone else to see it, for Raven was right.

"Raven dreams is to become a lawyer, like I am too. (Thank you, Raven, I knew I can count on you.)" Said Phoenix. "Your Honor, the defense Phoenix Wright, is ready!"

Raven raises her hand up.

"Times two as well, Your Honor!"

Phoenix says it like it was with his head held high to be ready for anything, and Raven was too. This made Edgeworth have a smile on his face. Really?

"(Nice. That's the way. Me against both Wright and his partner, this should be fun.)" He said. "This couldn't be more perfect."

The Judge uses his gavel again to accept the terms and begins.

"You may begin, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nods to be ready to speak up first as he rises his hand up, to hold it near his face.

"Without further ado, let the witness who saw Phoenix Wright commit the murder take the stand!"

And there enters in the courtroom was the greedy liar being Redd White himself about to try lying his way to proving in Phoenix's guilt and make Raven work for him if he wins. From smiling too much, glittering all over with shining things on him, and being a show off in front of everyone right now. Beat him, you guys!

 ***Bluecorp. President – Redd White***

Redd winks at Raven, for she'll learn on how to stop his plans and defend Phoenix.

"Why you-! (Okay, Raven, you can do this. Phoenix needs you as you need to defend him. Just do what you always do. And I will too! So, bring it on!)"

Redd introduces himself.

"My name is Redd White. But my friends call me Blanco Nino." He said. "I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecorp."

Edgeworth begins asking that weirdo some questions.

"Allow me to ask you this first: have you ever visited the Fey & Co. Law Offices, the scene of the crime?"

"That would be a negatory! No, I have not." Answered Redd.

"The night of the murder, you were at the Gatewater Hotel. Is that correct?" asked Edgeworth

"Yes."

This wasn't good at all for Edgeworth to be hearing everything that Redd wanted him to say.

"And you witness the murder from there?"

"Uh-huh. I see you've done your homework."

Phoenix had something to say about that.

"Seriously?" Raven didn't like hearing this from Redd.

"Wait a second!" Phoenix objects to this matter too.

Redd makes Phoenix a bigger fool at him again.

"What is it, Mister Criminal?"

"Yesterday's witness, Ms. April May, was in the same room that night."

Raven remembers since the Bellboy told the two about Redd was in the room with April together on that night Mia was murder.

"That's right!" said Raven. "Bellboy of the Gatewater Hotel said, that he seen you in the same room with April May herself. Phoenix's right on what he just said."

Redd remembers that part too very well but again, he lies about it.

"Oh, Miss Wiretapper? She didn't say a word about seeing me at the crime scene! Well, she's one lying miss…That's why I'm here to reveal the truth to save Ms. Strides from her terrible faith, Mister Murdered."

Not good for Phoenix to be hearing this to not go down without a fight with Raven by his side, the Judge says to the two lawyers on what they need to do next.

"You may begin your testimony."

"Okay!" said Redd. "I hope you've made your peace, Mister Spiky Criminal."

Really? Redd had to call Phoenix more nicknames base from his hair style.

"REALLY?!" argue Raven. "What does Phoenix's hair have anything to do with accusing him of a murdered?! Which he isn't!"

Phoenix thinks of the same thing too from feeling out his hair.

"Having spiky hair isn't a crime." He said.

Maya hates Redd already to tell the two to set up their game right away.

"Let's shut that smirky, shiny scumbag up!"

"Maya, I couldn't agree with you more. Let's go!" said Raven who was all ready to go.

Time to hear out Redd's made up lie to soon be cross-examination with him next, this should be fun…Not.

 _Witness Testimony_

Here what Redd's point of view was 'in his word' on what happened the night Mia was murder – being a liar about it, on what April and he were seeing it all happen until he used that dumb woman. From what they were staying at the hotel while reading to hearing and seeing it all happen of Phoenix killing Mia from across the other building.

"Let's see. It was about 9:00 PM, I believe. I was perusifying…or 'reading' some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Crash!"

Redd got shaky when he heard a crashing sound.

 _"What?"_ he said by surprised. _"What's going on?"_

He looked from the window to see and tells the rest of his so-called story.

"It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!"

Saying that he was watching Phoenix fighting with Mia in the office, for that woman to save her own life from being attacked as April checks it out with Redd too. He so full of himself…

 _"What was that noise?"_ April asks Redd.

Then Phoenix 'or so Redd's words were saying' saw him using the Thinker to kill Mia right in the head hard, for a horrifying sight.

"Terrible impaction! Then it was all over."

Leaving April screaming and Redd in terror from seeing the whole thing. Oh, brother…!

 _"My God!"_ he said in fear he was in.

And for that was Redd's so call 'testimony' that he said there. From that, Raven gets to work on her laptop to be hacking into the man's background, the clues to be put together, and so much more without giving up.

"(Is that so, Mr. Smarty-Pants? Well, you don't know who you're messing with here. Watch what I can do.)" she said.

It begins for her, as Redd smiles after telling his side of the story to everyone.

"I could never mistake that spiky hair."

Not good for Phoenix to be hearing this, as Raven was working hard and Maya stands up for him.

"No…That can't be true!" she said. "I mean-"

But the Judge hits the gavel before Maya could finish.

"That certainly was conclusive testimony."

Phoenix begins to panic for Raven had to do something, he did have her to help defend the rookie lawyer after all.

"(Phoenix…! I won't back down from Redd.)" said Raven quietly to still be worried.

"(It's almost like they're reading off a script.)" said Phoenix. "(Everything's proceeding too smoothly toward my conviction.)"

Give it everything that you two have got, Phoenix and Raven!

"Now, defense and Ms. Strides, both of your cross-examination." The Judge said to them.

"Yes, Your Honor." He said to be saying something else to Raven next. "Get ready, Raven, because here we go."

"Yep!" Raven said to Phoenix. "(Time to put the pieces together…From the murder weapon, to Mia investigating Redd, Maya's name written in blood on a piece on some receipt, to the scene of the crime such as the corpse, the mess, some lap post lighting up after it fell and broke into tiny pieces, and the time of Mia's death…Now, if I can just add them up, I hope to get something out of it.)"

There goes Raven on her work as she and Phoenix face off against Edgeworth, for they were ready to cross-examined with Redd, for bad to worse – they will win this.

 _Cross-Examination_

From the timing on what Redd said when Mia was murder, was he right about it or he was lying 'as always' again? Raven tries adding up when Mia was killed to ask Redd about it next.

"Um…Got something, Raven?" ask Phoenix.

"I think I do." She answered to be asking Redd this question. "Okay, are you sure about the time?"

"I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect." He answers back. "At 9 PM, I was startled by hearing that thing fall and looked at the window across the way."

Raven had something there for Phoenix to ask this next question to Redd.

"You heard 'that thing fall'? What thing?"

"Um…Right, the glass light stands!" Redd said to be mocking at Phoenix again. "You compendrestand?"

Raven shows it to Phoenix from the floor plans from her computer.

"That she did have a lamp stands in the office on the night she was killed, right there." She marks it on the right spot as it said it was.

"Yeah, you're right, Raven. It does seem to have fallen over." Said Phoenix.

With that being true 'in Redd's words', Edgeworth finds that part to be nothing to the point of the case at all.

"Then his testimony contains no contradiction."

"HEY! I'M WORKING ON IT!" Raven complains at Edgeworth. "Can't you people wait for me to think for a few minutes or less?"

So now what…? Soon Maya notice something from the floor plan thing that had something to do with the lamp stands that Mia had, something very important for her to say it to Phoenix and Raven about it right away.

"Wait…" she said. "That's odd! If I heard it fall and only then looked at the window, he couldn't have known what it was! It broke into pieces when it fell!"

Raven does her part to know that Maya was right about the whole thing.

"Phoenix, she's right. Use it." She said to him.

"Of course, then how did he know about the light stand?" question Phoenix. "He said he'd never visited the crime scene." Now that the three of them thought about it, Phoenix and Raven were on to something from Redd thanks to Maya's good advice that she has given them, being a very big one too. "Raven, you're amazing! Thanks!"

"Then let's do it as the team we are." She said to shout out in court. "*GOT YOU NOW! *"

With the three staring at Redd once they found their answer that they've been looking for, he begins to panic at the point where Raven objects to the matter at hand. Begins to sweat, with a fake smile on his face, and talks funny suddenly.

"R-R-Remove all of your impertinent gazes from me!" Redd starts to freak out. "It was visible through the hotel window. I saw it before it fell over!"

Edgeworth acted like that it wasn't important either, part of a prosecutor's job here on what they do.

"So, there were no contradictions, after all." Edgeworth said to see the whole thing being pointless.

But Phoenix and Raven double check on the floor plans again to tell Redd of the liar he really was…

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix said to join with Raven too.

Once Raven said it first to Phoenix next 'to pointing his finger out', Redd was afraid to be caught to act like what the problem was, for he knows what it was all right.

"What is the problemo?" he asks.

"Oh, please…" Raven said. "The big 'problemo' is that your testimony contains total contradiction!"

"S-Say what?"

Raven shows it on the big screen, and then Phoenix to show the evidence to present the floor plans for Redd to see.

"Check it!"

"She's right…Look at this." Said Phoenix.

The two got up for Raven shows the details better from her laptop for everyone else to see it.

"If you were to look at the window of the office from the hotel window, this is the area you would be able to see. Right at this spot." Once Raven showed on where the lamp fell to showing the body of Mia, it all makes sense there.

"Well? Note that the stand is not within the visible area!" Phoenix explains the rest.

Redd forgot about that to be freaking out even more.

"On the night of the murder, the light stand was only visible from here," explained Raven to be pointing it out. "inside of Fey & CO. Law Offices!"

Edgeworth was just watching this to not say anything at just all yet, so unlike him.

"That means you were at the scene of the crime when the stand fell…" said Phoenix. "When the murder took place!"

Once the two defense lawyers 'well one in half' said that, Redd was really scared now.

"What?!" he panics.

It was true…Mia was running away from Redd who was chasing after her in the office to run into the light stand for it to fall and break on the floor. Along with the computer being knocked down, Redd grabbing the Thinker 'to being a murder weapon use twice now', and him killing her to the head in seconds for the light stands thing to fall right there.

"Please, Redd!" Raven said to him. "Like you'll lie your way out of this one this time."

"There is only one conclusion to be drawn from this, Mr. White!" and Phoenix too. "You saw the light stand fall when you struck the victim with the murder weapon. You are the one who killed Mia Fey."

"That's right!" Raven speaks out loud. "The true culprit! You did it, didn't you?"

From Redd looking scared, panicking, sweating, his eyes waded in shock, and now losing it because of Raven and Phoenix proving to everyone that he was the killer of Mia Fey.

"A-Accursed attorney…And Ms. Strides too…!"

But before they could celebrate, Edgeworth says something to change things around again.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said to be saying something to Redd as a reminder. "I think the time has come for you to confess your crime, witness…"

"Wh-What?" confused Redd.

This was Phoenix and Raven's change to make Redd confess, or so they thought…

"Confessing time!" Raven said out loud.

"Yes, confess to the murder-"

But again, Edgeworth hits his hands on the table 'before Phoenix could finish talking' to say something else about it instead for Redd to be doing.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" he said to them. "The crime I advocate confessing to is this."

Edgeworth then shows the wiretapping that was found at the hotel and at Mia's office…Not good at all to surprise both Raven and Phoenix there.

"Oh, no…No! I forgot about that! Redd, has it and I got the information about it! I bet Bobby told him all about my work. (Damn them both!)" Raven started to worried.

"Isn't that the wiretap that was placed on the phone at the crime scene?" the Judge asked.

But Phoenix tries objecting to the matter right away.

"Objection!" he said. "But April May already admitted to eavesdropping on the calls yesterday!"

"That's right, she did completely!" Raven said as well.

Still, Edgeworth had something else to say with it to change things around, from better to worse, and far worse to come. By saving Redd to get away with it.

"I agree with you both, but listen to this theory. The question isn't who was listening in, but when this wiretap was placed in the office by whom." Edgeworth continues. "Whoever did it sneak into the Fey & Co. Law Offices beforehand. And naturally, they would have seen it then…The glass stands at the scene."

Not good for Maya to be hearing all of this and what's worse, Raven didn't have anything to change things around nor did Phoenix either.

"No way…!" angered Raven.

"If that beautiful stand was etched in their memory, then on the night of the murder, that's the first thing they would think of upon hearing the crash."

Once Edgeworth said that part and the bad news to both Phoenix and Raven to notice too, Redd laughs with joy for he got away with it but from a small crime again. Without proof of him being the murderer of Mia. This was bad.

"Yes! You are most correct, Mister Prosecutor!" he said to be glittering up again. "I was a bad, bad boy. I tried to scapegoat that kitten."

"What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

"I was the one who placed the wiretap!" Redd confesses on one thing that he can get away with. "And to do it, I broke – waltzed – into the Fey & Co. Law Offices."

Again, this was bad.

"Y-You what?" shock Phoenix.

"Crap!" Raven freaks out like Maya was too. "If only I had another evidence on me, so how can we stop him now?!"

Redd lies again as part of Edgeworth's plan.

"I remember it all now. That was when I saw that beautiful glass stand!"

"That means there is nothing wrong with the witness knowing about the stand!" Edgeworth said. "Thus, the defense's and his partner baseless conjecture has come crashing down…"

Now that Phoenix and Raven both think about it, the light stand did fall and break that explains it all. With Raven scared and Phoenix was about to lose it to let out a big scream in the court room to soon be proven guilty. Can they really win this against Edgeworth and prove that Redd did it one way or another? The Judge hits his gavel again to calm everyone down from them shouting and complaining about the unaccepting news.

"Order! Order in the court!" said the Judge to ask Redd this next question. "You mean to say that you realized the crash you heard was the light stand falling over because you'd seen it back when you sneaked into the office?"

"Yes, I do." Redd said to be glittering up all over again. "That's exactly right, Mister Judge."

Edgeworth's plan was going well to win the case yet.

"He will be tried for that on a later date." He nods at the Judge.

"I understand. It seems there is no problem with his testimony about the night of the murder."

Phoenix and Raven had to think of something quickly.

"No! Phoenix!" Raven said to him.

"(Not good…!) P-Please wait!" Phoenix tries speaking up.

Luckily for the Judge, he'll listen to them…

"What now?" he asked.

Raven had to say it while she and Phoenix can still win the case somehow.

"The defense lawyer Phoenix or I aren't done with its cross-examination!" said Raven.

However, Edgeworth had a smirk on his face to make the two worry even more.

"(Damn it, Raven and I can't let him get away with this!)" Phoenix said. "Raven, try asking White some questions. We can find something to make him confess."

"Ah, man…I'll try to, Phoenix…" she said.

Looks like they're still going at it for Maya to keep rooting for them all the way through.

"Good luck, Mr. Lawyer and Raven."

And so…The asking of the questions from Redd for Raven and Phoenix to do as a team, I guess it begins with any luck on their side.

"Okay…When did you place the wiretap?" Raven asks Redd.

"I think it was toward the end of March, so around two week ago, around that time." He answers back.

Then Phoenix asks Redd this next question.

"Do you have proof?"

Then Edgeworth says this next part to answer back.

"April May knew the details of the victim's phone conversation, so it was there before the murder." He said.

"Oh, I see." Said the Judge.

So much for that part, here comes the next question…

"Were you really the one who placed the wiretap?" Raven asks again.

And of course, he says this to her…

"Of course, ask Miss May about it."

"Unidentified fingerprints, several days old, were found at the scene." Said Edgeworth. "They probably belonged to the witness."

"But Phoenix is innocent!" Raven said to the prosecutor.

"(Edgeworth was hiding that those fingerprints were discovered.)" Phoenix said to be worried even more.

And now the next question for Raven and Phoenix to say this to Redd without giving up.

"Why did you tap Mia's phone?!"

But again, Edgeworth objects to this.

"Objection!" he said. "That has no bearing on the current case."

"Bluecorp has a responsibility to protect client confidently." Redd said.

This wasn't going so well for them at all here.

"Phoenix. I wish there was another way, I really do…" Raven said to him.

"(Not good, Raven's stuck. And I don't even have anything to press him on.)" said Phoenix.

With so many typing to find for Raven without finding anything that she could use, same thing with Phoenix who was trying so hard to find something within the papers, but with no luck…Maya had a bad feeling about this into losing the case. If they lose, Phoenix will go to jail for a while, but even worse is Raven will be working for Redd for now on.

"Mr. Lawyer…Raven…" she said in sadness.

"No!" Phoenix said. "(Damn it! There's nothing there for me to press him on! Uh oh! Don't tell me I've run out of ammo! Poor Raven, she really looks upset.)"

Raven and Phoenix got upset alright, as Edgeworth tells them that they couldn't win against him even though they did try to.

"I'm afraid this is as the both of you go can. You fought...honorably. But both you and your woman are done. For a rank amateur, times two."

"I think we're done for. Edgeworth's right, for once. Phoenix?" said Raven. "Phoenix. I wish there was another way, I really do…"

"(Is this the end?)" worried Phoenix. "(No more...Raven, I'm so sorry…I can't save you.)"

All hope was about to be loss for them, Maya soon begins to chant and say something in strange words. But those words and from her necklace that begins to glow up…

"It seems as though that's that." The Judge said.

From that for Raven putting her head down into getting upset and Phoenix losing his papers all over the floor, Redd celebrates in to get away once again.

"The end!" he said. "Raven will be working with me for now on. And…It was fun, Mister Attorney!"

Again, what a show off to be laughing about this for Phoenix was about to give himself up for Raven's sake 'even though he doesn't want his crush on a woman like her to be with Redd'.

"The defense ends its cross-"

Before Phoenix could say it, someone speaks up for him and Raven that sounded familiar to them.

"Wright…Raven…" she said. "Wright!"

Was it Maya? It didn't sound like it, but Mia, knowing that she was dead. The two turned around to see that Maya called upon Mia's spirit to aid them being her in Maya's body to be all grown up-like 'with her breasts still being big'. Shocking, ain't it?

"It can't be…! Mia?!" surprised Raven.

"Mia – I mean, Chief?!" Phoenix was just as speechless on his end too.

But Mia calms Phoenix down for Raven to listen in.

"Shh." She said. "It appears that the desperate desire to save you and Raven has awakened her powers."

Meaning that Maya's training has really paid off for it to work.

"Really? That would make sense, I guess…" Raven said to 'kind of' understand the whole thing.

"S-So Maya is channeling you?" Phoenix asks her.

"That's right." She said to them. "I am Maya. But right now, I'm Mia. Listen to me, you two. Maya never gave up. That's why I'm here. So, neither you, Wright or you Raven, can't either."

We get what Mia was saying to them by not giving up, however she knows that they got this win for she knows on what they must prove that Redd was the murderer. But what did she have in mind that they didn't know about…?

"B-But…" Phoenix was lost.

"Okay…? But the big question is this, how can we prove Redd's the killer? We tried everything." Raven asks Mia.

"Listen. You two have already won." This was big news for them to hear about coming from Mia…All that Phoenix and Raven had on their minds was like 'say what?' But – remember the paper with Maya's name written on there in blood being the receipt? It's important. "A receipt is among the evidence, right?" she asks them.

Phoenix finds it to show it to Mia.

"The one you wrote 'Maya' on?" Phoenix asks her.

"Yeah, written in blood made from…! No way! (Why didn't I see this before?!)" Raven then figures something out once she sees it from the other side, for Phoenix needed to know what she was thinking about.

"Raven?"

"Silly." Mia said to him. "Raven's on to something here. White wrote that, obviously! Anyway, take another look at that receipt."

From the back of Maya's name written in blood by Redd's doing, but from the front side had the receipt on what it said that Mia bought from when and on what day. Phoenix looks at it while Raven scans it on to her laptop to confirm it for sure, meaning that it is…From the name of the store, price 'being $26,000 Yen, the day Mia bought it, and what the item was'.

"What about this receipt?" Phoenix wonders.

"Let's see…It says the store name, Chiyodaya receipt on April the 2nd. Antique Glass Light Stand...The day before the murder! That's it!"

Phoenix sees the date and Raven was right about it all, for Mia knew that they would find out.

"Seems that you two have got it." She said.

The Judge was about to end the trial if he hits the gavel again.

"With this, the trial is concluded, I shall now declare the verdict -"

This was Phoenix and Raven's chance to finally show some proof, the real deal and quickly.

"Do it, Raven." Phoenix said to her.

"No, we do it together and then I'll say it…On three." She said.

And so, they say it together.

"*HOLD IT! *" they said.

With that, Raven puts everything up on the big screen for everyone else to see the receipt again for Phoenix to go up next to it as she explains the rest in words.

"See the word 'Maya' written in blood...?" Phoenix said. "Raven."

"Right." She goes next while using her hacking skills. "One last thing that we have, please. Just look at this."

Raven pops up the written word of Maya on it in blood, for Redd finds this whole thing to be pointless…Or so he and Edgeworth thought of.

"It's too late." He said.

"At this point, that is meaningless." Edgeworth said.

Well, not to Phoenix or Raven didn't think so…

"But this is the back." Said Raven.

"What?" shock Edgeworth.

"Well…The front of this is what matters. Look. This is the receipt!" Raven turns the paper over from front to back to show the light stand that Mia bought and on what day.

A big shocker to Redd here to freak out about this again.

"A receipt?" he said to begin worrying again. "For what?"

"Oh, Your Honor…Have a look at it, would you?" Raven said to him.

"It says…'Antique glass light stand'? Is this true?" he said.

From there it shocks the Judge, Edgeworth, Redd, and everyone else in the courtroom. Once Raven showed enough evidences, Phoenix says the rest.

"That stand that fell over and broke during the murder. Your Honor, what's the date of purchase?"

So, the Judge reads it to them.

"Um, April 2…" Then he screams for he found out that it was important indeed.

"*BINGO! *" said Raven. "Yep, April 2. The day before the murder!"

This was very shocking to Edgeworth to hear about this too.

"Th-The day before?" he said.

Also, shocking to Redd to with his mouth wide open, for Phoenix slams his hands on the tale to saying the rest with Raven too.

"So, when you allegedly entered Fey & Co. Law Offices at the end of March, the stand could not have been there!"

"It can't be…" shock Redd.

From there, Phoenix and Raven says it like it is for Redd not to get away with it this time, as well as breaking the forth wall almost to push him to it. Ha! Priceless…

"Lie as much as you want, but you can't get out of this one!" Phoenix said.

"Admit your guilt and lies here and now, you big faker!" and Raven too.

Leaving Redd to get loss in words to be screaming out loud.

"Wh-What?!" he said to be hitting head on the table a lot to thought that he would've won. "Wh-Wh-What?!"

Looks like they got Redd now.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said to the Judge. "do you still intend to declare me guilty?!"

For him to be looking at both Phoenix and Raven to prove their point, Redd got up to not give up without a fight. A stubborn one, isn't he?

"Never…" said Redd. "I'll never accept this! The spiky-head there did it-"

Soon Edgeworth says something about this matter yet again, to delay for another day again.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said. "Your Honor, the prosecution requests the trial be extended one more day."

"Huh?" the Judge was confused.

"We would like to perform another inquiry and submit new evidence."

Another way to delay into winning the murder case for Edgeworth to do, Phoenix and Raven had to end this right here and now…Mia knows that they can do it.

"Seriously…?" Raven begins to worry again.

"Don't let them get away. You two must settle things, here and now." Said Mia.

"Y-Yeah, but how?" Phoenix wonders.

Mia thought of something for Raven hands her a piece of paper and a pen to write something down quickly to make Redd confess.

"Raven? Did someone tell you about me investigating White?"

"Ah…Oh, right. Marvin Grossberg did." She said to Mia.

"Perfect." She writes the rest down to tell this to Raven next once she sees it. "Look up the names on what happened by White and Bobby's doing, right away."

"On it." Said Raven.

Raven begins looking up the hidden blackmailing list from Bobby's email to get everything down in time, before the Judge could end the cross-examination. Hurry up, Mia!

"Very well." Said the Judge. "This trial will be extended till tomorrow."

Not good for Phoenix to hear about if Mia or Raven weren't done on their search on something…

"N-No way…"

That gives Redd the queue to leave the court room from winning.

"Ha! I win and Raven will be working with me first day tomorrow…" he said to be raising his hand up. "I mean, what a farce. I refuse to testify further. Good-bye forever, ladies and gentlemen!"

Before Redd could leave, Raven found what she was looking for leaving Mia to throw the piece of written paper on it at the man to see it for himself.

"Not so fast!" she said.

Redd turns around to get the paper right into his face.

"Wh-What is this?" he asked.

"You wish to know, Redd? Read it and find out for yourself." Raven said to him.

"(Is that what Mia was just scribbling?)" Phoenix wondered.

Edgeworth was confused leaving Redd's entire face to turn all blue suddenly once he started reading the paper written from Mia.

"I-Impossachievable." He said to start freaking out again "What's this list…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know what it is, right? Then let me read out some hints for you…" Raven says it like it was. "One man killing himself from his life being ruined for cheating on a wife for being famous…A model thought she was too fat to get it all out by puking herself to death…A sport star didn't want to get expose to be using steroids to win, by ending his life from an overdose…I can just go on and on here, that is if it wasn't for Bobby's email that I can hack into thanks to his crappy computer, and by a little spirit told me the rest that you ended. Isn't that right, Mia Fey?"

Mia gets serious now since they discovered that Redd was afraid of ghosts.

"For some parts like those that Raven just said, the rest are list of business, politicians, and celebrities you've blackmailed."

Redd didn't get it at all to being real, but it was leaving Bobby to be freaking out while watching this whole thing from the seating's…

"Why is this here?" Redd panics. "I disposed of this last night."

Got you now, Redd White!

"Oh. I'm sorry, but did you just say… 'I disposed of this last night?' You did, didn't you?" Raven said. "So, you did kill Mia after all."

He looks at Bobby to help him get out of this mess, not this time. He gets arrested, or the cops try to.

"Oops. Sorry, White. I've been caught." Said Bobby.

He makes a run for it as Gumshoe chases him all over town, man on the run for aiding Redd like April did too by doing something illegal. Bobby will be found soon enough, for he can't hide forever and leaving Mia's eyes to scare the crap out of Redd for sure.

"If it were released to the media, I wonder what would happen to you." Mia said to the greedy man to point at her head. "That list is etched in my memory here. Want me to read the names to you? Raven gave you some hints, so allow me to say the names to say at least in being nice here. First, the minister of justice-"

But Redd loses it to be screaming out loud there…

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Then, there was silence in the room for Redd begins to cry in fear.

"Face it, Redd, you've lost. Bobby and you been working together for a long time. From blackmailing Grossberg, killing Mia who was trying to stop it all, using April to dome some of your dirty work, and blackmailing me to get rid of Phoenix…You make me sick. Although Bobby fled, we will find him next. As for you, I rather lose my money than end up working with the likes of you." Raven said to Redd to stand up for herself now against the man.

Redd begins to confess for his crimes too.

"Anything but that, please…" he said to be begging.

Shocking to Edgeworth, the Judge, and everyone else in the room – Raven and Phoenix have won this case for Mia's spirit to see this through in the end.

"Th-Then…" Phoenix was speechless.

"I confess…I confess..." said Redd. "I…I…" Redd finally tells his reasons and a flashback on why he killed Mia Fey on that night.

"I put the pieces together to know what went down…" Raven said to putting the pieces together to know on what really happened.

 _Full Story_

Whatever it was that Mia was going to use in court to sue Redd White and his company was big 'that had something to do with her and Maya's past too', though that part will had to come around later on…She had the evidences to hide the names of the people who were being blackmailed to save with enough evidences in to doing so – to hiding it all in the Thinker that Larry made the second one he gave to her; after buying the light stand on that day in her office, calling up Maya, telling Phoenix and Raven to meet them for dinner on that night, and notices Redd was on to her. You know...Staying near at the Gatewater Hotel for April tap wiring the office for Bellboy help them out to seeing them both, Redd makes a move against Mia to end her life to get what he needed in her office.

"Now, hand over that list…" Redd said to Mia.

Redd creepy-like approaches Mia for her to be trap by this man waiting to kill her if she makes a move. She makes a run for it in her office to the other side, as she runs to her desk to knock down her computer on the ground; wearing gloves for Redd grabs hold of the Thinker from the table to corner Mia near the window of the hotel from across the streets with nowhere else to escape from this mess up man. Slowly going up to her, knocking over her new light stand to fall and break all over the floor…Redd strikes at Mia right to the head as she sees the greedy smile of evil on the man's face to meet her un-timing end in seconds. Once he ended Mia's life 'where Maya, and then both Phoenix and Raven found her there', Redd takes the list of names that he threatens out of the Thinker being empty when she removed the clock parts, and without knowing about using the receipt as a paper to write Maya's name down from hearing her on the phone in Mia's blood to look like it was her sister's doing. End of flashback…Here's some other details about the rest too.

(About 15 years ago, a case known as the "DL-6 Incident" involved the police using a spirit medium to identify a murderer. The suspect was found innocent, however. The medium's involvement was somehow leaked to the papers, and so she was considered a fraud and was ridiculed by the nation, forcing her to disappear from the public eye.

Years later, Mia Fey, the medium's daughter, became interested in the case and left her mountain home to investigate. She eventually learned from Marvin Grossberg, her mentor, that it was Redd White, founder and CEO of Bluecorp, that had leaked the case to the press. Mia started to investigate Redd.

Eventually, Redd White himself became suspicious of Mia, so he devised a plan with one of his employees, April May, to place a wiretap in Mia's office to see if he was right. They both then moved to the Gatewater Hotel, so April could place the wiretap in the office, which was across the street. The window of the rented room had a clear view of the room of Mia's office.

One week later, a phone call confirmed White's suspicion — Mia was trying to put him behind bars! So, at 9:00 PM, he went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices to take the evidence from Mia. White grabbed "The Thinker", where the evidence was hidden, and slammed Mia's head with it, killing her, believing that death was the only way to shut Mia up forever. White broke the glass light stand (which was bought the day before) in the process of the murder, but not before recognizing it. White then wrote Maya's name on the receipt for the light stand with Mia's blood (he learned Maya's name from the phone call) and left the office with the evidence.

Once Maya and Phoenix arrived, April then called the police, volunteering to pin the blame on Maya, Mia's sister.)

"And there you have it, Your Honor." Raven said to the Judge. "I rest my case."

Redd admits it all that he said from the flashback.

"I did it. I killed her. I killed Miss Mia with 'The Thinker'! ... Just leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

"Arrest that man for assaulting a witness of the defenses and blackmailing many innocent people to first degree murder!" said the Judge.

Redd begins to cry for he gets arrested by the police to be taken away within seconds. With Mia and Raven having enough proof to win to Phoenix's surprise to save his life, leaving poor Edgeworth to lose for the first time against the two along with freaking out again. Nice face there, pal…Mia could only do was to sigh with receive to save both of Phoenix and Maya's innocence in time.

"Wright. Raven." she said to Phoenix.

"Say it. I did…" Raven gives the sign.

So, Phoenix says his part like Raven did since they've proven Redd White was Mia's murderer in the end.

"As what Raven said there, the defense also rests its case too, Your Honor!"

With that, the murder case has been solved for the Judge to wrap things up on the verdict part next…Also Bobby Poster was on the run, so he'll be a while to be found.

"Well, I guess Mr. Poster's on the run. I'm shock for this madness to happen to you the most, Ms. Strides." The Judge said to her.

Raven knows that Bobby won't get away with this at all like Redd almost did.

"I'll be fine. I might be a woman, but I'm no weakling who can do more than hacking skills and solving cases. (I'm just glad it's all over so far.)"

"We'll keep our eyes open on Bobby Poster to be questioned and arrested later then. Be happy that Mr. Wright has proven his innocence indeed in the end with your help. Now…I shall hereby hand down the verdicts for Ms. Maya Fey and defense lawyer attorney Mr. Phoenix Wright. Not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY*

With that, everyone cheers for Maya was 'of course innocent' and so was Phoenix too, for Mia was happy and Raven was jumping in air fill with joy of winning the case as a team and with her skills in the end. Good choice there, Phoenix. Sorry, Edgeworth, but better luck next time. Maybe…Then Phoenix and Raven hugged it out with joy.

"We did it, Raven!" said Phoenix.

"We did it together. I'm just glad you're safe." Raven was sweet around Phoenix there, a cute scene for them.

"(Wow…! She hugged me…)" Phoenix goes lovey-dovey on Raven for him to fall to his knees for Mia to catch him again.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple." She said.

Raven laughs 'in a good way' as Mia and Phoenix both smiled at each other on another job well done, the Judge then says something to the defense lawyer to come back to reality again.

"A spirited defense, Mr. Wright."

"Oh, I just got lucky. Both Raven and I did it, don't know what I do without her." Phoenix said to being shy about his fine work. "(If you only knew how 'spirited' it was.)"

"Is what we do best." Said Raven.

It's best for not everyone to know about Maya's powers and all for now…The Judge then asks Mia a question, 'without him knowing it was Maya to him'.

"By the way…Ms. Maya Fey? Why do I get the feeling you have a totally different aura about you?"

Phoenix and Raven were afraid for the Judge not believing in them on Mia controlling Maya's body, but she just says this to him by putting a smile on her face.

"Just your imagination, Your Honor." She said.

Leaving the Judge to turn red all over his face.

"I-Is that so?" he said. "Anyways-! Court is adjourned!"

To them, a close call there. For Phoenix and Raven have done another fine job today from winning in their second case. With Raven still doing her part, Phoenix looking up to help those who needed their help to prove in their innocence, and Edgeworth looking at them to see that together they make a tough rivalry to be beaten. What does he know about Bobby Poster that Raven doesn't know more about him or Redd? Well, for now I guess of this, court is now adjourned…

*CASE CLOSED*

Another job well done…As Phoenix and Raven were just sitting outside of the courtroom now to talk to Mia a bit more, this was Phoenix's chance to tell Raven on his feelings towards her to being his girlfriend since she did save his life today. Mia nudges at him to say it already.

"Go ahead, Wright, say it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Phoenix said to get ready to talk to Raven. "(This is my chance! Don't blow this!) Ah…Raven…?"

She turns to Phoenix, for they were sitting right next to each other.

"Yes?" Raven said while she was being confused. "Huh? Phoenix? Is there something wrong?"

Phoenix had trouble saying it to a cute girl like Raven was to him.

"Well…Um…Um… (Spit it out already!) Listen…About that kiss, I didn't mean too…"

Raven then smiles to place her hand on to his and then he turns completely red all over.

"Kiss me?" she said. "It's okay. I kind of liked it…For someone who's cute as you are. I never met a guy whose kind hearted like yourself, and very sweet to me."

"Really?!" said Phoenix to try to calming himself down in front of her. "(Keep it together, Phoenix Wright…!)"

"I mean, you are. To some goth-like weirdo like me. Who would want to fall for me?"

Not true, not to Phoenix that he was deeply in love with Raven, love at first sight for him to be in for a very long time.

"Hey, hey. That's not true. You're beautiful, Raven. To me you are…" He places his hands around Raven's waist to the other on her face to be looking right at her, staring for a few moments…

"You really think so?" Raven asked.

"I wouldn't be lying to you if you weren't living with me…" Phoenix then asks Raven this next question. "So, would you…?"

Raven knew then on what he was about to ask her to answer it quickly.

"Be your girlfriend? Yes, I will, Phoenix Wright. (That kiss proved on how much you care about me to know that I would like you back. Not to mention defending me against Bobby proves everything.)"

Once Raven said that to Phoenix, he started cheering with joy to soon try calming himself down again.

"YES! Oh! Sorry…"

Raven and Mia just laugh with him.

"Oh, Phoenix. It's okay, really."

He felt shy now having Raven as his new girlfriend.

"Thank you, Raven, you were really amazing today. We make a great team."

"That we did." Said Raven. "Mia, thanks for everything. Couldn't have done all of this without your help, or Maya's either."

And for that, Mia was happy for them being a couple and for them to be smiling about it.

"I'm glad to see you two are a couple now, good for you, Wright. And Raven, watch on his work for me too." She said. "Anyways, my time here is running out."

Phoenix was confused for Raven understood why it was happening to her.

"Oh…She's a ghost, Phoenix, she comes and goes if need be. I'm afraid Mia must at least her death has been avenged. (Still, I knew that powers like these were real all along.)" She was right about that…

"She's correct, Wright. Maya's powers are still weak, so I can't stay too long."

But still, Phoenix tries saying something to Mia.

"No!" he said to Mia. "There's still so much to say!"

"Wright? Can you and Raven come to the office tonight? Say, 9:00 PM?" she then says this to them. "And thank you both so much for fighting to save Maya."

Still sad for both Phoenix and Raven to see Mia's spirit to be go away again, but they'll be seeing her again.

"Mia…" Phoenix was sad.

"Bye. And thank you again." Raven says her good-byes too Mia.

Soon Mia closes her eyes for her to pass out as Phoenix and Raven catches her in time. What was that? I guess Maya was back now since her sister in spirit had to leave, she did great to wake up to see on what just happened.

"Oh, Mr. Lawyer. Raven. I…" she said as she was trying to get back up.

"Hey, it's all good, Maya. We did it." Said Raven.

Phoenix smiles at Maya.

"It's all right. We won."

"Really?" she asked. "I'm so glad…"

She then sleeps for a while as Raven gives her some room on the couch until she calls for a taxi, she or Phoenix couldn't have won the case without her and Mia's help.

"I know. It's hard, but she'll come around time to time." Raven said to Phoenix.

"You're right, Raven." He said to be saying this to Maya quietly. "(Thank you, Maya.)"

From good news of Mia's spirit to be living on forever, Maya was good at something fir them, her and Phoenix were saved, Raven loved her new line of work, and all's well that ends well in the end for them – with one more thing they had to do tonight for hours later went by to be getting to 9:00 PM already, as the two headed to Fey & Co. Law Offices as promise to see or hear on what Mia wanted them to go over for…Thanks to Phoenix giving Raven a ride on his bike to get there in time right on the dot. Parked outside of the building, Phoenix checks his watch to be looking at the room knowing that Mia might be there for something by controlling Maya's again, Raven couldn't wait but to hear the news.

"We made it, Phoenix, let's go in." said Raven.

Once inside of Mia's old office to be so dark in the room, the two entered to see on 'what they think' was Mia again. Well, not really…But someone that they know of was there…

"You both came."

"Mia?" Phoenix asked if it was her.

Raven and Phoenix walk up to Mia to listen in.

"I was a little worried you two might not."

This confuses them.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" same with Phoenix.

Then she says something else quite differently to not sounding like Mia at all.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry." Then out of the shadows appeared Maya instead. "How about we get some burgers?"

To Raven, she knew it was Maya all along. Just…Not for Phoenix of course to have his face changed to not see this part coming.

"M-Maya?!" he said with a surprise look on his face.

"It was Maya, you silly." Raven said to Phoenix.

Maya then laughs just like Raven was to her new boyfriend.

"You should've see your face!" she said.

Raven kind of found that part to be funny.

"Nice one, Maya."

"Why are you here?" Phoenix asks Maya.

A message from Mia for Maya to say to them.

"Before she disappeared earlier, I heard my sister's voice. She told me to come here tonight, at 9 PM."

Makes sense there for Phoenix and Raven both get it.

"Oh…" said Phoenix.

But wait, there was more for Maya to say next…

"And one more thing."

"What?" both Phoenix and Raven said.

"She asked me to take care of you two!" Maya said to them.

This was something new for them to hear.

"Take care of…huh?" Phoenix was lost.

"You mean for you to care of both Phoenix and me?" Raven asks Maya.

"She meant the office! This office!" she corrects them. "Maya Fey, reporting for duty."

With that for Maya was now joining their group, news to Raven and Phoenix to be completely speechless on his end.

"The office?" he said with a long pause.

Maya goes up to Raven.

"Ah, Maya?" she asked.

"Hey, Raven, you'll always be my best friend, right?" Maya asks her. Maya hugs Raven for she likes to be friends too, just not when she accidentally tries squeezing her to death without knowing her own strength.

"Of course, Maya! Just try to watch your strong body by hugging me, please…!" Raven said to try to get some air.

Maya let's go of Raven.

"Sorry…"

Raven smiles to be patting Maya on the head to not look so sad.

"Don't worry about it. And hey, this is cool, Phoenix! Welcome to the team, Maya, this is going to be awesome."

Then Maya thought of a name of the place to change instead of the old name that Mia use to work at.

"I know, right? Hmm…Oh! The Wright & Co. Law Office, huh?" said Maya. "It's got a good ring to it. Oh, and let's keep this casual, okay? Please to work with you two, Raven and Nick!"

A new nickname for Maya to give to Phoenix 'since Larry always calls his best friend that all the time'.

"N-Nick?" Phoenix was confused.

"Nickname 'Nick', huh? Not bad, Maya." Raven said to her.

Maya then puts her arm out to get Phoenix to shake hands with her since she hugged Raven already, but he wasn't doing anything yet. So, Maya grabs it for him to shake on it already.

"Come on, shake on it."

So, Maya was on the team to change the name to 'Wright & Co. Law Offices' for now on, as Phoenix and Raven see the spirit of Mia as she places her hands on their and the other on Raven's.

"(Mia…?)" confused Raven into seeing her ghost again.

"Good luck, Wright and Raven." She said to them.

For Raven, might've seen her but only for Phoenix to hear Mia in spirit for some reason. How can Raven and Maya can in any spirit like Mia's but Phoenix can't but to hear her? With that, they'll be just fine for Maya says this part next to them…

"Let's get going, then!" said Maya.

"Where?" Phoenix asked.

Maya walks up to Phoenix and Raven to be happy about eating.

"Isn't it obvious? To get burgers!" she said.

"Well, I guess I'm getting hungry too. Let's go!" Raven was in.

"Great!" Maya then pushes Phoenix out for Raven to follow them. "There's a great joint just down the street! We're celebrating our victory tonight. Everything's on you, Nick."

Once Maya closes the door and she said that Phoenix was buying out for her and Raven…

"Wait, what? Why?" he said to her. "Maya!"

All Maya was doing was singing and dancing to eat her favorite meal on the way out.

"Burgers! Burgers!"

Funny, but more for Raven to see Mia's spirit before fading away in the room.

"(I'll always be watching over you both and Maya too…)" said Mia.

Once she left, Raven knows that with her, Maya, and Phoenix working at Mia's old office, they'll become the best defense lawyer team ever.

"Mia…" she said. "I think this will be nice. I owe her so much…"

Phoenix then calls out to Raven from down the hallways of the building.

"Raven! Are you coming?!" Phoenix calls out to her.

Raven heads on out with the other two who were waiting for her.

"Coming! (Either way, this will be fun. Time for Phoenix and me to go on our first date.)"

Maya takes them to a nearby burger place to eat as Phoenix and Raven were holding hands with each other, for Phoenix looked very happy.

"(This is great! I have a beautiful girl on our first date with me! This couldn't get any better. Thanks again, Mia, until next time.)"

What a good way to end things on a second case to finally end, huh? But…More to come next time – as it shows something on TV on a full moon night of someone moving so fast to jump onto one building of an older one from the Japan feudal aura back then. Wait, a man? Who was he…? Well, someone's made of steel, looking all samurai-like, with his weapon, looked strong, fearless, holding a fan, wore red on the bottom, and had a long staff behind his back to hold on to – he looked like a true hero. A hero who's the most important one in the next episode. Until next time.


	5. Turnabout Samurai: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #5 - Turnabout Samurai: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Maya Fey - Lindsay Seidel

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge – Kent Williams

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Sal Manella – (Witness) Tyler Walker

Wendy Oldbag – (Witness) Anastasia Munoz

Will Powers – (Defendant) Chris Rager

Cody Hackins – (Witness) Kara Edwards

Jack Hammer - (Murder Victim) Philip Annarella

Penny Nichols - Caitlin Glass

Dee Vasquez – (Witness) Janelle Lutz

This should be a fun saga here...Deep within the woods, had a horse running from a long path with a man 'what looked like he was wearing some odd type of armor' was in a rush to get somewhere as quickly as possible. From up top of a cliff showed an armor-like horse with a man known as the Steel Samurai, Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo was riding on it; basically, it's base from a very popular children's show on TV being the Steel Samurai himself to save the world in this episode once again, then shows an old-time village of Japan during night time.

Next it shows a huge explosion in one building to go on fire suddenly, for one little boy to escape in fear for one man to say so near the door.

"R-Run away!" said a villager.

Then the entire building too blows up with the man as well, for one little boy went flying. Alright from that powerful wave to see the other villagers were injured, hurt, out cold, or worse all over the place…The man responsible appears as the villain of the shows himself known as Evil Magistrate who was going after the boy next with his sword out. Fear struck into the young child with no way out but to call for the only hero who could save his hometown now.

"Save me, Steel Samurai!" cried the boy.

Before the Evil Magistrate could attack, the horse with the Steel Samurai from above appears to save the day again by stopping the bad guy once again 'like he always does'.

"Fighting evil for great justice," the hero spoke. "I am Steel Samurai, Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo." He begins spinning his Samurai Spear type of weapon around to use his special attack. "Samurai Hurricane!" The hero creates a whirlpool from the waters below for the bad guy to stop him. "This ends tonight, Evil Magistrate!"

Angry at his enemy to remove his hood to show the villain's true looks to be ready to fight with the Steel Samurai once again, for their fight is always serious.

"You've disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai!" angered the Evil Magistrate. "The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood!"

Before the villain could use his sword, the Samurai Hurricane's attack of the waters come up to strike at the bad guy all the way in midair within seconds without getting away in time. Allow the Steel Samurai to jump up to save the boy in time and strikes at the Evil Magistrate while he stood a chance too with his weapon.

"Steel!" cried out the Steel Samurai.

The boy was happy to be saved from his hero once again as he always does.

"Steel Samurai!"

As the villain attacks, the hero blocks all of blasts in seconds with his spear. Then the Evil Magistrate jumps at the Steel Samurai to jump away from it, before the ground could crack from the deadly sword. The Steel Samurai's horse catches the boy with his teeth to carry him to safety for the hero to finish the rest in battle.

"Steel your resolve, Evil Magistrate!" The hero said to the villain.

"Silence!" said the villain.

The two go sword to sword with each other for the camera to show something from the sky meaning that today's episode was over until next time for the announcer to be saying this…To be continued, I guess…?

(Only the Moon knows the outcome! One has fallen…But who? Don't miss next week's exciting episode: 'The Dark Messenger Returns'!)

And so, shows the name of the next time on TV as well as saying it too. 'Next Week: The Dark Messenger Returns!'

And all of this was going on during the afternoon at Fey…Sorry, I mean at the new Wright & Co. Law Offices for Raven, Phoenix, and Maya's new working place to defend people who are innocent in court to also be watching the Steel Samurai show too.

Time: May 9, 5:31 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Looks like Phoenix and Raven were working hard at the office as Raven enjoys everything to be working there, and loves watching Anime series and such with Maya, she loves the Steel Samurai show a lot for a 17-year-old girl being a kid's show and all. It does keep Maya Fey happy and Raven loves the show too.

"Wow! That show was awesome!" Raven said with a smile on her face.

"It was the best! That rocked!" said Maya to be very happy from watching the Steel Samurai, to even use the fighting moves with a broom by swinging around with it. "Samurai Hurricane!"

That spin hits Phoenix right in the face hard while doing so paper work. In pain, Raven goes to her new boyfriend's side to check on him.

"Phoenix! You okay…?" Raven checks on Phoenix's face, a bit bruised but he'll live. Only to be more lovey-dovey on her again for touching his face with her hands being so soft.

"(Raven…!)" he said to be enchanted by Raven's looks. "I am now…"

But his nose was bleeding for Raven to clean that part up besides getting hurt, he was really in love to feel happy about having a girlfriend to make her laugh.

"Oh, you silly." She said. "Maya, be more careful next time, please?"

"Oh, Nick." Said Maya. "Sorry, Raven. I didn't know he was here."

Really, Maya…? You three all work at the same building together.

"Of course, I'm here…" Phoenix said to her to go sit down at his desk. "What was that surreal show you two were watching?"

This was news for Maya to hear Phoenix say something about never hearing anything of the Steel Samurai Show at all, Raven enjoys it. So, Maya tells Phoenix all about the show since she watches it so much.

"Huh? You don't know? Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai. He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!"

Welcome to my world, Maya, since I love Anime so much…Phoenix asks her this next question.

"Young? Like, how young?"

"Um…Ten years old?" she answers.

"That's too young." Phoenix said. "Why are you buying into that hype?"

That made Maya have a pouting face when Phoenix said that to her, leaving Raven to sort of stay out of this type of argument.

"I'm young, too…"

But Phoenix still explains it to Maya while reading something from his files on notebook.

"Good for you." He said while being sarcastic about it. "(Being young and great, but it won't pay this month's rent. I can't believe we didn't get a single client!)"

Ouch…He started freaking out if Phoenix doesn't get anyone to get some money at any time soon to do any cases. All Maya was doing was just eating and stuffing her face to not listen to Phoenix on the last part there, Raven felt bad to be down and blue about from this mess right now, besides not liking a kid's show – like Power Rangers 'when it was good back in the 1990's to me'.

"It sounds like you never seen the show before." Raven said to Phoenix.

"Sorry, Raven, but I don't know much about this Steel Samurai character." He just smiles at her.

"That figures…"

That only made Maya mad about it 'with the broom stick in her hands still and to be waving around all over the room'.

"What?!" shock Maya. "Nick, you mean, you don't know the Steel Samurai?! He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!"

Raven tries calming Maya down.

"Ah, come on, Maya. Give him a break. If he hasn't seen it, then some people haven't seen the show like you and I do."

"Yeah, but you should talk, Raven! You're something else, you have a Cosplay of it! That Go-Go Girls show."

Maya shows Raven a picture cover cut out of a Cosplay Anime-like super hero Sailor Moon/Power Rangers called, the Go-Go Girls, for she likes it so much.

"The Go-Go Girls…?" ask Phoenix.

Raven tells Phoenix on what the show was about for Maya already knows about it already.

"It's an awesome show compare to the Steel Samurai! It's also a young kid's show too. It's like Sailor Moon super hero girls with powers who fight against the forces of evil to be saving the world, mix in with the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers from battle suits to use in battle against demons. Boom!" Raven does some fighting moves like from the show, though Phoenix would like to see his new girlfriend in that type of uniform.

"(Wow…Those clothes would look kind of cute on her.)" he said to himself to fantasize about.

Raven gets back to the real matter at hand about the rental payment they needed to do soon.

"Phoenix?" Raven sees if Phoenix was all right.

Getting his head back to reality again…

"Ah…Yeah! How am I going to pay the rent this month?" he wonders.

"I helped you paid for the last bill."

"I know you did, Raven, but I wish we can make more…"

They still won't give up, not to Raven neither in her new job that she enjoys doing that's for sure.

"Me too, we deserve more than what we get a little."

Besides going through the next payment to soon get and complaining about a kid's show, reminded Phoenix a little of the Steel Samurai a-like back then when he was a kid. As well as seeing Maya being like the character on TV for Raven to see her so happy.

"Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai!" Maya said while acting. "This ends tonight, Evil Magistrate!"

Phoenix and Raven both smile to see Maya was still using the broom as a weapon.

"A superhero, huh?" Phoenix said to himself. "Takes me back."

"What?" Maya was confused.

From when Phoenix Wright was a kid to always have a key chain with some character's head hanging on his backpack looking a bit old 'who still has it with him in his suitcase during his trial today'. Good times for him back then, huh? Once they closed for a long day they had 'for Maya to go back to her apartment', while Phoenix and Raven got ready to leave too and headed back to their place; and sat down together cuddling and watching TV before they went to sleep.

"Liking your new home, Raven?" Phoenix asks her.

"It's nice." She answers. "Love solving mysteries. I'm having a good time living with someone that I fell in love with."

Phoenix just smiles to having his face totally red with Raven always around him.

"Me too."

The two hold hands with each other as they got up from the coach and headed to their rooms as they hugged each other.

"It's getting late. We better get some sleep, Phoenix."

"You're right. We'll hang out again tomorrow." Said Phoenix.

"Unless we must work, doing it as a team though."

The two lovers laugh together.

"Well, sleep tight. Good night, Phoenix." Raven said.

Raven sleeps in her room and so does Phoenix in his room.

"Yeah…Good night, Raven." Said Phoenix.

"Good night."

The two slept well throughout the night for both Phoenix and Raven were working hard and spending time with each other when they are free for a new office and a title to go with it. Soon from the show of Steel Samurai, everything changes at the studio…For the next morning has started today. With Raven getting up on her own and Phoenix too in his room, to be talking about his new girlfriend in his sleep to be moving around in his bed.

"Wow…! Raven…" he said in his sleep to be smiling. "Raven, I love you so much…" Cute dream…Soon his cell phone starts ringing for him to answer it, to be none other than Maya, who was calling Phoenix up to sound like it was an emergency. "H…Hello…?" Phoenix answers to still be half asleep.

"Th-This is awful, Nick!" Maya was freaking out. "Switch on the TV!"

Phoenix didn't get what Maya was saying to him.

"Maya? What do you want this early?" he asks her. Phoenix 'wearing a cute gym suit-like PJ's' begins to wake up and out of bed to hear on what Maya was trying to say.

"They're saying the Steel Samurai killed a villain!"

Phoenix kept on listening while getting the blinds from his window to open up.

"Isn't that what he's supposed to do?"

"Yeah, on TV!"

Phoenix thinks it was part of another Steel Samurai episode to not believe in Maya at all.

"Yeah, on TV…"

Once Phoenix turns on his nice-looking television, it shows a big news update about the Steel Samurai show and the actors. Of course, Maya was telling the truth, for this was all for real. The news reporter tells it like it was on TV, live.

'Morning News – Steel Samurai Accused of Murder.'

[The Steel Samurai, hero of the popular children's TV show, has just been arrested for murder.] Said the new reporter.

Shocking to Phoenix to now believing on what Maya was trying to say to him. Raven comes into the room to see what was going on…

"Phoenix?" Raven asks him on what was happening.

"Raven, get yourself dressed. We got another case to look at, least I think it is." He said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know. Maya said something of a man who played the Steel Samurai character killed the villain."

This was really shocking for Raven to hear, and I mean a big one. Why is that? What does she know that Maya doesn't know about Raven or Phoenix?

"What?!" shock Raven.

The three go to Wright & Co. Law Offices building to see the rest of the news on TV there, this was bad. Shows a picture of the victim on who was killed while playing as the villain from the show next.

'Superhero Murders Evil Villain?'

'Was the Samurai Spear the Weapon?'

(Jack Hammer - Evil Magistrate, Warriors of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai.)

[The victim Jack Hammer, 37, played Evil Magistrate on the show.] The news reporter said.

"(Per witnesses…A superhero killed a villain and was arrested for murder?)" questioned Phoenix. With Raven grossed out a bit, she then remembers the name 'Jack Hammer' the actor that triggers something for her to be worried about, Phoenix soon notices that something was wrong. "Is this for real…? Huh? (Raven? She looks upset for some reason. I wonder why…?)"

"(Jack Hammer…?)" she said to really be upset about it.

Maya on the other hand…she wasn't happy about the news at all to have the Steel Samurai show to be cancelled, she started to panic about it first like a little child would act like.

"This must be a joke!" Maya said to be grabbing hold of Phoenix's suit. "There's no way the Steel Samurai would murder anyone!"

Phoenix had to at least say something to her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

Raven acts normal again to hide her sadness in front of the other two without them knowing about her problem, what kind of problem though?

"Oh! Ah, yeah. It is sad, very sad." Raven said to really be lying about it.

Maya then let's go of Phoenix after that, for she had an idea for the two to be doing next.

"I know! I've decided this will be our first case!"

Phoenix was confused about it; Raven however was more than ready to go for it since she might know a lot more about the two-people involved in the murder mystery business. She gets her laptop ready to go just in case…

"Roger that!" said Raven.

"Now we're talking." Maya said. "We're gonna defend the Steel Samurai!"

Looks like they must do it to get paid for this job and for the rental real soon.

"Huh?!" Phoenix was lost. And the three go to the detention center for another job to do, for Phoenix was more worried about Raven hearing and seeing that Jack was killed for real as if she already knows him. "(Raven…I'm really worried about her. How does she know about Jack Hammer so much?)"

Time: May 10

Location: Detention Center

Once they arrived there, the accused victim was the actor who plays as the hero the Steel Samurai himself name Will Powers. Raven also knows of the man as well as Jack Hammer 'the most' – for he may looked big but he was shy and a kind hearted to be showing himself to her, Maya, and Phoenix to not show his face in public during the making of the kid's show at all.

 ***Accused Steel Samurai – Will Powers***

"(That's Will Powers? Who plays as the Steel Samurai himself?!)" surprised Raven. "(I've seen his works along with Jack's too, it just I never thought he would play as a super hero.)"

Maya felt weird seeing the actor who was under the suit of her favorite made up hero, to say it to Phoenix if they should defend Will or not.

"Is that monster really the Steel Samurai?" Maya asked quietly.

"What do you mean, 'monster'?" Phoenix questions Maya. "It's Will Powers."

Raven knows that it really was Will as the Steel Samurai alright.

"Well, he is an actor who also plays as the Steel Samurai himself."

Then Maya says this to them…

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but he definitely did it."

Raven got mad to be punching the table hard to leave a crack on it, this made Maya scared for her to be so strong for a woman and surprises Phoenix to almost gets scared.

"MAYA!" she shouted.

"Ah! What?!"

Phoenix had to tell Maya in his own words from Raven.

"You really shouldn't be saying that! (Raven made a very good point on her end. Scary…But she's really cute when she fights back.)"

How do Phoenix and Raven put up with Maya…? Soon Will speaks up to be very shy.

"Um…" he tries speaking up.

Phoenix and Maya thought they offended Will to start panicking but Raven.

"Y-Yes?" Phoenix answers.

But instead, Will asks if both Phoenix and Raven could defend his innocence in court tomorrow to be a bit pleased about it.

"I hear you two are offered to defend me." Said Will. "I don't know how to thank you…" he then gets up from his seat. "I truly appreciate it!" Will bows his head near the window hard to Maya and Phoenix's surprise that hit had to hurt him, making Raven to worry about it after doing that.

"Ow…That had to hurt." Raven said to have her one eye open.

Phoenix tries telling Will to calm down a little.

"P-Please, sit down."

Looks like it didn't hurt Will at all, lucky for his head was stronger compare to his size.

"I…I appreciate it." He said it again to be sitting back down. "I look like this, so when I got the part of the Steel Samurai, I decided not to publicly show my face until the show ended. For the kids, you know. I didn't want to crush their dreams…" Once Will started to feel sad talking about his job, he begins to cry out real tears from his eyes for the three to be seeing that up close. Poor Will…

"Ah, man…So sorry to hear." Raven felt bad for Will as well.

"But now that it's come to this, what will the kids think of the Steel Samurai?!"

From Will crying for real, Maya now knows that he was really the Steel Samurai himself with a kind heart and innocent indeed.

"He's a good guy, Nick. Raven." Said Maya.

The two agreed with her, big time.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"We knew that, Maya." And Raven too.

"He definitely didn't do it."

Raven couldn't agree with Maya there even more.

"We know, we know." She repeats it again.

Even Phoenix nodded a yes to the girls. Raven started typing on her laptop to get some information about the murder.

"Let's get down to business here. Phoenix."

He gets what Raven was saying and to know what to do next.

"On it." he said to then ask Will some questions. "Mr. Powers, could you start by telling us what happened?"

With Will tries to stop crying with some sniffles, he begins telling them everything on what happened…From his words to an understanding flashback on what went down.

"Y-Yes, of course. That day, I worked on some action scenes until lunch. After that I napped in my dressing room. I ended up oversleeping and was late for rehearsal. I hurried to the studio, only to see that everyone had grim expressions. They'd found Hammer dead in the Evil Magistrate costume. H-He'd been expertly screwed with the Samurai Spear…"

Raven explains it to Maya and Phoenix better on how Jack was killed.

"He was stabbed to death." She said.

Phoenix was still loss about the 'Samurai Spear' part to be the murder weapon.

"Samurai Spear?"

Then Maya explains to Phoenix on what it was…

"Ah man, you should not have said that." Said Raven.

"Why?" Maya hits Phoenix in the arm for she got mad at him.

"The Steel Samurai's weapon of choice. You know, that spear he always carries!"

Again, Phoenix wasn't into the show like Raven 'sort of' was.

"No, I don't know." He said to Maya.

"(Oh, boy…)"

Well, Raven did warn Phoenix. Will didn't see it coming to find Jack dead just like that.

"I was petrified with shock, and before I knew it, they'd arrested me and brought me here."

Maya, Phoenix, and Raven will make sure that Will shall be proven innocent in trial as much as they could on their end.

"It's alright!" said Maya. "We're on your side! Right, Nick? Right, Raven?"

Phoenix nodded another yes to Maya there and Raven did too, they were on the case.

"We sure are, Maya. You can count on us, Will." Said Raven. "To the studios, we go!"

Then Phoenix knows where they had to go to on their investigation.

"To start, we'll visit the studios."

And so, they headed off at Global Studios itself where the Steel Samurai show was recorded at, and maybe for other things there too, I think…Let just hope that Phoenix, Raven, and Maya will find something and ask questions from anyone working there – for Will Powers to smile a little to put his trust into them to do their best by proving in his innocence and finding the real killer soon enough.

Time: May 10

Location: Global Studios

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya have made it to the famous Global Studios where all shows and movies are all done at. Maya loved looking around for her favorite show and for the first time being in an amazing place 'like a little child would be at Disney World'. First time for the other two being in a real lively place where the Steel Samurai is made, all the works and such…Still, Raven was sure upset about Jack Hammer was really murdered – as if she knew him a lot compare of knowing a lot more of Will Powers too. How stranger…

"So, this is where Steel Samurai is filmed!" said the excited Maya. "Aren't you two excited?"

Soon someone speaks up into stopping them from going anywhere near the studio.

"Hey, you there!" said an old woman to look like a hard-worker. "You gotta go through me! I'm security here. And it's my job to make sure that gawkers like you stay out."

'I doubt she's really old from the way she looks', other than she's the security of the studio itself name Wendy Oldbag. Odd last name for a woman to have there, huh?

 ***Global Studios Security Guard – Wendy Oldbag***

Phoenix and Raven try telling Wendy that they were lawyers on business of a murder crime. If they can that is, this lady's all talk with no end sometimes. Literally…

"Uh, we're-" Wendy stops Phoenix from saying anything else.

"I bet you people heard about the incident and came to snoop around." She said. "Kids these days! When I was young, things were a mite different. I used to be a real looker, you see. It's a crying shame. I was a huge fan of the late Hammer so I won't stand for behavior like this!" She just keeps on going and going no matter what Phoenix tries to say to this woman.

"Kill me…" Raven was complaining.

"Y-You've got it all wrong…" he tries explaining to Wendy. "We're defending Mr. Powers, so we're here to investigate."

Raven introduces themselves to Wendy.

"I'm Raven Strides, a murder mystery solver/hacker. My partner and boyfriend Phoenix Wright is Will's defense lawyer, and our partner here is Maya Fey."

Phoenix then shows his attorney defense badge to Wendy to prove to her, and yet she was still ignorant to listen in and thinking it was all a made-up thing to her.

"A cheap knockoff." Said Wendy.

"It's the real thing!" Phoenix said.

Wendy keeps on talking without an end again to Phoenix's so call his lawyer badge to know for the real and/or fake ones…As someone was eating some popsicle somewhere near the studios to overhear Wendy's voice – for you all know who it was…

"Please. The other day, I saw one on sale for 278 yen at the supermarket." None other than Gumshoe was on the case once again to see what was going on after eating a little and drinking too. And Wendy kept on talking to the three… "It struck me as really expensive, so I just bought some oranges and went home. Oh, you people want some oranges? Of course, you don't want any from an old lady."

Raven then snaps to stop Wendy from talking too much to ending it finally.

"SHUT UP!" she said screaming. "God! Is there like no mute button on you or something?! I think we heard enough on your point of views, thank you very much!"

Well, that sure made her stop for Maya and Phoenix to go all jumpy there from Raven's powerful voice.

"Nick…Raven can be a bit scary sometimes…" Maya whispers to Phoenix.

"I love a woman who's cute looking and headstrong." He said.

Raven then felt a little bit bad to just make a scene out of herself to say her sorry to Wendy after that shout out.

"Sorry…"

But she just laughs at her instead in a good way.

"Are you kidding me?!" she said laughing. "I like your style, kiddie. You reminded me a lot of myself when I was your age. Beautiful to look at but hardcore to fight, those were the days. Looks like you and me will get along just fine."

"Ah, okay…? Thanks? (She suddenly likes me for being myself?)"

With Raven, Phoenix, and Maya lost on what Wendy's deal was to be liking one of them…That's when Gumshoe shows up.

"What's all the racket?" ask the detective.

What a big surprise for all three of them to see each other at a TV studio in person, all but Raven was.

"Mr. Detective." Raven said to know that he would be tagging along.

"It's you, kid. And you two are…"

Maya and Phoenix then says Gumshoe's name wrong without even remembering it too well.

"Detective Gumtree!" Maya said it first.

"It's Suedesshoes, Maya." Phoenix tries correcting Maya, but he too got the name wrong as well.

"Gumtree? Suedesshoes?" Raven was lost. "Not even close, you guys!"

So, Gumshoe tells them his real name loud and clear.

"They're both wrong, pal!" said the detective. "My name is Detective Dick Gumshoe!"

Raven says it too.

"That's Detective Dick Gumshoe aka Mr. Detective. Well, that's who I like to call him by."

"Yeah, what she said. The kid can call me that anytime." He said.

Okay…? Elsewhere at the studios, there was a creeping man drawing something while drooling to look like a total nerd about it. The director of the Steel Samurai maybe…? It couldn't be him…With him doing his business on the floor because a woman who was smoking a long cigarette was sitting on top of him while being surrounded by lots of men in black suits who looked very important, bodyguards maybe? And who were those two?

"So, noisy…" said the mysterious woman.

But that's not the only weird thing going on around here, a strange looking man was wondering around too. Who was he? So much more was going on here that it was getting too much to catch up to all the things. And don't worry about those two-other people – they'll be notices again later to know more about them, a lot more really.

 ***District Police Detective – Dick Gumshoe***

"So, you two are defending Will Powers?" Gumshoe asks Phoenix and Raven.

Maya answers that part for him.

"That's right, pal!"

With this going on, someone was moving around in the brushes and hiding in it. But who was it, the mysterious man again?

"Rough luck, pals. Same goes for you too, kid, if you can try. There's no doubting his guilt in this murder."

"What's that supposed to me? We just got started." Raven asked.

Gumshoe then shows the three the map area and names on the bulletin board to explain everything to them, also Raven thought she saw someone passing by to be someone that who knows her. She thought she was starting to hear things like a crow flying by, or so she thought at first…

"Then get your computer on this one to type down, kid, because I'll try explaining it better for you to remember it the most." Said Gumshoe. "Look at this…Before the murder, everyone at the studios was over here." The map showed it all for Raven to type down and Gumshoe shows it to her, Phoenix, and Maya too. From the staff area for everyone was all there, across the dressing room area, up top was the front gate 'where Wendy works at'; as Gumshoe showed where Jack was killed at main gate area to getting over to studio 1 and studio 2 was far from it down below. "And the victim was found over here." He explains. "In other words, to get to the crime scene, the culprit had to pass through here."

From where Gumshoe was looking at, I guess that would make some sense and still…Something wasn't right about that of Will trying to kill Jack from that area only if it was true.

"And only Powers did." Said Wendy. "I was keeping watch the entire time!"

This wasn't good at all…

"Great…Now they tell us." Raven didn't sound happy at all.

"Nick. Raven, what does this mean?" Maya asks the two. "If that's true, Mr. Powers is clearly the killer!"

Soon that someone 'who was hiding in the bushes', comes out being a young boy who Wendy hates chasing after all over the studios name Cody Hackins, and what's even more surprising is that Raven knows of him.

"A trespasser! Catch him!" said Wendy.

Raven was more surprised herself.

"Ah! Wait…! (Cody Hackins?! What's he doing here?!)"

Cody sees Raven to his surprise too, only to smile back for you see…This kid has a crush on her, but she likes him as a friend only since he does what Raven use to do 'at her old job' just in his own way in taking pictures.

"A trespasser?" questioned Phoenix.

Not only does Wendy ask Phoenix to capture Cody, but Gumshoe as well.

"You go, too! Aren't you a cop?"

"Me?" he said to Wendy.

"Hey, I'm an attorney!" same with Phoenix.

Cody then says something for he was too fast for anyone to get him, not only for Wendy but for the two men who just couldn't stop this kid.

"Hah!" he said. "Raven, long time no see. I miss you."

Phoenix freaks out, for it's one of those kid crushes on older people kind of thing.

"What?! You know him, Raven?!"

"We're just partners in scoop selling business of photographs, Cody's a beginner. And yeah, he sorts of…I mean, we're just friends…"

Maya says the rest for Raven.

"He likes Raven." She said.

"Maya! Please!" Raven stops her.

Phoenix was freaking out to try getting Cody for his own reasons only, a bit jealously over nothing you know…

"Catch me if you can!" said Cody.

Phoenix tries to block Cody, only to run pass him in seconds leaving Gumshoe to be standing in Cody's way next. But he slides under the detective to make another escape – but both Gumshoe and Phoenix bump into each other right in the heads hard without stopping in time. Ouch! Raven felt the pain they were feeling and Maya had her eyes covered from that part; leaving Cody to have a smirk on his little face to be hugging Raven after that.

"Missed you…"

"Ah, okay? Nice moves there, Cody… (I think.)" she said to him.

"Thanks." Cody smiled to be laughing at the two injured men. "Serves you two right."

With Phoenix and Gumshoe both down for the count with bumps on their heads, Wendy was mad to not having Cody captured again.

"You useless hacks!" she said. "Can't you see that the kiddie tried to but she doesn't want to hurt kids?! I don't blame her one bit, but still!"

"Hey! That's not it!" Raven corrects Wendy.

"Whatever! Let a real woman do the chasing instead!" So, Wendy goes after Cody to make his leave 'for now' to hopefully see Raven again later. "See you later, kiddie!"

He takes off in a hurry to try outrunning Wendy again, only to drop a book of something that says, 'Steel Samurai Path of Glory' on the ground. Leaving Maya to pick it up to have a look at it.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"Path of Glory?" Maya said the name to open it up for it was a photo album that Cody does of the Steel Samurai photo shots that he takes. "Whoa, this is awesome!"

Phoenix comes over to them for Raven lends him a hand.

"Phoenix, come look at this."

"Raven, you sure you're feeling okay?" he asks her.

Raven felt a shame for she didn't know what was going on herself anymore, to also tries telling Phoenix on what was on her mind about both Will and Jack that she knows of too well.

"I…I don't know…" she answers.

He sees it and what a good photo shot that Cody does was really cool of Jack and Will training their fighting moves together at the studio for the show.

"He must really love the Steel Samurai." Maya said to love looking at the photos.

"I knew Cody was good taking pictures, but this collection's something else." Said Raven.

With that, there was a few evidences being gathered up so far…Gumshoe, Phoenix, Maya, and Raven then had a walk around to the other studio places of the area to continue their investigating, once getting through the entrance. Also for the two men were recovering their heads after taking a painful hit at each other.

"Ugh, that was torture…" Said the detective.

"At least you two will live." Raven said.

Phoenix and she had to go to work right away by Gumshoe's permission in doing so by asking him first.

"Um, we'd like to talk to everyone here." Maya asks Gumshoe for them.

"If you don't mind us, of course." Same thing with Raven.

"Mr. Powers said he was taking a nap in his dressing room." Phoenix explained. "Someone might have seen him asleep."

Gumshoe allows them to do so and try their hardest on their end.

"Feel free to snoop around as much as you please." He said to them. "We, the prosecution, have thoroughly investigated all evidence and witnesses. You'll realize that your victory last time was a fluke. Same with you, kid, you got lucky only for one time maybe. In this trial, Prosecutor Edgeworth will show you two what he's truly capable of!"

As the three do so, it begins. For Phoenix, Raven, and Maya looked all over to finding something and/or asking some people a few questions. Maya was enjoying the tour so much. From the dressing room…The many security cameras all over 'leaving Raven to hack into them'; some mascot head-like character fell to block the one spotted area only, to the propping area for Maya to be messing around with the items to the camera and waves to them – as Phoenix was writing things down and Raven typing in questions on one-person name Penny Nichols who was very helpful to them so far. And so on…And what Gumshoe tries to warn the others about the second round won't be so easy for Phoenix or Raven to be facing against Edgeworth again, he was ready to be the best and perfect prosecutor lawyer ever. Almost sundown for the three to be done – to be getting something but not everything they were looking for, soon Raven thought she saw someone familiar to her and tries going after it near the woods.

"What…? (It can't be…!)" she was speechless. "Dad…?"

Phoenix and Maya sees Raven acting odd suddenly.

"Raven?" they both ask her.

She then goes running off to find her father 'if it really was him'.

"Dad?! Dad, where are you?!" she tries calling out to her father.

"Raven!" Phoenix said.

"Nick! Wait up!" Maya follows him.

Raven runs fast, for it looks like Jack Hammers and her father might be making her upset for some reason…Where were her parents to begin with? As she ran and ran without stopping to follow her father into the woods outside of the studios, she trips to keep on running to move through the branches, but loses sight of the man for a crow to out of nowhere got in her way to fly above her. Was that man in hood clothing really her father just now? Or was she seeing things…?

"Dad…? Dad?! Where are you, Dad?!" she tries calling out to him but with no luck. "Hello?!"

Phoenix and Maya finally caught up to Raven looking even more upset about the matter at hand now.

"Raven, what were you doing?" Maya ask to help Raven back on her feet.

Phoenix knew that he had no other choice but to talk to Raven about her odd behavior that she's been going through today.

"I think it's time you told me." He said.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Nick?" Maya was lost.

Raven was afraid to talk about it.

"Look, I know you haven't been yourself since you heard about Jack Hammer's death. It's like you know him too well and not to tell me or Maya why you were working for Bobby in the first place. And that man you were chasing after, what makes you think that was your father?"

"What?!" surprises Maya there.

Phoenix places his hands-on Raven's.

"Please tell me. I can help you."

Raven sees that Phoenix was being serious and Maya to be worried of her friend, for she finally tells him on what she knows between Jack, Bobby, and her past that might be sad to hear. So, she tells the two everything about her and the others once they got back to the studios. This is a very sad story…

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. It's only you two after all, Phoenix. Maya…I grew up on the wrong side of the family. I was the only child who lived with my parents who worked hard and I loved watching detective shows when I was growing up. Though my Mother was a computer hacking genius and my Dad was a cop, our lives were great until a group of gangsters wanted pay back for my Father arrested some of their men from turning our hometown into a living hell; with one being another hacker in the group for they found us by tracing from my Mother's computer to try to kill us all, though my Father stayed behind my Mother carried me for us to escape alive. She had to leave alone without putting me in danger and was left by a friend of hers who was starting to become a great actor, growing up with him was Jack Hammer. He was like an uncle to me. He took care of me and I became like my Mother by becoming another hacker just like her although it was illegal and a detective by solving real murder mysteries just like my Father did, I hope to someday that I find them and arrest the guys that were trying to kill us, but sadly I had no luck so far. While Jack was working on a kid's show and for me to be living on my own, Billy interview with Jack one day that got me a job as a reporter for a while since I was that good to pay for my college funds, which I did afterwards. I last saw Jack out to lunch and before long, Bobby got rotten with me thinking that I was a servant and nothing more; soon to know he was working for Redd and now on the loose. Other than I did worked, learned how to fight, and now living and working with you, Phoenix, everything changed for me to follow my dreams and to be freed from Bobby's madness. But with Jack gone, I have no one else to turn to and no sign of my parents to be found anywhere…I thought I was close to be seeing my Dad again. I know that it had to be him."

Raven got sad after talking about it with Phoenix and Maya feeling sorry for her.

"Oh, how sad…" Maya felt bad for Raven.

"Raven…I'm so sorry I asked you…" he said. Raven hugs Phoenix and started to cry.

"It's fine. I'm glad I told you two, I'm not alone anymore." Raven said. "All I want is justice for Jack, Will's freedom, and to find my family again. That's all."

"Everything's going to be okay. They left you because they love you and wanted to protect you from harm. We will find them soon. I promise you that." Looks like Phoenix will keep his word to her that's for sure.

"You mean it?"

Phoenix strokes Raven's cheek, hair, and wipes a tear from her eye gently. While Maya was touched to seeing this cute scene between the lovers.

"I mean it. Once we get Bobby, we'll find your family soon enough. I'm a lawyer after all. No more crying, okay? And next time please tell me these things, I don't want to see you looking upset."

"Me too, Raven! Tell Nick or me next time! No more hiding things from us!" Maya said.

Raven then smiles a little after that.

"Thanks, I will. Phoenix, you're so sweet…" Raven leans near Phoenix's lap to rests her head on there for him to turn red all over.

"(Wow…! She's lending right next to me!)" Phoenix got happy about this moment. "Am I? Wow, Raven, I should try cheering you up more offend…!"

Everything was good 'for now at least', they had to finish up for today if they're going to try winning the trial of Will Powers for tomorrow.

"Can you guys do that after we finish working?" Maya said to them. "This place will be closing in an hour you know."

They stopped holding each other for the time being, probably more when they get back to their place later.

"You're right, Maya, let's wrap this up quickly. Come on."

Once Raven said that, it was good for Phoenix and Maya to see her back to her normal self again – for she'll have those who care about her who'll find her parents later. Even if the next time she finds the stranger who might be her father if that were to happen again.

"Oh, right! (So much for our moment time to last a bit longer…)" Phoenix said quietly. "Let's hurry up. Try staying close to us this time, Raven."

Looks like this is all they could do for now, unless they can search again after tomorrow with any luck to proving Will's innocence…With that, Raven was feeling a bit better 'though with her uncle Jack Hammer's sadly being murder' she'll try to be strong and to soon find her mother and father real soon. Good for her! Phoenix will make sure to keep his girlfriend happy and Maya to be by her best friend's side no matter what happens. The next morning, Edgeworth makes his way to the building for prosecutor lawyers to talk to his teacher who taught him so much over the years growing up at his office on his next case to be taking on.

"One victory after another. Very impressive." Said the other prosecutor.

"Thank you, sir." Edgeworth said.

"But that only makes you one loss more vexing."

Why? Because Edgeworth always win to make false evidences, his own teacher lectures him for one loss only to think it was the end of the world. There's no such thing as a perfect line of work, you know? And yet, Edgeworth goes along with it as he bows down from his mistake to never let that happen to him again.

"I am very sorry." Edgeworth's working hard for his teacher to still treat him like that.

"Cast your feelings aside." He said to his student. "Guilt is justice."

"I understand, Mr. von Karma." Edgeworth said with a bow.

A von Karma…? That's who the man's last name was? Manfred von Karma as Edgeworth leaves, Bobby appears in the office 'in a sneaky way' to have a word with the teacher himself. As from the outside of the building, someone was eavesdropping by hacking from the walls to listen in, perhaps Raven's unknown father himself to be doing all of this? So much was going on…As Phoenix, Raven, and Maya make their way to the courthouse to begin defending Will Powers as a team no matter what it takes for them to do – the best they had to prove of one actor's innocent that they try to find since yesterday.

"Well, we better think of something to give us another day to investigate if we're lucky…" Raven said to be a bit worried today.

"But in the end, we didn't find anything concrete to support Powers' alibi…" same with Maya.

True, for what they could get from Will was resting at the dressing room during the afternoon to miss his shooting scene again with Jack.

"Well, it was an afternoon nap…" so says Phoenix.

"And it's still not enough for us." Raven will try too for her boyfriend to get something out of it.

Maya makes Phoenix win this case yet or else, though she says that to him instead of Raven.

"If he's convicted, I'll tear you to pieces with a Samurai Hurricane, Nick."

Raven defends her man.

"Really, Maya?"

"What?" she asks Raven.

Phoenix agrees with Raven to say it to Maya like it is.

"She's right. I think we have enough murder on our plate right now, Maya." Phoenix then asks Raven something. "You ready, Raven?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. We're in this together, right?"

The two hold hands with each other.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow you to the very end."

Maya pops in between them.

"And me too! Now let's go!" she said to the two.

"Come on."

As the three walked into the room, Maya smiles next to Raven and was freaking her out a bit.

"Ah, Maya? Why are you staring at me…?" she asks.

"So…You and Nick, huh? Hitting it off?"

Raven turns red and speechless for Maya can already tell.

"What?!" Maya laughs and hugs Raven.

"Ah, it's okay. It's cute being in love. I still care for my best friend that I ever have."

"Thanks, Maya. (Sometimes, she scares me.) We better go sit down now." Said Raven.

"Okay, let's bring justice!"

And so, the trial begins once they were ready in the court room with the juries, the Judge himself, the cops, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth were all set to go.

Time: May 12, 10 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 4

*ALL RISE! *

And in comes Will Powers, taking his seat to watch and listen in as the Judge hits his gavel to begin.

 ***Judge***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Will Powers." He said.

From Edgeworth saying that he was ready to go along with both Phoenix and Raven were good on their ends too.

 ***Prosecutor - Miles Edgeworth***

"The prosecutor is ready, Your Honor." Said Edgeworth.

 ***Defense Lawyer - Phoenix Wright***

 ***Murder Mystery Solver - Raven Strides***

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" same with Phoenix.

Raven does the same thing as well to be ready since she was Phoenix's partner.

"And the defense's assistant too, Your Honor."

So, it was round two in this new murder case for Phoenix and Raven to go up against Edgeworth twice now. To Phoenix's point of view, he won't lose to him without giving up.

"(I never thought Raven and I'd have to face with him again so soon.)"

The Judge asks Edgeworth to begin the trial by telling it in full detail first once he got the papers out for it, 'that's Edgeworth for you'.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, please give the court your opening statement." Said the Judge.

"On May 9, the defendant, Will Powers, killed actor Jack Hammer at Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have committed this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will prove this fact." The prosecutor then bows after making his speech. "That is all."

Gumshoe was next to say the rest about the murder case…On the big screen for the others to see it, as Raven hacks into the system for photo shots and details to gather up next.

"Raven, I hope you're getting this all down." Phoenix said to his girlfriend.

"No problem. I'm all over it already." Raven Strides, she was all good to go as always. Knowing her being that smart on Phoenix's team.

"Allow me explain the facts of the case, sir." The detective said. "On that day, the only people at the studios were the victim, Hammer, the defendant, Powers, and the staff on the scene."

Showing the main gate where Wendy stands guard to watch out for people coming in and out of the studio area. Then goes to the map mode for Gumshoe to show on the big screen next, as Raven was fast to be typing anything from it in seconds.

"Keep going, Mr. Detective..." Raven said to keep Gumshoe to talk some more for her.

But Gumshoe thinks that he was smarter than Raven, 'just about' at times.

"What do you think I'm doing, kid? There's more…At noon, they were all over here."

Shows one area turning blue at the staff area spot, to show the scene where Jack was killed at next and what killed him too for Raven to see the weapon that Will used as a weapon for the Steel Samurai during the show.

"The murder weapon is an important key after all."

Gumshoe continues explaining the next part…

"The autopsy estimates time of death at 2:30 PM. The security lady saw the defended heading to the crime scene from before then. After that, not one person passed through here till the body was found at 5:00 PM."

The screen showed the location on the map of Wendy near the front gate, then showed where Jack's body was found at Studio 1 area. As well as the area to get through the gate to the first studio, it was closed to blink up all yellow color during the time when the body was discovered. Raven has gotten the whole thing down to see Will freaking out that he wasn't there during the time at all to start getting scared.

"Without further ado," Edgeworth spoke. "let us call this security officer to the stand."

"(You're kidding me! Already?!)" Raven didn't like the sound of this part coming up next.

And for that, Wendy Oldbag is called for to be questioned for Raven and Phoenix to get some answers out of her from Edgeworth's doing so time for some witness testimony time.

 ***Witness – Security Guard: Wendy Oldbag***

 _Witness Testimony_

"Will the witness declare her name?" Edgeworth said to Wendy.

Once Wendy hears Edgeworth talking to her, she goes lovey-dovey on him to be hot looking to her…Oh, boy. Crazy crush moments to be going on for this lady, it's scary. From her eyes, face, and stars around her to get freaky to see her like this.

"My, aren't you a handsome fellow!" she said in feeling flatter of Edgeworth. "I'm afraid my heart skipped a beat."

This made the prosecutor lawyer freaks out and his face was turning red.

"Y-Your name, please."

"Dearie, no need to be embarrassed." Wendy said to Edgeworth. "Just call me 'Grandma'."

"I think Wendy's hitting on him." Raven said.

This surprises Maya, Phoenix, and even Gumshoe to be hearing about this once Raven guessed it right.

"Huh?!" Maya freaks out.

"Ah, yuck!" Phoenix felt sick almost.

Raven tells them to keep quiet about Wendy having a thing with Edgeworth – not happening!

"Let just keep this to ourselves here…"

Edgeworth slams his hands on the table to demand Wendy to say her name right away in the courtroom.

"Your name!" he demanded.

So 'finally', Wendy gets down to business and says her name first to the people.

"Wendy Oldbag, dearie. So just call me 'Grandma'. It's practically my name. When I was young, the other kids would make fun of me. I cried when my crush, captain of the junior high chess club, called me an old bag."

I feel bad for Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe from listening in to Wendy's none stop talking tales of her to make Raven feel annoyed by this person.

"Oh, my God! Who…the…hell…cares?!" she said.

Edgeworth agrees to tell the Judge to make Wendy stop.

"Your Honor!" he said to the Judge. "I object to the witness's garrulousness!"

"I second that!" Raven said with her hand held up.

And so, the Judge allows it, thank you!

"Objection sustained. The witness will refrain from rambling on the stand."

Raven was saying to herself from the look on her face of a big 'thank you' there, they can get back to business, even though Wendy wasn't quite finish with her past story yet. Too bad, so sad.

"I was just getting to the good part…"

"(He does need a real girlfriend, that's for sure. Poor Edgeworth.)" Raven said to herself.

True to that, he really needs one…

"Not even Edgeworth can handle her." Said Maya.

Phoenix and Raven really felt sorry for Edgeworth getting hit on an old lady like Wendy was, it almost scared the defense lawyer.

"(Old bag or not, she's scary.)"

And so…You know what? Let just get down to the cross-examination from Wendy Oldbag next, get this over and done with here – any luck to have another day investigating to do after this. So…Whatever. Phoenix and Raven had to have something to use on Wendy to get some answers to prove Edgeworth wrong of Will Powers being innocence.

 _Cross-Examination_

"Are you sure you saw the defendant?" Edgeworth asks Wendy.

But she winks at him to be cute around the man instead.

"You wanna smooch with me, don't you?"

Edgeworth freaks and gets sick by throwing up all over where he was standing at for everyone else in the court to do the same thing, the Judge, Phoenix, Maya, Will, and Raven were freaking out too for only Edgeworth threw up.

"(Wow, old windbag has left even Edgeworth speechless. She's good!)" Phoenix said. "Well, that's one way to puke something out."

"That was gross." Same with Raven.

"No kidding!" and Maya too.

"Again, let's not say that to her and keep this issue to ourselves." To Raven saying that just in case. "(Now I feel sorry for Edgeworth even more.)"

Phoenix and Maya get where Raven was getting at.

"For once I agree with you, Raven. Let's do that."

As Edgeworth tries cleaning himself up, the Judge gets back to the case at hand and everyone was quiet all over the room after being grossed out like that.

"Well, that sure was something else, I guess…Let's continue on, shall we?" he said. "And would someone please aid Mr. Edgeworth by cleaning up and the mess left on the floor? I hate to have a very bad smell of left overs."

Of course, with that taken care of real fast, back to Wendy answering Edgeworth's question about seeing Will Powers near the gate, and what's her answer?

"Definitely." She responds. "I was at the front gate non-stop between 1 and 5 PM. Around 2 PM, I saw Powers walking toward the studios."

Phoenix and Raven both try asking Wendy some questions about that part if it was true or not.

"Raven? You got anything?" Phoenix asks her.

She started gathering some information from the laptop as much as Raven could do.

"Well, Will was sleeping during the time." She said. "I'm thinking that something doesn't add up at all, I just know it. Just start asking Wendy something while I start putting the pieces of the puzzle together."

"On it." Phoenix turns his attentions to Wendy next. "Tell us, was it really him?"

Wendy then gives Phoenix a freaky looking glare from her eyes to be staring at him and Maya, but it doesn't bother Raven at all.

"My eyesight is 20-20 if you add both my eyes!" With that glare within her eyes, Phoenix didn't get what Wendy was saying there.

"You aren't supposed to add them." He said in feeling uneasy.

"Is there any proof of you seeing Will Powers?" Raven then asks Wendy.

Wendy answers back to her.

"I'm glad you asked, kiddie. There is a photograph. So, fill free to use your toy to copy one, if you like. I don't care really." Wendy then tells Gumshoe about it. "Go on, Detective Scruffy McTrenchcoat. Show them what I gave you!"

She's nice to Raven at least, but bad to be giving Gumshoe such a bad name to say his name wrong.

"It's 'Dick Gumshoe'! You weren't even close!" he complains.

"What? Photographic evidence?" the Judge questions Gumshoe.

He tells the Judge about it for Raven to get the rest of the information down and the photograph to be shown too at any second…

"Yes, sir. There's a security camera at here. Its sensor detects everyone crossing the gate and photographs them."

Shows the camera near the pathway of studio one from walking by the front gate to be shown on the screen.

"(Yeah, yeah, Wendy was on guard duty…I got a few shots from the camera I hacked into with some good shots.)" said Raven to have a look at it to see something was off about some of the photos on her laptop being shown. "(What the…? One was deleted? Where did it go?)"

With Raven was having some sort of problem, Wendy tells everyone the rest about her job on what she does every day.

"Checking those photos daily is part of my job." She said.

This was something else for Maya and Phoenix to also learn about Wendy's daily job too.

"Nick, this is the first we've heard of the photograph! Even for Raven too." Maya said to Phoenix.

"Yeah, you're right." The defense lawyer agrees with her. "If it shows Powers crossing the gate, it'll prove fatally conclusive."

This wasn't good if Raven couldn't find anything for Phoenix at all, it was game over for Will as soon as the photograph will be shown to everyone else to see the proof.

"Please display that photograph on the monitor, Detective." Said the Judge.

And with that, Gumshoe walks up towards the officer to hand it to him 'with his gloves on' for Raven to take a picture of it to start having a look and see with the other shots to solve this issue right away. Once Edgeworth seeing this part being done, he had a very grinning type of look upon his face just as he planned for this…As Phoenix, Maya, and Raven to see that part and Wendy thinks that this will prove her alibi to be true on what and who she saw; poor Will was sweating in fear – Raven gets a copy of the photo to post one up on the bigger screen for a better view to look at.

"Okay, now uploading…" said Raven.

It shows someone 'or so for everyone thought it was Will Powers' dress as the Steel Samurai, passing by the area from the camera to take a picture of him limping along with his Samurai Spear weapon in his hands as a walking stick. Maya and Phoenix, this was the first for them to be seeing this too once Raven sees it first.

"Huh?" Maya said.

"What?" and then Phoenix.

Even the Judge was left speechless a little.

"Wh-What is this?" he asked.

Soon Raven gets to work on the photograph by scanning it from her laptop, very carefully.

"(Okay, here it is…Photo was taken on May the 9th at 2:00 PM, thirty minutes before Uncle Jack was found killed…To be limping, with the murder weapon, in a Steel Samurai costume, and…Wait. Shouldn't it say number one? Why does it show the photo saying number two instead? This is so odd here, but still, I wonder…)" Looks like Raven might've found something for her to use and to tell Phoenix about it once she finds out about the photo and fast.

Phoenix had to object to this part on his own, to give his woman more time until she says that she has found something.

"*OBJECTION! *" he cries out to be pointing out at the evidence. "What part of that is Will Powers?!"

Wendy tells it to Phoenix like it was as Edgeworth has his proof already to be seeing it up close.

"Anyone can plainly see that's Powers." Said Wendy to say the same to Edgeworth as well. "Right?"

"True." He agrees.

The Judge gets it just a little to still be lost.

"Um, well I wonder…"

Raven then found her answer that she needed…

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix, make Wendy speak again. Something's up and Edgeworth again too."

Both Phoenix and Maya knew that Raven would come through for them.

"Really?!" Maya was confused.

"You got something in mind?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"If we do this a little at a time, then we can win."

Phoenix knows where Raven was getting at, so he does it.

"On it." He slams his hands on the table to speak up about the photograph. "It's true that Powers does play as the Steel Samurai. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's always the one in the costume!"

"If it was him either how big he was or his helmet off, then maybe. But that's not happening." Raven said by stating the truth.

Then Edgeworth objects to Phoenix's saying.

"*OBJECTION! *" he shouts out loud. "I hate to tell you two, but that is undoubtedly the defendant. Isn't that correct, witness?" Wendy answers to Edgeworth with no trouble from this matter.

"Indeed." She said. "Take a good look. You can see him dragging his leg."

Raven sees the limping-like walk in the photograph.

"She's right, for some of the parts…"

"L-Leg?" confused Phoenix.

Raven shows it to Phoenix and Maya on the big screen.

"She's means the way this person in the costume limping by the camera to take the snap shot." She said to him.

With that, Wendy then explains on how that happened when she witnesses Will getting hurt during the time in her testimony…

 _Testimony_

"That morning, during the action scene run-through, Powers fell and sprained his ankle pretty bad. He even broke one of the props. It was a big mess."

I see…Then Phoenix asks Wendy this next question from her testimony.

"Who was present at the run-through?" he asked.

Wendy tries to remember on who was with her besides Jack and Will.

"Let's see…" Wendy was trying to think. "There was Powers, the Steel Samurai, poor Hammer, the Evil Magistrate, that Penny girl, I was there observing, and…" Before Wendy could name the last person with the other four on that day, the look on her face made her stop suddenly for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to notice that part in seconds. Why did she stop on the last part I wonder…?

"(What's wrong with her?)" Raven wondered.

"What's the matter?" Phoenix asks Wendy.

Then she just lies without saying the other person's name, to say on the only four people instead of five.

"Oh, nothing…It was just the three of us, naturally."

Yeah, right. Like the other three wouldn't notice that slip up just now that Wendy Oldbag just did.

"Okay…? What was up with that?" Raven was very confused. "(That doesn't mean I found the answer from this photograph, I won't back down yet.)" Raven kept on working by trying to solve this murder mystery.

"That's what we want to know too, what was that?" Maya said the same thing as Raven did. "She just bit her tongue just now, didn't she?"

Besides that, from Will hurting his ankle, his weapon was broken as well.

"So, he broke the prop?" Phoenix ask of Wendy about the Samurai Spear.

Wendy continues with her testimony…

 _Testimony_

"Yeah, his own Samurai Spear." She smiles. "Luckily, I was there with my duct tape to fix it."

For that she did for Raven to find out from the photo to see the weapon closely.

"(She's right about that part, again…!)" she said to hate being surprised out of nowhere.

"Duct tape?" Phoenix and Maya were both lost.

"Duct tape?" the Judge asks Wendy.

"I taped it up nice and good!" she answers back.

Then he asks this next question about Will getting hurt during the day of the murderer.

"So, the defendant hurt his ankle then?"

"That's right..." She said from looking at the photo again. "Look, you can clearly see him dragging his leg."

That was true alright for Raven to pick up on that part and the Judge too once he had a better look at it too, with Raven sending him a copy to see in a better view from his seat.

"See how he was posing there?" Raven said to the Judge.

"Hmm, true."

Though she had to say it, still - something wasn't right about all this mess for Raven to notices the second photo shot and not the first one to have in her file of it at all.

"Damn…Stupid old hag." Maya argues.

Raven then gets it, it was deleted purposely by Wendy since she was on guard all right to show it to Phoenix and Maya. Raven double checks the photo's date and time again to know something else about the murder of the time itself taking place and it was a bit odd somehow.

"Of course, yes! Why didn't I see this before?!" she said to her surprise to be getting it now.

Maya looks at the photo too.

"What is it? You got something, Raven?"

"Something big. It's a second photo, not the first one. Because it was deleted."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"I'm saying that Wendy knew about the first one that was not on camera to get a picture of, we have the second one here. I have a feeling that Wendy did something to the first one. Think about it."

Thinking carefully, Phoenix now knows on what he needed to do next for he was happy that and he hugs Raven.

"Raven! You're amazing!" The two got shy at one another in public to laugh about it after that hug. "Sorry." Phoenix said while he was shy.

"No, its fine." Same thing with her too. "Now go get them." Raven shows Phoenix the photo from the bigger screen from her laptop again to show and tell the people in the court room.

"(Now we found our answer…!)" Phoenix then speaks up. "O-One moment, witness!"

"What is it, dearie?" said Wendy.

"Are you absolutely sure only the Steel Samurai passed through?"

Edgeworth stops Phoenix there since Wendy answer the question already, or so she thought…

"*OBJECTION! * The witness already answered that." He said. "Stop badgering her with the same question."

That made Wendy fond of Edgeworth by thinking that he was defending her.

"Thank you, sonny!" She said in a lovely tone. "You let 'em but the kiddie have it, Edgey-boy!"

Nice nickname for Wendy to give to her so call Edgeworth, freaking Maya out.

"Nice nickname there…" Raven goes along with it.

"Edgey-boy?" Maya felt ashamed just hearing it.

Phoenix then goes up to the screen of the photo shot for Raven to help him out on this next part.

"Phoenix, show the people the answer that we just discovered, won't you please?" she said.

"Right." He does it. "Please look at this."

Raven makes the image bigger to the date, time, and number of the photograph for everyone else to be seeing this.

"Right on this part here…" explained Raven. "This took the shot on May 9th, at 2:00 PM, and it was photo number two. Notice something about it?"

Everyone then sees it this time.

"See what Raven and I are saying about it?" said Phoenix. "That means there must have been a No. 1!"

With that, they wanted Wendy to admit on what happened to the first photo.

"Oh, right. I did delete one."

Raven and Phoenix had her now, though Maya didn't think of Wendy would've deleted one of them, but she did…

"Huh? Why?" ask Maya.

"I delete any innocuous photos, you see." Wendy answers. "It's part of my job."

Really, Wendy? Phoenix didn't think so, not even Raven wouldn't believe in that part.

"Innocuous? Just who was in the other photo?" Phoenix asked.

And her answer was this…

"A fanboy."

"Fanboy?" Raven ask for she knows on who it was. "(I think she's talking about Cody, no doubt about it.)"

I think Wendy was talking about Cody Hackins alright 'that Raven guessing on', explaining that photo album of the pictures he took of the scene making the Steel Samurai show that he loves. Wendy tells everyone more about Cody in the testimony to keep on going…

 _Testimony_

"You know, a hugely passionate fan of the Steel Samurai. Just a kid, but he's so mischievous! The drain in the staff area connects to the outside. He uses it to sneak in."

That explains on how Cody Hackins gets in and out of the studio a lot, Maya thought of the same thing in being him like Raven was.

"Wait, could it be that boy?" Maya wondered.

Picturing Cody, for it was him.

"It's Cody Hackins alright…" Raven answers that question for them.

Wendy couldn't stand Cody being a sneak to her and always runs away without getting caught.

"Yeah!" she said. "He runs around like a rat! Next time I see him; he's getting a spanking!"

"You'll get arrested for child abused…" Raven tries correcting Wendy.

Like Wendy Oldbag cared if she did 'if' she does capture Cody.

"Like I care!"

Phoenix remembers Cody from chasing after him with Gumshoe to them getting hurt badly.

"If I recall, he looked like a second-or third-grader."

"Yeah, he's only seven years old." Raven said to Phoenix.

Then they point their attentions to the murder weapon next, being shown on the table with the duct tape still left on there as Wendy said did to be fixing it.

"By the way, the Samurai Spear weights around 15 kg."

Raven checks the weight of the weapon for no child couldn't lift it up, but an adult could.

"Very heavy to be lifted, that's for sure…" Raven said.

Even Gumshoe agreed with her too.

"Yep, a second schooler could never wield it…" he said while lifting the murder weapon without any problems. "Kid's right about me lifting it better."

"(And yet, this person dress as the Steel Samurai use it as a walking stick from that heavy weight from it…What's up with that?)" concerned Raven. "(I have to find out more about the murder weapon.)"

Edgeworth then accused Phoenix for blaming Cody of murdering Jack Hammers, as if.

"You accuse a pure, innocent boy of murder?" said Edgeworth. "You despicable scum."

Raven slams her hands on the table to defend her boyfriend.

"BE NICE!" she yells out.

Freaking everyone else out into silence, Phoenix didn't think Edgeworth would say that to him for no reason at all.

"Uh, I haven't said anything yet." Phoenix said to Edgeworth.

Wendy thinks that she told her testimony like it was…

"See? It has nothing to do with the murder. That's why I erased the data."

"Couldn't you have told me sooner before I could hack into the security camera…?" Raven ask Wendy.

"Well, excuse me. I almost forgot." She said.

So, says Edgeworth himself in saying it was Wendy, Will, Jack, Penny, and Cody at Studio Global on that day.

"The other person who entered the studio was a child." He said. "He could not be the culprit. As such, the defendant is the only one who could have committed the murder! The prosecutor rests its case, Your Honor…And requests a guilty verdict for the defendant!"

This wasn't good for Will to hear that part, to make the people think that he was the killer, as Edgeworth tries to prove that point to the Judge to believe in too.

"Wh-What?" shock Will to get up from his seat.

The cop made Will to sit back to his chair, leaving the Judge to look at the photo in seeing that the actor could be the killer from Edgeworth's point of view. Phoenix tries finding something within the papers and Raven both tried to think of something quickly before the Judge says that Will Powers will be proven guilty right away! But how? There's no evidences or not enough that they had right now.

"Crap! Now what?!" Raven started to worry while trying to find some answers on her laptop.

"Nick! Raven! Powers will be convicted!" Maya said to the two.

"I-I know…" said the lawyer. "I mean; we both know that."

Raven had something in mind to do 'as a backup plan' to use for the time being, since they have no other choice.

"Wait, I got it." She explains the plan to the other two quietly. "Phoenix. Maya. Time to play the suspicious game play…If we could target someone else who could've committed the murder, we'd be able to buy some time…"

Phoenix thinks it could work out for them.

"You know what, Raven? That might work after all. Good thinking."

"Thanks." She smiles at him. "Maya, you up for it too?"

She couldn't agree with them more on that part to do, they had no other choice.

"Then let's just go for broke." Said Maya. "There's someone else suspicious, right?"

Phoenix was a bit loss on who to blame it on for questioning.

"F-For broke?"

"Come on, Phoenix, there are two people that we know of…" Raven helps Phoenix out. "Will is innocent, Cody couldn't have done it, that Penny girl's too friendly, and that only leaves…Think!"

And so, he does very carefully…

"(Who could have killed the victim?)" he asks himself. "(Who could have worn the Steel Samurai costume and gone to the studio?)"

Cody, Penny, Will, or Wendy? Who was it…? Better say it fast, you two. The Judge is about to declare Will Powers guilty in seconds while hitting his gavel!

"Very well. I shall hereby hand down the verdict-"

Phoenix knows who to blame it on 'for the time being' once he thought of someone, Raven looks at him to say it right away.

"(He's got it.) Do it, Phoenix!"

"Right…*OBJECTION! *" he stops the verdict in time with his finger pointed out. "There is another person who could conceivably have committed the crime!"

"That's the only way we see it." Said Raven.

But Edgeworth finds that to be a waste of time.

"Such futile resistance." He said to them. "Who do you two mean?"

"It's…Well…" Phoenix had trouble saying it. "Uh…"

Maya was starting to freak out, but Raven uses her arm to move Phoenix's to aid him no matter what happens next – this was the only way.

"(Come on, Phoenix, I'm here for you.)" Raven said.

With Phoenix's heart racing for Raven to be touching him, he moves it to point his finger at Wendy herself to take the fall 'for the time being that is'…No hard feelings, lady.

"Grandma!" he said. "(Thank you, Raven. That felt nice…)"

With that – the Judge, Edgeworth, and Maya were shock to hear and see this part of Wendy taking the blame 'for right now' as a likely 'sort of' suspect.

"Wh-Who?!" she was shock and speechless.

Raven whispers on what Phoenix had to say next.

"Keep going…." She said.

And so, they say it like it is…Within the photograph that is for Phoenix and Raven to say on what they think of Wendy's been doing it, maybe for the others to believe in it.

"In this picture, the Steel Samurai is dragging his leg. So, whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury." Phoenix says it. "Other than Hammer and Powers, only one person knew about the injury. The old security lady!"

This shocks her to think that Wendy herself did it, which she wouldn't. Raven explained 'in a possible view' of what Wendy would've done…

"I couldn't agree with you more, Phoenix, Wendy's a likely suspect on what we think that this might've happened." She said. "She was standing guard alone at the main gate. In other words, she has no alibi. She could have briefly left her post, stolen the costume, and headed for the crime scene!"

Wendy then loses it to get mad at Phoenix 'but not at Raven' to be losing it with a twitching body going on with her.

"You two…Even you, good sir, are calling me a murderer?" said Wendy. "Is this how you and kiddie there repay me, whippersnapper?"

"Wendy, just chill out, okay?" Raven stopped Wendy from saying anything right now.

"Also, Raven and I don't recall owning you anything…" said Phoenix. "Anyway, this is a possibility that cannot be rejected yet!"

And with that, Wendy just go owned from both Phoenix and Raven. For she bites down on a napkin to pull with her mouth to let out a huge mumble-like scream to create a sonic wave of annoying noise in the court room. This really hurts both Phoenix, Maya, Raven, and the Judge's ears too from covering them with their hands as everyone else were complaining about it too.

"GROW UP, YOU BIG BABY!" Raven yells out loud.

"Order! Order in the court!" said the Judge hitting his gavel to finally making Wendy stop. "But why would she go to the trouble of wearing the costume?"

Once Phoenix cleans his ears out 'and to stop ringing', he and Raven answers the Judge's question.

"Simple, Your Honor…" Phoenix started to explain. "The security camera. That's also because of Raven hacking into it to copy the photo shots down but the first one. Oldbag knew the camera at the gate would photograph her. Wearing the costume was the only way to hide her identity."

The Judge understood.

"I see…" he said. "Excellent deductive reasoning, Mr. Wright. And same goes for you too, Ms. Strides. It seems we'd best adjourn the trial for now. Prosecutor Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth understood on what the Judge wanted him to do, the same with Phoenix and Raven.

"Your Honor." He answered.

"Take the old ha-!" the Judge fixes his sentence about Wendy to being nice to her. "I mean, the witness into custody and interrogate her."

"The prosecutor sees no need to rush the verdict." Edgeworth said with a bow. "I shall see it done."

All right! And with that, this gives Phoenix, Raven, and Maya enough time day to investigate and to prove in Will Powers' innocence for sure.

"(Yes! Sorry, Wendy, got to take this one for the team.)" Raven was happy.

Phoenix goes back to his seat with Maya and Raven.

"N-Nick…Raven…" she worried about Wendy.

"We know, Maya, but it had to be done for now. She'll be fine."

Phoenix agrees with Raven.

"She's right, Maya." Said Phoenix. "I too feel bad for the old lady, but it looks like we bought ourselves another day."

And so, the Judge hits his gavel to end the trial until tomorrow.

"That is all. The court is now adjourned for today..."

Well, he was about to until Wendy Oldbag had something else to say…

"*OBJECTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! *" she said really loud to be catching her breath after that. "I won't just sit here while you accuse me of murder…I'm talking."

Now what does she have in mind? This gets to Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Edgeworth, and the Judge's attentions.

"W-Witness?" the Judge was confused.

"What is this about?" Edgeworth asks Wendy.

Wendy then has a smile on her face to be saying it.

"Actually, there's something I was told not to mention."

Raven wasn't getting on what Wendy was getting at, nor was Phoenix and/or Maya either.

"Huh…?" Raven was lost in words.

"N-Not to mention?" ask Phoenix.

"What?" same with Edgeworth.

Everyone else listens in on what Wendy Oldbag was going to say next…

"Exactly!" she said. "Listen up, and listen good. Some other people were at the studio on the day of the murder!"

With Wendy saying that loud and clear, as it surprises Will and shocks Maya, Phoenix, and Raven about this…There was more than four people at the studios? Besides Wendy herself, Cody, Jack, Will, and Penny?

"Impossible!" surprised Edgeworth big time. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"And I haven't either, you know, Wendy?!" Raven said in shock. "Phoenix, what do we do now? (And that, this is getting even weirder here…)"

Raven was loss to be looking at Phoenix, he looks at Maya, she does the same to Raven, and then to each other again. What does Wendy Oldbag know about on the other people who were there at the studio – besides five people? Could it be Raven's father, Bobby, or those other two of the creepy man and the mysterious woman who smokes?

"(Looks like this trial isn't ending anytime soon.)" Phoenix said.

You can say that again, Phoenix Wright…Looks like this murder mystery will get even harder for him, Raven, and Maya to save Will Powers' innocence for one more day. With any luck – will Wendy tell the others about the other people at the studio, or what? Also, will Raven see her father to talk to anytime soon? I sure hope so! Be back for more later so, places everyone. Take ten.


	6. Turnabout Samurai: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #6 - Turnabout Samurai: 2nd Trial

So, from Will Powers being accused on a crime he didn't do of murdering Jack Hammers 'who played as the Evil Magistrate' from Global Studios, having between him who plays as the Steel Samurai, Penny, Cody, and/or Wendy as suspects to know who killed him; as well as Jack was a dear friend to Raven's parents who raise and treated her like an uncle and tries to find her father with no luck for him to be spying on his own daughter. With her, Phoenix, and Maya questioning Wendy in court against Edgeworth again – and her saying that there were more people at the studios on the day of the murder, what a shocking surprise and all from a kid's TV show too. Anyways, here's what happens next for Phoenix to narrate the beginning once again…

Just so you guys know, The Steel Samurai show so reminds me of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers 'when it was good back then'. You know what I mean? Yeah…

"(The case that Maya picked up to be our first was a murder involving a superhero. Backed into a corner by all the evidence, both Raven and I accused the old lady on the stand of the murder. Trembling with rage, she revealed a shocking truth to the court!)"

I take it that neither Edgeworth or Gumshoe didn't know about this so call 'shocking truth' that Wendy's talking about? Guess not…As she was about to explain to those two, the Judge, Maya, Raven, and Phoenix all about it.

"Actually, there's something I was told not to mention." She said.

And that was…? Just say it already.

"N-Not to mention?" asked Phoenix.

"What?" same with Edgeworth.

"This better be good before we end this trial for today, Wendy." Raven said to her.

Only thing that this lady could say was this…

"Exactly! Listen up, and listen good." She starts explaining. "Some other people were at the studios on the day of the murder!"

Once she said it, jaws started to drop for some of the people in the court room. Well, Raven was more surprised as Phoenix and Maya did it and Edgeworth didn't hear about this at all until today, to be slamming his hands on the table to not wanting to believe that this was one of them…

"Impossible!" cried out Edgeworth. "We hadn't heard of this!"

"(That goes double for us too, Edgeworth!)" Raven complains.

"Witness, why keep this crucial information from the court?" the Judge asks Wendy.

"Ain't you been listening? What was I to do? They told me to shut my trap! They said they had 'nothing to do with this', see? They said to pretend 'they weren't at the studios'."

Is that a fact, Wendy? Meaning there were more people with Jack besides Cody, Penny, her, and Will on that day – but there were two more as well.

"Who were those people?" Phoenix asked.

"There was a meeting of TV bigwigs, the director, and the producer."

Raven looks it up of the two and they were real, from the TV studios for she heard of the director and the first hearing of the producer.

"Got anything, Raven?" Maya asked.

"Yep, Wendy's telling us the truth. They're real."

Then Phoenix asks this next question to Wendy.

"Makes sense. And where was the meeting held?"

"Oh, in the Studio Two trailer."

Raven also found the other answer being right from her laptop of the map area to discover.

"Again, Wendy's right yet again."

News to Maya and Phoenix to be hearing about all of this alright.

"Studio Two?" said Maya. "This is the first we've heard of this."

This was very big to tell the Judge about it right away.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said. "we've learned there were others at the studio that day. Yet, we stand here, they haven't even been questioned. Both Raven and I hold that it is impossible to declare a verdict right now!"

Raven then says something to Phoenix's words as well.

"A second that!" said Raven. "I advised we hold up for a few days to continue with this trial here, by asking those other two some questions at Global Studios, Your Honor. Hopefully, this will allow Phoenix, Maya, and me to find enough evidences to prove Will Powers is innocent and to find out who really killed Jack Hammers. So please give us two more days until then, won't you?"

With Raven strong words for Wendy, Maya, the Judge himself, and Phoenix found over by it and her boyfriend to be loving her even more…Edgeworth's face soon turns red to find the demanding words of a strong will within Raven Strides' was something else to really be falling for her too. Oh, boy…Soon the Judge had this to say in agreeing with the defense team.

"Hmm…Good point to the both of you, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides." He said to then asking Edgeworth this question. "What do you say, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Still having his face red all over and still getting a bit upset about this whole thing, Edgeworth had no choice but to do the same for a few days too.

"I have no choice but to agree...!"

This made Wendy go lovely on Edgeworth thinking that he was staring at her, 'but he was really looking at Raven instead'. And she still needs to be questioned by the police anyways for a little bit.

"Dear me, Edgey-boy…Don't gaze at me so passionately."

Raven still didn't get Wendy at all.

"(Just end it for today already…)" she said to herself.

So, the Judge hits his gavel in to doing so.

"Very well." He said. "That ends the day's proceeding in this trial."

With that, the investigation continues for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven 'and the same on Edgeworth's end', while Wendy talks to the police as a possible suspect for the time being. For those three had to ask Will about something from that day right away on who the other two were; the director and the producer were as much as he could tell them back at the detention center, for witnessing the whole thing in today's trial was something else for him.

Time: May 12

Location: Detention Center

Okay? Something else was on Will's mind too about Raven 'since they sort of know each other', he does tell them about the other two people around the day of the murderer just as Wendy said and for him to say it to them being very true, a bit too soon. Don't you think?

"Huh?!" this shocks Maya about it first. "You knew who those people were there?"

"Can't say I'm surprise to hear…" Raven said to see this part coming.

Will does feel sad for not saying anything about it yet.

"S-Sorry." He said to them. "I was asked to keep it quiet, too."

There must be a real reason why Will didn't say anything about this until now, it had to be important to tell them right away. For Maya was right on the dot to tell Will that for himself to realize this.

"You've gotta tell us these things, or we'll lose the case. Raven's a pro who's doing this for her late uncle, Jack Hammers."

Raven corrects Maya on that part.

"Maya…Jack was like an uncle to me, he was a friend to my Moms, remember?" she said.

Will knew that he seen Raven a lot of times before when he looked at her.

"And Nick here has so little experience, he may as well not be a lawyer, you know!"

Little cold there, huh Maya?

"That's going too far." He said.

Raven talks some sense into Maya for Phoenix was a good lawyer to her point of view.

"No kidding, Maya. Think before speaking next time…" Raven corrects her. "She didn't mean by that, Phoenix, you know what Maya really meant."

"What?" she asked.

Will understood the warning to learn that part for the next time that happens again.

"I…I appreciate the warning."

The three were still on the case for Will.

"Anyways, we'll go down to the studios again." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, we'll get to it right away to prove your innocence." And Raven.

"I hope we run into that boy!" Maya said. "We need to return this to him."

Cody dropped the photo album of the Steel Samurai that he made in his 'Steel Samurai Path of Glory' that Maya still had since yesterday, also Raven knows of him very well to ask him some questions.

"Oh, yeah…Cody Hackins. (Maybe he can tell us what we need to know when we do that today too.)"

For Raven to be thinking about that part, Will remembers seeing Cody once in person.

"You mean the boy with the camera?" asked Will.

"You know him?" questioned Phoenix.

"Seriously?" Raven asks Will as well.

"You are Raven Strides, right? Jack's step-niece?"

Once Will asks Raven that question, she looked upset though it proves about her being right.

"That's me, but my Mom and Jack were close as really good friends. He raised me as his niece that he never had…" she said. "I thought I would one day before the day he was killed if he seen my Dad lately, he might have said that he did way before I worked for Bobby. And since you're in this mess too, I thought I asked you about seeing my parents. I mean, haven't you?"

Will smiled for he wishes that he did seen any of Raven's parents at all since Jack was talking so much about them.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" he said. "I haven't yet. But I know that Jack has and tried…He hasn't been himself lately. Please forgive me, Raven."

Everything wasn't too bad, Will was a good person to Raven as well.

"It's fine…I Guess I have to keep on trying on my end. Thanks anyways, Will. Now you were saying about Cody? We're good friends, him and I."

Raven smiles back for she understood that Will really have wanted to help her out the best he could, that's all that matters. Also, Jack Hammers tried his best for her too, with no luck until his dying breath either…Though Will did say that Jack wasn't himself because of that part, what did he meant there…? Changing the subject back now about Cody Hackins.

"Yeah," he answered. "he seems to have been sneaking on to the lot often. I spotted him several times."

A flashback on what Will was saying…He was sleeping near the set-up stage in making the show, near the poster painting background he heard something to wake him up, a bit scared at first to not know what it was. Being Cody to be sneaking around to get into the studios that made Will jump out of his seat.

"A ghost?!" frighten Will.

Nope, it was just Cody showing up and correcting Will from his mistakes.

"A ghost? Come on." He said. "How can an adult be such a scaredy-cat?"

Then he takes off to take some photo shots of the Steel Samurai, for Will couldn't stop him even if he tried too.

"Hey!" he tried calling out to Cody.

Cody then stops to say something else to Will.

"You should learn from the Steel Samurai. His way of life is awesome!"

End of flashback there…Nice words coming from Cody to say that to Will who plays as the Steel Samurai himself, and he doesn't know it was him that he was talking to. At least it was a big clue for the other three to hear about this.

"The 'way of life', huh?" Phoenix repeats that sentence.

"You should have just told him you're the Steel Samurai." Said Maya.

Will couldn't for the kid's sake and for Raven to get it.

"But it would've disappointed him to learn that this shabby old man was his hero." He said to be happy about it. "I'm don't mind, really...If kids keep loving the Steel Samurai."

"You make a very good point, Will, good call." Raven said to him.

Phoenix agrees with his girlfriend too.

"(Yeah, there's no way. Such a nice guy would never smear the Steel Samurai name.)"

Before the three took off, Will had something to give to Raven from the officers handing it from him to her.

"Wait, Raven, there's something I wish to give to you."

Raven gets the letter, address to her from Jack Hammers.

"Oh, thanks…." Raven reads it and to her surprise. "No way! Jack wrote this for me? What for?"

"Ooo…" excited Maya. "Open it, Raven! Open it!"

Phoenix pulls Maya away from Raven to give her some space.

"Don't do that to her, Maya, let her decide." He said.

"Why are you giving this to me, Will?" Raven asks him.

"Well, he just told me one day to give this to you at the right time if something were to happen to him, and it did. I just did him a favor." He explained. "Jack also said not to open it until…Well, I'm not sure I get it myself either, but he said something about…Until the deed is done, don't open it."

Raven might understand on what Jack meant by that.

"Just like right now…" she guessed. "I can't open it until you're proven innocent. He knew this was going to happen to him, about my parents to find and him getting killed. (But why?)"

That might be the case to have something to do with Raven's parents, Jack Hammer, and Bobby's behavior. Is that why he wrote something for Raven to only open it at the right time? Phoenix thought it was best to hold on to it until then.

"Raven, we just need to wait until we can look at it." He said to his girlfriend. "Come on. We better have another look around at Global Studios, okay?"

What would Raven do without Phoenix by her side?

"You're right, Phoenix, let's go." She said to say one more thing to Will. "Thanks, Will, I won't open it until we've proven in court that you're not guilty. We'll see you later and thanks again."

And so, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed back to the TV studios for another look around of the place for suspects, clues, and so on…Will could only do now was to wish for them the best of luck besides Raven finding her Dad or Mom during the search.

"Your welcome, Raven." Will said with a smile and waves to the others. "Be careful out there."

Off they go then…Another trip at Global Studios 'for the other security guard allows them to go back in', as Raven, Phoenix, and Maya asks Penny something about seeing anyone around the area today.

 ***Co-Worker of Global Studios – Penny Nichols***

"Hey, Penny!" Raven calls out to her.

She was happy to be seeing them again.

"Oh, hello, lawyers of Mr. Powers." She said to look very friendly. "How goes in proving the actor of the Steel Samurai's innocent?"

"Well, so far but still looking." Said Raven. "Tell us, you know where we can find both the director of the show and the producer?"

"Please tell us!" Maya begs of Penny.

Penny thinks hard on this one, she then thought of something that she does remember seeing them, meaning that they were here today.

"Hmm…I think they might be somewhere at Studios Two…" she said. "Find the director first before going there, it's like he does the work for his producer, to get all of the credit."

"(That was easy. This girl's no doubt a big Steel Samurai fan like Maya is.)" Phoenix said to himself. "(She is helpful to us so that's good.)"

That was useful for them to find the director himself first for Raven gives her thanks to Penny once again.

"Thanks again, Penny."

"Anytime, you three can do this."

And with that, they have another look around the studios thanks to Penny telling them that the director was somewhere nearby, and needed him first to get into Studios Two next. Hey, a little role for Penny – so I wanted to do it here, you know? Continuing on…Doing a few things that needed to be done in two days for it wasn't going to be so easy for the three to have a look around at the TV studios again and near the second area too.

"(Seems that Raven could tell within Mr. Powers' eyes that he didn't kill Jack, makes sense for him to know her so much.)" Phoenix said to himself. "(Then the murder was actually committed by someone else. We need to figure out who.)"

And where else do the three check out first? Well, what Penny said to where the director was in the makings of the Steel Samurai show was somewhere at Studios One area, as Phoenix, Maya, and Raven could have a look around from the inside of the building, with a bird type of raven watching from afar to be spying on Raven which could only mean it had to be Raven's father, probably…

Time: May 12

Location: Global Studios – Studio One

As the three went inside, it looked very empty with no one in there at all to be so big.

"Hello?!" Raven tries calling out to someone who might be inside. "Anybody here?! We're Will Powers' lawyers here to ask some questions!"

And there were no responses for Raven to hear anything back, not even for Phoenix or Maya's end either to keep on looking all over the place.

"Huh? Nobody's here." Maya said.

"But the security guard and Penny said the director's here." Phoenix said to her.

Raven wishes to know that part sooner.

"That they did, so, where is he?"

Soon they heard some noises from the corner for Maya to spot someone lying on the floor and giggling, for surprising to them, it was the director of the Steel Samurai himself of Global Studios 'to also being a total creep on the girls' Sal Manella. Also, he talks like he's texting on his cell phone.

"They you are!" he spoke up. "Gotcha."

Looks like Sal was looking for a notebook being a script of the 'Steel Samurai, Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo' in his hands that he's been working on and almost loss it, but he has found it in the end. To the other three to see Sal in person 'to make Maya freak out', they needed to ask on who he was – they're not going to believe in it either once they do.

"Ah…Phoenix…?" Raven was freaking out.

"Who are you?!" Phoenix asks Sal.

Sal gets back up to talk to them in weird words.

 ***Director – Sal Manella***

"You I4m3rs! How can j00 not know the great Sal Manella?" Sal said to be asking very weirdly to them. "I am the L33T DIR3CTOR! I make the Steel Samurai!"

Yep, the three freak out to learn that Sal was the one who makes the show and he was a total weirdo, big time.

"No way!" Raven said to be flipping out.

"Huh? Really?!" same thing with Maya.

As he checks out Raven's hot looks to be drooling over, he does the same thing to Maya on what she was wearing. But he images her having nice looking lip of bright pink color, to look at her breasts to image them bigger on her 'if it was real to Sal', to her short skirt and long fine legs, and he loses it now.

"Come on…Samurai!" said the made up sexy Maya in Sal's mind.

"Oh, nice." Sal said to go perverted all over. "RLY, RLY nice. Buffer overrun…You've triggered my CR34t1V3 POW3RZ!"

Maya was really creeping up on her end by Sal, for Raven to demand some answers out of the man.

"What's up with you, dude?!" she asked in a demanding way.

Sal then comes up with an idea for his upcoming project thanks to Maya's image.

"It's coming to me. The squeal to Steel Samurai! Pink Princess: Warrior or Little Olde Tokyo!"

For that, Sal thinks of Maya to dress in a pink sexy-like komodo, hot long legs, kind of have some big breasts, butterfly-like wings on her back side, with hearts on it, and hair berets to fit the role at Steel Samurai's sidekick in the future. Creepy…

"P-Pink Princes?" confused Phoenix.

But Maya only cared about the title name of the show.

"Why is it 'little' Olde Tokyo, not grand Neo Olde Tokyo?"

"Really, Maya? (He was looking at her like a total stalker!)" Raven said.

"Maya, why are you taking him seriously?" Phoenix asks her.

Sal then goes up to Raven from behind to grab her breasts to be freaking out, same with both Phoenix and Maya to be seeing this happening.

"AHHHHHH!" Raven panics. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey!" Phoenix complains at Sal. "Hands off her!"

"Mmm…Nice…." Said Sal. "You, young lady, are very cute with fine boobies like these. Care to be a star of the Steel Samurai show as his made up female love interest? …Huh?"

Before Phoenix could try to save Raven, only she saves herself from Sal, by giving to throw down back throw to the ground from her powerful strength.

"Don't…You…Ever…TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!" Raven throws Sal hard for Maya and Phoenix's surprise for her to be fighting back so well, it was something else for any woman to do even if they're normal looking, her mother taught her how to fight. Also with Jack's help too when she was growing up with him.

"Ouchy….!" Sal said in pain but gets back up since he was used to it already. "I'm okay!"

"Freak, do that to me again or try to do to Maya, and I'll smash your face in next." she said with a warning. "Listen, Sal, we love your work. So, keep the Pink Princess idea for all I care about, but keep your weirdo hands to yourselves…! Now, we need to ask you some questions, you and your producer on the day of the murder of Jack Hammers. Got it?"

Maya then says something too after staring with shock from seeing Raven's fighting skills so well up close.

"Yeah! What she said."

So, Sal shows them the way of the entire studios, to the second area, the producer too, and shows them the tour while trying to keep his cool.

"Oh! Sure, sure, keep my perfect line of work, hands, and pride in check if I listen to you, young fine thing." He said while laughing in a silly way. "Please follow me."

"Thank you." Raven said with a smile and makes a peace sign with her fingers.

So off they go with Phoenix was amazed from Raven's fighting skills to stop any perverts in her way.

"Amazing, Raven!" he said. "You weren't kidding about your mother teaching you how to fight. Hot and dangerous! (But I think her back flip to her fine legs really turns me on…)"

"It's nothing to it but practice really, Phoenix, we women need to fight back you know."

Well put there, Raven, well put…So she, Phoenix, and Maya follow Sal to get some answers that they needed from him on the way to studios two to walk there in the big area of a TV area.

"Oh, so j00're defending WP?" Sal asks them.

"You bet we are…" Raven said.

"You're the director, but you have to deliver the script to the producer?" ask Phoenix. "Sounds rough."

So, true, Sal supposed to be in charge, but his producer was instead. Why is that? This gets to Sal hard to be freaking out.

"During rehearsals, she always barks out orders, heavily annotated script in hand." He said while sweating in fear. "If I don't take it to her fast, my ass is p0wned!"

"(So, the producer that Sal works for is a woman?)" questions Raven.

Seems to be hard for Sal to do his job for his so call producer being a woman, with a lot more to it than just being a script. Why was it so important to 'her'?

"(She adds notes to the scripts?)" same with Phoenix. "(That producer seems pretty hands-on.) At the time of the murder, you were in a meeting, yes?"

Phoenix had to ask Sal that question.

"Did you or did you not?" Raven tries to get Sal to talk or else to get him afraid of her rage again.

"Yes, ma'am." He talks. "Yeah, in the morning, we had an action-scene rehearsal! Then a meeting that lasted till 4 PM."

Phoenix and Raven were listening in 'as the female hacker types everything down that she could get in full detail' lots of it…

"Action-scene rehearsal?" Phoenix repeated.

"That's right, Phoenix, remember?" Raven said to him. "When Will was practicing with Jack from the Steel Samurai show."

Remember? When Will and Jack were practicing their moves for the next episode of the fighting part, he sprains his ankle badly when he fell from the ground hard and his staff was broken in half 'before Wendy could duct-taped it back up'? She, Penny, and Sal were there during the time. Phoenix remembers that once Raven reminded him.

"(Oh, so the director was there when Powers got hurt.)" During their way on the path to the studio two itself, the three spotted the head-like statue of some type of animal lying because it broke off. Seeing it again from yesterday, Phoenix and Raven have no idea on what it was. So, the defense lawyer had to ask Sal this next question about that thing. "Uh, what is this?"

"j00 you know Forest Imp?" Sal asks Phoenix.

"Forest Imp?" Raven was confused.

So, Sal explains on who this so call 'Forest Imp' was.

"It's the studio mascot."

Not to Phoenix or Raven had in mind to hear that type of an answer.

"Okay…?" Raven said to be lost about it.

"Er, that's not what Raven and I meant…"

"Its head fell off?" Maya asks Sal.

"Well, it's quite old, and there were strong winds on the day of the murder."

Sounded important there. For something being strong winds to break off a mascot head from the weather during on the day of the murder? Odd…At least Sal takes the three to the studio two where they needed to be from that long walk. But still, not bad of a place to be cool looking, huh?

Time: May 12

Location: Global Studios – Studio Two

"So, this is Studio Two." Said Phoenix.

"For something like this place to be all alone, it's huge! (And I mean that literally…)" this surprises Raven.

"There's a studio all the way over here?" ask Maya.

There's a reason why it was from studio two being far from one and a few other things around the area for Sal to know all about it.

"Yeah, but it's been unused for five years."

"Why is that?" ask Phoenix.

"IDK!" said Sal. "Apparently, there was an accident. The old security lady probably knows. She was around back then."

Raven knew right away on what Sal was talking about, Wendy Oldbag herself witness it from five years ago, of this so-called accident back then in the area.

"Wendy Oldbag? (Now she really needs to tell us about that part, or I'll make her talk.)" she said.

Sal takes the three to the big trailer-like house for them to see the inside of the working productions and the producer herself. On the way, up the stairs, Maya spotted the metal fence was a bit bent down for quite some time and for Raven to notice it too while taking a picture of it.

"Raven…? You see this?" Maya asks her quietly.

"I see it alright. A metal-like fence bended down? What's up with that?" she said.

"You got me. I just thought you would know about it."

From the accident from five years ago, maybe? Raven really wants to know about it now. Sal was going up to the door to open it while shaking in fear…To Phoenix, Raven, and Maya really needed to know about this 'female' producer who works for Sal as the director, or he works for her.

"What this producer like?"

"j-j00 you know?" Sal tried speaking up to turn completely blue of fear. "Dee Vasquez…she brought the studio back from the brink of destruction. M4d sk1llz! No one can defy her!"

Once Sal opens the door and lies on the floor 'to allow his producer' Dee Vasquez, to read his script while smoking her long cigarette and to be smoking inside of the room for the others to see her in person. She looked cold as she does look pretty, in other words…she is not to be mess with at all. And yet, Sal still loves having her around as a couch-like being to this lady.

 ***Producer – Dee Vasquez***

"So, this is the producer name Dee, huh?" Raven said to say this in her thoughts only. "(Talk about a slave drive…)"

For Phoenix and Maya seeing Sal has proving a good point about this woman, they still needed to ask her a few questions. For her to be smoking too close to the three to be coughing from the bad air. Gross.

"Um, Ms. Vasquez?" Phoenix tries talking to her. "We're defending Mr. Powers. Raven and I were wondering if you could tell us about the murder."

She finally spoke to them, just not so nicely. She always gets busy when it comes to reading her script very carefully.

"Quiet." She said. "I'm reading the script."

Even Sal tries to warn them and still loves Dee using him to breath heavily like a horny hound-dog.

"D-Do you wanna be disciplined?"

"(We're getting nowhere fast.)" said Phoenix.

Then Maya spotted some other movie posters on the wall for Jack Hammers was a very big star that he started in back then, it was something else for Phoenix and Raven also sees some of it too. From movie titles, such as: 'The Lute Samurai', 'Dynamite Samurai', 'Lie of the Wry Samurai', 'The Bearded Commander', and 'Samurai Summer'.

"Hey, hey…" said Maya to be pointing out to them. "Look, Nick! You too, Raven!"

"Are these all the movies Hammer, the victim, starred in?"

"Sure looks like it." Raven said to be surprise of her step-uncle from being a big star at some point. "The Dynamite Samurai…"

Phoenix names some of them too.

"Lie of the Wry Samurai?" he said in confusion.

But Maya was so emotional and very happy to see them all that she has seen.

"I want to cry. The Bearded Commander series. I remember that!"

"Samurai Summer?" Phoenix was naming the rest of the films.

"That brings back memories!" Maya said.

"How can forget about that?" Raven said to be seeing it again. "It was a typical summer romance, but done as a period drama. (Uncle Jack…)"

Sure, brings back memories for Raven to see Jack in the many roles to only remember that and small ones afterwards, for Maya loves it all and Phoenix was amazed from this man's fine work when he was alive.

"Wow, I guess Jack Hammer was quite a big star." He said. "Must've been happy having a man like that as your step-uncle, huh Raven?"

She smiles for Phoenix was trying to make his woman feel happy.

"Yeah, he was. From doing big and famous roles, until he did some small ones afterwards."

After Dee was done reading the script, she finally talks to the three.

"Powers' attorneys?" she said to them. "You wanted to know about the day of the murder?"

"Y-Yes." Said Phoenix.

"That we do." Same with Raven.

"I hate to tell you two, but at the time of the murder, the people here couldn't have gone to Studio One."

Or so Dee said just like that for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were lost.

"They couldn't have? Why?" ask Phoenix.

Dee smokes from in and out to really smell so weirdly for the others to cover their mouths and/or cough from it again. Stop that!

"Ah! Give me a break, lady!" said the coughing Raven.

"The path was blocked. You saw Forest Imp on the way here, correct?"

The one that Sal told them about, and for Phoenix to forget about it again already.

"Forest Imp?"

"We saw it on the way here, Sal said it was their movie mascot." Raven explained.

"That's right." Same with Maya. "The monkey with the broken head."

Dee explains to them on how bad the wind was on the day Jack was killed and how the statue head broke off because of it. For it was a lot of work to getting that moved over and get it out of the area afterwards.

"That day, the wind pushed its stupidly huge head over, blocking the path. It wasn't until after 3 PM that a crane came to move it. It took about an hour to clear a path." Said Dee. "Everyone at the trailer was stuck here until then. We couldn't have killed Hammer."

Raven thought that part was a bit odd, just a little.

"I see…But it took that long to move it, huh? Very weird. Just saying, Dee, nothing personal."

"She may be right. And what if the head fell over after 2:30 PM?" Phoenix asks Dee. "Then you could have gone to Studio One."

Then Dee says this to them that sounded important to see for themselves at the statue again to prove them wrong.

"Each hour, Forest Imp announces the time. 'It's 4PM, I daresay,' and so on. Check the back of its head. The clock stopped when it broke."

And so, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya go there again from being blocked off from the broken statue's head and seeing the time it fell, saying 2:15 PM during the time when the strong winds happened and Raven was getting it all down from her laptop.

"Okay…? So, Dee was sort of right. (But I know there was far from it.)" said Raven. "This is something else, Phoenix."

"No kidding…2:15…That's before Hammer was killed."

It still didn't make sense to understand this during the time when it did happen, far from it for Will Powers was innocent.

"Then the one in the trailer were actually unconnected to the murder?" Maya asks them.

"You got us, Maya…" Raven was lost along with Phoenix too.

As the three headed back to have another look around Studio One, Wendy was back at her post after being questioned, just not happy with Phoenix for 'sort of' accusing her but Raven to be yelling at them and out of her posing station.

"Oh, no…" Raven sees Wendy to be seeing them. "Maya…Phoenix…Heads up." Raven points it out to them for Wendy goes at them in a fast paste to be running.

"Y-You backstabbing whippersnapper!" she said by shouting.

Phoenix had to explain to Wendy from that mistake.

"Come on!" he said. "I only said you could have done it…By the way, you certainly returned to your post quickly."

There she started talking too much again to explained what happened to her.

"Oh, the police took me away! They had a spare Steel Samurai costume and told me to put it on! How could I, a sweet, little old lady, wear a giant suit like that?! When they saw, I couldn't, they let me go. Who do they think they are?" she said in anger. "Know this. This old lady never forgets the slight or insult. I'm never talking to you again. Except for dearie here, she's cool…" she meant Raven. "Don't come to me when you're lonely. My lips are sealed!"

For Raven and Phoenix were confused from Wendy's odd behavior again, to Maya didn't think she'll stay quiet as she said she would.

"Okay…? Thoughtful of you to say that to me…" said Raven.

"For someone with sealed lips, you sure talk a lot." Maya said to Wendy.

But again, she ignores the two.

"Quiet, whippersnapper! Starting now! One, two, three, mmmph!"

Ha! How long can Wendy stay quiet from that? Soon Raven knew what will get her to talk again.

"Oh, really, Wendy? Sounds like a bet to me. Huh, guys?"

Phoenix goes along with it.

"Oh, but Hammer was pretty awesome, huh?"

Wendy was still trying to stay quiet to 'mmmph' a lot. And for that, Maya joins with them.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "The 'Dynamite Samurai' poster really gives you goosebumps, right?"

She still tries to hold it in.

"I prefer the 'Bearded Commander'."

Once Phoenix said that, Maya had one more thing to say to Wendy about Raven and Jack sort of related.

"And Raven here's the step-niece to the great actor Jack Hammer himself-!" Raven tries covering Maya's mouth in time, but it was too late.

"Maya! You don't have to rub it in at everyone!" she said.

"Too late…" Phoenix said.

Wendy then speaks up to like on what Phoenix said in one of Jack's latest TV series and Raven was living with him during the time growing up.

"Were you really?!" Wendy asked with excitement.

"Ah, I was. My Mom was best friends with Jack and he took care of me when my parents went missing… (Damn it, Maya!)"

Wendy hugs Raven to tell them about Jack's TV series being the Bearded Commander.

"A good friend was the half niece to Jack Hammer himself! I just loved it! The Bearded Commander series is unforgettable, ain't it?" Wendy said with joy. "Hammer is an eternal superstar. He was such a huge part of my youth." Then she goes from happy to feeling down. "If only that accident hadn't happened." She there said it as Sal said that she saw it all happened, for Raven and Phoenix needed to know more since she stopped talking about it.

"So, Jack did something during that time?" Raven ask to try to remember too.

"Accident?" Phoenix asks too. "You mean five years ago, right?"

"Tell us, old lady!" Maya begged of Wendy to tell them.

"Don't say that to her, Maya." Raven corrects Maya again from her mistake.

But Wendy won't say it.

"No, I'd never do that."

Not to Phoenix to learn about this matter at hand.

"Come to think of it, Studio Two was abandoned five years ago, too."

This made Wendy to keep quiet about it, for they knew she was hiding something very big from them.

"Shut up…I told you my lips are sealed!"

Not to them for Maya to say it to Wendy again.

"For someone with sealed lips, you're talking a lot."

"Like I said, starting now." Wendy tries doing it again. "One, two, three, mmmph!"

Soon Cody was hiding from the bushes again, to make his way to the studios by running for the others to be seeing him pass by so fast.

"Cody!" Raven was surprised.

"Hi, Raven! Bye, Raven!" he said while running.

"That boy!" Maya said. "Let's go get him!"

Soon Phoenix, Maya, and Raven go after Cody for Wendy tries catching up too, but she falls thanks to a certain man in hiding with a little bird's help to making her shoe laces tied up together. Ouch…

"Wait right there-!" and then she falls.

Also, he kicks Sal in the nuts hard when he passes by the director for he saw what happened on what he did to Raven earlier.

"Ouch!" Sal cries out in pain. "My Pr1de…!"

"I don't care if you're the director of the Steel Samurai!" he said. "Stay away from Raven, she's with me!"

He'll be all right, for Cody kept on running from the other three were chasing after him. Nice one, kid. Raven had trouble catching up to Cody in her fast speed for Maya and Phoenix try running fast too just to try talking to a little boy.

"Cody! Hold up!" she said. "A little help here, you guys!"

"Hey, kiddy-o…Wait up! (Raven sure can run really fast.)" Phoenix said to be amazed from Raven's skills.

Some chase scene here, but Raven finally catches up to Cody by blocking him from going anywhere else as the other two caught up from behind to stop him, he just hugs Raven again.

"Raven! You got me!"

"Cody…I sure did." She said.

Phoenix was freaking out to be a bit too jealous from a kid holding her instead of him.

"No way…Out luck by a kid getting all the attention from Raven?!"

"I almost feel sorry for you, Nick…" Maya said to look at him weirdly.

Raven only cared for Cody as a very good friend to her, nothing else from a little kid who had a crush on her.

"Raven! Why?!" said the upset Phoenix "Me over a kid?!"

"Phoenix, it's okay. We're just friends. Cody's just too clingy around me."

She was right about that…Cody didn't think so otherwise to act tough around the others.

 ***Steel Samurai Fan – Cody Hackins***

"I'm Cody! Cody Hackins!" he said and to show off his toy sword. "Call me kiddy-o again and I'll cut you where you stand, pops! Raven's mine!"

That had to burn there…Poor Phoenix Wright.

"P-Pops?!" he said that offended him. "Raven…"

"Come on, Cody, be nice. He's my boyfriend Phoenix Wright."

This shocks Cody to see Raven having a real man in her life.

"Boyfriend?! Him?!" he said in shock.

In his dreams to Raven's point of view, Maya tries giving Cody his photo album back.

"Anyway, you dropped this the other day, right? Here." Maya tries handing it to Cody. "It's such an amazing collection! Did you take these?"

"I have to admit, it's well done, Cody." Raven said to make him smile.

Of Cody's handmade Steel Samurai Path of Glory photo album, it sure was, but he had a lot more to give it to Maya to be having it since he had a lot more, lots of it too.

"Thanks, Raven…" said Cody. "and yeah, you can keep it. I've still got the original data."

This made Maya happy about it.

"For real?!" surprising her to be jumping with joy. "Hooray! You're the best!"

Phoenix and Raven were happy about Maya being happy, Raven then holds the lawyer's hand to be happy to have her in his life, to love him a lot as a perfect couple. If Phoenix was happy to know that Raven loves him.

"You love the Steel Samurai, huh?" ask Phoenix.

Cody was not denying it at all to go to every show to take a lot of Steel Samurai shots with his camera. It happens a lot for a kid's show to happen live at some area, mostly in Japan the most…

"Well, of course! Duh! I go to every live performance. I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! I got 'em all. A perfect collection. I never missed one!" Cody then shows the other copy photos of the shots that he does in his collection to the other three to see.

"Many copies in taking photos like these is your hobby, Cody, really cool." Raven said.

Phoenix sees that Cody wasn't such a bad kid, just a tough person and a fan of the Steel Samurai to have a friend like Raven. Just need to tell it to him straight.

"Right…" Phoenix asks Cody. "Did you see anything here, on the day of the incident?"

"You were present, right?" then Maya asks him too. "Cody?"

But Cody got upset when the two ask him that question for Raven could already tell and Maya wasn't getting any answers out of him.

"I…I saw everything."

Shocking for the three to hear, there was a lot more to it on what Cody saw the day Jack Hammer was killed– for seeing someone dress as the Steel Samurai to be walking to the other studio for some reason. A lot more, huh? Like what?

"What, exactly?" Phoenix asks him again.

"The…The Steel Samurai killing the bad guy, obviously!" Cody sounded upset to run off from them. "Forgive me, Raven!" He takes off for they couldn't stop Cody.

"Wait!"

Phoenix then trips on a drainage gate coming undone to fall head first into it, for him and the two girls to lose sight of Cody. So, they needed to help Phoenix instead.

"Phoenix!" Raven started to worry. "Maya! Give me a hand here!"

"Cody!" Maya calls out to him but then goes to help Phoenix. "Coming, Raven! Pull yourself together, Nick!"

Raven grabs on to Phoenix by the legs for Maya holds on to her from behind.

"Pull! Pull! Pull! Keep pulling!"

When Maya was accidentally pushing Phoenix into the watery drain back and forth.

"Stop pushing me in! Pull me up!" he begs the girls. "Hey! Maya! Raven! Pull!"

Raven pulls Phoenix right out to be all wet but they were alright to be landing on top of her.

"Phoenix, we got you out. I guess that explains how Cody keeps getting into the studios."

With Raven trying to get back up with Maya's help, Phoenix was enjoying the feeling of Raven's softness for her to be on top of him, for his eyes were turning into hearts and his face was red all over.

"Hey... (This feels amazing…!)"

Cute…Soon it turns into night time for Phoenix 'needed to dry up', Raven, and Maya to head back to Wright & Co. Law Offices until more investigating tomorrow back at the Global Studios to continue. But not before Raven seeing a raven bird to show her something to see her father in person again, it takes her a while to join with the others for her to speak to him behind the area of the studio in the woods out back. What did he want?

"Dad?" Raven calls out to him. "Dad? Is that you? It's me, Raven Strides. Remember? I'm your daughter. Why did you and Mom leave me with Uncle Jack?"

The raven then caws out to make Raven stop talking as he left her a few words to whisper into her ear while hugging her.

"Bobby's up to no good…Jack, your Mother, and I have been put into great danger from an evil gang member I was trying to stop them and I've failed. I saved you, but left your mother in harm's way…That also has something to do with Redd and Dee herself. The note that Will gave you to open it later, you'll soon know the rest, watch out for the so call 'producer'. Take care, Raven." He then takes off with the bird too for Raven couldn't stop him after finally finding and seeing her father.

"But wait! Dad!" she said. "(I knew Bobby was hiding something bad, but from me and my parents? And for him to work with both Redd and Dee herself. What do they have to do with anything from my parents leaving me?)" But it was too late, he moved so fast like he did back then – to Raven's confusion to know on what her father meant there she was lost to meet back with the other two to keep to herself, guess Gumshoe and the other officers were after him. Now that he mentioned Bobby, Redd, and Dee were in a gang a while back, what could he mean? So, weird…Anyways, back at the building to plan for next investigation for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to work hard in the office all night long today after they left the studios with a lot of paper work and still be searching on the computer to be doing; for Raven to try not to think about her father for the time being on what he said to her as a warning to soon come, it didn't sound good but she still had a job to do. "Nothing…Nothing…Nothing…Saving…" she said over and over. "So much to hear but a few clues today, Phoenix, we better work even harder tomorrow morning before the trial."

"Tell me about it, Raven, I'm trying hard on my end as it is." He said. "The day of the murder, there were others at the studio. But they couldn't have done it."

Raven still had the entire map of the studios from her laptop and Phoenix had a copy of it.

"No way that anyone or Will would've get to one studio to the other after that path was being blocked, and yet it happened…So weird! I know there's something missing from my laptop to pick up from."

"I'm out of ideas too…" said Phoenix to be panicking and rubbing hide head a lot with his hands.

So much stress was going on for those two, Maya then comes in with a surprise in stored 'which it has to do with the murder case for sure'.

"Nick! Raven!" she calls out to them. "Come on, let's watch these together!"

"Holy crap!" surprised Raven. "You didn't-! This is amazing!"

"I know, right?!"

Yep, she had the entire DVD box sets of a lot of Steel Samurai, Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo series/movies on her for Raven loves it. Though Phoenix thinks it was all a waste of time, or so he thought…

"Sorry, but we don't have time."

But Maya puts in one of the first Steel Samurai DVD's in the DVD player and was ready to start watching it.

"What are you saying?" said Maya. "This is a Steel Samurai case. This might contain a hint of a turnabout."

"A hint of a turnabout?" Phoenix was lost.

Raven sees that Maya was on a roll here, and from there they started their murder solving together. With that, they're spending the night working, watching, and then sleeping at the office already planned and set for packing thanks to Raven herself doing so for her, Phoenix, and Maya were good to go.

"She's right you know, Phoenix, it does…Sweet! I'll get the things we need, drinks, snacks, and a whole lot of paper work with hacking for me to do! Sleepover!" Raven sure sounded happy suddenly to be herself for now.

Cool way for the DVD menu to show up to start the show. With this it was a lot of information to gather and a lot of fun watching while eating and drinking, soon to get ready to go to bed and still watch the rest of the Steel Samurai all night long – for only Maya and Raven to soon fall asleep during the show, Phoenix was lucky to keep Raven warm and well relaxed to lay her body next to his for him to stroke her hair and hold her in his arms to be enjoying this moment and still be working…Love is so sweet with those two together…

"(Raven, you'll never be alone again.)" Phoenix said quietly while gently gripping her hand. "(I'll always be there for you.)"

And so, it was finally morning for the next investigation day to continue until tomorrow for the trial to pick up on where they left off; to save Will Powers. Maya was sleeping on the couch while holding her new photo album in her hands and day dreaming…

"Save me, Steel Samurai…" Maya said in her sleep.

With Raven soon getting up on her own for they had plenty of time to get to work and enough sleeping with a lot of DVD sets open all over the floor, and Phoenix was awake all night long and looking tired but loved watching the Steel Samurai shows and movies. Lots of it too. That was fast! This surprises Raven and had her worried about her boyfriend's condition.

"Ah!" she freaks out. "Phoenix? You were up all night?! (I've seen it all and he took the cake…)"

"Morning…Raven…" he said while being half asleep and awake. "I went and watched all of them. Anyway, we must talk to Cody again…somehow."

"Yeah, but not after you rest for a bit. We got about four more hours until the studio opens back up." Raven explains to Phoenix.

"I'm fine…Really…"

From lots of episodes there, no kidding…This made Phoenix fall on to the floor and drops dead sleeping for Raven to help him out; and still he was right by talking to Cody again would be for the best as he and Raven sees Maya was still asleep to drop the photo album out of her hands. Raven then looks at the album to see something and to keep in mind to tell the other two once they were up, she notices something about one of the photos that Cody took and I do mean a lot one…

"Huh? Wait…" She said.

Raven then remembers Cody saying something to them from yesterday…

 _"I always take a picture! I got 'em all. A perfect collection. I never missed one!"_ he also said this to them. _"I…I saw everything. The…The Steel Samurai killing the bad guy, obviously!"_

That got to Raven when she was looking at one of the photos to find that part to be very odd, even for Cody to say that to her and she knows of his work too well. For one of the photos on the last page was missing that Cody didn't put in, why is that?

"(If so, then this is clearly odd.)" she said to be thinking of something in mind next. "(Okay, Cody. You brought this to our attentions, it's time for us to bring you out with a magic word. And I know how, but I can't do it alone…Gonna need some help.)"

Back to Global Studios they go with Raven's plan in mind, and other things she started to suspect Dee who was the producer there – for her father did say that she, Redd, and Bobby worked for someone bad which couldn't be good at all since they were after the Strides for some reason…Anyways, what was the plan of hers for Phoenix and Maya to do so they can get Cody out of hiding again?

"Steel!" Maya cries out to be acting. "Fighting evil for great justice!"

It looks like Maya and Phoenix are acting like they were in a fighting scene 'using a broom and a sweeper' in one of the Steel Samurai episodes 'that Raven was planning to do with their help' and saying their lines. Well, Phoenix was having trouble with his.

"Y-You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai-"

Raven knew that this would happen, but she doesn't blame Phoenix in saying the line from the show too well.

"Come on!" Maya said to be pointing her so call weapon near Phoenix's face. "Put your heart into it. This is the Evil Magistrate's time to shine."

"Just keep trying, Phoenix, we'll get this part. (Just a little bit more…)" Raven said to wait for Cody.

Phoenix felt better for Raven to keep on supporting him, and Cody watches from hiding behind them to watch and listen in on what they were doing – all part of Raven's plan was working.

"Thanks, Raven, you're such a sweetie to me…" he said to ask Maya on something. "Uh, Maya? What was it again?"

"Go ahead, Maya, tell him." Raven allows it.

So, Maya repeats it to Phoenix on what to say during their acted.

"The pale moon in the sky…"

"The pale moon in the sky?" Phoenix was confused.

So, Cody finally shows up to say it to them instead of the whole liner, Raven knew that he would show up in time.

"It goes like this… 'The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood.' Get it?"

Once he said that, Maya tells it to Phoenix like it is.

"(Right on time, Cody!)" pleased Raven to be seeing Cody again.

"That's it!" Maya said. "Get it now, Nick?"

"Isn't this common knowledge?" Cody asks them.

So, Phoenix gives it another shot the best he could with a lot of heart into this one.

"Fine, I'll memorize it…" he then asks and shows Cody the copy photo album. "So, could you tell us about this, Cody?"

"Please tell us, Cody…?" Raven asks Cody nicely.

Cody looks at one of the photos and the missing part to look sad again, he looks at Raven to be afraid to say anything to her or to Phoenix either.

"Raven…I-I would, but…" he had trouble speaking.

So, Phoenix tells him again on what he saw.

"You did say that you saw the Steel Samurai kill the bad guy, right? Where's the photograph you took of that?" ask Phoenix. "Didn't you say you always take one? You never miss one? But none of these were taken that day."

So, with Raven getting Cody to talk, he finally says it on why one of the photos wasn't in the album.

"I deleted them." He said to them.

This was a very big surprise for the three to be hearing this.

"That figures…" Raven said.

"Huh? You deleted them?" Maya asks Cody.

"But you went to all the trouble, so why?" same with Phoenix.

Cody tries answering to them, he could say why, but he had trouble to. Raven could tell from the way he was feeling, he looked sad and scared.

"Uh…W-Well…" he tries speaking up.

"Spit it out, Cody." Raven said.

"Problem? I can't do what I want with them?!"

This was weird for Raven and Phoenix to be thinking about Cody's reasoning's to have one photo deleted.

"(Yeah, this is really odd.)" Phoenix said while thinking.

"(Now I know Cody's afraid to say more than the Steel Samurai killing the bad guy…We just need to push him a bit harder, not too hard though.)" Raven thought about it.

Then Maya tries asking Cody something else next.

"Say, Cody…" she said. "Tell us more about the Steel Samurai at that time!"

Cody can tell them that, should get Raven and Phoenix somewhere after this.

"Oh…Sure! I remember it clearly."

"Seeing the Steel Samurai in the flesh must've been so cool!" Maya said with joy.

Cody was shy and smiles to be happy for Maya to be saying that to please Raven even more, without another thing to mention.

"I actually called out to him, you know." He said to be very happy about it. "He seemed a bit surprised, but he posed for me!"

"What?" surprised Maya. "The Steel Samurai posed in the flesh? So, what was the pose like?"

"Like this." Cody does a pose by standing still, placing his hand on top of another in the middle to hold up, and looked really cool to show them on what 'this Steel Samurai' did for him when he took the photo shot.

He waves to his good idol to have a memory in doing that pose for Maya to like it, but this gets to both Phoenix and Raven's attentions on what he just did there.

"So, cool…" she said.

Phoenix and Raven then look at each other to think about this quickly to question Cody of the pose he did.

"Phoenix, this is it." Said Raven. "Let's tell it to Cody."

He nodded to Raven to do it with her.

"You got it, Raven." He then stops Cody. "*HOLD IT! * Cody, could you do that pose one more time?"

"At least do it for me again…"

So, Cody does it again 'for Raven even more'.

"Huh? There."

Once they see it, they knew that something was up from the Steel Samurai's posing stand.

"I knew it. Raven and I knew something was up." Phoenix said. "That isn't the Steel Samurai. It's the Evil Magistrate's pose."

"That's right, check it out."

It's true, the Steel Samurai acts cool to showing off his moves of his poses, and the Evil Magistrate stands in the other way that Cody did to holding his sword to the ground to be pointing out. Raven shows the two different images to Cody and Maya 'from her laptop' to see for themselves, that was proof enough that Will wasn't in his costume on the day Jack was killed.

"Huh? Y-You're right." Maya said.

For that, Cody admits it as well to be odd when the Steel Samurai 'or whoever it was in the costume' when he poses to him.

"Yeah, even I found it kinda strange…"

Phoenix was starting to think hard on this part for him to finally get it, and Raven to soon be catching up to him afterwards.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Me too…" same with Raven.

Maya was lost to be asking the two.

"What is it, Nick? Raven?"

For Raven to guess on who was a very good actor like Will Powers was, same thing with Jack Hammer. But who looked and acted like Will on that day?

"(It can't be.)" Phoenix said while thinking hard. "(But Raven or I can't think of any possibility.)"

"(Then that means…!)" Raven gets it now to tell it to Cody. "(*BINGO! * Now I get it!) Cody, Phoenix and I know why you deleted the photos that you took on that day. Isn't that, right?"

Cody hides his head in shame and was afraid to say it, so both Phoenix and Raven say it for him.

"She's right you know." The lawyer said to Cody. "You said you saw the Steel Samurai kill the bad guy. But it was the other way around."

With Cody still standing so quietly suddenly, they got him for Maya to ask them again.

"What do you two mean?" she asked.

The two lovers say it together as a team.

"The bad guy defeated the Steel Samurai."

From there, it gets to Cody hard.

"The Steel Samurai lost." Phoenix said. "That's why you deleted the photos."

Cody then turns around from the three to be crying in anger and in sadness. Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere with him, for Maya to learn about this whole thing as well.

"But the Steel Samurai? Lose?" said Maya to be confused about it.

"That's not the point." Raven said. "Don't you get it too, Maya? The one wearing the Steel Samurai costume at the time was the Evil Magistrate, Uncle Jack Hammer himself."

Once Raven said that, Maya freaks out to remember on what happened to Will and Jack during their training for the next episode, when Will Powers hurt his ankle with his weapon to break, and Wendy duct-tapping it back together; to eat, and then take a nap, and Jack would be the only person who could fit through the costume besides Will, for it was Jack to act like him to limp from one studio to the other and be shown on the security camera. From the staff area, all the way to the front gates…

"There you go. Besides Powers, there was also Hammer." Phoenix explains the rest of the flashback in detail. "Hammer stole the Steel Samurai costume while Powers was napping, and the crossed the gate on the way to the studio. Obviously, he knew about Powers's injury, so he could pretend to be him. When Cody called out to him, he posed for him on the spur of the moment. But he did the Evil Magistrate's pose out of habit."

Raven's turn to say the rest for her boyfriend.

"And then it happened." She said. "The bad guy killed the Steel Samurai, Uncle Jack Hammer himself."

Shocking to Maya to hear about it all, Phoenix and Raven had to ask Cody once more if it was all true or not up close.

"You saw it happen, didn't you?" Phoenix asks him. "You saw your beloved Steel Samurai lose. That's why you deleted the photos and lied. Am I wrong?"

"Come on, Cody, please tell us the truth." Raven asks Cody nicely.

He was about to burst into tears in front of them, to tell the truth to get it out of Cody's system.

"Wh-What are you two saying?" he said to begin crying. "The Steel Samurai never loses…He never loses to anyone! Ever!"

Phoenix had to try to keep Cody calm to say it for them.

"Cody. Why did you think the Steel Samurai never loses?"

"Because he's strong, obviously." He answers.

Raven corrects Cody on that part.

"No, that's wrong." She said to the young boy. "Tell us, what was his catchphrase?"

So, Cody says the next line that the Steel Samurai always said in the show.

"It was… 'Fighting evil for great justice…' That's about right."

"Exactly." Raven said to smile for Cody.

"He doesn't win because he's strong." Phoenix said as well. "But because he's righteous. He risks his life to fight for what's right. That's the Steel Samurai's way of life."

Cody soon remembers that from every episode that the Steel Samurai does in the show a lot once Phoenix said that to him. And for Raven to say this part next…

"So, as a fan like you, Maya, me, and maybe Phoenix are, you can't avert your eyes from what's right, either!"

Right there, Cody finally burst into tears.

"I...Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Cody started to cry.

"(Oops…I think we might've pushed him too far.) Sorry, Cody, please don't be mad at us." Raven then walks up to Cody to try cheering him up by holding him next. "There, there, Cody. You can tell us. We're here to save the show and Will." She said to him.

Soon he remembers seeing the Steel Samurai acting weird to be waving good-bye to Jack 'dressing up as his favorite hero afterwards', to explain everything to them while trying to calm himself down.

"You guys are right." He said to try explaining the rest to the three. "In truth, that day…After he pose for me, I secretly followed the Steel Samurai. And I saw some bad guys show up. The Steel Samurai went down. A-And I stopped moving…"

In other words – Cody followed Jack 'dress as the Steel Samurai' by hiding in the bushes from behind, to climb up a tree, and getting out his camera to see him walking up to someone being one of the bad guys; from there something did happen for him to be afraid of, he couldn't move for a few seconds on what he just witness, to soon run away, and deleted the photos of that event after that. Something must had happened that badly to threaten the poor boy, at least he told Raven and Phoenix the truth. With that, Phoenix gives Cody his thanks by patting him on the head and Raven hugging him too.

"Thank you for telling us." Phoenix said to him.

"Then, the photos are really gone, huh?" Maya ask.

"Not really…" Raven said. "I detected one of them from Cody's memory card a few days ago, couldn't pick up on what it was but it was an unknown photo of his…"

Cody looked at Raven to see her happy with Phoenix in her life, so he says this part to them.

"She's right…Raven's one heck of a hacker to find out from my camera." Cody said. "There's one left. There's one I didn't delete on here." So, Cody shows his camera that the one missing photo was on there for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to see it too and Raven to copy one down into her laptop in time thanks to this kid.

"Really?" Maya ask.

"Yeah, look." Cody started up his camera to show them the photo for Raven got her copied already in seconds.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "Well, well, look what we have here…Phoenix. Maya. This might be big news for us. (Why didn't I see this part coming?)"

The three had a look and see for Jack in a Steel Samurai costume was heading towards Studios 2 on the day he was killed, meaning that Dee might know about all of this.

"Wh-What is this?" Phoenix was very confused right now.

During the time, Wendy spied on them and heard the whole thing while hiding for she felt like doing the right thing for Raven and for Jack on what happened from five years ago, and his death too.

"What's right…" she said quietly.

As Phoenix, Maya, and Raven go have another talk with Dee, the hacker had one thing to say to a young little friend of hers.

"Listen, Cody," she said. "thank you so much for all of your help today. And about us being together, you in love with me…I'm afraid it just won't work out."

Cody tries not to cry while seeing that Raven was older than he was, and Phoenix was her type more to fall for him.

"But why? Because I'm a kid, right?" he asks her.

"Well, Phoenix loves me and I love him. But look, we can still be friends and watch the Steel Samurai together, okay?" As Raven places her hand on Cody's shoulder, he understood a little to be getting the point and sees that Phoenix was good to her.

"Fine. But I'm watching you, old man. Be good to Raven." He said to Phoenix.

A be harsh, but Cody was a kind kid deep down.

"I got her, don't you worry. (Again, with the old man thing?)"

Raven then smiles for everything to worked out somehow.

"Good. We're settle on that. Cody…Where are you going?"

Cody takes off but waves good-bye to Raven. Along with Maya and Phoenix too.

"Its fine! I'm going to continue taking pictures of the show for later! See you then, Raven!"

From a hacker, to a photo shooter at a young age. Cody and Raven were true friends alright.

"That's Cody for you…"

As Cody hides in the background again to see Raven happy with Phoenix, he still had feelings for her for himself to keep just if she was happy, then he was happy back. To also keep one photo of Raven with him always to be happy about.

"(Either way, I love taking nice photos of you, Raven. She's so cool!)"

And for that, it was soon sun set for the three to pay one last visit to Dee herself to tell them on what they must know about Jack's death. This made Raven both sad and angry to be thinking about on what her father said to her, from the staff area, she manages to take a sharp kitchen knife along the way to be in a hurry along with Phoenix and Maya to be very worried about her suddenly.

"We're going back…To the outside area of studio two now…!" Raven said in the rage she was in.

Phoenix started to worry about his girlfriend.

"(I don't like where this is going.)" he said while trying to talk to Raven. "Ah, Raven-?"

"LET'S GO!" Raven runs off for Phoenix knows that it wasn't looking good on what she was about to do next.

"Eek! What's wrong with Raven?!" Maya freaks out.

"(Is she…?)" then it hits Phoenix. "Maya! We got to get to her before she gets to Vasquez first!"

Phoenix runs off for Maya to catch up to him after that as fast as she could run, meaning that it wasn't good news on what Raven was about to do with the knife next.

"Wait! Raven's going to do what to Vasquez?! Nick! Wait up!"

The two finally caught up to Raven at Studio 2 in a very fast paste. Raven sees Dee still standing around and was only staring at the skies all quiet-like. She looked upset and wanted to know why she, Redd, and Bobby did this to her family 'including Jack'. Holding a knife in her hands while breathing heavily, she was about to strike at Dee from behind when she turns around; that's where Maya and Phoenix made it in time to see it about to happen, unless they try to stop her first for Phoenix doesn't want the love of his life to become a killer and would be unable to save her from it.

"Raven?"

"Nick! There she is!" Maya pointed out.

Phoenix runs up to Raven as fast as he could.

"(No! I won't allow her to do this!)" Raven walks up to Dee and was about to stab her…until Phoenix grabs her from behind to pull her away quietly into the bushes in time before Dee turns around again. "Raven! Stop!" Phoenix begged of Raven.

Raven couldn't break free.

"Let go of me!" she cries out.

Maya helps as well.

"You don't have to do this! Think about it!" she said to her friend.

They both understood the pain that Raven wasn't going through right now, but killing someone for it wasn't the way to fix things.

"Bobby! Redd! And now Dee?! I can't stand these secrets anymore!"

Phoenix pulls Raven near a mirror to show her on what she looks like to being a very big mess that she was almost getting herself into. Phoenix talks some sense into her quietly within his words.

"Raven! Look at yourself! Do you really want to do this?! Killing someone after your family and your uncle got themselves into because of Vasquez?! Killing her won't solve anything! I won't be able to save you from this! Please! We'll bring justice in the court room, you must have faith in me or Edgeworth if you want to, but I won't let you do this! Just listen to me, Raven; I know what I'm doing! You'll face someone within words to save the clients or bring the real killers down is the only way you won't become a murderer yourself! Please think this through!"

Raven sees carefully and now knows that she was about to do something bad then she started to cry; knowing to Phoenix that he did the right thing in saving herself in time, soon dropping the knife for Maya to get rid of it in the trash barrel, and was being held with a napkin to be picking it up 'to also be playing smart'…they saved her in a nick of time.

"That was close. Nice one, Nick." Maya said to him

Raven was feeling fine now to do another thing instead.

"Phoenix," she said. "I didn't mean to. I just…"

But Phoenix hugs Raven instead to forgive her already.

"I understand, just be happy that I got here in time. If we didn't, then this would've been bad. You didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Raven sure learned a very important lesson today.

"Look, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm going to talk to Dee still; so be by my side for this."

"I will. Just promise me you won't do anything like that crazy stunt again." Said the lawyer himself.

"Okay, I promise." Raven said to be asking Maya if she was still good to go too. "Maya, you coming?"

She smiles to have her best friend back to normal.

"Right behind you, Raven!" she said. "I'm glad you're not a criminal. My best friend, a bad guy? No way!"

Raven smiles, seeing that Phoenix and Maya have her back to normal again.

"(Well, in that case…)"

And so, the three stayed together to have a little word with Dee herself…This won't be so easy to try getting more answers out of her on what's to come next. She didn't care of what Raven almost tried to do to see it coming, but the murder case and what happened from five years ago, she does. So, she knew? Scary…

"It's you lawyer people of Will Powers again, what joy…" Dee said to be ironic about it.

Raven was ready to be brave this time without hurting others but in words of justice.

"Dee. We need to talk." Raven said to her.

"We do, huh? Don't you people know when to give up?" she asks the three. "What now?"

Raven prints out a photo from her laptop to show it to Dee's face.

"Look what we have…"

"This is a photograph taken on the day of the murder." Phoenix said. "Hammer showed up here, wearing the Steel Samurai costume. Yes, Hammer was killed here, at Studio Two! That means you all could've killed him, Ms. Vasquez."

She just looks at the three to be cold to them, quiet-like, and didn't care if that was true or not to her point of view.

"What, are you people saying that he came here to die?" she asked.

"W-Well…" Phoenix tries answering that question.

So, Raven says it first for her boyfriend to defend her all the way through.

"Yes!" she answers to ask Dee this next question. "I want to know on what you did to my parents! My Mom! My Dad! Uncle Jack! And are you working for Bobby Poster and Red White? Well, aren't you?"

Phoenix didn't leave Raven's side on this one. Just then, a group of men in black show up out of nowhere behind the three who work for Dee. Mafia members?

"Uh, what's this about?" Phoenix ask.

"Keep spewing that rubbish, and you people might miss tomorrow's trial…" said Dee.

Raven tries defending herself against the strange men, for Maya got next to Phoenix.

"N-Nick…Raven…" Maya was scared.

Raven then fights back for one of them grabs her to punch and kick them hard to throw at the other people, nicely done. She gives them and Dee a warning.

"Come on! Try attacking one of us again!" she said with a fighting spirit. "I dare you…!"

Dee got mad to try getting her servants to take care of the job right away.

"Why you-!"

Then Gumshoe appears to stop the fight, so he knows of Raven was only defending herself to let her off from that only, seems fair.

"Wait a minute, pal! Kid!" he calls out to them. Gumshoe appears for the men in black had no choice but to stand down, for he shows up holding a folder in his hands.

"It's Mr. Detective." Said Raven. "(Saved by a clumsy man in the police force.)"

"Detective Suedesshoes?" confused Phoenix and Maya from bot of them seeing Gumshoe.

"Dee Vasquez," he talks to her. "I've come to deliver your summons for tomorrow's trial…But what the hell is going on here?"

She sort of tells Gumshoe like it was answering him on what the dilly-o was going on.

"Don't ask me…Ask the boy and the girl over there. He barged in and started this for the woman asking me about her mess up parents."

With that, Dee gets her men to back away from them for she'll be there at tomorrow's trial for sure. Phoenix was a bit hurt when Dee called him 'a boy' since he was only 24 years old.

"Boy?" he said.

She had something else to say to both Phoenix and Raven.

"Listen…" she speaks up. "No matter where the murder took place, I, at the very least, could not have committed it."

This was really shocking for Maya, Phoenix, and Raven to hear this coming from Dee's mouth even for Gumshoe to over hear this too.

"Wh-Why?" Maya asked.

"Hammer was killed using the Samurai Spear. Who would believe that a petite woman like me used that heavy spear as a weapon?" she asks them a new question there.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to be hearing about this either.

"True…" Gumshoe speaks up. "The murder weapon weighs fifteen kilos. It's really heavy."

Raven checks it out on her laptop to see for herself, and of course Gumshoe was right.

"He's right…It is that heavy that I couldn't lift it up on my own…" She shows the details of the Samurai Spear weapon details to Phoenix and Maya from her laptop.

Then Dee says this next part…

"Besides, Hammer was a star who made me loads of money." Said Dee. "Why in the world would I want him dead?"

"Th-That's…" Phoenix tries speaking up but had trouble to.

"If you or your girlfriend want to accuse someone of murder, at least have the decency to bring proof." Dee said to then be saying something else to Raven next. "And woman, if you want to know what happened to your so called Uncle, Mommy, and Daddy back then and the present day…Then prove me wrong in court tomorrow. If you and your boyfriend can that is."

Back at the front gate outside of the studios for Wendy was on duty, she was looking at some photo in her hand and remembers on what Raven and Phoenix talked about with Cody from earlier today.

"As a fan, you can't avert your eyes, huh?" she repeated their words. "Hammer…"

And getting back at Studio Two for Dee will see Phoenix, Raven, and Maya later tomorrow to prove that Will Powers is innocence and to see who killed Jack Hammer once and for all. Raven wasn't afraid of her at all and she will get the truth out of her.

"Anything else, Mr. Lawyer and friends?" said Dee.

So, for now Phoenix and Raven will find a way to get enough proof to make Dee talk, they go up to her to be saying this part only…

"Yeah! Count on it! You will talk!" Raven said. "You want us to figure out about Uncle Jack's death, my missing parents, and your odd behavior with the other two men? I will prove you wrong yet, Dee…"

With Raven saying that, Phoenix says this to Dee next.

"As she said, Raven and I will see you in court tomorrow, Ms. Vasquez."

The two stared at Dee for she was hiding something from them to get her to talk either way, for Maya and Gumshoe listens in…Something else was on Wendy's mind, Cody did an awesome job today, as Penny was clear to being innocent of course, and Sal couldn't do the whole thing too by Dee's side 'for he was an odd ball'; but will this prove Will Powers' of his innocence yet? Who really did murder Jack Hammer? What also happened from five years ago, at Global Studios, of Studio Two? What was with Dee, Bobby, and Redd's doing that were after Raven's parents? Where's her mother? And what was up with her father giving her a warning about them to be hiding from his only daughter like this? More to come next time…This is getting even crazier.


	7. Turnabout Samurai: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #7 - Turnabout Samurai: Last Trial

The second trial was about to start for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were all set to go in defending Will Powers by questioning Dee the producer all about it 'even both Cody and Wendy will be there to watch too', as Phoenix opens with the same old dialogue to start off…

"(A superhero would never murder anyone! Now that Raven and I have a clue as the culprit, we'll use it to expose all the contradictions!)"

With Will sitting in the other room to talk to Phoenix and Maya while getting all set to go in a few minutes, Raven was coming out of the bathroom to bump into Edgeworth again for this was her chance to give him something that she made a while ago before this case of Will Powers can begin, she did? For Raven does good in making models and such, with the Steel Samurai figurine to give him too, since this prosecutor was a fan of it too like Maya was. How thoughtful of her to do for someone like this guy, maybe Raven knows the good side of Edgeworth from the very beginning.

"Ah, excuse me? Edgeworth?" she calls out to give him something in the bag. "It's for you. I design it by hand; it wasn't easy so you can have it."

Edgeworth looks at the bag to grab something out and sees it was a model design of the Steel Samurai that Raven made just for him. With the looks, style, stands in battle, and the word written on the bottom. He was surprise for someone like Raven to give something like this to him.

"You made this for me?" ask Edgeworth and being speechless about it.

"Yeah." She answers back. "I can do those things too besides fighting, taking pictures, hacking into computer systems if need be, and modeling things. It's fun to do." Edgeworth was speechless but he was happy for someone to be talking to him and Raven asks him if he was all right. "Edgeworth?"

And all he could say was this to her…

"Why did you do this?"

"You want us to solve the case, I know you're doing your job still so I know what you're trying to let us win for Phoenix and me. And I know that you're helping me find out on what happened to my family."

So, she knew all along since her father knows of him, Raven knew Edgeworth from the past then. This was new to learn about.

"That may be true, but…Tell me your reason. Why are you…?" said Edgeworth.

Raven smiles at Edgeworth.

"Because I want you to be your friend. See, I was a fan of yours, had a small crush on you once before meeting with my true love Phoenix. Sorry…I know there's some good in you still and always will be."

Raven was right about that to know what Edgeworth was going through making his face to turn all red. So, she had like a fan crush once from his lawyer work on some things to finding the true guilty one's time to time…And he and Gumshoe were still helping her out today, to find her parents and her father on the run for some reason. Was there more to the Strides' past then?

"I see…Don't get me wrong. I wish to help you out only because I hate to see someone else suffer from losing their family. If this producer Dee knows of something, we will find out. Just you. Be grateful for that."

Raven stops Edgeworth before taking off, for one more thing to do by grabbing his hand to say something important.

"Nice of you to say that, Edgeworth." Raven said to him. "So, listen and take my word for it. You don't have to suffer like this, so if you need to tell someone that you're hurt, we're here for you even if you're a rival to Phoenix, he understands you so well, I can tell."

Edgeworth was left speechless to be saying this.

"You are the first one who ever said that to me. You still want me to get Bobby guilty when we arrest him?"

"More than anything." She answers to him again.

As Edgeworth sees on how much Raven was going through and was being strong about it, he sees why Phoenix fell in love with her besides from her good looks.

"Good call." He said with his head down to be hiding his true feelings from Raven. "Good luck in there if you can beat me, maybe."

"Yeah, you too. (Better get back to Phoenix before we go inside for the true battle to begin against Dee, she will give us the answers that we need.)" And so, with Edgeworth getting ready, Raven returns to see Phoenix was good to go with the evidences and with her too. "Phoenix. Hey."

"Raven, are you all set to go?" he asks.

"I sure hope so." She said to see Will looking upset while sitting on the coach. "Hi, Will. Are you feeling all right?"

"Hi, Raven, I'm hanging in there. Or I'm trying to." He said.

Even Maya didn't know what was wrong with him either.

"He's been acting like this all morning." Said Maya. "Please tell us what's on your mind, WP."

WP meant Will Powers for Maya to call the actor that to be a nickname for him being short. For he tells them the bad news that had something to do with the Steel Samurai show, not good to hear about it either.

"Well…I heard that Steel Samurai will be cancelled."

Not good there if it was true for both Maya and Raven to hear about this.

"No way!" shock Raven.

"Huh? Why?" ask Maya.

Poor Will Powers, he must be more upset about this for Raven and Maya to feel sorry for him while he was arrested and on trial.

"The Studio Bigwigs have decided they don't want to producer kid's shows anymore."

Not good for Maya's idol of her favorite show and Raven's too to end this way.

"That's awful…Children across the country love the show and want to see more!"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Said Will who was crying about it.

For Phoenix stands up to cheer Will's spirits up to not give up just yet with him and Raven around.

"Maya. Will. Don't give up, not yet." Raven said.

With her boyfriend joining in too for Will.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Said Phoenix. "The one who killed Mr. Hammer is to blame!"

With Will surprise to hear that from Phoenix, he hopes that he and Raven were right about that. For it was time to begin to go inside of the court room as the actor could do was to sit down, watch, and listen in for the Judge to start it up once he was in the room too by hitting his gavel to start things off.

 ***Defendant – Will Powers***

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now in session." Said the Judge.

With Edgeworth, good on his end, same with both Phoenix and Raven along with Maya too, Wendy, and Cody sat with the others were all good to go; and Raven getting her laptop ready to get to work right away.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Said Edgeworth.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Same with Phoenix.

"The defense's partner Raven is ready too, Your Honor." And Raven too for she will get some answers from Dee about her family. "(Dee, get ready. You will talk about everything I need to know. About Uncle Jack and my family.)"

Raven was ready to finish things off and to solve the case; Phoenix and Maya got her back as the couple hold hands with each other.

"Ready, Raven?" ask Phoenix.

If it'll let Raven see her Mom and Dad again soon enough.

"I'm ready."

"Hey!" shouted Maya. "I'm ready and here for you too, Raven. Don't forget that."

Raven was happy that she wasn't alone anymore

"Thanks, Maya."

And so, it begins…

Time: May 14, 10PM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 4

The Judge starts off by telling/asking Edgeworth about the case first 'as always' on the prosecutor's end.

"Your opening statement, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth gives out the full detail.

"During the last session, we learn that there were others at the studios on the day of the murder. Today, we'll have them testify to establish the facts of the case." Said Edgeworth and then slams his hands on the table. "One witness was in a meeting at the Studio Two trailer. She is Ms. Dee Vasquez, the producer."

So, from there, Dee herself takes the stands to talk her way out of this mess, but not on Phoenix Raven's watch she won't.

 ***Witness – Dee Vasquez***

Raven was ready with her laptop all set to go while she gets some answers out of Dee.

"Here we go…" she said.

Same thing with Phoenix to be aiding his girlfriend.

"(We'll catch her with her pants down…So to speak.)" Funny joke there, sort of…Phoenix tries to forget on what he said there, as Raven was thinking hard about this one. "Raven, you thinking of something?"

"I know she didn't do it." She said. "Though she knows that something that did happened to my family; they might have something to do with Uncle Jack too, we need answers to save Will. So, let's do this."

"You're right. (Good, Raven's herself again.) One step at a time, we will find the answers."

Let the witness of Dee's testimony begin!

 _Witness Testimony_

Raven looked at the map of the studio while hearing Dee's story to gather and hack into on her own in every detail. From the dressing room area that she was in, and then going to Studio One after that or so she says…

"That day, we had a noon meeting in the Studio Two trailer. It ended at 4PM. There was a rehearsal at 5PM, so we went to Studio One, where the staff found Hammer's body. By the way, the estimated time of death is 2:30 PM. So, right in the middle of the meeting."

From the dressing room area, then at the Studio Two, and then Studio One is what Dee was saying in the court room. From there, Raven knew there was a lot more to it, and same thing with Edgeworth as well. Huh? This was unlike the prosecutor lawyer himself to be like this today, acting odd about all of this.

"(Okay, now I know something's up with Dee's story. And what Dad was trying to tell me about her doing like Bobby and Redd's too, Phoenix and I are going to find out!)" said Raven. "Time for a cross-examination!"

So be it, for Phoenix and Raven try questioning Dee against Edgeworth now.

 _Cross-Examination_

Phoenix questions Dee 'with Raven handing him some print out paper work to look at' while the producer herself could smoke in the court room, gross.

"Per someone at that meeting, you took a fifteen-minute break around 2:30 PM." Said Phoenix.

"Is that true?" Raven asks Dee.

"Yes." She answers to them.

Then they used a photograph given by Cody to show to Dee next, showing Jack dress as the Steel Samurai to make his way at Studios 2 was enough proof from there.

"Look at this photograph. It was taken right before the murder."

Raven shows it in a better view on the big screen to point out, by using her laser pointer.

"What it shows here is that someone dress as the Steel Samurai costume and not being Will or Wendy, was limping from one studio to another one in seconds. Shows the number clearly in this photo too. See?" she said.

"And it clearly shows the Studio Two gate as Raven explained." Same with Phoenix. "Also, the boy who took it testified that the Steel Samurai was killed by the villain after this."

As the jury, the people, Cody, and Wendy listen in, this was very big news for the Judge to hear about this part.

"What? Killed?" shock the Judge.

So, the two say it that Jack Hammer was the one who dress up when he was killed, not Will Powers.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Your Honor?" Raven asks him.

Raven and Phoenix then get out of their seats to show the evidences of the photo to keep on hold for the court to consider.

"The victim, Jack Hammer, was the one in the Steel Samurai costume." Phoenix also explained. "And he was murdered in Studio Two. The defense strongly believes this to be true!"

"As we submit this photograph as evidences to the court." Raven said.

With Raven having another copy of the photo, Phoenix places the other on the table to hold on too and Edgeworth was writing something down on his end from hearing all of this. Okay…? For Phoenix and Raven both tell this to Dee, like it was on what she did next to Jack Hammer.

"At 2:30 PM, the meeting was on break. That's when Hammer arrived. That means any of you could have killed him."

"Killed my step-uncle that is!" Raven said near Dee's face. "Which by the way was a dear friend to my Mother's and he was like a brother to her!"

Edgeworth then objects to this matter.

"Objection!" he said. "Have you two forgotten? The victim was found in Studio One, dressed as the Evil Magistrate."

Edgeworth did make a very good point for Raven to look on that part up on the map, to see Jack wearing his villain costume when the body was found on the news to have a picture of it.

"Crap! He's right! (So why don't I see this being all true…? Why?)" questioned Raven.

For Raven to see this part and Phoenix to try understanding the issue as well.

"Well, uh…" he tries to think of something for Raven to do the same thing "We bet the killer made it look that way!"

This was news to Edgeworth to repeat on what they just said.

"What do you mean 'we bet'?" he asks them.

Dee laughs a little to hit her long cigarette stick on the table to get everyone's attentions to say something next. Phoenix and Raven could already tell that she was lying to them, and/or hiding something.

"May I?" she said. "You two say I, did it? And for you, woman, thinking that besides your so call uncle, that I had something to do with your parents too? Because you said I worked for Mr. White and that rat Bobby? Very well. Let us have the battle of wits, you, the woman, and I. You want to know the truth that I know about your step-uncle and your family on what I saw, then go ahead and try!"

"Anytime, Vasquez." Phoenix said and was ready to go all out.

This gets to Raven fast when Dee mentions this part to her.

"Wait." Raven was thinking for a moment. "(She saw what happened to my family? Was she part of the mob that she and Jack saw from both Redd and Bobby who were in it too? I don't get it.)"

"This changes things!" Maya said.

Phoenix hopes that Raven could go on with this, besides almost trying to hurt Dee from yesterday. I don't blame her one bit from doing so since this woman was so mess up and cold hearted anyways.

"What do you think, Raven?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

Raven thinks hard on this part, but she started to get upset while thinking about no matter what she was trying to do was hurting her head.

"So, we know that she didn't do it but she did see something with Uncle Jack as well as from five years ago, since Sal mentioned it to us and Wendy knows about it too. Mom left me to live with him after my Dad saved us, from Dee, Redd, and Bobby doing something bad. I think to all three of us…? I wish I could remember more if I haven't forgotten the whole thing. And the case of Wendy was a huge fan of my Uncle…Ah, man. Sorry, but that's all I can remembered back then. Let just keep on going."

Looks like whatever did happen at Global Studios from five years ago, Raven's past with her parents gone missing, the group that Dee, Redd, and Bobby were in, and with Jack Hammer dead, she can't remember anything else after that. Poor Raven…Dee smiles 'in a greedy way' for she never loses to anything or to anyone, not once to Raven and not today to try to.

"Whenever you're ready. I never lose, not today, not ever." Said Dee.

Still, Raven having no memory on the rest of her mysterious past, she or Phoenix won't be going down against the mean producer of a kid's show. Phoenix and Maya hope that Raven will be fine, seeing that her past was a lot more to it than her parents leaving her on that terrible day…

"(I got to keep on doing this. Both Phoenix and me.)" she said to be ready for anything. "We'll just see!"

So, Dee asks this next question to them about the murder weapon that was used on Jack.

"Let see…The murder weapon was the Samurai Spear, correct?"

Edgeworth walks up next to show and tell the Steel Samurai's spear weapon for it was heavy to try picking up but Jack and Will could.

"It was found stuck in the victim's chest." He said. "And here it is. It weighs fifteen kilos."

Raven weighs the weapon herself to be sure like she did from yesterday.

"Seems about right…" she said. "Also, a TV show handmade weapon could kill someone? Talk about not a good safety hazard to the actors out there."

"Do you people really believe I could have used it as a weapon?" asked Dee.

"Why not see for yourself?" said Edgeworth. He throws it to Phoenix and the staff was so heavy, it pulls him down to fall.

Wow, it sure was. As Raven was a bit strong to lift it off her boyfriend.

"Ah! Phoenix! I'll get you out of there!" she panics. "A little warning next time, Edgeworth, I could've told you about it myself until you threw this thing at him! God!"

"Get…It off…of…me…!" Phoenix was pinned down from the Samurai Spear.

Dee continues with her statement about the murder weapon.

"Hammer was stabbed through the chest, from the front. This indicates that he was aware of the killer's presence." She said to be looking at Phoenix on the floor. "The killer wrested the weapon from an action star and stabbed him. Isn't that far beyond a normal human being's capabilities?"

Even the Judge knows of it too before his very eyes.

"True. Surely this witness couldn't have committed the murder."

Raven finally lifts the weapon off Phoenix for him to use it to getting back on his feet, and objects to this matter too.

"Ah! Finally, do it!"

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "Whether she could have wielded this spear has no bearing to the case!"

"Meaning?" ask Edgeworth.

"The Samurai Spear wasn't the murder weapon!" Phoenix explains. "Because it was broken before the murder took place! Stabbing a man through a thick costume with this would be impossible!"

It was true…Phoenix bends it for it was coming apart almost from being tapped up thanks to Wendy after Jack destroyed it when practicing with Will. Raven knew that Phoenix would get that part right.

"You've guessed it." She said.

But again, Edgeworth objects.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "The prosecution requests the defense and his partner to present the evidence supporting its claims. Come, show us the actual murder weapon."

"What?" Raven was lost almost. "(But I know that we know about this…)"

"Th-That's…" Phoenix was trying to think too.

"If any of you don't have any proof, then both of your claims will be dismissed. That is the rule of the courtroom."

Now the prosecutor lawyer tells them. For Raven knows of that part of the rule by heart.

"He's right, we have no choice…"

With Dee waiting around, the Judge was waiting for Phoenix and Raven to present it right away.

"I have to say; the prosecution has a point."

Even Maya couldn't believe in it herself.

"Wh-What?" shock Maya.

"You would do well to learn the rules of adult society, boy." Dee said. "That goes the same for you too, woman."

And she thinks Phoenix and Raven weren't adults already to be saying that to them. Cody was tightening the seats of the anger from seeing and hearing all of this for it was unfair to let this go on. For Edgeworth was about to end the case of questioning Dee any further for Phoenix and Raven had nothing to prove anything else with, until someone spoke out in the courtroom. A plan for two people to aid the defense team by any means to give out for the others to be the distraction.

"*HOLD IT! *" It was Cody who said that.

"Cody?" surprised Raven. "(What is he doing?!)"

Everyone looked at Cody to say on what he thinks of this whole mess, leaving Wendy to get out of her seat quietly to do something else. What was it though?

"I know what I'm doing, Raven!" Cody said to her. "Come on, people. I say, 'rules of adult society' my foot! Even a grade schooler can tell that's messed up!"

Dee just ignores him. Rude much?

"How rowdy." She said. "Throw him out at once."

Cody then jumps down in the middle of the court room to make a speech in person 'without holding anything back or being afraid'. Strong words to touch everyone from his actions, and he knows that Will Powers was the Steel Samurai on his own.

"Fight evil for great justice! Isn't that what a superhero does?! Then…" he continues with his hat off and started to cry. "Defeat the villain…and save the Steel Samurai! The Steel Samurai would never murder anyone! He's a hero who fights for what's right!"

The cop then tries stopping Cody and Will was listening in with his mouth dropped in shock for being defended by a fan of his. Strong words within this small child all right, leaving Raven also speechless and Maya to cry in tears, and Edgeworth was amazed after hearing all of that as well for Phoenix to know it like it is.

"Oh, wow…" Raven said.

"Cody…" same with Maya.

The Judge stops Cody from hitting his gavel many times.

"O-Order! Order in the court! Show that child out at once!"

And so, the cop does to carry Cody out of the room for he tries fighting back.

"Stop it! I'll cut you down where you stand!" shouted Cody.

Before Phoenix and Raven could save Cody, Wendy pulls the defense lawyer back to his seat to show and tell them on something while she had the chance too.

"Whippersnappers!" she said.

"Old lady!" Maya said.

"Wendy?" Raven was confused. "What's up with you?"

She puts her finger close to her mouth to keep quiet.

"Shh…Just take this. Dearie, start copying it on your gadget right away."

Wendy places something of a photo for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to see from five years ago, from the accident at studio 2. No way! She has a copy to give to them! Raven gets it down on her laptop to take a picture in time – it was a very shocking scene yet.

"Wh-What is this?" ask Phoenix.

Wendy explains it all from a flashback that had something to do with Raven as well…

"A photo of the accident five years ago, you see." She said. "Poor Hammer accidentally caused the death of his opposite number while filming. Something about dearie's family went away from something dangerous and thought one of them was behind it but wasn't to make a mistake to not kill anyone, it was more like an accident; and what's worse, a paparazzi caught it on film. And she was the one who swept it all under the rug."

This was big for Phoenix and Raven to hear.

"No way…! She did…?" shock Raven very much.

"Vasquez?" same with Phoenix.

But wait, there was more for Wendy to say about Dee…

"Ever since she used that incident to threaten Hammer into doing her bidding. She had him working for pennies."

Another cop helps the first one to try controlling Cody from struggling his way out.

"Let me go!" said Cody. "Let go!"

For the three were very shock to hear the news from Wendy, she really was helping them out which was good.

"That's awful." Maya said.

"Isn't it?" Wendy said that to her. "But it's all true."

Raven had to try to stay calm, her father didn't want his only daughter to give up on him, her mother, and Jack to try to win this case.

"(Raven…)" he was worried about his girlfriend. "Hammer…"

"Got it? The rest is up to you two."

Raven and Phoenix nodded a yes to Wendy as she continues to watch the rest for them to do the best. Raven had to keep this up to try solving the case by saving Will Powers and finding out the truth no matter what.

"Right…Thanks again, Wendy." Raven said to not be afraid. "(Cody, we owe you one too.)"

Thanks again, Wendy, and you too, Cody for him being carried out of the room. But he'll be back 'since he could sneak back inside'.

"Order! Order!" cry out the Judge to be having a headache. "Now, let us resume the trial. Now, where were we?"

Edgeworth reminded the Judge to continue…

"We had just finished discussing the 'actual murder weapon' the two defenses fabricated."

This allow Phoenix and Raven to show the other proof now to everyone else by objecting to the matter at hand. Do it!

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix said to get the photograph ready to present it. "We're not finished yet."

"What?" confused both Edgeworth and the Judge.

"I think Raven and I just caught a glimpse of the whole truth." Said Phoenix. "Including the murder weapon that took Hammer's life."

Raven steps in too.

"And a little something to use that was left by a good old friend of ours…"

"Nick! Raven!" Maya said with joy.

Phoenix was happy to see that Raven was being strong, no matter what happens next.

"(Raven, we can do this together.) The defense and his partner would like to present new evidence to the court!"

"Now showing it to you up close of a photo to a bigger hologram image from my laptop…Check it!" said Raven.

As Phoenix places the photo on the table 'and Raven making it bigger for everyone else to see' – this surprises the Judge, Will, and Dee from seeing it as well as Edgeworth saw this one coming already.

"Wh-What is this photograph?" ask the Judge.

It shows Dee was in horror of seeing Jack Hammer in shock on the stairs of studio two, for someone fell on the metal sharp fence below the trailer, that person, fell right on to it, got stabbed, and died. Phoenix and Raven then explain the rest to everyone else in the court room.

"Five years ago, there was an unfortunate accident at Studio Two. This photograph was taken during the time." Said the defense lawyer.

"Someone I use to work for did it, and that was my old boss from the newspaper articles being none other than Bobby Poster's doing. Just saying…" Raven said for it had to be Bobby from back then who was a sneaky rat.

The Judge understood once he had a better look at it.

"Oh, how sad-"

But Edgeworth objects.

"Objection!" he cries out. "I thought we were talking about the weapon that killed the victim."

Phoenix slams his hand on the table next to Raven saying something before her boyfriend could, about the photo that did had something to do with the murdering of Jack Hammer besides the murder weapon itself.

"It does have something to do with it." She speaks up. "Involving my family being killed from the mob that Dee, Redd, and Bobby were in with Jack getting himself into this type of mess too because he wanted to help me out, on whatever happened to my Mom and my Dad who's on the run. Dee, I know that you know something about this to keep this murder thing a big secret, that's a fine to get arrested for you know who!"

"Raven's right!" shouted Phoenix. "What she said is true, and what you can see right here in this photograph!"

And thinking about it, Edgeworth thought on how the stranger was killed by accident during practice with Hammer for Dee to witness, he was blackmailing him. Meaning the same way too on how Jack was killed was…

"Are you two saying…" he figures it out now.

"(He's got that right on the dot.)" Raven said. "Please look at the photograph closely…"

Raven shows it to everyone else through every detail to pay attention to the man who fell on the pointy fence that ended his life…

"What would happen if one were to fall off the trailer's stairs?" ask Phoenix. "This photograph tells the whole story!"

Then it finally came to everyone for the Judge to ask the two this next question.

"Th-Then, the killer pushed the victim onto the fence?"

"I-Impossible!" shock Edgeworth.

"*BINGO! * Double trouble!" said Raven.

Now Raven and Phoenix got Dee's attention for getting enough proof right there.

"That's some accident history you two have dug up." Said Dee. "Well, let me ask you boy and woman. Why would I do that? Why? Why in the world would I want Hammer dead?"

"Indeed!" Edgeworth said. "The witness lacks a motive!"

But Phoenix nodded a 'no' there for he and Raven explain why Jack was killed by Dee in the first place, that was far more different with many reasons too…

"Let us turn our thinking about." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, lets…" Raven said to agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Wh-What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

So, they say it to Dee.

"Ms. Vasquez, you covered up this accident five years ago, didn't you? With both Mr. Poster and Mr. White aiding you during the time that Raven wasn't aware of. And once you had dirt on Hammer, you made him work for chump change."

But Dee does her job for Phoenix to say this part next.

"As producer, I am free to use actors as I see fit." She said.

And Phoenix says something else otherwise…

"It must've been such humiliation. No wonder he'd want you dead!"

The Judge was lost about this matter at hand.

"O-One moment." He said. "You two make it sound as though the victim tried to kill the witness."

Oh, he doesn't know the half of it until now…

"The way that my Mother disappeared on me and my Father, was the same thing as Uncle Jack was today." Raven said to start to remember a little.

"Exactly." Said Phoenix. "What she said was true. We had this case the wrong way around!"

"The wrong way around?" confusing the Judge still.

Dee was getting nervous suddenly. Phoenix then tells it all on what he and Raven could gather up on what really happened, a flashback on what Jack did and such with Dee the day he was killed…

"Jack Hammer stole the Steel Samurai costume! Jack Hammer wore it and made his way to Studio Two! And for what purpose, you ask? Because Dee Vasquez had so cruelly taken advantage of him all those years, and he was out for blood!"

From Jack taking Will's costume to dress up all the way to Studio Two, limp like Will since he was hurt for Wendy to see him, seeing Dee to be attacking her on the stairs, there was a fight, and then Dee fought back. Only Jack fell from her pushing him to fall right into the pointy fence up top, the same way the other actor was killed by accident that happened again this year like it did from five years ago, too. Wow…Even Edgeworth was surprise to be hearing all of this.

"I-in other words...th-the victim, Mr. Hammer...He died in the same way that he caused another person to die...five years ago, that's it! That happened to her family."

Meaning that it happened today and back then for Raven's past to lose her parents too, the same as the actor who was killed like that.

"That's what we're getting at. (Looks like Edgeworth's catching on to this whole thing, he does know about my past.)" said Raven.

"So, the victim died in the same way that he caused someone's death five years ago, is that it?" ask the Judge.

Both Raven and Phoenix nodded a yes there.

"Yes, Your Honor." answer Phoenix.

Then Dee didn't look scared one bit to say this to them yet again.

"Very creative." She said. "Not bad, woman. And I could use a man like you on my script writing staff."

"You deny that what Phoenix said and what I thought of was true?" Raven asks Dee.

She smokes again to answer Raven's question. While Edgeworth was writing everything else down in his notebook still.

"I killed him, carried him to Studio One, and falsified the scene?" she took a wild guess. "But how could I have done all of that during the fifteen-minute break?"

Then Edgeworth says something about this.

"In the first place, moving the body there would have been impossible. Because the path of Studio One was blocked. Blocked by Forest Blimp's severed head!"

He was right, for the Imp Head fell off to take away to being moved aside to try clearing the path again. Well, there was silence in the room for Raven to remember that part.

"I knew that you've know of!" she said to feeling embarrass about it.

And Maya corrects the movie mascot character's name.

"But the name is 'Forest Imp'."

"Thank you, Maya!" Raven said to her friend.

Phoenix had to let this one go from Edgeworth's little mistake there.

"And yet, I feel no desire to correct him nor does Raven either."

Looking at the studio map again, for Raven to do too showed that it be at Studios Two to get somewhere to Studio One would've been hard to carry a dead body in a costume weighing a ton for one person to do alone.

"Yes, in terms of time, it does seem impossible." Said the Judge.

But Phoenix and Raven had to object to this.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "There was no need to do everything at once. She only had to do it in phases."

That confuses Dee about the guess there.

"Commit the crime in phases?"

Meaning that the head moving from the path part to bring up when Raven points it out from her photo of it to show it on the big screen. With another flashback on what happened from that event when Jack was killed.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she explains the rest. "Isn't it so obvious to guess about that part? You, Dee, temporarily hid the body and returned to the meeting. And once it ended, she loaded the corpse into the van, and took it to Studio One. By then, the path was unblocked, too. (If this doesn't give me an answer to finding out on what happened to my parents from five years ago, too, then I don't know what will…) No use hiding it, confess to your crimes."

Once Phoenix and Raven said that part, Dee could only claps for those two in her own way and the reason why she was doing it.

"You two are smarter than you both look, boy and woman…" she said to them. "I concede."

Really? Just like that, she surrenders?

"Ah…Huh? (What just happen…?)" Raven was really lost right now.

"S-So you admit that you killed Hammer?" ask Phoenix.

"You seem to be under a misconception, kid." Dee said to the defense lawyer.

Phoenix was never called a 'kid' before, let alone Cody called him an 'old man' too.

"K-Kid?" he said.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Raven shouted. "First, Phoenix's my boyfriend and he's 24 years old. And second, why are you surrendering suddenly?"

Good question, why was Dee conceding like so…?

"You two have proven that I could have murdered Hammer, so I concede. That is all."

Still lost to understanding this whole matter here for Phoenix heard Dee admit it all.

"But you are the one who killed him!"

"And you do know about the event with my family and the accident from five years ago, too!" Raven said to her.

"Have any of you two not learned the rules of adult society yet?" Dee points out with her smoking stick to Edgeworth next. "You there. Enlighten them."

"In the courtroom, proof is everything." He said. "If any of you have none, then both of your claims will be dismissed."

For Edgeworth said that, for Dee had no need to stay put no more. Not good for Raven or Phoenix to be tightening his hand into a fist.

"That is the law, is it not? You both played your cards and lost. And now, the game is over. I shall be leaving, then."

"No…No…!" Raven was freaking out.

So just like that, Dee was going to leave the court after being question without Phoenix and Raven had nothing else to prove her guilty in some sort of killing Jack? And saving Will? And not knowing about the Strides parents either? Well, from the look on Edgeworth's face to see Dee's attitude, he thought up otherwise to the defense's point of view. What was happening here? Well, whatever's going on, it must get a turnabout quickly before the Judge could end it.

"Could the defense or his partner present evidence to support its claim?" he said.

Maya was beginning to worry compare to both Phoenix and Raven were too.

"Nick! Raven!"

Phoenix makes a fist to hit his hand with for he won't give up on Raven, she was trying to be strong without shedding a tear. For this made Edgeworth question the matter at hand even more just seeing the two and knowing the other two things the most, before the Judge could end it…

"Then your cross-examination is done."

"It was fun." Dee was making her leave to be waving her farewells. "Good-bye."

"We can't lose…!" Raven said to have her head hurting her and failing her family.

As well as Phoenix makes a fist with both of his hands to slam the table with it hard and failed to save Will Powers.

"(I can't…I can't keep her on stand any longer! Same with Raven! She's suffering the most to try to find out about her past!)"

Just as all hope was loss, a miracle happens in the history of all history's in this court room.

"*HOLD IT! *"

Surprise! Phoenix and Raven see something going on, it was Edgeworth who wanted to question Dee further on his own meaning he was helping them out.

"What…?" shock Raven. "Phoenix! Look!"

He sees Edgeworth who spoke out to his surprise too and to Raven's as well who knew all along, and this was very new for Maya to hear Edgeworth to question his client again instead of helping Dee out.

"Edgeworth?" surprised Phoenix.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" said the Judge.

So, Edgeworth says it to make it look like it was his case 'without admitting it to really be helping Phoenix out'. And Raven having both of her fingers crossed on this one to hear an answer.

"(Come on…Come on…)" she said quietly many times repeatedly.

"I request that the witness testify again." Edgeworth said.

Dee was confused to be back on the stands.

"Edgeworth?" confuses Maya.

This prosecutor means it.

"Indeed! Verily, I say…Ergo! I want to hear what happened after they found the body. If the prosecution wants a witness to testify, they cannot refuse. That is the law of the courtroom."

For Raven looked up on the rules of the courtroom to make sure of that.

"Ah…Yeah. Please, Your Honor! It cool, a prosecutor wanted to ask again to the witness by any means, it is allowed with a good reason too." She goes along with it and to pray for hope now. "(This is getting us nowhere fast if the Judge doesn't say anything.)"

And so…The Judge allows it.

"Very well." He said. "Your testimony, witness."

And with a second chance 'to hopefully be useful', here comes another witness testimony with Dee in round two.

 _Witness Testimony_

"We called the police as soon as we found Hammer dead. I went back to the trailer to get my script, and then went home. Happy now?"

"That will do." Said the Judge to be turning his attentions to Phoenix and Raven next. "Defense, you and Ms. Strides may cross-examine the witness."

Phoenix and Raven had to do their best this time, to their surprise for another chance and Maya wishing them the best of luck. Raven then smiles as Edgeworth looks at her a bit to looking shy about his true feelings.

"I think we just got lucky again by Edgeworth." She said.

"But...but! Wasn't he the one that said he always gets a guilty verdict...? After all that...Raven?" confused Maya.

But Raven knows that they can still try.

"Look. I'll explain later about his deal, just play along. Ready, Phoenix? Because I am!"

He looks at the Judge first and then Raven to be ready for anything.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." He said to be saying this to Raven next. "I'm ready, Raven. (What are we supposed to do with a testimony like that?)" Looks like Edgeworth leaves the rest up to them while turning his head away to not make any eye contact. So here we go with the cross-examination now, and Raven to finding the answers from her laptop to hack into the data base. "Er…" Phoenix speaks up. "You went to Studio One for a rehearsal, yes?"

"Yes." Answer Dee.

"Then why didn't you bring your script?" Raven asks her next.

"I was under the impression that we wouldn't be able to rehearse." Dee said.

"Why?" Maya ask.

"There was a murder, after all. Who could think of rehearsing after that?"

Then Edgeworth stops Dee there to talk so loudly, it made the entire room feel like a powerful wild blew them away from his strong words of judgment to Phoenix, Maya, Raven, and Dee 'to have her hood taken off' to blown them away. Literally…

"*HOLD IT! * You didn't take your script because you assumed there would be no rehearsal?" he stops afterwards. "That sounds as though you knew there was a corpse before you even left the trailer."

And the Judge just hits his gavel once after a powerful gust of wind that Edgeworth just made.

"Order!" he said. "Mr. Edgeworth, that is a reasonable observation."

Maya wishes to know about it too, but Raven could already tell for Phoenix thinks of the same thing too.

"But you're the prosecutor, so why point it out? Edgeworth…" confused Maya.

"I told you so…" Raven said to her friend.

"He's probably realized like Raven is too on who the real culprit is as well." Phoenix said to the girls.

Guess Edgeworth was to continue with the trial right away, this was really cool of a tag team here for two old friends that Phoenix and Edgeworth are, it must be it on how they know each other a lot.

"Your Honor," Edgeworth says something to the Judge. "I shall act in whatever manner I deem fit. Now, witness, do you have an explanation?"

Dee just sweeps herself up from the wind blast to see that Edgeworth was on Phoenix and Raven's side after all, she was too good to guess on that part.

"The prosecution is in cahoots with the defense and his girlfriend?" she questions them but goes along with it. "No matter. I had a perfectly good reason to believe there would be no rehearsal."

Raven will solve the case with Phoenix yet 'and Edgeworth too', to also know about the event from five years ago, and her parents once and for all.

"And what was that reason?" ask Raven.

"I knew that Hammer was injured and couldn't do any action scenes."

"Oh, good point." Said the Judge.

Not good for the two-defense team to hear about.

"Phoenix…We can't stop. There has to be an answer…!" Raven panics.

Phoenix looked quiet and shaken up to do anything else or tries to.

"Raven…I know. I don't want to either."

Dee sees that they were running out of answers to say to her.

"May I take this silence to mean you two have given up?"

Soon Edgeworth puts his head down to try stopping Dee again to be shaken up suddenly, because of Raven was feeling upset.

"Objection!" he said.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" said the Judge.

Wow, Edgeworth might have a crush on Raven to really feel bad about her from the murder case and so much more, and from Will Powers too of the upsetting look on his face right now.

"(Raven…!)" the prosecutor started to worry to make something else up. "I was hoping to come up with a question while I was objecting, Your Honor. But I did not. Anyway, I object!"

And this made the Judge fall, meaning that Edgeworth couldn't find the answers on why he objects the made up one again.

"Anyway, objection overruled."

"WHAT?!" Raven freaks out.

The Judge tries calming her down to explain why, making Raven to feel tired out than getting mad today.

"Please…Please forgive me, Ms. Strides." He said. "But I don't think this will get anyone anywhere, I'm afraid…"

Phoenix couldn't believe on what Edgeworth was doing for him and Raven to solve the murder case of Jack Hammer together by questioning Dee so much, but to where they'll get some answers out of her was so hard to do.

"(E-Edgeworth…)" shock Phoenix.

Then Maya says something to Phoenix and Raven by not giving up, and a whole lot more too.

"Hey, Nick. Raven." She said. "If my sister were here right now, I bet she'd say," she then acted like Mia to image her face when she was saying this line to them. "When times are desperate, smile."

From Phoenix and Raven seeing Mia's image when Maya said it to them, they now know what to think of next.

"Mia…" this made Raven speechless.

"Come on, Raven!" Maya cheers her friend on. "You can do this! Get typing and thinking to aid your man! Show Dee what you can do for WP's sake! Hack away!"

"Okay, okay, Maya!" she said. "Give me a second! I'm thinking here…"

Phoenix remembers of Mia saying that line to him once…

"(When things are desperate, you have to smile. I see…)" he repeated to thought of something next. "(Vasquez must be teetering on the edge now, too!)"

He was right, for Phoenix and Raven could see Dee moving her lips, breathing heavily, sweating, and shaking all over, Raven then tries to remember her past to what Dee said about seeing Jack Hammer in a Steel Samurai costume and was limping. Remember? She said and quote – 'I knew that Hammer was injured and couldn't do any action scenes.' End of quote. You see now? Remembering that, Phoenix was thinking hard for Raven to do the same thing…She then remembers her past from five years ago, and then on what Dee said about Jack was hurt, but nope. It was the other way around, it was Will Powers. Remember?

"Wait…" Raven thinks hard from gathering lots of evidences from Dee's testimony. "From Will and Uncle Jack rehearsing together, but Will hurt his ankle with the Samurai Spear to break…But Jack was the one dress as the Steel Samurai costume to get from Studio One to Studio Two, and then limping…*GOT YOU NOW! *"

She now remembers for Dee to make the biggest mistake on what she said and thought she saw who wasn't Jack Hammer who was hurt. Soon Raven stood up to have a reaction within her eyes to act like herself again and started to remember so far, for Maya was shock to see her being herself again and soon Phoenix did too.

"Raven?" he asks.

"Phoenix. It was Uncle Jack who dress up as the Steel Samurai. Getting to Studio Two, acted like he was limping, but he wasn't hurt, Will Powers was. Remember?"

He then remembers to getting up to object to the matter with Raven to be aiding her boyfriend too.

"You're right, Raven…You're right!"

"What's better that I'm starting to understand from my past so far. In that case…" she said. "Let's show them who they're messing with."

Both Phoenix and Raven say it together right at Dee's face.

"*OBJECTION! *"

From Phoenix pointing out and Raven too of their fingers right at Dee to feel a powerful gust of wind to go flying out of her stand for Edgeworth to feel that one there, same thing with the Judge, and Maya too - nicely done.

"Ms. Vasquez," Phoenix questions Dee. "did you just say that you knew Hammer was injured?"

After that, things quiet down again for Dee to get back up and had her smoking stick broke in half.

"Yes, what of it?" she asks.

"What of it?" Raven repeated. "You made a really big error in case you didn't know on who was really hurt on that day. Right, Phoenix?"

"Raven's right and I should know too. Hammer wasn't the one injured that day. It was Will Powers, the defendant!"

That is was, Will hurt his ankle the day Jack was killed for him to remember that, and Dee didn't notice it?

"What are you two talking about?" Dee asks them.

Edgeworth remembers hearing about that part for it was Will who was hurt and not Jack who acted like him.

"Yes, Hammer was dragging his leg when he showed up at the trailer." He said. "But that was because he was pretending to be Powers."

"*BINGO! *" Raven said as she told that in detail. "Jack broke the Samurai Spear for Will to fall on to his ankle really hard for Wendy to duct-tape the weapon back together, and for that allow Jack Hammer to act like he was Will dress as his character, the Steel Samurai! Get it now?!"

Now they finally got Dee right there.

"Wh-What?" she was shock.

"And you weren't present at the morning run-through, anyway." Phoenix said to Dee. "How did you know about the injury?"

"Yeah, how did you, Dee?" Raven said too.

They had her now to soon break down at any moment now…

"W-Well…" she then comes up another made up thing. "Right, it was Manella. I heard it from him. He-"

But Phoenix and Raven stopped Dee right there, like Sal told her about it if she did it like she didn't do it.

"I think not." Phoenix said. "That day, Mr. Manella saw Mr. Powers get hurt before his own eyes. There's was no way he wound get it wrong!"

"That's right!" same with Raven. "Same thing with Wendy who was with him and Penny too! That day, you saw my Uncle Jack Hammer limping with your own eyes!"

Dee was about to snap at any time now, any moment…For she was sweating like crazy all over her face.

"And when was this?" Phoenix asks Dee.

"Well…" Edgeworth joins in too. "When he put on the Steel Samurai costume and headed to the Studio Two trailer."

Then Phoenix and Edgeworth say it to Dee at a time in that order.

"When you took a fifteen-minute break in the trailer!"

"And that time matches the victim's estimated time of death exactly!"

Dee was losing it now to look like she was going to let out a very big scream, for the Judge to see her about to confess to everything. Then Phoenix added this to Raven's past and for her to do the same thing too.

"But wait, that's not all…" he says it first. "Five years ago, Mr. Hammer was at the height of his fame. With Dee Vasquez's help, a terrible accident was swept under the carpet...Ladies and gentlemen, the case currently up for trial...It began on that day, five years ago, from back then! The same day Raven's parents went missing or it appeared to be but her mother knew another friend who was an actor who tried to save her life and her father's after that. Something happened to one of them back then."

Really? That was new. No wonder why Raven's father was on the run to being questioned by the police by finding him and her mother was nowhere to be found 'for one good reason too' since Dee, was involved with Redd and Bobby.

"There's more too." Raven then speaks up next for this to remember and say it to Dee, so this was big news. "You did work for the mob as my Dad was in to get my Mom and me away from each other…My Uncle Jack got involved by finding the truth and you selfishly blackmail him to work for you like my Mom did. He was a big star and you ruined his life! Dee saw but kept quiet about it. She tried to save my life by using Jack to make it look like she still was the toughest mob member of all and in control. Using Bobby and Redd until she started working on her own, she saved both my Mom and my Dad, in the cause of their friend who was a star who ended up getting killed, therefore my Uncle Jack knew. But that's not all! Dee, you were part of the mob who was trying to kill my parents for my Mom was a hacker and an actress who knew an actor name Manuel who got involved and Uncle Jack. Dad escaped, though if he and my Mom were dead that would've been on the news to show the bodies of them, but it didn't because you didn't want them dead though some of them of the two men did from hiding these things; a year ago my Dad was left behind, for my Mom left me with Uncle Jack to care for me growing up for she went to Manuel, an actor of the studio's to try stopping it, the mob got her but Manuel saved her somewhere safe far away because she has amnesia. The night he took my Mom to safety, Jack thinks Manuel was one of the mob though Dee saw everything that time the two fought during the movie set by mistake that Uncle Jack push him off to getting stabbed the same way, he died by accident. Dee used him to made it look like in better makeup cover up to look like my Mother, there she uses Jack to work for her until he snapped into killing her to die in an accident for Dee was only defending herself. Dee was trying to save me. I remember now…She warned me about Bobby's selfish ways for me to argue with him in to using me to quit which I did with Phoenix and Mia's help, that letter was from her that I got after the first time when Phoenix and I met! Dee, you saved my parents but used your selfish ways on my Uncle Jack to work for you in a mistake that he thinks he murder Manuel! Am I, right?! My parents are still alive somewhere! Though something did happen to my Mother, am I, right?"

As Cody was sneaking his way back in the courtroom to listen and watch on the rest, he sees Dee screaming loud out in the courtroom. For him, Wendy, the Judge, Will, Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Edgeworth finally breaking her down to the truth. From her greedy ways, hiding the lie within her, and discovering the truth made Dee finally comes clean. All from learning about Raven's story being all true as well…Thought she killed Jack in self-defense by accident and hid the other man from being killed and Raven's parents' whereabouts, she still committed a crime. For Phoenix and Raven go up to Dee to finally hear her say it.

"You did it, didn't you, Ms. Dee Vasquez?" ask Phoenix.

"Yes." She finally confesses. "I was the one. I lose. You two have won." She turns her attentions to Raven next. "Woman, you're right. I did save your parents and protected you the most for your Uncle to work for me. All I know that something did happen to your mother, but I'm not so sure about your father. That's all I know all thanks to Manuel's help, he did die for it. I saved you from Bobby in time, and I knew you hated me for not telling you. Trying to kill me from behind, I wouldn't have allowed it…But I forgive you." Dee knew that Raven was close to stabbing her, but she would've deserve it either way.

"(I knew it…) Thank God…Maybe there's hope for me yet." Raven said to herself. Raven cries a bit but tries to be strong. The next task at hand was finding her family later.

Dee had one more thing to say to them as she was being taken away and arrested by the police on the crime she did, and Penny becomes the producer to work for Sal afterwards which was a good thing.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wright and you too, Raven. I've lost..." she said to them. "Raven, I hope you do find them. I deserve this punishment that I'm getting; I hope Bobby gets his when he gets caught like Redd White already has so far. I can't say what happened to your mother, but I can say one thing…Beware of the other people who will come after you next. Bring them down when it happens and find the truth on why your parents got in to this mess that I was in. Promise me that."

"I promise, Dee." Said Raven.

Dee smiles as she leaves the court house.

"Good to know. The Steel Samurai show is back on either way. Good luck out there, Raven Strides."

Oh! One more thing to finally explain on what happened to solve this murder case.

"It all makes sense for both me and this case when you think about it." Raven said.

 _Full Story_

(About five years ago, Jack Hammer, Dee Vasquez, and a fellow co-worker, Manuel, were rehearsing for an action film. During the time, Raven's parents got involved with the mob for her Father to stay behind; her Mother left Raven in the care of her dear friend Jack. A year later…At Studio Two, Hammer pushed Manuel off the steps and onto the sharp fence of a flowerbed, which punctured his chest, killing him. He thought he was part of the mob gang after seeing the person who oversaw hurting Raven's Mother; Jack saw it all as a misunderstanding, then got into a big fight with Manuel and an accident that happened for Dee to be seeing all of this. They had to make it look like there was a fighting scene accident gone wrong…

A paparazzo caught the moment, but was mugged by Wendy Oldbag, a big fan of Hammer, and silence by Vasquez before he could release it to the press to save the studio and for her to save Raven also from Bobby's dirty photo blackmailing him with Redd's help back then. Vasquez, with ties to the Mafia, prevented the photo from going to the press and used the incident to blackmail Hammer that Wendy knew about and kept to herself quietly, poor Jack whose career went downhill. Eventually he became the Evil Magistrate and was given little payment. After five years, Hammer then decided he had had enough and meant to end it once and for all. To do that, he had to kill Vasquez. Last to see Raven by leaving her a letter to Will in case he didn't make it back.

On May the 9th, Will Powers injure his left ankle during practice. During lunch, later that day, Powers was then taking a nap.

Hammer then stole the Steel Samurai costume from Powers' dressing room. He then put it on and headed towards Studio Two, dragging his left foot on his way to imitate Powers' injury, passing Oldbag and the security camera and posing the wrong way to Cody when taking a picture of him doing the Evil Magistrate style instead of the Steel Samurai.

Hammer reached at Studio Two where Vasquez was coming out of the trailer for a lunch break. Things didn't go as Hammer planned, as Vasquez pushed him onto the fence of the flowerbed during a struggle in self-defense, and Hammer was killed just like the incident five years ago, in the bushes, Cody Hackins witnessed the incident and took a few pictures of the event. The same way Dee made it look like that Raven's mother was 'but being Manuel dress up like her and really was killed on the same day' for him to do what he did for Raven's safety, so the mob wouldn't hurt her and stop the hunt meaning Raven's Mom 'hopefully if she was still all right' and her Dad was alive today and somewhere safe from the mob.

Realizing that she was in trouble, Vasquez, cleaned up the crime scene. She threw the bloody Steel Samurai costume into the incinerator, and could get to Studio One with the body before anyone else, because she took the van instead of walking. Once there, she dresses Hammer in his Evil Magistrate costume and placed the Samurai Spear next to his body. When the body was found, everyone assumed Powers did it, because the murder weapon appeared to be his spear. The old switch-a-roo it was for Dee to hide it or admitting it when she finally got caught to be telling Raven the truth sooner or later.)

"I still can't believe it. My parents…" said Raven. "Mom, where are you?" Phoenix hugs Raven.

"I'm glad they're both all right too, Raven. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Phoenix, I'll be fine. We did it."

"It appears you have brought about yet another miracle, Mr. Wright." Said the Judge. "The same goes for you too, Ms. Stride."

"Well, I'm glad we solved another case here and finding the truth for me to learn about too." Raven said with a smile on her face.

Then Edgeworth said something.

"I think not, Your Honor." He said with his head down. "Will Powers' innocent. That he should be found so is only natural…not a miracle."

Phoenix still couldn't believe that Edgeworth helped him and Raven out through the very end.

"Edgeworth…"

"Very well." The Judge says the rest. "I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Will Powers! Not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY*

With that, Will Powers was a free man to still play as the Steel Samurai in his show once again. For Edgeworth looked happy a little, and Maya was cheering for Phoenix and Raven to be winning once again together.

"Hooray!" Maya cheered with joy.

"Yes!" same with Raven.

Wendy was sure happy, Will was relief, and Cody was also cheering out loud too.

"Oh yea!" said Cody to be jumping up and down.

"That is all. Court is adjourned!" said the Judge.

And with this, he hits the gavel to call this trial another case closed.

*CASE CLOSED*

From there…Phoenix, Raven, and Maya called it a day to relax outside of the room of lobby 2 and for Will to give his thanks to them. Raven knows what will happen next to find her father again and see what happened to her mother.

"(So, if my Mom's out there somewhere, will Phoenix and I find her? And Dad…If he's on the run from me, why hasn't he told me about it? I hope the cops will find them, I really do. I'm starting to worry it'll be for real if they find them again.)"

Maya comes up closer to Raven.

"Hey, Raven?" she checks on her friend.

"Hey, Maya."

"We did it! I'm sure we'll stop Bobby and find your parents next. Good news!"

"(Well, I guess I got these guys to help me out more.)" said Raven. "Yeah, it is. It's really good news."

Will was sad to now being happy 'kind of' way to give his thanks out to the three.

"I don't know what to say." He said while crying with joy. "Thank you so much! Thank you, Raven. And I'm so sorry about Jack, still so surprising."

"I know…I don't blame him, I'm glad Dee told us in the end. And you're freed." Said Raven. "I think Jack was jealous that you were having a good life like he use to have, sad but true."

Phoenix smiles at Raven to say his thanks to Will.

"Oh, we just got lucky."

"You can say that again!" Maya said to Phoenix.

"Fortunately, we wrapped things up today." He said.

"Who's to say we'd be as lucky tomorrow?" Maya just had to say that to them.

Give me a break…

"Oh, shut up…" said Phoenix.

"Oh brother, Maya, just stop…" and Raven.

"What?" she was confused. "I'm so happy for you, WP!"

Will was happy again to be himself to continue to make all the children happy.

"I-I'm truly grateful!"

On their way, out of the courtroom for the four bump into Edgeworth who wanted to see Will anyways, since he loved watching the Steel Samurai show too.

"Oh, it's Edgeworth!" Maya said to be seeing him.

"Hi, Edgeworth." Raven said. "(I think he wanted to say thank you for saving the show by the looks of it. He's so shy when looking at him, it's kind of funny.)"

Edgeworth says this to Will next.

"Allow me to congratulate you on your victory. I am a big fan. I never miss your TV show." He bows to Will.

Will felt shy when Edgeworth said that, for Phoenix finds that part to be a bit unbelievable.

"Liar." He said.

"Th-Thanks." Said Will.

Raven soon notice Edgeworth was looking at her a lot to be turning red all over his face.

"(What brought this up? Wait, why does his face turn red when he looks at me? Huh?)" questioned Raven.

As Edgeworth was leaving the building, Phoenix and Raven say they're thanks to him next after what they did solve this murder mystery as a team today.

"Thank you, Edgeworth." Said Phoenix. "Vasquez would have gotten away if you hadn't stepped in."

"Yeah, we did it." Same with Raven.

But all that Edgeworth did was to say this to Phoenix the most.

"Wright. I hadn't excepted to meet you again after all these years. But in retrospect, it would have been better had we not met. Thanks to you, I am saddled with unnecessary feelings. Unease and uncertainly."

"Aren't those kinds of necessary?" Phoenix said to Edgeworth.

"That's what I came here to tell you." He said. "And Ms. Strides, I guess I should thank you for your help."

"Really?" Raven said.

Edgeworth takes Raven's hand to kiss it for Phoenix to freak out about, and so were both Will and Maya leaving Raven very confused.

"What?!" shock Phoenix.

"Huh?!" and Maya.

"Didn't see this one coming." And Will too.

"(Did he just kiss me?! I like his work and yes, I did have a crush on him once! But really?! He's in love with me?!)"

Edgeworth stops feeling embarrass about what he just did.

"I didn't mean to! Please excuse me!" before leaving, he says this to Phoenix. "You listen to me, Phoenix Wright. Don't ever show your face before me again. That is all."

Edgeworth storms off for Raven tries cheering Phoenix up for worrying over nothing.

"Why…Did he…Kiss her…?" upset Phoenix

"Phoenix!" Raven said to him. "It's not what it looks like! He's just a friend; I mean I did had a crush in a fan kind of thing that one time, but nothing more. He kissed me! Please don't be mad." Raven hugs Phoenix to make him feel better for her to wrap her arms around his body. He loved the warmth type of feeling from her body and her touch.

"No! Not at all!" he said. "(Wow! She's too cute! She chose me over Edgeworth…She's…So soft and warm.)"

Will and Maya were lost that Phoenix knows of Edgeworth very well besides Raven.

"Are you friends with the prosecutor?"

But Maya thought differently on not being true otherwise.

"As if!" she said. "They're rivals! Rivals! Right, Nick?"

But he says this to them…

"For now, I guess."

She was shock and so was Will too but Raven.

"That figures. (And yet, Edgeworth's suffering.)" she said to be thinking about quietly.

"What's with that pregnant wording?" Maya was really shock now. "Now I can't stop thinking about it! Tell me!"

"Maya, let's not push ahead on ourselves." Raven said.

Will then mentions this to Raven next.

"Raven, you read the letter yet?" he asked.

"Oh, right!"

Raven gets out the letter left from Jack Hammer to her as she opens it for Phoenix, Maya, and Will to listen in as well.

"What does it say?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"Tell us! Tell us!" said Maya while jumping up and down.

And so, Raven reads it to them from Jack Hammer to her.

"Okay! It's from Uncle Jack alright. He says… 'Do forgive me on what I'm about to you and to Will, I love you, Raven, though it was too short that I might be arrested once I stop Dee from hurting you and using me, for I have no regrets. But if you're reading this, I'm either in jail or dead right now. I did find out that your Father got involved in a case when he was a cop. So, he's on the run…He stopped a psycho path type of killer by shooting him in self-defense during a hostage situation that he saved as a hero; little did he know that he killed one of the dangerous gangsters ever – the Blue Swordfish Gang. The meanest, cruelest, and deadliest people to hunt, kill, and hide many things. When they found out about his work, they'll hunt you down, your mother, and your father to try to have you all killed. I found out that he did escape though he looked like he was shot and then at your Mother was shot to the head, or it looked that way. But really took me awhile to learn that Manuel saved her life. An underground doctor and co-worker of Dee at Global Studio TV station manage to get the bullet out of her in time but in the cost of losing her memories as she was safely taken to a hospital for Dee to save her but still, why use me into blackmailing in the first place then? What I did was an accident. So, forgive me, watch yourselves from those guys, and find your parents before they are found first to be killed or you first.' Sincerely yours…Jack Hammers. That's it." Shocking to hear, Raven and the others must watch out for Bobby to find and the other members of the Blue Swordfish gang who might go after her and her family again. Also, her mother was somewhere at some hospital after getting hurt from that event from five years ago, for Dee and Jack to witness but her when she was young in hiding…Sad for her to hear about to begin to cry about it leaving her father to watch out for and a mother to try finding her. To the other three, this was something huge. "No…! Mom…" Raven got upset. "She's been…And yet she's still…(No!)"

"That's crazy!" Maya was panicking about the matter.

"Who knew? Those people are really nasty." Will said to try cheering Raven up. "But Jack did say that your mother was alive for producer Dee to save her, Raven, I'm so sorry that this has happened."

He hugs Raven, she was sad but Jack did say that her mother was still alive and safe somewhere so she was a bit happy too.

"So, Uncle Jack knew and he was trying to warn me. So was Dee." Said Raven. "It's fine, Will, though I might be upset, but I'll be all right. There's still hope left. (Dad, please come back soon. I want to be with you again and Mom too when she wakes up. Wherever she is…We need to find her and stop the other members of the Blue Swordfish Gang after stopping two of them so far.)"

Although Raven looked scared too, Phoenix's got her back 'always' to get through this along with Maya too.

"Raven, we'll find them this time and I'll protect you from those men." He said to stare into Raven's eyes.

"Phoenix?" she was then speechless.

Phoenix hugs Raven.

"I won't let them take you away."

"Thank you… (I know I won't be alone here. I got friends and a boyfriend to help me out.)"

Raven kisses Phoenix a little on the lips for him to smile and places his chin to rest on her head to enjoy the moment. Soon the four headed out for another murder mystery was once again solved for Phoenix to narrate the rest…

"(And so, the curtain fell on another trial.)"

The next day on a late afternoon and at Wright & Co. Law Offices…Everyone was gathering around to watch something of a new character in the Steel Samurai show. This should be something else.

"Nick! Raven! Hurry up, it's starting!" Maya calls out to them.

A new show that Sal really did do and kept for Will Powers to continue making children happy as the Steel Samurai, with the director and Penny working hard on it now. Called, 'Warrior of Little Neo Olde Tokyo, Pink Princess'. Also, Cody becomes friends with them to hang out with Maya since Raven was cool with it and Phoenix was amazed to see the new character on TV already.

"This is awesome!" Cody said with excitement.

"Didn't you know, Nick?" Maya ask.

"It's general knowledge, man!"

No, Cody, just news to Phoenix now.

"I didn't think they'd seriously go through with it."

"Here we go! I'm ready to watch it!" Raven said to finally be coming out from the other room.

With Maya and Cody excited and so was Raven in her Go-Go Girls outfit for it was still playing for Phoenix to see and had his face turn red, and the same goes for Cody too. Having her gray hair up in two pony-tails of a purple orbs-like, a red and pink necklace shape heart on her neck, red lipstick on her lips, a red uniform 'almost like Sailor Moon's outfit-like style' with a purple bow on the chest, a long white glove on both of her hands, long red shoes, a red bow on the back of her pink short skirt, and a weapon to hold of a heart wand.

"Cool, Raven! Love Mimiko's Cosplay from the Go-Go Girls show!"

"Pretty…Raven's super cute still…" Cody said quietly and couldn't stop looking at her.

"When we're done watching the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess shows; we watch my show next. Huh, Phoenix?"

Phoenix stares at Raven in her Cosplay.

"Why are you wearing the character from your favorite show?" he asks and was speechlessly in love.

"Ah…I just felt like it really. Why? You like it, do you?"

Raven acted cute in front of Phoenix to be very speechless for Cody had to go watch his face with water quickly to snap out of it. Boys…

"Well…I mean…Wow!" Phoenix's nose started to bleed out to fall on the ground and amazed that he found the girl of his dreams. "She looks so damn cute!"

Maya freaks out to help Phoenix quickly while Cody comes back into the room to watch the show.

"Ah! Phoenix" Maya was panicking. "Are you OK! Why is your nose bleeding?! Raven, do something!"

Raven laughs.

"Don't worry about him, Maya. This happens to some of the men these days."

"What do you mean?!"

Raven comforts Phoenix to be cleaned up and his head place on her lap to rest it on.

"You'll understand when you're older." Said Raven.

"What?! Tell me now!" Maya demanded to know.

"Do it after the show, will you?" Cody said.

Phoenix was in love with Raven throughout anything that's for sure…For Edgeworth watches the Pink Princes too in his office and smiles to be drinking his tea, Wendy and Gumshoe do the same thing back at the security stands from the TV studios. Phoenix ends it off…Besides him and Edgeworth having the same key chain from long ago – Phoenix having the blue one and Edgeworth having the red one. Cute…

"(I have the feeling that the case changed something within me. Perhaps it was the same for him. And a few months later, we'd be faced with a massive case that would go down in legal history. Which also changes everything between Edgeworth and Raven the most involving her parents, to also finding another Blue Swordfish member to be coming after us.)"

For that will be something else next time…Elsewhere in the streets during night time, it was Bobby hiding down town and looked like a mess 'since he was most wanted to be capture by the police at any time soon', he couldn't hide forever 'just like Raven's father was'. After hearing about Dee being arrested, he learned that Raven's parents were still alive to report to one of the Blue Swordfish members that he knows of to contact, an assassin. As he sees him, Bobby then shows a picture of Raven for the killer to get rid of.

"So, will you do it?" Bobby asks the unknown person.

"You needed not worried," he responded. "I've done this before and I'll do it again. Have you done my part in return?"

"Yeah. All of them set up for 'him' to show up with two more men. After this I'm back in, right?"

The man points something sharp and long near Bobby's head that almost got stabbed, just close to it.

"We'll see. Leave the rest to me."

The assassin leaves the area for Bobby did his part a little to see Raven go down for good, and then her mother and her father afterwards. What did happen to Raven's mother that made her go into a coma to who knows where she's at in the area? When will Raven's, father come back into her life, will Bobby be stopped too, who's the fourth Blue Swordfish member/assassin this time, and how does this involved with Edgeworth and Phoenix too? Tune in to the next on a very big case to probably be one of my favorite ones. I already got a very bad feeling about this…

"A little pay back from yours truly, Raven Strides." Bobby said to himself.


	8. Turnabout Goodbyes: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #8 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale and 'Jill Harris - young one'

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Miles Edgeworth (Defendant) – Christopher Wehkamp and 'Steph Garrett - young one'

Robert Hammond - Blake Shepard (Victim)

*Liam Strides - Keith Silverstein (Victim)

Manfred von Karma – Bill Jenkins

(Witnesses) –

Lotta Hart - Whitney Rodgers

Yanni Yogi - Robert Bruce Elliott

(Others) –

Maya Fey – Lindsay Seidel

Dick Gumshoe – Bryan Massey

Larry Butz - Josh Martin and 'Apphia Yu - young one'

Marvin Grossberg - Phil Parsons

Gregory Edgeworth – Anthony Bowling

Misty Fey - Terri Doty

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

*Elisa Strides - Mari Devon

Polly, the Parrot - Heather Walker

Missile, the Dog

*The Shadower

*Mi-Ho, the Raven Bird

On the open lakes of a cold Christmas Eve night and foggy out too in not snowing there, had a boat lying out in the middle of nowhere with two men standing in it. It looked important...Talking about something until one of them suddenly pulls out a gun at the other person, and then it happened – a gunshot goes off for one of the two people falls out of the boat into the waters. But they weren't the only ones there…So was one woman camping out for her camera to go off, one man to hear the whole thing and freaks out to make a run for it 'who was Bobby', and the other person too near the boat rental place was doing something late at night time. And another one being a man with a raven bird with him to flee, for another one was wearing black all over his body to be grinning; as the person on the boat was standing up to be holding the murder weapon, it was none other than Edgeworth himself who was in shock to be seeing it and such. Wait! Edgeworth?! He murderer someone?! It can't be!

What was going on here? Elsewhere at Phoenix and Raven's place, someone breaks into the building for it was someone that she knows of to be on the run none other than Liam Strides, Raven's father who was once an officer and is married to Elisa Strides who was somewhere in a hospital and in a coma to almost was close to death, but where at? He looks at the sleeping Raven, touching her face and whispers something in her ear real quick before fleeing.

"So, you know the truth now, do you, Raven?" he said to her quietly. "This will be the only time you'll hear my voice but not seeing my face so I must make this fast, time's running out for me. Your Mother is in a coma at the Hotti Clinic Hospital. So, when you get the chance to see her and to tell her, that I'm sorry for everything. I want you to have this too." He then leaves her a funny looking rabbit looking all black with bottoms for eyes, a freaky smile, and lots of stitches all over its body to leave it near Raven's bedside. "Well, I hope I can still be helpful within spirit. I do hope you can solve this case for yours and our sakes too. I got to go now, Raven, so good-bye. I love you…"

The father kisses Raven's hand quickly to leave outside in time before Raven wakes up to see a doll on her bed side to pick up and sees the window's opened.

"What's this…?" Raven somehow remembers her Father made a doll like that from long ago, for it had to be him breaking and entering in to see his only daughter one more time. "(It can't be…!) Dad? Dad?!" Raven tries finding her Father outside in the cold but didn't see him other than the mysterious man watching in black clothing to be smiling in a freaky way for her to flee in a hurry 'thinking it was her Father who she wanted to talk to him'. "Dad! Dad, wait!" she calls out to her father. Raven runs out trying to stay warn and calls out to her Father many more times with no luck happening on her end. "Dad?! Dad, where are you?! (He was here! The bunny was proof enough!) Dad?!" Raven was push on the sidewalks for someone passes her by to trip as she sees a very important man walking at night with his cane. "Oh. Sorry about that. Have you seen a man anywhere?" Raven asks the stranger.

The man turns away from Raven to walk alone in the streets for she couldn't stop him in time.

"Hey! Wait! (Some help he was.)" Raven looks around for she lost sight of her Father. "Where could he be? Huh?" Raven sees a lot of police cars moving somewhere nearby in a hurry. "Lot of police cars." She said. "I hope my Dad didn't get into trouble again." Raven feels the wind blowing for Phoenix comes up to her for they were both in their PJ's still to be out this late and looking half asleep. "Phoenix." Surprised Raven.

"Raven. What are you doing out here?" he asks her. "You'll catch a cold."

"Phoenix, I saw my Dad. He came to me."

"What do you mean? He broke in?"

"He was trying to tell me something and left with a doll he use to make for me," Raven shows it to Phoenix. "I try to follow him, I saw a lot of police cars, and… (Was I being followed too?)" Raven looks around to see the whole area other than where the cops were heading to be very quiet again.

"Raven, I hate to say this but he shouldn't have done that. Breaking in. I know that the Blue Fish…"

Raven corrected Phoenix.

"Blue Swordfish group."

"Whatever. Your parents' are alive is good for someone like your own father to break in our apartment to do something so weird. You must be tired. Let's go back to bed." Phoenix wraps his arms around Raven to keep her warm.

"But I saw the cops going somewhere, it looked serious." Said Raven.

"We can look up more about it tomorrow. I promise. Please, Raven?"

Raven smiles for the two went back inside to stay warm and keeping things locked up for Phoenix will do his best to aid his woman from any danger coming in their way.

"Okay, Phoenix. Thank you." Raven hugs Phoenix.

"You're welcome. We'll take one step at a time to solve this case, I'm sure what's going on tonight is fine." He said to her.

"You're probably right."

For the two went back to sleep 'also Raven keeping the doll left behind on her desk', the light goes out as she and Phoenix slept through the rest of the night, only for someone to be watching from afar from another building in long black clothing in a skull mask and was carrying a long machete covered in blood after killing a crow in the cold weather as he laughs 'in a wicked way', not only that something bad happen to Edgeworth to be set up but also more danger was coming…The villain/serial killer on the loose is known as 'The Shadower'.

Soon it started to show an image of the young Phoenix Wright standing in his school for the kids were calling him a 'thief' and accusing him on something he didn't do.

"You did it, didn't you?" one child said while pointed fingers at Phoenix.

"Thief! Thief!"

Repeatedly they kept calling him 'thief' and such on something that he didn't even do. As Phoenix tries telling them the truth.

"It wasn't me…It wasn't me." The young Phoenix pleaded. "I didn't do it!"

But none of them wouldn't listen to his innocence for one second.

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

Phoenix was getting bullied and cornered in fear so much to even his own teacher too.

"Tell the truth, Phoenix." Said the homeroom teacher.

Poor Phoenix tries telling the whole story with no luck still.

"But…"

"Now apologize to the class."

Over and over as the teacher stared at him and the students kept calling him 'guilty' so much like the whole room was spinning, he finally wakes up sweating like crazy because of it. Yep, Phoenix was having a dream on the coach in his office during Christmas Day for Raven was sleeping next to him 'while working on something new on her laptop to be added', poor dude had a terrible nightmare on what we just witness. As such he was looking at his old key chain for a few seconds.

"Phoenix?" Raven checks on him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream…" Before Phoenix could finish talking, he felt his hand was touching something from Raven being her breast to move around to make him freak out. "Ah! I didn't mean to!" he said while panicking.

"It's all right, Phoenix, it was an accident…" she then remembers something. "Dad!"

"Dad?" Phoenix was confused. "(Not again!)"

Raven stopped as she thought she spotted her father from outside of the building to go see for herself by poking her head out the window to have a look around, and still he just took off again.

"Dad? Dad! Wait!" Raven opens the window to see the man disappearing again, only to be the Shadower making his tricky escapes once again for it was not looking good. Phoenix had to see what was going on with his girlfriend again. "Phoenix? I saw a man across from another building just now."

"Was it your father?" he asked.

"Not this time…" Raven said for she did see someone else. "He was smiling weirdly and wore a Halloween mask. (I feel like this is a sequel to Black Christmas here.)"

Phoenix had a looked around from outside of the window to find the man outside, for he was already gone.

"Must be teenagers playing a prank. I'm sure it won't happen again. Look, let's enjoy having a good Christmas. It's not the best ones we had for the first time, but we'll do something special later when we're not so busy."

Raven tries to cheer up.

"I guess so…Besides finding my parents, Bobby, and learning more about the Blue Swordfish gang?"

Phoenix will always be there for his woman.

"Not an easy task we're doing, but we'll get somewhere soon." He said.

"You're right."

They close the window to try celebrating the holidays together just having it down on the calendar along with Maya training in the other room by using a hose to be in a trans lately. By running it from a sink? OK…? At least she's wearing a komodo in the waters.

"All good here, huh Phoenix?" said Raven. "First time celebrating Christmas with you and Maya this year."

Phoenix could tell, it was worth having a nice quiet year together.

"Christmas is here again, huh? No kidding." Said the lawyer. "I hope Santa will bring us a big case soon enough..."

Raven couldn't agree with Phoenix more about that, to be the only thing they wanted this year as a present and spending time together.

"You can say that again." She tries warning Phoenix about something. "Phoenix, wait-!" With Maya still training harder and harder, for Phoenix to go right in the other room to get some coffee to be made without him knowing she was in there. Too late…He was confused on what Maya was doing. "Ah, yeah…Tried to warn you."

"What are you doing?" ask Phoenix.

"I'm training. Isn't it obvious?"

The two still don't get it from Maya's training, there's no waterfall nearby.

"I can't say I thought of that, no." Phoenix laughs a little.

"Neither did I…" And Raven.

"I thought I should train beneath the waterfall for once."

For they just leave the room to let Maya be alone for a while.

"Well, have a good one."

Before Phoenix and Raven shut the door, Maya had something to say to them.

"Hey, Nick…" she said. "The water pressure's kind of low in this waterfall."

From placing a hose tape to a sink won't help at all. With Phoenix getting some coffee while telling Maya something sarcastic.

"(Gee, you think? Using a sink there won't do you any good I'm afraid, Maya.)" Raven said to herself.

"Just go down to the fire department and have them spray you with the hose, then." Said Phoenix.

Looks like Maya thinks that Phoenix was being serious about it only to be a joke, not likely.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that!"

And…Maya was really going to do it I guess. Wow. Anyways, Phoenix and Raven listen and watch the news on TV that was live on what's happening this morning on Christmas Day and showing it somewhere at a lake.

[Earlier this morning, the body of a man shot dead was found in Gourd Lake. A large, unidentified animal was also sighted here recently. Locals are calling it 'Gourdy' in a trip of the that to Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster.]

Showed on the TV screen in saying, 'Corpse Found in Gourdy's Lake – Gourd Lake Relay'. Also near Phoenix and Raven had a newspaper showing a picture of some circus performer called, Berry Big Circus…Maybe it'll be important later. Just hearing them see a made-up creature sounded just not right to not be true.

"Gourdy, huh?" Phoenix said.

"They believe in anything they see and hear, don't they?" said Raven.

Maya comes back to the room to look upset from not getting sprayed with water, you think?

"Nick…Raven…" Maya was complaining.

"What's wrong?"

"The fireman yelled at me."

Phoenix and Raven look at each other to see that Maya really did it, or tried to.

"I'm not surprised."

"Still can't believe you really did it, Maya." Raven said while laughing.

Maya stops and walks up to Raven to show her another article with a photo taken of the serial killer the Shadower that was on the loose for she liked some creepy things, even for Raven to be solving things like it, just not like this one though…

"Hey, Raven! Check it out!" Maya puts the magazine in Raven's face up close.

"You're holding the magazine too close to my face." She said.

"Look! The Shadower strikes again." Maya begged of Raven to look at it.

Raven reads the article with Phoenix looking at it too.

"The Shadower, huh? So? Some guy in a suit on a murderous rampage, the cops will get to him in no time."

Phoenix looks at it too.

"Now that should be a name of another slasher movie."

Good point there, Phoenix. As Maya continues to say all about this character…

"It's not just an ordinary serial killer, The Shadower is a spirit from the beyond who comes back to kill again after getting murder. But goes for the cute girls the most. They say if an accident were to happen for someone to hide the body without informing anyone or committing a sin, he or she comes back from the grave like a demon…Or was it a zombie…? Hmm…Anyways, they say that this villain was fast, strong, dangerous, doesn't think twice when killing, laughs wickedly, carries a heavy sharp weapon, and those who get in his way for the kill, will die too. Never shows his face but hides it very well, also if anyone who gets brought back to life with a price for blood will go after their prey without fail, killing that person with no traces of any of them to be left behind." Phoenix takes the magazine away from Maya. "Hey! Nick!" Maya yells at him.

"Sorry, Maya, but I think we heard enough of this junk for today."

Raven agrees with her boyfriend on that part.

"Even if the killer was true from those stories, I have to see it to believe it." She then sees something else to be shown. "Hey! Something else is on TV."

And something else on the news channel it was. Something big…

[Breaking news. Sources inside the police department have revealed that a suspect has been apprehended. The suspect is Miles Edgeworth, at the age of twenty-four, and a practicing prosecutor.]

Once it was shown and heard on TV – this sure shocks Phoenix, Raven, and Maya about this matter.

"Edgeworth?!" all three of them said.

Now what? Looks like they go to the detention center to see Edgeworth and ask him some questions on what happened to him – knowing Phoenix as he tries to see that he would never kill anyone for the other two girls to soon find out a lot more. Hopefully…He doesn't seem like his normal self-right now for something is on Edgeworth's mind besides getting himself arrested.

Time: December 25

Location: Detention Center - Visitor's Room No. 1

"Hi, Edgeworth!" Raven tries to be a bit friendly to him. "(He looks upset.)"

With him had to be saying this to Phoenix out of all the other defense lawyers to help Edgeworth out.

"What are you doing here?" he asks Phoenix.

"Edgeworth, tell me what happened."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Phoenix and Raven both ask Edgeworth together.

"And what will you two do about it?"

Well, that was an easy question to ask – they will defend him.

"Let me defend you." Said Phoenix. "Well, both me and Raven will."

All that Edgeworth did was laugh about it, thinking it was a big joke.

"Defend me? You?" Edgeworth said to him.

So, Phoenix nodded a yes to Edgeworth for he was serious and so was Raven too.

"We're on your side here." Raven said.

But he was only to act like a spoiled child to them without a care in the world.

"Please…Don't be ridiculous. You, Wright, are a novice who's only been to three trials."

Maya tries saying something about this whole thing.

"B-But…"

But he stops her there to continue what Edgeworth was saying…

"Yes, you two have gotten lucky and won all three, but your luck's bound to run out some day. You need real skills. Experience."

Maya couldn't believe of all the crap that Edgeworth was given to Phoenix to put up with him, Raven ignores it.

"Why are we getting a lecture here?" she asks the two.

"Regardless, I don't want you involved in this." Said the prosecutor. "Leave."

"No…" Phoenix said.

"We are your friends, remember?" and Raven for her to be worried about Edgeworth.

But Edgeworth was about to leave back to his cell, for Phoenix had to ask him this one question and for Raven to hear.

"Let me ask you one thing, Edgeworth. You didn't do it, right? Right?"

"Doubt it." Said Raven.

All Edgeworth did was looked more upset, with his head down, kept his back turn from them, and says this.

"Stay out of this case." Said Edgeworth to be saying this part next. "If only…If…Only I've saved Raven sooner than you did, Wright!" He leaves for Raven heard that last part loud and clear to be very confused about it.

"(Huh…? What did he mean by that?)" she wonders. "Phoenix?"

Phoenix hugs Raven.

"We're solving this case, Raven, whether Edgeworth wants us to or not."

Outside of the detention center for the three of them to leave 'with the Blue Badger cut out board of the police mascot in the background too', Maya didn't like Edgeworth's attitude at all.

"He really gets on my nerves!" said Maya. "Acting like he's king! Of his cell, maybe!"

The other two didn't think so.

"Well, that's just how he is." Phoenix said to her.

"Yeah, you know…Edgeworth's Edgeworth."

Then Maya had to ask Phoenix this question to him for knowing so much about his rival.

"Why are you worried about Edgeworth, Nick?"

"(Why does he worry about Edgeworth…?)" Raven wonders about it too.

He smiles to answer the question by only saying this to them…

"I owe him a lot."

But Maya was lost from those words.

"Owe him?" she repeats.

"Anyways, let's go check Gourd Lake."

"Alrighty then." The two girls said together.

And so off to the Gourd Lake they go to for the investigating of the crime scene first, with Raven hoping for the best to help Edgeworth with Phoenix by her side, to hopefully see her father again and tries stopping Bobby too with any luck.

"(Count on it! We will save him!)"

They're not the only ones…Seems that Bobby's on the move too with a lot of cops looking for him, and Liam does the same thing for more important business to find someone and the bird following him. What were those two going on about now? Looks like from afar of the lake, there were a lot of cops gathering any evidences they could find into proving of Edgeworth's innocence non-stop for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to see on their way to the area.

"Sure, are lot of cops loitering about…" Maya said.

"Loitering?" Raven corrects her friend. "You mean investigating, right?"

"Yes, please call it 'investigating'." Said Phoenix.

Into the entrance area of Gourd Lake Park in the season of winter with all the leaves off the trees and with a lot of cop cars all over the place meaning that a lot of them were doing their jobs, along with Raven, Phoenix, and Maya were about to do the same thing. Hopefully to find any leads to save Edgeworth. Raven then steps into something gooey on her foot.

"Oh, great! On my shoes?!"

Raven tries wiping her shoes off to look at the mess that was covered in red, it was blood from something horrifying for her to see near her feet, and then she lets out a scream.

"Eek!" Maya freaks out. "Raven?"

Phoenix confronts Raven for she was shivering in fear and Maya to be there by her side.

"Raven! Raven, what's the matter?!"

"It looks like you just saw a ghost!"

"It's…It's…Worse…Its blood. From a dead animal's head…!" Raven points out to a small puddle of blood on the ground that was another raven's head cut off in blood, freaking both Phoenix and Maya out.

"Ah! So, gross!" grosses out Maya.

Raven covers her head-on Phoenix's chest.

"Maybe it was a cat." Phoenix took a wild guess.

Maya spotted a track of foot prints in blood on the solid ground belonging to a human being instead.

"Nick, it wasn't a cat…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this. A cat doesn't have two feet like a human does." Maya pointed out to the two, it was a trail of bloody foot prints leading to the park in a circle-like form.

"That's not the only thing either." Raven said. She then points out at the tree written in blood having words written on it for Phoenix to read out.

"What's this? 'Your head will be next as it was for the Raven nevermore and your family…?' (Is someone after Raven? Could it be Bobby's doing?)

"Someone wants me dead."

Phoenix tries not to think of it that way, not just yet.

"Let just calm down." He said. "Like anyone would try to murder you with lots of witnesses around this area. We should be good."

"I hope so, Phoenix." Raven said. "I never like blood all over me…Use to it in some movies like a murder mystery, but not like this. I get too freaked out!"

Looks like Raven had a fear of blood for Phoenix and Maya will make sure that nothing bad happens to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing when the police can take care of the rest."

"That's right!" Maya said. "And we got your backs too."

Looks like Gumshoe was there too for he was in charge on the case and for Edgeworth's sake, though doing his job he was not in a very good mood today with the other men working around the place all because of Edgeworth was arrested. Meaning that he doesn't need his help to be proven innocent, that was hurtful. Trying to look around all over, this wasn't so easy.

"There are enough of us here!" said the detective. "Anyone find anything? The trial's tomorrow, pal. We need a lead on the culprit, on the double!"

This surprises the other three to be seeing Gumshoe again.

"But we already know Edgeworth-"

Before the other cop could finish talking, Gumshoe snaps at the man.

"Shaddup!"

This freaks out Maya a bit

"Eek!" she shrieks.

Phoenix just smiles at Gumshoe to be bumping into him for the third time now and Raven was happy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad he's here. (Same old Mr. Detective. Looks like he's sad for Edgeworth turning him down too for his help. Ouch.)"

"Hello, Detective Suedesshoes…" Phoenix said to the detective.

"It's about time, pal! You too, kid!" he said with a smile.

"About time?" Raven ask.

"You guys are here to investigate as the defense attorney, right? I'm here to help with anything you guys need!"

Looks like Gumshoe doesn't know about it yet for Phoenix and Raven tries explaining to him.

"Uh, no, we actually…"

But Gumshoe stops Phoenix from saying anything.

"Come on now!"

Seems that the three had no other choice anyways…

"He seems different than usual. I wonder what's up?" Maya wonders.

"Beats me." Phoenix took a guess there.

"When it comes of Edgeworth, I think he finally comes through…" Raven said. "And he's not the only one in danger, I might be too."

Gumshoe overhears Raven to listen in again.

"Come again, kid?" he asked.

"Well, besides the case, Mr. Detective. There's also a problem. I think someone's spying on me and wants me dead." Raven shows Gumshoe the issue between a dead bird's head, the bloody foot prints, and a threat written in blood on a tree that made him freak out.

"Whoa! What gives?!" he freaks out.

"It was like this when we got here." Said Maya.

"And you're saying that you're being threatened?"

"I think so…." Said Raven quietly in sadness.

"It must be the murder victim was killed here, The Shadower has come back to life." Maya was being spooky 'in a silly way' for it must be a man dress up like the villain.

"Maya. It just a man dressing up like that type of character just to scare people away." Phoenix said.

Maya knows it must be for real.

"But this looks serious!"

"At times like this, whoever it is might have something to do with this business."

Gumshoe calls over a couple of his men to aid in this part right away.

"Hey! I need a bag for a full autopsy here! This might have something to do with the case we're looking at! This kid might be the real killer's next target who's none other than the Shadower! Get to it!"

"We're on it, sir!" said one of the officers.

The cops get to the area of the park quickly from photo shots, bags of gathering blood samples along with the head from a dead bird, and printed out too just as Raven scans it and takes a couple of shots herself to have some copies on to her laptop.

"(These might come in handy for later.)" she said to herself.

"Anyways, we got this covered. We're looking for Bobby to try arresting him as a suspect to the case and your missing father." Said Gumshoe. "And we got your back, kid, just walk with me, guys, I'll try to fill you in on everything and get the rest later."

"Alright…" Maya goes with it.

It was good that Gumshoe was there for both Raven and Edgeworth too for her, Maya, and Phoenix to at least get something on what the police have found or heard of so far, maybe any witnesses too.

"Anyways…I'm so relieved, pal. Both you, your partner, and the kid." The detective said. "No one would agree to take the case, so we were in a spot of bother."

"What?" Phoenix was confused. "Why not?"

"They won't?" shock Raven. "A bit rude there, aren't they?"

"Mr. Edgeworth is a celebrity, pal. If you guys defended him and lost, both of your reputation would surely suffer."

It was that bad for any defense lawyers to Edgeworth's career as well…

"The case against him is that solid?" Phoenix asked.

"The police are convinced he's the killer. They're not even taking the investigation seriously." Poor Gumshoe was more worried about Edgeworth compare to the other three too.

"Oh…" Maya said.

"But he's got you guys on his side." Gumshoe said with joy. "That's better than having nobody, I think. Ask me anything you want!"

Before Gumshoe said to them from asking him something…Raven, Phoenix, and Maya falls to saying they're better than nobody 'he thinks'. Wow…Sometimes, he can be clueless.

"Okay! Okay!" Raven asks first. "We get it! Just tell us everything that happened, Mr. Detective." Raven gets out her laptop to get all the information down as Gumshoe tells her and the other two on what happened at the lake last night and such.

"Sure thing, kid." He begins telling them everything. "It happened last night, a bit after midnight…Two men were on a boat out on Gourd Lake. One of those men shot the other with a pistol. Five minutes later, the police arrived at the scene and arrested Mr. Edgeworth whom they found nearby."

What Gumshoe described it and on what happened was all true for Raven to get everything down on her end.

"How did they get here so fast?" ask Maya.

"Well, someone called the cops as soon as they saw the murder."

That fast, huh?

"What? So, there was a witness?" confused Phoenix.

"Really?" and Raven too while she was still typing.

"Did they see Edgeworth?" Maya ask.

Gumshoe wishes that he could tell them that, but again it was against the rules for the police to give out any information to anyone unless they're part of the task force.

"Er, sorry, pal…That's confidential. If Edgeworth was really on the boat, it doesn't look good for him. You guys are his last hope, pal! And you too, kid!"

They look at each other to tell Gumshoe on Edgeworth said to about staying out of it.

"Just tell him…" Raven said.

So, Phoenix says it.

"About that…"

He didn't take the news too well…

"He refused to let you defend him?!" shock Gumshoe.

"It was like this… 'Stay out of this case,' he said." Maya said to Gumshoe. "It was basically a threat!"

That's how Raven sees it.

"I wouldn't call that a threat, just acting selfish."

"Apparently, he doesn't think I'm such a good as an attorney." Phoenix explains.

Still dumb for Gumshoe to be hearing that reason for someone he was trying to save and doesn't want to be saved.

"That doesn't make sense, pal! You should have heard him talking about both you and you too, kid, after the Steel Samurai case! Like 'That's Wright. Impressive as always'."

This surprises both Raven and Phoenix to be hearing Edgeworth say that for Gumshoe to be telling them.

"Really?" surprise Raven. "(Who knew that Edgeworth was really a kind-hearted man…)"

"He said that?" Phoenix asks the detective.

So, Gumshoe asks them again to try to save Edgeworth.

"Please, pal. You too kid…Help Mr. Edgeworth out. Prove your badge you wear isn't just some fancy piece of metal!"

With that, both Phoenix and Raven will do anything that they could to defend Edgeworth at any coast for they want to, even if he says 'no' to them again.

"Got it." Phoenix said.

"Yes, Mr. Detective." And Raven.

Gumshoe walks up close to Phoenix's face.

"And one more thing, pal…"

"Yes?"

"Don't let anything bad happen to her. You do love her, right?" Gumshoe asks him.

Phoenix does love Raven a lot.

"More than anything in the world."

"Then be a man and protect her from this killer! We need him alive if he's the made up Shadower who set Mr. Edgeworth up. If she dies, I'll never forgive you! So, don't face this killer alone!" Now Gumshoe sounded like he was threatening Phoenix.

"Okay! I got it!"

"We'll be Raven's bodyguards." Maya said.

But Raven wasn't that kind of defenseless girl to have her hand held wherever she goes.

"Hey! I can defend myself you know!"

"Alright, thanks. Look, Kid, you can and I know that. But be careful. It might be too dangerous to face this maniac alone. Trust me!" Gumshoe takes off for now until the others see him again back at the station.

"And there he goes. At least he cares." She said. "Right! We should start at the beach area just in case. Come on."

Phoenix rushes to Raven's side for he had to try protecting her too with Maya 'a bit shaken up' as she was acting like a bodyguard to protect her friend.

"Raven! Wait! Don't wonder off too far." Phoenix said to his girlfriend.

"Phoenix, I'll be fine."

"I know. Just the more the merrier?"

She just smiles.

"True. It would be silly going off alone in this situation right now."

The two smile at each other and then they were holding hands for they and Maya continue to have a look around the beach area of the lake right away. She then comes up to the two lovers to surprising them a bit too much.

"Hey!"

They both screamed for the two in seeing that it was only Maya.

"Maya, please." Raven said. "We're kind of in a freak out phase right for the time being…So please be careful what you try to do."

"No kidding…!" Phoenix complains quietly.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." They continue their walk for Maya to talk to them this time in front of them. "It's so surprising to hear that he praises you, besides Raven at times. You know, Nick? What do you think impressed him?"

"Like I would know anything." Raven said.

"Don't ask me."

Afraid that even Phoenix doesn't know about it nor does Raven for Gumshoe to rely on them to be helping Edgeworth, I guess because he believes in their work from time to time to still be a friend to them. They then hear a very loud noise from the bushes to be Maya's doing yet again, but this time it wasn't her since she was with them.

"Maya!" they said.

She proves her innocence to be saying so.

"No! No!" Maya said. "I didn't do anything this time! I'm sorry about before!"

Soon they both realize something that they weren't alone in the park for someone was watching them…

"She's right, Phoenix." Said Raven. "I know I didn't do anything either…"

"Same with me." He said to start freaking out. "(Then who was it…?)"

Raven then looks up for something comes flying down from a tree with a wicked laugh of a murderer 'with a voice box to hide the killer's real one' tries cutting Raven for her to panic and move away from the deadly hit in time for it was none other than the real Shadower.

"Raven!" Phoenix calls out to her.

"It's the man in black from this morning!" Raven panics.

Maya was happy to be seeing the legend of the serial killer who was for real.

"Wow! It's really the Shadower! But oh no! He's going after Raven!"

The killer stares down at Raven for she was too scared to move or to defend herself from the danger at hand.

"Who…Who are you?! Are you the murderer behind Edgeworth's innocence's?! What do you want with me?!"

The Shadower points his finger at Raven.

"I want you to die." He said. The Shadower begins swinging his machete at Raven for her to scream and out runs the killer as fast as she could, though he was much faster.

"Raven! Run away!" Phoenix said.

Raven tries to stop the Shadower to grab hold of her long hair to be pulled back hard and to get grabbed from behind, and then grabs one of her breasts to yell out in pain allowing him to slash her throat open.

"No! Stop!" she screams.

"Let her go!"

Phoenix pushes Raven out of Shadower's hands in time for the two to roll down the hill to safety as he tries shielding his girlfriend from the hard impact fall; the killer follows them until Maya comes up with an empty bucket to sneak up from behind 'like a silly Inspector Gadget move of his' that she does on the Shadower.

"Hey! You! Go, go, Gadget bucket!" shouted Maya. She then throws the bucket at the Shadower's head to miss his target as she grabs a branch to make loud noises for he couldn't see anything. Though he swings his machete all over the place for Maya to move away from the killer's deadly strikes. "Hey! Stay away from my friends, you monster!" said Maya. "What gives you the right to kill them anyway?!" Suddenly, a strange smoke bomb goes off for Maya covers her face in time as the Shadower got the bucket off and disappears in front of her with an evil smile on his face within the smoke. For Maya, couldn't find him anywhere but he will return to strike, for getting in to the woods for help comes first as she checks on Phoenix and Raven down the bottom of the hill. "Nick! Raven! You two all right?!"

Phoenix was fine to be waking up.

"So, the killer's real. That doesn't explain why he went after Raven. This looks bad…"

"Huh? Where's the killer?"

Phoenix and Raven looked all over for the Shadower as he was long gone after that.

"I don't know. I slow him down for you two until he made his escape in mid-air." Explained Maya.

Phoenix was worried about Maya and Raven's safety.

"Maya, try to be more careful next time."

"I didn't want you two to die!" pouted Maya.

Phoenix still needed to check on Raven.

"Raven, you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I thought I could defend myself from him, but I didn't." Raven was upset. "We're not safe here, but we have to keep on working."

Phoenix hugs Raven.

"I'm glad you're all right. Let's keep going, we got off lucky so let's be more careful next time, okay?"

Same with Maya to be worried about Raven's safety too.

"That's crazy!"

Raven was fine with that, staying close for the two and not splitting up was the only way that the three could stay out of danger.

"It's the only chance we have. I want to solve this case for Edgeworth. I may be afraid, but I won't stop following my dreams. Let's go."

The two follow Raven to the beach side area of the woods, for they go with Maya and Phoenix following her.

"Sometimes I can never understand Raven." Maya said.

"I don't like where this is going neither, but still…I love a woman who looks so cute and following her goal in saving lives to prove in their innocence." Said Phoenix.

"Making you two the perfect couple."

So, they continue to move forward since it looked all clear to keep on going…Phoenix hopes for the best for Raven to keep her safe from any more danger to come by.

"(I just hope he doesn't show up again. I won't let Raven die on me.)"

As they were walking along the path of the lake and away from the woods 'just in case the Shadower comes back', they soon hear someone calling out to them. For this surprises Maya to jump next to Phoenix and Raven to remember that voice from a certain someone…

"Hey, Nick!" said the stranger. "Merry Christmas."

"Nick. Raven. Any of you two know Santa?" Maya asks them.

"NO!" yelled Raven.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Phoenix said to try walking away. "Let's go. Avoid eye contact."

The three try walking away from the man in a Satan Claus costume without making any eye contact with them. Until he uses a popper to blow up behind them to stop and freak out but Raven.

"You guys, it was only a popper."

Raven was right, they turn around to see paper color pieces flying all over the place…And he laughs about it. Then the man shows himself to Phoenix on who it was, I already know who.

"Dude, it's me! Larry!"

Yep, it was Larry Butz, being Phoenix's friend and his first client that he saved in his first trial as his lawyer…Now working on a part time thing at the park from the looks of it.

"Larry?! (This guy again?!)" Raven freaks out to remember him acting like a pervert to her.

This is the first time for Maya to be meeting with Larry in person.

"Larry?" Maya said.

Larry sees Raven again to loving her looks and tries hugging her again.

"Wow!" he said. "Raven-Poo! I miss you-!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven kicks him to the face to try avoiding another one in time to move in closer.

"Man, you sure are a tough and beautiful hot mama…" Larry then sees Maya to really like her too. "Whoa, cute. Who's she, Nick? She's not your…" Larry thinks that Maya and Phoenix were related to be siblings, but they were not.

"Not my…What?" Phoenix was lost.

"Look, Larry," Raven said. "I'm Phoenix's girlfriend and Maya's not his sister, just a friend and partner, got it?"

Maya introduces herself to Larry.

"I'm Maya Fey." She said. "I pull the strings at the Wright & Co. Law Offices." And now she was acting all full of herself for Phoenix to complain about it.

"What the heck?"

"Maya. Huh?" Larry said to give Maya a popper to have. "Here, have this. A token of our meeting."

Maya already loves her gift.

"Wow, thanks!"

"(Ladies man…)" Raven says quietly to herself.

And now Phoenix had to ask his silly friend on what he was doing on his own at the lake.

"So…What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm working!" Larry said with a smile. "I sell Samurai buns over there."

And so, he did as Larry said from looking at it. Calling the stands 'Original Samurai Buns coast about 300 yen', a reef on there for the holidays, all the small flags hanging up of every other country, and a Steel Samurai balloon on display. It kind of looks all mess up for some odd reason…To Raven's point of view to take a picture of it from her laptop besides the blood sample 'as well from the dead birds'. Maya loves it already for having a balloon of it.

"Look! The Steel Samurai…It's the real deal!"

"Maya, it's only a balloon." Raven said.

Like Maya didn't care for this was all Larry's idea after all.

"I know! And it's still cool!"

"See?" said Larry. "It's a big hit with the young."

Soon Phoenix and Raven tell Larry about a murder that just happened around where he was working at, kind of freaked him out along with the Shadower and Bobby Poster on the lose to be life threatening, not for Liam Strides though.

"A murder?! And the Shadower's on the run?!" Larry said to tell them on what he was doing. "Ah, man…I was only here working last night, but I don't know anything...Better watch my back for now on."

Then Phoenix had to tell Larry about Edgeworth, being a big surprise for this truth of all to hear about.

"Hey, Larry…"

"What's with the scary face?" ask Larry.

"The suspect in this case is Miles Edgeworth."

Larry went silent for a few seconds leaving both Maya and Raven were lost on him knowing about Edgeworth for Phoenix to be telling him all of it.

"Uh, Nick?" Maya asks him. "Why would Larry know Edgeworth?"

Then Larry says it.

"What? Old Edgey?!"

"No way…" surprises Raven for she figures it out on her own. "(Yep, should've known…)"

"You know him?"

With Maya asking Larry that question, here's how he knows of Edgeworth like Phoenix did too.

"Of course, I do." He said. "We were classmates in grade school. Butz, Wright, and Edgeworth…The Three Signal Samurai of Class 4-3!"

Now Maya was really surprise to hear to have her mouth dropped. For Larry to be saying those things and being a show off in style, she believes…Phoenix and Raven tell him the rest while enjoying their hot coco and hot flavor buns with filling in it.

"So, you three were best friends? Makes sense there." Raven said. "My boyfriend, his rival in court, and you, Larry."

"Lucky bastard you." Larry said to Phoenix to be changing the subject next. "Yep, Miles Edgeworth…He used to study all the time, trying to 'be like Father'. He was evidently pretty famous back then."

"Oh, so his father was a prosecutor, too?" ask Maya.

Here's another truth about Edgeworth's father who was a famous lawyer in becoming a defense lawyer type instead.

"Nah, Edgey's pops was a defense attorney." Larry said.

"Really…? So, you don't know about your friend today, don't you?" this was news to Raven.

"Huh?" surprises Maya. "That's the total opposite!"

"Opposite?" Since Larry doesn't know about it, Maya says it to him.

"He's a prosecuting attorney right now!"

Raven nodded a big yes to Larry to really be news for him to hear about his other childhood friend.

"Edgey! A prosecutor?" shock Larry and then asking Phoenix about it. "What's up with that, Nick?" Phoenix had trouble saying anything with his mouth full of food to have trouble swallowing. "Nick?" Maya ask if he was all right.

Raven helps him out with a drink of water to have.

"Here, Phoenix, drink this."

It works out for him to swallow it all down.

"Thank you, Raven, you're so kind to me." He said. "We'll try our best for him, Larry, and you stay safe from the killer on the loose."

He was aware of that part, that's for sure.

"W-Well, you know I will. Just be good to your Raven-Poo and I'll leave Edgey in your hands…"

And with this, with Larry still working for Liam and s raven bird to pass by him 'without Larry seeing or hearing them from behind' leaving Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to continue with their investigation near the lake for Bobby to follow them quietly too. They go near a rental boat with a little house near there for someone to own the place to see if anyone was home, maybe…While seeing the different prices on there – 500 Yen for adults and 200 Yen for children.

"Did the victim and culprit rent a boat here?" ask Maya.

"Mr. Detective did say that those two were on the boat, and one of them was Edgeworth." Explained Raven.

"And Larry said we'd find the caretaker here…" and Phoenix.

So, Maya knocks on the door to try getting an answer from someone who owned the place.

"Hello?"

But there was nothing or no one was inside, for Raven could try pick locking the door, but not at a bad timing like this.

"Looks like nobody's home." Phoenix said.

"They're supposed to be ranking it in now!" Maya guessed. "What with Gourdy and all, right?" So, Maya believes in Gourdy to be real, but it wasn't.

"Really, Maya?" Raven said to her. "There's no such thing. Tell her, Phoenix."

But it looks like Phoenix was lost…

"Gourdy? What?"

Maya was surprise that Phoenix doesn't know anything about it but Raven.

"You don't know, Nick?! A huge, unidentified, mysterious monster! The last adventure left in the modern age!"

Maya thinks it's a Nessie type of monster who lives in the lake, gets his prey like birds to jump up and eat them, and might be very cute to her point of view. Don't we all wish that Gourdy was real?

"See what I mean?" Raven said to her boyfriend

"She's right. It probably doesn't exist."

But Maya disagrees with Phoenix to prove him and Raven wrong.

"It totally does!" she shows them all about it in the magazine. "Look. There's even a photo. It's true. Right? First Gourdy, the Shadower, now a murder. Gourdy Lake is all the rage right now!"

The two look at it seeing another couple having their picture taken of the made-up monster weekly magazine, with a long strange shadow sticking out of the lake in the background to notice. They still don't believe in it.

"Don't put them in the same boat." Phoenix said.

"Let me see…" Raven looks at it closely with her goggles up close of the photo. "Gourdy, huh?"

Phoenix looks at it too from the lake they were in and the one in the photo.

"The photo in this magazine was taken here, right?"

Maya was trying to find Gourdy in the lake somewhere to soon be popping up again.

"I wish Gourdy would pop out for a sec."

But instead, Maya spotted a camera near the lake side to have a look and see, leaving Raven to recognize it from someone that she knows of the equipment too well who was also nearby the area.

"(A camera that big…?)" Raven thought about it. "(Wait, it couldn't be…)"

"Wow, check out this camera." Said Maya.

From the film taking kind on stands with a microphone sound to taking automatic snap shots from a distance were all set up like this.

"This must be a high-sensitivity mic." Phoenix said while looking at it. "It looks like an automatic system for taking a photo when a noise is heard."

"And one of the coolest devices to come back too." Explained Raven. "These things take pictures from machines, animals, and people further away from sounds that gets this camera to do it."

"Wow, Raven, you sure know a lot about cameras."

"Well, Phoenix, it's nothing really. It just is what it is. And I know a few people who works on these types of things…"

Maya then goes up to it to try something out with the special camera.

"The let sees if it works..." she talks into it. "Hi, I'm Nick." She does it again even louder. "Yo, I'm Nick!"

Phoenix and Raven finds that to be very annoying coming from her.

"Maya! Please! It doesn't work like that!" Raven makes a very good point, it doesn't.

"Will you stop that? It's embarrassing!" Phoenix said to Maya.

Then Maya thought of the poppers to do next to it.

"Oh, I know! Here we go." She puts them near the microphone and then this happens. "Merry Christmas!"

It goes off to take lots of pictures-like crazy to freak Raven and Phoenix out about it and for Maya to be happy that it works. Soon a woman who owns all about the camera works just comes out to fix her camera with a funny word she was speaking in like she was from Texas or something.

"Hey, you!" said the photographer woman and stops her camera in time. "Git yer hands off'a that! What were y'all thinkin' settin' off a party-popper?"

Raven knew right away on who the woman was.

"(So, it's her.)"

She was starting to correct on Maya's mistakes so much to be that angry.

"Y'all know how much film costs these days?! Let me tell ya, not every southerner's a cheapskate! Just 'because I might be don't mean we all are!"

Phoenix then tries saying something to the woman.

"Uh…"

"What?" She said to be looking at him and then Raven to know her face. "Hey, I know you…"

"So, it is you. Long time, no see." Said Raven.

The woman then smiles for she was happy to be seeing Raven again.

"Raven? Holy biscuits! It is you! Come here!"

"Hey!"

The two hugged at one another.

"You two know each other?" Maya asks her friend.

"Yeah, for quite some time for helping me out."

"Ya bet I did!" said the woman. "I thought ya leave that son of gun Bobby loser any time soon."

"Of course I did, but it wasn't easy. And you have too?"

She sure did other than Raven.

"Ya betcha! He was no good. I see ya got a man with you. Too cute. I'm a bit jealous."

Phoenix and Raven's faces turn red when she said that about them.

"Well…We can't deny that, now can't we?" Raven said.

"Raven's a cutie." Phoenix said.

"I hope ya treat her better than her dumb old boss was to her." The woman said to him.

"No problems here, we're happy together. (Please don't remind me.)" he said to tell her about the camera. "Anyways, that's quite a camera you have."

She wouldn't deny that to do on what she does best in her own career.

"Y'all know it!" she said. "I've programmed it so that to only reacts to bangs like earlier."

"Bangs?" the two-lover said together.

Maya then looks at one of the woman's hardest work in a magazine of Gourdy monster that she did to tell Phoenix and Raven about it, they were friends alright for those two girls.

"Wait, this article says…'When I took this photo, with the camera set to auto, I heard a bang far away'."

"Huh…" Phoenix was lost.

"Still going on about that, Maya?" ask Raven.

Maya continues explaining it to Phoenix and Raven.

"Experts speculate that it might've been Gourdy's cry."

"Well, this is what Lotta Hart here does best." Said Raven.

So Lotta Hart was her name, and she was one of those people then…

"So, you're here for Gourdy?" Phoenix asks Lotta.

"Ayup." She said. "That dumb couple just happened to take a blurry picture. They didn't actually see ol' Gourdy. That's why I've been stakin' out 'ere for three days straight, Christmas or not! I'll git my hands on this scoop and make a hella lotta dolla!"

Those words that Lotta said there to them made Phoenix and Maya 'but Raven' hard to understand her just a little.

"For the record, she's sort of from Texas in the U.S. So, don't bother with the way she talks, you guys."

The two then repeated on what Lotta just said.

"Make a hella…" Maya says it first.

"…Lotta dolla?" and then Phoenix.

Lotta then introduces herself to the other two.

"I'm Lotta Hart. Raven's closes friend to still be working together separately on two different jobs. Please to meet ya."

 ***Self-Proclaimed Journalist – Lotta Hart***

"Any who, Lotta." Raven asks her about the murdering. "We need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you."

They explain to Lotta and seeing that she might be a witness to the case at hand, while Raven got some of the photo shots from Lotta's camera into her laptop in time.

"Oh, a murder?" said Lotta. "I heard a practicing' prosecutor, did it?"

"We don't know for sure that he did it." Phoenix said.

"That's what we're trying to solve this case to prove in his innocence." Raven said. "And thanks for letting me use your camera again."

"No probs. A friend of mine is more than welcome for you, Raven. Glad your system works from my photo taking skills in to it to be developed."

Maya then asks Lotta this next question.

"Did you see or hear anything last night?"

Lotta was thinking hard about that part…

"Well, I've been 'ere three days. I ain't sure anymore."

"Yeah, but your camera would've know since Edgeworth might've been on the boat with the victim and the murderer maybe." Raven said.

That part would make sense for Phoenix to tell Lotta about that part and what her camera would've done if it did.

"She's right you know." He said. "Your camera triggers on the sound of loud explosions, right? Maybe it did get a shot of the murder?"

Lotta sees Raven and the others were serious to have a quick look at her camera.

"I see what yer two sayin'…Let me take a look-see."

"Thanks, Lotta." Raven said to her friend.

Lotta goes from her tent to find some photos that the camera took 'while Raven was having some of that being uploaded to take a while', she comes right back to show two photo shots of hers.

"That was quick!" both Phoenix and Maya said.

"She just that good than I was in her line of work." Explained Raven. "(While mine is taking a while in to doing so…Great. Who knows what's on there than what she has in her hands.)"

"The camera took two pictures last night." Said Lotta to be looking at them. "The first was a bust, but we hit a bingo with the second!"

Now that was news for the three to see them right away.

"Really?!" surprises Raven.

"Show us!" Phoenix said.

But she puts them behind her back to hold on to, and won't show them the two photos and not even to her best friend Raven either.

"Hell, naw. This is a genuine, big-time scoop!"

"But, Lotta-!" Raven tries talking to Lotta about the matter at hand.

"No butts, girlfriend." She said.

"L-Lotta!" Maya tries to as well.

"Look, the whole Shadower thing on the run, got watch yer'selves out there!" she said to be watching her back too. "Raven, ya better watch out for yers too. I hate to see something happen to ya, but allow me to gettin' it for more scoop later…Oh, as for these photos, I reckon I should tell the cops."

Not good for Raven, Phoenix, and Maya to hear that part next.

"The cops?" Maya and Phoenix said together.

"So, you are aware of the Shadower's on the loose…" Raven said.

"This photo reminded me…I saw the murder happen."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" surprises Raven very much.

This surprises and shocks the others to be hearing all of this from Lotta, so she takes the photos and her things in her bag, and goes to tell the cops right away.

"When ya see a murder or a psycho killer on the loose with photo proof, ya best tell the cops!" Lotta said. "It's a civic duty. Smell y'all later. And Raven, be careful out there." She takes off for none of them couldn't stop Lotta now.

"Wait, Lotta!" Maya tries stopping her.

"Come back! Please tell us!" Raven chases after her. Then she sees not only the Shadower but Bobby also so go after Liam who was also in the woods. "(Bobby…? And the Shadower too?! What's going on?) Hey! Get back here!"

Phoenix and Maya try following Raven to try getting to Lotta, or do one of them.

"Raven?!" Maya was confused.

"Raven! Wait!" he said to also ask Lotta on something. "What did you see?"

But all that Lotta said to them was this…

"It's a civic duty!"

Well, she already took off for they needed to go find Raven next who just wonder off on her own and might be in danger again.

"Great…Let's go find Raven first, and then we should visit the police apartment too." Said Phoenix. "Detective Suedesshoes might've learned something."

Maya agrees with him.

"Alright. But first, we need to find Raven."

Phoenix and Maya stayed close together to find Raven in the woods of the lake side, for she sees four people there. One she didn't catch her eye on…However Liam hears the raven bird cawing out to finding the Shadower nearby, as Raven sees Bobby looking like a mess since he's been on a run lately and looking like a bum.

"Wait…Bobby-?!"

Bobby tells Raven to stay quiet to try telling her something important while freaking out from something.

"Oh, good. He didn't get to you yet." He said.

"Who? The Shadower?" ask Raven. "Tell me what's going on?!"

"Be quiet." He said quietly. "I made a mistake of hiring the Shadower from the Blue Swordfish Gang to scare you out of town, not to murder you, I swear." So, that was one of Bobby's other mistakes that he just made.

"From the Blue Swordfish gang? So, you do know what's going on for my Dad to know all about this and the whereabouts of my Mom." Raven hears Phoenix and Maya calling out to her and another one who was also in the woods.

"Crap!" Bobby starts to freak out. "Listen, Raven, I'll explain it all once I turn myself in to the police. You and your family…Save them. Before 'he' or the other members get to them first, and then you. For now, I need to go."

Raven tries helping Bobby to turn himself in to the police with her quietly.

"Wait, Bobby, let us help you."

"It's too late for me now," he said to her. "I deserve what's coming to me next for all the trouble I've cause to you. I'm so sorry, I did have my reasons. For I am wanted dead too from those people who are getting sue that they were in. Both me, Redd, and Dee."

Bobby then takes off to leave a disc of a DVD for Raven to find out the rest for herself, for her takes it that he made for her.

"(A DVD? Is Bobby's leaving this for me?)"

"I need to go. Best of luck to the both of us then." He said and then takes off in a hurry.

"Bobby? Bobby, wait!" Raven tries stopping Bobby, but he tells her something else to look for Liam Strides nearby instead of him.

"Forget about me, Raven! You have other things and a certain person to be worried about more than me! Go to him!"

Raven then knows of Liam was somewhere in the woods to look for him instead.

"(Dad?)" she said to go looking for him. "Dad! Dad!"

Phoenix and Maya go somewhere else in the woods for Bobby to make his leave, Liam finding two people for one was an old man with the Shadower removing his mask to him 'to see from the back side only', and Raven was looking all over for her father and fast; for whatever happens next was him looking upset to be having his gun drawn out at the killer from a far away for him to look angry about for the other three to soon hear it all…

"Give it back!" Liam said to killer with someone else there too. "Yanni…!"

Soon Raven was getting closer for she hears a deadly cut-like noise that sounded like it was cutting into something very deep…Yep, the Shadower strikes again. For she spotted Liam Strides lying on the ground and was stabbed to the chest to be bleeding out fast to stop the blood from getting out of his body. She then freaks out to be letting out a very big scream for Phoenix and Maya to finally know where she was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Raven.

"(Raven!)" Phoenix heard her to grab Maya's arm to get to the area quickly. "Maya, let's go!"

"Nick! What was that?!"

As the two rush to Raven's side, the Shadower and the mysterious old man were already gone but the raven bird to be flying away and cawing a lot in sorrow this time. Raven tries to aid her father from the pain he was in, he wasn't going to make it no matter what she tried to do for him it was hard to stop the bleeding.

"Dad! Dad!" she said while looking upset. "Dad, please! Stay with me! Did the Shadower do this to you?!"

He reaches his hand out to Raven to touch her face and starts to cry and her holding on to his hand too.

"Raven…My little girl…" he said in pain. "Save yourself…Don't be fooled from the way he looks…He ruined our lives, your mother's…Ended mine, to let him get to you next, and…Miles Edgeworth…" his body was getting colder. "Please…save him and yourself…He'll kill anyone in his way…!"

"Dad! Edgeworth's in danger too?"

"Do what you must, my sweet child…! Be strong for me, your father, and find your mother too…She's out there! I love you so much…Stop the Blue Swordfish members…As my last dying…Wish-! I love you, Raven…"

From there, Phoenix and Maya arrived too late for the raven bird takes off into the skies and Liam was dead from losing a lot of blood cause by being stabbed to the chest where his heart was. From there, Raven loss her father and still needed to find her mother who was out there in a coma at some hospital, but where at…?

"Nick…!" Maya freaks out. "That's a dead body…!"

Phoenix already knew who it was by looking at Raven's face.

"That's…Liam Strides." He said.

"Raven's father?" shocked Maya. "No…!"

Gumshoe and the other cops heard a noise to have a look and see, for they see it was none other than Liam on the floor, covered in blood, and lying dead in front of Raven to be crying and mooring for her father's death.

"Crap! The kid's old man…" shock Gumshoe. "Get some back up! We got another victim dead here!"

The cops do so on their job for Gumshoe to be there for Raven as well as Phoenix and Maya 'the most' at her need, this was sad to see Liam getting killed from the Shadower's doing but not the one that the people think Edgeworth murder the other victim. This was bad. Gumshoe knew well enough that there were no evidences to link Liam's only daughter to murder him at all, so he lets them off to take them to the police station next anyways. That's sort was good news there, huh?

"Daddy! Daddy!" Raven said in tears. "Don't go! Don't leave me! Please, Daddy! You can't be dead!"

Phoenix tries moving Raven gently away from her dead father, for it was too much for her to handle.

"Raven, I'm so sorry…" said Phoenix to be feeling upset like Raven was.

"Oh, Phoenix! He's gone!" she said in tears. "Bring him back! I want my Daddy back!"

She then cries while holding Phoenix in his arm to let it all out, for Gumshoe puts his head down to show on how much he feels for Raven's pain, and Maya holding her hand without letting go to look upset too. With him stroking her hair to not letting go of her once, the police took care of Liam's body at the morgue until further notice with both Bobby and the Shadower still on the run…Not good. Still, while Raven was calming down to drink some water with Maya keeping her company, she still wants to solve the case yet while trying to feel a bit better leaving Phoenix to get some information at the police station 'where Gumshoe was working at', he had the autopsy report of the victim on file and such for Raven to get into her laptop for later.

"Hey, pal." Said Gumshoe.

"How's Officer Strides' body?" Phoenix asks the detective.

He looked upset when Phoenix asks him about it, Liam Strides was dead by the Shadower himself so he feels bad for Raven's loss.

"You mean 'ex-officer' Strides to you." He corrects the lawyer. "Well, he was stabbed to the chest pretty deep for his blood to pump out a lot of blood. Such a shame to try protecting the man if he would've listen to the police in the first place, you know? Until the kid feels better, we'll hold off on the awake and funeral after the case is over to save Mr. Edgeworth. We'll keep the body at the morgue until then. I hope she'll be all right with that."

Phoenix looks at Raven from the outside of the office, that deep down she was trying to be strong for Liam dying on her, knowing that there was still a chance to find Elisa 'her mother' next who was still alive somewhere out there in a deep coma.

"She'll be fine. Raven's tough than she looks with a pure heart."

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Gumshoe took a big guess on that. "I can see why…She's incredible woman for any guy even Mr. Edgeworth to almost fall for her."

Phoenix didn't like the sound of that part at all.

"Edgeworth likes her?!" he freaks out.

Gumshoe laughs for playing a joke on Phoenix 'a little', while he gives Phoenix the files that he needed.

"Then you better watch out for her. Anyways, I have an extra copy of the autopsy report for you and for the kid, pal." Gumshoe hands it to Phoenix. "He was shot at point-blank range and died instantly."

"Thank you." Said Phoenix.

Maya has a look and see from the papers that Phoenix has gotten hold of while keeping Raven complain.

"We still haven't identified the victim." Said Gumshoe. "Good luck on your end to figure out next."

With Gumshoe wishes them the best of luck to look out for both Bobby and the Shadower who were still on the run, Raven smiles a little to be seeing a tough police dog coming by and licking her and then getting petted next. A Shiba Inu named Missile. Cute as he looks, he is very smart too, with a sharp nose to finding things, and can fight back with a powerful bite.

 ***Police Dog – Missile***

"Aw…Look, Raven, he knows you're upset." Said Maya. "He likes you…"

And so, Missile did for Raven to be making an animal friend.

"Thank you."

When Phoenix comes back to give Raven the photograph and the autopsy report to put into her laptop within seconds, Maya then freaks out to see the victim's face like she knows of him from before. So, they sat outside for a bit for a breather to know more about the strange man as Raven and Phoenix don't have enough to know about the victim himself, so how does Maya know of the man? Did Mia know him as well when she was alive back then?

"You feeling all right, Raven?" ask Phoenix.

Raven was acting like her normal self again to be typing a lot for the evidences to be copied down, so maybe…

"Huh?" she overhears her boyfriend. "Yes. I'll be fine. I might a little down for a while, but I can still work. I just need to have you by my side."

Phoenix loved the way Raven was holding his arm while drinking.

"(Ah, man…So warm…So good!) Of course, I will. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Phoenix. It seems we need to get more information about this person to help out Edgeworth, before the Shadower makes him the next victim." Good point there, Raven, and let's not forget about 'the heroine herself' and her mother too.

"That is true. But still, we won't get anywhere until he asks us to defend him." Said Phoenix. "He's hiding something."

"Yeah, Bobby said that the killer was a Blue Swordfish member that he mistaken to hire to kill me instead of chasing me out of town; and Dad mentioned to protect Edgeworth, myself, and my Mom from his killing sprees. It could be something that must do with us because of this mess of the murderer too. But why is that?"

With that on Raven's mind for Liam to warn her about and Bobby too, Maya gets up from the bench to remember the victim's face very clearly.

"It really is him!" she said.

"Who?" both Phoenix and Raven asks her.

Maya shows it to them again to explain everything.

"I met him once before, at the office where my sister worked."

"You mean Mia knew him too?" ask Raven.

"The office Mia worked at?" and Phoenix. "Grossberg's office?"

Maya nodded a yes to them.

"Then he must know something about this too." Raven said.

On the way to the place for the three-stayed close and the cops were on standby, they were close to being followed from the Shadower comes from a car throwing his machete at them for Raven to scream in fear. Almost getting stabbed from the car window glasses to break all over; Phoenix grabs her hand in time to save her life.

"Raven! I got you!"

Soon the Shadower breaks down the door to appear to be laughing and was ready to kill again.

"The Shadower!" shock Maya.

"How does he keep on following us?!" Raven wonders while freaking out.

Phoenix grabs Raven to start running away from the killer as Maya ran fast too catch up with the other two, for the Shadower to be following them from behind.

"This isn't happening!"

"Just don't stop running! And don't look back!" said Phoenix.

Trying to get inside of the building, Maya trips and was about to get killed first.

"Maya! Run away!" Raven shouts to Maya.

Just as if something bad was about to happen, lots of police cars came rushing by to go after the Shadower for he stops to see that he was surrounded.

"Police! Don't move, Shadower! We got you! Hands in air!" the officer said.

The Shadower jumps up high from building tops to another to out run the cops for some to go on foot and the rest on the road to try catching up to him.

"He's escaping! Don't let him out of your sights, men!"

The cars go flying on the streets for Maya runs back to Phoenix and Raven to keep on running, as Marvin sees the three to open the door in time to aid them since he has heard of the killer who was on the loose.

"Hurry! In here!" he said.

"Alright!" this made Raven happy to be saved. "This guy knows about the Shadower who's on the run!"

The three made it in just in time by losing the killer and they were chasing the Shadower down all over town for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven were happy to be getting out of that mess.

"So, cool! And yet not at all, I almost died…" Maya freaks out but was feeling relieved.

Not for Raven for she was the killer's target.

"Easy for you to say. IT'S ME THAT HE WANTS DEAD!"

Phoenix places his hand on Raven's.

"Are you hurt, Raven?"

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine."

Phoenix hugs Raven closes to him in his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"You good too, Maya?" she then asks Maya.

"At least we lost him thanks to the police's help. And you too, Mr. Grossberg. Thanks a bunch!"

Soon Marvin speaks up, seems to be doing fine since Redd was arrested and his life in his office was all back to normal 'and not getting blackmailed by him or the people of the company ever again'.

"I'm glad you're all not harmed from that monster. A shame in this world of bad people these days…The Shadower is one of those people. Now then, you wanted to ask me something? Feel free. I'll help you out however I can."

"Again, thank you." Maya bows to Marvin.

Looks like the only way to get some more answers of the murder victim that Maya and Mia knows of, was from Marvin to be Phoenix and Raven's only chance to know more about him and Edgeworth's past too. Oh, and it will be something big to learn all about it.

"So, what is it?" Marvin asked.

"Do you know this man?" ask Phoenix.

Raven prints out a copy of the murder victim for Marvin to look at himself, for he knew him a lot from back then.

"He was a lawyer in my firm." He said. "But he quit a long time ago."

Raven then looks it up about the man there since he was a lawyer.

"He's right, he quitted fifteen years ago, and what was his name?"

He tells them…

"Robert Hammond. What about him?"

Phoenix and Raven had to tell Marvin the terrible news that Robert was killed last night.

"He was found dead in Gourd Lake this morning."

"He has something to do between Edgeworth, my Mom, Bobby, the Blue Swordfish gang, and the Shadower himself. Since he killed my Dad already, now Robert's gone too." said Raven.

This surprises him to hear about the death of Robert and Liam, of those two murder by the Shadower only.

"What?" Marvin was shock. "So, he's the victim in Miles Edgeworth's case?"

"Yes." Answered Phoenix.

This gets to Marvin hard.

"Officer Strides was killed by that monster…! And did Miles Edgeworth really murder Hammond?"

Not to those three that Edgeworth would never murder someone, not even Robert himself.

"No! Of course, not!" Raven said.

"He didn't do it." And Phoenix.

"How did it come to this?" said Marvin.

So, it does have something to do with the Strides family, the Blue Swordfish Gang, and Edgeworth too along with Robert who was just killed. So, Phoenix and Raven must learn more about this.

"Wait, is there a link between Edgeworth and Hammond?"

"Please tell us." Raven begged of Marvin.

With Marvin's hand on his head to look upset for Maya needed to know more about this too, he says it to them of a case that was never solved from fifteen years ago, with a nickname to it.

"The DL-6 Incident."

"DL-6…" Phoenix said the words.

Seems that Maya knew about the case a while back…

"I knew it." Said Maya.

"What's the DL-6 Incident?" ask Raven.

So, Marvin explains everything with a flashback to it here and there too.

"The 'DL-6' is the sorting code the police gave the case. It was a strange murder case that happened fifteen years ago, Hammond was the defense attorney for that case."

Phoenix then asks Marvin this next question.

"What does such an old case have to do with Edgeworth? (And more about Raven, her parents, and the awful gang members?)"

Raven had to get everything down from her laptop that she can get from Marvin.

"The murder victim in the DL-6 Incident was Edgeworth's father."

"No way!" shock Raven.

And so, did Maya and Phoenix too when they heard that part, Marvin tells the rest on how it all happened on what the people heard and learned about, all of it.

"Gregory Edgeworth. He was a top-class attorney. Someone shot him to death. And the young Miles was with him at the time."

"What?" shock both Phoenix and Raven.

"Gregory Edgeworth was an excellent lawyer. He was butting heads with Manfred von Karma, the so-called god of prosecutors. The murder happened right in the middle of that trial. He must have died with regrets, because he was the only one who could go toe-to-toe with Manfred von Karma at the time."

Deep in the elevator being broken down with three people trapped inside, had one-man panicking, the other one lying down, and one was a child who witness everything. Then showed a drawing in the courtroom of Gregory against one prosecutor being Manfred himself, from defending to be going up against a client in that was happening. A good and smart lawyer of good, up against a powerful God-like prosecutor who never loses and the one cared for Edgeworth when he was young and training him with so much to become just like him.

"Manfred von Karma…" Phoenix said.

Raven then begins to have some other flashbacks about that name who goes by 'Manfred'.

"(Manfred von Karma? Why does that name scare me when I think about it? Why?)"

But wait, Marvin had more to say on the rest of it…

"Edgeworth's death must've come as a shock to von Karma, too. He even took the next day off."

That's unlike someone who's perfect to be doing his job, so odd…

"Really…?" Raven said. "Why is that? If you don't mind me asking you, Marvin."

"Oh, no. Not at all." He said to her. "That's the only day off Manfred von Karma has taken in his 40-year career. He must've have respected Edgeworth a great deal. After the murder, he adopted Miles, who had nowhere else to go."

Now Phoenix knows what happened to his friend from long ago.

"Edgeworth…" he said.

"Gregory Edgeworth's murder investigation hit a dead end," Marvin continues. "but the suspect was later arrested and put on trial. And Hammond was the one who defended him in court. His magnificent defense proved his client's innocence, after which the case went cold. And it remains unsolved to this day, fifteen years alter."

Robert to be winning the case from one of the people in the elevator that time to proving his innocence against Manfred left the case unsolved after that. Now Phoenix and Raven got everything that they needed and so did Maya after hearing the whole thing.

"Okay, we get all that." Phoenix said.

"That we did, lots of it." And Raven.

Then Phoenix says this part next…

"But I don't see why Edgeworth would kill Hammond."

"Hammond ensured that the man who murdered Miles' father walked away scout-free." Marvin said. "It's understandable that he'd hold a grudge against him. But…It wasn't only Miles. That cased ruined the lives of so many other people. Including you, Maya, and your sister Mia."

Looks like Maya was right about the case that she and Mia would remember since Marvin was there too. Phoenix and Raven will soon learn more, the hard way.

"Maya and Mia?" surprised Phoenix.

"You were right, Maya." Raven said to her.

"Like I said, the investigation hit a dead end." Marvin explains to them. "In a bid to identify the culprit, the police secretly turned to a spirit medium."

That gets their attention to be someone besides Maya and Mia in the Fey family back then.

"Phoenix…" Raven said to him.

"A-A spirit medium? Don't tell me…"

Marvin says it for Phoenix as he was there back then with the young Maya and Mia to keep company, while their mother Misty was channeling Gregory's spirit at the temple. Maya would never forget about that day which still made her upset just thinking about it, and with Mia dead now…Things were much more difficult than it already was. Raven feels out her pain more than anything, maybe a bit more like she was in too.

"Misty Fey. Their mother. The police channeled Gregory Edgeworth's spirit. And he identified the man trapped in the elevator with him as the culprit. In court, Hammond exposed this, accusing the police of using a fraudulent spirit medium. Though Misty Fey's channeling was only used as a reference, and not as evidence in court. But afterward, society repeatedly labeled her a fraud, and she disappeared."

Meaning that Misty Fey disappears and leaves her two daughters alone together to wonder all over the world all by their selves and sad…Maya says the rest to Phoenix and Raven on what happened next because of this.

"Maya, I wish I knew about this sooner too. Both Phoenix and I would have done something about it." Raven said.

"Thanks, Raven, I wish it was that easy too." Said the sad Maya. "The channeling was meant to be secret, but someone leaked it to the defense. My sister wanted to learn who it was. That's why she left home and became an attorney."

That makes sense now on why Mia did that and died for it, Marvin then places his body on the table in shame to say for them to forgive him. Something else did happened that did have something to do with the Blue Swordfish Gang, Bobby, Dee, and Bobby during the time.

"Forgive me." He said to be crying. "I was the one who leaked the information…To the information-gathering company Bluecorp's CEO, Redd White!"

Told you so! This shocks Phoenix, Raven, and Maya about this too that made a whole lot of sense until they arrested him. Redd White, boy was he a total jerk.

"Wait, Redd White?!" said both Maya and Phoenix.

"So, that's how he did it with Bobby's help!" Raven sad.

"He sold the information to Hammond." Marvin said. "And the police were disgraced in a manner that would go down in history. When White threatened to destroy my firm, I had to obey him!"

Phoenix and Raven 'of course' forgives Marvin on the whole thing, they now know why too since he told them after stopping Redd in time.

"So, Mia came to you, fully aware of all that?" ask the defense lawyer.

"That's right. She stalked all she had to save me…No, everyone who'd suffer at White's hands. She did everything she could."

"And finally created a list that would expose Redd's wrongdoing?" Raven asks Marvin.

"That's when Mia wrote the names to White during her murder case…" Phoenix remembers that part too.

And for that, Marvin cries to say his sorry many more times to them and saying yes to be true.

"Yes, a perfect list." He said. "But due to that, she was killed by White! Forgive me, Maya!"

"Hey, we forgive you, Marvin." Raven said to try cheering him up. "All's forgiven now. Thank you. And we will solve this case for Mia, my Dad, my Mom, Edgeworth, and his father's sake. That's for sure. (Or try to without dying!)"

Only one warning for Marvin to say to them…

"Then please…Do be careful out there."

Maya looked upset, but now she understands everything that really happened all thanks to Marvin telling them for Phoenix and Raven to get all the things that they needed and such. As the three hang around the bridge of the streets top to try to think on what to do next 'to talk some sense into Edgeworth again'. Seems that Maya was having more sadness within her to be hurt than Raven was from losing her father.

"The women of the Fey family have always been very sensitive to the spirit world." Maya said to them. "My mother and sister were no different. And now, it's up to me alone. But lately, my powers have grown weaker."

That would explain about this morning to be training harder in any type of water fall 'kind of thing', but with no luck.

"What?" shock Phoenix.

"Yes." She said. "I can't even reach to my sister anymore."

"That explains why you were trying to be in any type of waterfall." Raven said.

"That's right, is that why you were training this morning?" Phoenix asks her. "Maya…"

Raven sees Maya crying about it, that can't be good for things to go from bad to worse.

"Ah, man. This is very bad. As if it can't get any worse than it already has!"

Maya wasn't going to be afraid about this either like Raven was to keep on going, so they had to go talk some sense into Edgeworth again to make him change his mind.

"No, Raven, we can do this. We got each other's backs after all." Maya then says this to them. "Let's go see Edgeworth again, Nick!"

Phoenix was surprise to see Maya acting this strong to the matter at hand.

"She's right, Phoenix, let's go."

Looks like they had to now. So back to the detention center for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven go again to see Edgeworth to talk to him this time. Poor guy…He was suffering while hiding it from everyone else to try defending him on a crime he didn't even do. Locked up in his cell and such, the cop goes to him to bring him to the visiting room once again.

"Miles Edgeworth," said the officer. "you have visitors."

So, he goes along with it to be seeing them again, with hope to work out with evidences to talk some sense into Edgeworth. For reals this time!

"You three are back?" he said to them.

Phoenix and Raven look at each other while holding hands to say about case to Edgeworth, with any luck to happen after that.

"The DL-6 Incident…" said Phoenix. "Is it related to this case?"

Raven says the rest.

"There's a killer called the Shadower who is very real who wants me and yourself dead from last night's murder, who's works for the Blue Swordfish Gang and who are also after my Mom after murdering my Dad as well; this is what Dee was warning me about from the last case, all because of Bobby's doing, who made a mistake working for them in the first place. We survived today but what about tomorrow? Huh?! So, let us help you out, so you better start talking, mister! Because I'm as scared as you are right now and I'm your friend! Quit hiding things from us!"

Phoenix and Maya try calming Raven down a little, she does in time. This surprises Edgeworth after hearing it all.

"Raven…" Phoenix said.

"I'm fine. Sorry…" she said. "But Liam Strides is dead now and so is this Robert person."

"I see. You got that far in a matter of hours?" said Edgeworth. "You, Wright, was always single-minded. Once you and Raven start something, you both see it through."

"Then tell us everything, Edgeworth, please." Said Raven.

But before that, Edgeworth says this to Raven to understand her pain for he had Gumshoe to try finding Liam and Elisa Strides for her, and now with her father murder…

"Raven, I didn't mean to say those things from earlier to you." When Edgeworth said that he would've saved Raven instead of Jack Hammer and Bobby if he could've known sooner.

"Why is that?" she asks him.

"I guess…Besides Larry and Wright, you were the first girl to be a friend for someone like me. I heard about the case a while back and what Bobby was doing to you, I was too late to stop him. I should've done it sooner, I was thinking only to myself. I hope we can still be friends. I didn't think Wright would save your life and fall in love with each other. I envy that, at least a little…I'm very sorry about your father, is like you and I are losing with the ones we love…"

The first that Raven, Phoenix, and Maya had heard of this whole thing coming from Edgeworth.

"Oh! Thank you." She said to say something to herself only. "(So, he does care. And yet, this is the first tome he's saying this to me too, or to the rest of us.) Go ahead, what happened on that night?"

Now Edgeworth tells Raven, Phoenix, and Maya on everything from last night on Christmas Eve which ended Robert's life for he hated that man to not be seeing him again 'until that Christmas night'.

"That night, Hammond asked to see me for the first time in fifteen years. He said he had something to tell me about the case."

Raven was getting everything down as much as she could.

"Sounds very odd there."

"Then you really were at the crime scene?" ask Phoenix.

"We set on a boat." Said Edgeworth. "But before he told me anything, I heard gunfire. And next thing I knew, I was alone on the boat."

"Who shot him?" Phoenix asks Edgeworth again.

"Yeah, who did shoot Robert?" and Raven.

Sadly, Edgeworth doesn't know who really killed Robert.

"I don't know. I picked up the pistol without thinking. I really don't want you two to be involved in this case. With the Shadower on the loose too like Bobby Poster is as well, it's more dangerous than it already looks."

Raven remembers that part to scan the gun to have Edgeworth's fingerprints on it.

"That explains why your fingerprints were on here. That's not good." Raven said. "But we know you didn't do it."

"Thanks for caring about me too, Raven." He said to her. "But please, you and Wright need to understand this. It's my problem, and mine alone."

Edgeworth won't listen to reason still just because he doesn't want to see Phoenix and Raven to be put in danger even more. So, Maya speaks up to him, on something he might know of Misty Fey from a while back…

"I also want to know the truth behind the DL-6 Incident. No, I have to know."

From there, Edgeworth had to ask Maya this question to know who she was…

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My mother's name is Misty Fey." She said.

This surprises him to see that Maya was the daughter of Misty Fey.

"F-Fey? Then you're that spirit medium's…."

"Maya…You tell him, girlfriend." Raven was surprise on what Maya was doing to be brave like she was.

"I understand why you don't want anyone touching upon that case. I felt the same, and Raven is too who's putting her in grave danger. But things have changed now. We have to face the truth, no matter how painful it might be!"

"Maya…" the same with Phoenix too.

"Nick, Raven, and Gumtree, believe in you from the bottom of their hearts!" said Maya. "So please place your faith in us, too like Raven said! Let her and Nick defend you!"

So, for a few seconds of silence and Edgeworth to be touched by the words from Raven and then to Maya, he allows Phoenix to defend him with their help as well. From him losing his father and now Raven's father too as well from a serial killer after them and Bobby, this nightmare of the DL-6 Incident must be solved and to find out on who murder Robert Hammond.

"Very well." Edgeworth said to hide his true feelings from them. "It pains me to ask this now, but would you and Raven by your side please defend me?"

That was an easy question for Phoenix to smile and answers for him, and Raven joining in of course.

"Of course we will!" she said.

"You can count on us." Said Phoenix.

Edgeworth really cares deep down 'without admitting it since he's always been a very shy person'.

"Who would have guessed this day would come?"

"This is my chance to finally repay you." Phoenix repaying Edgeworth, for what…? This was news to both Maya and Raven to hear about.

"Repay me? For what?" ask Edgeworth.

Phoenix lets it be for the time being.

"Never mind. It's okay if you've forgotten."

Edgeworth gives them a warning of the prosecutor that they'll be facing against while defending him.

"This will be an uphill battle."

"We know, Edgeworth." Raven said. "Between getting the Shadower, Bobby, and finding the real killer behind Robert's murder…"

"No, none of you don't." Edgeworth stops them to be serious to watch out for. "You, Raven, or you, Wright, don't know how terrifying the god of prosecutors, Manfred von Karma, is."

So, that's who they'll be facing up against in court 'to again made Raven to worry about that name a lot'. Which also surprises her, Phoenix, and Maya about this.

"Manfred von Karma?!" shock Phoenix.

"We're facing against that man?! (Again, this is really bad…!)" and Raven too.

"Wait, your mentor?" questioned Maya.

Edgeworth tells them all about Manfred and to be ready from his perfection skills that he has and never losses on any cases one time and trying to find his own study of that person found guilty. How sick is this man? Very…!

"In his forty-year career, he has not lost a signal case. He is truly a miracle prosecutor. Manfred von Karma…A frightening man who will do anything and everything it takes to win. So, watch out for him."

He does have a point. From the prosecutor building for lawyers like that, chief in charge who was the best of the best known other than Manfred himself works hard at his desk to be winning at every case in his life time to never losing once. And now proving Edgeworth's work against him for Phoenix and Raven to watch out for from the likes of that man…For he was ready to have all of the evidences, witnesses, paper work, and such to this murder case to happen, with a freaky grin on his face up close – to have torn pictures of Liam and Elisa Strides on it to be all over the place like it was ripped; Raven however he kept one side nice the way it was to ripping the other half with Phoenix in it to throw into the trash. Harsh much?! Seems that Manfred is not the prosecutor to be mes with at all. Can they try beating him for once and save their friend/rival together? Stop the Shadower? Bobby? And the real murderer? I hope so! To Raven was ready for it.

"(Manfred von Karma…That man, blaming his own adopted son Edgeworth for murder and all the training he did for him? That sicko! Just like the Blue Swordfish Gang! Dad, this is for you. And Mom, wherever you are…Wait for me, I will find you.)" she said to herself.

Looks like she, Phoenix, and Maya will be ready for this murder case to be solved tomorrow in court. But that's not all – Bobby goes into the police station to surrender himself quietly to be arrested by Gumshoe and his men and handcuffed; and to be watching the trial as well. Nice! So, what does he know about the Shadower? For the killer watches from a far to make his leave after that. All this to put an end to it all, hopefully…

"(No more of this…)" he said quietly. "(I will shed some light for those people to go down, even him…!)"

What does Bobby Poster know that the others 'but Liam Strides' know about…?


	9. Turnabout Goodbyes: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 2nd Trial

From so much going on and such for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven will defend Edgeworth on a crime he didn't commit against his old teacher/adopted father, Manfred von Karma that they will be going up against – this won't be so easy to have Robert killed, same with Liam Strides by the Shadower who was on the run, Lotta was a suspect, and hopefully with enough evidences they needed 'since Bobby was arrested too on some of the other crimes that he did'. Just not murdering people! He's just a rat once in the Blue Swordfish Gang, not a killer, and whoever the Shadower was could only be someone among the others…Again, Phoenix tells the opening like it is to start off in showing newspapers talking about the murder case at Gourdy Lake.

Saying things like, 'The Christmas-Eve tragedy! Suspect is a Practicing Prosecutor!' 'Genius Prosecutor Falls from Grace.' And… 'The Legal Circle's Ethics in Question!' 'The Gourd Lake Monster Trial Begins Today!' Like that as Edgeworth was sitting alone in his cell and Bobby was too until he moves to a different cell and to share with his for a while with him eating, but not him.

"(Gunfire echoed around the lake. At the time, Edgeworth and the victim were on alone on a boat. And on shore was an eye witness. But Raven and I believe in his innocence, Miles Edgeworth!)"

As Bobby was looking from outside of the cell window's, he spotted the Shadower watching over them 'for Gumshoe to be there in the same room', for he gave out an evil glare to be doing something with a switch to hit near the walls about to set a bomb off in front of the two. He had to save Edgeworth quickly since he was after the prosecutor lawyer and Raven too.

"Edgeworth! Get down!" cried out Bobby.

Moves over quickly to push Edgeworth away from the cell walls in time when it goes off. A big bomb? No. It looked like it was a handmade that can be a powerful explosion feeling to hurt or can sometimes kill you. Those two were very lucky for the other cops to go check it out from both the outside and inside of the police station.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe said in a panic he was in. "You all right, sir?! You people go out there and find the Shadower right away, while we bring these two to the court house!"

And so, they go do that and the rest were on watch.

"On it, Detective Gumshoe!" one of the officers said to him.

The Shadower flees after that, just who was he? For a bird watches from a far on what just happened and Bobby getting his head hurt to still be alive with Edgeworth too but was panicking a little, this will be a very big case to handle.

"You okay?" ask Bobby.

"I'm…fine…Guess I am being targeted like Raven from that mad man."

Phoenix and Raven warned Edgeworth in time. Gumshoe then sees a weird looking bag-pack with some things inside of it to have a look at, could be a clue.

"Sir, look."

Edgeworth sees it.

"Show this to them when you have a chance, Detective." Edgeworth said. "The rest is up to you and the others."

"Understood. (Is this guy for real or what…?)" good point there, Gumshoe. Good point.

With Gumshoe taking that with him, while the other cops help Edgeworth while keeping him in custody with full protection, and Bobby Poster was still freaking out, they must be careful with the Shadower on the run and tying to murder to the others for if he did kill Liam Strides – but did he also murder Robert Hammond too? Or a different person…? As the morning passes to soon go by for the trial to soon begin for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven walk with Edgeworth to the court room together to be ready. Good thing he wasn't hurt at all from earlier this morning. For the other three will soon find out later.

"This is it…" Raven said.

"Yes, it's almost time." And Edgeworth. "Manfred von Karma is ten times as vicious as I. Be alert."

This wasn't good for the other three to be hearing about this Manfred person.

"Ten times?" ask Phoenix.

Even for Raven to be worried about it even more.

"(That means, we're dead.)" Raven then had something in mind. "Hold on! I got something I can finally use that I just made for today's trial. Check it out." Raven has made a sun glasses-like lens of a clear through pink shades to put on her face to her eyes, to see when typing on her laptop or scanning information to find little parts missing/hiding to use and updating it. Something she made in this case in beating Manfred with it that she can finally use, code name: 'Black Wings'.

"Wow! Pretty pink!" Maya said to be liking it.

"Looks cute on you, Raven. (I mean really adorable.)" Phoenix likes Raven a lot compare to her invention.

"Yep. With this and my laptop with clues and such, we can solve the case in no time. (Although I wish we knew who the Shadower was…Could it be Bobby? I saw my Dad dying next to me; I hope to solve this case soon enough.) Anyways, ready whenever you are too, Phoenix."

Phoenix had something on his mind about the Shadower to say it to Raven, but that must wait until later or during the court when they're not so busy, it does have the same thing to do with Edgeworth's case compare to Raven's in that matter.

"Okay, let's go."

Maya, Phoenix, and Raven headed upstairs for Edgeworth stops for a moment to spot his teacher standing in front of him to prove him guilt today. Manfred von Karma himself…As well as Bobby Poster too in proving that he's the Shadower in between the case that was going on, but the way he was acting scared today was prove enough that he wasn't the serial murder. The other three see him in person as well for Raven to really have a bad feeling about this man.

"It's a real shame." He said. "All these years, I raised and guided you as I would my own son."

"And I am truly grateful." Edgeworth said to him.

"But now you've been accused of a crime, I'll show you no mercy."

Looks like Edgeworth was aware of the outcome to not be afraid of what happens if he's proven guilty.

"I am aware, sir."

All that man did was smile out of nowhere to be pleased by it to be saying this to him.

"Go."

Edgeworth just kept on walking upstairs for Raven to see who Manfred was with her own eyes.

"So, that's him. I think we better not lose." She said.

But without her, Phoenix, or Maya knowing about it – Manfred looks at Raven to really have an odd feeling towards her suddenly. Okay…? What gives there?

"Was that…?" Phoenix asks him.

Edgeworth says it to them.

"It was. Manfred von Karma. A man twenty times as vicious as I."

Soon Phoenix and Raven both look at each other for Edgeworth told them about Manfred was from ten to twenty now.

"Twenty times?" Phoenix questions on that part.

"It went up…" said Maya.

So, into the courtroom they go into for Phoenix and Raven to be ready 'for Maya to stand by their side', Manfred was too on the other side, the Judge, Edgeworth to be sitting down to watch it all, and other witnesses 'same with Bobby on his end'. With lots of cops inside and out of the building to watch out for the Shadower if he were to strike back again. This is going to be a huge thing today.

Time: December 26, 10 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 3

From the look of Manfred to win at any case without losing one time in his 40-year career won't be so easy to beat this man. Can Phoenix and Raven stop him to be losing this one time only? Maybe…?

 ***Prosecutor – Manfred von Karma***

"(That's the man who's gone forty years undefeated. He has quite an aura.)" Phoenix said.

With that, Raven looks at Edgeworth to tell him that they can do this.

"We got this in the bag, Edgeworth, so don't you worry." She said.

Phoenix does the same thing by nodding to Edgeworth too, only for him to be quiet and watches the whole thing. So much for his respects on someone closes to him to be helping him out or saying thanks to changing his face in a second to say, 'geez thanks a lot'. Or something. And so, the trial begins once the Judge hits the gavel of his.

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now in session." Said the Judge.

Both Phoenix and Raven were ready to go.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Said Phoenix.

"And his partner of the defense lawyer too, Your Honor." Same thing with Raven.

The Judge then turns to Manfred and asks if he was ready as well.

"Is the prosecutor ready?"

But Manfred stood silent with his arms cross from one another to not look so happy. Has he ever been happy for real in his life time…? The Judge asks him again.

"(Hello? Earth to weirdo lawyer!)" Raven said to feel annoyed by Manfred already.

"Erm, Mr. von Karma?"

Just then, Manfred opened his eyes. To reach his arm out, then snapping his fingers, and points out to look serious, not to mention scaring the Judge out of the blue.

"Fool!" said Manfred. "You seriously think I would stand here were I not completely prepared?"

Then the Judge just hides his face by using his gavel for Manfred really scared him.

"R-Right, my apologies!"

Wow! Even Phoenix and Maya's eyes grew wider to be freaking out after seeing that, and their expressions on their faces that they had was like there were terrified.

"What a pushover!" they both said.

Leaving Raven to get mad at Manfred now.

"Crap! Is this guy for real?!"

The Judge clears his throat to try talking again.

"Very well." He said. "Your opening statement, please."

But again, Manfred gives out the freaky look in his eyes to be judging the Judge in his line of work as he always been doing it for a long time now.

"Decisive evidences…a decisive witness…What else could possibly be required?"

The Judge freaks out again.

"Nothing, of course. That should be fine."

Again, to Phoenix, Raven, and Maya must put up with this prosecutor they were going up against here.

"He can't do that, can he…?" question Raven.

"What is this guy? Is he royalty or something?" same with Maya.

Even Phoenix didn't have a clue about Manfred either like Raven did.

"At the least, he's more pompous than the judge."

Good point there…Now Manfred was ready to speak up as he was doing his job.

"I call the detective in charge of this case to testify."

As Gumshoe takes the stands first 'while still supporting on Edgeworth's innocence', Raven gets out her Black-Wing goggles to put on, hacks into her computer for all the things to gather, types up, and looks up, for she was all good to go.

"Black Wings, your program is awesome." She said. "Don't let me down now."

 ***Witness: District Police Detective – Dick Gumshoe***

"Describe the incident. Now." Demanded Manfred.

Poor Gumshoe had no choice but to report on everything to that man, more like he was threatening to do it.

"Yes sir!" said the detective who was scared.

And so, it begins for Raven and Phoenix go up against against Manfred to listen in and gather from Gumshoe while listening to his words.

 _Witness Testimony_

Gumshoe shows a map of the Gourdy Lake area on where the murder took place and such for Raven to gather up.

"This is the map of Gourd Lake, the crime scene." Said the detective. "At 12:10 AM, a woman heard a gunshot and looked at the lake, where she saw two men on a boat. The next instant, another gunshot rang out, and one of the men fell into the lake. The night of the murder, the lake was covered by fog-"

But then, Manfred stops Gumshoe from talking any more after hearing what he needed to hear.

"That enough!" Manfred said.

"Sir?" Gumshoe was confused.

"Next, testify to the court about your arrest."

Hey! I thought that was the Judge's thing to be doing that, not the lawyer. He tries telling Manfred about it.

"Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to handle these proceedings…"

Instead, Manfred snaps his fingers to correct the Judge and freaks him out once again.

"Wrong." He said. "There is only one thing you need to do here. You will slam your gavel and say the word, 'guilty'."

The Judge hides his face for the third time.

"Y-Yes, of course! You're quite right!"

Phoenix and Maya gives out the freak out look again to say something at the same time.

"No, he's not!"

Raven got mad at Manfred to say something to him in anger.

"(I hate this guy!)" she then snaps at Manfred. "HEY, GRANDPA! SHUT IT! YOU OF ALL LAWYERS SHOULD KNOW THE RULES TO FOLLOW IN YOUR STUPID PERFECTIONS! CREEP!"

Maya, Phoenix, and Gumshoe weren't happy to hear on what came out of Raven's mouth and right at Manfred's face too.

"Raven!" Phoenix freaks out 'but he doesn't blame her'.

"Oh, boy…" Gumshoe was freaking out even more.

"What? He made me mad." She said.

Manfred had his head down looking like he was upset, but really, he was laughing so hard just thinking about on what Raven said was a big joke.

"You think I would take your words seriously from a girl?!" he said to be mocking Raven. "I do admire your guts to be saying those things with in this room, I like that."

"Says who?"

At least they didn't get into trouble.

"(That was too close…)" said Phoenix.

Manfred snaps his fingers to ask Raven this next question.

"Tell me, my dear. What's your name?"

"I'm Phoenix's partner, lover, and murder mystery solver/hacker Raven Strides; I'm the daughter of Liam Strides of the Criminal Affair best officers in the world, who's also married to Elisa Strides who happens to be my mother."

Everyone was surprise to hear about that part. For Phoenix and Maya already knew about it, and knowing that Raven's father was dead and her mother was sort of still alive, they never thought to hear the names like Officer Strides 'since he sadly murder' and hearing it again even for von Karma, Gumshoe and Edgeworth knew him a while back. For Liam…he was always put the criminals behind bars and solving cases until fifteen years ago, does this have something to do with Edgeworth's father and Maya's mother back then too…?

"So…Is Raven's last name going by Stride or Strides…?" questioned Maya.

"Wait, wait!" the Judge was very surprised. "You were once the daughter of the Ex-Officer Liam Strides?! I never knew that! What a shocker…"

Manfred just felt like applauding to Raven.

"I see…We get to meet the daughter of the foolish but very brave Strides himself who once was the best officers ever before his un-timing death. I'm impress, a little. Okay, Ms. Strides, let see you and your boyfriend lawyer on what you both got."

Raven wasn't afraid of the court room than she was being hunted down by the Shadower.

"You're on!" she said to be getting back to the subject at hand. "Continue, Mr. Detective. (We'll save Edgeworth yet.)"

And so, he does to finish on what Manfred wanted Gumshoe to finish saying, or was force to. Poor guy…

"The police got a call after 12:30 AM, arrived at the scene five minutes later, and apprehended Mr. Edgeworth, whom they found nearby."

So, the officers did go to the lake where Edgeworth was in the area during Christmas Day early in the morning.

"Did they find anything at the time?" ask Manfred.

"Yes sir." Said the detective. "The pistol thought to be the murder weapon…"

"Were there any fingerprints on it?"

Gumshoe had to answer that question to be serious about it too while sweating a lot.

"Yes, sir…"

"Whose?" ask the prosecutor.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth's…Clear prints from his right hand." Gumshoe said. "The next morning, a man's body was found in the lake. Estimated the time of death was around midnight. He was shot once through the heart…fatally."

When Gumshoe said that, Manfred gave out the grin look on his face again, he then shows the evidences of the bullet that the gun had that type for…

"Judge, here's the bullet."

It was shown that was used to kill Robert 'in a baggy' for Raven to scan and copy down to her laptop, also the pistol as well to hold on to just in case for future uses.

"*BINGO! *" Raven said after getting it all down so far. "Robert was shot close up to the chest to fall overboard of the boat after getting shot through the heart to be drowning too. That's what I'm getting here from the autopsy, along with the cause on how Robert was killed."

"Nice thinking there, Raven." Phoenix said to his girlfriend. "As gifted minded as ever."

"Thanks, Phoenix." She smiles at him.

Manfred then asks this next part.

"Was this bullet fired from the pistol in question?"

"Yes." Gumshoe answered. "The ballistic markings on the bullet match the pistol."

If that's true, Phoenix and Raven needed to know more about the matter at hand.

"One moment…" said Phoenix.

"Wh-What is it, pal?" asked Gumshoe.

"Speaking of that…"

"Yes?"

Phoenix had to ask this question…

"What is 'ballistic markings' again?"

Really?! Maya, Raven, and Gumshoe fall for him to not know on what that word meant.

"SERIOUSLY, PHOENIX?!" Raven yells out loud. "I don't believe this…! Help me out here, YOUR HONOR!"

And so, he does explain the 'ballistic markings' to Phoenix for Raven to fill him in for sure.

"Of course, Ms. Strides…" he then speaks up after getting jumpy to Raven's yelling again. "Ballistic markings are like a 'fingerprint' of a gun. The barrel leaves distinctive marks on each bullet it fires. You can examine these marks to see which gun fired the shot."

In other words, when a bullet is shot from a gun – to fire out of the barrel it comes out of to go flying. Leaving some markings on the sides around it when it comes out from a gun. See? That's what it is…Once the Judge explains that, Raven looks it up to full 3D-like background in detail for Phoenix to remember that the next time.

"(The Judge is right. Still…Why did Edgeworth pick up the murder weapon when he saw the killer murdering Robert? Even though he wasn't thinking about it when he did. Did he want to be arrested on purses?)"

The screen then shows Robert being the murder victim for everyone else to see it too and Manfred explains the rest.

"The victim is Robert Hammond, an attorney." The prosecutor said. "How well did he and the defendant know each other?"

Gumshoe answers that question.

"We found that he summoned Mr. Edgeworth to the scene."

Then Manfred asks Gumshoe this next question…

"To what end?"

"Regarding that, Mr. Edgeworth has exercised his r-right to silence." Said the detective.

Manfred gives out that bad grin on his face again to know that he has won unfairly once again.

"No!" worried Raven.

Soon the whole room went into silence for everyone heard on what they needed to hear about, not good for the defense team that's for sure and even for poor Gumshoe too.

"That is all." Said Manfred. "An eyewitness, fingerprints, and familiarity with the victim…All of it points to Miles Edgeworth as the culprit. Let us hear from the witness, then."

As Edgeworth sat there and was staying quiet to accept on something that he didn't do, Phoenix and Raven both began to worry about him and not winning this case to solving this murder case. Soon Lotta Hart comes into the court room to testify on what she might've witness and the evidences to be shown too; for Raven knows that she might be hiding something because of Manfred's doing…Also this was her first time she was in a courtroom to really like the looks from it all over.

 ***Witness: Self-Proclaimed Journalist – Lotta Hart***

"Yoo-Hoo!" Lotta said to be cheerful and her peace sign with both of her hands up.

Already Phoenix was doom, but Raven stayed calm.

"It'll be all right, Phoenix. There, there…"

"This is Lotta Hart, the witness who heard the gunfire." Said Manfred.

Can't blame Lotta for liking something that was new to be looking at, really…You can't.

"So, this is what a courtroom's like. Standin' here has always been on my bucket list." She said.

Getting back to business for Manfred asks Lotta some questions.

"Tell us what you saw on the night of the murder."

"Right-o!" said Lotta to say something to Raven before she got started. "Hey, Raven. Hang in there, okay? We'll make through this mess together both you and I."

Raven tries to smile for her friend, but was really freaking out on from the inside.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." She said. "(I sure hope so!)"

Phoenix and Raven had to get some answers from Lotta before Manfred cheats his way through…Why don't others care to play fair in the courtroom anyways? I mean, seriously! Lotta explains from a flashback on what she was doing during the night of the murder to be camping out and taking shots with her camera to hear a loud sound.

 _Witness Testimony_

(Testimony)

"It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon. I was asleep in my tent, when I heard this bang comin' from the lake. I looked toward the lake and faintly saw two gents in the fog. Then there was another bang."

Lotta was sleeping in her tent of the lake area to hear a loud noise to wake up from it. She gets out in a hurry to find out what it was from within the lake, that was too foggy to see anything from afar but her camera got 'two' picture shots. Manfred then says the rest about it…

"She happened to take a photo of the moment."

Now showing the photo of Lotta's camera which took a couple of shots of two men on a boat from a far in the lake with one pointing a gun at the other, it was still hard to look at for Raven to get it from her laptop to not be good news at all.

"No way!" Maya and Phoenix said.

Even the Judge was very shock about it too.

"Th-This looks like that very moment of the murder!"

"Not good!" said Raven.

"It was the victim and the defendant on that boat." Said Manfred. "Ergo, it couldn't have been anyone but Miles Edgeworth who fired!" When Manfred said that and points his finger out 'to create a powerful gust of wind' to push Phoenix to the walls hard.

"Ah!" Raven freaks out try helping her boyfriend. "Phoenix! Are you okay?"

"Ouch…I think so." He said.

Manfred thinks he was better than Phoenix was, does he really? Oh, brother…

"Any objections, defense? Ms. Strides?"

"I, uh…" Phoenix tries saying something, but Manfred just snaps his fingers to end the trial already.

"There we have it. This trial is over."

This wasn't good at all…

"What?" Maya was worried.

Even the Judge 'who was also afraid of Manfred to force to follow the rules', he might have to hit his gavel to say the guilt of Edgeworth's murder…

"Yes, the defense's silence tells the whole story."

How can Phoenix and Raven save Edgeworth without a cross-examination to do with Lotta?

"Hand down your verdict at once, Judge." Demanded Manfred.

"N-Nick!" Maya begins to worry even more.

"Do something!" and Raven. "We need to save Edgeworth!"

And so, he does for Raven needed time to gather up some proof within her laptop of her new equipment to be using.

"Hold it!" said Phoenix. "Raven and I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!"

But Manfred wouldn't allow it. Really, dude? Really…?

"No need." He said. "This photo is worth a thousand words…and they all read 'guilty'!"

"Oh please!" Raven said to be fighting back. "I'll get the proof to aid Phoenix for us to show you the truth!"

Still, the Judge allows it as part of the court rule. Thank God! Even Raven says that to Manfred's face.

"But she's right, Mr. von Karma, I'm afraid. The defense does have the right to cross-examine the witness."

And with that, Manfred had no other choice but to go along with it. Ha!

"Very well." He said to them. "You may ask one, and only one question."

Just one, and only one? Really? So, Manfred had to tell that to both Raven and Phoenix about it.

"J-Just one?" questioned Phoenix.

"If it changes nothing, we will proceed to the verdict. Try to beat that, woman!"

What?! No way! Well, he did warn them both…

"That's absurd!" Phoenix argued.

Raven sticks her tongue out at Manfred.

"(Freak!)" she kept to herself but still stayed strong. "Don't hold your breath, grandpa!"

Lotta tries to hold in from laughing.

"Ya go, girl!"

With that, Manfred 'sort of' proves a point to be a bit fair or unfair to the other two to go with it. Even Edgeworth says so himself. So really, it doesn't matter if it's part of the rules of the court if it says so or not…Life can be unfair from it all.

"The judge has already found the prosecution's evidence decisive. We have no choice but to accept his terms."

For Phoenix, couldn't believe in Manfred's line as a prosecutor that he really was, and Raven knew how awful this person that he is to them.

"(Is this how the god of prosecutors does thing?)" said Phoenix.

Maya wishes that she was more helpful to them to call out to Mia, but she can't. Why is that?

"I'm sorry, Nick. Raven." She said to them. "I know we could really use my sister's help right now, but I just can't channel her."

"It's not your fault, Maya, you are trying really hard." Raven tries cheering her up.

For Phoenix feels bad for her too for he wishes Mia for her help too, but with no luck at all.

"Maya…"

Manfred had one more thing to say to add for both Phoenix and Raven, about the matter of this one in questioning to Lotta only before starting.

"Should your questions be irrelevant; I'll have you thrown out for contempt of court."

"You can't do that!" Raven fights back at the mad man.

"I can and I shall." He said to Raven's face. "Very cute to act tough around a powerful prosecutor like myself, I'm pleased…I may give you a few chances if you put your skills in good use to me instead of this newbie." Looks like Manfred was hitting on Raven…? Gross!

"Say what?!" she was gross out.

Phoenix knows that he and Raven had to try, by making Lotta say it to them since Manfred force her not to.

"(He doesn't want the witness to testify either. Which means there must be a hole in her testimony! I got a bad feeling about this...Raven, this is the part where you work your magic for me. She would never leave me for the likes of that human being!)" so Phoenix will do it. "I agree to question the witness on Mr. von Karma's terms!"

Maya was very happy to hear that.

"Nick!"

Raven was in as well to turn Manfred's offer down. Nice one! As well as getting her friend to help them out for the answers that they needed to get.

"(Lotta, don't let me down.)" she prays for Lotta to help them out and talks back at the prosecutor lawyer. "Forget it, Manfred! I prefer nice and shy guys who love a woman no matter what, not to sick cheaters like you! Let's do this, Phoenix!"

"You got it, Raven!"

Manfred wasn't too happy about that to continue to question Lotta Hart next.

"Fools…Suit yourselves…I will show no mercy. So try me!" he said.

Now then, it's cross-examine time!

 _Cross-Examination_

"Ms. Hart," Phoenix questions her. "when you heard the second shot…"

Lotta says the rest to them.

"There was a loud bang, and then another."

"Is that's what you heard and saw, or to one of them?" Raven questions her friend.

Phoenix needed to know too.

"Did you clearly see the boat of the two men?"

Lotta's face soon changes to start worrying with sweat drops hanging from her head and her eyes changing, for she says something to Phoenix and Raven from answering their question.

"Just look at the photo." She said. "Clear enough for you? Tell him, Raven!"

"You're missing the point…" Raven corrects Lotta.

"Raven and I weren't asking about the photo." Sad Phoenix. "I was asking you if you saw-"

But Manfred stops them from asking any further questions within seconds…

"Enough!" the prosecutor said out loud. "This is a pointless line of questioning, considering we have a photograph."

Lotta had to agree with Manfred on that part, by saying 'too bad' by placing her hand on Phoenix's shoulders.

"Ayup. Very pointless, fella." She said.

"Hey! Give us a chance, nobody's perfect!" Raven yells at Manfred.

Phoenix tries talking some sense into the Judge.

"Your Honor!"

But the Judge hits his gavel instead…

"Since the answer contains no new information, that ends the cross-examination."

"What?" shock Phoenix.

"No! We won't give up!" Raven complains.

Not good for them and Edgeworth to soon be proven guilty, Manfred gives the Judge the word to say it now from the snap of his fingers.

"Then give your verdict, Judge." He said.

Just as it was about to happen…Someone does wipe the smirk off Manfred's face when someone 'that wasn't Phoenix or Raven' does object to this whole thing.

"*OBJECTION! *"

Hey! It was Maya who said it and points out to Manfred like it was for Phoenix and Raven to be surprise about.

"Maya?" surprised Phoenix.

"Maya! What are you doing?! Trying to get us in to more trouble?!" Raven tries to warn Maya to watch on what she says.

So, Maya tells it at Lotta like it is to not hide from Phoenix and Raven on what she's hiding from them no more 'for Edgeworth's sake'.

"Lotta Hart," said Maya. "your testimony stinks."

Lotta then freaks out from that.

"Wh-What?" she responded.

"Due to the fog, the photo is unclear. And you refuse to elaborate on whether you saw the two men. Tell us the truth! This is a matter of life or death!"

Lotta tries looking away from Maya leaving her to speak within tears coming out of her eyes. Lotta was shocked and looks at Raven for she didn't put Maya into saying these things.

"Raven!" Lotta tries talking to her friend.

"Lotta, she's saying it, not me!" she corrects Lotta.

"Then why're you makin' me out to be a bad guy? I s-saw him! I clearly saw Edgeworth!"

Lotta looked at Edgeworth to try to make up something for Raven and Maya to pick up on a hidden truth from that made-up story. Not a lie, just trying to admit it for a reason. Manfred then snaps his fingers to get her, Maya, Raven, and Phoenix's attentions.

"Judge, declare the defense and his lady friend in contempt of court." Said Manfred.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to hear to get themselves kick out, but Maya wasn't going down yet to make them lose this trial. For the Judge was about to do it.

"Yes, of course." He said. "Escort Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides out of the court-"

But Maya stops him in time from saying the rest.

"Wait!" she speaks up. "I was the one who made an outburst! Both Nick and Raven are innocent!"

"Wh-What?!" shock the Judge.

"I'll take any punishment you dish out. But did you hear what Ms. Hart just said?" Maya said to her two friends. "She said she clearly saw Edgeworth! That was not in the testimony!"

For Lotta was still looking away from Maya, she does have a very good point there for Raven to pick up on it herself too and Phoenix. Raven then says it too.

"She's right! Lotta's scared, but she's not an idiot! We need her to change something around by solving this case! Edgeworth is being targeted by the Shadower, could be an assassin of the real murderer for hired to keep him or her off track, a Blue Swordfish members are very dangerous to be around with or one of the people in it! Lotta saw something good; we need to know what it was by the law! So, either way, let us because what this prosecutor grandpa Manfred's cards that he's playing with sucks!"

Nicely put there, Raven! You too, Maya, well said. This even touches the Judge, Lotta, Edgeworth, Bobby 'surprisingly', Gumshoe, and Phoenix after hearing all of this.

"(Well played, Raven.)" he smiles to his girlfriend.

Manfred still had to go by it to continue but had to have Maya thrown out of court instead.

"Throw that girl out immediately!" he demanded.

So, the cops pull Maya out 'even if they had to do it by force' to leave the court room, leaving the rest to Raven and Phoenix without her supporting them for today.

"Nick, this is all I can do!" she said. "For both you and Raven! You two must do the rest! Good luck!"

"Maya!" worried Phoenix.

The other cops blocked Phoenix and Raven from getting to their friend.

"We will, Maya, we'll win this!" Raven shouted to her friend. "Be strong for us!"

"The rest is in both of your hands! Keep fighting for Edgeworth!"

"Maya!" both Phoenix and Raven said.

Once Maya left the room, the doors closes on Phoenix and Raven to take care of the rest and all that Manfred did was stand there and couldn't care less about it. Sicko!

"Come on, Phoenix." Raven said to be hugging him. "Let's finish this for Maya. She did all of this for us to continue on."

"Peh!" Manfred complained. "I dislike this melodrama." Then he turns to the Judge. "Declare the verdict now, Judge."

But Phoenix and Raven will continue to question Lotta for good.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix to blow a powerful air back at Manfred and Lotta too. "The witness just claimed that she clearly saw Miles Edgeworth that night!"

Raven joins in too with her boyfriend.

"Nicely put there, Phoenix." She said. "That changes her testimony, and Phoenix and I have a right to cross-examine her together!"

"*OBJECTION! *" but Manfred objects back. "Your cross-examination is already over!"

"Just shut up and continue with this matter." Raven said.

It was like everything was going up into flames in the heat of the moment for Phoenix and Raven against Manfred to be standing up against one another…The Judge then hits the gavel to come with an important decision, like a glass shattering around them to be breaking in to when it was hit with a heavy object after that.

"The court sustains the defense's objection." Said the Judge.

"What?" Manfred wasn't too happy about it.

"You both may continue your cross-examination."

This was good news for those two.

"Yes! Thank you, Your Honor!" Raven cheered with joy.

"Thank you, Your Honor!" and Phoenix was very happy.

Still, Manfred had no choice on his end.

"How foolish!"

For Phoenix and Raven walk together to do the rest to question Lotta as a team, for Maya did her part to let them keep on going. And the Judge to talk back at Manfred for scaring him a lot, well no more of that happening.

"(Thank you, Maya.)" Phoenix was thinking of his friend. "(Raven and I won't waste this last chance you gave us.)"

"In that case…Lotta! Change the last part around, please!" Raven said.

And so Lotta will try without getting accused of this time 'or so she thought of from Maya's judgment'.

"Okay! Okay! Hold yer horses already!"

Hopefully this will be a chance for them to finding the truth this time and with Raven's new gadget too. For Edgeworth watches and listens in to it all while still sitting down quietly…So Phoenix, give it your all. Same thing with you too, Raven.

"Ms. Hart," Phoenix speaks to her. "you said you clearly saw Edgeworth."

"Y-Yeah, I did…" Lotta answered.

Phoenix then shows the photo that Lotta's camera took and Raven shows a bigger image of it on a hologram screen, for everyone else in the court room.

"But as this photo shows, the lake was covered within a fog. How can anyone see his face from all of that?"

Surprises Lotta about it, Manfred still objects.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "The photograph doesn't necessarily tell the whole story."

"What do you mean?" ask Phoenix.

Lotta explains the photo and what she used to see better with.

"Yeah, the fog was thick as grits. But I was looking through these."

"Your binoculars, right?" Raven guesses.

She was right about that part for Phoenix to see it too.

"B-Binoculars?"

"When I heard that noise, I whipped 'em out!" Lotta said to use them in the room at the Judge.

"Yes," the Judge said. "I suppose she could have seen the defendant's face with binoculars."

From Lotta using them to look at the Judge, she looks at Manfred next when he speaks up.

"Indeed," he said. "there is no problem with her testimony."

Phoenix and Raven had to find some answers to this, but which one…? Raven then sees the magazine of a made-up creatures on their table as evidences, so she scans it from her laptop quickly. Seems that Maya was holding it on for them to find out.

"Phoenix, look at this. More evidences for us…Wait! I think I know."

"Know what?" he asks her.

"Just give me a second here, time to put my new item into good use." Said Raven. "Code name: 'BLACK WINGS', show me the background of this made-up magazine photos." Once Raven said that…Her goggles goes into a close to be telling the details of the work done by Lotta Hart, the scoop of the Gourdy Lake Monster and why she was camping out there a lot. All in the title saying, 'Large, Mysterious Creature Spotted at Gourd Lake!' Raven has found her answer from her friend to tell it like it is. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix, this is all Lotta's doing, to try to find Gourdy. Or so she thinks it is real."

Phoenix was surprise, but it was their only shot that they had to ask Lotta to confess about it.

"Good point, Raven, thanks." He said to turn to Lotta next. "Ms. Hart…Weren't you staking out the lake hoping to see Gourdy?"

"What of it?" she asks him.

"Gourdy's first sighting was accompanied by a bang, so you set your camera be triggered by loud noises, yes?"

"So, you said to us after Maya use the popper next it to take pictures yesterday, remember?" Raven also asks Lotta about it.

They did see it yesterday to know about the camera works like that, at least Lotta was honest to admit that part out.

"Ayup, and that's how we have a picture."

"Now, what would you do if you heard a gunshot?" ask Phoenix.

Edgeworth and Manfred hear what both Phoenix and Raven just said about that part next for Lotta to hear about…

"Easy…" Raven answers it. "You'd be scanning the lake for any sign of Gourdy, that's what. You wouldn't give the boat a second thought!"

From Lotta using her binoculars, Raven and Phoenix were right. What Lotta was doing was looking for Gourdy when she heard a sound to see and try getting some pictures taken from the loud sound, she rushes out of the tent to find any signs of Gourdy anywhere in the lake. Not the boat with Edgeworth, the murder victim, or the killer to know about from the flashback…

" _All right_!" Lotta said with excitement. " _Where is it? Where's my Gourdy_?!"

End of flashback, that's what really happened the night of the murderer…

"Witness, are you saying you weren't watching the boat?" the Judge asks Lotta.

"True," she admits it. "every cell in my body was looking for Gourdy at the time."

Even the Judge couldn't believe to be hearing a made-up creature himself. I don't blame the dude either.

"Wh-What in the…"

"Seriously, Lotta?" Raven said to her friend. "(That thing doesn't even exist!)"

"Sorry, y'all." Said Lotta. "I thought I could be witness to a murder n' got all excited. But hey…You got a photograph! You got real proof!"

I think Lotta's missing the point for Raven and Phoenix to ask her about the photo shot was still hard to tell on what was out there.

"But we can't see who is shooting who in this." Phoenix said.

She knew this would happen to show them the second photo next.

"Right! Right!" said Lotta. "Easy, Raven, I can finally show it…I knew ya two would bring that up, Nick. Both you and my girlfriend. That's why I took this photo n' enlarge it-"

"That's enough." But Manfred stopped Lotta for explaining or showing the rest to Phoenix and Raven, of the special bigger shot of the photo that Lotta did. So, that's his game there…

"Excuse me?!" Raven got mad at Manfred again.

"You, young lady had a long day. Shut your pie-hole."

Even Lotta was hurt for Raven to try defending her.

"Sh-Shut my what?!" she was shock and upset there.

"The cross-examination of this witness is over." He said to the Judge. "Are we clear, Judge?"

"What…" he was lost.

But Phoenix and Raven objects to that. Well, Phoenix says it first for his woman to stand by his side.

"*OBJECTION! *" shouted Phoenix. "I think not!"

"I second that too!" and Raven too.

So, they continue…

"Ms. Hart…"

"Wh-What?" Lotta answers.

"You enlarged this photograph, yes?" Phoenix said to be showing the photo.

"Knowing you, Lotta, this was your favorite thing to do after all. Am I, right?" Raven asks her too.

Lotta says it with a thumb up sign.

"Y-Yeah, I did!"

Manfred however says otherwise.

"No such enlarged version exists."

But Lotta says so otherwise to admit what he was making her not to do was still wrong, and against the court rules.

"Hey, I gave it to you fer free!" she said to Manfred.

"Quiet." He said.

Raven slams her hand on the table to silence Manfred after Lotta said that out loud.

"*BINGO! * Ha!" Raven laughs about it a little. "Big mistake, Manfred! Thank you, Lotta, for telling us on what he was trying to do. Article 17 of line 54 of the 'Law and Order Book of Justice Rules'…All evidences involving any murder case that looks important of some sorts, must be shown by any means right away with or against others."

Raven sure knows her rules of the trial from the law book in seconds, Phoenix slams his hand on the table to demand to see the enlarge photo that Lotta did.

"Your Honor," said Phoenix. "Raven and I demand that the enlarge photo be submitted to the court as evidence!"

"I second that too, Your Honor." Raven joins with him.

But again, Manfred snaps his fingers to try to say otherwise.

"There's no need."

But…The Judge hits his gavel to say otherwise himself who wants to see it.

"The witness will show the court this enlargement." He said.

Both Lotta and Raven cheer with joy together, since she'll show it and her friend will do the rest to scan the evidence and hack to it too with her Black-Wings item.

"All right!" Raven cheers to be very happy.

"Hell yeah!" and Lotta too. Takes about a few minutes for Raven to scan and gather up any information about the photo, and Lotta to show it up. "Here it is." She said.

Phoenix and Raven look at it. For it shows one man using the pistol to be shooting at Robert from the boat, so there must've been something from it to know more about.

"(There must be something. What is it?)" question Phoenix.

The Judge tries seeing it up close with Raven's help.

"Hmm…We still cannot see who's shooting in this."

"Indeed." Said Manfred. "Little good it has done any of us. That is why I didn't submit it to the court."

"(Oh, really…? I wouldn't say that just yet…I know there' something from it that Phoenix and I already know about. But what?)" Raven was thinking hard on.

Same with Phoenix too just by looking at the enlarge photo.

"(But von Karma tried to hide its very existence from the court. There must be a reason why.)"

From the photo, on what Gumshoe said from earlier, the murder weapon, and the bullet that came out of Robert…What does this all mean? So, it was Raven's turn to lend Phoenix a helping hand.

"Lotta told Phoenix and I that she saw Gourdy instead of Edgeworth on the boat with Robert from the photo shot of two people standing up, with one pointing a gun at the other." She said to be using her hacking skills next. "Now then…Code name: 'BLACK WINGS' zoom in vision 2000; make the photo come out clearly for me!" Raven uses her item again 'with the glasses on' to her laptop hooked up with the photo, seeing a boat in the middle of the lake at night time all foggy, two people standing on the boat with one pointing a gun at the other – the two showing Edgeworth and Robert, no doubt. Lotta's camera went off by a loud noise but from far away wouldn't let the camera go off that quickly…Manfred thinks he knows but doesn't nor does Lotta of the whole looks of it yet, then maybe the third person was next to Edgeworth shooting Robert on the other side…? Seeing the shadow of two figures that could be true…Raven has something after looking at the photo, the two people for Edgeworth could not been the one who shot Robert. A good clue right now but it was better than nothing; and knowing from Lotta will aid her friend after she shows this to Phoenix because of that murderer was holding the weapon the different way... "*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said to be telling Phoenix about it. "Phoenix, Manfred thinks it was Edgeworth with Robert, or so it appears to be. But where's the proof? It was all fogged up that night. My new toy shows it otherwise that the two men weren't alone on that night, could've been the real one hiding next to Edgeworth side on the boat. See? The real murderer was holding the pistol differently than Edgeworth could have."

Phoenix looks at the photo carefully for Raven has come through for her boyfriend once again as he smiles, hugs her, and kisses her quickly on the lips.

"(I see! That's it!)" he said to thanking Raven once again. "Thank you, Raven! God, I love you! Sorry…"

The two felt shy around each other to be getting back to work after that.

"Oh, Phoenix…Now it's your turn to shine for us! For Edgeworth!"

Manfred thinks it was a waste of time to him, well think again.

"That should end this pointless trial." He said.

So, Phoenix objects to this yet again.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "This enlarged photo contains a total contradiction!"

This surprises Lotta, Bobby, Edgeworth, Manfred, and the Judge to be hearing about this.

"A contradiction?" the Judge questions the two-defense team.

Phoenix explains the rest as Raven puts the photo up on the big screen.

"Think back to Detective Gumtree's earlier testimony."

A flashback on what Manfred ask from Gumshoe about the murder weapon and all of that…Remember?

 _"Were there any fingerprints on it?"_

 _"M-Mr. Edgeworth's…Clear prints from his right hand."_

End of flashback…You see? For Phoenix slams his hand on the papers of the table again to say that part out. As Raven points, it all out from her laptop by using the mouse for the others to see.

"But look at this photograph!" said Phoenix. "The man in this photograph is holding the pistol in his left hand!"

He was right! The real murderer was holding the murder weapon in his left hand, Edgeworth couldn't have done it if he tried to.

"Right here." Raven said to be showing it very carefully. "You can see that he was using his left hand, with his finger of the left finger on the trigger. A few people in the world are left handed too you know."

This surprises the Judge and Manfred 'who has gotten really mad about it'. Raven and Phoenix were on the market now, you go team!

"Ergo, the man firing in this photograph couldn't have been Miles Edgeworth!" Phoenix said it to creating another gust of wind to hit back at Manfred 'kind of hard right into the walls' to be push back.

"Serves you right!" Raven said to be laughing.

With Edgeworth amazed from their work and such, and Phoenix pointing out and Raven showing the truth, the Judge hits his gavel to be saying this next.

"True, the photograph does contradict the fingerprints on the murder weapon." The Judge said. "Therefore, I would like to suspend proceedings for the day."

Phoenix and Raven agreed to the terms to investigate some more until tomorrow or in a few more days for the next trial to continue.

"Yes, Your Honor." Said Phoenix.

"Of course, Your Honor!" and Raven too.

Manfred wasn't too happy about all of this, and for that, the Judge hits his gavel to adjourned it for today. Good! As the days ended to drink and eat in the hallways, Manfred has a cup of tea as Raven tries to look up on what was going on to solve this murder mystery in time to save a friend's life.

"(This is…This is so mess up! I get it! Edgeworth saw and did something stupid only to be the person for everyone to think that he did it, but it was someone else with him and Robert to try getting that man killed! And the Shadower…Could it really be Bobby, someone from Edgeworth's past, or…? What if Phoenix might be right? What if the Shadower killed Robert, who's also trying to kill me and Edgeworth too like he did to my Dad? This sucks!)

Manfred stands behind Raven for she hears him laughing and making her whole-body shiver all over.

"Technical items for solving mysteries into freeing the really bad ones, I see…" he said to Raven. "Please. It takes perfection to win, woman."

Raven turns around to see Manfred to move away from him.

"(Manfred!)" freaked Raven out. "That's none of your business, Manfred! We will beat you!"

"Oh? Like your father once tried to in the DL-6 case? A shame he's no longer with us or with his lady friend, or worse…your mother could be dead by now just like him."

Raven tries not to say about the truth, for anyone in the building could be a Blue Swordfish member like the Shadower.

"Don't look at me. I bet she's not dead, not like this. For someone who did the case and never loss, you know my family so well."

"That I did. You wish to follow your dreams, only to be pointless. You wish for justice and revenge for those who ruined your life, like that ex-boss of yours. His company is long gone, thanks to a certain someone getting assaulted to file a complaint, who was on the run and he is most wanted to be declare guilty by yours truly since he has been arrested. You do hate that man; am I correct?" That got to her nerves very badly…Manfred grabs hold of Raven's hair, thinking that he'll threaten her but instead he smells it and it was freaking her out.

"What are you-?!" Raven tries fighting back but couldn't.

"Knowing in things from an officer's smart child is lovely. I can smell it for miles."

"DON'T TOCUH ME!" Raven got mad to let out a powerful kick for Manfred to defend himself with his cane in time for a sound of something small to be dropping on the ground, but what was it?

"Yes…Rivals we are, I will win this case, woman. You only won the first battle, but the war…Is far from over." He said. "Though the anger in those eyes, I find it to be so violet and beautiful. That's the type I like seeing, showing that crime does pay and perfection of mine always wins. No one escapes from my skills to live to see the light of day again."

"I've been through worse than be afraid in this matter."

"You don't say? So, I heard rumors about the despicable Bobby since he's in the police's hands, still do be careful when you're outside of the court house."

Raven turns away as she walks back to Phoenix to have a chat with Edgeworth quickly before leaving, for she was hating on what Manfred was trying to do to him, she wishes to know more about her parents' background on what they were hiding from their only daughter, and the whereabouts of her mother Elisa. For this girl wasn't afraid of perverts to defend herself from, it was the Shadower to fear who was on the loose the most.

"There you are, Raven. What took you so long?" Phoenix asks her.

Raven tries to come up with something different.

"Nothing. Went to the bathroom and Manfred tried talking me down about my parents to sound like bad news back then and wanted to be perfect."

He then was worried about Raven to ever be around with Manfred after hearing all of that.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Please! Like I would let another man touch me." She said. "(Too close that time, I got lucky!)"

Phoenix sighed a big relief for the case at hand and the Shadower's true identify was something to be worried about than Manfred trying to get the best out of him and Raven. That man's a freak! Saying bad stuff about her mother might be dead like her father is, Raven won't back down that easily from Manfred or the Shadower at all!

Hours later… (Don't worry, there's a lot more to get to on what happens back at the lobby of the court house in a bit.) But for now, it shows back at Gourdy Lake Park of Gumshoe using a metal detector to try finding something on his end to help Edgeworth, because I sure hope so too! Instead, the thing goes off when it was getting louder to finding something made of metal 'at least it works', it being Phoenix's attorney badge that he was pointing at…For him and Raven were back to investigate with Maya since they bailed her out too.

"Ah…Mr. Detective?" Raven corrects on his mistake.

He sees them.

"What are you doing, Detective Gumtree?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe.

"Oh, you got out?" he asked.

Gumshoe sees more garbage lying around all over the place being cans and such to pick up with his metal detector and re-scale them, the way people should with their messes. As Maya gives her thanks to the detective to getting her out of the detention center.

"Um, thank you." She said while bowing down. "I hear you bailed me out of the contempt of court charge."

"That trial deserves all the contempt it gets! Like you do too, kid, sticking it to the book." said Gumshoe to tell the same with Raven as well.

Maya agrees with Gumshoe on that part to keep on fighting and doing things fairly.

"Yeah, it needs to be treated with contempt!"

Both Phoenix and Raven didn't think so.

"Uh, please make this the first and last time." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, without the arresting part…?" Raven said to be silly about it.

Then Gumshoe said this besides bailing Maya out, he had some help after today's trial of the first part to end…

"Besides, I wasn't the one who bailed you out. It was Mr. Edgeworth."

This surprises the other three to hear.

"Huh? Edgeworth?" questioned Maya.

Phoenix and Raven looked at each other to remember Edgeworth saying that to them before leaving the court house.

"Well, that would make sense. (And so much more before that…)" Raven said.

"That reminds me…"

Now Phoenix tells about on what happened with him and Raven while talking to Edgeworth on what he said to them, bailing Maya out, and so much after Manfred harassed poor Raven to get away from him in time in a flashback…As Edgeworth was looking at the window to give his thanks to the two defending him in the first found, from a crime he didn't commit.

"It seems I have accrued a large debt." Edgeworth said to them.

"Don't mention it." Phoenix said.

"It's the least we can do, Edgeworth," and Raven. "we're friends after all."

But Edgeworth meant something else from that subject.

"Not to you, Wright. To Raven and Maya."

How could they forget on what Maya did for them in court today by getting another chance?

"(We owe Maya that much to keep on going thanks to her…)" Raven mentioned to herself about it.

"Ah, right, that…" Phoenix almost forgotten, almost…

Edgeworth then said to go bail Maya out when they leave.

"I shall post the entire bail." He said. "You two go pick her up right now."

And they will, only for Phoenix couldn't afford the payment being way too much…but lucky for Raven, she has enough to getting paid double in her line of work.

"(Edgeworth…)" Phoenix was more worried about the coast. "(Could you also pay this month's office rent while you're at it?)"

"There, there, Phoenix. And thank you, Edgeworth…" Raven said to get upset suddenly after cheering Phoenix up. The two men notice Raven was looking sad to have something on her mind. "Phoenix, the Shadower…He murder my Dad…! He might go after my Mom next!" she said to start crying. "If it isn't Bobby who's the killer…What if I can't save her in time?!"

Phoenix tries to keep his girlfriend happy.

"No!" he said. "Raven, please don't cry!"

Raven does for Phoenix to be holding her.

"I know you didn't do it, Edgeworth." she said sobbing. "This whole mess is my fault. My parents hate me; my life was hell! Maybe that's why the Blue Swordfish members are doing this to me…I never had any family to love but I did and I was hurt! I'm going to die first before he gets to Edgeworth next! I hate this! They hate me and lied like my Dad did, and my Mom's going to die on the Shadower's hit list! My Mom will be killed for real this time, and my Dad never loved me before he died…"

Edgeworth then goes up to Raven to hug her for he was in tears more from crying than she was to stop for seeing his true emotions up close.

"(Edgeworth's crying?)" surprises Phoenix.

"Edgeworth…?" same thing with Raven.

"Don't…Don't you ever say that! Raven, listen to me; your father loved you very much and so does your mother. They told me to protect you no matter what when I was young, Detective Gumshoe did so as well!"

Shocking twist there for Raven to be hearing about all of this.

"What?!" shock Phoenix even more.

Seems that Edgeworth and Gumshoe from back then made a promise to Liam to protect his daughter before the mess of his and his family happened when Elisa was shot and is in a coma today. Raven didn't know at all until now.

"Wait…You two did?!"

Edgeworth explains the rest to the two.

"When your father was serving the force, and was adding my Father, he left a message for me to protect you and stop any Blue Swordfish members who wanted to have you or any of them dead. And now that he is…I wanted to save you, because you trust me so much on what I do is getting a guilty verdict on others in court; but you Raven, I would've fallen in love for you. Though Wright saved you first. I don't mind if you're happy. You two were met for each other. Just remember this, your Father loved you, and left to be on the run to save your life like I am by stopping Bobby to bring him the guilty verdict by my hands. Though Gumshoe did the same thing too. I won't let Ex-Officer Strides' death be for nothing, and your Mother will be found, and for you to be a family again with her! Wright! Promise me you'll be there for Raven. Please?! You do love her more than anything?"

Edgeworth made a fist to tighten it up for Phoenix to see that he was telling the truth, so like Gumshoe; he will keep his promise to Edgeworth too by statying near Raven's side.

"I will." Said Phoenix. "Raven and I are in love. I will save you; we're all friends here."

"I guess you can call it that, more to Raven maybe."

Phoenix knows that Edgeworth was being a big softie again.

"(Yeah, right.)"

Raven cheers Edgeworth up and cleans his face up.

"You okay, Edgeworth? I'm the one who's supposed to cry, not you. (Looks like I was right, Edgeworth's a good man.)"

"I'll be fine." He said to her. "Thank you. Just remember, your fathers did love you and he would not have run away from a killer like the Shadower. Don't fight him off, both of you. Gumshoe and the other officers will take care of him; he might be a suspect to you and me."

"I'll do my best, that if that man doesn't catch up to us first. And thanks again, Edgeworth, I knew my Dad didn't run away because he didn't love me, he really did until the very end." Raven said.

"It's nothing really. He did remind me of my Father back then; they were good friends and one of the best partners."

So, Gregory and Liam were close friends back then, weren't they? That's something new…Even to Phoenix and Raven to hear about.

"He was, huh?" surprises Raven. "Then I won't let my Dad and Gregory's death be in vain for you. The Blue Swordfish gang and the DL-6 case, all of them could be connected. A lot more to it, really."

Edgeworth then smiles a little to be hiding it, but does it for Raven.

"A weird kid you are, Raven, you have a pure heart. Use it."

The two shook hands, a good man of Edgeworth was really a pure hearted and caring human being after all for Phoenix to know about this the most.

"You do make a good point, they might." Phoenix said to be asking Raven this question. "Raven, you feeling any better?"

"I do." She answers. "Let's get Maya first to do more searching around the park for more clues."

"That's the Raven I know and love."

The two hug each other. But before the two left to go to the detention center first, Edgeworth had one more thing to say to Phoenix.

"Oh... And Wright?"

"What?" said Phoenix.

Edgeworth gets serious again to threaten Phoenix about something.

"You saw me crying that I let out stays between us. For if you tell anyone other than Raven and Detective Gumshoe, so help me…"

Phoenix gets the meaning that Edgeworth was too sensitive.

"Okay! I won't tell anyone else! Our secret!"

"Then good luck and stay safe to the both of you." He said to them.

"Edgeworth, our lips are sealed." Raven said to him. "Wish us luck!"

End of flashback after that…Edgeworth waits back with Bobby at the detention center and was freaking out a lot, for Phoenix and Raven pick up Maya to continue working, 'thanks to Gumshoe's help as well'. And now getting back to the park area. So that's what happened. For Raven paid for the bailing thing for Phoenix, to still have enough to pay the office rent and such which was good; for Gumshoe kept the Edgeworth crying part to himself too and notice from Raven's eyes about her family that the two did for her back then.

"So…Mr. Edgeworth told you about us helping you out when your Mother, and once your Father until…" he gives Raven some hints. "Well, you know!"

"Yeah, he did…" she said. "Mr. Detective, I…" He stops Raven from talking to say it for her.

"Don't be. We wanted to since Ex-Officer Strides was a hero to Mr. Edgeworth's father once. Two great men they were. It was the least we can do. And now with your father's gone from the Shadower's doing to see if it's that Poster guy weirdo…We can try finding Mrs. Strides in her deep sleep at the nearest hospital of Hotti Clinic location soon enough. That's a promise while still protecting you, kid."

Gumshoe holds up Raven's hand to shake on that promise, and not to give up until Elisa Strides is found. She trusts him and Edgeworth in doing so later, once the Shadower and the other murderer 'maybe' are both caught. With that, Raven was starting to get better and was still scared from being hunted down.

"Thank you, Mr. Detective, you're a true friend. And Edgeworth's a good guy." She said. "(I knew it all along that he was a softie!)"

"It's nothing really." The detective said while smiling. "You're almost like a little sister to me."

With Phoenix, still relief to have the payment for bailing Maya out was all done, she was still upset since her powers weren't working and couldn't summoning Mia Fey for some reason. Maya was trying hard to do more than just that for Phoenix and Raven…

"If I could have channeled my sister, things might not have gotten so bad. I'm a good-for-nothing…" Maya look upset to throw a rock into the lake to be looking at herself from the reflection too, for that wasn't true for Phoenix and Raven didn't think so. Even though it is odd for Mia's spirit wasn't showing up to be aiding Phoenix and Raven about the biggest case that she was trying to do until Redd murder her. Bummer…And I do mean it.

"Maya," Raven said. "that's not true. You are useful to us with or without Mia's help. (Still, why isn't she showing up at the worse time like this? It doesn't make any sense…)"

Phoenix thinks so too for she aided him and Raven on the first day against Manfred.

"Thank you, Maya." He said to her. "We couldn't have made it through another day without your help."

That's so true. And for that, Gumshoe knows of them getting back to work right away to solve the case yet and saving Edgeworth.

"Hey, this is no time to be moping about. Mr. Edgeworth is still trembling all alone at the detention center."

Maya gets back up to be ready for anything that was about to come…

"Yeah, we're the only ones who can wipe away his tears." She said.

So, Phoenix was hearing it loud and clear.

"Are we really talking about the same Edgeworth here?"

For Phoenix and Raven kept that part 'of Edgeworth really crying from earlier to themselves' without Maya knowing about it, expect for Gumshoe who already does.

"Ahem!" Raven interrupts to be saying something else. "Anyways…We also need to find and stop the Shadower together along with the real killer on the loose who murder Robert. I already got the first clue down. Since there are cameras around these parks to a guarding post station nearby, I hack into the ones close to where my Dad was killed to use it to scan on what happened." Raven was already doing that after hacking and copying one down from her laptop already.

"That was fast!" both Phoenix and Maya said together.

"Just make sure you keep that other real one here, kid." Said Gumshoe.

She throws it back to him.

"Done." Said Raven.

"What's on there, Raven?" ask Maya.

Raven tries scanning it carefully, but it was going to be uploading the damage that the killer did a little to fixing the sound and imaging to play it on. It will take some time to do it…Still, this girl won't give up until she can find the clues soon enough. Liam was saying someone's name before the Shadower killed him, but who was the killer and the other stranger from yesterday?

"Nothing…" she said. "It's fine though. It'll be a while, but with my computer skills, we'll find our answers in no time. (Including Bobby to try telling us more than he already knows.)"

"Nicely done, Raven." Phoenix said to ask Gumshoe on something else next. "By the way, what is that?"

"Oh, it's a metal detector." Said Gumshoe to show it to the three and how it works. "I was trying to find any other clues…"

"And what? Any luck with it?" ask Raven.

It goes off again to find another empty can floating through the lake instead to throw it away another one, so nope to Gumshoe on not finding anything at all.

"Nope. As you can see, it's a wash."

"Worse…pun…joke…ever…!" Raven tries keeping her cool from Gumshoe's bad joke.

"That's awesome!" said the happy Maya. "Hey, Detective, I wanna use it too!"

"Sure. Take it and go."

Now he just made Raven mad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

And just like that, Gumshoe hands it over to Maya to try it out.

"Yay!" Maya moves the metal detector to be hitting Phoenix's head hard with it.

"OW!" he said in pain.

"Phoenix?" Raven rubs his head to make it feel better.

"I'm fine, Raven, thank you." He said to be liking this feeling. "(I don't mind getting a pet like this for her at all…!)"

With Maya using the item that Gumshoe let her borrow it 'could come in handy', he had one more thing to show and tell Raven on something from this morning.

"Hey, kid. Could you look at this hand-made bomb thing for me?" he asks Raven.

She and Phoenix look at it.

"A hand-made bomb?!" freaking Phoenix out.

Raven grabs and scans it too know that it was defused just in case.

"It's been removed. We're fine." She said to be looking at it by using her Black-Wings item. "Wow, Mr. Detective. Where did you get this?"

"This morning…" he answers. "When the Shadower places it near the cells of Mr. Edgeworth's and that Poster guy this morning before the trial today. No one was hurt, so lucky for those two. Well, one of them. So, my men removed it and had some sense for our top dogs to find him in no time now."

"What does that mean then?" ask Maya while using the metal detector all over the lake.

"So, Edgeworth's being targeted like me alright…Dad met his fate too from that monster." said Raven to thought about this part. "Looks like the assassin team of the Blue Swordfish member made this as a warning. This bomb is use for smoke bombs to go off as a flash type to be blinding bad guys; it doesn't kill you, but it can injury you badly if you're up close to it to leave some damages all over the place that it's in, meaning that he's not playing fair with us."

This surprises Phoenix and Gumshoe's about it, for Raven also smells something very powerful from it.

"No way…" Phoenix freaks out again. "Then we do have to stop this man before he hurts anyone else, Edgeworth, or you too Raven!"

"But not by yourselves of course!" and Gumshoe. "I mean it, kid. And you too, pal! Watch over her because if anything were to happen to her…"

Phoenix knows of it and he will protect his Raven by holding her hand as proof.

"I will protect Raven."

"Phoenix…"

For that, Gumshoe gets back to work and leaves the other three in to doing theirs, and staying safe from the Shadower 'who was watching from afar'.

"Yeah, you better. See you guys later, then." Said the detective. "I'll be at the precinct." Gumshoe headed out for Phoenix and Raven thank him again as he leaves.

"See ya, Mr. Detective." Said Raven.

"Thank you." And Phoenix too.

Now for Maya to use the metal detector to look around, but points it near Phoenix's head instead.

"Let's see…"

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"Wrong way, Maya…"

Raven moves it back down to start moving it around while walking on the fields, not by standing around…And so they do to try to get near the sound to be getting louder, or it was trying to.

"It's not reacting at all." Maya said.

Soon the other three heard someone 'or something' to know of the Shadower was coming by from the cries of a raven bird. Raven, Phoenix, and Maya quickly finds a place to hide in the bushes together to stay quiet.

"(The Shadower!)" Raven said to help the other two in time. "Stay down and keep quiet…!"

Once they do, the Shadower does appear to be cutting down leaves or trees in his way while looking for someone that almost made Maya scream to almost forgot to turn off the metal detector.

"Oh, no…"

"Shh…" said Raven to Maya by covering her mouth in time. "I said keep quiet…!"

Phoenix does the same by holding Raven close to him and Maya just staying close with them as the Shadower looked all over the park to almost checking out the bushes next, but heard a noise of camera flashes going off instead to turn around 'no doubt it was Lotta's things to set it off' and was afraid to get caught by the police and takes off. With the large knife 'to be the weapon' in his hands to tighten it in anger and looks around the area a few more times to find nothing, no one, or Raven, he flees for now. For the other three to come out of hiding and Maya turning the metal detector back on.

"That was too close…!" Phoenix said while catching his breath. "You two all right? Raven? Maya?"

"Still searching with this!"

"I'm good. Thank you, Phoenix." Said Raven. "Hey, it's Lotta! (Her camera must've saved us.)"

Soon the three see Lotta looking for the Shadower to get her scoop of the killer and misses her chance too.

"Ah, dang it!" she complains. "Oh well, got some good shots so far…" Lotta then sees Raven and the others again. "Hey, y'all. Close call there, huh?"

Maya moves the metal detector away from Lotta's face in time.

"Oh, Lotta." She said.

Something was one Lotta's mind, not because of the murderer that she didn't take a picture of up close, from today's trial for Manfred force her not to say the truth but she did.

"What's on your mind, Lotta?" ask Raven. "Please tell us."

So Lotta went from acting too serious, to also looking upset to say that she was sorry to the three. She was a good person after all, of course. Just over the top extreme sometimes, you know? Still, Lotta does come through for her friend like Raven a lot. For she and Phoenix listen to her while Maya was still searching around with the metal detector still in her hands…Say, was it me or did it go off when the Shadower was passing by them? What's up with that?

"See, I did a little thinking. A little self-reflection. I realized that bein' a witness is mighty big responsibility."

The two lovers couldn't agree with Lotta more on that part.

"It sure is." Said Phoenix.

"Tell us about it…" and Raven.

"Just thinking about it and from yesterday too, man oh man. Raven, I'm sorry for your loss too. Your poor daddy…"

The two hug each other.

"Thanks, Lotta, that means a lot to me…" said Raven.

"Also with the scary prosecutor glarin' at me, I convinced myself I'd seen it."

So, Manfred really did force Lotta to make up that stuff in court today.

"You mean von Karma?" ask Phoenix to be surprised about it.

"Damn! That cheating bastard!" Raven got mad.

Hey, Lotta now knows on not to trust in those types of people ever again.

"Sorry 'bout that. From now on, I'm gonna focus on Gourdy. Scoop or bust." And yet, Lotta was still trying to find any proof on the Gourdy creature to be real for Raven knows there isn't any.

"You haven't given up?" Phoenix asks Lotta.

"Give me a break, Lotta…!"

"Well 'course not!" she said to them. "I'm gonna fish Gourdy out and make a hella lotta dolla! That's my rocket to stardom!"

Raven corrects Lotta on that part.

"Ticket to stardom, Lotta." Said Raven. "The word you're looking for is 'ticket', not rocket."

"Whatever."

Then Maya found something to tell Phoenix and Raven about it right away. Really? It could be very important.

"Come here, Nick! Raven!" Maya calls out to them.

Lott goes with them too, for the metal detector goes off for Maya to find something in the lake floating by…It was an air tank with the words, 'Samurai Buns' on it. The place where Larry works at nearby?

"Is that…?"

"An air tank?"

Both Phoenix and Raven ask together. Lotta was thinking but Maya had the metal detector on to be making a loud sound when it finds metal, and it was annoying to know that it works very well.

"Could you please stop makin' strange noises?" Lotta said to Maya. "You're gonna scare my Gourdy into hidin'."

Maya freaks out to turn it off in time. Phoenix and Raven look at the tank to know that it had to belong to Larry Butz.

"(Could it be…)"

"Phoenix, you're thinking what I'm thinking too?" she asks him. "(Because it's all coming together for the two of us here.)"

From Larry's air tank to be working at the Samurai Bun stands, the two now know what the Gourdy Monster really was and such to prove to Lotta of the made-up creature wasn't real. So, they show and tell her all about it.

"Lotta, Raven and I think we just figured it out." Said Phoenix.

"Figured what out?" she was lost.

"What Gourdy really is." Raven said.

This shocks both Maya and Lotta about it, for team works of the four to bring it to Larry and to tell him about finding the air tank belonging to him was doing in the lake suddenly. No kidding. But the Gourdy thing has finally been solved, for what Phoenix and Raven figured it out together.

"Dude, I don't know nothing about this tank!" Larry was lying to them.

Oh, yeah…? Larry was so lying about it while working still for Phoenix, Maya, Raven, and Lotta needed some answers from him.

"Oh, please…" Raven said.

"Raven-Poo, don't you believe in me?"

Phoenix just stands next to his Raven to defend her from Larry's perverted moves.

"You're not worming out of this, Larry." Phoenix said to show the banner belonging to Larry as proof. "This banner here is proof."

"You do work at Samurai Bun stands here. Hello?!"

Larry tries to remember the name carefully, for the clue shows the Steel Samurai balloon on stands to be filled with air from the tank itself. That was proof enough for you there.

"S-Samurai buns?"

Then Phoenix asks Larry this next question.

"Just how did you inflate that massive balloon?"

"Duh," Maya answers that part for them from filling the air in, to breathing it out from her mouth. "he went like huff, and then blew out."

"When there's air coming into a balloon that's too much of it, then pop it goes." Explained Raven.

Lotta then figures the rest on her own now once they said that.

"You couldn't have…"

It takes a few seconds to get Larry to confess as Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Lotta all stare at him…And then he laughs to feel silly on his mistake from the tank getting lost and then found to admit it to them. Finally, get on with it already!

"I'm busted, huh?" he said. "The thing is…Around ten days ago, I tried using the tank to inflate the Steel Samurai."

A flashback on what happened a few days of ago when Larry was filling the big balloon up with the tank. He turns it and turns it…Until the thing comes off to not turn the air off now.

" _Huh?_ " Larry panicked.

Then the balloon kept getting big for the tank to exploded powerful like to go flying off. For the balloon that popped, the banner too, and the air tank still attached to and then falls somewhere in the lake. That explains everything there so far.

"That was basically a rocket with the Steel Samurai attached. Then a miracle occurred." Phoenix says the rest.

"Oh, it did big time." And Raven.

"A miracle?" questioned Maya.

Raven says the rest about it for the flashback continues…

"Isn't it obsessive?" she said. "The Steel Samurai flew out into the lake…And fell into the water. At that very moment…"

From the three things to go flying, then falling into the lake for the balloon, for the couples were in a photo together, to mistakenly getting a shot of it of the Gourdy Creature instead but wasn't it, and that's the proof of the made-up creature for it wasn't real at all…Raven and Phoenix shows the rest on the magazine after that flashback was told.

"That's the story behind this photo?!" surprised Lotta and questions them to see the magazine photo again with her own eyes.

Maya and Larry look at it too.

"That's right." Raven said to be smiling about it. "Phoenix and I have just solved this little mystery. Told you so!"

"The loud bang must have been the sound of the tank's pipe flying off."

"Then Gourdy is …" Maya didn't want to believe in it, but it was all a fake.

"A deflated Steel Samurai, probably." Said Phoenix.

Maya looked upset to hear about that part, and Lotta rolls up the magazine to have no choice but to believe in it from Raven and Phoenix saying so.

"My dreams just deflated, too." Lotta said.

All that Larry does was laugh about it.

"That's awesome!"

"Dude, seriously…?" said Raven.

"What's so funny? Gouchy!"

Lotta hits Larry with the magazine to his head to shut him up. After that 'for Larry to take better care of the balloon too with the air tank next time', Lotta was about to leave to continue with the other random stories for the other three to see her take off.

"Lotta, wait." Raven said. "You can do a lot more than the Gourdy thing, I know it."

"She's right," said Maya. "don't give up on finding your big scoop. I'll become a fine spirit medium myself."

Lotta smiles at them for she will do her best as always.

"Thanks, Raven, you and your friends are good people." She said. "And I'll be fine, I see you also have a mighty unique goal, all of you do."

"Well, take care." Phoenix said to her.

"Y'all, too!" Lotta gets her camping gear, camera things, and bag pack to take with her and leaves for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven say their good-byes to her. But she walks backwards to say something else before taking off.

"Lotta? (How does she do that?)" questioned Raven.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot." She said. "I told you guys that my camera took two pictures that night, right?"

Raven got mad now that Lotta mentions it to them.

"I remembered!"

"The first was never submitted to the court, huh?" asked Phoenix.

Lotta then hands Phoenix and Raven over the other shot now because there was a very good reason why it wasn't shown in court, for Raven to get it on to her laptop too.

"Well, there's nothin' in it but lake. But you and Raven can have it, what it's worth. Might need it for later just in case…And as thanks for tellin' me what Gourdy really was."

"Thank you." Maya said to her.

The three look at it to see that Lotta was right for it was just a picture of a lake and nothing else.

"Well, she was right…Hmm…" Soon Raven spotted something of a strange figure from afar, for it was just so hard to see from a blur in it to her that is. Maybe Lotta was right for it to be very important.

"There really is nothing in it but lake." Said Phoenix.

"Is it really, Phoenix?" she asks him.

"Raven? What do you mean by that?"

Now he wanted to know what was on Raven's mind…Lotta tries explaining the rest to the three from that photo shot. Still, it can be an important clue.

"But back then, there really was a loud bang. Smell y'all later!" Lotta then takes off again, but walks backwards back to say one other thing for Raven saw this part coming.

"Here we go again…"

"Oh, yeah…One more thing." She said.

"There's more?" ask Phoenix.

This time it was…

"Information hot off the presses. Apparently, the one who called the cops was the old man at the boat rental."

But no one was there yesterday for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya checked and lucky for Lotta, she heard that a man lives there who gets people to rent boats to go into the lake.

"Really?"

"Phoenix. Maya. I think Lotta's telling the truth." Raven said to them. "I should've know. We are friends after all, gathering some information is her thing."

"She's right yet again." Lotta said. "I would've told ya guys sooner, I know. But they summoned me 'because I'd liven court up better than an old man. Smell y'all later, for real this time! Watch yourself, Raven!"

Lotta takes off 'for real this time' to do her part to be aiding them in the end, so that was the reason why the old man wasn't there yesterday and now he is.

"Weird… 'liven court up'? Really?" Phoenix repeated.

Maya just smiled and laughs a little there when Phoenix had trouble hearing Lotta talk so differently to them but Raven, she gets them going to the boat rental place to ask the man who runs it on some questions next.

"(In that case…Maybe this old man might know about my Dad before he was killed, the Shadower, and what he saw.)" she then tells her friends. "Maya. Phoenix. Let's go have a word with this old man. Come on."

"Right, Raven!" Maya said.

"Just stay close to me, both of you. In case the Shadower comes back." Phoenix said. "Raven, I don't want to see you to get hurt again."

Raven just smiles to stay close to her boyfriend liked to be touched by her.

"Phoenix, I'm fine. But for you, I'll stay by your side. Now let's get going."

"Thank you…"

And so, they headed back to the boat rental house right away, that was somewhere near the lake itself of the park. From there…it had a friendly old man who was patting his pet parrot named, Polly to love her master. A girl bird, huh? She could also talk to be very smart and super friendly. Just who was this old man? Will his help for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven to ask him some questions about the real killer of Robert, the Shadower, and what he saw that night on Christmas Eve?

"I'm home, Polly." Said the old man.

"Good morning." Said Polly.

Soon they both heard a noise who were the three to be knocking on the door.

"Hello!" Raven said. "Anyone home?!"

"It seems we have visitors." He goes to answer it as his pet bird says something else too out of nowhere.

"Don't forget…"

But he stops Polly from saying anything out loud in time.

"Shh, Polly."

"Don't forget. Don't forget DL-6! Don't forget DL-6!"

The DL-6 case?! It looks like there's a lot more to this old man besides his behavior then and his talking pet bird too! Let just hope that all goes well for the three – for the Shadower was behind them of the rental boat place to soon be ready to strike back again with the killer wanting Raven's blood on his hands like he did with Liam Strides too. This wasn't good at all. Hopefully to be getting some answers first and then running for their lives was next! More to come next time… :D


	10. Turnabout Goodbyes: 3rd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 3rd Trial

Going back to the boat rental shop area was the only place left to check out 'little did the three of them know that they were being watched by the Shadower again'. Phoenix, Maya, and Raven looked around the outside of the place to soon see the inside of that one building. As well as a little birdy friend flying by them from above the clouds…

"Hey, Nick! Raven!" Maya shouts out to them. "This is the boat shop that Lotta was talking about! From before…"

"This is the only place." Said Raven. "Let just hope that someone's home this time."

Phoenix looks around many times to double check.

"You're right, Maya. Doesn't seem to be anyone around at all again."

They still had to do it anyways for Maya goes first.

"Well, let's go check it out again!" So, Maya knocks on the door to see if anyone was home this time… "Hello?" Maya calls out. "Anybody home?"

Someone does answers and opens the door being an Old Man with bad memory loss, which he runs the boat rental place of the park to calling himself Uncle to owning it all…A noddle shop too? Okay? One look at Phoenix, Maya, and Raven, Uncle calls them by different names to think they were part of his family – which was weird to try getting some answers from this person.

"Meg…That you?" Uncle asks Maya and then to Phoenix too. "And is that you, Keith? You two finally came back. Daddy's so happy. Daddy is so happy!"

This guy is just saying that to smile and holding Maya and Phoenix's hands up. The three were very confused here.

"Ah…What's going on here?" Raven was lost.

"Meg?" questioned Phoenix.

"Keith?" same with Maya too.

"Who?" then all three of them said it together.

Soon they were let in by Uncle to ask him a few questions of the night of the murderer and such, with him was Polly who was his pet parrot to talk good with memories of his to keep in mind…

"Good morning." Said the talking bird.

"Yeah, morning." Said Uncle.

Guess those two get along very well.

Time: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Boat Rental Shop

Both Raven and Maya loved Polly already to be seeing her.

"That's such a cute parrot!" Maya said.

"Aw, I love talking parrots." Raven said to be patting Polly.

Uncle sees the two girls really like his pet bird already.

"Oh, Polly? Ain't she pretty?"

Maya waves to the parrot.

"Hello, Polly."

Polly says hello to Maya to call her by a different name.

"Welcome back, Meg."

"Wow!" she was surprised. "She can tell who I am!"

Phoenix and Raven didn't so since Maya didn't go by the name Meg.

"Since when are you Meg?" said Phoenix.

"(No kidding…)" Raven said within her thoughts.

For that Uncle thinks that Maya and Phoenix were his children for them and Raven to go along with it, getting the answers from the old man that they needed. Well, what's worse? Between a strange old man with a smart talking parrot, or trying to watch their backs from a serial killer who was hiding from outside of the boat house?

"Polly knows everything." Uncle explained. "My memory's gotten worse of late. That's why I tell old Polly here everything important." Uncle talks to Polly. "What's the noodle shop's name?"

Polly says it.

"The Wet Noodle!"

Odd name for a noodle place.

"Th-The Wet Noodle?" questioned Phoenix.

Maya goes next to make Polly said something else…

"And what's your name?"

"Polly. Polly." Said the talking bird.

"Smart…" surprises Raven.

Then Maya asks Polly another question 'that might be important somehow'.

"And what's the combination to that safe?"

Polly says the four numbers of it to Maya when she points it out to her.

"1228. 1228."

"Maya…You're not supposed to ask that…" Raven tries correcting her friend. "Ah, forget it."

This sure made Maya's day.

"Whoa, all right!"

Uncle had to 'sometimes' correct on Polly's mistake…

"Hey, Polly. Watch it, will ya?"

"Good morning. Good morning." Said Polly.

For Polly saying that to Uncle to understand and nodded, they say their sorry to each other in that way. Phoenix and Raven had to ask the old man some questions right away.

"Phoenix, let's get down to business, remember?"

"Right." Phoenix said to talk to Uncle next. "By the way, sir…"

But Uncle corrects Phoenix to call him 'dad' instead.

"Call me 'Dad'. And you're more than welcome to call me that or uncle, Honey."

They had no choice.

"Dad…" said Phoenix.

"If you're not hitting on me, Uncle…" Raven said to while try to hide her rage.

"What is it, Keith?" ask Uncle.

Raven types everything down as much as she could while listening in to Uncle's every word he gives out to them.

"We'd like to ask about the incident out on the lake the other day."

"Incident?" questioned Uncle.

"That's right, mister!" Maya spoke out.

But again, Uncle corrects Maya to make her address him as 'papa'.

"Call me 'Papa'."

"P-Papa…"

"Yes, what is it, Meg?" he asked.

So, Maya can finally say it.

"Someone called the police on the night of the incident."

"Something about someone meeting with a man name Robert Hammond, a defense lawyer was murdered at this lake. Someone being a prosecutor was set up, for us to prove him innocent. A friend of mine said that you live around the lake when it happened for the cops to arrive to arrest the wrong person for it." Raven said to Uncle. "(Not to mention Dad was doing something too on that night, along with the Shadower on the loose. He was up to something to have another person to murder Robert. And him killing Dad…But who?)"

"Was it you, Dad?" Phoenix asked. Just as Uncle had his head lifted, it then goes down with his eyes closed…So Phoenix asks him again. "Tell us what happened, Dad!"

"Tell us, Papa!" Maya joins in as well.

"Okay…?" Raven was confused.

But a bubble comes out of Uncle's nose to be sleeping…Oh, boy. With Raven falling on the floor, Phoenix had to talk to Uncle louder to answer their question right away.

"Dad!"

So, Raven does it by hitting her hands on the table.

"HEY, YOU LAZZY ASS GRANPS! WAKE UP!" she screams out loud.

Well, that woke Uncle up for the bubble to go away from his nose.

"Good morning. Good morning." Said Polly.

"Ah, man…" Maya said with an 'this is getting us nowhere' look on her face.

So, Raven had to try something else, by printing out a copy photo of Lotta's shot of the lake where the murder happened for Uncle to look at it.

"Listen, Uncle…" Raven said while trying to keep her cool. "I want you to look at this, from my friend taking photo shots on where the murder happened. Just answer the question for us."

Once Raven prints it out and shows it to Uncle to have a better look at it, the only shot for her, Phoenix, and Maya to try to get them somewhere here.

"Hmm…A foggy lake, huh?" questioned Uncle to be looking at the photo. "How artsy."

Now we're 'sort of' getting somewhere.

"See it now, right?" ask Raven.

"It's a photo of the moment of the murder." explained Phoenix.

Uncle gets out his glasses to get a better look at the photo up close.

"Come to think of it, I heard a loud bang from the lake early yesterday. Then I heard another one." So, Uncle describes it in words.

"What time was it?" ask Phoenix.

"I don't remember." He said. "A little while later, this boat comes back. Then a young man walked by my window."

Meaning that someone in a long coat walked off from the park being the real killer to look like Edgeworth almost.

"Well, that would make sense there." Said Raven.

Maya agrees with the two.

"That must've been the culprit!"

Then Phoenix asks Uncle this next question…

"Did you see him?"

"Was it the killer or Robert? The Shadower? Or both?" and Raven.

"Well, sonny…"

But…Again, Uncle falls asleep with the bubble thing from his nose again for Maya, Phoenix, and Raven weren't getting anywhere here. So, then Maya goes up to Polly to say something to her talk about next.

"We're getting nowhere…" Raven said.

"Hey, let's ask Polly, then!" she asks the bird. "Could you tell us anything else? Have we forgotten anything?"

But there was nothing 'at first', for Phoenix and Raven were about to leave the place with Maya.

"Let's go, Raven. Maya." He said.

"It didn't work, huh?"

Once Maya turned around, Polly says this time to the three to hear the biggest thing of all.

"Don't forget DL-6!" said Polly repeatedly.

Soon the three turned around to overhear Polly saying about the DL-6 case.

"No way!" shock Raven.

"What?" confuses Phoenix.

"Polly, what did you just say?" ask Maya.

So, the bird kept on saying it while Uncle was still fast asleep.

"Don't forget DL-6! Don't forget DL-6!"

What did that all mean there…? For Phoenix, Maya, and Raven were leaving the house of Uncles' of the park – a bird was making loud noises for Raven to hear and see the warning to jump out of nowhere. It was him! Raven heard a footstep meaning that the Shadower comes out in front of them about to strike the girls with his deadly weapon.

"Phoenix! Maya! Look out!" shouted Raven.

The two rolled out of the way from the Shadower's swing. For he laughs to go after them on foot for them to get back up and make a run for it.

"It's him!" Maya was terrified.

Raven started to run away from the Shadower, for Phoenix comes running at the killer to whack him to the face with the branch he was carrying around, it does slow him down enough for Maya to join with Raven to stay away from the danger.

"Nick!"

"Be careful!" said Raven.

Phoenix sees the branch was broken in half.

"Did I get him?" he asks himself.

"I think so." so says Maya.

By the looks of it the Shadower was on the ground and out cold. For Raven was happy to see the killer was down for the count.

"Oh, boy…"

Maya goes up to the body.

"He's still breathing…"

"Maya! Get away from him!" shouted Phoenix.

"What? I just want to see who it is." She said.

Before Maya could remove the mask, he quickly gets up with the weapon in his hands to strike at her fast for Raven to get Maya away in time.

"Maya-!"

In quick speed, the Shadower slashes Raven by the shoulder to bleed deep for her to scream in pain and tries holding the injured arm with her other hand.

"Raven, no!" scared Maya.

"Raven!" freaked out Phoenix.

The Shadower draws it up closer to hold Raven up with his strong hand 'or was about to' by finishing the job, until Phoenix stands in front of his girlfriend with a sharp part of the long branch pointing at the killer to stop him even if the coast of his own life.

"Phoenix…!" she said in pain.

"Raven! I won't let him hurt you! You hear me?! I will protect her from the likes of you!"

Raven thought of something on what she smelled a while ago that was familiar to her.

"(Cologne?)" she said to herself.

With Phoenix tries swinging the branch many times to stop the Shadower from getting closer to try killing Raven. A raven bird flies down to be attacking the man to be stroke at and allowing it to save both Phoenix and Raven from any danger and Maya too.

"A bird…? Saved us?" surprises Phoenix.

Raven sees it too, but Shadower throws the poor bird to the ground and was about to be stabbed, but a gun shot was made of a sound to scare the killer to make his escape and allowing Phoenix and Maya to get the both the injured Raven and the bird out of there, 'as Maya carried the creature in her hands'.

"Gunshots?! (Where did it come from?)" Phoenix looks around as he carries Raven away to safety.

"Let's go! Come on, Nick!" said Maya.

So, who did shoot a gun in the middle of the park? Did he or she saved their lives just now? He wasn't far from the sound of it going off, that's for sure…Phoenix carries Raven while using a hand towel to cover Raven's injuries to stop the bleeding with quick thinking into saving his woman's life.

"I got you, Raven!"

"Phoenix…?" Raven was trying to hang in there.

"You're not too heavy to carry. He won't hurt you ever again." He said to his girlfriend.

Raven presses her head-on Phoenix's chest as he carries her away to safety for Maya to help her friend out on her shoulder and the bird to and getting back on his feet – again, who was saving them? What was going on? Getting further away from the park outside of it until they lost sights of the Shadower; as Raven, Phoenix, Maya, and the bird all escaped in time from almost getting killed.

"We're good, and so are you too my friend." Maya said to the bird. "What about you, Nick?"

Phoenix was keeping Raven close to him for he feared almost losing her, making Maya to blame herself for sees her best friend getting hurt because of her not moving away from the killer in time.

"Raven…" Phoenix was worried about her safety.

"Nick, this is all my fault. If I didn't go up to the Shadower, Raven would've thrown herself to getting hurt like this."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Phoenix was crying as Raven tries getting up from the condition she was in.

"Raven! Don't hurt herself too much." Maya tries tightening the wound very well.

"Maya…" she said.

"That should hold until we get someone to fix that for you, with skills."

Raven then seeing blood on her hands and starts freaking out a lot for Phoenix to be there by her side.

"Phoenix…Why am I covered…In blood…?"

The two soon learn of Raven's greatest fear in her life to be shown. From knowing it the second time, it had to be true.

"Raven? Are you scared of blood…?" ask Maya.

Phoenix helps Raven up and holds her close to him. As for whoever saved them 'besides the raven bird', that was a very big mystery there.

"I saw you move away to protect Maya, you dodge a bullet that time." He said. "It would've been worse if the Shadower got to your heart, but he missed. Thank God! Raven, I'm so glad you're still alive! We'll go to Gumshoe to report back and treat you quickly. Raven, we're going to see Gumshoe at the department. Can you still walk?"

Raven was shaking for Maya to aid Phoenix on this one; she was just scared but nothing else too serious.

"Blood…! So much…!" Raven said.

"Raven, you're fine. Look at me. We're going to make it, we'll save Edgeworth. It's going to be okay." Phoenix makes sure to keep Raven calm by looking at her boyfriend and breathing slowly until she stopped shaking and almost had a heart attack.

"She's calming down." Said Maya.

Soon Raven was coming to again.

"Phoenix…"

"Good. Glad to have you back again as your normal self again. Let's get you to Gumshoe first and then we can continue after that."

"Can you fly?" Maya checks on the bird.

The raven caws to be looking well and not hurt to fly and walk around normally, to stay close to them.

"Guess he can't." Said Phoenix. "I don't know who this bird is, but we do owe him our lives. (And to know who use a gun to shoot out and scared the Shadower for us.) Let's get going."

With Maya and Phoenix on one side while carrying Raven and walking slowly to the criminal affairs building as the bird follows them while avoiding the Shadower if he comes out of nowhere again.

Time: December 26

Location: Police Department

Trying to get Raven to safety inside of the police department for her to recover 'since there was a small emergency hospital in there too', while she, Phoenix, and Maya talk about the case on finding anything that they could about it right away. From all the danger that they've been through so far and the same bird that was with Liam Strides before he was killed, they had to do this and fast. With any lucky to finding the real murderer and the Shadower too.

"Speaking of birds, this one here knows a lot about us, but I don't know why…" explained Raven.

"And the parrot too, don't forget." And Phoenix. "Why would the parrot have known about that?"

Even Maya couldn't believe in it for those two were sort of related.

"The DL-6 Incident…"

I think that's what all three of them wanted to know about so badly…If Polly knew about the big murder event, does Uncle know too? Something about that old man was way off as we know it, for Phoenix wishes to know more if it was connected to Edgeworth, his father, Robert, and Raven's parents that got Liam killed.

"(Was the old man also involved in the incident fifteen years ago, could that be true?)"

Raven then says something to point it out to the two and the bird to go crazy over in anger to see this person.

"Manfred…!" she said in pain a little.

"Who?" both Maya and Phoenix said.

They see Manfred going into his limbo car with some paper work, from getting something there and then leaving, it was like he already got everything taken care of on his end.

"von Karma?" questioned Phoenix.

"Nick, got to take Raven in right away…" Maya reminded him.

"Right, hang in there, Raven."

The bird helps to by stopping the bleed like he already knows on what he was doing.

"Oh, thank you… (Is it just me or is this bird very smart here…?)"

Rushing their way into the building of the criminal affairs room, Gumshoe will soon freak out when he sees Raven hurt as Phoenix, the bird, and Maya couldn't take her to a hospital otherwise the Shadower will follow them, putting more lives in greater danger themselves too. So again, good thing they had another one inside of the place just in case.

"Oh, you guys came?" he said.

"Detective Gumtree!" Maya was very happy to be seeing Gumshoe again.

"How's the investigation going?" Phoenix asks him.

"It's going nowhere, pal. It's briefing, they still believed Mr. Edgeworth was the culprit…" Now Gumshoe sees Raven in bad shape. "Holy cow! What happen to you, kid?!"

"I'm fine. It's nothing…!" Raven said while staying strong and tries to hold in the pain from her shoulder.

"Gumshoe, please help us!" Phoenix begs the detective. "We couldn't take her to a hospital after we barely escape the Shadower thanks to this bird's help here! I'm begging you!"

The raven caws to get Gumshoe's attention.

"Is there like an emergency clinic in this station?" ask Maya.

Gumshoe understood and helps Raven up to a room that was like a hospital down the hallways.

"Glad to see you three alive. Oh! And you two, birdy." He said. "You guys did the right thing escaping and saving the kid. I got her; I'll have the men clean you up. Come on, kid."

"See you guys in a while." She waves to both Phoenix and Maya.

Gumshoe gets the doctors, nurses, and a few other cops to help Raven out to the other room.

"I need some help with her, right away!"

"On it, sir!" said one of the officers.

Gumshoe carries Raven to the other room with some doctors coming in to help her out, as Maya and Phoenix waited outside of her.

"Did we make it in time?" ask Maya.

Phoenix sits down and lets out a big sigh; meaning the way Raven was moved away in time from the Shadower's slashing didn't go in so deep so she will live. So, they waited near that room…

"She'll be fine. We just have to wait for a bit and then we can continue."

"Tell me about it. That was a very close call." She then asks Gumshoe on something else next. "Anyways, wasn't Edgeworth cleared of suspicion?"

"We found a motive, pal." He said.

Phoenix took a while guess on what the 'motive' was.

"The DL-6 Incident?"

News to Gumshoe there for them to learn all about it.

"You knew? The victim, Hammond, was the defense attorney in that trial."

That's what they know about it so far since the murder case hasn't been solved yet…

"Fifteen years ago, Edgeworth's father was murdered." Phoenix explains. "Hammond was the one who defended the accused, proving him not guilty."

That's what Gumshoe heard about too on his end.

"The brass believes that Mr. Edgeworth killed him for revenge."

"Incidentally besides having Raven treated, we came here to look at the DL-6 case files."

The bird says so himself for Maya takes care of him for the time being, though he just got sore who just needed time to recover to fly a lot more again. But he was going to be fine with no broken bones or wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"Between the bird and the kid, got out by luck…" said Gumshoe to be changing the subject. "Wait…Don't tell me you suspect him, too?"

Phoenix would never think of Edgeworth as a killer at all.

"No." he said to Gumshoe. "We thought it was Mr. Poster instead, but I guess we were wrong since he's being questioned while the trial is going on. I just think that the incident holds the key to this case. Raven thinks of this too."

Now Gumshoe understood on what Phoenix was saying.

"Got it, pal. I'll bring the files right away."

While that was going on – the two had to sit down and wait for Maya to hold the bird on her lap to being very smart like a dog could take care of himself too.

"You're an interesting bird you are, and from saving us too." She said to the raven. "I should give you a name…How about…Mi-Ho?"

The bird caws out to be liking the name.

"Mi-Ho? What does that name mean or stand for?" ask Phoenix.

"Okay! Mi-Ho it is!" Maya said with joy.

"If we're not keeping him as a pet, he's okay to hang around with us."

Mi-Ho it was then…A few hours passed for Phoenix, Mi-Ho, and Maya to relax, waiting for Gumshoe to give them the files they needed; as Raven was getting her some clean clothes for a bit from the dirt and blood leftovers, being questioned, and such to be on a look out for the Shadower all over the area for he was appearing in and watching over Bobby in his cell. The same with the next door to Edgeworth since it was changed too from the bomb event. Then Raven comes out with bandages all over her upper arm 'where she was cut from the left shoulder'; also, she was wearing a long blue dress with short jeans under it, and some sandals, long socks, and a hooded jacket to wear for today until her other clothes get clean off for a bit. Mi-Ho caws to be happy to see Raven again.

"Raven!" Maya was happy to see her friend.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait." She said to them.

Maya comes up to be hugging her best friend and Mi-Ho goes near her foot.

"Oh, Raven! I'm so sorry to have you get hurt because of me!"

"Don't be. I did that for you, I got off lucky by a scratch. A big one, really." Raven sees Mi-Ho. "Thanks again for saving me…Uh?"

"Mi-Ho's his name." Maya said.

"I see…Mi-Ho, I like that name."

Gumshoe had a chart of Raven's condition for it wasn't so bad for giving her stuff to kill any leftover infections, injections to the arm, and bandaging her up to move her arm around normally. Also, where was the files he was supposed to get for them?

"You got that right." Said the detective. "Could've been worse if you people didn't come here. Good thinking, pal."

"How is she?" ask Phoenix.

"She got lucky. If she didn't move when saving the girl's life, would've hit her nerve systems. Her arm would've been paralyzed. But the kid just had some dry up blood and a deep cut to be treated well and patch back up, so she'll be fine, besides putting a couple of stitches to seal it up. That's it. But the only thing is that she has to where this around her shoulder for a few months."

Good news for them as Raven could still fight with the other arm at least. Phoenix, Maya, and Mi-Ho were happy to hear about that.

"That's great!"

"I know. Got a lucky break there." Raven smiled.

Maya and Mi-Ho jump in the air while cheering with joy for the good news.

"Alright!"

"Just try not to wave your arm in the wrong way, but you can still kick." Said Gumshoe.

"I know. And the whereabouts of the Shadower?"

Gumshoe looked sad when Raven ask him that question, no luck yet to still try searching even harder.

"Nothing yet…We're looking, you had me worried and after what that bird did for you guys, must've been very scary."

No kidding!

"I owe this birdy, big time."

"It was scary. Like being in a horror flick." Maya said.

"Yeah, which we don't have to die in real life. Raven, I'm glad you're alright."

Raven then hugs Phoenix for him to be liking it so much.

"Thank you for being there by my side." She said to her boyfriend. "I am afraid of blood. But without you, I would have been a complete mess. And I know you touching my breast was an accident from yesterday, but I forgive you. And only you." Raven moved closer to Phoenix to feel more of it on his body to be very speechless.

"Oh, wow…" he turns red all over his face. "This feels wonderful. (She's too damn cute!)"

"By the way, Mr. Detective, thanks again." Said Raven. "What about those files?"

That was the problem there for Gumshoe did try hard to find the DL-6 files, but…

"That's the weirdest part…Apparently, Mr. von Karma took all the DL-6 case files, over to the prosecution's office just now."

Once he said that, it wasn't good for the other four to be hearing that part.

"You're kidding me…!" said Raven.

"He took all the evidence, but we have copies of the paperwork." The detective said to them. "Kid, I'll allow you to scan and hack into it with my permission."

That was better than nothing to do from there.

"Thanks." Said Phoenix.

"You're a big help, Mr. Detective. Bring them here please."

"Right." He said to aid them with one more thing to this. "In return, win tomorrow's trial, no matter what! No matter what, pal!"

I think Phoenix already gets the point there, since Gumshoe was saying that too close to his face.

"Y-You're too close, pal." Said Phoenix.

And with that for Gumshoe to give the papers to Phoenix 'and Raven to do the rest from her laptop as always', they, Maya, and Mi-Ho will do their best to rest up for tomorrow on the second trial in court to finish it; as Edgeworth fears for the worse and Bobby was still in prison to know that the Shadower was still watching over them, he knows that he was still not alone either for more of the Blue Swordfish members were still around. Maybe for one of them to strike at him besides the serial killer on the loose himself, either way he won't go down without a fight during the trial tomorrow, he knows what to do 'just in case it does happen'.

"(It's all or nothing now…)" he said to himself. "(For that, I have to try saying it to everyone and to her. I can go down if it comes down to it, I have this to leave out in this world too.)"

Bobby seems to have a tape recorder and a small tape set on him, for what though? With Maya caring for Mi-Ho to be healing back at her apartment on that night…Raven tries to rest up to have trouble sleeping 'besides her pain from the arm' she was also having flashbacks to start remembering since the DL-6 case that had something to do with her and her parents on the rest of the things afterwards; along with getting the camera fixed on who killed her father and being hunted down by the Shadower too – there was a lot more on this girl's mind to then go into Phoenix's room to say something to him.

"Phoenix…?"

He gets up a little to see Raven looking upset.

"Raven? You okay?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you please?" she said. "I can't sleep. From all the mess, we're in."

He understood to leave some room for Raven to sleep by his side of his bed.

"(Raven…! Sleeping next to me?)" Phoenix said with joy. "Of course, you can sleep here."

She gets into the covers of the bed, and tries falling asleep by Phoenix's side.

"Thank you…Please, let me stay like this. Keep me company…" Raven then was fast asleep for Phoenix to stare into her face to be holding her, for her arms were hugging his.

"Good night, Raven." He said to fall back to sleep as well. "(I will keep you company. I'll never see you get hurt or seeing you sad ever again. We will solve this case together and for Edgeworth too. I promise. I love you…)"

How cute. A perfect couple already to show their feelings off little by little…As morning has come for the second day of the trial to begin and everyone waits in line to get in 'it was packed', so was Larry who wanted to see the whole thing for his friends to pull through. All this for Phoenix, Raven, Maya 'who was carrying a metal detector on her back', and Mi-Ho 'who waited outside to watch from a window', do their best against Manfred in round too; while Edgeworth and Bobby sat down to watch and listen in 'with Larry as well', the Judge was ready to start. Will it be enough evidences that the defense team must prove of Edgeworth's innocence? I sure hope so! And hopefully the Shadower wasn't around or inside of the building as all the cops were still on standby on their end to keep watch all over the place.

Time: December 27

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 3

Raven also remembers talking to Bobby in the hallways of the building this morning to say something to her in a flashback… Bobby sees Raven to finally speaks to her, with the cops watching over him including Gumshoe.

"Raven?" he sees her.

"Look I can't talk to you for long. But I must know if you're the…?"

"The Shadower?" he answers to Raven. "I'm not, I was almost killed by him in that cell with Edgeworth yesterday. As I said before, I did hire him from the Blue Swordfish group as a top assassin to scare you away, not to kill you. You know…to make it look like he was trying to kill you, but he lied to me! Also at the worse timing too. The DL-6, I was looking for your Father and Mother, but now with him gone…I knowing that your mother is still alive and in grave danger; all because of this problem is coming after all of you and Edgeworth as well. Raven, I had to be rough on you for I was being watched on. I was wrong though you can still save yourself, forget about me. I only made false stories, not to murder someone. These people are just crazy."

Shocking news to hear from Bobby for he wasn't the killer at all, just a hired the man as the Shadower to scare and this time he made a big mistake.

"I knew it!"

"Look, he's in the building and I know who it is. I'll say it when the time's right. Because if I don't, he will strike again, Raven. But he didn't murder Robert, but I know who did though." Bobby then was being pulled away by the police to be going inside the court room. "Remember what I said!"

"(So, the Shadower had something to do of them trying to kill me, he killed my Dad, and Edgeworth's father from fifteen years ago, what's going on?)"

Then Manfred comes up from behind and points his cane at Raven's face close to hitting her, as he stood in with grin look on his face and was laughing a little.

"You!" Raven was surprise.

"Talking to the criminal I see, my dear. How shameful." He said with a dirty smirk.

"Say all you like, but he's not the Shadower."

"And how so?" Manfred comes up closer to Raven to smell the same cologne on him from the park as were the same kind.

"(Gross! Smells like the same like the Shadower had on him!)" she said to herself. "I know so! Someone else is in this building, hiding from us."

"If that's true, I will be there to stop that mad man. And either way, Mr. Poster's good as guilty for setting the assassination up in the first place."

"I know." Raven said to be hating Manfred.

"Then you can join me."

That wasn't good at all.

"What?!"

"Why work with someone who can't beat me and my perfect work? It's pointless. Your work may come useful to me. Win every case to find the guilty ones. You and I would make a great team."

Raven pushes Manfred away with her other arm.

"No way!" she snaps. "I rather die than work with you! Phoenix and I work well than you having a heart of gold, you freak!"

Manfred laughs.

"Yes. The anger, woman. How I do love the way I made your father work for me from fifteen years ago, when he was still alive. Let it all out, the way I like it."

Someone then stops Manfred.

"Leave her alone!" Phoenix defends Raven by shielding her from Manfred, he comes to the rescue just in time.

"Phoenix." Raven was very happy to be seeing her boyfriend.

Manfred leaves to the room.

"Suit yourself, Wright." He said. "With this old timer who witness the crime and Mr. Poster for hired the killer to know of his whereabouts, I got this trial all wrapped up to end today. You two will lose by my work."

Manfred walks away and Phoenix makes sure that Raven was fine.

"Raven, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good. He's such a weirdo pervert."

"I know. We better get inside; though Bobby was caught on some of the crimes, we can finally get some answers and save Edgeworth. Let's go."

"I'm sure hope you're right." She said to him. Raven then sets up her Black Wings glasses for her laptop and was all ready to go. "Code name: 'Black Wings', don't fail me now."

"Nick! Raven!" Maya shouted to her friends. "Let's go!"

They went in the court room, Edgeworth walks in first, 'knowing on what Manfred was talking about Raven's father' made him stop during the DL-6 Incident he had a bad feeling about and his past with the murder that was going on. He was worried about her and Phoenix's safety from the Shadower than he was for himself being in danger. Just like he already did to Liam Strides too, since he was already killed by that monster.

"(Raven…)" he said quietly.

End of flashback. Now for the trial to begin once the Judge hits his gavel to start things up in round two, here we go.

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth." Said the Judge.

Skipping the introduction 'for Phoenix and Raven were ready on their side, and so was Manfred on his', the dirty prosecutor speaks up first to have something to show and such to try ending the trial unfairly once again.

"The prosecution would like to call its witness to the stand."

And so, Manfred does, to Phoenix, Raven, and Maya's guess to be showing Uncle to the stands to have trouble answering some questions 'and still half asleep while standing up'. How does a human being do that? And blowing a bubble from his nose while still sleeping.

 ***Witness -? (Again, I'll just call him Uncle) ***

"It's the old man from yesterday." Maya said.

Phoenix nodded a big yes on that part.

"Great…What is that Manfred freak up to now?" Raven wondered.

Uncle wakes up for Manfred to ask him things to testify about.

"Witness, state your profession."

Poor Uncle had trouble remembering on othe things alright to say the wrong place he was working at. As Manfred looked at him oddly with his eyes.

"I, uh, run a noodle shop at Gourd Lake…" spoke the old man. "And I, er, also rent boats."

"Very well." Said Manfred. "Now testify."

But wait, the Judge wanted to know Uncle's real name, but again from his bad memory loss to mention to him now.

"Ah, wait." He said. "The witness will state his name."

"Well, um…" spoke Uncle but was having trouble too. "I'm not really sure."

See what I mean there? Manfred explains…

"Your Honor, the witness does not remember anything beyond the last few years. Ergo, he cannot recall his own name."

"Amnesia?" took a lucky guess there, Your Honor.

Phoenix and Raven couldn't allow this to happen to tell the Judge that it wasn't fair.

"Please wait." Said Phoenix. "How can he testify in that state?"

"How can a man like that testify with memory problems?" asked Raven.

But Manfred snaps at them to be pointless about it and not doing as it is, now that's dumb.

"The incident in question occurred only three days ago, so there is no problem."

"Right, no problem at all." Said the Judge.

He just had to agree upon it too, that made both Phoenix and Raven look bad.

"(He really is a pushover!)" Phoenix complained.

Raven proves her point across to be doing it with anger to be release.

"HEY!" she shouts. "Like hell we are! Right, Phoenix?! Let's hear on what Uncle has to say."

And so, they do from his words to try to remember, or so he says in his testimony. It was Phoenix and Raven giving it their all against Manfred here.

 _Witness Testimony_

(Testimony)

"It was the night of the 24th, just after midnight, ayup. I was lying down in my room when I heard a loud bang. When I looked out my window, I saw a boat just a' floating on the lake. Then I heard another bang. A while later, the boat returned to shore, and a man walked by my window. That's all I saw."

From a flashback showing within Uncle's words of two men on the boat, being night and dark out, foggy, and hearing the gun shot from there. Two shots were fired, to show the shores of the lake next to the rental boat area…To see someone wearing a heavy long coat to pass by and flee away 'that the people thought it was Edgeworth'. Phoenix, Raven, and Maya remember hearing the same story from Uncle too since yesterday alright for Raven tries getting every information down from her laptop.

"Wait…That's it?" she said. "Same old one we heard already, right?"

Phoenix thought so too.

"(The same as we heard yesterday…)"

The Judge tells the two to begin their usual task next to question Uncle in a cross-exanimation coming up.

"Defense and Ms. Strides, you both may begin your cross-exanimation."

"Then here we go!" said Raven.

Raven was always ready for the case at hand with Phoenix's too on his end. And so, it begins…

"Are you sure you heard the gunshots after midnight?" Phoenix asks Uncle about it.

But…He was sleeping again just like that. Before Raven could do it again, the Judge does it for her by hitting his gavel to wake him up.

"Witness!" he spoke out loud.

"Thank you, Your Honor…" Raven said to get it over with.

He gets up to answer the question.

"Sure, ayup."

Phoenix says this to Uncle about that part.

"But when Raven and I spoke to you yesterday, you said you didn't remember. How are you sure about it now?"

Raven was sort of getting something from Uncle than the forgetfulness from the old man.

"That's right…" Raven said. "You said that you didn't, so how do you remember about it suddenly? Phoenix's right you know."

It just happened to Uncle when Manfred showed up to him.

"I remembered it while talking to the prosecutor."

Now he tells us!

"Wouldn't that mean Mr. von Karma manipulated your testimony?" ask Phoenix.

But Manfred objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said and snaps his fingers. "That is a baseless accusation, kid. Raven however, if she said it would've been a bit different."

Jerk…He just had to say that to gross Raven out more for the Judge allows it.

"Objection sustained."

"Phoenix, think of something and fast." said Raven. "I'm trying to find some answers here on my end, and I'm getting nothing yet… (Not good!)"

And so, Phoenix tries to for Raven.

"I'll change my question." He said to be doing so right away. "Where was the gun fire coming from?"

"From the lake." Uncle answers. "When I heard a bang, I looked out the window and saw the shape of the boat. And then I heard another bang…"

"It was the sound of gunfire, correct?" Manfred asks the old man.

"That's right, ayup."

Both Phoenix and Raven had to try asking Uncle something else.

"(Come on…Get us somewhere, mister…)"

"Who was in the boat at the time?" Phoenix asks him again.

Uncle then turns to the defense team to say something to call Phoenix by Keith again, and to Raven something much different too.

"Keith…Young lady…"

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"What's up?" and Raven.

"Why are you and your girlfriend acting like attorneys? "he just had to say that to them, they needed to get somewhere and fast.

"Please answer the question!"

So, he does for Raven tries getting enough details from him connected to her laptop and the Black-Wings too. Anytime now…

"Well, it was pretty far away, and it was all covered in fog…" he said.

That would make sense there to know about on Raven's end. Phoenix then asks Uncle this next question to him.

"So, you didn't see them clearly?"

"Ayup…at the time, that is." He answers.

That part got to the two lovers to be thinking about it to be better than nothing.

"(Is that possible?)" Raven questions herself about it.

"(At the time?)" Phoenix repeated that sentence.

Manfred finishes the rest to say this to them.

"Later, someone passed by the window of the boat shack. Correct?"

Uncle answers that part for Manfred loud and clear.

"Yeah, it was the murderer."

Then the Judge asks Uncle this next one…

"Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, I did." Uncle nodded a yes to the Judge.

Not good for the others to hear about – Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Bobby, and Mi-Ho too 'since he could hear the whole thing from the window'.

"WHAT?!" shock Raven to not finding any answers yet. "Not good!"

"What?" shock Phoenix even more. "Y-You saw him?"

Manfred smirks for he knows that he'll win once again from this case. For Uncle thought he told Raven and Phoenix about it yesterday, but again he didn't due to bad memory loss of his.

"I told you two this yesterday, Keith. Young lady." Uncle said to them.

"Hell, no you didn't!" Raven got mad.

"That's news to me too!"

Soon Uncle pointed out on who the murderer was, to him thinking it was Edgeworth. Not good! As he sat to take a hint no matter what happens to him next…

"It was him. He's the one I saw."

Shocking to Phoenix, Maya, and Raven to not being good news to Edgeworth, not even the slightest.

"The defendant, Miles Edgeworth." Manfred said to be smiling about it. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah…It was this Edgy-boy!"

Once Uncle said that part loud and clear, he falls down and was asleep again while Bobby had to think of something fast 'even if it kills him at any time if it does'. People and the juries were very surprised, as the cops went over to carry the sleepy Uncle out of the room and the others were going nuts, the Judge hits his gavel to calm them all down in time.

"Order! Order in the court!" he said to bring silence again. "The testimony just now is decisive evidence that proves the defendant's guilt-"

Phoenix and Raven had to talk some sense into the Judge to stop it and fast, and not end from hacking anywhere either to find anything good.

"Please wait, Your Honor." Phoenix begged of the man. "We already proved that my client didn't fire that gun!"

"Yeah!" Raven agrees with her boyfriend. "Uncle is lying! It saves them for the truth to show, not to accuse them! I mean look!" Raven shows the photo shot of the killer shooting on the left hand by holding the gun to the courtroom from her laptop. "The murderer fired with his left hand, but the fingerprints on the gun were from the defendant's right hand! See?"

But again, Manfred objects.

"*OBJECTION! * he said. "That is easily explainable. He could have worn gloves during the act and carelessly left his prints on it later. That is probably what happened."

Not good here…

"N-No way." Shock Phoenix.

"No way…!" and Raven too. For Raven, couldn't get anything from the photo, that wouldn't be impossible on what Manfred said there, wouldn't it?

"Everything is crystal clear now." The prosecutor said. "The defendant is guilty!"

"But the witness could be mistaken…" Even if Phoenix tries buying Raven some more time, they couldn't get out of this one.

"Do any of you two have any evidence proving that?" Manfred asks them.

"W-Well…" Phoenix was having trouble to.

Manfred didn't think so, to being half right and still being unfair on what he does.

"In the court of law, the evidence tells all. How have you, Wright, have not realized this basic fact, you damn amateur?!" With one powerful hit from Manfred hand to place on the desk, he creates a powerful wind to knock Phoenix down to being pushed back hard to the walls.

"Phoenix!" Raven tries helping him back up.

"And you, woman, like your silly computer will always show you the truth, it fools you as everyone else's."

Raven got mad at Manfred's attitude again.

"YOU'RE A CHEATER, MANFRED! YOU KNOW THAT?!"

But there was nothing more for Phoenix or Raven could do now, Manfred tells the Judge to do his part next on the worse to come for poor Edgeworth.

"Judge I demand you declare the verdict."

"Please wait!" Phoenix and Raven said.

"I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Miles Edgeworth. Guilty."

*GUILTY*

No…The room then goes into silence for hearing the sad news about Edgeworth; along with Phoenix and Raven losing the case to try saving him against Manfred being that good to be beaten, or way too good at his job.

"(It's over?)" Phoenix said to really be scared for his friend.

"No, no, no!" Raven freaks out.

With Manfred looking like that he just won…Bobby got so mad for he shoves one of the cops over in time before he got stun with an electric stun gun, just to make a speech out loud.

"What's going on?" Maya was confused.

"Stop that man!" Gumshoe demanded.

"Bobby?!" this surprises Phoenix to be seeing this.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looks at Bobby after getting their attentions for Gumshoe and his men to be on standby.

"What the bloody hell's the meaning of this?!" Manfred got upset. "Get that man out of the room! I won the case fair and square! It's over!"

"Unless you have a good excuse, Mr. Poster, or be seated at once! I won't allow violence in my court room!" so says the Judge himself.

"Bobby! What are you trying to prove here?!" Raven demanded to know.

Bobby knows that the Shadower was watching him 'which he already knows on who it really was'; and right now, this was his chance to speak up or die trying to in prison afterwards

"Raven, find your mother." Bobby said to her. "All the answers you need are in the disc that I gave to you from earlier. Trust me on that, just this once."

"(What is he doing?)"

With Raven lost, Bobby begins to speak up as much as he could.

"Listen! I speak to you now as a member…no! An ex-member of the Blue Swordfish member rat I once was, by making up stories in newspapers to get some money and hurt the people as an act to them and to Raven! I was once a friend of her families for Liam left me in her care without knowing of the real danger, but now he's dead! All I know is that I was once one of them, with Dee, White, and the assassin himself, the rest of the members…I don't know but Elisa Strides is still alive somewhere in this area; we kept secrets to kill and those from getting in our way from the DL-6 case that Liam got involved in along with Edgeworth, his father, Robert, and a man named Yanni Yogi. The one who's still around today somewhere because we saw something we shouldn't and from which caused Gregory his life when the Shadower was around that time which I hired to try scaring Raven away and get out of town. It didn't work! Instead he's still after Edgeworth and set everything up on Robert's death, to Yogi's whereabouts! Also, he wants Raven dead for seeing the crime with her and her mother on that day, trying to have them killed and all just to shut them up! I acted as a rat for Dee talk me out of it and I did only to work for White when she left us! I came here to stop it because he's here hiding with all of you, people, and waiting to make another move any time soon! He kills to hide the unsolved cases and he will keep on killing the two until they're dead and those who stand in his way! And you think it was me?! Fine! Think however you people want to, but I rather die in prison than to suffer from the likes of the man and Raven too by ending it all! That prosecutor's innocent and he's in grave danger! For your real killer, he's something you never thought it would be standing before your-!"

Just before Bobby could finish speaking, a fast bullet from a distance gun shot was fired and hits him to the head from a clear shot. It was there when the red line went away 'being a sniper raffle' and the person who was once a criminal gang member was now dead before Raven's eyes.

"Bobby!" Raven was horrified.

"The Shadower! He's here!" spoke Manfred.

Everyone screamed in panic all over the room, for Gumshoe and the other cops try calming them all down, not even the Judge's words couldn't stop the people.

"Order! Order!"

With Edgeworth, the Judge, and Maya staying down, Phoenix running up to Raven to cover her head from the horror that she just saw as she remembers a little at a time from the past. From her mother screaming and her when she was little, the Shadower showing himself to them, with her father dead now such as Gregory too and leaving the young Edgeworth upset, Yogi was rush to the hospital, and everything else being so mess up for Bobby to see everything too.

"The Shadower was there…On that day…I remember…" Raven sees blood to be freaking out was screaming for Phoenix to comfort her.

"Raven!" Phoenix stood by his girlfriend's side. "Don't look! Just stay close to me!"

Gumshoe looks at Bobby's body to check on what happened to him.

"What's going on here?!" the Judge demanded to know.

Gumshoe explains to him.

"It looks like we caught the wrong man, Your Honor! The Shadower strikes again! My men don't see him anywhere in the building at all."

"How's that possible?!" Manfred didn't sound too happy about it. "The condition of Mr. Poster's then? Speak up!"

Gumshoe checks on Bobby's body…He was shot right to the forehead with a bullet of a direct hit, so yeah…He was long gone now.

"I'm afraid he's dead."

"Well, I have made my verdict, but at times like this, we might have to stop for today…" said the Judge.

"*OBJECTION! * Raven speaks up. "The killer's not here!"

Everyone finally stays quiet and calming down to understand on how any of this was even possible.

"Come again?" ask Manfred.

"Whatever do you mean, Ms. Strides?" And the Judge too.

"Raven? If Bobby's not the Shadower and someone who really shot him, then who?" also Phoenix.

Raven moves around in the court room and tries to remain calm from the blood for she knows it was another set up.

"If he was here now, he would've shoot with Bobby too. Someone else from the Blue Swordfish gang did besides the Shadower. Dee and Red are already arrested so they're no more." She gets on top of the table to speak out loud. "Come on! Shoot me! Is that what you want like my parents too because we knew something about the DL-6 case?! Like you did to my Dad too?! Well, here I am!"

Both Phoenix and Maya had to move Raven away and she comes back down.

"Raven! Stop!"

"Don't do this!"

With no sign of the Shadower or the sniper not going off again, it seems to be clear in the room now.

"Told you so." She said to be jumping back down.

"Let's search around the room just in case!" Gumshoe orders his men.

Gumshoe and the cops started looking all over the building again to double check for the rest started to remove the body into a body bag and clean the spot as fast they could. But…That verdict might have to change when someone says something about it in time once everything was clear now and safe this time to being cleaned up, someone comes to Phoenix and Raven's rescue.

"Wait a damn second!"

Someone jumps out from the seats, for the Judge demanded to know on who it was right away.

"Wh-Who was that just now?"

They see that it was Larry Butz to the rescue! Yeah! Though scared from the event just a few minutes ago, he was about to shed some light to save Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven for another chance to prove his friend that he's not guilty this time.

"Me!" Larry said out loud.

"Larry?" surprises Phoenix.

Even Maya, Mi-Ho, and Edgeworth 'almost forgotten about him' to see Larry jump in to the rescue.

"How did he-?!" said Raven to see him jump like that. "Larry! Be more careful next time!"

This looks like good news here; Manfred however tries to forget about the matter at hand, since the Judge already gave out a guilty verdict.

"Judge." The prosecutor spoke. "You've already given your verdict. Throw that fool out."

Larry acted tough to not back down from a man like Manfred.

"Hold up!" said Larry. "Listening to you people made me remember…I was there by the lake on the night of the murder. The murder occurred on Christmas Eve, right? I was there, and I heard it."

Phoenix, Maya, Raven, and Mi-Ho 'on his end' were shock to hear about this. For an odd looking raven bird, he sure is smart who always been around with Liam Strides when he was alive.

"Heard what?" ask the Judge.

"The gunshot, of course." Larry said and moved his arms up.

This even surprises the Judge too that he was speechless.

"Wh-What?"

"The old man's testimony didn't quite sit right with me. So, I can't just sit here and let you call Edgey a murderer."

Manfred tries telling everyone that the trial was all over.

"The verdict has been decided. I call for adjournment."

"One moment…" the Judge stops the prosecutor. "Did you really hear gunfire on the night of the murder?"

"Yeah." Larry answered. "Clearly, like bang!"

This was big to be hearing about this, it was better than nothing.

"(I don't believe this…)" this made Raven's day to keep on going. "Your Honor, please! Let Larry testify."

With Raven asking to the Judge, Maya tells the same to Phoenix and Raven the good news.

"This is it, Nick! Raven!" she said to them. "Larry's given us one final chance at this!"

Phoenix sees it now, so he tells it to the Judge too for them to continue with the trial like Raven wanted to as well.

"Your Honor!" the defense lawyer speaks up. "If there is another witness, it is our duty to hear him speak!"

Manfred tries stopping them.

"A waste of time! The verdict cannot be overturned!"

The Judge says so otherwise…After Bobby getting killed by the Shadower's doing inside the courtroom, Uncle acting odd on what he said in his testimony, and Larry telling them about the issue on the night of the murder – he soon overturns the event in time, thank God! Just listen…

"Allow me to state my opinion." He said. "In all court proceedings, it is our duty to prevent an inaccurate verdict. Therefore, we must examine every piece of evidence and listen to each witness!"

Ouch! Manfred just got served! Nice going, Judge!

"What?" he was very shock.

"I withdraw my previous verdict of 'guilty'. Are we clear? Testify to the court about what you saw on the night of the murder."

Phoenix and Raven have another chance to save Edgeworth of his innocence. Yes!

"Yes, Thank you, Your Honor!" Raven cheers with joy. "This is more than good, this is exciting. I can't let Bobby down to try stopping the Shadower and the other members of the Blue Swordfish gang; I won't let his death be for nothing. Phoenix! We got another chance! And I'll be fine! The killer won't get in this time!"

"I should be thanking you for scaring the Shadower out of this room." The Judge said to her.

"Well, it was just luck really. But I'll be fine. Bobby will be avenged, even if he was a jerk."

Larry was ready to do so once he went on the stands to testify.

"You got it!" he said.

Raven makes fun of Manfred for they have another chance, and getting her laptop all good to go.

"Ha! Ha! Loser!" she said to be sticking her tongue out. "Alright, Code name 'Black-Wings', do your stuff!"

"(We're counting on you, Larry.)" Phoenix prays for his friend to come through.

Raven prays a little for good to happen.

"(Larry, don't blow this!) Anything's better than having Edgeworth guilty, that's for sure."

Here we go, with Larry's testimony!

 _Witness Testimony_

"That night, I was in a boat out on the lake. I was looking for the Steel Samurai."

This surprises the Judge to know all about the made up super hero that Larry was finding.

"The Steel Samurai?" the Judge asked.

Phoenix and Raven remembered Larry losing the balloon from the hotdog stands that blew up when the tank lost the handle, for him to find it and for them to locate the air tank afterwards.

"The mascot for the witness's food stall." Phoenix said.

"That's right." Raven explains the rest from her laptop to gather up from there so far. "It's actually a big, inflatable balloon. He apparently sent it flying out into the lake, along with the air tank."

The one being the mascot of the Samurai Buns that Larry was working at, to blow up for Larry to look all night for the balloon and being silly for that to happen to him.

(Testimony)

"So, I went, uh, looking for it." He continues with his testimony. "I finally found it and returned the boat at the dock. That's when I heard this bang. Naturally, I looked out over the lake. But I didn't see the boat." From Larry finding the balloon, having his headphones on to listen to the radio while he was on the boat in the middle of the lake, and hearing something of a gunshot. Just one though? Not two?

"You only heard one bang?" ask the Judge.

"Right-o." he answered. "After that, I dragged the Steel Samurai back to the stall."

The Judge then hits his gavel to begin the cross-exanimation next.

"Your cross-exanimation, defense and Ms. Strides."

"Roger that!" Raven said to get ready to type, hack, look up, and lots more on her end.

Her laptop was good and ready to go. And Phoenix hopes for the best too if his best friend was telling the truth, with any luck.

"(If we don't find a new lead here, the trial will end this time for sure.)" Phoenix said to himself.

Raven holds Phoenix's hand.

"We can do this."

"Raven…" Phoenix was happy and then turns to Larry to start asking him some questions. "When did you hear a noise?"

Larry was thinking hard to try to remember.

"Oh, it was around 11:00 when I want out in the boat, and I was out searching for about an hour…I guess I heard the gunshot at around midnight."

Kind of the same thing that Uncle told about for Manfred to say so himself.

"That matches the other witness testimonies." He said. "This is pointless."

Larry didn't think so to tell it to Manfred like it is.

"Get off your high horse, man!" said Larry.

But the prosecutor snaps his fingers at Larry to be blown away. Phoenix then asks Larry the next question.

"But when he heard the shot, there wasn't a boat with the victim and the defendant on the lake." Phoenix said. "Isn't that right, Larry?"

"That's right!" said Raven too. "Tell it like it is, Larry. For the love of God, talk some sense into us."

Larry gets back up to answer the questions for them.

"Th-That's right! Isn't it weird? Thank you, Raven-Poo, for believing in me too like Nick is!"

Raven felt gross out, as Maya 'just a little', and Phoenix sees Larry was a big pervert alright.

"Ew…Please don't call me that."

"That is quite strange." The Judge agrees with Larry on that part.

Maya then asks Larry this next question.

"Besides, you only heard one shot, right?"

"Yeah." Answered Larry. "A loud bang!"

Manfred thought of something from it differently about the testimony.

"Two witnesses have already testified that they heard two gunshots. This man's testimony is hogwash!"

"Hogwash?" Larry questions Manfred. "What do you mean, you idiot?!"

Manfred snaps at Larry again. Finding that part to being very strange for Phoenix and Raven to believe that Larry heard only one gunshot, did he though?

"(One gunshot he said…)" Raven wondered. "(Did he really hear one or more? Got to find out for myself. It's hacking time!)"

Phoenix could tell that Raven was working hard on her end, to asks Larry again on what he was saying was true or not. Or for one of them…

"Larry, are you sure you only heard one shot that night?" Phoenix asks his friend.

Larry gets back up.

"W-Well, uh…"

Raven slams her hands on the table to make Larry jump.

"SPIT IT OUT!" she said.

"Make it clear, dude!" and Phoenix too.

"What's with that casual way of talking to me?! Besides Raven-Poo?! She's dating you now, lucky dog!" Larry said to Phoenix. "I'm a witness, man! Your guest of honor!"

Phoenix had to stay calm 'with Raven rubbing her hand on his back', he remains calm to go on with the rest of it for Larry's sake.

"Whatever…" Raven said nicely.

"Very well, witness…" said Phoenix. "Are you absolutely sure you only heard one gunshot that night?"

Then Larry says this part next.

"Well, to tell ya both the truth, I'm not sure. You know I always listen to the radio at night…"

Phoenix was never told anything for Larry to say things like that to him.

"No, I don't." he said.

"Wait…Radio?" ask Raven.

"Wait, the radio?" same with Maya.

Larry describes it while moving around silly-like to talk about listening to the radio station every night all the time.

"Yeah, booming loud on my headphones! I was listening to Auralia's Mighty Lovely-Dovey Rendezvous!"

Big shocker for Raven and Phoenix to hear that part the last minute.

"What?!" shock the both.

Larry kept on singing and dancing while doing it for Raven threw a shoe at his face to make him stop.

"Rocking and rolling-! Ouch!"

"You're not helping!" she said.

All that Manfred could do was to snap his fingers at the defense team for trying their hardest but, failed yet again.

"What a farce." He said.

"Hey, it's almost Christmas!" Larry said next just as he finishes doing his silly thing. "All you lone wolves, your aural lover, Auralia, wishes you a Merry Christmas!"

As Phoenix, Maya, and Raven just stood there to see and hear Larry's annoyances, Manfred demands that the Judge ends it all right away.

"I have had enough! Judge, your verdict. Now."

"R-Right…" he said.

Phoenix! Raven! Think of something, and fast!

"(Raven and I have to get something from his testimony. What do I do?)"

"(Don't give up, Raven. Come on, come on…!)" Raven was still finding her answers on her end too. "Think Raven, what would Phoenix be thinking about right now?"

For Phoenix also remembers on what Mia told him on his first case from a flashback...And for Raven to look at him to know on what he had on his mind right now.

 _"The evidence knows the truth. If you ask it from the bottom of your heart, it will answer you."_

From the pistol weapon that killed Robert, the bullet that came out of it, the two photos and enlarge one done by Lotta Hart, and Raven's thinking, Phoenix thought of something big for his girlfriend to do the same thing too.

"(The evidence…)" Then he found his answer. "(That's right!)"

"Phoenix…?" Raven thought of it too and looks at her laptop for them. "Wait…Okay, okay. The murder weapon, the bullet, and the two photos from Lotta herself. If Phoenix is thinking of the same thing too, then we might get somewhere from the evidences. Meaning…"

Another flashback on what Lotta said yesterday in court during her testimony.

 _"It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon."_

Then it came to the two to be thinking of the same thing.

"That's it!" said Phoenix.

Raven gathers her information too by putting the answers into one and figuring it all out.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "(This is the answer we needed!) Phoenix!"

"Right, let's do this, Raven!"

Better hurry it up and say it, you two, the Judge is about to end the trial!

"That's ends this trial-"

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix says it in time. "Larry! Repeat the words you heard when the gunshot went off!"

Raven started to record of Larry's words from her laptop on what he said before to be saying it again for them.

"What my aural lover, Auralia, said?" Larry asked.

"Ah, yeah. What do you think, Sherlock?" Raven said to him.

"Yeah, what Auralia said!" said Phoenix.

"Sure." So, Larry does it for them to sound like the woman on the radio. "Hey, it's almost Christmas! All you lone wolves-"

And Phoenix got Larry there to stop him in time and Raven got it recorded too.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said to tell the Judge about it. "Your Honor, did you hear what the witness just said?"

"Wh-What was it again?" he was lost.

"Right now, he heard a gunshot, the radio DJ said, 'it's almost Christmas'. In other words, it wasn't Christmas yet!"

Raven plays the recorder again.

"Listen again to what Larry just said…"

She plays it to be saying, 'Hey, it's almost Christmas! All you lone wolves, your aural lover, Auralia, wishes you a Merry Christmas!'. Now that got to both the Judge and Manfred's attentions there, even for Mi-Ho too.

"Ah!" shock the two men.

"You see?" Phoenix pointed out. "But per the two previous statements, the gunshots were fired after midnight! Raven, show them!"

And so, Raven does, as Phoenix holds up the evidences of the far away shot from Lotta's photo, Raven shows the rest on the big screen to point out to everyone else to see.

"This photograph is irrefutable proof!" she said. "From my friend Lotta, so thank her. When the camera reacted to the gun and took the picture, it was 12:10 AM on December 25th, on Christmas Day!"

Phoenix says the rest about it too.

"There's a clear time difference!"

Manfred tries to say so otherwise, but not this time.

"Objection!" said the prosecutor lawyer. "The witness is plainly mistaken!"

"Say what?" Larry disagrees.

Phoenix and Raven knows that Larry was on to something 'for once', and with no mistakes either.

"He's not mistaken, Your Honor." Phoenix said. "Lotta Hart's camera, which was set to trigger on oud noises, took another picture that night."

It was hard to tell for the Judge's eyes to try seeing.

"But it doesn't show anything." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" Raven said to show and tell the rest. "Look at the back of it. December 24th, at 11:50 PM." Raven images it to show the day and time the photo took on that night of the murder, '12/24 11:50 PM'. They did it!

"Oh, I get it!" said Maya.

"*BINGO! *" Raven cheered with joy.

"That's right." Said Phoenix. "Mr. Butz did hear a gunshot. But he heard it twenty minutes before the other witnesses."

Manfred slams his hands on the table to not wanting to believe in all of this.

"That is ridiculous!" angered Manfred.

"Did one or more of the witnesses have the wrong time?" the Judge asked.

"No." answered Phoenix. "Ms. Hart's camera took a picture at 12:10 AM, too. That means three shots were fired that night. Raven, why don't you tell them the rest for us if you please."

Raven uses her laptop again to tell them how it all happened on the night of the murderer to adding it all up, she found the connection between the three photoshoots...Thanks to the help of the Black-Wings device from hers to be using. Raven's still good to still be typing while her shoulder was healing.

"*GOT YOU NOW! * I be happy to, Phoenix." She said. "Three gun shots were made from that night for Lotta's camera to go off twice instead, and Larry to be hearing the other one from a far. From the photo times and dates here…One at 11:50 PM. And the same two at 12:10 AM."

Manfred again says it otherwise, or tries too…

"Oh, please." He said. "That man probably sneezed and triggered the camera."

"I did not!" said Larry. "But I did yawn and fart."

Raven got mad at Larry again.

"Ew! Larry, seriously?!"

"What…?" he said in a cute way at Raven.

"Look, Manfred, from the distances that Larry was in couldn't trigger the camera to go off, the gunshots did."

Larry was happy to hear that and being supported by Raven to love her even more, anyways…Back to the subject for Manfred's saying something about it instead.

"Regardless, this evidence isn't enough to overturn the verdict." Said Manfred to the Judge. "End these proceedings at once!"

Before the Judge could do that, he asks Phoenix and Raven if they still object.

"Does the defense and Ms. Strides too have any objections?"

The two lovers look at each other to tell it like it is, for Edgeworth was no doubt innocent.

"The defendant really is innocent." Said Phoenix to surprise Manfred and the Judge about it.

"I second that too." And Raven too.

"Raven and I've learned the truth behind this case. The evidence cleared it all up for us."

"Cleared what up?" Manfred demanded to know.

The two explain the rest on what they've learn about this whole thing so far. Now we're talking! Go, Phoenix and Raven!

"You'll know so enough on what we've found out." Said Raven. "Say it, Phoenix."

"It was all a setup to frame the defendant. Ten minutes after midnight, gunshots were heard from the boat on the lake. One shot. And another. And then, the victim fell into the lake, leaving the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, alone on the boat."

Showing the foggy night of the lake…It showed on the boat of the real killer falling into the lake to make it look like Robert have been shot in front of Edgeworth. For him to be standing on it and picks up the gun 'without thinking about it with his right hand' in horror. Manfred thinks that there was no point to this to being wrong.

"The victim was shot from a meter or so away." He said. "Only the defendant could have done it!"

Raven thinks so otherwise.

"Oh, please! But that's only is on we assume of the victim was shot now."

"What do you two mean?" the Judge asks the two to talk about the photo again. "Does this photograph prove when the murder was committed?"

"There was another gunshot, though." Phoenix said. "At 11:50 PM. It was the shot that this witness heard. And it was the shot that took Hammond's life."

Manfred tries to say so otherwise about the photo.

"Don't be stupid. The photo doesn't even show a boat on the lake!"

But wait! There was more to tell for Phoenix and Raven to say about that part…

"Yes," Raven spoke. "that means Hammond was murdered somewhere else."

The juries question to each other about this for the Judge asks the two this next question about the photo, at the same time Raven was starting to remember that this wasn't her first time seeing the Shadower, the first was when she was little which ruined her and her parents' lives forever from the Blue Swordfish gang, as both Phoenix and Edgeworth to pick up on that from her. Ah, man…

"Then who are these two on the boat?"

"Of course, it was the defendant," Phoenix answered. "and the murderer who framed him!"

"*BINGO! *" Raven said out loud.

With her being worried suddenly and Mi-Ho to be seeing this with his own eyes, everyone else questions all over the room for the Judge to keep things under control with the hit of his gavel.

"Order!" he said. "Framed? You two please, explained further."

And so, they do - from the flashback explaining it all with Raven's help, for Phoenix says it…The real killer of Robert uses his left hand to holding the gun. Then wearing the coat to look like Robert to getting Edgeworth on the boat, to look like he shot him, 'but really didn't' to fall into the lake, to swim away, and make it look like he shot Robert. But the real Robert was already dead about 21 minutes ago, that did happen.

"After the murderer killed Hammond at 11:50 PM, he wore his coat and assumed his guise to meet the defendant, whom he summoned to the lake beforehand."

"Meaning that the killer of the Shadower himself framed Edgeworth there." She said to be pointing him out on the chair where he was sitting in. "The two of them set out on a boat. And then, the murderer fired two shots from the boat. The first was fired to make anyone near the lake look at the boat. He probably fired into the water. Once he'd grabbed their attention, he fired a second shot. Due to the fog, anyone looking at a distance wouldn't be able to tell who'd fired. Right, Phoenix?"

"My thoughts exactly, Raven, you got that right. (Amazing woman she is.)" he said to being loveable around his Raven again.

From driving the boat to the lake side for Edgeworth and the killer 'dress up as Robert' to stand, he fired on near the lake for the Lotta's camera to go off. And another one went off in seconds to go jumping into the lake after that. The Judge then asks on who the real killer was then.

"Th-Then the shooter was…"

"Not Edgeworth…" said Phoenix. "But the real murderer, disguised as the victim!"

Maya and Mi-Ho were surprised to hear all of that, and Larry too on his end.

"So, that's what happened at 12:10 AM!" she said.

Raven says the rest for Edgeworth started to remember everything else so far on his end.

"Yep!" said Raven. "The murderer pretended to be shot and jumped into the lake. To someone to be watching from the shores of the lake, a murder has taken place before them. They would think they saw Miles Edgeworth, who'd been left on the boat, and murdering the man with him."

From Raven and Phoenix being right about that and remembering on what Edgeworth told them on the other day on what he did.

"The murderer then swam back to shore," explained Phoenix to be speaking up next. "put the coat on the corpse, and threw it into the lake. It was all done to frame Miles Edgeworth for murder."

 _"(At the time, I couldn't understand what had happened. Left alone on the boat, I picked up the pistol in front of me without thinking.)"_

From a setup and all for one person to do to frame Edgeworth, and murdering Robert beforehand was perfectly planned by this man, or the serial killer. Was it the Shadower's doing or what?

"Everything was an act?" ask Maya.

"Seems like it, Maya." Raven said to her. "And a lot more to it is coming back to me…"

Manfred snaps his fingers about that part to not being true to him.

"If you two are this confident, then I assume you both know the murder's name?"

They say it for they know who it is but not his name yet…

"No, Raven and I don't know his name." he said.

"What?" shock Manfred and he was confused about it.

"Just wait for it…" Raven said for Phoenix to continue.

"Neither of us don't know because he never told us."

Shocking to the prosecutor lawyer, Larry, Edgeworth, Maya, Mi-Ho, and the Judge to be hearing about this – the only likely suspect 'to be the Shadower maybe' was Uncle, the Old Man from the rental boat shop of the lake area.

"Y-You two don't mean…" the Judge was speechless.

Phoenix says it to the people in the court room.

"Please call to the stand again the caretaker of the boat shop!"

"That's not all…I also remember something about the Shadower, the same killer from this event…" Raven said.

"Ms. Strides, you said you just remembered the DL-6 with Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge asks her.

"Yes…"

Edgeworth nodded at Raven to say it to the people in the room right away, and to get Uncle to talk again next.

"Go ahead, Raven, tell them." Said Edgeworth.

"Thank you." She begins to say for her memories to be coming back to her so far. "I remember when I was small for my Dad worked on the case with Manfred, Robert, some guy named Yogi like Bobby said, Maya's mother Misty, my Mom watched, along with Edgeworth when he was young, and with Gregory by his side. The case was unsolved for Misty to leave after that as Robert won leaving Manfred to keep on going with the murder case; while Bobby try to get the dirt in court for he was paying the mafia big time by working with the Blue Swordfish Gang then who was also a friend to my parents. An earthquake happened for the power to go off all over the place. My Dad and Bobby rush in a hurry to save Edgeworth, his Dad, and Yogi who were trapped inside of an elevator with little air left. Yogi was losing it to lose his memories for there was a gun for Edgeworth to hide in a corner all scared for Yogi to do something dangerous. My Mom and I saw my Dad and Bobby trying to get some help and open the door, going back for help…I saw him. The Shadower with a gun only to be wearing a heavy black hood back then…! He stood there with two shots going off and saw us for my Mom hid me in time and I was crying to see blood on him. I think she was shot, that's all I know of. After that, he left for Manfred and a few other cops fought the killer to get hurt only to live for my Dad and Bobby saved Edgeworth who was so horrified. I think…The Shadower murder Gregory Edgeworth! I was afraid of blood since then for some to find the Shadower to bring to justice to the court. My Dad tried only for Bobby to rat them out for someone to see on that day, they wanted Gregory dead and anyone who saw everything to go down with it too, by murdering them. Bobby was the one who tried to protect me; Robert was too, Yogi was still unknown, Edgeworth, my parents for my Mom is the only person left alive, to then having my Mom in a coma which Uncle Jack killed one man by accident on something he didn't do, and me who saw it all. I don't know why…! But…That's all I know of…I got so scared when I see blood! I hated it!" What Raven said was true to start crying about it, for Phoenix to be holding her.

And on Edgeworth with a very sad look on his face that Raven got the whole thing right so far.

"It's all right." Said Phoenix. "We'll solve this yet, Raven, you did great."

Raven kept Phoenix close to her.

"Thank you, Phoenix."

"(Raven…)" Edgeworth felt bad for her.

The Judge gets the story to leave some people to cry about it but Mi-Ho.

"I'm so sorry to hear, Ms. Strides." He said to her. "Thank you for telling me on what you do know. Mr. Poster's timing was awful to die by the Shadower's hands and so was your father as well, he will be stopped and that boat owner will tell us. Where is he anyways?"

Speaking of that, an officer walks up to the Judge to bring him the bad news about Uncle.

"Big trouble, Your Honor!" he said. "The witness from earlier has disappeared!"

Not good at all, Uncle just fled the court house!

"What?" shock the Judge.

"He seems to have fled!"

Freaking everyone out all over the room to do a search on Gumshoe's end with the other officers and finding the Shadower too, the Judge tries calming everyone down by hitting his gavel again. Larry then makes a leave now very quietly by sneaking away.

"Am I done now?" he asked.

"Order! Order!" the Judge said screaming. "order in the court!"

Not good for Maya, Mi-Ho, Phoenix, and Raven's end to question Uncle again since he left, but can they find him and the Shadower to prove in Edgeworth's innocent anytime soon for tomorrow's last day? And beating Manfred for good too? For court, will be on hold again until then at least. I mean, I sure hope so! Because these things happen for three days only and if not solved, will be game over for sure. For what I learn from the rules of this courtroom of their modern days.

"Not good, Phoenix." Raven said to him. "We got to continue with our investigation then before it's too late, for Edgeworth's sake!"

He knows of this too.

"(What is going on?)" he questions himself. "You're right about that, Raven, we need to do this on the third day while we still can."

Looks like the court is on hold until then, huh? Like I said before…I think so too for the last day as well from the sound of it. With more to come next time. Man, this is getting crazier every minute of this awesome murder case ever! :D


	11. Turnabout Goodbyes: 4th Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 4th Trial

Last time on the series…An officer walks up to the Judge to bring him the bad news about Uncle.

"Big trouble, Your Honor!" he said. "The witness from earlier has disappeared!"

Not good at all, Uncle just fled the court house!

"What?" shock the Judge.

"He seems to have fled!"

With that surprising Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Manfred, and Mi-Ho to hear about it that Uncle just left the court house 'for Gumshoe and the other cops to go searching for him now and the Shadower too', seems that Larry was useful for helping the others out today…Also the Judge hits his gavel to come with a decision here.

"I cannot declare a verdict under these circumstances. And such, I will extend the trial until tomorrow. Court is adjourned!"

Once he hits his gavel, the Judge calls the trial off until tomorrow and once Uncle has been found too. It was time for Phoenix and Raven to investigate some more 'and watch out for the Shadower who was still on the loose'. Oh, boy…Anyways, back at Wright & Co. Law Offices for Maya to eat some Steel Samurai treats and Mi-Ho just chilling around the room, Phoenix had something in his pocket that he wants to give to Raven, but what was it? As well as her trying to get the camera to work on who killed her father Liam; it might've been the Shadower during the time, Uncle, or maybe both that ended that man's life. She was still working on the parts, so she almost gotten it fixed to see what Phoenix was doing besides recovering well while watching out for herself from the serial killer of the Blue Swordfish Group. And Bobby being killed by one of them too, guess those Blue Swordfish Gang are nothing more than bad news.

"Phoenix?" Raven asks her boyfriend.

Phoenix freaks out to keep whatever it was a big secret. What kind of secret was it?

"Ah! Raven!"

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Sorry, you scared me." He said.

"Okay…? What's that you got in your pants pocket?"

"Oh, nothing-! Just cleaning it out, forgot to again." Phoenix was hiding something for Raven to be confused about.

Raven knows that Phoenix had something on him, but not a bad thing to let it be for now.

"If you say so."

Then he asks her a question…

"So how are you feeling?"

"Which one? Having so many things to know about Edgeworth and my pasts with the Shadower to capture who wants us both dead or my shoulder?"

"Both."

Raven hugs Phoenix.

"Well, I won't be alone if I'm in danger again."

Phoenix smiles to see his girlfriend was feeling alright to say something to Raven about Mi-Ho.

"Listen, Raven…" Phoenix said. "We need to do something about Mi-Ho. He can't stay here, I'm afraid or back at our place but Maya's, birds like him aren't meant for pets."

"I know…But after we solve the case, I promise." She said. "We have a lot going on lately, but we will find a home for Mi-Ho." Mi-Ho then cawed to show a bracelet to Raven for her to see with Liam Strides' hand writing on it of his name, that gets her attention. "Wait…My Dad wore this in the police force." She turns to Mi-Ho. "Hey, Mi-Ho, where did you get this…? (Did this bird knew about my Dad? I'm so lost right now.)"

He just looks at Raven to feel bad for her lost, soon Maya asks both her and Phoenix a question about today's trial and the unlikely suspect of theirs that was on the run, and the Shadower too.

"Say, you two. Why did that old man frame Edgeworth?" Maya asked.

Neither of them or Mi-Ho didn't know why either.

"I don't know," said Phoenix. "but I'm sure it involves the DL-6 Incident."

Raven wishes that she could remember the rest about her past too, for Edgeworth's sake.

"Between Edgeworth, my parents, the awful gang, the Shadower himself, and me too…I know that it was The Shadower who did it! My memories are not that good knowing the whole thing from the nightmare, all I know is that I saw a strange figure before my very eyes near the elevator door, shooting twice and killing Gregory! That's about it…" She had trouble remembering the rest for Phoenix to confront her.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out, Raven, it'll come back to you later." Phoenix turns around to hold Raven and to look at his old keychain in his hand.

"But wasn't Edgeworth a victim, too?" Maya had a good point to be asking that question. "Like Raven said, his father was murder."

Phoenix should of have known about Edgeworth's problem from long ago, if only he knew sooner to help his friend who was suffering back then.

"He has suffered for fifteen long years…I want to help him!"

"Me too, Phoenix." Said Raven. "You're so nice."

Maya agrees with Raven on that part.

"You are very nice, Nick. He's a friend you haven't seen in years, but you're willing to go this far for him. Even for Raven too who knows of his work a little."

That's so true. Phoenix looks at his old keychain again to smile when Maya said that to him and when Raven call him 'nice' to make him blush.

"Thank you, Raven." He said to tell the two girls his other reason. "There's a reason why. In the summer of fourth grade, our classroom became a crime scene."

Shows a flashback of Phoenix Wright's past of him as a kid, being accused on something he didn't do. Saying that he stolen Edgeworth's lunch money since he missed PE, but he didn't to be crying for his innocence for Larry was there back then too; the other students and his own teacher back in elementary school really push him hard to think that he did something very bad. Pointing fingers, calling him names, and so on.

"You did it, didn't you?" said one of the students.

"Thief! Thief!"

Phoenix tells the story to both Raven and Maya of the reason why he was doing all of this for Edgeworth, and Larry too.

"During PE, a student's lunch money was stolen."

The teacher tells Phoenix to say his sorry to the students right away…

"Now, apologize to the class." She said to him.

Poor young Phoenix kid was being cornered and hurt a lot.

"I'd skipped PE, so I was a prime suspect. I learned what it meant to be alone, with no one on your side. And how painful it could be. I left with no choice, I want to apologize for something I didn't do. But that's when…"

Someone defended Phoenix in time to tell the students and the teacher the proof of his innocence.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said out loud, being none other than Edgeworth as a kid. "That will not be necessary!"

This surprises the teacher and the students to stand up for Phoenix thinking that he stole his lunch money, which he didn't.

"Miles?" surprises the teacher the most.

"It wasn't you who stole the money, was it?" he asks Phoenix.

"No." said Phoenix in tears.

"Then hold your head high. Everyone's been shouting that you did it, but no one has any proof."

Then the other students started saying this to Edgeworth on what he meant there.

"What are you saying?"

"It was your money that was stolen!"

"We don't need proof!"

Not per the young Edgeworth to show the receipt of his lunch on paper to be shown. 'Lunch Money Receipt, Class 4-3 Miles Edgeworth.'

"In the court of law, the evidence tells all. Before you have the pretension to hold a class trial, at least realize that!"

Phoenix was happy to hear that someone believes in him, like Edgeworth did and Larry too.

"You tell 'em!" he said. "This is always how it is, everybody ganging up and picking on one person. Aren't you guys ashamed of yourselves?"

"Larry…" young Phoenix said with a smile on his face.

"Without evidence or eyewitness's testimony to prove his guilt, the boy is innocent." Said the young Edgeworth. "I rest my case! The trial is over. Court is adjourned!"

Larry makes sure of the students left Phoenix alone if they were mean to him still.

"Get going! Court is adjourned!"

That would make sense on how Larry, Phoenix, and Edgeworth knew each other so well for the flashback to end after that…As Phoenix hold on to his keychain, and Maya, Raven, and Mi-Ho understood the story very well.

"After that, the three of us became friends." He said. "I still can't forget his spirited defense of me that day."

"Wow, Phoenix. Such a touching story there." Raven said to her boyfriend.

"Defense, huh?" Maya thought of something next. "Come to think of it, Edgeworth's father was a skilled defense attorney, right?" she asks Phoenix.

Gregory Edgeworth sure was back then for Edgeworth to be proud of his father.

"Yeah." He answered. "He'd always say, 'I'm going to become a defense attorney just like my father,' with a glint in his eye. That's why it came as a huge shock when we heard his father had died."

Both Maya and Raven know why, for Mi-Ho felt bad to still see something that he last saw Liam Strides alive from the camera that was still being fixed.

"The DL-6 Incident…" Maya said.

"And I think I know why…" Raven explained the best she could. "I remember Edgeworth was very scared and horrified for a few months after the Shadower took his father's life that was on the news so many times being told, it was unsolved between that and everyone pointing out that Misty Fey's powers were fake. That really sucks."

Phoenix explains the rest on what happened afterwards to poor Edgeworth.

"I know, it was, Raven. Back then, we didn't really understand it. But soon after the incident, Edgeworth transferred away. I believe that friendship never fades, even if you grow apart."

The young Edgeworth left on that day to show his keychain to Phoenix as he part ways with him, he did the same thing too. And the last they seen of each other until later this year. Phoenix then shows Maya his keychain of blue type of super hero thing, meaning in friendship with Edgeworth to have his being red.

"Signal Samurai…" said Maya.

"And after that, Edgeworth was from a defense attorney to become a prosecutor instead, am I, right?" ask Raven to look that up on her laptop. "So, that's why…"

Phoenix shows the rest in an article magazine to the girls next about Edgeworth's work.

"It wasn't until several years later that I saw his name again."

It shows it saying… 'Genius Prosecutor wins again! Dark rumors follow victory.' It also said… 'Dark suspicions: surround Genius Prosecutor. Truth behind the 100% Record…Fabricating evidence, manipulating testimonies, concealing facts.' Even Maya reads it herself.

"Dark suspicions surround Genius Prosecutor? Truth behind the 100% Record…"

"Poor Edgeworth, it makes sense why he was doing all of this." Raven said.

"He'd changed." Said Phoenix. "I tried to reach him countless times. But he refused to meet me. So, I decided to set foot in his territory. In court. I believe in the Edgeworth who believed in me. And I'm a defense attorney now! So, I want to fight for him until the very end!"

This suspires both Raven and Mi-Ho about it, a little to Maya as well.

"No way!" she said in shock. "I want to become a murder mystery solver with hacking skills myself, but you, Phoenix?! That's your real reason?! That's why?! That's why you became a defense attorney?! To meet Edgeworth?! Ah, man…This is something else…"

Phoenix understands his girlfriend to be learning so much about him now.

"Don't be, Raven, it's very surprising alright."

Then Maya says something to Phoenix to finally understanding between him, Edgeworth, and Larry on their friendship.

"Nick…"

Just then, Phoenix gets a call from Gumshoe to answer his cellphone.

"Hello?" answers Phoenix to get shock on what he hears next. "You found him?"

Maya, Raven, and Mi-Ho hear it too.

"Mr. Detective and his team caught the Shadower?!" she asked.

Looks like he and the police did find Uncle back at his rental boat shop/home, but no sign of the Shadower 'to still be found and was searching for the other cops' end all over the park'. He's getting capture while sleeping and standing up, wow…

"We caught him trying to flee, pal!" said Gumshoe. "We're gonna search the boat rental now. You and the kid wanna come, pal?"

The four looked at each other, for they go back to the park to search again at Uncle's home 'with Gumshoe's help too' as the other officers take the old man into custody next. For Mi-Ho kept his guard up on his end, while Raven was walking to be almost done fixing the security cameras to find the missing part of Liam being killed by one of the two murderers…they, Phoenix, and Maya make their way to the area, until…smoke was being made for lots of people were fleeing for their lives, screaming and running. Didn't look too good at all for Mi-Ho to start cawing-like crazy.

"What is that? Smoke?!" ask Maya.

"(Smoke bombs? The Shadower!)" Phoenix warns the girls. "Raven! Maya! Stay close to me, follow my voice! We need to get out of here now!" Phoenix makes a run for it with Raven, Mi-Ho, and Maya to see their way through the smoke.

"Phoenix!" cried out Raven.

"I got you, Raven! I won't let go!"

Mi-Oh warns them that the Shadower was behind them to try cutting them down for Phoenix to get Raven away in time, only to be kick down for the count and she was the next to go.

"Phoenix!"

"Nick!"

Both Maya and Raven said, as The Shadower holds Phoenix down with one foot on his chest and his weapon was ready for the kill.

"Go! Get out of here! Both of you!" he said while holding the villain off on his own. "(This is bad!)"

The killer laughs to make a kill on the lawyer.

"Die!"

The Shadower then turns to Raven by grabbing both of her arms to hold pin down on the street grounds for he was too strong to break free from his grip, and kicks Mi-Ho aside from almost saving her. So, Phoenix had to go run in to her rescue.

"Get away from her!" he said in anger.

But the Shadower kicks Phoenix down with his knife to the ground, and Maya tries treating Mi-Ho. Only for the bird to point out to tell her to go save Raven instead of him.

"Phoenix!" Raven calls out to her boyfriend.

He started to touch Raven all over her body to be crying and screaming.

"Stop it!" cried out Phoenix.

The killer started kissing Raven with his tongue in her mouth, she was screaming and didn't like it at all to be crying so much. For Phoenix and Mi-Ho watched in horror. Then having more flashbacks with the Shadower, Manfred himself during the time for some strange reason, young Edgeworth was upset, Gregory's dead body, Yanni Yogi looking all mess up, her being small back then, and her family for the Shadower to grab hold of her injured shoulder.

"Stop-!"

That's when…Maya comes charging in on top of the killer to have one hand on his neck which started to bleed out a little leaving Raven to escape but not without Maya.

"Nooooooooooo!" she screams out loud.

"Maya! Don't!"

The mad man had trouble getting Maya off him from behind for she didn't let go.

"N-Nick! Raven! Run! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

But he throws Maya to the ground hard from the powerful hit right next to Phoenix.

"M-Maya!"

Just as all was lost for the four were about to get it now…Gumshoe and some officers come rushing in to the rescue! He throws his handcuffs to slow the Shadower down to his hands to make his arrested.

"Freeze, pal!" he said to the killer. "You're under arrest, for first degree murder!"

He uses his knife to break free, for Mi-Ho flies around the Shadower's face again and for Gumshoe to send out Missile to the rescue now.

"Missile! Go get him, boy!" Raven said.

The Shadower tries shaking Missile off his leg for he was stronger to be let off that easily from his powerful bite. Good thing Maya was alright to be a little shaken up from that powerful throw to aid Phoenix back up on his feet, this killer was too strong.

"Gumshoe's here! With reinforcements!" she said.

Gumshoe and the cops then draw their guns out to make the Shadower stay put for he was surrounded, for Missile kept his distances from letting go of his leg and growls at him.

"Alright, Shadower killer!" said the detective. "Put your hands up where I can see them!"

The Shadower grabs Missile to throw back at Gumshoe to drop his gun and saves the dog's life, to try going after Raven again on foot.

"Missile! Stop him! He's going after the kid!"

"Raven!" Phoenix feared for her life.

"Raven! Get out of there!" cried out Maya.

Raven didn't move for she stood tall where the Shadower was running towards her, for she wasn't going to run away after the Shadower tried raping her and hurting her friends for the last time, and killing her own father.

"No, I'm not running away anymore! Come at me!" The Shadower strikes only to be electric shock by a taster gun 'besides his knife that he always uses' shooting out to his neck and shocking him hard so easily and drops his weapon for Mi-Ho to snatch it away. That allowed Raven to use her karate skills to give the killer a good kick and many punches 'with her good arm' to the chest for hurting her and putting many lives and even Edgeworth's in danger. "Stay down!" she said.

The Shadower goes flying to the sidewalks hard to pull the taster wires out of him painfully and bleeding a bit for the cops and Gumshoe have got the serial killer at long last.

"Nicely done, kid. I'll take it from here." Gumshoe said to her.

But the Shadower wasn't done yet, for he uses another invisible wire to pull lots of street lights to break all over to make his escape once again into the woods. As Maya, Mi-Ho, and Phoenix liked what Raven did to be fighting back, Missile kisses her a lot knowing that she was fine and patting him on the head for saving them the best he could.

"Thanks for saving us, Missile. Now go find that man."

Now the cops had to search for the Shadower all over again. Great, just great…

"Not again! Let's go! Missile! Follow his trail! We got some blood to do a search and finding him won't be a problem anymore! Go! I'll check on the others!"

"Sir! We're on it, sir!" said one of the officers for Missile to bark too.

The cops and Missile were now all over the place getting the Shadower with some luck happening since he was weak and to be bleeding out. But at this rate, he won't be getting Raven and the others again.

"Everyone all right?" ask Raven.

"A close call. I don't think we won't be worried about him again." Maya was both happy and scared from that event and so was Mi-Ho a little.

Looks like everyone was fine and Raven didn't let anything happen to her body from the Shadower doing something far worse to her, that was good. Phoenix then checks on Raven.

"You okay, Raven? What about you, Maya? And Mi-Ho? Is he all right?"

"We're fine…" she said to be holing Mi-Ho and he caws out. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I had to save Raven. To be useful to you guys. It would've been worse for us."

Raven was shaken up, but she was alright to be fighting back before the Shadower could've raped her. She then cries to be hugging Phoenix to confront her.

"Phoenix!" she said in tears. "Oh, god! I was so scared! He almost did so many things to me and me just…Phoenix! Why is that monster doing this to me and Edgeworth?!"

He kept Raven close to him without letting go of her to almost cry too from this horrible nightmare that just happened, but they are still alive.

"Raven…shh…There, there." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever leave me. I want to get that murderer who took my Dad's life…! I want to find my Mom!" Poor Raven, she did hold up to be fighting back on her end.

"I know, we will. I won't leave your side. I wish I was strong enough like you are, and beautiful."

"Phoenix." She said to her boyfriend.

The two then stare into each other's eyes to soon be kissing for the first time from a lovely moment for those two lovers, Phoenix and Raven. Maya and Mi-Ho love the moment, for Gumshoe sees it too when he shows up for them to turn around for a few moments of their private time…Afterwards, Mi-Ho caws out loud to get the two their attentions. Yeah! They kissed!

"Mr. Detective!" surprised Raven.

"So, cute…" Maya said.

Phoenix freaks out a little to still be holding Raven.

"Thanks for saving us, Detective." He said. "Where's the…?"

Gumshoe looked upset about not finding the Shadower at all.

"No luck…He fled. Only found his clothes that he threw into the woods and blood tracks on the ground, but no luck yet. Sorry, kid. Pal. But since everyone's okay, we got a rental boat to check out."

"He's right. Let's get back to work." Said Raven. "And Gumshoe, the Shadower almost…"

"I know." He said. "That sicko! When we do find him, he'll pay big time! At least he didn't…You know… 'Do it'?"

"We get it!" Maya, Phoenix, and Raven said to the detective. Mi-Ho even caws near Gumshoe's face about it.

"Right! Right! Anyways, follow me. Here, kid, need this to clean yourself up from the killer's dirty hands." Gumshoe hands Raven a wet face clothes of disinfected for her to use by hand.

"Thank you again, Mr. Detective." She said to be smiling. "We should…"

"Okay! Let's get there already."

"Good idea." Said Phoenix. "(Grr…The Shadower, he'll pay for this! I won't let that killer get away next time we see him.)"

With that, the five headed back to Uncle's rental boat/home 'for Raven and Phoenix to hold hands with each other' on the way there. Once Raven was cleaned up, time to get back to work with Gumshoe's help while the search continues. Talk about a close call there, but soon the Shadower will strike back again. Who was he?

"This is it, and back again too." Raven said to be asking Gumshoe a question. "What do we get now, Mr. Detective?"

"Oh, right, right…" Gumshoe then says something to Raven and Phoenix about theirs. "Per your two deduction, the victim wasn't shot in the boat that night…"

"So, we were right." Said Raven. "(Still, it doesn't make sense on what the Shadower was doing it all to the old man. Wait…Did he fired those warning shots yesterday?)"

Good question, Raven. Did Uncle do that? For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Mi-Ho had to check out the inside of Uncle's home. Might have important clues involved.

"I think this shack is probably the real crime scene."

So, they and Gumshoe go inside of the place to look very dark and quiet. From weird drawings of fishes 'that Uncle did that was hanging on the walls', some food left out on the table, and a weird safe-like box on top of the TV that was just sitting there.

"When you think, a murder occurred here, it looks really creepy…" said Maya to being scared.

"Really? Doesn't look that bad." Raven said to her friend.

Soon, Polly was still inside of the place to begin talking…

"Good morning. Good morning." Said the parrot.

Maya jumps to be hugging Phoenix, to be holding Raven, and Gumshoe to be standing there for Mi-Ho just watched the whole thing.

"Ah! Maya!" Raven complains. "Sorry, Phoenix."

He likes the feeling from being close to her.

"No, it's fine… (From the hugging and kissing we did; this is still worth it!)"

Gumshoe then pointed out to where the voice was coming from, poor Polly being left all alone.

"Relax, it just that thing."

They were happy to see Polly again, for Mi-Ho flew up to have a talk to her for him to understand quietly.

"Polly!" Maya said with joy.

"When we arrested the old man, he had this parrot with him." Gumshoe explained.

"Makes sense, at least Uncle was worried about his pet bird." Raven said.

Phoenix agrees with his girlfriend there, besides Polly was talking too much for the cops to find Uncle in time.

"I bet that stuck out like a sore thumb…"

"That's how we managed to catch him, pal."

Maya then says something to Polly to make her speak again.

"Say, Polly! You know who the old man really is, right? Tell us!"

"Polly…I love you. I love you." She said.

Maya got lovey Dovey from Polly's words to be hugging Phoenix, to be holding Raven, and next to Gumshoe again.

"Wow…" Phoenix likes being close to Raven.

"Ah…Mr. Detective." Raven asks Gumshoe something. "Can we start investigating instead of hugging-like again."

And so, they do…Nothing around the table, under the fridge, outside of the shack, the paintings, TV, and so on. But there was nothing to be found for them, so the five just hang around with Polly after trying their best 'even for Mi-Ho too'. He won't give up either 'for Liam's sake'.

"Ah, give me a break. Nothing!" Raven was complaining.

"No kidding, kid. There aren't any clues here at all."

"The only thing that remains is the warmth of this heated table." Said Phoenix.

Maya likes the feelings by sitting in it.

"Really warms you up, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does." Said Raven for Mi-Ho kind of liked it.

"The shack's next to a lake, but those fish are saltwater. Maybe that's a lead!" Maya was talking about the fish painting on the walls that were from the sea, not the lake.

Gumshoe sees them to keep that part in mind.

"I'll report it, just in case."

Raven and Phoenix then notice something from the safe, for Mi-Ho to start peeking at it.

"Phoenix, we didn't check the safe."

"Good point there, Raven." He said. "This safe is the other thing that's clearly strange."

"Yeah, clearly!" Gumshoe agreed to have a look at it by using some rubber gloves. "It's been locked with a four-digit combination."

Raven tries using a hairpin to unlock it, but no luck.

"Well, that didn't work. Guess we'll do it by hand."

Maya then remembers on what it might be with Polly's help.

"Oh, I know it!"

"Huh? You do?" suspires Gumshoe.

"Say, Polly! What's the combination to the safe?" she asks the bird.

Polly says it.

"Combination to the safe…1228. 1228."

Soon it got to Raven's attention to type that down from her laptop to keep in mind, Gumshoe was shock when Maya did that for him.

"For real, pal?!" he asked.

"For real, pal." She said to be winking.

Once Gumshoe opens it by using it from 1, 2, 2, and then 8. The only thing that they find in there was a piece of paper of something in there being very big.

"Something's in there!" said Raven.

"A letter." Gumshoe looks at it. "The sender's name isn't on it…" Soon Gumshoe opens the letter up for him, Mi-Ho, Maya, Phoenix, and Raven look at it on what it says. It wasn't good at all. "It says… 'Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth. This is your last chance. Now is the time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life'."

This shocks Gumshoe, Maya, and Phoenix to scream out 'what?!", and Raven's face was normal to be like 'no way'. Now everything was starting to come together of Uncle to be doing this and who might be as a murderer, but probably not the Shadower, so he rules out as an unlikely suspect but was still a big one of murdering Robert.

"That would make sense…" Raven said.

"Yeah, it's all here in perfect detail." And Phoenix. "The plan to murder Hammond and frame Edgeworth for it!"

"What does this mean?" Gumshoe asks them.

Phoenix and Raven look at each other to know what Uncle might have in common from the DL-6 case, to this one too. Everything connected into one.

"In short, there was a mastermind pulling the strings behind the scenes!"

"Then it has to be a connected." Said Raven.

With this, Gumshoe takes care of things from there, questioning Uncle now the best that he could, and finding the Shadower as well.

"I'm gonna try and learn everything about that old man's past, pal! Kid! Also, the Shadower to find! You guys be safe!"

He takes off for Raven to hold on to the letter 'as an important clue', as she, Phoenix, Maya, and Mi-Ho were wondering on who send it to Uncle to be doing all of this for.

"Who would send a letter like this?" ask Raven.

"Could this be connected to DL-6, too?" same with Phoenix.

"Could be…" Raven then sees Mi-Ho and the bracelet to know it was Liam's to tell her that the bird knew him. "Wait…Mi-Ho, you did know my Father. Then the video disc and the handmade bomb, is it all connected to the Shadower…?"

"Seriously?!" shock Maya.

Well, this is big news here. With that, 'and Polly being cared for by one of the officers now'…soon it turns into sun set for Maya to still care of Mi-Ho to go back to her apartment, as both Phoenix and Raven go see a certain someone to talk to for more details about the DL-6 case and the murdering's that's been going on with an unlikely suspect that might be Uncle; who else they'll meet but Marvin himself just leaving his office. Also, Raven knows where her Mother Elisa might be at.

"So, you're sure that your mother is at any hospitals, Raven?" ask Phoenix. "How do you know that?"

She started looking up from her laptop.

"Dad said when he came into our apartment to be saying these words to me," she explained. "And I quote 'Your Mother is in a coma at the Hotti Clinic Hospital'. Those were his words. (And why was he taking care of Mi-Ho in the first place to come to our rescue.)"

Phoenix should have known sooner to try saving Liam in time.

"(So, it was him who broke into our home the night of the murder. Give me a break coming into our house, he still would've gotten arrested.)"

Raven then found something on the location of the Hotti Clinic Hospital was nearby, meaning that Elisa Strides was checked in there and was being treated 'thanks to her hacking skills to go into the database'.

"Found it!" she said. "It's not too far in the area. And Phoenix, my Mom's name is on there. In a coma…But she's still alive! They saved her!"

From the event of one of the Blue Swordfish Gang shot Elisa Strides 'when Jack Hammer saved her in time' which would've killed her, but didn't. All thanks to Bobby's help for Liam's sake to take her to the hospital in time and saved her; though if no one didn't do anything in time of course she would've died within minutes. This was good news for Raven to hear and Phoenix was very happy for her, with Mi-Ho aiding them as well too, don't forget about that.

"She is…?" Phoenix sees it on the map as well. "Oh, my god, Raven. This is great!"

"Yes!"

The two hug with joy, for that being very good news to hold on to that part aside for now.

"Raven, we'll see her real soon. Mrs. Strides will be fine. Let just finish this case for Mr. Strides, alright?" said Phoenix.

"You're right." She agrees with her boyfriend. "In that case, let's pay someone that we know of a little visit."

"Good girl."

Until then, seeing Marvin and solving the case to save Edgeworth and stopping the Shadower comes first. Bobby and Liam will be avenged.

"(Mom, wait for me. I'll be there for you real soon with so much to tell you.)"

Now they see Marvin getting out of his office for him to be seeing them.

"Mr. Grossberg!" Phoenix calls out to him.

He turns around to see the two.

"You're…Wright and Strides?"

"We have a favor to ask."

"We need your help. Please." Raven begs of him.

For Marvin to be looking at Phoenix and Raven, he will now tell them everything that they wanted to know right away.

"Looks like the time has finally come." He said.

And so, he tells them all, for Raven to type it all down and get everything she needed to aid Phoenix too. As Marvin, does so; explains a lot more in a flashback past – of young Edgeworth, his father Gregory, and that Yanni Yogi 'once was a police officer' being trapped in an elevator when an earthquake happened to cause a total black-out to be trapping them. Since Edgeworth lost his only father to being murder, he could never forget that event of his fear of elevators to be trapped in one and earthquakes too when hearing a painful scream of someone with him…Giving the dude terrible nightmares that he would never forget about.

"Let me out of here…" Yogi panicked.

As Edgeworth was feeling weak and very tired to be falling asleep a little to hear and see Yogi panicking, while Gregory stayed calm.

"Settle down." Gregory said to him.

"I can't breathe! The air…There's no air…You…Stop breathing!" Yogi thinks he was choking to have trouble breathing and blames Gregory for it.

"Settle down, I said."

Yogi grabs hold of Gregory in anger.

"Stop…Stop breathing my air!"

"Stop it!"

Edgeworth was seeing this to try saving his father from Yogi's madness.

"No…" he said. "Release my father!"

Yanni was about to hurt Gregory for Edgeworth to fear.

"Die!" cried Yanni.

Once Edgeworth grabbed a gun near him, it cuts to the inside of the broken-down elevator to hear a few gunshots to go off. And ends for the flashback just like that? What else happened? Did Yogi really shoot Gregory to death or what? Edgeworth then wakes up to see a horror image in his dreams too 'besides his past of the Shadower' and then screams of some stranger. Still in his cell and finishes drinking his glass a water, he was more worried on what's to come next. From Elisa Strides in a coma, Gregory, Liam, Robert, and now with Bobby dead by the Blue Swordfish Gang's doing…He was worried about Raven's safety after seeing her getting hurt and almost getting raped today than his own safety. Even worse, of the dream that Yogi might not have murder his own father on that day.

"(Raven…)" he said to be thinking about her.

Poor, poor, Edgeworth. Wait…He wouldn't have shot…? Of course, not! Not this guy! Raven was having her own dream during the time too 'having trouble sleeping'…Remembering that Bobby and Liam try saving Gregory 'who was killed', young Edgeworth, and Yogi trap inside. But before that – the Shadower appeared to try killing the young officer Strides to also be raping Elisa, for the young Raven hits the murderer on the head to save her parents and fled; for he was there near the elevator holding a gun too before Bobby could arrive. See that? This happened a few years before the Shadower 'the same thing from today and back then' shot Elisa to be in a coma state, ruined Liam's life to be on the run, and Raven had trouble remembering since then due to being covered in blood that triggered her fear to forget it all, from being afraid.

"(Dad…If you can hear me. Please. Please watch over Mom for me in spirit, while Phoenix and I save Edgeworth and stop the Shadower one way or another.)" Raven prays while looking at the night skies out the window.

With Mi-Ho's red eyes glow to see Raven from afar, she goes back to bed with Phoenix to get enough sleep for tomorrow's trial. And it was the next morning – for those two lovers, Maya 'still having the metal detector on her', and Mi-Ho were ready on their end against Manfred 'giving Raven the chills of fear', for Larry, Gumshoe, Marvin, Polly, and Lotta to watch on their ends. All this to save Edgeworth of his innocent by questioning Uncle 'if he did murder Robert which also had something to do with the DL-6 case'. So here we go with the third round to go all out. Once the Judge hits his gavel, the trial begins right away.

Time: December 28, 10 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 3

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth." Said the Judge to tell the prosecutor on what to do next. "Your opening statement, Mr. von Karma."

And so, Manfred does to start things up, while Raven got her laptop all ready to go from hacking and gathering the evidences up together into one.

"(Ready or not, Manfred, because here we come!)" Raven said to be all fired up. "Ready, Phoenix?"

The two hold hands with each other.

"More than anything, Raven." He said. "We'll win this together."

"In yesterday's trial," Manfred begins explaining. "the defense and his partner pointed the finger at the boat rental's caretaker. But he denies any wrongdoing. So, the prove his innocence, I will call him to testify once more."

And so, Uncle takes the stands once again, hopefully the second time around will work out for Phoenix and Raven to get him to talk. Looks like they already gotten everything worked out. Just watch and listen, then you'll see.

 ***Witness -? /Uncle***

The Judge allows it.

"Very well. Your testimony, please."

So…Here we go again for Phoenix and Raven to hear Uncle's testimony again from Manfred's argument, with any luck from this unlikely witness.

 _Witness Testimony_

"Er, I'm really sorry about just leaving yesterday like I did. I, uh, went to buy Polly some food, see."

"Polly?" the Judge was confused.

"My partner, so to speak." Said Uncle.

Manfred snaps his fingers to tell the Judge of Polly being Uncle's pet parrot.

"A parrot."

"Food for his parrot?"

"He was not trying to flee." Manfred said. "That is the truth."

The Judge finally understood that part clearly.

"I see." Then he tells Phoenix and Raven on what to do next. "Defense and Ms. Strides, your cross-exanimation."

And so, it begins, for both Raven and Phoenix to start questioning Uncle once again.

"Yesterday, you claimed that you've lost your memory. Is that true?" Phoenix asks Uncle.

"He did say that to us the other day when we questioned him, then he said that he remembers of Edgeworth walking by the park near his house. Is that also true?" same thing with Raven.

It's true, Uncle did say one thing to another into forgetting it all. So, which one was it? Huh…? He was trying to act innocent and confuse at the two.

"What's with the scary faces, Keith and Young Lady? You two are making Dad very sad."

Or so he thinks…

"If we consider that you killed Hammond, you should remember committing the murder!"

Just as Phoenix was close to make Uncle talk 'with Raven's help too', Manfred objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" he shouted. "This is a baseless accusation!"

Then Uncle says something.

"I would never dream of committing a heinous murder, ayup."

"Ah…Hello?!" Raven said. "I think it's unlikely for you to run out of this court yesterday to buy your pet bird Polly some food. Maybe if she was hurt, but the other made up story is bull!"

Manfred just made a smirk on his face to say so otherwise.

"Well now, my dear. If you two say the witness does, in fact, remember his past, then show up proof of it."

"*BINGO! *" Raven spoke up. "That's our time to shine."

For Maya and Phoenix also knew on what that meant for them and Raven to do something next once Manfred said that, and Mi-Ho to caws out loud. You see?

"There, we go!" said Maya.

"Give me that, Maya." Phoenix said to her.

She winks at both Phoenix and Raven.

"Sure thing."

"Here's your proof!"

Phoenix shows the note left for Uncle to present as evidences, and Raven to make the image of it bigger on her laptop for the others to see it up close.

"Code name: 'Black-Wings'…Let show Manfred on what we got." She said to be scanning the letter that was addressed to Uncle alright.

"A letter was found in his room, inside the safe!" Phoenix said.

With Manfred seeing it and Uncle still sleeping while standing up, the Judge reads it once Raven gives him a copy of the letter.

"Hmm… 'Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth'. Wh-What is this?"

Phoenix and Raven explain the rest to the Judge and everyone else in the courtroom.

"This letter has detailed instructions on how to exact that revenge."

"Dear me…" surprises the Judge. "It's detail the exact same process the defense and Ms. Strides explained yesterday."

You said it, Judge. For Uncle, did it all…

"That's right." Said Raven. "The witness carried out this plan, and tried to frame Phoenix and I of our client. That means he had a motive to seek out revenge! In clear writing – 'Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth. This is your last chance. Now is the time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life.' You see?"

Phoenix shows the rest on what was written on there too for the other people to see it.

"As Raven said, and this letter is irrefutable proof of his guilt!"

After that to have seen enough of that being one of the proofs so far, Manfred then asks Phoenix and Raven this next question…

"Allow me to ask one question, then. The letter does not contain the names of the sender or recipient, does it?" Now he tells them.

"W-Well…" Phoenix had trouble speaking.

"So, what of it?" ask Raven.

Great, so close until Manfred 'once again' had to ruined the fun and to have more proof.

"It is a mere scrap that anyone could have sent to anyone." He said. "We can hardly call that proof! The defense and his partner's claims are still only unfounded speculation. In the first place, nothing links this witness to the defendant!"

For Uncle was still sleeping and Edgeworth to be sitting down to still be hearing all of this. But then, Phoenix objects against it, like he or Raven will be going down that easily.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "The victim, Hammond, and Edgeworth shared a connection. The DL-6 Incident."

Edgeworth hopes that the two were getting somewhere now.

"That's right! And same with me too, along with the Shadower who took both my Dad and Bobby's life as well!" and Raven. "The case in which the defendant's father was murdered. And Robert Hammond was the one who defended the suspect!"

Then the Judge asks the two this next question about it.

"But what does that case have to do with the witness?"

"Coming right up!" Raven posted some of the parts out about the murder case for Phoenix to look at from her laptop.

"The DL-6 Incident, which occurred fifteen yars ago, is at the root of this murder." Phoenix said to turn to Uncle. "Isn't that right, witness? There's one man who knows what happened back then."

"Yeah! The defense and I would like to call Marvin Grossberg to testify." Said Raven.

The Judge allows it.

"Request accepted. Call your witness to the stand."

Well, well, Marvin will be helping them out to give out the answers for the defense team needs his help, as he goes up next while Uncle who was still standing there and asleep.

 ***Witness – Marvin Grossberg***

"I'm Marvin Grossberg, an attorney." He said. "The victim of the trial, Hammond, once worked for me."

"Please tell us about the DL-6 Incident." Said the Judge.

And so, Marvin tells it all for everyone else to hear and with a flashback too in full detail, on what happened fifteen years ago, today…

"It happened fifteen years ago, December 28. Coincidentally, that is also today's date. It occurred here, in the district courthouse. That day, there was a major blackout due to a powerful earthquake, and three people were trapped in an elevator. Hours later, when the rescue team got in, they found Gregory Edgeworth dead inside. He had died instantly after being shot through the heart. There were two more in the elevator with him. Miles, who was ten years old at the time, and a court bailiff. Yanni Yogi was his name. At first, it was considered an open-and-shut case. That Yogi had shot the victim in a panic. However, he plead not guilty. The investigation hit a dead end, and the police turned to a spirit medium for help."

From Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho, Maya, the Judge, Edgeworth, Manfred, and everyone else in the courtroom listen in to Marvin's story 'except for Uncle who was still sleeping'. Shows another flashback from fifteen years ago, where a Fey member Misty Fey perform the contacting of the spirit of Gregory Edgeworth to ask who really murder him…Yanni Yogi? The Shadower? Or someone else?

Fifteen Years Ago, Kurain Village – Channeling Chamber

"The one…The one who shot me was the bailiff, Yanni Yogi." Said the spirit of Gregory within Misty's body. "How is Miles? Is Miles, all right?"

So, that's how it works out more when a master does it like Misty did when contacting the spirits, from there Marvin continues with his story, to also pass out after talking to Edgeworth's father's ghost; to also show him in the other room with the cops were at. With him were also both young Mia and Ma worried about their mother. That's when the whole mess with the poor woman started.

"The victim's spirit said that Yogi killed him. The medium's name was Misty Fey. Her overwhelming power left all who witnessed it speechless."

End of flashback after all, that also made Maya upset just remembering that day even more.

"Mom…" she said in a sad way.

Marvin continues to say the rest about the DL-6 case…

"The defense admitted that he might have fired the gun, but added that, due to severe lack of oxygen in the elevator, Yogi hadn't been of sound mind and couldn't be held responsible. With that claim, Hammond forced a verdict of not guilty. Because of that, despite his acquittal, Yogi was socially vilified."

Makes sense now, and the way Raven could tell of two more things about Edgeworth from this whole ordeal.

"(That's why he became a prosecutor lawyer instead of a defense lawyer after that event, and why he doesn't go into elevators…)" she said. "(I remember! I saw Edgeworth quietly hiding in the corner when it happened, triggering a fear like I do with blood to be getting all over me. Makes sense now.)" she then turns back to Phoenix. "Phoenix, ask Marvin a question next about this Yanni person…"

"Good idea." He said to be turning his attentions to Marvin next. "So, an acquittal wasn't enough to truly save Yogi?"

Marvin looked upset to answer that question to them, but he had to.

"Due to Hammond's defense, he lost everything, his work and his family." He said to add one more thing in mind. "One year after the trial, Yogi's fiancé committed suicide…"

This shocks Mi-Ho, Raven, Phoenix, and Maya even more about that part.

"No way." Said Maya.

Raven then looks that part up as well 'that Gumshoe let her copy the files in time from her laptop', it all adds up together into one.

"He's right. All about Yanni's past and such."

"So, Yogi had reason to resent Hammond, didn't he?" Phoenix asks Marvin.

"Indeed." He answers. "And if he really was innocent, he must also resent Gregory Edgeworth's spirit for accusing him of murder."

Poor Edgeworth had to hear the rest about this all over again, for this Phoenix and Raven had to tell the Judge that was plenty to proof of Uncle might be this Yanni Yogi person.

"In that case, Uncle must really be…" Raven was about to say it.

Allowing Phoenix to say it for her instead.

"Your Honor!" said the defense lawyer. "We now know that an individual exists who has a clear motive! His name is Yanni Yogi, and he is here right now! Former court bailiff Yanni Yogi." Phoenix then points it out at Uncle. "That is your name, isn't it?"

This shocks Marvin, Maya, and Mi-Ho when Phoenix said that. For Uncle to be sleeping, and his bubble popping from his nose again. Raven then says this to take his picture to look up on Yanni's looks from fifteen years ago, to match it from her laptop 'and using her Black-Wings' to see it through, showed the looks of the face to match it all.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "If Phoenix's right, then so am I! Look! The face says it all, a perfect match. Are we right, Uncle? Or should we say, Yanni Yogi?"

Raven shows it to being true, only for him to be confused about it himself to say this to Raven and to Phoenix too. He himself doesn't know if he really was that man, with bad memory problems and all.

"Who knows?" said the old man.

"There's no point in playing dumb!" Phoenix said.

"And my computer never lies!" and Raven. "We can find out by comparing fingerprints next!"

But Manfred brings the bitter of bad news once he snaps his fingers.

"The witness burned his fingers in an accident a few years ago, it's hard to do it now." The prosecutor lawyer said. "We cannot fingerprint him…"

So, Uncle shows him wearing gloves to being burned because of that accident of his. Not good with Phoenix and/or Raven can't get any proof to show that Uncle is Yanni Yogi somehow.

"Huh?!" shock Raven. "How's that even possible?!" she then checks it on her laptop to find Uncle's match to be unknown. "Oh…Guess I can't."

"(He burned his fingerprints to hide his past?)" questioned Phoenix.

What now? What can those two do to prove that Uncle is Yanni and him murdering Robert? Manfred just gave them the smirk, knowing that he has got this in the bag to be winning.

"Do any of you two have any other way to prove your claims?" he said to be rubbing it in. "The defense and his lady friend have nothing to say. This cross-exanimation is over."

Not good, not good. Phoenix tries to think of something and Raven too from her laptop. They can't give up at all!

"We're so close…" Phoenix said to get upset.

"No kidding…We can't just give up!" Raven said too.

"You're right, Raven. But we can't connect the witness to the DL-6 Incident!"

Mi-Ho then had his eyes glowing up like something was on his mind, how will the two find out how to find Uncle was really Yanni?

"If only we had a witness like Polly, who knows everything-" Maya then thought of an idea there. "Oh, Nick! Raven!"

Oh, yeah…Good idea there! It might work! Even Mi-Ho agrees with it too.

"*BINGO! *" Raven said to be happy about it. "Good thinking, Maya!"

"Aw, thanks, Raven." Said Maya with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…That's it!" Phoenix said to like the idea to tell the Judge about it. "The defense and Raven would like to cross-examine the witness' pet parrot!"

"I second that!"

With Phoenix and Raven saying it to the Judge into doing so, he was kind of lost to question an animal 'for the first time in court'.

"Wh-What?" confuses the Judge.

Manfred just laughs about it.

"The parrot?" said Manfred. "What is the world coming to?"

"Oh, shut up you!" Raven said to keep her cool this time. "Let's do this."

So, he allows it 'since one of the cops was taking care of Polly', they place the parrot on the stands. All up to Maya on this point for both Phoenix and Raven to find the answers that they needed. Mi-Ho tells her to stay put and listen in, and so she does to hopefully talk about the DL-6 case to make Polly speak all about it.

 ***Witness – Polly***

"Good morning. Good morning." Said Polly.

Raven got her laptop ready and Phoenix was now all ears, as Maya does the rest to talk to Polly.

"We're counting on you, Maya." Said Phoenix.

"All good to go on our end." And Raven.

"You got it." Maya said.

So…I guess besides the two-defense team to try beating Manfred, Maya questions Polly on her end too. That's new!

 _Witness Testimony_

"Er…" Maya tries to speak up. "What's your name?"

"Polly. Polly." Said the parrot.

This was new for the Judge to be seeing and hearing on what a parrot can do something like that, only because he never had a pet bird like Polly before, so yeah…

"Wow, it can understand what you're saying?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Maya answered to ask Polly something else. "Polly, what's the combination to the safe?"

"Combination to the safe…1228."

Again, this whole thing surprises the Judge. Besides keeping the safe thing to opening it up to himself.

"I can't tell if this parrot is useful or careless."

Phoenix and Raven had to have something from Polly yet.

"(This parrot knows about the DL-6 Incident!)" Phoenix said to keep his spirits up. "(If we can get her to say it in court…)"

"Maya, ask Polly the other question…" Raven said to her friend.

Hopefully the next part will turnabout everything once Maya says it to Polly to everyone else in the room.

"Okay. Polly, have we forgotten something?" But no answer this time, weird…Maya tries it again. For she says, 'don't forget, DL-6 Incident' just like that. "Come on," she said. "anything we've forgotten?" Still nothing was happening or Polly wasn't saying anything at all. "Huh? That's weird…"

"Phoenix, this is not good." Raven started to worry.

"What's the meaning of this?" ask Phoenix.

"It's not working, Nick! Raven! Polly won't say it!"

Mi-Ho tries cawing at Polly to say it, but she didn't to make the raven tired himself out. Raven knew that he did try his hardest.

"(Great, so much for Mi-Ho's speech…Don't tell me that he, did it?!)"

Probably so, Raven. Manfred was laughing for the four to hear him and snapping his fingers again.

"von Karma is perfect." He said. "You would do well to keep that in mind."

Not god for Maya to hear, same with Mi-Ho, Phoenix, and Raven too.

"Crap!" shock Raven in anger.

"Don't tell me von Karma excepted this." Said Phoenix. "He couldn't have retrained the parrot, could he?!"

Mi-Ho caws at Manfred a lot to really hate the guy, I mean a lot compare to the Shadower too.

"Come on! We were so close to know who Uncle was. If he was really Yanni Yogi!"

Then Polly says this when Raven said Yanni's name out loud.

"Polly…I love you. I love you." She said.

That got Phoenix, Maya, Mi-Ho, and Raven's attention to be hearing things, but they weren't to try doing it again.

"Raven?"

"What did you…?"

Maya or Phoenix didn't get what just happened.

"I don't know!" she said to be confused. "I just said Yanni's name-! (Wait…)" Raven says it again. "Yanni Yogi."

Polly says it again.

"Polly…I love you. I love you."

"Again! Yanni Yogi!"

Once more…

"Polly…I love you. I love you."

Once Raven put that line of words together, she then looks it up between Yanni's past and his fiancé too which might be connected to Polly the Parrot herself. Then she has gotten something.

"*GOT YOU NOW! * I thought so!" said Raven. "Phoenix! Look at the DL-6 Case Files, right away. I think I just found something. Double check it again with my Black-Wings too."

Phoenix sees it that he brought with him to look at it again as Raven said, just what did she find for him? And hurry, before that jerk Manfred calls this case to an end.

"Fun and pointless there, let us excuse Miss Polly from the stand."

But before that, Phoenix says something in time to stop Manfred 'just as Raven wanted to since he did find something like she did'.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said. "Raven has just found something important from Polly. That bird has already given a vital piece of information."

"What?" shock Manfred.

"Oh, yeah! Read 'em and weep! I didn't think I knew at first, but Yanni had a girl name Polly, the same name like Uncle who has this parrot with the same name, as the woman's!"

Raven posts up a picture of Yanni's fiancé named Polly Jenkins from the autopsy report files of the DL-6 Incident. The same name as Polly the Parrot's too. Phoenix says the rest once Raven pops it up on the bigger screen after hacking into the files and giving Phoenix a copy to being shown.

(Autopsy Report – Polly Jenkins)

"This was in Yanni Yogi's file. Please look at his fiancé's name."

Raven shows it better image closer for everyone was shock and the Judge reads the name out loud.

"Polly Jenkins…" he said. "Polly? Could this be…"

"You named your pet parrot after your late fiancé, didn't you?" Phoenix asks Uncle.

With the old man still sleeping, Manfred tries saying that it was nonsense to him.

"A mere coincidence." Said the prosecutor lawyer.

"Oh, really?" Raven said. "There's a lot more than just that…"

"Yes, but what about the combination to the safe?" ask Phoenix.

So, Maya does it again to make Polly say the four digit numbers.

"Polly, what's the combination to the safe?"

"1228." The bird said it.

Manfred still didn't see any proof of this matter.

"What about it?" he asked.

Phoenix and Raven looked at each other to tell them that answer.

"1228..." Phoenix said.

"Which also stands short for the month and day." And Raven to show the calendar of today being the same. "12, being December month and the 28 being the day from it."

"December 28. The date of the DL-6 Incident!"

But Manfred will still not believe in what Phoenix or Raven say about the matter.

"Another coincidence." He said to tell the Judge to end this. "Judge! Get rid of this bird at once!"

"*OBJECTION! *" but Phoenix objects to blow Manfred away to make a powerful wind of his own and hitting Uncle's sleepy bubbles to go flying. "Two coincidences at the same time is more of a pattern, if you ask Raven or me. Add this letter, and we're left with but one conclusion!"

Raven says the rest.

"Witness, your name is Yanni Yogi, isn't it?!" she demanded an answer.

"Objection!" said Manfred. "No need to answer!"

"Oh, and why not, Manfred? Why are you getting so worked up over it suddenly?" Raven taunted. "Afraid for this old fool to admit his guilt to all of us or what?"

"Nonsense!" he said. "It isn't worth dignifying such baseless-"

"That's enough!"

Someone spoke up to stop Manfred from talking. But who did? He hears, along with Raven, Mi-Ho, the Judge, Maya, Phoenix, and Edgeworth to finally see the true colors of Uncle A.K.A. Old Man. For he gets up on his feet to be looking serious now. He was no doubt the real Yanni Yogi to finally confess of murdering Robert. But not as the Shadower…Ah, man! They did it!

"What?" shock Manfred.

"I knew it!" Raven said with joy.

"I've accomplished what I wanted." Said Yanni. "I'm done."

Manfred tries stopping Yanni by slamming his hands on the table.

"Who said you could…"

But Yanni continues talking…

"As the defense and his girlfriend said, my name is Yanni Yogi. I used to serve as a bailiff in this very court."

"So, you finally showing your true colors, huh Yanni? Good for you." Said Raven.

Now the Judge wanted to hear more with Mi-Ho cawing with happiness for the first time to bring justice on one end.

"Th-Then…" the Judge tries talking. "You're saying that you killed Hammond, and tried to frame Miles Edgeworth?"

"(Figures…)" Raven knew all along. "So, you really did do it all?"

"Yes, I admit it." Yanni confesses. "Also, I fired a warning shot with my other gun to scare the Shadower away a few days ago, to save Meg, Keith, and their lady friend. And meeting with her father, I witness the serial killer stabbing the ex-officer Strides to death with my own eyes, but I got scared to say anything to make my escape."

"(So, he did it all…)" surprises Phoenix.

Raven knew that part too, makes sense as well. Yanni saved the three, tried meeting up with Liam but got killed, and now coming clean on everything. This surprises everyone else all over the room in a panic and shock, the Judge hits his gavel to try calming everyone down.

"Order!" he said.

Yanni then explains the rest to everyone else…

"Fifteen years ago, that attorney paid absolutely no heed to my words."

Another flashback on what really happened.

 _Fifteen years ago, visitor's room…_

After Yanni got arrested as a suspect to murder Gregory and as the Shadower, Robert does a dirty trick to try getting him out by cheating.

"If we want to win this case, we can't be picky about our methods. Understand?" said Robert.

"How's Polly doing?" Yanni asks his attorney.

"If you want to see her again, do as I say."

There was more to go back to the present time for Yanni to finish with his story.

"I didn't shoot the man nor am I the Shadower." He said to not murdering Gregory. "However, that attorney made me admit to it, saying it was the only way to acquit me. But my release didn't change a thing. Everyone continue to treat me like a murderer."

Showing more of Yanni being chase by lots of reporters to ask him questions about his crime that he didn't do a lot since then, even Robert pretended to not care about him now once he won a case by cheating.

"Quit pestering me." Said Robert. "I couldn't do a thing."

Yanni continues with the rest of the story…

"And Polly…She said she was sick and tired of it all…"

Meaning that Polly hung herself to stop the pain to be living in that life, and ruined Yanni's too for losing the love of his life.

"My God…" Raven said to being sad.

Yanni then sat down to be crying on why he did it all without any regrets in the end for Phoenix and Maya felt bad for him too, just about. It is sad, knowing that murdering someone won't change a thing.

"Ever since, I've lived my life away from the public eye. Dreaming of the day I'd get my revenge!"

Then Maya asks Yanni this question.

"But why did you target Edgeworth, too?" she asked. "He was just a child fifteen years ago."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? And Raven as well." He said.

What did Yanni mean about Edgeworth to ask him about it? For Raven…I get a little, but what about him?

"Raven?" both Phoenix and Maya said together.

Raven didn't mind saying her story before telling the people of the court room on what and why Yanni did it all.

"Alright, I'm starting to remember so far…" she said. "But before that, may I…?

The Judge allows it.

"Go ahead, then explain on what you can remember so far, Ms. Strides."

"Thank you. Now to explain what happen…"

 _Full Story_

(Exactly 15 years ago, Yanni Yogi was the suspect in the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, thanks to Misty Fey, but was found innocent. Before he was put on the stand, Robert Hammond told him to act like he was mentally unsound, because he didn't believe that Yogi was innocent. Although he won, Yogi lost everything — his job, his social standing, evens his fiancée. He then moved to a nearby boat shop, and took the guise of a confused and forgetful old man.

15 years later, a letter arrived from an anonymous source that told Yogi he had a chance to get revenge. Yogi then did exactly what the letter instructed.

Yogi called Robert Hammond to his boat rental shop, and on Christmas Eve night, at 11:50 PM, he fired a gun at Hammond, killing him.

Outside at the same time, Larry Butz, who had just found his Steel Samurai balloon, which he'd lost the week prior due to his shenanigans, was just at the dock ready to go home when he heard a loud bang, over his loud earphones.

Yogi then proceeded to put Hammond's clothes on. He then met with Edgeworth (who didn't recognize Yogi/Hammond) and took him out on the lake in a boat. At 12:15 AM, just after midnight, Yogi fired the gun to ensure that there was a witness watching.

That witness was Lotta Hart, who was in fact at Gourd Lake to see a mythical creature named Gourdy, which was Larry's Steel Samurai balloon. Her sound-sensitive camera caught the moment of the shot, and the moment of the shot 25 minutes earlier, which was at the boat shop, while no one was in the lake.

Yogi then fired again, and dropped the gun, falling into the lake to make it look like he had been shot. He then proceeded to swim back to shore where he put the clothes back on Hammond's body, which he threw out into the water. Later, the body was found, and Edgeworth was put under arrest.)

"And there you go." Raven said to be telling her story next. "Okay…So you all know about my parents, who I really am, the reason why the Shadower's after me and Edgeworth, part of the Blue Swordfish Gang, and the events from the DL-6 case from fifteen years ago, I remember – I was young then for my Mom and Dad worked hard and Liam being a hard working officer to arrest someone for Gregory was up against Manfred that time; an earthquake accrued to cause a blackout and trapping Edgeworth, his father, and Yanni in an elevator with less air. We saw the Shadower himself standing near the door to be doing something, the same one like today's killer too. He saw my parents and me…He attacks my Dad first to knock him out cold, my Mom was pinned down on the floor by that monster who was trying to rape her, while I got scared to be using something heavy and hitting the murderer on the head to cause him to bleed badly near the shoulder that bled more for some odd reason. (And why I feared blood from my end since then.) My Dad then got back up to stop him, but he fled before he could arrest the killer. But at least Dad, Bobby 'who was a reporter during the time', and the other officers got Edgeworth and Yanni out but Gregory was dead; to be the Shadower's doing to not be able to save a man's life in time for the killer came back to try getting to my Dad to lose our things from his hacking skills to be on the run for my father to stop the Shadower and allowed my Mom and I to escape from the other Blue Swordfish members. Which we did…The last I saw my father until, he was killed by the same murderer. Elisa got me to safety to her friend/like-brother to her Jack Hammer to safety to live with him since then…But she got shot by the Shadower to some hospital to remove the bullet carefully from her head or she would've die. She's been in a coma but still alive since then, who is also a target to these people…Now I know why Bobby was being so rude, he quit the group to protect me. But not Redd and Dee did though and that's it so far. Now I know what happened, but I don't know who the Shadower is, and still he had to murder Gregory, my Dad, and Bobby too. It's not right! I…Rest my case, for now…"

How sad, very sad to hear even for Mi-Ho, Maya, Phoenix, Yanni, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Lotta, Larry, and the Judge to everyone else all over the room 'but Manfred'. From there, Edgeworth was now proven innocent!

"Raven…" said Maya to be upset.

Phoenix then hugs Raven.

"You did great, Raven, take your time…"

"Thank you, Phoenix." She said. "Yanni, thank you for scaring the Shadower off that time to save us…Do you know why you were meeting up with my Father for?"

He opens his eyes to stop crying and answers Raven, then tosses her something to have, a small memory stick for her to use.

"He…Wanted to ask me something…until that monster came and killed him…" he said. "Sorry, I wish I would've saved him if I wasn't a coward."

"It's not your fault." Said Raven. "He was stabbed close to his heart, couldn't save him in time if I could. Sad to say it too, but it's true. And why did you give me a memory stick for?"

"Something you wish to seek, connect it to your device to know the rest on what your father was doing, or was trying to do…That's all I can tell you. The rest is up to you two now."

"Ah, thanks…I guess…"

And with that, Yanni rests his case. For Phoenix to tell it to the Judge too and Raven did her part, but notice that this was far from over. For this case, that is…

"In that case…Your Honor!" said Phoenix. "The boat ship owner, Yanni Yogi, has just confessed to the crime! The defense and Raven ask that you declare the defendant not guilty!"

"I second that as well!" and Raven.

"What do you say, Mr. von Karma?" the Judge asks him.

So, he gives up to lose to this trial for once in his life time.

"I suppose he is innocent…in this case, at least."

What did Manfred mean by that? Well, the Judge does his part next to say this…

"I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Miles Edgeworth. Not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY! *

From there, everyone cheers with joy for Edgeworth's freedom. Mi-Ho was better now to fly around the room while Polly was moved aside on a fine job that she did today…Phoenix and Raven hugged each other for Maya to be very happy too, and so was Larry to be saying this out loud to his friends.

"Way a go, Nick! Edgey! You too, Raven-Poo!" he said.

From there, Phoenix was so happy that it was finally over, after a very long battle he had with his friends help and Raven's too.

"It's finally over…" said Phoenix to feel relief again.

"Tell me about it, Phoenix, but we got one case solved thanks to our team work." Raven said to her boyfriend.

The Judge hits his gavel to end the murder case for good.

"That is all. Court is adj-"

Before he could finish saying it, someone objects once again.

"*OBJECTION! *"

Phoenix and Raven hold off their celebration, for Edgeworth objects to his own innocent on another murder case that he thinks he did from fifteen years ago, the DL-6 Incident. He thinks he accidentally shot his own father in the elevator without remembering it to try saving him from Yanni and failed. No!

"(Something's wrong here…) Edgeworth!" surprised Raven.

"Your Honor…" Edgeworth spoke. "I confess my guilt. The true culprit in the DL-6 Incident…It was I!"

Not good for the others even for both Phoenix and Raven to hear about but Manfred…

"Edgeworth?" confused Phoenix.

"No! He didn't…! He did!? (Manfred! What are you up to now?)" Raven got mad. "(From the Shadower, and you're after and proving people guilty by making false evidences…You saw this part coming, didn't you? You monster!)"

What was going on now? Besides having Yanni arrested 'and Polly to be cared for of a better owner'…Does Edgeworth really think he murder his own father? He's no Shadower for the prosecutor lawyer himself, but someone in the courtroom was…Can Phoenix and Raven beat Manfred once more to find the true serial killer of the Blue Swordfish gang, solve the DL-6 case, and save Edgeworth for good? Maya, Gumshoe, Lotta, Larry, Marvin, and Mi-Ho hope so as well on their ends. One thing had to lead to another and for Elisa's safety at a hospital safe and sound. Time, we end this case for good next time. The conclusion of everything will soon end. Wait and see! :D


	12. Turnabout Goodbyes: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - Turnabout Goodbyes: Last Trial

The final part of the story 'that I like very much' will finally end, but will Phoenix and Raven defend Edgeworth to prove him innocence against Manfred? Besides finding out that Uncle is really Yanni Yogi, Maya, Mi-Ho, Lotta, Larry, Gumshoe, and Marvin watch the whole thing, the camera needs to be done with Raven's skills to find out on who the Shadower is and on who murder Gregory Edgeworth, Liam Strides, and Bobby Poster…So much to do and such, will this turn out to be alright? Edgeworth talks about it in court for the Judge and everyone else to hear about it. So here we go.

"For fifteen years, I have a recurring dream. I'm in the dark, and it's hard to breathe…Eventually, I hear a gunshot and a terrible scream. A blood-curdling scream that I still hear to this day. 'It's only a nightmare'. That is what I've always told myself. But if Yogi didn't kill my father, that nightmare points to a horrifying truth. I was the one who killed my father that day!"

Once Edgeworth said that – everyone all over the courtroom was shock and horrified from hearing the whole thing. Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Mi-Ho, Larry, and the Judge were the same while Yanni was still sitting down to listen in and Manfred just gave out that evil smirk on his face to be hearing this, as if he wanted to get Edgeworth guilty. Soon the Judge hits his gavel to say this next.

"I would like to take a fifteen-minute recess." He said. "During the time, I will consider the appropriate course of action. And, Ms. Strides, the item that Mr. Yogi gave you. Will you use it as evidences that has something to do with the DL-6 Incident?"

Raven does that and loads it up for Mi-Ho fixes the wires and she plugs it in, all good to go. Now it comes to adjusting it from her laptop next…

"(Alright, I got it!) Thanks, Mi-Ho." She said to answer the Judge about it. "Yes, Your Honor. I got it all set up to use in a bit. Please give Phoenix and I that time to look over the files and upload them to my computer."

"Very well then."

With that, a fifteen-minute recess starts. With Phoenix looking through the files and Raven to be scanning some of the items at a time 'while others took a bathroom break and such', Maya, Mi-Ho, and Edgeworth waited around. For he had to tell him that if Yanni didn't murder Gregory, that he might of, that was impossible! It was the Shadower's doing for also ruining Liam, Elisa, and Raven's lives to scare him off…How was this even possible? Why would Edgeworth say something that he didn't do and with no memory of it?

"I'm sorry, Wright and Raven." Said Edgeworth while standing near the window. "I've just wasted both of your efforts."

Phoenix was too busy on his end to look things up as Raven was done on hers to tell Edgeworth on why he was doing all of this to himself.

"Edgeworth! What gives?!" she said to be yelling about it. "Just give me a chance to find out. Please, Edgeworth!"

"Raven…Thank you, but how did you know about my…?"

Raven then winks at him.

"Your fear of earthquakes and elevators? No worries, happens when we're young to be afraid of something. Phoenix and I won't tell about that part but Maya, Gumshoe, and Larry only. Promise."

Raven and the others kept their word for it, Larry does too and still make a fool of himself instead. Ha! He sees that Edgeworth wasn't alone since both Phoenix and Raven won't give up on him at all, Maya then gets up from her seat to say something to him.

"Um, Mr. Edgeworth? Do you know why Nick became an attorney?" Maya asks him. "Apparently, it was to see you again and ask you what happened."

All of that was true for Phoenix to become a defense attorney for Edgeworth never knew that.

"Me?" he said to be shock about it.

"You bet he did." Said Raven.

As Phoenix was still looking at the DL-6 case files, he tells Edgeworth the rest.

"The Miles Edgeworth I knew wanted to be a defense attorney, like his father. But you became a prosecutor. I wanted to know why."

That was something new since they were friends to give out a very good reason.

"Wright…" Edgeworth was speechless and so he tells them. "My father was my pride and joy. He was an attorney who wanted justice for both defendant and victim. But after he was killed, Hammond force a shady acquittal, and the case went cold. That changed my mind. I started to hate criminals and defense attorneys. The one who reached out to me then was von Karma."

Who knew that a scumbag like Manfred took Edgeworth in, to teach him the dark ways of being a prosecutor to surprise Maya and Raven about it, now Phoenix knows the truth.

"von Karma?" surprises Maya.

"No way!" and Raven. "Why would you trust a madman like him in the first place?! (I get more freaked out like I do with the Shadower too, why is that?)"

Good point, Raven? Between those two people – is it possible that maybe…?

"I know, but I had no choice back then. I wanted to do this." He said. "He taught me that justice should be perfect, cold-hearted, and a merciless hammer to be used upon all!"

That makes sense, still Edgeworth didn't have to be like that.

"No…" said the sad Maya.

Edgeworth was saying the rest from that point of view.

"I made up my mind to become a prosecutor and make as many criminals atone as I could. But perhaps I simply did so to escape the sin that I committed."

"Damn…" Raven felt bad for Edgeworth. "Well, it's not your fault because of that mess."

"Mr. Edgeworth…" same thing with Maya to see that Phoenix all set from reading the files. "Nick?"

Then Phoenix said something after looking up on everything for Raven to learn about too from the look on his face and Mi-Ho to notice as well.

"It's all right." He said. "Raven, you and I will definitely prove our client's innocence."

Edgeworth still was a bit in denial about it.

"But I've confessed my guilt!" said Edgeworth. "I've admitted that I was the one who killed my father, Gregory Edgeworth!"

Mi-Ho caws for Raven to look back at Edgeworth to think again.

"Well, we wouldn't say that."

Same with Phoenix to say so himself to his friend/rival.

"I'm sorry, but like Raven said. We don't believe your 'nightmare'."

"Wh-What?" shock Edgeworth in confusion.

"If Raven believes in your innocence, then I believe in you as well." Said Phoenix. "Even if you don't believe in it yourself, Raven and I will prove it for you! And if Raven knows of it and remembers by finding out who killed his father and the identity of the Shadower…You know. We can win, we have to."

Edgeworth was surprise to hear that from them even for Maya.

"Nick! Raven!" she said to being happy.

"If Phoenix knows it, then so do I." Raven said to him. "You heard us! I know what I saw, I need to remember the rest of it and fast!"

As Phoenix and Raven were about finish reading the files of the DL-6 case, they see a photograph of Gregory Edgeworth being shot all bloody and dead with another gunshot 'leaving a hole in the elevator's walls from inside of it'. Something odd, for Raven to get a picture of it to her laptop in time.

"What is this?" questioned Phoenix.

"So, weird…" Raven gets it uploaded and hacks from it. "I'll see what I can find out while getting the other security video of the park set up."

"Then let's go, Raven. We're going to need everything for this one."

Raven got her skills and laptop 'with her goggles on' and was all good to go.

"Ready whenever you are. We'll save you, Edgeworth."

The two lovers, Mi-Ho, Maya, and Edgeworth all headed back inside for the final showdown against Manfred begins in saving Edgeworth.

"W-Wright...Raven…" he said to being speechless about all of it.

That's right! It all comes down to this in finding out who is the Shadower and beating Manfred to save Edgeworth for his innocent, once the Judge hits his gavel, it begins. As for Mi-Ho, his eyes were glowing again for something to happen real soon of a weird gust of wind to come within the room out of nowhere for a few seconds…

Time: December 28, 3:30 PM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 3

"Then, I would like to resume our trial." Said the Judge.

Manfred start things up first.

"Miles Edgeworth has admitted to his guilt. Deliver the verdict immediately and put him out of his misery."

Phoenix and Raven thought of not from Manfred's words to say so otherwise…

"Let us say otherwise until we know the rest for ourselves, thank you very much, Manfred!" said Raven. "(We will find out the truth. Let's not forget you getting into trouble in person when we prove what you try to do to me, you sick freak.)"

"Raven's right." Phoenix said. "All the defendant did was describe a recurring dream. The defense, the two of us have the right to cross-examine him!"

Raven slams her hand on table hard in the rage she was in from this whole mess.

"I second that, Your Honor! Thanks, Mi-Ho."

Mi-Ho handed Raven the recording disk into her laptop to hack into it and was all set to go, also the Judge allows this as usual.

"Of course, the defense and Ms. Strides may begin its cross-examination."

With Yanni still watching and such, 'same as always' for Phoenix and Raven to go up against Manfred and by questioning Edgeworth about the DL-6 Incident to solve the murder mystery once and for all. I sure hope so!

 _Cross-Examination_

Phoenix and Raven 'as she types away to finding her answers' they both started asking Edgeworth right away about his nightmare.

"Fifteen years ago, on the day of the DL-6Incident, why were you in the courtroom?" ask Phoenix.

"I was here to observe one of my father's trials." Answered Edgeworth.

"And what did that trial involve?"

Edgeworth tries to remember on what he does know within the courtroom.

"All I remember is that he was up against von Karma."

Then Manfred speaks up about that day when Gregory was up against him when it happened. The Shadower, earthquake, the power out from the elevator, Edgeworth being afraid of his father's death, and such…

"Indeed." The prosecutor said. "And Gregory Edgeworth was defeated by my perfect prosecution."

But wait, there was more about that day when it happened, for Phoenix to have the paper work about it.

"There was a massive blackout that day, during a powerful earthquake that accrued during the time and you three were locked in an elevator."

"Help didn't arrive for hours." Edgeworth continues with his story. "Gradually, the air within the elevator began to thin, and Yogi panicked and attacked my father."

" _(Release my father!)"_ said the young Edgeworth.

Showing the outside of the elevator that was stuck on that day being a very long wait for Edgeworth, Gregory, and Yanni for hours in a flashback. For Yanni loss it to attack Gregory; making young Edgeworth feeling scared to see a police gun to throw at Yanni to try saving his father, to stop them before all three of them passed out from the lax of oxygen. So, Edgeworth threw the gun 'that was loaded', but he didn't fire it.

"I don't remember clearly what happened after that. A shot rang out, and I heard a terrible scream. I lost consciousness, and when I came to, I was in a hospital bed." True that Edgeworth was, but how could he kill his own father by throwing a gun like that?

"But that was one of my father's last reports shown and said about the Shadower was there trying to kill the three, and fled after that." Raven said. "He did something through the elevator door of them, to try killing Gregory, try raping my Mom, to hurting my Dad, and I hit the Shadower on the head for Bobby and the other cops rescued Yanni and Edgeworth in time. I know it!"

But Manfred said otherwise against Raven's words to remember that day.

"My dear, I see your point. Your foolish father call for back up while fighting the mad man for him to escape, and I vow to see justice the perfect way to him once he's capture." He said. "I don't see any point if you don't have any prove if he was there. For that, I'm only speaking the truth."

Raven heard Manfred that he might be right, but how so? She doesn't want to believe in his words knowing that he was there during the event and won against Gregory in the case which cause Liam to get killed and Bobby too.

"Well…I'll make sure to remember. You'll see!"

Manfred laughs at that part as a joke.

"Love to see you try. There's no room for doubt."

Phoenix said so against Manfred for Raven was right on what she was saying.

"Isn't there?" he said.

"Now loading the photo shot from where Gregory was killed in…Locked and loaded."

Raven hacks into her laptop to show the photo shot of Gregory's body being found and killed inside of the elevator, for everyone else to see on the big screen too. Edgeworth had to witness this horrible photo again and Phoenix explains all about it.

"This is a photograph of the crime scene. It clearly contradicts the defendant's testimony." The defendant said to be pointing at the photo.

"Contradicts?" questioned the Judge.

"Please look at this." Said Phoenix to go up to the big screen and tells Raven to help him out. "Raven, if you would be so kind."

"On it, Phoenix." She said to get it all set for her boyfriend. "Okay…Code Name: 'Black-Wing', time to zoom in." Once Raven did that on the gunshot being there from the elevator walls inside of it, zooming at the photo on where it was at to show it to Phoenix. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Right there, what looks like a gun bullet was shot right into the walls."

"Right." Phoenix said to be pointing it out. "There's a bullet hole in the door. The defendant said there was a single gunshot, but this photo shows two holes. One in the body, and one in the door."

Both Raven and Phoenix thought they had it right, until Manfred snaps to correct that fact to his words instead.

"The bullet that killed the victim could have pierced his body and hit the door." Said Manfred.

"I think not." Phoenix said.

"Same here!" and Raven.

"What?" Manfred was lost.

Raven then uploads another file of the murder weapon to be shown next.

"That's right, we got a lot more to show and tell. Here's door number two!"

Phoenix explains the rest for Raven to get the murder weapon 'being a small pistol' all good to being shown and posted up on the big screen.

"(Thanks again, Raven.)" he said to get back to the subject at hand. "Look at the data on the murder weapon. It says the pistol was fired twice. The evidence really does contradict Edgeworth's testimony!"

"Two bullets went missing after that. So there! Now how does this change anything…?" Raven asked to be acting cool.

But once again, Manfred says something else about it in his words by moving his finger back and forth.

"But there's no proof that the second shot was fired at the time of the murder."

Phoenix explains to Manfred better there, for Raven to upload another one up close of the bullet in Gregory's body, and the other one at the elevator.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said. "Have a look at these two up close."

"The murder weapon was fired twice," said the defense lawyer. "and there were two bullet holes at the crime scene. It's natural to assume these facts are related."

The Judge sees that now to being true.

"True." He said and nodded. "And is this bringing back any memories yet, Ms. Strides?"

"Sort of…" Raven said to do her best on it. "All I remember is it did happen before my parents and my eyes from the Shadower. It proves that much, Your Honor! He did flee, the same as yesterday when I fought back after being bitten by Missile who saved us thanks to Mr. Detective's help. So almost."

Phoenix explains the rest to the Judge about it besides Raven trying to remember the rest and Edgeworth himself on his end.

"(Raven, hang in there.)" he said to speak the rest to the people in the courtroom. "The defendant, a young boy at the time, lost consciousness after the first shot. The second shot was fired after that. In other words, someone else was at the scene."

This surprises the Judge about it.

"The actual murderer?" he questions the two.

"Yep. None other than the Shadower himself!" Raven said to hope to find out on who it was anytime soon. "(I still got to find out who it is in time…)"

Manfred then objects to this…

"*OBJECTION! *" said Manfred. "Unfortunately, there's something you two seem to have overlooked."

"Say what?" shock Phoenix.

"What?!" and Raven too.

"Look at the case file. Only one bullet was found at the crime scene."

Phoenix and Raven see it from the screen of the computer that is if that was all true.

"But it's there in the photo!" Raven complained.

"It shows nothing was there afterwards, my dear." Said Manfred. "The bullet claimed the victim's life was lodged in his body. No other bullets were found at the scene." Then he snaps with his fingers. "That means the second shot was never fired. Ergo, you and Raven's claims are unfounded."

This makes Phoenix and Raven to start worrying again.

"Not true!" Raven said. "(No! I know it was him, the Shadower's doing!)"

Mi-Ho begins to worry even more to do something on his end to feel the wind out of nowhere to blow through within the room, as Maya prays to call upon Mia's spirit quickly for some help…What will Phoenix do next? Or Raven?

"(If the second gunshot was never fired, all my and Raven's conjectures are for nothing!)"

The Judge then tries asking Edgeworth something.

"It appears we have our conclusion. Let me ask one last time. Defendant, you threw the pistol to save your father. But that cause an unexpected tragedy. Is this correct?"

Not good if Edgeworth answers it 'in a bad way' for Phoenix to try stopping his friend.

"Wait, Edgeworth!" he cries out.

"No! This can't be happening!" Raven panics.

"Without doubt."

But it was too late, Edgeworth said it. To make Manfred smirk again and the Judge to hit his gavel.

"Very well." He said. "That ends the cross-examination!"

What can Raven and Phoenix do now?

"Phoenix! We need to do something! I wish I could remember more. Only then we can try to win…"

"I know, Raven…!" said Phoenix. "(There are so many things that Raven and I know that we should be saying, but neither of us just can't find the words!)"

Phoenix goes to the floor about to lose and his friend for Raven was there by his side. Mi-Ho then caws for Raven soon hears her father Liam Strides talking to her.

"So, you know the truth now, do you, Raven?"

Once Raven heard that, she then tries finding out where it was coming from.

"Dad? Dad?" she tries finding Liam. "Where are you, Dad?! (How can he still be alive?)"

Then Phoenix heard Mia's voice talking within spirit to him and Raven 'for she starts having a headache suddenly'.

"Don't give up." She said. "You and Raven are on the right track. There was indeed a second bullet at the crime scene. Laugh, Wright. An attorney can only laugh when the times are desperate!"

Phoenix and Raven thought they were hearing things to find and hear a noise, it was real but wasn't there to know on what to do next.

"Phoenix! Was that Mia's voice?" Raven asks Phoenix.

"And were you calling out to your dead father just now?" he asks her too.

Looks like Maya sees something within Mi-Ho that might be more than Mia's spirit talking, but what? Say something before the Judge says about Edgeworth being guilty 'for real this time'!

"I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Miles Edgeworth-"

But Phoenix and Raven stops him in time before the verdict was made.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "A second shot really was fired at the scene that day!"

Raven sees where Phoenix was getting at.

"He…He's right! There was!"

Manfred slams his hand on the table to say that there wasn't.

"Enough!" he argued.

Phoenix explains the rest.

"The second bullet disappeared. There is but one possible reason why."

"And what would that be?" ask the Judge.

"Oh, please! Isn't that so hard to ask?" Raven said for Phoenix to say on what it was.

"The murder took it from the scene!"

Manfred tries objecting about this again, oh boy…

"Objection. Why do something so pointless?"

The prosecutor kind of has a point there, does the defense or his woman know?

"Well…" Phoenix started to think about this. "(It's no use. We can't think of any reason to take it.)"

Again, Mia speaks up to Phoenix and Raven to hear her voice to aid them.

"Mia? (What else are you trying to say to us?)" surprised Raven.

"Turn both of your thinking about."

"Mia?" same with Phoenix.

"Don't ask why the murderer took the bullet." Said Mia. "Ask why he had to take the bullet."

They get it now. Soon Raven started to think of something with a painful headache of hers…

"(I see…)" Phoenix said to be saying it next. "There is one reason why the murderer had to take the bullet!"

This comes to a big surprise to Manfred and the same for Edgeworth too.

"What?" shock the prosecutor from the confusion.

Raven says it next to try keeping up.

"That's right!" she said. "As Phoenix just said and my murder mystery solving skills, the other bullet hit the murderer! The Shadower!"

"Th-The bullet hit the murderer? Being the Shadower himself?" ask the Judge.

Phoenix's turn to tell about it again.

"If the murderer was also shot at the time of the crime, he would've been forced to take the bullet. That's why a second bullet wasn't found at the scene!"

"*BINGO! * That's right!" Raven said.

Manfred once again objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "There is no record of anyone else shot at the courthouse that day!"

Phoenix and Raven had to think quick about this part.

"Now what, Phoenix…?" Raven asks Phoenix.

"(There must be someone who left the courthouse injured that day.)"

Thinking hard…Raven then thought about something to say it to Phoenix as she heard her father's voice repeatedly, like it was near Mi-Ho.

"(Think, Raven! Those memories should know on who it is…!)" soon it came to Raven. "Wait…Phoenix."

"Huh?" he heard his girlfriend.

"Okay. Call me crazy, but I just thought of something really crazy."

"Crazy?" ask Phoenix.

"Crazy like what, Raven?" Maya asked as well. "Tell us!"

"Well, something about what Marvin said to us from a few days ago, remember?"

A flashback when the three were talking to Marvin about the case on what happened to Manfred after Gregory was killed on the day when the DL-6 case happened…

" _He even took the next day off."_

End of flashback…Soon, it came to Phoenix and Maya to remember it all when Raven mentions that part.

"Yeah…" surprises Raven. "What if von Karma didn't take that vacation because of the shock...?"

"But took it because he was injured!"

"This would mean..." Maya tries thinking hard.

"No way!" surprises Phoenix. "It could only mean one thing!"

Raven now knows what she was thinking about, to get her memories back from the event.

"(This could mean…!) What happened with my Mom and Dad during the time we left when the Blue Swordfish members try to kill us, Bobby was giving us the dirt to ruin my Dad's career, he came to the scene learning about the killer, and was covered in blood…It can't be! Meaning…! (I thought I had a feeling about all of this!)"

Both Maya and Phoenix get it now.

"He was the murderer in the DL-6 Incident!"

"He was the man who shot Gregory Edgeworth! As well as Liam Strides, try murdering Elisa Strides, send the letter Yogi to have Robert killed, and shot Poster as well."

"It was...Him." said Raven to be freaking out. "Manfred von Karma himself. And as the Shadower!"

"What?!" shocked Phoenix even more.

"Okay! I didn't know about that part!" news to Maya there as well.

Raven remembers from the laugh and the blood was Manfred's himself and as the Shadower, she was starting to remember. Soon she sees Mi-Ho acting and talking like Liam Strides, although he was dead…his spirit still lives on within the bird's body.

"DAD!" cried out Raven.

"Raven!" Phoenix panicked.

Raven was about to fall for both Maya and Phoenix to catch her in time, trying to get some air and as a glass of water was given to her.

"Here. Drink this." Said Maya.

Raven drinks it and then gets back up.

"You had us worried, Raven. More to me."

Maya was more worried of her friend too.

"What just happened?!"

"I…I remember now…All of it."

Good news for them to hear that from Raven. Now Phoenix and Maya needed to know on what it was, and why Liam's ghost was within Mi-Ho's body.

"You do? Tell us!"

"Okay, I have a feeling I know who's voice I'm hearing too. It's my father. He's here! I know it!"

Maya freaks out to try hiding from the ghost.

"He is?! Where?!"

The three turned around to see Mi-Ho's eyes glowing to be looking at them, he then had a spirit form to be shown as Liam Strides himself for them to see him up close.

"Raven…" he said.

"Dad… (I knew it!)" Raven so happy to make her cry. "You're a ghost! You still live on from that! I mean…! Maya! How are you doing this?!"

"I'm not! Really!" Maya said for she didn't know what was going on either.

"That's your father?!" shock Phoenix even more. "Within this bird?! (What the hell is he?!)"

Mi-Ho flies over to Raven to move his wings to point out to Manfred to be saying it like it is, and show the proof of his guilt.

"Do it." He said. "Make him confess…He murder me…"

Raven and Phoenix now know what they must do next 'as Maya hopes for the best too', Mi-Ho was out right now for Liam's spirit to take over his body. So, his spirit still lives on from within. Time to get back to work!

"Right, Dad, we'll do it! Come on, Phoenix. Let's give Manfred some hell!" Raven said.

Phoenix was more than ready to.

"Alright. Let's do this. For Edgeworth."

Manfred tries to tell the Judge to say it, hurry it up!

"So long as we have no suspect, we are finished here." He said.

But before that, Phoenix says it in time for Raven to join in.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "There is a suspect…One lone suspect."

"And who's the Shadower himself in this room!" and Raven.

The Judge was shock to hear and a bit scared, as Manfred tells him otherwise.

"Pay them no heed! Hurry up and-"

Phoenix slams his hands on the table in time to say it.

"Mr. von Karma!" he shouted. "Fifteen years ago, the murderer who took the bullet before killing the victim, hurt Raven and her family, and was the serial killer of the Blue Swordfish member of the assassin being. And with that vanishing from the scene…It was you!" Phoenix then pointed at Manfred to blow him away from his powerful gust of wind.

"You! You're the Shadower, Manfred! I remembered!" Raven said.

Mi-Ho 'or rather Liam' sits tight to watch and listen for Maya to continue praying for Mia and still listen in as well. Also, shocks the Judge and Edgeworth to be hearing that Manfred von Karma had to be the Shadower.

"What?!"

Same with Larry, Gumshoe, Marvin, Yanni, and Lotta to be hearing about it too. This made Manfred start to freak out about this…They just need to keep on going.

"So, von Karma killed Edgeworth's father and he's the Shadower himself?!" asked Maya.

"How dare you!" Manfred got angry. "Do you and Raven think that you two will get away with such an outrageous claim?"

Raven says something first to the madman.

"There's a good reason why you did this and what happen for many years later. It had something to do between you being the killer and ruining my family's life with your sick gang, the Blue Swordfish Gang member you are!"

"And this is the truth." Phoenix said next to be showing a piece of paper that Raven printed out for him. "On that day fifteen years ago, you took on Gregory Edgeworth in court. But your victory wasn't a perfect one. You'd submitted falsified evidence."

Raven then checks the rules of the court from her laptop.

"Per the rules, number #41 – 'Prosecutor shows other proof wise base from the case, but making up false ones to really cheat through unfairly without alerting anyone who's part of it could lose their job. Like yours!"

"Nonsense!" Manfred denies this. "What does that have to do with the murder? And me, the Shadower?! Who I'm desperately hunting for?!"

Phoenix explains the next part to Manfred that he was trying to win by any means.

"You're a prosecutor who strives for perfection, and Gregory Edgeworth tainted your perfect record." He said to be pointing it out. "That could have been your motive of murder!"

"And my Dad found proof when he found out, which was one of the other reasons why he tried hurting my family and me back then…He did the same to shoot at my Mom in a coma and years later to stab my Dad to death." Said Raven.

Manfred tries telling the Judge to end it all and saying that the whole explaining of the details was all lies.

"Judge, stop them from spouting any more baseless slander!"

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING YET, LOSER!" Raven yells at loud. "(Damn, that felt good doing it again! And at Manfred the most.)"

People were all silent in time for Phoenix to say this part next about Manfred long vacation that he only had, to be unlikely.

"Raven and I heard you took a day off?"

"Wh-What?" surprised Manfred.

Phoenix explains the rest.

"The day after Gregory Edgeworth was murdered and Raven with her family were almost killed by the Shadower one time, you took the only day off in your forty-year career."

"That's right!" Raven said.

That got to Manfred's nerves there to be getting somewhere.

"Wouldn't that be natural; is he was shocked by the murder?" ask the Judge.

Phoenix and Raven thought so to be one point of view about it…

"Perhaps." Phoenix said. "But maybe he was forced to take that day off."

"For instance, to extract the bullet that hit him during the murder!" Raven said next.

The Judge then thought of this to say.

"But it's possible to recover from surgery to extract a bullet in one day."

"True, but maybe…" Raven was thinking hard on her end.

Manfred holds his hand tightly in fear on his shoulder suddenly, how can Phoenix and Raven prove that he has the bullet within him now?

"(If surgery is out of the question…)" Phoenix wondered to have an idea to be thinking about. "Raven?"

Raven then thought of the same thing too.

"Mr. Detective's metal detector! Good thinking, Phoenix!"

They turn their attentions to Maya next to borrow it and use it on Manfred.

"Maya, let me borrow that." Phoenix said to her.

She was surprised and let's Phoenix and Raven borrow it.

"Isn't that a metal detector?" ask the Judge.

"That's right." Phoenix said to be holding it. "The defense and Raven requests permission to examine Mr. von Karma's body!"

"With this will prove if Manfred has it in him!" Raven said. "Right here, right now!"

Edgeworth was shock to hear, being crazy but it just might work leaving Manfred to freaking out even more to be panicking next.

"Ridiculous. I refuse."

Phoenix and Raven still go with it.

"Ha! He's freaking out, Phoenix." Raven said to be laughing.

"But if you're innocent, you should have no reason to refuse."

With that Phoenix aims the metal detector at Manfred's shoulder to point at, for Maya, Mi-Ho/Liam, the Judge, and Edgeworth watch and see what happens next. Once pointed at, it goes off like crazy for the bullet was in there still.

"It found something!" Maya said with joy.

Raven then remembering something from her past from the blood related to Manfred being the Shadower

"Yeah! It was the impact of me hitting the head which Manfred being the Shadower moved where his shoulder from getting shot at…Blood came out! So, it was you!"

She and Phoenix got back to their spot to tell it to everyone else with enough proof like it is.

"This makes it clear!" said Phoenix. "The bullet was fired fifteen years ago, still rests in Mr. von Karma's shoulder!"

With enough said and told there, was a shocking proof. Until Manfred laughs about it to think it was all made up, crap! What is he up to now?

"Indeed," he said. "there is a bullet in my shoulder. I will admit much. But it has nothing to do with this incident."

"What do you mean?" ask Phoenix.

"Oh, give me a break!" argued Raven. "It's all the proof we had to know that you did it! Admit your guilt like an adult!"

What was Manfred's made up story this time…?

"A few years ago, I accidentally shot myself while examining a pistol to be used as evidence-"

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix stops Manfred from his lies again. "Lies! You took that bullet during the murder fifteen years ago, that's the only answer!"

"No kidding!" Raven snapped. "You have to be the Shadower!"

But still, Manfred just smirks to think that they'll never figure this one out in time.

"Can any of you two prove it?" the prosecutor asks them.

"Really? That all you have to say?" Raven said to look at Manfred in a mean way. "Show him, Phoenix."

Phoenix then shows a box of the pistol weapon and the bullet to prove to Manfred.

"It's simple. We only need to compare the ballistic markings of the two bullets, only then can Raven scan it on her…"

Phoenix and Raven opened the box with the bullets, only to be gone by Manfred's cheating once again.

"Oh, no!" Raven flips out.

"The bullet's gone?!" and the same with Phoenix.

"What's the matter?" Manfred asked while laughing.

It had to be his doing…

"(He got rid of the data?)" Phoenix wonders about it.

Raven tries saying it too.

"Hey! Hey! Manfred, you can't do that! You're cheating again!"

"Cheating? On what, Raven?" he was lying again. "I've done nothing wrong, illegally…So it appears this is as far as both of your delusions go."

Not good if Phoenix or Raven can't find anything to start worrying, and Liam can't show his face to Manfred yet 'for they needed enough proof' for Edgeworth to see how hard they were fighting for him.

"Wright…Raven…" he said.

"Now, end this trial!" Manfred said to the Judge.

He had no choice since there wasn't enough proof to save Edgeworth.

"R-Right…"

"(What can I do? What can Raven do?)" Phoenix panics.

"Nick? Raven?" Maya was worried too than she was asking them.

Just then…Edgeworth felt ill to look like he was going to pass out for the others to notice it too.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" and Raven.

Gumshoe, Larry, Mi-Ho/Liam, and Maya notice too.

"Edgey?"

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Call the medic!" demanded the Judge.

And with him hitting the gavel in time, Edgeworth was carried away from the courtroom to rest somewhere for a five to ten-minute recess at the Lobby No. 2 hallways. As Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Gumshoe, Larry, and Mi-Ho check on his condition, or was that an issue…? It was all an act to buy for more time. As for Raven seeing her father's spirit controlling Mi-Ho's body to be reunited, that would have to wait a little bit longer, but they looked at each other as a 'hello' kind of thing through eye contact and nodded to each other to continue by solving the case.

"What?" shock Phoenix. "You pretended to collapse?"

"Okay, okay…" Raven said. "We're glad you're alright, but still, Edgeworth, you had us all worried."

"Sorry about that…" he said to them. "But that was the only way to stop the verdict."

The others thought it was a crazy idea otherwise.

"Dude, that's really risky…" Larry complained. "You always were a bit of a daredevil!"

"I don't need that from you. Anyway, we have little time." Edgeworth turns to Gumshoe to tell him on what to do next. "Detective Gumshoe…"

Gumshoe then covers his ears to pretend he was not listening to not be involved into something against the law, but will allow it to happen. For what was about to happen in Edgeworth's idea might be risky and dangerous to do to get arrested for.

"Sir! I hear nothing!" said the detective.

Raven and Mi-Ho/Liam probably know what Edgeworth was planning at for Phoenix, Maya, and Larry to listen in on it to help him out and stop Manfred on doing something against the court rules. Big time!

"I'm thinking that you have a pretty good idea on what's going on, Edgeworth?" ask Raven. "Let's hear it."

"If the data is gone, there's only one thing we can do."

Don't worry, he'll explain what it is to them…As it shows the prosecutor's building 'for one of the offices being Manfred's' for Edgeworth and Maya sneak into the place together to get the bullet from his desk right away. In and out.

Time: December 28, 3:55 PM

Location: Public Prosecutor's Office

They arrive there to make sure that all was clear to go inside.

"So, this is the Prosecutor's Office…" Maya said to be seeing this.

"Yes. Stay close." Edgeworth said to lead her to the door to open it up.

And a flashback about Phoenix, Raven, Larry, Maya, and Mi-Ho/Liam to go along with the planning's to get inside Manfred's office…

"Sneak into von Karma's office?" ask Phoenix to be confused about it.

"You think that's where the main proof is?" Raven asks to be mad about it on her end. "He was cheating! Sicko!"

Edgeworth knew what he was planning for them.

"He always hides disadvantageous evidence in his office."

"Edgeworth, you…"

Phoenix and Raven see that Edgeworth trusts in them to defend him a lot more now.

"Listening to your and Raven's defense finally made me realize that I…I want to believe in myself."

That was good to hear, that only leaves to who will go with Edgeworth to be there that fast and then getting out of there.

"Thanks, Edgeworth, for believing in us." said Raven. "Well, who will go with him there? The rest of us need to stay…"

Maya says it.

"I'll go."

This was surprising since Maya wanted to do it.

"Maya?" both Phoenix and Raven said together.

"All right. I'll accompany you partway." Edgeworth said to her.

"Huh? You will?" she asked.

There was a good reason why Edgeworth had to a little for Maya to get her in there.

"Only prosecutors can enter the offices. The doors use retinal identification."

Now Maya and the others see why.

"R-Right…"

Larry thought it would still be a bad idea.

"But, dude, you're the star of the trial! They'll definitely be mad if you're not around."

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Said Edgeworth.

"Ten minutes?" repeated Phoenix. "But the recess is only five."

"Five minutes…" Maya said to be a little worried about this whole plan.

"We'll have to trick 'em somehow…" said Larry.

Gumshoe, Maya, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho/Liam all looked at Larry to have something in mind.

"Yeah, Larry, I think I have an idea for that part." Raven said.

"What?" he asked.

End of flashback…Edgeworth gets Maya inside after the computer scans his eye to open the door.

"[Authorized.]" it said.

Once it was opened, the rest was up to Maya to run in there, grab it, and run back with the evidences back to court.

"Leave the rest to me and return to court." She said to Edgeworth.

"Sorry to make you do this for me." He said.

"It's fine." Said Maya. "I want to be of use, too! Now, hurry. I'm worried about Larry."

Once Maya said that, seems that Edgeworth sees a lot of people 'like them' who care about him so much. With that, Edgeworth rushes back to the courtroom…Turns out that Larry is dressing up and acting 'or trying to' as Edgeworth to fool everyone for Raven's plan to stall for some time, but for how long? The Judge, Manfred, and the others know that it wasn't the real Edgeworth. Oh, boy? You think?

 ***Defendant – Miles Edgeworth/Larry Butz***

"It's me, Miles Edgeworth." He said to be acting and being an idiot to himself.

"Who are you?" ask the Judge.

See? They know that he wasn't really Edgeworth.

"Who, me?" said Larry. "Miles Edgeworth, of course."

"Bailiffs! Throw this imposter out at once!" Manfred demanded.

And Larry just had to blow his cover a bit to try shutting Manfred up.

"Hang on a sec! Look closer and you'll see!"

The Judge said so otherwise about it.

"No need to look. It's obvious."

Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho looked at themselves thinking that this plan wouldn't work out at all, but Liam showing Raven the video might buy some more time while they still can. Anything's better than Larry dressing up as Edgeworth there.

"Crap…" Raven said to feel very weird just by watching all of this going on. "(Right, Dad, I'm getting mine down to show and tell on my end. Give me a second…)"

"(Should've known that wouldn't work.)" Phoenix said to himself.

So, Manfred asks Larry something to proof that he wasn't the real Edgeworth, while Raven sets up hers to hack into the security camera of the park – with a lot more help in the room too real soon, to be speaking up. You'll soon see…

"By the way, have you ever heard of 'contempt of court'?"

"Of course, I have!" Larry lied.

"If found guilty of it, you'll be executed." Said Manfred.

That made Larry scream and freak out to not act and dress like Edgeworth any time soon.

"Hey, Nick! Raven-Poo! Am I gonna die, Nick?!"

Phoenix and Raven couldn't even look at Larry right now; I don't blame them there.

"(Am I in hell?)" Phoenix asks himself to feel humiliated.

Raven gets the disc uploaded 'with Mi-Ho/Liam's help', hacks into it, adjusts the sound, image, and such to being shown on the big screen, and gets it all good to go on her end. As Maya 'back at Manfred's office', does the button check somewhere around the desk to reach out for one of them to open 'thanks to Edgeworth's help'.

"Like this, and…" Maya then hits a middle side to open a hidden draw to see both the murder weapon pistol and the one bullet there in a plastic bag. "Found it!"

Unaware that a security cop was behind her about to use a taster gun, not good. The Judge was about to ask Phoenix and Raven to show some proof right away back at the court house.

"Defense, Ms. Strides." He said to them. "Do any of you have an explanation for this?"

"Phoenix, say something…" said Raven. "I got my skills to buy us some more time…"

Phoenix had to say something quickly.

"Right, Raven." He said to answer the Judge. "Well, Your Honor, the defendant isn't feeling well."

"He ran, right?" Manfred said while smirking. "Seal all the courthouse exits!"

But before that could happen…

"That won't be necessary!" Yep, Edgeworth was back just in time to prove that he didn't run away at all.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix was happy to see his friend.

"See?" Raven said to make something up too. "Larry took over for Edgeworth because he needed some medicine for his head. Bad headache…Okay, Larry, thank you for watching over Edgeworth's place and filling him in. Go sit back down."

Larry hands over Edgeworth's jacket and goes back to sitting down somewhere else.

"Thank you, Raven-Poo…"

"As Raven said, that's what happened to me." Said Edgeworth. "I apologize for my tardiness. Now, what of this video we must see from the Shadower might know of murdering Ex-Officer Strides up close on camera? Wright? Raven? Is it all set to being shown?"

As Maya was shock, stunned, and out for the count for the officer to retrieve the gun to then to be calling up the office that he caught her. Oh, no! Manfred planned for this too!

"As Mr. von Karma predicated," said the officer. "I found the trespasser. I've apprehended her." Maya comes too in time to see that he forgotten to get the bullet too, so she gets up, grabs it, and makes a run for it back at the courthouse while she still could. "Hey, wait!"

Now then, Raven had everything set up to show the video and proving that Manfred's the Shadower…

"Your Honor, Edgeworth's right." She said. "I have uploaded and will play the video that the Shadower has murder my Father to watch him die in front of me."

"Nonsense…" Manfred wouldn't allow it.

"What?! Why not?" Raven asks Manfred.

"Even if you show it, what proof will it show between the DL-6 Incident and from 15 years ago, of that monster on the run? Will that proof of me being the serial killer who murder that man and Edgeworth's father? There is no evidence to link that or the bullet in my shoulder to the event of the two. That's why." He said. "I hope you Wright, and you too, sweet Raven, are ready to lose. And you are fully prepared to receive your verdict, Miles Edgeworth!"

Raven hated it since she couldn't show it at all.

"But the Judge said that I…YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Forgive me, Ms. Strides, but he's right." Said the Judge. "Please forgive me…And Mr. Wright, I take it that you have no fresh evidence to present?"

"Phoenix, do something!" Raven begged of her boyfriend.

He was trying to as well; this wasn't so easy.

"W-Well…"

But the Judge hits his gavel and was about to say that Edgeworth's guilty this time.

"Then I shall hand down my verdict once and for all-"

Just then…A miracle happens for Mi-Ho to caw about, points out, and Liam spoke to the two in time.

"Not yet! Look!"

"*OBJECTION! *" someone objects in time, it was Maya!

To Phoenix, the Judge, Raven, Larry, Manfred, and everyone else's surprise 'but Edgeworth' came back with real proof that Manfred broke the rules of the court for hiding important evidences once again. She did it!

"Maya!" both Edgeworth and Raven said.

"Remember Raven said about a rule to never hide evidences involving a murder case from the courthouse?" Maya then shows the bullet to everyone. "von Karma hid it. I have the defense's fresh evidence!"

"At a girl, Maya!" said Raven. "Now I can show the video, please allow me, Your Honor! (For you…Gregory, Dad, and Bobby. And Mom, this one's for you.)"

Raven gets it ready to play it now 'thanks to Mi-Ho and Yanni's help on this one' as well as calling the cops to report on a false alarm about Maya going in with Gumshoe allowing it from Edgeworth himself, nice one and just in time too. As Edgeworth nodded on a fine job that Maya did today, leaving Manfred so shock to get out of his seat to demand some answers.

"Impossible!" the prosecutor was very shock. "How did…"

"Ha! *GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "The one that Edgeworth accidentally shot Manfred with as he shot his father. Right, Maya?"

"That's right!" Maya said. "This is the bullet that killed Mr. Edgeworth's father without a doubt! I found it hidden in your office!" Maya points it out at Manfred to create gust of wind herself to hit him hard to get mad about it.

"Y-You wench…" he said in anger.

"And that's not all…The video, watch it!"

Raven plays it for everyone to see within the room – showing the Ground Lake Park within the woods with Yanni standing around looking like himself to see Manfred as the Shadower 'about to get dressed up', thanks to some help in restoring the video to show on what really happened, as Liam Strides arrived at the scene with the bullet and pistol used from 15 years ago, of the DL-6 Incident. Here's what really went down before Raven arrived at the scene to see her father die, follow by Maya and Phoenix after that.

"Give it back!" Liam said to Manfred and right in front of Yanni too. "Yanni…! Get back! This man is Manfred von Karma! He's the Shadower who put my wife in a coma! He'll get to my daughter Raven Strides next!" he then shows the evidences that he found on his own and why he was gone for so long. "I have it…The weapon you used as proof which murdered defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth, all right here…! You became a serial killer to get to my wife and try to have me killed, because you loved her so much to do the same to Raven next, aren't you?! Bastard! With these, or any of the two, I can show this off in trial to prove of Gregory's son is innocent, stop you, and put the Blue Swordfish Gang out of business for good. Now step away from Yanni Yogi at once, you murderer…!" Liam got his gun out to point it at Manfred. "Yanni!

Liam fires a shot, for Manfred to use his stick to make him trip. But he fights back, only for that prosecutor to use his deadly weapon and stabs Liam Strides deep in the heart to bleed to death and collapse by Raven's side after that. Yanni was scared to hide in his house in time in fear, and Manfred fled allowing the video to stop 'thanks to Yanni's doing to being afraid but he knew it would help out soon enough'. And that's what happened…With that and Maya showing the bullet, was plenty to proof that Manfred von Karma was a murderer of Liam Strides, Bobby Poster, and Gregory Edgeworth too. Shocking to everyone else all over the room; same thing with Marvin, Lotta, Larry, Gumshoe, Maya, Edgeworth, the Judge, Phoenix, and Raven to watch it all happened that Liam died for that Manfred murder him on something he didn't want to get out of. To Mi-Ho's horrified as well, Liam's spirit got the justice to Raven in the end.

"No…No…! It's impossible!" shock Manfred. "You betrayed me! And after I send the letter to you to get rid of them-!"

Busted! Thank you, Manfred, for spilling the beans. Yanni admits it himself too.

"Yes…" he said. "I remember now…It was this prosecutor man as the Shadower! I saw him murder Raven's father with my own eyes, and took the bullet away from him!"

Raven then got mad to remember everything now from her past – the event of the DL-6, Liam staying behind to go on the run, Elisa getting shot to the head to be in coma, and Raven being lost for years…All because of the Blue Swordfish Gang ruined her life.

"It was you! Assassin, Manfred von Karma! AKA the Shadower! A coward like you murder him so the bullet and pistol that was the cause of the whole mess didn't get out…It's all coming back to me now. And for what Maya has and the video shows everything." Raven said to being strong for her father. "(Dad…) Ah, what's wrong? Afraid to admit it? It's okay to tell the truth because it does hurt you from holding it in." As Raven remembers it from Liam's words when he warned her before his un-timing death.

 _("Don't be fooled from the way he looks…He ruined our lives, your mother's…Ended mine, to try getting to you next, and…Miles Edgeworth…Please…save him and yourself…He'll kill anyone in his way…!")_

With that, Phoenix says the rest to prove of Manfred's guilt.

"It does alright." He said. "And with that, we can extract the bullet in Mr. von Karma's shoulder at once! And compare the ballistic markings of the two bullets!"

Edgeworth joins in too.

"If they match, that will mean they were fired from the same pistol…"

And Raven as well with the two men.

"From the blood trails, you got from Missile's doing, the colonel you wear for me to smell from the Shadower, the outfit you bought at a costume store, and the butcher knife you use as the murder weapon on Liam Strides…I scan it all from my laptop. Thanks to Lotta, Mr. Detective, and Larry told me all that proofs you're the serial killer for the past fifteen years of my miserable life! It makes sense now…All of t. Because of you ruining both our lives, Manfred von Karma! And with all of that proves on everything!"

Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Raven say it together.

"And prove that were at the scene of the crime perfectly!"

There's no escape from this mess now, Manfred, it's over. And oh boy, he does not look too happy.

"What do you have to say, Mr. von Karma?!" asked Phoenix.

Mi-Ho showing the spirit of Liam Strides appears in front of Manfred for his face to be turning blue, to see a ghost on the person that he just murdered.

"So, confess already…Or be curse forever in hell, Shadower!" said the ghost Liam.

Manfred then snaps to see it and now caught to let out a big scream.

"No…I killed you…You can't-! Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Larry never heard a scream that loud before. Then everything was coming back to Edgeworth that he heard of it, it was Manfred as the Shadower he just heard from fifteen years ago, before passing out.

"It's that scream I heard in the elevator!" said Edgeworth. "So, it was you!"

A flashback aroused the whole thing now…How it all went down when he, Yanni, and Gregory were trapped. Liam heard a noise to get some help and tells his wife Elisa to keep an eye on young Raven where they were standing at, it was hard. Yanni was losing his mind due to thin air left inside as Gregory was staying by Edgeworth's side. Yanni started attacking Gregory for Edgeworth to see and the pistol gun to drop next to him to use, where Manfred dress as the Shadower comes in to fight off Liam out cold. Opening the elevator door to shoot Gregory dead as Elisa and Raven cried in horror. Also, Edgeworth uses the gun to save his father. The gun goes off first hitting Manfred to the shoulder leaving the bullet stuck inside being very painful to scream out.

Edgeworth was out cold and so was Yanni leaving Manfred to shoot Gregory to the heart and leaves as he tried to use Elisa as a human shield. Until Raven came and use a book to hit him on the head to weaken him and saving her mother's life to get away in time. Bleeding a lot from putting so much pressure and moving it the wrong way; Manfred was bleeding to hide his costume in time for Bobby to see it all and Liam to be fighting back but didn't see his face so well. Only to knock Raven out cold to the floor after a hit to the face to forget everything. Soon Bobby got the dirt for Liam told him to keep his daughter safe 'the most'. As Edgeworth woke up to learn about his father was killed and Yanni to have the case involving from Misty's false work 'but her powers being real', Manfred acted like he wanted to get the killer and soon and take a long vacation only to plan his revenge on what Gregory did in saying that he was doing it wrong to hate losing of his perfection. Bobby told Manfred that he can get his life back, having no choice but for those two in being a Blue Swordfish members to get Liam out after saving Elisa and Raven from escaping in time. That was how Manfred became the Shadower after solving the case of one man being one that Gregory lost too becoming the DL-6 case that Liam Strider was unable to solve and was on the run for and warned Raven of the danger on that night and was killed the next day. End of flashback…Manfred then let out his anger at Edgeworth and Raven too and finally confesses on why he did it all in the first place.

"Miles Edgeworth! Woman!" he said out loud. "You and your father are my curse! You both dare defy me?!" he then snaps.

Edgeworth then looked like his normal self again to not be afraid of his father's murderer anymore.

"You will be judged by the law." Said Edgeworth. "That is all there is to it."

Manfred then turns to Raven to yell at her next.

"And you…! I hated from your father getting into my business! He and that woman of my dreams! My ex cheated on me on the man who was the Shadower who she loved to leave me and got herself arrested for! I wanted him gone, I wanted it! So, I became him…! Those two should've died from the other members of the Blue Swordfish gang; I had no choice but to get my perfect line of mine work back! I thought I would use Raven on my side to win in every case for now on! But she refused! But him and Gregory, I'll never forgave! I did get myself and the others to try getting you out of the house though we thought we killed Liam, he escaped looking bad and leaving his wife left unknown and you working for the likes of Mr. Poster! That traitor! I ended up murdering him in the end, but not to see him as a wondering spirit!"

"It's what you get…" said Liam's ghost. "I maybe dead, but I'll always watch over my daughter and Elisa as a ghost with Mi-Ho's help. Payback on what you did to me in the end."

Raven then heard enough to say something next, as the officers surrounded Manfred from going anywhere now, to take away the butcher knife for Raven to scan it in time. Manfred's fingerprints match with the Shadower's.

"If I may tell the court how I know, besides what Edgeworth and I remembered Manfred did it into becoming the second Shadower? You Honor, may I speak?" she asks the Judge.

"I'll allow it." He said.

Raven shows everyone while telling all about it from her laptop.

"So, you all know the reason why he did it and came to be. Now for the clues…The scent of man cologne he always wore so much was the same when he grabbed me and another when he touched my hair. Yeah, he's a sick perfect pervert who tried rapping me and hurting Phoenix and Maya too! Also, he had a neck covered in blood to bleed out because I hit him with a taster gun stunning him; the same spot where he was shot by Edgeworth while still bleeding for he hid the costume in the park's rivers thinking he drown and bled to death that was founded there. Nope. Missile could've known on what he got to the station on the files before changing for the other cop to notice after he bit him in the leg. Almost fooled us, but Manfred mess up again. The wiring strings none to see through was good to use a machine to set a handmade bomb from the cells that Bobby and Edgeworth were in, and hiding his voice using the speaker box that he did the same with from fifteen years ago, discovered by my Dad. Also, the other time trying to get my parents and me out of the house, leaving my Dad to save our lives. He came to warn me about it and died trying to with honor of bravery in the end. Leaving Bobby from hiring you without you going over board from the deal since the Blue Swordfish members made you the killer nickname The Shadower, the second one. You killed a lot of animals as a warning and followed me, so mess up! Also, leaving the package for Yanni to kill Robert who was a witness to that case to blame Edgeworth afterwards…The same goes for the gloves you use covered in blood, not to forget the pain! And the butcher knife being very big to use on us to murder the people who stood in your way…It proves from the smell, the way you use to be stabbing others, and covered in blood a lot matches my Dad's and the dry one from Gregory's too. Time to confess, Shadower."

Once everyone was back seated for the three helping, Manfred screams again and breathing harder in madness. Just as Gumshoe and the other men were about to cuff him with enough evidences they needed for the case now solved, he runs after Raven with a gun in his hands to try killing her off.

"Not again. He's got a gun!" the Judge ducks and covers underneath his seat.

"Eek!" Maya panics with Mi-Ho too.

"Raven! Run!" both Phoenix and Liam said to her.

Manfred comes charging in at full force.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Edgeworth runs after Manfred and pushes him away from Raven.

"Edgeworth?!" surprises Raven.

"Stay away from my friend, von Karma!" Edgeworth snapped. "I'm done being your student!"

Manfred gets up to make a run for it, until Phoenix gets out of his seat to come up behind him.

"Out of my way, Mr. Wright! Or I will shoot-!"

"*TAKE THAT! *" Phoenix punches Manfred hard to the ground. "Don't you ever mess with Raven or my friend Maya ever again."

Edgeworth grabs the gun to point it at Manfred.

"What are you doing, Edgeworth?!" Manfred said to be getting scared.

"No! Stop!" said Raven.

"(This is not good.)" Phoenix tries stopping his friend. "Edgeworth! Don't shoot! You'll only make things worse!"

"Don't do it!" same with Gumshoe.

Edgeworth stares at Manfred for he was afraid and remembers doing the same when he tried saving Gregory against Yanni.

"Good ahead then! Shoot me! I thought I had a good case to win! But I lost! Just kill me here and now!"

Edgeworth pulls the trigger only for the clicking sounds to be made and drops it.

"You forgot to load it up." He said to the murderer. "Besides, killing you won't do you any good."

"What?!" shock Manfred.

"For now, on…I'm a lawyer to do how I want, not to become a monster like you have. And messing with my best friend was a bad move you did! You ruined both our lives. I'll never forgive you for killing my Father."

A close call for Phoenix didn't see Edgeworth becoming a real murder.

"That was close."

"Thank you, Edgeworth." Said Raven.

Phoenix comes up to remove Manfred's badge for he was done as Gumshoe and the other cops arrested him and got all the items they needed.

"Manfred von Karma. What's dying going to do to you if you know it was all pointless by killing yourself? It doesn't get you anywhere. That's why you'll live in prison for the rest of your life with the other Blue Swordfish members soon, I will find Raven's Mother, to bring them peace for her father's dying request too, and then putting an end to all of this. As for you being a prosecutor lawyer…"

Phoenix throws the badge to the ground as Raven stomps on it so many times.

"Are no longer one. Miles Edgeworth is in his own path to follow for now on!"

With enough relieved done for the others to see joy from it, Manfred was finally hand cuffed for everyone was all right 'this time' as the other cop took the weapon away, he had a few more things to say to the people in the court room. Why did he do it all…?

"On that day, fifteen years ago, I was in the court records room. The elevators had cease functioning due to the blackout caused by an earthquake. That's when it happened." From the place going into a blackout, and Edgeworth throwing the gun at Yanni to stop hurting Gregory in the elevator, one bullet hits Manfred in the shoulder with the door still close to going right through it. "I felt a horrible, burning pain in my shoulder. Just then, the elevator door opened before my eyes. I saw three people inside, lying unconscious. One of them was Gregory Edgeworth, the attorney who had tainted my perfect record! A pistol lay at my feet. I knew then that it was destiny. Yes, he died, never knowing who had shot him."

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Mi-Ho/Liam get it now while Gregory's spirit told Misty that Yanni shot him and not Manfred, to protect him in the way Liam did for his family.

"So, that's why his spirit said Yogi had shot him." Said Maya.

"It does…" Raven agrees with her friend.

"Maybe he was trying to protect the young Miles, as his father." Phoenix said.

From Manfred getting shot, to see Yanni, Edgeworth, and Gregory on the floor and out cold, he took the pistol and shot the defense lawyer with it and ended his life there. What a psycho path! But wait! There was more to tell…

"And I admit! I am the second Shadower, I am the assassin of the Blue Swordfish members, I tried killing Officer Liam one time until years later today I finally did, I loved Elisa more, my wife cheated on me from the first killer, I murdered Gregory, I wanted to get rid of his son by using him, I tried having my way with the woman, and all of that to get my work in progress again. I did it all! To lead to Elisa to die if she wouldn't be mine, but she lives on still in a coma and away from me to finish her off! In his last moments, when Gregory Edgeworth was still unconscious. He died, never knowing who had shot him. Later, he spoke through a medium, blaming Mr. Yogi. He was fooled! It was the perfect crime! I only did their dirty work so I can have perfection to my cases again, I was a fool! I would do the same in making Raven mine instead! That's why I stole the costume to use to hide my face, I was mad that my life was almost ruined with only my daughter left to take over someday! Never knowing that I would listen to that traitor Bobby who ended up dead by other members in the end."

This was new. Bobby wasn't killed by Manfred but another Blue Swordfish member did? But who did it?

"Hold on. You didn't murder Bobby?" she asks Manfred.

"No!" he answered "I would have but it looked like another member beat me to it without telling me first. Foolish mistake! Good luck getting the real master mind and a few more members behind bars, woman. Again, this case would not have been solved if it wasn't for all of you, people sticking into my business of killing the two and those standing in my way…!"

"Perfection isn't everything you know. I can tell you this…Being yourself is what counts the most. Remember that. Dad was until you murderer him. Thanks again, Yanni, you helped a lot. Marvin will take good care of Polly for you until you get out later."

And so, he will.

"You can count on it." He said.

"Good-bye, good-bye." Said Polly.

Manfred says the rest to try getting up by using his stick to walk around with it, and saying one more thing to Raven before complaining in his defeat again.

"Woman, you are smart. At least to me you won't lose that perfection of your skills, so use them well. And if you do find the shooter who killed Mr. Poster, give him and her my regards." Said Manfred. "And still…Still…I never imagined the bullet from the past would pierce me a second time. Is this also destiny?"

Phoenix didn't think so.

"It wasn't the bullet that pierced you." He said. "It was the truth!"

From Phoenix pointing out and making more gust of wind hits Manfred one more time to destroy his walking stick too in to pieces, nice one. The Judge then tells the cops to take Manfred/the Shadower and Yanni away for good.

"Bailiffs! Arrested Mr. von Karma for two counts of murder, hiding important evidences in the courtroom, trying to rape and kill Ms. Strides, and being a fraud for hurting the Strides family for years!"

And so, they do, Manfred was gone for good and Yanni leaves too while crying with joy.

"Thank you, Raven." He said to nod his head down. "Thank you for everything."

Wonderful joy! For Phoenix and Raven won the case.

"(We did it, Mia!)" he said.

Maya was happy, same with Mi-Ho/Liam, Larry to be crying, Gumshoe too, and Edgeworth was relieved that it was finally over for Lotta to be cheering and Marvin to leave the room with Polly in good hands to be smiling. Now for a few more things to get done quick…

"It's over, Dad, it's finally over." Raven said while looking at him within a bird's body. "I will find Mom later, so count on it! You can rest in peace now. And Bobby too…Now to tell what happened just in case…"

 _(Full Story)_

(Gregory Edgeworth was defending the suspect in a murder case. The prosecutor was Manfred von Karma, who won the case. Gregory then spotted a flaw in Karma's evidence of the Shadower charge of a crime with his ex-wife helping her lover out, which resulted in von Karma receiving a penalty on his otherwise perfect record. He was mad at him as well as Liam for all the credit he took more in getting back at him. Since he loved Elisa for a longtime. Gregory then went into an elevator with his son, a young Miles Edgeworth, and the bailiff, Yanni Yogi.

Suddenly, a huge earthquake struck the courthouse, blowing the power and trapping Yogi, Gregory, and Miles in the elevator. The air slowly thinned, which eventually threw Yogi into a panic. Yogi then started fighting Gregory. The struggle caused Yogi's gun to fall at Miles' feet. Miles picked up the gun, and threw it at the fighting men. The gun then discharged and everyone passed out. Miles heard a terrible scream before losing consciousness.

The one who screamed was Manfred von Karma being the second Shadower and made a deal to work for the Blue Swordfish only to get his job back on line, who was attempting to open the elevator in the dark when he felt a terrible pain in his right shoulder. Apparently, he was shot by the gun Miles threw. The courthouse then regained electricity, and the elevator door opened in front of the injured Karma, who saw two men and a child lying on the floor, unmoving. Seeing his rival Gregory helpless before him, Karma picked up the gun and shot Gregory in the chest with it, sealing his fate. Karma then left with the bullet still in his right shoulder. Liam tried stopping him being the killer who almost took his wife but Raven who got hit to the head and by scaring him off to be hurting him so much.

Police were baffled, so they used a spirit medium, Misty Fey, to channel Gregory to identify the murderer. Unfortunately, Gregory's spirit didn't know who killed him, since he was unconscious at the time, but he suspected Yogi did it. Even if he did suspect Miles, he didn't want his own son to be called a murderer, especially since he was still a child at the time. So, he lied to the medium saying it was Yanni Yogi, who was eventually found innocent. Bobby did all the made-up stories during the time without knowing about Manfred was trying to kill him that he was hired of murdering Liam who escaped after saving his family years later.

Seeing no, one else in the elevator, Miles thought the one who screamed was his father, so he believed the gun he threw shot his father dead. He had nightmares replaying the event ever since the same goes for Raven knowing it was the Shadower coming back for revenge fifteen years later the two.

Manfred von Karma meanwhile, had to take a seven-month break to recover from the bullet wound naturally. He didn't want the doctors to remove it, to avoid creating any witnesses. And so, the bullet remained. The Blue Swordfish members kept it quiet while trying to make his into a better killer and used Edgeworth in becoming him until the time was right; he thought he could do the same thing on Raven or kill her if he must, though he was going after Liam at first.

When Yogi was brought to trial he won, but the fake mental state he presented in court destroyed his life. He lost everything: his job, his money, even his fiancée committed suicide. With nowhere to go, he hid in the boat rental shop, where he lived on to be a confused and forgotten old man for years to come.

Meanwhile, Misty's involvement in the investigation was somehow leaked to the papers. Hearing that she falsely accused an innocent man of murder, she was considered a fraud, and was ridiculed by the nation. Unable to contain the suffering, Misty decided to run away, leaving the mountain and her family behind. She eventually disappeared, still missing to this very day.

Without any more suspects, and with the sudden disappearance of Yanni Yogi and Misty Fey, the case was dismissed and was known as the infamous DL-6 Incident from that day forward.)

"And that's pretty much it there…" Raven said.

But thanks to Raven and Phoenix's work, they finally solved the case at long last to finally be over. Liam's spirit rest within Mi-Ho, for he won't go anywhere else but within him to rest for now until the next time they'll meet again. Phoenix and Maya say their good-byes for Liam Strides to rest on as Raven hugs him to the bird one more time.

"Raven, thank you." He said. "You and Mr. Wright did wonderful. Now go find your mother and we'll see each other again, I'll be watching you always within Mi-Ho."

"Dad…" she said to being sad a little. "I'll miss you. I will see her at the hospital later…I will take care of Mi-Ho too."

"That's my daughter. And follow your dreams too." Liam's spirit rest and Mi-Ho was himself again to be cawing with victory to hear it all on what happened today to finally being over.

"It appears that we have come a very long way to the end of this maze." Said the Judge. "Fifteen years later...Mr. Miles Edgeworth?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Said Edgeworth.

"You were innocent. You are innocent."

Edgeworth was too shy to say anything.

"As you said, it was all a 'nightmare'."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"But not anymore more!" Raven said.

"This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth..."

And as Raven added with one other part as well.

"On two accounts that he didn't do at all…"

*NOT GUILTY! *

"Not guilty!"

Everyone cheered all over the room 'even for Gumshoe, Maya, Larry, Lotta, and with both Phoenix and Raven' jumping up and down while holding each other's hands for they won once again in the biggest case of all.

"Way a go, Raven!" Lotta cheered for her friend.

"That is all. The court is adjourned!"

The Judge hits his gavel to end the day finally, a case closed. With that, the day has ended and Manfred was no more in court. Only to be finding Raven's mother Elisa Strides will come next, finding the other Blue Swordfish members, and the person who shot Bobby dead will soon happen when that comes around.

*CASE CLOSED! *

Now getting late outside for the set and to finally have a happy ending for Edgeworth was finally free to solve two murder cases at once. For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Mi-Ho, Larry and Gumshoe were all very happy to have their friend to be innocent thanks to their team work to stop Manfred as the Shadower and Yanni murdering Robert as well. All together at Lobby No. 2 hallway room. Talk about a happy ending of a victory for the defense team in their fourth win once again.

"I'm totally stoked!" Larry said in tears to be patting Phoenix and Edgeworth on the shoulders to be closer to Raven. "You guys were seriously the greatest! So were you, Raven-Poo-!"

Raven punches Larry a little to keep him away from her.

"Don't even think about it, Larry!'

"She digs me…"

Gumshoe was also happy as well 'with tears of joy too' for Mi-Ho to be cawing about it too all over the room, he can fly fully again since he was all healed up.

"I always believed you were innocent, Mr. Edgeworth!" said the detective. "We caught the Shadower being Mr. von Karma, saved the kid, avenge her father, and caught one of the serial killers in the Blue Swordfish group."

Maya jumped with joy as well.

"We did it, Nick! Raven!" Maya said to them. "Congrats to the both of you! And thank you. Oh, that was for my sister."

Looks like Mia Fey came through to Phoenix and Raven to figure out the rest in the end.

"Maya…" Phoenix was speechless.

"We sure did, let just not mention the killer for a while." Good point, Raven, a close call for that event to finally come to an end.

"Heh...It was pretty close, though. I was sure we'd had it." Said Phoenix.

"More like a very close call. I thought we would never solve it in time!"

"Wright…Raven…" Edgeworth was shy to say anything to the two.

They went up to Edgeworth to see him looking like his normal self again.

"So, it's finally over, Edgeworth." Phoenix said to him.

"You both have my gratitude…Um…Thank you for all of your help."

Phoenix and Edgeworth shake on it. As Raven smiles and laughs to see him smile for the first time there, it was kind of sweet.

"Don't worry; we did it in the end. And my shoulder will be good as new in one more week to go. I know I can find my Mom in no time, and the other Blue Swordfish members to stopping them. My Dad would've wanted that for me to keep on living for him." Raven looked like her normal self again.

"Glad to see you're full of energy." Edgeworth said to her.

"And what will you do now since you won't be like Manfred who trained you?" asked Raven. "(I hope you don't!)"

"Don't worry. I will never be like that. I learn that there are other things to look up on and to do. I'm continuing my prosecution to help others. So…Thank you, friend. Your father would be proud of you too."

Raven and Edgeworth shook hands as well and kissing him a little on the cheek, he still likes her secretly to trust Phoenix to love her more or else he would take Raven away if anything else.

"You're welcome. Gregory would've be so proud of you also."

"I know the path I must follow, for that I shall do that."

Larry then goes up to Edgeworth to hold in his hands to his best friend.

"Hey, you're being so gracious today!" he said. "Nice, nice."

Raven then says something to Gumshoe too.

"Mr. Detective, we could not have done this without you. You did save us and me from Manfred many times."

Gumshoe looked happy when Raven said that to him.

"Come on now…Just doing my job." Said Gumshoe.

Phoenix says this to Edgeworth to call it even, since he helped him out back at grade school and the same thing today in return.

"With this, I hope I've repaid you a little." Said Phoenix.

"Repaid?" confuses Edgeworth.

"Wait, what's this about?" Larry was lost.

Maya then jumps in to say it on what Phoenix told her and Raven all about it.

"I know, I know!" she said. "The case of the missing lunch money, right?"

"Phoenix told us all about it." And Raven.

Mi-Ho was lost too for Gumshoe needed to know more about it.

"Case?" the detective was confused.

Then Larry started to remember the event from long ago.

"Lunch money?"

"You defended me during that class trial." Phoenix explained to Edgeworth. "That made me who I am. It's why I'm here now."

"Wright…" Edgeworth said to be touched from his friend's words.

Phoenix then shows him the old keychain that he still has like Edgeworth does too back at his office.

"Remember this?"

"You still have that?" surprises Edgeworth.

"Of course, I do." Phoenix said. "You still have yours, too, right?"

Edgeworth acted like he didn't know' but sort of to be hiding his feelings from everyone else'.

"Wh-Who can say? I have no idea where it went."

Oh, Edgeworth…Raven then hugs Phoenix.

"Well, I think it's Edgeworth's way of saying 'we're still friends because we still have those'." Then Raven sees Phoenix holding something. "Hey, Phoenix, what's that you're holding?"

"Well…I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but…"

Raven tries getting out of his pocket.

"What? Give me! Give me!" Raven opens a small box with a golden coin in it, being the badge for a defense lawyer to wear like Phoenix has one. "A badge?"

"Huh?" Maya was confused.

"Wright, you got that for Raven?" ask Edgeworth.

Phoenix puts it on Raven's sleeves for the time being.

"I did." He then says something to his girlfriend. "Raven, I had a talk with the Judge two weeks ago, to ask him something…Well, since you're my partner and he allows you to do your part with some permission from Gumshoe to hack and solve some crimes with me, you can be a lawyer too. I know Bobby was too hard on you, but if we're going to help you without any more psychos on the run, we must do it together. Raven Strides, you are now a defense ace attorney lawyer just like me. Welcome aboard."

"Awesome!" Gumshoe said with joy.

Raven couldn't believe it for she was like Phoenix was more than ever and this was making her very happy.

"Alright…Yes. Yes! I love it! Thank you, Phoenix!" Raven jumps on top of Phoenix for he liked to be held like that and holds her back just staring at each other.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I'm glad we made it through, both of us." Said Raven. "Also, what you did when you punched Manfred to the face was awesome! And Edgeworth tackling him down."

Edgeworth felt shy.

"Didn't know what I was thinking. I had to help you."

"Well, I didn't want to see you get hurt again. I'm glad you're fine."

The two kiss each other passionately on the lips and enjoyed their moment together for Maya finds this to be cute, Larry was jealous 'but happy for his friend deep down', Mi-Ho was happy, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth too for seeing Phoenix and Raven in love with each other. Soon Maya asks this next question about who stolen Edgeworth's lunch money from long ago.

"I wonder who really stole the money?"

"I like to know, too…" Gumshoe wonders as well.

Just then…Larry hands over some cash to give to Edgeworth.

"The lunch money was thirty-eight dollars, right?" he said.

Surprised! It was him all along…To Mi-Ho had an odd reaction within his eyes to be seeing and hearing this.

"Ah, don't tell me…!" this surprises Raven.

"U-Uh, Larry…" same with Maya.

"You didn't…" and Edgeworth.

Not good for Phoenix to soon learn to truth and breaks the forth wall out of nowhere.

"Larry, it, was you?!"

Larry tries explaining to Phoenix while he was panicking.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" he said. "I had a good reason for what I did!"

But Phoenix didn't take it too likely.

"I'll sue you and put you on trial! I'll become a prosecutor to make perfectly sure you're punished!"

"Then, Edgey, you defend me!"

Edgeworth goes along with it.

"I suppose I'll have to." He said to Larry.

"You're the victim!" Phoenix complains. "Why would you defend the culprit?!"

Raven laughs, same with Mi-Ho, Gumshoe, Maya too.

"Hey, Kid, I can make you a bird house outside of the office for this little guy to live in anytime for you."

"Really?" said Raven. "Alright, thanks Mr. Detective." She then looks at Mi-Ho. "Hear that, Mi-Ho? Mr. Detective's going to make you a new home to visit Phoenix and I anytime when you fly by."

Mi-Ho caws to be liking that idea, so he can be a friend and not a pet still. Good. Soon Gumshoe tries stopping the fight from the three boys.

"Come on, don't fight." He said.

As Maya then hears Mia's voice 'as a spirit' to say on a fine job she did today.

"Maya…You did well, Maya."

Maya turns around to see Mia to smile for her sister.

"Sis!" said Maya for Mia to leave after that for her to smile back. "(Thanks.)"

Larry was still complaining at Phoenix who was trying to hurt him, more like pulling his ears from one another.

"I tell ya, I'm innocent!"

"Whoop!" cried out Gumshoe. "We're having a party tonight! Right, pal?"

"Right." Said Maya. "Whoop! Let's party!"

But before that…Lotta took her camera out to get a good shot of Raven and the others for her next article to do.

"But before that…Lotta! Do you mind…"

"Not at all, girlfriend!" she said. "Everybody, gather up! Now…One, two, three, say cheese!"

And with that…Lotta took the shot to be a very good one for them to have copies of afterwards. With Edgeworth standing with his two arms folded together, Gumshoe giving a thumb up, Mi-Ho in the air, Maya waving, Larry giving a double thumb up, same with Phoenix while holding Raven, and Mia's spirit in it too by dancing for fun. And with that…All good things must come to an end along with them partying – as Edgeworth headed back home, but smiles to have some fun with Phoenix, Raven, and the others today and leaves.

"(See you two later, and maybe in court next time.)"

What a good guy…Soon the night turns into day time for a brand-new morning to happened as Mi-Ho, Larry, and Gumshoe were passed out at the office of Phoenix and Raven's working place 'now she's a defense attorney too with a badge to have for it' they wake up for one person's missing. Maya Fey. Where was she? They see a letter was left from her, so Phoenix goes on his bike to catch Maya at the train station quickly, with Raven riding on broad too. It shows on what Maya wrote in it while getting to her in a hurry.

" _Good morning, Nick and Raven. You two were impressive yesterday. Seeing the both of you made me think about what I'm doing here. I wanted to help Mr. Edgeworth, too. I wanted to help you both. But I couldn't. So, I've decided to go back to my training to become a full-fledged spirit medium. I didn't think I could say it to either of your faces, so I left this letter. Goodbye, Nick. You too, Raven."_

As the train arrives for Maya to go on, packed, and leaves the area…For Phoenix and Raven both arrive there in time.

"Maya!" Phoenix calls out to her while catching his breath.

"There she is!" Raven pointed out to Phoenix in time.

Maya stops to see the two.

"Nick…Raven…" she said.

"I can't stop you from leaving?" ask Phoenix.

"That goes double for me too?" same with Raven.

"No." Maya said to them.

She goes into the train, but not without Phoenix and Raven saying their good-byes to her and saying their thanks as well.

"Oh, you. You're my best friend ever, Maya." Raven said.

"You are too, Raven. Take care."

The two girls hugged for they were best friends forever as she steps inside.

"We couldn't have avenged Mia without your help." Phoenix said for Maya to turn around and smiles at him. "Thank you.".

The door then closes for Maya to say this to Phoenix but it was hard to hear her out.

"Nick. Raven, I-"

And it closes for the lips reading that Maya said something like, 'I will be back, so don't worry about me.' Or something like that. As the train leaves, back at Maya's village to continue with her training and waves good-bye to her friends, Phoenix and Raven hold hands and then they look at each other, knowing that she will return to summon Mia Fey a lot more next time. That's for sure.

"Bye, Maya!" Raven shouted out to her friend.

Phoenix knows of it too.

"(I'm sure…I'm sure we'll meet again, right, Maya?)"

"Phoenix, we will see Maya again real soon." Raven said to try cheering up her boyfriend. "For now, I need to train in becoming a full-time defense lawyer too like you are. So, let's go!"

Phoenix smiles, as those two headed back on the bike and back home to rest.

"Right, Raven, let's go." He said to had one more thing to say as the sun rises. "I'll be there to aid you on this, then we'll go visit your Mother at the Hotti Clinic next."

"You got it. In that case…"

The two say it together, I don't see why not…

"*OBJECTION! *" the two lovers say it together and laugh out of the train station.

And so once again another case has been solved and such…Thanks to Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides, both defense lawyer of the Ace Attorneys both make a great team and the perfect couple in love. Nice way to be ending this 'for the first half of the series', but with some things to do within a few days later…As the graves of Bobby Poster, Liam Strides, and finally Gregory Edgeworth's were made at the cemetery to have two wakes and funerals too 'for Maya to at least leave some flowers on her end before she left'. Everyone else does too – from Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Larry, the Judge himself, a little bit of Winston doing so too 'since he was force to go', Bellboy, Marvin with Polly, Wendy, Will, Penny, Cody, Sal… 'only did it for Raven really quick and left due to his perverted ways being creepy', Missle, and Lotta…Yeah, she got one scoop from the photo of Phoenix and friends with Mia's ghost in it too, becoming a hit and gets lots of money from her last magazine cover. Here we go again.

Looks like the people know the works of Phoenix and Raven making their business well to win together in court, for people love their work. Maya will soon come back to be helping them out and someone else is seeking for help too. Many more things to go around to find Raven's Mother soon and stopping the other Blue Swordfish members that took the life of Bobby and Liam too. If you got a murder case that needs to being solved, you know who to go to…Until next time…


	13. Rise from the Ashes: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 1 – Rise from the Ashes: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Lana Skye (Defendant) - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

(Murder Victim) – Bruce Goodman – Todd Haberkorn

Miles Edgeworth – Christopher Wehkamp

Detective Dick Gumshoe – Bryan Massey

Ema Skye - Stephanie Sheh

Angel Starr - Wendee Lee (Witness)

Damon Gant - Steve Kramer (Witness)

Jake Marshall - John Burgmeier (Witness)

Mike Meekins - Maurice LaMarche (Witness)

The Judge – Kent Williams

Bell Boy - Will Short

Neil Marshall

Joe Darke

One late afternoon on February the 21th, everything changed for one woman…The view rapidly darts past the lit windows of a building to reveal the Towers of Tokyo, Japan on a stormy night. Suddenly the blade of a knife appears, then the silhouette of a figure raising a knife over their head. Just as the figure makes to bring the knife down, they freeze and split into two individuals that are revealed to be in two separate buildings. The view pans across the city, then suddenly a switchblade flies, a vase shatters on the floor and a Blue Badger doll is seen silhouetted against a window. A hand holding a knife appears and the view slowly pans up to reveal a mysterious woman cloaked in shadows.

The next day…Another business working at the Wright and Co. Law Offices for only Phoenix and Raven working as a team. But since Maya left for training 'and was doing fine' and winning the case for saving Edgeworth's innocence and stopping the Shadower being Manfred von Karma, still sad that Liam was killed and Raven's Mother Elisa was safe at the Hotti Clinic Hospital to soon visit her 'since she was in a coma and alive on life support from the surgery from removing the bullet out of her head in time'; not to mention the other members of the Blue Swordfish gang whereabouts either without any leads. It was hard for them. At least Edgeworth was back working with a better change of heart, so was Gumshoe, and of course Raven's as a new defense attorney lawyer like her boyfriend was for she still had the skills. Things were a bit too quiet in the past two months without any big cases for Phoenix nor Raven yet. Still, one can never be too careful to go in without someone walking to the door.

Time: February 22, 10:02 AM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

So pretty much it's been two months since Maya left the office...Two months without a single trial for the two lovers. Phoenix had his offers...But none he took. All that he had was Raven Strides as his girlfriend and defense attorney partner. I guess that things were going slow for them. That is...until the day a girl showed up to them, here's how it happened on a case that had something to do with another Blue Swordfish member, seeing Elisa Strides real soon, what happens to Edgeworth next, and so on.

"(Why do I come here to the office every day? It's not like I want to work...)" Phoenix said to himself.

Raven 'with her arm feeling better now after a month has passed', was cleaning up the rooms at a time only to be wearing something a bit different until her other clothes were getting cleaned out after almost being hunted down and killed from Manfred's mess up rampage. Having a white hair band to hold her hair up a bit, a long black sleeve shirt underneath a white and light blue tank top over it, long white jeans, with style looking pink and black mix in sneakers, and wearing her attorney badge on the tank top. Raven tries to make the days to be a bit better and for Phoenix too, while keeping him company. Don't worry, she'll get her other clothing back later.

"Hey, Phoenix?" said Raven to try cheering her boyfriend up. "Come on. Don't let coming in without doing anything right now let you down. Cheer up."

"Easy for you to say after training and winning a few cases."

"But I would not have done it without your help." Raven does have a very good point to say there.

"I know that…Huh?!" Phoenix gets up to see Raven wearing something new this time for him to be liking it.

"Like what you see…?"

"Wow, Raven… (She's so cute!) You look great!"

Raven laughs when Phoenix said that to her.

"Thanks." She said. "After that whole serial killer behind bars, I needed to get my other clothes clean until then I'll settle with these ones that I'm wearing here."

"Either way, you're wearing something new is still adorable to me."

Raven moves around for Phoenix to hold her close to him and fell together on the couch to keep on holding each other without letting go.

"Oops! We tripped again."

"But I'm good with that with you around." Said Phoenix.

The two hold each other and kissed deeply without stopping 'for once' until someone comes knocking on the door, Phoenix didn't want to stop though that had to for another case to do with Raven's help.

"Finally, a client!" Raven said to get up and answers the door.

Phoenix got sad a little.

"(Damn! Bad timing!) Raven…I want to hold you so more!"

"Aw! Don't worry, we'll continue later, okay." Raven pats Phoenix gently on the head.

"Okay then, let's get to work I guess." He said to her.

"That's the spirit. Come in!"

A girl 'who looks like Maya' but was wearing a lab coat over school uniform and pink thick rimmed glasses appears. Her name was Ema Skye who was a year younger than Maya is; who loves science of murder mystery things to use from fingerprints and scanning it too. She needed to see the two on a very big case that'll be something else for them.

 ***Forensic Investigator in Training – Ema Skye***

"There you are!" she said to them. "Finally, where have you two been?! My sister's trial is tomorrow!"

Raven talks to Ema, but not for Phoenix yet which was news to him.

"Um...Who are you?" Phoenix asks her.

"Phoenix, it's our client we talk to yesterday. Oh right…I talk to her." Raven felt silly for not telling Phoenix about it yet.

"Guess I fell asleep yesterday."

"It doesn't matter who I am! It only matters who you are! You're famous defense attorney, Mia Fey!" Ema made a bit of an error there.

Phoenix and Raven sees that Ema got their names wrong, sadly since Mia Fey was no long around anymore.

"Come again?" ask Raven.

"Oh, uh...You're not Mia Fey, are you?" said Ema. "Or you, right?"

"No, he's not a girl." Raven corrected Ema.

So, they had to tell Ema 'in a calm way' and not say it like Mia's dead.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Mia Fey no longer...works here. I'm Phoenix Wright...A defense attorney."

"And I'm his partner attorney too with hacking skills and loves solving mysteries, Raven Strides. I'm his girlfriend."

Ema heard about Phoenix for quite some time and the same goes for Raven.

"Wright...Wright...Wait! You're the Phoenix Wright?! The Phoenix Wright from the Edgeworth murder case?! Also, the survivors from stopping the killer being the Shadower?!"

"Yep!" Raven said.

"Um, yes, that's correct." Answered Phoenix. "(It wasn't Edgeworth who was murdered, though...The whole Shadower thing was scary to take on as well.)"

Ema was happy to hear 'even being a big fan of Raven from her hacking skills'; she comes up to her and holds her hands with joy.

"Ah! You're the Raven Strides?! Wow! I get to talk to the girl of Mr. Wright's and I love your work! Solving things with hacking and detective skills. I'm your biggest fan!"

Raven tries to be nice to Ema, though she was a bit silly.

"Nice to meet a fan of ours." Raven said to see Ema looking a lot like Maya. "(Great, she reminds me of Maya but a bit younger.)"

"That's a relief then! You're better than nobody! Well, so are you as always, Raven." She said to them.

"Hey, Phoenix, we got ourselves a case. (Finally, I love a good murder mystery solving!)"

"I'm sorry...I'm afraid I'm not taking cases right now." He said.

Phoenix doesn't want to take any cases from anyone at all? Raven didn't like the sound of that.

"What?!" this shocks Raven.

"But, you are Phoenix Wright, right? The undefeated defense attorney?" Ema couldn't believe on what she was hearing here from Phoenix denying her request.

"Look, I'm not accepting any new cases. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try elsewhere." He said so to Raven as well. "Look, Raven, it's been hard. You're in training, it just…I don't know…"

"Come on! She's just a kid, help her out!" Raven and Ema begged Phoenix for help.

"Please! I'm out of time! Please, you must help! I- it's my sister!"

Phoenix sees the shadow of Maya for Ema did reminded him of her a lot.

"Phoenix?" Raven ask if Phoenix was alright.

"Sorry. It just Ema reminds me of Maya with the whole sister and almost look alike to me." Said Phoenix.

Backlashes to Mia's death scene where Maya was helplessly caught in the situation, for Raven to remember when they met her on their first case and becoming a couple.

"Now that you mention it, Ema does look like Maya. And the first case we did after Mia was murder…Phoenix, don't turn her down."

Phoenix thought about this hard…

"(Maya...? Could it be...?)" he changes his mind now. "Okay. I'll here you out. Sorry, Raven, we're on a case again. Lucky us."

Raven was happy to hear that.

"I'm also in too. (Thank you, Phoenix.)"

Ema was happy with the two helping her out.

"R-Really?! Thank you so much! My name's Ema, Ema Skye. I'm a scientific investigator."

The first of those two hearing that word and seeing someone to try doing so in a young age up close in person.

"(Scientific investigator?)"

Phoenix maybe lost to know what that was, but Raven knows of it.

"Makes sense." She said. "No wonder why you like my work. Differently, I still love science."

"I know, right?" said Ema.

The first thing both Phoenix and Raven must do is talk to Ema on who she is, what she does, and what happened to her sister right away.

"Ema, was it? So, you're a 'scientific investigator'?" Phoenix asks her.

"Yes! That's right! I'll be sixteen years old this year!"

Phoenix didn't know that, but Raven sure did.

"Oh, I see...Wait! Only sixteen?!"

"Hey, I started hacking when I was in high school. We all got something to do when we grow up. I started my career a bit at fourteen." Raven said. "I like this kid."

"That's right, Raven, we all do like on what we do best both you and me." She said. "I'm set to be formally assigned to Forensics in three more years. My work is becoming quite well known...at my age, no less!"

Phoenix knew he would be dealing with another version of Maya Fey from looking at Ema Skye.

"(Great, another future professional in training...)" Phoenix said to himself.

Now they needed to know the murder case at hand involving with Ema's big sister.

"Now about the case? Your sister?" Raven asks Ema. "You said the trial's tomorrow, right?"

Ema looked upset when they mention her sister.

"My sister didn't do it!" said Ema. "She wouldn't stab someone with a knife! She wouldn't!"

Another murder mystery on their hands then…

"So... it's a murder case." Phoenix said.

"Another thing for someone being blamed on a crime he or she didn't do. It always gets me mad when these things happen." Good point there, Raven.

"I don't care if there's a witness who saw her do it! She didn't do it! I know she didn't do it! It's a scientific fact!"

"We believe in you, Ema." Raven said.

"J-Just talk to her! You have to talk to her!" Phoenix and Raven couldn't say no to Ema now. He and Raven hold hands for they're always good when working as a team. "I promised her I'd bring Mia Fey, but..." For Ema's sister knows a lot about Mia Fey back then.

"(That's interesting...How would she know Mia?)" Phoenix wondered.

One question was left to ask was on what a science investigator does that Ema was one of them; Raven likes it as she looked through her bag.

"Hey, what's in your bag?" she then sees a lot of things. "Wow…These things are amazing!" Raven looks at them.

"Thanks, I been studying really hard to be doing this and I will too. I believe investigations should be done scientifically! Don't you?"

Ema does remind Raven of herself when she was young back then.

"Well, I do some instincts by looking up on some hidden things with my computer skills."

"Uh, yeah." Phoenix said to keep this part to himself. "(Sure, can't fault her for a lack of enthusiasm. Ema has skills and for Raven can do some technical gift.)"

"If this case is handled scientifically, I'm sure my sister's name will be cleared!" said Ema. "I've been doing research, you know! I'm developing a new scientific method of case investigation! I'll show you two when I'm done!"

"Okay." Raven said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Same with Phoenix too.

So, here's something that both Phoenix and Raven had on their minds right now, how does Ema's sister know about Mia? Were they like friends back then or something else?

"So, Ema. Let me ask you something." Raven spoke up. "How does your sister know about Mia?"

"Well…" she thinks hard. "My sister asked for her specifically. Mia Fey...was a few years below her in school."

That makes sense, those two went to the same school together, but Mia was a year younger than Ema's older sister. And to Phoenix took a wild guess about it as well.

"(So, she went to the same school as Mia.)"

"She always told me to go to Mia if I ever needed a defense attorney...And, well...I need one."

Then Raven had to say it to Ema about Mia's sad passing.

"I know; you haven't heard the news that Mia Fey who passed away. It's good, now you know."

"Well, it's nice of you to help your sister out like this. You must be close." Phoenix said to Ema.

Ema then looked sad just thinking about Mia and her older sister.

"Ah…Ema…?" Raven was confused from Ema's behavior.

"When she gets like she is now, I kind of hate her."

That's weird…If Ema was saying that and looked like she cared to still hate her, but why was that? Now both Phoenix and Raven were lost on what Ema was trying to say.

"Hate her?"

"Well, for most parts. But...But she's my only family." Ema said.

"Your only family? What about your parents?" Phoenix asks her.

Ema got sad 'or sadder' again meaning that they're no longer around.

"They died in a car accident when I was little."

Raven felt the same pain Ema was feeling for finding her parents 'at a very bad time' to be in danger and on a run. From Liam being murder, Elisa in a coma who could've been dead, and the Blue Swordfish Gang ruining her life.

"Oh…Ema, I'm so sorry to hear that. I really am." She said to get upset too. "(Reminds me about my parents. Mom, we'll be there to see you soon, hang in there. And Dad, I miss you so much.)"

At least Mi-Ho flies by to visit with Raven and Phoenix at any time since Liam's spirit is within a raven type of bird, but how is that thing have magical powers like Maya does? Hopefully we'll know more about it later. Any who…

"Oh...I'm sorry." Said Phoenix to see if Raven was feeling alright. "Raven?"

Raven stops spacing out of sadness for Phoenix was there for her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just Ema losing her family…I hope my Mom is hanging in there…"

"I'm sure that she is. Raven, I'm here for you in this. Let's do the same for Ema and her sister. No one should ever be alone again."

Raven felt better after that, for Ema wishes to know what was on her mind.

"You're right, Phoenix, thank you." Raven said to getting back to the game. "Okay! Let's go to the detention center, Ema, and save your sister."

"Now we're talking." Ema said as well.

The three headed on down to the detention center to take on the case of another murder mystery involving with Ema's sister name Lana Skye.

Time: February 22

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Entering inside as the three waited for Lana to come in from the other room to talk to them, Ema looked upset for some reason. Soon they hear a noise for one guard had a problem dealing with Lana who was arguing like crazy.

"Guard...I thought I told you I didn't want visitors."

"S-s-s-sorry, ma'am! It's j-j-j-just, your sister..." said the scared guard.

"No excuses! Or did you not want a raise this year, hmm?"

"U-u-u-understood, ma'am!" The guard runs off for Phoenix and Raven had trouble seeing on what was going on.

"I thought there was a prison break going on!" Raven said to be freaking out a bit.

"(Wh-wh-wh-what was that all about?)" Phoenix was the same thing too.

A woman 'who looks just like Mia, but wearing a prosecutor outfit' appears was none other than Lana Skye herself and sits down. For she looked upset seeing Ema again who doesn't want to be saved, why is that?

 ***Chief Prosecutor – Lana Skye***

"So, this is Lana? She does look like Mia." Raven thought so.

"H-hi, Lana." Ema was happy to see Lana than she was on her end.

"Funny. I seem to remember specifically telling you not to come here. Perhaps my memory is failing?" Some sister Lana is to Ema here…Rude!

"L-look...I didn't want to come here either, okay? But your trial's tomorrow and you still don't have a defense attorney!"

"I'll be the one in court tomorrow. This has nothing to do with you, Ema. Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?" said Lana to be seeing Raven for the first time. "And you are…?"

"I'm Raven Strides, Lana. Phoenix's boyfriend and partner."

Phoenix was confused on how Lana knew him besides Mia.

"Hey! How do you know me?" he asks her.

"Mia mentioned you. I've heard...Quite a bit."

So, Lana and Mia use to work for each other a while back, that does make sense there.

"Er, I'm sorry. What exactly is it that you do...?"

"My name is Lana, Lana Skye. I'm the Chief Prosecutor for this district."

Surprised! A big one there for Raven and Phoenix to learn about from Lana.

"Y-You're a prosecutor?!" shock Phoenix even more. "(Two sisters...one a lawyer. Could this be a coincidence? Ema...Lana...I mean; they are just like...)"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" Ema asks him.

"Oh, no. Nothing. Just funny seeing Mia as a defense lawyer and Lana a prosecutor lawyer."

Getting back to the matter at hand by asking Lana on the crime she was accuse of doing.

"There's something you should know from the start." Lana speaks up first.

"W-which is…?"

"What's that?"

The two asked together from Phoenix and Raven.

"The suspect in this case has confessed to the crime." Lana tries to say that she did it, but she was hiding something.

"W-Wait! But the suspect...The suspect is...!" Even Ema knew on what Lana was getting at and she still didn't want to believe in it.

"Me. I did it. Well, Mr. Wright?"

What was Lana going on about now?

"Now why would you like to say something that you didn't do?!" Raven said. "Listen on what you're saying!"

"I have to agree with Raven too." Phoenix said. "(This is too weird!) Well...Why don't you begin by telling me exactly what happened."

So, Lana started to explain 'as Raven was typing it all down from her laptop once again', they had to try getting something out of that woman and from her stubbornness.

"The crime took place yesterday, February 21, at 5:51PM. It was in the witness's deposition. A witness clearly saw me committing the crime."

"Uh...My, that was a bit of bad luck, wasn't it?" said Phoenix.

Continuing with the story…

"The crime took place in the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office. The body was found in the trunk of my subordinate's car."

Raven looks up of the location from her laptop within seconds.

"Yeah, right here." She said to be pointing it out. "Must be where she and Edgeworth work at. Does look nice. (When Maya got the evidences out of Manfred's office, that was awesome.)"

Sure, was the place for Edgeworth to be working there too like she was, and Manfred was arrested for good to no longer be there anymore. Raven shows this to both Phoenix and Ema, for she loved her skills on any computers to be searching on things.

"Wow, Raven! You type things so fast!" Ema said to be smiling.

"Thanks, Ema."

"The Prosecutor's Office, huh?" Phoenix said. "(In your subordinate's car trunk? Classy...)"

They looked at the car where the dead body was found in.

"Nice car." Said Raven.

"I was arrested on the spot. Caught red-handed, as it were. I am admitting the crime I did, right?"

Both Phoenix and Raven could tell right away that Lana was lying to them, hiding something very big.

"(She's hiding something, big time.)" Then Phoenix asks Lana this next question. "So, who was the victim?"

"An investigator with the Police Department. I suppose the correct term is 'Detective'. Death was due to a loss of blood. He was stabbed once in the stomach." She said.

Raven found the name of the person on last night's news.

"Right here." She said to be pointing a picture of the man. "His name was Bruce Goodman."

Bruce was a famous and once was the smartest detective around.

"So, that's who. Wait, he was killed by...you?" Phoenix asked.

"Death wasn't immediate, but the wound was fatal." Lana admitted.

Raven double checks on the dead body details.

"Very deep to lose a lot of blood, she's right. (Not good!)" Raven started to worry.

Lana looked serious to say it clearly for Raven and Phoenix to stay out of her business for good.

"Allow me to repeat myself, Mr. Wright and you too, Ms. Strides. The victim was a detective. You know what that means don't you?"

They sure did, but Ema didn't know what it was.

"What? Mr. Wright? Raven? What does it mean?" Ema asks them.

"Well, it means..."

Phoenix and Raven knew what Lana was saying and it was hard to tell Ema on what the word meant. So, her sister says it instead…

"The police department will consider it a matter of pride to have me found guilty. They will use any means at their disposal to do so."

"No!" shocked Ema.

Raven checks in the rule book of the court, since that's what happens in doing a crime for Lana was in big trouble.

"She's right; all says it in the rule book."

"(This case gets worse and worse with everything I learn.)" Phoenix said.

Surprising to see and hear someone like Lana admitting a crime that she did, 'but she really didn't do', a set up maybe? Also, someone like her being the Chief Prosecutor was big.

"So, you're the Chief Prosecutor?"

"Must be tough being one completely." Raven said to Lana.

"That is correct." Said Lana. "I'm responsible for overseeing every trial handled by prosecutors in this district. I make sure the prosecutors have what they need to do the job, and manage every aspect. Those are my responsibilities in a nutshell. Still, I'm a little surprised. I would think you'd recognize the district's Chief Prosecutor, Mr. Wright. In fact, it seems impossible you wouldn't..."

The three see Lana's hand had a cut with bandages covering it up. For Ema had to ask Lana about it, looks bad.

"Um...Lana? What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, this?" she said to be looking at it again. "I cut myself by accident. When I stabbed him, that is."

Ema hated hearing this coming from Lana.

"It was more like someone made you do it! Get a hold of yourself, Lana!" Raven said to her.

"I'm not very good at being a criminal, I suppose."

"Phoenix, we got a problem helping her out."

Phoenix knows of it too.

"(How am I supposes to defend this!? Time to change the subject...Wait, she was in the class ahead of Mia, wasn't she...?)" Phoenix knows what to ask Lana next about her and Mia knowing each other back then. "Um, you were in school with Mia, correct? A few years above her?"

Lana would've guess where Phoenix heard that part from a little.

"Ema told you that, too, did she?" she took a lucky guess.

"W-well, why not? I did drag him and his girlfriend all the way here from their office!" said Ema.

"Although it seems they have very little in common with Mia..."

"(Hey!)" Phoenix got mad there.

"And you, Raven?"

"Me?" Raven said. "I heard of her and saw her on that one day only, that was how."

"Well in any case, it was in law school. I was in my third year, and she was auditing the class. She was different than the other students. A bit jealous, but a good person on what she does best the way I do."

"Different?" both Phoenix and Raven said there.

How was Mia different from Lana? She explains that part to them.

"She was strong...She'd do anything to become a defense attorney. Anything. That...was probably why she was attracted to me." Said Lana.

Raven explains to Phoenix better in other words.

"They were alike with the same goals but with different paths. You know?"

"Yeah! Intellectually attracted! Lana was top of her class in school." Ema said as well to know that part.

"I was the best there was."

Phoenix understood for Mia and Lana were the same and very smart in their line of work.

"(It sounds a bit different when Ema says it...)" Phoenix thought about there.

Lana then had something else to say to the two again.

"Well, Mr. Wright? Raven? As you two can plainly see, I am admitting my guilt. I think it's safe to say...there's no way you two can take this case. None." Lana sounded serious for not wanting to have the two defending her in court.

Ema got upset when Lana said that.

"B-but, Lana!"

"And why not?" Raven demanded to know why.

Lana kept her silence for Ema to say this to her sister.

"You...you were always this way, weren't you? You never think of anyone but yourself. I know you didn't do it, Lana. I know! So... So how can you say you did!? If I lose you...I'll be all alone! I... I hate you, Lana."

Ouch, a bit cold there, don't you think?

"Ema…" Raven wanted to know now on what was going on here. "(Lana, why are you saying these things to her? What's with you?)"

Lana showed no emotions back to Ema when she said that.

"Mr. Wright."

"Y-Yes?" he answers.

"I believe our discussion here is ended. The rest...I leave to you and to her." Now Lana asking Phoenix and Raven for her help to defend her?

"A minute ago, you didn't and then the next thing you do…What gives?!" ask Raven.

"I have my reason, the rest…If you two are lucky then be my guest." said Lana. "Don't lose any sleep over it…Your client has confessed, after all. This case is over."

Raven had the look on her face for Phoenix will defend Lana for Ema and to see his girlfriend happy and never sad again.

"Right...I'll do what I can to get to the bottom of this." He then turns to Raven to join with him. "Raven, you with me?"

"As always." She answers.

Lana got up silently to show a sad and confused emotion on her face. Part of her was begging for help while the other was trapped. For she leaves and looks at Ema again.

"As you wish." Lana leaves bac to her sell after that.

For back outside to talk about any further ideas on what to do for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema tagging along. Raven had to save Lana too like a bad nightmare all over again. Phoenix knew then there was still some good within Lana to be thinking about.

"(Lana has confessed to the crime, yes...But something doesn't fit. It's that look in Ema's eyes. There's something else going on here...and I'm going to find out what! Raven, you lost your uncle, your father's gone, your mother in coma, and Bobby…Never again will I see you sad or in danger. So, we must do this for the sisters like Ema and Lana, the way I did for Maya when she lost Mia.)"

This case was going to be harder to do and Ema doesn't want to give up trying to defend by Lana's side either.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. You too, Raven." Ema said to them.

"Huh? About what?" Phoenix ask.

"My sister...she's not always like this you know."

"No kidding." Raven agrees with Ema. "When someone acts like that, could only mean that Lana's hiding something. Though she didn't commit a crime, someone did to keep her quiet."

"Got a good point there, Raven...I mean it's crazy, I just never expected to be defending another prosecutor again."

Then they needed to solve this murder case yet to save Lana's innocence and for Ema too.

"We have to do what needs to be done."

"Two times is fine." Ema said to still be a bit worried about her sister. "Lana…She's changed a lot. She used to be so gentle, always smiling. Everybody liked her."

Phoenix knows that Ema was telling the truth.

"I see... (Sorry, but I'm having trouble imagining that.)" Phoenix then asks Ema this question. "What happened to her?"

What did happen to Lana Skye indeed…? Well, Ema was the same to know why but doesn't.

"I don't know for certain myself...I think maybe she...Well, maybe not."

"Maybe what? What?" Raven was lost.

"(Sounds like there's something there that defies a simple scientific explanation.)" Phoenix then turns to Raven to be ready to work by his side. "Raven, what area did the murder took place at?"

"Let me see here…" Raven looks it up to be showing a blue print background of the building and where it happened of the body being found. "For what it can tell me…Somewhere underground. In the parking area where Lana was at where the security door and garage like are also in there. I think we can find a lot of clues in that area."

And off they go for Phoenix to lead the two girls.

"Let's go check out this underground parking at the Prosecutor's Office, shall we?"

"Right! Let's go, Ema!" said Raven.

"O-Okay!" Ema was in too.

With any hope left for Ema to be a bit better about, she, Phoenix, and Raven headed to the Prosecutor's Office of the parking area with any clues to find and saving Lana. This case will be a very tricky one to do.

Time: February 22

Location: Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

The parking garage from inside the building office of all the best of the best prosecutors around like Lana and Edgeworth. Lots of things were the entire place such as the red car where the dead body was found, yellow tape all over, one barrel on the ground, other cars being parked at, an entrance of the security spot, with a ladder, a door, and an access card to swipe in getting in for those that worked there. So many things to be looked up upon.

"Wow. Look at this place! Amazing!" Raven started taking a lot of pictures besides evidences to make lots of copies.

"Tell me about it." Phoenix agrees with Raven. "So, this is a lot where it all happened?"

Lots of cops were all over the area working in keeping the spot off limits.

"Looks like they're still investigating..." Ema said.

"(Funny that my first visit to the Prosecutor's Office should be like this...)" Phoenix said to himself.

Ema shouts at the cops for a fine job they were doing and to love doing with them soon herself.

"Hey everyone! Keep up the good work!" shouted Ema.

Phoenix gets Ema back with him and Raven.

"H-hey! Ema! What are you thinking?"

"Well, they are going to be my coworkers three years from now and all. No harm in saying hello..."

"It's true. I feel like seeing another Maya right here." Said Raven.

Phoenix laughs a little for that being true.

"(I think one Maya's enough to have.) Actually, there is."

Looks like they're not the only ones in the area right now…

"You know attorneys aren't supposed to examine crime scenes? I'm trying to not stand out too much, here, see?" Soon a man wearing a cowboy outfit arrives to the three who works there named Jake Marshall. Loves talking western with a knife to cut some hair off his chin, as well having a piece of long grass to put in his mouth.

 ***Security Guard/Patrol Cop – Jake Marshall***

"Hey there! You 'specting to go unnoticed here, pardner?"

"P-Pardner?" confused Ema.

Raven sees how odd it was for someone to be dressing up in a cowboy uniform.

"Oh, great. We're dealing with a man cop-like lawyer all the way from Texas."

"Looks like a bambina got loose from the ranch and is up to no good! Folks gotta learn to keep them dogies tiged down, pardner." Said Jake.

Ema then recognizes Jake.

"M-Mr. Marshall!"

"In the flesh."

"(Marshall? Looks more like a sheriff to me...)" Phoenix said.

Jake looks at Raven with a smirk to kiss her hand for Phoenix to not be liking it.

"Raven sure gets lot of guy's attention." Said Ema.

Phoenix was still jealous for any males to try taking Raven away from him

"You don't know the half of it, Ema…"

"Well, hello beautiful. Nice meeting you in a place like this for a woman. A bit dangerous, but I can be there to hold and maybe go on a date with…?"

Raven got mad as she grabs hold of Jake's arm to be throwing him down to the ground.

"GET LOSS, PERVERT! I GOT A MAN WITH ME!" Raven yells at Jake.

Jake sees Phoenix for he loved on what Raven did to the cowboy.

"Nice moves, Raven!" cheered Ema.

"(She can kick some tail. What a woman…)" Phoenix loved Raven from her looks and attitude.

Jake gets back on his feet like the hit was nothing at all to him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were already taken, missy. You do look cute. Ah, lookie here, bambina. I know how you feel. But this is my gang's gold strike, see? This is our claim, our territory. And the goldmine is...evidence. If you're fixin' toi mess with what's ours...You'll regret it, pardner! You know what dreams the cacti out in the desert dream? You want to? You head along home now. Happy trials, bambina!"

Jake just kept a look out leaving Phoenix and Raven confused about him, but not to Ema seeing how she knows him working for Lana at times. Heck, it was even hard for them to understand what Jake was saying his Texan voice.

"He likes you." Ema was teasing Raven.

"Well, I don't like 'like' him back!" Raven got mad.

"Was that uh, hombre, a friend of yours? Not to type of guy taking other men's girlfriends away?" Phoenix asked.

Ema knows of Jake, that's for sure.

"Uh...kind of...sort of...Yeah. He's a detective."

"He can sure take a hit. Will he be alright?" ask Raven.

"He's been through worse."

Raven then hugs Phoenix.

"Come on, Phoenix, my heart is with you only."

"I know." Said the defense lawyer. "This is like the third time this been happening, making me weak and jealous with sadness."

"Oh, Phoenix. We better start investigating around this room." She said.

Looking all over the area being a bit tight and messy, Phoenix comes across a wallet near a door just lying on the ground.

"What's this? A wallet? Um, excuse me! Officer!"

Ema stops Phoenix in time before he could hand it over to one of the cops.

"W-W-Waaaait! What are you doing? Mr. Wright?!" Ema said while panicking.

"What am I doing?" Phoenix was confused. "I just found this wallet, so I'm handing it over to the police..."

"Yeah, but Ema might be on to something. It's a clue." Raven knew on what Ema was planning at with the wallet.

"I don't believe it...This is real basic: Anything at a crime scene is evidence! Let's be scientific about this, please! Just put it in your pocket." Said Ema.

"I'll scan it and we'll return it to this person later like we always do."

"H-how is that scientific?" Phoenix asked.

Phoenix holds on to the wallet after Raven scans it down on her laptop. Wallet hastily stuffed into pocket. The next thing was for the three to look at it besides scanning it for backup later.

"This looks like an expensive wallet to buy from the looks of it." Raven said.

"That's where I come in." Ema got her gear ready with Phoenix and Raven helping her out. "I'm called to duty already, and at my tender age! Here, I'll teach you the trick to examining evidence in detail, okay?" Ema was happy to do this part for a while today.

"Sound like fun…" Raven said for Phoenix goes along with it.

"Okay, okay, now. You must be sure to examine evidence carefully on all sides! Now. Let's start examining! From every angle! Oh look! I think there might be a clue there. You should check it out!"

Once Phoenix opens the wallet up and Ema moving it around to check for any weird things in it, they find an ID card belonging to the murder victim himself Bruce Goodman with numbers and all, like a driver's licenses being brightly green.

"Well, look at this." Raven scans everything of the wallet on her end.

"This...This is an ID card." Phoenix reads the ID card. "(Detective Bruce Goodman, ID # 5842189)"

Raven looks over the card very carefully.

"This does belong to him. Nice way to leave a wallet to a dead man behind, rude."

Ema looks at it many more times.

"See?" Ema said to them. "Well? Isn't scientific investigation useful?"

"I guess...Though I don't see what 'science' has to do with it." Phoenix agrees.

"I made a copy. Good to go." And so, Raven does, first clue so far from Raven's laptop and Phoenix to hold on to…It was one good thing for one day that they found so far. Raven then started scanning the room as Ema followed her real closely and Phoenix too for there was a lot more to find.

Seeing the strange letter on the wall being the security station, the three went to have a peek at it. Before Ema could look at something again, Jake appears to them again.

"Well, pardner. Looks like you got no intention of going home quietly." Jake said.

"Oh, it's you again." Raven tries ignoring him.

"Ah, don't say that now. Like I said before, this here's our claim. You'd best be moseying along. Unless you're fixing to bite the bullet." Sounded like Marshall was threatening them.

"(Gah! Scary!)" that freaked out Phoenix a little.

Raven smacks Jake on the head to quit fooling around.

"Stop it."

"I'm kidding. Not like I was really going to shoot you y'all."

Ema then asks Jake a question…

"Say, Marshall? C-could you just tell us one thing...? Who owns that car?"

"Well, well. The little fillies got a good nose on her! You want to know who rides that red mustang with the body in her saddle, eh?"

Was he being serious, or just plain dumb? Raven and Ema answer for Jake to be sure.

"Yes!"

"Please!"

"No problem, pardner. And for you too, Missy." Said the weird cowboy. "Bout time for vittles anyway. Get yourself to the saloon up on the 12th floor of the Prospector's Office. Might just find you a cervesa you like."

"(Maybe we should check out that room 1202...the High Prosecutor's Office!)" Phoenix kept that part to himself about. "Thank you again."

"In any case, stay away from the car. You can look around here all you like just keep your paws off our claim." Jake then blows Raven a kiss to hate and Phoenix not liking the man.

"What a player…." Raven ignores him still.

"Great! Maybe there are some clues around here, Mr. Wright! Raven! Let's check it out!" Ema said to the two. Ema and Phoenix headed upstairs of the building with Raven following them until they bump into a woman in their way.

"Ouch!" he said in pain.

"That's what happens when you two rush into things without looking first." Raven helps Phoenix clean his bloody nose coming out of him though Ema was fine.

"Ema's head is hard as a rock."

"Oh! Sorry about that!" she said.

Just then, that woman spoke to them…

"Excuse me? Were you three all set?" she asked.

Her name was Angel Starr or she goes by the nickname 'Cough-up Queen' of the food making place she has of Angel Starr herself. Sweet as she was into making food a lot, but she can be dark and cold when she turns her hair back on the other side of her face. Ema looks at Angel for selling lunches in an important building like this place.

 ***Boxed lunch seller – Angel Starr***

"Y-you're selling lunches? Here?" Ema asked Angel. "This is a crime scene!"

"No, just business." Raven added.

"Hello! Half n' Half, was it?" Angel gives the two girls some food.

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

"Thank you. I guess I was kind of hungry."

She does the same for Phoenix while Ema and Raven were eating their lunches. She likes to give out any types of food.

"And you, sir?" Angel asks Phoenix next.

"Y-Yes?"

"Some Crunchy Goodness coming at you!"

Phoenix just holds on to one of the foods in his hands.

"Uh...thanks... (Interesting way of doing business.)" he said.

"This area is off limits to anyone without clearance. Especially passers-by. Or are you officers?"

"Uh...no, but you..." Ema answered. "You don't exactly look like the type to have clearance."

"Well, that's hardly a way to greet someone! Even if my days as the 'Cough-up Queen' are over..." Some nickname that was for Angel to have.

"C-cough-up? Huh?" Phoenix was confused of the nickname.

"I'm quite connected to this case, you see. The images are burn into my eyes, you might say. Yes, all the sordid secrets..." said Angel. "Dear me. You are a slow one, aren't you? I'm referring to the murder...The stabbing of that detective." Meaning that Angel saw the whole murder that took place here.

"You saw what?!" shock Raven.

"Whaaaat?!" same thing with Phoenix too.

Seems that on what Lana told to the three was true for Angel to remind them about it, so true.

"You mean you are the witness my sister was talking about?" ask Ema.

Phoenix and Raven had to ask Angel all about on what she knows about the murder scene.

"Please! Cough-up Queen! Tell us what happened!"

"If you can it would be very helpful to us!"

Angel introduces herself to them.

"The name is Angel Starr." She said. "Don't you all go forgetting it. Or before you know it I'll have you whimpering at my heels." Angel maybe sweet but can be very tough as sour to be dealing with sometimes.

Phoenix feels a bit scared of Angel, not for Raven or Ema.

"She won't bite us." Raven said to her boyfriend.

Asking Angel about what happen during the case will be a very tricky one, but still they needed some answers since she's a witness.

"Somehow...I knew. Yesterday was a day of destiny...I knew something was going to happen...Just like I know that the Daily Special on Friday everyone week is salmon."

"Destiny...? Were yesterday specials for some reason?" ask Phoenix.

Angel looks up next to Phoenix.

"You're a defense attorney, right?" Angel then gets serious. "You should know then. You should know the foul misdeeds of the evil ones who haunt this den of inequity!"

"What do you mean by evil ones?" Raven asked.

"Prosecutors! They have no qualms at all about blackening the name of innocents! And yesterday they paid homage to the mot evil one of all! They gave an award for 'King of Prosecutors'... What a farce! I was almost compelled to lace their lunches with something fouled..." The three didn't think of Angel hating prosecutor lawyers that much, ouch…

"Do you have a personal grievance against prosecutors, or something? Or is there some kind of scientific evidence of this, um, 'evil'?" Ema asks Angel.

"Young miss..." she says this to Ema. "Mock me at your own risk! You'll soon find out why they call me the 'Cough-Up Queen"!"

Ema got gross out again from that word.

"Ew!"

"The most heinous of all the evil ones, the one they awarded yesterday...It was in his car that they found the body! Proof that he devours the evilest lunches of all!"

Once Angel said that, got to Ema there.

"R-really?!"

Angel hates people who are prosecutors 'or certain ones' in that fact. The next was to ask Angel on what she witness if Lana killed Bruce or not.

"So, what exactly was it that you witnessed, Ms. Starr?" Phoenix asked.

"Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all?" same with Raven too.

"It was a fascinating spectacle, to be sure!" she said to them. "I now feel I know what they say when they talk about a 'woman's wrath'. To see Lana Skye, wield that knife so..."

A very big shock for the three to hear with Lana having a knife with her to be stabbing Bruce?

"Stabbed Bruce clean dead?!" Raven repeated that.

"That's what I saw before my very eyes." Angel said. "Sad to say, it's true. Her knife flashed in anger, bringing him to a sad end. It was truly a sight to see."

Ema didn't like on what she was hearing either.

"Y-you mean you saw the very moment of the crime?!" ask Ema.

"The sound of his silvery ties to this world being cruelly cut still rings in my ears. And the rhythmic beat of Lana Skye's knife..." Angel knows a lot about Lana.

Raven could tell right away from the way Angel was acting when she was talking about Lana to be hating prosecutors a lot, for she was one of them.

"Phoenix, I think Angel knows about Lana than she's letting on."

"Wait a second…!" Phoenix then asks Angel this next question "You know Lana Skye?"

"Hmph." She said to answer the question nicely for them. "Of course, it's quite a feat...becoming Chief Prosecutor. How many lunchboxes of sin she packed to make that journey, I wonder!"

Was that supposed to answer that question or what? Because it didn't sound like it…

"Do you know, Raven?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"Never met this woman before." She answers. "We have to get more answers out of her."

So, who was Angel Starr? Besides serving people lunch and hating some prosecutor lawyers? Ema asks Angel first before the two lovers do.

"Um...Could we ask you a bit about yourself, Ms. Starr?"

"If you would be so kind. (Weirdo.)" Raven tries not to give Angel the dirty look knowing she was trouble from the looks of it.

"I come here every day to sell lunches. I import only the freshest and best from the Far East. For some reason, the box lunches are a hit here. The kind you can only tell someone who has tried General Tso's Trilobite lunch set."

Ema and Phoenix still didn't get it, for Raven to explain to them better.

"She meant to say…your work is good and the food."

Angel smiles again after what Raven said so nicely and being sweet again.

"Aw, I thought so." Angel smiled. "Anyway, I come here every day to sell lunches. My boyfriend works in the security room here at the Prosecutor's Office."

"Y-Your boyfriend?" confused Ema.

Angel pointed out to them from the room she works at.

"See the security room over there?" They see it from a far where Angle works at.

"The glass-walled booth?" ask Phoenix.

"I sell my lunches and, since I'm here anyway, I drop in to see him." Now they get it, selling lunches is fun for Angel Starr to do than having some romance in her life. How sad…

"Raven, you make lunch for me on special times when we're alone, right?" Phoenix tries asking Raven to make some food for him sometimes.

"I don't mind at all." Raven rubs her head-on Phoenix's chest when hugging him for he liked it a lot.

"(So, soft and warm…I'm in heaven…)"

Ema was writing things down in her notebook 'her favorite thing to do by gathering some information', much different the way Raven does it on her end.

"So, to scientifically analyze the data available so far...You, Ms. Starr, are a lunch vendor with an ulterior motive for coming here!"

What was in the prosecutor's office anyways? Where they'll be heading to next. From the clues, they had to get to Jake's helpful tip.

"Did you have a bad experience with a prosecutor, Ms. Starr? I sense some...hostility." ask Phoenix.

Angel just laughs meaning that meant nothing to her.

"Hostility?" she said to be laughing about. "Hah! Perhaps. Prosecutors are alike. And the bigger they get, the worse they smell. Kind of like 10-day old clams in the chowder. It stinks after days without being eaten yet, letting it rot like they do."

"That so?" Raven said.

Angel leans next to Raven's ear to say something.

"Be happy to be with a man like this one, young one. Don't lose your man for anyone else. Yours alone."

"Ah…Yeah, I'll remember that." She goes along with it. "(Again, weirdo.)"

Phoenix thought of something.

"(I wonder if Ms. Starr was involved in some sorts of legal trouble in the past. I thought she was just a lunch vendor, but now I'm not so sure...)

Onward to the next area to investigate elsewhere, at least Angel gave them some answers they needed so far.

"Any who, let's head upstairs!" said Raven. "Thanks for the talk, Angel."

"Bye, bye, now." She said while waving to them.

Raven, Ema, and Phoenix headed up to the elevator to go inside of the building and to the office for more clues to find or for someone else to talk to. Angel goes back to be making more lunches in her office like she didn't have a care in a world.

Time: February 22

Location: High Prosecutor's office Room 1202

Inside the office 'which looked nice for Phoenix, Ema, and Raven to be in' for something like it would have someone important to work hard. But who…? A nice big window view, next to the desk, with a Steel Samurai figure on the shelf, lots of paper work, computer on the table, a game of chess set up, nice looking couch, lots of books, one trophy, and a red suit hang on the wall looking very formal. For Raven, she already knew who this room belongs to right away.

"This looks nice." Raven said to be looking around.

"You can say that again, Raven." Ema agreed with her to then be pointing out at a trophy on a couch with the gold and green color with a big 'k' on it in a shape of a shield. "Look, look! There's a trophy or something here!"

"You're right. A very strange one…" Raven said while looking at it carefully.

Phoenix sees it too being weird to him as well.

"(A trophy? What, that shield?)"

Raven pointed out a familiar voice that came from the room when someone speaks up to the three.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright and Raven. You two never tire of prying into other people's business, do you?"

"(That voice...)" surprised Phoenix.

Miles Edgeworth appears and looked like that he was still working hard, with a better career and a pure heart while doing things differently in prosecuting.

"(I knew it.)" Raven said. "Hi, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth was very happy to see Raven again 'still likes her the same as Phoenix does'.

"I see you been doing well. I'm glad. I do hope Wright's treating you sweetly." Edgeworth meant Phoenix from being Raven's boyfriend.

"Of course, he is."

Edgeworth kisses Raven's hand again for Phoenix to get sad and goes up to his woman and holds her.

"Stop that!" Phoenix complained. "She's mine! Also…Long time, no see, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth laughs knowing that he cared for Raven, he was only teasing Phoenix, sort of.

"Still can't take a joke, can he?" said Edgeworth.

Raven kept close to Phoenix's side to love him only.

"Now, now, be nice to him. I love Phoenix the way he is."

Ema was happy and very surprised to see Edgeworth in person for the first time since he worked with Lana a lot.

"Huh? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!" she said while being over-joyed.

This was new for Phoenix and Raven to learn about of Ema knowing a lot about Edgeworth.

"You know him from somewhere?"

"A fan of yours?"

"O-of course I am!" said Ema. "I'm his biggest fan alright! My sister introduced us once, and..."

They get it now, because Lana works with Edgeworth too.

"(Right...her sister was the Chief Prosecutor, after all.)" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth was happy 'a bit as himself to hide his true feelings' in seeing Ema.

"Well? What brings you here? I'll warn you...I've been known to be a real stuck-up jerk..."

"W-we're just here to investigate a murder case!" Ema said to him.

"It had something to do with Lana Skye that we need to defend." Explained Raven.

And this was news for Edgeworth to be hearing about as well.

"A murder...?" shock Edgeworth.

"A body was found in this nasty, a bright red sports car in the parking lot..."

Edgeworth knows on what they were getting at.

"Hmm? That would be my car. What of it?"

Ema or Phoenix didn't know the red car 'where Bruce's body was found in' and belonging to Edgeworth, again Raven knew again.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Y-Y-Y-Your car!?" Ema screamed too loud and hurting their ears.

Raven then gets to work using her Black-Wings item from her laptop.

"Let just examining the room alright. You don't mind, Edgeworth?"

"By all means really." Edgeworth didn't mind, but couldn't say it for Phoenix to know about it.

"(You could at least say go right ahead.)" he kept that part to himself.

With Ema still holding the trophy in her hands and was about to put it back, Raven takes a picture while wanting to know what the trophy was.

"I've been wondering...what the heck is this?"

Ema shows it to Edgeworth.

"It has a big "K" on it."

"It's the 'King of Prosecutors' trophy." Said Edgeworth.

"Oh, for a fine job in those who worked as prosecutors to be bringing justice." Raven explained. "Nicely done."

"It's a great honor. They send that shield to the best prosecutor each year. What! So?"

Raven laughs for Edgeworth was too shy to admit it and tries to hide it in.

"Good old Edgeworth you are." Raven pats Edgeworth on the back.

"So, that 'K'... That's..." Phoenix tries guessing.

Raven already knows on what it meant to give Ema and Phoenix a hint.

"Take a guess. King of Prosecutors…?"

Ema says it first.

"I think… 'K' stands for 'King'?"

"*BINGO! * There you go!"

And for that with a photo taken from Raven's laptop, it might be handy to add the trophy to be evidences. For the next thing was asking Edgeworth some questions about the murder, seeing that he was back to face against Phoenix and Raven in trial again, but to help him out a bit in a battle and as friends still. He wanted to save Lana too. Edgeworth then gets it clearly that Ema was related to Lana.

"So, you're the Chief Prosecutor's little sister, then?" he asked.

Ema introduces herself to Edgeworth in style.

"Y-Yes, sir! Ema Skye! It, uh...It's nice to meet you again!"

Edgeworth now remembers seeing Ema a lot with Lana time to time to being part of the prosecutors and all.

"Ah, now I remember. You've...really grown. I'll admit, it was a surprise to me, too. To think that my own car would become the scene of a murder. More surprising still...Now I'm forced to prove my superior's guilt."

"I can understand..." this surprises Phoenix to hear that part from Edgeworth. "W-Wait...What did you say?!"

Of course, coming from Edgeworth, but much differently to still do his job right.

"Lana Skye is the Chief Prosecutor...the top prosecutor in the district." Said Edgeworth. "She can't prosecute herself, so I'll be the prosecutor at the trial tomorrow."

"You!? Mr. Edgeworth..." Ema was shock.

"Well, it's better to have him than Manfred. Phoenix, we know he's going to. But he has changed." Raven said.

Though hard to get back into doing Edgeworth's job again, he's happy though a bit worried that things took a while to getting back to normal for him.

"To be honest...It's a bit of a miracle I'm still here at all."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks Edgeworth.

"Rumors. You've heard the rumors about me, haven't you?"

From the very beginning they have been hearing a lot being said about Edgeworth, not nice ones.

"Yes, but it's over." Raven said. "We saved you and stop the real Shadower behind bars who betrayed and used you."

Phoenix and Raven remember that month where they defended Edgeworth. How can they forget? It's hard to remember a time when there WEREN'T rumors about this guy...Forging evidence, arranging false testimony, illegal searches, you name it...They know all about it, but really, we knew why Edgeworth did it all.

"Thanks to you two, my innocence was established in the trial at the end of last year." Said the prosecutor lawyer. "However, there are some who say I'm the one responsible for the current incident."

"Wh-what? That's crazy!" shock Phoenix.

"What do mean?! Don't listen to those people!" Raven tries defending for her friend.

"Hmph." But Edgeworth tried to ignore the rumors. "Some people need very little excuse to think ill of others. It's a fact of life. Impossible to stop. Some of them even go so far as to present me with toys like this...They think it's funny."

Even Ema felt sorry for Edgeworth after hearing lots of stories him almost put behind bars for good. Very confused about that part, another story that Edgeworth knows about a little than the others don't know of yet.

"So, you and Lana were working together as partners, huh?" Raven asks Edgeworth. "Must be fun."

"Chief prosecutor Skye? Yes…we first worked together on a case two years ago, it was my first big case. She's like a teacher to me more than von Karma was. I think she kept me to the brighter side than the other way around. The other way I would've been."

"But you didn't. You changed, Edgeworth." She said. "I see you still have the gift I gave you, how sweet."

Edgeworth was happy to hear that from Raven being a dear friend to him after making a model of the Steel Samurai for him to have.

"I'll treasure it forever for a friend who saved me." Said Edgeworth. "Both you and Wright."

"Nice of you to say that."

Phoenix remembers hearing about it way before he became a defense lawyer.

"(Two years ago, I wasn't even a lawyer yet.)"

"Since then, I always felt that she was looking out for me...It appears I was mistaken." What did Edgeworth by that?

"M-mistaken?!" Ema was lost. "Why? I mean, I know she's not the warmest person...But I'm sure she felt some responsibilities for you!"

Edgeworth wishes to believe in that like Ema was, he too was confused about Lana's strange behavior.

"Then...Why? Why did she stab someone in the trunk of my car? Not only that...She stabbed him with my knife." Edgeworth shows it to the other three for another big twist to be heard about and to show. Covered up in a cloth and still a bit bloody.

"You're kidding me!" Raven was shock as she scans the knife carefully to add on to her laptop in having enough data as they could that the blood did belong to Bruce. "This is big."

Another clue that Edgeworth let Phoenix and Raven use as evidences, the knife which stabbed Bruce.

"To be specific, it was the knife kept in toolbox in the trunk of my car."

Once added, Phoenix had to ask Edgeworth that only he would say to him being true or not. Getting back in the trophy that Edgeworth has.

"Again, this thing is awesome that you have." Raven said.

"So, in other words, you were the best of the best this year, huh?" To Phoenix guesses, and he was right.

"You can take that foolish grin elsewhere, Wright. I lost a day from work to receive that travesty."

"Huh? Why's that?" ask Ema.

"I had to go the Police Department ceremony to receive that broken shield. Right next to the Police Station downtown. You've been there, correct?"

Soon Phoenix remembers it as well.

"Where Detective Gumshoe works? Yeah."

Ema looks at the shield for it was missing something from it.

"Um, I was wondering something about your shield...Why is it broken?"

Raven sees it to notice.

"You're right."

Edgeworth didn't want to talk about his trophy too much for some strange reason.

"Yesterday was a very busy day for the Prosecutor's Office."

By doing so it was time to ask Edgeworth about the day of the crime to be helping them out, Phoenix asks him about it...

"Could you tell me more about yesterday...the day of the murder?"

"Yesterday was the annual cleaning day at the Prosecutor's Office." Edgeworth said. "Working with the Police Department, we sort and file all evidence for solved cases. We call it 'evidence transferal'."

Ema understood on what that term meant.

"Wiping your hands of old cases, in other words."

"Oh, and another thing...A ceremony was held at the Police Department. There's an annual review and awards for outstanding police officers and prosecutors."

"And that's when you got the shield?" Phoenix asks his friend.

"I was at the police department yesterday afternoon...I got back here at 5:12."

Raven double checks the time on what Edgeworth did during the murder case.

"He's right. The only people who knew about it were either Jake or Angel…So far, we got a long way to go."

"People like me and Mr. Edgeworth pride ourselves on our precision, Mr. Wright." Ema said.

Edgeworth sort of didn't think so.

"No, I place little faith in my memory. The only thing I trust is solid evidence."

"I have to agree with Edgeworth on this one and Ema's too." Raven said to keep on track from her laptop. "Oh! I also got the parking stub added to the court records, Phoenix." Raven made a copy on paper of that from Edgeworth's.

"That was fast." Said Phoenix.

"It's what I do."

There was a lot more about the paper that Edgeworth got.

"This is the parking stub from the underground lot." He said.

Phoenix sees where Edgeworth was at during the time and where the murder took place.

"(The murder took place around 5:15...)"

"When you got the reward, is where the murder took place at the same time." Raven had a very good point there…

"So, the murder happened right after you got back. What, Wright?" Ema said.

Soon someone comes in to the room who talked who was very loud at times. An enthusiastic, keen and um, rather unreliable, officer, holding a megaphone appears. Named Mike Meekins. Good at his job, shy, and at times had trouble talking to some good-looking girls that he sometimes comes across with.

 ***Police Officer – Mike Meekins***

"Excuse me!" Meekins calls out. "But is Mr. Edgeworth, uh...anywhere on the premises?"

Edgeworth knows of Meekins who was a clumsy man, but with a pure hearted of a hard working one who makes mistakes now and then.

"I'm Edgeworth. What is it?" he asks the officer.

"I'm here, sir, at the request of the Chief, sir! I've got your report, sir!"

Edgeworth didn't hear of any report to get sooner until now to be notified.

"Report? What? Did you find new evidence in the case against Chief Prosecutor, Meekins?!"

Phoenix and Raven finds Meekins to be a bit strange.

"Who's that?" asked Ema.

"(I don't like the way this conversation is going at all...)" Phoenix said.

Meekin got nervous suddenly.

"Er...Skye, sir? No, sir! No name of that kind, sir! Not in this report, sir!"

Edgeworth didn't look too happy from hearing the news just now.

"I made a clear request to the Police Department, did I not? I need to focus on the trial tomorrow, so don't bring me anything unrelated!"

"Sir! But, but sir! I'm just following orders, sir! They told me to bring this to you!"

"Give me your name!" demanded Edgeworth.

Meekins acted serious to stand tall and answering Edgeworth's question.

"U-uh, yes...yes, Sir! M-M-Meekins, sir. Officer Meekins!"

"Right. Officer Meekins? Take your report and leave. And good luck with that raise next month." Ouch, Edgeworth snapped to do something like that to Mike the same as Gumshoe with his money too.

"B-but, sir, I d-didn't know!"

Raven felt bad for him and tries to cheer Meekins up a bit.

"Look, buddy, it's okay. Edgeworth is a very caring deep down, just a hardworking man. Don't let that get to you."

Meekins stares at Raven so deeply to fall in love with her.

"Wow…A real woman, who talked to me this time!" the officer said. "What is your name?"

Raven tries being nice to Meekins to introduce herself.

"Ah…I'm…Raven Strides."

Meekins' eyes soon go into shape-like hearts, his heart started pounding, and looked happy when seeing Raven in person.

"Oh…What a heavenly name! Raven Strides! I, Officer Mike Meekins, shall be by your side from the heart and protection! Mark my words!"

Phoenix doesn't know if he should be jealous from Meekins hitting on Raven or feel sorry for him a bit.

"(Poor guy. Looks like he was absent on the day they gave out brains and good luck.)" Phoenix had to ask Raven a silly question. "Raven, you're not…?"

"Not at all." She said to her boyfriend. "Ah, Mike, don't you have some work to be done?"

Meekins gets back to business as he goes off to another room into finishing his work.

"You're right! I shall get back to work! Thank you so much! Until we meet again!" Meekins runs off in the hallways of the building for Raven was only being friendly to Meekins, and nothing else.

"What a strange person he is."

Edgeworth had something to say to Phoenix.

"Wright."

"Y-Yes, Edgeworth?" Phoenix answers.

"As you can see, I'm busy. You may leave now. Raven, best of luck to you too. Maybe you'll defend Lana against me, which would be fun." Said Edgeworth.

Well, once again it will be in round three – for it was Phoenix and Raven against Edgeworth once again in this coming trial.

"Really?" surprised Raven. "That would be fun."

"Yes. You may continue your work elsewhere please." Said Edgeworth. "The victim was a detective from the same department as that patrolman just now. Go down to the Police Department. You can ask more there."

Raven was ready for more clues to find.

"Roger that!"

"U-uh...Thanks." Phoenix said. "(He seems to have finally calmed down at least.)"

For that as Edgeworth was calming down from Meekins' mistake, Phoenix, Raven, and Ema headed to the police department entrance to see good old Gumshoe working hard once again.

Time: February 22

Location: Police Department Entrance

Seeing the outside of the police station entrance for the three have arrived. Looking nice with a lot of cops to be working hard, with an odd-looking sign, lots of cars, and so much they must bring justice to the criminals they arrest.

"That took almost 30 minutes by taxi...and traffic wasn't even that bad." Phoenix said. "Hold on, what's that?" Phoenix sees a dancing blue cardboard cutout of...Something is found in the doorway of Police Department that has trouble working for some reason.

"Looks like some type of cartoon elf of some kind." Raven said.

But Ema knew what the weird looking mascot was, it's the Blue Badger.

"Disturbing! Why does it undulate like that?" ask Ema.

Phoenix then knows what the Blue Badger was.

"Oh, wait I know. This is the 'Blue Badger'. They're trying to make him the police mascot."

"For the kids, right?" said Raven. "I heard about this Blue Badger character."

Soon next to the dancing billboard of the Blue Badge being fixed, Dick Gumshoe appears by running up to them.

"Yo!" he said to them.

"No need to fear. It's just Mr. Detective." Said Raven to play around with Gumshoe.

"Very funny, kid, nice seeing you again. H-H-H-Hey, pal! W-w-w-what're you doin' here?!" Gumshoe points his finger at Phoenix for he was the same old detective they all know and love.

Phoenix and Raven cans ask Gumshoe about the murder case at hand.

"(Well, at least he doesn't seem to be busy. This is our chance to get information!)"

Knowing it wasn't working well, Raven added it as evidences 'just in case' from her laptop and Ema writing it down. Still, Raven adds the mascot from her laptop just in case within seconds, another clue maybe…? Well, just in case. Next was talking to Gumshoe about the case.

"I'll give you one word of advice, pal. That goes for you too, kid. You two better not agree to defend the suspect in this case." This is new coming out of Gumshoe's mouth.

"What?" Raven was lost. "(This is unlike Mr. Detective at all.)"

"Wh... Why not?" ask Ema.

"Huh? Well...It's just that the Chief Prosecutor has confessed to the crime." Said Gumshoe. "She says she summoned the detective to the Prosecutor's Office and... She killed him."

"But, what if she's not telling the truth!?" Ema panicked.

He didn't want to believe in it either on what he heard of.

"Yes, well...no! C'mon, pal! There's plenty of evidence against her!"

Can't blame Gumshoe explaining that to them. Seeing how there were so many cops out besides Gumshoe due to the case going on must be crazy. For so many investigating to do.

"So... what are you doing here, Detective Gumshoe?" Ema asked.

"Me? Oh, well, nothing, really." Said the detective. "Forgot that you were Lana's little sister. My bad…Also, they kicked me out of Criminal Affairs..."

"Here we go again." Raven knows that Gumshoe could cause some trouble at work.

Gumshoe hated when Raven teases him from always talk about that part.

"Hey! I'm only human after all! We make mistakes all the time!"

"I know, but one can never be too careful sometimes. Right, Phoenix?"

"Detective Gumshoe! What did you do this time?" ask Phoenix.

"Whaddya you, 'this time'?!" Gumshoe yells at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the great Mr. Detective's bloopers, with the outtakes and its all live." Raven was being silly to Gumshoe again.

"Then, what happened?" Ema tries asking Gumshoe. "I know things are busy right now...I mean...with my sister's case and all..."

"It's true." He answered. "We've never had a Chief Prosecutor murder anyone before! Only the highest-ranked people are being let into Criminal Affairs now. The lowest ranking guy in there is our chief of detectives. They're not letting any of us ranking-and-file detectives in at all."

So many weird things were going on besides the case.

"(I know this is an important trial, but isn't that a little odd?)" Phoenix wondered.

"This is weird. None of this isn't making any sense at all." Same thing with Raven.

"So, anyway, the Chief of Police himself is directing this investigation, pal. And Officer Marshall was assigned to the underground parking lot."

The odd cowboy from earlier who the three meant with. Meaning Jake 'that Raven hated to mention or think about him being a smooth player to her'.

"Oh yeah, that guy…" That's when Raven thought of something. "I wonder…Phoenix, let's show Gumshoe the idea of this Goodman victim."

"Good idea. Just be sure to return the wallet to Mr. Detective." Phoenix said to be giving Bruce's ID to Gumshoe.

"Right."

Both Phoenix and Raven show the ID of Bruce Goodman for Gumshoe to look at, maybe to get more information about the victim who was killed.

"Um, Detective Gumshoe? What can you tell me about this?"

"We found this ID in a wallet of the victim down the garage parking lot." She said.

Gumshoe looks at it.

"Huh? Hey, pal!" Gumshoe got a little bit mad. "This is a detective's ID card! You can't just keep that! You must turn it in to the police! Its people like you that get me into so much trouble all the time!"

Raven just places it in Gumshoe's jacket pocket.

"Alright, take it. I got the ID copied down for evidences on my laptop."

Gumshoe remembers hearing that Raven became a defense lawyer now.

"That's right, you're a lawyer too, kid…Hey! You still can't do that to someone's ID card! It's illegal!"

"Unless when it comes to solving the case. I know what I'm doing, Mr. Detective." Raven told Gumshoe alright from saying that.

"Really…?" he was lost for Gumshoe tries changing the subject again by looking at the card. "Hmmm...Let's see...'Bruce Goodman'...Goodman...Sounds familiar...Nah, my mistake."

"But, don't you work together with him in Criminal Affairs?"

Gumshoe stops Ema for he remembers Bruce meaning that he almost forgotten about it again.

"Whoa! Now I remember!" said Gumshoe. "Bruce Goodman! He's the victim!"

"Ah, duah!" Raven said to him.

"Can you tell us more, Detective Gumshoe?" Ema ask.

Gumshoe does his best to tell the three on what he knows about Bruce Goodman one time.

"So... this ID card belonged to the victim?" same with Phoenix.

"He was a detective, like me. Detective Bruce Goodman."

Raven remembers about Bruce a little.

"I heard he and my Dad were partners in training when he was alive back then, though Bruce went somewhere else when I lost him and my Mom afterwards to return to the force."

"A friend?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"We never knew each other that much."

Ema just now thought of something else.

"Hmm...Don't you think it's strange? I mean, why would the victim's ID card be lying on the ground where we found it?"

"Well, Detective Goodman should have been at the Police Department yesterday." Said Gumshoe. "There was an evidence transferal for a case he handled two years ago, I think."

Ema knew on what Gumshoe was talking about.

"Evidence transferal...Mr. Edgeworth mentioned that too. But...Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office."

"Well, that's the thing...It's hard to say this, but...Word is that Chief Prosecutor Skye called him out there, to the parking lot."

Raven was lost, leaving Phoenix to remember Lana saying something like that on what she did.

"But how can that be?"

"(And Lana's confessing as much...)"

Hard to believe on what Lana said and what Raven, Phoenix, and Ema were hearing about the last that Bruce was alive to go to Lana was true or not. Was it? As well as Gumshoe hearing about Edgeworth's rough time since the event of a case for he didn't do murder at all. But we knew that all along…

"He's in a tough spot, again..." said Gumshoe.

Some flashbacks of the Goudy Lake murder coming back to Phoenix's mind and remembering the scenes then being good and bad ones. For Raven remembers it very well…

"Is it that bad for Edgeworth?" Raven asked.

"Well, it all started with the murder of that defense attorney, Hammond."

"But Edgeworth was found innocent!" Ema said.

Even though Edgeworth was found innocent, why was he still having trouble from that case?

"Listen, pal, there has always been rumors about Edgeworth." Gumshoe explains. "Forging evidence, making deals with witnesses...Nothing outright, but there were always whispered rumors. Ever since he was accused of murder, no one's whispering. They are practically shouting. Between that, the kid's partners, and the whole Shadower business, rumors get to some people. It's a bummer I know."

"But...but there's no evidence against him!"

Ema was right about that, even Gumshoe wishes it wasn't true either.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth has always had unusually strong ties to the department higher-ups. It's only natural that people would be suspicious. I want to believe in you two, I really do."

Phoenix and Raven felt bad for Edgeworth being under hot water right now.

"(I had no idea he was under the gun...)" said Phoenix.

In other words, Edgeworth was being blamed for no reason even after he was set free.

"Anyway, this latest case has started a new rumor. People say the only reason he took this case...Is because he's aiming for the Chief Prosecutor position himself!" said the detective. "But I know the truth, pal! Nobody wants to be the one who must prosecute the chief prosecutor! Mr. Edgeworth is biting the bullet on this one! He's doing this for all of us...And that's all I know about that. I'm not officially on this case, you know."

Meaning that he'll try to help them out, leaving the girls happy about it.

"That's the Mr. Detective we all know and care for." Raven was happy to hear.

"Thank you!" and Ema too.

"Let me try to make things a little easier for you." Gumshoe said. "Officer Marshall won't let you look around, right? Likes western things since he's from the west side of Japan downtown area, right? Just show them this and they'll let you examine the crime scene...maybe. Kid, take, scan, and get it over with."

So, Jake Marshall is just a man from somewhere in downtown Japan in the west side of the area who likes western things a lot to being one, makes sense.

"Thank you." Raven said.

Gumshoe hands a letter of introduction from him to Phoenix as Raven copies it down to be using it for later.

"(I'll be surprised if this gets us anywhere...)" Phoenix said.

"Back to the underground parking lot I guess." Raven said to be heading out again.

With Gumshoe going back to work, the other three headed back to the beginning for more searching to do.

Time: February 22

Location: Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

Still a lot of cops doing their jobs…Phoenix, Raven, and Ema looked around until they bumped into Angel again after giving some of her lunch to some man and Jake who was hanging around. Angel leaves once the man who had his lunch to eat.

"Oh! Still here?" asked Angel.

"Don't mind us please." Raven said to her.

"Why the surprised looks? Didn't I mention...? I've got a boyfriend in Criminal Affairs, too." Angel was giving that man some food a minute ago, just now.

"So, we heard and saw."

"Sweet of me, isn't it?" she said with a smile.

Jake then comes up to the others.

"Hey! What's wrong, bambina?" ask Jake. "You're lookin' like a doggie that's lost its herd! Sorry if I'm butting in."

Raven stays next to Phoenix's side.

"Not you again!"

"(Jake Marshall...Strange guy to put in charge of a crime scene. And keep your hands to yourself!)" Phoenix stays close to Raven.

"Should we talk to Marshall?" Ema asked.

Talking to Jake will be harder for Phoenix and Raven to get out of him since they haven't yet. Phoenix knows what Raven was talking about to pull out the paper to show to Jake.

"Yo, Jake. Look at this!" Raven said.

"Would you mind reading this for me?" Phoenix said.

Jake was sort of surprise in seeing the letter.

"What's this?" Jake wondered and knows about Gumshoe and his work. "Gumshoe...? Ah, that old cow dog? Hmm...He holding a birthday party or something?"

"Huh?" The three were lost.

"Oh, sorry." Jake said. "Look, where it should say letter of 'introduction'...It says 'invitation'."

Raven looks at it and so does Phoenix.

"He can't spell it?!" Raven said.

But Jake understood Gumshoe's mistake of his writings to get what he meant.

"No worries. This proves it's from Detective Gumshoe, better than a blood test. Guess I'd better let you in, then."

Everything was good for them to go in thanks to Jake's help.

"Th-thank you, Officer Marshall!" Ema said to be happy about this.

The four had a look around with the other cops were working and for that being a bit different.

"Well, folks. The clues are calling!" said Jake. "Welcome to our gold strike. Be like the settler! Strike out for lands unknown! Manifest Destiny! Let's have a hootenanny!"

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Just speaking the truth, missy."

With that, Phoenix throws the paper away after giving it to Jake to have a look around. Now was time to talk to him.

"Officer Marshall?" Phoenix talks to Jake about the murder case. "Could you tell us more about the victim?"

"The name was Bruce Goodman, if you knew him." Said Raven.

Meaning that Jake did know the man.

"Good men always die young. Remember that, pardner. Well, well, aren't you a feisty doggie there now. Detective Goodman was stabbed here at 5:15. The smiling Madonna told me the tale..."

Meaning that Angel might told Jake everything on what happened.

"(I think he means the witness, Ms. Angel Starr.)" Phoenix said. "It was her."

"One stab to the chest. A fine piece of work. This here's the autopsy report." Explained Jake.

"Nicely done." Raven gets that on her laptop just in case to keep and it might be useful as a big clue.

"Was my sister involved with the victim in any way?" Ema ask.

"Funny you should mention that, Bambina. Chief Prospector Skye and Detective Goodman...had nothing in common t'all."

Raven had to be sure if Bruce and Lana knew each other or not.

"Not even being partners or anything like that?"

"Sort of." He said. "They apparently worked together on a case a few years back."

Not a very good news for the others to hear.

"(So... There's no motive!)" Phoenix said.

"Goodman wasn't a particularly gifted detective. That's one reason why he didn't do much work with the Chief."

"But, my sister called the victim here on the day of the murder, right? Here...to this parking lot?" Ema was shock to be hearing this.

"So, it seems. Like calling an unarmed man to a shootout at high noon."

Besides this big guy known as Chief what was Marshall's game on his line of work he does?

"Um, I don't mean any offense, but...Officer Marshall; you're a patrolman, right? Not a detective." Phoenix asked.

"I was one of them fancy-shoed 'Detectives' till two years ago, to tell ya the truth." Jake said.

"Oh, really?" surprised Phoenix. "(Now he tells me!)"

Raven looks up on Jake's background online.

"He was and the best ones too until he was kicked out for some unknown reason from two years ago, too."

"But you're a patrolman now. So how can you oversee a crime scene?" Ema took a guess on that part.

For Phoenix to ask Jake this next one.

"So, why are you in charge?"

"No reason." He answered. "We're just short on hands right now. I'm keeping an eye out in the meantime."

Ema thought so about that part.

"That's odd, though. Detective Gumshoe was saying he had nothing to do...nothing important, at least. He's nothing but a sad ol' cowdog, that can't find his tail. Maybe it's because he runs with that Edgeworth, eh?"

What about Edgeworth?

"What about him?" asked Raven.

"That cow dog's been kicked out of these cattle run...by order of the Chief of Police. Just, he doesn't realize it yet."

Well, why was Gumshoe kicked out? He didn't do anything wrong, that badly.

"(Detective Gumshoe, kicked out of the investigation?!)" this surprises Phoenix.

"Then let's keep on working a bit more! Come on!" said Ema.

Explaining more things around the room, they come across a strange looking cell phone on the floor and near the barrel that the cops haven't got to or seen yet.

"Phoenix. Ema." Raven reported to the other two. "Look what I've found, a cell phone. Still works too."

"This does look like a cell phone alright." Phoenix said.

Ema holds the phone next.

"Scientifically analysis would suggest this belonged to the victim! In can't think of anyone else it could belong to..."

"I see…" Raven said. "Let's check it out. I say we should so I can get more data here."

Giving a good answer for the three should check the cell phone out. Phoenix pressed the side blue button on the phone in seeing a redial button on it.

"Hmm." Ema thought of something from the phone. "The display is still on the redial button. Most phones keep a record of all the calls you've made and received. You just press the blue button to dial the last number you called. Convenient, isn't it? I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"Raven." Phoenix turns to his girlfriend.

"Okay, let's have a look-and-see."

Phoenix and Raven both checked the phone strap. Looking at the strap hanging off the cell phone was like seeing a shoe lace for Ema liked the other good things better than a plain one.

"Man, what a boring strap!" said Ema. "No color or little cute creature on it."

"What's wrong with it?" ask Phoenix. "Everyone has different tastes, you know."

Ema shows the two of her cell phones and straps on each of them.

"Here, check out mine. It's a Pink Princess Strap! These are hard to come by, you know."

Raven looks at it then shows her cell phone too.

"Nice. I too got a good one with a Go-Go Girls keychain."

Ema loves the show too that Raven watches as well.

"I love it! Nice choice!"

Phoenix was thinking about Will from the other show.

"(I see he's as popular as ever with the kids...)" he said. "So many key chains you two have."

"Thanks, Phoenix." Said Raven. "Now let's redial the phone."

Now Phoenix had to redial the phone by pressing the button next into ringing through to playing a music tone. It was playing a familiar theme from the Steel Samurai show…Phoenix and Raven knew right away on what it was.

"Hey! That song! I know that!"

"Me too!"

Jake then appears in front of the three again.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" he asked.

The music from the cell phone ringtone stops once Jake looks around to stopping it for a bit.

"Ah! Oh, s-sorry!" Phoenix said.

"I see you, pardner! You pressed redial on that their phone, didn't you?"

"We're working here." Raven said.

"And I allow that to happen, now didn't I, missy?" Jake has got Raven there.

"I guess so…"

Ema shows the phone to Jake.

"Whose phone is this, anyway? It was on the ground over there..."

"Whose, is it?" Jake looks at it. "That belongs to the Chief Prospector, Skye."

It was Lana's cell phone.

"What? It's my sister's?!" shock Ema.

"She apparently dropped it when she was taken into custody, right after the crime. Look...the last call was made right when the murder occurred! Looks like she was fixing to call someone. Except she only spoke for a few seconds, per this."

So, Lana was talking to someone while she was at the crime scene? That was very odd…Phoenix had to ask on who called Lana.

"Who did she call!?"

"No idea." Jake didn't know either. "Sorry, pardner. Now, I got a question for you, pardner. I heard a phone ring just now...one of those new-fangled ring-tunes."

Raven makes a copy leaving Ema to hold on to Lana's cell phone for evidences. Checking out Edgeworth's cool looking car on hold and on what might lead Phoenix, Raven, and Ema somewhere to looking at it again.

"This appears to be the car where the body was found." Said Phoenix to remember this. "(It looks like the lock on the trunk is busted.)"

A flashback on what Lana said…

" _The crime took place in the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office. The body was found in the trunk of my subordinate's car."_

End of flashback after that…

"Poor Edgeworth's car, but this is his no doubt just like he said." Raven felt bad for her friend to soon see something near the dead body. "Hmm…I think I found something on the corpse." That's when Raven spotted a rope around the body.

"This rope...is it...?" Ema wondered.

"Yup. They laid it in the outline of the victim's body." Said Phoenix.

"...So, wait...The victim must have died when the killer closed the trunk on him!" Ema said from looking at it.

Raven knows of it too to be scanning this part from her laptop.

"That's what it is really."

Even Phoenix knows Ema who could tell from the looks of it.

"(You've got to be the only person I know that would come to that conclusion.)" Phoenix said. "I think we should have a better look at it."

Raven puts on her gloves to be sure on when touching the evidences carefully.

"Will do then." Once she lids the Car Trunk, they found a paper with things written on it. "Look at we got here, this is big." Raven scans it down just to be sure.

"What's this?" Phoenix wanted to see it. "Looks like a note of some sort."

"Look! Something's written on it!" Ema pointed out.

They look at it. A note with "6-75, 12/2" written on a piece of paper with "Goodman" printed on top right hand corner was shown.

"You're right. Let's see..." Phoenix reads it. "It says… '6-7S, 12/2'…"

"A type of code there or some kind?" Raven wondered.

Ema sees the name on it being Bruce Goodman himself.

"There's a name printed on the paper above that...It says 'Goodman'."

"(Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was killed.)" Phoenix thought of.

"Well? So? What does it mean, Mr. Wright? Raven?" Ema asked.

Raven got nothing just yet.

"This will be a hard one to find out."

"(I'm sure Edgeworth wouldn't know what this means either.)" said Phoenix to ask Raven on something. "Raven, you got a copy down?"

"Got it in time." So, Raven did as Phoenix holds on to the real paper for safe keeping.

That leaves left with the rest by talking more with Marshall about the rest of the things like with Lana, for Ema says so to the odd cowboy.

"So, there's no connection between Detective Goodman and my sister!"

"That's correct, but...There's a goldmine of evidence against her..."

This surprises Phoenix and Raven from hearing this part.

"What do mean by that?" ask Raven.

"And the prospector tomorrow is none other than Edgeworth himself..." he said to them "I'm afraid your sister's fate is decided, bambina. Many condolences." Jake was being a bit rude to Lana and was making Ema upset.

"Officer Marshall!" Ema got mad.

"Yeah, bambina?"

"H-how can you say that?! You and my sister, you were..."

That's when Phoenix and Raven looked at each other, to see and hear of Jake and Lana – might have been close more than partners maybe? In love or something else?

"(Is there something between this cop and her sister that I don't know about?)" wonder the defense lawyer.

The office atmosphere whereabouts was going to be hard to know more about or what's been going on from there.

"Suspicious about Mr. Edgeworth have been flying around for nearly two years now."

Phoenix said the rest on what Edgeworth 'use' to do.

"Forged evidence...arranging testimonies, you name it."

"It doesn't matter either way since we saved him from the last case along with stopping a serial killer, it was all mess up for him." Raven said. "I feel sorry for him, for my friend."

Phoenix felt bad for Raven to keeping her company.

"(Raven…She looks upset for this case here and for Edgeworth.)"

"He was unbeatable because he did whatever it took to win." Jake said. "Unbeatable that is, until he met you."

Ema thought it was all nothing but rumors.

"But rumors are just...rumors, aren't they? These are prosecutors we're talking about! Evidence is everything to them!"

"If you follow the rumors about Edgeworth to their source, you find one person...But...they're off limits. Untouchable, you might say."

"One person? Who?" Phoenix asked.

Jake turns to Ema.

"Bambina…It's your sister. Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye."

This surprises Ema about it big time when Jake said it.

"What?! My sister...?"

"Edgeworth couldn't rustle all those cattle by himself. Some people load their guns with bullets; some people load them with 'deals'."

Both Phoenix and Raven were lost…

"What, you're saying Edgeworth was making deals to win trials?"

"Well, he did change for good but still does his job. Won't be so easy to let our guards down to say the least." Said Raven.

"Well, you know what they say..." and Jake quoted. "Where there were gunshots, there's bound to be bullets." There, he said it. "That's what the old-timers say. There's a big ol' secret hidden around here somewhere. Everyone knows it."

"Meaning that Mr. Detective is…?" shocks Raven. "(Get out!)"

Shocking between Edgeworth 'but still on their side' to Gumshoe being off the case, things were getting out of hand one by one. The next thing, Ema had to show Jake was the cell phone belonging to Lana.

"My sister's Cell phone." Ema shows it again to Jake.

Jake looks at it.

"The last time it was used was 5:18...Right after Goodman was killed. Maybe she was cancelling her date for the night?"

"So, well, how are we doing, Mr. Wright? Raven?" Ema asks them.

So far, so good on their end to defend Lana Skye.

"I guess we've got some clues..." Phoenix said. "We have an autopsy report, a note from the victim, and a cell phone..."

Raven agrees with her boyfriend.

"Looks like we got everything we need for the time being."

"The only thing still bothering me is that Lana is confessing to the crime. She says she did it!" Phoenix said. "Raven, you can help me out in this case as partners and as a defense lawyer like me, right?"

"I'll do my best the way we always do things, Phoenix. I'm with you."

Phoenix goes lovely on Raven to being sweet and pretty around him.

"Thanks. (So, cute!)" he said to himself.

Ema Skye agrees with them too.

"No problem! I can guarantee that she's not the criminal."

"We know. We have to save Lana." Raven said.

Then Jake leaves the area, allowing Phoenix had something to say to Ema.

"Oh, by the way, Ema?"

"Yes?"

"I know that song your phone plays when it rings..." he said.

"What...?" she was lost.

Phoenix presses the button of the cell phone again to try something out.

"It's the Steel Samurai theme song, isn't it? That popular TV show...for kids? The phone that just rang wasn't mine...It was...Yours. At 5:18, just after the murder took place...Your sister called you, didn't she, Ema?"

Raven didn't notice it at first but Phoenix did first? That's something. For it was Ema's cell phone.

"Now I didn't know that! No wonder why you didn't tell Jake!"

"I didn't want to get Ema in trouble so much." Phoenix said.

Ema admits it to them.

"I...I'm sorry!"

"Can you tell me what you talked about?"

Ema got upset when Phoenix asks her, Lana didn't say anything to Ema at all but to hang up.

"I... She hung up right away."

Raven checks the phone records to be sure.

"She's right, the call only last for a second on Ema. We will save Lana. Count on it!"

Ema smiles a little to have faith in them.

"Thank you, guys." She said.

And another cell phone as evidences was added. For tomorrow was the trial against Edgeworth 'though still helping for most parts like this', in saving Lana for Ema's sake both Phoenix and Raven must save her by solving the case from the three witness and Gumshoe's help as well. Unaware they were being watched by someone in the shadows, all it showed was a weird glass covering his eyes, and face along with black gloves, could he or she be the killer? For Raven now an ace attorney defense lawyer like Phoenix, she'll be using her works and her skills still to aid Phoenix more than ever.

The next morning was the trial for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema had a talk with Lana before they went in to know what was going on with her. The cell phone from Lana was used to try calling her sister with but she hung up, so confusing right now. Hopefully for the first few evidences they have can be useful in court for today.

Time: February 23, 9:34 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Hey, Lana." Raven said to her.

"How did the investigation go yesterday, Mr. Wright and Raven?" she asks the two.

Raven could tell that Lana wasn't too happy to even care.

"(Does she have to pretend that she doesn't care to make us look bad?)" she said to herself.

Phoenix answers for Lana.

"Frankly, there are still lots of...gray areas."

"Or rather, the whole thing is one big gray area..." Ema was still worried about Lana.

"Don't worry about me, no matter what the outcome. I'm ready to accept my fate."

Ema won't give up to proving Lana's innocence yet.

"I believe in you, sis."

"Mr. Wright, let me offer you and Raven a word of advice." Lana says this to them. "A defense attorney should never 'believe' their client. The defendant is called to trial because they are suspected of wrong doing! Never forget that."

Shocking to hear that coming out of Lana's mouth.

"Wow," this shocks Raven hard to be hearing this. "you really don't want to be saved, huh?"

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Ms. Skye, you..." Phoenix tries telling Lana something. "You remind me a lot of Mia. But there is one decisive difference between you and her."

Raven agrees with her boyfriend there.

"Phoenix's right. Listen to yourself!"

"And that is? About the Mia part…?"

Phoenix says the difference between Lana and Mia…

"You're not a defense attorney."

Lana understood, just tries not admitting it.

"I believe it's almost time for the trial. Good luck, Mr. Wright. You too, Raven, since you're good at this with Mr. Wright by your side."

The cops bring Lana inside of the courtroom.

"Okay, Phoenix, here we go again." Raven said.

"Let's do this. (My first trial without a Fey helping me...No one's going to bail me out this time...I'll be with only Raven in there...So we have to discover the truth and fast!)"

Ema was ready to join with those two lovers as well 'and taking Maya's spot for the time being'.

"Let's do it, Mr. Wright! Raven! I'll be with you two the whole way!" she said.

Raven got her laptop and gear all good to go, and Phoenix with his paper work of the case with evidences too.

"Time to put my skills to use! Code Name: 'Black-Wings', let's go!"

The three were ready to go inside to be defending Lana for Phoenix and Raven to work together again using their teamwork and their love to win. Though this might be the hardiest case they got themselves into. Will it be enough for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to save the chief of prosecutor female's life on a crime she didn't do? I sure hope so…More to come next time. So – what do you guys think of my version of the Anime here base from the game? If they did it that is…? Trust me, it wasn't easy to do, but I won't give up! :D It's fun to make you fans love it to reading it better the best I can make it as always.


	14. Rise from the Ashes: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 2 – Rise from the Ashes: 2nd Trial

Here we go then! With Phoenix and Raven entering in the courtroom to defense Lana Skye on a crime she didn't do 'and hiding it from them on something else', for Ema was by their side. Them against Edgeworth once again 'who wishes to help them out too'…

 ***Prosecutor – Miles Edgeworth***

 ***Defense – Phoenix Wright***

 ***Murder Mystery Solver/Hacker/Defense – Raven Strides***

Time: February 23, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

*ALL RISE! *

Once the gavel was slam down, the trial begins for all to be silent in the room. Good to have Edgeworth who has changed and still be up against both Phoenix and Raven once again.

 ***Defendant – Lana Skye***

 ***Judge***

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye." Said the Judge.

Both Phoenix and Raven say that they were ready on their end.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is ready, Your Honor." Raven too.

Edgeworth does the same on his end.

"The prosecution has been ready for a while, Your Honor." Edgeworth said.

The two lover/defense team were ready to go.

"Phoenix, keep your guard up. Good thing Edgeworth is a good prosecutor in his own way thanks to us saving him, we still have to watch out backs."

"You're right, we should." Phoenix said. "(Edgeworth...I haven't been in court since Edgeworth's trial...It's been a while now.)"

Edgeworth tells the two to be ready for anything.

"I hope that personal feelings will not be a part of the proceedings today, Mr. Wright and Raven."

"We know." Raven was aware already.

"I will choose the path I think is right, regardless of what those around me might say. The judgment to be made here is in our hands, not those of anyone else." Guess Edgeworth was on their team now, which was good. But he still wants to be a prosecutor lawyer as his job to prove if Phoenix and Raven got what it takes to win.

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please."

Once the Judge says that, Edgeworth begins telling the people in the courtroom about the murder event.

"Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye has committed an unpardonable crime. Not only this, but she was rash enough to commit it in the Prosecutor's Office lot!"

Ema sees how good Edgeworth was for some old and still new feelings, while still doing his job a bit differently to be winning at some point and still helping both Phoenix and Raven.

"Wow...He's much more forceful in person. I suddenly feel like confessing to everything!" she said.

Continuing…

"However, she will now pay for her rashness with her life. There was a witness to her crime...A 'professional' witness! The prosecution calls its first witness, Ms. Angel Starr, to the stand."

Of course, for Raven saw this part coming, Angel had to be the first one to testify in court today.

"I figure it would be ladies first."

Angel Starr first takes the stand for the Judge might know her from somewhere before.

 ***Witness – Angel Starr***

"Hmm? Haven't I seen you somewhere...?" he asks her.

Angel pulls out a lunch box for the Judge to have.

"You ordered the Caviar Lunch, right?"

"Ho, ho! Caviar! I've never eaten caviar before!" The Judge eats away with no trouble at all.

"Hungry day in court." Raven said.

Even Phoenix, Ema, and Edgeworth couldn't believe from the Judge to be eating at a time like this.

"(The judge is really wolfing it down...)" Phoenix said.

"Will the witness state her name and profession?" Edgeworth said to Angel.

"Ah, and you, sir...Did you order 'The Fingerprint' lunchbox?"

Edgeworth wasn't in a mood to be eating right now.

"It is too early for lunch. Your name and profession, please."

Angel asks the Judge about her food.

"Well, Your Honor? How does it taste?"

"So, therefore everyone raves about caviar! It's so tasty it hurts! I always thought caviar would taste like pickled tapioca."

Edgeworth demanded Angel to tell her name.

"Name. Profession. Now."

"Me?" she said. "The name is Angel Starr. Don't go forgetting it. I find myself running Lunch land these days. Is... That what you wanted me to say, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Very well, witness. Please describe the incident to us." Said Edgeworth.

"The prosecution will wait! I'm not finished eating..." The Judge was still eating his food.

"Really?" Raven couldn't believe this…

"Mmm...Very well, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge said while finish eating. "As you know, we usually call on the police to provide a description of the crime..."

Angel looks at the Judge to be getting serious here.

"Your Honor, as Mr. Edgeworth has said to the court...I am a... 'professional'."

Edgeworth explains it better in his words.

"Until two years ago, Ms. Angel Starr was a special investigator with the police. She was a first-rate homicide detective."

Now no one or the other three never heard about that part from Angel until today.

"Wh-whaaaat?!" shock Ema. "Ms. Starr was a detective?!"

"When did she become one?!" same with Raven.

The Judge remembers who Angel was and seeing her once.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hah! I-I know who you are! Cough-up...?!"

"Cough-up Queen Angel Starr, Your Honor. Long time no see." And she knew him as well.

"V-v-very well! Y-you may continue with the description, Ms. Starr!" the Judge said to Angel.

"(Just who is this lady?!)" Phoenix was so confused right now.

Angel then shows a map out in court for the others to see where the murder took place and what she saw, Raven scans and hacks her own in time from the laptop to make a copy.

"If I might have the court's attention over here..." Angel points out. "The parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office is divided into two blocks. A Block is for the Prosecutor's Office personnel. B Block is for visitors and clients...A chain divider separates the two blocks. They're supposed to keep visitors from taking up prosecutor's spaces in the parking lots for those who worked at the building." Angel said… "The crime took place by a car in the back of A Block, in the car's trunk. The killer stabbed the victim with a knife and went to drive the body out. Unfortunately for her there was a witness, and an arrest was made on the spot."

Raven gets a copy of the map down on her laptop while hearing all about it.

"So much to learn about."

"And who was this valiant 'witness'...?" ask the Judge.

"Why, it was me, Your Honor." She answers.

Besides Raven getting it all down, Phoenix had one too being copied to the records. Then the Judge asks Angel this next question.

"Witness, did you see the very moment of the crime?"

"Of course, Your Honor." She answers again. "Immediately after that, I apprehended the Chief Prosecutor."

"Hmm...It seems rather cut and dry, doesn't it? Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides?" He just had to ask those two…

"Uh...I can't agree on principle, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"For once, she is right about where it took place and all on what we saw yesterday. Every information she said is true." And Raven too and get this whole thing over with. "Let just get through the witness testimony already, please?"

Angel begins to tell on what happened during the time of the murder.

 _Witness Testimony_

With every detail from a flashback that Angel was telling the people in the courtroom about being true for the people in the room to hear, will explain something from her point of view.

"Somehow, I always knew a day like this would come. I was on my way to deliver a lunchbox to my boyfriend...When I sensed something...perhaps it was my finely-honed detective instincts working. Then, through a wire fence, I saw the chief prosecutor standing next to a garish car. The chief prosecutor was holding a knife in her right hand...Then, she thrust the pointy tip of the knife into Detective Goodman's chest!"

The Judge got the wrong idea about that part to say about it…Angel makes lunches for so call boyfriends, not having a real one to love for.

"Hmm...Bringing a lunchbox to your boyfriend? How touching! The key 'point' of your testimony seems to be nothing other than...the point of the knife which you saw being stabbed into Detective Goodman!"

Even the prosecutor himself agrees with this matter.

"Hmph. As you can see...There is no room for doubt." Edgeworth said.

"So... how does it feel to be so utterly crushed?" Angel was saying that to Phoenix on what he thinks about of the matter at hand.

Raven stays strong for Phoenix and Ema not to give up at all.

"Don't let her get to you, Phoenix." Said Raven. "We'll get some answers out of her somehow."

"Really? You have a plan?" Ema asked.

"As I always do."

"I'm ready when you are then." Phoenix trusts Raven as always. "(We're going to need a lot from it and what you trained for, Raven.)"

"Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. You two may cross-examine the witness." The Judge also mentions something to Raven. "Oh, that's right. Ms. Strides is partners with Mr. Wright and a defense lawyer now, am I correct?"

"That's right, Your Honor." She said to him. "I did some on my own and still with my boyfriend."

Also, shows the Judge her attorney badge as proof.

"Good to know. You may cross-examination then."

 _Cross Examination_

Phoenix and Raven begin questioning Angel with some questions in mind…This won't be so easy at first to break this woman down.

"How did you know?" ask Phoenix.

"I respect the prosecutors' basic abhorrence of crime. Yet their methods are ugly and twisted. Twisted methods will always lead to tragedy."

Yep, Angel really hates prosecutor lawyers…I think I get it a little, but does she have to be so hard on them?

"That's cold to say if you ask me." Raven said.

"Given that they are used to erasing inconvenient evidence at their whim..." said Angel. "Killing off a detective that knew too much is merely an extension of that."

It looked like Edgeworth got owned when Angel said that, but he tries ignoring her bad judgement. Leaving Ema to ask this woman on why she hates them so much and the same at Lana…

"Ms. Starr...Do you have something personal against prosecutors?"

"I felt that I had found my dream job when I became an investigator...And if I hadn't been laid off by those prosecutors over there, I'd still be one."

Meaning that Angel was once one too, but was no longer being one anymore.

"Lay off...? (She was fired...)" Phoenix took a wild guess there.

Angel Starr might have been a prosecutor herself once until the people made her lay off from working as one alright.

"So, you were a prosecutor once?!" shock Raven.

"To me, prosecutors are nothing more than worms. That said, I am a pro, as you know. My testimony is unbiased...and flawless."

Anyways, Phoenix and Raven ask Angel about the so call boyfriend lunch thing next…

"This boyfriend...he's the detective?"

"Not that boyfriend. The security guard." Angel corrects Phoenix.

This surprises the Judge.

"Th- 'That' boyfriend? You have...several?"

"Yes." She answers. "This 'boyfriend', that" boyfriend, and 'the other' boyfriend. Care to join? The 'yet another' boyfriend position is still open for applicants." Meaning that she serves the men at work lunches that Angel makes and nothing more, just not having a real boyfriend yet.

"I-I'll stick with the lunch, thanks." The Judge said.

With the Judge loving the food Angel makes for him, not to be part of the whole boyfriend thing but Angel's food. She then says where this security was working at to being a big clue yet.

"The security guard room is in the lot, in A Block. It's up on the second level so you can see everything from there."

Raven and Phoenix thought about something.

"Phoenix, remember the room? Angel brought up something about it." Raven said. "She said that she parked at B Block in the area."

"(That would be the room with the 'SECURITY' sign.)"

If they were both right for Phoenix to be thinking about it, then maybe…Raven finds that part out from her laptop.

"That's the one."

"So... She was in B Block when she witnessed the crime." Ema said.

So, Phoenix asks Angel another question.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said to her. "You 'sensed' something? So, you're saying you had a premonition of the murder?"

"Oh please, like she has magical powers…." Raven said.

True, Angel wasn't a magician, she just has a special key sense of things.

"Not a magician. It felt like...how you would say...Oh yes...It was like the feeling you get when you view a pumpkin chock full of seeds!"

"Speaking of a 'detective's instincts'...Wasn't the victim, Mr. Bruce Goodman, also a detective?" ask Phoenix.

"Yes, well, he was like a young cheese."

Talk about food related things today.

"(Everyone's talking about food lately.)" Raven said to be getting back to work. "Can we continue on please?"

And so, they do…Angel continues with her testimonies to hear more from her, such as the knife that Lana was carrying with her when she spotted to use to stab Bruce.

"Tell me more about this knife that the suspect was carrying." asked Phoenix.

"(Is that what cause Lana to have a cut on her hand?)" Raven has a good point there, that might've been the cause of her hand to bleed badly.

"Well, I'd say the blade was about 10 centimeters long. Is that right, Mr. Edgeworth? It is your knife, after all." Angel turns to Edgeworth to answer her question.

He didn't know why Angel asked Edgeworth of all people about it.

"Er...Ahem, yes, that's about right."

Angel shows Phoenix another lunch she just made.

"Hmm? Perhaps a chicken salad set would have been a better metaphor?"

"Not now please." Said Raven. "You think, Phoenix? Of course, Angel is lying in between."

This isn't good if they don't get anywhere with this and fast to solve the case…

"(Sounds pretty fatal to me.)"

"Wh-what do we do?!" Ema panicked. "Is this it? Is my sister guilty?!"

"Let's just keep our heads cool and press the witness a bit, shall we? (For some reason, having her panicking next to me makes me calmer...)" Phoenix had something in mind for Raven on what to do next.

Raven gets out her Black Wings glasses to look in deeper from the clues and from her laptop.

"Time for me to step in. Code name: 'Black Wings', examine the photo!" Looking at the photo carefully – for Lana was standing near Edgeworth's car, with his trunk open, with her coat, gloves on her hands, looking around weirdly, no sight of the murder weapon, and seeing that she was in a parking lot block, Angel did say that she was watching on things somewhere else. That's when it hit Raven to show it to Phoenix on the flaw in her mistake. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix, this is A. Angel worked somewhere else, being further away from Lana."

Phoenix and Ema both looked at the photo again.

"Now that you think about it…" Ema said while looking at the photo.

"Alright, Raven! Now I'll take over. I knew you'll be a good lawyer." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Phoenix." Raven smiles at Phoenix and he did too, then he shows the photo to Angel knowing her little flaw that she just made.

Phoenix and Raven then show the crime photo to present it by holding it up, and on the big screen too.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "And you witnessed this? You saw Ms. Skye stab the victim with the knife?"

"As I've already said, yes! I swear it on my finest 'Salmon Swirl' lunch!"

The Judge likes the food who never gets tired of eating.

"Hmm! I'm sure that is a fine lunch!"

Phoenix and Raven continue to question Angel further.

"But...isn't that odd? Look at this photograph! This is the photograph you took of the very moment of the crime, is it not? Then why is Ms. Skye not holding a knife!?"

"Look at the photo carefully!" demanded Raven.

And they do so. Raven shows a bigger image for everyone to see, even the Judge, Angel, and Edgeworth to look at it very good. Edgeworth tries objecting to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said for Edgeworth was almost lost in words to say anything but to object.

But somehow Phoenix knows he has Angel right where he and Raven wanted her to be.

"Let's be a little more careful with our evidence, shall we?" Phoenix said to him.

"It is you that needs to be more careful, Mr. Wright! This photograph was not taken the moment before the stabbing...This was taken the moment AFTER the stabbing!"

Phoenix objects to this.

"*OBJECTION! * H-how can you tell that?!"

Then Angel says something about it.

"Blood splatter."

"Well, yeah the blood splatter. What about it?" ask Raven.

"See the dark crimson stain on the Chief Prosecutor's coat?"

Looking at the photo again on what Angel was pointed at.

"It's not a color one, we get it. Oh, no!"

Now Raven gets it to be shock about it even for Phoenix too.

"(It's a black-and-white photograph!)" he said to being surprised.

Big problem for them there.

"Ah...yes, it's hard to tell, but this could be blood." The Judge said.

"Raven! Can you color it?!"

Raven tries to on her laptop with no luck happening at all.

"No!" she said to Phoenix. "It takes a long time to process it!"

Ema didn't like the sound of this either.

"Mr. Wright! Raven!" she panics "Are you two going to just sit there and take that kind of abuse?!"

"I object! I'm not giving up, we got to keep on trying!" And so, Raven did for there was another flaw that Angel did from the photo. "*OBJECTION! * Wait a second! There's a lot more to this photo than you all think! Tell them, Phoenix!"

"She's right!" Phoenix goes along with it. "That contradicts what the witness said in her testimony! Namely, that she took the picture the 'moment' she witnessed the crime!"

Angel tries to say something differently by hiding it.

"Well, it seems I was slightly unclear. My apologies. If you run out of lunch, you order seconds. Problem solved! If you don't like it, try ordering the jumbo-sized lunch from the get-go! I didn't have time to stop her. Prosecutor Skye was cold, calculating, like a robot. She killed without pain or remorse! It was a premeditated murder!"

Then all was stood silent for Phoenix to ask Angel this next question…

"P-Premeditated?! How do you know?!"

Edgeworth points out the gloves in the photo that Lana was wearing.

"Look at the chief prosecutor's hands in that photograph." He said.

Raven then spots it in seconds on her end.

"Yes! These gloves are that Lana was wearing! Right here!"

The Judge sees it next.

"Well...! Are those...gloves?" he asked.

"Surgical gloves made of thin rubber, most likely. Why would she have those on?" Edgeworth said. "If it was not premeditated, she would not be wearing those gloves!"

That was true on what Lana was wearing and being very different.

"No!" shock Raven.

Not good for her and Phoenix to be surprised to see that part.

"Premeditated murder...a serious offense." Angel said. "The murder was planned! The rubber gloves prove it!"

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix spoke up. "What if she was just in the habit of wearing gloves? Like, driving gloves?"

"That or the type of gloves that'll hide your finger prints." Raven asks Angel.

Edgeworth tries objecting to this.

"*OBJECTION! * The gloves were admitted as evidence when the defendant was arrested! They were rubber gloves, of the kind used for autopsies!"

Raven scans the photo again with the gloves in it.

"Yep, the one and only."

"In other words, when the chief prosecutor came to the crime scene...She came to do murder! It's the only possible conclusion one can make. Everything was planned, it was a premeditated crime!"

"(This is bad...She's got them thinking this was all planned...If she can prove this claim, the trial's already over! I've got to think of a way to show that this wasn't premeditated!)" Phoenix said.

Raven remembers the weapon that Edgeworth found from Lana that killed Bruce.

"The knife…Phoenix, show them Edgeworth's knife now!"

"Right. That's what they saw on what Lana use to murder Goodman. Let's give it a shot. You sure, Raven?"

Raven scans the weapon.

"The blood does belong to the victim. My laptop keeps on saying so over and over." She said.

The knife was the only thing left to show in court by Phoenix and Raven to object in time and explain all about it, hope it works out for them.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix said out loud. "Witness, do you know what this is?"

"Are you trying to test me?" argued Angel. "I sell box lunches for a living, you know. That's a knife. THE knife. The knife that was in Mr. Edgeworth's trunk!"

"Indeed, it is my knife." Edgeworth admits that part.

Soon everyone all over court goes crazy in the room. For Raven shouts, out to keep things calm.

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

Soon everyone does for the Judge to be jumpy again.

"Ms. Strides, I have a gummite here…" said the Judge.

Raven smiles to say her apologies in court.

"My bad. (Just keeping things in 'order' for you, sir.)"

"The defense has a request. We ask that the witness provide an ACCURATE testimony." Said Phoenix. "In your testimony...You stated that Lana Skye planned this murder. And that's why she was wearing those special gloves."

"Seems like a natural conclusion to me! The gloves do indicate planning..."

True to that, Your Honor, but there was more to it than that for Phoenix to say it.

"However, there's more!" he said to finish his sentence. "Why would she not also prepare the most important thing...the murder weapon?!"

"If you look at this photo, it's not in there." Raven said.

They got Angel on that point.

"This knife just happened to be in the trunk of that car. Ladies and gentlemen, if you're going to plan a murder, you don't forget the weapon!"

Once Phoenix and Raven pointed that part out, Angel screams out loud in anger.

"Ugh...Woooooooorrrgh!"

The Judge tries keeping things in order this time.

"Order! Order! Order!" he said.

"Way ago, Phoenix!"

Phoenix smiles when Raven was holding him.

"(Great! Now the tide is turning in our favor!)" he said.

Even Ema was happy about this turnabout was a good thing so far.

"Great show, Mr. Wright and Raven! My sister's as good as free!"

"Almost." Raven said. "But we got a long way to go so far."

Just then, Edgeworth says something to try turning things around again, that's how some court with lawyers do the opposites.

"I believe the next lunch you'll be eating is...humble pie!"

"W-What!?" Phoenix was confused.

"Great." Raven said. "Since when Edgeworth became a lunch food favorite?"

Edgeworth says something to the two.

"I hope you weren't deluding yourself into thinking that the 'tide has turned.' Not over such a trifling detail!" Edgeworth said. "That goes double for you too, Raven. The prosecution could care less if it was premeditated or not. The only one who seems to care is that lunch lady over there."

This shocks Angel.

"Your point?" ask Raven.

"The defendant, Lana Skye, murdered a detective with a knife. That is the only thing the prosecution need prove. Nothing else."

"Very good, Mr. Prosecutor..." said Angel. "I suppose you think you're clever now? But you know as well as I do that she planned on killing him! It was planned! "

The Judge thought on his end a bit differently though…

"If it wasn't, why would she have been wearing...? Witness, please tell us only what you 'saw', not what you 'thought'."

Angel got mad when the Judge said that.

"How dare you! My powers of deduction are not to be underestimated!"

Raven slams her hands on the table in getting Angel's attention.

"Start talking! The truth!"

Angel then had no choice, she tells them about it.

"Why you-! Fine." She begins. "Lana Skye intended to murder Detective Goodman! That's why she called the victim all the way to the Prosecutor's Office. I'm sure the Chief Prosecutor had a grudge against the victim. Nothing else could drive that human machine to plunge the knife in again and again..."

That makes sense, I guess…

"The victim was summoned from the Police Department to the Prosecutor's Office..." said the Judge. "It does sound a lot like premeditation, doesn't it?!"

"Like if you fake something by getting in to killing maybe?" asked Raven. "Just saying…"

Phoenix then stops Angel on the human machine part that she just said of Lana stabbing Bruce's dead body repeatedly, but unlikely so…

"*HOLDI T! *" he said. "A 'human machine'?! That's a contradiction!"

Edgeworth tries to get Phoenix to know more about the first testimony a little by thinking clearly.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Edgeworth. "Please...Can't you find fault with something of substance, Mr. Wright?"

"No, but I can try." Raven said to explain it better. "We know the words from Angel; we just need to know what went down from Lana's doing. If she did do it which we all doubt about."

Then it got to Phoenix on one part about Angel's story.

"Umm...You say 'again and again'...how many times did she stab him, exactly?"

"We often say 'chop into a thousand pieces' but we don't actually mean 1,000 pieces." Said Angel. "What difference does it make if the deed is done?!" Angel snaps again.

"Hey! You got something to say to my man, then say it to me!" Raven snaps back.

"Don't hold your breath, you bird girl." And Angel just cross the line with Raven, bad move there.

"Bird girl?!" Raven got mad for Ema and Phoenix to keeping her calm.

"Easy, Raven! She's not worth it!" Ema said to Raven.

"But she-!"

Phoenix helps his girlfriend out in time.

"I can take it, Raven. It's alright." Said the defense lawyer. "(Still…How come she's getting mad at me?!)"

"Let's just say she stabbed him several times and leave it at that."

Bad choice for the Judge to be saying that, but I don't see why not to have no other choice for the time being. Phoenix and Raven think hard on what to do next.

"(Ms. Starr has turned out to be as short-tempered as she looked when we met her. Challenging her abilities as a detective really sets her off!) I wonder...wouldn't it depend on the size of the candle? I mean, add more wax and even a really short wick will burn longer..."

"Obviously," answer Ema. "more scientific testing is required!"

Raven looks over to show the autopsy report on how Bruce was killed, that might clear things up a bit better.

"Got anything, Raven?" ask Phoenix.

"Just for the time being. Show and tell this autopsy report here."

Still, was that enough?

"That's it? You can do better than that!" Ema said.

"Just for now. I'm researching here! Trust me!"

Phoenix had no choice but to do so until Raven finds something more in a bit and in time.

"Let's give it a go." Phoenix then presents evidences of Goodman's Autopsy Report to the people in the courtroom. "*OBJECTION! * You say she stabbed him again and again...But you couldn't have witnessed that!"

"Are you testing me...? Then I'll test you! With my Moss Surprise!" Angel then flashes Phoenix more with her weird looking food designs.

Just then, Edgeworth speaks up.

"I'm afraid the moss is growing under our feet as we wait, Ms. Starr."

"W-What do you mean?" confused the Judge.

Was Edgeworth on to something here?

"I shouldn't have to explain this...But, look. The autopsy report states that death was due to a loss of blood...from one stab wound."

"Yes! It shows from the knife with some blood on it could be the cause on how Bruce was killed!" Raven knows it after checking the murder weapon twice and why she was so busy.

Now the Judge understood on what Edgeworth was saying.

"Ah hah!" surprised him. "You're right! Good show, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Ema smiles after seeing it.

"What a hunk! He's my hero, really."

"Good for you, Ema, please take him. (He's all yours.)" Raven said.

"A double date together?" ask Ema.

"Let's not push it too far."

Angel then had something to say after that, thinking of another lie 'I hope not'.

"I always believed that no one could ever mistake ketchup for blood...But now, I realize that such mistakes are possible." Angel made a big mistake from just that point of view? Oh, great! Now she tells them at the worse time to change everything again.

"So... You're saying you mistook something...for blood?" ask Edgeworth.

"How could you mistaken on that part?!" Raven was confused.

"When she lifted her knife, I thought I saw blood at her breast...Splattered blood from her victim!" she said. "That's why I thought she must have stabbed him at least twice."

"Then tell us what you saw that you thought was blood!" the Judge said.

Angel adds in another testimony in between again.

"Her red muffler looked like blood to me...that's how ghastly the whole scene was."

"Her red muffler?" Phoenix ask.

"Yes, like a scarf. The Chief Prosecutor always wears one around her neck. So, she can be easily hanged at a moment's notice, I suppose..."

The red scarf that Lana wears on her all the time, that kind.

"Like the one Lana wears around her neck." Raven mentions.

"(She's right...Ms. Skye was wearing a red scarf...wasn't she?)" Phoenix said. "But wait...Isn't it odd that you mistook that for splattered blood?"

From that made Angel in making a terrible mistake for the two lovers to figure out.

"Actually...I do think I saw some traces of blood on her chest..." said Angel.

Edgeworth however said otherwise.

"However, the autopsy report is clear on this matter. There was only one knife wound."

Another hit on Angel on what Edgeworth just said.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! This is our chance!" Ema said to them.

"Chance for what, I wonder...?" Phoenix ask.

Raven knows what Ema was saying to use and to present next.

"I know. Phoenix, show them the crime photo of Lana again!"

Phoenix looks at the photo again to see what he needed to say next.

"Alright, two times should be good for us." He shows the photo once again. "*OBJECTION! * Ms. Starr! I demand an explanation..."

This happens again from Phoenix and Raven wanted some answers, for Edgeworth objecting to this again.

"*OBJECTION! *" said the prosecutor. "The witness is clearly not suited for detective work."

Angel was shocked to be hearing this.

"W-What?!"

"The suspect was not wearing a scarf or muffler of any kind when she stabbed the victim. And you've proved it yourself! With this photograph!"

"Huh? B-but that...That can't be!" shock Angel.

"Mistaken the blood from a red scarf. Wow…I feel sorry for you." Raven said.

"Only a true professional but Raven could be so clueless. I'm sure you'll make a good lunch lady, have no fear." I guess that Edgeworth has given Raven a sweet comment on her.

"Thanks, Edgeworth." She said.

Edgeworth turns red when Raven thanked him. Angel once again tries coming up with something else to say.

"B-but it was there, a scarf, no, not that, but something red! Really!"

"Well now, where were we? The witness has given us an entertaining interlude, now back to business." Ouch. Nice one, Edgeworth! You tell her that.

"Wh-What?!" shock Angel once again.

"Very well, witness, continue." Said the Judge. "You saw the crime, and apprehended the suspect...Tell us about that."

Angel still looked mad, but she had no other choice.

"Very well. I do remember some things accurately, at least."

Raven was ready for another round to do.

"Keep on pushing until the end. Do your worse to say it, Angel."

Angel tells the rest on what she did to leave out so far to the people in the courtroom.

"After the murder, the suspect attempted to run behind a partition off to her side. I quickly caught her, explained her rights to her, and arrested her on the spot. Ah, yes. When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler! That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony! The chief prosecutor made to escape, but against Angel Starr, resistance is futile!"

Was that so, lady? Was it…? So, the Judge asks Angel about it.

"You are quite determined about this scarf, aren't you?"

"I strike like a snake and bite like a cobra!" she said. "That's me. Angel Starr."

"That wasn't a very good metaphor. First, a cobra is a kind of snake." Phoenix said.

Raven corrects that part for Phoenix.

"Bites like a cobra and stings when she snaps I say."

"The chief prosecutor tried to resist, but her efforts were in vain. She knocked my hands aside, kicked over an oil drum..." Oil drum, huh? Angel just had to say that to them.

"O-oil drum?" Phoenix thought about it. "(Hard to imagine...)"

Raven remembers something about it.

"The empty barrel we saw with the cell phone being left behind."

"Ah, Raven, you're like Lana almost." Angel said. "Oh, she's beautiful, but deadly! A predator, this one! A leopard woman! Rowr!"

Raven sticks her tongue out at Angel for pushing her again.

"Oh, rowr…! Yourself!"

"Watch it! Or I'll strike on you next!"

Ema sees how tough Raven can be, worse when fighting with Angel.

"Mr. Wright, Raven scares me sometimes!"

"Yeah, she can be like that when she gets hardcore." He said. "(But in a cute one at that.)"

Ema knows Phoenix was really in love with Raven.

"Mr. Wright loves a woman with skills, looks, and attitude."

Now getting back to the matter at hand for Phoenix and Raven to question Angel again for the third time, already. For Angel catching Lana in seconds like that? She would be faster than a cheetah.

"You say 'quickly'...were you close to the suspect?" Phoenix ask.

"As I just said! I was only 30 feet away from here the whole time." Angel snapped.

"(Hmm...Maybe I should press her for more details?)" Phoenix looks at the floor plans from Raven's laptop. "I'd like to see this on the floor plans, just to be safe. The Lunch land car was..."

They look at the map to point it out.

"Well, the body was found and where Lana was in block A. Yeah, she was a visitor, and she was parked in B Block. Right…here!" Raven pointed at the right spot.

Still weird for Phoenix and Raven to see that for Angel to do something like that.

"So, you witnessed the murder from...here?"

"That would make it about 30 feet from the car, yes." Said the Judge.

"Is that correct, Ms. Starr?" Phoenix asked.

Angel remembers after looking at it.

"Y-Yes, that's right."

Really? Again, there was a chain link there for the Judge to point out as well.

"But, there was a chain link fence in front of you...?"

"I went over it, of course." She said and she meant that she can be strong and skillful on other things.

None of this didn't make sense to Phoenix and Raven on what Angel was describing.

"(Yeah, that fence was about nine feet high, too. How come Ms. Skye didn't get away?)"

"Still, she's no cheetah. There has to be another way Angel did it…" Raven said.

"*HOLD IT! *" said Phoenix "She mentioned the muffler? What exactly did she say?"

"If I remembered exactly I would have told you in my testimony!" Angel was being mean to Phoenix yet again. "Anyway, all I heard her say was the word 'muffler'."

"So... what you heard wasn't the suspect talking to you, but to someone else?" ask Edgeworth.

"Yes. The chief prospector was talking on her phone!"

Phoenix and Raven remember seeing Lana's cellphone that they found since yesterday.

"(Her phone? You mean...this cell phone?)"

"The cell phone we found. Phoenix, keep asking her further." Raven said.

This could be a big clue to talk about to Angel.

"By phone...do you mean this cell phone, discovered at the crime scene?" ask Phoenix.

"Yes, ultimately." She said. "My memory...It's like a salmon, heading upstream, you see."

"N-No, the court doesn't see, Ms. Starr." The Judge was lost.

"The chief prosecutor first attempted to use the phone hanging on the wall."

Once Angel said that part out, Raven checks around the place on her laptop and the map too.

"There was a pay phone on the wall, next to the latter and the door on the left side, right here. See?"

Phoenix and Ema see it for another fine job from Raven's skills to seeing more from it.

"(That's right! Near the car...there was an emergency phone on the wall!)" Phoenix said to love his girlfriend's skills. "Raven, good eye!"

"It's what I do."

"And so, she used her cell phone?" ask the Judge.

"Indeed," Edgeworth answer the question "the emergency phone was out of order that day."

Raven double checks on the phone records.

"It was old, needed to be fixed a bit on that day."

For that the cell phone was updated after hearing Angel's words about the phone on the wall, and then Angel says the rest to the people in the courtroom.

"That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony! She gave up trying to use the phone on the wall and just used her cell phone!"

Phoenix had to ask Angel this question about the testimony.

"So, you never saw this muffler?"

Angel was speechless there.

"As the photograph proves, she couldn't have seen it." Explained Edgeworth.

"She just got that photo from using the man from the security camera." And Raven too.

Angel admits to that part.

"That's true." Still, Angel was acting weird suddenly.

"Ms. Starr...is acting strangely. First she mistakes a scarf for splattered blood..." Ema said to the two-defense team. "And now she says she didn't see any scarf!"

Phoenix knows of it too and even for Raven, so they keep on questioning Angel.

"Um...do you think you could restate your testimony for the court?"

"If you would be so kind." Raven said.

And so, she does, Angel could be a bit nicer occasionally than being so cold hearted.

"I'll only say this one time, so listen close, Rookies and Raven bird girl. The chief prosecutor stabbed the victim, and ran behind the partition. Then she picked up the emergency phone on the wall, but it was out of order. So, she pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket."

Makes sense…

"And during that time, you climbed over the chain link fence..." the Judge said to her.

"Then, when I boldly grabbed her arm...The chief prosecutor hung up her phone!"

"And you saw her doing this?" That's when Phoenix thought of something on his end.

Looks like Raven and Phoenix soon thought of something good after hearing that part out.

"The Parking Lot floor plans right here!" Raven shows a big image of the map of the area for Phoenix to show the rest on paper of and then presenting it next.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "I have to conclude that you have a personal grudge against Ms. Lana Skye."

"A very big one." Raven added.

Edgeworth had something to say about it to object about.

"*OBJECTION! * The witness is a former detective. Her testimony is unmarred by personal bias."

"Well, who would have thought you would be my knight in shining armor, prosecutor?" Angel said. "You who, together with the chief prosecutor, kicked me out two years ago, I should know that!"

Edgeworth fights for his own rights now for Angel to blame him for no reason besides being kicked out on something from two years ago, Phoenix then says something next.

"Well, Ms. Starr...This is a fatal contradiction with your testimony...How do you explain this?"

Angel acts like a little child who was being upset over nothing again.

"Hmph!" she argues with Phoenix. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mess with me...and I'll make you cough it ALL up!"

Raven defends Phoenix.

"You got to get through me first!"

"Ahem." Phoenix clears his throat. "Let's look at the floor plans. You said you witnessed the crime from this point. However, if that's true...You couldn't possibly have seen Ms. Skye making that phone call!"

"And you didn't by the looks of things!" Raven said.

Angel was surprise that they once again figured that part out.

"I believe you see what I'm getting at. That emergency phone was on the back side of this partition. If, indeed, you were in B Block...You couldn't have seen it!"

Angel loses it to then be screaming out loud again.

"Wha...Waaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!"

The Judge calms things down again.

"Order! Order!" he said. "What is the meaning of this?"

The two-defense team Phoenix and Raven explain it all.

"It's simple, Your Honor. She's not coughing up lunch...she's coughing up lies!"

"In a way to lose some weight. (Ha!)" Raven laughs but Angel was very mad.

Edgeworth then objects.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "That's quite a claim, Mr. Wright and Raven...perhaps you two will allow me a question? Tell us exactly what lie this witness has told the court!"

"The witness lied about...Raven!"

They finally say it.

"Is how Angel saw it, is really where it was at. I mean think about it. Where was Angel at during the time before she did witness Lana?" Raven said.

"That's one reason." Phoenix says the rest. "She tried to use the emergency phone...but it was out of order. What is significant about this fact? Nothing. It would be pointless for her to lie about it! The witness did see Ms. Skye using the emergency phone. In other words, Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from a different location!"

"From another far distance of the building."

As Raven said it too, once again for Edgeworth to object this.

"*OBJECTION! * A different location!? Now that's a pointless lie if I ever heard one!"

Phoenix objects back at Edgeworth.

"*OBJECTION! * Before you call my lie pointless...at least let me tell it!"

The Judge had to ask Phoenix and Raven a topic question on what Angel saw.

"Let me ask a question to our clever wordsmith, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Just where was the witness when she saw the crime?!"

"(All the testimony we've heard until now points in one direction...)" Phoenix sees it to point out. "The place from where Ms. Starr witnessed this crime was...here!"

Raven points it out from the map all over to see that the only place that Angel could've been was to see her easily and then going after her to being arrested.

"*BINGO! *" said Raven. "It's easy when you think about it. What sees us everywhere that we don't see it at? You're up, Phoenix!"

Meaning it was in the security room where Angel was at before she stopped Lana.

"At a girl, Raven." Phoenix does his work to prove to everyone in the room. "*TAKE THAT! * This is the only place where she could have been."

Raven points out for the others to see clearly.

"The security guard room?" surprised the Judge.

"Indeed," said Edgeworth. "the security room in the underground parking lot is well positioned...It's built on the second level, so you can see the entire lot."

"Hmm...She would have been able to see the emergency phone from there. But why there? There are many other places where she could have seen the phone."

They tell the rest to him and such…

"Not in this case, Your Honor." Phoenix continues. "The witness, not being part of the Prosecutor's Office, couldn't park in A Block. The only place where she could have seen the crime and the back of the partition is here. I remember in your testimony, you said...You brought a lunch to your 'boyfriend' in the security guard room, yes? Well, Ms. Starr?"

"She did where she also gave another lunch yesterday while we were investigating, that was the place!" Raven said.

They sure got Angel mad in seconds when the two said that part to her.

"How many years have I been getting the better of men...?" Angel said in anger. "To think that the tables could be turned...Today, a man has got the better of Angel Starr!"

"Grow up, will you?!" Raven said to her.

"Shut up!"

Everyone got a little worried of Angel's attitude for the Judge to keep things on hold.

"Order! Order!" said the Judge. "Witness! What have you done?! You used to be a detective! You should know better!"

Angel has really changed from the best to the worse now.

"I'm not turning back. The guilty will be punished. And I'll do what I must to make sure justice prevails."

"(The guilty...is she talking about Ms. Skye...?)" Phoenix thought.

"Um, Mr. Wright? Doesn't this strike you as odd?" Ema wonders. "Why did Ms. Starr lie? It doesn't make sense! She could have just said she saw the crime from the security guard station. It wouldn't change anything!"

Edgeworth agrees with Ema.

"Exactly! This photograph tells all! It was the defendant who stabbed the victim! That truth still stands!"

Leaving Phoenix to object.

"Objection! It 'still stands'? I disagree, Mr. Edgeworth. If a witness is found to be lying, they're guilty of perjury. She knows this. She wouldn't risk that without a good reason!"

The Judge must get Phoenix to tell him on what it was.

"So, tell us what her reason was, Mr. Wright!"

"Huh? M-me?" surprised him.

"Mr. Wright! Let's review what we know!" Ema said.

And so, they do, but it won't be so easy to do…Come on, Phoenix and Raven, think hard.

"(Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from the security guard station...But she lied and said she saw it from B Block...It must make a vital difference...but what? What would change...?) Raven, do you know?"

Raven thinks hard on this one for Phoenix to helping him out.

"Hmm…It had to be distance to the crime since Angel was in a different room and away from Lana at block a. Think about it."

"In that case…It changes the distance between her and the scene of the crime!" said Phoenix.

"*OBJECTION! *" but Edgeworth objects. "My condolences, Mr. Wright...But one look at the floor plans and it's quite clear. The distance between the scene of the crime and the guard station is 30 feet. I don't see how that would change what she could see."

Phoenix objects back at Edgeworth.

"*OBJECTION! * What she saw is not in question here. What matters is the time it would take her to reach the scene of the crime! Ms. Starr! You witnessed the crime from the security guard station! Now, how long did it take you to go from there...to the scene of the crime, where you arrested Ms. Skye?!"

Edgeworth finally understood Phoenix on that part, how was it so?

"And don't say 'I jumped over the fence' because that would be really hard to do. You're not an animal, sister!" said Raven.

Angel stood silent until…

"Well, witness?" The Judge asks Angel.

"You..." Angel points out to Phoenix again to show her lunch handmade meals to him. "You ordered the Squid Wheels, right?"

"I think she's at her breaking point…" Raven said to Phoenix and Ema.

"I was bringing a PB&J lunch with fresh boysenberry jam to my boyfriend." She said for the Judge to eat more of her handmade lunch.

"Hmm...Boysenberry for the boyfriend!" The Judge eats another meal again for Angel to be telling the rest.

"He wasn't in the station, so I waited. I witnessed the crime from the glass-walled station...and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running towards the scene. But...the door was locked. I couldn't open it. That's why I had to go through the visitor's parking in B Block." Sort of makes sense there to hear about… "Now you see? It probably took me at least five minutes to get to the scene of the crime."

The Judge was shock that he almost had trouble swallowing his food.

"F-F-F-Five minutes!? Hmm...This changes things considerably!"

"But, it was that woman over there in the defendant's chair that stabbed him! I know it! I have photographic evidence! I swear it...I swear it on my finest plastic spork!" she said.

"Well… (Do I have any evidence to stop this...?)" Phoenix had to raise an object for Raven knows it for something had to be done and fast.

They needed to raise an objection!

"You know what to do, Phoenix." Said Raven. "I know what you're thinking, so use that against Angel."

"I'm already on it. (Here goes.)" so he says it. "*OBJECTION! * Five minutes between the witnessing of the murder and the arrest! Think about it! You could make pasta in that amount of time! If you like it al dente!"

Angel tries giving Phoenix another lunch box to change his mind, not happening for him at the slightest.

"I've got lunchboxes that tie pasta into knots, Rookie!"

Phoenix wasn't going down without a fight against Angel.

"A five minute 'blank'...Isn't that strange?!"

"Strange...?" Edgeworth ask.

"If you were a criminal...What would you do with five minutes? But you have the instincts of a killer! You would run! But this time was different! Ms. Skye dawdled at the scene of the crime...she even had her picture taken! No true criminal would act this way! It's inconceivable!"

Angel snaps again.

"Y-yeeeaaargh!"

"Well then." The Judge spoke. "It seems we've come to the end of this testimony. She has a grudge against the defendant, and there is a blank in her testimony."

"Sorry, Angel, but this is what happens when you don't tell us the truth." Raven was happy to get some answers out of Angel.

"Mr. Edgeworth, is the next witness ready to go?"

Edgeworth says it once the Judge asks him.

"Unfortunately, I appear to have overestimated this witness because her professional history..."

"We did it! We screwed that can shut, Mr. Wright and Raven!" said Ema.

The two were happy and were almost worried there until the very end.

"Please don't remind us, too close." Raven said.

"Ah, man!" Phoenix was happy that it was taken care of. "(Th-That was too close alright!)"

"I'm afraid that the Cough-up Queen has been dethroned. And with that, court is adjourned!"

Just then Angel stops everything and the Judge to have something to say by giving Edgeworth some lunch.

"*HOLD IT! *" she said out loud. "Mr. Edgeworth, you ordered the Squid Wheels, right?"

"I prefer to not take the defense team's leftovers. Anything else to say?" he said to her.

"I... might be able to save you. I have decisive evidence."

Wait, Angel does without showing the police at least? Ouch.

"Wh-What was that?!" this surprises the Judge.

"What is she up to this time?" Raven asks Angel. "Fine, like we have a choice. Talk away… (You pig.)"

"Like the Lunch land motto says, you won't be disappointed!" she said.

"(What's she going to pull out of her lunchbox this time?!) Phoenix worried.

Another and one more time for Angel to tell another testimony of hers.

"I should have mentioned those five minutes when I wasn't looking at the crime scene. And now, to the matter of the victim's shoe...Did I not bring this up...? Two types of blood were found on this shoe! One was of course the victim's. And the other was...! The defendant, Ms. Lana Skye's blood! This shoe proves it! It's flawless, decisive evidence!"

Well, this was unexpected all right…

"Wh-What?!" shock the Judge. "There was blood found on that shoe?!"

"Try Lunch land, for all your lunch and decisive evidence needs!" Angel said.

Edgeworth however didn't hear about this either until now.

"Witness, what's the meaning of this? Why is this the first time I've heard of this evidence?"

"It should've been reported to the cops!" Raven said.

"Simple. As I've already said...I don't trust you with evidence, Mr. Edgeworth! Raven, you however can have a sample a bit from it, I like your style to say the least in a good way. That's why I took the liberty of investigating this myself." Angel had the evidences to herself.

"And... You had blood tests performed?" Edgeworth asks her.

"Didn't I mention? I have three boyfriends in forensics."

"We know already!" Raven yelled at her.

Still, it's against the law to be doing that even if she uses to be a detective.

"In any case, Your Honor, I can't accept this as evidence!" This was the first time for Edgeworth to be objecting to this real clue. "You should know the two rules of evidence law, Ms. Starr! Rule 1: no evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department! In other words, this shoe is illegal evidence! At least, for the time being!"

Raven remembers the rules so well since she reads it all the time to learning a lot from it.

"Oh! Angel got served! Edgeworth's right you know!" she said to be smiling about it.

Angel wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Not so fast, Mr. Edgeworth." Said Angel. "Don't forget...I used to be a detective! As I mentioned previously…This shoe has already been tested by a member of the forensics department! As you can see, it was approved by the Police Department as of...today. Even the public can produce official evidence, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Oh, boy. She right about that." Raven said. "(Almost had her that time!)"

Edgeworth was shocked.

"I-Is that right, Mr. Wright?!" Ema asks Phoenix.

"It seems so. Edgeworth is looking pretty sullen." He answers.

"The prosecution's complaints notwithstanding..." said the Judge. "It appears that this evidence satisfies the first rule of evidence law. Well...It seems you have yet another count against you, witness."

"Anything to ensure that the guilty are properly judged. Raven, your clue to show and tell please."

"Whatever. (This has to work.)" Raven goes along with it.

Angel hands Raven to be scanning the white shoe with it being covered in blood and for Phoenix to have the real one. One guess is as good as anyone's in this cross examination with Angel for the fourth time, once again for Phoenix needed to figure this part out with Raven's help.

"(I can't let this evidence go through without a fight! This is critical! What's wrong with the victim's shoe?)"

There was no doubt one indeed a problem from the clue. Raven shows it to Phoenix and Ema to be seeing it.

"Right here!" she said while showing it to Phoenix. "The back side of the shoe. More blood on it like Angel said!"

"Guess we got one." Said Phoenix. "If I'm not imagining things...I'd say there is one critical problem with this evidence...A clear contradiction!"

Meaning that there was a big problem about Angel's story to say something about it.

"That gleam in your eyes...You're still young, Rookie. I'd give you a peppered fish gut now, but you couldn't take the heat, could you!"

Still, from Angel's harsh words – the Judge allows the two defenses to speak.

"Let's hear what Mr. Wright has to say!" he said. "What is contradictory about the victim's shoe? Show us the problem with this evidence!"

Both Phoenix and Raven shows them the part from the shoe being the sole that looked important alright.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "Right here, on the bottom of the shoe, more blood on it as you said, Your Honor, this means there was a lot of blood left from Bruce himself."

"Is that so?" surprises the Judge.

Phoenix then rubs the evidences of the shoe in Angel's face…Not literally though.

"Say, Angel, I wonder if you noticed...there's blood on the bottom of this shoe!"

Looks like Angel didn't notice it until now.

"Don't mess with me, Rookie and Raven-Bird..." she said in anger. "Or it'll be your blood on the bottom of my shoe!"

The Judge looks at it again to be sure.

"Hmm...Indeed, there is quite a bit of blood on the bottom of the shoe."

"It makes sense. The victim was stabbed with a knife!" said Edgeworth. "What could possibly be contradictory about blood on the bottom of his shoe?!"

Raven's got this part covered.

"Which leave us with this to show with what? Right here!"

Another crime photo of the crime scene of Bruce's dead body left in the trunk being open with the bloody shoe left on the floor, for Raven points it out for Phoenix to be showing it next.

"*TAKE THAT! *" Phoenix said. "The problem lies...in the footprint."

"Check it out!" said Raven.

Angel was surprise when seeing the photo.

"The...footprint?"

"Note that the bottom of the victim's shoe is covered in blood. Then...isn't it strange? Why weren't any bloody footprints found by the scene of the crime?!"

"*BINGO! * A big twisted there, ain't it?"

"As you can see...There were no traces of any such footprints at the scene of the crime! That contradicts your claim about this shoe!"

Edgeworth objects to this part.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "This picture only shows part of the floor, so there could have been bloody footprints."

Phoenix corrects Edgeworth on that part.

"*OBJECTION! * If there were bloody prints they would have been found. We checked the scene and found nothing of the sort!"

"Nothing, not even a trace of blood-like foot prints to be found." Raven said too.

Everyone goes crazy saying things like 'how is this possible?' and some sort.

"Order! Order! Order! Well, witness?!" said the Judge.

Looks like they caught up to Angel's lies this time.

"What!? Huh? I, uh..."

"Great going, Mr. Wright and Raven! But...It's true that the lack of a footprint is a contradiction...But then we have to ask why there wasn't a footprint!" Ema was right about that part to know of. "Think, Mr. Wright, think! Raven!"

Looks like they're trying their best too…Soon Edgeworth says something.

"*HOLD IT! *" said Edgeworth. "I see...Now I get it! Our witness is more devious than I gave her credit for! We were hoodwinked to the very end! But she slipped! There is one vital hint to the truth in her testimony..."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" confused the Judge.

"Think back to when she told us about apprehending the suspect..."

Remembering what Angel said from earlier since Edgeworth brought it up…Angel said – 'The chief prosecutor tried to resist, but her efforts were in vain. She knocked my hands aside, kicked over an oil drum...Oh, she's beautiful, but deadly! A predator, this one! A leopard woman!' It came back to everyone to be remembering that.

"I thought that was a strange thing for the normally cool-headed chief to do." Edgeworth said.

That made much more sense there.

"Now, witness. Allow me to ask a very simple question. This 'oil drum'...was it empty?"

Raven points that part out for the people to be seeing it again.

"To us it did where we found the cell phone belonging to Lana. It was empty."

"Oh, that, hmm? I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mr. Edgeworth." Angel said in an almost calm tone. "Though apparently, you're not the slowest conveyor belt in the lunchbox factory."

"Witness! W-well? Was the oil drum empty...?" the Judge asks her.

"The oil drum kicked over by the chief prosecutor...was brimming with water."

"W-Water? (What does that mean?)" surprising Phoenix.

"I thought it was some type of oil." Said Raven.

"Still don't get it, Mr. Wright?" Edgeworth said to him. "Do you want to know the reason she knocked it over? The REAL reason?"

Soon it hits everyone on what Edgeworth was trying to get at.

"Can it be?!" surprised Raven.

"Yes, the suspect knocked over that oil drum for one reason and one reason alone! To erase the blood stains that would become evidence against her!"

Raven was surprise too for Phoenix to notice it afterwards.

"Whaaaaaaaaargh!" Phoenix freaks out.

"That ties things up quite nicely!" said the Judge. "The blood stains left on the victim's shoes tie her quite clearly to this murder! Then, after the deed was done, she knocked over the oil drum to erase the telltale signs!"

"To wash away the prints off the ground. Of course, water does get rid of the blood so well!" and Raven.

"Why, that's a prosecutor's specialty...erasing evidence!" Angel said.

Still, this was far from it than erasing evidences from an oil drum spilling in a parking lot. And for Phoenix and Raven needed to know a lot more to it…So put your two heads together already! From Lana hurting her hand? Remember…?

"(That reminds me...Ms. Skye's right hand was hurt...Didn't she say that she'd cut herself when she stabbed him...?)" Phoenix then turns Raven's attention. "What do you think, Raven?"

"It does have something to do of the matter at hand."

And that's no longer a pun there to be saying it.

"So, my sister's blood on the shoe...That's when it happened?" Ema said.

"Well...I see no reason to prolong this trial."

The Judge was about to end it for Ema to tell Phoenix and Raven to think of something.

"M-Mr. Wright! Raven! Do something! Please! It's like Angel was on the prosecution's side this whole time! So, unfair!"

"Enough. There is no need for further debate." Edgeworth said to tell the Judge to say it. "The verdict, Your Honor!"

"Very well...This court finds the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye...

But before the Judge could say it…Just then, Angel then stops herself to ask Ema on something that she just said.

"*HOLD IT! *" she said to try saying something to Ema. "Little girl...What did you just say?"

"Huh...? M-Me?" confused Ema.

"Did you say that I, Angel Starr...was on the prosecution's side?"

"W-Well, yeah, you are!" said Ema. "You're saying my sister hid evidence by erasing the bloody footprints!"

"Besides hating them yourself to say that you're better than they are." Raven also added.

"Well. I thought you'd had your fill, but here you are, demanding a second helping! Another lunchbox...A lunchbox called 'evidence'!"

Angel had another evidence on her?

"W-wait...Witness, don't tell me you have something else?" the Judge asks Angel.

"*OBJECTION! *" Edgeworth objects to this. "You've reached your verdict, Your Honor! Any further comments will be held in contempt of court!"

"Your threats don't scare the Cough-up Queen! Look at this!" Angel shows a photo of Bruce's body in the trunk with the missing shoe again. "I had this just in case anyone had the gall to suggest...that the white shoe didn't belong to the victim!"

The Judge sees it for himself as Raven to try making the image bigger on her end for everyone else to see.

"Hmm...I see no room for error in this evidence."

Just then, Ema notices something to tell it to Phoenix and Raven about.

"M-Mr. Wright. Raven. Wait! Look at the asphalt in this photo!"

They see it together.

"Hey! It's clearly wet!" said Phoenix.

"More like weird." Added Raven.

"Erasing the last trace of doubt from the court's mind." The Judge says. "Immediately after the murder, the crime scene was washed with water!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. Raven." Ema said to being sad. "I guess I... I couldn't help after all."

Raven tries cheering Ema up.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. I'm having more problems here to figure out."

"(It's not your fault...I knew I couldn't win this case from the beginning. And...it seems this is what your sister wanted anyway…! I'm sorry, Mia...)" Phoenix then remembers something that Mia use to say to him a while back while training.

" _Wright...wet or not...Don't be so quick to throw in the towel..."_ she said. _"Get yourself up off the asphalt...take another good look...Don't give up...Not until the bitter end."_

Phoenix knows what to show and say next.

"(This is the last piece of evidence...)" he said.

Then hurry it up and say it before the Judge says the verdict!

"Very well! This time I'd like to declare a verdict for good!"

Raven knows to sees that Phoenix had something on his mind again to go with it.

"Wait! Phoenix, I don't know what you're thinking about, but whatever it is, use it!"

Phoenix shows the photos to the court room.

"*OBJECTION! * Your Honor, wait!"

"We have something you may like to see and hear!" Raven said.

They stop the Judge again in time.

"So, it can't wait…?" he asked.

"N-No it can't." Phoenix said to him. "Then it will be too late! Look at this photograph, the last one submitted...This trial isn't over...until we give each piece of evidence proper consideration!"

The Judge and Edgeworth look at it again.

"So, Wright...Are you saying there's a problem with this latest piece of evidence?" Edgeworth said.

"Yeah! (I'll think later!)" Phoenix said to keep on going. "Yeah, there's a problem! (Right or wrong, I've got to go ahead with this!)"

The Judge then listens in on what Phoenix and Raven had to say about it.

"I suppose since we've come this far, we should give every claim a fair shake. Very well, Mr. Wright. Show the court the problem in this photograph!"

"Okay. Raven, please help me out." Said Phoenix.

"Right. Black Wings, go!" Raven looks at the photo carefully. Seeing the car between the car trunk open, with Bruce's body in it, his shoe all covered in blood on the ground, the wet part from it, and such might be wet meaning it was water next to the muffler to show. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said. "Right here! The car itself being the main part! Phoenix!"

Phoenix does the rest once again all thanks to Raven's help.

"*TAKE THAT! * The problem in this photograph...is here!"

The two point it out from the photo and on the big screen too.

"What's this...?" Edgeworth sees it too. "There's something poking out of the car's muffler!"

Angel tries not to listen to a word.

"Hmph! So, what if there is something sticking out of the muffler! What does that have to do with this case? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Phoenix doesn't think so, same goes with Raven about the matter at hand.

"*OBJECTION! * Sorry, Ms. Starr...But it's not going to be that easy! In fact, you've already told us why this is important to the case...You said as much in your testimony!"

"Wh-What?!"

With Angel shocked again, for the Judge wishes to know more about it.

"Let's hear what Mr. Wright has on his mind!" said the Judge. "Tell us why you think this piece of cloth in the muffler is related to this case."

It was time to show and tell the cell phone.

"Show it to them." Raven said to her boyfriend.

"It's time." Phoenix said. "Ms. Starr! Recall your testimony for the court..."

Angel tires remembering that was a real big shocker for her to be saying it.

"Ah, yes." Angel remembers. "When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler! That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony! Muffler!" That got to her as a big shock. "Argh! Yeearrrgh!" They made Angel slip up, big time.

"Caught you!" Raven said.

Phoenix says the rest and then Raven.

"Could it be that the 'muffler' you heard mentioned...Was actually this exhaust pipe?! If so! That means this piece of cloth is vital evidence!"

"Part of the court that you saw but didn't mention to us!"

With that, Angel was lying to know half of the crime going down so far to being solved.

"Oh...Whoooooooooooooooooooooooragh!"

So… Now what happens next, Your Honor? Talk about a twist there.

"Well...It seems we must suspend the proceedings." The Judge said. "I find myself wondering about that piece of cloth. If we leave any question unanswered here we do a disservice to the law! Have the car at the crime scene inspected at once, and bring me that cloth! The verdict will wait until after we've seen all the evidence. Agreed...?"

For the time being they all must wait for more answers to gather up some more in a bit.

"I suppose so." Edgeworth said.

"Yes, Your Honor." And Raven too

Phoenix was happy that he and Raven got that part right on the dot.

"(Whew...that was close. But...we made it...at least for now!)" he said to himself. "Will do, Your Honor."

"The court will adjourn for a thirty-minute recess! It's lunchtime after all!"

The Judge was eating another meal left for Angel once she went to go get herself clean up from a long day she had.

"I need a vacation." She said.

Phoenix was surprise that the Judge could still eat.

"(He's still hungry!?)" he then says this to the two girls. "Raven. Ema. why don't we eat our own food, drink something, and think things through while we're waiting?"

Both Raven and Ema agreed with Phoenix on that part.

"Agreed. I need to move around from sitting down so much."

"Me too. This trial's getting crazier alright."

With the people leaving the room 'for a bit' and eating for some, the next part will be a very tricky one to do. Who will be the next person to take the stands and to speak up along with the clues and words were in any help from Angel Starr for Phoenix and Raven to save Lana, even for Edgeworth too? More to find and with someone coming in next looking important in a suit and looking well, another witness maybe?

"Well, well, I finally made it. Been a while…This should be fun." Said the stranger.

Who was he?

Time: February 23, 11:56 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Finally getting some answers from Angel Starr on the case for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to saving Lana it was a close call yet again in the hardiest case there was. But they can't give up. So, while the Judge was finish eating his lunch again, the three talk things out after having a little break to getting their acted together for the next one coming up.

"This day has gotten stranger so much today." Raven said. "I can't tell what the next person will be and say once we go back in the room."

"I never knew how hard you two had to deal with it. Um...Mr. Wright?" Ema had something to say to Phoenix.

"Huh? What?"

"Are trials...always like this with you and Raven? Like you're swimming up from the bottom of a lake, about to reach the surface...But no matter how hard you paddle you never seem to get there..."

They been through worse, so yes, it's always like this in court. Even Raven seen and hear a lot of weirdness.

"Ema, you don't know the half of what we been through so far. So yes."

"Pretty much." Phoenix answers. "Except today we're swimming in quicksand. So, what happened to your sister, anyway?"

Ema remembers seeing Lana to instead to be going to the Judge's room to talk in private.

"Apparently, she got called off to the judge's chambers."

Remember? Lana wore a red scarf around her neck a lot.

"Hmm...Probably something to do with that piece of cloth." Phoenix said.

"From Lana's red scarf." Same with Raven.

"So! This is where we turn this trial around, right?" Ema took a guess on that part "Our only weapon, a tiny, insignificant piece of cloth!"

Jake Marshall comes across them to pick around the three again, Raven shoves him a few inches away from her.

"Move aside, Jake."

Jake falls to get back up after that.

"Hola, Pardner! Forgive me, missy." He said "They say you show a red cloth to a bull, it'll fire up its temper! That's what they told me when I was a young'un, at least."

Phoenix wasn't too thrilled to be seeing Jake again for Raven to trip him over, hitting on women much again?

"(Not him again. I'm glad Raven can defend herself.)"

"Thought I'd come take a look-see at how the trial's going. Looks like I'm late. They've got the place locked down tighter than a fort in enemy territory!"

"What is going on over there, anyway? All the police I've seen these last two days have been really on edge." Phoenix said.

"Don't you have enough on your plate without worrying about other people, compadre? You could be worrying about the chief prosecutor's taste in mufflers, for example."

Ema asks Jake something.

"Um...Officer Marshall? The whole 'muffler' thing didn't have anything to do with scarves...She wasn't even wearing a scarf!"

Raven looks at the photo again.

"Yeah, she wasn't wearing it during the time of the crime she was in."

"You don't say? Now doesn't that just beat all?" Jake explains. "I've seen the red breeze blow at her slender neck many a time...I saw it that day, too. She was wearing a red muffler."

"What?!" shock both Raven and Ema about it.

"At the awards ceremony that afternoon. Edgeworth's seen it too, I'd reckon."

Even to Phoenix too.

"(What does that mean?!)" Phoenix questions himself about it. "(In the photograph taken at the crime scene...Raven's right. She wasn't wearing a scarf!)"

"So, Ms. Starr wasn't mistaken..." so Ema thought about.

Jake knew that the three would figure it out on their own.

"Well, it's about time. Remember, pardner, sometimes you gotta grab the bull by the horns...and sometimes you just gotta let that bull go where it will. Time will tell! So, cheer up, young gals."

Jake went to watch the rest of the case back inside that he can catch up to, Phoenix, Ema, and Raven do the same thing in returning to the room once their break was over.

"Enough being scared." Raven said. "We have to do this, so let's go."

Ema was ready for anything.

"Let's do this!"

"I'm good if you're with me, Raven, just different without Maya here."

Raven kisses Phoenix.

"We'll be fine. We'll see her again soon."

"You're right." Phoenix said to be happy by Raven's side. "(What I do without this woman in my life? Raven, you mean the world to me by getting through anything.) Let's go."

"Okay." She said to her boyfriend.

Time: February 23, 12:32 PM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

Back in the room again to talk to someone else involving with the case and any more luck for saving Lana. As the Judge tells everyone to resume the trial, he sees Edgeworth not being himself suddenly for even Ema, Phoenix, and Raven to pick up on that part.

"I'd...like to...resume...?"

"Resume?" confused Raven.

"(What's up? The judge keeps looking over at the prosecution...)" Phoenix notices.

Not just the two, but also Edgeworth as the Judge wanted to ask him about something.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge ask. "Your face is blue, your lips are purple, and you're sweating bullets...That furrowed brow, those grinding teeth, those watery eyes...What's more your eyes are unfocused, you're doubled over, your back is bent..."

Edgeworth wasn't doing so well at all.

"It... can't...be!" said Edgeworth to be freaking out. "This...can't...happen!"

"I wonder what happened to Mr. Edgeworth." Ema wondered.

Even Phoenix or Raven don't know it either.

"Beats us."

"Well then, I believe it is time we continued on with this trial. During our recess, I had requested that the prosecution investigate..."

Edgeworth was still upset to say something was wrong out loud.

"Th-This is unacceptable!"

"Hmm...It seems our prosecutor is quite beside himself."

Meaning that he does know who what was making Edgeworth freak out, then someone comes in to take the stands next the people to know about.

"Ah, er, excuse me. Knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" ask the Judge.

A strange man in a suit to looking friendly in his older age appears in the courtroom.

"(What's with this guy? A strange, stuffy aura seems to be filling the courtroom.)" Phoenix said to be seeing the man. "(Who on earth is he...?)"

The Judge seems to know the man too well.

"Ah, it's you..."

"Oh! Oh, heh, heh. Sorry I'm late, Udgey!" he said while smiling and clapping. "The roads were packed. It's just me! Long time no see, eh, Udgey? How ya been? Swim much these days!"

"Ah! Hello, hello. No, I've been so busy..." the Judge said.

"Busy! Busy-smizzy, Udgey, my boy! You have to make time to relax!" the man said to the Judge.

"Y-Yes, indeed."

He was known as the famous and powerful Damon Gant himself also being the Judge closes friend. He smiles, who's also smart, and loves to clap as well and to be giving nicknames out. Odd person though and showing up out of nowhere, don't you guys think so too?

 ***Chief of Police and Witness – Damon Gant***

"Ah hah! So, you're Wrighto!" said Damon. "The attorney! I've heard good things about you, son!" then turns his attentions to Raven next. "And you, beautiful Raven-Girl, who's Wrighto's woman. How lucky you are to be working with him. Aw, you reminded me of my daughter when I look at you."

"Eh? Uh, th-thanks...?" Phoenix goes along with it.

"Who me?" Raven was lost.

"So, sorry about our little Worthy giving you all that trouble, eh? You know, we should all go swimming together sometime! Jolly!"

"Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! You two don't know the district Chief of Police?!" The Judge was surprise that Raven or Phoenix never seen or heard of Damon before.

For Damon Gant was no doubt the district of the Chief of Police alright.

"Chuh...? Chief of Police...?!" surprised Phoenix.

"Him?!" and Raven.

"He's the top-ranking police officer in the entire district!"

Hmm…I guess the Judge's right about Damon. For he introduces himself to the new people in this trial, sort of part of it as well to investigate.

"Name's Gant, Damon Gant. Pleased to meet you, everyone! Come here, Raven-girl!" Damon hugs Raven in a fatherly love to a daughter kind of thing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Damon lets Raven down to shake her hand after that.

"So, sorry," he said to her. "it just when I look at you, you reminded me of my daughter. Ah, she was the best of the best."

"You don't say…?"

"Hey!" Phoenix hugs Raven for Damon to find this all too funny.

"Oh, no need to worry, Wrighto." He said while laughing. "She's all yours. I think of Raven-girl as a daughter and a friend, nothing more."

"I hope so, sir." Phoenix said.

Damon sits down to take the stand to be speaking up today.

"So, uh, to what do we owe this honor today? It's been over...two years since you last came to this courtroom, hasn't it?" ask the Judge.

"Well, it's Worthy, here. Look at the poor fellow! I just thought I'd help out...by bringing this." Damon shows the muffler scarf belonging to Lana for Raven to take a picture of.

"Hey! Th…That's...!"

Ema says it for Phoenix since he was speechless.

"My sister's muffler!"

"But where did that come from?" Raven wondered.

It all made since now…For Phoenix and Raven both guess about it.

"(So, Ms. Starr wasn't just seeing things! When the crime occurred, Ms. Skye really was wearing that muffler!)"

"So why wasn't it in the photos?" ask Raven.

"But to think that it was stuffed into that exhaust pipe...On little Worthy's car, no less! It's really quite embarrassing, even for us." Damon shows another knife being a switch blade type of thing. "It's what you'd call a switchblade knife. Quite perplexing, this."

Edgeworth had to object to it from Damon's outfit he was wearing.

"*OBJECTION! * Chief! What kind of outfit are you running?!"

The Judge was surprised that Edgeworth was a mess, even worse to be seeing Damon the most.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!"

"How could they miss such a vital piece of evidence?!" said Edgeworth. "If your investigators are this lax, how do you expect us to do our job?"

"N-Now wait a minute, Worthy!" Damon explains it to Edgeworth.

"I've no desire to hear your excuses!"

"I'm telling you to wait! Or didn't you hear me?" Damn there went from sweet person, to a hardcore man when he looked at Edgeworth in a weird way to shutting him up. Ouch…

"Wow, he must really hate Damon." Raven guess on that part.

"Have a look at this document, where it says 'person in charge of investigation'...There's no mistaking that signature...Miles Edgeworth? Your head in the clouds because you got that award! I know how you feel...But you're the person in charge. I'll expect a written apology."

"What? Are you serious?!" shock Edgeworth.

"Don't be too upset," said Damon. "we'll find a way to clean up this mess...that you made."

Well, didn't see this part coming at all. Not only that Edgeworth didn't like Damon much for he knows his games better, but he always gives him more of the dirty consider harsh words to fearing from the rumors that Edgeworth's been through.

"This is the first time I've seen Mr. Edgeworth at a loss for words..." Ema said.

"This kind of major blunder is unlike you Mr. Edgeworth." So, says the Judge.

"Edgeworth, are you alright?" ask Raven.

"Gah...! Does it look like I am?" Guess he wasn't…Raven sees that now since Edgeworth was a mess.

"(Not even the slightest.)"

"The court accepts this new evidence. But, I'd like to ask the defense a favor first." The Judge says so for Phoenix and Raven to do.

"Y-Yes?" Phoenix asked.

"Just to be sure...I'd like to look at the blade of this knife."

"The b-blade, Your Honor?" Phoenix gets the knife. "Well, I don't see why not..."

Raven sees it too and scans the evidence.

"This murder weapon of this blade's new."

"Yes, well. I think all you have to do is push that switch, and..."

Phoenix opens the switch blade.

"Ready to examine the switch blade." Said Raven.

Phoenix gets it to open and almost made Ema jump.

"Waaah!" Ema screams. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm the one who's scared!" Phoenix said.

Ema then sees something from the knife.

"Look at this knife blade...the tip is broken off."

"(And this dark red stains...blood?)" Phoenix notices too.

Then Raven scans it.

"It is." She said to them. "Covered in blood a bit with the tip broken off. This could be big."

So, they added the switchblade knife 'for usefulness later' in with the other court record thing with the other ones too. With the Switchblade Knife added as evidences and Edgeworth demanded to hear more on Damon's point of view on what was going on here…

"This does not excuse the actions of the Police Department!" said Edgeworth. "I would like to hear an explanation from the Chief of Police himself!"

The Judge allows it by asking Damon to testify nicely.

"I'm terribly sorry, but could I ask you to testify for us? About the split between the prosecutors and the police...and this knife."

"Sure! Sure thing. Not a problem, not even a little one! Really! I'll talk." And so, Damon tells his half testimony to the people in the court room.

 _Witness Testimony_

"This knife is special...but I can't say how here. Unless there's evidence to prove a connection between this knife and Goodman...That was a bad day for the Department. We weren't in any shape to do an investigation. A detective was killed at the Police Department, see...what a mess! The time of the crime? 5:15. Scary coincidence, eh? It's not officially linked to this here case, so I can't talk much about it."

Well, that's one way to explain things.

"There...There was a murder at the Police Department?! A detective?!" shock the Judge.

"That's hush-hush information, Udgey!" so says Damon. "We haven't exactly announced it yet."

For Edgeworth, does not want to hear about this, so he objects.

"*OBJECTION! * W-wait a second! You said '5:15'...That's the exact time that Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office!"

People agreed too for the Judge to call to order.

"Order! Order! Order!"

Once everyone was calm down again, Damon continues explaining that part., which was odd for something to happen down at the police station.

"Anyway, we at the Department were all a-flustered, as you might well assume. We're in the middle of a top-top-secret investigation. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"So, wait, two detectives were killed on the same day, huh? But in two different places?" surprised Raven. "This is big."

Even Phoenix agrees with Raven on that part too.

"(Two detectives killed at the same time in two different places...)"

Two murders happening in one day and in the different areas is a big thing to hear about. Both Phoenix and Raven needed to know the rest.

"I'd...like to exercise my right to cross-examine the witness." Said Phoenix.

"So, do I!" and Raven too.

"Very well...however!" the Judge had one thing in mind to say. "Keep your questions focused on the case at hand!"

Shouldn't be a problem there, will it…?

 _Cross-Exanimation_

"This knife was found on the scene of our crime! I think that makes it connected to the case, don't you?!" Phoenix asks Damon.

But Damon wasn't a shame to speak the truth a bit.

"See, there's a lot of things that go on at the Department I can't explain...its...delicate, okay? Sorry, Wrighto!"

"Maybe there's something about the knife that will give us a clue! Let's examine that knife while we can, Wrighto!" Ema said to being silly.

"Then let's." Raven said to use her laptop to look up on it.

"(Hmmm...Evidence that links this knife to Detective Goodman...I think perhaps the pieces are falling into place...I should try presenting the piece of evidence that's had me stumped all this time!)" Phoenix says this to Raven to do her part next. "Raven; try to find out more about the switchblade, alright?"

"I'm on it."

Phoenix continues questioning Damon.

"On the same day that a detective was killed in the Prosecutor's parking lot...Another detective...was killed at the Police Department?!" Phoenix was right on those parts to say very well.

"That's a fact. Surprising, isn't it, Udgey?" Damon said to the Judge.

"I'm at a loss for words."

Then Edgeworth asks Damon this question…

"And the perpetrator? Do you have a suspect?"

"Well, there was a suspect. Just arrested 'em, in fact." So, says Damon.

"Really?!" surprised Raven.

"(Just arrested?! That was quick...)" and Phoenix too.

"But...there are still a lot of unanswered questions." Damon turns to the two defense lawyers. "Maybe you and Raven-bird could help, Wright!"

Phoenix and Raven don't see why not to tell Damon on what they needed for it.

"I suppose I could help...if you help me by giving me data on your case?"

"Leads, clues, other suspects…"

"Oooh, good one!" he said while laughing and clapping. "This kid's sharp! Okay, here's the deal. I'll tell you one thing and one thing only..."

Raven knows what to say for tell Phoenix to say to Gant.

"Okay, try saying where the victim was found at. When you think about it, to know more about Bruce's murder and the other victim."

"Alright, I'll try that." Phoenix asks Damon. "So, tell me...where was the victim found?"

"Well, I can't speak on where the corpse was found. But I can say the crime took place in the evidence room at the Police Department." Damon said. "You wouldn't know about the evidence room, would you, Wrighto?"

The evidences room? Really?

"Well-! I can't say I've heard of it." Phoenix was sure surprised. "(I guess I should ask again once I learn a bit more about this 'evidence room'.)"

"None of us don't know." And Raven.

"There's something stranger about this than the place where the body was found!"

This is where Raven had the victim's note to show next once Damon said that part out...

"Phoenix, remember the note we found? Present that next."

"How come?" ask Ema.

Raven might know once she turns the paper upside down.

"Because I had a feeling that there's more than we know on what it says here, 6-75 12/2…" Raven thought about it. "I don't think it's a code or something like it. Trust me and do it. Leave the rest to me."

Phoenix knows what Raven was thinking about.

"I'll do it then, for you, Raven." And so, he does it. "*OBJECTION! * Wait a second! This knife...This has to have something to do with Detective Goodman!"

"It does." Said Raven.

"What do you mean?!" ask the Judge in shock.

"Ah hah!" Damon said laughing. "An honest-to-goodness what do you mean from the judge! This is great!"

Phoenix and Raven show everything about the knife.

"Look at the tag on this knife! It reads 'SL-9 2'..."

"And this is important...why?" the Judge ask.

"Over here we also have...A memo that was on the body of the victim!"

Phoenix shows The Judge the knife, and looks at the note and tag on the switchblade but the paper he was holding it the wrong way.

"What's this? 6 minus 7S...12/2...?" He was reading it upside down…Wow! Even Phoenix had to corrected him.

"Your Honor...It's upside-down."

"Upside...?" now he notices. "Ms. Strides, if you may…"

"Okay, Black-Wings, time to play." She gets to work. As Raven gets out the tag saying 2/21 SL-9 and the paper 6-75 12/2, but flips the paper upside down saying the same as the tag; it's a match meaning that it was the same thing. "*GOT YOU NOW! * Read them and weep."

Phoenix now could explain the rest.

"Here's what Raven found out to showing it to all of you. The printed name on the memo makes it looks like its right-side up...But turns it around and what do you get?!"

The Judge and everyone else in the room see it on what it was.

"Ah...Ahhaaaaah!" he sure was shock.

"*BINGO! * Now you get it." Raven said.

"When he wrote this note, he was holding the paper upside down!"

Once Phoenix says that, the Judge does so to be reading it out loud.

"SL-9...That's the same thing that is written on the knife's tag!" the Judge hits his gavel to demand some answers from Damon. "Order! Order! Well, Chief?"

"Ah, well. I guess the cat's out of the bag..." Damon claps for Phoenix. "You win, Wrighto!"

"We win? Win what?" Raven didn't get Damon at all. "(What's up with this guy? Besides thinking of me as his weird daughter.)"

"I... win? Ah..." Phoenix didn't get it at all. "(What game is this guy playing?!)"

"This knife was evidence in a case. It was stolen from the Department's evidence room."

Stolen is a different matter at hand to say more about it.

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix needed to know more. "So, this knife...was stolen?"

"Yes, but on the day of the murder." I guess Damon has a good point, sort of.

"It was evidence, you say. Was it, in fact, a murder weapon?" ask Edgeworth.

Damon was pleased from Edgeworth getting that part right.

"Nice! Nice! Nice! Good show, little Worthy! It was a murder weapon, as it happens. It was evidence from a case long-since solved..."

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" Raven was lost.

Phoenix notice that it was very weird to be hearing all of this.

"(So, this knife was stolen on the day of the murder...And it was found in the exhaust pipe of Edgeworth's car...)"

Raven thought of the same thing too.

"In any case, time to ask Damon about the whereabouts of the victim was found. Let's try that one out."

Changing the subject at hand next about 'where' than 'what' this time.

"So, tell me...where was the victim found?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, I can't speak on where the corpse was found." said Damon. "But I can say the crime took place in the evidence room at the Police Department."

"(The evidence room! W-wait a second...I have heard of that!)" Phoenix remembers hearing about the evidences room.

"The evidence room...Didn't he mention that in his testimony just now?" Ema said.

"He did bring it up." Raven remembers.

"(There's the connection between the two cases!)" Phoenix seems to think of something there.

Ema and Raven then notice what was on Phoenix's mind.

"You seem happy, Mr. Wright!"

"Happy? We just got handed our ticket to go to town on this case!" he said to Ema. "(With the link between the two cases established, we finally have some leverage. Now we can get Gant to testify about the details!)" he then tells it to Damon. "*HOLD IT! * Chief...The defense's position is simply this: The connection between these two cases has already been proven!"

Damon loves to hear Phoenix getting things done so far.

"Heh, you don't say? Well, out with it Wrighto! What's your connection?"

"Well, it was like the weapon was taken too easily from somewhere important." Said Raven. "Right, Phoenix?"

"That's the whole point." Said the defense lawyer. "The connection is a place, mentioned in the testimony we just heard. The knife found in the lot was stolen...from the Police Department's evidence room."

"Not to mention the victim had written down the numbers on the knife's evidence tag." Edgeworth said.

"There you go then." Raven said.

Phoenix continues saying the rest…

"And we also know that the detective murdered at the Police Department...was killed in that very same evidence room!"

Now the Judge understands.

"Indeed...There do seem to be too many connections for it to be a coincidence."

Damon smiles and claps again.

"You two make a good pair." Said Damon. "It took my men two days to find out what you deduced right here."

Edgeworth demanded for the other cops to learn about this matter of the case.

"Chief! I request that you release your information on the victim at the Police Department!"

That would be easy too, but Damon couldn't do anything about it even if it was from Edgeworth's request.

"See, that's the tricky part. It hasn't been announced yet, and all..."

"Can we get the information...unofficially?" Phoenix asks Damon.

"Hmmmm...Sure!" he'll allows it. "Why not? It's unofficial, after all."

"That was easy."

"(What? Really?!)" surprised Raven.

"Who would have guessed?" same with Ema.

Seems that Damon was doing this way too easily to give it out to them.

"I'll cooperate, but I can't reveal the name of the victim at the Department, okay?"

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix had one thing to ask. "If you're going to tell us a little, why not tell us everything?"

"Ah, well, case information is sticky stuff. You have to do everything properly."

Phoenix and Raven will take what they can get from Damon.

"(Oh well...I guess I might as well try to get what I can out of him...)" he then asks Raven about it. "Raven, you're getting this all down?"

Raven types in the record of the ID numbers along with Bruce's too.

"Yep, all in here and little by little I'm getting their names down. All clear." Raven gives Phoenix a copy to hold on to.

"Okay...Nice work, Raven." Phoenix continues asking Damon the rest. "Now how about you tell me the victim's ID number?"

"Hmm? Sure, why not. It's not like you'll be able to tell who it is from that!"

"Of course, not. You won't tell me their name, after all."

Phoenix was right, but Damon then shows them carefully.

"We keep a tight lid on ID numbers, so don't go getting your hopes up." He then reads it. "The number is... 5842189."

Raven types those numbers down.

"Well! That's quite...long!" surprised the Judge.

"And we have to remember these! It drives me nuts!" Damon admits that part.

"Well, Mr. Wright? Does this tell you anything?" ask the Judge.

"(The ID number of the victim at the Police Department...5842189...)"

While Phoenix was thinking hard, Raven scans it and got something from the numbers of the ID card records.

"It does! This belong to Bruce Goodman himself! It says so on it!"

Phoenix had to say it there.

"(Another one goes out to Raven.)" he then says the rest in the courtroom. "It does, Your Honor. It does...! I think!"

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Raven asked.

Phoenix was very confused…

"I'm trying to know the way you did, Raven. Though I need your help again." Raven had to try her best for Phoenix. "Here we go." Phoenix says it to Damon for some answers.

"Well, let's hear what the defense has to say." The Judge said.

"You say the ID number of the detective who was murdered at the Police Department...tells you something? What does it tell you?!"

Once Phoenix said that, Raven cheers her boyfriend on.

"Do it, Phoenix, present the ID of Bruce." Raven said. "I know I'm right."

And so, Phoenix does.

"(I hope she's right.)" Phoenix said to ask Damon. "Witness!"

"Ah…Objection…?" Raven tries to add in. "(A bit too late in saying it.)"

"What is it, Mr. Wright?!" ask the Judge. "You're grinning like a schoolgirl on prom night!"

"No, I... it's just, I got confused...I know, and you know it too. Everything is so confusing here!"

"Okay…? (What's so confusing?!)" Raven was lost.

"And this is news?" Edgeworth asks Phoenix. "Just come out with both guns blazing...like you always do."

"Sometimes he does." Raven added.

"(The Police Department...the Prosecutor's Office...Two places, two detectives murdered...at one time.)" Phoenix thought of something. "Actually, I happen to have a police ID number here."

"Right here, see?" Raven shows it up close.

Raven then shows the ID card of Bruce Goodman, for The Judge thought it belonged to Phoenix.

"Oh hoh! Is it yours?"

"N-no, Your Honor. I'm a defense attorney...remember?" Phoenix said. "This is the ID number of our victim, Detective Goodman."

Damon tries correcting Phoenix there.

"Shame on you, Wrighto! Personnel IDs are top secret!"

"Wait a minute, Damon; we're getting something with this." Raven said to him. "We gather things, not steal them."

He allows it.

"Then continue."

"Detective Goodman's ID number is...'5842189'."

Everyone stood silently for a second. For Phoenix says it…

"The number the Chief of Police gave us was... 5842189." He said.

Edgeworth wanted to know more about it.

"W-Wait a second, Wright! What does this...?"

"Mean? That's what I want to know!" Phoenix said. "The two ID numbers are identical! In other words, the detective killed in the Police Department's evidence room was Bruce Goodman! What does our witness think about that?!"

"If the card was use from Bruce, that means the numbers, the note, and the switchblade might have something to do with the case along with the words written from it." Raven said.

Damon was pleased from the two's fine work again to smile and clap for them.

"Oh! Ho, ho, ho, sharp as a tack, Wrighto and Raven-bird!" he said with a smile on his face. "Sharp as a tack!"

"B-But wait! Detective Goodman is OUR victim!" so says the Judge. "He was killed at 5:15 in the underground parking lot!"

Raven checks on the time of death that happened.

"It did."

Phoenix says the rest…

"Yet, a Detective Bruce Goodman was also killed at the Police Department...In the evidence room...at the exact same time!"

"*BINGO! *" Raven said.

"*OBJECTION! *" Edgeworth objects. "Th-That's impossible! So, what we're saying is...The same person was killed at the same time?! And in a completely different location?!"

People questioned all over the room again, for the Judge to hits his gavel to quiet things down and ask Damon what was going on.

"Order! Order! Order! Chief! What does this mean?!"

Edgeworth tells that part again.

"No... What I want to know is...why I didn't hear about this?!" he said. "Yes, it's top-secret, fine! But I'm the prosecutor in charge of the case!"

"Now, just wait a second, Worthy." Said Damon. "No need to get all flustered."

"Your Honor!" said Edgeworth. "The Police Department has made a grave error in this case..."

"Wait." Damon said again. "I said 'wait'. Or didn't you hear me?" Edgeworth couldn't even talk normal when Damon stops him first. "The oversight...the grave error...? Mr. Edgeworth...They're yours."

It was Edgeworth's fault? He didn't know about it.

"Wh-What?! How...how dare..."

"We informed you yesterday." Explained Damon. "I believe it was our Officer Meekins who brought you the news?"

Remember? Mike the cop who try reporting something to Edgeworth, and he didn't allow it? Yeah, from Damon to send it to him to give to. But nope, it didn't happen.

"That weird cop?" Raven remembers Mike. "He did and Edgeworth is the prosecutor to the case here."

"O-officer...Meekins?" Edgeworth almost forgotten about the man from yesterday. "You don't mean...him?!"

Remembering Meekins from the other day in Edgeworth's office to report something to him.

"Per Meekins, you didn't accept the report?" Damon said to Edgeworth. "Hard to believe."

"B-But your officer, he told me!" Edgeworth said. "He said that report had nothing to do with the Lana Skye incident!"

Damon reads a copy of the paper that Meekins meant to show it to Edgeworth in reading it to the courtroom.

"I got one right here." Damon reads it. "[Detective Bruce Goodman murdered in the Police Department evidence room...] Mr. Edgeworth. The victim's name is written write on the top of the report."

This shocks poor Edgeworth about it.

"Gaaaaaaah! Wh-Why didn't your officer tell me?!"

"(No kidding!)" Raven felt bad for Edgeworth.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if that officer was capable of making the connection...He did seem...challenged." Ema said.

"In any case, this is a serious error, a gross negligence of duty on your part, Worthy." Edgeworth objects in anger.

"B-But, sir!" Edgeworth tries talking to Damon. "You could have submitted that report this morning to the court, as evidence! Then, I..."

"No such luck this time, Worthy...or should I say, un-Worthy?" Damon said.

"What?!" Edgeworth was shocked.

"Now what was the second rule of evidence law, hmm?"

Raven finds another rule part in the book from her computer.

"From rule number two."

Edgeworth reads it to everyone in the room.

"That's right. Rule 2: New evidence may only be submitted if it concerns the case on trial." He said to still being upset about it. "And how is this relevant?!"

"Normally, you submit a list of evidence to be used in court before the trial. This report wasn't on that list..." Damon said. "I couldn't submit this evidence until a connection was proven in court." Damon was right about that.

"Crap!" shock Raven.

"That connection was just proven by Wrighto over here." Damon then tells Phoenix on a fine job. "Good job, Wrighto, my boy!"

"Huh? Uh...I... I was just doing my job." He said.

"You mean he did that?" ask Raven.

"Smart boyfriend you got there, Raven-girl, just smart." He said to her. "Wish my daughter had one during the time."

Damon was pleased again for Phoenix and Raven's hard work so far, but Edgeworth was really stressing out.

"No... Nooooooooooooooo!" he screams out loud.

"(Poor Edgeworth. He's getting owned so much by one powerful man.)" Raven said.

"It seems...we have come to the end of this trial." So, says the Judge.

Then Damon says this next part…

"You are becoming a thorn in my side; Worthy...There've been rumors...After all, you were in the defendant's chair just last year...! From the whole past, two crimes, the Shadower being the meanest prosecutor who trained you and you Raven-girl, are very lucky you are by getting more clues in finding your family, do keep it up. Might be another work of a Blue Swordfish member in our mitts. Maybe that Lana Skye might be working for…"

Surprising turn for another Blue Swordfish is behind another member, but not for Lana, maybe being force in doing the murderers. Edgeworth made a mistake from it saying that he was sorry.

"I apologize for this terrible lack of due diligence on my part..."

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!" shock the Judge.

"Please...Just give me one day." Edgeworth begged of the Judge. "I'll get to the bottom of what happened...If it's the last thing I do! Another Blue Swordfish member will be stopped and their leader!"

"Good, good." Damon said. "We do need to stop them at once. So please, my friend. You'd better get the results this time. Really."

Edgeworth kept on begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Even Ema, Raven, and Phoenix too felt bad for poor Edgeworth.

"I really do feel bad for Edgeworth, Damon's pushing him a bit too far." Said Raven.

"I know. Poor Mr. Edgeworth..." same with Ema.

"I don't think there's ever been an error this serious in the history of this court." The Judge said. "We will grant one further day as the prosecution has requested. Will this be sufficient, Mr. Edgeworth?"

I guess that was good news for Edgeworth to take.

"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you."

"Whatever your punishment for this is, for your sake I hope it's not...decisive. Very well! Court is adjourned!" Once the gavel was hit, the day of the court ends until tomorrow.

"Until something's done into being solved, we all hope so."

With Damon clapping once more the case was on hold until tomorrow for Edgeworth to do more work as well as Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to find the real killer, but who was the next Blue Swordfish member? Here we go again! A lot more of them out there that they must be stopped right away –to protect Elisa and avenge Liam as well.

"Raven, did you know?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"No!" she answers. "This is news to me. Another one…This is bad."

Ema never heard of the Blue Swordfish gang.

"What's the Blue Swordfish?"

They need to tell Ema all about the Blue Swordfish Gang right away.

"Well, it's a long story, Ema. Might as well tell you."

"Let's tell her while we get back in searching for more clues." So, Phoenix thought of doing first.

"Right. And Edgeworth?" Raven hopes that Edgeworth will be all right.

"He does look upset, but I know he'll make it through. Let's go."

With the three going out as Raven tells Ema what's been going on a while back, the figure was stalking again for Edgeworth to look as it was passing by 'for he might know who it might be', that goes the same for Jake and for Meekins to come across a badge of the member gang of the Blue Swordfish left on the ground for one was nearby. Soon to be seeing the figure spying on the three.

"That's…Ms. Raven and the others…" he said.

Following the unknown person, Lana needed to be saved and fast besides stopping another enemy that could be another villain other than the Shadower was. What was going on here? And for that…There's a lot more to come around next time so please stick around until then. This was difficult and hard to do, but it was all worth it to make this like an Anime series here…You know? It's fun!


	15. Rise from the Ashes: 3rd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 3 – Rise from the Ashes: 3rd Trial

Time: February 23, 2:15 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

After the whole trial, today, Raven tells Ema all about the Blue Swordfish group 'for some to be arrested and others with the leader were still out there', another one was there who in the murdering of Bruce Goodman that Lana was stuck in, as a spy who's good from both sneaking and hiding. But who is the man or woman this time...? With Redd, Dee, and Manfred/Shadower behind bars, who could the next one be? Could he know about Raven's partners, leader of the group, or the one who shot Bobby? For Ema was sad and scared after hearing all of it for Phoenix to remembering it all as well.

"So, that's who they are. From killing this mean man to one of them being the Shadower. That must have been scary!"

"Yeah, it sure was." Raven said to not remember it again. "But Phoenix and I made it through so far by getting three of the members and now another one to get."

"So, which one is this member?" ask Ema.

Hard to know who it is, so they had nothing.

"Well, it could be the leader or just the other one who shot Bobby." Phoenix guess on that part.

"I know! Maybe it's both!"

Sorry, Ema, but unlikely…Good guess though. Raven wishes that was true.

"Not sure of who's who yet…Got a long way to go for the rest and their leader. Lana's in danger for us to save her. With this one might lead us for more answers where my partners are."

Phoenix hugs Raven.

"I just know we will find out. Raven, we will win this. I'm here for you."

"I know you are, Phoenix, and so I am for you."

With the two-staying close and in love, Ema had something to say to Phoenix.

"Uh...um, Mr. Wright! So... What's going on with the case, anyway!? I... I'm a little confused."

"Huh?!" Phoenix was a bit confused about it too. "W-well, um...let's see. (What is going on?) The victim, Detective Bruce Goodman, was stabbed to death after 5:00 PM on the 21st. He died in the Prosecutor's parking lot...and the Police Department's evidence room. Another work from the Blue Swordfish member!"

"With many more answers to find." Raven thought so about it as well.

"What's this 'and the evidence room' part?!" confused Ema. "The Prosecutor's Office and the Police Department are 30 minutes apart by car."

For the Prosecutor's office and the police department, that they'll be heading to next. So, it was more investigating for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to go do once again.

"Well... that's what we're going to find out. (Or try to, at least...)"

"And hopefully we'll be getting somewhere."

Ema was ready to help them out again, for she had some science skills to use to aid the other two on this next one.

"Alright! Let's do it! I'll prove that these thick-rimmed glasses of mine aren't just for show! Let's go! Science awaits us!"

"Okay, let's see where this is going." Raven goes. "(Hunting we will go again.)"

And soon…The three headed out to the underground parking lot yet again to get more information on the case for leads and clues to have. What was Ema had to use to help them out that she really wanted to do? Something with science and things?

Time: February 23

Location: Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

Looking back near the car where Phoenix, Raven, and Ema found the cell phone and still having the empty fallen barrel on the ground. The stranger was inside of the building from sneaking inside of the place and was still watching on them from afar.

"You know; I really don't think we should worry about the Police Department murder!" said Ema. "There wasn't even a body found there! Who cares?"

"You think so?" Raven asks her.

"And my sister would never do such a thing! I know it..." Ema looked sad to know from Lana who wouldn't do anything bad in her life.

Raven looks at the spot again from the whole thing and by getting it all down on her laptop from her fast typing skills.

"This is the place. From finding the cell phone, to the water spilling near the car where the body was found all bloody, the shoe, and…" Raven had some trouble a little.

"Raven?" Phoenix asked if Raven was thinking about.

"I'm still trying to find any prints left out from the barrel." She said. "Must have wash off from the water I guess. I got nothing. That could only mean one thing…"

Ema stops Raven there.

"No way! My sister, erasing evidence at the crime scene? Never!"

"I said 'could'! Of course, I know Lana wouldn't, Ema! I know!" Raven had to say it without being mean about it. "(It so sad seeing Ema like this.)"

Phoenix had to agree with Raven there and still feel sorry for Ema.

"(Even though she says they don't get along, Ema really likes her sister...)"

"That's not it at all! It's just...We're both professionals at what we do...and I trust her!" Ema said to them.

Both Phoenix and Raven can understand Ema's pain and caring for Lana very deeply.

"(Big words for a high school student.)" Phoenix said to himself. "Well, whether there were blood stains or not... The water in that oil drum washed it all away."

That's when Ema started to laugh with a good smile on her face.

"He, he, heh. Ignore the strength of my science at your own peril, Mr. Wright!"

The two defense lawyers were suddenly confused…

"Ah, Ema? (What she has in mind this time?)" Raven was lost.

"This situation calls for one thing, and that is...Luminal testing fluid!" Ema pulls something out being a type of spraying bottle, a useful one for them to use for things like this.

"L-Luminal?" confused Phoenix.

Raven seen and heard about the item before.

"Hey! It is what police use to gather up clues of blood traces! Ema, you're a genesis!" she said.

Ema smiles at Raven.

"Thank you."

The mysterious bottle looking-like a spray that Ema carries around was her item to use in science known as a luminal testing fluid. Like how the cops use it at the scene of the crime to gather up any clues that were left out, once sprayed for the dry out blood or wash up one can trace it back up carefully by hand, foot print, or splatter all over to look for left over clues by showing a bright blue color all over meaning it's still there being invisible until it was shown. A strong chemical in doing so.

"This stuff can do what the police use at the crime scene?" ask Phoenix.

"Blood is sticky stuff, you know." Explained Ema. "You can't just wash it away with a little water. Even if you can't see it, it's still there...Never trust anyone's eyes but your own, Mr. Wright! Raven knows this to learning more! Just give it a try!"

Ema hands Phoenix the bottle to try using it.

"I'll help out for my laptop to track down." Said Raven.

"M-Me?" said Phoenix. "I get Raven aiding me, but…Why do I have to do it?!"

"I'm a minor! I can't even drink yet!"

Raven explains it better to Phoenix on what Ema was saying to him.

"She's right. A few more years then Ema can do these things." She said.

"I'm still in training."

You see? Ema's right, but she will later in a few years if someone older was with her, like those two. Phoenix and Raven try to find some good spots to spray for finding any clues.

"(We're testing blood stains with this stuff, not drinking it...)" Phoenix said.

"By drinking, she meant alcohol." Raven said to him.

Phoenix made a mistake there.

"Oh! Well, I knew that!"

Ema then hands Phoenix over her special goggles for him to use.

"Here, look, I'll lend you these glasses." She said to ask Raven if she was all set to good. "And you, Raven?"

"Good on my own, thanks. Go, Code name: 'Black-Wings'!"

Phoenix puts on Ema's spear special pink glasses to see the spray better as Raven had her own from the Black-Wings' glasses from her computer.

"Huh? You had an extra pair of those things?" surprised the defense lawyer.

"To test for a blood reaction, just spray the luminal on it. Like this, see? Just spray it around." She said. "Okay! Let's find us some bloodstains!"

"Go for the ground next to the truck there." Raven pointed out.

Phoenix then used the Luminal Reagent to be spraying it on the ground near car trunk. Once Phoenix sprayed around the truck on the ground next to it, he and Raven see bloodstains very easily thanks to the glasses help and Raven getting it all down on her laptop to be scanning it.

"Peek-a-boo! We see you! This is awesome!" Raven got it all down from her laptop in seconds.

"(Amazing! Raven and I can see her eyes shining behind those glasses...)" Phoenix said to be amazed. "So, is this a bloodstain?"

"They are." She said. "So, what's next?"

Ema tells them what to do next…

"O-Okay, well, we definitely know that this is a bloodstain. But, doesn't something strike you as odd?" she asked. "Scientifically speaking, of course?"

Raven thinks hard like Phoenix was to finally coming up with something about it. The answer - the amount of blood…It had to be how Bruce lost a lot of blood from getting stabbed, when he met the real murderer, he and whoever it was were in a big fight.

"From the distances of the blood was all over to the car…Bruce was trying to get away from the killer. From being stabbed and blood splattered all over to disappear and for us to find some leftovers."

Phoenix then pointed out within the area.

"Raven has a point." Said Phoenix. "The perpetrator and Detective Goodman fought here, right? Don't you think there'd be a little more blood?"

Ema spotted something after that on how well her item works out.

"Uh, h-hey, Mr. Wright! Raven!" she said to pointing it out. "See how I'm marking up the floor plans when we find a blood stain? See...I'm pretty handy to have around, right?"

They see it too.

"Uh, yeah. That's very...useful information to have." He said.

Looks like Ema has her own to give another for both Raven and Phoenix to have for later, but for now…So the Luminal Testing Fluid information received from Ema, all thanks to her to being used still.

"This is so cool using this thing." Said Raven.

"We can't be sure that the police will reveal all their evidence in court." Said Ema. "Sometimes they fail to mention evidence that doesn't fit with their view of the case."

Even Phoenix likes the spray for more clues to find with it.

"(This luminal stuff is going to come in handy.)" Phoenix said. "Raven, you sure like using it more than me."

"I just enjoy solving things so much. Does what I do." She said to him.

"Anything to see you happy."

That's when Angel appears after seeing and over hearing the three working hard again. Hopefully she had something good to talk about to them and not being a bit sour to her attitude or her food makings this time.

"Hah! I wonder how that fluid of yours would react to a nice Deli Box." Said Angel.

"Oh, it's you." Raven wasn't too happy to be seeing Angel twice after today. "(Her again!)"

"You only trust your own eyes, hmm? Not bad, you three...This day-old Deli Box is on the house..." Angel made some healthy lunch boxes for the three of their favorites to have.

"They look tasty." Said Ema.

"Sorry, it's just, that kind of lead in doesn't really get my mouth watering." Phoenix said.

"At least I can eat after today. So, care to talk? I'll speak. My way of saying sorry if you can say."

Talking the rest to Angel is a bit weird since she had a sort of change of attitude after getting some answers from her all about the case. Still, Phoenix and Raven had to try again.

"You certainly put me in a tight spot today." Angel said.

"My apologies, Ms. Starr, but..."

Before Phoenix could finish talking, Angel stops him for she wasn't mad at him or Raven from questioning her a lot in court today. Well, rarely that's something you don't see or hear a lot sometimes…

"No, no, it's okay. It was my fault."

"So, you're fine?" ask Raven.

Angel shakes hands with Raven.

"And you, bird girl. I'm sorry too. You had the right to correct me for most parts, I admit."

"Apologize accepted then."

The two made up so Angel has changed her attitude a bit which was good and if Raven was good with it, then all was good indeed.

"Oh, we know. Look, Raven, you two are pals." Ema said.

"Co-workers, that's all." Raven corrects her.

"Any who, I witnessed everything from that security room right there. But...I was afraid that wouldn't wound convincing enough, you see...I was wrong to think that. I'm sorry."

Angel bows down so many times for forgiveness from her behavior; Raven forgives her a bit for hurting her feelings, but Ema not so much yet.

"Sorry? You lied on the witness stand! That's unforgivable!"

"Little girl, don't forget what's important here." Said Angel. "Even if the place I witnessed the events from was different, I still saw what I saw. I saw Chief Prosecutor Skye stab a man in cold blood, and that testimony still stands!"

After that, Ema couldn't say much into speaking a word.

"I swear it on my honor as a detective! She stabbed Goodman! I did see it all happen."

Raven had to go with Angel on this part 'for once'.

"Well, I hate to admit and for Angel to say her sorry and all…But she's right. There's more on what Lana really did."

"(I know this photograph has something important to tell us...but what?)" Phoenix wondered.

Next was asking what made Angel a great detective to suddenly be kicked out of the blue.

"So... you were a detective, weren't you, Ms. Starr?" Ema asks Angel first.

"Yes...It was a long time ago." Said Angel. "Well, two years ago, no matter how hardened the criminal, when they faced me...They coughed it up." Get it? Because of Angel's odd nickname she has…?

"Coughed it...up?"

Raven explains to Phoenix about Angel's nickname, 'Cough-Up-Queen'.

"That explains how you kept the nickname until today."

"They confessed. They babbled like babies. You know, I may seem like a demon sometimes...But I can be an angel, too. Every day, I dragged the dirt out of the mouths of suspect after suspect...And before long; they called me...The Cough-up Queen!" Angel's sweet, smart, and hard core when needed to be.

Phoenix then asks her this next question.

"And... You were 'let go'? Er...fired?"

"I felt that I had found my dream job when I became an investigator..." she said with a surprising twist next. "And if these prim and proper prosecutors hadn't let me go, I'd still be one today. It's all because of that case...The SL-9 Incident."

That name got Raven's attention.

"The SL-9 Incident…? From the tag on the switchblade knife and the upside-down paper!"

Phoenix remembers the name of it too.

"Ess...el..? (Wait! She doesn't mean...!) Raven!"

Raven hands the paper to Phoenix to show to Angel, this could be very important.

"I got it!" she said.

Next thing…Phoenix and Raven had to show it to Angel was the victim's note that was attach with the switchblade knife item.

"Angel, please look at this paper. Since you brought it up."

"Um...What do you think about this?" Ema asks Angel.

Angel looks at it carefully.

"The 'SL-9 Incident'...On that knife... And on that note...Goodman...on that case, you know. Raven, as what you said."

"So, I was right." Said Raven.

"Oh, yes, it is." She said. "That knife was evidence from that case...the murder weapon. It was due for transferal the very day that Goodman was killed. As I suspected...SL-9 isn't over! Not yet!"

"Do you think you could tell us more about the SL-9 Incident?" ask Ema.

Raven knows a bit by showing the photo where Bruce was killed for it might be very useful. Phoenix and Raven needed to show Angel the crime photo again.

"How about this?" said Raven.

"If you think about it, I could have taken that picture from the guard room. But...even I get flustered sometimes." Meaning that Angel was there.

"So, you went straight to the scene of the crime?" Phoenix asks her.

"And climbed the chain link fence to stop the murder? That's when I took this photo, yes." She said to them.

From the photo taken of Lana doing something, the body, to Angel stopping her. and leaving her hand to being cut deeply.

"In other words, five minutes after the crime?" said Ema.

Raven checks on the camera records.

"From her words, to the record states…That's the time and the right one at that."

"Those five minutes are the whole problem...The hole in my testimony, as it were." So, says Angel.

Ema still thinks that Angel was lying to them again.

"The five minutes weren't the problem, Ms. Starr, you lying was the problem!"

Angel does the bad looking attitude to Ema again.

"Listen, little girl." She said. "I've had my testimony 'disregarded' before...And I wasn't going to have it disregarded again! Just like that time..."

What did Angel mean by 'this time'? That's very confusing. Raven had to take a lucky guess on what that time was…

"The SL-9 Incident day I bet."

"This sounds serious for that case to pop up all the time." Said Phoenix.

"Then let's see what Angel knows about that we don't." Raven said to her boyfriend.

This SL9-Incident might be a big thing for the three in finding out, for it might've had something to do for Lana keeping it a very big secret from Ema to know more from Angel.

"About the case, Angel, you know about it?" Raven asks her.

"I learn much as I could. That's when I learned the truth. We're nothing to them. Disposable." She said to them. "Two years ago, it was the biggest case I'd ever handled. The police and the prosecutors were desperate for decisive evidence."

Meaning that it was never solved or handle with afterwards.

"So... they didn't solve it?" ask Ema.

"On the contrary. It was solved quite cleanly. The criminal was caught and executed."

Being true of a criminal being accuses and killed on a serious crime sounded too real, or a bit too much.

"(E-executed...?)" surprised Phoenix.

"His sentence was death…?" same with Raven. "(My Dad was witnessing the case when he helped out someone, who was it though? Man…I hate forgetting!)"

Looks like on what Angel was saying, for Raven knew a little about the case being so big, just not too serious to her family back then.

"Yes, the criminal got what was coming to him. It doesn't get any cleaner than that. The only problem was...they never did find decisive evidence. Not even a little. He was a spy and a killer for most parts, a small Blue Swordfish member."

Raven wanted to know more since she said the word 'Blue Swordfish member'.

"Wait! That one man was?!"

"I know, I heard a bit from your case. So, sorry, Raven." She said. "Those people need to be stopped, that was four now, but before he was the first one. A weak, dangerous, and cowardly one."

"Then is this revenge for someone who was doing the rest a bit from only one man?!"

"I wish I knew. You got the Shadower and two others members arrested, we might have a sneaky stalker."

Another one being a fourth member to being captured? Who was it this time? And was there more out there today that they don't know about…Yet?

"What?! But the criminal was executed, right? The first Blue Swordfish member?" Phoenix asks Angel.

"Evidence...of a sort. Made up evidence." Said Angel.

This criminal still committed other bad crimes, was made up evidences to kill the man?

"Wh-What?" surprised Ema. "You mean they executed someone with fabricated evidence?!"

But that was cheating and it was against the law, big time because of it.

"They can't do that! It's against the law! They needed proof!" so says Raven.

"And its true..." Angel said to them. "The best part came several months after the trial. Every detective involved with the case was dealt with. Some were demoted to patrolmen; others found themselves out of a job...I was there so I should know this."

"And... You were one of those?" Ema asked.

"Myself, and one other person you know well."

Meaning none other than Jake was back then.

"(Wait, could it be...?)" shock Phoenix.

"Exactly. Officer Jake Marshall."

And so, they did for Raven wanted to know more about the case, the other member, another one hiding somewhere, and what Angel can tell about Jake's true self. If Jake was now security in the area, what was he before…? Another question for Angel to answer to Phoenix, Raven, and Ema about.

"What about Marshall?" asked Phoenix.

Even Raven couldn't stand the man like Jake. Guess there was a lot more about him than his looks and more than just a loving cowboy western thing, probably.

"He's hitting on me. I hate men like that!"

"Did that to me too once, he stopped and we just became friends. A pervert, but he's good at heart. As professional detectives, we investigated that case from every angle. Jake was particularly determined. And then...it was over. And he was demoted. However, he hasn't forgotten. And neither have I! He's tough as nails like I am at times."

If that's true on what Angel was saying about Jake, then has Angel forgotten about the case? Phoenix asks Angel next about it.

"You haven't forgotten SL-9?"

"There was another side to that case, a hidden side." Angel said. "That's what we're after now. And no one up in their fancy offices can stop us."

Ema thought of something from Angel on why she makes lunches to give out a lot.

"Wait!" she spoke up. "Th-Those lunches you sell..."

"There is only one reason I come to sell lunches in this accursed office. I come here to meet old friends...boyfriends that can help me investigate." Well, that makes sense why Angel makes so many lunches, she was still working too of the investigating something.

"Makes sense now! You're good." Raven said.

Angel smiles for real at Raven for saying that nice thing.

"Ah, thanks. I knew you cared." Angel then talks to Phoenix about something. "So, Rookie..."

"Wh-What?!" surprised him.

"It seems like you're serious about investigating this case...Then you should take this." Angel hands Phoenix a box being a cute lunch box filled with food, might be important to use for later.

"A... Salisbury steak Lunch?"

"It's not for eating here for us." Raven said to Phoenix.

"I know a certain guy who might help you if you tempt him with this treat..."

Raven knows on what Angel was saying, and who to give it to…

"We need to give to Jake and to talk to him, I get it."

And so, they hold on to the Steak Lunch that Phoenix and Raven received from Ms. Starr herself who made it, might come in handle for Jake to letting them inside somewhere to investigate some more. The same lucky lunch to give to Jake when they talk to him was getting more answers on what he and Angel did from two years ago, when it happened.

"Um, Ms. Starr...? Officer Marshall...is he your...uh, are you his...? Are you g-g-g-going out?!" Ema asked.

Meaning this, was Angel and Jake together or just friends?

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering what happened to him? A long time ago, when he was helping my sister in doing so many cases, he was so nice. He got along so well with my sister, it made me jealous. And... He was nice to me too, back then."

"(This would be when Officer Marshall was a detective.)" guessed Phoenix.

"But now...now he's so cold!" so Ema says.

Don't forget Raven to be saying this too about Jake as well.

"And still a pervert!"

Then Angel explains the relationship between her and Jake from back then when they were working together with Lana…

"Jake and I are merely cooperating on this investigation. We're putting the past to rest, as it were. Nothing more than that. And remember, Raven, stay strong to your man and never leave him. He'll get it soon enough."

"Thanks again for your help, Angel." Raven said.

Angel goes back to work after that...

"No problem." Said Angel. "Good luck, and if you find the real murderer, give him a beat down for me please. Bye."

"(Officer Jake Marshall...Hmm... I'm, more surprise for Angel had a change of heart at the end with Raven forgiving her.)" Phoenix thought. "Raven, I think with this lunch made by Angel, we should go see Marshall next, shall we?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." She said to him. "Let's go to the entrance of the police station."

Ema was more than ready to go on her end.

"More answers with more clues! Scientific!"

The three went to the entrance area outside of the police station to find Jake anywhere for more answers to be asking him. No luck at the area they were after a look around and Raven thought she saw someone, thinking it was the Shadower again. Not this time. Since Manfred von Karma who was that serial killer of the Blue Swordfish Gang and was arrested for it, someone else from the group was spying on them…Not good. Raven might be next and then Elisa 'just like Liam' if she, Phoenix, and Ema are not careful.

"Raven? What's wrong?" ask Phoenix.

"Oh, nothing. I must be seeing things."

Raven stays close to Phoenix and Ema for they see a lot of cops working around from the outside of the place and the inside too. Looks like that they had to go check out the evidence room near the entrance guard station.

Time: February 23

Location: Evidence Room Entrance Guard Station

Being in a big hallway and all the three were seeing all over being so strange when they were walking around. First time for Phoenix and Raven to be seeing a place like this type of building, it was like being in a sci-fi movie almost.

"What's with the decor in this place? It's very...eccentric." said Phoenix.

Ema looks it up for them on the pamphlet of the locations and such.

"Per the pamphlet, this is the guard station for the evidence room."

The three see the door across from them where they needed to go into. Phoenix and Raven see it on what Ema was talking about.

"So, beyond that door is the evidence room...the scene of the crime?"

"It sure seems that way."

"What I want to know is, if this is a guard station, where is the guard?" ask Phoenix.

Good question there… No guards anywhere today, so weird too.

"Talk about not doing your job so well." Raven said. "Can we just go in?" Raven couldn't open the door for it was locked up tight unless opened by something for someone to have from working around the place. "It won't open."

"It won't?" asked Ema.

"The evidence room is beyond that door. We need to get in there." So, says Phoenix. "(I think we'd need someone's permission to go in there first.)"

So back outside of the police station they go to in finding someone to get them inside. Still looked very busy all over the building from the outside of the police department building; for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to see while finding someone they know to get inside the room anywhere to be found. Gumshoe comes around while eating and talking to someone.

"Hey, Mr. Detective!" Raven calls out to Gumshoe.

He sees her, Phoenix, and Ema.

"Sorry, kid, I'm too busy. Now's no time for chit-chat, pal." He said to them. "I'm a busy man! We've caught our criminal! Now we just need evidence!"

Did Gumshoe just said that they caught the killer or something else involving the case?

"The criminal...you mean...?" questioned Phoenix.

"You heard about the stabbing in the Police Department evidence room, pal?"

Not one was killed but two happening in one day. So, says Gumshoe himself.

"Really?!" surprised Raven.

"On the same day that a detective was killed in the Prosecutor's parking lot...Another detective...was killed at the Police Department?!" same with Phoenix.

That's right…Damon mentioned it in court today to surprised Edgeworth after hearing about it; along with Ema, Phoenix, and Raven too.

"It's the biggest scandal to hit the station in ages! Everything's topsy-turvy. From one Blue Swordfish member who we caught and was killed leaving another one around this area, only this time it's not the Shadower. So, that's good."

"But, Detective Gumshoe, who was it?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe about it.

"Listen, pal, all I know is I need me a steak lunch, pronto! Standing around here talking isn't going to fill my belly!" said Gumshoe to being in a hurry.

Gumshoe was about to leave for Ema to stop him.

"W-Wait! Don't leave!"

"If you want to know more, head on down to the detention center, pal. Questioning should be over, so I figure he's down there having a good cry. Later!" Gumshoe runs off to find something else to eat.

"Well, you heard the detective." Said Raven. "Let's check out the detention center visitor's room. Come on."

The two headed inside of the place with Ema to follow them by helping them out with her science skills again. So, who could've been arrested? I hope Gumshoe didn't get the wrong man, maybe…

Time: February 23

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Everything was a bit quiet inside for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to find any more clues or talk to someone if the three find them first or they bump into them. Soon a very annoying noise was made from a megaphone and hurting their ears, all done by Meekins himself.

*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEN*

"Wh-What was that?!" this made Ema jump.

"Hey! Quit it!" Raven complained.

So…It was Meekins, for he fixes his megaphone in time when the girls hated hearing the noise from it being so loud to hurt their ears from it.

"Ah! Sir! Raven!" Meekins said to being nervous. "That's what I'm saying! Me, a perpetrator? I-I-I'd say I-I-I was the perpetrated against, sir! That's what I'd say! Ah, oh, uh. Hi. Greetings, sir!"

Ema knows who Meekins was.

"Wait, I know who you are..."

"He's just an officer who came to talk to Edgeworth about something left by Damon."

Meekins looks at Raven so heavenly-like in love.

"Hey! He's hitting on you!" Phoenix got jealous.

"Another one?"

Here we go again…So many guys were hitting on Raven lately to make Phoenix very jealous, most aren't too bad. Larry Butz! HA!

"Raven! How goes with things?!" Meekins asks her.

Raven tries being nice to Mike.

"Ah… Alright." She goes along with it. "I know you're searching for something or someone."

Meekins is to ask them something about it.

"Officer Meekins! So, you're a guard here at the detention center?" Ema asks Mike.

"No, sir! I'm not, sir!" he answers. "I'm a little lost patrolman, like a little lost lamb, sir!"

"Oh, I get it. You're here to deliver a report?"

Mike had troubling answering that question to Ema.

"No, sir, I, uh, how should I say this..."

But Raven knew he was a rookie.

"Are you trying to be a cop soon?" She got that part right.

"Yes! Someday! Ah, Raven, you're so beautiful when you think a lot…so smart!"

"I see…" Raven smiles a little. "(A nice guy, just not my type.)"

Then Phoenix thought of Mike of being the killer that Gumshoe arrested from the area that Damon mentioned.

"You...Officer Meekins...You didn't...did you?"

Meekins makes a stand to report on who he is to Phoenix.

"Err...Perpetrator Officer Meekins reporting, sir!" he said.

"Again, he's trying to." So, says Raven. "Let just ask him some questions. You don't mind answering to us, Meekins?"

Meekins was more than happy to help, for Raven the most though.

"Speak your minds out! I will listen to every word you say, Raven, and your co-workers."

Raven introduces Phoenix and Ema to Mike.

"Well, good. These are my friends, Ema Skye whose Lana's sister we're defending and my boyfriend who's a lawyer like I am too name Phoenix Wright."

"Boyfriend…?" Meekins got a bit upset just hearing that Raven was already taken.

"Is he alright…?" asked Phoenix.

"Ah, Meekins? You in there?" Ema pokes Meekins to come through, for he had to impress Raven more to be tough against Phoenix over jealousy.

"You think you're so tough, do you?! Moving in on my girl like that!" said Mike.

"Huh?!" confused Phoenix. "(Hey! I saw her first!)"

Raven stops the fight in time.

"Hey! Talk to us already!"

"Right! I'll answer your questions! I'll be sure to keep my Raven safe! I'll be watching you, sir!" A rookie cop still does his job to making sure Raven was fine with Phoenix around, so Mike wants it to be.

"Talk about a love triangle." Ema said.

Besides Phoenix dealing with Meekins being jealous that he's in love with Raven more and she loves him back, he will talk only for her. Though Meekins yells in his megaphone next to Phoenix's face to step away in time.

"Sir! I'm a patrolman with General Affairs, sir! SIR!" said Mike to be talking too loud from his megaphone again.

"(Too loud!) Ow." Said Phoenix to have his ears hurt. "I can hear you fine, Officer Meekins."

"I had some business that day, sir, and so I went to the evidence room, sir...The guard office in front of the room was empty, sir!"

"Meaning that you must've be on guard duty, correct?" ask Raven.

"That's right, sir and Raven!" Mike answers them. "Because evidence is kept in the evidence room, sir! Now, the security officer...was none other than Officer Marshall!"

Looks like Jake's the only one besides Meekins to getting in the room.

"Jake?!" both Ema and Raven said together.

"(M-Marshall?!)" same thing with Phoenix too.

"Then, sir, I happened to glance at the security room monitor! That's when I saw him, sir! A suspicious person in the evidence room! A suspicious person, sir! A suspicious person! Yowwowowowowowow!"

Raven grabs the megaphone to turn the volume down a bit and handing it back to Meekins.

"Keep it down!"

Meekins loves Raven's personalities.

"An angel you are! Please forgive me! I get this way all the time!" Mike begged of Raven.

Ema asks Mike on what happened next to continue with the questioning.

"So, what happened then?"

"After that, sir, I...I... everything went white!" so he says. "I saw red! I blacked out! And... When I came to, I was here. In the detention center."

So, someone being that person hit Mike's right on the head to have trouble remembering the rest of it.

"You were knocked out..." Raven said.

"A painful one at that, but I lived!" Meekins was in there to stop someone until he was out cold?

Next was asking Mike's about one of the Blue Swordfish members that he heard so much about lately.

"You are aware it might be a Blue Swordfish member, right?"

"What I heard, that they are dangerous!" Mike got scared.

"So, you do know who they are." She said.

Ema then sees bandages all over Mike's hand, another cut just like Lana but being different.

"Um, might I ask...what happened to your hand?"

They see Meekin's hand deeply cut with bandages all over it.

"Sir! There was no one to bandage me, sir! So, I did what I could to wrap it up, sir!"

"(A bandage on his hand...just like Ms. Skye.)" thought Phoenix.

"Yet another similarity between this case and the one at the Prosecutor's Office..." Ema said.

Phoenix demanded some answers out of Mike of his injured hand right away.

"First things first...tell us how you hurt your hand!"

"Would you please? And try being polite."

Meekins will tell Raven anything for Ema and Phoenix to listen in about the victim.

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but you are the perpetrator, correct?" Phoenix asks Mike. "You killed Detective Bruce Goodman in the evidence room...right?"

"Phoenix!" Raven argues with him "I know he's not perfect and he isn't himself, but he can't say he's the killer without any proof!"

Big mistake, but this is work so it wasn't Phoenix's fault.

"Sorry! I jumped too far!"

Meekins explains things better since Raven defended him a bit.

"Sir...Please don't look at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, sir! If you must label me as persecutor or victim, sir...Then label me victim! Thank you, Raven! Evidences are proof 'if' I was the killer!"

"Did you know the victim, Detective Goodman?" Phoenix ask.

Meekins sort of worked with Bruce time to time when he's called upon back when he was alive.

"Well, sir, if I had to label him as a 'stranger' or a 'total stranger'..." he said to them. "Then I'd say he leans heavily on the 'total stranger' side!"

So much for that information to get out of him.

"So... you didn't know him?" ask Phoenix.

"Not much in person." Said Raven.

"Sir! I work in a tiny department, devoid of light or other creature comforts!" Mike was determined. "I don't know any detectives! But I do my job very well, Raven! Never giving up once!"

Raven gets it already.

"So, I notice." She said to see the courage within Mike. "(This guy is something else.)"

Ema then asks Mike this question of the stranger stabbing his hand.

"So, if he was a total stranger, why did you stab him?"

"Sir! I had n-no intention of killing him, sir! None! N-nor do I have any recollection of k-killing him, sir!" he said to being scared.

"You look scared when the word 'kill' is mentioned." Raven said to him.

"I thought I was going to die is all, Raven! But I live another day!"

Wanting to know more about Meekins' injured hand the way Lana got it her way too, Phoenix asks Mike more about his hurtful hand again 'with more details this time'.

"And your hand...that happened when Detective Goodman was stabbed?"

Meekins was shaken up to say anything.

"Well! You see, sir, I, er..." Mike got scared again. "But, sir! Sir! But! There was nothing I could do!"

"How so?" ask Raven.

"Raven, to tell the truth, sir, when it happened..." explained Mike. "When the detective pointed that knife at me, I just hollered, sir! And the next thing I knew, I was unconscious! "One minute Meekins was fighting someone in the room to stop someone, and then the next that person he was fighting from pushing him, to being out cold.

"He was fighting someone." Raven said to understand it now.

"The next thing you knew you were...huh? He was?" surprised Phoenix as well.

"Yes! Then, when I opened my eyes...I was alone in the evidence room, sir! All alone! Alone, because...Because Detective Goodman had disappeared! Then when I looked down, I was gushing blood from my hand, sir! Oh, the shock! Oh, the sorrow, sir! Can you imagine how I felt?" Meekins was crying a bit with his injured hand in pain.

"So, you were by yourself with nobody to be found?" Raven asks Mike.

"It is strange, I know!"

"(The victim's body...disappeared...?)" confused Phoenix.

Ema was a good listener to hear the whole story.

"Hmm...That's some story."

Raven just then thought of something that might help them by getting some answers through Meekins.

"I think I know how we can make him remember." Raven grabs out a copy of Bruce's ID card by showing it to Mike. "Meekins, have a look at this."

Meekins does know about it.

"Hey! That's it, sir! That's it! That's it! Oh, thank you, Raven!" Mike said to feeling so happy and he hugs Raven a little for her to have pulled him away gently.

"So, you do know."

"Huh?!" surprised Ema. "That's what?!"

"My head was a blank until this very moment! But, sir, now I remember! I remember, sir!"

"You mean you remember what happened?" Phoenix asks Mike.

"Correct!" he said. "That card, that card was the cause of it all!" Meekins waves the card around with his other hand. "That's exactly it! Nothing could be more exact, sir! Nothing!"

Not bad so far on what Mike has given to Phoenix, Raven, and Ema about some very important. Also… he'll be release from prison in a bit after some paper work that must be fill. He was a suspect, but not a killer to whoever did go into the room to hurting the young rookie officer.

"We got ourselves a good lead." Raven said.

"Indeed, we do." And Ema too.

Next thing was to ask Mike about on what went down, for more details of the crime.

"Officer Meekins, can you tell me what it is you do 'remember'?" Phoenix asks him.

"Please…?" Raven begged of him.

And for that, Meekins does only for Raven's sweet words to him to be all energetic. But really tries his best to remember.

"Well, Raven and sir, you two might say I'm a lost little patrolman. A lost little lamb, if you, sir will! I didn't know Mr. Detective Goodman who was in the evidence room." He said.

"And that's why you thought he looked suspicious..." Phoenix said.

Not afraid of denying it coming out of Meekins' mouth.

"Sir, I entered the evidence room, and asked the man to display his ID card! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Raven knows that Meekins was telling the truth, so strange on why that had to happen for Bruce to enter in the room without any reason.

"So, you asked Detective Goodman to show his ID card." Said Phoenix. "What did he do?"

"That's the thing! Suddenly he pointed a knife at me!"

Really? This was unlike Bruce to be doing that to a fellow officer like Mike was.

"Why would he do something so suicidal?!" Raven said in shock.

"Sir. Raven. I assure you both, I was as flustered as you are right now!" so says Mike. "And so are you, Raven. So, I whooped and leapt at him!"

This didn't make much sense for Bruce to do something that dangerous to someone without any reason.

"(Detective Goodman pointed a knife at him?) This is so confusing!" shock Phoenix even more.

"A bit too confusing is more like it." Raven added.

"Wh-What happened then?" ask Ema.

"Well...My eyes, sir...Everything went white. When I awoke, I was here."

And that's how Mike could remember from that event that was told.

"Make sense on what happened to you, Meekins, just Bruce…" Raven was so confused about this whole thing. "Something's not right. I don't think he's the type of man to hurt others, only criminals. And yet… Meekins, were you arrested afterwards?"

"Afraid I was, Raven! More for questioning and such!" he said to her.

"Such else as what? Why were you arrested?"

Shocking to learn from someone like Bruce could go in and try killing Meekins, and yet he was arrested because of it afterwards? Raven had to ask Mike this next one to him.

"Raven's right as always, Mr. Wright." Said Ema. "Let's look at what we know. Now, Officer Meekins didn't know Detective Goodman...And the 'victim' whom he met at the scene of the crime didn't show his ID card."

Phoenix and Raven now get what Ema was saying.

"In other words, we have no way of knowing if the victim was really the victim!"

"Which means it could've been someone else using Bruce's ID card to try getting in!"

"And if this 'body' just 'disappeared' from the evidence room...We don't even know if anyone actually died!" Well? Was Ema right about that part, Mike?

"That's it, sir! Raven! That! That's what I wanted to say! That is...I did say something along those lines." He said to them.

"Huh? But you still ended up here...?" she asked again.

"They told me that it had to be him, sir. 'On that day, at that time...Detective Goodman was definitely in the evidence room'. That's what they said."

"But...you don't remember the events clearly?" said Phoenix.

"No... But the video tape is quite clear."

Once Mike brought that part up, they didn't notice anything about a video tape until right now.

"What…? What video tape?! Where's the camera?!" surprised Raven.

"In the corner, up on the wall hanging down there!" Meekins points out on the wall of a camera was moving for it did recorded on that day. "From the security camera. The crime, my crime, and the crime I swore to stamp out! It's there! It's me! It's on tape!"

Raven gets it set up on her laptop to see it better.

"Let's get a better look here from my computer. A twist here, a plug in there, screening on, and now we play the tape."

Raven plays it for her; Mike, Phoenix, and Ema look up at the screen closely. It was in the evidence room where someone looking like Bruce comes in for Meekins to come up to…Then he attacks him with a sharp knife in his hands for Meekins to fight him off, the camera was moving back in fourth with the Blue Badger sign moving around, looked like the man escaped in a hurry, and leaves as Meekins was hit on the ground out cold after that for the tape to stop after that. The three were speechless for Meekins to remember after seeing the whole thing.

"So, that's what happened to me…" said Mike.

Raven got mad for Meekins ducks thinking she was going to hit him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL US ABOUT THIS!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Mike said to cover his head in fear. "I've forgotten until we watched it! I'm sorry! So very sorry, Raven!"

"Look we saw it, alright?" she asks. "I wasn't going to hurt you, unlike Jake and Larry."

Ema wanted to know why they didn't see this big clue sooner.

"And you wait until now to tell us this?!"

Meekins kept on apologizing.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, sir! I'll hand over my badge! I don't deserve it!"

Raven gives Meekins badge back.

"Keep it."

"So, kind of you, Raven, showing me forgiving. How I love you!"

Phoenix pulls Raven away from Meekins in time in being a bit sad and blames Phoenix for it.

"N-No thanks, I have my own. And quit hitting on my girlfriend already!" he said. "(Well, guess we'd better go check out the crime scene.)"

Raven then says this to Mike before they leave.

"Look, Meekins, sorry but I'm taken. I love Phoenix Wright. Also, thank you for telling us on what we needed to know."

Meekins got up and looked proud for Raven.

"Alright! This Blue Swordfish member! I will find! He's in this building! Until then, Raven, boyfriend or not I will continue my duties as a cop! For my love for you just if you're happy! Count on it! Now please excuse me! Sir, don't cause any more trouble than you already have!" Meekins takes off to look around the place for the spy to be found. Guess he was told from one of the other cops that he was free to go now…

"Well, there he goes." Said Ema.

"Let's go to the police department criminal affairs next. Raven, I'm so glad you love me like I do for you."

Raven has her arms around Phoenix's as they walked out.

"I know; my heart is yours." She said to her boyfriend. "(That Meekins, I hope he's not much heartbroken. Nice guy, just so loud and over dramatic.)"

And so, with Raven having the tape part record 'in case they needed it later for the court tomorrow meaning they might', they go back to the police department for more clues to find and suspects to talk to. Somehow, the three weren't alone…For he comes in to Edgeworth's office…for he didn't know that someone entered inside, everything after that goes completely black.

Time: February 23

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

Getting inside the police headquarters for the three to find someone who was working around the clock non-stop.

"H-Hey, Mr. Wright! Raven! Look who's standing at the Head Detective's desk!" Ema pointed out.

Both Phoenix and Raven see Damon nearby…As he was just talking to one of the cops doing his duties.

"Are you sure this is all, hmm? You know what it means if there is anything missing!"

"Sir! I'm sure it's most likely totally perfect! We checked the drawers, the lockers, the garbage cans, the coat pockets...the pillowcases, behind the computer monitors, the coffee machine..."

Then Damon sees Raven, Phoenix, and Ema to go over to him, after having a little bad episode with one of the officers he was arguing with from the looks of it, why was he being so mad about to get one man upset with? So, weird…

"Ah hah! Wrighto, my boy! And Raven-bird!" said Damon with joy. "How ya two been? Swim much?" Damon pats Raven on the back.

"We're doing fine, sir. Same with Phoenix here."

Phoenix stands up straight to be formal to Damon.

"Oh ho, ho, Chief Gant! Reporting for duty, sir!"

"You don't mind if we have a look around here, Damon?" ask Raven.

Damon laughs meaning that he didn't mind at all.

"Not at all. Go right ahead, I'm here if you people need anything."

So, the three started looking around the room.

"That was easy." Phoenix said.

"Too easy." And Raven too.

Examining around the room, the three spotted the head of the detective where he worked at and to learn about for one of the cops in telling them what it was when they were looking around Damon's desk.

"That's Goodman's desk. He wanted me to check it for anything that might be a clue...They took away every piece of garbage in the trash can." Said the officer.

"So, nothing belonging to Detective Goodman is still here?" Ema asks him.

"Of course, not! Well, except for this."

The person shows them a card of an important paper with some reporting things written on it left by Bruce.

"This is Bruce's hand writing!" Raven said.

"What?! You kept something?!" surprised Ema.

"Sure, why not? It's not important. He didn't even finish writing it! It's a lost item report but it's only half complete."

Phoenix had a look at it himself, and then Raven.

"The date on it is February 21. (I'll make a note of that just in case.)" he then turns to his girlfriend to do her part next. "Raven, you got this down?"

Raven did so on her laptop and holds on to the report.

"No problems here."

So, they added it to use for later, whatever it was, it must have been special for Bruce to report to badly but didn't finish. Being Goodman's Lost Item Report has been added as a clue to hold on to. Next, they needed to ask Damon a couple of questions will be a bit hard to do from one powerful man from the forces.

"Um...is Edgeworth going to be okay?" ask Phoenix.

Even Raven felt bad for Edgeworth from today's trial.

"After what happen to him today, I sure hope so too."

"Oh, Worthy? Oh, you know, they're doing a little inquiry committee with him." He said. "Yep, well, we've had no end of trouble with the boy since last year..." Damon was saying that Edgeworth must have been questioned and checked on a while ago.

"You mean...the incident on Gourd Lake?" guessed Phoenix.

"It doesn't look good having one of our top people sitting in the defendant's seat. Now, you got someone else found guilty in that case, right, Wrighto?"

Phoenix sees what Damon was telling him and Raven about it since Manfred try ruining Edgeworth's life.

"(von Karma...)" Phoenix said to himself to remembering.

"Manfred von Karma was both the killer and the Shadower of the Blue Swordfish member." Raven said to Damon.

"A legend he was, undefeated in his forty-year career! But in court you fixed it so he was caught for forging evidence...Well done, you two on that case. Unless you, Wrighto, did something about it." He had a good point there.

"Like hell Phoenix would do anything like that! Manfred did and he almost sexually harassing me!" Raven said in anger.

"In any case, the Prosecutor's Office is in a bit of turmoil, you might say." Said Damon. "Why, they'd do just about anything to restore their reputation. Now, depending on what that inquiry committee decides...It could be bad for Worthy."

For Damon was saying that it was part right, and the rest could be lies for Raven to figure out.

"(Are these guys really doing his job?)" shock Raven.

What about the evidence from the incident of the murder case? Damon must know something for the others to learn about.

"It's downright odd, I tell you. I mean, it happened at the same time!"

From one murdering to another…This was so mess up to learn and hear about all right. Raven thought so as well.

"Two murders in one day of the place in different areas, right?"

"Right you are, Raven-girl." Damon agrees with her. "Good brain you have to solve these things like my daughter did back then. Those were the days."

"(Loves bringing up his daughter a lot, huh? I wonder why she's not working around here or with her father.)" Raven hears Damon talk about his so call daughter who's not around at times for some strange reason.

"(The murder at the Prosecutor's Office...)" Phoenix thought about it too.

"Scientifically speaking, it's impossible!" Ema said. "Was Bruce stabbed twice from one place to another?"

"Yes, but that's what the evidence is saying. 'Goodman was stabbed in two locations at the same time'!" explained Damon. "That's what it says. You know, one thing I hate most of all is hiding stuff. Secrets. Can't stand 'em! But you know...It's a full-time job just keeping the Head Detective's trap shut!"

So maybe Bruce Goodman was a picking detective, to Ema's guess on that part.

"Ah, he was the one you were picking on earlier?"

Damon admits his little mistake he made.

"Huh? You saw that? Whoops! My bad. Silly me, huh Raven?" Damon said to Raven to notice as well.

"Slipping up, yep." She agrees with Damon.

Still Phoenix and Raven had to know more about this matter at hand.

"(I wonder what it was that he wanted the Head Detective to do.)" Phoenix needed to ask Damon to allow for them to go into the room that was locked up. "Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Hmm? Well, I never thought the day would come when Wrighto asked me for help!" said Damon.

"I was wondering if we could investigate the evidence room."

"Please, sir?" Raven asks too.

Phoenix thought that he and Raven got Damon mad for looking at the areas that he thought he should've done.

"Wrighto, please, do I look like a selfish man?" he said to them. "Heck, if anyone asked me 'sir, can I borrow $50?' I'd give them $50, no problem. So, go ahead! Investigate that room to your heart's content! Knock yourself out! Raven-bird, you sure have a funny boyfriend here."

"Ah, thank you so much, Damon." Raven said.

Damon pats Raven on the head like a dog.

"No problem, glad to help out." He said smiling. "And for you, here, you can borrow this." Damon lets Phoenix and Raven to borrow the ID card to get them in, as Raven secretly scans the card for later fast.

"Huh...hey! This is a detective's ID card, isn't it?" ask Ema.

"That's a special card for guests, so don't lose it."

"We'll hold on to it and leave it on the desk after we're done." Raven said to him.

"You just run along and do your best, now. Later, folks!" Damon went back to work just whistling along.

"Heh, heh! It looks cool on my lapel, doesn't it? Just think, a real ID!" Ema dances around with the card in her hands.

"You seem...happy." Phoenix said to her.

"Let just go." Said Raven.

Getting back to the guard office to finally examine the door to get inside with a little help from the ID card to activate it. Once Phoenix places the card on the bar code, the alarm shuts off to open.

"Ah hah!" shout Phoenix. "The card reader is turned off, see?"

"It works." Said Raven.

Jake then comes in again to see the three to be doing their business.

"Howdy, pardners." Said Jake. "Well, well, what's made my bambina's skies so gray? Well, missy?"

Raven ignores and steps a little away from Jake.

"Don't ask me."

"O-Officer Marshall!" Phoenix knew it was Jake on guard duty. "(Somehow, I knew...)"

"What's that 'somehow I knew' look for? As you may have surmised, this here's my saloon."

No point for them to be hiding things from Jake to tell about for Ema in saying something.

"Um...we're here to investigate the crime scene."

This made Jake a bit cheerful with his job to do like a real cowboy.

"Yeehaw! That card you got there on your chest. That's better than a sheriff's badge in these parts." He said. "Well, what ya standin' there for? Get along, little doggies. The crime scene's a waiting!"

The door opens for them to have a look around the room. With lots of lockers and some being sealed off from the fight Meekins had with the person being as the fake Bruce. Now to get some questions out of Jake.

"Cool. Look at this place…" said Raven while looking around.

Ema loves it.

"So many things to look at!"

"While we're here, I was wondering if we could ask you some questions." Phoenix said to Jake.

"Sorry, cowboy, but I got no mind to tangle with you hombres." Jake had his hands tied up meaning that he was too busy to do anything right now, I guess…

"You're...busy, then?"

"Did I say that?" he said to the defense lawyer. "I only said I didn't wish to speak with you. The sheriffs back in the Wild West didn't place much faith in evidence. About the only thing, they trusted was their shooting hand. Not you two girls, y'all fine."

"Whatever you say. (Pervert.)" Raven said to herself as she then presents a lunchbox made from Angel for Jake to have in making him talk. "You hungry to talk?"

Jake loves the smell of the food.

"That smell... Ah! Reminds me of Texas!"

"So, Officer Marshall...You're from Texas?" ask Ema.

"No, I just saw a special on television the other day. Is this from my baby?" Jake likes being all Texas-like and good friends with Angel. Jake was sure surprised in seeing the food being a bit different, in a good way of a steak lunch.

"Alright, bambina. You win." Said Jake while eating. "Ask (mmph, mmph, munch, munch…) Anything. (mmph, munch) snack."

Finally, they were getting somewhere for Jake will answer them some questions.

"Officer Marshall, you're in charge of security for the evidence room, right?" Ema asks Jake.

"You got good eyes, pardner. It's an easy job, and I'm grateful for it."

But does Jake know about the event that Mike was in…? Phoenix tells him about it and Raven does too.

"Actually, Officer Meekins at the detention center told us."

"He told us what happened." She said.

"Ah, that poor little doggie? Poor guy, I keep getting his name wrong and calling him 'Meekly'." Said Jake.

"He told us something. He said that, when the stabbing occurred...you weren't at your station."

That's right, Mike did say that about Jake to the three. The cowboy then got nervous suddenly.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be telling you this...But since I got demoted from detective two years ago, well, it might not look it, but I lost my fire for the job, you know?"

Raven knows that something was up with Jake besides him hitting on her.

"(Strange...He looks nervous when Phoenix asked him… I wonder.)"

"So... what were you doing around 5:15 when the murder took place?" ask Ema.

"Well...I reckon I was galloping down the highway on the back of my steed, Zippy." He said to them. "Perhaps I will show you mine later. There's no need for people here, anyhow. These newfangled machines do a bang-up job of keeping an eye on the place."

From the security camera system, itself.

"You mean the security camera system?" guessed Phoenix.

"I don't take to machines much. Kinda like that stewed broccoli they sneak in next to your steak, you know?"

Making Jake the big and smart one of the cowboy, maybe there was a lot more to him than his other job that he does and the one he was big from two years ago, Ema then asks Jake this next question to him…

"Ms. Starr told us something...She said that you were a detective until two years ago, do you know about it too?"

"It was always my dream to be a rawhide wrangler on the scene of the crime...That's all gone now...Like a drinking hole in a prairie fire." Jake looked upset after mentioning it again.

Raven does feel a bit bad for Jake there.

"Sorry to hear that from you."

This surprises Ema about him and Angel were investigating the SL-9 Incident case from two years ago, from back then.

"You're still investigating the SL-9 Incident with Ms. Starr, aren't you?"

"That was my case...It's all 'solved' on the record books." Said Jake. "But it smells like a bad game of poker. I can't let it go...That's all there is to it."

"For most, none of us blame you for it." Said Raven.

"What kind of case was it, anyway?" ask Ema. "We've heard the name so many times, but no one tells us what actually happened."

Raven knows something else about the SL-9 case.

"Something about the SL-9 thing."

Jake then looked serious when Raven brings it up.

"There are some things you're better off not knowing, Bambina and missy. Anyway, that case is officially dead as of two days ago, I do remember it all."

"Two days ago, the day of our case!" said Phoenix.

Phoenix wanted to forget from saving Edgeworth and the Shadower almost killing them, even for Raven to be the victim.

"That's right...The evidence transferal."

Edgeworth said something like that, the same as Jake was saying it to them too.

"Edgeworth mentioned it." Said Raven.

The transferal and such, only leads to know about the security system.

"I know what maybe two of the machines in here do." He said.

More like a lot more of them inside the room.

"O-Only two of them?" surprised Ema. "There must be a dozen!"

"Like I said, bambina, me and machines, well…I like them about as much as I like stewed cauliflower with my steaks." He said. "The easiest ones to understand are these here security cameras."

Meekins did showed them one video when he was fighting the fake Bruce that Raven recorded.

"(Those are the ones that Officer Meekins mentioned.)" so said Phoenix.

"If nothing happens, the tapes are automatically erased every few hours." Jake said to them. "One more thing. When you go into the evidence room...You need an ID card."

"Again, huh?" complained Raven.

Jake was right, there's a good reason too why they needed it.

"The card reader leaves a record of every ID card passed through."

It's true, to check to those with the ID cards to know where the person was at and what time. Now Phoenix and Raven get it.

"(So, this is the ID card record...)"

Ema then notice something from it.

"Hey! I've seen that somewhere before!"

"Sorry, Bambina. I can't show you more than that." Said Jake. "I haven't heard whether this is related to the case, yet."

Jake could only say and do a bit than he could from this point on. Also, Ema remembers the number from somewhere.

"Mr. Wright! Raven!" she said. "I saw a number on that record just now! I've seen that number before!"

"You did?!" surprised Raven. "Try remembering what it was, Ema!"

Knowing that some of the questions will be a bit harder to ask Jake about, but still Phoenix gives it another try.

"Sorry, but could you explain what this whole 'transferal' thing is about?"

"We keep only evidence from solved cases in this room." Said Jake. "They're kept here under the presiding detective's supervision for two years. So, we can re-investigate them if it turns out there was a mistake, see?"

"So, what happens to the evidence after two years?"

What did happen to those things from two years ago, indeed…?

"It goes to sleep forever in the underground vault at the Police Station. That's what we call 'transferal'. We do it every February."

Now the three get it from Jake's point of view.

"I see now..." Ema said.

"The 'transferal' is like a funeral for old cases. Two years after a case is solved...it's closed forever. Dead. Never to be reopened again." Said Jake. "Never to be reinvestigated."

For once on when something is solved or not will be closed forever, being against the law to try solving it without any permission again. Raven knows on what to show to Jake in getting one more out of him by using Bruce's ID card, for someone to have it on the night he was killed.

"Jake, one more thing we need to ask you. Look!" Raven shows Jake Bruce's ID card to him.

"Ah, the one that was on the ground in the parking lot?"

"It was." She said to him.

"The number on this is...'5842189'." and Phoenix.

Ema then points it out to Jake.

"Officer Marshall! Show us the ID number on that ID card record! Look, the fourth number! It's a perfect match!"

"It was used at... 5:14. Right before the stabbing!" Phoenix, you're so right about that part.

"What's more, there's only one of them cards in the world!" If Jake was saying to them was true, it was proof that Bruce was in the evidences room alright.

"(If he had his ID card then...Why would he have pointed a knife at Officer Meekins?)" Phoenix wondered.

"So, whoever used it might not be the real Bruce." Guessed Raven.

Jake finally gives in to telling them on something else in return.

"Alright, compadre, you win." Said Jake. "I guess I can give you this ID card record."

Jake hands Phoenix the ID card records on paper for Raven to put in the laptop as well.

"Alright! Thanks a bunch, Jake!" said Raven.

Jake then moves up closer to Raven.

"A bit of a kiss would be a nice thank you?"

But Raven moves Jake's face away.

"Don't push it…"

Soon the ID Card was added as another clue to hold on to for Phoenix and Raven. And soon Raven knows on what Phoenix was thinking about.

"You saying that you know of something or someone we can ask about these papers, Phoenix?"

"If we're lucky to find him, then yes. Let's go inside the room." He said to the girls.

"Right!" said Ema.

For the three headed into the locker room, Jake goes back to his normal duties and making sure that he was not spotted from anyone else and giving his hat off to them for luck.

"I sure hope they be careful on what they're looking for."

Time: February 23

Location: Evidence Room Sector Three

Being a bit busier, they were in the right place they needed to be and what happened to Meekins might have some good clues to find. It was something else for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to be seeing all of this before their eyes.

"(It's quiet...the investigation must be over here.)"

"So, this is the evidence room?" Ema said to be looking around. "It really is kind of like a graveyard."

"More like a weird factory of some kind." And Raven.

Suddenly…Gumshoe comes out of nowhere to bump into Ema without looking for the other two were screaming in fear.

"So, is it true what I heard?" Gumshoe asks Phoenix about something.

About Damon saying about giving Phoenix and Raven money when they were looking around, it was a figure of speech.

"Yeah, it's true." He said.

Raven smacks Gumshoe on the head to correct him.

"Not that!"

"Hey! Kid, you can't hit a detective!" Gumshoe was complaining.

"Well I just did! Get your acted together!" she said to him.

"Anyways, I was put in charge of the investigation for today." Looks like Gumshoe got lucky in to doing so for one day only, strange… "But guess what?! You got permission from the Chief...So now you're boss for a day!"

"(Gee, thanks...)" Phoenix said that it was too much.

"First, you'll want to have this." Gumshoe then hands them the floor plans of the evidences room for Raven to have a copy on her laptop.

"Alright, Mr. Detective! Thanks!" this made Raven happy.

"No problem…"

Gumshoe was nice enough to give Phoenix and Raven the Evidence Room Floor Plans for another clue to hold on to, just in case. Next was examining the lockers within the rooms. Being some areas of the room to look around in besides some to see through that's blocked off, it looked fine.

"This place is stuffed with evidence...stuffed with dreams." Ema said and had trouble opening any of the lockers no matter how hard she tried. "Mmph! It won't open."

"It's a safe lock." So, says Raven.

"Yeah, it's our security is high-tech around here! As kid just said."

Now Ema and Phoenix get it. Soon Phoenix and Raven spotted something hanging from the yellow tapes of some type of white cloth, they examine that one first.

"Look what I found." Said Raven.

"Let me see. Looks like a shirt." Said Ema. "I guess it must've be an evidence for some type of case."

"I wonder if Detective Gumtree put this here…" Phoenix said.

Nice way to make fun of Gumshoe again.

"There you go, pal, making me out to be some kinda slob!" said the detective. "I'm not responsible for the evidence here. That said...I bet that evidence locker was opened recently. If you leave things hanging out like that, the evidence gets dirty or ripped. The guard checks on that kind of stuff and notifies the detective responsible. How many times have I had him breathing down my neck about some silly evidence...?"

That person had to be none other than Gumshoe himself.

"Sounds like Detective Gumshoe leaves evidence hanging out a lot, too." Ema said.

Both Raven and Phoenix had to agree with Ema on that part too.

"Yep."

"I bet he doesn't tuck in his shirt under that trench coat, either."

Gumshoe got upset again...

"If you're going to talk behind someone's back, don't do it right in front of them, pal!"

Raven tries cheering Gumshoe's up.

"Look, we're playing with you, Mr. Detective. Just be more careful next time."

"I'll try to. I'm too busy forgetting sometimes." Said Gumshoe.

"We know. It's normal really."

Next to them, they spotted some blood of a hand print that was still there but a bit dry to examine around it right away. Raven had to scan around it, into her laptop.

"What…? A hand print?"

Phoenix freaks out when seeing it.

"Wh-What's this...?! Blood!"

Ema gets a better close.

"It's a little worn...but there's definitely a handprint here!"

"It's faded out from the looks of it." Explained Raven.

"Yeah…It looks like someone tried to wipe it off."

To Phoenix's surprised, Raven could already tell that it wasn't cleaned up so well.

"You're right, Phoenix, it looked like it was trying to come off."

"(We should use her testing fluid to check it out.)" Good idea, Phoenix!

It was time to examine the pottery shards. Looking on the ground of the crime scene, the four see what looked like a type of pottery shards left all over the floor.

"Wow, someone must have broken something big to make all these pieces." Ema said while looking at it. "By the looks of it…It was once a pottery of some kind."

Gumshoe then says something within Raven's words.

"That's apparently from 'the' case."

"What do you mean by, 'The' case?" Ema asks Gumshoe.

"The SL-9 Incident, pal. See the sticker on one of the pieces there?"

Seeing the parts from having the logo on it saying the SL-9 case.

"We hit the jackpot!" said Raven.

"Another one!" Phoenix was surprised. "(From another piece of SL-9 evidence...)"

Now they needed a closer look at it like a puzzle that needed to put all the pieces together. Check it out closer would probably be the best answer.

"It like a puzzle game with protection. One can never be too careful." Said Ema.

Raven puts on some rubber gloves to pick up the pieces one at a time. Gumshoe however thought it was all a big joke.

"Hah!" he laughs a little. "Good luck, pal. That's no job for amateurs. Why, I spent a good three hours on that before I had to give up!"

Ema pulls out a tube of glue to use.

"That's why I always carry around a tube of glue!"

"Quick thinking, Ema, this should work." Raven said to Ema.

"(Well, this piece looks like the bottom. Let's try putting the rest in place!)" he said to tell Raven to be aiding her. "Raven, I'll lend you a hand here."

For Phoenix and Raven try solving the pottery back together again as a team, also the unstable jar was added in the courtroom record to use for later. And it was added as another clue, as well as checking out the open locker as well…While they were doing that, Gumshoe and Ema had a look around the place to find more things.

"Look, this one's open! And there's an indicator tag stuck on it still!"

"Let me see!" Gumshoe says and looks at it. "That locker is coded with Detective Goodman's fingerprint."

"(Detective Goodman's locker!)" surprised Phoenix.

The locker was still left out open, how very weird here.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave it open like that?" Ema asks Gumshoe.

"Well, it'd be hard to get it open again if we closed it."

Nothing else was in there; just lots of cops taken them all out as evidences to being hold on to.

"Other than that, there's nothing inside of it because someone took something." Said Raven. "Mr. Detective, can you grab the glove?"

"I got it!"

Examining the glove time…Seeing the glove very carefully that was left hanging around the tape. Also, added as another clue for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to hold on to. Next was examining the paint on where they were seeing it, checked out a saw tool and two cans of paint just lying on the ground.

"What is a saw and paint doing here?" ask Ema.

Gumshoe explains to the three.

"Since the dawn of time...True art has always been a war against oppression."

Phoenix took a guess that the paint had something to do in making the Blue Badger mascot.

"Perhaps we're witnessing the birthplace of the Blue Badger?"

"Well...You might say this is my studio..." Meaning that Gumshoe sort of worked around the room.

Any who…Time to activate Luminal Reagent…By spraying it on the ground behind the tape. And without any answers to try seeing any of them, both Phoenix and Raven had to use the luminal spray where the spot was at on the ground for left over blood from the locker.

"There has to be more blood left on Bruce's locker to…" Raven thought about it. "Phoenix, let's use this."

"I think we should. There must have been a massive amount of blood here." He said to her. "(I've never seen so much before...)"

Ema could only tell one from just by looking at the spot…

"This proves that something really happened in front of this locker." Ema looks at the hand print very carefully on what it looked like and the shape of it. "Let see…Thumb here, other fingers there, which leave us too…Ah! I knew it! This is someone's right handprint!" Ema was good of knowing how it was a right hand.

"Looks like it." Said Raven.

Gumshoe freaks out from it…

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"What's the matter, Detective?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe.

"Th-This locker...It's mine!" he said thought the three thought that it was Bruce's locker at first, but it was Gumshoe's. "Please! You must help me...When they come to take me away...Promise you'll testify that I wouldn't harm a fly! You'll do that for me, won't you, pals?! Kid!? Please?!"

Well, they couldn't say no to Gumshoe here.

"We'll help you out, Mr. Detective. No way will we let you get into trouble." Raven said to Gumshoe.

"I'm counting on you guys! Thank you! Thank you so much! Believe me, you can't trust the police!" he said to them for Gumshoe was very happy to have Phoenix, Raven, and Ema on his side to help him out.

"There's no reason for the murderer to touch this spot if he fled out the door." Phoenix said while looking at the spot. "(This just might be something significant! I can't believe I just said that. Thanks, Ema.)"

Gumshoe was amazed on how Ema can use her science skills.

"Hey...That's some pretty amazing stuff you got there, pal! Say what's that?" The detective pointing to her spraying bottle.

"That stuff is great on what it can do, very helpful." Raven said.

"Speaking of, where did you get this, Ema?" Phoenix asks Ema.

"I always buy it by mail order."

"Alright, before we do anything further. Mr. Detective, we like to show you something."

Time to present the ID card Record to Gumshoe on paper, for both Phoenix and Raven to show it to him.

"Could you look at this?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe about it. "This is the ID card of the person who came here on the day of the stabbing."

"Ah, I heard the rumors. So, it was Goodman who came in here at the time of the murder...Whoooooooooah!" Something made Gumshoe freaked out. "Th-th-th-th-th-th! That second number..."

Now what does Gumshoe know of that they don't know about now from the ID card record paper?

"It's not your ID number is it, Detective Gumshoe?"

"No, it's Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe said out loud. "The second number on this list...belongs to Mr. Edgeworth!"

Besides someone using Bruce's card, the other one who was there on the day was Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth?!" shock Raven.

"What...Whaaaaaaaaat?!" same with Ema.

"Edgeworth?!" and Phoenix too.

With that, Raven gets that down as an update for the ID card records while she and Phoenix kept on putting the pottery together little by little to be glued back. Raven then asks Gumshoe another question for them.

"So, Mr. Detective, you sure we can't open any other lockers besides one?"

They presenting Gumshoe with the evidence locker details to answer to them.

"Sorry, but you can't open the lockers if your fingerprint doesn't match. If you can open it...they'll give you 50 cents!" he said. "Part of the policy in the force, kid, blame them. After all, Detective Goodman was stabbed here after opening his locker...But at the same time he was found dead over at the Prosecutor's Office!"

Well, that makes sense and it was very hard to do by trying to open the special lockers by force.

"Phoenix, let's ask Gumshoe a couple of questions than just putting this item together again." Said Raven.

"Sure. Raven, I love you and the way you think about things." Phoenix said to his girlfriend.

"You're so sweet. It's what I do."

For the two to be smiling, it was time for questioning Gumshoe to answer before the item was all fixed up.

"So, Detective Gumshoe, you're boss for the day?" ask Ema.

"That's right! It's an honor!" said the detective. "After all, the murder took place right here, in the Police Department! They're using our findings from yesterday's investigation to prepare for the trial."

"That's a bummer." Phoenix felt sorry for him. "(In other words, Detective Gumshoe got kicked out of the investigation again...)"

"I'm adamant, though! I'm going to take control and put this case to rest! And in my own evidence locker, pal!"

Of course, Gumshoe would have a locker as well like everyone else. Phoenix needed to ask him about it just in case.

"You have a locker in here, too, Detective Gumshoe?"

"Hah, hah, of course! I am a detective, after all. They gave me a locker that only I can open, pal!"

With both someone using Bruce's card by getting in, why was Edgeworth there?

"It doesn't matter why this happen. But to me, I'll always believe in Mr. Edgeworth, no matter what happens."

I guess Gumshoe was right about one of the ID numbers to being Edgeworth's on the list.

"A smart man and a good friend he is."

Raven was glad that she and Phoenix saved Edgeworth.

"So... Mr. Edgeworth is with the inquiry committee now, right?" Ema asks Gumshoe about it.

"They're trying to figure out who's responsible for the mess-up in court today. He should be out by now and back in his office with more paper work. I'm sure he knows you guys are doing your best, he doesn't worry a thing."

Miles Edgeworth is something else, being headstrong.

"That's our Edgeworth for you. Hard worker and very loyal now than he ever was before." Said Raven.

"I guess this is what you call 'fate'. Mr. Edgeworth just can't get away from that case..." Gumshoe might be saying about the SL-9 Incident, must be a very big one to be solve for most parts.

"The SL-9?" said Phoenix and Raven at the same time.

"Yeah, that case! The SL-9 Incident, of course! That was the beginning of the end for Mr. Edgeworth." So, says Gumshoe.

"(Maybe we can get him to tell us more about the case...)"

Before that, Phoenix and Raven 'with Ema and Gumshoe's help with their hands tied' had to examine the evidence safe again.

"So much protection these safes are." Raven said to be loving the works. "(Wish I had one with my computer hacking skills.)"

"You like it?" ask Gumshoe. "This place is more high-tech than you might think. Every locker is fixed so that only one detective can open it."

"Using this ID card?" ask Phoenix.

"Well, that's the thing, pal. ID cards can be lost. Why, I'm on my third card since entering the force already." Meaning that Gumshoe keeps on losing his more of his things to get so many more.

"The lock for each locker is coded with a fingerprint! And that's the only locker we can open."

It didn't look like it but those machines are.

"Funny, they look like normal lockers..." said Ema.

"These are the latest model! There's a trick to the handles, see?" Gumshoe shows them how it works a little. "On the other side of the handles is a sensor, and if the wrong person touches it...If that's what happened, my hand would be black and smoking every day! In any case, the locks aren't that obvious. There are even some people in the force that don't know about the fingerprint locks!"

Being a big clue about of the new and improve lockers to be learning so much more in the case at hand, so the locker has been added as a clue too 'with Ema writing it all down in her notebook pad'. Next was learning more details about the case, the SL-9 Incident…

"So, I take it from besides my case, the Blue Swordfish members being caught, and finding my Mom, two of them in it…The whole SL-9 Incident was more mess up just like?" ask Raven.

"The case itself? Oh, big time. Now that was a bloody, violent case." As Gumshoe just said, it was from that event two years back then.

Raven needed to know more on what Liam Strides did a while back when he was around then.

"Again, when my Dad was alive, he helped someone out and that was it…But again, who?"

"Violent...so it was a murder?" Phoenix asked.

"A serial killing!" said the detective. "One of the Blue Swordfish watching and the other one…The worse compare to the Shadower was."

It was a serious case to make Phoenix a bit scared.

"(A serial killing...Maybe I don't want to be involved in this after all.)"

"But the killer made a mistake, and Mr. Edgeworth built his case around that to nab him."

"And this was two years ago, right?" Asked Ema.

"That put Mr. Edgeworth right in the spotlight...and started the rumor mill."

Edgeworth was there from back then too?

"You mean the faking clues? Make sense on why Edgeworth's a bit jumpy." Said Raven, "(Worse than the time we saved him.)"

From rumors about poor Edgeworth and the forging evidences he 'once' did.

"It was supposed to be all cleaned up with the 'transferal' the other day. It was the last job he ever did... Detective Goodman, that is."

It was one of Bruce's last cases before he was murder that he ever did.

"Huh? What do you mean?" confused Ema.

"Detective Goodman was the detective in charge of the SL-9 Incident, see."

Meaning that Bruce try taking the switch blade from one of the lockers.

"The victim took the knife out of the evidence locker himself?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe about it.

Gumshoe sees that he had to do something else since he was late, and what looked like he was in a big hurry.

"Hey, pal, look at the time!"

Raven gets Gumshoe by the jacket.

"Get back here! We need answers!"

"Oh, come on!"

Now Raven, Phoenix and Ema needed some answers out of Gumshoe right away.

"Ah…Was there something you needed to be going to?"

"It's just that Mr. Edgeworth's inquiry committee should be letting out soon." Said Gumshoe." I'm going to go give them my report for the day. It might help, you know..." Now they know why Gumshoe was running out from them 'almost'.

"R-Report?" surprised Ema. "You mean the note written on the back of that flyer?"

"The one that says nothing but 'No problems' ?!" and Phoenix.

"It sounds serious then." So, says Raven.

Gumshoe knows that Edgeworth's not the bad guy, and so did they.

"Hey, it's Mr. Edgeworth we're talking about! I'm sure he can use a report like this. I believe in him! I'm off, pal! Later! And kid, be careful."

"Thanks. And next time, tell us where you're going to." She said.

"Right. My bad!" Gumshoe then leaves the room.

Soon Phoenix and Raven got most of the parts back on for not leaving the rest to hold on to.

"(I should probably see what Edgeworth has to say, too.) Shall we?" he asks.

"Sure, let's talk to Edgeworth. Here's your glue back, Ema." Raven said to hand Ema her things.

"This is the best we could do. Wasn't easy, we still need to fit the rest on top." Ema was happy to see the work they did so far. It was grayish brown-like color pottery with a bit of small blood on the side, and one handle missing that's left on the right. "So far, so good at least. We'll hold that off for later."

"Good, I need to wash my hands when we get into Edgeworth's office. My hands are a mess." Raven goes up to the office first for Phoenix and Ema to catch up with her.

As Phoenix and Ema try catching up to Raven, she headed upstairs first to speak to Edgeworth as she had to use his restroom quick, not knowing of the danger for another person being in the room and waiting for someone else to come in. With Edgeworth, all tied up and his mouth covered up with the other Blue Swordfish member holding a knife to his neck to keep him silent.

"Edgeworth, sorry to bother you!" she calls out to him "Can I use your restroom? My hands are messy! Phoenix and Ema are on their way up too! Hello?"

Raven tries knocking on the door with no answers for it to be open for it was looking dark in the room for Raven to check out.

"Ah, Edgeworth? You in here…?" Raven then sees Edgeworth trying to escape to try warning her that he was not alone. "Edgeworth-!"

That's when the stranger comes up from behind to knocking her out with one powerful swing to the head to soon be dragging her body to the small kitchen sink with the water filled up full to drown her for being weak after that head was unable to break free from its powerful grip as Edgeworth shakes the chair down to crawl to her rescue while seeing the horror happening while trying to his friend. For Phoenix and Ema soon arrive as they felt the floor being all wet.

"Hmm…This is Mr. Edgeworth's office, right?" Ema was confused right now.

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Phoenix. "We were here yesterday. But why the floor soak wet? Raven should be in there."

Once they open the door wider, they see Edgeworth tied up and trying to point out that Raven was in danger to save her first. Ema screams for the person to spot them and Phoenix freaks out and tries saving his girlfriend.

"Raven's in danger!" scared Ema.

"Raven!"

The stranger cuts his suit to be ripped and misses Phoenix to fall and was about to drown Raven some more until she was out of breath. That's when someone comes breaking in screaming and tackles the man in time to stop him from drowning Raven.

"No!" Meekins handcuffs one hand to the man and uses his megaphone to hit him so much as he tried to push him off.

"Officer Meekins?!" surprised Ema.

"Hurry! Save Raven and Mr. Edgeworth!" said the officer. "I got him! I was following him to being out cold to hear Raven was in danger to come to and stop this!"

Phoenix gets up for it was his and Ema's chance to save the two.

"Ema! Go save Edgeworth! I got Raven!"

"Right!"

Ema unties Edgeworth as Phoenix Grabs Raven's head out of the sink and tries to let her breathe, but she wasn't. Soon the man escapes as Meekins tries throwing him down and handcuffing himself free to make a run for it, as he uses the silent alarm to call for back up.

"Security alert! In Edgeworth's office! Raven, he, and I were attacked by another Blue Swordfish member!"

With more cops coming from upstairs to the room, Phoenix tries waking Raven up.

"Raven! Raven! Wake up!"

Edgeworth was freed at last to go over to Raven's side.

"No thanks are necessary, Mr. Edgeworth. Who was that man?" ask Ema.

Edgeworth helps Phoenix on his end in a hurry.

"No time! How is she?"

Phoenix started to panic…

"She's not breathing…"

"Damn it!" cried out Edgeworth. "Out of my way!"

Edgeworth started doing CPR on Raven for Phoenix, Meekins, and Ema could only watch. From pressing her chest to pushing some air into her many times until finally she came to coughing up the water out of her and was breathing again.

"Yes! Raven's alive!" Mike said with joy.

Phoenix was crying and holds Raven in his arms again.

"Raven!"

Ema was happy for Raven's safety too.

"She's breathing again! Thank goodness."

Edgeworth then explains on what happened to him and Raven when the stranger appeared out of nowhere, no kidding!

"He just came out of nowhere, got us both. I knew something like this would happen!"

Phoenix stayed close to Raven's side.

"Raven, you okay?"

Raven looks up smiling 'though a bit weak' and places her hand on Phoenix's face, rubbing it gently.

"Phoenix...I'm glad you and Ema are okay…And Edgeworth?"

"He's fine." He said to his woman. "Surprisingly, Officer Meekins saved you and him before we could."

"Can you stand?" ask Edgeworth.

The two men helped Raven on her feet for she was fine.

"I'm good." She said. "That person…whoever he was isn't playing around with us, best to be on our guard then. Phoenix?"

Phoenix kept on holding Raven.

"I was so scared! I thought I loss you!"

"I'm alright now." Raven said to him with a smile. "Someone was trying to drown me."

"Did he know who try drowning you?" ask Ema.

Raven, Edgeworth, or Mike didn't get a better look at the real killer.

"Well, no. Must have been random. Like he had to be thinking that someone would've seen him."

Strange to say for Raven's thought as Meekins comes up hugging Raven 'or tries to' for he was crying-like crazy.

"Oh, Raven! I'm so glad I came to your rescue!"

Edgeworth whacks Meekins with his own megaphone to snapping him out of it to returning it back to him.

"Get your act together, Meekins!" said the prosecutor lawyer "Tell the others there was a madman on the run!"

Meekins does so to report it to the other officers right away.

"On it, Mr. Edgeworth sir!"

With that being taking care of, Phoenix was happy that Edgeworth helped him save Raven with CPR today.

"(Thank you, Edgeworth, for doing that.)"

Any who…

Time: February 23

Location: High Prosecutor's Office Room 1202

A few hours passed for Edgeworth got cleaned up after that attack for he couldn't see who it was either or Meekins but a tare piece of clothing was left for the police to uncover, and a bit from Raven getting a copy sample, she was drying off with Phoenix keeping her 'same with Ema' company for Gumshoe and a few other cops were on a tight look out all over the building until they find out who it was that did it... Also for Angel, Jake, and Damon clearing their alibis so far and Edgeworth's. While he was finishing up to talk to the three and being safe for the office was clean, and Bellboy was working around for them to talk to.

"Phoenix, look who's here." Raven pointed out.

As always, the Bellboy was still himself working for a hard worker to help others but not at the hotel this time.

"Ah, guests! My apologies." Said the Bellboy.

"Oh! It's you!" surprised Phoenix. (Haven't seen him in a while.)"

Somehow Bellboy sort of remembers in seeing both Raven and Phoenix from the last time in their second case that they did.

"Oh, yes. Long time no see, friends."

Edgeworth then comes back in the room.

"I got this. You can have a break now."

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth! I beg your leave. So long!" Bellboy then takes off.

Phoenix and Raven could see of Edgeworth to be himself after that event accrued. Edgeworth was quick to ace like his normal self from standing up near his window and drinking some tea that Bellboy served to him.

"Ah, you guys are still here. Raven, you doing well?" ask Edgeworth.

"I'm good. Thanks for saving me."

Edgeworth was being shy around Raven again.

"It…It was nothing. What are friends for…?"

Raven could tell from Edgeworth to being a caring person deep down without admitting it.

"(Still shy to talk to me I see.)"

That still doesn't explain why the Bellboy was helping Edgeworth in his office…Weird, huh?

"By the way, Detective Gumshoe was looking for you." Phoenix said to him.

"Oh yes...He brought me some information, it seems."

Gumshoe told Edgeworth and such after he was attacked during the search and questioning a while ago.

"Really? Was it helpful?" ask Ema.

"Can you tell us?" same with Raven.

"Apparently, a new French restaurant is opening near here. I think he was trying to console me, somehow." He said to be getting back to the other thing in mind. "I can't thank you enough. I was coming back to see Officer Meekins on the ground out cold, and then I woke up and was tied to the chair about to be killed."

Meaning that the real serial killer was trying to kill Edgeworth of the Blue Swordfish member, but why Raven too?

"And I came in to being killed too?"

"It looked like he was waiting for someone. Mistaken you into being the other person."

Raven knew that part, she wasn't the killer's other target besides Edgeworth.

"So, I was right." She said.

"Who was he really going after?" ask Phoenix.

"I'm not sure." Said Edgeworth. "I know he was getting to me to get out of the picture for what I could tell."

"Looks like another mystery to be solved while solving this case along with it." Raven was right about that…

If the person slowed Meekins down and try killing Edgeworth, who was the man going after instead of not knowing it was Raven? Phoenix, Ema, or Gumshoe?

"Look, you got questions and something to show me? Might as well do it. Sort of busy."

They had to show Edgeworth the paper of the ID records, since his name was on there with someone using Bruce's.

"Edgeworth, we need to show you something." Said Raven to be showing it to him.

"As I was saying, I...! What's this? A record of ID card usage?" Edgeworth didn't know anything about it until he looked at the paper.

"Edgeworth, you went into the evidence room that day, didn't you?" ask Phoenix. "Just before the incident occurred, no less."

"Yes, that's true." Edgeworth admits that he was there.

"W-Why, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema begs to Edgeworth on why he did.

"Please don't look at me like that. I was asked to go. By Chief Gant no less."

Wait! A request by Damon? That's why? This surprises Raven even more about the strange chief of police.

"Wait. Damon did?"

"He wanted evidence for a case that wrapped up half a year ago, he told me he wanted me to keep it here in the Prosecutor's Office and away from any other Blue Swordfish member, I thought he was after it. Guess he wasn't." Edgeworth shows them the weapon being a screwdriver.

"But...it was solved, right? It would have to be if the evidence was already filed...Someone tried erasing it?" Phoenix asks his friend.

"Almost, but I hid it somewhere safe. The Chief is never one to explain himself to me. In any case, on the day of the stabbings, I brought this back here."

"Can I ask what kind of case it was?" ask Ema.

Edgeworth had no information about it.

"I... can't say. It really has nothing to do with the current case."

"That is weird." Raven said. "Not knowing it to being attacked from another since one criminal was sentences to death…None of this made any sense."

Edgeworth wishes that he knew more to try aiding them, he was almost killed like Raven too after all.

"I wish I knew about this too."

"(Now I'm curious about this other case. I'd better make a note of it.)" Phoenix said to himself.

For the case being unsolved, the weapon to keep a hold of for Edgeworth trusts Phoenix and Raven to solve this besides him to be sure. Also, an unrelated evidence a Screwdriver was added for another clue, again just in case. You know?

"Stubborn as always." Said Edgeworth. "I told you this has nothing to do with the current case...Wright, Raven, please. I'm the prosecutor on this case!"

Raven tries cheering up Edgeworth.

"Now, now, Edgeworth, don't you worry."

Time to ask some questions to Edgeworth on the other part of the matter.

"So, how did the inquiry committee go?" Phoenix asks him.

"Actually, they decided to treat this not as a case of concealing evidence...But as a communications error during the investigation."

Really? That's a bit harsh, you know?

"Why would they do that?" ask Raven.

"Someone might've been hiding something from others. I'm not sure of the whole thing either no matter how deep I consider it."

Meaning that one thing that is against the rules in court for Ema to say…

"You mean, 'Concealing evidence'...?"

"Yes." He answered. "Apparently, there are some who believe...that I concealed evidence. They gave me a warning. 'You were lucky this time... again'."

Raven never seen Edgeworth act this way before…

"That's not like you before, Edgeworth!"

"I know! I'm a different prosecutor thanks to you two! And still…Still they muck me. Like I'm only a joke who cares for a true guilt. But no more!" he said. "I've heard them say that so many times. Ever since that case from two years ago, when it happened, from all of it."

Must have more to with Edgeworth from two years ago, during the time then and today's current time.

"Good thing we can do the trial tomorrow." said Raven. "Again, we better be careful if that freak comes back again and attack at us."

"Good thing you'll be alright, Raven." Phoenix also added his friend's safety too. "And you, Edgeworth, are you okay for the trial tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm still the presiding prosecuting attorney and lucky to be breathing without you and Ema coming to Raven and me to the rescue. However, well..."

However, what…? Phoenix needed to know.

"Something happened?"

"They gave control of the investigation over to the Police Department." Said Edgeworth.

"The Police Department!" shock Ema.

For part of Damon and his team 'without Gumshoe being in it too much' having full control over it.

"Yes. Any further investigation for this case will be directed by the Chief of Police Gant. I can do nothing but wait for his results..." Edgeworth then says this to them. "Why, I ask you? Why?! All along, I've done only what I believe is right. I have nothing to be ashamed of! But still..." Edgeworth didn't look so well to talk about the rest.

"(Wow, I've never seen him this out of sorts...)" Phoenix felt bad for Edgeworth to being in a mess.

And what's this all about Edgeworth still doing the allegations of forgery thing? It just not right!

"The SL-9 Incident was a heinous serial killing case. The head of investigation was the Deputy Chief of Police at the time...Damon Gant."

So, Damon was involved in it as well.

"(That wacky old coot was involved in the case two years ago, too then...)" Phoenix said.

"Who knew Damon was so important." Raven then asks Edgeworth a question. "What about his daughter? Didn't she work with him during the time and today still?"

"She was good. I'm not sure what happen to her today, must've move on to another area to work on her own on what I heard of. For Damon Gant doing stuff only or with others, he was the best we had, and it was my first time working with him...I was nervous. This is what his daughter looked like from two years ago, look." Edgeworth showed the three a photo of Damon's daughter who almost looked like Raven.

"Wow! Looks like Raven!" surprised Ema.

"No wonder why he respects you!" and Phoenix.

Talk about seeing your other double.

"Creepy!" said Raven. "She would be like my long-lost sister!"

"Even with her on the force was hard to work around her or the Chief." Edgeworth was right, he knew all about Damon and his daughter a while back.

"Wow, you get nervous, too, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema asks him.

Raven was still scared for Damon's daughter looking a lot like her.

"(Like looking in a mirror. She's a bit older though.)"

Phoenix was still confused on his end. "(What I want to know is why a Deputy Chief of Police was on the investigation?)"

Edgeworth had something else to say to them next…

"In truth, I used slightly more...extreme methods than normal. We were dealing with a vicious murderer. If I let him go, the blood would be on my hands. We won our guilty verdict, and the killer was executed from the Blue Swordfish group." He said. "Of course, not, Wright! I didn't touch the evidence. Yes, I will do anything in my power to win a trial. However, I do have a code, and I follow it faithfully. By the way, Ema. The Chief Prosecutor wanted to know something..."

Now Ema was shock on what Edgeworth was saying to her about Lana.

"M-My sister? What?"

"You still working on that scientific investigation?" he asked.

"Huh? Y-Yes! Of course, I see now!" answered Ema. "Why, just today Mr. Wright, Raven, and I were using this..." Ema shows Edgeworth the spray.

"Luminal testing fluid...Hmm? Well then...You might have use for this." Edgeworth then gives Ema another stuff that the cops use for finger prints being an aluminum powder.

"Is that…?" Raven asks Ema.

"Aluminum powder for taking fingerprints!"

"It's been chemically treated for better adhesion." He said.

Ema sure loves her new item.

"F-For me? Are you sure? We are the 'enemy' you know." She said.

"I've no say in today's investigation...do as you will. Something for saving me and that Raven's feeling better."

Aw, what a big softie Edgeworth is…

"It was scary almost being drowned." Raven said.

"Edgeworth...I'm really—!" Edgeworth stops Phoenix there, for he knows his thanks. Just doesn't want to say it knowing that he means well.

"No need to thank me." Said Edgeworth. "Here, take your powder and these fingerprint files for everyone involved."

"I, uh, th-thanks!"

Raven thanks Edgeworth again.

"You're awesome, Edgeworth!"

"Anything for a friend if you say…" he said to being shy about it.

For that Ema has another item of a fingerprinting set to use as a gift from Edgeworth to her for he wants this case to be solved like they do too, also having it.

"Well, let's get going! One last investigation!" she said.

"Back at the evidence room of sector three. Let's go."

But Phoenix decided to carry Raven.

"Sorry, Raven, you still can help." He said. "I need to carry you, too weak to do anything until you recover."

"I'm fine." Said Raven.

"Right! Just trust me." Phoenix said so to then remember something. "(I do seem to remember seeing a suspicious handprint somewhere...) It's for the best."

Raven smiles while holding Phoenix.

"Okay, if you say so. Edgeworth, you're good?"

"I'll be fine. I was only hit on the head. Be careful this time. Wright, watch your woman or I will."

Threatening much, Edgeworth? Phoenix can take a hint instead.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Phoenix, Raven 'who was being carried', and Ema headed back to the evidence room in sector three with Edgeworth keeping things in check and Bellboy out of danger who's serving him at times in his office now that is all fixed up. With Ema's new item can find more leads to the case now and hopefully finding out which of the three victims is the other Blue Swordfish member that attacked Edgeworth and Meekins, who also try killing Raven who thought it was someone else he was supposed to kill. Does Lana know about this?

"Let's check that locker with the hand print." Raven said.

Ema pointed out to the dry up blood spot.

"Here, in this blood on the detective's evidence locker."

"Let's use the secret weapon we just borrowed!" Phoenix said.

The three go up to the locker again, Ema was all set to go with her new tool.

"Right. Let's get started! First...choose a finger." Ema started explaining. "Each finger leaves behind a slightly different imprint. So, let's choose the finger that will have left behind the clearest print!"

Phoenix and Raven work together to select which finger to be examined. Any bloody fingerprint right now…Also it was the first time for Phoenix to do and with Raven helping, they had to choose either one of the people.

"We got Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Angel, Bruce, Lana, Jake, and I guess Damon."

"Okay. Now it's time to check for prints!" said Ema. "Let me show you how it's done." Ema takes one print on plastic-like to stick, peeling it off slowly to spread the powder all over it. "First, we sprinkle the aluminum powder around. Just touch it, see?

"It's like making art." Said Raven.

Raven, Ema, and Phoenix carefully use a tool to spread the powder on the plastic of the finger print.

"Ah...it looks like that did the trick." Surprised Phoenix.

"The aluminum powder adheres completely to the print. Once the powder is well spread... Just blow away the excess." She said. "You just blow with your breath. Imagine you're blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. See?"

"Just do it one breath at a time." Raven added.

Ema blows on it first, and so did Phoenix by blowing the powder away to showing a good finger print to see.

"Wow...that looks like fun!" Phoenix said to being his first time. "(It might take some time getting use to though...)"

Phoenix looked nervous to be smelling the stuff if it gets all over as Ema explains the two on what to do next.

"You just pour the powder on thick, and blow away the extra! Those are the basics of fingerprinting, Mr. Wright! You too, Raven, help him out here."

"Here goes nothing. (This looks so much fun!)" Raven was enjoying it.

They spread the powder and blow on the back side of it. Phoenix spreads the powder on the plastic, to blowing it off slowly, and getting a print sight with lots more to do.

"Okay, let's move on to a different finger!" said Ema.

They did a few more of the people just to be safe. From spread the powder and then blowing all over it.

"Done and done." Raven said.

"Aha! You guys did it!" said Ema with joy. "You found one!"

"But...this looks nothing like a fingerprint." Phoenix said.

For Ema looks at it again.

"Hmm...Now that you mention it, I guess it doesn't..."

"What does it mean?"

"It thinks it means...we're out of luck." Ema thinks nothing was working for them. "The person who left this handprint must have worn gloves."

Raven scans it from her computer just to make sure.

"So, someone couldn't remove the print, the hand split being thick to leave a print like this. Ema, once again you're good. So, she was right."

Phoenix thinks they were getting nowhere now.

"Don't tell me we've been wasting our time here!"

"Hey, calm down." Said Ema. "That's just the way it goes sometimes with scientific investigations. But... it does seem a shame. While we're at it, why don't we look for other prints?" Wait…There's more than one in the room? Ema explains it better to Raven and Phoenix about it. "Looking at the locker door again closely...it seems like there are fingerprints outside the bloody handprint as well. Let's see if we can find a clear print!"

So, they once again spread the powder and blow on it for another set-in second…

"Yay! A print so clear it's dazzling!" Ema said.

"We finally got one?" ask Raven.

"Sort of. Anyway, this print took a lot of effort to find. Let's match it up right away! Well, there's no point in finding a fingerprint...and not knowing who the owner is, right?"

"(I guess she's right...)" so Phoenix thought of.

"Look at the fingerprint data we got from Mr. Edgeworth...and point out the person you think left these prints!" she said. "I could make a pretty good guess. The bloody handprint and the fingerprints are in different places, right? That means that the prints probably don't have anything to do with our case. So, whose fingerprints would us most likely find on this evidence locker? Raven, get ready."

Raven gets it all down on her laptop to lend Ema a hand.

"Here we go, let's try out Mr. Detective's." said Raven.

Now they compare the fingerprints to Dick Gumshoe. And so, they did to see if they can get a match.

'Comparing...Comparison complete. Match found.' Said the machine…

Meaning that it does belong to Gumshoe.

"We got one!" said Raven.

"Ah hah!" Ema said with excitement. "So, these prints belonged to Detective Gumshoe!"

Phoenix kind of saw this one coming, and Raven was not so surprised about it either.

"Mr. Detective does weird things by accident."

"Okay, so we came up with nothing this time, but there's always next time! Sometimes you hit, sometimes you miss! You gotta roll with the punches, Mr. Wright! Raven!" Ema tells the two to do the next part.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Phoenix then remembers something. "(Wait...If I remember correctly...there was one other handprint in this room. Let's check it out!)"

"Time to check out the white cloth." Looks like Raven was on to something once again.

So, they examined the locker again with the white cloth in it.

"Alright, Raven!" said Phoenix to be happy for his girlfriend. "This is where we got a luminal fluid reaction, right?"

"Right!" answered Ema. "There was a handprint here! Okay! Want to try using this?"

"Yes please." Said Raven.

So, the three checked for prints on it. Of any prints on the cloth for any of it left or clues from it, but Ema had one thing to say to Phoenix and Raven before they got started…

"Oh! But I must warn you about something first. The area with the blood was wiped away, right?"

"We only ended up finding it using chemical means." Phoenix took a lucky guess there.

"Any prints in that area will have been wiped away too." She said to them.

Yep…They couldn't do anything much from it.

"Anyway...We must try to find prints that weren't wiped away."

Raven thought of one to check out on what Ema just said to them.

"(There was something with Jake who helped out my Dad…Maybe he might…) Let's check out Jake's."

"Officer Marshall?" Phoenix was confused.

"What about him?" Ema asks Raven.

"Just do it!" she said to them.

So again, they spread the powder and blow and compare it too Jake Marshall's fingerprints. Doing the same old thing to spread the powder, blowing some of it off, and comparing it to Jake's finger print.

'Comparing...Comparison complete. Match found.'

"Whose, are they? Whose!? Is it someone I know?" ask Ema.

So, Raven was right to remember that it was Jake's.

"I thought so! Something's up with him!"

"It's Officer Marshall!" said Phoenix with surprised.

This also shocks Ema about this matter.

"Huh? O-Officer Jake Marshall!?"

And so, Marshall's Fingerprints added to the records 'and from Raven's laptop too' as an important clue to hold on to. But still, what would Jake's fingerprints be doing on the locker where Meekins was attacked?

"Th-That's got to be a coincidence! He's not involved in the crime!" shock Ema.

"No. Not anymore." Raven guessed. "So why was he…?"

Phoenix then notice something, as well as Raven did too.

"Ema. These are decidedly different from Detective Gumshoe's prints. The luminal reaction. The blood and the fingerprints are in the same place."

"It is." And Raven said it too.

Now Ema has got what they were saying to her.

"Oh...Oh!"

"Okay from Jake's and Mr. Detective's, how so?" ask Raven.

"I don't know." Phoenix was lost too. "Remember one of them could be the other Blue Swordfish member. (So, we have Jake Marshall's fingerprints...on a wiped bloodstain!)"

Ema didn't want to believe that Jake had something to do with the case.

"But why would Officer Marshall...?"

"It looks like our investigation is finally turning up some results!" so says Phoenix.

"Good to bad ones." And Raven as well. "(I just hope we'll get some answers before 'it' comes back in hiding.)"

"I guess this is what you'd call 'decisive evidence'!"

Once Phoenix said that, Ema had trouble believing in them.

"I... I don't believe it!"

Raven knows how shocking it was to Ema at first.

"We know, Ema, hard to believe in any of it."

"Let's get some rest, Raven," Phoenix said to her. "I'll take you home and you to settle down. Let's try doing our best in tomorrow's trial."

"Right!" Ema agrees with them.

"And be on our guard."

For Phoenix, Raven, and Ema were done for today to show and talk with a few more people in clearing Lana's name while finding one of the four being the Blue Swordfish member to arrest and learn more of the SL-9 Incident. So much to do and to find out – leaving one part out… On who attacked Meekins, was it really Jake Marshall as a member who almost killed him twice, along with Edgeworth, and Raven? Lots more to come in the next trial tomorrow morning…


	16. Rise from the Ashes: 4th Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 4 – Rise from the Ashes: 4th Trial

Time: February 24, 9:41 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

The second day in court for Raven was feeling better to help out Phoenix again 'and for him to have his suit fix up', they along with Ema have to save Lana from the case and finding out who's the other murder being another Blue Swordfish group like the other one from two years ago, so hopefully he won't attack Raven or Edgeworth again, as well as getting some answers from Lana if she was aware of this was happening by keeping this all a very big secret.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Wright?" ask Ema.

Phoenix will do his best, as always.

"I think the prosecution is as confused as we are. After all, at least I think so..."

Ema then turns her attentions to Raven next to ask her the same thing on how she was feeling.

"And you, Raven?"

"Besides being alive and this case's taking so long, I just know we'll pull it off sooner or later…" she said.

Lana then comes in to say something too.

"The victim was murdered in two different places at the same time, and a different suspect was arrested at the other crime scene."

"Lana!" surprised Ema.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright and Raven." She said to the two. "I apologize for yesterday. I was...indisposed."

"I hope they didn't hold you too long for questioning." Phoenix said.

"We just finished, actually. I'm used to all-nighters, though." Lana said to them. "It's as Mr. Wright suspects. The police are clueless. I figured as much, so I struck a plea bargain."

Sounded like Lana pleaded a bargain, someone can't do that to others. Ema was confused on what her sister was saying.

"A plea bargain? What do you mean by that?"

"We agreed that if I told them the truth behind this 'simultaneous murder', they wouldn't seek capital punishment. That's what I mean, Ema."

Ema doesn't want to believe that Lana is the killer.

"No way!" shock Raven.

"But Lana! Don't tell me you..."

"Much to my regret, I'm as much in the dark about this as they are."

Phoenix then had something to say to Lana next.

"Ms. Skye. We discovered traces left by a certain person in the Police Department's evidence room. They belonged to Officer Jake Marshall."

Lana didn't know about Jake acting strangely before.

"You found Officer Marshall's...traces?"

"Blood-stained fingerprints, to be exact." He said.

"While wearing rubber gloves." Same with Raven.

Lana didn't know about this at all, surprised to hear it was Jake around the area. And one of Phoenix and Raven's ideas to use in court today.

"That's the trump card I have up my sleeve today. You do understand what this means, don't you?"

Ema gets their game now.

"To defend my sister, you're going to accuse Mr. Marshall?"

"More like getting some answers out of him when the time's right." Raven added that part.

"One step at time for this one. We must play the cards we're dealt. Isn't that right, Ms. Skye?"

Lana wants to believe in Phoenix and Raven if nothing was holding her back deep down.

"Do what you have to do, Mr. Wright. And, Raven, I wish you two the best of luck."

And for that, Lana sits down as the trial of hers for Phoenix and Raven to be defending shall begin in round two.

Time: February 24, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

*ALL RISE! *

The trial begins on day two for this will be hard one to squeeze more clues and stories from two different people once the Judge hits his gavel to begin. Edgeworth was ready to give it all and helping Phoenix and Raven, for they got this.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye." Said the Judge.

Both Phoenix and Raven were ready on their ends.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Said Phoenix.

"And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is ready too, Your Honor." Same with Raven on her end.

And Edgeworth was…Well, ready and not himself today.

"The prosecution is...Hmph." Edgeworth couldn't finish saying the rest.

The Judge didn't get what he said.

"Hmph? I'm afraid you'll have to clarify."

"It takes 30 minutes by car to reach criminal affairs from the Prosecutor's Office. The victim, Bruce Goodman, was slain at both places at the same time."

"But, that's not physically possible, is it?" the Judge was confused. "What's more, I hear the victim from the evidence room just 'disappeared'!"

Ema explains the rest.

"Yes, and the body eventually reappeared in the trunk of Mr. Edgeworth's car."

Hard to believe for Phoenix to hear all of this as well.

"(Wow...this is one messed up trial...)"

"One of my duties as prosecutor is to present impartial evidence." Said Edgeworth. "Today I will present evidence relating to the murder at the Police Department. In so doing, I believe the way in which we should proceed will reveal itself."

That makes sense…

"Now that's what sets Mr. Edgeworth apart." Ema said. "He sounds so on top of things...even though he doesn't know what's going on himself!"

And Raven added to that part was saying this…

"Must have told the Judge on what went down with him, Meekins, and me escaping from death yesterday in his office."

"Meaning they haven't caught the murderer yet." Got that right, Ema, sad to say too.

"Guess they didn't." Raven agreed with her.

"And that's supposed to be an admirable trait?" ask Phoenix.

So now what? Will the Judge continue even from Edgeworth's small error?

"Very well, let the trial resume. Knowing that you, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Strides were lucky to still be alive from the true murder but were unable to see his face, we might have some leads. So, on the day of the crime, what exactly transpired at the Police Department? Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your first witness of the day to the stand."

Guess the trial still goes on…Edgeworth knows of one to call up who was also there with the others, and a bit of a reckless hero also from the locker room with the fake Bruce.

"For its first witness, the prosecution calls...the suspect of the murder that occurred at the Police Department!"

"The suspect?! You mean, the so-called murderer?!" surprised the Judge.

"Wait, Meekins?!" surprised Raven.

Meekins takes the stands first and was happy to see Raven doing well, he knows that he must tell the whole truth the best he could to the people in the court room.

 ***Witness – Mike Meekins***

"Will the witness please state his name and occupation." Said Edgeworth.

"Yes, sir! I am Officer Mike Meekins, sir! My occupation is, um...that would-be murderer, sir!"

Not much information that they just got out of him, from talking too loud again.

"Meekins, talk normal please." Raven said to him.

The Judge was very lost about Mike being the second killer from looking at him.

"Er...So you're telling us you're a 'professional killer'...?"

"So, sorry, Raven! Forgive me!" Mike said to her. "Any who, sir. It was me, sir! I'm the one who did it! I'll never kill anyone again, sir! You've got to believe me, sir!"

"Uh...Actually, what we'd like to hear from you is..."

Looks like the Judge can't talk some sense into Mike from panicking-like crazy.

"Sir! I'm what you would call part of the 'younger generations', sir! A person whose actions adults can't possibly comprehend!"

"Please, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Help me, sir!"

And so, Edgeworth does so.

"Officer Meekins."

Meekins snaps out of it.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Give us your report of the crime." Said the prosecutor. "Consider that an order besides the one you saved both Raven and myself from the killer."

Mike gets serious now.

"Yes, sir! As you wish! After all, I am part of a generation that must be told what to do, sir! We will capture the man who hurt both you and sweet Raven!"

Everyone was a bit confused from the man. So, begins Meekins' testimony to speak up and more clear and loudly too.

 _Witness Testimony_

"Although it's not my normal duty, I was assigned to guard the evidence room that day! I spotted a suspicious man on the security screen, and rushed into the room! I was only doing what I was trained to do, sir! I was suddenly attacked! I fought for my life! Then I... I did it! After that I passed out...until another officer smacked me awake!"

That sounded fair coming from the nervous Mike who did his best telling his story.

"Hmm. So, the victim, Detective Goodman, attacked you?" the Judge asks Mike.

"The saying goes… 'Do unto others before they do unto you'! That's the Meekins family motto, sir!"

"I see. Then you fainted, and a colleague helped you regain consciousness."

So, says the Judge, he was right on what happened to Mike after that.

"Yes, sir! He knocked me upside the head, sir! He must be the Blue Swordfish member who attack all three of us then!"

"Meekins, let's not jump into conclusions yet, alright?" Raven said to him.

"Yes, Raven! So, sorry!"

Phoenix still didn't like Mike hitting on Raven still.

"Give it a rest, will you?"

"Very well. The defenses may begin its cross-examination." Said the Judge.

Phoenix and Raven will try their best on Meekins.

"(What I need here is more info to work with!)" Phoenix said to himself.

 _Cross Examination_

So, it was time for Phoenix and Raven to question Mike in a cross-examination against Edgeworth 'who was still helping them out secretly'.

"You work in the General Affairs Department, do you not?" Phoenix asks Mike.

"Yes, sir! I oversee hiring new recruits, sir!"

"Recruits?" questioned Raven.

A big job for someone who was good but so loud in speaking like Meekins even for Phoenix and Raven to be surprised about. Edgeworth explains it to them…

"Evidence transferal was taking place on the day of the crime, which meant many officers were given special tasks not ordinarily performed."

"I oversaw guarding the Blue Badger, sir!" said Mike.

Meaning the famous cartoon character mascot of the force.

"The Blue Badger?" ask the Judge.

"You guarded a broken mascot sign?" Raven asked as well.

"Yes, sir and Raven." Said the officer. "The lovely police mascot created by the Head Detective, sir! I was to ensure it wasn't broken during the transferal process. That was my sole mission for the day, sir! After the awards ceremony finished that day, there were so many people running around that I relocated the Blue Badger to the evidence room!"

Makes sense on why Mike was at the evidence room in the first place.

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix stopped Mike on one part to ask next. "To enter the evidence room...you need an ID card; am I correct?"

"Precisely, sir! I have one right here around my neck!" Meekins shows his ID card to everyone for Raven to double check it.

"His is real."

"So then...your ID number should be listed in here, right?" Phoenix shows Meekins the records when he was punched in the other day to point out.

"There it is! I found it!" he points it out. "This is the one right here."

Raven makes sure for Mike was once again right.

"He's right again."

"Could you please read us the number?" ask the Judge.

"Yes, sir! It's '4989596'." Mike read it. "That's my number, sir!"

"I see...Huh?" Phoenix then notices something. "But the number 4989596...Is shown as being used twice!"

Meekins had trouble answering that question.

"Well…That's because…!"

"Please explain, witness." Edgeworth demanded.

Then Mike got scared to answer.

"It's n-no real mystery, sir! The first time is when I relocated Blue Badger to the evidence room, and the second time is when I went to go get him after everything settled down."

"I see." The Judge gets it now. "So, it was during that second time when?"

"Yes, sir!" Answered Mike. "That was when I spotted the man on the security screen!"

This was something else for Raven to learn about so far.

"(Getting out and going back in because of the fake Bruce, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and Jake being around the room, what else can go wrong?)"

Phoenix continues questioning Mike on other things next.

"So, you were attacked...Can you please tell us exactly what happened to you?"

"It was a knife, sir! A knife!"

Mike shows his bandaged hand, for Raven could tell it might've been a deep cut from it.

"The way Meekin's cut on his hand, looks like it was a sharp object." Said Raven.

Shocker! Even for the Judge to hear about too.

"Detective Goodman pulled a knife on you? What happened then?"

"Well, with me charging in on him like that, he looked as surprised as I was!" said Mike. "That's when I reacted, sir! I swung my arms like an octopus, struggling to detain him! That's how I got this gash on my hand." Meekins was sort of clueless from getting a cut by accident.

"Because you didn't see it coming…?" Raven asks Mike.

"He caught me by surprise! When I saw the blood trickling down my arm, I panicked! I grabbed the man by his collar!"

Ah…Yeah. They needed more answers from Mike on what happened next. Seriously…

"What exactly do you mean when you say you, 'did it'?" ask Phoenix.

"Even if you did fight for your life or not." Raven got a good point about that part.

"I know I don't look the type, but I'm really into kung fu films, sir! The man let his guard down for just an instant, so I snatched his knife from him!"

Phoenix then ask Mike about the knife, of him taking it from the second killer.

"You took his knife?"

"I spun him around and performed a disarming maneuver! I made sure to close my eyes like a man!" he said to them. Not by the looks from Meekins, he can fight well to defend himself.

"I, uh, see..." Phoenix gets it now. "(He must have been desperate.)"

"The next thing I knew, his white coat was drenched in a sea of my blood, and then...Then, the next thing I knew..." Mike tries spitting it out. "He punched me right in my face, sir!"

Meekins was saying that he went out cold after that hit.

"That had to hurt. (Ouch!)" Raven felt his pain.

Phoenix needed to know from Mike when he came too after he fainted.

"About what time did you regain consciousness?"

"No offense, sir, but how am I supposed to know that? I was unconscious!"

Phoenix almost forgotten.

"Oh...right."

Edgeworth tells the rest of the people about it in the courtroom.

"Per the report from the officer that woke up the witness, it was about 5:30."

"He hit me right in the head too! I woke up crying tears of pain!" Meekins tries hiding his tears in public.

"That's nice...Er, I mean…" the Judge tries changing the subject quickly. "it's nice that you recovered, that is..."

"When I came around though, I made sure to finish my mission, sir!" said Mike.

"Your 'mission'...?" Phoenix asks him.

Meekins had another mission he tried to do?

"Yes, sir! The Blue Badger, sir! I returned him to the entrance before things got out of hand!"

"Now we're getting somewhere here!" said Raven.

Well, so far, they were with Mike's help in filling in his story fully.

"This is it!" Ema remembers this part. "This is what he was telling us yesterday."

"Well, we need to try and skim some more detail from him. For starters, what was an officer from the General Affairs Department doing in there in the first place?"

Good point, Phoenix. The three had to question Meekins much harder on this subject.

"I believe we now have a fairly accurate picture of what happened." Said the Judge.

"Yes, Your Honor." Edgeworth said to him. "Only one thing remains unclear. Was the man this officer 'murdered', really the victim?"

"Meaning if Bruce was the murder victim or not?" Raven added.

Phoenix sees that point of it.

"(He's got a point...)"

Meekins was trying to think of something else hard.

"Um...About that, sir...Look at this. It was sent to my cell. Chief Gant delivered it to me just this morning sir!"

Meekins shows the video tape for Raven got a copy off the security camera yesterday requested by Damon himself.

"The Chief?" surprised Edgeworth.

"Delivered it...?" questioned Phoenix.

Raven knows on what Mike was talking about to explain it better.

"The tape I downloaded on my laptop and watched it on when Meekins was attacked!"

Meekins smiles at Raven for she was a bit happy on what he did.

"What do you think, Raven?!" he said to her. "I did this for you! I made another copy just to be safe!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Raven owes Mike big time. "(I should be nice to him since he did save my life.)"

"What is that? A... videotape?" ask the Judge.

"Yes, sir! That's right, sir! A videotape, sir! It contains footage from the security camera in the evidence room."

Edgeworth had trouble believing on what Damon was up to again.

"*OBJECTION! * What?! But I specifically asked if there was such a tape, and was told it had been mistakenly erased!"

"Yes, so did us too at first!" Raven said. "But I made a copy for us to watch Meekins being attacked by the fake Bruce Goodman; he used his ID card to get into the room the night of the murder!"

Edgeworth almost forgotten about Raven could do that.

"Well…Besides that! The rest was!"

"I just do what I'm told, sir. It's the only thing I'm really good at." Said Mike.

"Well then, let's have a look!" said the Judge. "Show us the video of you murdering the victim!"

Meekins got scared when the Judge said the word 'murder'.

"Oh...Please stop using that word, 'murder', sir! It scares me!"

"You're fine, Meekins. Deep breaths." At least Raven was trying to keep Mike's cool.

Phoenix wanted to see the tape, same with both Raven and Ema again too.

"(A video of a real murder...Just what are we getting ourselves into? Was there something we missed after we watched it...?)"

After watching the video through the whole thing on what Meekins shown to Phoenix, Ema, and Raven the other day…Mostly everyone was confused after seeing it, for those that haven't even seen the video yet.

"Well, I believe we're all thinking the same thing." The Judge said. "How can we deal with these unsettling feelings stirred within us...?"

Edgeworth doesn't know it was the Blue Badger in the back ground at first.

"What the hell was that wriggling piece of plywood?!"

"Sir! That is the pride and joy of the entire Criminal Affairs Department, sir!" Mike said. "It's the Blue Badger, sir!"

"The one and only…" Raven explains the rest. "Well, it's broken for what Mr. Detective told us."

Of course, Phoenix had to know that Gumshoe always mess things up, by accident.

"(Why I am not surprised this isn't going smoothly?)"

The Judge continues with the trial.

"Yes, well anyway...this tape seems to prove that that the witness did indeed encounter... er, 'someone' in the evidence room, and some sort of...er, 'activity' did take place..."

"Your Honor...instead of relying on clearly incomplete footage, the witness's testimony will suffice." Said Edgeworth. "Is that alright with you, Officer Meekins?"

Meekins will say something else from the story.

"Yes, sir! As you wish, sir!" he tells it to everyone. "His face can't be clearly seen in the video, but there's no question that the other person was Detective Goodman, sir! I mean, he opened the locker, which required Detective Goodman's fingerprint to do! The locker he opened is unquestionably Detective Goodman's locker, sir! So, it must be him! No one else could have unlocked it!"

It looked like the Judge wishes to know more about the finger print detail.

"What's this about a fingerprint?"

Edgeworth explains about the tough lockers at the evidences room.

"Each detective has been given a locker, equipped with a fingerprint-activated lock. These locks ensure that each locker can only be opened by the detective it belongs to."

"Best tech. ever!" said Raven to love it a lot.

"Intriguing...That would mean...the victim at the crime scene would have to have been Detective Goodman." So, says the Judge.

Both Raven and Phoenix were ready to go all out.

"Here we go, Phoenix."

"Let's do it. (I don't know where this cross-examination will lead, but everything begins with contradictions. That's where both Raven and I have to start!)" he said to be questioning Mike on this next one. "However, the most important detail is not shown in this video...the man's face!"

Raven checks out the video many times more to be sure of it.

"Doesn't show his face, I checked."

Meekins wanted to speak by the Judge's orders.

"S-Sir! If I may say something, sir!"

The Judge allows Mike to explain everything to them.

"Please do. After all, you are the one being examined."

"I don't understand why the man's face is so important in this case, sir! Could be someone we know who attacked Mr. Edgeworth, myself, and poor Raven! I mean, it was his hand that opened the fingerprint lock...and it was his hand that tried to thrust his knife into my body, sir! My unsettled state can testify enough to this, sir! I did stop him, twice, or two people in that fact!" He had one point in mind about it.

"That is true, on most parts." Ema said.

"Only thing I believe in is Meekins saving your life, Raven, and Edgeworth's." said Phoenix.

"By that, you mean by luck." Raven added.

"Yes, you have a point." Said the Judge. "The footage doesn't lie."

Edgeworth was surprised that neither Phoenix and/or Raven don't see any problem from this yet.

"That is...unless the defense can find a problem with it?"

Ema thought of something for Phoenix and Raven in doing next.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! Let's check the evidences that we have!"

"(Is there a problem with the security video?)" Phoenix thought about it.

Somehow, there was a problem with the video tape. For Raven sees on how odd the attack was without Meekins knowing it wasn't Bruce entering in the building, Edgeworth has a point being weird and all.

"Phoenix, no doubt in mine or Ema's mind that the man who attacked Meekins wasn't Bruce at all. Just look!" Raven said.

Phoenix and Raven sees the problem from the video. So…There's a problem alright. After Phoenix saw and freeze frame by pausing one part from the video of the fake Bruce, he and Raven know it had to be two people's fingerprints that they had to be the person or the killer's.

"(Raven, you're so amazing!)" Phoenix then tells the Judge. "Raven has something she just found out! Regarding the video contained on this tape, there is one thing that seems rather strange. This contradiction leads to the possibility that...the man may not be Detective Goodman."

"What?" surprised the Judge. "This video contains such a contradiction?"

"That has to be the case." Said Raven.

Edgeworth objects to hear more about it.

"*OBJECTION! * Interesting...Your Honor, I have a proposal."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" ask the Judge.

"I propose we have the two defenses...point out to us this alleged 'contradiction' in the video." Said Edgeworth.

"Very well, proposal accepted. Let us further inspect this piece of evidence. I will now play the security tape. Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Please show us this contradiction you speak of."

Once the Judge said that, Raven sets the tape up on her laptop to play it better with the video qualities and all good viewing to adjusting it to.

"On it!"

"(I have to point out a problem in the video? With Raven helping me out? This is the first time I've ever had to do that.)" Looks like Phoenix will do his best on this with Raven's help as well.

"You can do it, Mr. Wright and Raven!" Ema cheers them on. "It's set up so you can Fast Forward, Rewind or Pause the video. Just take a good look and be sure to point out the right thing!"

Meekins covers his head for he hates watching the video repeatedly.

"Please don't play it too many times. I-I can't stand watching this video!" And yet, Mike sees through the danger of the world to still be a cop.

"(How did this guy ever become a police officer?)" Phoenix thought of.

"Meekins, please! We're solving the case here!" Raven said to Mike.

"Okay…!" he said to be happy again. "Anything for you, Raven…"

"Now then, Mr. Wright. Please enlighten us with your girlfriend's help!" the Judge says to the two. "Where the contradiction that indicates, the man is may not be Detective Goodman?"

"Okay!" Raven was ready to go. "Code name: Black-Wings do your stuff!"

Raven plays the video again with her gear helping her out. After seeing the video what it was showing…It was quiet with the Blue Badger to be standing around, Goodman walks in, he then opens the locker, where Meekins sneaks up behind Goodman, he slashes Meekins' hand for the two to fight, still fighting until the camera turns away from them, with Meekins hit and he was out cold to the wall with no sign of Goodman to be anywhere in the video, and then that was it.

"(It seems I've been taking the wrong approach.)" Phoenix asks his girlfriend on how she was doing. "Got anything, Raven?"

Raven was still too busy to talk while thinking.

"Working on it…"

"Now then, the defense may resume its cross-examination." Said the Judge. "Assuming the witness is still willing to continue, that is. Officer Meekins?"

"Yes, sir!" Mike said out loud. "It is my duty as a police officer to help those lost, sir!"

"(Great. Now they think I'm lost...)" Phoenix tries to hang in there. "Raven, a little help at least…?"

Raven hands Phoenix the data of the rubber glove that was at the crime scene.

"Here! Show them this, might lead us to something."

"I'll try to." Phoenix presents the item to the court at the same time it did had something to do with the video tape being shown by showing the thin insulator from it saying the words on it 'SL-9 Incident'. It belongs inside of the locker, but it fell out of it. "The thing that's strange about this video...has got to be this! Officer Meekins." He said to Mike.

"Sir! D-Do you mean me, sir?"

"As I understand it, the locker apparatus works like this: When you grab the handle, a sensor reads your fingerprint. If the print matches the registered data, the light turns on and the lock is released."

True, it can read people's fingerprints on it, not rubber gloves, unless…

"A-Per my very limited experience, that's the way I understand it, sir!" the officer said.

"If so, then something is seriously wrong with this picture!" Phoenix explains it. "When the victim reaches for the handle to open the locker...Let's rewind to a little earlier...Here! Notice the light?"

From the hand print that Ema use one of her items to show the hand print with it on the locker door.

"What's this?! It's...already lit!" the Judge said.

"Precisely my point, Your Honor. The locker was already open before the victim grabbed the handle!" Phoenix said.

Meekins freaks out after seeing and hearing about it, and in close of being choke from his own handcuffs around his neck while freaking out.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

People were going crazy all over the room for the Judge to calm them down.

"Order! Order!" he said out loud. "What's the meaning of this?!"

'Come on, Your Honor!" said Raven. "It's so easy. Someone kept it open to make things easier for them to get."

"She's right." Phoenix added. "It's very simple, Your Honor. The locker wasn't locked on the day of the crime!"

Edgeworth wants to believe in it and why it did happen.

"*OBJECTION! * But the locker locks are controlled by an electronic system. When a door is shut, a sensor is triggered...and the locker is automatically locked!"

"The wrong person will shock you like a stun gun." Said Raven.

"The sensor would detect and report any malfunction." Edgeworth said.

The Judge gets it now.

"Oh, well. It just goes to show novices should keep their mouths shut. So then, Mr. Wright. Do you have an explanation? Or does Ms. Strides?"

Phoenix pointed to himself when the Judge asks him and Raven too.

"Me, Your Honor?" he asked.

"Yes. Why wasn't the locker locked?"

"Me, Your Honor? ...Yes, well. You see...This isn't exactly my field..." Phoenix then turns to Ema for some answers. "What do you think, Miss 'Scientific Investigator'?" He turns to Ema instead.

"Huh? Oh, um...Maybe something, like, jammed the electronic system?" She had nothing.

"This is getting us nowhere and I got nothing my end either." Raven said.

Something was wrong about the locker that didn't close, but stayed open? How is that?

"(Something...jammed the sensor? Say...There's something else that seems out of place in this video.)" Phoenix thought of.

"Yeah, I thought so too! There's got to be another clue somewhere in this footage!" said Ema. "Raven! Find it please!"

"Doing the best I can!" Raven said to her.

"Very well. Let's inspect the video once more." The Judge says it. "The locker wasn't locked...Mr. Wright. Please point out the cause for this!"

Looking at Goodman's locker. It was lit up! Present it. If the locker was lit, that means it was open. Goodman's locker was lit, so it was already wide opened. The judge wants you to show him why. You examine the tape again. Raven's got a lock on the glove from the shot during the fight on the ground being only one there, and for that Raven has finally found a big one from the shot.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said to be pointing it out. "Right here!"

Raven points out to Phoenix the white glove left out for he does the rest after showing the people in the room from the tape playing over on what fell out of the locker being opened.

"Please watch closely. This is the continuation of the part I showed you earlier."

"What's this?" the Judge turns to Mike next. "Something white fell out of the locker!"

"But sir! It's been my experience that things fall out when doors are opened! I often fall out and roll great distances when I open my car door, sir!"

Meekins thought they did, but not for this one.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix objects to this. "We can't be sure that item was in the locker to begin with."

"What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

"The sensor triggers the lock when the door is shut...What if something was inserted, say, between the sensor and the door?"

"Because it wasn't in the locker at all." Raven said.

"Raven's right!" Phoenix continues. "That white thing wasn't inside the locker...It was stuck between the door and the sensor!"

Mike gets it now since he heard everything.

"Oh, I understand now, sir! It's just like my tie! Two out of three times it gets stuck in the door when I get out of my patrol vehicle, sir! Instead of the door closing, my tie chokes me!"

Raven then explains on why the door didn't close all the way to being blocked.

"That was how the locker stayed opened without going off, because it was made of rubber."

"But the object would have to be extremely thin to fit in the door." Said the Judge.

"Not only that, it would also have to block electrical currents..." and Edgeworth too. "It would need to be an insulator."

That part was true on how it works. The Judge gets it now 'even when Edgeworth explained the rest too'.

"Yes, an insulator! But at the crime scene..."

"There just might have been something that fits the description." Phoenix thought about.

"But s-sir!" Mike tries saying something to them. "By 'insulator', you don't mean..."

Then the Judge says something else about it and tells the two defense lawyers on what to do next, here we go again.

"Very well! Will the defense please present the relevant evidence! What was this insulator that was stuck in the door?"

"Double checking it…" Raven was on it. If you look closely at Goodman's locker as it opens, you see something fall out. Pause at the right time and present it. When the locker was closed, the object might have been stuck between the door and the sensor. Raven plays the tape again a few more times, to zooming in, then go into slow motion again and again and last was to pause on that spot where the glove fell on the floor. "*GOT YOU NOW! * And for that… Go, Phoenix!" Raven shows Phoenix the right part to stop and show to everyone else.

"Nicely done, Raven." Phoenix presents it next. "*TAKE THAT! * I found this near the locker: a thin rubber glove."

Raven points it out on the bigger screen while Phoenix showed the evidence by hand.

"But we can't be sure that was in the victim's locker." The Judge said to them.

"It has a tag that says, 'SL-9 Incident'." Phoenix said.

Raven points it out too on her end.

"Right here, clear as day."

Edgeworth couldn't believe it. As Phoenix explains the rest to everyone in the room.

"The video seems to depict the victim opening the locker, but that isn't the case! The lit lamp attests to this. On the day of the crime, even I could have opened that locker! Is this not so, Officer Meekins?!"

Meekins couldn't believe in it either.

"Sir...It would appear so, sir!" said Mike to be saying this to Raven next. "Amazing Raven! Too much for me not to know about!"

With people questioning all over, the Judge keeps them all calmed.

"Order! Order! Order!" he said out loud. "So, are we to believe then, that the 'victim' whom this witness stabbed in the evidence room...was not Detective Goodman?"

Then Raven thought about this that might be true…

"Guess it wasn't but someone who dressed up like him."

"*OBJECTION! *" said Edgeworth. "Do not be misled, Your Honor."

"What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge asks him.

"The two defenses have merely demonstrated that possibility, and nothing more. The 'victim' in the video was indeed Bruce Goodman. The prosecution will offer one more testimony to prove this!"

Another thing for Mike to talk about and to be questioned for yet again.

"What?!" shock both Phoenix and Raven.

"Officer Meekins, please testify about this." Said Edgeworth.

Meekins was afraid to tell another one.

"Sir! M-me, sir?! I'm not sure what you're referring too, sir..."

Edgeworth makes Meekins change his mind from the look in his eyes, and in seconds too. When Edgeworth wants something, he does it very well.

"O-oh! You mean that, sir! Of course, sir!" said the officer. "Raven, watch me shine as a true officer of the force! In the name of the law and love!"

Raven slams her hands on the table to make Meekins do more talking and less chatting.

"Talk already!"

"Yes, sir! Raven, sir!" he speaks up. "There's one other thing that proves the man was Detective Goodman, sir! To enter the evidence room, one must use their ID card! When an ID card is used, there's a record of it! the time of the crime, the detective had used his card!"

The Judge had seen and heard about those things, didn't think to be doing the same today.

"An ID card record. I see..."

Edgeworth shows and tells everyone from a piece of paper, for he had all the ID cards records used on who came in and out of the building to enter.

"I have the ID card record right here, Your Honor. The ID used at 5:14...is this one of the victim."

"Just before the crime, hmm?" wondered the Judge. "Yes, without a doubt this is the victim's ID! However, one thing does strike me as unusual...Several hundred cases should have been due for transferal. Why were there so few people using this room?"

"This particular evidence room is only used for storing certain special cases." Said Edgeworth.

"What type of 'Special' cases...?" Phoenix asks him.

"Extremely violent cases involving police staff."

Ema was shivering in disturbed just by hearing it, also to Phoenix but not for Raven who was use to it.

"Just hearing that makes my hair stand on end!"

"(Me too, although it doesn't make much of a difference...)" Phoenix then turns his attention towards Raven. "Raven, I wish I wasn't freaking out about it as you are barely."

"When you love doing these things, you get use to it."

Phoenix loves the way when Raven thinks, acts, and looks cute to him.

"(She's so amazing!)"

"There were only a few cases up for transferal there, and most were cleared up by noon." Said Edgeworth.

Once again, both Phoenix and Raven must question Mike a bit further…

"Is that card hanging from your neck one of these ID cards?" Phoenix asks him.

Meekins shows his ID card to them again.

"Yes, sir!" said Mike. "This card right next to my cuffs, sir! I keep it here so I won't ever forget it!"

Because of it was trying to choke Meekins' neck again when moving around the wrong way.

"Why do you have those things around your neck?" ask Raven.

"So, I won't lose them for safe keeping!"

Really, Mike…?

"But what if someone were to steal it from you, keeping it out in the open like that?" Phoenix said. "Raven had the right to be asking you."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear it around my neck...Remember when I said two out of three times my tie gets stuck in my car door when I get out? Well, the remaining time my ID card gets stuck. Instead of the door closing, my ID card chokes me!"

Raven didn't think so otherwise.

"Then stop pulling it around your neck!"

"Please forgive me, Raven!" Mike begs for forgiveness.

Phoenix and Raven knew it was best to drop about Meekins holding to things around his neck. Edgeworth then says something next.

"At any rate, each police officer has only one ID card. Both the Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office can attest to this."

Then continuing for Phoenix and Raven wanted to know more about Bruce's name on the record of the ID card listing, was that really him…?

"Let it be noted that this is the record the witness referred to." Said Phoenix.

They saw one being on what they think it was Bruce Goodman's name on it.

"Let me see...yes, that would be it. Detective Goodman..." The Judge looks shocked for some reason.

"Ah…Your Honor?" Raven asked if he was alright.

"A-per this...Mr. Edgeworth! Your name is on here!"

Edgeworth admits it.

"So, it is, Your Honor."

Soon people went crazy all over the room again and some were saying bad things about Edgeworth from one thing to another, and being very annoying. But Raven keeps the people all settle this time from her powerful shouting.

"BE QUIET!" Everyone calms down within seconds thanks to Raven's powerful yelling. "Thank you."

"Ah, yes…" the Judge spoke up after that. "It would seem...the inquiry committee will want to speak with you again today."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of regarding my actions, or their consequences. For now, let us continue with the cross-examination." Edgeworth looked sad even after hearing about him entering the room the day of the murder.

Continue with the questioning on Mike for Phoenix to ask the young officer rookie this next one.

"Thank you, Raven." He said to her. "Officer Meekins, Earlier I believe you testified that when you asked the man to show his ID card, he pulled a knife on you."

"Yes, sir! He didn't show me any ID card, sir!" He said.

"Was he scared you might tell the others?" Raven asks him.

"Wish I knew that myself, Raven, believe me!" Mike was telling the truth to the two.

"Don't you think that's odd?" Phoenix said. "I mean, if he had his ID card, all he had to do was show it to you. There wouldn't be any reason to draw a knife!"

Mike couldn't recall either way if that fake Bruce was…

"M-Maybe he just panicked?"

That's not what Raven thought of on her point of view.

"No, he was doing that to scare you away and instead he pretended to attack and to chase you off, you were trying to defended yourself."

"What she said." He said to be thinking about something else. "(Everything stems from contradictions. Let's point them out...)" Phoenix thinks hard again.

"Mr. Wright! What do you think?" Ema asks him.

"I'm... confused."

Without any hints to think be thinking about.

"What?" shock Ema.

"What do you mean, Phoenix?!" shock Raven even more. "That's unlike you even for me!"

"I know, I know." Phoenix was trying. "(The problem with this ID card testimony is far too obvious. It's not like Edgeworth to miss something like this...)"

"By showing them Bruce's ID card. Phoenix, we can do this. Don't be scared to do any, I'm with you." Raven holds Phoenix's hands, though to be shaken a lot but he still wouldn't give up at all.

"You're right. Let show the card."

Now that's the Phoenix Wright that Ema and Raven knew and love!

"That's what I'm talking about!"

And so, the two defense lawyers present the Bruce Goodman's ID card to Mike.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "Wait one moment, Officer Meekins." Phoenix shows Meekins the ID card. "I have the victim's ID card right here. I found it at the crime scene. When I say, 'crime scene', I'm not referring to the evidence room at the Police Department. I mean the 'other' crime scene...The underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office!"

Edgeworth didn't see that after his car was on hold of a crime scene as evidences.

"We found it with Bruce's wallet lying on the floor too." Raven said.

Phoenix then says this to the Judge next.

"Your Honor...I have one more piece of evidence to present. It's a very important clue regarding the victim's ID card."

"A... Lost Item Report?" he looks at it. "It's only half completed."

"But it shows that Detective Goodman had lost 'something' on the day of the crime. Something important enough to fill out this report."

Edgeworth asks Phoenix this question…

"Let me guess. You believe this 'something' to be his ID card, right?"

"I can't say for sure...but there is a high probability!" he said to Edgeworth. "On the day of the crime, Detective Goodman was not carrying his card!"

People questioned to saying things like, 'why was that'?

"Order! Order!" said the Judge. "So now...what does this all mean?"

Phoenix and with Raven's help started to tell on what really happened.

"It can only mean one thing. It doesn't require much thought! The man Officer Meekins encountered in the evidence room...was not Detective Goodman, but rather the man who stole his ID card!"

More shouting accurses for the Judge to have order by hitting his gavel many more times.

"Order! Order! Order! Does the prosecution have a response?"

Edgeworth didn't have anything to know all about this, being surprised about but one thing.

"I have only one thing to say to the two defenses. Bravo, Mr. Wright. You too, Raven."

"B-Bravo...?" Phoenix was confused.

"Bravo?" same thing with Raven. "What does that mean to him?"

Edgeworth tells the rest to them and everyone else too within his own words.

"Allow me to summarize the defense's argument. At 5:15 PM on the day of the crime, the man Officer Meekins encountered in the evidence room was not Detective Goodman. There are two grounds to support this. First, the locker in the evidence room was already unlocked. Second, the victim lost his ID card. Am I correct so far, Mr. Wright?"

"*BINGO! * He's saying everything right." Raven said.

Edgeworth said it in the way that Raven thought he would say.

"That being the case, we must inevitably arrive at a single conclusion: If the 'victim' in this video is a fake...then the murder in the evidence room is also a fake! In other words, the security camera does not show the instant of the murder."

Raven knew that Edgeworth was going to say that part.

"And yet it doesn't…Did not see that coming!"

Phoenix had nothing in mind.

"Uh...Th-That is...Well, I guess that's right..."

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" ask Edgeworth. "Only moments ago, you seemed content to be pointing your finger around." Edgeworth has gotten Phoenix on that part, ouch…!

"This isn't good..."

Raven had to say something next.

"So, we didn't know much until we try digging into it deeper. Every time we do, we miss something a bit to know the rest of later. Big deal, Edgeworth!"

"It is what it is, Raven, we tend to make mistakes." Said the prosecutor lawyer to explain it more. "Only a little. Well, well...It seems you've finally realized...exactly what you've gone to such lengths to prove! The defense has already done the explaining for me. The victim in this video is a fake...which means a murder did not take place at the Police Department at 5:15 on the day of the crime."

Raven checks for being a bit right about it.

"And…?"

"So, the real crime could only take place at one location: the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office! The murderer being Ms. Lana Skye, the defendant! The evidence is compelling! A trustworthy witness...observed the moment the defendant used the murder weapon!" Edgeworth said.

That wasn't good news for Phoenix or Raven.

"No way!" surprised Raven.

"Aaaah!" shock Phoenix to be screaming out loud. "(I knew that testimony was way too shabby. It was all a trap from the beginning!)"

The Judge then says this about what they have learn so far…

"The activity in the evidence room still leaves many questions unanswered: Who exactly was the 'victim' Officer Meekins encountered? And where did this person disappear to...? However, this trial's purpose is to examine only the murder of Detective Goodman."

"Just so, Your Honor." Said Edgeworth.

Ema started to worry.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! You two have to do something, or else Lana..."

"(What do I do? How am I supposed to get myself out of this mess?)" Phoenix started to panic.

Raven kept on holding Phoenix's hand without letting go of it once for she had to make him object.

"I don't care." Said Raven. "We know there's a flaw. And so, does the person who attacked Edgeworth and me. Phoenix, just object, please!"

Phoenix had to do it, not only for being right and knowing that something was up, but hates to see someone upset for not finding out the truth.

"I know. If you do have a feeling, Raven, I'll keep on going to get more answers until we win this case."

"Do it then."

The two smile for Phoenix objects about the matter for he and Raven objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix said it in time. "One moment, Your Honor!"

"What now, Mr. Wright? Don't tell me you're objecting to what you've just proven." Said the Judge.

"Of course, not. But I almost walked right into the prosecution's trap!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven says it for Edgeworth on what her boyfriend was saying. "Meaning you're right, with one flaw without knowing the rest." She said. "Phoenix, explain it to Edgeworth please."

And so, he does…

"Cross-examination has proven one thing and one thing only. The security video did not show the actual murder. However, it cannot be said that it is unrelated to the murder in the parking lot. Specifically, large amounts of blood traces were found in the evidence room!"

Raven then shows it from one room after another of a trail made inside from the building.

"Look at the blood stains to the x-ray chemicals carefully."

They see it a lot better thanks to Ema's work.

"The defense demands further examination into the truth of the matter!" Phoenix said.

The Judge then had to say something to Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yes, Your Honor?" he said.

"If this court were to examine this further, other witnesses will be necessary. Is the prosecution prepared?"

Edgeworth tells the rest about it.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor...The prosecution considered the incident at the Police Department to be unrelated. We have not prepared any other witnesses for this incident."

"We got it! Leaving with one person left in being the fake Bruce." Said Raven.

"It is." Phoenix then had a chance to bring Jake's name up real soon. "(This just might be my chance. Time to call a certain Texas ranger to the stand!)"

Ema knows what the two were thinking about doing.

"Mr. Wright...Do you mean..."

"Your Honor. The defense would like to request a specific witness." He said.

"Oh? Whom do you have in mind?" the Judge asks Phoenix.

"Someone we have reason to believe knows the truth...The truth behind the activities that took place in the evidence room."

Raven says the rest to everyone else…

"Also, the one who attack Edgeworth and me could be the real killer for only him to know more about it."

Then Edgeworth says it too on his own statement.

"Yes. But the prosecution requests to hear this person's name before deciding whether to comply." He said.

"Very well, then. Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides!" the Judge allows this to happen. "This person whom you two would have testify...What is his or her name?"

The two say it for Jake Marshall to take the stand next.

"Officer... Jake Marshall." Phoenix said out loud.

"We call him to the stand!" same with Raven.

"Why him?" Edgeworth asks them.

Phoenix had to keep some secrets aside by not saying so much for the time being.

"Don't say it yet, Phoenix." She said. "Wait until the time is right."

"(I can't let him know everything just yet...Raven knows when so I better come up with something to say.)" he just says it. "He's in charge of the evidence room. I feel we should hear what he has to say."

Edgeworth sees what they were getting at and agrees to the terms.

"The prosecution agrees to the defense's request. Since he was responsible for guarding the room, we should hear his testimony. Fortunately, he works in the Police Department. We shouldn't need longer than 20 minutes to prepare."

And so…With this for the Judge and the others in the courtroom to believe in Phoenix and Raven's words, he allows it.

"Very well. The court will take a 30-minute recess while the witness is subpoenaed." He then asks Edgeworth something. "Will the prosecution please prepare the witness during this time?"

"We will, Your Honor." Said Edgeworth.

"Court in recess!"

Once the Judge hits his gavel, it was now a thirty minute breaks starts for Meekins was happy to finish speaking and being a big help to be happy to impress Raven.

"I knew I would show Raven that I'm good. She was looking at me! Sweet joy!"

Time: February 24, 11:32 AM

Location: District Court

Outside of the courtroom of Defendant Lobby Number two, Lana wanted to know why Phoenix and Raven were helping her out for Ema's sake no matter how many times she says no. Still, they'll get somewhere once Jake talks next.

"There's no stopping you two is there, Mr. Wright? Raven?" Lana asks them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Phoenix was confused.

"You called for Jake Marshall. It seems you've figured everything out."

"Well, yes and no." Raven explains. "We did that to get some more answers out of him, you know?"

Well, Phoenix didn't see that part coming on what Raven was saying.

"(I haven't figured anything out...I'm surprise Raven hasn't either on her end.)"

Ema had to get her sister to tell them on what they needed to know, I mean come on, Lana.

"Lana...You're the one who knows everything!" Ema said. "You always know everything! Why don't you just tell us!? Mr. Wright and Raven are trying their hardest to protect you!"

But instead, Lana kept on lying to her own sister.

"I... I don't recall ever asking for their 'protection'." Lana said to her little sister.

"How can you be so cold..." Ems said to sounding sad. "Don't you trust us? Don't you trust...me?"

Lana stood silent and Ema looked sad for Gumshoe to come in as he appears to sees everyone talking to one another.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, pals." He was caught up at a very bad time. "Oh...Guess I am. I'll come back later."

But Phoenix stops Gumshoe in time.

"Oh, Detective Gumtree!" said Phoenix "What is it?"

Gumshoe got a little mad.

"You've got a lot of nerve, pal! Making a detective run all around while on duty and to top it off you called me here...I've seen happier people at funerals!"

"Sorry, Detective."

Gumshoe tries cheering up Lana.

"You better be, pal..." Gumshoe didn't see Lana until now. "Hey...Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't see you there, Ms. Skye!"

"That's ok." She said to the detective. "So... Have you brought what I asked?"

"Oh...Oh ho! Oh ho, ho! Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! You mean this, right?!" Gumshoe shows to Lana and the other three a lot of files gathered up in a big pile he was carrying by Lana's request, meaning that part of her does want to be saved.

"My apologies, Detective. Due to my present circumstances, I was forced to use Mr. Wright's name when making my request."

Wait! Lana did use Phoenix's name without asking for his permission first? Ouch.

"My name?!"

"What for? What is all of this?!" ask Raven.

"Never in a million years would I have thought it was you who asked me, 'Could I bother you to bring me the SL-9 Incident files? I'll need them by noon'." He said. "Talk about crazy..." Gumshoe then shows something to Ema, Raven, and Phoenix on something very important to have.

Nicely done, dude…

"Wait…These all are-!" surprised Raven.

"The 'SL-9 Incident'?" and Phoenix to be asking.

"But Lana! That's..."

Lana says it for Ema.

"I thought Mr. Wright and Raven might need them, so I had them brought here. Here. You might do well to read them." She said.

Raven gets them all down at a time with her laptop to scan it through.

"Don't mind if we do! So, cool!"

"I can't believe you, the Chief Prosecutor, were a witness in that case!" said Gumshoe.

Another thing Phoenix nor Raven don't know about that Ema was involved in a while back.

"Ms. Skye...was a witness?" surprised Phoenix even more.

"Take it from me; you don't want anything to do with serial murders." Oh! Now Gumshoe tells them!

"Wait, Ema…?" shock Raven.

"E-Ema!" and Phoenix too. "But why...Why is your name in here?"

Ema didn't even know anything about it until now.

"What? My name's in there?!" she was very confused. "I don't know...Unless...No, it couldn't be...Lana! This 'SL-9 Incident'...Is that..."

"That's the classification number the police filed it under." Said Lana. "Two years ago, the rest of the world knew it as...the 'Joe Darke Killings'."

Ema remembers the name known as Joe Darke aka the Joe Darke Killings of the Blue Swordfish old boss.

"Joe Darke…My God!" Raven remembers something about that event. "He was the first boss of the Blue Swordfish gang!"

"That he was."

A man name Joe Drake was the first boss who use to run the Blue Swordfish Gang when it was starting…For Liam Strides to stop a while back. No way.

"He was what?!" this shock Phoenix about it big time.

Ema now remembers it to being very scared and sad.

"The...Joe Darke...No... No, Lana! That's over with! No!" Ema runs off the room in fear.

"Ema!" Raven tried calling out to Ema.

But she took off…

"Uh, ya know what? I just remembered...I gotta be somewhere." Gumshoe said to be leaving them for now. "Sorry pal, but I'm outta here! Good luck to you, kid, and your boyfriend!" Gumshoe was done his part to go back to sit back down in the courtroom.

"Between this guy, Jake's story, and Ema's history from two years ago, of the SL-9 case, what's next?" Raven wonders.

Phoenix wonders the same thing too like Raven on his end.

"(Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, Damon Gant, Miles Edgeworth...Not to mention Lana and Ema...)" he said. "Everyone involved in this case is connected to those killings two years ago, this can't be just a 'coincidence'."

"Knowing you two, you just might be able to figure it out." Said Lana. "Time to get back to the trial, Mr. Wright and Raven. Best of luck to the both of you."

As everyone 'but Ema for the time being' went back inside the courtroom, Phoenix looked at the files hard to learn and ask to Jake about next. Just then, it hits Raven. For she knows who her father Liam worked for a bit with Jake for there was another who was close to him back then with the whole Joe madness thing.

"I remember!" Raven said. "Jake Marshall had a brother named Neil! That's who my Dad worked for!"

A big shocking news for Phoenix to hear about.

"(You're kidding me! One killer being the first leader of the Blue Swordfish gang to another who Raven's father worked for?!)" said Phoenix. "What's going on here?!"

"I don't know but we'll soon find out." Raven said to her boyfriend. "We'll let Jake tell us about this character in his own words."

So much to know…Who were Joe and Neil? Neil Marshall that is…Only Jake could answer with Ema to coming back and learning more about the case and her past with Lana's too. Almost everyone was connected to the big SL-9 Incident to solving it before it was too late. Okay, Raven and Phoenix! Go do your thing to solving this case…

Time: February 24, 12:14 PM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

So much was going for the case to have some twist and turns. There was a lot more to the SL-9 Incident case to learn between Lana and Ema with this Joe Darke person who was the old leader of the Blue Swordfish gang but now dead from two years ago, why Bruce was murder, the killer who attacked Edgeworth and Raven from yesterday along with Meekins being involved, and why Jake dress up as Bruce while using his ID card and attacked Meekins.

So much to learn about along with Raven knowing that Jake had a mysterious brother a while back who worked for her father 'when Liam was still alive back then' for Phoenix to learn more about. Going back to the room, Phoenix hopes to get some answers with Raven's help and learn a bit more on what her father Liam did a long time ago. It won't be so easy to find out at first, it'll be something else here…That's for sure.

"Phoenix, get ready. It's starting." Raven said.

"I know. I just got done reading these files. You got them down too?" ask Phoenix.

"All good to go." Raven looked confused and upset to understand on what her father did to learn a bit more on his own.

"What's wrong, Raven?"

"Nothing." She said to being strong. "It just I hope we can solve this and for me to learn a bit from these people. So much, it hurts to know why."

Phoenix hugs Raven.

"We'll solve it in no time, we always do. Like you said, Jake had a brother name Neil, just got to dig in deeper but we'll do it as a team. I need you in this, Raven."

Raven smiles.

"You're right. We can do this."

Phoenix also smiles for his woman by his side.

"Then be ready for anything that comes at us."

The court continues.

"The court will now reconvene for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye." Said the Judge.

Somehow Ema hasn't come back yet, hopefully for those two will be fine until she comes back later. Edgeworth then calls up for Jake Marshall was next to the stands to testify.

"Allow me to call the next witness to the stand: the officer in charge of guarding the evidence room on the day of the crime." He said. "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

Jake Marshall now takes the stand.

 ***Witness – Jake Marshall***

"Me, pardner?" he spoke up. "Oh, I'm just a man, same as you, wanderin' the trails of civilization, occasionally helping the elderly cross intersections when needed."

The Judge seems to know who Jake was and what he does.

"Oh, I know! You're a 'patrolman'!"

"As for my name, if you listen hard 'nuff, you can hear the howling wind calling it out."

And the Judge didn't know who Jake's name was.

"To be exact, it's Jake Marshall...Your Honor." Edgeworth said.

"Well, Edgeworth can understand people with a Texan style." Raven said.

"Now, Mr. Marshall. Let me ask you something. You oversaw guarding the evidence room on the day the crime took place. Is this correct?"

Jake knows where Edgeworth was getting at.

"Per the papers, pardner." Said Jake. "A desperado's soul is as boundless as the desert sands. No 'paper' can sum it up."

The Judge then gets Jake to say something at hand.

"Maybe it's best we get on with this quickly." He said. "Please share with us your testimony of the day of the crime...in English!"

So, Jake begins to testify in court on what happen the day of the murder in the locker room.

 _Witness Testimony_

"My job was to keep a wary eye on that bone orchard. They said I was supposed to make rounds three times a day, but that ain't my style. Besides, the rooms protected by two security systems, anyway. If I remember right, I was at a street-side saloon at the time it went down. I'm just an innocent travelin' man, so if you're out of ammo it's time I hit the trail."

Guess Jake tried explaining it all 'in English' for the others to understand his testimony just now.

"I can't say I particularly care for your attitude..." the Judge said to Jake.

"I can't say I care for your beard, but you don't see me complainin'."

Wait…There were two security systems in that area? Really?

"Two? What now?" ask Raven.

"Wait a minute..." Phoenix needed to ask Jake about it. "What do you mean by 'two security systems'?"

"I mean the security cameras and the ID card reader." Said the strange cowboy. "I reckon even a cowpoke like you know about those."

From the special fingerprints of the lockers to open.

"Yes, well, what about the fingerprint activated locks inside the evidence room?" explained Phoenix.

"Fingerprint activated locks? What kind of new-fangled doohickeys are those?" Jake wasn't saying much to anyone not to mention he doesn't do so well with machines. So much for Jake to be saying these things to them.

"(He's not being very helpful...)" Phoenix thought of.

"This one seems like trouble. Okay Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, he's all yours." Thanks, a bunch, Your Honor. I mean, really…

Here comes the questioning for Phoenix and Raven to do with Jake and against Edgeworth, this should be fun.

 _Cross Examination_

"What were you doing in a place like that?" Phoenix asks him.

"I was eating spaghetti. Not even Angel's steak lunches can beat that parlor's vongole sepia pasta." Jake must have left his post there.

"You left your post? But why?" Raven asks Jake.

But Jake didn't say anything there.

"Do you mean to tell us..." said the cowboy. "That you did abandon your police duties to eat some noodles? Not all desperados eat tacos, pardner."

Then Raven brings this part up for her and Phoenix to mention next.

"Here's our chance, Phoenix, show Jake his fingerprints." She said. "This will get him to speak."

"Time to rub this man's lies in his face." Raven pops up the prints belonging to Jake at the crime scene for Phoenix to show it to him and everyone else. "*OBJECTION! * Officer Marshall. Doesn't it strike you as odd? That is, you being called in to testify like this?"

Looks like Phoenix and Raven have Jake now.

"Well…? Care to answer our question, Jake?" Raven ask.

"After all, you weren't in the security room at the time of the crime." Phoenix said to Jake.

"And yet you dragged me down here. Explain yourself, pardner."

And so, they do explain everything…Phoenix goes first.

"It's quite simple. You left a very large trail behind at the scene. Or, to be exact...a handprint."

But Jake hides it from the two defense lawyers, pushy much?

"Hmph!" Jake said to be pushy. "Listen really good, pardner. Like I said, I'm the caretaker of that crypt. I pay my respects...that is, make my rounds, about once a month. It's only natural my fingerprints would be in there."

But Phoenix objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! * I only wish it were, Officer, but you see...your fingerprints were covered in blood!"

Jake was shocked for he doesn't know that he made a mess.

"Hey, Ema found out that the fingerprints left out and said it belongs to you." Explained Raven.

"Witness! What's the meaning of this?!" the Judge demanded some answers. "Your bloodstained fingerprints were at the crime scene...?!"

Phoenix and Raven explained it even more…

"The blood was wiped away. However, a luminal test clearly revealed this! Well, Officer Marshall?"

"All because he tried using a rubber glove not once but twice." Said Raven.

Jake then was getting all nervous.

"It seems to me...there ain't a person in this room with a head on his shoulders."

Edgeworth knew where Jake was getting at here…

"I take it you have an explanation then, Officer Marshall? About the 'bloodstained' fingerprints?"

And Jake talks about the event more within his words, or tries to…

"Like I said, it's only natural for my fingerprints to be in that evidence room. One of them just happened to be at the same place as the bloodstained handprint. The murderer touched the locker where my fingerprint was by chance. The bloodstain and the fingerprint are completely unrelated. Or didn't you know the murderer was wearing gloves? See? I had nothing to do with it."

Oh, really…? We'll see about that won't we, Jake?

"Hmm..." the Judge thought about it. "The witness's explanation appears valid, although there's room for doubt."

"Life wouldn't be any fun without any doubt, pardner." Said Jake.

"Okay! Time to get this guy to start singing, Phoenix." Raven said to Phoenix. "Whenever you're ready too."

"Here goes." He said. "(This guy's hiding something, I can feel it and so does Raven! Now's our chance to prove it.)"

The two-stayed close to be sure by finding something on what Jake was saying in his testimonies. You know…About Jake saying something of paying your respects once a month? What does that mean?

"*HOLD IT! *" shouted Phoenix. "That's because you...how did you put it... 'pay your respects', once a month?"

"Yeah, that's right. That and one more thing..." he said. "That locker happens to be mine."

Knowing for Jake to have a locker that he wasn't good at, but he still had to have one.

"You had no choice?" Raven ask.

"Pretty much, missy. I mean what I said. That's the locker I used when I was a detective...the locker I still use. All that's in there now though is a heap of broken dreams. It'd be strange if my prints WEREN'T all over that locker."

Made since when Jake was a detective, he did have one to use a lot.

"(Apparently, his fingerprint data was never changed. He must have been using the fingerprint lock without even knowing it.)" Phoenix thought about to ask Jake this next question on why the murder wore gloves. "Wait…! How do you know that?!"

"I may be a loner, but I still do my job. I keep up on the reports." Jake was all talked and no show, he was still smart even back then.

"There was a bloodstain at the scene, thought to be left by the murderer." Said Edgeworth.

"Like the one who attacked your lady friend and the Prosecutor over there."

From Jake saying that of the real murdering almost killed Raven and Edgeworth, to finding the item from Gumshoe's locker…Phoenix remembers that.

"That's right, it was found on Detective Gumshoe's locker."

"However, no fingerprints were detected on that handprint." Said Edgeworth.

Raven almost got drowned to death…

"It's true." She said. "He's around a lot being a big problem for us to capture that person."

"Who has something to do with the case perhaps, maybe he did who knows." Said Jake.

It looks like Raven and Phoenix remember two being so differently that did happen during the time. The Judge then asks Jake something about the matter at hand.

"Hmm...So that would mean...the murderer, wearing gloves, happened to place his hand on top of Officer Marshall's fingerprint."

"That's the only logical conclusion." Jake said to say it to the two defense lawyers. "Are you starting to get the picture, pardner?" Jakes turns to Phoenix to being confused.

"The picture...?" Phoenix was lost.

"This seal of blood...in the desert, it's just food for the buzzards. There's only one reality, and that's this." Jakes points out to the video tape.

"You mean this thing?" Raven said to see on what Jake meant.

"You got it, beautiful."

Raven was gross out from Jake's weirdly charms.

"(Ah, God, this is stupid.)"

"So long as my trail isn't in there...you can't say otherwise." Jake said.

The Judge makes sure of that for Phoenix and Raven to be cleared of learning something from it.

"Now then, continue, Officer Marshall." He said.

"By adding something about that part please?" Raven asks Jake.

"But of course, yes" For that one part, Jake adds something else to say in his testimony. "Too bad it wasn't me in that video, right, pardner?"

Then Phoenix stops Jake from that point to say something…

"*HOLD IT! * What do you mean by that?"

"You want to tie me to this crime, isn't that right, pardner?" Jake said. "If so, that video is the only direct evidence you have."

But Phoenix had to object.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "But that video is next to useless! It's full of blind spots!"

"Blind spots?" the Judge was confused.

So, Raven tells him and the others about it, and for Phoenix to say the rest.

"Well, for the camera moving back and forth while seeing the fighting between Meekins the fake Bruce to be showing us bits of pieces."

"Raven has a point there; can you tell?" Phoenix said. "There are places you can't see! The camera's panning back and forth, the floor isn't shown...If someone was familiar with the camera's position, he could leave the room without being caught on tape!"

Everyone sees the video again as Edgeworth questions and then objects.

"*OBJECTION! * We don't have time for your speculations, Mr. Wright."

The Judge asks both Raven and Phoenix to find the proof of any evidences from the video.

"Well, Mr. Wright. If you can show us evidence in this video that indicates Officer Marshall was present, please do so now."

"Got anything, Raven?" Phoenix asks Raven.

Raven checks it repeatedly to have one thing in mind.

"Just one…" she said. "Let show it to them. And to double check when the Judge ask us to, my Black Wings and I will be ready." With Raven getting her gear to use in a bit, Phoenix sees it to in saying something.

"Very well." Phoenix says it to Jake. "Allow Raven and me to point out your mistake, Officer Marshall!"

Edgeworth thinks that they'll mess up on this one.

"Tread carefully, Mr. Wright, or you might wind up being the one making the mistake."

But they won't.

"We're getting to it." Said Raven. "Let's watch the video again to see on what we're proving here…" Look at Jake's locker. There is a piece of cloth sticking out. If you rewind it, you'll see it wasn't there before. Raven double checks for the piece of cloth was now there but it wasn't before after seeing the tape over and over until she figures it out as well as zooming in the image to try seeing it better. That was the link. "*GOT YOU NOW! * The cloth wasn't there before, but afterwards it is." Raven points it out for Phoenix to pause it, see it, and have their answer.

Phoenix then kisses his girlfriend on the cheek to show it to them.

"Way a go, Raven! It's my turn." Phoenix does the rest. "*TAKE THAT! * Bringing our attention back to the security camera...Is a mistake I'm afraid you'll soon not forget, Officer Marshall."

Jake tries hiding in the truth again.

"The days are short in Texas...and so are our tempers. Could you sum up what you have to say in eight words or less?"

"Very well. You can clearly be seen in this video!"

Once Phoenix said it, Jake, the Judge, Edgeworth, and everyone else sees the part for Raven to point out.

"Exactly eight words...Not bad, pardner." Jake was pleased.

"It had something to do with the white cloth." Raven said.

"The key...lies in a certain locker shown in the video." And Phoenix.

Right, the white cloth part, it must be in the video somewhere.

"See this locker that has a white cloth sticking out?" the Judge sees it. "This is the witness's locker."

"Now then, let's rewind the video a bit." Said Phoenix.

Raven rewinds it for it wasn't there before for the others to now get it.

"Oh! The white cloth...it's gone!" surprised the Judge. "What's the meaning of this, Officer Marshall!?"

Phoenix explains the rest to everyone else in the room.

"When the crime took place...The white cloth wasn't there. Then...it suddenly appeared! There's only one explanation: Officer Marshall! You were in the evidence room at the time of the crime! What's more, you opened your locker when the camera was turned away!"

"Quit hiding things from us and tell us everything!" demanded Raven.

A lot of people were confused too. And then, Jake speaks up.

"Hold your horses! Sorry, pardner...but you got the wrong man. So, what if my locker was opened? That doesn't mean I'm the one who opened it! The murderer needed to hide something, so he opened a locker and stuck it in. It's not my fault he happened to choose mine!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We thought you left your post to eat something instead of watching things like you were supposed to!" Raven said right to Jake's face.

Of course, Raven did have a very good point for everyone to be looking at Jake weirdly.

"Why's everyone staring at me like I'm a wanted man?" Jake said.

"(This guy isn't just playing dumb...He really doesn't know!)" Phoenix said. "Uh, I hate to rain on your parade, but you're the only person who can open that particular locker."

"You have one and never used it due to not being good with machines, until then."

Phoenix and Raven are right about that…

"Oh yeah?" Jake questions them. "I call your bluff. You say I opened that locker...Now prove it!"

"Oh, we will." Raven said. "Phoenix, I have the photo of the lockers."

"Then show it."

And so…Raven does show a photo belonging to Jake's no doubt along with his fingerprint sensor to use to open it.

"*BINGO! *" she said.

"A... 'fingerprint' sensor?" Surprised Jake.

"We talked about this earlier today. The lockers can only be opened by the detectives they belong to." Explained Phoenix.

Jake was freaking out.

"W-What kinda crazy talk is this?!"

"So, sheriff! What do you have to say...in eight words or less?" said Phoenix.

Jake loses it now.

"I only got one word for you, pardner. NOOOOO!"

The Judge calms Jake down a bit.

"Order! Order! Order! Witness! Explain yourself!" the Judge demanded.

"If this is a joke, it's the worst I've ever heard..." Not likely, Jake, this was for real.

"I assure you this is no joke, Officer Marshall." So, says Phoenix. "Now then, please tell us what you were doing in the evidence room at the time of the crime? That's alright, Officer Marshall. I believe we can figure the rest of it out from here."

"We can?" confused the Judge.

Phoenix and Raven then shows everyone the floor plans, from the big screen thanks to Raven's help from her laptop.

"Have a look at these floor plans. There is no place for someone to hide in the evidence room. Yet, Officer Meekins didn't see Officer Marshall."

Raven points out with her laser pointer.

"Around the area for Jake to be in all day while Meekins was on guard in another room of the building."

"If that's so, then...where was the witness?" ask the Judge.

"It seems Mr. Wright and Raven have their answer." Said Edgeworth.

"Yep." Raven gave out a peace sign with a smile on her face.

"Well then? Let's hear it." The Judge said to them. "Where was Officer Marshall at the time of the crime?"

Raven finds out where Jake was standing in the room or around it 'with the help of her Black-Wings gadget', seeing it was in the area where Meekins was watching the room from outside the evidences place of the lockers, where what looked like Bruce entered in. For her to point that part out.

"*GOT YOU NOW! * Right here!" Raven said.

"Makes sense alright." Then Phoenix says the rest. "*TAKE THAT! * Officer Marshall was standing right here!"

Both Phoenix and Raven pointed out.

"There? But that's...That's where the victim, Detective Goodman, was!" said the Judge.

"Correct...unless the man wasn't Detective Goodman." Phoenix said. "I believe the 'victim' in the video is...Officer Marshall! It was you, dressed up like Detective Goodman!"

For Jake being the fake Bruce and was using his ID card to get in, for Edgeworth wants to believe in it too with a very good reason to be hearing more about it.

"*OBJECTION! * But that's preposterous! Officer Meekins witnessed the detective at the crime scene! Once he saw the man's face, he'd know for sure!"

And then Phoenix objects back to explains it better.

"*OBJECTION! * May I point out though, that Officer Meekins did not know Detective Goodman. He also testified about the man's reaction when confronted."

What Meekins said from earlier today…He did say, 'When I entered the evidence room, I asked him to show his card, sir!' And another thing… 'He suddenly pulled a knife on me!' You see? Good memory, Phoenix.

"Something about the Officer's story puzzled me. If the man had his ID card, why didn't he just show it?"

"Yes, he would have needed it to enter the evidence room, so he must've been carrying it." The Judge took a lucky guess.

"The answer is simple. He couldn't show it." Phoenix said.

"Because it doesn't have a face!" Raven said it out loud.

Shocking twist for Bruce never had a photo ID on his card at all to begin with.

"As you can see, Detective Goodman's picture is on his ID card." Phoenix shows it being true. "If he showed that, his cover would have been blown! Officer Meekins would have realized the man wasn't Detective Goodman. Do you have anything to say to this, Officer Marshall?"

Jake was having trouble speaking.

"You've got quite an imagination, pardner." Jake said to the two. "We got a term for that. It's called 'circumstantial evidence'."

"Circumstantial evidence...? (He's still denying it!)" Phoenix wasn't happy about this.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to break a detective. Unless you have hard evidence proving I dressed up as the victim..."

Raven wanted to ask Jake about his brother who her father worked with for a while, but Phoenix stops her in time for they must wait for a little while until they can say it.

"Not yet. When it's time, I promise." Phoenix said to his girlfriend.

"I hope so." So, Raven waits just a bit more until then.

So now what? When will be the good time to be saying anything on Raven's mind…?

"Hmm...I can't say I particularly care for your uncooperative disposition..." said the Judge.

"I can't say I care for your beard, but you don't see me complainin'." Said Jake.

The Judge then turns to Phoenix and Raven about this matter.

"Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides. Do any of you have any evidence or more? Any evidence proving beyond the shadow of a doubt that Officer Marshall dressed up as the victim?"

That would be hard for them to prove it.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, pardner. Seems you're the one who couldn't take the desert heat! Like for you as well, missy." Why don't you rub it in some more at them, Jake! You jerk…

"Hmph. It looks like your lack of experience has finally been exposed." Edgeworth said to the two.

Phoenix was surprised that Edgeworth to be saying those things to him without any reason.

"I'll pass onto you what someone told me when I was just starting out. When you've run into a wall with no place to go, return to the basics."

"The basics..." Phoenix thought of that word. "(For me, that would be what Mia use to tell me!)"

Phoenix started to remember what Mia told him from one of his works a while back…

' _Nick! Try thinking outside of the box!'_

"(I shouldn't look for proof that Officer Marshall was in disguise...but rather I should look for evidence that came about because he was in disguise!)"

Edgeworth also added another thing to say about the lockers.

"Why do you think this locker was opened in the first place? There's no reason for Officer Marshall to open his locker at the time of the crime. Yet he did, despite the chance that it might be discovered later as it has been."

"So, that means it wasn't set up in the first place!" Raven said.

"That's one way to think about." So, says Edgeworth.

"(Which means he didn't originally plan to open his locker...!)" this surprises Phoenix.

Half of the parts were right only for the locker to be open on its own.

"Per the defense's argument, Officer Jake Marshall dressed up as Detective Goodman at the time of the crime. Then, after the crime was 'committed', he opened his own locker for some unknown reason." Said the Judge.

And Edgeworth added…

"The fact that a white 'cloth' is sticking out of the locker seems to indicate that he opened it to put the cloth inside."

"To keep it open since it couldn't tell it was supposed to close, like the rubber glove with the finger print scan." Raven said.

"So... just what exactly is this piece of cloth?" the Judge asked.

"Perhaps...Perhaps the video is the key to all our unanswered questions." Phoenix thought of a plan to try to do. "(I don't have any evidence, so this video's my only shot!)"

Phoenix and Raven too only thought of on what he sorts of knows about it, just no proof from any of it.

"Very well." The Judge allows it. "Let's take yet another look at the security tape. After committing the crime, the witness opened the locker to put away the white cloth. Please show us why the witness had to open his locker!"

Pausing it just as Goodman (if he was Goodman) lunges at Meekins. There's blood on his shoulder, lots of it! Raven checks it again; when Meekins knew that, something was up by asking Jake who was being Bruce to show his ID card, but instead he pulls out his weapon.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "Jake who was dressing up as Bruce strikes at Meekins first when he asked him about something."

"For some reason, you disguised yourself as Detective Goodman, and entered the evidence room. I don't know what that reason was...yet." Phoenix said.

Leaving Jake out in the open and confused on where this whole thing was getting at.

"Yet?"

"However, something unexpected happened. Officer Meekins barged in on you. When asked to show your ID card, you pulled a knife on him." Phoenix continues. "However, Officer Meekins panicked, and the white coat you were wearing was soiled with blood!"

"Right here!" Raven points it out.

Everyone sees the white cloth again.

"A bloody white coat..." the Judge said.

"Meaning that white cloth was really part of the white long coat. You had to hide it!" Raven said.

"You couldn't just walk out like that, so you hid the coat in your locker." And Phoenix.

"Not bad, huh 'pardner'?" Jake was now lost.

No use getting out of this one now, Jake, Phoenix and Raven founded proof and told it like it is.

"Now then, Officer Marshall. Are you ready to tell us the truth?" ask the Judge.

"Looks like I underestimated y'all. I hope you're happy now, Mr. Edgeworth." Jake looks at Edgeworth. "Two years ago, if you were only half as persistent then as you are today, we all wouldn't have to be here, now would we?"

"Officer Marshall! Tell the court what you did...all of it." Phoenix demanded.

And the same thing with Raven too, for they needed to hear this a lot more.

"I believe someone you use to know my father once being Liam Strides?"

Jake remembers the name alright and what Raven was talking about.

"Ah, ha. So, it is you, the great cop in the force's daughter. Alright. It seems the time has come." Jake now tells the truth to figure out in his next testimony. "I had to do it that day. I couldn't just stand by and let it die. I stole the detective's ID and dressed like him. I planned to take out the evidence. I wasn't expecting Officer Meekins. I knocked him out...and managed to escape. I knew which areas wouldn't be caught on the camera. There wasn't any murder in the evidence room at 5:15." Jake got the part of the time of death for the real Bruce.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Said Raven.

"So, the supposed 'victim' was really you..." the Judge asks Jake.

Edgeworth still needed to ask Jake about something else from it…

"But there's one thing I still don't understand. Large quantities of blood traces were found on the floor of the evidence room. If no one was murdered, then how could that be?"

"Officer Meekins managed to cut his own hand. My guess is he's the donor." He said to them.

"He was cut after Jake attacked Meekins first." Raven added.

Jake felt bad for almost hurting Meekins could've been worse.

"My bad…"

Let just get back into questioning Jake again for both Phoenix and Raven to do…Please?

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix thought of something. "When you say 'it', you mean..."

"Do you even have to ask, pardner?"

Took about a few second to figure it out on what it was being none other than…

"(The SL-9 Incident...)" Phoenix thought of.

"Two years have passed since that case was closed. It was going to completely end with the transferal that day." Said Edgeworth.

This will be somewhere tomorrow if not solved for it so, then it will end.

"(Meaning that tomorrow… the case will be gone.)" shock Raven.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. That incident's not over!" so said Jake.

"But what did you hope to accomplish by sneaking into the evidence room?" ask Phoenix.

"When a case is closed, only the detective who oversaw it can look through the evidence. I wanted to have a look at it myself one more time...no matter what the cost. I don't care what anyone says, pardner. That case is mine. So, I knew it was my last chance I had." For someone who was very good at his job, Jake seem to care a lot about the murder case to finish and tries solving it in time before it was too late tomorrow.

"(But Officer Marshall wasn't in charge of that investigation. Why does he care so much about it?)" thought of Phoenix to ask Jake something else. "So why did you disguise yourself as Detective Goodman?"

"Unless you had a reason to." Raven said to him.

"If I didn't make it look like Goodman was carrying out the evidence transferal..." explained Jake. "I'd be arrested for stealing evidence, which wouldn't get me anywhere."

Raven reads the rules about it, but just by doing that would be very wrong to do - illegally.

"Could he at least ask Bruce to get it for him?"

"So, you did it to fool the security camera." Said Edgeworth.

"And the detective's ID card?" also the Judge.

"I stole that the morning of the incident." Jake admits that he did it to feel a shame of.

"(So, that really was why Goodman started filling out that lost item report.)" Phoenix said to himself.

What else did Jake do?

"I returned his ID card. I left it on the floor in the Prosecutor's Office parking lot."

That's where Phoenix, Raven, and Ema found it.

"(The ID card Raven and I found was left there by Officer Marshall!)" surprised Phoenix.

"So essentially...You managed to succeed despite your lack of foresight." Edgeworth said to Jake.

"What do you mean...pardner?" he was lost.

"I mean the fingerprint-activated lock, of course. No matter how well you disguise yourself, you can't change your fingerprints. Normally, that locker shouldn't have opened."

Raven was right about the glove part.

"Ha! I knew it! The rubber glove!"

Now Phoenix and Raven were starting to get the picture. From Jake doing all of this and Edgeworth took a very big guess on what he was doing.

"(So, it opened because a rubber glove was stuck in the door by chance...? Then Detective Goodman must have opened the locker before Officer Marshall!)" then Phoenix tells Jake about him pulling a knife on Mike. "You pulled a knife on Officer Meekins and tried to drive him off?"

"As I said before, Jake tried scaring him a bit too far, right?" Raven said to the cowboy.

"Again, my bad. Let's just say I was a little surprised. I only planned on being in the evidence room for no more than five minutes. I didn't think anyone would come in during that short time. I got a bit carry away." Jake wouldn't kill anyone at all, not even Mike but to only scare him away.

"Officer Meekins...certainly is a one-in-a-million type of person." Said the Judge. "Mistaking a detective for an intruder and demanding to be shown his ID..."

"I'll have to think a little more about his raise this year..." Meaning Edgeworth might have to cut down the payment from Meekins after the case is done.

"Anyway, he threw himself at me, and I ended up cutting him slightly." Jake said to still feel sorry for Mike. "I'm sorry it had to turn out that way...with me knocking him out and everything."

"He's alive, isn't he? So, no worries." Raven said.

So, what about the knife that Jake used 'sort of' on Mike now? Phoenix needed to know that part next.

"By the way, what happened to your knife?"

"Oh, you mean this one?" Jake shows Phoenix the knife that he used to trim his hairy chine.

This grosses Raven out a little.

"Ew! I hope you washed it after using it!"

"It's all good. I did, I did." He said.

Phoenix sees that Jake was doing a lot of his homework for the case to do things on his own.

"So, you did your research beforehand."

"Those who go into the desert unprepared don't live long, pardner." Said Jake. "I didn't think it would make a difference though. The security tape is erased every six hours. If all had gone as planned, no footage would have been left."

True what Jake just said with one thing he left out.

"However, you bloodied your coat in your struggle with Officer Meekins." Edgeworth added.

"If someone was in the security room when I came out, the jig would have been up. I opened my locker and stashed it in there." Jake was smart about on what he was doing too, Raven was a bit surprised and pleased by his fine work.

"Hiding the proof of blood on you? Smooth move, dude."

"What was Officer Meekins doing during that time?" ask Phoenix.

"What else? He was sleeping like a baby."

Meekins slept during the time before the fight happened.

"But the blood found at the scene certainly indicates a crime took place!" Phoenix said.

"What are you, blind?" Jake argued. "The 'victim' shown on that tape is me, and I'm not dead yet, pardner." Jake stole something then being very important.

"So, you stole the evidence from the locker?" Edgeworth asks Jake.

"...no, I didn't." In truth, Jake didn't steal anything.

"You didn't?" shock Raven.

"When I opened the locker, the evidence was already gone."

For someone else who already been there before Jake and Meekins, it was the real killer of the Blue Swordfish member.

"What?" so did the Judge. "Mr. Edgeworth. Where is that evidence?"

"It's still missing, Your Honor." Edgeworth said.

"(Detective Goodman's locker was already empty...Someone else stole the evidence! The same who tried attacking Officer Meekins, Edgeworth, and Raven!)" Phoenix then says this to Jake. "Officer Marshall. May I ask you one thing?"

"Fire away, pardner. It's a free country. Just remember, I'm also free to decide whether to answer." Jake said.

"Why did you do this? Stealing a detective's ID, injuring a police officer...? This is no small offense!"

Edgeworth needed to know too, as well as Raven for her answers when Liam who use to work with them during the time.

"Moreover, you're an officer yourself. This will have serious consequences." Said Edgeworth.

Jake had a reason for only Raven knows a bit to do even his past it getting him into trouble.

"Like I said. This isn't your case. This one is mine. And I'll do anything it takes to get an answer I'm satisfied with."

"Hmm...The witness has an unusual amount of zeal. Let's hear more." Said the Judge.

Jake then changes another testimony to add and tell.

"I can't just forget the SL-9 Incident...You know why?"

Phoenix stops Jake on that part.

"*HOLD IT! * But that case was solved two years ago, wasn't it?"

"Along with my Dad aiding the team." Raven added as well.

"That's the reason the evidence was stored in the evidence room." And the Judge.

Edgeworth knows a lot more to the case to be saying it.

"*OBJECTION! * Joe Darke was convicted for those crimes. One thing I can say for sure, he deserved his sentence. And yes, Raven's father Officer Liam saw everything."

The Judge remembers Joe Darke's dark past very well back then.

"I remember the Joe Darke case...It involved serial murders, didn't it?"

Jake knows about it without denying at all the case.

"I don't intend to complain about how it turned out, but there's something that still bothers me. Something went down at that trial." He said. "Something no one will talk about."

"What happened?" the Judge asks Jake.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

Now Phoenix, Raven, the Judge, Edgeworth, and everyone else gets it…All this for Jake had a very good reason too. Illegal wise, but to being very true.

"So, that's your real reason. Sounds serious." Raven said.

"(Why is he so concerned with that incident? Maybe I should present him with what I think his real reason is...I had a feeling we'd wind up here sooner or later...Everyone involved here is related in some way to that case...I'd better take another look at the files.)" Phoenix then turns to his girlfriend. "Raven, I have to show Marshall the files of the case. Because if we don't…"

"I know; we'll be getting nowhere. Do it!"

Raven and Phoenix know it was their only shot they had left to present the SL-9 files to Jake.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix. "Officer Marshall, I think I understand. I think I know why you care so much about the SL-9 Incident."

"Because of that person I know of who's related to you, the first Blue Swordfish member leader being caught, and everything else was turned upside down. What's up with that?" Raven asks Jake.

"Sounds like you two have been sipping too much cactus juice, pardners." He said to them.

"Well, that and…"

As Raven spoke up on one part, Phoenix shows Jake the files in his hands.

"I have the SL-9 Incident file here. The name 'Marshall' is mentioned in here..."

This surprises Jake for he knows on what they were by heart.

"We can tell him about his brother, Raven, let's do it together."

"Then say it." She said to Phoenix.

"In a list of murder victims. 'Neil Marshall'... Are you related to this man?"

"Neil Marshall...?" surprised Edgeworth.

Jake tells them about his brother, what did happen to this Neil person today?

"Yeah, I'm sure you've heard the name. Two years ago, he received the same lousy prosecutor award you got."

This surprises the Judge about this matter now.

"What?! A prosecutor...?"

Neil won a reward for it was like Edgeworth did it too for Phoenix to be thinking about.

"(He must be talking about the King of Prosecutors award.)"

Remember seeing a photo of Neil with Damon and Lana holding a reward in the office where Damon works at.

"Oh yeah…We saw that photo." Recalled Raven.

Then Edgeworth remembers seeing it.

"Now I remember...Prosecutor Neil Marshall. He handled the SL-9 case before I did."

"That's right." Said Jake. "He was killed...and the case fell into your hands."

Neil was killed by Joe's doing and letting him be sentence to death after he was caught.

"But what's his relation to you...?" ask the Judge.

Raven begged of Jake to tell them.

"Please, Jake? This is important. You're aware of another Blue Swordfish who's trying to kill Edgeworth and me. Please help us."

And so, Jake tells them on what happened a bit from the case and his brother Neil to be getting involved into.

"He was my brother. He was investigating the murders with Damon Gant, Chief Detective at the time. The group of detectives I was part of worked under them. We were desperate to prosecute the killer. Joe Darke, once leader of the Blue Swordfish back then...My brother fought Darke and was killed. That was the first time Darke left behind any evidence. That was all we needed. He was arraigned and incarcerated. The case was finally closed...at least, per the public records. My brother couldn't have been killed by Joe Darke. I knew my brother better than anyone...No one could have beaten him in a fight."

In other words, Joe could've killed Neil; it was another person who was still alive today from two years ago, a bad memory to be coming back all over again.

"And that's it? That's your reason for your insane actions?" Edgeworth asks Jake about it.

"There's more to my brother's death than what the records say. No matter how much you try to hide it, you can't fool me." He said.

Jake knows more for Edgeworth wanting to know about too.

"This explains between my Dad going on a different case afterwards and no sign of Neil. Poor Jake…" Raven said.

The Judge understands everything now after hearing all of that.

"Well...at least one thing's for certain. Now we know what happened at the Police Department on the day of the crime."

"That was the last day the SL-9 case could be reopened." Said Edgeworth. "Not satisfied with its resolution, Officer Marshall planned to steal the evidence."

"Disguising himself as Detective Goodman, he entered the evidence room." Phoenix added. "Officer Meekins confronted him, so he rendered him unconscious and fled."

"Yes, this mystery has finally been cleared up. No murder took place at the Police Department that day!" It was true, Edgeworth, no murder did happen in the room but a fight.

"Good to be solving that part so far…" said Raven.

"The things that happen by chance never cease to amaze...At the same time as the murder at the Prosecutor's Office...this fake murder was going on at the Police Department." Edgeworth said.

Was there more to know about this case than the other?

"(Chance...? It's got to be more than just that...)" thought of Phoenix.

"So, if no one was murdered at the Police Department on the day of the crime that means the murder in the Prosecutor's Office parking lot was the real one."

I guess that was about it, Your Honor. Then Edgeworth added something else…

"Which, in turn, means...only one person could have committed the crime: Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye."

No leads, clues, or anything else for the others only to think that only Lana did it.

"No! That's not true!" Raven said.

Phoenix tries objecting to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! * B-But wait! A verdict wasn't reached in yesterday's trial!"

Edgeworth stops him there.

"*OBJECTION! * Which is why we examined the incident at the Police Department today. There's only one reason the defendant was not convicted yesterday: there yet remained the mystery of the simultaneous murder at the Police Department."

Jake had to agree a bit with Edgeworth.

"It seems to me...this boy got the draw on you, pardner."

Raven tries talking to Edgeworth, but like that'll do any good if she tried.

"Edgeworth, wait!"

"Sorry, Raven, it's out of my hands." He said. "All the mysteries at the Police Department have been uncovered. No contradictions remain. The murder took place at the Prosecutor's Office! The only suspect is Lana Skye. There were no errors in the testimony of the witness, Angel Starr! If you have a response...make it, one word or less. I rest my case."

"ARRRGHHHH!" Phoenix didn't look so good for backing up Lana.

"It seems this trial has reached its conclusion. There's no room for doubt." So, says the Judge.

Could this be the end for Phoenix and Raven to lose the case?

"Well done, Mr. Wright and Raven." Said Edgeworth. "Thanks to you both, I didn't need to waste my time...disproving the alleged 'murder' at the Police Department."

"The way of defeat still sucks…!" Raven complained.

Even Phoenix had nothing on him for this one, or Raven either.

"(There's no doubt what Raven and I proved today is true...The apparent murder on the security camera's tape really was a fake! But I didn't realize...that would end up proving Lana guilty!)"

What's worse, the Judge will get Lana guilty once he hits his gavel!

"Now then, the time for the verdict has arrived. This court finds the defendant..."

Everything was loss for Phoenix and Raven until…

"*HOLD IT! * Y-your Honor! Wait!"

Hey! Ema! She's back and just in time to stop the Judge.

"Ema!" surprised both Phoenix and Raven to be seeing her again.

Ema comes running back to the room to say something in time to save Lana.

"The defense has an objection. A scientific objection! Right?"

"What do you mean, 'right'?" Phoenix was lost.

Ema beg of the Judge to let Phoenix and Raven say something.

"Please, Your Honor. All I'm asking is for a minute of your time! Please hear me out! Mr. Edgeworth, please..."

Edgeworth wishes to hear Ema out.

"I don't want to leave any loose ends. You want a minute? I'll give you three."

"I... I was kind of in shock." Ema said. "I mean, finding out that the SL-9 incident referred to the Joe Darke Killings!"

Remembering the names with Ema's name was in the files.

"She's going to say it." Said Raven.

Phoenix thought so as well…

"(Now that she mentions it...the names of both Skye sisters were in that file.)"

"But that's when I figured it out. I mean, what Officer Marshall was trying to do that day... So, I knew his fingerprint had nothing to do with the crime. That left only one thing...the other handprint!" What Ema was saying, is that the bloody hand print left out on the locker door.

"The hand print we found and trace the blood to!" Raven notices it first.

"You mean the traces of blood found on Detective Gumshoe's locker..."

When Edgeworth said that, the Judge says the rest.

"But no fingerprints were found on it, right?"

"No, but I figured if I examined it scientifically..." Ema said. "I'd be sure to find a clue! So, I ran over there and looked at it again!" For Ema did some work when she fled.

"So, did you find something?" ask Phoenix.

Ema had a sad look on her face, she couldn't find anything much from it.

"Um...No!" Ema said to being upset about it. "Sorry. I guess I'm not much of a scientific investigator after all." Not good to be hearing it for all to be quiet for a second. "Please don't be mad. I'm just a high school student!"

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to learn about…

"(And I'm just an attorney...)" Phoenix said to feel upset.

"But Mr. Wright! Raven! Those traces of blood are the only clue we have! If we can't find something wrong with them...Please, you two. You guys are professionals. If anyone can save Lana, it's both of you! Ema begged of Raven and Phoenix to keep on trying to save Lana.

"Us, right…?" Raven asks her.

"Who else would I be saying this to?!"

"Me and her?" Phoenix was a bit nervous. "Oh boy..."

The Judge stops them, for he wanted to know more.

"Time's up. Now then, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. About the incident at the Police Department...Does any reasonable doubt remain?"

"It appears the defenses are both troubled by the other blood mark." The Judge said. "Looking at the floor plans, a handprint was discovered around here. Is there a problem with this?"

Edgeworth shows the floor prints again as Raven gets it all down on her laptop.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! I'm sorry I can't be of more use..." Ema said to the two. "But still! If you and your girlfriend can't find anything wrong with that blood mark, Lana will be..."

"Please answer my question, Mr. Wright. We don't have all day." The Judge said to the lawyer.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix tries speaking up. "(If ever I've needed to concentrate, it's now! What could be wrong with that handprint on Detective Gumshoe's locker? Could there be something I'm missing...?) Raven, lend me your strength. Please."

"Okay… Code name: 'Black-Wings' here we go!" Raven looks at the map again carefully, from remembering the Blue Badger sign dancing which also happened during the fight with Meekins and Jake. That happens to be it. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix, the Blue Badger! Right there!"

So, it was time for Phoenix to object and to show on what to say between this and the other thing.

"Now we're talking. *OBJECTION! *" Phoenix speaks up. "This handprint left at the crime scene...clearly shows a contradiction!"

"The only thing that seems clear is you're grasping, Mr. Wright." Said Edgeworth.

"You've been staring pretty intently at those floor plans." The Judge wondered. "Tell me...is there a problem with them?"

"(Yes, this is strange...!) Take a good look at these floor plans. Something is missing." Phoenix points it out.

Edgeworth didn't get it at first.

"Wait… 'Missing'...? You mean, something hasn't been drawn on there?"

"Yes." Answered Phoenix. "Something that, when drawn, will completely change the meaning of the blood mark! (With all this evidence, here...there's got to be something I can use!)"

"That sign was being blocked, not knowing that the hand print was left on there." Explained Raven.

"Okay, this is strange even for me."

"Let us pray the defenses aren't simply trying to buy time. Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides!" said the Judge. "The question is...which item can prove something is missing in the floor plans?"

"Phoenix, show it to them. This is our chance!" Raven said to him.

With that, this was the time for Phoenix to show the Blue Badger sign on what Raven was explaining.

"Like I said, the Blue Badger here's the key."

"What about that piece of plywood?" Jake asked.

"No! The Blue Badger! Mascot of the police force! Defender of truth, guardian of proof!" said Phoenix. "Please look at the floor plans of the crime scene. The Blue Badger is not here."

Raven gives them a closer view of it and the mascot from the video tape.

"Look at very carefully."

"So?" Jake was still lost.

"So, watch what happens when we put him in. This is where he was dancing at the time of the crime. Well...?"

Playing the video again…

"Well... what?" the Judge was confused.

"Wait for it…" Raven said for it showed the sign was blocking the view that could've been done in seeing it clearly to know there was blood all over. This left Edgeworth shock after seeing it again, about time! "There we go!"

"That's right." Phoenix said. "So long as the Blue Badger is dancing here...it would be impossible...to place a handprint at this spot on the locker!"

Jake couldn't believe in it either.

"Whaaaaat?!"

Phoenix knows what to say next.

"It means it can't be done!"

"What are you saying?" the Judge was lost. "Blood traces were undeniably found on that locker!"

"Mr. Wright! Think it through scientifically!" Ema said to the two.

"What else do you have in mind, Ema?" Raven wanted to know.

She started to try explaining to them.

"On that afternoon...Officer Meekins was the one who brought the Blue Badger to the evidence room, right? After he put it down, it would be impossible to leave a handprint on that locker."

Raven and Phoenix then figured it out thanks to Ema's words.

"So, it was there before the fight happened! Of course, that does make perfect sense!"

Phoenix was not only shock, but also speechless about this.

"That just…! Wow! So, that must mean this blood mark...was left there before the Blue Badger was brought in...?"

The Judge was waiting…

"Just one moment! I will not allow such farfetched balderdash in my courtroom!"

"Your Honor! Please hear us out!" Raven begged of him.

"It may sound farfetched, Your Honor..." explained Phoenix. "but it's the only possible explanation! On February 21st... In the Police Department's evidence room...blood was spilled not once, but twice!"

From the fight going on and to the time Bruce was murder.

"*BINGO! *" Raven said.

"B-but how...?!" Edgeworth was lost.

Raven and Phoenix knew about this.

"Come on, too easy to guess on how it did happen two times."

"One time was captured on this tape, taken by the security camera." Explained Phoenix. "Officer Meekins cut his hand, from which a trivial amount of blood fell. The problem is... the 'other' time. Someone bled prior to the struggle shown on this tape. It had to have been...Detective Goodman, when he was really murdered!"

Edgeworth didn't want to believe in it.

"*OBJECTION! * That's ridiculous! I refute you!"

Phoenix had to say more.

"*OBJECTION! * The murder portrayed in the security tape has been proven to be a fake. However, that does not explain the blood mark found on the locker!"

"*OBJECTION! *" Edgeworth said again. "So then...assuming this 'murder' you purport really happened. When did it take place!? I demand you show evidence that proves it occurred!"

With Edgeworth slamming his hand on the table and demanded Phoenix to explain himself.

"(When did the first incident occur...)"

"To surmise, the two defenses claim that...prior to Officer Meekins being cut by Jake Marshall, who was disguised as Detective Goodman, another 'incident' took place in that evidence room." Said the Judge.

So, Phoenix and Raven say it.

"The blood mark on the locker proves this."

"Just strongly to know it happened twice."

Now the Judge needed to know.

"Very well. Then tell us...When did this 'first' incident occur? Proof must be presented. Now then. Will the defense or defenses please present its evidence? What shows when the 'first' crime took place?"

Phoenix thinks hard for Raven to help him out.

"(Proof that shows when the murder took place...There's only one piece of evidence that can show that!)"

Raven looks at the floor plans again to know it had to be between outside of the evidences room and inside of the door entry. To get in, those who worked there must use an ID card from the papers kept records on the day and timing from getting in and getting out.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix! In between! With entries, only! You get it?"

Phoenix was found from Raven's smart and beautiful.

"(She's so cute when she thinks all the way through.) I do. Let's show them." Phoenix shows the part of the area of the right evidence to show from within the room thanks to Raven's help. "TAKE THAT! *" Phoenix said. "If the crime took place inside the evidence room, then the perpetrator would have to have entered the room. To do so, an ID card is required."

The Judge gets it now.

"An ID card...Oh! The ID card Record!"

"*BINGO! *" Raven said.

As Phoenix explains the rest.

"Officer Meekins brought the Blue Badger panel into the evidence room at..."

The Judge looks at the paper of the ID card records.

"Let's see here...4:50 PM. If the crime took place before that time, then it would be...4:40 PM... Ah! AAAAAAAHHH! M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Miles Edgeworth! Just what have you done?!"

Edgeworth's name was on there without saying anything else about it.

"I never figured you had nerve, boy." Jake said to Edgeworth.

"Put off the act, witness. It doesn't take a lot of thought to figure out it couldn't have been me." Said the prosecutor.

"Hmm...Nope, I ain't gettin' it..."

"Hmm...I'm afraid I don't understand either."

Both the Judge and Jake don't get any of it at all, as Edgeworth said something about it in his words.

"It's clear from the luminal test that blood was there. However, when the 'second' crime took place...both Officer Meekins and Officer Marshall failed to notice the blood."

"That they did, none of them didn't know about it." Raven said. "For someone didn't want to see it."

Phoenix could tell that the real killer had done it all.

"That means...the blood from the first crime was wiped away...by the real murderer."

"I would have had just ten minutes to murder the victim, carry his body away, and clean up the blood..." said Edgeworth. "Unfortunately, that's physically impossible."

"That would mean...the crime must have taken place before Mr. Edgeworth entered the evidence room." So, says the Judge.

Phoenix looks at the card that Edgeworth had.

"Let's look at the chart again. There's only one other card number remaining: '7777777'!"

"(That's the killer's number card?!)" surprised Raven.

"Talk about a lucky number..." Jake said.

The Judge was still lost…

"But wait...That doesn't make sense! How could Officer Goodman have entered the evidence room?"

"Since there's no record of his card being used beforehand..." explained Phoenix. "he must have entered along with the real murderer. That's the only plausible explanation. He went in with '7777777'!"

"Mr. Edgeworth! Please consider this ASAP!" said the Judge. "Find out whose ID number is 'seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven'!"

"That's one 'seven' too many, Your Honor. Unfortunately, I'm unable to look up the owner of that ID card. At least, at present." Edgeworth couldn't get anything to find, and neither did Raven.

"So many sevens…I got nothing on who it was, like it's been blocked from me!"

"Explain yourself, son." Jake wanted to know more.

And so, Edgeworth does…

"The ID number '7777777' belongs to someone with a rank of Captain or higher...Someone who is a so-called 'executive officer'. We don't have the authority to inquire into such a person's identity."

Phoenix knows that part was not true.

"*OBJECTION! * But that's ridiculous! Just how..."

Edgeworth stops Phoenix.

"I'm not finished talking, Mr. Wright. There is one situation in which we can be granted such authority."

"If an official charge filed against an executive is accepted." Said the Judge.

Phoenix and Raven get on what the Judge meant there.

"An 'official charge'..."

"Of the higher ranks."

Whoever owns the ID card with so many numbers were high up in the force to hide his or her identity so well.

"You're alike, aren't you?" Jake said to Edgeworth. "With your 'cover-ups' and your 'forgeries'...That's how the Prosecutor's Office operates!"

Nothing like Edgeworth was before or is right now.

"I take pride in my work, Officer Marshall. I would appreciate it if you would keep your slander to yourself. I changed!"

Jake didn't think that was true coming from Edgeworth's mouth, at least a little.

"Slander, is it? Okay. Let me ask a question. No, not to you. To her, the defendant sitting over there. Your own little 'executive'."

Jake wanted to speak to Lana.

"(L-Lana?)" shock Phoenix and Raven.

It wasn't Lana's ID card number and Edgeworth knows it.

"*OBJECTION! *" Edgeworth objects to this. "Don't be stupid. She's been charged with murder. Of course, we've looked up her ID number...and it's not '7777777'."

But Jake stops Edgeworth to say more about what he was trying to get at.

"Don't play me for a fool, pardner. That's not what I want to ask. All I want to know is one thing... about that incident."

"The SL-9 Incident?" ask the Judge.

"Answer me this, Chief Prosecutor!" Jake said. "In that trial two years ago, did you really only use legitimate evidence?!"

Lana must have done something to Joe during the trial from two years ago, after Neil was killed, or looked like it for what Jake would knew more about the event, or was trying to.

"Do you need the witness to repeat his question, Chief Prosecutor?" Edgeworth asks Lana too.

Lana then takes the stand to speak and to answer Jake's question.

"I heard him fine, Mr. Edgeworth." She said. "Two years ago, back then...I oversaw the prosecution for that trial. At the time, we...Occasionally...we felt the powerlessness of the law. At least...I did."

This shocks everyone else from hearing this part coming from Lana's mouth, even for Phoenix too.

"L-Lana..." leaving Ema shock about it.

"You did? But how?!" same with Raven.

Lana started explaining.

"I became a prosecutor to suppress crime with the law. But before I realized it, we were the ones being suppressed by the law."

Even the Judge was a lot more surprise from all of this.

"Defendant! Just what are you saying?!"

"I'll ask you again, Chief Prosecutor." Jake said to Lana. "During that trial two years ago, did you really present all the evidence in court? Can you look me, an investigator in that crime, in the eye and say that you did?"

Lana looked down for what Jake said might've been true.

"Chief Prosecutor! You didn't..." surprised the Judge again.

"I don't have to, Officer Marshall."

Edgeworth was ten times shock from wanting to know the rest as well. This was getting out of control!

"Why don't you answer him?!"

Then Raven added…

"If it is true, then you know something was holding you back from two years ago, a lot was holding me back! That could be the real killer who was forcing you to be doing all of this! So why?!"

Phoenix felt Raven's pain after shouting at Lana.

"(Raven…She knows Lana's hiding something.)"

"Lana is hiding something very big from all of us!" said Ema.

"Drastic crimes require a drastic measure…That's just the way it is. We did what we had to...for him to get the verdict he deserved." Lana meant it knowing that she had no choice with a very good reason being the real killer's doing.

Ema didn't want to believe in this coming from her older sister, that it wasn't true at all, but sadly it was.

"But, Lana!"

"Even if it involved 'forging' evidence."

Jake was right after hearing Lana say on what she could say about it so far.

"See? That's what I'm talking about."

"This can't be true!" Raven freaks out.

"No... NNNOOOOOOO!" That goes double for Edgeworth too.

For Edgeworth and Raven being shock to hear that out of Lana's mouth 'along with Phoenix, Meekins, Jake himself, Ema, and the Judge', things started to go crazy for everyone else all over the room for the Judge was having trouble calming them all down.

"Order! Order! Order! ORDERRRRR!"

So, for that, Raven was mad knowing that she and Phoenix must find out more as soon as possible, she screams from the top of her lungs to stop the rioting.

"STOP!" she shouts.

The people stopped from Raven's voice that almost shakes the entire room like crazy in a loud volume. The Judge was pleased but was still nervous when Raven did that.

"Ah…Thank you again, Ms. Strides." Said the Judge.

"Your Honor! Give us one more day to solve this! But we do this all-day tomorrow to solving this! Give us one more chance for this not to happen again for me to scream!" The Judge had trouble giving an answer for Raven or she'll make him. "Fine. I can just tell these people to go crazier again…"

But the Judge stops Raven in time.

"Okay! Okay!" he said. "This case is on hold until…Tomorrow I guess. Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth, you two know what to do!"

Raven knew that she'll have things done in her way in the end.

"Thank you."

Phoenix and Edgeworth were both pleased seeing on what Raven just did.

"She's good…" Edgeworth was speechless.

"Way too good and beautiful." Phoenix said with heart shapes in his eyes.

Once the Judge slams the gavel, everyone was fine to leave the room until tomorrow's last day of the trial.

"Just go. Court's adjourn!"

"Well, that's that." Said Raven. "Come on, Phoenix and Ema; let's have lunch really quick to continue working."

But Ema was lost for the riot to stop in time thanks to Raven's help.

"Okay…? What just happened?"

With Edgeworth continuing his work and hoping that the others will be getting some answers, as Raven, Phoenix, and Ema went to have a break back at the Wright building. A close call that was but still crazy to turn out fine afterwards for Lana to return to the detention center.

Learning more about the case, solving the other, who the real killer is, if he killed Neil to blame it all on Joe, and so much more. He was watching them…Raven did all that she could, even for her wanting some answers about her father's past.

"(Okay, I don't know what I was thinking to be screaming like an animal. At least it worked out a bit. Still, if we don't find any more clues, its game over for all of us and for Lana too.)" Raven then wanted to say something to her boyfriend. "Phoenix, sorry, I…"

Phoenix understood Raven.

"I know. It's like I can feel your pain very well, this has to be done quickly."

"And it will too." She said with a smile on her face.

The two stayed closer together and holding each other while walking, Phoenix needed to get the other Blue Swordfish member and saving Lana from the SL-9 Incident around tomorrow. Well, it would've ended badly for today's trial…But thanks to Raven's strong yelling by controlling everyone in the court, she saved the day for the Judge and everyone else. Could've gotten ugly if she didn't. What happens next since Lana said something of a darker truth, with Jake and Mike's testifying today, will the two defense lawyers team and Ema find something until tomorrow's trial to end and the SL-9 Incident too? More to come later. Oh, boy. What a day that was so far. You know what I mean?


	17. Rise from the Ashes: 5th Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 5 – Rise from the Ashes: 5th Trial

Time: February 24, 3:12 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

So many things to look up on after today's court from Lana about the case of the SL-9 Incident to the other from the real killer, might be getting revenge on the Blue Swordfish member for Joe Darke was once the leader to end up being killed. For that, Bruce getting murder and another from Jake's brother Neil Marshall who wanted to learn the truth as well like Ema, Phoenix, and Raven. Neil was a young cowboy too working with Damon and Lana once thinking that Joe killed him but might be a lot more to this; and who always had the trophy to carry like Edgeworth has in his office. Thanks to Raven telling the Judge to have a long court tomorrow and calming everyone else down, things continue for one more day, for Ema's sake in saving her sister for the most parts while learning the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wright. Raven. I'm sorry for what my sister said..." Ema said.

Remember what happened in court on what Lana said from earlier…? She did say this within a flashback…

" _Drastic crimes require drastic measures...That's just the way it is. We did what we had to...for him to get the verdict he deserved."_

Back to the present time…Talk about so mess up, even for Ema.

"I... didn't know. I never knew that the 'SL-9 Incident' was just another name for...the 'Joe Darke Killings'."

"This person who was once the leader of the Blue Swordfish sounded serious." Raven said.

"Believe me! I didn't know who they were once or Joe being one of them!"

They know, Ema, Phoenix and Raven are both aware of all of this…

"We understand, Ema, hard to believe what Jake found out a bit the way we did."

Phoenix and Raven are the first two to hear all about the case so far.

"(Sounds like everyone's heard about these killings but Raven and me...)" Phoenix thought about.

"Lana wanted Darke convicted so badly! That's why she used me..." said Ema. "That's why she used what happened to me."

That's why they need to solve this case for Lana Skye and fast. But wait…Ema said on what happened suddenly, for Phoenix to catch on to it quickly.

"And what do you mean, 'what happened' to you?"

"Do you know about something?" ask Raven.

Ema knows a bit on what she does remember.

"It's all there in the file...Joe Darke's last victim was Prosecutor Neil Marshall. When he murdered Officer Marshall's brother, he left behind an incriminating piece of evidence."

That still doesn't make any sense here.

"But what did you have to do with those killings, Ema?" Phoenix asks Ema.

"On the night, Prosecutor Neil Marshall was murdered, Joe Darke...tried to kill me." Ema explained to the two. "Officer Marshall's brother...Neil... was only trying to save me."

Now way…Joe try to kill Ema a while back?! Even the two lawyers were very surprised about this.

"So, that means you..."

Ema finishes the sentence for Phoenix.

"Yes. I was a witness in the Joe Darke trial."

Not only the one who survived for Neil to be saving her, something must've happened during the fight between the two and the real killer's doing...

"Wow! This is really big!" shock Raven.

What Joe Darke looked like was a very dangerous serial killer of the Blue Swordfish leader in his mid-30's, and he always carry a knife as his weapon being one murderer on the run from two years ago, until he was caught and sentences to death from Edgeworth, Lana, and Damon taking care of it. That's not what Jake thinks…Time to ask Ema a few things.

"It happened two years ago, it was right about this time of the year, too. There was a terrible thunder storm that day...Unusual for the season. I was alone in my sister's office. We were planning to eat dinner together once she finished her work. Then suddenly...This terrifying man came bursting into the office!"

That name again, Joe Darke. Seems that he had an important role when he was alive back then, a very bad one to once being the main boss of the Blue Swordfish that started it all.

"Joe Darke..." Phoenix said the name of Joe.

Yes, even Raven heard so much about the man from her father's reports so far to look up on.

"He was most wanted on the run, must've come in to kill one of the people in the office only to go after you."

"It seemed like he was running from someone." Ema said to them. "He pulled out a knife and screamed at me. I didn't know what was going on. Just then, Prosecutor Marshall showed up."

Meaning that Neil Marshall was there during the time and was killed for it by that monster.

"Neil." said Phoenix. "(Jake Marshall's brother...)"

"Joe Darke tried to take me hostage, but before he could...Mr. Marshall tackled him. Then..."

"What happened?"

When Raven and Phoenix asked Ema that, she couldn't remember the rest of it.

"I-I'll never forget it! Lightning struck, and the lights went out." Explained Ema. "Suddenly...a bolt of lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up the office for an instant. What I saw then burned a permanent picture in my mind. I... I can still see it now..." That was the last thing Ema could remember before she passed out.

"What type of permanent picture does she mean?" ask Raven. "(Poor Ema…She reminds me of what I had to remember from my parents and the Shadower. So, sad.) So, that's all you can remember?"

So much pain that Ema had to go through from almost getting killed from Joe and Neil sacrificing himself from saving her life, reminded of Raven on what she went through.

"Just what I told you guys. I don't remember the moment when Darke stabbed Mr. Marshall."

"So, you weren't able to testify about that?" Phoenix asks Ema.

"No, I was only asked about when I was attacked. That must be why Lana...why she 'made up' the crime."

"She lied?!" shock Raven.

If what Ema was saying was true, then Lana was hiding something back then and she still is today.

"Made it up?" same with Phoenix. "You mean, provided bogus evidence?"

"Then someone wanted Joe to be killed by law." Raven said. "Meaning that someone else who tried killing Edgeworth and I want to finish the job for killing their leader. What for? To protect you and Jake to be getting so upset about?"

"The Prosecutor's Office wanted that guilty verdict so badly." Said Ema. "Lana forged the evidence, and Mr. Edgeworth used it..."

During the time that Edgeworth did, most of it for him was unaware of the rest that happened for him not to do.

"Edgeworth?!" surprised both Phoenix and Raven from hearing all of this.

"Yes. But I'm sure he didn't know anything about it! He couldn't have known he was being given false evidence. Even so...that's when it all started. The rumors about Mr. Edgeworth, I mean. It's all my fault...If I could have just testified properly, none of this would have happened!" Ema blames herself for someone to die without her saying anything about it if she could've but didn't.

"(So, it's true. Even though he may not have known it...Edgeworth really was involved in falsifying evidence!)" Phoenix said to himself.

"After that case ended, Lana was never the same. She became cold, like she is today." Ema said to them.

That explains everything 'so far' on what changed Lana afterwards.

"(She must not have been able to face up to what she did...Especially not to Ema.)" said Phoenix.

Raven had something else in mind that she thought of.

"Then she's being blackmailed. It's the only reason why she's still cold hearted and hiding things." She also thought of something else. "(Also, I think the killer might've been after someone else who was mistaken for me in being the other person instead, but whom…?) Hey, Ema, about the picture you said…"

What was the strange permanent picture in Ema's mind for her to mention to remember the image of during the fight when Neil was saving her from Joe?

"What did you see in the instant that crime occurred?" ask Phoenix.

"Darke knocked down Mr. Marshall and raised his knife." Joe stabbed Neil during their fight for Ema to witness before her innocent eyes. "I don't remember what happened after that. Apparently, I passed out. When I came to, Lana was cradling me in her arms." Ema said.

"Lana saw the whole thing." Said Raven. "It must have been painful."

"I-I couldn't bring myself to testify about that instant." She said to being scared. "I tried, but the words just wouldn't come out. I drew a picture, but it wasn't any good."

Drawing something to try to remember from the event that scared Ema Skye.

"You drew something that you only remembered, right?" Raven asks her.

"Yes. It would've been useful to use in court if I could."

From two years, ago, Ema was only 14 years old back then. Phoenix and Raven felt bad for the poor girl.

"Once it was all over...I made up my mind. I decided that when I grew up, I'd become a scientific investigator. I want to be able to fight crime with my testimonies! And find the evidence to make an airtight case...That way, Lana would never have to forge any." That is why Ema wanted to be a great scientist and for solving the case.

"I see..." Phoenix gets it now. "(I think I'm finally starting to understand what makes Ema tick. But there's still something that bothers me about that crime.)"

"We get why Ema wants to help us out, leaving us to learn more to be solving both cases by tomorrow." Raven said.

Phoenix and Raven wanted to know something that was puzzling the both that Ema might know the rest about.

"There's something that's puzzling me, Ema." Phoenix says this to Ema. "You said you were in Lana's office at that time, right?"

"That's right." Ema answered.

"Why then would a serial killer come running in there? Not only that, but he was being chased by a prosecutor?"

"Oh, there's no mystery there." She said. "Joe Darke had been taken in for questioning that day."

During the time when Neil, Damon, and Lana caught him.

"He wanted to be taken to strike back. That sicko!" Raven freaks out.

"Taken in for questioning? You mean by the police before his plan could work out?"

At least Ema answers to Phoenix and Raven there.

"Of course, this happened at the Police Department. He tried to run away halfway through the interview, and fled into my sister's office."

Phoenix still didn't get it.

"But why did he run all the way over to your sister's office?"

"Because the detective offices and the questioning room are right across from the elevator." She said.

Still was lost, Raven tries to listen in carefully.

"Across from the elevator? But Lana was the Chief Prosecutor, wasn't she?"

"No, silly! Didn't I tell you? Two years ago, Lana was a detective. She was the best in the entire force!"

Now they get it. Lana Skye was a detective back then for Ema to remember that part…What a shocker!

"Whaaaaat?!" surprised Phoenix.

Raven looked at the photo on her end.

"From the photo of the three made sense."

Phoenix looks at the photo too with Raven of Lana, Damon, and Neil in it making a whole lot of sense on what Lana did during her time.

"After the Joe Darke case, she was transferred to the Prosecutor's Office and made Chief Prosecutor." Ema said to them.

"(Lana used to be...a detective? I'd better have another talk with her!)" Phoenix planned. "Let's go pay Lana a visit really quick."

"Even if it takes us forever, we will solve this!" Raven was in.

"Alright!" same thing with Ema too.

The three headed back to the detention center and try 'once again' to talk to Lana about the past case and learn a lot more for Ema told the other two so far on what went down on that day.

Time: February 24

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Once they arrive, they see Lana just sitting around still looking upset and tries to hide something from them. She couldn't talk to them in not defending her no more than she already has.

"Mr. Wright. Raven." Lana said to them. "It seems I keep causing you two trouble."

Raven looks at Lana through the glass window with a mean look on her face.

"Can it! We know the history on what you were force to do."

"Force to do? Me?" Lana lies about it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lana was hiding it again.

"Falsifying evidence...I didn't think you were the type." Phoenix said to her.

"Criminals don't mind playing foul, why should we?"

Ema knows that this was not like Lana.

"But Lana! If you're wrong...an innocent person might be found guilty!"

Lana was already aware of everything that was going on.

"Believe me...I understand the risks."

"Lana, just tell us. Ema told Raven and me about you." Said Phoenix. "About how you were a detective two years ago, and how the SL-9 Incident was the reason for your transfer to the Prosecutor's Office."

No surprise for Lana to hear about.

"That's right."

"Could you fill me in on the details?" ask Phoenix. "Especially about that unusual change of jobs."

"I suppose you have a right to know, Mr. Wright. And so, do you, Raven." She said.

"Just tell us. We do need to know." Said Raven.

First, they needed to ask Lana about the chaos in today's trial being a bit crazy 'until Raven helped out the Judge in the end to make a deal for a long one to do tomorrow'.

"Well, Raven, I didn't think you would calm the people down. Amazing work."

Raven smiled for Lana to give her some credit in court today.

"Well, it's better than having a big fight to go down."

Phoenix continues saying something to Lana.

"A lot of revelations were uncovered at the trial today, not the least of which was the fact that the case is largely connected to another one, two years ago, when it all happened."

"Evidence from that case was stolen...I expected as much. I know how obsessive Officer Marshall can be." Lana knows about the loss of her partner Neil and how Jake felt to learn the truth so far.

"That trial...it really wasn't 'fair', was it?" Ema ask her sister. "I believed in you, Lana! I believed that no matter what happened, you'd always stick to the truth!"

"It couldn't be helped, Ema. At that trial two years ago, I sold my soul."

"To another Blue Swordfish member on a mission to avenge their leader, am I, right?" Raven ask Lana.

"There's a possibility."

Guess there's no denying about that part for Lana to say that.

"Well, all drama aside, the fact of the matter is at 5:15, there was no murder at the Police Department." Phoenix said.

"Tell me it's not true, Lana! What the witness...Ms. Starr said!" said Ema. "About you were stabbing Mr. Goodman with a knife!"

Lana didn't say a thing.

"You didn't…!" this shocks Raven about this matter.

"Ema...This doesn't involve just me." Lana tried to say something but from the look on her face would only make things much worse if this keeps up. For the great detective that Lana once was, becoming a prosecutor the next was a very big step, by luck or she wanted to become one. "It's true." Lana spoke. "I was a member of the police force two years ago, before I became a prosecutor."

Ema liked her work then and the other one that Lana was doing today.

"She was amazing! They still talk about all the cases she and Chief Gant cracked together!"

Wait…Damon and Lana worked together?

"Chief Gant?" surprises Phoenix.

"Along with his daughter before she left on her own. Don't know what happen to her though…Then he was the Vice-Head of Criminal Affairs, but he still worked the crime scenes. Damon Gant...he was everything I aspired to be."

Lana met for her, Damon, and Neil were a very great team.

"They were the best team ever!" Ema said. "They solved crimes before the reports could even be filed!"

"I always planned on becoming a prosecutor." Said Lana. "The reason I became a detective was..."

Ema wanted to say the rest.

"To gain experience investigating crime scenes, so you could later use that experience in court."

"Gant's help in the SL-9 case was critical in its resolution." Explained Lana. "After that, he became Chief of Police, and arranged my transfer to the Prosecutor's Office."

Well, this turn out for more truth from the worse…

"(Maybe I should ask more about this 'investigation' of theirs two years ago, next.)" Phoenix thought about it.

"I want to know more about this Darke guy…" Raven said.

Phoenix and Raven had to ask Lana on what else she knew about Joe and his dark past, with some weird stuff that happened and had nothing to do with him killing Neil.

"Two years ago, I was second-in-command of the detectives investigating Darke."

"Second-in-command"?" Phoenix thought about it. "That means the Chief Detective was, no doubt, Damon Gant?"

"Yes." Said Lana. "Detective Gant and I shared the same office, and the same investigations." They worked close. "We led a team of the best detectives on the force: Detective Goodman, whose case it was, Jake Marshall and Angel Starr. It was the first-time Marshall worked with his brother. He was quite... 'gung ho'. Without a doubt, Joe Darke was the serial killer. We asked him to come in for questioning. We were desperate for evidence. That was when the last murder took place."

When Joe tricked them into coming in for the kill that night for Ema and the last time Neil was alive.

"All part of his plan but failed…" Raven thought about it too.

"Prosecutor Marshall was trying to save me from Darke..." Ema mentioned.

"You see, the first person who happened upon the scene of the crime...was me."

"To be there by your sister's side." Raven said.

Lana was telling the truth there. It was hard story to be hearing this many times more. What about Lana being the first one on the scene when they found Ema out cold, Neil dead, and then Joe arrested? What else happened?

"Detective Gant and Prosecutor Marshall were the ones questioning Darke that day. The investigation was in its final stages, when Darke must have panicked. He waited until Gant and Marshall let their guards down, and then fled the room. From there, he ran straight to...the office shared by Detective Gant and myself. Most dangerous man of the Blue Swordfish leader of the group ever to live who made the gang secretly. I've heard you caught three of them already, Raven, be on your guard for the rest."

"(Does she know of the others and the one from two years ago, does she?)" Raven said to herself. "Yeah, I'll try to. You heard one of them almost got to me, Edgeworth, and Meekins."

"Sounded scary for sure." Lana said to her.

"It was from there she came in. But before that, that's where he found me." Said Ema.

Phoenix and Raven learn when Lana arrived to helping Ema after the attacked, from Joe and Neil last moments alive when it happened.

"So, you were the first person to run to the scene, Lana?" Phoenix asks her.

"It appears so." Lana answers. "I was filing some papers while Gant and Marshall were questioning Darke. When I returned to my office, I saw three bodies on the floor and smelled blood."

Phoenix remembers the three people being in the room during a stormy night in the office.

"Three bodies? Prosecutor Marshall, the victim, and Ema, who had passed out…"

"And the suspect, Joe Darke. During the struggle, it seems Mr. Marshall stuck a final blow before he died. Joe Darke had incurred a minor concussion, and lay unconscious."

"Made him forget or something else from that hit?" confused Raven.

"Well, he got scared during court. What I remembered."

For both Ema and Lana remembering that night was horrifying to live through it afterwards.

"What did you do?" Phoenix asks Lana.

"To be honest, I panicked." Said Lana. "I picked up Ema, carried her out of the room and just held her."

"Ema…" Raven cheers up Ema.

"I see what you went through too, Raven." Ema said to her. "Finding your family after those awful gang members ruined your life and what's worse to murdering your father too, as it almost did to us as well. And now Lana…"

Both Phoenix and Raven don't blame poor Ema at all that Lana went through so much crap.

"After that, I placed Darke under immediate arrest." Lana said to them.

"Let me get this straight. You were all involved in the SL-9 Incident?" Phoenix asks her.

"That's right. Quite a coincidence, hmm?"

Like the two lovers/lawyers would believe in that from Lana's words without any proof first.

"I don't buy it." Said Phoenix.

"Neither do I." and Raven.

"W-What are you saying?" surprised Ema.

"There's no way everyone involved in this trial been also involved in that incident just by 'chance'." Phoenix said to the Skye sisters.

"But that case was solved two years ago, I know it was!"

Raven then says this part next.

"That's what they want you two to think. One leader of the Blue Swordfish's gone. Leaving another to strike back with three members already caught! Its revenge!"

"A set up!" Phoenix added. "At least one person went to the extremes because they didn't believe it was truly solved."

Lana knew that Jake would stick his neck out so far to learn the truth.

"Officer Marshall...Yes, his actions came as a surprise to me as well. Ever since his brother died, he's changed completely."

"He lost his only brother and wanted to learn more the hard way." Raven said. "Who doesn't?"

"I guess he wasn't convinced with the ruling against Joe Darke."

Ema was right, for Lana sees that the case was much worse than what she's been through lately…

"Life doesn't end with the closing of a case." She said. "Everyone has to live the rest of their lives with their memories."

"That 'case' just might not be over yet." Phoenix knows this and the other case are not over until he and Raven solves it. "Ema was assaulted by Darke at the Police Department, right?"

"Yes, in the office that Damon Gant and I shared." Lana said. "The office that Mr. Gant now occupies by himself: The Chief's office."

"Which also means the real killer was really after and mistaken from me who he thought to be…" Raven then thought about it. "You, Ema!"

Lana, Ema, and Phoenix were shocked to hear from Raven as she finally figures out the killer was trying to kill Ema that day to drowning her and murdering Edgeworth, but it was so dark in the room that he didn't see her face.

"Me?! He thought you were me?!" shocked and confused Ema.

Lana stopped the two from saying anything further suddenly.

"Just hold on! I knew another member was on the run and avenging his boss, but what gives him the right in to killing Ema?!"

Ema could tell that this subject has made Lana's spine to shiver in fear. Raven explains the rest to them and Phoenix too.

"To do un-finish business that Joe couldn't do. If Damon's daughter tried to go after Joe only to be caught by you three, he saw everything by killing Edgeworth and Ema to keep things silent. And as for Meekins, he got involved to add as a bonus but saved Edgeworth and I in time. Might be spying on us no matter where we go to next, it must be someone close to the case and to Bruce's murder that we know of as the real killer and another Blue Swordfish member. Lana, be happy I took Ema's place and manage to save her by luck. We will win this."

Ema hugs Raven who feared losing her friend/fan and that could've been her instead.

"Oh, Raven! Thank you!"

"Well, by luck. What are friends for?" said Raven.

"Is that so? Makes sense if you put it that way. Just be more careful next time." Lana then leaves allowing the three to head back at the police department for more searching and asking more people for some questions, from the way Lana was worried about Ema's safety she now knows that the killer's not playing fair and that was making her upset by holding it all in.

"(Maybe we should have a look at the Chief's office – the site of the final SL-9 murder! Raven's getting better on what she knows best little by little.)" Phoenix said. "Let's go, you two."

To the police department they go of the entrance.

Time: February 24

Location: Police Department Entrance

Arriving inside of the building, Phoenix was not only surprise on what Raven said on why the killer think he went after Raven to mistaken for Ema who he meant to kill for her and Lana from learning the truth, also amazed on her smart thinking for the reason why he loves her so much just being herself. He wanted to know how she knew that part right away.

"Ah, Raven? Can I ask you something?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

She turns around to listen to Phoenix.

"What's that?"

"How could you tell that the killer was trying to go after Ema and not you?"

"Well, I had a feeling." She said.

"You didn't see his face to know who it was and neither did Edgeworth or Officer Meekins?"

Raven wishes that she did, but she knew there was far more than her being involved besides Edgeworth and Mike almost getting killed by the real killer, of another Blue Swordfish member.

"I could tell when you and Ema came into the room, he turned to see meaning that he was then in a panic. When he did look at me, I wasn't Ema for she was standing in front of him to make a run for it since his plan had failed. He thought that I was Ema and tried to drown me so it had to be related to the person who worked with his boss Joe from the SL-9 Incident. With Lana being blamed for, Edgeworth and Ema being out of the picture, and evidences being destroyed could've worked."

Phoenix understood on Raven was trying to say a little.

"But it didn't see us doing all the work."

"Correct." She said. "(Got that part right. Still, about Damon's daughter, does she know anything about the case?)" Something on Raven's mind, it seems to be hard to know if Damon's daughter was still around to get some more answers about the case if she was working today or not. Why hasn't she come around to aiding the police lately when they needed her the most…? Raven needed to know more.

"I guess you're right. Anything else?" he asked.

"Just that and Damon's daughter… I don't know why…I just get this feeling there's something about it. That has something to do with her and the Blue Swordfish member we need to get as the real killer who's controlling Lana's life."

A lot of more work ahead of them to go around.

"(So much to do.)" he said to himself. "We got no time to lose, so we better work hard until we get there. Don't know what I do without you, Raven."

Raven hugs Phoenix.

"I know and neither would I." she said.

As the two couldn't find anything near the criminal affairs, they went outside of the entrance instead where they come across Jake again. For he looked normal to be seeing them and feeling a bit better since he found some answers that he needed.

"Howdy, Bambina." He said to the three.

"Oh, Mr. Marshall!" surprised Ema.

Jake looked a bit normal right now, a bit too much…

"I never thought things'd turn out this way when I woke up this morning. Que serà serà. You never know where life'll lead you, eh Bambina? I should've known my luck had run out when ol' Billy dried up this morning.

It was part of a plant cactus.

"Say, where are you headed?" Phoenix ask.

"Just over to the Prosecutor's Office for a little interrogation. It's a 'voluntary' appearance, but we all know I won't be coming back. Sorry, but you can't go in the evidence room today, pardner."

So, no going to evidence room for today, Ema's mind was more on why Jake was doing all of this.

"But Mr. Marshall...Why did you do it?"

"Why do prospectors head west?" said Jake. "If ever there was a case I needed to know the truth about, it was that one."

"So, you're going to the cops to write a file without resisting in person?" Raven asks him.

Jake puts his hat down a bit from all the shame that he did.

"That's right. Better than being locked away, so I'll be here all day to see the rest of the trial at sun rise."

Phoenix stopped Jake before he went inside of the building first.

"Before you turn yourself in, Mr. Marshall...would you mind telling us exactly what happened?"

"Hmph...Looks like I won't be getting a steak lunch today." Said the cowboy. "So why not?"

It looks like after Phoenix and Raven got some help from Jake talking to them in court was good; they needed to know a bit more in his own words on the rest of the case.

"Something was fishy about that trial from the beginning. It wasn't just me either. All the detectives thought so."

Something fishy? Fishy like what…?

"Some of the facts reported were inconsistent with the evidence we found. For example, the murder weapon." Jake catches on quickly than he looks like from the old days. He shows the three a bag with the tip switchblade being broken off that he founded.

"The tip of the broken weapon!" said Raven.

"The murder weapon?" questioned Phoenix. "You mean...that switchblade knife with the broken tip?"

"That's what it is with blood and all. Wait…It belonged to Joe!" Raven just found out that it was Joe's switchblade he used as his weapon.

"It did?!" shock Phoenix now. "(Again, Raven's so good.)"

Ema remembers the weapon again when she has a better look at it.

"Yeah! That's the weapon!"

"That was Joe Darke's, all right. But...in the initial autopsy report, a question was raised." Jake said. "The blade of the knife was not a perfect match with the wound the victim sustained."

Raven double checks from her laptop, only to get some details but not knowing who or how it happened.

"You're right, Jake. It wasn't. Weird…"

"What does that mean?" Phoenix asks Jake.

"It means there is a good chance that knife was not the murder weapon."

Great! Now Jake tells the three! Makes sense on why Raven can't find anything out, right now that is.

"That's why there's not showing on my laptop!"

"However, in the report that was finally submitted, that possibility had been erased." Said Jake.

Like it was being erased by force. Of course, it might be the facts of being forged evidences there…

"(I bet it was the killer's doing!)" Raven thought about it.

"That case left behind scars on all of us." Ema knew what Jake was talking about.

"The 'scars' that the SL-9 Incident left behind..." Raven said.

Left so much for others to be hurt from, so much was gone down under to be happening until everything about the case is good as gone. Next, they needed to know a lot more of Jake's brother Neil, being the best prosecutor there was. Raven needed to bring it up to Jake about Neil when he was killed, along with Joe's executed for it.

"So, about your brother Neil…"

Jake stops Raven there.

"Good to guess about my brother…your old man helped out for you to figure it out, missy. I say that was all good kills you have there. About the two of us, I got the looks, but he had the brains. He was one of the best prosecutors around. I had just made detective when it went down. It was our first case together..."

"How old was he...your brother?" Ema asks Jake.

"He was 27 at the time." He answers. "He was awarded the highest honor that very day."

This surprises Phoenix and Raven about that part.

"The...'highest honor'? You don't mean..."

"King of Prosecutors."

Such as Edgeworth was like Neil use to be back then. Raven admired his work 'in a good way', while Phoenix looked at Jake weirdly.

"The day the SL-9 Incident took place, that wasn't the same day as..." Ema said.

"That's right. It was the day of the evidence transferal."

When Jake said that part out, Phoenix was surprised.

"Interesting..." he said.

"It was drizzling that morning, and by nightfall there was thunder. I can't believe two years have gone by already. I tried to steal the evidence so the case wouldn't die."

A reason why Jake had to do it.

"It's wrong to steal, but I see your reasons on why you did it." Raven said.

Phoenix understood as well only to have a flaw from Meekins in not seeing Jake dressing up and looking like Bruce to get into a fight.

"(Apparently, someone tried to stop you. Detective Goodman was murdered...and the evidence locker was empty.)" he said to himself.

Having the locker, he tried to find to be empty, how does it make Jake feel on what he did and tried to find out like he did when he was a full detective. So many things did hurt him so much.

"There was something going on behind the scenes in that case. We all knew that later. Every detective involved in that investigation, save one, was...taken care of. Ms. Starr was fired and I was demoted and boxed away in a tiny room."

Must've been hard for both Jake and Angel were both having hard times when Damon moving them in different areas to work at within the building. Because they might know too much to learn about, a set up.

"What about Detective Goodman?" Phoenix asks him.

"If they did something to him too, the commissioners would get suspicious. No, they were careful enough not to be too obvious." He said.

"Who are you talking about?!" ask Ema.

"Don't get upset, Bambina. I mean Damon Gant...and Lana Skye."

"Those two?!" surprised Raven.

Why would Damon 'who was so powerful in solving cases the way he and his daughter did' would want Lana to move up and then becoming a prosecutor for two years?

"Chief Detective Damon Gant and his second-in-command, Lana Skye...There wasn't a person on the force who hadn't heard of that duo. That case was the biggest step in both of their careers." Guess Jake knows 'along with Angel too', when Lana and Damon were a great team when it comes to working together.

"Unstoppable teammates by the sound of it." Raven added.

"After the case ended, Lana transferred to the Prosecutor's Office, right?" Phoenix needed to ask that part to Jake and for him to answer.

"Yeah. Damon Gant, the new Chief of Police, arranged for that to happen. She's never been the same since she left."

Lana was cold hearted once that day happened, Ema knew about it to not know a good reason why.

"Everyone who knew her said so. 'Chief Prosecutor Skye was totally different when she was a detective'."

Ema wanted to know more now that Jake mentions that part to Phoenix and Raven to learn about next.

"Tell me...what happened to my sister?!" she demanded to know.

Jake had nothing else to say in know anything else from it.

"Sorry, Bambina, but her secret is too well guarded. I never found out."

"So, we know that, another Blue Swordfish member after the other case along with spying and using Lana, the reason why Bruce and Neil were killed, and…I know it had nothing to do with my past this time. For the past two years that Lana kept a very dark secret."

Raven got that part right, and Phoenix sees the secret that Lana said about when that event accrued.

"(Lana's 'secret'...It all started two years ago, all of it.)"

"So, there you people have it." Jake said it all. "That's my story. Did you enjoy it, pardner?"

"More answers we can get. Thanks a bunch, Jake." Raven said to see if he will be fine on his own "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said with a smile. "Don't you and Ema worry your pretty little heads now. There's one thing for sure I found out in court today. That boy Edgeworth isn't my enemy. He was the one who used falsified evidence to get a guilty verdict, but someone else was the one who gave him that evidence and planned everything. That someone is Damon Gant. Don't believe me? Well I don't blame any of you. I won't even be a patrolman after today. Too bad I won't be around to work with you...when you become a real scientific investigator. Adios Bambina!" Jake says his good-byes to Ema, Phoenix, and Raven for he went to tell the cops everything to be losing his other post to get out a bit easy to being release around tomorrow later. He was helpful to them in getting on what they needed to know.

"So much…I hope we still have time. Lana…" Ema felt bad for Jake.

"That we will, Ema." Raven said. "Let's check back to the criminal affairs. This is our chance!"

Time: February 24

Location: Police Department Chief's Office

The place of Damon's main office was huge. The floor was nice on the ground, a huge organ to play music in the middle, two windows on each side, a knight statue, a desk with a computer on the left with other files draws and a photo frame of the three, another one on the right side with fancy things place on top of the shelf's. Phoenix, Raven, and Ema were amazed just by seeing this whole room.

"Whoa...Where am I?" Phoenix said to be looking around all over the room.

"Is this really Damon's office? For real?" same thing with Raven.

"It is." Ema said to them. "We're in the Chief's office, silly! At least, that's what it said on the door."

Soon enough, Damon then comes in the room after putting something back down in his desk for he was reading something.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you three." Said Damon. "Hi, Raven-bird." Damon pats Raven on the back many times.

"Hello, sir!" she said.

"It's good. Be happy to be seeing me. I am."

Phoenix spotted something for Damon had some paper work on him, like what kind was it?

"(He put that paper he was reading in his desk.)"

"So, Mr. Wright. Have you been swimming lately?" Damon asks Phoenix.

"Uh...no, I haven't. I've been kind of busy lately." He said.

"I can appreciate that. I've had my hands full too, with Mr. Marshall's misconduct and Lana's provocative statement." Damon meant the whole business going on now and back then.

"Got your hands full from the other cases as well?" Raven asked.

"Got to keep things in tact after all." Raven looks at Damon's desk with another photo that was all red on one side with the other one being cleared up in seeing, but he stops her. "Please don't touch that!"

"My bad."

Thought she did something bad, instead Gant just smiles and pats Raven.

"You're just like my daughter." He said. "The picture frame's broken; don't want you to get cut from the broken glass now. Be more careful next time. I been trying to clean it up but got so busy on reading these reports that I almost forgot."

"Okay then. (Weird, what broken glass? I didn't see any on his desk.)" Raven thought that was weird on what just happened there, for Phoenix heard of the words provocative statement before.

"Provocative statement"...oh, you mean about the forged evidence."

Damon explains the rest to them.

"Two years have passed since that incident. My, how time flies! See that big picture on the wall over there? That's a picture of Lana, Neil and me."

"With you, Lana, and Neil. Must have been amazing working as a team." Ema said to him.

"It sure was, my daughter wish to see that as I am proud of her on her other job somewhere and wishing me so much luck today." Said Damon.

The three see the photo of the best team for the past two years.

"(So, this is Mr. Marshall's brother...Prosecutor Neil Marshall...)" Phoenix said to himself from looking at it.

"We took it to commemorate our work together."

Phoenix thought it was a bit odd from looking at it.

"(Something's not right with this picture. I can't quite seem to put my finger on it though...) Looks like we got ourselves a clue here."

"That should come in handy." Damon said to them. "Stopping that other Blue Swordfish member will be the last thing I'll do next. Attacking Edgy and you too, Raven, unforgivable. He'll see to that."

"That he would, sir." Raven makes a scan copy of the photo to be sure that Phoenix knows that something was up with it.

So, the Gant Team picture was added as a clue for Phoenix and Raven, so far so good…

"Anyway, I'd like to reminisce all day, but there are matters that need my attention. I'm going to lock up here, so let's go out together."

Ema wanted to find things in Damon's office for she has a feeling that there is or was a thing in the room.

"Oh...But this office...it was a crime scene two years ago, wasn't it?"

"Ah, yes, it is." He said. "Sad to say…That case has long since been over. There's no need to investigate it anymore."

But the two lovers'/defense lawyers needed to have another look around the room. Phoenix and Raven needed to from Damon's permission but he wouldn't allow them to do it, what's up with that?

"All the same, we'd still like to have a look around."

"If it's alright with you."

Phoenix and Raven tries to ask, but Damon then looked serious from up close to them...

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said there's no need to investigate it anymore." Then Damon looked calm after that to leave the building. "Now hurry up and get out. I have a meeting to attend. I'll be seeing you all later." Damon leaves after that, knowing that this was far from over.

"Looks like we aren't welcome." Ema said.

Then Phoenix said this to Ema that Raven knows of like he was too.

"It seems that case isn't over with yet, after all."

"Something's up with Damon alright. Jake wasn't fooling." She said.

"That's right." Agreed Phoenix. "Chief Gant denied our request to search the 'crime scene'. That means there must be a reason he doesn't want us looking around in there."

"You mean like, a clue?!" Ema was lost.

"(There's got to be a way we can get inside the Chief's office...)" Phoenix thought of something hard. "I know who we can see to getting us in."

Raven knew who Phoenix was talking about.

"Mr. Detective."

"Ah! Good idea!" smiled Ema to be liking the idea.

Heading back to the building's affairs department place for the three had to get into Damon's office to finding some clues while there was still a chance.

Time: February 24

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

Seems that Gumshoe was doing well working around the clock on his own for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to find him at the right time and for some questions to ask him.

"Hey, pal! Kid!" said the detective.

"Detective Gumtree!" Phoenix calls out to him "Were you in a meeting?"

He was being all tired out from doing a very small task.

"I was uh...just taking a breather. My feet hurt. I had to serve everyone coffee."

"That sounds unfair." Raven felt sorry for Gumshoe.

"Tell me about it." He then asks the three on something. "Say, have either of you seen Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Edgeworth?" This was news to Phoenix. "No. Why do you ask?"

"He's under fire from both the Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office. It's almost like the battles between you two in court!"

Knowing that right now Edgeworth must be under pressure that he was in, and Phoenix feels bad for his friend/rival.

"That does sound serious..."

Ema felt like this was her fault for Lana being in such a mess.

"Is it because of what my sister said?"

"That's basically what it all boils down to." Gumshoe said. "That falsified evidence two years ago, now Mr. Edgeworth has the whole world after his blood!"

"This sucks." Raven said. "Having someone whose being blame for over nothing, poor Edgeworth."

"Let me share a little advice with you as a detective. If you don't have a clue, keep yer trap shut!" Gumshoe accidentally spits at them while talking quietly, Raven hated that part though to be cleaning up her face.

"We get it. Just say it, don't spray it."

Guessing for what Gumshoe was telling them that things with Edgeworth were getting from bad to worse on his end.

"But why would Edgeworth be blamed?" ask Phoenix. "It's not like he knew the evidence was forged! Lana Skye is the guilty party here, isn't she?"

"She was force upon as Edgeworth was set up." Explained Raven.

Gumshoe knows what Lana was going through right now, and the same thing with Edgeworth as well.

"Could be right, I'm hoping so too. Regardless, the prosecutor is responsible for the evidence he presents in court. Not only that, but as you know there've been a lot of rumors going around about Mr. Edgeworth. Those who don't like him haven't been able to do anything because of his amazing talent as a prosecutor. But now with this..."

"Are there really so many people who hate him?" Ema asks the detective.

He was different then but still Edgeworth follows his code in being a lawyer and much better today.

"In our world, only those with talent rise to the top. Mr. Edgeworth not only had that, but he's young. There's no better recipe I know of for making enemies. I'm careful not to stick out. Anyway, I'm a bit worried about him. Under all this pressure, I'm afraid Mr. Edgeworth just might crack."

Raven gets it now.

"Meaning we have to solve this to save Lana, capture the other Blue Swordfish member, and saving Edgeworth's reputation." She then brings up the SL-9 Incident again. "So, about the SL-9 Incident…"

What else does Gumshoe know about the case at hand?

"I looked at the file earlier, while the coffee was brewing." Guess that Gumshoe did some digging and was worried about Edgeworth.

"(He seems genuinely concerned for Edgeworth...)" Phoenix thought of. "Well? Did you find out anything?"

"The only evidence Darke left behind was during his final attack." He said.

"His final attack? You mean..." Raven wondered.

"When he killed Prosecutor Marshall, who was trying to protect some girl."

The piece left when Neil saved Ema from Joe attacking her which ended up being killed in the end.

"Me..."

"Talk about brutal." Raven said.

"That's when he left the most incriminating evidence of all."

"Well? What was it?" Ema asks Gumshoe about it.

Gumshoe tries to find it somewhere in his pockets.

"Oh, um, let's see...I think it had something to do with the murder weapon...Oh, I forget. Look, it's all written somewhere in here, okay?"

Raven knew on what he did this time.

"You lost it, didn't you?"

"I said I'm trying, okay?!" he argues.

"Maybe we should show him the murder weapon. It might jog his memory!" good idea there, Ema.

Lots more to learn about since Joe Darke had started the whole deadly gang of the Blue Swordfish group, for what reasons he did and for his crimes for the other members to carry out?

"Someone is watching us and getting to some people." Raven said to Gumshoe. "Joe was the first and the leader of the group to begin with, but for what reason?"

"I know it is surprising. Capturing the other one won't be so easy to do. Joe Darke was 42 at the time of the crime. He was just your run-of-the-mill businessman."

"A businessman?" confused Phoenix. "What made him take to serial killing?"

"One day on his way home from work, he hit someone with his car." Explain the detective.

Raven remembers that part.

"Yes!" surprised her to say the rest. "I remember Joe's background story! My Dad arrested him to write some paper work to stay for one night at the police station. It was a small group at first to soon get bigger when he losing it."

"You're kidding me!" shock Phoenix.

"Sorry, Phoenix, that's all I remember about the man."

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Raven.

"No, its fine. It's good you're remembering some that your father did little by little."

Ema wanted to know more about on what Joe did back then…

"With his car? So...it was an accident?"

"An accident, yes." Said Gumshoe. "But it transformed him into an animal! He killed a man that witnessed the accident. Then he killed a lady who saw the second crime. A kid walked by just then, so he killed him too. Then, when he was burying the bodies, a jogger came upon the scene and was killed as well! Finally, he turned himself in."

Raven then knows about the next part to put the pieces together.

"That's when the part happened…So before he lost control for Damon, my Dad, Lana, Neil, and Damon's daughter to hunt down from two years ago, to try killing them all at the station. Leaving the other members like Bobby, Redd, Dee, and Manfred to continue with his work. Who knows who the other people we'll run into being a Blue Swordfish member out of the blue!" This made Raven scared as she tried to be strong.

"You okay, Raven?" ask Ema.

"(Is this being why my parents were on the run? Why my Dad got killed for it? Those people were trying to kill them and me too?!)"

"Seems he was a pretty careless animal." Phoenix said.

"Of course, this is all conjecture." Gumshoe said. "There wasn't a single shred of evidence."

Really? Well, this was something else with no proof to getting one man to being killed for killing more people, such as Joe Darke himself was back then when he was still alive.

"So, he turned himself in... For the crime to take place and Marshall's brother losing his life. There has to be something more to it, if Raven knows more to the murder case and accessing Joe, then someone is behind this." Phoenix put the pieces together.

"Yes, but in the middle of his questioning, he fled and murdered his final victim...Prosecutor Marshall." So, says Gumshoe. "That crime was witnessed by someone too, but fortunately he was arrested on the spot. It's a good thing that last witness wasn't killed."

Ema was lucky to still be alive today.

"(That last 'witness'...He must mean Ema...)" thought of Phoenix and then shows the murder weapon used by Joe during that day the switchblade for Gumshoe to see.

"Look, Mr. Detective." Raven said to him to be showing the weapon too.

"This knife...it was Joe Darke's, wasn't it?" ask Phoenix.

"For my laptop's saying that his DNA matches with this switchblade." Enough proof for Raven to show that to Gumshoe from her laptop.

"That's right, kid. We traced it back to the store he bought it at, and it had his fingerprints on it too."

"But no one witnessed him using it to murder anyone, right?" ask Ema.

"That's where his luck ran out. When you take a good look at the knife...you'll see it's broken!" Gumshoe said. "Take a guess where the broken-off tip of the knife was found. That's what did him in!"

Yeah, where was the tip part of the knife…? Ema had to ask that part next for Gumshoe to answer.

"Where was it?"

"The victim, Neil Marshall was carrying it...inside his own body! It was found deep inside the stab wound."

In other words, Neil was stabbed with the weapon that deep.

"Did it match Darke's knife?" ask Phoenix.

"You bet." Answered Gumshoe. "Down to the last fiber."

"We better get this all down." And so, Raven does in the court records to add on Neil's autopsy report along with the switchblade knife with it. For it was saying these things on it… 'Item Description: Switchblade Knife Type: Evidence Submitted as evidence during the trial.' Raven looks up on the item very carefully from her computer. During the trial looking at between the broken knife tip in the bag, and the handle being opened with some blood on both each. "So much on this thing…"

"Well, there you have it in a nutshell. That's all I know." Gumshoe said to them.

"Thanks again, Mr. Detective." Raven thanks Gumshoe for his help once again.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Phoenix had to ask Gumshoe on one more thing. "It's about the Chief. His office is a 'crime scene'. right? It's where Prosecutor Neil Marshall was murdered..."

"The Chief's out now, and his office is locked, but we'd like to have a look around if that's okay." Ema asks Gumshoe.

Even Raven begged of Gumshoe to allow them to with his permission.

"With your help, we want to have a look at the room before Damon comes back."

Gumshoe sees what they're asking him to do.

"Well, any Detective's ID card can unlock the door." He shows the three his ID card that can work.

"What? Really?!" surprised Ema.

"But if I let a civilian in there, I'd be charged with breach of trust." He said. "Meaning that I'd be canned."

"In trouble..." Raven mentions that to Gumshoe to know what it was.

Gumshoe wishes to help them, but he was afraid that he would be get kicked out of the force for good.

"Sorry, pal. You too, kid. I don't plan on getting fired because of you guys."

Ema shows Gumshoe Bruce's ID card.

"How about this ID card? It was Detective Goodman's..."

"That won't work either." Said the detective. "The data was deleted the day he died."

"It was now?" surprised Raven. "(Someone really wanted to get rid of this case that badly.)"

"(So, in other words, Gumshoe is our only chance of getting into that office.)" guessed Phoenix.

"I wonder if there's something we could show him that would make him change his mind..." Ema thought about.

Raven thought of one person.

"I know of one. Follow me." She said to the other two. "And Mr. Detective, we'll be back. Let's go."

"Lead the way, Raven!" Ema follows.

"Where are, you leading us to?" Phoenix was confused.

Gumshoe continues working while waiting for the three to return as they went somewhere else in the building to look for someone.

"Okay then…"

Time: February 24

Location: High Prosecutor's Office Room 1202

Raven knows of one person that'll get Gumshoe to help her, Phoenix, and Ema is by heading in Edgeworth's office 'normal again after yesterday's attack and on looked out still' for him to be working hard on the matter at hand. With this, Raven needs to know more and finding her mother first at the hospital as well as finding more clues to the history of the Blue Swordfish gang little at a time. Entering in the room, Edgeworth was somewhere in his office. Ema spotted him on his desk doing his work.

"There he is! It looks like he's writing something."

"(Perfect!)" Raven goes over to him. "Hi, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth stops to throwing one bad written paper on the floor.

"Huh? Raven? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to see you. Ask you of something really, I heard about you having some trouble on the case at hand."

Edgeworth felt shy around Raven again.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your sweet concern."

"(He sure was quick to throw that paper on the floor...Still; does he have to sweet talk my Raven like that knowing she's mine?)" Phoenix got jealous again to change the subject. "Tough day in court, huh?"

"Hmph." Edgeworth didn't want to admit it. "I've had to live the past two years with rumors flying around. What's another allegation to me?"

Raven tries calming her friend down.

"We're on your side, remember?"

Edgeworth's face turns red for embarrassment to hide his feelings so much from the others. For Phoenix knows all about his friend.

"(That's Edgeworth for you...Always trying to hide his real feelings.)"

"So, what do you want? Unlike some people but Raven, I don't have all day."

Raven looks at the crumble up paper to examine that Edgeworth threw on the ground.

"What did you write that was so bad to throw out?"

Ema looks at it to read it, but was a little shock to know of something from the printed words.

"What?! 'Letter of r-r-r-r...' Huh?"

So, Edgeworth does it for Ema.

"If you can't read, I'll read it for you. It says, 'Letter of Resignation'."

The three see the paper meaning that Edgeworth might quit the force and as a prosecutor lawyer. Not good for Ema, Phoenix, and Raven to hear about this.

"Huh?!"

"A 'Resignation'?! Edgeworth, you don't mean...?"

"Are you quitting?! Why?!"

Edgeworth then turns to Raven to explain.

"Raven, you have to understand that the whole Blue Swordfish gang is too dangerous even for you." He said to her. "And… I'm tired, Mr. Wright. I feel as if...something inside me has died."

"But we saved you from the case!" Raven said.

Edgeworth places his hands-on Raven's.

"Not that. Raven, I'm truly grateful what you did without you, Larry, or Wright saving me, I wouldn't be following my honor in more opened minded. But this here is different, like some are turning against me. It's not you or your boyfriend."

"Edgeworth...So you are serious…"

Raven finally gets why Edgeworth was being like this as Ema tries cheering Edgeworth up too.

"But Mr. Edgeworth! None of it is your fault!" Ema said to him.

"I know the path I've walked. You don't need to tell me. And the path I've walked... hasn't been a just one. I can't forgive myself for what I've done...and no one else should forgive me either."

Yep, not a good sigh here. Edgeworth wasn't himself right now and Phoenix knows of this from the look on his face.

"(Uh oh. I think he's serious!)" he said.

"Mr. Wright! Please, you have to do something!"

Ema didn't want this to happen to Edgeworth and neither does Raven, for Phoenix knows a lot more to his friend than that's the only reason why he wanted to quit from looking at the paper.

"Raven?" Phoenix says something to his girlfriend.

Raven got the paper done for another copy to hold on to.

"Got it covered." Raven puts the Letter of Resignation in pocket. Phoenix kept one in his pocket of the letter of resignation and another for Raven to copy on her laptop, to then presenting it again to Edgeworth.

"They say where there's smoke, there's fire. Apparently, I was so caught up in the smoke; I lost sight of the truth." Said Edgeworth. "The others are right. I have no right to serve as a prosecutor. I've always made my own decisions about what I can or cannot do. That hasn't changed. Forgiving myself... is something I cannot do...Wright, Raven, please. I'm the prosecutor on this case! You two don't expect me to sit here and discuss the case with any of you over a cup of tea!"

"Mr. Wright! Mr. Edgeworth just told you 'no' in a very stylish manner!" Ema said to him.

"Ema, please!" Raven tries calming Ema down.

Ema does feel bad for yelling at Phoenix. They needed to ask Edgeworth some questions and then a way for Gumshoe to get in Damon's office without getting caught. As well as Phoenix and Raven questioning him about the forging evidences thing.

"So, on something you didn't do on what Neil did before, no one would believe in why you did it?" ask Raven.

"There's no excuse for what I've done." Said the prosecutor lawyer. "Two years ago, I used false evidence to obtain a guilty verdict. That's what it all breaks down to, and nothing I do can erase that fact." It was hard for Edgeworth to not know about the whole thing being a very big issue back then.

"But you didn't know, did you?" ask Phoenix. "I mean, that the evidence was falsified."

"The Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office share a bond of trust. If that bond is broken, we stand to lose everything. The Police Department's error is my error, my responsibility as the prosecutor in charge. That fact remains the same no matter what excuses I might have."

Raven and Ema felt Edgeworth's pain

"Mr. Edgeworth..." Ema said to being sad.

"I take pride in my work. So, tell me why! Why has it all come to this...?" Edgeworth said.

"Don't blame yourself, Edgeworth! Just don't!" Raven begged of Edgeworth to rethink this.

Edgeworth looked like he was about to cry 'only for Phoenix and Raven to see it within his eyes'.

"How can I...?

Even if Edgeworth was helping Phoenix and Raven out and to still be against them in court, they are a team in all of this.

"Are you up for the trial tomorrow? Seeing that you're not being watched on...?" Phoenix asks him.

"Hmph. First last year's trial, and now this one. It seems all you do is worry about me. To be honest, you're getting on my nerves." He said to them. "I'm fine now. Raven's fine from the encounter we went through; with...Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but Officer Meekins did save our lives. And yet...What for?" Edgeworth was still doing it? I hope he's up to it while at the same time being in the crisis he was in. "Tomorrow is the last day. It's too late to change prosecutors. I'll bet that's what my superiors are banking on. I never thought that case would come back to haunt me like this."

Phoenix got lost on what Edgeworth meant there.

"What do you mean?"

"That list of evidence. It seems too short. Most lists...run twice as long." Said Edgeworth.

"It's only half if most lists? (That is odd...)" Phoenix finds that part to be a bit odd.

Then Edgeworth says this part next…

"After Neil Marshall was murdered, I became prosecutor for that case. I may not have been part of the investigation, but at the time there was only one thing on my mind: I'd use the evidence I was given to prove the suspect guilty!"

"On Joe, right?" Raven took a wild guess.

"The one and only."

Soon Ema, and Phoenix see a missing photo in Damon's office that was there and then it wasn't today.

"Say, we just saw a picture taken around that time." Ema said.

"(That picture...Something seemed strange about it...)" so thought of Phoenix from thinking Edgeworth about the photo.

Even Raven finds it weird that it wasn't there anymore.

"But it was there when we saw it. So, weird..."

How does Edgeworth felt about the day of the crime? Raven and Phoenix were starting to worry about him even for Ema too.

"Could you tell us again about what happened that day?" Phoenix asks Edgeworth. "The day Detective Goodman was murdered? You were participating in a ceremony over at the station, right?"

"I've never cared for ceremonies, but I had to attend that one." He answers.

"Because you were awarded this?" Ema points to the trophy that Edgeworth got like Neil did back then.

"Those receiving awards can't exactly skip out on the ceremony. I finished up at the office in the morning, then drove over to the Police Department." Edgeworth always get the job done in seconds.

"You, 'finished up' at the office?" Phoenix added.

"Yes." Edgeworth said. "Just odds and ends-clerical stuff. I didn't plan on returning to the office that day. That is, until I was asked to take something back."

Sounded very important to get.

"Take something back?" confused Ema.

"This." Edgeworth shows the three a screwdriver of an evidence of the case.

"A screwdriver?" Raven got confused.

Ema remembers of Damon asking Edgeworth to hold on to it.

"Oh yeah. Chief Gant asked you to hold onto that, didn't he?"

"Yes. It was a piece of evidence in a case that was closed half a year ago, he asked me to bring it back to the Prosecutor's Office."

"So, it's important, I better get this in. You don't mind?" Raven asks Edgeworth for permission.

"Not at all." He said.

Raven gets the screwdriver item on to her laptop that might useful for later. Phoenix remembers hearing about it from yesterday.

"(That's the story we heard yesterday...)" Phoenix thought about. "So, you came back here to the Prosecutor's Office because the Chief asked you to?"

"That's right." Said Edgeworth

"Damon asked him to do it, huh?" mentioned Raven. "(Now why would he lend it to Edgeworth in the first place?)"

From rewards to get for prosecutor's trophies to ceremonies during the good times and the bad from two years ago, can be fun and some that Edgeworth has been through. Raven asks Edgeworth something else next.

"May I ask what type of ceremony you did go to?"

"Not at all. This award originates from an ancient Chinese tale. In Chinese, the word 'contradiction' is written with two characters: the first means 'halberd', and the second means 'shield'. Have you heard this story?"

Raven knows it by heart.

"I do! I do! Halberd Shield is a term during the war in China between protections in battle within honor."

Edgeworth smiles a little at Raven.

"You're good, Raven, you learn a lot."

"I love to learn these things." Raven smiles. "Mind as well explain to them, Edgeworth, please." Raven had to get him to tell the two for an old tale from China's history from long ago.

"Very well." Edgeworth tells the story. "Long ago in the kingdom of Chu, there was an arms merchant. One day, he presented the king with two items. The first was a halberd he claimed could slice through any shield or armor. The second was a shield he claimed could withstand any weapon."

Phoenix had to object just by hearing the whole story, thinking it was all talk and nothing else.

"Hmm...Wait a minute. *OBJECTION! * Those claims contradict each other!"

"Very perceptive. But then again, you've heard this story before, right?" he said. "Anyway, as you mentioned, the very descriptions of these items discredit them both. When the king pointed, this out, the merchant was left speechless. And thus, the Chinese word for 'contradiction' was born."

Ema started to get it now.

"Oh, I see! So, the 'chipped shield' and the 'broken knife' symbolize..."

"Showed a warrior's bravery in battle." Raven added.

"Precisely so. They symbolize the merchant's items. The ancient tale ends with the merchant at a loss for words, but it's in our nature to pursue matters to their conclusion...even if it results in something as ugly as this."

Ema loved hearing the whole story being told.

"Wow. Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth! I learned something new today!"

"That's funny...If that's so, then why were you only given a shield?" ask Phoenix.

"You'll have to ask Chief Gant." Said Edgeworth. "Two years ago, he had the 'halberd' part of the award abolished."

Ask Damon Gant? Will he say anything about it if Phoenix and Raven try to?

"Sounds good to update this." Raven said.

Big things to be updating the King of Prosecutors trophy from an old history.

"I have something's to think about. Good luck on your end, Wright and Raven." Edgeworth went back to work at his desk, knowing that he had a lot on his mind to think about for Raven and Phoenix knew that had to let him be for now until tomorrow in court.

Leaving them and Ema to go look somewhere else.

"So much for getting Edgeworth's help to look around the Chief's office."

Raven won't give up just yet, and neither will Phoenix.

"I'm sure we'll find someone with answers somehow." She said. "No worries, Ema. Where to now, Phoenix?"

"You got me." He said to the girls. "Let just keep on asking some people we know of for some help. (I'm more worried about Edgeworth. I hope he really doesn't quit. He just can't.)"

That's understandable for Phoenix to be worry about Edgeworth on what's he's going through, same with Raven and Ema. The three went somewhere else of the building to have another look around Damon's office to find any clues somehow.

Time: February 24

Location: Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

Entering the underground parking lot once again as Phoenix, Raven, and Ema sees Angel coming to them but this time while doing her work along with making more lunch boxes for the people.

"Excuse me...Would either of you care for a quarter pound of roast beef?" Angel shows them the food she made. "Kind of like the first person who sucked a cow's nipple to discover milk. Still, I never thought you'd go digging up that case from two years ago, all over again"

"Yo! Angel!" Raven knew that she would find her again. "So, you are too like Jake?"

"You bet I am."

Phoenix then says this to her.

"Everyone in this trial was involved in the SL-9 Incident. Not only that, but the murder occurred on the very day the evidence from that case was due for transferal from the leader who made the entire Blue Swordfish gang. This can't all be attributed to mere 'coincidence'."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You know that little scene I happened to witness?"

When Angel saw Lana stabbing Bruce in Edgeworth's trunk car.

"(The instant Lana stabbed Detective Goodman with a knife.)" Phoenix remembers.

"No matter how much of the past you dig up; it won't change what I saw. Roast beef is meant to be savored when eaten." She said to them. Angel really hates Lana from back then and still today.

"You...Really hate Lana that much...?" Raven asks her.

Then Angel gives them a smile.

"Well, for a reason why she moved up for me to being kicked out sounds unfair. Don't you agree?"

"I guess we do when you put it that way." Phoenix said. "(Way to show your dark side from food making.)"

"Anyways, we need to ask you some questions, Angel." Raven said. "So, you guys were really going after Joe for so long until he was killed?"

It seems that Angel might know a lot more about Lana's past from being friendly into being so cold, for what reasons was so hard to know what changed her and the behavior on Ema.

"Joe Darke...That's a name I'll not soon forget! We trailed him for half a year. The first Blue Swordfish being and then making more members to join and to carry out his line of work, so sad. Oh, the pressure though! Still, I don't think I was ever more alive than I was then. Those days were steamier than a bowl of hot gravy! Poor old Jake Marshall, though, must have been going through hell."

After losing Jake's only brother Neil.

"Like how Joe to attacking Neil, now the new member tried to kill Edgeworth and me but mistaken me for being Ema." Raven said to Angel.

"So, I heard. Must've been scary, it was like that."

"You mean, because of his brother's death?" Phoenix asked.

"They were close, those two. After Neil died, something took over Jake. He became obsessed. Seeing Jake like that made her more desperate."

That sucks for Jake into losing his brother Neil on that awful day.

"(Now I felt sorry for Jake.)" Raven asks Angel something else. "Who's this 'her' person?"

"Lana Skye." She said.

"My sister...?" shock Ema a little.

"The best of the best was put on that SL-9 case. Of course, they were led by that legendary duo."

The three-people seen in the photo. Damon, Lana, and Neil…

"Lana...and Chief Gant!" said Ema.

"The best of the best." Angel said. "That legendary pair was the reason we were able to keep up our investigation. That's why we're so shocked over how it turned out..."

With something to be left out for the case to never being solved, a lot more went down thinking that the case was more than completely closed for good, it really wasn't just yet. That was during the court showing the fake evidences on that day.

"You mean, with the forging of the evidence?" ask Phoenix.

"Which got Joe killed by the law." Raven found out the answer. "(He could've killed Neil then. I don't know why; I just have this feeling to know that something's really odd.)"

"Don't get me wrong. Joe Darke got what he deserved. Still, it was obvious the evidence produced in court was being manipulated. Items our team never found would suddenly appear, while other items were kept secret." I guess Angel was right about that part again, ouch!

No one in the police force couldn't do that at all or they'll be in deep trouble.

"They can't do that!" That made Raven mad.

"No kidding!" Ema agrees with Raven there. "But you didn't have proof anything illegal was done..."

Everything was true, to Angel knows a lot more to this case at hand.

"I'm proof enough of what happened."

"You do?" questioned Raven.

"After that case, all of us save Goodman were relieved of our duties...most without even so much as an explanation. Then Lana Skye transferred to the Prosecutor's Office and became Chief Prosecutor."

Ema sees that Lana wanted to be from a cop, and then to a prosecutor lawyer.

"It's true it happened. Lana always wanted to be a prosecutor."

"Nothing's quite as simple as it appears." Was there more when Lana becoming a prosecutor and working by Damon's side? On what Angel was saying might be true. "Lana Skye was merely being used as a pawn. That's my take on the matter."

"She was being used?" Phoenix asked.

"Figures. And Damon's daughter was trying to help out on the case." Raven added.

Angel then stood silent for not all was good for her.

"So, you haven't heard, or they never told you..."

Now Phoenix needed to know more about Damon's mysterious daughter of his.

"Told us what? About the Chief's daughter? Is she still working?"

"Well, she's been missing on the other side of town before the New Year's started."

Shocking for the three to hear a surprising truth about Damon's daughter why she hasn't been heard or seen sense, a missing person case for she hasn't been seen yet since she was trying to unlock the case. On the hideout of the Blue Swordfish gang to being caught, what could've happen to her?

"Are you serious?" Raven was shock and mad about this now. "Damon didn't tell us! Nor did Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Lana, Meekins, or Jake? What gives?!"

Angel explains to them.

"I'm surprise as all of you are. I heard a few days ago, just not a thing to talk about when the Chief's around. I do hope she's alright. I was hoping she and I would work together, since she disappeared for some unknown reasons, this made the Chief pick Lana instead."

On the search on Damon's daughter for all over the world into finding her, how was he and Lana that were a team together worked out? Raven couldn't handle this much surprise here – I don't think both Phoenix and Ema couldn't either on their end.

"This is too shocking to hear for one day here."

"Ah yes, once the father and daughter team and now them." Said Angel. "Damon Gant and Lana Skye...Two years ago, Gant was Chief Detective, and Lana second in command. They were the best."

"They solved all kinds of cases together, didn't they?" Ema asks her.

"Damon Gant's magnetism in particular was almost unreal."

Phoenix was lost about the word magnetism meant…

"His 'magnetism'?"

"By that I mean his ability to attract evidence. He'd produce the most incredible evidence in the cases he handled." She said.

Damon being the best of the best of him to being so smart and clever.

"('Incredible evidence'? You mean...)" Phoenix couldn't believe in it either.

"Oh, yes. There were rumors about him even back then. No one dared confront him, though."

"Fake evidences then..." Raven said.

"(I take it she's talking about forged evidence.)" now Phoenix gets it.

"Back then, everyone looked up to Lana. All the detectives wanted to be like her." Angel said.

Ema was the first to hear a lot more about her sister.

"Really?"

"Oh yes...myself included. I was a fool, really. She hated anything crooked, and always watched out for the other detectives. That's why she was so concerned for Jake." What Angel was saying was this, Lana and Jake were a team like she, Damon, and Neil were back then. "When Jake's brother was murdered, she felt as if she had lost her own brother. If it wasn't for her, I don't think Jake would ever have recovered from his shock. That's what makes it more infuriating."

"That's why those two are always close, to keep Jake to be his normal self and like a brother and sister bonding." Raven gets it now.

Now they know Angel's hate towards Lana besides her knowing so much along with Jake's past. More like wanting to know more about her.

"That's why...I'll never be able to forgive her. Why did she have to turn so cold after that...?"

Raven gets it, both Angel and Jake were being used until the very end to be kicked out of nowhere just like that.

"From being used and force upon. This other being has to be stopped!" Raven knows the other Blue Swordfish remember among the building was the one, hiding and spying on them every minute at a time.

Even from Lana to being used must have been very scary from Damon's doing. Phoenix now knows what might've happened to Lana afterwards.

"Lana transferred to the Prosecutor's Office two years ago, didn't she?"

"Yes, thanks to 'Chief' Gant's powerful influence." Said Angel. "Having solved the SL-9 case, his position as chief was secured. There was only one thing left for him to control, and then no one could stand in his way but his daughter: The Prosecutor's Office."

All by Damon's doing during the time? Weird…

"Makes sense. Lana's skills into finding Damon's daughter..." Said Raven.

Phoenix was shock to ask Angel this next questioned.

"What? You mean...That's why Lana was transferred?!"

"If he could control the Chief Prosecutor while finding the truth about the terrible gang members' whereabouts, he could control the Prosecutor's Office by doing so. That must have been his goal all along."

Damon being the power over one thing would get what needed to be done with.

"B-But how could he control Lana?" ask Ema.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. Ever since that case ended, she's never been the same." Angel answer. "It's only logical to conclude...there must have been a reason for her change."

Phoenix was glad to be getting so much information thanks to Angel's help.

"(At last...I'm finally getting close to the bottom of this ugly mess for Raven to know more, Damon's daughter must be in danger or much worse. I hate to admit it if it's true.)" he said to himself. "Thank you, Ms. Starr."

"Yes. And no worries, the criminal will not be coming in this place again. I do hope you find out who it is soon. One more thing...You listen to me, Rookie. It takes more than just ingredients to create fine cuisine. I hope you and your girlfriend turn out to be a better chef than I've been..." Angel goes back to work for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema had to go back to talking to Gumshoe at the criminal affairs room.

They know how to get him to change his mind to be helping them out, thanks to Phoenix saving the paper that Edgeworth was signing, they got him.

"The Letter!" Ema thought about the idea in time.

"This has to work once we show this to Mr. Detective." Raven said. "I'm sure he'll make sure that Edgeworth won't leave after this."

"Good idea."

"With any luck to happen from this thing that is." Said Phoenix.

So, going back to the Criminal Affairs Dept. the three headed too again, while Gumshoe was about done on one area of the room to see the three coming back again.

"Oh, you're back." He said to them. "I gotta admire your persistency, but my answer's still no. I'm not letting you in the Chief's office, period. It'd be my neck on the line."

Raven got mad at Gumshoe for not helping them out.

"Hey! We need some answers in there! Give us a break, Mr. Detective!

Phoenix agrees with Raven.

"(That office is the last crime scene in the SL-9 Incident. We have to look in there!)"

Raven then shows Gumshoe the paper or the letter of resignation for he to be shocked about after he read it and written in Edgeworth's hand writing.

"What's this crumpled up piece of paper?" Gumshoe reads it. "...N-no way! Mr. Edgeworth can't be serious!"

"We don't want him to do this either." Raven said to the detective.

"I can't believe they've pushed him this far...At first I thought he was as cold as ice, but now I know different! He trusted us detectives to provide him with sound evidence, but we just...we betrayed him!" Gumshoe took a while to understand on what was up with Edgeworth lately. Soon he has finally come to a final decision on his own. "That's it. I've made up my mind!" he said and then handed Phoenix the ID card belonging to him. "Here, takes my ID card."

"Really?! (Is he for real?!)" surprised Raven.

The three couldn't allow Gumshoe to throw away his only job just to do something illegal 'almost'.

"We can't do that. If someone found out..." Phoenix was shock too.

"They wouldn't let you off the hook with another lost item report!" said Ema.

"Look at me. It's no secret I'm already out of the loop. After all, I'm friends with Mr. Edgeworth. Depending on how this case turns out, I may already be as good as terminated..." Gumshoe looked serious into helping them and Edgeworth out. "So at least let me do this...for Mr. Edgeworth's sake!"

"All right, Detective. Thank you." Phoenix said.

Raven hugs Gumshoe.

"Thank you so much!"

Gumshoe smiles.

"It was nothing, kid, just helping out. Just doing my job really."

With the ID card belonging to Gumshoe he was lending to them; Phoenix and Raven were good to go right into Damon's office to have a look around for clues with Ema by their side as Gumshoe's ID tucked swiftly into your pocket.

"Above face! Forward march!" Raven said as a solider.

Phoenix, Raven, and Ema only shot left was to check out on what to see that Damon knew about where Neil was killed in from that night, one chance until tomorrow's final day to save Lana and to solve both cases in time.

"Here goes, Mr. Wright and Raven." Ema said to be doing it.

With a swipe of the card on the machine, the door opens for them.

"It worked!" said Raven.

"Open sesame. If anyone finds us now…"

"Detective Gumshoe's a goner." Phoenix finishes the last part for Ema.

"If that happens, I'm counting on you to bail me out!" he said out loud to stop in time without getting caught. "Besides, we're all in this together now. Now come on, let's see what we can find out!"

The four had a look around the room while staying really close together. They started to look at the safe near the shelves on the right side on the wall.

"Look at this small heavy thing." Raven said while examining with it.

"This is a safe, isn't it?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

Raven knocks on the box being made from metal.

"It looks like a code needs to be entered in this panel to open it." Ema said.

With only seven numbers to punch in to open the safe.

"(A seven-digit number. I think I just might know what it is...)" Phoenix thought of an idea to say. "Raven, can your skills come in handy here?"

Raven got out her gear ready to go by hacking into it.

"Easy money."

Input the numbers time…

"Do you know what it is?" Gumshoe asks them.

Phoenix trusts Raven on what she was doing.

"Raven's good at these things more than me, but I have a hunch..."

"Code name: 'Black-Wings' good to go!" she was in. "We just need to know the code number to open this safe...Anyone?"

Phoenix thought of another idea…

"Raven, remember the odd numbers?"

Raven does by hacking it down to type it all in.

"Oh, right." She then inputs the seven numbers being…7777777.

'Code confirmed. Access granted.' Said the machine.

Once Raven places all seven of the sevens, it opens.

"*BINGO! * It worked." Raven said.

The two were happy on what they've done for Ema and Gumshoe to see afterwards.

"What number did you enter?!"

"Nothing much. The important numbers."

Phoenix says it for the two as Raven already knew since she did it.

"7777777." He said. "The final ID card number on that record."

Big shocker for Ema and Gumshoe to learn about…

"I think I know what you're getting at here, Phoenix..." Raven turns to her boyfriend.

"That's right." He said. "The number of the mysterious 'executive officer' who entered the room that day. This can only mean one thing: That's Chief Gant's ID number!"

No doubt about that it was Damon's number alright, the next thing Ema wanted to do was to look inside of the safe.

"Say...Anyone care to look inside?"

Next, they open the safe up to have a look inside of it.

"Is there any money in there? How much does he have stashed away?!" Gumshoe wanted to know.

"I see some clay shape-like object sticking out." Raven said.

Ema sees it too to be pointing it out.

"Look! It's a...a..."

"A shard from a broken cup." Gumshoe pulls it out with a cloth to hold it with.

"Strange." Phoenix then thought about something from the item. "(This somehow looks familiar. Where have I seen this before...?)"

Raven and Phoenix might have seen the shard of some type of cup somewhere. Looking around some more, they spotted a piece of leather cloth lying around.

"Huh? Look at this thing." Raven spotted something.

"What's this?" Phoenix picks it up. "It looks like a piece of leather cloth..."

They also see a handprint on it.

"This is a handprint, isn't it?" Ema examines it on her end.

"I better scan this."

While Raven was doing that, Gumshoe mistaken the item for something else.

"Hey! I saw someone wearing a shirt like that once! You think the Chief made up the design?" Not even close, Gumshoe, keep on trying a bit harder next time before thinking first.

"Uh...I don't think so." Ema said.

Gumshoe felt weird after saying that.

"Oh. Well, it was just a thought."

"So, there were only two things in here." Raven said to be looking at them. "That's all of them from the safe. Now it's empty."

"A piece of cloth with a handprint on it, and a broken shard from a cup." Gumshoe looks at them too.

"They look like pieces of evidence." Phoenix added.

Gumshoe holds on to the two items for the time being.

"But unless you can prove they have something to do with this case, I'm afraid I can't just let you take them. After all, it's my neck on the line here!"

"(Great. Now I must prove their 'relevancy' to get them. How are these two items related to the SL-9 Incident?)" Phoenix thought of.

Ema didn't want to give up yet.

"Come on! There's got to be something we can show the detective!"

"Then let's try Damon's desk next." Said Raven.

Examining the desk next might have something more by finding while the desk itself looked all nice for it to be someone's working place.

"Wow! Look at the size of Chief Gant's desk!" Ema said to be liking it.

Phoenix soon remembers on why he and the girls came in Damon's office earlier today...

"Chief Gant! I wonder what he was reading?"

"It looked like he was in a hurry in hiding it when we came in. It's some booklet of some kind." Raven said.

"You're right again, kid." Gumshoe said to her. "This looks like a list of evidence...used in a case."

Raven read some pages fast.

"The evidences law book. Sweet..."

"In most cases the list runs twice if this." Ema points out to one part in one of the pages of the book.

"Hey, look at the case name!" she said.

Gumshoe sees it first.

"Huh? 'SL-9 Incident'! I wonder what this is doing here...?"

Then Phoenix and Raven got their attentions when Gumshoe said something about the case.

"Hold on, Detective!" Phoenix said out loud. "What did you just say?"

"Sounds big!"

Phoenix and Raven have a closer look at it next.

"I guess I said there wasn't a lot of evidence."

Phoenix then Remembers on what Edgeworth said about that part...

" _That list of evidence. It seems too short. Most lists...run twice as long."_

Back to the present...It was a big list on one of the parts.

"(What would the other half of the list be doing here?)" thought of Phoenix.

"I knew it!" surprised Ema. "The Chief must be hiding something about that case!"

Yep, afraid so. As the evidence list was added for another clue to use for tomorrow in court. Somehow Damon was behind everything from two years ago, the other suspect that had something to do with Bruce's murder, and the Blue Swordfish member, could be him and the only one behind it all. Raven knows on what to do as she takes the spray to get the floor where the murder took place.

"Raven?" Ema was confused.

"I know what I'm doing! Just give me a minute." Raven uses the Luminal Reagent, sprays it on the floor near Lana's desk, and getting a lot of left over blood to being shown.

"Whoa! This area must have been covered in blood!" Ema said.

It could only mean one thing for Phoenix to ask about from the area.

"Is this from that incident?"

"From two years, ago. It has to be the only reason." She said to them.

"It must be." Ema agrees. "When Prosecutor Neil Marshall was murdered. Two years have passed, so the reaction's kind of dull."

A murder from two years ago – Ema seeing things to try to remember it, Joe being exsiccated for killing Neil for saving her 'or so everyone thought Joe murder a prosecutor', and Lana helping her little sister that changed her life…Forever.

"(So, a murder really did take place here.)" surprised Phoenix.

"Mr. Detective, the jar. This is what Phoenix and I got some pieces together so far but one more left." Raven shows Gumshoe the half-completed jar.

"All of us put that back together. Oh, those were the days..." he said.

Ema then sees the other part missing.

"Didn't this jar a piece of evidence from that case?"

"That's right." Said the detective. "One of the shards had an 'SL-9 Incident' sticker on it."

The last piece in the safe must be the last part to put on.

"Doesn't this ring any bells? You know, that fragment we just found?" ask Phoenix.

"You mean this one, which was in the safe?" Gumshoe shows it for Raven to scan it.

"That has to be it." Raven said.

"Yes, that one...that was in the safe." And Ema too.

Then it got to Gumshoe's attention from the piece and the jar being fixed up.

"Now that you mention it, it's ringing a lot of bells! Let's see if it fits!"

Time to assemble the fragments…Raven places the glue on it. Gumshoe holds the pot as Ema and Raven places the glue with Phoenix doing the rest and him putting the last piece on there. And then…Combined! Once place on there, it was a match for sure on Raven's end as well showing it being the real deal.

"It worked!" said Raven.

"There we go!" same with Phoenix. "It fits like a charm. That of course means...Chief Gant willingly and knowingly hid a piece of this jar in his safe."

Damon might've been the one who killed Neil instead of Joe to let the law take his own life on a serious crime being set up. But why? This really gets to Ema hard to learn the truth.

"So, he hid the real evidences? How could he? He got some nerve!" said the angry Raven.

"In other words, he concealed a piece of evidence from the SL-9 Incident." Phoenix said.

"But..." Before Ema could finish saying something, Gumshoe then found something else to tell the others.

"Hey guys! Get a load of this!"

"What is it?" ask Phoenix.

Gumshoe shows them the pottery appearances having something else on it on one side.

"This piece you just attached...it's different from the others!" said the detective.

"There's a reddish line on it!" Ema said to be seeing it.

"It looks like...Could it be?" Raven thought about this hard to be thinking about it. "It's blood!"

Gumshoe freaks out while holding on the pot tightly.

"I don't get it! Why would Chief Gant hide this in his safe?"

"Don't know either." She said. "(I'm so getting the answers out of that man! Count on it!)" Raven adds the updated unstable jar now all fixed up to keep in stored so the unstable jar data was updated and added.

Next was to set up the fingerprints, and by searching for the fingerprints to be sure it was Damon Gant's.

"Detective Gumshoe. I'd like you to have a look at this." Phoenix said.

"Hey, I know what that is! So, you want to take some fingerprints?" he allows it. "All right, go to town." Gumshoe keeps himself quiet for Raven to do that too in staying that way, he was making blowing sounds too loudly.

"Keep it down, Mr. Detective."

"Sorry. Please continue." He said.

"Okay, Mr. Wright." Ema said to him. "Let's check for prints! Sprinkle the powder on the cloth, then, once they've been absorbed into the prints, blow the rest away!

"We know what we're doing, Ema." Said Raven.

Phoenix knew what to do since Ema taught him and Raven the first time.

"All right, let's get this over with!" said the lawyer.

They spread the powder and blow, then Phoenix spread the powder on the ground for Raven to help him out to then blowing it carefully at a time.

"My computer's all set to go on the files to be getting a match. Let's do this." Raven does the next part.

It was time to examine the finger of the middle on it came out to be completed for a match to be found, shocking to see that it belongs to Ema Skye. They selected any of the fingers to examine, being the middle one. Then they try comparing it with Ema's…And then this happens.

'Comparing... Comparison complete. Match found.'

"What?!" shock Raven. "(This can't be right!) Phoenix, you might want to have a look at this."

Phoenix was shock too when he sees the results also.

"(No... How can this be?! What are Ema's fingerprints doing here?!)"

Ema wanted to know what was going on with them, not good that's for sure.

"Hey, you found a match? Whose fingerprints, were they?!"

Phoenix and Raven couldn't tell Ema about it yet.

"Huh? Oh, uh...it seems the prints are too old." Phoenix said. "They aren't clear enough to get a match."

"Oh...That's too bad. I thought they'd be Darke's prints."

Gumshoe could tell that something was up.

"Psst! Hey you. Over here. What's going on here? What are that kid's prints doing inside the Chief's safe?"

Phoenix nor Raven don't know about that either.

"Don't ask me!" Phoenix said to the detective. "Let's just keep this information from Ema for now."

"It's best not to tell her for the time being." Said Raven.

"Here. Maybe you should hold onto this."

They had to put that part down for any uses later. A Strip of Cloth folded and added for another clue to use, so far from there. But don't know why Ema's prints were on there…Now it was time talking a bit with Gumshoe for more answers.

"That desk on the other side of the room...Was that your sister's?" Phoenix asks Ema.

"Yes. That's where I was waiting for Lana...on that day two years ago, that's when it all happened. I remember some of it like it was yesterday." Ema remembers the room where she was attacked by Joe from that day.

Then Phoenix asks Ema this next question.

"Is anyone using it now?"

"No, sir." Gumshoe said. "This is entirely Chief Gant's office now. He practices a strict policy of 'preserving the crime scene'."

"They should've gotten rid of it or something." Raven said.

"We all thought so too, guess he didn't. He leaves it as a warning to everyone else. He wants us to always be alert. He told us so himself at our New Year's party. Of course, he was pretty intoxicated at the time." So, Gumshoe tells them on what he knows the reasons why.

"So ever since Lana left, no one ever touches that desk?" ask Ema.

"No one except Chief Gant...and the cleaning lady who's in here each morning."

Both Phoenix and Raven wanted to know a lot more about this event and quickly.

"(Still, two years have passed since that incident. There can't possibly be any clues remaining.)"

"(I'm starting to hate this guy. Goody two shoes.)" Raven meant that she knows that something was up with Damon's behavior and such.

I mean yeah, Damon is not all he appears to be to the others with a very dark past.

"Can I ask you something?" Gumshoe said to Phoenix and Raven to listen in. "You two only came here to look around, right? Because it's one of the SL-9 crime scenes. I mean, that's your only reason for coming here, isn't it?"

"Sort of. We found a lot more here." Raven said.

"Pretty much...Why do you ask?" ask Phoenix.

"You don't think...Nah! You wouldn't be...No... No, there's no way. Never mind. Don't worry about it." Gumshoe changes his mind on what he was thinking about for a second there. And then, Gumshoe stops Phoenix from going anywhere again. "Hey, hold on! Not so fast, buddy!"

"Now what?" Raven demanded to know what was wrong now.

"When someone tells you 'don't worry about it', it's supposed to start bothering you, pal! You don't just let it go at that! Tell him, kid!" Calm down, detective!

"Okay, so what's bothering you?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe.

"You two don't think...Chief Gant...might be a suspect, do you?"

For once…he was right to suspect Damon Gant with enough evidences they have been found to put it all together.

"What?!" shock Ema. "Yeah, Mr. Wright! What do we think of him? What about you, Raven?"

"Well, to me...At first a weirdo with a good heart, then a push over to keep things from the law itself with reasoning for most, but now I see him to be a good for nothing person who keeps the truth and the evidences being nothing but bull!"

Phoenix tries calming Raven down leaving Gumshoe and Ema a bit worried of her that time.

"Easy, Raven. I know, we were all fooled."

"I know." She said to calm down after that. "This is just wrong, there has to be more to this case, on both."

"(Chief Gant...So it's finally come to this. What do I think of him? Perhaps it's best I don't divulge my feelings... yet.)" Phoenix was thinking and then says this to Gumshoe. "Of course, thanks to your ID card, we were able to get some hard evidence."

Just then, someone interrupts them out of nowhere.

"Now that's not very kind, is it? In other words, if it wasn't for his ID card, he would have been useless...Isn't that right, you in the coat?"

"Oh no!" Raven was shock.

Damon then comes back, for he kind of knew this would happen for freaking out Raven, Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe just to see him show up in person.

"C-Chief Gant!" surprised Gumshoe.

"We didn't think you'd be back so soon." Phoenix said to try staying calm.

"(This looks bad!)" Raven tries explaining. "Damon sir, wait a second! We can explain! Now before you ask us why we came in without asking you first-!"

Damon just talked to stop Raven before she could say the rest.

"Fortunately, I'm a man who believes in signs. As I was walking to my meeting, I happened to look out a window and saw a stray dog run right into a pole. Just then I thought of a certain detective. Raven-bird, for shame. Though, mistakes can be forgiven for most. For you, Raven-girl, I might. As for the rest, however..."

Gumshoe knows what might be coming next for him.

"Do you mean... m-me, sir?"

"Now then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"Y-Yes sir! Sorry..." Ema said to being scared to listen to Damon.

So, Damon points out for Gumshoe to leave the room.

"Oh, you in the coat." He said to Gumshoe. "Drop off your ID on the way out. You won't be needing it anymore."

Not good, I think Gumshoe was getting fired by Damon himself.

"But sir..."

"Now get out!" he shouted.

Gumshoe looked upset to leave the room.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!"

"We'll be on our way too, then." Phoenix said. "Please excuse us."

Damon stops the three from leaving just yet.

"Wait. You, the one without the spiky hair or Raven. Don't go yet." He points to Ema to stay with him.

"M-Me, sir?!"

"I'd like a word with you."

"But sir! I'm not a licensed scientific investigator yet!" she said.

Raven tries stopping Damon.

"Okay, you've gone too far-!"

"Forgive me for doing this to you, my dear." Damon slaps Raven in the face with his glove for Phoenix to hold her close to him.

"Raven!" horrified Phoenix.

But Raven tries to be strong and from the pain she just got to the face.

"Ouch! I'm fine, I'll be alright." Damon then takes Raven's laptop away from her. "Hey! Give that back!" she demanded.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to hold your toys for a while." He said. "Think of it as a game for tomorrow's final day of the trial. On both cases that is."

"You can't do that!" Phoenix argues with the man.

Damon holds Ema's arm thinking that he might do something to her next which could be bad.

"Please don't…"

"Raven! Mr. Wright!" Ema calls out to the two.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Raven makes a fit with her hand in anger for she couldn't save Ema or her gear.

"Anyways, this will be a game. She'll be fine, to stay for a little talk to until tomorrow. So, you, Raven and your boyfriend try your best. If you can get the truth out of Ema and Lana, okay?" A little game of Damon against Raven and Phoenix for Ema's safety, huh?

"Meaning if we win, you'll give them back to me and leave Ema and her sister alone?"

"Yes, yes. But if you lose, this case and the SL-9 Incident will be sealed away forever." He said. "If to be reported again will be fined and place in prison for a few months without permission of solving it ever again. How does that sound? Can you do that and figure out the mess at hand?"

Phoenix didn't like the idea at all.

"Raven? What are we going to do...?"

Raven goes up to Damon to punch him in the face only to bleed from the nose a little but smiles without feeling any pain. For she knows that something was up with this man and what might've happen to the other member being the real murderer and his daughter too.

"Raven!" this surprise Phoenix. "(Can't believe she did that!)"

"Fine." She said. "We'll take you on. Just don't hurt Ema and I want my things back if we win or lose, understand?"

Damon claps for that part to happen, it was a deal.

"Ah, ha! Good to hear it! Put it there, Raven. Nice hit." The two shook hands with each other making a bet on the final day tomorrow being the hardiest one of all. "We're all set then. Now, Raven, and you with the spiky hair. You two are free to go. Until then..." Damon shows Phoenix and Raven the way out of the room to shutting the door for Ema to be left behind and was unable to reach out to her.

"Ema!" Raven reaches and calls out to her.

Ema does the same thing but couldn't do it.

"Raven! M-Mr. Wright!"

The door closes on them also for Gumshoe looking very upset once he left the ID card on the main desk of the entrance building.

"Look, pal! You too, kid!" he said in tears. "If I've told you two once I've told you a thousand times...The Chief's office is off limits! But no, you just had to go sneaking in there like that, didn't you?! What were you guys thinking?!"

"Doesn't matter." Raven said to him. "We got and saw on what we needed in time before Damon spotted us working to get what needed to be done."

"(Now that Raven and I've seen the evidence Chief Gant was hiding in his office...I think I'm finally starting to get the picture...It's hard to believe anyone could keep quiet about it all this time...)" Phoenix said to try making his girlfriend happy. "Raven, sorry about your gear. Won't be any good for you to help me out tomorrow."

Raven looked upset, but tries to be strong for him.

"I'll be fine. I can make a new one, I always do..." Raven cries a little to be held by her boyfriend to feel her pain too.

"I'm so sorry. You got hurt, your face. And now Ema..." Phoenix, you're a good man for Raven that's for sure.

"Anyway, you listenin' to me?! I'm gonna try to smooth things over with the Chief again! Later, pal!" Gumshoe runs out, knowing that he wants to help them and Edgeworth out still the other two left the room only to hear from Meekins on what he told Raven on what happen to Ema afterwards.

She went home once she was finish being questioned from the police back at the station.

"(After that, I heard from Ema. She said the police want to ask her some questions, so she'll be busy for the rest of the day...)"

Raven and Phoenix headed back to the detention center at the visitor's room to have one last talk to Lana about something big and being in anger, she wasn't happy right now.

"What...?" he knew where this was going to next. "Wait! Raven! What's the hurry?!"

"What do you think?! Lana has something we need to get out of her! Move it!"

Raven goes inside the place first seeing Lana waiting for them with Phoenix being a bit worried about it for her to go running to the glass window and to be kicking it that made Lana to jump up, and the cops to freak out.

"Stand down! I'm getting through Lana here!" she shouted.

Allowing them to stand down in fear.

"Oh. It's you two." Lana then jumps for Raven made a loud banging sound. "What gives?! Scaring me like that!"

Raven says it to Lana out loud.

"Look, Lana. Your sister is in danger because of Damon's doing who had something to do with this case and the SL-9 Incident! Gumshoe helped us to lose his job, I lost my gear, that man's using you, wanted us to play the game, and so many people got hurt because of him and you know a lot more! SO, TELL US THE TRUTH!" Raven then calms down for Lana to get the whole story.

"I think she gets the picture now, Raven, please sit down." Phoenix said.

"That felt better." She said to breath some fresh air again.

Lana let out a sighed and then spoke up.

"I see. So, the Chief asked Ema to come in for questioning..."

"It's no use thinking about it. Tomorrow's the final day in court." Phoenix said to her. "I'm committed to doing everything I can to defend you, which is why I'm here. Both Raven and I will do that without her gear, our last shot."

"But I've already told you two all I can..." Lana almost finish saying it.

Raven stops Lana from being down in the dumps again.

"Just stop! Please, Lana!"

Lana stopped talking.

"Raven's right!" Phoenix said to her. "What you've told us over these past couple of days...is absolutely nothing. Not a single, useful thing."

"Really? I believe I did mention something quite important. Something I told you two right at the beginning. I said that I was the one who stabbed Detective Goodman."

Phoenix gets it now for Raven to already know about. And then Lana says this to them about Edgeworth…

"It seems Edgeworth was right."

"Edgeworth...?" repeated Phoenix.

"Once you're convinced you know something; no one can persuade you otherwise. 'thick headed' is the term he used, I believe."

"Looks like Lana can talk to us, Phoenix." Raven said to her boyfriend. "Time to finally get down to business."

Lana sees the differences between Edgeworth and Mia were for what Lana seen in them over the years.

"(Now's our chance to get her to tell me the rest of the story!) I need to hear what Lana must say. Then I can finish up the investigation." Phoenix said and time for some questions for Lana. "I have to admit I was more than a little perplexed at first. You insisted you 'did it', yet there was no incriminating evidence. That's when it hit me. It's not that you're unwilling to tell the truth; it's that you're incapable of doing so, because of a certain individual."

"What an intriguing notion. A certain, 'individual', you say?" Lana said. "So, you think I'm...protecting this person?"

"Protecting? No. I think 'afraid of' is more like it." Said Phoenix.

Then Raven says the rest out.

"In other words, for Damon to use and another Blue Swordfish member to try avenging their leader Joe that the Chief knows about is after you, Ema, and Edgeworth."

"So much to learn from." Phoenix just added. "If I'm not mistaken, the person in question may have persuaded you to silence."

"For argument's sake, Mr. Wright, whom may I ask is this person you're speaking of? The one I am supposedly so 'frightened' of? What is this person's name?" It had to be none other than Damon Gant himself. Raven tells it to Lana like it was… "We heard about Damon Gant's daughter gone missing for him to hide many more things from for another to kill. It has to be him."

"Well, Ms. Skye?" Phoenix questions Lana.

She then says something to them.

"Mr. Wright. Raven. You two are addressing the Chief Prosecutor. Do not forget both of your places."

"Just hear us out first before you jump into any conclusions." Raven said.

The two know what they were getting at from the way Lana was acting around them.

"My apologies" said Lana. "Could you please tell me a bit more about the circumstances?"

Time to talk about Damon to learn more things about the man.

"Let's cut to the chase on the Chief guy." Raven said to Lana.

"We were partners until two years ago, I respected him as a detective."

"Assuming he is respectable, and then tell me something..." said Phoenix to ask this next question. "Why would he try to hide his crimes?"

"His 'crimes'...?" Lana doesn't know about it.

"Both you and Edgeworth will be brought before a board of inquiry for what you did. Specifically, hiding and forging evidence. For the real killer trying to go after you and mistaken Raven for your sister, Damon knows something from all of this."

It makes sense now…If Damon's the real killer and try to hurt Edgeworth too, he was trying to do the same to Ema until Raven came into the room instead.

"Of course, these are serious offenses..." Lana gets it now. "Wait…Chief Gant?"

"Why is it, though, that Chief Gant's name was never mentioned?" ask Phoenix. "Edgeworth didn't know the truth behind the forgery. The only party who could have possible investigated that evidence was..."

Lana knew it had to be her and Damon's doing.

"Me. I had access because I was second in command of that investigation."

"Yes you, but also one other: Damon Gant." Said Phoenix.

Lana couldn't believe on what she was hearing from the two so far.

"If you intend to accuse Chief Gant, you'll need more than just words. Show me proof that Chief Gant falsified evidence in that case!"

"Yeah, we got one." Raven said. "Look on what we put together."

That's where Phoenix and Raven showed Lana the whole form of the jar that was once broken, but now it was all put back together again.

"Is that…? It can't be…" Looks like Lana knows all about it.

"We just found this in a safe in the Chief's office." Phoenix said to her. "This jar piece and this strip of cloth. Do you know what these are? They're pieces of evidence from the SL-9 Incident! The person concealing evidence was none other than Chief Gant himself. Now tell me! Why are you taking all the blame for him?!"

Lana couldn't hide it anymore to finally talk.

"Touché, Mr. Wright. It's as you surmised, so do you, Raven. I cannot disobey the Chief's orders...even if it means being found guilty for murder."

"So, you knew that he made you do all of this for your career to go down." Raven said to her.

"That is true." Said Lana.

"Why not?" Phoenix demanded to know.

"Come now, Mr. Wright. You can't possibly expect me to be able to tell you that. Three days ago, I had no choice but to cooperate." When it looked, like Lana was killing Bruce Goodman.

"(In the murder of Detective Goodman!)" Phoenix gets it now.

"Or perhaps I should say, 'follow orders'. Yes, that's more accurate than 'cooperate'." Lana was given an order…? So, said the same thing with Raven on her end.

"Someone gave you orders and then you killed Bruce?"

What and who gave the orders to Lana to do all of this by planning it out so well?

"Although I can't tell you the details, I can say that I was given an order that day."

Remembering on what that someone of the Blue Swordfish member told to Lana, being Damon Gant the only person being that other member.

 _"I need you to dispose of Bruce Goodman's body. You'll find it inside the trunk of Miles Edgeworth's car."_

Shocking to hear, he had to be the spy on the run and a very good one to become bad news to kill by force.

"So, it is him!" said Raven.

"Just as I suspected." Phoenix knew too. "Despite what everyone believes...you were not the one who murdered Detective Goodman!"

"Correct." Answer Lana. "I was trying to take the body out of Edgeworth's car. The trunk was broken. I discovered that murder weapon while inspecting the body."

"The murder weapon...You mean Edgeworth's knife?" shock Phoenix.

Then Raven thought of something from looking at Lana…

"I don't think that's what she found."

"It wasn't?" questioned Phoenix.

Lana found something far more than just a knife.

"No. When I found the body, this was the knife stuck in it."

"That one!" Raven said to being right.

Yep. Being the knife use from the SL-9 Incident evidences that Joe use as his weapon.

"(The knife from the SL-9 Incident...serial killer Joe Darke's knife!)" surprised Phoenix.

"I couldn't just leave that knife in him, so I took it out and stabbed him with another knife." Said Lana.

The old switch-a-roo, from that knife to Edgeworth's that Lana just did. Phoenix gets it now for Raven to figure out the rest of it.

"That would-be Edgeworth's knife?"

"That's right. Even though he was already dead, my hands were shaking at the thought of stabbing him. That's why I ended up cutting my hand." Lana was still shaking all over just thinking about it.

"And that is the reason for the bandage on your right hand?" ask Phoenix.

Then Phoenix and Raven sees Lana's bandage up hand again.

"Yes." She answers. "It seems that I got blood on the victim's shoes as well. And then...she saw me just as I plunged the knife in." Where Angel stopped Lana in time from inside the parking lot.

"Why did you need to hide Darke's knife so badly?" Phoenix asks again.

The two lawyers needed to know a few more things on Joe's weapon that was found.

"So, about Joe's weapon..." Raven brings that part up.

"It took a lot of work to finally close the Darke case two years ago, all of it with a lot of work nonstop." said Lana. "It was over with. I didn't ever want it to be opened again. My intent was to prevent that by whatever means possible."

Phoenix now thought of Lana hiding Joe's knife that time.

"So... you hid Darke's knife?"

"I did. The weapon used to stab the detective was evidence in the Joe Darke case...If word got out, which it would, the reporters would have a field day with that. For this and I was being followed, I kept to myself for his sake."

Raven then says this to Lana next of Damon might be another Blue Swordfish member.

"Damon is another Blue Swordfish member then."

"I didn't know about it until I got arrested." She said to them.

Phoenix now knows on how and what Lana did with the other weapon.

"So, you wrapped the knife in your scarf, and hid it. In Edgeworth's exhaust pipe..."

That would make sense there.

"Right. Then I called my sister, to tell her what happened, and to ask her to hide the knife that was inside my muffler." Lana explained.

"That's why we saw her name on the cell phone we found." Raven gets it now.

"You asked Ema?" Phoenix asked.

"I didn't want anyone on the force to know about this." Meaning Lana was protecting Ema by telling her what to do.

"(That would explain why Ema is so confident...about Lana's innocence!)" Phoenix said to himself.

"Speaking of phone calls, I had a bad feeling about one of them that day." Lana said. "The truth is, after I received those orders from Chief Gant. The first thing I did was make a phone call. A phone call to Patrolman Jake Marshall." Lana was trying to call Jake during the time.

"To Marshall?" Surprised Phoenix. "Why on earth would you call him?"

"The lead investigator for the SL-9 Incident had been murdered. I wanted that fact to be kept hidden, and I needed help or he would kill me. I wouldn't know where he would strike at. And Jake… He was the only other person I could trust. Or at least, I thought I could trust him at the time. However, it seems that after I spoke to him he went off on an escapade of his own..."

The two were starting to get the picture more and more now…

"Oh! You mean...Doing it on his own?" ask Raven.

That Jake did for he had a feeling that Lana was in danger and tries solving it by himself.

"Not wanting the case to die, he decided to take things into his own hands."

That's why Jake disguised himself as Bruce during the time, makes sense now. So, that's why he did it!

"(He disguised himself as Officer Goodman and tried to steal the evidence!)" Phoenix said.

"He had already stolen the ID card...but it seems he still hadn't made up his mind to break into the evidence room." Said Lana. "After my phone call, any remaining doubts he had must have disappeared. Also, from the phone call from Lana trying to call up Jake gave it a big give away for him dressing up as Bruce to get into a fight with Meekins and all to being mess up for him."

"So, your phone call caused the incident in the evidence room?!" surprised Phoenix.

Lana had enough on what she could say for now leaving the rest to Phoenix and Raven to do on their own. The rest was up to them to do for tomorrow…

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you two. You've earned my respect, Mr. Wright and you too, Raven. Both of you as defense attorneys and investigators. Now please...Don't pursue this any further in court tomorrow! Until tomorrow, be careful from him..." Lana meant by Damon's games and Ema had to say the made-up words for half of them to being true by force.

"And we will do our best. For my things, Ema, you, Edgeworth, and both cases will be solved. That Damon guy's going down! We will stop him! So, count on it!" Raven gives it a thumb up to Lana for her to be surprise in seeing.

"Really?" Lana said to overhear that part out.

"Phoenix, let get some sleep for tomorrow." Raven said. "And be ready, I can do this with or without my things! See you later, Lana."

Phoenix smiles to see his girlfriend on her feet again and so was he.

"I'm with you all the way through, Raven. We can win this, for a very long battle in court." Phoenix then says this next part. "(Tomorrow's trial...There's only one way to drive off Lana's demons and stopping the Chief being another Blue Swordfish member...We've got to get to the bottom of everything! I need to aid Raven on this if we can get her gear back, she has done so well without it, time to put it to the test. Raven, I'm here for you. I love you with all my heart for us to win this. Detective Goodman's real murderer and Neil's...and what went down in the Chief's office two years ago, what a horrible scene...)"

With the new day to come for Lana to need some help and they were also worried about Ema who was back in her place while praying for luck to happened. It was all up to Phoenix and Raven to stop Damon for the one on who he is in finding out who killed both Bruce and Neil – for Meekins, Angel, Jake, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth had to get the SL-9 Incident to being solved as well. A game to win this case, can they with some differences with Raven only for her boyfriend to help her out? Besides training in being a good defense lawyer? All it'll take was some time thanks to Raven's skills in talking to the Judge into doing so, all was set up for play.

"All or nothing now. But still…I can finally know who killed Bobby and then go see my Mom to make sure that she's safe from another gang member comes after her... We just must try our best here. Damon, you're so going down."

Hard for Raven to try getting some sleep as she read through the files on her own to be writing them down 'to get her gear back from Damon', this will be the hardest case to ever do with Phoenix helping her out as well. He comes in before they got some sleep in a bit.

"Raven, we need to get some rest for tomorrow. You coming to bed? Raven?"

Raven was about done.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said. "I needed to read all this to help you out tomorrow." Raven looked upset to do this without her computer skills.

"Raven…Please don't get upset." Said Phoenix.

"I know…It's so hard without doing it…" Raven goes up to Phoenix and hugs him to cry all the pain and worries out of her.

"Hey, you don't need your laptop to win this case."

This was new for Phoenix to say something like this to her.

"I don't…?"

"No. I train you in being a defense attorney like me. You don't need any hacking skills; we can do this if you put your mind into it. You and I can do this."

Raven then smiles again to hold Phoenix a bit tighter.

"Oh, Phoenix. Thank you." She then kisses him. "You know; we haven't finishing making out yet. So maybe before bed…" Raven got Phoenix's hair all racing up in excitement from touching him to like the idea to continue doing it with all the hugging, kissing, and touching.

"Raven… (It feels so warm from every kiss to touching one another. This feeling, I don't want this to ever stop, just let it last for a while for me.)"

As the two made out for a while, they soon went to sleep for whatever Raven has in mind will be useful by aiding Phoenix without her items. Hopefully it'll all work out. What will happen next? More to come next time with a few more parts to end and to solve the trial for good, along with the SL-9 Incident as well. Phoenix and Raven must do this 'for Ema and Lana's lives were on the line' by an unlikely suspect being Damon himself. More to come by later…


	18. Rise from the Ashes: 6th Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 6 – Rise from the Ashes: 6th Trial

Time: February 25, 9:47 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Today was the final long day of the trial, the two were hoping to solve the SL-9 Incident along with it for Phoenix try to find Ema anywhere in the building, with no luck and neither could Raven to finding her either.

"Oh, boy…" Raven was worried. "I hope Ema's alright. It better not be because I had to talk some sense into Lana yesterday, I was mad."

Same thing with Phoenix on his end.

"(This is the Defendant Lobby all right...but there's no defendant. I've been trying to reach Lana all morning. Where could she be? And where's Ema, for that matter? It almost seems as if...)"

Edgeworth comes up for he was thinking on what Phoenix was too.

"Something's been happening behind the scenes..."

"Oh! Hi, Edgeworth." Raven said to him.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix was surprised to see him.

"Knowing you, you've already figured it out...Who the owner of the '7777777' ID number is."

Raven then looked upset after what Damon did to them, Ema, and Gumshoe since yesterday.

"We did. And my things…He has them."

Edgeworth pats Raven on the head.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said to cheer Raven up. "Don't let that stop you in aiding Wright. You can do more without them."

"You really think so?" Raven will be alright, for she wasn't alone on this…

"Well...About what Raven and I to know who this…She knows already; I have a pretty strong hunch." Said Phoenix. "(Looks like I'm not the only one who's figured it out.)"

Edgeworth must have beaten the two and finding out on his end.

"You know; the only reason this trial didn't reach a verdict yesterday...is because there was still room for doubt on this ID record. If that number does belong to whom you and Raven to suspect, then no doubt will remain. After all, he hasn't been officially charged with anything."

"This is still mess up. No way can he hide important clues from the law, unbelievable!" Raven has a bad feeling about Damon and not liking him sense she had a strong feeling that she had to be the only person left for questioning.

"In any event, once all doubt has been removed from that list, I can call for a ruling on the defendant." Edgeworth warns them to be ready just in case. "Five minutes after the trial starts...Lana will be found guilty."

Lana will be found guilty in five minutes? That's not good!

"If we don't solve this in time?" Raven freaks out a little. "But I told the Judge to make it count for us to have enough timing today! I mean she's innocent!"

"I figured you'd say as much. That's why I came here...to hear what you, Wright, and your girlfriend had to say." Meaning that Edgeworth wanted to help a bit and still do the trial.

"(This is the first time he's ever done something like this...)" surprised Phoenix. "Lana's hiding something, and the only way we'll ever know the truth...is to draw it out of her."

"So, as we speak, we're being watched." Raven kept her eyes on things all over. "(By you know who…)"

That person was leaving to be known other but Damon Gant, only to find out why he was doing all of this in the first place. Then Edgeworth says this part next…

"Everything goes back to the SL-9 Incident. If she's found guilty, you'll lose your only chance to find out what really happened."

"Think about it!" Raven said to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth agrees with them.

"I'll think about it. See you in court, Wright and Raven."

But…Here's something else in mind before the three headed inside the courtroom, a big surprised…! Wait for it.

"No!" Raven speaks up.

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth were lost.

"No?" repeated Phoenix.

"What on earth do you mean?" ask Edgeworth.

"I'll… (Just say it already!)" Raven spits it out. "I'll be defending Lana with Phoenix's helping me out and to pull out the answers we need!"

Told you so…

"What?!"

"You are?!"

Shocking to Phoenix and Edgeworth to be hearing this, Raven will be taking over for what she has learned to put it into good use today.

"I made up my mind after thinking about it all night. I know, Edgeworth, you won't go easy on me a bit and neither will I. Phoenix; you must give me a chance here. It's not about my gear for the time being, I want to solve this to know about these gang members and protect my Mother from them, all this if for my Dad. The only chance that you, me, and all of us have left to do. Please…?"

Phoenix knew Raven wanted to do it so badly so he'll help her out.

"Alright, you can. Can't wait to see how this all plays out. It's your turn now."

Raven cheers with joy to be happy and she was finally stepping in.

"Yeah! I get to defend! With my skills but like yours, Phoenix! We'll show Damon whose boss!" Raven was happy for Edgeworth to smile a bit to enjoy this game for a new competitor to be facing with.

"See you inside then, Raven, best of luck."

Raven grabs Phoenix's arm to go in the room.

"Come on, Phoenix! What are you waiting for? We got a case to win!"

"Here we go." Said Phoenix. "(This is it. If Raven and I are ever going to find out what Chief Gant has on her, it's now! I hope Raven's training will be good. She learned so much from not backing down.)"

And away they go for the final day.

Time: February 25, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

*ALL RISE! *

Everything was set for Angel, Jake, Meekins, Gumshoe, and whatever Lana was at to watch and listen in for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth were ready as the Judge to have an open statement, after hitting his gavel first. All for nothing for Raven Strides to do her part with her boyfriend by her side.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye." Said the Judge.

As always…Phoenix and Raven were ready on their end.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself ready too, Your Honor."

And the same goes for Edgeworth on his end as well.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

To start off, the Judge says something very new about this besides an everyday opening statement… This time, it was a bit different.

"Normally this is when the prosecution puts forth its opening statement. But before that, the police chief has a proposal to make."

Gant then appears in the court room to say a few words. Not good for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to see him at a time like this, sicko!

"Mornin' folks." He said to be smiling at the worse time. "How's everyone doing? Hey, Udgey. Been back to the pool yet?"

"No, I've been drowning enough as it is in my work." He said.

"Ho!" Damon laughs. "That's a good one! Don't think I can top that!"

Edgeworth then tries asking Damon why he wanted to come up to the stands first.

"If you don't mind me asking, chief, exactly what is this 'proposal' of yours?"

"Lana...that is to say, the defendant, has asked me if she could speak directly to the court." Damon might have done something to make Lana say something again by force.

Not good for the defense team to be hearing about this, Lana was doing this because she had no choice.

"(She wants to do what?!)" shock Phoenix.

"Having heard what, she intends to say, I feel she should be granted her request. In the end, it should save everyone a lot of time and trouble. Isn't that right, Ms. Skye?"

Lana first takes the stand to speak on the rest of the part to say.

"What the hell, Lana?" Raven was lost from her errors again.

"What's this all about, defendant?" Edgeworth asks Lana.

She then says it to the Judge and out loud in the room.

"I'd just like to make one simple request, and I'll be finished."

"Well then? What's your request?" he asks her.

"Your Honor, I'd like you to put an immediate end to this trial." She lied. "I confess to all charges against me. On February 21 of this year, I murdered Detective Bruce Goodman...in the underground parking lot of the Prosecutor's Office."

She wants to end it?! So not good!

"Ah…Phoenix…A little help here…?" said Raven.

Phoenix had to get Lana to stop saying these made-up things.

"No, Lana! *OBJECTION! * You can't! Your Honor. The defendant's claim does not change the defense's plea!"

"In that case, Mr. Wright, I no longer require you or Raven's services." She said.

"Don't do this!" Raven begged of her not to do it at all.

"My minds made up."

"But, Lana!" Phoenix tries to do the same.

But it was like this Lana Skye that'll listen to anyone any more than she was back then.

"Your Honor. I hereby forfeit my right to an attorney. The prosecution may lack direct evidence against me, but it has sufficiently proven its case through testimony and circumstantial evidence. I would like you to render your verdict now, if you please."

"Hmm..." the Judge thought hard about this. "Well, the defendant certainly has the right to self-representation...Her request is legally valid, although this is an unprecedented situation. Indeed, it appears there's no need to continue this trial...even if Mr. Wright or Ms. Strides may feel otherwise. It appears the time for the verdict has arrived. This court finds the defendant..."

Raven was crying for she hated Damon playing dirty for Edgeworth to feel her pain on what she was going through along with both Lana and now Ema being in danger, he speaks up.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said in time. "One moment, Your Honor."

The Judge did stop in time thanks to Edgeworth's help.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth?!"

"The prosecution has not yet proven the defendant guilty beyond reasonable doubt. Any ruling at this stage would certainly be premature."

"Yes!" this made Raven happy again.

But Damon fights back on that subject.

"Come now, Worthy. Raven-bird. I understand this is a difficult time for you two, but why don't you just be a good little boy and girl and keep your mouths shut, hmm?"

Edgeworth fights back against Damon.

"Hmph. I don't think I care for your tone...Chief Gant."

"What?" shock Damon.

"Creating another fabrication to cover up your past mistakes...Sorry, but I'm no longer the naive little 'boy' you would have me be." Edgeworth said to him.

Way ago, Edgeworth! Way to stand up for yourself against Damon now. Much better, even to Phoenix was amazed by his friend.

"(Alright, Edgeworth!)" cheered Raven.

"With this sudden confession from the defendant..." Edgeworth explains. "It's obvious to me some kind of deal was struck behind the scenes."

Damon hears Edgeworth out on where he was going on with all of this.

"'deal', hmm? Not everyone operates as you do...Worthy."

"Hmph." Edgeworth clears his throat. "I thought so. Your Honor. The prosecution would like to change its first witness."

"Oh? To whom...?" he asks.

"As its first witness, the prosecution would like to call...Ms. Ema Skye! I request the court hears her testimony!"

Lana tries stopping Edgeworth for calling Ema as the first witness.

"*HOLD IT! * Mr. Edgeworth! I am exercising my right to self-representation. I don't think we need to continue-!"

But Edgeworth stops Lana himself.

"I don't care what you think, Ms. Skye."

"No offense, Lana, but we need to do this. So, shut up!" she said. "You too, Damon! Don't think of me as your daughter because I'm not. I'm Raven Strides, a defense lawyer for the day."

Everyone was shock from hearing for Raven was taking over with Phoenix still helping her out.

"What?" Damon was shock.

"What?!" same thing with Lana.

"Wait! You are, Ms. Strides?" and the Judge too.

Phoenix explains that part to everyone else in the room.

"I allowed her, with me as back up. We're in this together."

"Watch me." Raven was ready to go all out. "I can do this with or without my gear, though I still will use it."

Edgeworth allows this as well.

"I'll allow it too. The exposure of truth sometimes results in tragedy...However! No matter how tragic the truth may be, it would be an even greater tragedy...to avert one's eyes from it." The Judge will allow the two things to go on for today. "Very well." He said. "The court shall grant the prosecution's request and Ms. Strides shall defend Ms. Skye on what she has learn from Mr. Wright's skills and aiding her so. That's okay with you, right Chief Gant?"

"(Ha, ha, loser!)" Raven makes fun of Damon.

Damon had no other choice but to go along with it.

"Worthy...You'll live to regret this. Mark my words."

"Try me." Edgeworth said with a smile on his face. "Now then, Ms. Ema Skye. Please take the stand."

"Get ready, Raven." Phoenix said to her. "(Looks like Edgeworth have decided to take the horse by the reins! Nicely done.)"

Ema soon takes the stand first.

 ***Witness – Ema Skye***

"Now then, witness. Please state your name and occupation." Said Edgeworth.

"Um...M-my name is Ema. Ema Skye." She said. "My occupation? I'm Lana's little sister, and I want to be a scientific investigator!"

"Two years ago, you encountered the serial killer Joe Darke, of the 'Joe Darke Killings'. Is this correct?"

"Yes." She answers. "I'm trying my hardest to forget about that, though..."

Edgeworth had to get Ema to remember and tell them about it, it'll hurt but it must be done.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to recall those events one more time."

The Judge needed to ask if the case was related before they began.

"Mr. Edgeworth. Please remember this trial concerns the murder of Detective Goodman. Is an incident that was resolved two years ago, really all that relevant?"

"Yes. It most certainly is."

The Judge takes a bit to making this decision for allowing Edgeworth to do this.

"W-Well okay then!"

"That was easy! (But that works for me.)" Phoenix couldn't believe in it either being so easy. "(The trip to yesteryear have finally begun...It's bound to lead to the truth behind this trial!)"

"Now...please testify about what happened to you two years ago, if you would be so kind." Edgeworth said.

Ema was scared and having trouble remembering the past of Neil's death of Joe's doing, both Raven and Phoenix must do their part in solving this during the testimonies.

 _Witness Testimony_

"I was waiting in my sister's office that day. A man came running in, and took me hostage. Neil Marshall rescued me, but I'll never forget what I saw that instant! The man rose his knife, and... And stabbed Mr. Marshall in the chest...!"

Wow, that must've been scary…

"It's a good thing you weren't harmed." Said the Judge.

"I passed out...I don't remember much." Ema's head was hurting a bit from having trouble remembering the rest of it.

"That's understandable. However, please tell me, Mr. Edgeworth. What does this testimony have to do with Detective Goodman's murder?"

"That will soon become apparent, Your Honor." Said the prosecutor himself.

Raven and Phoenix were happy to have Edgeworth on their side.

"(I knew he'll come through for us.)" this made Raven happy.

Phoenix knows of Raven can do this until the very end…

"Just do what I do, Raven, you can do this. Prove to everyone on what you learn and Chief Gant whose boss."

"Ema, we're here to help you and Lana." She said. "(And then getting my things back in the end of all of this.)"

"Very well! The defense…Or you, Ms. Strides as a defense lawyer, may begin its cross examination." Said the Judge.

"I'm ready!" Raven's first time testimony of a cross examination from Ema was time to play her cards right. Raven goes with asking Ema about that she didn't forget seeing on that day, must be important then.

Ready or now then, here we go!

 _Cross Examination_

"Ema." Spoke Raven. "Can you tell us about that?"

Picturing in Ema's head on what happened on that day of Neil's death.

"Mr. Marshall jumped on Darke. Just then...the lights went out."

"The lights?" the Judge was lost.

Ema then remembers a storm going on.

"It was just about this time of year...There was a terrible storm, and lightning struck nearby." She said.

"So, the electricity went out?" ask Phoenix.

"Wait a minute..." the Judge spoke up. "If it was pitch dark in that room...you shouldn't have been able to see anything, right?"

"Right, but just then lightning flashed again outside." Ema said. "That sudden flash left an unforgettable image of the scene in my mind..."

Raven could see where Ema was trying to get at, and for her to figure out.

"(So, you do remember seeing one more of the lighting flashes.)"

That was a good part for Ema to remember the one scene.

"I told the detective about what I saw then."

"The detective?" confused Phoenix.

Raven could take a lucky guess on who it was.

"Was it Bruce?"

"Yes." She answers. "Detective Goodman. He oversaw the case."

Then Phoenix thought of something…

"(Detective Bruce Goodman...The victim...)" he then turns to Raven. "Raven, we need to get more answers out of Ema. She might be starting to remember."

"I'll do my best." Said Raven. "(Still wish I had my gear on me to try solving this.)"

They had to hear more about this, even if Raven doesn't have her gear, she needed to try. And Phoenix as well! For Phoenix has and feeling that and so did Raven, she had to try to get Ema to say a few more things. Or at least keep on trying.

"Ema, I take it the only people you only told to besides Lana was Bruce too?"

"Yes! I did tell him!" she said.

"So, you spoke with Detective Goodman about this...two years ago, didn't you?" Phoenix said to her.

"Yes. That's what's so scary about this trial."

Then Edgeworth and Raven added together at a time…

"And you told Detective Goodman about what you saw?"

"On what you could remember, right?"

Ema started to remember that part a little, so far.

"Yes, but...at the time, the words just wouldn't come out. That's why I drew a picture." Whatever Ema drew on what she did see, must be very important.

"(A picture...Yes, I think she mentioned that before.)" Phoenix wondered.

They wouldn't give up just yet, so both Raven and Phoenix needed to ask Ema more about the picture she keeps on mentioning.

"Looks like Ema keeps on saying she does remember on scene that she saw from a lighting flash before passing out." Said Raven. "Between Neil fighting off Joe in the office. Must be important clue to us."

"The picture the witness drew...I believe it has a very important meaning." Phoenix said.

"Ema, can you please tell us about the picture you drew?" Raven asks Ema.

Edgeworth wanted to hear more while still doing his job.

"*OBJECTION! * But the list of evidence I was given two years ago, didn't contain a picture..."

Well, that was something out of nowhere there.

"Witness. Would you mind if we added this statement to your testimony?" ask the Judge.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Ema adds another testimony to tell about the mysterious picture. Besides all of this, Raven was doing a very good job. "I drew a picture of that scene once...but it seems to have been lost."

"*HOLD IT! *" Raven stops Ema on that part. "You drew a picture of the scene you witnessed, right?"

"Yes. I wanted to do everything I could to help the investigation. I can still see it now...Whenever I close my eyes..." Ema was shaking all over while thinking about that memory again.

Then Edgeworth thought of something from that part.

"That's strange...I took over the case after Prosecutor Marshall died, yet I never received any picture. Perhaps the witness is mistaken?"

"B-But I did draw it! I swear! I'm not just imagining it..." Ema said to be telling the truth.

"She must be telling us the truth, Phoenix." Raven could tell that Ema wasn't lying.

"If that's true, then this could be big for us." Phoenix said to be thinking about something next. "(This picture that Ema drew...that reminds me! I guess I should check the evidence again...) Raven, it's time to look at the evidences we need to show, you know which one?"

Raven thought about it very carefully to know on what she needed to present next.

"I remember!" When Raven was pulling out the paper, she felt something odd from one of the pages to look at. "(What's this…? No way!)"

"Well anyway. Let's continue. This scene that imprinted an image in your mind...Can you please describe it to us?" Edgeworth asks Ema.

"Do it." Phoenix says to his girlfriend.

So, Raven shows the people in court the SL-9 evidences list 'since Phoenix hold on to it just in case'; it was her chance to tell on what Ema can remember from two years ago, the best she could.

"*OBJECTION! *" Raven shouted. "Mr. Edgeworth. This little girl Ema put all of her heart into drawing that picture...and yet you still insist on denying its existence?"

"Huh!? Hey, I'm not the bad guy!" he said. "All I'm saying is that as the prosecutor for that case, I wasn't handed such a picture!"

"Well, again someone tried to 'getting rid of it' and failed! We were all played for a fool."

"You have to agree with Raven here, Edgeworth. That may well be...but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Behold!" Phoenix shows the paper to the rest for the people to see.

The Judge sees the drawing that belongs to someone matching with Ema's description on what she saw.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! What's this?!"

"Yes, what is that?" surprised Edgeworth as well to see it too.

Shocking to the Judge and Edgeworth, Ema proves it was her drawing there this entire time.

"*BINGO! *" Raven said.

"Hey! That's it! That's the picture I drew!" Ema said to point it out.

On what the Judge could tell from looking at it…

"Indeed...Two men appear to be wrestling here."

It showed two men fighting for one was about to stab the other with a head of the Blue Badger's head on what it looked like hanging above them.

"I thought I felt something odd on the pages, it felt like a drawing that was made and done from years ago, makes sense." Explained Raven. "Then it hit me, the picture of the clue that Ema saw on that day was right under our noses. I felt old pen ink to figure it out, well not at first…But you know me in the end."

Edgeworth couldn't believe in it either to object and wanting to know more.

"*OBJECTION! * What's the meaning of this?! What are you doing with that list?!" Edgeworth points out to Phoenix.

"Me...?" he was lost. "You just heard what Raven said. Why would I do this? How would I know?"

"Only the prosecutor in charge should have access to that list!"

The Judge looks at the picture again.

"Huh...? These lists...They're...They're different from each other. It would appear, Mr. Edgeworth, that the evidence list you were handed two years ago, was incomplete. These two lists...fit together to form one. You can see the marks here, where they were torn apart from each other."

Edgeworth wasn't too happy to be hearing that part out at all. But hey, Raven was doing great.

"Alright, Raven! You're amazing!" Phoenix said to be hugging her.

"This is so much fun." She then says this part. "So, you see, Mr. Edgeworth. It's obvious what happened. Two years ago, only half of the evidence in that case ever reached you."

"What...WWWHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Edgeworth didn't see it before for the others to be shocked about it too.

"Order! Order!" the Judge said out loud. "Who'd have thought the picture would have been drawn on the back of the list..."

"That was handed to Detective Goodman in the questioning room." Ema said.

Phoenix and Raven see that now for Ema wanted to help a lot.

"You did tell him, Ema, but someone didn't want to show the evidences out." Raven took a wild guess on who it was. "(Bet I know was responsible to making it happen…)"

"(Wait a minute...If this list was torn in half, then that means...) Your Honor!" Phoenix thought about something to say next. "If the evidence list was torn in half...then there might be more of the drawing on the back of Mr. Edgeworth's list!"

This surprises Ema, the Judge, Edgeworth, and Raven about this matter.

"He might be right!" agreed with Raven.

"Yes, that's quite conceivable. Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge asks him.

"It's possible. Let's see...MM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Is something wrong?"

Looks like Edgeworth got a little bit upset again over nothing, and to soon calming himself down.

"Sorry, Your Honor." He said. "There is something drawn on the back of my list. This is that... thing!" Edgeworth points out to a head-like drawing of the Blue Badger for the Judge to remember it.

"…That's that... that thing! That thing that was dancing in the evidence room!"

"Apparently, the Head of Criminal Affairs used this for his blueprint." So, says Edgeworth.

"And another evidence to be updated." Raven said.

"Right, one can never be too careful." Phoenix said.

The Evidence List has been updated after that to soon be looking at it.

'[Item Description: Evidence List] Type: Documents Submitted as evidence during the trial.'

From the list being updated for more paper place together along with the drawing, it was no doubt that the documents back then for it was supposed to be submitted as big evidence during the SL-9 Incident trial but it didn't.

"Now we need to know next is why this hasn't been added for the court of Joe Darke before…" Raven said.

Ema look scared to talk about the rest on what happened to her.

"Ema…? You good?" Raven asks her.

"All good, Raven! Ready to talk!"

Phoenix and Raven notice that something was up with Ema suddenly.

"(What's wrong with Ema? She seemed to be thinking about something when she saw the picture.)" Phoenix said to notice something was wrong. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too."

Ema tries remembering again to say it the best she could to everyone else.

"This is the picture I drew two years ago; the flash of lightning was so bright all I could see were shadows. After that I must have fainted. This picture shows exactly what I saw that instant!"

That part was very helpful for Raven to hear from Ema on the next testimony.

"We're getting somewhere here."

"To think a flash of lightning could burn such an image in your mind…" said the Judge.

"(Thanks to that though, she was able to show us exactly what she saw!)" Phoenix now had something for Raven. "We got one! Ready for round two, Raven?"

"That I am. Bring it!" she said.

"No use getting this excited you know." Phoenix laughs to see that Raven was doing so well on her first try.

"Well, I don't see any contradictions here." The Judge said. "This clearly shows Joe Darke about to murder Prosecutor Neil Marshall."

Raven didn't think so; it might have been a lot more to it.

"(Or was he…? Edgeworth doesn't think so either.)" Time to ask Ema about the picture that she witness for Raven to be asking her about. "Sorry for asking you so many times, but are you sure you drew exactly what you saw?" Raven shows the picture again for her to see it.

"Of course, this is the exact scene!" she said.

"For Neil was about to be stabbed from Joe by the looks of it."

Then Phoenix added this part next to say.

"It wasn't influenced in any way from your talks with the detectives?"

Edgeworth objects to this on Phoenix only.

"*OBJECTION! * Are you insinuating we somehow manipulated her memory, Mr. Wright?"

"No, no. Of course, not." Said Phoenix to be worry a little. "(I'd better watch out, or he might find some way to cut my salary!)"

Raven keeps Phoenix's spirit up.

"Now, Phoenix, don't let your friend get to you."

Ema continues to tell the rest on what she knows of.

"I drew this picture before I heard anything from the detectives, so I don't think anyone's story would have influenced me..." she said.

The Judge wanted to be sure if the picture has stroke both Phoenix and Raven to see how odd it was.

"Mr. Wright. Ms. Strides. Is there something that's bothering you two about this picture?"

They needed to come up with something, or at least Raven tries to.

"Well, about that…I need to look at this again." Said Raven.

The two looked at the drawing for Raven found something very strange, including Phoenix too.

"(That's strange...She claims this is exactly the scene that was imprinted in her mind... And yet...There's clearly a contradiction here!)"

Raven then thought about something from it…

"Then maybe…How Neil was killed…Hmm…I got it!"

"What?" confused Phoenix.

"Time to show them Neil's autopsy report next."

Looks like Raven had an idea there by presenting and showing on the big screen 'and in her hands' of Neil's Autopsy Report.

"(Come on, Raven. You can do it.)" Phoenix cheers her on.

Raven shows it to the court that something was up between how Neil was killed and Ema's picture.

"*OBJECTION! * I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this picture the witness drew... contains a blatant contradiction!"

Ema was shock to be hearing all of this.

"What? B-But, I still remember it just like it was yesterday!"

"Ms. Strides, perhaps it would be faster if you simply pointed out this contradiction for us. What part of this picture...contradicts the autopsy report?" the Judge asks her.

"With pleasure, Your Honor." She said to turn to her boyfriend next. "Phoenix, look at the picture. Remember the separate weapon we saw? Look at it."

Phoenix looks at it carefully to remember the switchblade knife that broke off, to finding the tip of it in a baggy, and then the picture showing Joe about to stab Neil with a funny looking one being…

"It can't be!" he said in shock.

"But it is." Raven then points out on the picture of Joe's weapon the broken switchblade of his. "*GOT YOU NOW! * Your Honor, look on what Joe was using as a weapon. Does it look funny to you?"

Judge looks at it.

"That it does, and…?"

Phoenix explains it next.

"Here's what she meant. The contradiction of course lies here! Look at the knife the man is holding. If you look closely, you can see its tip is broken!"

"Oh, now I get it." Said the Judge. "In fact, you don't even have to look closely to see that."

Ema knows of it too.

"But Mr. Wright, look at the evidence! See the murder weapon? Its tip is broken too!"

That makes sense there, I guess…The Judge started to remember about it as well.

"If I recall...the tip of the knife was found broken off in the victim's body."

"Yes! That's what Joe used and shown from the drawing." Raven said.

"It was the conclusive piece of evidence that proved Joe Darke was the murderer!" Ema said.

"Not quite." Phoenix knows something far to it, a lot more "I'm afraid it's not so simple, Ema."

Raven and Edgeworth wanted to know where the problem was at.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Edgeworth. "Huh? Where could you possibly see a problem?!" Edgeworth had trouble seeing the problem.

"It's obvious, really." Phoenix explains. "The victim 'suffered a single stab wound in the back'. If the victim was only stabbed once, then the murder weapon should not yet be broken!"

Raven gets it now.

"That's right! Being stabbed once couldn't break the weapon that easily!"

The Judge sees it too then being shocked about it.

"AAAAAHHHH! What's the meaning of this?"

Edgeworth tried to think of something, but he was still had nothing on him.

"Perhaps the knife was broken beforehand!"

"I don't think so. Otherwise, how would it be broken by force during the fight? Right Phoenix?" so says Raven.

Phoenix thought so too and then objects to this.

"*OBJECTION! * Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible. The tip of the knife was found inside the victim's body. If it was broken beforehand, it couldn't possibly wind up there!"

"Meaning the tip was still stuck and found inside Neil's body."

Once Phoenix and Raven said that part one at a time, the Judge sort of gets it.

"That's right! But what does this mean?"

Both Edgeworth and Phoenix argue again for one objection to another back and forth.

"*OBJECTION! * The tip of the knife was undeniably discovered within the victim's body! The only possible explanation is the witness's memory is mistaken!"

"*OBJECTION! *" and Phoenix objects back. "That's why I asked her so many times if she was sure she remembered correctly. I believe you were annoyed at the time. But she was sure she remembered correctly!"

Then Raven said this part.

"For the answers had to be seeing, reading, and putting it together. And it worked, thanks to Ema."

Ema didn't know about it either.

"Really? I did…?"

Edgeworth didn't want to believe in all of this.

"But...there's no other way to explain this inconsistency!"

But Phoenix stops Edgeworth to finish up saying this right.

"Not so fast, Mr. Edgeworth. There is another explanation. Have you forgotten already? About a little something called...'falsified evidence'?"

"You're treading on thin ice, Wright..." said Edgeworth.

"Just hear us out first, Edgeworth, okay?" So, says Raven.

Phoenix says it on what he was trying to say.

"All I'm saying is that this broken knife might be the piece of evidence that was forged! You can't deny the possibility!"

Edgeworth couldn't get anything to learn more about any of it now.

"No... Aaaaagh!"

The Judge calms Edgeworth down.

"Order! Order! Order! Are you saying the investigation really was corrupted?"

"Allow for my girlfriend Raven here to explain the rest." Phoenix said to be smiling about it.

And so, Raven does…

"Sure thing. Your Honor...Please allow me to once again go over the events that took place the day of the murder. The Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office were holding a ceremony that day. After receiving the King of Prosecutors award at the ceremony. Neil Marshall questioned Joe Darke along with Damon Gant. During his questioning, Joe Darke fled the room. Prosecutor Marshall chased after him...and was killed by Darke. It is my belief that somewhere in this story...there is a lie."

"Hmm..." The Judge hears everything for Ema was very confused.

"I... I'm not lying...The man really was holding up a broken knife!" she said.

"That he was, Ema." Raven added.

Edgeworth now knows that was proof enough after hearing all of that.

"...If that's true...then there's no other way around it. This could not have been the actual murder weapon. There must have been another broken knife!"

Raven found that answer to be stupid.

"How can that be so?! Really, another one?! Doubt it! Wait…Maybe, just maybe…Edgeworth might be right about that."

Not one but two broken knives…? Huh?

"What are the chances of there being two broken knives?" ask the Judge.

"(Another broken knife besides Joe Darke's...Could there have been one?)" Phoenix wondered.

Both Phoenix and Raven thought about this one hard; soon Raven comes across a photo with Neil, Damon, and Lana in it.

"Wait… Phoenix, I think I know what it is." She said.

"You do?"

"I know it, it's alright."

I guess that there is another one and only one.

"(In that case…)" Phoenix believes in Raven. "If the witness is this adamant about the accuracy of what she saw...it can't just be explained away by a simple observational error."

"In that instant...Ema really did see a broken knife!" Raven said.

"I assume then, that you two have some information about this 'other' broken knife?" the Judge ask. "If so, please feel free to enlighten us."

Raven will be more than happy to for the Judge.

"Glad to!"

"(The murder weapon was already broken prior to the murder...There's only one way!)" Phoenix shows and tells it too. "Look at this. Here's the real murder weapon! Raven!"

Raven shows the photo of the Gant Team picture, to everyone that it had something to do with another knife that was used.

"*TAKE THAT! *" she said. "The answer lies in the past...Two years in the past. Right here inside this picture!"

"This is a picture of the awards ceremony. A-AAAAHH!" Edgeworth gets what Raven was telling and showing to them.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?!" the Judge asks him.

"It's the...the broken murder weapon!" Edgeworth was right!

"Notice the award Prosecutor Marshall is holding." Phoenix points out the trophy that Neil was holding for Ema to remember.

"That's...a broken knife!" shock Ema.

"*BINGO! * It is!" Raven said.

"As we earlier concluded, the knife in the picture was not Joe Darke's knife. That being the case...the knife the witness saw, was likely this award!"

Once Phoenix said that part out, the people were freaking out from seeing it for the Judge to keep things study.

"Order! Order! Order!" he shouted.

"Now do you get it?" Raven says it. "How this all happened? Tell them, Phoenix."

Now Phoenix does the rest…

"Neil Marshall was awarded King of Prosecutors that day. As an award, he was given this broken shield and a broken knife. When he chased after Joe Darke, he pulled out this knife. Being a prosecutor, he did not carry a pistol. This broken knife was the only weapon he had in this dangerous situation."

Edgeworth couldn't believe in this.

"*OBJECTION! * But that...That can't be!"

"Oh? And why not, Mr. Edgeworth?" Phoenix asks him.

"Try explaining to us…" Raven allowed it.

"Because if the King of Prosecutors award knife was the murder weapon...then the murderer and the victim would be reversed!" Would have been reversed? What does that part mean on what Edgeworth just said…? "This man raising a knife...would have been Prosecutor Neil Marshall!" he said.

This shocks both Raven and Phoenix about this.

"He did?!"

"Oh...OOOOOOOHHHH!"

Neil was the one holding the knife to Joe instead of him?

"But the prosecutor was the one who actually died!" the Judge said.

"I know! Was it the other way around instead?!" Raven was confused.

"That's true... (What's going on here?)" and Phoenix too.

"It seems both Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides have been a bit too eager to jump to conclusions..." said Edgeworth.

Just then, Ema remembers more about the event.

"*HOLD IT! * Wait! I... I remember now...I remember everything! Mr. Edgeworth!"

"What is it?" ask Edgeworth.

"Could you show me your evidence list again, please?" Edgeworth shows the picture to Ema again to look at and being her hand writing. "...I knew it...This picture...I'm the one who drew it." She said.

Another shocker! Ema did draw it to remember it now.

"What?!" shock Edgeworth.

"You drew that?" Surprised Phoenix.

"It looks like it." Raven said.

"That's right." Explained Ema. "The list wasn't torn in half at the time I drew this picture. All this time I've been trying so hard to forget...I must have locked this part away deep inside me..."

Then the Judge says this to Ema.

"Perhaps it would be best...if we added this part. Would you please tell us what you've recalled, Ms. Skye?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Ema was ready to tell another one to remember about. "When I saw, that man raises his knife...I panicked, and rushed toward both. I think I... I knocked away the man with the knife. Just then there was another flash of lightning, and that's when I saw...the Blue Badger! He wasn't in the room, but I'm sure I saw his shadow!"

The Blue Badger is what Ema was seeing? Really?

"(So, she did see the Blue Badger?)" questioned Raven.

Lana then freaks out to try stopping it.

"*HOLD IT! * Stop! Please! Don't pursue this any further!"

"Lana!" surprised Phoenix.

"What is she up to now?!" Raven asks her.

"What's the meaning of this?!" ask the Judge. "Please remain seated in the defendant's chair!"

"But you can't do this!" said Lana. "I've already confessed to the crime! Why can't you just leave it at that?!"

"Chief Prosecutor Skye. We've already come this far. It's too late to turn back."

Same with the Judge to be continuing this.

"Silence! The defenses will now begin its cross-examination. Bailiff. Please detain the defendant."

"Thank you, Your Honor!" Raven said.

"(It seems we're finally getting to the core of the matter.)" said Phoenix.

Continuing…Raven asks Ema about seeing someone's shadow, being the Blue Badger.

"His shadow? So, you mean, you didn't see his face, with its winning smile and all?"

Meaning that Ema saw Joe's evil grin.

"That's right...but I still remember it." She said. "He had three creepy horns..."

Being the weird shape that looks like the Blue Badger's head for Edgeworth to find it all pointless.

"*OBJECTION! * This is pointless! That thing couldn't have possibly existed two years ago, the witness must be mistaken!"

Phoenix tries telling Edgeworth that Raven was getting somewhere.

"*OBJECTION! * That may well be...but what's important is what caused her to think she saw what she did. And if Raven knows about it, it might have a lead yet." Phoenix was defending and helping Raven out.

"Aw, thanks, Phoenix. Like he said I do and she does too."

"Oh? And I suppose you have an explanation, Raven?" said Edgeworth. "If so, then by all means...please tell us what this 'shadow' really was!"

"Raven, do you know?" Phoenix turns to her for some help.

Raven thought of something big, she just might know.

"I got it!" Raven knows on what it is for Phoenix to think about in his head. "Think about it, Phoenix, remember what we put together you and I…"

And so, Phoenix tries thinking hard the way Raven was on her end.

"(The Blue Badger hadn't even been dreamed up when Ema drew this picture. Yet she's certain she saw its 'shadow'!)" he then spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen...It is the defense's belief that on that fateful day two years ago, there indeed was something that looked like the Blue Badger...Something that is now sitting in this very room!"

"Something that almost did look like the Blue Badger, but it was something else." Raven said.

It was time to show the people in the court room the unstable jar.

"Show them, Raven, you can do it." Said Phoenix.

"On it! *TAKE THAT! *" Raven shows it to everyone in the courtroom. "The mysterious 'Blue Badger' was in fact...this!"

Phoenix was so proud of teaching his woman so much to be a defense lawyer like him.

"At a girl!"

"But that's...Er, what exactly is that?" ask the Judge.

"I believe it's some sort of jar." Explained Phoenix. "Raven and I had to put it together, wasn't easy with all the glue and all, a sticky job it was."

"But Mr. Wright! That doesn't look anything like the Blue Badger!" Ema said.

"Indeed, it doesn't. As it stands now, it's just a plain jar. However, what if we were to change our viewpoint?" I hope Phoenix was going somewhere with this…

"So, we turn it!" Raven said. "We turn the thing on one side. Phoenix, help me out here."

"(We've got to show them the correct angle to look at this from!)"

Both Phoenix and Raven turn the pottery on the correct angle to show what looked like the Blue Badger's shape-like head.

"We turn to side of the top a little, to showing the other parts on it, and then we get…This!" Raven shows it for Phoenix to say the rest.

"*TAKE THAT! * Well...? Is this a miracle or what? No one can possibly deny this jar's resemblance to the Blue Badger!"

Edgeworth was really surprised about it.

"No... It can't be!"

Everyone was shock in seeing that true shape on Ema in mistaken the pot for the Blue Badger's head.

"Order! Order!" said the Judge. "The defense has proven its claim. The mysterious 'Blue Badger' witnessed on the day of the crime was actually this..."

Edgeworth then says something about it too 'or tries to'.

"Although we all enjoyed Mr. Wright and Raven's dramatic performance, one question remains...What's your point?! So, that Badger thing was just a jar. That doesn't change anything!"

Phoenix then objects to correct Edgeworth's doing.

"*OBJECTION! * I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Mr. Edgeworth. You see...this changes everything!"

"Indeed? Very well, then." Edgeworth goes along with it. "Please tell us...What's different now that we know the witness saw this jar? Can you tell, Raven?"

Raven had to answer this part.

"Raven, try to remember the big office of Chief Gant's." Phoenix said to her.

"Okay, I'll try." Raven tries remembering the room on what was inside– from the big photo where Neil and Joe thought being near the big window, with the knight statue, and all leaving to Raven to believe that it was along with the broken pottery to be on Damon's side during the time. Not Lana's side of the office, which was the location. "Phoenix! I got it! On the right side! Look!" she said.

Phoenix was amazed from Raven's skills to once again come through to them.

"(Raven, I knew we can pull it off together.)" he then speaks up. "Allow Raven me to take these things to turn around. Now of the murder, the witness saw this jar."

"Not only that, but she saw it at a very specific angle." Edgeworth allows it.

"Looking like the Blue Badger almost." She said.

"Knowing this, where could she have seen this jar?" ask Phoenix.

"Where...?" and then the Judge.

"On this side."

Phoenix and Raven shows the Judge the area of the location where the jar was at.

"The location of the jar is shown in a picture taken on the day of the crime. It's on a shelf in the office of Damon Gant." Said Phoenix.

Edgeworth objects to this belief.

"*OBJECTION! * But the body was found lying near Lana Skye's desk! The witness testified so herself!"

Phoenix says something next.

"*OBJECTION! * Yes! And it is these two facts that reveal what transpired! You see...The struggle between Darke and Marshall did not take place in Lana Skye's office! It happened on the other side of the room, in Chief Gant's office!"

"Are you implying the murderer moved the victim's body? From Damon Gant's office to Lana Skye's office?" ask Edgeworth.

"Has to be the only answer we got." Answer Raven.

"Why would he do that?! There's no reason!"

"Exactly." Phoenix added. "Tell them, Raven."

Raven says the rest.

"Well, as Phoenix said. If there wasn't a 'reason'...he wouldn't have gone through the trouble. The only logical conclusion...is that there was a 'reason'."

Now the Judge wanted to know more about it.

"Do you know what that reason was, Mr. Wright? Or do you, Ms. Strides?"

"(I've finally figured it out...So therefore Lana tried to stop the trial! It's too late to quit now, though.) said Phoenix. "Your turn, Raven."

"Okay." She said. "Please recall the witness's testimony. She said she knocked away the man who was holding up the knife. In the next instant, the jar was hit and flew. Now tell me...What could have sent the jar flying?"

The Judge took a wild guess on that part.

"That would have to have been...the impact the man made when he was knocked into the wall?"

"*BINGO! *" she said.

Then Phoenix spoke up again to say the rest.

"Ladies and gentlemen...if I may draw your attention to this picture once more. If the man was knocked in the direction of the shelf the jar was sitting on...what would he have hit?"

Looking at the map of the room to the picture, for Ema to remember and everyone else to be getting the point.

"A-AHHHHHH..." she lets out a big scream.

"The suit of armor! Holding... a very sharp and dangerous-looking sword..." the Judge said.

Raven and Phoenix say the rest one at a time.

"Meaning Joe didn't kill Neil; the sword from the armor sticking out killed him."

"Yes. And since the man who was knocked into the armor was carrying a broken knife...he would have had to have been Neil Marshall, wielding the Prosecutor's Award."

Edgeworth was shock, that there was more to this than what the two defense lawyers were saying.

"No... Mr. Wright... Raven…You two can't be thinking..."

"Yes. There is another possibility of what actually happened in that room." He said.

"Of course, the perpetrator would have had no idea, but nevertheless!" Raven added. "(I... I don't know if I can go through with this...) Phoenix!"

Phoenix keeps Raven strong.

"No, don't stop. You're doing well. (I'm more nervous than you are. Believe me!)" Phoenix was shaking more all over than Raven was.

And then Edgeworth speaks up.

"If events took place as the defense theorizes...Then the outcome is obvious. In that moment...assuming the man Ema Skye knocked away was actually Prosecutor Neil Marshall..."

"Which would mean…Ah, crap!" Raven thought of it for Ema to guess what it was on her own.

Then it just hit Ema to be a very shocking truth here.

"You mean...Mr. Marshall died...because of...me...? NOOOOOOOOO!" Ema then faints on the ground after screaming.

"Ema! Ema!" Raven helps her out. "Someone get her to the nurse!"

The people carry Ema's body to rest somewhere. She was alright, she just needed to cool off for a bit.

"At least she'll be alright." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, we got what needed to be done." And Raven.

Then Edgeworth was surprised to be leading to this matter, making things bad for Ema too besides her sister.

"I never imagined her testimony would lead to this..."

"So, it was the witness who took the victim's life...and then proved so with her own testimony! This is unprecedented!" so says the Judge.

Lana speaks up again.

"OBJECTION! * What...What are you saying?!"

Phoenix and Raven couldn't believe from what Ema might've accidentally murdering Neil instead of Joe's doing.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Skye, but given the circumstances..."

Lana stops Phoenix from saying anything else further.

"Joe Darke murdered Prosecutor Marshall! How can you think it was Ema?! How dare you try to pin the crime on her?!" she snapped.

"Imagine that, coming from you." Edgeworth corrects Lana. "If you recall, it was you who admitted to forging evidence two years ago, the reason you moved Prosecutor Marshall's body...was to keep anyone else from finding out about what Ema did, wasn't it?"

Raven say something next.

"That has to be the only thing. Someone who saw it being an accident that Ema did it. But didn't mean to for you had to save your sister, that person made you do it by killing Joe. Anyone else knowing would also die then you looking like you really did it. Am I right, Lana? Want me to keep on going?"

"You know?!" Phoenix was surprised.

Raven got half the parts right so far.

"Yep, it has to be someone close to her by making her do all this in the first place to save Ema from false evidences…."

"I assure you, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, and Raven, I have no idea what either of you are talking about." Lana was lying again. "If you hope to have anyone believe your insane allegations, I'm afraid you're going to have to have proof. Tell me...Do any of you have any conclusive evidence that proves my sister killed Neil Marshall? Well, Mr. Wright?"

They had nothing on the rest on what Lana was saying.

"Yes...it certainly would be difficult to prove this with evidence." Agreed with the Judge.

"If we don't have evidence, then we'll have to rely on testimony." Said Edgeworth.

There's another problem with that part…

"I'm afraid that won't work in this case. Both parties involved in the incident are dead."

"They are?!" shock Raven to be hearing about that part.

Edgeworth sees that Lana was telling the truth about it, being long gone.

"Touche, Ms. Skye. Of course, that only leaves us with one possibility."

"(You mean, there's still another possibility?)" confused Phoenix.

Edgeworth might know another way around it.

"The possibility that the victim left us a message. For better or for worse, Mr. Marshall did not die instantly. He may have left behind the name of the person who took his life...somehow."

"Of course, how else the first stabbing would've killed him?!" said Raven.

Lana didn't want to believe in it.

"That's...That's impossible!"

"Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides? This is the only possibility left to you two." Said the Judge. "A message from the deceased...Does such a message exists?"

Phoenix hopes to have something on him, or Raven.

"The real murderer's name that the victim may have left behind..."

Raven knows on what it was to speak up next.

"I know it!" she said for the answer she was thinking about had to be in the evidence itself.

"This 'message' from the deceased...is already in our possession." Phoenix said.

"From one item to be put together into whole again is the key." And Raven.

And once again, Lana tries stopping the two from doing anything else.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! Will you two stop at nothing to prove my sister a murderer?" beg of Lana.

"Shut up! It does but we're worried about the both of you, okay?!" Raven said to Lana.

"Do not be mistaken, Ms. Skye. Raven's right." Said Edgeworth. "Our purpose is not to accuse Ema of any crime. There is only one thing we seek: the truth. No matter how painful it may be."

"You have to face facts, for Ema to tell about. She wasn't going to get into trouble in the first place, that person made you think so since he worked in the office with you."

Raven and Edgeworth were right.

"Now then, Mr. Wright ad Ms. Strides. Please show us the piece of evidence...that conveys a message from the deceased!" the Judge said to Phoenix and Raven too.

"Behold the proof! Show them, Phoenix!"

It was time for Phoenix by showing everyone the jar once again to look a lot like the Blue Badger character.

"*TAKE THAT! *" he said. "This is the message left by the deceased. (Looks like everyone's forgotten this is just a jar.) A message was left here...on the surface of this jar."

"You see…?" Raven points it out on the jar carefully.

"What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

"If you look closely, you can see a faint trail of blood on this jar." And Phoenix pointing it out as well.

"It looks like someone wiped the blood away." Edgeworth sees it.

"Well, tried to." Raven added.

Lana Skye didn't like where this was going…And Phoenix said this part next.

"Yes, but notice: for some reason...the blood on some of the fragments was not wiped away."

"It had some blood on the top part that was very hard to get it off." So, says Raven.

Looking at the side of the pot on what was written in Neil's blood to write down before he died, for the Judge to be seeing this.

"Yes...there is a line here...drawn in blood!"

Edgeworth spotted something else from it, being the dots of the blood.

"So, what you're saying is these 'dots'...were once lines!"

"Prosecutor Marshall did not die instantly. He used the few precious moments left to him to leave behind a message!" said Phoenix.

"One that someone apparently wiped away..." but Edgeworth didn't want to believe in it. "But blood must have seeped into the jar where the lines change directions."

But Phoenix wasn't done explain yet.

"Precisely so! All we need to do is connect these points...and the victim's message will become apparent!"

"Oh! I can do this!" Raven said.

Lana didn't want them to.

"N-No...!" she panics.

"I believe these blood stains will reveal to us the answer!" said the defended. "(Raven and I have got to connect these dots to make letters. There's only one thing the victim would have written, given the circumstances: The murderer's name!)"

Raven started to connect the bloody red dots together leaving an invisible trace of the message until she got it with the three letters on it.

"You got it down?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

"You bet I do." She had done it. "*TAKE THAT! * (It's a defense attorney's duty to prove his client's innocence. That's why all we've been thinking about is saving Lana. After all my efforts, I never thought it would turn out like this! And neither did Phoenix!) Here's what we got!"

And it says on it being…'EMA'...The message says 'Ema' on it.

"She's right, it says Ema alright." Phoenix had to say it. "(So, sorry about this, Lana.)"

"So, this is the final message Prosecutor Marshall left behind." Edgeworth took a guess on that part.

This shocks the Judge, big time about this matter.

"Of all people...She may not have meant it...but in the end, the one who took the victim's life..."

"Was Ema Skye." Raven said. "Being an accident from the looks of it."

"See, Worthy? Raven-bird? Can't say I didn't warn you both." Damon comes back into the room to be saying something.

"(Not you again!)" angered Raven.

"Do you understand the implications of what you've done?" said Damon.

"What...? What are you talking about?" Edgeworth was lost.

"Two years ago, Joe Darke was sentenced to death. He was convicted because of his final murder. I believe you were the prosecutor in the case, were you not?" Damon has got a point there. "Yes, Worthy. Because of you...an innocent man was sentenced to death. Not only that...but you used forged evidence to ensure his conviction!"

"K-kkckck! KKCKRRAAAAHH!" Edgeworth wasn't too happy to hear, but it wasn't true that he did any of that.

It was a setup, all of it. For Phoenix and Raven to know.

"He didn't know about it! It was all set up by the real killer of it all to using Lana all of this to keep Ema safe and thinking that she murdered Joe by law and Bruce to keep the case hidden!" Raven said.

Phoenix tries objecting to Edgeworth.

"*OBJECTION! * But Joe Darke really was a serial murderer! That's undeniable! Even Raven can tell!"

But Damon stops Phoenix on that part.

"I'm afraid that's not important. Didn't you know? We aren't defenders of justice. We're merely keepers of the law. Sentencing a man to death...is no light matter. Even if there wasn't any cover-up or evidence forgery...ultimately the responsibility falls on the prosecutor in charge." Being on what some prosecutors do in their jobs. "Despite what anyone may say, this fact cannot be denied."

People started to go crazy all over the court room again and the Judge had trouble getting everyone calm again.

"Order! Order! Order! ORDEEEEERRR!"

Raven helps again but this time by coming up with something random.

"Ah…Um…? HUNGRY! I'M HUNGRY HERE!" she shouted to get everyone's attention. "Let's all eat and use the bathrooms too! Your Honor, give us recess to refresh please!"

With everyone stopping in time to agree to eat and using the restroom to change things up. Judge agrees to Raven's plan as well to hit his gavel.

"Yes! I am too hungry and I need to go! Recess!" he said. "Recess we must for thirty minutes would do fine!"

Once that was all taken care of, everyone does so from saving the trial to continue as promise for Raven knows who to talk to next besides Lana while Ema was in the other room recovering.

"I think it's time we have a little talk from your words to get out of, Damon, we're coming for you next…" Raven said to be ready for him.

Phoenix comes to Raven after leaving the room to give her a big hug and he was so happy for her.

"Ah! Phoenix?!"

"Raven! You are amazing!" he said. "I knew you had it in you! See? You can still do it without your gear! Of course, we'll get it back from Chief Gant after this. Don't you worry. (I hope she does understand.)"

"Thanks, Phoenix." She smiles. "Damon's the next person to talk to once recess is over."

"Good idea." Phoenix had something else on his mind. "Ah, Raven? There's one thing on my mind. How did you get the computer gear you're so good at?"

Raven had trouble thinking about it, being her parents involved of it all.

"My laptop was made by my Mom." Said Raven. "And the hacking skills I got from my Dad, that's how…"

"What?!" surprised Phoenix. "(No way! Her mother good at any computers to her father was once a cop to do illegal hacking?! I never knew that!)"

Looks like before they went back to the courtroom, Raven could tell from Phoenix on how she got the stuff from being so good with it and getting it back from Damon anytime soon. Some the answers will be told sooner or later here…

Time: February 25, 12:06

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

From the final day from solving the case along with the SL-9 Incident from Ema learning to truth that made her pass out, Lana tries to stop it all because she's being force upon by the real killer, might have something to with Damon's doing, and Raven taking the case at hand so far. Phoenix and Edgeworth were amazed by her skills without her computer to get it back from Damon any time soon. From saving the trial for a thirty-minute recess for the people to calming down, Raven tells Phoenix on how she got her skills – between her mother being good at computer making machines to her father was once a cop to hack into things that all made sense. Phoenix still couldn't believe this.

"So, let me get this straight here. Your Mother was a computer maker allowing you to have so many machines to use, and your father being the best officer on the force once to stop hackers into becoming one himself? Is that all true, Raven?"

Raven hates thinking about her sad past to be telling her own boyfriend about it.

"It is…" she admits. "My Mom was good making so many things for my Dad to train me to one day becoming a murder mystery solver like he was. If that's the case…I hope it doesn't have anything to do with them getting caught from the Blue Swordfish gang! Maybe because of their skills and that is why-!"

"No!" Phoenix hugs Raven closely for he knows it couldn't be true to believe in that to ever happen.

"Phoenix…?" surprises Raven.

"Nothing your parents could've done made them to go on the run! I won't believe it!" he said.

"I don't want to either. How else would they and I being involved with this whole mess?" she wishes that she knew more. "(If only…When I saw Damon's photo a bit of him and his daughter with Lana and Neil in it…He stopped me like he was about to snap.)"

Raven remembers Damon doing that when Raven had a peek to remember on what she saw just a little. Remember?

 _'Gant: Don't touch that!'_

Getting back to the present time for Raven thought about something else next…

"(Not to mention on Angel said about his daughter's been missing during the time before Joe was caught and brought in for questioning. My Dad did help them out a bit after the Shadower was caught to Manfred being the one escaping, then the mess to flee for Uncle Jack saving me and left my Mom at the hospital with her memory loss while being in a coma, one actor to being killed by accident for Dee to have other members of the mafia on her side, Bobby warning me from his strange behavior, Joe as their first and only leader of the group back then, and White keeping things a secret while making threats…All that we're getting so far, but these two. What does it all mean…?)"

Phoenix sees if his girlfriend was alright.

"Raven? So, it is true?"

"I don't think so…I was thinking about what we seen and the other Blue Swordfish members that are still on the run. With this part, maybe we can get enough to finally solve the case. We just have to!" she said.

"It's almost time. Look, let's go back in. If you know what you're thinking about, I'll follow you to until the very end."

"Okay, thanks again Phoenix. You're the best." Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek to feel happy to be around her.

"Ah, well…Oh, wow! You're amazing, Raven!"

Then Edgeworth comes up to the two.

"You're not too bad out there, Raven, this is fun. By the way thanks for leaving another excuse to continue on."

"No problem!" she said. "This is good; I never knew I had it in me."

Phoenix says something to Edgeworth.

"Ah... Sorry, Edgeworth. I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

"Yeah, for Damon to keep on pushing you around."

Meaning that Damon hurting Edgeworth a lot while he was hiding his feeling again for Raven could tell.

"Don't worry about it. This is my problem, not yours." He said to them.

Gumshoe then appears to talk to the three.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, pals."

"Oh, Detective Gumshoe! What is it?" Phoenix said.

But Gumshoe felt bad for almost feeling left out, he got mad at Phoenix.

"You've got a lot of nerve, pal! Making a detective run all around while on duty and to top it off you called me here...I've seen happier people at funerals!" he then turns to Raven next. "And you, kid, I thought you wouldn't never get any answers out there! Nice work."

"Ah…Thanks. I guess…?" she said nicely.

There was no sign of Lana anywhere to be found from outside of the room and for Phoenix to notice.

"I take it Lana's having you run errands again."

"Let me tell you, this is the last time, pal! Here. She asked me to give this to you if there was a break in today's trial."

"She's really helping us out deep down?! Give me!" demanded Raven.

Gumshoe hands Phoenix and Raven a booklet from Lana for them to use known as the scientific investigation book.

"Hey! We saw this yesterday! How did Lana…?"

Phoenix looks at it too.

"Evidence Law?" Phoenix remembers something from it. (Edgeworth was talking about this just the other day too...)"

"So, Lana gave this to you to give to us, Mr. Detective?" Raven asks Gumshoe.

"Yes, the Chief Prosecutor also wanted me to give you a message."

"A message?" Phoenix was confused.

Sounded serious for Lana learn from Raven's words. She or Ema won't be taking orders by Damon being that spy anymore for two years was over.

"She said, 'If you're planning to take HIM on, you're going to need this book'."

So, Lana was helping them out deep down. All right! Raven knew that she would all along.

"At a girl. We're going to be needing this."

Securely slipped Evidence Law into pocket. '[Item Description: Evidence Law] Type: Other Received from Lana Skye.'

For Phoenix and Raven are going to be needing that booklet to use later today, Lana believes in them to win this case, or to both cases.

"Doesn't look like that book'll do you any good now though. All that's left now is the Chief Prosecutor's sentence." So, says Gumshoe.

But not to Raven or Phoenix about this matter…

"That's where you're wrong, Detective." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth gets on what they were talking about.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Why I'm still sitting in that prosecutor's seat...despite all these allegations being thrown at me? The real trial today...hasn't begun yet."

This shocks Gumshoe about this matter.

"What?! What else is there left to do? Your credibility's been all but ruined with this forged evidence you were unaware of, Ema Skye found out she unwittingly caused a man's death...And now you're telling me you want to do more?! You've gotta be kidding me, pal!"

"This will show and tell us about the Blue Swordfish gang's true history." Explained Raven. "From Damon Gant, himself to give us more answers."

"Lana didn't murder Detective Goodman." Phoenix said to Gumshoe. "She merely stuck a knife into his dead body. That means the real killer...is still out there."

"The one who's been spying on us." Raven said.

That Lana didn't for Damon have something to do with it and who really wanted for the law to kill Joe for good.

"What?!" Gumshoe got scared.

"(And we're going to expose him...No matter what it takes! This case has hurt too many people. It's time to bring it to an end!)" Phoenix was ready. "Raven, time to go."

Raven was also ready for another round.

"Ready or not, here we go! Round two! Fight!"

With Phoenix and Raven going back in along with Gumshoe and Edgeworth, it was time to hear other parts from two cases itself from the one suspect left being Damon himself to be taking the stand next.

Time: February 25, 12:52

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

Now back to business with everyone forgetting where they were in a crazy mood from thirty minutes ago, to now be listening to the rest and with Ema still resting, but Raven was ready.

"The court will now reconvene for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye. Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge then asks the prosecutor lawyer something.

"Yes, Your Honor?" he asked.

"The inquiry committee is planning to impose harsh penalties for your actions."

Edgeworth didn't look so happy when the Judge told him that.

"Thank you for the news, Your Honor." Edgeworth had something else in mind. "I have a solution."

"A solution?" confused the Judge.

This was odd to be good coming from Edgeworth to plan from something next for the trial to continue.

"That being the case, the prosecution will allow the defense to call forth all further witnesses."

The Judge was lost.

"What?! But there's never been a case example..."

"Undeniably this is an unusual arrangement...but a very effective one." Said Edgeworth. "It would prove that I haven't struck any 'deals' with the witnesses."

"Hmm...Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides? What do any of you two have to say?"

This means that they can continue with the trial without Raven or Edgeworth's help in to doing so.

"Alright! We can continue!" Raven was happy about this.

"(Unbelievable. Edgeworth has found a way to continue the trial!) and Phoenix goes along with it. "Very well. The defense accepts the prosecution's proposal."

Same thing with Raven.

"I too accept Edgeworth's proposal as well."

It has been confirmed then…

"Then it's settled. The, uh...defenses...may now call forth the next witness!"

Edgeworth turns to Phoenix and Raven next for some answers.

"Mr. Wright and Raven. You do realize this is your last chance? If you call the wrong witness...this trial is as good as over. That goes for you too, Raven, use your brain wisely on this one if you know what's good for you."

Continuing with one more chance to get one right. Can Phoenix and Raven do that?

"The defense calls... (The time's finally come to bring out the real murderer!)" Phoenix allows his girlfriend to say it. "Uh…Raven, I'll let you do this one."

Raven was going to call that one witness to the stand.

"You mean me?"

"You can do this." Said Phoenix.

The two hold hands for it was time to get some answers to help Lana get through this by Damon Gant himself, who had something to do with her parents back then, the Blue Swordfish gang's history, his daughter, and everything else has all come to this so she says it loud and clear. All this for Liam's death won't be for nothing for his spirit to live on, and for the safety of Elisa.

"(Well, here goes. It's payback time.)" Raven says it. "Damon Gant. The defenses both Phoenix and I call up Damon Gant to the stand!"

Shocking to hear for the others in the room, not to Edgeworth or Phoenix for the two saw this part coming.

"D-Damon Gant...? What does he have to do with anything?!" shock the Judge so much from hearing this.

"As the defendant's partner two years ago, Mr. Gant has first-hand knowledge of the crime." Phoenix explained. "I feel we should hear what he has to say about it. He has a lot to keeping to himself."

The Judge had trouble thinking about this one since he and Damon were friends after all.

"As luck, would have it, he should still be in the courthouse." Spoke Edgeworth. "He would also be the least likely to have been manipulated by me in any way. Finding the other member working for Joe Darke will be easy to capture with lots of proof. Wouldn't you agree, Your Honor?"

Then he changes his mind about it.

"True...All right. Bailiff! Please escort Mr. Gant to the stand!"

So, that works out, Damon takes the stands to speak up.

 ***Witness - Damon Gant***

"Witness. Please state your name and occupation." Said Edgeworth.

"What is this, some kind of practical joke? I was just on my way to lunch!" Damon finishes eating the rest of his lunch, but he still needed to follow the rules. "So... You want to play hardball, eh?"

"P-Please, Mr. Gant." The Judge asks him nicely.

Then Damon finally speaks.

"Fine. My name is Damon Gant. I'm the acting Chief of Police."

Now Phoenix and Raven begins questioning Damon.

"Now then, Chief Gant. The court requests to hear your testimony."

"We want to hear the whole thing."

Damon just looks at the two to be saying this to them next…

"Oh, Wrighto. What's with the grim face?" he then says the same thing with Raven. "And Raven-bird, don't tell me that you really want to go through with this?"

"First, let's clear up this SL-9 Incident." Said Phoenix.

"Oh, you mean that time when Lana's sister murdered that prosecutor? Personally, I think it's been made pretty clear already."

Raven won't allow Damon to sneak away that easily this time.

"Not yet. I doubt there's more to it from the whole case then we thought."

"There are still some things unaccounted for as Raven said." Phoenix said to Damon. "Like the role, you played in all of this."

Raven also added this part too…

"Also, knowing who tried to kill me who thought I was Ema, Edgeworth, and Meekins the other day."

Damon got a bad look on his face to being serious next.

"...Son...Either you and your woman are very brave...or very foolish."

"Huh?" Raven hides her anger from Damon to not say it out loud. "(Look, you idiot! I want my gear back now!)"

Getting Damon to confess won't be so easy to do than Phoenix and Raven thought of, it'll be super hard!

"You are aware of course that a police chief has all kinds of weapons at his disposal? Take my testimony, for example. I don't have to give it if I don't want to."

Part of the law for anyone who's powerful in the force doesn't give it out to people.

"What? Is that true?" Phoenix asks the Judge.

"I'm afraid so...The Chief of Police has the right to refuse to testify."

Guess he was right about that, even Raven sees that part was part of the rules in the book of law too.

"I hated when the rules strike back at us.

"Of course, such an action carries with it certain risks..." Edgeworth said.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hinder your trial. Just remember...If this turns out to be a big waste of time, don't say I didn't warn you." He mentions to Raven about it as well. "Don't you agree, Raven?"

But Raven won't be going down that easily…She was more than ready to take Damon out.

"Look, Damon sir, until you return my things, start talking if you know what's good for you." Raven had something in her hand that she might use for later, another device maybe? "Ready, Damon, for your testimonies?"

"Very well. The witness may now begin his testimony." Said the Judge.

And so, began from the hearing Damon's testimony out, all about the SL-9 Incident.

 _Witness Testimony_

"As I recall, Neil and I were questioning him that day. To make a long story short, we slipped up. That power outage didn't help either. When I went to my office, I found Lana there. Apparently, she had already...'arranged' the crime scene. As you can see, I had nothing to do with the 'forgery'."

That all makes sense that left Joe to die by the law of justice afterwards. Yeah, on a crime that he didn't commit at all!

"Hmm...Is that when Darke was arrested?" the Judge asks his friend.

"Him? He was lying on the floor unconscious." Damon answers. "When Ema sent, Neil flying...it seems Darke bumped his head. If only my daughter was there to see that day with her own eyes to help us out. She wouldn't have been so proud of Lana and me."

That part caught Raven's attention.

"(Wait… 'If my daughter was here to see that day…?' Okay, now I know something's not right!)"

Phoenix notices it too.

"(If the police chief has the right to refuse to testify...Then Raven and I'd better hit him hard and fast!) Raven; let's show this guy what we can do."

"Okay then!" Raven said to be ready for anything.

 _Cross Examination_

Raven questions Damon something about Damon arriving in the office from some forgery evidences…

"*HOLD IT! * So, you're saying...that the forgery had already taken place by the time you arrived at your office?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Damon "I can understand how Lana must have felt, but moving a body and hiding evidence are inexcusable no matter what the circumstances."

Phoenix and Raven didn't want to believe in that.

"(Is that how it really went down?)" Phoenix thought about it.

"There has to be more to this…" same with Raven.

"Staring at the witness won't do you any good, Mr. Wright." Said Edgeworth. "If you're going to stare at anything...you'd be better off staring at the evidences that you have." Edgeworth was trying to give Phoenix and Raven some help.

Then Phoenix started to think hard about this one.

"(But which piece of evidence ties Gant to the forgery...? Lana did admit to forging evidence...but that can't be the whole truth. Somehow I've got to link Gant to the incident!)"

Raven knows on what to show next.

"I know what to show them. Brace yourself, Phoenix, on what Damon was hiding as a forgery evidences."

"Whatever you think is right, Raven, then I'm with you all the way through." Phoenix said to his woman.

Raven pulls out the unstable but fixed up jar to show to the people in the courtroom.

"*OBJECTION! *" she said. "You claim you had nothing to do with the forgery...but I'm afraid that is a claim you cannot back up."

"Explain yourself." Damon demanded.

"We found so many of them in the evidences room and one left in your office on that day. Once apart now put back together thanks to Phoenix and I."

"Several pieces of evidence were found in your office. Take this jar, for example." Phoenix added as well.

Remember? The Blue Badger character…?

"That's the Blue Badger you showed us earlier." Said the Judge.

"But that's not all…"

Raven said for Phoenix to be saying the rest.

"A piece of this jar was discovered in your safe. Not only that, but the evidence list I presented earlier...was actually found inside your desk!"

That hits Damon hard there for the Judge asks them this…

"It was found where?!"

"You see, Chief Damon Gant sir. These articles of evidence uncovered in your office...are both concrete proof..." Raven said. "that you also played a part in the illegal investigation!"

Shocking for the Judge to be hearing this from a friend of his.

"Chief Gant! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ho! Here are two defense attorneys who may even rival Worthy! Raven-bird!" said Damon.

Sounded like that they got something out of Damon, so far…

"So, you admit to it, then?" ask Phoenix. "That you were involved in the forgery?"

Damon then changes the subject, or turns thing around.

"Who, me? Or do you mean...you?" Damon points out to Phoenix.

Phoenix was then shock and confused.

"Me? Why would I have anything to do with that?!"

"We had the right to go in with Mr. Detective's help that you refuse to let us go in yesterday!" Raven argued with Damon. "How dare you blame this on my poor Phoenix!"

"Well...You two were the ones who snuck into my office when you 'found' this evidence." Not good for Damon to be bringing that part up.

"Not after you slap me in the face and then my things away for your foolish games!"

This was new for the Judge to learn about.

"He did what now?!"

"Oh, did I now…? Good old me?" he was lying. "Prosecutors aren't the only ones capable of forging evidence, you know. Defense attorneys can do so too. Isn't that right, Wrighto?"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped.

Edgeworth also steps up to defend the two.

"OBJECTION! * However, Detective Gumshoe was present during the investigation! Raven was right so it was alright for them to go in!"

Raven was happy to be defended by a true friend like Edgeworth as well.

"(Thanks, Edgeworth.)"

"Worthy, my boy. Not even detectives are exempt from the law. Rest assured Dick will receive his due punishment." Damon said.

That can be a very bad thing to do to poor Gumshoe.

"WHAAAAT?!" Phoenix was very shock to hear. "(If Detective Gumshoe's salary drops any further, he'll end up paying to work!)"

So now they hear more about Damon's words, and I feel bad for poor Gumshoe. Hope it's not a very bad punishment…

"Yes, well. Considering the Detective's presence...please tell us more regarding these pieces of evidence found in your office. And their relation to the forgery that took place at the crime scene." Said the Judge.

Damon allows it.

"My, my...Kids these days no longer know how to put two and two together..."

It looks like the Judge might be on their side by finding out what else Damon did or to know about.

"Let's see, what was it now? A jar fragment...and a list? For all I know, you two could have planted them in my office. Anyway, you and your girlfriend can't prove 'when' those pieces of evidence were discovered. If they were found after Darke was convicted, then they're worthless. There's no reason I'd participate in a forgery. Rearranging the crime scene wouldn't help me out in any way."

After hearing, all of that, the Judge turns to Phoenix and Raven.

"Hmm...Mr. Wright."

"Yes, Your Honor?" answered Phoenix.

"When investigating the crime scene with Ms. Strides too, correct? You should have been more careful to observe protocol."

"You do understand that I am the Chief of Police, right? There will be consequences..." so says Damon.

Raven got mad at Damon to keep things to herself.

"(That's bull crap!)"

"Indeed, I believe I will press charges...so you and Raven won't make the same mistake again."

So, Raven asks Damon something while correcting his rudeness.

"*HOLD IT! * How can you look me or Phoenix in the eye and say that?!"

"Because I'm innocent." He said. "Remember? Who was it that murdered Neil?"

Raven and Phoenix knows that he was lying to them again.

"I'm not sure I care for the word 'murder' here...but in the end the person responsible for Mr. Marshall's unfortunate demise...was Ema Skye." Said the Judge.

"Well? Now do you see?" Damon said. "Rearranging the crime scene wouldn't help me out in any way."

Phoenix already hated Damon's attitude even more.

"Really, Chief Gant? At the very least, there is one very large benefit you've reaped from all this."

"Oh? I wasn't aware. What is this 'benefit'?" he said to the defense lawyer.

"That would of course be the position you have - Chief of Police." Phoenix then says the same thing to Raven. "Am I right, Raven?"

Raven never saw Phoenix being so serious on something more in her life time working for him, besides her doing so well.

"Yeah, yeah! He's right!" she now gets it. "The resolution of the SL-9 Incident secured your promotion to Chief. That in itself is sufficient motive!"

Damon just laughs about it.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Oh, that's a good one! Do you two really think I'm that incompetent?"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks him.

"Even without that case, I was already in line to become the next chief. The resolution of SL-9 merely sped up the inevitable a little."

Phoenix questions Edgeworth.

"Is that true, Edgeworth?"

"Yes...He was going to be made Chief anyway."

"No way!" Raven was shock.

"Be careful when pointing that finger...or you might wind up being the one pointed at!" Damon said to the two.

Edgeworth says something about the forgery thing.

"So, that means...there's only one possible motivation for you to commit forgery. If you didn't do it for yourself...then you did it for someone else."

"Don't be silly, Worthy. You know me better than that. There are only three people I look out for: Me, Myself and I... There, it's out in the open now." He then turns to the Judge. "Udgey, would you mind if I changed my testimony a little?"

"By all means, please do!"

Raven didn't want to show it yet for she was waiting for the right time to do it, also Damon adds another testimony to tell about.

"(Wait for it…I know it's hard, but keep it cool, Raven…)"

"I wouldn't be anyone's 'accomplice' if there was nothing in it for me."

But Raven stops Damon on that part to say something else about it.

"*HOLD IT! *" she shouts. "Well, 'Nothing in it' for you?"

"Sorry, but the only person I care about is Yours Truly. That girl...Lana's little sister, was it? If you think I felt sorry for her, you'd better think again."

"Her name is Ema." Raven corrects Damon.

Edgeworth knows that Damon didn't care for Lana or Ema.

"You're right...You don't feel sorry for anyone."

"(Hmm...Could there have been something in it for him?" Phoenix thought about it. "(Given his selfishness, would he have helped someone out?)"

Raven knows what for Phoenix to saying next.

"Point out to the accomplice."

"Ah…Accomplice…?" Phoenix then gets on what Raven was saying. "Wait, Lana?"

"I know, I know, just trust me." She said. "I'll soon get to use an ace up my sleeve to show and tell real soon."

And so, Phoenix does.

"Got it. Help me out here, Raven." Phoenix first points out at Damon's accomplice that he forces to use by threat. "True, you might not help out anyone for their sake. But if it would benefit you...you might decide to assist someone."

Now they got Damon hard when they say that.

"Mr. Wright. It appears you're positively determined to portray the Chief...as a nice man who likes to lend people a hand." Said the Judge.

Raven corrects the Judge on that part.

"Please!" said Raven. "Like he gives a damn about the others safety but his own and once for his daughter's."

The Judge forgotten about Damon's daughter.

"To his daughter once…? What on Earth does that all mean?"

"Well, besides that…" said Phoenix. "(That last part is not what I meant...)"

"Very well, I'll ask. Who is this person you believe Chief Gant may have helped forge evidence?"

Raven answers that part for the Judge.

"Who do you think?" Now Raven tells the people in court room that Lana was force of doing all the bad things by the realm master mind and Blue Swordfish member is Damon himself who was controlling her entire life. "*TAKE THAT! *" she said. "(Gant isn't the one who murdered Prosecutor Marshall from two years ago, and yet, I know he played a part in the forgery. That can only mean that someone asked him to be an accomplice.)"

Edgeworth saw this part coming.

"Damon forced Lana Skye in doing all of his dirty work for Ema's safety." Phoenix said.

This shock both Edgeworth and the Judge from this part, lots of it.

"Damon Gant...someone's accomplice? That sounds unlikely..."

"Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye...Th-The defendant?!"

Damon stood in silence suddenly.

"(We're getting closer to the truth.)" Raven continues. "I believe it's obvious in light of the circumstances. Ema Skye fell victim to an unfortunate series of events. Who would want to help her more than her own sister, Lana? And as for Chief Gant...he would also have a reason to help Lana if she asked him to."

"That reason, of course, is...self-profit." Phoenix added. "After the SL-9 Incident was resolved...Lana Skye was appointed Chief Prosecutor at the Prosecutor's Office. The person who arranged this job change...was you, Chief Gant."

"You were behind it all and you killed two people from the court of law to being the real murder!" Raven pointed out.

Damon wasn't looking too happy about it all.

"B-but...how would he profit from all of this?" ask the Judge.

"He would be able to use the Chief Prosecutor as his puppet!" explained Edgeworth. "Essentially...he would acquire unchecked authority over all investigations!"

Edgeworth understood it all for the Judge to be getting it now.

"Do you mean to tell me...that despite the Chief's formidable appearance, he plays with puppets?! Oh, wait. You must mean 'puppet' as in someone forced to do his bidding...Never mind!" You said it, Your Honor!

And Phoenix tells it to Damon like it is…

"Admit it, Chief! You assisted Lana Skye in forging evidence! Your motive: to appoint her as Chief Prosecutor so you could control her!"

Then Damon spoke to both Phoenix and Raven.

"Wrighto, my boy and Raven-bird. You two have quite an imagination. Let me ask you two something."

"What?" the two lawyers asked.

"Do you have any proof of this? That I 'controlled' Lana?" he said. "For example, is Lana testifying that I've done such a thing?"

Nothing since Lana is keeping it all quiet and still be protecting her sister Ema.

"Lana... (She's keeping quiet to protect Ema. There's no way she'd testify against Gant!)" Phoenix thought about it.

"I'm afraid without any proof, this all amounts to nothing more than mere conjecture." So, says the Judge.

Edgeworth thought of something next for Raven was still waiting for it.

"...Unless...that is also what happened in this incident...Of course I'm talking about...the murder of Detective Bruce Goodman. The Chief Prosecutor has been acting strange throughout this entire trial. Almost as if...someone has been 'controlling' her!"

Damon then got mad at Edgeworth.

"Worthy...You'd better watch your tongue...I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The Judge was lost.

"Just what do you mean?"

"What he means, Your Honor, is that Chief Gant is involved in the murder of Detective Goodman." Said Phoenix. "Not only that...but the Chief is now making Lana take the rap to cover up his involvement!"

"All because she can keep Ema safe from going to prison for the rest of her life." And then Raven.

The Judge was too surprise to be hearing all of this.

"Wha...wha...wha...WWWHHHAAAAAATTT?!" he goes crazy. "Order! Order! Order! I SAID... ORDEEEEERRRR! Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! You two... Neither of you can't be serious!" The two were lost on what the Judge was saying to them. "This...This is an affront to the highest-ranking officer in our law enforcement agency! To accuse the Chief of Police of blackmail... and murder!? That's I...I... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

Any who…

"Your Honor, Raven and I was merely reiterating...what Mr. Edgeworth said, in easier-to-understand language." Said Phoenix.

Then Edgeworth says this to Phoenix for Raven to hear as well.

"It's too late, Mr. Wright. There's no turning back for us now."

"He's right you know." Raven said.

It looks like Edgeworth's the one who has decided to go through with this. As he kept on going through with this whole thing.

"Can you prove this, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides?" ask the Judge. "That the Chief, a high-ranking officer of the law, is involved in this murder?!"

Phoenix thought of this through and this was very hard to solve.

"Like real proof, right?" Raven asked.

"Regardless of his rank or title, Chief Gant is just a man." Edgeworth said. "The question is, is he a criminal? I believe the evidence will tell." He does have a good point for the Judge to agree upon too.

"I see. Alright, then. Show us the evidence that ties Chief Gant to the murder of Detective Goodman. Just remember...It better be good!"

"Oh, we do. Well, both of us will. A few things I like to add here. Look at this on my face on what Damon did to me." Raven shows the slap markings left on her face being all red.

Damon freaks out to try lying his way out of this one.

"I would never do anything to a woman in my life!"

The Judge doesn't think so.

"She has the hand print matching with yours…"

"Also, these videos I like to upload to you all to see this next part." She said as Raven hacks into the camera on her compact mirror-like a computer make up kit that records things to play and all on any TV.

"Raven, how did you…?" Phoenix was surprised.

"I left gum all over the building being a bug to hack into the security cameras. Anyways, look at this tape when the killer being Damon broke into Edgeworth's office when I came in. He hit me with a heavy object while wearing gloves while trying to drown me."

People were shock from seeing the footage.

"But how can that be me?!" Damon started to flip out. "I came as soon as I heard what happened on that day to try capturing that man!"

Raven had something else to say next.

"Now another one from yesterday in Damon's office. He took my gear and he smacked me hard where the mark is still on me now. See?" Raven shows it for Damon got mad to walk up to her and getting slap to show the tape repeatedly.

For the people were talking bad things behind Damon's back in second with lots of thoughts about him now.

"I don't believe it…" the Judge was shock and horrified. "Taking things and slapping others for no good reason is wrong!"

"Mess with me, Damon, you mess with the best. That's only the beginning to show you this ID card record paper so… *GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven shows them from the videos to the ID card record paper next.

The Judge sees it.

"This is the ID card list..."

"(Raven, once again you're amazing, beautiful, and talented.)" Phoenix says the rest. "Yes, the one that shows who entered the evidence room on the day of the crime. There was one ID on the list we couldn't determine the owner of yesterday...7777777."

Damon didn't think so to try lying his way through this yet again.

"Sorry, but there's no way you can prove that's my card number."

"It's your number." Phoenix said.

"No doubt it is, memorized it a lot to remember it was yours." And Raven.

Phoenix started to explain everything…

"The safe in Chief Gant's Office requires a code to open. A seven-digit code..."

"Seven digits...You don't mean...?" surprised the Judge.

"I'm afraid so, Your Honor. The code was '7777777'..." Phoenix said. "The same as the remaining ID card number on that list! Chief Gant! You entered the evidence room on the day of the crime!"

"Admit it! Oh, I'm sorry. My video hacking did show lots to see, didn't it?! Well, it did!" Raven says it.

People went crazy for the Judge to keep things calm again to believe in them now after hearing and seeing it all.

"Order! Order!" said the Judge. "Chief Gant! What do you have to say?!"

Damon was lying his way out again.

"...Nothing. The defenses search of my office was in violation of regulations."

"And I will demand Mr. Wright be punished to the maximum extent of the law other than Raven shouldn't hack into the security cameras without permission will be doubt by me later." Said Edgeworth. "But right now, this court demands an explanation from you...about the use of this ID card!"

Guess the two will let that one slide from Edgeworth, for now…

"(Sure, blame us after getting proof out of him so far.)" Raven said to herself.

The Judge couldn't believe on what he was hearing from his friend Damon, being all true and everything.

"Chief Gant! So, you admit it? You entered the evidence room...on the day of the crime?!"

Damon had trouble talking.

"...What about it? I'm Chief of Police. Whether it's the evidence room or the bathroom, what's the difference? I can go anywhere I want. And accusing me being one of those low life gangsters? I rather be dead than commit any crimes!"

Edgeworth wanted some answers from Damon right away.

"Tell me. When you entered the room...were you alone? Why did you come into my room, try murder me and Raven, and was about to the same to Officer Meekins to keep him silent and end up failing?"

"I always go to the bathroom alone…as I do with the evidence room." He said.

"Yeah, and spying on us?" Raven said to the man. "So, perverted of you."

"Detective Goodman wouldn't have happened to be with you that day...would he?" Tell it like it is, Phoenix Wright.

"O-Of course not! Why would he be? I hadn't seen him in days!"

They now know that Damon was lying to them so Phoenix objects.

"*OBJECTION! * You hadn't seen him...'in days'? Chief Gant...I'm afraid you've just undone yourself. On that day, you had to have met with Detective Goodman!"

The Judge was surprised to hear that part.

"What do you mean?! This trial's purpose is to determine Lana Skye's guilt!"

Edgeworth is with Phoenix and Raven on this one to object too.

"*OBJECTION! * No, it isn't, Your Honor. This trial's purpose is to determine the truth. If Chief Gant met the victim on the day of the crime, then we need to determine one thing: what transpired during that meeting!"

"Yeah, he's the only one not doing his job to tell us his backside story yet!" Raven said.

So, the Judge allows this.

"In that case, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides! I'm going to have to ask you two for some evidence! Show us proof that the victim went to meet Chief Gant on the day of the crime!"

Raven knows on what to show next by telling Damon more things to make him crack next.

"Time to show them the lost item paper reports."

"Do it." Phoenix was there for Raven. "Knowing you, there's a lot more to ask Chief Gant afterwards."

"Oh, big time." It was time to show Damon on Bruce's lost item report in proof that he did it. "*TAKE THAT! *" she said. "Detective Goodman lost his ID card on the day of the crime."

"Or to be more accurate, Jake Marshall stole it." Edgeworth was right about that part for Jake tried to during the time.

"So, Detective Goodman filled out a lost item report. He would have to give that report...to the Chief of Police!" Phoenix said.

Damon then says something.

"Yet you are in possession of the report...which means you can't be sure if he filed it."

Raven stops Damon on that part.

"But it's the other way around."

"What?!" shock Damon.

Phoenix rubs it to Damon in his face.

"He did file it. How do I know, you ask? Because he needed to enter the evidence room that day. To transfer the evidence out."

There was a lot more on what Bruce did during the time.

"Detective Goodman took the form to you, Chief Damon sir." Raven said to him. "Then...you accompanied the detective to the evidence room!"

Phoenix explains the rest to Damon.

"There's no other way the murderer and Detective Goodman could have entered the room!"

"Hold on." Damon spoke up. "Let me guess what you're going to say next. I, the Chief of Police, murdered poor Goodman!"

"That's right." Raven said.

"But wait!" the Judge spoke up next. "The Chief didn't necessarily need to accompany him to the evidence room. He could have just lent him his ID card."

Damon then remembers that to lie about it next.

"Yes...Now that you mention it, I believe I might have done something of the sort."

Edgeworth doesn't buy it nor did Phoenix and Raven either.

"*OBJECTION! * Sorry, but that's not possible." He said. "Per the record, your card was only used once. But you showed us your ID card earlier. If you had really 'lent' it to Detective Goodman, it would have been found on his body!"

They got him there to be breaking down.

"N... NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven tells it like it is from Damon's dark doings…

"The murder was most likely committed on the spur of the moment. No one in their right mind would choose the Police Department as a place to commit murder. After the murder, you contacted Lana at the Prosecutor's Office. Why else? To dispose of Detective Goodman's body."

Edgeworth said something else as well from Raven's point of view.

"However, the victim's body was discovered in the Prosecutor's Office's parking lot. How did he manage to move it there?"

"I was at the Police Department the entire day, you know." He said.

"And everyone's aware that Lana stayed at the Prosecutor's Office after the ceremony." Edgeworth added.

Phoenix says it too.

"Everyone except Raven and me, it seems...Still, you're the Chief of Police. You have an entire police force at your disposal."

Damon then says something else to them yet again.

"Oh, so you think I just ordered an officer to do it? 'Hey, you. Take this here dead body over to the Prosecutor's Office'. I don't think so..."

Don't give up! Phoenix! Raven! Keep going…!

"Chief Gant. You left all the evidence we need...to prove how you moved the body to the Prosecutor's Office." Phoenix said. "(And all this time I thought it was a useless clue just taking up space...)"

Move the body could've been the only thing that Damon made Lana do…

"How could the Chief have moved the body?!" questioned the Judge. "Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! Show us this evidence!"

"To move the victim's body...Chief Gant used this!" said Phoenix.

"The one and only…" The two shows the people in the room the screwdriver item to present. "*TAKE THAT! *" said Raven. "With this here!"

"This is how he moved Detective Goodman's body!" and Phoenix.

The Judge looks at it.

"What's that? A screwdriver? But what does that have to do with this case?"

"Mr. Edgeworth." Phoenix turns his attentions to him. "Think back to the day of the crime. What is this screwdriver doing here?"

Edgeworth remembers besides giving the item to them.

"It's here because...A-AAAHHHH!" he was then shock about it. "I... was asked to go. By Chief Gant no less. He told me he wanted me to keep a screwdriver at the Prosecutor's Office. In any case, on the day of the incident, I brought this to the Prosecutor's Office. After the ceremony ended that day, I didn't plan to return to the Prosecutor's Office."

"But you did. Because Chief Gant asked you to." Phoenix said to his friend/rival.

"You mean I... I..."

Phoenix and Raven know the rest to say on why Damon did that to Edgeworth.

"The body was found in the trunk of Mr. Edgeworth's car. I think it's obvious on what happened. The body was moved from that car!" said Raven.

The Judge gets it now to say it again.

"Detective Goodman's body...was carried in the trunk of Mr. Edgeworth's car!"

"*BINGO! *" Raven said it.

"Yes." And Phoenix too. "Unless, of course, you have another explanation, Chief? Why else would you have asked Mr. Edgeworth to carry evidence from a closed case? There's only one plausible explanation: to transport the body to your accomplice...Ms. Lana Skye!"

Raven tells it to Damon like it was.

"Meaning that Damon made Lana do it."

People went crazy for Damon to do something that bad

"Order! Order! Order!" he said to keep things down. "What's going on here?! Is there no room for rebuttal to the defense's outrageous accusations?!"

Phoenix explains to the Judge and everyone else within the room.

"Think back to the photograph Ms. Starr took at the Prosecutor's Office. This was not a photo of the body being stuffed in the trunk to be taken away. It was exactly the opposite..."

"Whatever Damon did to kill Bruce and to Lana hiding the body, she wasn't aware of it at all, remember?" mentioned Raven.

Edgeworth does.

"It is a photo of the body being taken from the trunk!"

Surprised, again!

"Chief Gant! Please, say something!" said the Judge.

Damon does to get himself out of the mess.

"I believe...your time's up."

"What now?" Raven was lost.

"Sorry, Wrighto and Raven-bird, but I'm having lunch with the District Attorney General after this. We have to get going if we're going to make it in time for the early bird special."

That didn't sound good to hear about it.

"Phoenix! Do something!" Raven said to her boyfriend.

Phoenix tries objecting to this.

"*OBJECTION! * B-But...The cross-examination isn't finished yet!"

"Remember what I told you two earlier?" Damon said to them. "A police chief...has all kinds of weapons at his disposal. Like the right to refuse to testify. I'm invoking that right now."

Even the Judge tries to stop Damon from leaving.

"What?! That is not a right to be casually invoked. There are certain risks to be considered!"

Edgeworth knows Damon was trying to run away like a coward he was to stop him.

"*OBJECTION! * So, you're going to just run away after all this?!"

"Me? 'Run away'? Don't make me laugh, Worthy." Damon said to Edgeworth. "That… 'I stabbed ol' Goodman'. That's what you're saying, right? But if you had any conclusive evidence, you would have presented it by now. You think I had Lana dispose of the body? If so, then show your proof and get it over with!"

What does any of that even mean?

"So, its proof you want from it, isn't it?" asked Raven.

Then the Judge thought about something to be thinking about.

"Hmm...I'll say it again, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Damon Gant is the current Chief of Police. This court will not tolerate any accusations against him without concrete proof. Well, Mr. Wright?"

"Y-Your Honor?" answered Phoenix.

"Do you two have any concrete proof?" ask the Judge. "Proof that Chief Gant murdered Detective Goodman and made Ms. Skye disposed of his body?"

"Raven, do you…?"

Raven had nothing on her end to think about either.

"Sorry, I got nothing. But that doesn't mean we should give up on this!"

Given no choice for Phoenix and Raven had to say they had nothing on them for that proof to being shown, but maybe something else.

"(It's no use showing evidence I'm not even sure of myself or Raven...)" so Phoenix says it. "No, Your Honor. At present I have no conclusive evidence."

"And... Neither do I…" same with Raven. "(This is bad.)"

Damon then looks at the Judge to say it to both Phoenix and Raven.

"Hmph! See, Udgey?"

"In that case...This court is forced to penalize you two for your allegations against the Chief." So, says the Judge himself.

"What?" shocks Phoenix.

"But why?!" even Raven.

"I don't gamble unless the stakes are high!" said Damon. "It seems that Lady Luck was on my side again today. Okay Udgey, I'll leave the rest to you!" He was right, of course.

But still, this can't be the end here!

"I warned you earlier, Mr. Wright. And, Ms. Strides, sorry to do this to you too." Said the Judge. "This...is an affront to a senior officer in our nation's law enforcement agency."

Phoenix freaks out about this whole thing.

"No…!" Raven got upset.

Suddenly…Damon gets to go up to Raven in handing her things back.

"My gear!" surprised Raven.

What was Damon up to now with Raven?

"Sweet Raven-bird. You and Wrighto did well, but there was no way to win. But I'll give you credit for trying very hard as you two did today. But I'm willing to give your things back to you, so take them."

Raven was happy to have her things back again, but not so much.

"What's the catch here?"

"Oh…Nothing. I'll let you two off the hook on one special condition." He says it. "Raven-bird, come work for me." Damon wants Raven to work for him instead of Phoenix to save them from getting into more trouble.

"Me?! Work for you?!" Raven was shock.

"Forget it!"

Damon gives Phoenix the hand to the face.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Wrighto." He said. "Now, Raven-bird, come work for me. No point being with a man you'll save forever. I'll be happy to treat you very well, like my daughter. Let's go."

"Raven, don't go…" Phoenix begged of his girlfriend.

Raven got mad to shove Damon aside from her and stayed close to Phoenix.

"No!" she yells at Damon.

"Excuse me?! How dare you push me!" he got mad.

"No! No excuses! I won't be like a slave to you as you did to poor Lana and Ema! I rather get into trouble with my boyfriend than work with the likes of you! And besides, I can do things to without my computer skills, like I did a bit of homework on you and your so-called daughter's past last night."

Phoenix was so happy to have Raven to stay with him.

"Thank you, Raven."

But this gets Damon mad.

"Well, then…Good luck with the punishments…"

Edgeworth then objects after seeing Raven standing up for herself and for Phoenix.

"*OBJECTION! * 'Lady Luck', hmm? Maybe we should have a word with her. Raven, I'm please for you to be fighting for your own battles too."

"Mr. Edgeworth? What do you mean?!" ask the Judge.

"There's one 'Lady' who knows the truth behind this trial...We haven't yet had the honor of hearing her testimony." He said.

Meaning that they must get Lana to talk next.

"(A lady who knows the truth...Another witness!)" Phoenix thought of it too.

Nice thinking there, Edgeworth!

"In the absence of conclusive evidence, the only other method of proof is testimony."

"No point in talking to Damon for some answers." Raven said.

Phoenix says it too with them.

"Chief Gant has invoked his right to refuse to testify! There's still someone else." Added Phoenix. "One more witness who can answer all the questions raised in this trial. Someone right in this very room!"

The Judge wanted to know more and where Edgeworth was getting at. I think I already know, you'll see…

"Mr. Edgeworth! Who is this person?!"

"Why are you asking me, Your Honor?" Edgeworth said. "Have you forgotten? The two defenses are the ones calling the witnesses today."

Meaning both Phoenix and Raven must say the right person to speak up.

"(She may not be willing to tell the truth...But we can't just stop now!)" Phoenix says it. "Yes, Your Honor! The defense calls forth..."

So, both Phoenix and Raven say it to be none other than Lana Skye herself.

"We call Lana Skye to the stand!" said Raven.

"She was in the underground parking lots at 5:15 PM on February 21." Phoenix said. "Her task: to dispose of the victim's body...in accordance with a certain someone's orders!"

The Judge makes sure if Edgeworth was alright with this.

"Hmm...Mr. Edgeworth...?"

Edgeworth wants to go through with it alright.

"The prosecution has no objections, Your Honor." He said.

"Very well. The court will now take its final recess for the day. In 15 minutes, we will reconvene to hear the defendant's testimony. This court is now in re-!"

But Damon stops the Judge before he could hit his gavel for another recess.

"*HOLD IT! *" Damon turns his attentions to Lana on the other side of the room. "Listen well, Lana! I don't think you need me to tell you this, but if you accept Mr. Wright and Raven's claim...there will be terrible consequences."

"(So, he is threatening her!)" thought of Raven.

Lana got scared.

"That's right...Your sister will be found guilty...for Neil Marshall's murder!" he said.

Raven and Phoenix sees how terrible Damon was treating Lana, all this for protecting her little sister Ema.

"Ah! (This isn't good!)" freaking out Phoenix.

"Of course, you'd never support such outrageous claims anyway...right? Just something to think about...All right, then. I've got a lunch date to meet."

How does Damon sleep at night? Some gentlemen he is to anyone else.

"Wait!" Raven stands up for Lana against Damon. "Lana won't be taking your crap anymore for Ema's safety, she rather goes down, right?"

Lana was touched by Raven's words.

"Well…Um…"

"I got a few words to say to you myself, Damon, you fake bastard!"

Everyone was shock from hearing that coming out of Raven's mouth.

"How dare you…!" Damon got mad.

"Ms. Strides!" the Judge was shock as well.

"No!" she spoke up without holding anything back. "I'm sick of this, this mess up rules for most, and you…Damon!"

Damon got mad at Raven.

"Wow, she's good." Phoenix loved Raven's hot attitude.

So, Raven tells it to Damon like it is.

"Listen here, Damon, we will stop you. No more threats or anything else. Messing with people's lives is wrong and I'll be sure to stop it so let Lana speak without you threatening her or me to be talking about you, I just got this case solved…Without my computer gear for today. Phoenix and I will be putting you out of the job and into prison after this trial's all over and done with!"

Phoenix was with Raven on this one.

"I agree for Raven from saying those same words too."

"No objects here!" said Edgeworth.

The Judge agrees too meaning that they got Damon now and Lana had second thought from so many threats she was getting will be no more.

"...Okay." he said calmly. "If there aren't any further objections...And less of the bad words…this court is now in recess!"

It was another break for Damon and the Judge to hang out 'like they do normally'; Raven has got him on track this time for she has another big surprise in store for him in a bit. You tell it like it is, girlfriend! But can she, Phoenix, and Edgeworth get some answers out of Damon being the real killer? With Lana's help? To prove in Ema's innocent from not killing Neil that got Joe sentence to death? All this and more to the final showdown next time – talk about one argument after another that's been happening a lot so far, that'll soon be solved somehow and the case will come to an end. Ha! Damon's a fake bastard! Nice one.


	19. Rise from the Ashes: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 7 – Rise from the Ashes: Last Trial

Time: February 25, 2:04 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Seems that things were going well in the last round to happen for Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth to solve both cases, saving both Ema and Lana's lives, and stopping Damon for good. Hopefully with any luck.

"Sorry, you guys, I couldn't control myself." Raven apologizes.

"Its fine, Raven, I wouldn't say the same thing." Phoenix said to his woman. "Trying to get you to break up with me. Unbelievable that man is. God, I love you so much!" Phoenix hugs Raven for her to be liking it.

"No problem."

Edgeworth tries not to laugh so much.

"Are you really laughing?!" Phoenix was shock to see Edgeworth laughing a little.

"Sorry." He said. "It just never in my life I see someone like your woman, Wright, by standing up for you against the Chief. It was…Very fun to watch."

Raven smiles with a bit of giggling after that.

"Yeah! I guess it was."

"Looks like we managed to stay in the game."

The two couldn't continue without Edgeworth's help.

"Yeah. Thanks to your help, Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

"Tell me about it." Raven agrees with him. "This is getting crazier for us."

Gumshoe then comes in to the room to see the other three again.

"That Chief...He's something else, eh pals?"

"Hey, Mr. Detective." Raven said to him.

Gumshoe laughs for he couldn't work right now.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm not a 'detective' anymore."

Phoenix almost forgotten about that, not for Raven though.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that..."

"Ah, don't worry." Said Gumshoe. "Hey, kid, you're amazing! Nice speech you gave. 'Fake bastard', so funny!" Gumshoe was laughing harder for he heard and saw the whole thing happen.

"You really think so?"

Phoenix was still upset that Damon won't testify the rest, a coward and a cheater he was.

"It's not fair, he has the right to refuse to testify!"

Anyone could who are the powerful ones of the law; even for someone like Damon can do that in court.

"He can't!" Raven said.

"Settle down, Wright." Said Edgeworth. "Remember what the judge said?"

Flashback on what the Judge said in the other room.

' _But Chief! That is not a right to be casually invoked. There are certain risks to be considered!'_

Back to the present…Yep, he did say something like that. Raven knew on what it was, for Phoenix to try keeping his cool.

"I don't want to get into trouble again."

"If the Chief refuses to testify...the opposite also holds true." Edgeworth was right…

"You mean; he forfeits his right to say anything too!" Ema then appears meaning that she was alright.

"Ema!" Raven was happy to see Ema again.

"Hi, guys." She said.

Phoenix needed to know if Ema will be alright, she did faint after all.

"Ema! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. When I came to, I was in the medical office. I've been listening to the trial from the gallery." Ema heard on what's been happening lately.

Raven sees that Ema heard her snap at Damon.

"Oh, you did?"

"So, you know a lot from the chief to be swearing at him?" she asked.

"I got mad!" Raven said to Ema to explain it better. "We now know he's a very bad person, and another Blue Swordfish member. With a very dark past."

"(So, she heard everything that's been going on.)" surprised Phoenix to say that and then to say sorry. "Um, Ema...I'm sorry for what I said before."

"No, don't be. It was the truth. You know, it's funny. I almost feel somehow...relieved." Ema was happy about hearing on what happened? "Yeah...Now I finally know what really happened. To think that all this time...my sister was being blackmailed by that terrible man! And she did it all... just to protect me."

"Meaning that Lana loves you." Said Raven. "Who wouldn't try protecting you?"

"Ever since her appointment as Chief Prosecutor, everyone who knew her...said she changed. Perhaps...it was easier that way for her." Edgeworth explained. "What do you think I mean? To follow Chief Gant's orders. She must have shut herself up deep inside...to force herself to do anything and everything the Chief told her to do."

Raven gets on what Edgeworth was trying to get at.

"She was force upon in to doing Damon's bidding."

"(That must be why she became so cold...)" and Phoenix.

"It was all my fault. It's all because I... I murdered Mr. Marshall." Ema thinks she did it all of murdering someone, but she didn't. And Phoenix as well as Raven knows of it.

"It was an accident!" Raven said.

Gumshoe tries cheering Ema up.

"Hey. Don't go blaming yourself, now. If you want to blame anyone, blame society, pal!"

Ema knows of it to be mad at Damon, as well as tries not to blame herself from it.

"Chief Gant may be able to fool everyone else with his 'forgery', but he can't fool my memory. I remember now. I knocked Mr. Marshall into that armor."

"I... I see." Said Phoenix.

Both Phoenix and Raven felt bad for Ema to live through the pain all over again.

"Well, we'd better get back. It's time for the final act!" Gumshoe takes off.

Phoenix tries telling Ema to rest up some more.

"Ema, why don't you wait h-!"

But Ema wasn't going to back down, hide, or run away anymore.

"No." she said. "I'm going with you two. I want to be there...when Lana tells the truth. Raven, you talk some sense into her, so do it again!"

Raven smiles to be happy to have Ema at their side once again and for one more round to go.

"Sure thing, Ema." Raven said.

Edgeworth was ready to go and so was Ema, Raven, Phoenix, and Gumshoe to finish this once and for all.

"Let's go, Wright and Raven. It's time to end this."

"Oh, you bet we are." Raven was more than ready.

"Just try to control yourself a bit." Edgeworth pats Raven on the head for she'll try to.

"I'll do that." She then turns to Phoenix. "Let's go, Phoenix, we'll finish this as a team you and I." Still, Raven got her things back, and yet she said that she would still do it without them for today.

"Can you still do it without your gear?" ask Phoenix.

"Yes, but for one thing I need to look up on only. I'll be fine for the rest."

Phoenix sees that Raven was getting better with or without her laptop.

"Then you're ready."

The two lovers and all the two sisters to care for each other, it was time to hear from Lana's word to make Damon break down for some answers to be held on one more showdown to happen. It was time…

Time: February 25, 2:21 PM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 9

The fifteen-minute recess ended for Phoenix and Raven return into the room to finish this, by showing that Damon was behind it all, they needed to question Lana to save her and Ema. She hopes so as well while watching. As Edgeworth was ready 'for Angel, Jake, Gumshoe, and Meekins to watch it all', the Judge was ready as well to know if his only friend was the killer and a Blue Swordfish member to stopped for good.

"Now then..." said the Judge. "Will the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye, please take the stand?"

Lana now takes the stand next. This won't be so easy for part of her was trying to be so cold in protecting Ema by following Damon's orders, while the other part wants to be free from the black mailing and controlling her for the past two years to finally come to an end.

 ***Witness – Lana Skye***

Well, Raven was sure ready for anything to be prepare for.

"(This is it. For answers, then I'll get Damon to talk about the gang members on why my parents were being hunting down. That includes his daughter and Joe's background history.)"

Edgeworth makes sure that Lana was fully aware of this whole thing that was about to come, for her to being questioned to find out the truth.

"Ms. Lana Skye. You are the Chief Prosecutor. I'm sure you're aware of what is required of you."

"But Mr. Edgeworth...you already know everything..." she said and being upset about this. "You know all that I've done these past two years."

With Edgeworth sort of aware, the Judge had to get Lana to tell them everything that she knows of. Even if Damon threatens her into doing it 'for the safety of Ema', what other choice do she have from the law?

"Please provide the court with your testimony, Ms. Skye. And remember...you are under oath. We want to hear the truth."

Lana finally was ready to speak up.

"Of course, the truth..."

Ema was rooting for her and she doesn't care if she goes down with her.

"Lana! No matter what happens, I'll always be your sister!" said Ema.

"Remember, Lana, you're in control!" Raven said to her. "Damon won't do a thing to neither of you anymore!"

"Now then, your testimony, if you will. First, tell us about your relationship with Gant." Said the Judge.

Phoenix and Raven were ready on their ends to go all out on this final showdown!

"(Everything hinges on your testimony. You're the only chance we have to get Gant!)" Phoenix was all good on his end. "I'm ready and so is Raven!"

Lana begins her testimonies.

 _Witness Testimony_

"I worked alongside Gant for years...There's no truth to this 'blackmail' theory. I fabricated the evidence two years ago, all by myself. When I found Prosecutor Marshall's body, I rearranged the crime scene. My only motivation was to get Darke convicted. It had nothing to do with Ema."

The other part of Lana was telling the truth at time, maybe leaving some hints out for Phoenix and Raven to find out on their own.

"Hmm...Are you sure about this testimony?" the Judge asks Lana. "If this is true, then that means Chief Gant has nothing to do with this."

"Your Honor. I'm confessing to a capital offense. Of course, I'm sure." For the most parts, she was still lying about. "That's what I've been telling you from the very beginning."

Ema begs of Phoenix and Raven to help Lana out.

"Please, Mr. Wright. Raven." She started begging. "You two have got to help her! She's sacrificing herself because of me..."

"We know; we're trying to think of something…" Raven said.

So…Was Lana telling the truth this time or lying again? But Ema knows that Lana was hiding something to try saying the truth if she could.

"I know my own sister. Whenever she speaks stiffly like that, she's hiding something inside. Deep down, she's really screaming in agony!"

"(Yeah...This is no time to start second-guessing myself!)" Phoenix understands that. "Raven, get ready for a cross-examination."

Raven was all good to go, on her own skills and her gear to have just in case.

"I'm ready for this!"

"The defenses may now begin its cross-examination." Said the Judge.

 _Cross Examination_

The first part for Raven was to question Lana about was her finding Neil's body at the crime scene when he was killed.

"So, Lana…Let me ask you this question. You say that you did this all by yourself?"

"Yes." She answers.

But before she did, Bruce was already dead and she didn't know about it.

"Would you mind telling us what you found when you arrived at the crime scene?" ask Edgeworth.

Lana was nice enough to answer that part out.

"...It seems I was the first person to discover the scene. The broken prosecutor award knife was stuck in the victim's body."

The prosecutors reward trophy was there, huh?

"The trophy like it happened to Neil…! Huh?!" Raven was a bit surprised.

For Raven and Phoenix to learn that part.

"What?!" surprised Phoenix as well. "But Prosecutor Marshall died from an unfortunate 'accident'!"

"That's only a situation you both dreamed was 'possible'." Lana was saying so on something that she thought of being true but it wasn't. "The reality is; it wasn't my sister who took the prosecutor's life! Fantasize all the two of you want, Mr. Wright and Raven, but I'll never change this statement!"

Edgeworth was starting to get it.

"You mean, Prosecutor Marshall wound up being killed by Darke?"

"Something like that..."

Lana was right about half that part for Raven and Phoenix were not giving up on her yet.

"(Wow! No matter what I say to this girl, she doesn't like to fight back! Like we'll back down from the answer being 'no'.)" Phoenix said to himself about Lana's attitude.

"If that is so, what happened to the other murder weapon?" ask Edgeworth. "Darke was carrying a switchblade knife."

"Oh, that was lying on the floor a little distance away. It was probably knocked away in the struggle."

Now Lana was lying again, but at least Phoenix and Raven are started to get why Lana was lying in the first place from all this mess.

"(That's not how it went down! She's trying to cover up her lies with more lies!)"

"All just to protect me..." Ema said.

Raven kept Ema's spirits up.

"We'll make it, Ema, just you wait."

Ema smiles a little.

"Raven…"

"So, when you found the scene like this, what did you do?" said the Judge. "After all, this is what everything boils down to!"

"Yes..." Lana then added another change in her testimonies in the next one… "I broke off the tip of Darke's knife, planted it inside the wound, and then moved the body."

"*HOLD IT! *" Raven spoke up. "You planted the tip of Darke's knife in the victim's wound?"

"And then you moved the body?" the Judge added.

"But why?!" Edgeworth questions Lana. "Why would you do that...?"

None of them didn't want to believe on why Lana did all of it.

"You of all people should know, Edgeworth. You've always had a good head on your shoulders."

Edgeworth was shock to hear, thought Raven told Lana about him changing for the better now.

"Oh, please! Not you too! He's a change man now!" Raven thought of something for them to ask Lana next by telling Phoenix about it first. "She said she moved the body, but not why she did. Think about it."

Phoenix thought of it hard.

"Now that you mention it…You're right."

"Time that we make Lana ask us why." She said.

So, here's something to ask a question about to being a right one. Why did Lana move the body? Meaning that part of Lana wants to be saved again with some hints left out.

"When you showed up on the scene, where exactly was the victim's body?" Phoenix asks her.

"It was where you deduced it was –by Chief Gant's desk." Lana said that for them to hear about, and the others getting that from Damon's desk all right.

"But the body was found by your desk. Why did you move it there?" Edgeworth ask.

"The reason for that is simple..."

The Judge wanted Lana to add another testimony to say it.

"Let's have the witness explain this in more detail. The reason Ms. Skye moved the body!"

And so, Lana says it to add in her testimony.

"The pieces of the jar that shattered during the events threatened my plan."

"*HOLD IT! *" Raven said. "Pieces of the jar..." You mean...?"

The unstable jar that Phoenix and Raven put back together and each of them was found.

"Yes." She answers. "That wretched jar Mr. Wright and you too, Raven, showed to us earlier. To show that Darke committed the crime...I felt it would be more expedient to move the body."

Edgeworth gets it now.

"So... when you first found the body, the jar was already..."

"Of course, that's right." She said. "It had been shattered to pieces. If you looked at the crime scene, it would be clear right away what happened. Neil Marshall was dead, and Darke was lying unconscious...In other words, the jar must have been broken during their struggle."

It fell to break into tiny pieces all over but one that Damon hid in his safe because of the blood and the other clues was left on it. And Ema looked upset suddenly.

"What's the matter, Ema?" ask Phoenix.

"Apparently, the jar shattered at the time the crime was committed." Said Ema. "But I have a feeling there is more to it than that."

"You're right, there is a lot more to it. (But what…?)" Raven was thinking hard.

"Anyway, I committed this fabrication completely alone." Said Lana.

Raven thought of this one hard, until she found out from the hand writing was done before it was shattered and why the words of Ema's name was on it and why the words looked all mess up.

"I got it! I need to show them the jar again!"

Phoenix gets it next.

"Oh, I get it now…Then do it, Raven!"

That had to be the answer was from the unstable jar, for Raven to show it to the court to have Lana remember better by telling the truth.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Raven. "Lana, I understand how you feel. You committed that 'crime' two years ago, to protect your sister."

"You mean the forgery at the scene where Neil Marshall was murdered?" ask the Judge.

"*BINGO! * That's correct. But wait! There's more. Tell them, Phoenix!"

Phoenix goes next to explain it to everyone else.

"She's right. If that truth were to be exposed now, the past two years of your life will have been useless. Even so, Raven and I am compelled to bring to everyone's attention a significant contradiction within your testimony!"

Raven shows a bigger image on what the jar pieces looked like before.

"Look at the pieces of the jar before it was fixed."

"You testified, and I quote, 'The pieces of the jar that shattered during the events threatened my plan'. Remember?" Phoenix quoted.

Yep, Lana did say that.

"That's right..."

"Do you have a problem with that?" the Judge asks the two.

"It's a simple oversight, really." Explained Raven. "You see; a message was written on this jar with the victim's blood."

Lana doesn't deny about it at all.

"Yes. The prosecutor must have written it in his final moments."

"Exactly so. And this is where the contradiction lies."

Lana understood what the two were getting at meaning that Neil left the message before he was killed, for Phoenix says the rest to her about it.

"For the victim to be able to write his message on the jar, it must not yet have been broken before he died!"

"He couldn't have written Ema's name on a shattered jar!" Raven said as well.

People started to freak out again.

"Order! Order!" shouted the Judge.

"Your Honor. It would appear...more information is needed regarding this jar, and its bloody message!" said Edgeworth. "We may be missing something critical here!"

Raven agrees with Edgeworth there.

"That is why we got to keep getting some answers about it. Lana, just tell us! Ema and all of us in the room, we are all here for you!"

Lana kept quiet a bit.

"Chief Prosecutor. It seems you're as in the dark as we are...about the truth towards which we're headed." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth had a funny feeling from Lana's hidden stories as well.

"What...?" she was lost.

"Just tell us exactly what you saw. We'll piece together the information to arrive at the truth." Good idea, Edgeworth.

For the Judge allows this.

"Very well! The witness may now continue!"

Lana begins to talk about another one.

"I immediately noticed the blood traces on the jar, but it was dark in the room and I didn't have time to check it out. To be safe, I wiped away the blood. The fragments were large, so I'm sure I got them all. All I could think about was wiping them clean before they were discovered." Lana knew by wiping the name off it as much as she could.

"You mean you were the one who wiped away this message in blood?!" ask the Judge.

"That I did. I wasn't Chief Prosecutor at the time."

Ema figures at much on her end.

"She didn't think Darke was the real murderer. That's why she tried to erase the 'real evidence'."

For that, Raven asks Lana about seeing the event when it was pitch dark in the room. That would be impossible.

"Wait a second! How could you see with the power out? It should have been pitch black in that office."

"A detective is always prepared, Raven. Even now I always carry a pocket light and a camera with me." Lana shows what it looks like for others to see it.

"Looks nice." Phoenix said.

"Even I carry me a bottle of emergency Luminal wherever I go!" and Ema.

Lana always kept things on her without forgetting anything to bring with her.

"I never miss anything. I got every piece."

Raven knows the jar was the key in knowing more about what Lana was saying to show to her again, Phoenix thought of what Lana was saying…

"The piece we found in Gant's locker, it has to be the one Lana didn't get rid of."

Raven sees it.

"Yep, we got one. Time to show it." Raven does with one piece that she, Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe found in time to update it since yesterday. "*OBJECTION! *" Raven said. "Hey, Lana. I believe this jar conceals a truth even you were unaware of."

"What?" shock Lana.

"Allow us to explain." Said Phoenix. "We found the final piece of this jar in Chief Gant's safe."

Lana didn't know that they did that.

"In the Chief's safe? But how...?"

"Ha! *GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said to her.

This was new, but Phoenix and Raven knew all along for the defense lawyer team to know about as well on their end.

"(I knew it! She really didn't know!)" he then speaks up. "There's something even more disturbing about that final piece: There was still blood on it."

Everyone then sees it, the one piece on the jar with some of the blood left out.

"But the witness just testified...that she gathered every piece and wiped the blood off them!" so says the Judge.

"Yes, this leaves us with only one explanation." Raven said. "On the night, Prosecutor Marshall was murdered...you were not the first one to show up on the scene! Chief Damon got there before you!"

The Judge had something in mind to ask about.

"But couldn't the defendant have simply missed a piece?"

But Phoenix objects to this.

"*OBJECTION! * I'm afraid that's unlikely. The pieces are too big for anyone to miss, let alone an ace detective!"

"That may well be, but everyone makes mistakes." Said the Judge to be thinking about this. "Even I once wasted an entire day looking for my dentures. They were in my mouth all along! Ha! Can you believe that?!"

Edgeworth says something next.

"*OBJECTION! * Have you forgotten, Your Honor? When this witness arrived at the scene, the jar was already broken. There's no way a name could have been written on a shattered jar. Another person discovered the scene prior to the witness!"

"I hope you're not implying this 'person' was Chief Gant. At the time, he was looking for Darke downstairs. Besides, even if he was there first, why would he break the jar?" The Judge didn't want to believe that his friend Damon was behind everything.

"*OBJECTION! *" But Phoenix objects to this. "The question is, if he did arrive there first, why did he hide that fact for two years?!"

Raven speaks up next to say the rest.

"Think about it. Maybe it was part of his plan to back fire and doing something way different in making things much worse."

Well, the Judge's mouth was dropped but he does get it. Still hates to see that his good friend was a murderer.

"Damon Gant arrived at the crime scene prior to the witness." Edgeworth said. "He proceeded to break the jar, and purposefully hid one of the broken pieces. Question: What is this action called?"

Phoenix remembers what the word was.

"Fabrication..."

"B-But why Chief Gant would do that?!" ask the Judge in shock and horrified.

"Considering what happened afterwards, isn't it clear?" Edgeworth started explaining it. "Discovering the scene, Lana Skye believed her sister Ema killed the victim. Determined to help her sister, she sought Gant's aid. Lending her his 'aid', Gant helped her create evidence that incriminated Darke, sparing Ema. And here is the reason! The reason why Ms. Skye became the Chief's puppet!"

Being right, Lana breaks down from hiding it anymore.

"...! N-no...I... I did it on my own..."

Ema knows Lana wasn't alone from hiding things no more.

"Please, Sis! Stop trying to protect the Chief! I... I can't watch you suffer any more for my sake..."

"No, you didn't! It wasn't you, Ema!" Lana said in sadness. "You didn't kill anyone! Don't believe anything Mr. Wright or what Raven says! Defense attorneys make up the he most foul lies to defend their clients!"

"Foul lies"...?" Phoenix heard to be hurt by a little. "(Imagine that, coming from my own client!)"

"Hmm...I guess you do seem the type who likes to twist the truth." So, says the Judge.

Phoenix thought of something else.

"(Wait a minute...What if...we're still smack dab in the middle of Gant's trap?!)"

Raven knew what Phoenix was thinking about.

"Phoenix? You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, are you?" Phoenix asks his woman.

"Probably so…"

So, Phoenix had to say it first.

"Lana...may be right after all."

"Afraid he's right; Lana's telling the whole truth this time." Raven said.

Shocking to both Edgeworth and Ema to be hearing this coming from the two defense lawyers.

"What do you mean, Wright? Raven?"

"So, you do tell foul lies then, Mr. Wright?"

Raven corrects Ema.

"Calm down!" she snaps to calming down afterwards. "Just listen what we're getting out! Lana, we need you tell us one more time. My chance to tell Damon the other thing next."

"Ms. Skye! Please testify once more!" Phoenix said to her.

"But..." Lana tries to say it, but she won't be alone on this one…

Phoenix and Raven might have an ace up their sleeves coming up.

"If evidence was 'fabricated' behind your back...then Ema's accidental killing of Prosecutor Marshall...might also be a lie!" explain Phoenix.

"B-But, I do remember knocking over Mr. Marshall..." Ema does only for Lana to be telling some of the truth about it with a lot more being hidden.

"Ms. Skye! If you will!" Phoenix said.

"Do it to set you two free!" and Raven.

Lana couldn't for once again as Damon was holding her back.

"...I... I can't..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." Edgeworth helps Lana out as well to speak her mind. "This cross-examination may not change a thing. However, there is a possibility that it will, if you tell the truth!"

And so, Lana makes up her mind…

"...Very well. I'll testify...about what I really saw."

Phoenix and Raven did it and were ready to hear Lana out.

"We got her!" Phoenix said with joy. "Raven, get ready to do both things at once. Some answers and talking some sense out of Chief Gant for good."

"Okay!" she said.

The last one must count for something.

"When I arrived, I found Mr. Marshall's body impaled on that suit of armor's sword. Ema and Darke were lying unconscious on the floor nearby. When I saw, what had happened, I thought she...did it. That's why I erased all the evidence that linked her to the murder. I had Chief Gant help me remove the body from the sword and carry it...But if it all really was a fabrication, Ema might be innocent!" This time Lana told on what she could and this made Damon feel a bit un-edge of things.

"Unbelievable!" surprised the Judge. "The body was impaled on the armor's sword?"

"You were the only one who saw that. If only you had proof..." Edgeworth said to Lana.

"...Actually, I do have proof." Lana had something to show. "I gave it to Mr. Wright and Raven just this morning."

They don't remember Lana doing that, or did she…?

"What? To us?!" Phoenix was lost.

"When did you…?" ask Raven.

"It's a picture I took of the crime scene as I encountered it." Said Lana. "I thought it might be needed."

But both Phoenix nor Raven don't know what it was…

"But I don't remember receiving a picture like that..."

"Lana must have known...See. Mr. Wright and Raven? She really does have faith in both of you!" Ema had a feeling that Lana would for the two.

"Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Please present this 'picture'!" the Judge says to the two.

Phoenix tried finding it and so did Raven. But Ema soon remember something that Lana gave to them, way before the trial started.

"Lana said she gave it to you this morning, right?"

They try to remember what it was.

"I seem to remember getting something from her then..."

Then Raven remembers on what it was, a book.

"I think…The book!"

"What book?" quote Phoenix.

"The book we got from Lana. The evidences law book." She said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ema said. "Let's check that evidence again! There must be a picture in there somewhere!"

So, they started checking the Evidence Law book, to examine the back of it…Raven and Phoenix tries to find it with some light from Raven's gear being like a flashlight to look deeper from seeing the book. Then opening it up to find a photo falling for the three to look at.

"Hey...There's a picture here!" Phoenix said.

It shows Neil being stabbed from the knight statue having the sword sticking out and stabbing him to death. Like it was all a setup of some kind.

"It's Neil being killed from the knight statue near Damon's side of the office!" Raven said.

Ema was surprised to see it again after two years when it happened.

"Oh...Oh my...This is...the actual crime scene...!"

"(She did hide it for us in helping her out!)" Phoenix said to himself about it.

"No other detective saw the crime scene like this. That's because I contacted Criminal Affairs only after I rearranged the scene." So, said Lana.

"Then we better add this to the court records." Raven does so. "We got you now, Damon. Ready to give up yet?"

Lana's picture inserted as a clue to hold on too. Adding the most important photo being value they were looking for, they had Damon now by the ropes, as Ema gasp in shock.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! That piece cut out from his vest! Could that be...?"

Raven checks it out by using her laptop again.

"You're right. It was!"

"That's right! (The cloth we found inside Chief Gant's safe!)" Phoenix remembers. "What's this?"

Then they see the hand print on the piece of rip off cloth.

"It's... a handprint. That cloth...It had fingerprints on it!" said Ema. "Whosever fingerprints those are must be the real murderer!"

Phoenix and Raven haven't told Ema yet about it of her hand print was on it.

"(What?! But those fingerprints...They're yours, Ema!)" Phoenix had to keep that part from Ema.

Ema sees that Phoenix didn't look so well.

"Why are your lips turning all purple, Mr. Wright?"

But still they needed to, so Raven tells Ema to remain calm before breaking the bad news to her.

"Ema, whatever happens next, do not panic. You got it?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me on this." She said. "(It's time! Mom…Watch us, this one is for you until we see each other at long last again real soon when you wake up. And Dad…This one's for you too.)" Raven prays for the best 'for her father' and another for luck for the sleeping Elisa Strides.

"So long as you tell the truth, we should be able to flush out the real murderer." Said Edgeworth.

Damon was really freaking out to be saying something about this whole thing, but he couldn't.

"(In 3…2…1…!)" Raven counts down for the snapping of anger to happen.

Just then, Damon couldn't take it anymore to stop Lana from talking any further. Raven got him right where she and Phoenix wanted him to be.

"Hold it! Come now, Udgey. This is the poorest excuse for a trial I've ever seen!"

"Chief Gant..." the Judge was stunned in silences.

"What, now you want to make me out as the bad guy too?" Damon said. "If so, I'd like to put in a word or two in my defense."

Edgeworth stops him.

"*OBJECTION! * I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What?" shock Damon.

"You already declined testimony. That means you forfeited your right to make statements of any sort." Said Edgeworth.

Both Phoenix and Raven remember the Judge saying something about risk earlier, as well as Damon does it now to not follow the rules.

"(This must be the 'risk' the judge was talking about...)" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth was enjoying this moment.

"Just sit back, relax...and enjoy the sound of the noose tightening around your own neck."

This made Damon go into a total breakdown in seconds in to losing it.

"GGGCCKCKCCKKKK...!... Ah, so what? You think I'm worried?!" he said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't need to make any statements."

"Huh?" Raven was confused.

"The evidence will do all the talking for me. Even if I can't testify, I can still present evidence."

The Judge was surprise to hear this from a friend of his.

"Yes, that's true...Wait! You mean...you still have some conclusive evidence?"

"No, I don't. But someone else does." Damon points out to Phoenix and Raven for that answer.

"What are you looking at?" Raven ask.

"So then...what's your excuse, Wrighto? Or do you, Raven-bird?" he said to them.

"Well…We… Oh, crap…" Raven was in trouble now.

"Not good…" same with Phoenix too.

Damon was about to say something that will get the two lawyers in to big trouble now.

"Why have you two been keeping quiet about it? You and your girlfriend there do have something to show us, right? Something that proves who knocked over Neil Marshall, causing his death. Conclusive evidence, that leaves no room for doubt!"

This shocks the Judge.

"I-Is this true, Mr. Wright?! Ms. Strides?!"

"Ah, man!" Raven started to freak out. "(I really want to tell them about the other thing instead! But at a bad timing like this because of Damon's dirty tricks, Phoenix and I are done for! And so, will be for both Ema and Lana!)"

Same thing with Phoenix as well.

"(If I show that piece of evidence now...Ema's sure to be made out as the murderer!)"

Phoenix and Raven couldn't say anything besides showing that Ema might be blame for as a murder.

"Mr. Wright! If you or Ms. Strides have any more evidence, present it now! And if you two try to conceal anything... both of you will be the one appearing before the Board of Inquiries!" Now the Judge tells them that!

And Raven had nothing to say unless Phoenix can help her out.

"Do something, Phoenix! I'm afraid to say it and Ema will be in bigger trouble!"

Phoenix tries thinking hard before Raven could join with him again, hurry!

"(What do I do now?! What can we do?! I'd better think this through carefully. I can't afford to make the wrong decision! Should I present that piece of evidence? The one that shows who really killed Prosecutor Marshall? And Raven! She has to tell Chief Gant about the other thing, but if we don't…!)"

Leaving the two from having nothing, none of them couldn't show any evidences to tell everyone else. Could this lead to something else once they say it?

"Your Honor, I don't have any evidence I can present at this point in time."

Raven sees the idea to go along with it.

"And…I don't either…"

"What?! You lie! Both of you!" Damon thinks the two were lying to him again. "You...you two opened my safe! I know you two love birds took what was inside! The conclusive evidence!"

It was working…! Seems that Phoenix and Raven were doing the same trick as Damon was doing to them from earlier, so it was payback time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoenix said.

Ema was really lost on what they were saying.

"Mr. Wright! Raven! Why don't you two show them? We found it together!"

Raven finally got on what Phoenix was saying 'for the other things to keep quiet even for Ema' so then she may say it after all.

"Shh…Ema. We got this." Raven said to play along. "(I thought I was going to have a heart attack here! Way ago, Phoenix! We can win this after all!)"

"I hope you're right." She said to them.

Soon Damon spoke up to get something about this whole thing…

"Oh, I see. It's because you know the truth, don't you? You know whose fingerprints are on it. That's why you won't present it!" Damon already knows about it?

"What are you talking about, Chief Gant?!" ask Edgeworth.

"Can't you figure it out?" he said. "Take a good look at this picture. See the victim's vest? Notice anything odd about the chest area?"

They look at Neil's dead body with the piece of the vest was cut off.

"It looks like part of it's been cut off for some reason." Said the Judge.

"You mean, you had this...? In your safe?" surprised Edgeworth.

The Judge couldn't believe that Damon would do such a thing; this was their plan all along.

"What?! That means you...the Chief of Police...concealing evidence! This is going to be the biggest scandal in the history of the Police Department!"

"...Impressive...To be honest, I didn't think you two had the guts, Wrighto. Same goes for you too, Raven-bird." Damon said to them.

"What?" Raven questions Damon.

Was this another trick up Damon's sleeves?

"Well, I can't just let you pin me up as the murderer. I'll tell you what really happened."

"What?! You mean you admit to it?!" shock the Judge.

"I was the first person to arrive at the crime scene that day. It then occurred to me that I could use the situation to control Lana."

He was admitting that part he did by using Lana to save Ema's life.

"So, you really were manipulating her!" angered Ema.

"(That lying little-! So, I was right!)" and Raven too.

"I knew Lana. If I made it look like the blame lay with her sister..." said Damon. "That when she saw the scene, she would ask me for my aid."

Edgeworth asks Damon some questions about those events that happened.

"So, you 'assisted' Ms. Skye!" Edgeworth said.

"I told her to arrange all the evidence. I had her plant the knife tip in the victim's body, and move the body across the room." So, says Damon.

"And I ended up using that evidence to get Joe Darke convicted!"

"When we rearranged the crime scene, I hid two pieces of evidence. I did this before Lana arrived at the scene." Meaning that Damon hid it all to hiding the truth.

"Two pieces of evidence...You mean those items in your safe!" Phoenix said.

"The piece from the jar with blood on it and the cut-out vest!" and Raven.

No way…Damon did that to ruin Lana's life by threating her sister Ema and her life? Wow…So mess up!

"But...why?" ask the Judge.

"For insurance, of course." He answers. "I was sure my plan would work, but it's always bet to be prepared for the worst. I wasn't about to let anyone blame me for a murder that girl committed."

The Judge couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean you were calculating that far ahead while forging the evidence?!"

"Who do you take me for, a fool? I didn't make police chief by dumb luck. See this jar fragment? I hid the most legible part of Ema's name. I didn't expect Lana to go and wipe the blood off all the pieces." Damon did hide it all very well.

"*OBJECTION! *" Edgeworth objects. "But if you fabricated all the evidence...what's to say you didn't fabricate the message on this jar, too?"

But Damon just laughs at him.

"Ho, ho, ho... Some people just don't know when to quit, do they? That's why I kept one more item for 'insurance'."

"You mean that piece of cloth?" guess Edgeworth.

"Come on, Wrighto. Cough it up, already. I know you have it." Damon knew Phoenix and Raven had it all along.

"What do we do now, Phoenix?!" Raven starts to panic.

Now what will happen…?

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Wright?" Ema asks him.

"So, you admit to it then, Chief Gant? That you were hiding the cloth you cut off the victim's vest in your safe?" Phoenix ask.

"Yes, I admit it." Said Damon. "I didn't want to have to do that, being Chief and all, but it's a lot better than being portrayed as a murderer!"

What will happen next to prove in Damon's guilt to stopping him? Before Phoenix and Raven both get punished?

"Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides? What do you two have to say for yourselves?" the Judge says to them. "Just a moment ago, you said that you both didn't have any evidence you could present."

"Well, the truth is…!" Raven couldn't say it to lose her cool. "(When can I say it already?!)"

It looks like Damon might've won…

"Foolish move, Wrighto. You should have shown it then before it was too late."

"(It's been a long battle...but the moment of truth has finally arrived! If I don't mess up here, victory is ours!)" Phoenix says it to Raven next. "It's time, Raven, be ready."

"Here goes nothing then."

Raven knows that she and Phoenix must end this right here and now. They must show them the last evidences left, of the cut-out piece of the vest with the hand print on it.

"Your Honor, I do have evidence to present now." Phoenix said.

"That we do." Along with Raven too.

"All right then, let's see this 'conclusive' evidence!" demanded the Judge. "The evidence that shows who actually murdered Prosecutor Marshall!"

Now they show it, knowing that it might hurt Ema at first, this could save her and Lana more against Damon's rampage being the strip of cloth.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" shouted Raven.

"*TAKE THAT! *" same with Phoenix as well. "Let me verify this once more. On the day of the crime, you personally cut out this piece of the victim's vest?"

"Oh, yes! At last you've finally brought it out into the open." Damon admits.

"But something was left on here. See?" Raven said to him.

They see the hand print on the vest piece.

"There's a handprint on this piece of cloth!" surprised the judge.

Edgeworth then knows on what to do next with this evidence.

"Your Honor! The prosecution requests that be immediately sent to the lab for analysis! This handprint on the leather...There must have been a strong impact for it to be left so clearly! It could not have been forged. It must be authentic, conclusive evidence!"

"Ho, ho, ho... You're as slow on the uptake as ever, Worthy!" Damon laughs and claps at the same time. "Think about it. Wrighto and Raven had all this time to present this evidence...Yet they were reluctant to do so. Why would that be?"

Edgeworth couldn't believe on what Damon thought about it first.

"You mean you already know? You know whose fingerprints are on that?"

Ema didn't want to believe in it either.

"M-Mr. Wright...Do you really know?"

Raven explains to Ema.

"Not just him…I did too along with Mr. Detective, we all kept this to ourselves until now."

Now the Judge needed to know right away.

"Whoever the fingerprints belong to must be the real murderer! Whose fingerprints, are they?!"

"Not the real murderer in rage. So, you all want to know about it? Well, here it comes!" said Raven.

"Very well. I'll tell you. Raven and I will." Said Phoenix. "(It should be okay now. Everything's proceeding as predicted.) The person whom these fingerprints belong to are..."

It was time for them to say that it was Ema Skye's on there with a good reason for Phoenix and Raven to figuring it out.

"Ema, brace yourself." Raven gave her a warning. "*TAKE THAT! *"

They show Ema's DNA match on the big screen for everyone else to see it as well as Edgeworth and the Judge.

"What?! They're mine...?!" shock Ema. "Raven!"

Raven did warn her…

"(I told you not to panic, and yet she does.)"

"I'm sorry, Ema...We both are…" Phoenix said to her.

Gumshoe says something out loud in the background.

"Should've told her sooner, pal! You ought to be ashamed!"

Ema was scared and confused now.

"But why...Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Damon laughs. "You're really something, Wrighto! You and Raven-bird here knew this girl did it all along, and you two still tried to pin the murderer on me!"

The Judge finally gets it.

"So, it's true. Tragic, but true. This girl really did shove Prosecutor Marshall to his death."

Lana couldn't believe on what she was hearing.

"Hold it! How could you?! Raven, why?! Mr. Wright-! You...you both are monsters! You knew whose fingerprints those were all along, yet you...you two acted like she really didn't..."

Raven shouts out loud again.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET US EXPLAIN ALREADY! Please!"

People stayed calm 'including Lana herself'.

"Ms. Skye, Raven's right. It's not over yet..." Phoenix said to her.

"What?!" Lana was surprised.

"Ha! But I'm afraid it is over, boy! Not only this trial...but your career too!" Damon said to both Phoenix and Raven. "You purposely concealed this conclusive evidence. That, my friend, is a serious offense. I'm looking forward to pressing charges after the defendant is convicted. I'll have your badge, boy!"

Phoenix and Raven stood silent together for the next part might be a bit tricky to do.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Aren't you going to tell us how it feels? The same that your girlfriend too will be losing hers too? How it feels to be the one who single-handedly turned a poor little girl into a murderer!?"

Then Phoenix says something first to Damon himself.

"Fine. But take mine, not Raven's." he said to defend his woman. "She's deserves this job a lot more than me; I deserve to be punish more. ...Before I do that...there's just one little thing I have to clear up."

"Oh? And what's that?" ask Damon.

Raven couldn't believe on what she was hearing.

"(No, Phoenix. Don't throw your career away for mine.)"

"Who really killed Prosecutor Neil Marshall?" Phoenix ask.

"What?!" shock the Judge.

They had Damon on the ropes this time.

"Yeah…He's right!" Raven knows of this now. "Chief Damon, you are absolutely right. This piece of cloth proves who the real murderer is. Who killed Neil Marshall, you ask?"

Then Phoenix says something about it.

"You see; this piece of cloth contains a critical contradiction!"

Damon didn't know about it.

"What?! A contradiction?! What is this fool babbling about?!"

"I'm talking about a contradiction. One that proves...who the real killer is!"

Raven already had a DNA scan on it and she was ready to say it.

"It was hard to find, but I did it in the end. Thank you, Black-Wings."

The judge still couldn't believe in all of this.

"M-Mr. Wright! This piece of cloth...What could it possibly contradict?!" he asked.

"Allow us to show you this!" said Raven.

"(Chief Gant, your tyrannical reign ends here!)" Phoenix was ready. "Behold! The piece of evidence that contradicts this cloth!"

It was time to show the photo that Lana took on what looked like and how Neil was killed but it was all set up, for it had to be Damon's doing. It was getting close for Raven to get to the biggest part next.

"*TAKE THAT! * Behold!" said Raven.

"And what exactly is this supposed to be...?" questioned Damon.

"This is the picture Ms. Skye took. Take a good look at it. See where the piece of his vest was cut out?" Phoenix points it out.

"Yes...His shirt is showing underneath. It's hard to make out with all the blood on his vest, though." The Judge sees it.

"Exactly my point." Said Phoenix. "His chest is soaked with blood. That's only natural. His lungs no doubt was punctured. Blood poured out of his mouth."

"From the stab in some parts of the organs can pump out more blood not just to the wound, but out of your mouth." And Raven.

"Oh! But that piece of cloth...Wait..." then the Judge sees it. "There's no blood on it!"

It wasn't being a set up for Damon to freak out about.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"*BINGO! *" Raven said with joy.

But wait…There was more to show and tell!

"Since Ema Skye's fingerprints are on this cloth, there's no doubt that she shoved the prosecutor aside! However, Mr. Marshall was not impaled on the sword!" Phoenix said.

Damon was starting to get mad here…

"No! Th-This is nonsense!"

"What's wrong, Damon? Cat caught your tongue literally?" Raven mocks him. "Oh, right… (Now's my chance!) It was just a set up on what really happen to give Joe a death penalty. For he was involved in all this mess, just something by getting revenge back, isn't it?"

Phoenix tells it to Damon too like it is.

"Now then, Chief Gant. Let me ask you something. Prosecutor Marshall was not impaled when he was shoved aside."

And Edgeworth joins in too.

"He most likely hit his head on the ground and was knocked out."

"If so, then tell me. Who could it have been? Who could have arrived at the scene before Ms. Skye, picked up the unconscious prosecutor, and impaled him on the armor's sword?" ask Phoenix.

Damon was really losing it.

"Then, to make it look like Ema was responsible for the prosecutor's death, said person proceeded to write her name on the jar with the victim's blood." Said Edgeworth. "Then he broke the jar on purpose, to leave behind a clue, and make Lana believe her sister did it!"

Phoenix and Edgeworth were finally getting this entire mystery solved.

"Remember what you admitted only moments ago, correct? That you personally cut out this bloodless piece of the victim's vest? Ironic, isn't it? Through the very act of creating 'insurance', you proved that you were the actual murderer!"

Then it was Raven's turn for the final saying to it all.

"That's not all, I did some homework too! Before this all happened, your daughter was on another job in some far away area, but Angel said she was missing for Joe to do something bad to her, your part of the Blue Swordfish member but more of an undercover spy to try to stop Joe, and failed only to be a big set up. For you see…my Dad was once a cop and was formed when Manfred as the Shadower came in to separating us as your daughter warn them after being followed and caught; only to have herself being murder by Joe Darke himself that ruined your life only for Bobby and Redd to get you to become a higher up on something to get back at Joe! You did that but not knowing that Neil would be killed for using Lana in to black mailing her for Ema's safety to kill Joe by false evidences for the law to sentence him to death and then murdering Bruce for getting too nosing into your false business to learn about the truth! You try doing the same thing to me, Meekins, and Edgeworth by cutting and drowning us because you thought I was Ema Skye, big mistake. You didn't want me to look at your daughter because she's been dead for a long time now to make up those lies on a missing person case; you are a Blue Swordfish member for revenge on Joe being an undercover con-artist! You thought replacing me as your daughter without learning about the truth would make things better! Well, not today, Damon Gant! You're history!"

"That's right! So, admit to your crimes!" Phoenix said.

No way…That was sad for Damon to think that way to Raven, for his real daughter was killed by Joe, the guilt took over of his denial until now. The two lovers then say it as a team.

"Confess to your crimes right here and now!"

That's where Damon let's out the biggest scream ever for what Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth said to him were all true.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Damon tries calming himself down to saying something again. "Objection! Heh...Heh, heh, heh! Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! That was close, Wrighto! You almost had me! Same goes for you as well, Raven-bird! Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that. I refute your allegations."

Great…! What was he up to now? Both Phoenix and Raven didn't like the sound or looks of this again.

"What do you mean, you 'refute' his allegations?" ask the Judge.

"You see, that piece of cloth...is illegal evidence!" said Damon.

People were shocked for being that as it may, Damon was right for the Judge to hear more about it.

"Order! Order! What nonsense is this?!"

"Illegal evidence cannot be used to convict a suspect! Remember, Udgey? Earlier, ol' Wrighto and Raven-bird here concealed that piece of cloth! So then...what's your excuse, Wrighto? You do have some conclusive evidence, don't you?" So, Damon said…

"Is that so…? I don't think he does." Raven said. "Do you, Phoenix? And be serious, okay?" Raven blinks for Phoenix to get what she's thinking about on what to do next.

"(Let's put this plan to the test then, Raven.)" Phoenix speaks up. "...Your Honor, I don't have any evidence I can present at this point in time. Nor does Raven."

"Well, that's true...The defenses did refuse to present evidence!" said the Judge.

Now they hit Damon's nerves here…

"At that moment, that piece of cloth ceased to be 'legal evidence'!"

Ema didn't like the sound of that.

"But that's not fair...!"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hooooo! Did you think you could best me in court? It looks like the last laughs on you, son!" he said.

"I'm afraid Mr. Gant's claim is legally correct. Well, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge asks Edgeworth.

Edgeworth hated to admit it too.

"True...Illegal evidence cannot be used to convict a person...assuming, of course, that the evidence is indeed illegal."

Phoenix and Raven weren't done just yet.

"(It seems...at last...The time for me to reveal my plan has finally arrived.)"

Better think of something fast then, Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright. Do you admit to it? That you purposefully and illegally concealed this piece of cloth? And you, Ms. Strides, on what you said being true on why and how Chief Gant did it all, do you know?" the Judge asks the two.

None of them do not know on to say anything or to show next at all.

"We the defenses don't have anything else to show, except the rest on what I figure out on who the Blue Swordfish members are." Raven said.

"Certainly, to that part, for Raven and I refused to present evidence at one point." Phoenix said.

Damon was right on his end.

"Aha! So, the evidence is illegal!"

Phoenix and Raven weren't finish yet.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix said. "No, it isn't, Mr. Gant. It's not that I 'didn't' present evidence then...it's that I 'couldn't'."

Damon was lost, for the judge to ask more to Phoenix about this matter.

"What do you mean, you 'couldn't'?"

"There are certain procedures involved when presenting evidence!"

Damon knows on what Phoenix was about to say next…

"No, Udgey! Don't listen to his lies!" he lies to the Judge. "He's nothing but a coward! You can't let him!"

"What? So, I said why your daughter's not alive and for you to kill both Bruce and Joe?" Raven said to him. "Just shut up and listen!"

Edgeworth agrees with Raven too.

"*OBJECTION! * There is only one issue left to be resolved in this trial: Is this evidence legal or not?"

So, the Judge allows it.

"Very well. Let us settle this once and for all. Earlier you refused to present evidence. If you can prove your conduct was not in violation of the law, then do so now!"

"Oh…We can." Raven said.

It was time for Phoenix and Raven to show everyone the evidence law book.

"*TAKE THAT! *" said Phoenix. "This is my proof, Your Honor: 'Evidence Law'."

Damon was surprise to see something like this, a book of the rules that he didn't know about at all.

"What's this?"

"The good book of law evidences and rules does come in handy." Explained Raven.

"I've done my homework too, Chief. Indeed, Ema Skye's fingerprints were on this piece of cloth. However, at that point in time, this was merely a piece of cloth, nothing more." Phoenix said. "You see, it's written right here in this book: The second rule of evidence law!" Phoenix points it out for Raven to put it into words up close to reading it, leaving Damon very shock.

"Time for a little pop quiz, people. Go, Edgeworth!" Raven turns to the prosecutor.

"Rule 1: no evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department!" said Edgeworth.

"I found this piece of evidence myself... inside your safe. It goes without saying I did not approval from the Police Department." Phoenix said.

"Because of Mr. Detective was with us and that was being fair." And Raven.

And again, on the second one…Edgeworth, Raven, and Phoenix…Tell it to Damon like it is!

"Rule 2: unregistered evidence presented must be relevant to the case in trial."

"Meaning on how could we during the 'time'? Huh?" Raven added.

"And here is the crux of the matter. You see, at the time it was impossible for me to prove the relevance...between the cloth and the SL-9 Incident."

Damon didn't want to believe in it at all.

"What?! What kind of nonsense it this?! You want 'relevancy'? Just take one look at this picture and-!"

Phoenix objects.

"*OBJECTION! * Sorry, but can you recall...when was that picture presented?"

"That was shown only a few moments ago, I remember!" said the Judge.

"He's right." Edgeworth agreed. "At the beginning of today's trial, that piece of cloth was still meaningless."

And Raven added this next part to say…

"Pointless really."

"The person who gave it value as evidence...was you, Damon Gant." Phoenix said.

No use escaping now, Damon!

"You yourself confessed to a certain 'truth'." Edgeworth said as well.

Phoenix says something to Damon next…

"Let me verify this once more. On the day of the crime, you personally cut out this piece of the victim's vest?"

"All that to hiding it so well and yet you failed in the end." Raven said too.

Damon was breaking down badly.

"Oh, yes! NNNOOOOO!"

You say it to his face, Edgeworth and Phoenix.

"It was then that you approved this cloth...as conclusive evidence. Yes! You, the Chief of Police, personally approved this cloth!"

"The only person who could have cut this from the victim's vest...is the one who stood before Prosecutor Marshall in his final moments. In other words, the real murderer! And there's only one person who that could be...Damon Gant, the killer is you!"

Damon couldn't take it anymore for Raven to give him the final blow.

"Your Honor, if I may speak about my parents' past on the Blue Swordfish members as Damon is one of them…?"

"I'll allow it, I guess." Said the Judge.

Raven tells it all…

"Thank you. I know who those gang members are…Drug dealers. Good with hacking into things that my Dad learn from Damon being undercover to his daughter from learning about it too, they were the best of the best during the times before Jake, Neil, Angel, and Lana came around later. The leader being Joe Darke himself. After the event with Edgeworth's father Gregory being killed by Manfred being the Shadower during the time without anyone noticing, the leader killed the other murderer after his wife left him, Bobby kept on dirty stories to make but was a rat to report to Damon's daughter as a spy where Damon got it more from him. It was there a big shipment was about to go down only for my Dad and Damon's daughter to get caught and to learn the truth by Dee and Redd's help back then; my Dad escaped before she told them on what was going on by hacking into my home for Manfred to try to kill us, my Dad was hurt only for my Mom and I to escape leaving the shooter to Bobby's death to hurting her to live only with a coma and a short term memory lost at some hospital, my Dad got hurt from escaping Manfred's grasp as well by Joe's orders. He killed and killed some more and even the Shadower being Manfred himself took my Dad's life from last year. He even took Damon's daughter's life too. He vows revenge on Joe, but not after he was most wanted, he kept his team somewhere separated and not knowing about Bobby was only protecting me, and Uncle Jack killing an actor thinking he was part of the Blue Swordfish member during the set, it wasn't for Dee to use. Soon Redd needed dirt from Bobby's skills and Damon to use Bobby's old tricks to get the dirt as a cop; he did get Joe to unlock the door to killing him from a self-defense move to murder from a shootout. However, the whole Ema getting involved was an accident for Neil to being killed for, a shame. Damon thought he was done, but after seeing Lana upset, he thought of using her and think that Ema did kill Neil by accident that allowed him to get away to make her do so much other dirt and put the gang member behind him for a good and powerful life of misery. For that my Dad was never heard of, only to protect my Mom for a special hospital place and for him to finding out more answers like me years later. At the Hotti Clinic Hospital. As for you, Damon, you felt bad for the loss of your daughter for coming back from the station to help you out, but didn't only to hide the body into a lake to have a missing person case happen, all lies to be facing the truth for Joe killing your daughter. To have him killed in the very end. So, when Bruce learned, you had to silences him for knowing so much because my Dad knows it but you can't find it, can't you? From keeping Jake from learning the truth and Angel being off the team, you thought you have it all as a useless spy, and trying to get poor Edgeworth killed on false evidences and thinking that I was Ema to being drowned, also Meekins to come at a wrong time to save us, you stopped to find out that I wasn't Ema and fled during the fight. You lied to Lana either way to have her killed by the law thinking that she of know too much and ended Ema's quick and painlessly! I know the truth! Now confess!"

Damon couldn't hide it anymore for Raven found out everything that the Blue Swordfish members were really drug dealers to being on the run of the most wanted gang members ever; for some still out there that he never reported back to the force, now out to be in prison for good now and done for.

"N...N...Mmph...WA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, UH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW!" Damon finally snaps. "No! My baby girl! Gone! I thought you were Ema, but I didn't mean to hurt you! Still, I…I knew I should have gotten rid of him...That good-for-nothing scum! For two years, he's been snooping around the department trying to get something on me! I was only undercover as one of the gang member, I didn't mean to get into something I wanted pay back for, and Joe killed her! Crimes are being committed every day, yet he insisted on hounding me!" Damon was mad and sad to get it all out from banging the table with his fist and crying it all out. Being a real shocker to his entire body, literally…

"Nicely done, Raven." Phoenix said.

"Thanks!" Raven smiled. "I feel sorry for him, I almost do."

"Well, your crime wasn't exactly petty." Edgeworth said to Damon.

And then, Damon calms down after that to look at Raven to smile from seeing the face of his daughter that once brought joy to him.

"Raven-bird, I'm sorry for hurting you. In so many levels." He said.

Really? I guess Damon said it to Raven to hear him for herself within his own words.

"You are?" she was confused.

Damon says it all.

"You're right. I couldn't let my daughter's death go, it hurts. Now I can thanks to you. A weak spy good at something big of a fine job is done, all because of the law for killing Joe on something that I set up. Getting young Neil and then Goodman killed afterwards, I lost it."

"So, you did do it all?" she asks him.

"I did." He admits to give Raven something for her to have. "Here, Raven, download this on your laptop. A tracker on the other members to hunt down. You're welcome. My daughter made this a while back after downloading the location of their hideout."

Damon leaves Raven with a gift from the police force to have a chip to put in to find the other members of the Blue Swordfish gang.

"Are you sure?"

"You take good care of that, made more of them myself afterwards to track down so many bad guys. It was fun! Your Mother is at the hospital sleeping on life support, and… I didn't kill Bobby. That poor man, I heard what happen to him. A real bummer. The same with your father…So sorry to hear about your lost." Damon told the truth along with saying that he wasn't the sniper who shot Bobby.

"I understand." Said Raven. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then please don't." Damon smiles for Raven to smile back.

"(A second person who hated to be part of the gang just like Dee was to me.)" Raven said to herself.

Damon now tells the rest on the other parts that happened besides the past.

"Okay! Confession time!" he said. "Jake Marshall…He wanted to reinvestigate the case. He recruited Angel Starr, and then convinced Bruce Goodman..."

"Detective Goodman?" question Phoenix.

"Yeah, that's right." Damon said.

Jake did say something like that, 'If the evidence is transferred I'll lose my only chance to find out the truth! Please, you've got to help me!' You see?

"Goodman turned him down, as he ought to. Still, Jake Marshall didn't know when to quit."

Because the whole thing led Jake to steal Bruce's ID card then.

"He stole Goodman's ID card and tried to take the evidence!" Edgeworth added.

"Goodman came to me that day. He wanted to file a lost item report." Explained Damon. "I went with him to the evidence room. Then suddenly he had to speak out!"

A flashback on what Goodman told Damon a while back…

 _'What are you talking about, Goodman?'_ Damon ask.

' _Can you please reopen the investigation, Chief?'_ said Bruce. " _We can't transfer the evidence out. There are too many questions left unanswered! Think about your daughter who's still out there, she might be dead by now for all we know!"_

' _No! Don't say that!'_

Damon continues saying the rest to him being very painful to hear.

"He...told me to open up the evidence room and take it out."

More about the past…

' _It's not too late. I'll hand this to Marshall!'_ So, Bruce said to Damon.

"Well, to be honest, I was a little panicked, too. I had a bad feeling about it, but never knew it would come to this. That's when I saw it...that accursed knife. I couldn't just pull it out."

And then he murders Bruce without thinking first, but Damon did it. End of flashback after that…

"You would only increase the amount of blood and you couldn't finish what you started." Edgeworth said.

"Even so, the blood was just pouring out. I didn't know who might stumble in, so I was wiping it up." Said Damon. "I was worrying so much about the floor; I didn't realize my mistake."

Phoenix remembers Gumshoe's hand print being on there.

"Detective Gumshoe's bloody hand prints..."

"That would explain how it got there!" Raven said.

"I used to be known as the 'crime computer'...But everyone has to start somewhere, I guess. I was too nervous. I had no business doing any of it." Damon had to put the dead body in Edgeworth's car after that, didn't he? He just had to do it.

"Then you put the body in my car?" ask Edgeworth.

Damon didn't think it through to do it by accident.

"I'm sorry! We couldn't think of any other way to move the body. We broke the trunk, but what's the big deal? You pull down a lot more than us detectives!"

Edgeworth wasn't too happy that Damon ruined his car.

"Sorry for saying this to you again, Damon, but…You're mess up to the head!" Raven said to him.

"W-what does this have to do with anything?" Phoenix got upset. "You're horrible! How could you get Ms. Skye involved in all of this?!"

"Well, she had as much to lose as I did if the truth came out." Damon said to them.

Edgeworth gets it now.

"So, you took the evidence from Detective Goodman's locker from the evidence room?"

"I feel bad for having to do it. I couldn't sit around and pick and choose what to take."

Another mistake that Damon made, even Phoenix says it to him.

"Well...you left the jar fragment and the glove." He said.

Damon knows about that part as well.

"...Yeah...It looks like I was better off being an investigator of crimes than a committer. They all did their best to get in my way...I've got to hand it to them, they do their jobs well... much to my dismay. Raven, you out smarted me and in court today. You do make a great defense lawyer like Wrighto there. Just thought I say it."

Raven did alright.

"And I thought I couldn't without my gear, but for once you proved me wrong."

Damon laughs.

"Well, maybe a little, but you passed in my book. Anyways, where were we again?" he asks Edgeworth.

"About the other clues left behind. Fake evidence doesn't hold up very well upon close examination. You must have known that..."

Damon then says something to Edgeworth on one last thing.

"Tell me, Edgeworth. What are you doing in court?"

"Me?" Edgeworth did change because he was saved, only for Damon to question him on why.

"You despise criminals. I can feel it. You and me...we're the same." He said. "One day you'll understand. If you want to take them on alone...you'll figure out what's needed!"

Edgeworth pretends he didn't hear that from Damon, not anymore for the murderer gives himself up for the cops to handcuff him by both Gumshoe and Meekins to be doing their jobs.

"Sorry, sir, but you brought this upon yourself." Gumshoe said.

"You are hereby under arrest, sir! For almost killing me, Mr. Edgeworth, and sweet Raven! Come along!" same with Mike.

Raven then goes up to give Damon one last thing.

"Here, Damon. Something to treasure forever and to sort of thank you. I know the truth to find the rest of the Blue Swordfish members to bring them down and doing all of this for my parents."

Damon cries for it was a copy of his daughter to keep forever with him.

"Thank you, Raven, take care now." He said smiling. "Also, the leader goes by the code name 'Sting Ray', watch out. He or she might be the killer of Bobby that you're looking for to try bringing down next."

The two shook hands for Damon was hand cuffed and Raven was happy to be getting that information down.

"Thanks again, Damon. I will find them! I will!" she said.

"Now I'll always treasure my daughter…Raven, do be careful out there." Damon then turns to the Judge to say something to him next. "Well, looks like it's time to say goodbye. Oh, Udgey."

"Wh-What?" he was lost.

"Looks like we'll have to cancel that lunch date. Sorry old friend!"

"...I'm sorry too, Damon Gant." Said the Judge. "I knew you as you used to be, long ago. You were once a fine investigator, and an example to others on the force. I'm sorry to learn that you are no longer that person." The Judge was sad to see Damon go to prison for the rest of his life, but the law's the law.

Damon was being taken away while holding a picture and with a big smile on his face.

"Those days are gone now, Udgey. Thanks for all the memories, though...Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he said. "Now you have Wrighto, Raven-bird here..."

"…and Worthy too." Spoke Edgeworth.

"Yep! With these three around, you can't go wrong...You see, if I listen carefully, I can hear it right now...The sound of a new beginning!" Damon was then arrested and be taken away from the room after that and for good too.

Now comes to the part on the other things to solve that Raven knows about and rest to being told.

"Now you know about the gang, Damon's daughter's whereabouts, my past with my parents' of my Mom, and Damon being one to get himself caught in the end, and getting the rest of the gang…Let's now know on why it all and what really happened."

 _Full Story_

(It all started two years ago, Joe Darke, a businessman, was driving home when he met with an unfortunate accident. He ran into a pedestrian, killing him. Darke panicked, and killed a man who witnessed the hit and run and then Damon's daughter too in a shootout after warning Raven's parents and her to escape from the rest of the Blue Swordfish members went after them. He then killed a woman who witnessed that killing. He then killed a child, who witnessed that third killing, and as he buried the bodies, he killed a jogger that caught him. By Damon's doing to get revenge for his daughter's death.

Darke seemingly left all evidences hidden, and it looked like he would get away with it. However, he was overridden with guilt and eventually turned himself in. Thus, the trial of the "Joe Darke Killings" began.

His trial involved a team of investigators 'Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, and Bruce Goodman, with Neil Marshall as the case's prosecutor also Liam Strides was helping them out a bit during the time' was led by Damon Gant and Lana Skye, who were very famous back then. The team was very desperate for answers and couldn't obtain good enough evidence to find Darke Guilty.

One night, the team took him for questioning at the Police Department. During the questioning, however, a terrible storm caused a blackout in the building. Darke took this advantage and ran off when Damon unlocked the door in getting Joe killed as a fake shoot out or so he tried to plan. Neil followed, carrying the broken knife from the Prosecutor's Trophy he'd received at a ceremony earlier that day.

The chase led to Lana and Gant's office. There, Ema Skye was waiting for her sister Lana, so they could have dinner. Just then, Darke barged in, noticed Ema, and was about to make her his next victim. Before he could do so, however, Neil entered the office and they both fought a short battle on Gant's side.

Neil eventually gained the upper hand, and as he lifted his knife, a bolt of lightning left an image that would haunt Ema for years to come. Seeing someone about to be stabbed, Ema panicked, and, assuming the one holding the knife (Neil) was Darke, pushed Neil aside. Darke and Neil were knocked unconscious when Ema pushed them, and Ema passed out from shock. Right before she lost consciousness, another flash of lighting illuminated the jar sitting on one of Gant's shelves.

Shortly afterward, Gant arrived at the scene. He saw two men and a girl lying unconscious. Gant took advantage to changing his revenge with something to add in his career of the opportunity to cut off the piece of Neil's vest with Ema's handprint on it by doing so. He then did the unthinkable, lifting Neil's body and impaling it on the sword carried by a nearby suit of armor, killing him, with lots of blood spilling onto his chest. Gant then wrote Ema's name on the jar with Neil's blood. He broke the jar, and took the piece with the most legible part of Ema's name, and hid it in his locker with the cloth.

Shortly afterwards, Lana came in, and seeing the crime scene (unaware that it had changed), was horrified to find that Ema may have killed Neil. Being Ema's sister, Lana asked Gant to cover this up, and promised him she would do anything he asked. Gant started by telling Lana to arrange the crime scene. Lana wiped Ema's name off the jar fragments, broke off the tip of Darke's blade and placed it in Neil's wound (after taking his body off the armor), and moved the unconscious bodies to her side of the office. By doing this, Darke would be sure to get the Guilty verdict. For that Damon got his revenge on the man who was now dead from the law's orders, but hiding his daughter's dead body to let go of the pain, he hid her in a river and says that she went missing for the police to keep their real eyes on the truth at hand.

Neil was the prosecutor of the case, so Lana took the forged evidence to Miles Edgeworth, who replaced Neil. Edgeworth was unaware that the decisive evidence he was given was forged, the real evidence haven been taken away by Gant. He was set up there.

Before the trial, Ema was too affected to talk about the crime, so she drew a picture of the events on the back of the evidence list and gave it to Goodman. Gant, however, got to it first and took the half of the picture that could identify on which side of the office the murder took place. Without any evidence to the contrary, Darke, framed for the murder of Neil, was found Guilty and was sentenced to death.

Gant and Lana, for different reasons, didn't want the detectives to investigate further. Since they were suspicious of what happened, Gant fired Angel and demoted Jake to patrolman. Goodman however, could keep his position, because firing or demoting him as well would have left the commissioners very suspicious.

The detectives were persistent however. They knew something was up. The decisive evidence they presented did not fit what they had at all, which hurt the three. Jake was the one suffering the most, since his brother had died. The trio decided to investigate behind Gant's back.

Gant, who had been promoted Chief of Police thanks to the trial, promoted Lana to become the Chief Prosecutor so he could control the Prosecutor's Office through her. Lana did just about anything Gant told her to do to protect Ema from going to jail, no matter how cruel and harsh it may have been. Lana developed a very cold personality since.

The "Joe Darke Killings" case was closed and was then known as the infamous "SL-9 Incident".

It was the morning of evidence transferal, when the Police Department and the Prosecutor's Office got together for an awards ceremony, before transferring evidence from two-year-old cases down in the vaults, never to be seen again.

Bruce Goodman's ID was stolen (by Jake Marshall) that day, so he went to the Police Chief to fill out a missing item report. Gant then went with Goodman to the Evidence Room and they used his ID card to get in.

In the Evidence Room, Goodman asked Gant to reopen the SL-9 case so the evidence wouldn't be lost forever. He also said he wanted to take some of the evidence to Jake Marshall. Hearing this and wanting to find his daughter who might be dead or alive still 'or so he thought', Gant panicked, took Joe Darke's knife, and stabbed Goodman with it, killing him instantly.

Gant realized he was in trouble, so he grabbed what he could out of Goodman's evidence locker in a rush, and put Goodman's body inside the trunk of Miles Edgeworth's car. He left behind pieces of the broken jar and a rubber glove was caught between the locking sensor and the door, so it didn't close all the way. Then, he took a screwdriver from a random old case, and told Edgeworth himself to take it to his office. Wondering why, Edgeworth drove his car back to the Underground Parking Lot of the Prosecutor's Office, unknowingly carrying Goodman's body with him! Gant then contacted Lana Skye and told her to go to the Parking Lot and dispose of the body. Lana obeyed and walked to the Parking Lot.

Meanwhile, police officer Mike Meekins was assigned to protect the Blue Badger that day. He moved the cardboard figure to the Evidence Room, unknowingly covering a handprint Gant had left.

Jake Marshall stole Goodman's ID card on the morning of the crime; because that day was his last chance to get at the evidence for the SL-9 case. He took Goodman's clothing and went to the Evidence Room just after the ceremony (where Edgeworth won the Prosecutor's Trophy). He opened Goodman's locker, only to find nearly all the evidence was gone. He was then startled by Meekins, who was retrieving the Blue Badger from the room. Meekins, not recognizing Marshall, asked for his ID card. Fearing his cover would be blown, Marshall pulled out his knife instead. They fought a short battle, with Marshall the victor. Meekins' blood was splattered all over his disguise, so he threw the coat inside his locker to hide what happened.

Since Marshall was a security patrolman, he was aware of the camera in the Evidence Room, and he managed to leave the room undetected.

Around the same time, Lana got to the Underground Parking Lot and opened the trunk of Edgeworth's car to find Goodman's lifeless body. She had to get rid of Darke's knife so that the SL-9 case wouldn't be brought back up, so she took Edgeworth's knife, which she found in his trunk, and stabbed the corpse in the same place Gant had stabbed him. She then took Darke's knife, wrapped it in her scarf, and put it inside the car's exhaust pipe. Lana then called Ema to tell her to dispose of the evidence in her muffler.

Angel Starr noticed the "crime" and captured the moment with her camera. Angel then proceeded to arrest Lana, who decided to pin herself for the crime, as speaking out would spell certain doom for Ema. And that's what happened…)

So, before we could end the trial since it was now solved, we got a few things to learn about.

"There are two things I want you to understand." Phoenix wanted to know on another thing from Lana so she goes back to the stand for the results.

"Yes?" Lana spoke up to answer her question.

"First, your sister never hurt anyone. Second, Damon Gant betrayed you from the beginning. You see, Ms. Skye...you no longer have any reason to keep silent."

"Yes! He's right you know!" said Raven. "You're both free now thanks to Phoenix and me."

From there Lana could finally smile again into being her normal self again, and for Ema to be happy in to be seeing that after two years.

"You're right. When this trial is over, I'll tell everything." She said. "All that I've done these past two years...from the time I had Gant help me forge evidence, up until today."

The Judge was happy to hear that now.

"So...it seems all the questions raised in this trial have been answered."

Good thing that Lana's not an accused criminal, but still she kind of did something wrong to be in jail for, but she'll be out again later.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Skye...I couldn't get you out of all your trouble." Phoenix said.

Meaning that Lana did do the other things by force that Damon kept her quiet about it, but it was not too late to tell the rest by being held up for a little while longer for a month this time.

"... My, me. What high standards you have...for a rookie and his girlfriend." Lana said to them. "Thank you too, Raven. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Raven said to her. "(I'm glad to see you back to normal self again, Lana. I knew you would come through.)"

"I can see why Mia thought so highly of you. Who knows? A few years from now, you just might make it to the top. I owe you my thanks, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix was touched by Lana's words of kindness.

"Ms. Skye..."

"And to you too, Mr. Edgeworth." Lana said to Edgeworth. "You've suffered every bit as much as I have over these past few days. Believe me; I know how much of an ordeal it's been for you. For Raven, she knows there's still hope left."

Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven were amazed to see Lana in high spirits knowing they are themselves from solving things the right way within the law. Edgeworth then turns red again to be hiding his feelings again.

"It was nothing."

Raven and Phoenix could tell that Edgeworth meant well.

"Ah, how cute."

"(Liar...)"

"I was worried the pressure might break you. And yet...you rose above it all and guided Mr. Wright and Raven to victory." Lana said. "You've done well, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth, does it again.

"S-Stop it! I only did my job!"

"In light of this case...It seems a good self-examining is for all of us." The Judge turns to Lana. "Ms. Skye."

Lana smiles once again to being herself.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"You are innocent of murder. However, although the Chief blackmailed you, the fact is you still acted as his accomplice. A trial will be scheduled for these crimes later."

Lana understood to and not to worry about this one.

"Yes. I understand, Your Honor."

The Judge sees Lana smiling.

"Is there something amusing about all of this? Why are you smiling?"

"It's been a long time, Your Honor. A long time since I've felt free of these heavy chains..." Meaning that Lana Skye was freed, so now the Judge can calm his verdict.

"Well, this trial has gone on far too long already. Regarding the charge of murder, this court finds the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye..."

"Also, solving the SL-9 Incident Case as well!" Raven added.

*NOT GUILTY! *

"Not guilty!" said the Judge.

Everyone cheers all over the room for Lana to smile, Ema, Phoenix, and Raven as she walks up to Meekins and hugs him to say her thanks to him.

"Ah! Raven! You are hugging me!" he said to be loving it.

"That's for saving Edgeworth and me from Damon on that day. Thank you."

Meekins stands tall for Raven.

"All in a day's work, Raven! You take care; I'm here anytime you need a hand besides the great Detective Gumshoe himself!"

"I will." She said.

Meekins looks at Phoenix and said this…

"Sir! Take good care of her, sir!" said Mike.

Phoenix smiles.

"You know I will, Officer Meekins."

The Judge then says something to Raven.

"Ms. Strides. I must say, nicely done to be doing this entire trial on your own. Do keep it up."

Raven cheers with joy to be hugging Phoenix and smiles.

"Thank you, Your Honor." She said to ask about something else. "We're not in trouble after what we did, right?"

"Although it was wrong and against the law to be doing that, I will let it slide. Gant did say so before he was taken away to let you and Mr. Wright off the hook." He said to the two. "Just try being more careful not to do it so much again unless it was a real emergency at hand."

Good news for both to be hugging each other.

"We did it!" Phoenix cheers with joy.

"We won! We get to stay!" And Raven too. "And we still can keep our jobs too!"

The Judge ends it with the hitting gavel part…

"Now then…That is all. The court is adjourned!"

*CASE CLOSED! *

For the gavel to slam down, the two cases have finally come to a closed at long last. And soon within hours, all the cops all over found within seconds with Raven's hacking skills and her new device to track down all the other Blue Swordfish members down for their gang was no more and the illegal drug selling was done, with them to find the real leader who was on the loose with the murder of Bobby who was a rat to them. It'll be a while on it both…But reporting back to Raven that her mother was alright at the hospital but still in a deep coma-like sleep and was still breathing for Raven to go see her real soon. Liam Strides would be proud of his daughter if he was still alive today. For now, a case for the two with a happy ending was solved at long last; for both Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides to do together while Raven has learned to do things on her own sometimes 'without using her gear too much', only time will tell if the next time it happens like this ever again. Maybe…

Time: February 25, 5:03 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

At long last, it was finally over for once again Phoenix and Raven solved it all in one day. As Phoenix comes up to Raven to picking her up with joy and hugs her.

"Raven! You were amazing! A great lawyer! You did it!"

"No, Phoenix. We did it!"

Phoenix kisses Raven a little for she grabs his tie to pull him a bit closer to her.

"Hey. Come here, you." Raven said.

The two from holding each other, have a passionate kiss to enjoy the moment they had to be in love even for Phoenix to be liking this feeling that he was having.

"I love you, Raven." Phoenix said.

"I love you too, Phoenix." Said Raven.

And with that, the two were happy that it was finally over.

"(At long last...It's finally over...)" Phoenix then sees Ema. "E-Ema?"

Ema comes to the two-looking upset. Leaving Phoenix felt shy to stop their lovely moment for Raven to laugh at.

"Phoenix, don't be so shy to show your feelings for me from the others. I'm fine." Raven said to her boyfriend.

"I know! I just…Never felt this way before."

Raven hugs Phoenix again.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm here for you. Hey, Ema, you feeling alright?"

Phoenix tries talking to Ema to cheer her up.

"Yeah! Why the long face? I'm sorry your sister didn't get completely off the hook, but at least she wasn't convicted for a murder she didn't commit!"

"No, that's not it. Just now, after the trial ended..."

Remembering on what Lana said to Edgeworth? And I quote. _'I can see why Mia thought so highly of you. I owe you my thanks, Mr. Wright and Raven to victory. And to you too, Mr. Edgeworth. You've suffered every bit as much as I have over these past few days. You've done well. For Raven, she knows there's still hope left.'_ End of quote.

"Oh, yeah…She did say that." Raven remembers. "(Nice thought to know that I'll be seeing my Mom real soon.)"

"You know; I did my best too. But...Lana didn't say a single word to me."

That's why Ema was so sad, and that's when Gumshoe appears to the three out of nowhere - again.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said the detective. "Oh, my bad…Anyways, way ago, kid!" Gumshoe pats Raven on the back

"Ow!" Raven was in pain from Gumshoe's tough strength. "Easy there! Not so hard."

He didn't mean to and then say that he was sorry to Raven.

"Sorry."

Still, that's how Raven and Gumshoe get along with each other.

"Nah, its fine. Thanks for your support."

"Oh...Are you here because of my sister again?" Ema asks Gumshoe.

"Nope, not this time! I came today because of you, pal!"

A surprise for Ema that Gumshoe came for her this time? I wonder what it is…?

"Me...?" she was confused.

"That's right. I thought you'd like to see someone."

Gumshoe brought Lana to Ema to say hi to before she goes back for another month and soon being release afterwards.

"Lana!" Ema was happy to see her sister before she left in jail for a while…

"Should you be doing this?" Phoenix asks the detective. "She's still under arrest, you know."

Gumshoe got his job back thanks to Damon before being arrested and doing one last thing to keep quiet on his own.

"...Well, I won't tell if you won't."

The sisters finally talk to each other face to face.

"Ema...I owe you an apology." Lana said to her.

Ema doesn't blame her sister at all.

"It's okay, Sis. Don't worry about it."

"That day, two years ago, I was the first time in my life I ever panicked. It was all I could do to keep myself from screaming. All I could think about was keeping you from getting wrapped up in that mess."

Remembering those moments that Lana was by Ema's side when she was out cold.

"Sis..." Ema was speechless.

"I asked Gant to help me cover up the 'truth'. I thought I was doing it for your sake...But now I realize I was wrong." Explained Lana. "I changed after that day. I had to...It was the only way I could make it through the past two years. I knew how much I was hurting you by distancing myself...but I couldn't bring myself to tell you what I did. I... I was scared. Scared that you'd look at me with those eyes of yours. I feared how you'd react if you knew..."

"But Sis! You were only doing it for me...No... Huh?" Ema soon notice something on what Lana was saying to her.

"I turned my back on you that day. In hiding what I believed to be the truth, I was deceiving you! I'm such a fool...It took me all this time to realize it." Said Lana to feel so sad about this whole mess. "Ema...I'm so sorry."

"But Sis! You don't have to apologize! I'm happy now!" Ema smiled.

Lana was lost.

"You're...happy?"

"Of course, I am!" said Ema. "You know, Sis, I always knew that one day you'd come back. And now you have!"

Lana was crying with tears of joy, like Ema was too.

"Oh, Ema...Ema!"

And then the two finally hugged each other both Lana and Ema, being happy and back together as sisters again with a happy ending for them and being closer again 'real soon'.

"All in a day's work just to see them smiling again." Raven said. "I love happy endings…"

"You said it." Phoenix agrees with his woman. "(No one can change the past. The only thing we can do is strive to make up for our mistakes. Why must we make up for our mistakes, you ask? Because in so doing...we can find the way back to our path. And once we've found our path, we can move on from our past mistakes toward a brighter future. At least, that's what I felt, looking at those two sisters make up.)" For Phoenix had a very good point from saying those things.

"Mr. Wright. Raven. Mr. Gumshoe." Lana had something else to say to the three. "Thank you, all of you, for all that you've done. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Isn't that right, Edgeworth?"

And Edgeworth too?

"E-Edgeworth...?" confused Phoenix.

Edgeworth was hiding behind the others while hearing everything for Lana to know that he was there.

"Stop hiding and come over here." Lana said to him.

Edgeworth comes out.

"Don't be so shy, Edgeworth, it's okay." Said Raven.

And so, Edgeworth does to being shy but tries speaking up.

"I just came to say...Congratulations."

"Thank you." Ema said with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth's kind of cute when he's shy to show his true feelings towards everyone else in person.

"Right. Well...I'll be going now!"

Lana stops Edgeworth from going anywhere for she understands him.

"Mr. Edgeworth. I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened. We were the ones who acted corruptly, not you."

But Edgeworth didn't think so…

"...It's too late for me." He said. "No matter what anyone may say, I realized today that I can't change my own mistakes!"

Not good to confuse both Phoenix and Raven about this…Ema felt bad for Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth..." she said.

"Not only that, but I don't even trust myself anymore. Chief Gant was right..." Remembering on what Damon said to Edgeworth…Yeah, of him saying – that he despises criminals, he could feel it from Edgeworth, and Damon said that they're both the same. And one day he thinks that Edgeworth will fully understand. To one day figuring it all out, that's what's been on his mind after the trial ended. "I do despise criminals." Explained Edgeworth. "I planned to dedicate my entire life to fighting them. But to fight crime alone, one needs a 'weapon'. It's scary, but I've been thinking the same thing for quite some time now."

Phoenix and Raven knows that it can't be true, not from Edgeworth!

"That's not true! Please don't say these things!" Raven said.

"Who knows? Given enough time, I might have tried to pull something like Chief Gant did. That thought terrifies me. That's why I can't continue on as a prosecutor!"

Raven and Phoenix then fully understood on why Edgeworth wanted to saves many lives and bring the good ones to justice.

"Edgeworth...Don't you understand? Damon Gant and your mentor, Manfred von Karma..." Lana said to him for both Manfred and Damon did train Edgeworth a lot over the years. "They were both the best of the best when it came to fighting crime. But they both made the same mistake."

"From Manfred being the serial killer as the Shadower and Damon an undercover spy of the Blue Swordfish member." Raven said.

The two girls make a very good point there.

"You said, 'to fight crime alone, one needs a weapon'." Said Lana. "That may be right, but think back to today's trial. You weren't alone. You were working together with Mr. Wright. For Raven who saved yours too to understanding. And because of that partnership, you could present evidence that otherwise would have gone undiscovered. Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?" Lana turns her attentions to Phoenix.

"Huh? What? Oh, uh...yeah."

Raven sees where this was going…

"Yeah, we did save him after all. And I know is from the evidence list, show them that."

That's right, the picture! From the evidence list…Phoenix and Raven showed the drawing that Ema made from the book. As Ema was surprise to be seeing it again.

"That's the picture I drew!" she said.

Phoenix shows it to Edgeworth as Raven knows of this too, seeing that he's not a bad person at all.

"Our counterattack began with this. You had one half of the evidence list, and I had the other. Apart, we wouldn't have been able to completely restore Ema's picture."

"That didn't just happen by 'chance', Edgeworth." Lana said to him.

He understood now. It was all Manfred and Damon's fault to begin with, for Edgeworth can choose his own path. Not from rumors, what he did before by accident, and such to know that he wasn't alone or will be ever again.

"...It's time for me to go." Edgeworth was speechless meaning that Lana and Ema do care about him. "If you'll excuse me...there are still some loose ends that need wrapping up. Take care, Chief Prosecutor."

Phoenix and Raven stop Edgeworth to try to say something.

"Edgeworth! Don't leave us!" Raven begged of him.

"Edgeworth! What will you do now?" ask Phoenix.

Edgeworth sees that they care about him still no matter what he does or still be a prosecutor lawyer.

"...Raven…Wright…"

"So, you know, we'll always be friends. It was fun in court, besides Phoenix doing it with you; we should do it again to solve more mysteries, okay?" Raven said to her friend.

Edgeworth then smiles to be hugging Raven.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix got jealous.

"Relax, Wright, it just a…friendly type of hug that I'm doing…" said Edgeworth to smile a little 'of him to be laughing too'. "You have a wonderful girlfriend here. Keep Raven happy, I'll be happy to see that. Raven, you take care."

Raven will do that as she bows to Edgeworth.

"Yes. I will. Until we see each other again."

"Well, whatever you do, just remember." Phoenix says this to Edgeworth. "What happened in this trial can either make or break you as a prosecutor? In the end, it's up to you."

He then says this to Phoenix and Raven to hear Edgeworth say it in person.

"I know...It seems I owe you my thanks too, Wright. But what I face now...is my problem."

Phoenix and Raven understood for Edgeworth to follow his own path, he must do things to make it better again. The two childhood friends stare at each other to at least say their good-byes for Raven to do the same for saving a true friend like he was.

"Edgeworth...I'll be waiting for you in court." Phoenix said.

And so…Edgeworth turns around to look at the two once more to say this to them…

"...Farewell." Edgeworth then leaves to return to his office and gets a lot of apologies from everyone else in the system that he'll be getting later.

"I'd better be getting back too." Said Lana.

"Okay. I'll come visit you!" Ema says her good-byes to her sister.

"It seems we both still have a lot to learn. Here, this is a little something for you." Lana gives something to Ema of a book for her job that she'll soon be doing real soon.

"A 'Scientific Investigation'..."

"It's the first book I ever bought. Study it well." Lana knew just what Ema needed to do her best.

"Thanks, Sis! I will!"

Raven waves her good-byes to Lana as she was brought to jail for the time being, she'll be back in no time…

"Bye, Lana!" she said.

Phoenix was happy that it was finally over with, as he narrates the rest on his end.

"(And so, another case ended. As for the sisters...I have faith. Faith that their lives...have only just begun. And as for Raven and me...I think it was time we start on a new journey of our own. A journey to rediscover myself. A journey to find the Stingray leader of the Blue Swordfish, and seeing Raven's mother at the hospital. We will continue our path of the ace defense attorneys that we are.)"

But before Phoenix and Raven took off, Gumshoe stops them on one more thing…Like what?

"Well, don't go trekking off just yet, pal!"

"Huh? What is it, Detective?" Phoenix was confused.

"There's just a little matter to be resolved about the Chief Prosecutor. You see, she isn't supposed to be out of jail like this."

Ema and Raven were lost too on what Gumshoe was saying to them.

"I thought you said it was okay."

That he did…. You're right about that, Phoenix. But still…

"Yeah, well it may be 'okay' with me, but the folks at the prison are a different story." Said the detective. "Basically, I had to bribe a guard to sneak her out for 30 minutes. Believe me, it wasn't cheap either!" Gumshoe told his reason on how he got Lana to see Ema.

"Mr. Detective! I didn't know you had it in you!" Raven was surprised there.

For Raven and Gumshoe laugh together.

"Way to go, Detective!" Ema said with excitement. "I didn't know you had a wild side!"

"Yeah, well...ha, ha! You see...Mr. Wright here's the one who'll be footin' the bill." Gumshoe gives Phoenix a piece of paper to him of the bill he had to pay for.

"Huh? Huh?" Phoenix was really confused now.

"What, you think I could afford that with my salary? You gotta be kiddin' me, pal!" Gumshoe said while laughing.

Raven gets it now, same old accidental Gumshoe that he is and will always be one.

"Ah, Phoenix, how are you going to pay him this?"

Ema thanks Phoenix for it without saying yes yet.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright! You're the best!"

Yep, I was right! Phoenix didn't agree to this at all for Raven felt badly for him, but Ema was grateful.

"(Why is it...? I suddenly feel like I want to scream?)" he questions himself about.

Oh, brother. Here we go again. Lana goes back to the station for a while only to leave with a friendly smile on her face and with Gumshoe's amazing quick thinking; he was back on the job as a detective once again. For him, Ema, Raven, and Phoenix go out to celebrate only for Phoenix to take care of the bill was a different story…

"Ah, Phoenix…" Raven speaks up.

"Yeah, about your mother... So, we'll visit her tomorrow. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

Raven holds Phoenix's hands tightly.

"Yes, please."

"Well, alright then."

Raven then tells this to Phoenix to say to Gumshoe from his mistakes again that he has gotten himself into.

"Now what will you say to Mr. Detective about this bill here…?" she asked.

"I'm not paying him this much!"

"In that case, shall we say it together…?" Raven said to her man.

Phoenix looks at Raven to do it with her.

"I don't see why not…"

The two say the one word to Gumshoe as he was bringing back Lana and for Ema to hear them out. loud

"*OBJECTION! *"

And that was that for Raven to say this in the end.

"(Talk about your twist and turns here.)"

And so, all was well for celebrating and such good to go around for the gang members of the Blue Swordfish were still out there with the main leader too. As each character too having a happy ending…

Like Lana still doing a month of her other crime to be leaving real soon.

Gumshoe couldn't be happier being back on the job as the same old self as he ever was.

Meekins was back on the case, thinking about Raven and to be following his real goal in being a real cop/detective someday.

Jake was release to soon being back on the force for Neil 'his brother' would've wanted that. At the end, there was justice serve for him to hear about when the trial was finally over and solved. Also, enjoying his meal made by Angel herself.

Angel would too become a real detective and taking over Damon's place for the better. She had changed so much now and she was still making lunches; as well in to have a real boyfriend about a few months later.

Maya seems to be doing well in training back at her temple of her home village to be controlling her powers day by day. Miss her still…

As for Ema Skye, she'll be going to Europe to work hard as she'll meet the two-next time to become the best scientist ever.

"Thanks for coming to see me off." Ema said to Raven and Phoenix. "I can't believe I'm going to Europe. Thank you, Mr. Wright! You too, Raven! Thank you both so much for everything! I'm a little sad, but I'll be all right! Whenever I want to see Lana, all I have to do is open this book..." Ema shows an old photo of her small and Lana as a cop near the station to keep hold on to until she sees her sister later. Taking off on the plane Ema waves to both Phoenix and Raven will be seeing her too.

Along with Edgeworth taking his other trip in other different countries, but hopefully he will be coming back again for them to know that he will real soon.

Until then, the two never been close to work together as the two defense lawyers and lovers ever. Weeks later at the Hotti's Clinic, Raven Strides and Phoenix Wright were finally there to go see Raven's mother. Still alive but out cold with her memory lost to hopefully wake up to feel better, for she was in a deep sleep at the Hotti Clinic Hospital, they found it and the sleeping Elisa Strides.

"Well, this is it." Raven said to be looking at the place.

Phoenix holds Raven to keep her company.

"So, this is the hospital that your mother's in. You ready, Raven?" he asks his girlfriend.

"I am. Its time. The Blue Swordfish gangs are done only for Stingray to find next and a few more out there, my Mom needs all the support she must get from protecting me. It's my turn. It's what my Dad would've wanted…"

Phoenix will be there for Raven from bad to worse no matter what happens next.

"She would be happy for you." Said Phoenix. "Let's go in."

"Right."

The two went inside being all busy for lots of doctors and nurses to be working on the clock to get lots of people better from broken bones, injuries, and such for people visiting those they love and care about like Raven was. For the nurse takes her and Phoenix to where her mother was resting well on life support and bandage up while lying in bed. For she looked like Elisa Strides was warm being a good thing and the brain was fixed up after having surgery, for Liam took care of everything with Jack Hammer's help to recover and the entire bill to pay for. He did it all before his un-timing death in the very end…Raven goes up to her mother's side to kiss her on the forehead, then sits next to her, holds her hand, and talks.

"So, this is Elisa Strides?" Phoenix looks at Raven's mother. "(She looks a lot like Raven. Both being so lovely.)"

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Raven, your daughter." She said by sitting next to Elisa's bed side. "It's been a while, but I'm glad you're fine. I would like for you to meet my boyfriend, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix introduces himself next to Elisa.

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Strides. I'm Phoenix, an ace attorney defense lawyer like Raven is too. I fell in love with her. She's the best thing to ever happen to me in my life."

Raven kisses Phoenix.

"Oh, Phoenix, thank you."

Phoenix smiles to his girlfriend.

"Anything for you. She'll be waking up to see on how much you've grown."

"That's right we will." Raven will be strong. "Anyways, Mom, there's so much we have to tell you on how we meet…"

And so, Phoenix and Raven continued in to seeing Elisa day after day for Maya to come back and helping the two out, and Edgeworth to someday returning. Until then, they been finding the truth by saving others in court and stopping the bad ones for a long way to go for solving the rest next to find both the Stingray leader of the awful Blue Swordfish gang later; but for Raven couldn't been any happier from her hacking skills on so many computers to do what needs to be done as a lawyer like her boyfriend was as well as avenging Bobby real soon to track down the real killer. Raven then says this last part…

"(And that's how Phoenix and I met after winning five cases so far and then falling…In love. Becoming a lawyer was the best thing to ever happen to me in my life than being a reporter, I still love solving murder mysteries to be a real dream come true and I will continue with him and my friends by my side. One step at a time that is…At least I found my Mom, leaving Phoenix and I to do so much more next.)"

And that's what I can added, edited, and do on this version of this Anime version. Better too just in case, huh? I hope you guys liked it. Now to the Anime special episode of 'Turnabout Promise' coming up next that Phoenix and Raven go on a date together 'about time too', while he tells her about his, Edgeworth, and Larry's past…That should be good. As well as what happens to Edgeworth afterwards when he was finishing his work at the prosecutor's office – a very important one too. So…Until then stay tuned. And be sure to read a special one before continuing with the next chapter please, and enjoy. :D Until next time, this is only the beginning!


	20. Turnabout Promise

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 13 - Turnabout Promise

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale 'Jill Harris' - young

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Miles Edgeworth – Christopher Wehkamp 'Steph Garrett' - young

Larry Butz - Josh Martin 'Apphia Yu' - young

Manfred von Karma – Troy Baker

Franziska von Karma – Jessica Peterson - young

Teacher – Barbara Goodson

Gregory Edgeworth – Anthony Bowling

Shiba Inu Puppy name Pess

Corner Lady - Amanda C. Miller

Murray – Karen Strassman

So much was happening for Phoenix and Raven's life…Besides seeing Maya sometimes while she was still training back at her village, the cases they've been taking on together, helping out others, and so on…With that Phoenix was happy to have a new girlfriend in his life to life 'who was also a defense ace attorney lawyer too like he was', Raven was glad to be living with him at his nice looking apartment; she helps around from the clothes to being clean, dishes, cook, dusting and such, for they work together on normal things to spending time a lot; but what about going on a date? Well, I hope they do soon.

With Raven was finishing studying of becoming more of a lawyer by telling Phoenix how to prove someone innocent, she was good. He couldn't believe in every word she was getting right about…She was smart after all to even aid Phoenix time to time as well. Like doing your college homework to becoming a top lawyer in the world besides Japan.

"Amazing…" Phoenix said to look at Raven hot looks.

"What is?"

He comes up to his woman and holds Raven's hands.

"'Those words, everything you described about doing things as a true defense lawyer. That was amazing!"

Raven smiles to feeling too shy about it.

"Oh, come on…You're just saying that." She said. "Anyways, what do you want to do right now? I could use a break."

Phoenix then thought about something to do, so he needed to say it to Raven and fast before he slips up again. I sure hope he can say it.

"Wait! Raven!" he says it in time. "I was wondering…Well, since we're living together…We could…You know…Go on a date you and I…Please…?"

Surprising to Raven, she didn't know they could now since they became a couple and living together.

"Phoenix…" she was speechless. "Really? You want to do things on a date? Just you and me?"

"Come on. It'll be fun." Said Phoenix.

Raven thought about it, to seeing Phoenix's keychain too on the table. Then her answer was this…

"Alright, let's go on a date."

Phoenix sure was very happy about it.

"Yes! YES! YES!" Phoenix said with joy. "Come on, so many things I want to take you today, Raven."

Before that could even happened…

"Hold up…" Raven stops him in time. "I'll do it, on one condition."

"A condition…?"

What did Raven have in mind for Phoenix?

"Tell me…About the past when you, Edgeworth, and Larry first meant fifteen years ago, I never knew that." Raven asks Phoenix nicely to tell he all about it. "Please? For me? Don't I have the right to know?"

Raven then goes into the room to change into something nice to be wearing, for Phoenix liked her cute looks.

"Well…Wow…!" he was speechless in love. "Of course, I will tell you! Just promise me we'll still go out together."

"Ah, I will." She said while hugging Phoenix. "You're so cute. Hurry up and get dress, we got lots to do."

"Alright… (Finally, I get to go on a date with Raven!)"

From out of their apartment and locking up Wright & Co. Law Offices for today, they were all set for Raven to have some fun.

"(On a date with Phoenix while learning about his past…This should be fun.)" she said to herself.

And with those two all set to go and dress up, Phoenix takes Raven a wonderful night out for their first romantic date besides being and living together. This should be fun. At the same time, Phoenix tells all about himself and his two best friends of their past for Raven to listen; as they walk around the area while holding hands with each other. So far so good to start up a good date a Phoenix begins talking about his past.

"(For years, I've had an unchanging desire. To be there to those with no one on their side. That was why I became a defense attorney, and the same with Raven Strides who I fell in love with. When I was a kid, an incident gave birth to friendships that support me to this day. But I never excepted to unravel the mystery behind that case after so long. So, it was right to tell Raven about it after we solved it together now…It was fifteen years ago, on a morning toward the end of summer, that it all began.)"

From those two then going out at a nice restaurant 'not too pricey', a flashback from Phoenix's past for Raven to listen and image it all on her end. That started out from fifteen years ago, from back then…

Fifteen Years Ago

September 2

It was a normal day to have a good school to go to, but Phoenix was sick during the time to be wearing a mask and getting them on foot so he wouldn't be late. Along the other path of the streets, so was the young Edgeworth during the time too…Phoenix bumps into Edgeworth without looking as they drop so many of their things all over the ground, ouch. At least they're not hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Edgeworth." Young Phoenix said.

Everything was good for the two help each other out to getting their things back in place, for Edgeworth was smart and good in class, for Phoenix was good in other things too.

"(Mile Edgeworth. We were class mates, but we'd never even talked. He was always studying. And to be honest, I felt a bit uncomfortable around him.)"

After Edgeworth got all his things, he took off as Phoenix looks at him to getting his to hit to school too along with someone else…The young Larry Butz was around the same path until he comes across a small dog of a Shiba Inu Puppy 'so cute' just looking at Larry to have some money in his mouth for Larry to notice it. Larry couldn't believe he was looking at real money 'not knowing that it was Edgeworth's which cause the whole mess to begin with'.

"It really is money!" Young Larry said. "Hey, I don't think you need that."

Larry tries taking stuff out of his pocket to give the Pup to still be standing around.

"Sheesh, you drive a hard bargain." Larry then found some food to give to the Pup. "How about this, then? It's my most treasure snack!"

As Larry gives the Pup a little squid-like snack food, he eats it for the young boy to get the money out of his mouth in time.

"38 dollars! So, lucky!"

Once that was done, Larry sees the Pup still staring at him with his cute face for some strange reason. Does he have a home and owner anywhere…?

"Okay, I get it." Larry said. "I just gotta take it to the cops, right?" Larry then sees Pup turning to somewhere to be. "What, you know where the police box is?"

So, Pup 'or Pess was his name but I want to call the dog that' takes Larry to an empty box saying 'please adopt me' on it to see where he came from, the poor thing was abandon. Phoenix says the rest about Larry too while Raven and he go out to a movie theater to enjoy it as a couple on something they both like watching…Next it showed the school that three goes to – as Edgeworth was doing well 'as always in gym class'. This is where the story takes a big turn that we all know of.

"(Larry Butz. A carefree guy who was always getting caught up in strange incidents. No, it was more like he caused them. That day, I was excused from PE and was studying in the classroom alone.)"

As Phoenix was in a classroom 'due to being sick' to be studying alone, he spotted an envelope with Edgeworth's name to having his money, or he did until he and Phoenix bump into each other. Saying 'lunch money receipt class 4-3 Miles Edgeworth'…

"This is Edgeworth's." Phoenix reads it.

Then a girl comes into the room thinking that Phoenix stole Edgeworth's money, but he didn't. Caught him in a bad timing too.

"(The envelope was empty. And the class put me on trial as a thief who'd been caught red-handed.)"

Poor Phoenix back then…All the kids pointed at him, call him a thief, and were being very rude.

"Thief! Thief!" they all said to him.

Phoenix was crying to tell his side of the story that he didn't do it.

"Miss, I…I…"

"Tell the truth, Phoenix." Said the teacher.

Even an adult of a teacher in the classroom doesn't believe in Phoenix either.

"But I didn't do it!"

"No, apologize to Miles." She said.

Phoenix was so upset for Larry to notice and had to get up and say something, but Edgeworth does it first.

"Objection!" he said.

Everyone stops and looked at him, even Phoenix was surprised to see someone he barely knows defend him on something they think he stolen Edgeworth's money.

"Edgeworth?" confused Phoenix.

"It wasn't you who stole my money, was it?" Edgeworth asks him.

Phoenix says it to him to be telling the truth.

"No."

"Then hold you head high. Everyone's been shouting that you did it, but no one has any proof."

Good point there, Edgeworth. But the other kids were like seeing that Phoenix was being defended by him.

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"It was your money that was stolen."

"We don't need proof!"

Like Edgeworth would listen to that crap, he slams his hands on the desk to tell it to the others like it is.

"In the court of law, the evidence tells all." He said. "Before you have the pretension to hold a class trial, at least realize that!"

Larry finally speaks up to defend Phoenix too by having his foot on the desk.

"Yeah, knock it off already!" said Larry. "He said he didn't do it!"

Phoenix was even surprise of Larry standing up for him too.

"Larry…"

Says the person who took Edgeworth's money without knowing it was his…

"This is always how it is, everybody ganging up and picking on one person. Aren't you guys ashamed of yourselves?"

Now they understood something after today.

"The defendant has pled not guilty." Said Edgeworth. "Without evidence to prove his guilt…Your Honor, this boy is innocent!"

For that, Edgeworth told his teacher, a boy, and a girl that it was true to accept it from Phoenix's innocence.

"R-Right."

"I rest my case! This trial is over. Court is adjourned!"

Spoken like a true defense lawyer like Gregory was, huh Edgeworth?

"Get going!" Larry said. "Court is adjourned!"

And for that, everyone left Phoenix off the hook to be happy about it. Soon the sun was about to set as Edgeworth was walking back home…Until Phoenix came around to following and to thank him after what he did today.

"Edgeworth! Thanks for believing me earlier! It made me really happy!"

"There was no evidence to prove your guilt." Edgeworth said to him. "That was all."

True, so true…And then Larry catches up to the boys as well while holding some type of bag in his hands.

"Hey! "

"Larry?" surprised Phoenix to see him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two together."

It was new too since Phoenix was hard to get out more and Edgeworth was always alone and studying a lot.

"I wanted to thank him." Phoenix explained.

"Oh, from the class trial?" Larry asks him.

And let's not forget about Phoenix thanking Larry as well.

"Thank you, too."

"Why?"

"For believing me."

The three young boys then walk home together as Larry tells to Phoenix that he likes helping others.

"Well, helping people in need is the Signal Samurai signal motto."

Another show before the Steel Samurai, for Phoenix watches it a lot like Larry does too.

"Oh, you like Signal Samurai, too?" Phoenix asks him.

"I watch it every week. I'm totally Yellow."

"And I'm Blue." Phoenix said.

A kid's show they like talking about and their favorite characters from it.

"Good choice. That guy's sharp." Larry said.

And then Phoenix does a move from the show that the Blue Signal Samurai does…

"Ultimate Move: Sally Forth!"

Larry remembers that part from the show.

"Aw, yeah! What about you, Edgeworth?"

"What are you two getting worked up?" he asks them. "You aren't kids."

Guess Edgeworth doesn't watch it a lot, for Phoenix and Larry think they are until they get older later.

"But we are!" he said.

Soon Edgeworth notices the Pup that was following Larry around since this morning.

"All that aside…Is this animal yours?"

Phoenix sees Pup too.

"I've been wondering about that. And the dog food."

Yep, that's why Larry bought some dog food for Pup.

"Oh, this?" he said. "I just bought it."

Soon Pup goes over to Edgeworth to jump up on his leg to look at him. Cute…! He didn't know what to do about him.

"Do something about this."

"Apparently, he likes you." Larry said to him.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Said Phoenix.

"I don't…I just found him this morning…"

This was news to Phoenix to be hearing about.

"This morning?"

I guess Larry did for Phoenix and Edgeworth to believe in him.

"Uh, it just kind of happened…"

Guess Larry was telling the truth to tell the story to Edgeworth and Phoenix on him finding Pup at the children's park. For Phoenix and Raven go there too on their date to hang around at…

"Then he's an abandoned dog?" ask Phoenix to feel bad for Pup. "That's awful! I feel so sorry for him!"

Pup kept on going up to Edgeworth to like him, he does love dogs to be loving him back.

"What will you do about him?" he asks Larry.

"Won't you keep him, Larry?" Phoenix ask.

"At my place? No way, dude."

You could try to help with you wanted to, Larry…

"Then why bring him with you?" ask Edgeworth.

"What else could I do?" said Larry to showing Pup to Edgeworth. "Could you ignore this adorable face?"

Aw, Edgeworth turns red to being shy, he likes Pup and the dog likes him.

"Well…Um…I…" Edgeworth was speechless…

"What about your place, Wright?" Larry asks him.

"I can't keep him at my place."

So, Larry or Phoenix can't keep Pup, what about Edgeworth then? Soon he thought about something to ask Larry about it.

"Butz, where did you find this animal?"

So…Larry takes Phoenix and Edgeworth on where he found Pup being left out and alone of the box for them to see, as well as Phoenix and Raven seeing lots of dogs to pat while they were hanging around outside on their date. One thing from past and present, huh? Fun…The young Edgeworth had a look at the box to see where it came from.

"This cardboard box is for deliveries." Said Edgeworth to be looking at the rip out label. "This sorting center…It covers the town's southern areas. Evidently, they removed the address label, but they failed to get all of it. The last bit says, '2202'." Then it hit him. "So, a high-rise?"

This surprises both Larry and Phoenix to be hearing about that, good guess there, Edgeworth.

"How can you tell?" ask Phoenix.

Edgeworth thought hard about this, he knows what it was.

"2202. This area has no addresses like that. It must be a high-rise apartment building. Apartment 02, on the twenty-second floor."

He's good, even back then when Edgeworth was a kid. He was right of the location.

"You are kind of amazing, man." Larry said to him.

Edgeworth explains on the rest into knowing all about the area so far.

"An apartment building in the south with at least twenty-two floors. It shouldn't be hard to find."

Then the three boys know what they must do for Pup's sake.

"Let's go." Said Phoenix. "We can't let them just abandon this dog! I'm sure he wants to go home, too!"

"All right." Larry was in. "Let's take him home. You're coming with us, right, Edgeworth?"

"No, I-!"

Before Edgeworth could try saying no to them nicely, Phoenix just jumps the gun to say they were all going together.

"That's right! Let's all give the owner a piece of our minds!"

Well, guess Edgeworth was stuck with the two, and he couldn't say no to Pup's cute little face so they headed to the area. As he, Larry, and Phoenix walked together for Pup kept on staying a bit too close by Edgeworth's side.

"Deal with this animal, please." He said. "I cannot walk like this."

Phoenix carries Pup as he and Larry smiled to see that the dog knows that Edgeworth's a caring person.

"I can't believe how much he likes you." Larry said to him.

"Aren't you going to hold him?" ask Phoenix.

Pup barks to be happy for Edgeworth looks at him.

"I shall look for the apartment building. Also…" Edgeworth takes some dog food out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" ask Larry to be confused.

Edgeworth then started throwing some dog food pieces on the ground one by one.

"Whoa, whoa…Dude!" Larry argues with Edgeworth.

"You don't need it anymore, right?" ask Edgeworth to keep on doing it. "Let the dogs around here snack on it."

Larry still didn't get it to be a big waste of time.

"Snack? I bought it with my pocket money, you know…"

So, they kept on walking and leaving some dog treaty trails, to come across an area of the 6th Block side. Larry and Phoenix hope that Edgeworth was going the right away wherever Pup was living in to finding the place.

"Hey, Edgeworth…Are you sure we're going the right way?" ask Larry.

"We've come pretty far." Phoenix notices.

"No need to worry." He said to them.

And for the three to go to town, cross the street, see the cars driving by the bridge, and how far they've been walking so far. And then they found the place being a very big and tall apartment they can see up close.

"Looks like we made it." Edgeworth said.

Once Edgeworth, Larry, and Phoenix take Pup to an apartment room 2202 of a person name Connor to try telling her that Pup was her dog, but she said she doesn't own him. It was still mess up to leave a dog like that with no home you know!

"Like I said, I've never seen this dog before." She said to the three boys.

Pup was happy enough to know who his master was to be happy about, how could she?

"But he's so happy to see you!" said Larry.

"Look, we don't care anymore. "

So, rude she is that Edgeworth says something about it.

"Abandoning small animals is a crime." He said.

"Excuse me?"

You tell her, Edgeworth!

"If you're reported, not only will you be investigated, you may also be fined."

She didn't look to happy when he said that to her, she was so hiding the truth from them.

"Oh? Let's see you try!" she said yelling. "I'll pay as much it takes! Threatening an adult? Kids these days…"

Edgeworth was trying not to be afraid of this woman, as Phoenix says something to her too as he felt the same way that he was.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?!"

Poor Phoenix was crying…

"Sh-Shut up." She said. "Y-You'd better give it a rest, or I'll call the cops."

Some help she was, Phoenix takes Pup and leaves the place. He doesn't need bad people who are like that!

"Forget it!"

Larry smiled to see how kind hearted Phoenix was and Edgeworth was touch by his words, for the three walk back to where they came from with Pup tagging along to finding a better home for him.

"You were pretty cool back there, Wright…" Larry said.

"I was just so upset."

"All right, but didn't you say that you couldn't keep that animal?"

Phoenix remembers to think of something into finding Pup a good home and fast.

"Oh, right." He said.

"You're so lame, man." Larry said to Phoenix.

And says the person who had Pup follow him to being found, and wouldn't take him in.

"You're one to talk…"

Then Edgeworth will do it since he likes dogs deep down to love and care for Pup 'since he liked him a lot'.

"I shall take him. Neither of you can, correct?" he asks the two. "Then I shall ask my father."

That saves Larry and Phoenix a whole lot of trouble with Pup to be happy with him.

"Thanks, Edgeworth!" Phoenix was happy.

"Your kind of a bro.!" and Larry too.

"D-Don't be ridiculous." Edgeworth was hiding his feelings again. "Let's go home."

Right, they needed to go home first. But they didn't know the area they were going to in finding the apartment…Were they lost?

"But which way is home?" ask Phoenix.

"Oh…"

With Larry lost, Edgeworth had something in mind to make things easier to getting back home.

"As I said, no need to worry. Come. This way."

And so, Edgeworth did have an idea…He drop all the dog food for Pup to follow and eat his way back for the other boys to follow their traces, nicely done.

"Were you dropping bits of dog food earlier?" Larry ask.

"So, we wouldn't be lost returning, yes." Answer Edgeworth.

Larry gets it now, and soon did Phoenix himself.

"Wait, that was why you made Wright hold him?"

"We couldn't have him eating it." He said.

"Are you really a grade schooler?" Larry asks him.

Phoenix looked at the sky to see the sun was setting to know how long they were out together all day today.

"It's gotten dark. What time is it?"

"Nearly 7 PM." Edgeworth said to be looking at his fancy watch pocket.

Larry then realizes something from that timing…

"Crap! Signal Samurai airs today!" he then mentions it to Edgeworth. "You'd better not miss it today, Edgeworth! It starts at seven."

Edgeworth watches the news with Gregory every day instead, or so he says…

"Father watches the news at that time."

Larry wouldn't allow this to go on, to least talk some sense into Edgeworth to changing his mind since he and Phoenix watches the Signal Samurai every day.

"Dude, you're supposed to go, 'of course I shall watch'." Then he laughs to being silly.

As Phoenix was like, 'okay?' and Edgeworth will try thinking about it on his own as he takes Pup home. With that, Larry's word might come around…For that Edgeworth was home with Pup to spend time with his father Gregory to make some tea. Those two get along to staying together for a normal father and son time.

"We are having Salisbury steak and crab cream croquettes tonight." Said Georgy. "Come, Miles…Let's eat."

He does a good job cooking real meals already.

"Yes." Edgeworth said to join with his father.

He joins with Gregory in the living room to eat and drink green tea together, as they turn on the TV to watch the news after the weather show…

[Here's is tomorrow's weather forecast.]

Edgeworth then felt shy to say this to Gregory to watch the Signal Samurai show instead to check it out.

"Father, may I have a moment? There is a show I'd like to watch."

His father could tell that his son really wants to watch it.

"Oh, sure." He said.

So, Gregory gives Edgeworth the remote and changes the channel to something else once it was seven o'clock. The Signal Samurai show – another version like Power Rangers here…As the three heroes introduce themselves on TV.

"You're facing me, and I shall stop thee. Signal Red." He said to move his staff around.

"Kick enemies to the curb, and sally forth. Signal Blue!" he said waving his sword.

"Sense the enemies I do. So, be careful, will you? Signal Yellow!" he said to raiding his hammer.

Then the three heroes say it together…

"Look, right, look left, and then right again."

Then shows the name of the show… 'Neon Olde Tokyo Traffic Safety: Signal Samurai'. Wait, I thought there was a green light of the traffic lights like red and yellow are too, but blue?

[Neon Olde Tokyo Traffic Safety: Signal Samurai! This program has been brought to you by the following sponsors.]

"Is this it?" ask Gregory for Edgeworth felt shy. "That's a new one. Usually, you only watch the news."

So, cute…And then Edgeworth had to ask Gregory about keeping Pup.

"One more thing…I would like to adopt a dog…" Edgeworth pointed out. "May I?"

Gregory looks at Pup sleeping in his new bed and looking happy. And with his father smiling at Edgeworth, Pup was his pet now. So, cute! Also, Phoenix and Raven go shopping for a bit, not getting so many things – a few fun ones and important stuff around the house. As those two were still having fun – seems that all was well what Larry did to the missing money of Edgeworth's next. No worries, he did pay him back fifteen years later, remember?

"(When you take a lost item to the police, if the owner doesn't show up within three months, it belongs to the person who found it. The money that Larry found was Edgeworth's lunch money, which had fallen out of his bag.)"

And that's what Larry did to getting it to being his now 'without Phoenix or Edgeworth knowing about it', for him to hang out with them near Murray's little shop.

"Dun dun dun dun!" Larry said to his own sound. "Today, I'm a super-rich samurai. I am invincible!"

"Wow, 38 dollars." Amazed Phoenix.

"Where did you get that?" ask Edgeworth.

Like Larry cared, he just wanted to have fun with his buddies for today.

"Everything's on me today! Let's have a blast!"

So, the three try out a car game, by placing your coin to try to go into the right hole and win. So, Phoenix goes first.

"All right…" he does it to going in safely in the hole. "Oh, I'm safe!"

Then it was Larry's turn.

"Just watch me…" he gets it into a bonus zone hole. "All right!"

Then Edgeworth give it a shot, to only land into the engine trouble hole. Ouch…!

"I'm out." He said.

As they kept on playing, turns out that Larry had all the luck to win bonus zone many more times.

"I got a prize!" Larry said with joy to go over to the clerk. "Hey, lady! I won!"

Phoenix was happy about his friend winning, and same thing with Edgeworth deep down.

"Congrats!" said the clerk Murray lady. "Here you go."

She gives Larry a bag of the prizes that he won.

"Whoa! Thank you!" he goes up to his two friend with stars in Larry's eyes. "This is amazing!"

"Show me! Show me!" Phoenix wanted to see.

Larry does, for it was the three keychains of the blue, yellow, and red Signal Samurai collection. So, that's where the three have gotten it at.

"Ta-dah! It's the Signal Samurai!"

Edgeworth couldn't believe on what Larry has won today, as he shows it to him and Phoenix at the children's park again.

"You're so lucky…" Phoenix said to Larry.

Just then, Larry gives one to Phoenix to have the blue one.

"Here." Larry also gives the red one to Edgeworth too. "Here."

They were surprised that Larry gave them their favorite character, as he kept the yellow one being his favorite. As Larry started doing a quote from the show.

"Sense the enemies I do. So, be careful, will you? Signal Yellow!"

Then Phoenix joins in it as well.

"Me, too…" he does the same thing. "Kick enemies to the curb, and sally forth. Signal Blue!"

Then the two move in closer to Edgeworth to say his part as well with them.

"You're facing me, and I shall stop thee. Signal Red." He said to feeling shy and showing the keychain

Phoenix and Larry knew that Edgeworth could do it and he did.

"Way a go, Edgeworth!" Larry said to him with a smile.

"So, you watched it?" ask Phoenix.

Looks like Edgeworth did to like it like they do.

"Well, it wasn't bad."

Then Edgeworth holds up the red, Phoenix does the same thing with the blue, and Larry with the yellow to put them near each other to make a new pack of their friendship from this day forward.

"Okay, then!" Larry spoke up. "From now on, these will mark our friendship!"

"Yeah!" said Phoenix.

Looks like Edgeworth loves having Phoenix and Larry as his friends to always hang out with each other, as the sunset they hang out until night time. Having fun – like Phoenix and Raven was on their arcade fun time, no wonder why Phoenix cared for those two and still is today.

"(After that, the three of us did everything together. And then, a few days after Christmas…There was a massive blackout due to the strong earthquake. And thought I had no idea at the time, that was when it happened. The DL-6 Incident.)"

You all know about it…From Phoenix with his family on the night at home with candles when an earthquake happened to make the power go out…The elevator trapping Edgeworth, Gregory, and Yanni at the time from the fight, losing the air, throwing the gun, then passing out to hitting Manfred, to end up shooting Gregory Edgeworth to death, and making the DL-6 Incident and such…That changed Edgeworth's life forever after that.

"(Suddenly, Edgeworth disappeared from sight.)"

As both Larry and Phoenix see him not showing up to school lately, they had to go see how he was doing. But it might be too late, for Manfred decided 'knowing that he was a murderer' would take him as his student to be a prosecutor lawyer instead and his second father; poor Edgeworth all upset to only have his dog Pup to take with him and a few things to moving out somewhere else into the von Karma mansion. Pup felt so bad for him being sad that his father was killed.

"Are you ready?" ask Manfred. "Take only what you really need."

"All right." Edgeworth got up.

As Edgeworth was all set to leave with Pup too, Manfred places a scarf around him to keep him warm and they leave the old house.

"Let's go."

Heading outside to Manfred's fancy looking car 'since he was rich', Edgeworth drops his favorite red keychain of the Signal Red Signal Samurai for Manfred picks it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well…" Edgeworth was too shy to say anything.

"It's unnecessary for one who will set foot in the von Karma home."

And so, Manfred drops it on top of the trash barrel for Edgeworth couldn't do anything about it, for now…As Manfred was going to drive Edgeworth, to see Phoenix and Larry calling out to him.

"Edgeworth!" said Phoenix.

"Edgey!" Larry calls him by that nickname.

But sadly, he had to leave so he wouldn't put his only two friends in danger, for the car takes off. Poor Edgeworth…Phoenix and Larry couldn't keep up with it.

"He left without telling us." Phoenix said to feeling upset.

"What a jerk…" Larry said.

As the car was driving and waiting for the train to pass by, for Edgeworth kept the happy Pup b his side and patting him. Edgeworth was getting something out of the bag to do something with it, as one little girl spoke up to him who was the daughter of Manfred…Wait! He had a daughter?! Her name was Franziska von Karma, and she was holding a whip size kids' thing!

"I am Franziska von Karma." She said to Edgeworth. "From now on, I'll teach you what you need to know."

As Edgeworth was doing something with the window of the car down, as Larry punches the brink wall to getting mad for Edgeworth leaving him and Phoenix just like that.

"Damn it!" said Larry. "He moved out, huh? Let's go already." Larry then sees the Red Signal keychain. "Hey, look."

Phoenix sees it too sitting on the trash barrel lid.

"Signal Red!"

"This is his, right?" Larry ask.

Phoenix knew then that something wasn't right, so he takes the keychain and goes to find Edgeworth to give it back to him. For Larry, didn't know what his friend was thinking…

"Hey, Nick!" also given a nickname to Phoenix too. "Wait up! Nick! What are you doing?"

The two slowdowns from running a lot at the train tracks.

"Taking this to Edgeworth…" Phoenix said while catching his breath.

"You idiot! Just think about it!" Larry said to him to taking the keychain. "This was in the trash. That means we're not friends or anything anymore-!"

"No!" but Phoenix refuses to believe in that. "Edgeworth wouldn't do that!"

Larry was angry just thinking about it, it was Manfred's fault for throwing it away not Edgeworth's.

"Then what does this mean?! Screw this!"

Larry then throws it on the ground to stomp on it, but Phoenix uses his hands to shield it in time. Didn't care about getting hurt, but seeing Edgeworth to know if he was still friends with them.

"Nick?" Larry was shock to stop in time.

Phoenix knew that Edgeworth would never do anything like this, for he was hurt after hearing about his father getting killed.

"Edgeworth would never throw our friendship away!" Phoenix said.

"So why did we find it in the trash?" ask Larry.

Larry kind of made a good point for Phoenix wishes he knew why himself.

"That's…"

"The Signal Samurai are done." Larry said to throwing his keychain away.

That's not good for Phoenix to be seeing this happening, but it's not his fault to be upset.

"Larry?"

"Later."

Then he walks away just like that. For Phoenix gets the yellow one to try talking some sense into Larry…

"Wait, Larry! Let's go return this to Edgeworth!" said Phoenix.

"I won't go." Said Larry to keep on walking away.

So, Phoenix will do it by himself.

"If I must, I'll go alone!"

"Suit yourself."

As Larry walks away, Phoenix looks at the Yellow and Red Signal Samurai keychains in his hands to not give up on Edgeworth's friendship or Larry's either.

"(Edgeworth…)" he worries of his friend. "(Did you really throw this away? Did you throw the mark of our friendship away? I don't believe it. I can't believe it!)"

From all that Phoenix seen a lot more of Edgeworth to become friends with him along with Larry, he knows the goodness within him to not just throw away like that to go find him on his own. But he spotted something on the streets before taking off, but what was it…?

"What's this?" he wonders.

As Phoenix and Raven checked out some old things some store was selling at of the Signal Samurai that Phoenix was telling his girlfriend all about it to soon look at the night sky…And still be telling the story. Meaning while, at Edgeworth's new home of Manfred's mansion to have a new life and new room; he sees poor Pup holding his new dog bowl in his mouth and telling him that he was hungry. Poor thing…Edgeworth used them all to have two of them left for Pup to eat.

"Sorry, that's all." He said. "Once you're done eating, let's go pick up what we left behind."

And so, with that in mind, Edgeworth and Pup sneak out of the house to go find the Red Signal Samurai keychain and come right back as fast as they could. I knew he does care to be Manfred's fault. Soon turning to dark for the lights to come on and started to rain as well, Edgeworth and Pup arrived to his old home to see that the keychain left on top of the trash barrel lid was gone to try finding it somewhere.

"It's gone!" Edgeworth was shock and disappointed.

Trying to look for it, that's when Phoenix calls out to Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth turns around to seeing his friend was all wet but happy.

"I've been waiting for you."

"How did you know I would return?" ask Edgeworth.

Phoenix started to explain the whole thing to Edgeworth, because it's all thanks to his smart thinking once again.

"After you left, I found them. I found these. You dropped markers so you wouldn't get lost. Just like back then."

He shows Edgeworth the small dog treats to making his path to not be lost yet again to getting to his new home, amazing. For Phoenix saw it all before waiting for Edgeworth at his old place to show up anytime soon.

"That's how I knew you'd definitely come back here to pick this up." And Phoenix was right about that part, he shows Edgeworth the keychain to give it back to. "I believed that you'd never throw it away."

"Wright…" Edgeworth was touched by his friend's words.

"We're gonna be friends forever." Phoenix said to him. "Take care, Edgeworth."

As Edgeworth nodded a yes to Phoenix and cries a little, Phoenix and he know that they'll always be best friends forever to see each other sometime by shaking on it.

"You, too, Wright." Said Edgeworth.

As the two will always be friends, Pup then barks to see another friendly face being Larry…Acting like he lost his keychain to get it back only to show that he still cares for his friends too, in a way saying that he was sorry to Phoenix as well. Again, I don't blame him on that part.

"Ahem!" Larry was acting. "Where could it be?"

"Larry!" Phoenix sees him to being happy again.

"I dropped something around here, too…"

Phoenix forgives Larry to of course to give him back the Yellow Signal Samurai since Edgeworth has his red one already return to him.

"I've got it right here. Look, your Signal Yellow."

"That's it!" Larry said.

Now the three have their keychain of friendship to keep forever on them. Also, Larry brought umbrellas for both Phoenix and Edgeworth, but what for…? Oh! Because it was raining and he would've come back to help Phoenix anytime sooner.

"What's with all the umbrellas?" Phoenix asks his friend.

"Oh, uh, you know…But it stopped raining."

Yep, good old funny Larry to show that he cares too but he was silly at times.

"Larry…" Phoenix was touched by his words of kindness too.

But Edgeworth was confused on why Larry lost his keychain to ask him about it, oh, boy…

"Why did Wright have your Yellow?" ask Edgeworth.

"Huh?" Larry tries coming up with something. "Oh, uh, you know." He then changes the subject. "Anyway, Edgey…From what I can see, he ate all your markers. How are you gonna go back?"

Yep…Without Phoenix or Edgeworth knowing about it until now, Pup ate the trails on the way to the house one by one. Can't blame a cute puppy who was hungry now can you? For that Edgeworth changes the subject to fake-like clearing his throat. He laughs and so does Phoenix to joining in, leaving Larry lost on what was so funny.

"Should you really laugh?" he said to them and smiles with them too. "Whatever."

And from then on even though Edgeworth changed a lot, he would still care for both Larry and Phoenix fifteen years later today and their keychains for now on even if they're further apart from each other. Now closer again after the DL-6 Incident was finally solved. The rain stopped for them to be on their way and Pup to have a good longer life with Edgeworth…What happen to the dog right now? Well, who knows really. But if Pup lived happily, that's all that really matters…For that Raven and Phoenix were back from their funniest date ever to relax at their apartment for more work tomorrow; for Phoenix was looking at his Signal Blue Samurai keychain within his hands, leaving Raven to be moved, touched, and now understanding his story with his two closes friends that he ever had in his life and still is.

"(Fifteen years have passed. Our case from there and the other has final been closed. And our friendship will never change. Right, Edgeworth?)"

Placing his keychain on the table, Phoenix sits on the coach with Raven to relax with each other before bed while watching something on TV.

"Wow…" Raven was touch from hearing the whole story while having fun today. "I never knew…Phoenix, I knew you were a kind person like Maya said you were. You have great friends…Edgeworth and Larry. (When he's not being a pervert to me!)"

Let's keep that part to yourself, Raven, I'm sure Phoenix knows about that part too.

"Thanks, Raven, now you know the whole story about us." He said. "Also…That was the greatest date we ever had!"

Phoenix hugs Raven to be giggling with her holding him back.

"Oh, Phoenix, you're such a great guy to me. And hey, you know whatever happens to Edgeworth, he'll come back. He'll be just fine."

From what he's been going through, Phoenix knows of Edgeworth will be stronger than he looks.

"You're right, Raven, I got you and my other friends too. He will be back."

"Friendship last for a life time for some people. (And for that, Edgeworth, see us real soon even if it's in court again.)" Raven was then feeling sleepy. "It was fun…"

How touching, for Raven feeling tired to resting her head-on Phoenix's shoulders to sleep for a while.

"(It sure was, Raven. It's always fun with you around.)"

The two rest for a while until they sleep in the bigger bed later that night…Elsewhere at the prosecutor's office building, Edgeworth had his long black coat on to be packing and to be going somewhere too with his suitcase. As he turns off the lights in his office, to have his Signal Red Samurai keychain and picture of him as a kid with Pup, he also leaves a note for Phoenix and Raven to soon find out later.

"Farewell for the second time, Wright." He said to himself.

Having all the things he needed, Edgeworth shuts the door for the note says on there… 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'. That was it. I hope what he did from his awful past, stopping Manfred who used him, and on what Damon just said didn't affected his life. Well, whatever he may be going to know - I hope he'll find the right path that Phoenix might not take so lightly to be hearing about, and Raven will be sad too for her boyfriend even more. And that's it until the next chapter happens of the Anime base from the video games series, and my version!

And so, before readying to my other added episode from the second video game before the next episode of the Anime series itself happens, please read the Headless Horseman turnabout before continuing. Don't worry – I will start editing it better, but I promise you guys that you will all like it very much – wish they can make a movie of it 'a bit different though' you know what I mean? For now, more to come later.


	21. The Lost Turnabout

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Bonus Episode # 8 - The Lost Turnabout

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Maggey Byrde (Defendant) - Colleen O'Shaughnessy

(Murder Victim) - Dustin Prince

Winston Payne - Gregory Lush

(Witness) –Richard Wellington - Derek Stephen Prince

Maya Fey - Lindsay Seidel

Dick Gumshoe – Bryan Massey

The Judge – Kent Williams

*MOCHI, the Robotic Rabbit Doll – Tia Ballard

Raven Strides, a hacker, murder mystery solver, and defense lawyer begins to tell the opening story…

"Trial can either save the good or stop some who are the real murderer. But one question is always on people's minds to ask this…Who's really your friend and who's the real foe? Hard to tell. With so many things left out, the law becomes bad. Just not when it comes to both Phoenix and I solving cases with friends and old ones we make. The year 2017, a year since I became a lawyer by my boyfriend Phoenix Wright's side. I can tell you one thing… Yeah, there were a lot of things we'll never forget that changed our lives forever…"

As Phoenix was waking up from his cell phone with the freaky ringtone of his playing 'and another job to do in court once again'... Raven's voice in the room they were in wakes him up more.

"Phoenix? Come on. It's almost time." Raven said to him.

Time: September 8, 9:08 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

Another case for both Phoenix and Raven to do once again. With one waking up from a very strange dream that Phoenix just had to answer his cell, Raven was looking for something that was missing and making sure her boyfriend was alright.

"Phoenix? Are you listening to me?"

"I really shouldn't be dozing off right before a trial starts anyway..." he said.

Phoenix then answer his cell, but it hangs up on him in seconds. Phoenix did get why that happened, wrong number maybe…?

"Huh...looks like they hung up."

Raven comes up to Phoenix.

"Who was that?" she asks her boyfriend.

"Don't know. They hung up on me."

"Wrong number? Phoenix, are you feeling alright?" Raven puts her hand on Phoenix's forehead to see if he wasn't sick. "Okay…Doesn't feel like you're sick, so that's good."

Phoenix was turning red all over when Raven was touching him.

"Ah-! Raven…"

"Oh, you." Raven then changes the subject. "Look, I need you to find the project I made earlier, it escaped. So, hurry before we go in."

Phoenix helps Raven find what she was looking for.

"I'm coming."

Before Phoenix got up while looking at his phone on the couch to aid Raven on something, someone holding a fire extinguisher. Was about to do something to the two of them…

"Ah, good. I finally found it. Talk about a close call." Said the stranger. "I hate to do this to you and your girlfriend, but...It's nothing personal...Mr. Attorney."

The man comes up from behind to hit Phoenix on the head to go out cold right before Raven's eyes.

"Phoenix! Hey! Who are you?!" Raven demanded to know.

The man then comes up to Raven with the black out to show. For something was inside of a closet to getting out, for two people come up to the door. Where was the man and Raven? Also, Phoenix, was he alright after taking that powerful hit to the head?

"[Hey! Hey! Mochi and friend fought her!]"

A few minutes later...It looks like Phoenix was waiting outside of the court room, though he looked ready to solve another case, but with one problem.

"...Ouch...My head...It's throbbing...And why does it feel...so foggy in there...?" he was confused.

"Gooood morning!"

A woman in an officer uniform comes up to Phoenix with a big smile on her face to make him jump.

"Ack! Uh...G-Good morning..."

"What's wrong?!" she asked. "You don't look well! People are at their best first thing in the morning! Where's that fighting spirit?!"

"...Sorry, but can you please turn the cheeriness down? My head... sort of hurts..."

This woman looked free spirted to try smiling…

"Roger that!"

It seems Phoenix was hit on the head to forget almost everything, even his own line of work, name, the person he was defending, and his girlfriend. Where was Raven Strides?

"...Um...Am I in trouble or something?"

The woman was lost.

"Huh? 'Trouble...'?"

Thinking that she was an officer on duty to arrest Phoenix.

"W-Wait, never mind. You're a policewoman, right? I thought maybe I had done something wrong...?"

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm the one in trouble!"

"...What?"

Her name was Maggey Byrde, a fine officer with some clumsy issues, but she did have a pure heart in caring. It looks like Maggey is accuse of a crime she didn't do one someone closes to her once for only Phoenix must defend her, can he?

 ***Police Officer – Maggey Byrde***

"Of course, I am!" said Maggey. "I'm placing my life in your hands today, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Phoenix was still lost.

"Life...in... My hands...?"

Maggey was freaking out as she tries to refresh Phoenix's memories about yesterday by moving her arms back and forth so fast.

"Hey! You promised me! You said you would prove that I was not guilty! Both you and Raven said so to me! Where is she anyways?"

Maggey looked all over the room for any signs of Raven, but nowhere to find her anywhere.

"Wait, wait. 'N... Not... guilty'?"

It looks like Phoenix and Raven are helping Maggey to solve a murder crime that she didn't do, that was today in court.

"Just when I thought all hope was lost; when all the other lawyers had laughed me off...'Leave it to me!', you said! You! The one and only Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides, lovers and defense lawyers came to save the day! And just like that, I was moved to tears, sir! I'll never forget what you're doing for me, EVER! Oh! And the same goes for Raven too. Wherever she is…"

Phoenix was still very confused. He doesn't even know who Raven Strides was, the woman he loves so much. This was bad. Maggey had a weird glow in her eyes to be happy about something.

"I really love to watch court proceedings, and I always root for you to win! When I'm off duty, I like to come here and...?" Maggey sees that Phoenix wasn't himself today. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange and you keep staring at me. You're making me kind of nervous, sir..."

Now Maggey knows Phoenix wasn't himself again. He was just attacked from a stranger.

"Oh... sorry. (Hmm...I'm afraid to ask, but here goes...) So, this might sound bad, but...uh...Who are you...?"

Maggey jumps knowing Phoenix just had to say it with his memories lost.

"Whaaaaat?! Mr. Wright! How can you say that?!" she was shock. "How can you do this to the fragile heart of a girl about to go on trial...? You're absolutely horrible!" Maggey started slapping Phoenix-like a little child does for him to shield himself.

"No - I mean; I didn't mean it like that!" he started explaining it better.

"Is this how a defense attorney treats his clients, sir?! I can't believe this!"

"No, it's just...Well, I think you have the wrong person. I'm..." he said to think about who he was. "...I'm...Who am I? (Why am I drawing a blank...?)"

No matter how hard Phoenix thinks hard, it was hurting his head. Then Bailiff pops out from another room to tell the two that the trial will soon start to go inside to begin.

"The trial will begin shortly." He said to the two. "Will the defendant and her lawyer please proceed to the courtroom immediately!"

"The trial's about to start! I'm counting on you in there, OK?"

Maggey knows something was wrong with Phoenix so she was going to sit with him to cheer and help him out the best she could, can he in time and Raven returning to his aid soon enough?

"(Hmm... I guess I must have amnesia...Let's see...What can I piece together...? Hmm, from our conversation, I can safely say that I'm probably a defense attorney. And that girl...I said I'd prove her 'not guilty'... I can't believe I made such an irresponsible promise.) Aaaaaargh! Someone, please! Tell me this is just a bad dream! (Why do I get the feeling this is one dream I won't be waking up from...? *gulp*) And Raven… strange…It's like I know that name from somewhere, but where? Whose Raven Strides?"

Time: September 8, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 2

*ALL RISE! *

Once the good old honorable Judge hits his hammer, the trial begins with some luck in mind. With Winston Payne, back to his old tricky prosecutor games again.

 ***Prosecutor – Winston Payne***

 ***Defense – Phoenix Wright***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Maggey Byrde." He said.

Winston tells the Judge on his side that he was good to go.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

But Phoenix had trouble speaking up.

"What is it, Mr. Wright?" he asked.

"Um, er...Are you talking to me...?" Phoenix was lost.

"Do you see any other defense attorneys here?"

Now Phoenix was nervous to say anything.

"(I guess not. Urk.)" Phoenix got nervous.

"Now then, are you ready?" ask the Judge.

Given no choice, Phoenix had to go along 'with any hope of his memories to come back' so for now he says yes to the Judge. Phoenix tries to act like his lawyer self, the best that he could that is.

"Yes, Your Honor." He then thought about something. "(... Wait a sec... If her life is in my hands…I should really do the responsible thing...)" he tries saying something to the Judge. "You see, Your Honor...My memory is kind of..."

The Judge continues to speak without Phoenix to say anything else about his problem to him in time. Not good…

"The court will not hear the defense's excuses. Because the defendant is a member of the police, this case is under great scrutiny. Therefore, we must make this trial fair but swift. I believe I have told you this before. I hope you're not telling me you've forgotten!"

Too late to say about it now.

"(Actually, I did...)" said Phoenix.

"Mr. Payne, your opening statement, please."

Payne begins saying his opening statement.

"Yes, Your Honor." He starts explaining. "As I'm sure you're aware, the defendant is accused of killing her lover. What's worse, her lover was a fellow police officer!"

This surprises Phoenix about this matter at hand...

"A policeman? You did WHAT to a policeman?!"

Maggey tries telling everyone in the courtroom that she wasn't the killer 'of course' but no luck was happening on her end either.

"It wasn't me!" said Maggey. "And besides, Dustin and I... We weren't 'lovers' like that!"

"In any case...The prosecution will prove that the guilty party is none other than the defendant!" Payne knows what he was up against also could tell that Phoenix wasn't himself today, thinking this might give him the upper edge in beating him again in this case. "It's been a while, Mr. Wright. Let's see what you've learned since last time. I won't show you any mercy this time, rookie!"

Looks like Phoenix doesn't remember Payne either.

"Please bring Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Maggey tries being strong for she knows that Phoenix can do this for her, with or without Raven for now.

"Here we go! Don't let me down, Mr. Wright!"

"(Nowhere to hide...I'm sooo dead...)" he feared for the worse.

With Phoenix getting nervous, but Maggey hoping for the best for him to win…Detective Dick Gumshoe who was close to Maggey was ready to take the stands to testify first. Having no other choice but to tell the details and go a bit against his partner to make him worry.

 ***Witness: District Police - Detective Dick Gumshoe***

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Said Winston.

Gumshoe speaks up, for he works with Maggey to really like her around the police force. Feels bad for doing this to her…

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, sir. I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir."

The Judge could tell that Gumshoe wasn't himself either.

"You don't look very well, Detective."

"Well, sir, the defendant...She works under me, so, you know..." said the detective.

This was another shocker for Phoenix to hear about, but it was all true.

"You work under that detective?"

"Yes, sir!" she answers. "And while I was a trainee, he was always watching out for me, sir! He's such a wonderful guy, sir! I'll never forget what he's done for me!" Maggey was saying it a bit too much for Phoenix to already get it.

Continuing…

"Detective Gumshoe. Please describe for us the details of this murder."

Gumshoe explains the further details of the murder victim.

"Yes, sir. It happened at the park near headquarters, 'Exposé Park'. The victim was one of the local cops, Dustin Prince. He was pushed down from the benches on the upper path, sir. The landing beat his body up bad and snapped his neck."

Dustin Prince was a fine officer of the force for his death was him falling hard, causing his neck to snapped from impacted.

"The details are listed in the report that was distributed yesterday..." so, says Winston.

"Ah, yes. This autopsy report, correct?" ask the Judge.

Phoenix didn't get a copy of the paper even if he didn't forget.

"(Why do I not remember getting a copy...?)"

"The victim's watch stopped from the impact of the landing, sir. The results of the autopsy confirmed the time of death." Said Gumshoe.

"If I may, Your Honor, the prosecution would like to submit this photograph."

Once Winston says that, the Judge allows it for the first clue to have.

"Very well. The court accepts it into evidence."

A crime photo being photo 1 was added for Phoenix to have on him too. With one item added for Payne and Phoenix showing the victim's body lying on the ground dead from a higher edge ending the poor cop's life.

"Now then, I recall at yesterday's preliminary hearing, a very important piece of evidence was brought to our attention." The Judge says it to them.

Both Winston and Gumshoe answer well.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Yes, sir."

Well, those two but Phoenix.

"Yes... I guess?"

Well, all but Phoenix to go along with the whole thing for the Judge wants to make sure if he was alright to continue.

"Mr. Wright! Is your head on right today?!" the Judge asks him. "There was a very crucial piece of evidence found under the victim's body!"

"Um, was there?"

Maggey hits Phoenix on the head to snap out of it, or tries to.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Maggey said. "I thought you were a pro, sir! ...Alright, sir. I'll help you through this!"

As Maggey will guide Phoenix through the whole thing 'without learning what was wrong with him yet', the Judge was waiting…

"Mr. Wright."

"Yes, Your Honor!" answered Phoenix.

"Court is in session. Save your chit-chat for later!" he said to the defense lawyer.

"S-Sorry, Your Honor..." he then thought about something. "(Well, I guess I'd better check the Court Records, and see what I can find... What was it again?)" Phoenix checks for the first evidences besides the photo of the crime scene was some pair of broken glasses that was found in the court records that he needed.

Soon Phoenix sees the missing pieces to notice about…Like the broken pair of glasses. For Phoenix had to say it.

"Well, Mr. Wright, do you know of this matter…?"

"That's simple, Your Honor. A broken pair of glasses." Said Phoenix.

"That's right." Said the Judge.

Only to get lucky there…

"The victim grabbed the criminal's glasses as he was being shoved, sir, and held onto them as he fell." Gumshoe explains.

Phoenix looks at Maggey since she wore glasses, but hers were fine meaning it belonged to the real killer, not her.

"Hey!" she complains. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it!"

"Sorry… (I hope not.)" Phoenix kept quiet about it, while his head still hurting.

Winston was sure to win this case.

"Your Honor. I have further evidence to present." Said Winston. "And this evidence is very decisive."

The Judge allows this to happen.

"Very well! Let's hear from our witness about this 'evidence'."

Time for Gumshoe to give out his testimony to first to listen up on.

 _Witness Testimony_

"There's something even more incriminating than the glasses under the victim's body, sir. During his date, the victim was pushed from the bench area. But he managed to write the culprit's name on the ground where he landed. I don't like saying it, but it was clearly the defendant's name, 'Maggie', sir. With this piece of evidence and the glasses, it's hard to say she's not the culprit."

With that, Winston then presented the photo of the crime scene of the victim writing down the killer's name.

"This is a picture of the writing, Your Honor. The prosecution would like to submit this picture."

It was showing the second photo of the crime scene next for Payne to show to the Judge and Phoenix, with a name written before Dustin was killed, saying 'Maggie'. But her name is Maggey, right?

"Understood. The court accepts it into evidence." Said the Judge.

So now crime photo 2 was added for as another clue. And with two photos and one of the evidences in mind for Phoenix, hopefully he'll question Gumshoe next.

"As if the glasses alone didn't make you look suspicious, the victim even wrote your name clear as day on the ground!"

"Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

Once the Judge tells Phoenix to do that part next, he didn't even though what it was or what to do.

"Cross-examine?" confused Phoenix.

Now Phoenix must remember on how the cross-examination works out again due to memory lost.

"This is it! I'm counting on you!" Maggey cheers Phoenix on.

"Sure... But what am I supposed to do?"

Maggey was shock by his strange behavior lately…

"WHAT?! This isn't like you at all! Normally, this is the part where you get in the witnesses' faces!" Looks like Maggey must tell Phoenix on how to do it again. "I guess there's no way around it! OK, I'm going to lend you a hand! The prosecution's witnesses all hide things from the court, which means they lie from time to time. Well, even if they don't mean to lie, sometimes people just remember things wrong."

Phoenix sort of knows about Gumshoe was not a very good detective by looking at him.

"It doesn't matter! Either way, it's bad for us, sir! That's why when you question witnesses, you have to find and expose their lies!"

I think he understands on what to do next for Maggey's sake.

"(Talk about trial by fire. Here goes nothing. If I can 'expose the lies', we should be alright.)"

Somehow, Phoenix looks at the clues to hear Gumshoe during the cross examination, he might get something from all of this. With any luck in mind for his memories to come back to him soon and Raven to join with him too.

 _Cross-Examination_

"Mr. Detective, sir…" Phoenix asks Gumshoe on something. "This person wrote on the ground of the culprit's name?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, too. I didn't want to believe it, but..." he said.

"Was the name that of my client?"

Gumshoe didn't want to believe it was Maggey, which it wasn't her who murder Dustin. She tells Phoenix to keep on going.

"Don't give up! Keep that fighting spirit going!" Maggey cheers on. "You always look so cool when your present evidence!"

Now for Phoenix to save Maggey during Gumshoe's cross exanimation was to present it in one of the testimonies.

"Present... evidence?" Phoenix tries thinking hard on what it was again.

And then, it hit him. He had a strange feeling in doing that so much to remember a little, so far so good.

"Actually, I was just thinking about that!"

This makes Maggey very happy to hear.

"Yes! The great Phoenix Wright is back! Oh, that's right!"

Phoenix soon had the feeling in doing it, just a bit of a memory lost that hasn't come back to him fully yet. Then Maggey tells Phoenix on what to do next.

"I heard that lately, you can present not only evidences, but people's profiles as well! It sure makes things a bit more complicated, so be careful, sir!"

"(People's profiles, huh? Alright, let's give this another try.)" he said to himself.

Phoenix looks at Maggey Byrde's name and profile, seeing that her name was spelled differently than it was when Dustin before his death wrote the murder's name in his dying words on the ground with his finger. It was spelled wrong meaning it wasn't his doing at all. So, he had to present it.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix pauses for a moment, was he starting to remember a little?

"Wh-What is it?" ask the Judge.

"(What...What's come over me...? Without thinking, I just blurted out, 'Objection!'... And I yelled it at the top of my lungs, finger outstretched, ready to take on my opponent! What a rush! Is like I did this before with someone else with me.)" he then gets back to the subject at hand. "Detective Gumshoe!"

Looks like Phoenix knows what he was doing in being a true lawyer that he was slowly at a time.

"Y-You talking to me, pal?"

"Please state the defendant's name for me!"

Winston tries objecting to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! * What are you trying to prove with this futile exercise, Mr. Wright?"

I hope Phoenix knows what he's doing, or trying to remember of doing it right.

"You'll see. This is a very crucial line of questioning! Mr. Payne, you can answer. The defendant's name, if you please."

So, Winston reads it out lout to the people in the courtroom.

"Wh-Where is this ridiculous question coming from? The defendant's, uh, name is, uh... 'Maggie Byrde'."

"I think someone needs to check it under the profiles of the victim's type up name." Phoenix said.

And so, Winston does to discover something between the profile of Maggey's name and the murderer writing her other name down…

"What...? It says right here that it's 'Maggey Byrde'." Now he gets it. "Aaaah!"

Now they all get it in the court room. The name was written down wrong saying Maggey instead of Maggie. Big mistake.

"It looks like the bird caught the cat napping!"

Payne was shocked, along with Gumshoe, and the Judge.

"What's going on here?!" the Judge demanded to know.

Even Gumshoe was totally lost on his end.

"I have no idea either, sir!"

Phoenix started explaining, slowly getting his memories back on what he does best.

"As you can see, the victim did indeed leave a name, 'Maggie'. However, the defendant's name is spelled, 'Maggey'! This is a blatant contradiction of facts!"

Looks like Gumshoe made a mistake on his end to laugh about it.

"How about that? I hadn't even noticed!"

Phoenix did before anyone else could, leaving Payne to come up with something.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "But, but, but...! But maybe the victim didn't know how to spell her name correctly..."

Phoenix objects back for he was slowly remembering very well.

"*OBJECTION! * May I remind you that it was you who said, 'The defendant is accused of killing her lover'. If they were truly lovers, it would be impossible for him to have not known her name!"

He got Payne there, for Dustin and Maggey weren't lovers… they were partners in the police force with Gumshoe.

"Noooo!"

"Is this true, Mr. Payne?" the Judge asks him. "Are you absolutely certain that the defendant and the victim, Dustin Prince, were, in fact, lovers?"

"Y-Yes, I am quite certain, Your Honor. They were a well-known couple in the police force." He lies about it.

An all a made-up lie…So another testimony for Gumshoe to say. Gumshoe didn't seem happy when the Judge said about the two looked like this so-called lover, they weren't.

"Officer Prince and Officer Byrde had been going out for about half a year. It sounded like they were even talking about marriage. The day of the incident just happened to be the victim's birthday, sir. Maggey...I mean, Officer Byrde, had gotten Officer Prince a present. It was something she had gotten over 2 months ago, I should know, because she came to me to ask what she should get for him."

Is that so, huh…? Can Phoenix do another luck shot twice to regain his memories here? Only one way to find out next. He asks Gumshoe about Maggey and Dustin did go out for two months. But as lovers or as good friend…?

"*HOLD IT! * 'Over 2 months ago,' am I, right?"

"Yup. She's a very considerate woman, pal!" Gumshoe presents a yellow funny looking glove, use for baseball games.

"So... What was this birthday present?" ask Phoenix.

"She got him a glove."

"A single glove? Why would she only give him one?" ask the Judge.

Winston explains to the Judge a bit better.

"Um, actually, Your Honor, the glove in question is a baseball glove."

"Officer Prince was a huge baseball fan." So, says Gumshoe.

Phoenix looks at the glove carefully. For Dustin was a very big baseball fan alright.

"(A baseball glove. Hmm...)" Phoenix sort of had a feeling that he had to press forward. "Just now, I believe you said that the present was something she had 'gotten over 2 months ago,'. Are you saying she went out and bought the glove over 2 months ago, right?" he asks Gumshoe.

"Nah, nothing like that, pal!" answer Gumshoe.

How so if Maggey should've buy a gift for Dustin a few days before his birthday instead of buying it two months earlier?

"Then, what is it like?"

"She ordered it. It was custom-made!"

Meaning that Maggey went through all that trouble to buying something hand made. But Payne once again objects.

"*OBJECTION* Your Honor, I really don't see how this glove is related to this case."

"Yes, it would seem that there is little relevance." He then turns to Phoenix. "What do you think, Mr. Wright? Do you think this glove is really relevant to this case?"

Somehow, the glove had something to do with the case alright.

"(I don't know where this will lead me, but...)" he tells it like it is. "Of course, it is relevant! That glove is the key to this whole case...!"

Phoenix almost stops for Maggey wish he didn't at a good timing from it.

"Wh-What is it this time?" she asked.

"That testimony didn't sound like it had any contradictions in it to me." Said Phoenix. "There just wasn't anything that really stuck out as odd."

"Yeah...I wonder what would happen if you tried to get more information from him?"

"Get more information?" he was confused again.

Another thing Phoenix must remember was pressing people further.

"Yeah! You know! Like how they 'press' people on those old cop shows, sir!" said Maggey. "Now, THIS is the Mr. Wright I know! I'm so happy you're back, sir! I was wondering how long it'd take! This is great!"

It was the only way Phoenix can get some more answers.

"Very well. If you are that convinced, then let's hear some more about this matter." Said the Judge.

"Actually, I brought the glove with me today." Said Gumshoe.

Then Phoenix asks him another question about that part.

"And? What else…?"

This was news to the Judge.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Hurry and show the glove to this court!"

"Well, I didn't think it had anything to do with this case...Anyway, this is it, sir."

The Judge looks at it.

"It's, uh…rather yellow, isn't it?"

So, the baseball glove was added as a clue for it was a very important evidence for Phoenix to hold on to.

"Officer Prince really liked yellow." Said Gumshoe.

That explains why Maggey bought that specially for Dustin.

"And that's why you had to special order it?" ask Phoenix.

"Yup, that's right! That, and one other reason..." Just as Maggey said in her own words were true.

"I think this court has heard enough." So, says the Judge. "It is clear that the victim and the defendant were involved with each other."

Getting this over with to ask Gumshoe about Maggey's name being true or not next for Winston to ask him about next.

"Detective Gumshoe, please tell the court a little more about the name on the ground."

"Yes, sir." Gumshoe started explaining. "We first considered the handwriting, sir. Unfortunately, we couldn't confirm that it was the victim's handwriting. Next, we checked the victim's pointer finger. We found that there was sand trapped under the victim's fingernail. There were also scratches on the skin that were caused by him writing on the ground. From this, we could confirm that the victim wrote this name with his right hand."

That the victim wrote the false killer's name in sand with his right hand, huh? Sounds very strange there.

"Hmm...Yes, a perfectly logical conclusion."

Phoenix now gives it his all to be remembering again the best he could, by asking Gumshoe about the victim writing in Maggey's name wrong with his right hand, or was it the left?

"The murder victim wrote down Maggey's name with his right hand you say…Are you absolutely sure?"

"I believe in the power of science." Answer Gumshoe.

Phoenix then thinks carefully to put the pieces together.

"(Hmm, I wonder if my evidence is solid enough to counter with? Listening to this, you would think there was only one conclusion...that the name was definitely written by the victim...)"

Even Maggey thought of something too.

"But don't you think that would be strange, sir!? If Dustin really wrote that message with his right hand, do you think I would have gone through that much trouble to get him his present?"

Phoenix started to remember that part too by looking at the glove.

"She means the glove, right?" So, Phoenix had to present that next for he thought of something with Maggey's help. "*OBJECTION! * Detective Gumshoe. Look at this."

Gumshoe looks at the glove again very carefully.

"That's the glove, right?"

"Could you tell the court what is special about this glove?" ask Phoenix.

Gumshoe didn't get it…

"What's special? Um, never really thought about it, but uh...It's REALLY yellow...And that's about it."

"Yes, it's Yellow, but that is only one of its qualities." Explained Phoenix. "There's another reason why it's special." Looks like Phoenix might've figured it out. "This glove is made for a left-handed person!"

It makes sense for Dustin was a left-handed person. See? Told you so…

"Left-handed...?" Gumshoe was confused.

But not for the Judge.

"Why, you're absolutely right! This glove is made to be worn on the right hand!"

"That is why it had to be custom-made." Said Phoenix. "I have never seen a bright yellow left-hander's glove for sale. Have you?"

Gumshoe didn't know about it at all.

"Well, um... no."

"So, Detective. Which hand did the victim use to write the name with, again...?"

"That's easy! Look, it's obvious from this picture that it was his…" Gumshoe then gets it. "W-W-Wait a sec..."

"Don't forget that the victim was left-handed!" so says Phoenix.

Thinking hard, Gumshoe finally gets on what Phoenix was saying and looking at the glove being left handed. He then screams out loud.

"Aaaaah!" the detective freaks out.

Winston also freaks out to try objecting to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! * This is... This is...I mean... I... Objec—!"

The Judge ignores it.

"Overruled. Mr. Wright, I would like to know what your line of reasoning proves."

Phoenix tells the judge right away.

"There is only one conclusion that can be drawn! A left-handed person could not have written a message with his right hand! Therefore! The person who wrote the name 'Maggie' could not have been the victim!"

This freaks everyone out all over the court room for the Judge to try calming them down 'as he always does' by hitting his gavel so many time, until there was silence again.

"Order! Order!" he said out loud. "When you think about it that way, then yes, it is not possible that this name was written by the victim himself."

"Then that means Maggey is...!" Gumshoe gets it.

Even for Winston as well.

"No... IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Maggey was 'of course innocent'.

"Mr. Payne." The Judge speaks to him. "The evidence the prosecution has presented has failed to prove the defendant's guilt. In fact, I believe you have proven her to be innocent!"

Payne was upset for losing to Phoenix yet again.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Maggey was very happy.

"Alright! You did it, Mr. Wright! Whew! I feel like I can breathe again!" she said.

"It seems that we have reached the conclusion. You did a fine job once again, Mr. Wright." The Judge said to him.

"Me, Your Honor? Ah, well, thank you, sir... (That was too close!)" Phoenix hides it knowing he got off the hook that time with or without his memories.

"See, you got complimented by the judge again! You're good! And that's why you can't give up being a lawyer, sir!"

Phoenix wishes he remembered more on why and how he did it at all.

"(Are you joking!? I'm more than ready to retire!)"

Now the Judge says of Maggey's innocence.

"I will now announce my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Maggey Byrde..."

But before the Judge could say Maggey was not guilty, it was too late. For Payne steps in to play another dirty trick to winning the case yet. What was it now?

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "No! Not yet! I mean, please give me a few more minutes, Your Honor. The prosecution is not finished yet! We would like to call our next witness to the stand!"

Another witness to speak about the murder scene who saw it all, or so he says. The man who hit Phoenix on the head to making Raven disappear maybe? Not good.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" shock Phoenix.

"And what did this witness...witness?" ask the Judge.

What was Winston up to this time? Annoying he is as Manfred was worse.

"The moment the victim was pushed to his death!" he said. "What's more, he saw the very face of the culprit!"

It had to be the man then. People went crazy; looks like Phoenix had no choice but to keep on going to defend Maggey's life. He must get his memories back soon and for Raven to join him.

"Order! Order in the court!" said the Judge. "I believe a recess is in order. Afterward, we will hear from this new witness."

"(I had a feeling that was a bit too easy...Hmm, I need more information. I'll have to see what I can find out during this recess. I can't let my guard down! It's only going to get tougher from here!)"

With Phoenix looking at the papers to read and had to tell Maggey on what he knows about, the Judge allowed recess break until the few minutes passed.

"Court is adjourned for recess!" the Judge hits the gavel.

How will this all turnabout, bad or worse? Somehow Raven was locked up in the closet for someone saved her that she knows of and a strange figured. She remembers that the next witness who will soon speak in a bit was the one who hit Phoenix. She had to hurry by her boyfriend's side with her laptop, goggles or Code Name: 'Black Wings', and her new project ready to go.

"[Freed! Freed!]"

"Oh, boy… About time we got Raven out." The stranger said to her.

Raven looks around the room for Phoenix for she knew where he must've gone to.

"Phoenix!? Where are you?!" she was looking around. "(Oh, no…He didn't, even after…?)" Raven sees her old friend and her new project. "There you are-! Ah! It's you! Maya!"

It was Maya Fey, Phoenix and Raven's partner with powers to contact the dead like her sister Mia who got Raven out of that mess.

"Hey! Have you seen Nick? Have I missed something?" ask Maya.

"Ah, you could say that… Come on." Raven said in a hurry. "We need to find him before recesses' over. Let's go! (Phoenix, I'm coming to aid you. Hang in there. Both you and Maggey.)"

Raven grabs her things to rush to Phoenix's side to save both him and Maggey in time with Maya following her and her new project from behind.

"Right. Let's do this then. We're back."

Time: September 8, 11:43 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

With another witness being the stranger who hurt Phoenix to losing his memories and locking up Raven in a closet, Maggey's life was on the line for Payne having a dirty trick up his sleeves. Somehow, Phoenix was unable to tell the Judge about his memories lost, to telling her first. For that she was really shock to hear, it all made sense why he was acting strange in front of her today.

"A-Amnesia?!" Maggey was in shock. "I can't believe my lawyer's trying to defend me in such a state... Why didn't you tell me, sir?!"

Phoenix did try to earlier, but no one didn't listen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you."

"Oh! I know what to do! I heard you can fix something like this with a strong shock to your system! Come on; lower your head a little! A Maggey Kick should be all you need!"

Maggey was about to kick Phoenix to getting his memories back, he tries saying no without freaking out in getting hurt any more than he already has.

"Ah, no, no, no. I think I'll pass on this one." He said.

She stops in time to want to do it though.

"Come on!... Ah, I'm sorry. Whenever I see someone in trouble, I have a hard time leaving them alone..." she said. "I tend to stick my nose where it doesn't belong and try to tackle everyone's problems."

"(Well, my head's one problem you won't be tackling today...)" Phoenix said to himself. "Well, we're here to solve your problem first. We can deal with mine later. For now, do you think you can fill me in on a few things?"

"Of course, I do!" agreed Maggey. "I'd be honored to! Ah, well, I guess we'll start with my name and then I can tell you about me!"

He tries his best to…

"No, no, that's ok. Really. I think I know you and your name well by now. I was wondering if you could help me figure out a few things about myself. So, my name is 'Phoenix Wright'? What a weird name."

"Hmmmm... This is serious. You really don't remember." She tries to think of something else to do. "I'll tell you what, sir. You can have this back, and maybe it'll help!"

Maggey gives Phoenix the business card that he gave to her since they talked to each other yesterday to set up the court time being today. Phoenix sees his name and where he works at, also on what he does.

"This is...a business card?" Phoenix looks at it.

"I got this from you and Raven when you two came to visit me at the police station yesterday. It's my most prized possession! You can borrow it for now, but please give it back, OK!?"

Phoenix looks at the card from front to back…

"(There are some numbers written on the back...)"

Just the name, Phoenix's cell phone number, and the address on there.

"Oh, that's your cell phone number!" said Maggey.

Another clue for that, I guess…Holding the card as evidences for Phoenix, he had to in trying to remember more.

"I guess for now, we should stop talking about me, and start talking about this case." He then remembers Raven's name more and more. "(Again, Raven and someone did help me out. Why do I have that stuck in my head? Do I know her?)"

Phoenix had to remember Raven somehow. For now, he needed to know more from Maggey about the case at hand. Also, she, Maya, and her new project run to Phoenix's side in time.

"Oh! You mean this case...?" Maggey points at the folder of the murder case that Phoenix was holding on to.

"Yup." He said. "Can you think of anything that would be helpful for me to know?"

"Um, what can I tell you...? Ah, um...Hmm..." she looks around. "I can't think of anything other than the incident with that cell phone, but..."

Phoenix sort of recalls using a cell phone.

"Cell phone?"

"Yeah! Your eyes lit up when we talked about it at the Detention Center, sir!"

Phoenix needed to hear more on what Maggey said to him on that day.

"Hurry up then and tell me! This might be very important!" he said.

"OK! Roger!" she started talking. "It was on the day of the crime, just before 6 PM... I picked up a lost cell phone while on a walk with Dustin."

A flashback on what happened… Maggey and Dustin were walking on a nice night outside together to finding a cell phone lying around the ground to getting a call from someone who might've been his or hers.

"Suddenly, the phone began to ring..."

Maggey answers it.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh, thank you! I've been searching for my phone." Said the stranger.

"Is this yours? Oh, I'm glad you called! We can meet up and I can give this back!"

"I'll be right there, um...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"You can call me Maggey!"

Once the phone hangs up, Maggey went to find the person which was the last she saw Dustin alive. End of flashback…

"We agreed to meet up at 6 PM. Dustin and I waited for the person to show up...but they never did."

Phoenix tries to think about this hard for Maggey. She did give it to Phoenix since yesterday… It must've been a very big clue for some reason, could it have been the one Phoenix and Raven were holding to for the man to take it away?

"(Is it that phone in my pocket...?)" Phoenix gets it out. "Y-You mean this?"

Somehow the stranger didn't find it for Phoenix still had it, being the one.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the murder?"

"I... don't really know...But if my eyes lit up'..." he said.

Finally, Raven and Maya found Phoenix, leaving Maya to go crazy right into his ears and Maggey's too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG?!" this made Maya mad. "You're so mean! I called you a million times but you wouldn't pick up! And when I went to check in the courtroom, everyone had already left...I even went through all the trouble in getting Raven out of danger from being locked in the closet no thanks to you!"

Raven grabs hold of Maya in time.

"Maya! Relax! They get it loud and clear, literally."

Maya felt bad.

"Well, excuse me, Raven!"

Phoenix was confused from the two girls. Raven knew that something like this was going to happen.

"Phoenix, are you okay? Do you know who we are…?" Raven ask.

Phoenix was more massaging his ear from Maya's shouting right now.

"(Ack! Now who in the heck is this? Let me guess. I'm supposed to know this girl too...)" he tries to remember. "Huh?! Do…I…know this girl…? Is like I do…She's so cute."

Phoenix couldn't stop staring at Raven once he was glancing at her face it was love at first sight for him all over again. Maya knows Maggey well to say hi to her.

"Oh, good. Maggey's safe, no verdict yet."

"Close call for us then. Hey, good morning, Maggey!" Maya said.

"And a good morning to you, too, Maya!" she said. "And Raven, hey! About time you came. Phoenix could really use your help right now and I mean for real."

Maggey grabs Raven to stand next to Phoenix's side.

"I already know that." Said Raven.

Phoenix tries saying something to his girlfriend.

"Hi." Phoenix was feeling very shy. "You're very pretty."

"Phoenix, it's me, Raven Strides. Remember me?"

Phoenix was a bit surprised.

"Wait…You're Raven Strides?!" he remembers the name. "The one Maggey was talking about?!"

"Yes!" said Raven. "I'm your girlfriend and partner as a defense lawyer! Please remember me!"

Maya bumps in to say something.

"So?! So?! How's it going?!"

"Is there a word for 'worse than abysmal'...?" said Maggey.

"I just said that." Raven said to kind of be bringing it up. "Well, sort of."

Maya gets it now.

"Oh? And what if I said that everything will be fine? That's right! It's Maya to the rescue with the ultra-decisive super-important evidence! Here you are, Nick! The thing you wanted me to bring!"

She gives it to Phoenix.

"Huh? Oh, ah, thanks…" he looks at it. "(What the heck is this? A list? It has about 20 people's names and phone numbers written on it.)"

A paper filled with different names of different people 'about 20 names' that Raven hacked into for Maya to hold on until today, it looked very important.

"It was kind of tough, but I managed to find out some dirt! It looks like these guys are up to no good." Maya said.

Phoenix was once again lost on that part.

"'No good'? As in?"

Maya explains to Phoenix.

"Okay. Well, there's a group of con artists the police are currently investigating. I think these guys are members of that group."

"Best to keep it. Believe me; it'll come in handy for you, Phoenix." Raven makes a copy on her laptop for Phoenix to hold to the real thing as evidences.

So, the names list added for another clue to hold on to for Phoenix as he and Maggey look at the paper together.

"Hmm...And where did you get this list from in the first place?"

Raven did some of the work after hacking in with Gumshoe's help.

"We did it since yesterday." She said. "It had to be close on who really murder Dustin so I hacked into the con artists wanted for crimes, namely some on the run and most wanted. You both are welcome by the way, but I did have help."

For the project who's there to show to the others in a bit, all from Maggey in finding it first.

"These numbers were in the memory of that phone Maggey found." Maya said.

"Hmm, so that's where they're from." Phoenix said.

Maya didn't get what was wrong with Phoenix besides Maggey and Raven already.

"You're awfully forgetful these days, Nick. I hope I never get to be a forgetful old prune like you!"

"Um, Maya...Actually, Mr. Wright is..."

Just before Maggey could explain to Maya, Raven just about had it. She tried something to get Phoenix's memories back.

"Hold up on that, Maggey, I got this." Raven hugs Phoenix for him to like the feeling to have her arms wrapped around his body.

"Wow! (This feels really good…)" Phoenix had his eyes with heart shapes in them again. "Ah…Raven, was it? What are you doing?"

"Phoenix, this is for you." She said.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the lips to be liking it to remember her and half of his work as lawyers in love and both a team, with his head remembering some of it and his body turning red to be steaming up with bright love. With hearts, all over, he remembers Raven now once the kiss was done.

"Yeah!" he sure looked happy.

"Better?"

"Best…Kiss…Ever…" now Phoenix remembers. "(Raven! Now I know you!) You're my girlfriend!"

"Yes! Yes!" Raven said with joy.

The two hugged each other for Maggey was happy for some of his memories were coming back leaving Maya still confused about this.

"Okay, you're Raven Strides, a murder mystery solver with hacking skills, right? We're also in love, right?" he asked.

"Yes. We work at Wright and Co. Law Offices." She said to her boyfriend.

"Try explaining to me as much as you can please, before we have to go back in."

Raven had to make the long story short to tell Phoenix who he is since he only remembers her so far.

"Okay. Phoenix, you and I are Ace Attorney Defense Lawyers and lovers working hard to saving our clients from being guilty on something they didn't do; we've been winning so many cases so far and stopping the bad gang known as the Blue Swordfish group to finding the leader next Sting Ray along with my Mom in a coma at the hospital and my Dad was murder by Manfred von Karma as one of the members, and was the serial killer, the Shadower. For which we stopped him. Maya Fey here is our partner with powers to contacting spirits who's been training and her dead sister for help, we found Maggey needed help who works for Gumshoe and Dustin once in murdering him which she didn't do but some con artist person on the run to being found since we work from investigations all day until today in defending her. Get it? Looks like you're winning against Payne so far, that's good. Now the man who hurt you and locked me in the closet who's testifying next must be him, we need proof first. So yeah, that's about it after Maya and my project which I finally found saved me."

Phoenix heard the whole thing, but one to be questioned about.

"I think I'm starting to get it…Wait, what do you mean 'your project'? I know your hacking skills of Black Wings."

Maya holds a strange looking stuff animal-like doll to show it to Phoenix being black and blue color, looking all stitched up, with long ears, with button eyes, a freaky looking smile on its face with sharp teeth, and a small tail to soon be talking for an odd-looking robot type of bunny, making him and Maggey jump.

"This is what she's talking about." Maya said to talk to the robot. "Say hi."

"[Hi….]" it said.

Phoenix and Maggey freaked out for seeing a funny talking robot to be alive.

"Ah!"

"What in the heck is that thing?!"

Raven holds the robot, like doll name MOCHI.

"Maya, stop that." Raven said to be holding it now. "This is the thing I build a week ago, as my helping doll-like robot since my Dad left it for me and I made some adjustments. His name is MOCHI, the Robotic Rabbit Doll."

 ***Robotic Rabbit Doll – MOCHI, Machine of cuteness helpful intelligent ***

MOCHI goes up to Maggey and Phoenix to shake hands with them since he already meant Maya.

"This is Phoenix Wright and Maggey Byrde, they're our friends." Maya said.

Mochi scans them and then says hi.

"[Hi, I'm MOCHI, friend to Boss. Phoenix Wright lawyer and boyfriend to her and Maggey Byrde, lady we're saving.]"

Maggey hugs it.

"Aw, so cute!"

Phoenix shakes hands with Mochi.

"Hello, MOCHI, nice to meet you too." He then asks a question of the nickname being short. "So, what does Mochi mean?"

Raven tries to remember what that full name was from MOCHI, on what it stands for.

"I think…Machine of cuteness helpful intelligent." She laughs. "I know, not a good code name, huh?"

MOCHI jumps around with joy.

"[But Mochi likes it!]"

Phoenix still didn't get how MOCHI will help them out.

"So, he'll help us how?"

"Trust me, Phoenix, thanks to my work MOCHI will solve this case no problem since yesterday to pull off besides the phone, glove, glasses, paper, photos, and list of names."

MOCHI had it all down from Raven's laptop and into his systems.

"[All green.]"

It was almost time to get back to work.

"Guess you have to get going!" Maya said. "We can talk about you being old later, Nick!"

"W-Wish us luck!" said Maggey.

The two girls went in for Raven, Phoenix, and now the new member MOCHI to follow them.

"[Let's go! Let's go!]"

Phoenix must be ready to prove that this person might be the killer and hurting him and Raven in time.

"(I guess I have all the pieces now...More or less. All that's left is to put it all together. I'm not going to lose this. I can't!)" he then says this to his woman. "Raven, I'm really glad you're here with me now. Will you and MOCHI help me out?"

The two hold hands together.

"I will, Phoenix, let's go." She said.

MOCHI heard the code word to follow them with its cute walks like a robot in a doll skin.

"[Ready! Coming!]" he said.

Looks like Phoenix will have the upper edge now with Raven's help again in defending Maggey. As they and Maya go sit for Payne has more plans in mind for Gumshoe to listen, the Judge to continue his work, and the stranger was ready to take the stands. Just who is he?

Time: September 8, 11:54 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 2

Knowing that the next round here won't be so easy…

"The court will now reconvene. Please call your next witness to the stand, Mr. Payne." Said the Judge.

"Yes, Your Honor. But before I do, if I may say a few words..." Winston speaks up. "It's about the next witness. He tends to say things that rub people the wrong way, you see, so I ask that the court might be a little lenient on..."

The Judge will 'kind of allow this to happen'.

"There is no need to give a preface. Just hurry up and call your witness, please." He then notices Raven was back. "Oh! Ms. Strides, I'm glad you made it back to aid Mr. Wright. May I ask where you been?"

Raven had to say something else to tell the Judge in a fair way.

"Well…Um… (Think, Raven, think…!)"

MOCHI saves the day for Raven as he pops up to show himself to everyone in the courtroom.

"[Hello!]"

Everyone was confused from seeing a robot like him.

"Huh? We bringing toys now, Ms. Strides?" Winston makes fun of her.

"He's not a toy, Payne, he's MOCHI! I made him!" she said.

"MOCHI…?" the Judge was confused.

MOCHI is important for Raven to use him in this trial for Phoenix…

"Look, Your Honor. I can say this to you. Phoenix's head was hurt and someone locked me up in the closet earlier, but I'm back thanks to him and Maya's help. He's a machine with information."

That make sense to him.

"So, who did this to you?"

Raven couldn't just jump to conclusions yet without any proof.

"Well, the one who's about to testify maybe, but we need evidences to be sure." Raven begged of the Judge to let MOCHI stay. "So, let MOCHI stay with us please?"

Phoenix was amazed that the Judge will allow it.

"Raven…"

While Payne tries objecting again.

"*OBJECTION! * That's not fair!"

The Judge ignores it.

"Over ruled." He said. "I'll allow it; this might get very good. Now, Mr. Payne, this witness please."

Now getting back at the trial at hand…

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Said the prosecutor. "...The prosecution calls its next witness; a drifter who was taking a walk in the park on the day of the murder!"

A man name Richard Wellington takes the stand. A so-called show off business man 'or so he says' as Maggey seen him when she spotted Dustin's dead body.

 ***Witness – Richard Wellington***

"He was there, but still…If anyone can solve the case is you two." Maggey said to them.

"Suppose so." Said Raven. "(Let's give it everything we got with evidences to prove this Richard guy hurt Phoenix and I.)"

"Please state your name for the court, witness." Said Winston.

But before that, Richard says something first and being a show off about it.

"Before I do, I'd like to clarify a little something. Just now, you introduced my wonderful self to the court, correct? Perhaps as a 'drifter who was taking a walk'? But I will not stand for that! Now you've tinted the court's eyes and colored me wrongly. Sure, I suppose calling me a university student would not be the absolute truth, but to give in and just settle would be as evil as death and I can't have that! Everything in my life is to be of the utmost, highest, top grade quality, you understand. I am merely looking for that perfect, top notch, unbeatable university, don't you see...? I have a rigorous selection process and I was in serious thought during my 'walk' as..."

Winston gets it to get to the real thing instead of hearing Richard talk too much.

"Yes, yes, I understand."

Richard seemed to be all talk and no show, in other words he was annoying.

"Wh-What is he? A human chatterbox?" Maya guess on that.

"Fashion! Cars! Women! Glasses! And of course, University! First-rates only need apply!" said Richard.

"(Glasses...? But you aren't wearing glasses...)" That triggered something to Raven and MOCHI there when they heard Richard said something about glasses. "(Glasses…?) MOCHI?"

MOCHI does his part next for Phoenix.

"[Look at evidences, do now.]"

While MOCHI was doing that to hack into Raven's laptop 'since she built him that way', the Judge finally shuts Richard up.

"That's enough! Your name, witness." Demanded the Judge.

"Alright, I suppose I can tell you my name." he says it. "I am Richard Wellington, the 'Drifting Virtuoso' with a Ph.D. in Drifting, as it were. If you wanted to, you could call me a 'University Student in Transit'."

Winston clears his throat to get Richard's attention.

"Ahem, Mr. Wellington. On the day of the murder, you were taking a...er, strolling through the park, correct?"

Richard shows a rose to Raven to flirt with her; she doesn't like him at all.

"Hold that thought, mister. I seem to spot a very beautiful maiden sitting next to you." He turns to Raven to try winning her over. "Would you like to come sit next to me instead?"

Richard blows a kiss at Raven to freak out over.

"Ew! No thanks!"

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend and answer the question!" Phoenix got mad.

"No matter. You are attached to that word other than the cutey. If you must, then. But I remind you two that I am in no way a prepubescent boy, 'out on a walk' with mommy. If you must know, I…"

Payne tries stopping Richard to continue.

"Anyway! Please testify to this court what you saw during your walk through the park!"

"See, you said it again! 'Taking a walk'... You know, you-!"

So, does the Judge.

"What you witnessed will do, Mr. Wellington!"

The three girls Raven, Maggey, and Maya were happy to make him finally shut up. No kidding…!

"Thank you!" all three of them said together.

"(No kidding…!)" and Phoenix too.

From the talks, flirts of a show off, and annoying Richard was, it was time to hear his testimony of the day of murder on what he saw Maggey and Dustin dead body.

 _Witness Testimony_

"I was at the park all afternoon, deep in thought about my life situation. I don't remember the time that entire well, but I do believe it was past 6 PM. Suddenly, a police officer falls from above, right in front of my eyes. Without a thought, I looked up, and there I met the eyes of a charming, young lady. Of course, I remember her sweet face. It was that of the pretty defendant there. The only other thing I saw was the banana that fell with the police officer."

Good so far. But by saying the word 'banana' thinking for Richard saw one; didn't he mean the yellow baseball gloves? So, says MOCHI to Phoenix and Raven.

"[Glasses and glove. No banana at scene.]"

Phoenix was amazed of Raven making a robot from a doll all by herself.

"Wow. He's too good, Raven, glad he's on our side."

Maya was a bit confused.

"Banana, glasses, and glove at the scene of the crime?" she wonders. "What do those three things mean?"

Raven knows what it all means.

"I know the evidences like the name list, business card, glove, broken glasses, and photo crime scenes are the ones we got, but banana? Richard seems to be lying and more in making mistakes. Phoenix, I think MOCHI and I are starting to put the pieces together."

"MOCHI is one of those memory information programmers?" Phoenix questions her.

"You got it, we just got to dig deeper."

"(It's strange...My mind is very calm and clear.)" Phoenix now knows about the turnabouts here. "I... believe in my client. And if Raven does too, then so do I. And if she really is innocent, then that can only mean one thing: That guy is lying!"

Raven sees that Phoenix was slowly coming back again to remembering.

"Really…?" this sure made Maggey very happy to hear. "Thank you."

"That's the Phoenix I know and love." And Raven was happy too.

The Judge then allows both Phoenix and Raven to do their part at Richard, and against Winston.

"You may now question the witness, Mr. Wright. And you too, Ms. Strides."

It was time for another cross-examination for Payne, Raven, and Phoenix to do from Richard.

"MOCHI. Phoenix. Let's do this. I got my Black Wings ready to go, Code Name: Black Wings…its show time." Raven was hacking in from her laptop with her special goggles on and she was all ready to go.

"Okay, let's do this." Phoenix was ready too. "(I'll find out the truth, no matter how well you craft your lies! Raven and I just have to pull this one off!)"

 _Cross-Examination_

Richard said about seeing a banana fall from Dustin. A banana? That's weird to say that, for Phoenix stops Richard to question him about it.

"*HOLD IT! * The banana...?"

Raven saw this part coming.

"(Not even close, buddy.)"

"Well, it was actually more than just one. More like a bunch of bananas." Said Richard.

"Now what would a bunch of bananas be doing there...?" ask Phoenix.

"And why would I know such a thing? I'm only telling you what I saw."

He's very rude…But Maya knows it was also strange for Raven was telling her and Phoenix about it.

"That's really strange. Maggey never mentioned anything about a bunch of bananas." She thought about it. "That's it, Nick! He's gotta be lying about the bananas!"

He must agree with Maya on that part.

"(Hmm...He could be, but...there's no reason for him to lie about there being bananas at the crime scene.) And what if it's not a lie?"

Good question, Phoenix. Hopefully it was not.

"Well, maybe he thought he was seeing one thing, and it was something else...?" Maya knows that Richard was lying to them all right.

"(If he mistook something else for a bunch of bananas, then that would be an inaccuracy. Think Phoenix, think! If my client is innocent, there is no way he could've seen what he says he did.)" Phoenix was thinking hard.

"See?" Raven thought of something. "It had to be the gloves he was mistaken it for."

"[Of course, those gloves!]"

Phoenix sees that Raven has done it again for him also sees that Maya was useful to him too as his partner.

"Alright, Raven. Yeah, that's exactly what we need do." He said. "(She's right. She's got a sharp mind, but I just wish I could remember who that another girl is...)" Phoenix presents the gloves in court with Raven's help to rub it in Richard' face. "*OBJECTION! * Mr. Wellington. I believe I have the bananas you saw...right here!"

Only thing that Richard did was to laugh at Phoenix.

"Ah, so you knew about the bananas, too. Why didn't you say so earlier?" he said to the lawyer. "But don't think you can use this to pull more information out of me."

But Phoenix and Raven know that Richard was dead wrong…

"M-Mr. Wright. What is the meaning of this?" ask the Judge.

"Isn't that the baseball glove?" and Winston too.

"They are, not banana, dumb ass!" Raven said.

Richard just got served by both Phoenix and Raven.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-What?! A baseball glove?" shock Richard. "Th-That's... That's not...It's a... Noooooooo!" Richard hates to be wrong for he never has been until just now.

Phoenix explains to everyone else in the courtroom.

"I think this proves one very important fact! This witness...Raven, you're up."

"Okay. Let's find out why Richard had mistaken the gloves for bananas." She does hacking skills on this one. Raven uses her goggles on another photo scene of the crime, where up to Maggey sees Dustin body down below for Richard to spot her, there were the gloves on the ground for either from afar or close Richard's eyes were a bit having trouble seeing them, which could only mean one thing… "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said." Phoenix, I spotted Richard in one of the photos. His eyes weren't looking so well. I think he was trying to see something from below and up top when Dustin was killed."

MOCHI points it out too.

"[Lookie…]" he said.

Phoenix, Maya, and Maggey see it.

"This must be the key." Said Phoenix to ask Richard this next question. "By the way, just how bad are your eyes?"

So, getting the answers they needed, Richard had bad eyesight.

"Huh? How...What...You...Why are you asking me about this suddenly?!" Richard was freaking out about it to be lying, for Payne knows it to.

"*OBJECTION! * Your Honor, it is very simple to mistake a glove for a bunch of bananas..."

The Judge didn't think so at all.

"No, I don't think so. Objection overruled." He said.

Now Richard was freaking out and he was getting mad.

"Y-Y-You...You're one of those people. Yes, you know what I mean. You're like those people who refused to accept Galileo for his Copernican Theory! You're too used to your world view to realize that there are other, new possibilities! Sure, in the end, we find out that it is in fact, a glove, not bananas. However, when viewed from afar, I do think there is room enough for doubt, don't you...?"

"And that is why I asked you how bad your eyesight is!" Phoenix tells him.

"They're both 20/200. I suppose you're going to tell me that's terrible, right?!" Or so Richard says about it…

"Just one question we wish to ask you…" Raven added to look at the Judge.

"Why are you not wearing your glasses today then?" he asked.

Once Raven and the Judge asked Richard, he was lying to them again.

"...Ummm...That's because I lost them recently, you see...Of course, I was planning on getting a new pair made right away! But you know, my glasses are no ordinary glasses, so to replace them-!"

Phoenix kept on questioning Richard even further.

"How about when you witnessed the crime? Were you wearing your glasses then?"

Raven double checks the photo again.

"I don't know, Phoenix, didn't have his own when he found the body. Or so he says…"

MOCHI says the rest for Raven.

"[No glasses on man.]"

"How about it, witness?!" said Phoenix

Richard was sweating and started freaking out even more.

"Y-You are an unrelenting, evil man and your woman. You two are like those people who rejected Joan of Arc and put her to death! She was brave and courageous, only to be caught by horrible, unrighteous people. And while she didn't do anything wrong, she was still gruesomely burned at the-!"

Phoenix stops Richard there.

"Which boils down to you were not wearing your glasses at that time! Therefore! The identity of the 'woman' at the scene of the crime and that of the defendant cannot be proven to be the same by this witness!"

"Meaning that your eyesight was having trouble to almost see anything you wish to see, up close or far away." Raven said.

A big shock there for Richard to be speechless, Payne tries to object.

"*OBJECTION! * But the height difference was only 9 feet! It was very possible for him to see the face of the culprit standing on the upper path!"

"Hmm...Witness." the Judge allows this. "Please be more accurate in your testimony. Remember, a person's life is at stake."

"Y-Yes, Your Honor!" Richard goes along with it.

"Now then, please continue."

Richard shall do so, to lie again I bet…

"Please tell the court what happened next, in the moments after you witnessed the crime." Winston said to him.

And here we go again…

"The girl on the upper path ran away as soon as she realized I was there. After that, I immediately called the police station to report the crime. It must've been 6:45 PM when I made the call. They must have a lot of free time on their hands since they showed up within 10 minutes."

So, was Richard saying made up things again or what? Raven had to dig in a bit deeper.

"Time to squeeze the information out of this man." Raven said. "(And see if he did hurt Phoenix and locked me up in the closet.)"

The Judge now knows of this after hearing it from Richard's mouth.

"Hmm...So the person who was on the upper path saw you and then ran away."

"Yes, that is correct." He said to be lying about it. "Which is why, even someone without a superior brain like mine can understand that...that girl is the murderer!"

Just get on with the questioning already…!

"Ready, Phoenix?"

"I am, Raven."

The two almost had Richard on the ropes now, just a few more steps to go. Phoenix asks Richard of him saying on when he called the police right away for witnessing a crime. Or so he says…

"So, you call the police, Immediately? As in?"

"As in immediately!" said Richard. "I mean, sure, a minute might have elapsed before I did, but...That's the duty of every good citizen, or did they not teach that at your pitiful school?"

Really, dude? You're so stupid!

"(You think people learn about how to call the police in COLLEGE?!)" Phoenix argues to himself from Richard's behavior.

Maya had an idea for Phoenix to do.

"Hey, Nick. I think you should look at the evidences that we have so far." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

Raven helps Phoenix out. Looks like she found the cause of Dustin's death and the time that it happened.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix, after the death was at 6:28 pm, it only took Richard fifteen minutes to call the police at the phone booth closes to him. Meaning that he didn't do it right away in time."

"[Strange person…]" MOCHI said.

With their help, Phoenix does it.

"Then let's show this part to him."

Raven and Phoenix show Richard the autopsy report on Dustin's death with lots that the man mistaken about.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. "Mr. Wellington, would you please look at this?"

The autopsy report that Phoenix shows within his hand and the Judge sees it too.

"You mean the victim's autopsy report?"

Phoenix read it out loud in the court room.

"Per this, the murder occurred at 6:28 PM."

"So, what of it?" questioned Richard.

"Just shut up and listen. Go ahead, Phoenix." Raven said.

As Phoenix continues…

"You said that you called the police immediately after the murder took place. However, by the time you had called the police, it was already 6:45 PM. There is clearly a 15-minute gap here! Do you deny it?! I think this court would like to hear what you were doing during this 15-minute gap!"

They got him there.

"Aaaack!" he panics.

"No kidding." Raven agrees. "You would get help in reporting this instead of wasting time!"

MOCHI points at Richard while growling at him.

"[Liar, liar, killer for hire.]"

"Grrrrrr!" Richard freaks out even more by trying to tie his scarf around his neck and chokes himself almost.

As MOCHI mocks him back.

"[Grrrr….! Yourself!]"

MOCHI sticks his tongue out at Richard for Payne to try changing things again.

"*OBJECTION! * The witness was in shock at the time after witnessing a terrible murder! It's only to be expected that he would be a little dazed..."

But Phoenix objects back.

"*OBJECTION! * Fifteen minutes is hardly what I would call 'a little dazed'!"

Payne forgotten about that part.

"Aaaaah!"

"Ouch. Got you there, dude." Raven said.

Now the Judge demanded some answers out of Richard once and for all.

"Mr. Wellington. Explain yourself. What were you doing during those 15 minutes?"

Phoenix and Raven will get some answers out of Richard sooner or later.

"... I... Uhh...Telephone...Err... I mean...I... I was searching for a phone booth!"

Another lie made up by Richard himself.

"A phone booth?" Phoenix repeated.

The one where he was out in discovering the body near the clock where Dustin fell.

"The one in the photo, right here." Said Raven.

MOCHI points it out too.

"[Here! Here!]"

"You mean; you don't have a cell phone?" ask the Judge.

How will Richard lie his way out of this one this time?

"You and your questions! As if you're trying to open all the layers of a Matryoshka doll. You must think you're really something special!"

"Answer the question already!" shouted Raven.

"I-I lost my cell phone! There! Are you happy?!" Richard snapped and complained.

"You lost it...?" confused Phoenix.

The one that Phoenix had on him still must belong to Richard's then.

"Unbelievable!" the Judge was surprised. "You lose your glasses, and your cell phone! You must be very scatterbrained when it comes to your belongings."

Raven tries not to laugh, but Richard being a scatterbrain was true.

"(The Judge has a very good point about him.)"

Richard then snaps again to argue a lot more to be talking again, a bit too much!

"What?! Are you saying that first-rate people are never allowed to lose things?! Haven't you ever heard that all geniuses have a strange quirk or two? So, by that rationale, since I have my own quirk, it would mean that I am a genius I don't think simple, plain people like you can underst-!"

The Judge shuts Richard up again.

"Enough!"

Nice one…

"(Oh man, oh man...Wait!)" Phoenix thought about something next. "(Hold on a second. He lost... his cell phone?)"

Maya and Raven knows what Phoenix was thinking about next.

"Nick! That cell phone! Could it be...?" Maya wonders.

Raven names the things that's been going on so far…

"There was the glove, the broken glasses, and the cell phone at the crime scene…Ah!" she gets it now. "That's it! That must be it, Richard's phone!"

"[It was there.]" added MOCHI.

Phoenix didn't see this one coming.

"You mean this phone Maggey found? There's no way...! (Boy, I didn't see this coming. What should I do now...?)"

Maggey answers for Phoenix.

"Question further!"

Time for Raven and Phoenix to question Richard a bit further now.

"Mr. Wellington! Where is your cell phone right now?" Phoenix asks him.

Richard tries finding his phone in his jacket pocket somewhere.

"Heh, what are you getting all excited about? You seem to be a little confused. I found my phone, I'll have you know. See. Here is it."

Looks like he has his. Not good!

"Oh, no!" Raven starts to worry.

Leaving MOCHI very lost.

"[Confuse here…]"

Something wasn't right, thinking that they had Richard; there might be a lot more about it.

"Well then, I think we've cleared this issue up." Said the Judge. "At the time of the murder, the witness did not have his cell phone because he had lost it. Therefore, the delay in his call was caused by his search for a phone booth."

"Well, that's the gist of it. I guess you could put it that way and leave it at that." Richard said to being a smarty pants again.

The Judge then turns to Phoenix and Raven for any further questions.

"Do you have any further questions, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?"

Raven and MOCHI had something alright.

"Wait. He had two phones. One to take, and the other to replace. For one reason, he might be the con artist we might be looking for. He might be the one." Raven checks the list seeing Richard's name on it.

"[Con artist man!]" MOCHI spoke out.

"It's better than nothing to show next in getting this guy to spill the beans." Said Phoenix for he and Raven say that there was something. "Your Honor! The witness' testimony does not make sense! I don't believe that there was ever a need for the witness to search for a phone!"

Richard gets mad.

"H-How dare you!"

Payne tries stopping Phoenix again.

"*OBJECTION! * You can't just make outrageous claims like that! You do have some sort of proof, don't you? Or what about you, Ms. Strides?"

Phoenix had to say it, he can't stop now even if he doesn't know…He'll try to.

"Well, yeah...O-Of course! (This evidence should be good enough, I think...)" he turns to his girlfriend. "Raven, some help here."

So, the Judge allows this.

"Alright. Let's have this proof, then. Please present proof that the witness had no need to search for a public phone booth!"

Raven found the answer they needed.

"Okay, let's not say who he is yet, just another proof of the area he was in…Ha!" she got something. "He dropped it, the phone booth was there! See?"

MOCHI points it out too.

"[Phone booth close to body and the man! Here!]"

Maya, Maggey, and Phoenix see it. So then both Raven and Phoenix present the crime photo number one.

"Nicely done, Raven. It's my turn now." Phoenix says it next. "*TAKE THAT! * It's quite simple. Please look at this."

"At the crime scene photo?" ask the Judge.

"Is there a problem with it?" and Winston too.

Raven makes the photo image bigger from her laptop's help.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with the picture. But if you don't understand my logic after looking at it, something is wrong with you!" said Phoenix.

Now Richard freaks out again after looking at the photo.

"Noooo!"

The Judge sees it now to fully understand it.

"It's...It's...A phone booth!"

"*BINGO! *" said Raven. "Now you all get it."

And Phoenix says the rest to everyone else to explain it better.

"That is correct! All the defendant had to do was walk three steps! Mr. Wellington! Why did you not use the phone that was right in front of you?!"

Looks like they got Richard on the ropes this time.

"Ooooooougn!"

Lots of people started freaking out for the Judge to calm them all down.

"Order! Order!"

Winston tries stepping in, or tries to…

"*OBJECTION! *" he said to being confused. "Wh-What does reporting the crime a little late prove for you?!"

Phoenix objects back.

"*OBJECTION! * The witness can't explain what he was doing for those 15 minutes! That is reason enough to throw suspicion on his testimony!"

"Yes, this is very true." Said the Judge. "What do you have to say for yourself, witness?!"

And Raven added to make fun of Richard.

"Oh, he can't. Because he knows that what he did to poor Dustin must've ended his faith by his hands."

Maya then found out about something on a cell phone and such, listen…

"Then I bet this phone really is his, Nick!" she said. "He must've killed Dustin to get his phone back!"

That would make sense there! True, but there was a bit more…

"But Maggey said that she was going to return it to him." Said Phoenix. "So, there was no reason for him to kill for it. And on top of that, we still have the phone she found anyway."

"Hmm... But if he wasn't looking for his cell phone, was he looking for something else...?" thought of Maya.

"(Was he...?) Raven, you don't think…? Was he really?" Phoenix was asking Raven about Richard hurting them both and murdering Dustin.

"I think so…" she said.

The Judge asks both Phoenix and Raven on something.

"Mr. Wright. Do you and Ms. Strides have any thoughts you two would like to share with the court? Can any of you offer an explanation as to what the witness was doing during those 15 minutes?"

Looks like they did have something to say about it, for 'yes' they have an idea about that part.

"There is only one possible explanation." Phoenix said to point out to his woman. "Raven, this man had bad eyesight which can only mean one thing…"

Raven sees the glasses in the evidences.

"Oh, you bet it is."

"Alright. Let's hear your explanation." The Judge allows it. "Think carefully before you present, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Please present to the court the one piece of evidence that will answer the following: 'Why didn't the witness call the police right away'?"

"That's easy. Behold!"

Raven and Phoenix present the broken glasses in the court room, it was Richard's and not Maggey's.

"*TAKE THAT! *" Phoenix said. "Mr. Wellington!"

Richard started to panic again.

"Wh-What?! Don't do that! You almost made me have a heart attack!"

"These are your glasses, aren't they?" Phoenix asks him.

"It has your eyesight seeing from your eye doctor, so yeah. Maggey's are different, can't see small words." Explained Raven.

Maggey smiled.

"It's true."

Richard then freaks out for no doubt it was his glasses.

"Ah! Where...Where did you find-?! Ghaaaa!" he freaks out even more.

"I believe the court all heard what you just confessed to: That these glasses are in fact yours!" Phoenix said. "I'll tell you where they were found, Mr. Wellington. These glasses were found under the victim's body."

"After falling when he grabbed it from you and were crushed into pieces. Had no time to get it when the cops arrived." And Raven too.

Even Richard didn't know about it.

"U-Under the v-victim's body?!" he tries talking his way out of this mess once again. "N-Now, w-wait a second! Hold on! I-I didn't confess or confirm a-any-anything!"

Phoenix then says something next for the Judge to hear him out and Raven as well.

"Your Honor! I think the answer is quite clear here! As he fell, Dustin Prince grabbed the culprit's glasses. The culprit knew that he had to find his glasses, and searched frantically for them. What he didn't realize was that they were under the victim's body! And that is why it took him 15 minutes to make that call!"

"Fail in finding it for fifteen minutes to then call the cops." Raven said too.

"M-Mr. Wright! Are you...? Are you indicting the witness as the real murderer?!" ask the Judge who was in shock about it.

MOCHI even says so himself.

"[Yes! Yes!]"

"Of course, it is! That is precisely what I am doing!" Phoenix said. "(I know I'm right! He is the real murderer!)"

Richard then let's out a very big scream.

"Oooo...OOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then Raven added…

"He has to be the murderer. Why else would he hurt Phoenix, lock me up, and be sweating like crazy to talk too normal-like? It has to be Richard himself who murder Dustin."

That could only mean one thing for Maya to guess on from them.

"Did you figure it out, Nick?! Raven?!" she asks them.

"You bet we did, Maya." Raven answers.

"But more or less. Turns out this cell phone was the key to this case after all." Phoenix said. "Anyway, now is our chance to deep-six this guy. I'll sink him in one shot!"

Raven hugs Phoenix.

"Hey, you're remembering, Phoenix. I'm so happy."

Phoenix got all red again to loving Raven so much, so cute when they're together in love and working hard a two defense lawyers.

"Thanks, Raven, I miss this feeling. (Somehow, my old self is coming back to me. It's time to sink or swim; everything rests on the edge of a knife! This is the moment Raven and I've been waiting for...)"

The Judge gets the attention back in check.

"Order! Order!"

"*OBJECTION! *" Winston tries coming up with something else. "Your Honor! The defense...I mean the defenses are making a mockery of this court! Without any solid ground to stand on, they're accusing the witness of being the murderer!"

Richard goes a long with it.

"Y-Y-Yeah! That-That's right! I... I'm no criminal! Th-This third-rate, fraud of a lawyer...Two of them!" he said to being selfish again.

Raven and Phoenix had more to say to Richard.

"In that case, why don't we look at it from a different perspective." Phoenix said to him "Let's hear your explanation as to why you are NOT the murderer!"

Richard tries to come up with something to say.

"Why, that's...That's easy...Um...Uh...For example...There's um...The name the victim wrote! What about that...?"

Phoenix knows of Richard's dumb ways of spelling Maggey's name wrong to say that part for him.

"Oh, you mean the name 'Maggie'?"

"Y-Yeah! Even an idiot like you can read that, right?" or so he thought.

That means he spelled it wrong.

"Well, about that. There are two things wrong about it." Raven added.

"We already know this was not written by the victim himself." Said Phoenix. "After all, the defendant's name is 'Maggey' and the victim was left-handed."

So, true…Name Maggey, not Maggie and Dustin was left hand instead of right.

"So basically, you are saying that to make the defendant look guilty, the real criminal used the victim's right hand to write her name on the ground?" ask the Judge.

"Yep." Raven then turns to her robot friend. "MOCHI, explain about Richard here. Watch this, people. This is what MOCHI was program to do."

MOCHI scans the man to tell him on who and what he is and such, all about it.

"[Name Richard Wellington, so call smarts, but really dumb. Loud mouth has many cell phones, but worse eyesight, wears glasses to see, and right handed person. Most parts he's not what he seems to be too, faker.]"

All right, and all thanks to MOCHI and Raven's skills.

"And there you have it."

Richard tries saying something.

"B-But...But, but! Wouldn't that mean that the real criminal was someone the defendant knew? Otherwise, how else would that person know her name was 'Maggie', er 'Maggey'?!"

"That is a good point. The witness didn't even know of Ms. Byrde before this trial." The Judge demanded to know.

Phoenix has forgotten about that part.

"(Ah, I forgot! Hmm, was there any way this creep could've known Maggey's name beforehand?)"

Thinking hard, they thought of something in time.

"Phoenix, there is a way." Raven tries her best on her end. "(I hope so.) Just say it to the Judge."

"(What did Raven mean there? It would be best if we can prove that the witness had a chance to learn...that the defendant's name was 'Maggey'.)" Phoenix thought about this hard.

Raven notices the cell phone belongs to Richard again to use it for something very important.

"Cell phone…? Ah!" Raven now knows what it is. "That's it! Phoenix, we must present this again. I know what we have to do."

While Raven hacks into it, Phoenix does the rest by showing the cell phone.

"*TAKE THAT! *" he said. "Mr. Wellington. You didn't have your cell phone with you on the day of the murder, correct?"

"So, what if I didn't?" he asks Phoenix.

"When you realized, you had lost it, what did you do?" the lawyer said to him.

"What did I do?"

Here's what Phoenix was getting at…

"Didn't you try to find it by calling it?"

Another strike there.

"Why you...! How did you...?!" Richard was shock and confused.

Payne tries objecting to this.

"*OBJECTION! * Your Honor! These questions have nothing to do with..."

Again, it's been overruled.

"Overruled." He said. "Mr. Wright, where are you going with this line of questioning? Do you think there is some relation between this witness' cell phone and the murder?"

"I do, Your Honor." Phoenix answered. "On the day of the murder, Maggey Byrde picked up a lost phone in the park. And! She also received a phone call from the owner of the phone! Raven, you have it."

Raven hacks into it.

"Found it and time to play it."

The cell phone plays the recorded phone call with Maggey and Richard's voice.

 _"Um, hello?"_

 _"Oh, thank you! I've been searching for my phone."_

 _"Is this yours? Oh, I'm glad you called! We can meet up and I can give this back!"_

 _"I'll be right there, um...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..."_

 _"You can call me Maggey!"_

Phone call message ends after that.

"See?" Raven said. "She says her real name well. Maggey, with a 'e' 'y', not a 'I' 'e'."

"That was when you learned that her name was 'Maggey'!" and Phoenix says it too.

Now Richard really mess up big time. But wait, there was more for Phoenix to say about it.

"But you made one fatal mistake."

"Yes! There's more!" Raven says it too.

"My client's name is 'Maggey' but the name that was written on the ground was 'Maggie'. This is a mistake that could only occur if all you knew was how her name sounded!"

Again, for Richard to be so dumb, can't spell two different Maggey names between that and Maggie.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"*OBJECTION! *" Winston tries objection. "B-But, Your Honor! The witness has no motive!"

"And your point is?" the Judge asks him.

What does Payne have in mind now?

"It's very simple, Your Honor. A person usually would not kill someone without a reason. Mr. Wellington had no reason to kill anyone!"

He aggresses with the prosecutor.

"That is absolutely correct! I don't have a motive!" Richard goes along with another lie.

The Judge then turns to the two defense lawyers again.

"Hmm...Mr. Wright. Can you or Ms. Strides explain what motive this witness could have had?"

Phoenix does know, before Raven could remember it too.

"...It's very simple, Your Honor." He said.

Raven was bit worried on what's to come next…

"Wait! Phoenix, what are you…?" but then she gets it now. "Oh. (Then that means he has his memories back now…)"

Or so Phoenix was jumping the gun too early.

"Are you sure, Nick?!" Maya ask.

"If I said I can't offer an explanation, then the trial's over, right?"

The Judge was waiting and seeing the answers at any time now.

"Now then, please present to this court proof that the witness had a motive!"

Raven knows what needs to be done next.

"I see…Phoenix, present it one more time."

And for that, Phoenix presents the cell phone again.

"*TAKE THAT! *" said Phoenix. "Mr. Wellington's motive is right here! In the memory of the phone the defendant found was a list of certain phone numbers!"

"The list of all the wanted con artist out there from police most wanted records to this one." Raven shows it with Phoenix's help of the names listed on it.

Then they presented next was a list of names…

"Mr. Wellington's motive is right here!" Phoenix pointed out.

"What is this? ...A list?" the Judge ask.

Both Phoenix and Raven explain it all.

"These phone numbers were pulled from the memory of the phone the defendant found. And we have determined that the people on this list are members of a 'certain group'."

"All thanks to Mr. Detective's help on this one getting a copy form and permission." Said Raven.

Richard started to get nervous.

"You...You looked up all those numbers...?"

"Of course, that's what it is." Phoenix said. "This list of phone numbers was stored in the cell phone's memory. The names and numbers belong to people who are members of a certain con artists' group."

"*BINGO! *" Raven shouted. "Bet none of you people saw that one coming, huh? I did."

MOCHI jumps up and down with joy.

"[So. Did. Mochi.]"

Payne never thought Richard was one of them.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! C-C-Con artists?!"

"Can you explain why these numbers were on your phone, Mr. Wellington?!" Phoenix demanded.

Richard couldn't say anything at all.

"Th-This...This is an outrage! An invasion of privacy! Looking up the phone numbers on a person's phone is a worse crime than murder! Y-You're one of those people! You're just like the cops who raided that brilliant artist, Maurice Utrillo's atelier! They disrupted a genius at work and interrupted his dialogue with the Goddess of-!"

"Don't hold your breath, pal." Raven stops Richard from talking.

And Phoenix does too.

"I don't care, Mr. Wellington! All I want is for you to tell us what this list is about!"

"Do you think you - any of you, can know what it's like to be a refined man like me?!" said Richard.

Like he'll talk it out so once again Winston objects to this.

"*OBJECTION! * Your Honor! This-This is...This is unjust badgering of the witness!"

The Judge overrules Payne again.

"Objection overruled." He said. "Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! What is the meaning of this?! Why would the witness have the numbers of a group of con artists on his phone?!"

"Isn't that obvious?! The witness is..." Looking at it carefully, Richard was a member of the group for Raven to find from her laptop. "*GOT YOU NOW! * His name is right here, see?"

The Judge sees it.

"I…I don't believe it!"

"Like Raven said, Mr. Wellington is a member of this very group!" Phoenix said.

MOCHI says so too after looking it up.

"[Phony person he is gets away with it like it's nothing but mistake in leaving things behind. Bad man.]" said the robot.

Richard never knew he would be found for he was most wanted.

"Nooooo!"

Phoenix and Raven then says the rest.

"All of your 'friends' phone numbers are stored right here on this phone. If anyone were to consider these phone numbers, it would be all over for you. That is why you had to kill."

"So, you killed Dustin for your selfish reasons, just not for business on that day." Raven said.

Soon Richard freaks out again, but ten times more.

"Noooo! This is tooooo much!" he screams.

The judge gets it now.

"Hmm, that does make quite a bit of sense. Well, Mr. Wellington? Would you care to explain?"

"... I... Um, I... I... I... That... I... That police officer..." he was not himself right now.

It seems that they two defense lawyers were starting to win this.

"(I got you now! OR so what Raven would've said.)" Phoenix said.

Here comes another accuse from Winston himself.

"*OBJECTION! * Your Honor! This-This is...This... This is unjust badgering of the witness!"

The Judge corrects on Winston's error.

"You said the exact same thing only a few seconds ago, believe me I should know." He said.

"P-P-P-P-Please! Please, let's think about the content of that phone call!" said Winston.

Raven allowed to play the call again.

"Alright…" She plays it.

 _"Um, hello?"_

 _"Oh, thank you! I've been searching for my phone."_

 _"Is this yours? Oh, I'm glad you called! We can meet up and I can give this back!"_

Phone call ended…

"So? What about it?" Raven said to Winston.

He tries to come up with something made up.

"The defendant had already promised that she would return the phone. After that, all Mr. Wellington had to do was meet Ms. Byrde to get his phone back. Why, then, would he need to kill anyone?!" he said.

A very good point there.

"Hmm...That is a valid point. What does the two defenses think about this point?" ask the Judge.

"(Hmm... If you think about it logically, then it makes sense...)" wonder Phoenix.

Maya thought about something that Phoenix and Raven can do together…

"Then maybe we should be thinking outside the box!"

Phoenix thinks of this too.

"(Yeah! If we think like that...Let's see...Maybe that slime ball saw something at the crime scene that made him commit murder.)"

The two lovers had to think of something and fast, Phoenix says it first.

"I don't think Mr. Wellington went to pick up his phone in a very friendly manner." Said Phoenix.

Winston denies this.

"But he was promised his phone, so why would he have been unfriendly to the defendant?"

"I think he must have seen something that didn't agree with him when he got there." He said back.

"Well, then Mr. Wright...What was this 'something' that didn't agree with the witness?" ask the Judge.

Raven found it from Dustin Prince's profiles.

"Let's show them this one next. It should work for us."

Presenting with Dustin Prince's profile, only one shot left to do…

"*TAKE THAT! *" said Phoenix. "What Mr. Wellington saw was...the victim."

Winston was confused on what Phoenix was trying to say.

"T-The...The victim?! You mean Dustin Prince?!"

"Dustin Prince had gone on his date right after his shift was over. With no time to change, he went to the park still wearing his police uniform!" Phoenix said.

"From there…" Raven said as well.

Then the Judge understood what Phoenix and Raven were getting at.

"Oh! The girl that picked up my phone is with a policeman!"

"*BINGO! *"

Phoenix then explains the rest.

"He couldn't have known they were going out so he began to worry. He was afraid the policeman would ask a few questions before returning the phone. 'If I do anything suspicious, he might run a check on my phone...' In his mind, it was possible they had already run a check on the phone!"

The Judge gets it and on what Richard did to Dustin next to killing him.

"And he went into a panic, is what you're saying?"

"Exactly." Answer Phoenix. "Officer Prince was murdered simply because he was in uniform!"

"As I said before, Richard panic." Explained Raven. "Thinking Dustin was on to him, but he wasn't to get rid of the cop for good, or so he thought."

With Winston having nothing else, the Judge says it to Richard as a murderer he is.

"Hmm, it seems the truth has come out at last. The witness...Mr. Wellington, you are-!"

Knowing that the mystery has been solved, not to Richard. There was one thing left Phoenix and Raven don't know about from him.

"Ha...Ah ha ha...AhahahahahahaaahahaahahaahahahahahaHahahaAhahahahahaHahaha HahhaahaAAAHAHAhhahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAHAHAHAHAHAWAHAHAHAHAWAHA AHAHAHWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA Ha, ha, ha, ha..." he stops laughing. "Impressive...Not bad for a person with a third-rate education...With some backup on this either."

Another one?! Raven and Phoenix already don't like the sound of this.

"Oh, now what?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Richard says it to them.

"The evidence... Evidence!"

MOCHI had nothing nor did Raven on their end.

"Not good."

"What?!" shock Maggey.

Maya got mad.

"Uuugh! That guy is really creeping me out-!"

"All you've been waving around and talking about is that 'suspicious' cell phone. Suspicious phone number this, suspicious con group that!" Richard said. "They're all on that phone! But who's to say that phone is really mine?! Where's your proof?! Your evidence?!"

"You want proof that this phone is yours?" ask Phoenix.

Richard laughs like a weirdo he was.

"Ahahahaha! Ahehehehehe! I already told you earlier! That phone I lost - I've already found it! You don't have even the slightest idea who the phone in your hand belongs to! You can be sure it isn't mine, you simpleton!"

Got a good point there, meaning that this was not good at all.

"No!" Raven freaks out.

MOCHI got sad.

"[Cheater, cheater, bottom feeder!]"

"Hehehehe...Heh...Hehehehe...It feels good to see you two squirm." Said Richard while he was laughing.

"Hmm...We do seem to have a problem on our hands with this phone." said the Judge. "Whose phone, is it? Without knowing that, it's meaningless as evidence."

Phoenix and Raven had to think of something thinking.

"(This is bad... We can't let him turn the tables on me like this! Hmm...This cell phone...There must be something I've overlooked. There's got to be! Hmm...Maybe...)" Phoenix knows the cell phone he was holding on to, might be Richard's, so there was only one way to find out… "Raven, is this his?"

Raven looks at it from its backgrounds and all.

"The only way I can tell is by fingerprints on here." Raven gives it to MOCHI. "Try that. MOCHI, aid me."

With Raven and MOCHI trying to scan for any leftover fingerprints from Richard that was left on his cell phone, Phoenix had to say something about it.

"I got it! We should check for fingerprints!" Phoenix said. "Mr. Wellington must have left some prints on this phone!"

"Knowing it had to be his no doubt." Raven said.

Maya somehow got some bad news for them about that part.

"Nick! Don't you remember?!" she said. "When you got that from Maggey, you wiped it off!"

"I what?!" he was shock.

"You said there was sand all over it, so..."

Now Maya tells Phoenix this at the worse time. Not good for it was an accident for Maggey and Raven to hear about his, even MOCHI wasn't' happy about it either.

"[No! No! Not good.]" said the robot.

"I didn't mean too!" Phoenix freaks out.

Richard laughs at them.

"WahahaHahaHAHahaha! It's oh-so-much fun watching third-rate trash babble like morons amongst themselves! How many times do I must say this: my phone is right here! You see? Oh, and incidentally, you can't check the numbers stored on this phone. It must have glitched because all the numbers just magically disappeared!"

Phoenix nor Raven had nothing on them now to use against Richard.

"(You've got to be joking! He erased all the numbers I was going to use as evidence!) then he thought about something "...Mr. Wellington..."

"What's this?" Richard answers. "From the way, you talk to me, it sounds like you still have some fight left in you."

"Where did you finally find your cell phone?!" ask Phoenix.

But again, Richard just kept on laughing.

"...Heh, heh, heh... Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, you are too much! And of course, you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

Raven remembers on what Phoenix was thinking about so she had to do something.

"Phoenix, sorry about this..."

Phoenix was confused on what Raven was saying to him, but she knows what she needs to do.

"Sorry about what?"

"[This!]" MOCHI said to come up out of nowhere.

MOCHI slaps Phoenix on the head to make the bump of his go away. Making Maggey and Maya freak out about it.

"What did you do to Phoenix?!" sock Maggey.

"Your friend hit him, Raven-!" and Maya.

Raven puts her hand up to the girls to tell them not to panic about any of this at all.

"Wait for it." Raven said. "Phoenix, do you remember now?"

Phoenix soon does from the case to take from Maggey, evidences, the cell phone, Raven being locked in the closet, and him getting hit on the hit from Richard's doing to keep things quiet for him to be afraid of.

"…I... I... Oh, my g-NOW I REMEMBER!" he said.

Flashback on what Phoenix remember doing with Raven earlier today…From Phoenix answering the phone, Raven looking for MOCHI, for Richard hiding to hitting Phoenix on the head, and locking Raven in a closet. End of flashback…He now knows who he was and what happened, everything.

"(So, that's when...)"

"Ha! Now you're starting to remember everything, told you so." Raven said and feel bad on what she did to Phoenix. "Sorry on what MOCHI did to you."

MOCHI felt almost guilty about it to smile.

"No, its fine, Raven." He forgives his woman. "We finally have an ace up our sleeves."

Richard was waiting to hear what they needed to say to him next, thinking it was nonsense.

"What's wrong, Mr. and Ms. Attorneys? Why the harsh glare in your eyes...?"

Maggey gets it now, but Maya only cheers them on.

"Nick! Raven! We've worked so hard to get this far, but if you two don't do something quick, he's going to get off scot-free!" said Maya.

They know what to do next.

"Mr. Wright. Ms. Strides. If any of you cannot prove who the owner of that cell phone is, your indictments have no basis, and therefore, no power." Said the Judge.

Phoenix looks like he might've give up.

"(Where...? Where did I go wrong...?)"

"Don't blame yourself; you're merely a third-rate lawyer. You only made one big mistake." Richard said. "Who are you? What are you? That's something you haven't figured out for yourself yet."

Raven defends Phoenix.

"He's a lawyer to defend people and so am I!"

The Judge was almost about to end it all…

"The court hereby concludes the cross-examination!"

Richard just laughs.

"Heh, heh, heh...If that will be all, I'll have to bid you gentlemen and ladies goodbye. I have a reservation at that ultra-fancy restaurant on the upper side of town."

"Thank you for your assistance. You've had a stressful day, so please, bon appetite!" Winston looked like he won for Richard to leave the room.

"Phoenix! We have to do something!" Raven said to her boyfriend.

Phoenix was trying to!

"(What am I or Raven supposed to do?! Am I supposed to just let it go at that?)"

"Then raise an objection! We'll think during the time! Do it!"

Like either of them had a choice at a time like this.

"*HOLD IT! *" said Phoenix. "Please wait, Your Honor! I think I may be able to prove it!"

"That's right…! Wait. You do?" this confuses Raven.

Raven, Maggey, or MOCHI didn't know that Phoenix thought of something first hand but Maya might have.

"Prove what, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides, what is he trying to say?" ask the Judge.

"Everything!" said Phoenix.

Now that was the Phoenix Wright that Raven knew and loved.

"(Welcome back, Phoenix.)"

Payne tries objecting.

"*OBJECTION! * Y-Your Honor! The cross-examination has already ended! If he questions the witness with any more of his badgering..."

The Judge will allow it for once to continue.

"You will not harass the witness. Is that clear, Mr. Wright?"

"Did you hear that?" Richard speaks up. "No harassment allowed, Mr. and Ms. Attorneys."

"Then please give us a chance." Raven begged of the Judge. "Please, Your Honor!"

So, the Judge allows it just to have one last chance in to doing so.

"...Very well. But this is your last chance, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. You two may present one piece of evidence to the court."

One more chance, it needs to count!

"(I only get one shot at this!)" he said. "Raven, what Maggey gave us. Let's use that."

Raven found out what her boyfriend was saying.

"Huh? Ah!" Raven gets it. "The card Maggey gave back to you! I got it!"

All of them set to go that was still in with the other evidences. Payne interrupts again.

"*OBJECTION! * I'm sure you are aware, Your Honor, but the cross-examination period has ended!"

Raven got mad to slam her hands on the table.

"HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT US!" Raven scares Payne to listen for the Judge to continue.

"Were you paying attention, Mr. Payne?" he corrects the prosecutor. "I said that Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides could present only one more piece of evidence. Now then, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. This is both of your last chance."

"Yes, Your Honor" Phoenix said. "(It all comes down to this! It's Go time!)"

"Here we go then." And Raven too.

Phoenix and Raven both show their business card together.

"*TAKE THAT! *" they said it together.

All of this was important; you'll all soon find out why.

"This card is important because of what is on the back!" Phoenix said.

Maya sees it.

"Hmm? You wrote your cell phone number on the back, but..."

"But that's exactly it. Can you please call this number from your cell phone?" Phoenix ask.

Raven hands Maya the cell phone to make the call.

"Huh? Right now, really!? But court is still in session!" Maya was confused.

"It's OK. You'll see."

"Just do it." Said Raven.

"OK, if you say so." Maya said.

"Alright!" Raven speaks up first. "Listen well, for what we're about to do next with Maya's help has something to do with the case. Trust us."

"As Raven said… We are going to call my cell phone now. And then the court will see everything for what it is!" and then Phoenix.

Soon Richard was freaking out badly.

"O-Of all the idiotic, stupid things to..."

Ringtone from the cell phone plays the music that Phoenix and Raven were listening to without an answer, it was the one.

"Aaagh! Wh-What?! Why is my phone...? And what is with this stupid-sounding ringtone?!" Richard freaks out.

It stops after that, it was his doing and almost hurting the two lawyers. Richard can't get out of this one now.

"[He's it! He's it! He's it!]" MOCHI said and point out while jumping a lot.

"Ha!" Raven laughs.

Maya and Maggey cheered with joy.

"Mr. Wellington." Said Phoenix. "Hmm...How strange...I could almost swear that you're holding MY phone!"

Richard made a mistaken switch-a-roo there, he has Phoenix's phone and he had his.

"Y-Your...AAAAAAAAAAAH! No, no, no, no, no! It can't...!"

"By the way, before I forget, thank you very much for the lump on my head this morning." He said to the killer.

"And locking me in the closet." And Raven as well.

Shocking to the Judge and Winston to be hearing about as well.

"He did what?!" they both said it at once.

Phoenix explains it all…

"I don't think I need to explain any further, except to say: When you went to retrieve your cell phone, you mistakenly took the wrong one!"

As well as Raven, too…

"Hitting him and locking me up thinking you can win to get away with murder. I got out, fix my Phoenix, and stopped you in saving an officer. Richard, you're done! You murder Dustin thinking he was after you and hiding from the cops, weren't you?!"

Richard then lets it out in horror and cries too.

"No…! No…!"

"[Yeah!]"

MOCHI jumps to bite Richard hard on the butt without letting go and runs out of the room in pain and he was crying with Raven's project still attached to him.

"...Mmgh...AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaagggggggghhhnn!"

The Judge was lost in words on what was going on right now.

"Ah…Did I miss something…?"

Gumshoe and the other cops go out to stop them both.

"We got this."

While that was happening for Richard to get arrested too, Raven tells the rest in details on what really happened besides Phoenix was back to his normal self.

"Anyways…Here what happened…"

 _Full Story_

Richard Wellington claimed to be a first-class university student and a 'Drifting Virtuoso', but he was part of a con group whose names were listed on his phone. One day he lost his cell phone at Exposé Park.

Meanwhile, Maggey Byrde and Dustin Prince, a couple who are both police officers, went for a walk at the same park, where Maggey gave Dustin a birthday present, a yellow baseball glove made to suit, Dustin being left-handed. As they were strolling, they saw a lost cell phone on the ground and decided to pick it up.

Wellington eventually called his phone to try and find it. Maggey answered it, and promised him that she would give his phone back at 6:00 PM.

When Wellington met Maggey, he also saw Dustin, still in his uniform. Wellington instantly went into a panic, fearing that Maggey had talked with a police officer and ran a check through his contacts list.

Wellington fought Dustin on a high balcony, with Wellington the victor. Dustin was pushed off the balcony. As he fell to his death, he grabbed Wellington's glasses and took them with him. Dustin snapped his neck after falling 9 feet to the concrete floor below, dying almost instantly. He landed on top of Wellington's glasses, crushing them. As he fell, Wellington saw the baseball glove, which he mistook for a bunch of bananas, thanks to his poor eyesight, and the fact that the glove was yellow.

Maggey ran off, taking Wellington's phone with her. Wellington climbed down to the corpse and spent fifteen minutes looking for his glasses. He eventually gave up and called the police, implicating Maggey for the murder. He then used Dustin's pointer finger on his right hand to write 'Maggie' in the sand, unaware that he misspelled the name and that Dustin was left-handed.

"That's about it. We're good!" Raven said.

Gumshoe and the other cops arrested Richard for good for hurting the others to murdering someone to give MOCHI back to Raven too, with one thing left to do next.

"So, that is what happened. You were knocked out by Mr. Wellington and you, Ms. Strides were locked up in the closet by him..." said the Judge.

"He is a man who lives on his pride and self-image alone" explained Phoenix. "And to hide his involvement with the con artists' group, he has become paranoid, and has lost all ability to make rational judgments."

"Meaning that he was a trouble making loser." Raven added.

MOCHI dances.

"[Loser he was.]"

"Then...Then, Mr. Wright...The phone you're holding..." Winston asked.

"It's Mr. Wellington's, naturally." Phoenix said to him.

Raven gave Phoenix his back and report the other one to Gumshoe.

"I have Phoenix's, the other one will be back in police's safety back at the station." Raven said.

"Now then, this court finds the defendant, Maggey Byrde..."

*NOT GUILTY! *

"Not Guilty!" said the Judge.

Everyone cheers with joy for Winston lost as Phoenix and Raven won again. As MOCHI, Maya, and Maggey jump around and happy for this victory.

"That is all. This court is adjourned!"

And for that once the Judge hits his gavel, the case has end at last.

*CASE CLOSESD! *

Time: September 8, 2:16 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

After a crazy long day, Maggey was free and back on the police force for good.

"I knew that the real you would shine through eventually! I am so moved by what you've done for me, sir!" She says her thanks to them. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wright! And thank you too, Raven, for saving him."

"Ah, it was nothing really." Raven said.

Maya was a little sad to the murder victim of Dustin.

"I feel really bad for Dustin. He didn't do anything to deserve this..."

"I'm sure that Dustin's gone because of me..." Maggey added.

Maya doesn't believe in that at all coming from Maggey's mouth. So, if she had some bad days, so what? She is herself and it's not her fault that Dustin was killed by Richard's doing…She was a good person deep down.

"Maggey! Stop saying those things!" Raven corrects her.

Maggey explained about her giving Dustin a handmade left baseball glove.

"That glove didn't even have any sort of special meaning. It was just a present to say thanks for covering one of my night shifts. Everything is my entire fault! Dustin's death, your head being all messed up..."

Raven added something about Richard's murder spree part.

"Okay, Richard did that himself. Nothing to do with you there."

"Yeah, so no worries…" Phoenix said.

Phoenix, Maya, and Raven try cheering Maggey up instead of being so sad a lot.

"I'm going to find a new life for myself starting now." She said to them. "The next time we meet, I'm sure I'll...I'm sure I'll have found a whole ocean's worth of good luck by then, sir!"

"Yeah. After all, the 'Goddess of Misfortune' is only a name!"

Maggey shakes hands with Raven and Maya to say her good-byes to the others.

"You bet! I'm gonna make it! I promise!" Maggey said. "Next time we meet, I'll only be an 'Unlucky Person', instead of a goddess!"

Phoenix knows that Maggey will be fine…

"Y-Yeah! That's the spirit!" he said.

"Well, Mr. Wright, Raven, Maya, and you too, MOCHI, I should get going."

"OK! Good luck to you!" Maya said.

"Thanks! You take care of yourselves, too!" Maggey headed out for the three to hope see her again.

"[Bye, bye, cop lady.]" MOCHI waves to Maggey.

Phoenix sighs for he was happy that all went well for him and Raven in the end.

"What a day."

Phoenix hugs Raven to let out a big sigh.

"What a horrible day...I've gotten my memory back, but things are still a little fuzzy...Well, besides Raven helping out in the end and a new friend name MOCHI. Funny name alright."

"Oh, Phoenix. We did it together and that's all that matters the most." She said.

"That's right. You're OK, and that's what counts." Maya said to them. "You really had me worried! Come on; let's go back to the office." Maya snaps Phoenix out of it since he remembers her and everyone else now. "Earth to Nick! What's wrong? You keep staring at me! Don't tell me you've missed me?"

Yep, Phoenix remembers Maya, the Judge, a little of Winston, Maggey, Gumshoe, his Raven, the new MOCHI now, and everyone else so far. And of course, both he and Raven do miss Maya a lot.

"Well, of course we both miss you, Maya." She said.

"Uh, well, yeah I suppose I have. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Phoenix said.

"Oh? Well, I'm back now." Maya then hugs Raven. "Best friends, Raven, let's do stuff."

Maya hugs Raven strongly.

"You got that right. Always with the hugging here."

Phoenix erases one phone number off his cell phone, Richard's was no more.

"Alright. Sounds good." He said to also mention this part. "(All the phone numbers on my phone were erased by Mr. Wellington. I guess I have to start over from the very beginning...)"

MOCHI sees it for Richard was arrested and long gone.

"[Everything gone. Let's go have some fun, new friends.]" said the little robot.

Raven carries MOCHI like a pet dog.

"Okay, MOCHI, let's go have some fun with my friends and the man I love."

Maya pulls Phoenix's arm to get going.

"Come on, Nick! Let's go to our usual burger joint!" Maya said.

"I am getting hungry, so why not?" Raven joins in.

And Phoenix joins in with the girls too.

"OK, OK. (It hasn't even been two months since she came back into my life. And that story...That story began on one rainy afternoon, two months ago, it happened...)" he then turns to Raven to thank her for everything today by helping him out. "Raven, thank you."

Phoenix kisses Raven on the head for the two to be holding hands to continue as lovers and another new case later.

"Anything for you, Phoenix, you would do the same for me too."

"I would do anything for the woman I love." Said Phoenix.

And so, with Maggey maybe a cop still or maybe something g better, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were back in business while still having fun with MOCHI the robotic rabbit joining the team to help in solving murder cases. What's to come first only leaves to wait for Raven's Mother to wake up, and finding Sting Ray the leader of the Blue Swordfish soon enough. This next chapter was only the beginning. Also, a past look on what happened before this episode went on, another flashback memory lane that was about to come! Until next, stay tune. :D Yeah!


	22. Reunion and Turnabout: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 14 - Reunion and Turnabout: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Pearl Fey - Alexis Tipton

Lotta Hart - Whitney Rodgers

Maya Fey (Defendant) – Lindsay Seidel

(Murder Victim) - Turner Grey – Chuck Huber

Franziska von Karma - Jessica Peterson

(Witness) –

"Director Hotti" - Hank Azaria

Morgan Fey - Stephanie Young

Ini Miney - Mikaela Krantz

Mimi Miney - Mikaela Krantz

(Ami Fey - Juli Erickson)

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

*Mi-Ho, the Raven Bird

*Liam Strides - Keith Silverstein

One night on the highway streets, a very good looking sports red car was driving fast with two girls in it. They might be sisters from the sound of it for one was sitting in the front seat with the other driving. For one girl spoke up from this event that happened some time ago…

"That was no accident. I was murdered by that person."

This person was driving so fast, that this girl didn't turn the car in time to crash right in the middle of the highway streets of the middle dead end-like, for it comes to a hit and blows up – only for one of the two girls got out of the mess alive…Seeing the horror before her eyes of the fiery car to go up in flames for one of them didn't get out at all to die from a car crash.

"That's why I took my revenge. It's only fair, isn't it…Ini?"

Tayla: (Okay, hold up! Before we continue, let us confirm that this takes place before the other case you read and way before MOCHI first appearance as Raven was creating him during the time 'as half robot in a bunny doll-like skin from it'. So, let's start from the beginning where Phoenix and Raven went to see the temple where Maya Fey was training at to see again since she left them 'and way before she returned to help them out in court'.)

It all starts out somewhere in the middle of nowhere of a big field of the train tracks. Looks like it was moving at some distances, as Phoenix and Raven were riding on there with a certain someone to be meeting with a certain someone to see since the New Years has started…Okay then? Just who was this man that those two defense lawyers are taking to see? He was known as Turner Grey who tells them the issue, who seems to be very important.

 ***Surgeon – Turner Grey***

"You see…I find it all highly upsetting!" he said to the two. "The one who killed the fourteen patients at my hospital was the nurse who mixed up the medications. And yet, before she could admit her guilt, she died in a traffic accident!"

Newspaper was saying about Grey was this: Director Grey 'who works at the hospital'…Fourteen Dead at Grey's hospital. The Director Responds to Questions, (successive medical mishaps across country). Did the nurse make a mistake? From the sound of it, saying about Grey is to blame for the nurse to mix something up to kill lots of people at the hospital and died from her guilt to leave things unclear.

"So, I, the director, am rumored to have caused the accident to silence her!"

Phoenix and Raven were listening to everything that Grey was saying to them.

"Dr. Turner Grey's your name of the hospital place, huh?" ask Raven. "(Strange, why does his name sound so familiar to me?)"

Grey grabs Raven's hand gently to smooth talk her for another creep she didn't like.

"And you are Mr. Wright's partner, right? Raven Strides? I heard so much about you."

Raven pulls her hand away from Grey.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not my type, pal."

Phoenix then ask Grey something else.

"So, that's why you decided to seek a spirit medium's help?"

"Exactly!" shouted Grey. "I'll summon that nurse who got herself killed and make her sign an affidavit that it was all her fault!"

Okay, Grey, we get it. Way to make this dead nurse's spirit confess…God. As Phoenix and Raven go along with this with an odd look on their faces to see that Grey could be a crazy person to be helping him out. Grey then talks about who to turn to being someone very familiar to them. You guys know who it is…

"The Kurian School of Channeling's representative head, Maya Fey…I hear she was famous in those circles. I have an acquaintance who knows a lot about the occult." explained Grey. "When I spoke to her, she refereed me."

"A condition?" questioned Raven.

Phoenix asks Grey on what this 'condition' was.

"Did this condition that Raven and I attend the channeling come from her?"

"Yes, she asked for you two by name!" answered Grey. "She said, 'only if both Nick and Raven attends'. All right, Mr. Nick? Ms. Strides?"

"My name is 'Phoenix'…" said Phoenix.

"Well, of course we do." Said Raven. "In fact, this will be nice to see where she lives. I heard Kurain Village was a very cool place. I guess my project must wait until later."

Phoenix was lost on what his girlfriend was saying.

"Wait. Project?"

"Remember the bunny my Dad gave me? Well, I got something in mind to use it for, it'll have to wait for later when we get back."

Meaning that she was making MOCHI took a lot of time on it. Which will be seeing again real soon. As those two lovers'/defense lawyers remember seeing Maya leaving at the train station the last time to go back home, and now they're going to see her again who has trained very hard. Phoenix knows of seeing his partner Maya in person once again since the New Year had started.

"(She is a full-fledged spirit medium now?)"

From riding on the train to getting to Kurian Village and then a van to get the three all the way to the village now – Phoenix, Raven, and Grey have finally made it. And it looked nice, like being in an old timing of the Japan from way back, you know?

"Wow…Kurian Village…" amazed Raven. "Look at this place. So, cool, huh Phoenix?"

 **Kurian Village**

Even Phoenix couldn't believe in it either from seeing the whole thing.

"This is Maya's hometown, huh?" he looks around to answer Raven's question. "You can say that again, Raven. It does look cool."

The two see a huge rock on how spiritual the Fey women are, for Grey tells them to get going to get inside of the place.

"Let's be on our way. The ceremony should be starting soon."

Both Phoenix and Raven Follow Grey.

"Right." Phoenix said.

So, on their way they go walking on a nice fine path of the fields to get to the village…From every walk they go to, a little girl was looking at the three passing by one path at a time. She looks like she was from the village too from the style clothing she was wearing like Maya's. Phoenix and Raven soon start to notice as well, same with Mi-Ho who was tagging along by flying a lot to let them know 'besides having a new bird house that Gumshoe made for him to live in at Phoenix and Raven's work building now'…Finally arriving to the entrance.

"Hello!" Phoenix called out.

The little girl was still following them, for Phoenix to see for her to hide then shows herself for him and Raven to see.

"I thought Mi-Ho spotted someone…" said Raven. "Looks like a little girl."

"A girl?" confused Phoenix.

Then someone calls out to the little girl to come out of hiding, she looked shock that someone found her.

"Pearl?" she said to showing herself. "Bad girl. How many times must I tell you not to follow suspicious strangers?"

I think she was saying about Phoenix more than Raven, Grey, or Mi-Ho instead.

"S-Suspicious?"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Said the little girl to come out of hiding and goes up to her mother.

"Goodness. What if you fell and hurt yourself?"

Over protected mother here for this girl, for Phoenix and Raven see this girl was from the village with the same clothing like Maya was alright.

"Talk about looking at a mirror." Raven said.

"(This girl somewhat resembles Maya…)" and Phoenix too.

The lady then asks who the three were once she checks on her daughter was alright.

"Well? Who might you be?"

"I'm Grey." He introduces himself. "I booked a channeling ritual today."

"Oh, I'm Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney." And Phoenix does too.

"And I'm Raven Strides, same thing who hacks to solve murder mysteries, and a girlfriend of Phoenix." And Raven as well.

This surprises the little girl as the woman was acting strange when she heard that part out, to know who they were.

"Two attorneys? Ah, so you two are the ones." She said. "I have heard about the both of you from Mystic Maya. Nice meeting you, good sir. And you too, honey."

So, the people at the village call her Maya as 'Mystic Maya', huh?

"Mystic…Maya?" Phoenix was confused.

"(Wait, did she just call me 'honey'?)" questioned Raven.

The woman calling herself Morgan Fey introduces to the other three, along with her daughter Pearl Fey too.

 ***Fey Branch Family Member – Morgan Fey***

 ***Fey Branch Family Member – Pearl Fey***

"I am Morgan Fey, Mystic Maya's aunt. This is Pearl, my daughter."

So, wait…If Morgan is Maya's aunt, then that means Pearl is also Maya and Mia's cousin too. Cool!

"So, your Pearl is Maya's cousin then, right?" ask Raven.

This surprises Phoenix as well.

"(She's Maya's cousin?)" he then tries to say hi to Pearl. "Hello."

But she hides behind Morgan to be a very shy girl, as Raven and Mi-Ho spotted something on Pearl's arm. Like some type of bad bruise looking very deep and painful on her skin. How did she get that? From tripping?

"(That's weird…)" Raven wondered. "(Is Pearl a clumsy little girl or what? She looks like she's been falling down a lot, but from the look from Mi-Ho's eyes, it might be a lot more. At least that's my guess.)"

Weird…Soon Morga allows the three and Mi-Ho to come inside as Pearl hangs around the area again while her mother was working.

"Please come in." she said. "Everything is ready. And animals like that bird stay outside please, I just clean the place."

Mi-Ho had no choice as Raven says this to him before they head on in.

"We'll be fine, Mi-Ho, just go check on that little girl Pearl for me. We'll be out soon."

And so, the raven bird does just that. As Phoenix, Raven, and Grey enter in a room with it saying, 'Once chance, one meeting' with Lotta Hart was on another job has once again seeing the two.

"If it ain't Wright and my girlfriend Raven." She said to be seeing them.

 ***Self-Proclaimed Journalist – Lotta Hart***

"Oh, my god…It's you!" said Raven to be smiling.

"L-Lotta?!" surprised Phoenix.

Lotta smiles in seeing Raven again for them to hug each other.

"Hey!"

"Raven! Hi, y'all girlfriend. I miss ya." Said Lotta.

"I miss you too." Raven said to her friend. "Long time, no see!"

All four of them sat on the floor of the room with their shoes off 'as Mi-Ho flew around outside to watch over Pearl Fey on his end', for Lotta was happy to see her best friend Raven again and her boyfriend since last year in December.

"This sure takes me back."

"It sure does, Lotta. Like it's almost been forever since we last saw each other." Raven said to her.

"No kidding!" Lotta said to turn to Phoenix next. "Say, did ya get a lil taller?"

Phoenix sees that as a joke.

"What are you, my aunt?" he asks Lotta. "What are you doing here?"

"I bet it's one of Lotta's new made up stories to put into that is real, but isn't I bet."

Raven took a very lucky guess there, she was right. Here we go again with Lotta's crazy dream.

"Ya should already know since Raven said it. I am here for the big scoop!"

And Phoenix had to deal with this issue again.

"You're still at it?" ask Phoenix. "Being a photographer?"

"Ya betcha." Answered Lotta with a bummed out look on her face. "I'll never forget it. For six months since ya toyed with me in court, I've chased every scoop I could sniff…I, dirty photographer Lotta Hart!"

That's not how Phoenix and Raven remembered it on their end.

"Oh, really? Good for you." Raven said with a small smile. "I think…?"

"(Weren't you the one toying with the court?)" Phoenix said to himself and tries keeping a straight smile on his face.

Lotta just laughs to be seeing them again to be hanging out with them while working. Then Grey says something for the other three to hear.

"It's almost time…It's almost time, Mr. Nick and Ms. Strides!" he said while acting very odd. "Even if that nurse descends as an evil spirit, I'm prepared to fight with everything I have. As you three can see…"

Grey shows from his jacket underneath to be having a gun to use when he sees the nurse's spirit, that looks very dangerous for him to do! This surprises Phoenix, Raven, and Lotta when they see this.

"(A gun?!)" surprised Raven. "(Has the doctor loss his mind?!)"

"Wh-What's with that?" ask Phoenix. "It's not a real gun, is it?"

Raven freaks out to say it like phoenix did too from asking Grey that, I mean what does it look like to you?

"No kidding!"

Grey just smirks at them knowing that they should've know by now to see him carrying a real gun.

"What do you people think?"

"I think this guy has the wrong idea about channeling." Said Lotta.

With Grey going crazy to calming down again as Morgan comes into the room, she announces on what will be happening next for the channeling to begin.

"Everyone, please correct your poster." Said Morgan.

"Raven and I can finally see Maya?" ask Phoenix.

Morgan got mad at Phoenix when he addresses Maya's name only, for they call her Mystic Maya in their village. Scary face…

"What impudence!" she snaps. "That's Mystic Maya to you! She is the last of the head family's bloodline's, the Kurian School of Channeling's legitimate succorer. That is who Mystic Maya is."

Phoenix, Lotta, Raven, and Grey freak out from Morgan's freaky attitude.

"Sorry…!" Phoenix said to be a bit scared.

Morgan then looks at Raven to bow to her with respect.

"And you, honey…You are alright. You may address our Mystic Maya as Maya."

Raven tries to smile without being afraid.

"Ah, okay…? Thank you? (What's up with this woman?!)"

Soon one of the other women calls out from the door outside to tell Morgan that all is well.

"The head is ready."

Morgan claps her hands together.

"Then, let us begin."

As the two girls 'one in front and the other from behind' come from inside with a tradition to introduce Maya Fey in the scene…Wearing a robe, long white socks, necklace, and a crown on her head for her to be training hard from summoning spirits to let them speak up. To Raven and Phoenix's surprise to see her being serious in doing this all for crazy Grey.

 ***Spirit Medium – Maya Fey***

"(Maya…)" Phoenix said to be amazed of Maya's hard work.

"(She sure looks all good and ready.)" Raven said as well.

The two girls move aside next to the door as Maya stands in the middle, as the drum was hit and Morgan says the rest on what happens next on the spirit channeling tradition.

"We shall now begin the Kurian School channeling."

One girl hands Maya a special key to open the room to another world for this to work out. For the two girls to open the door all the way and Maya places the key in her sleeves to keep hold of. Grey then gets up to bow to Maya, as the two girls and Morgan do the same as well…Morgan tells how it all works out during Maya's channeling for Grey.

"During this ritual, none may enter this meditation room or the channeling chamber in the back. Please do not forget that." Then Maya and Grey walk into the room as the two girls close the door, Morgan then ends it with the room being locked from the inside. "Now the channeling chamber has been completely cut off from the world." She said to walk with them away from the room. "Let us wait patiently in the main hall."

Morgan sees that Mi-Ho 'still on watch to be acting normal' was on his best behavior to have a bird bath and some food to eat, as she, Phoenix, Raven, and Lotta waited in the other room for Maya to be done with Grey…Seems boring for Lotta to get her stories in there, too bad she couldn't due to the tradition of theirs.

"Hey. Hold on, Granny." Complained Lotta.

"Excuse me, 'Granny'?" Morgan overheard Lotta calling her by that.

"How come we ain't allowed in the room? I'm here for work! Journalism! I can't work like this!"

Morgan then tells it to Lotta like it is, the hard way.

"Oh, are you a foreigner?" ask Morgan to be hard on Lotta. "You have an impressive grasp of our language."

But Lotta got super mad at her, oh boy…

"Hey, I'm a native! From the heart of the heartland!" she said.

"Then I ask that you return to that heart of the heartland."

Soon this made Lotta shut up from Morgan's rude behavior for Raven felt bad for her friend.

"(Now that has got to burn.)" said Raven.

Then Morgan explains their rules that works in their home to follow them no matter what on how things work out on their end.

"This is Kurian Village. If you cannot follow our traditions and rules, we request that you leave!"

Talk about a scary look on Morgan's face to have her eyes glowing in fear, that put Lotta in her place badly.

"I…I get it, so could ya not attack me with yer hair and eyes?" ask Lotta.

Raven pats her friend on the back to cheer her up.

"Look, Lotta, it's all good. We'll see something I bet."

"(She never learns, does she?)" Phoenix agrees with Raven on that part.

Lotta overheard Phoenix if he said anything about her again as if she could already tell.

"What was that, Phoenix?! What's with that look that screams, 'she never learns, does she'? In the first place, ya-!"

Just before Lotta could finish saying anything else, a gunshot goes off for her, Phoenix, Raven, and Morgan to hear from another room. Grey's doing maybe? Not good!

"What was that noise?" ask Lotta.

"From the channeling Chamber?" wonder Phoenix.

"It sure did!" same with Raven to hearing it too. "Phoenix, you don't think…? Oh, no."

Lotta could tell that it was gun fire alright.

"Wright, that's gunfire!"

"Shot two times!" Raven added.

With Mi-Ho cawing a lot for Phoenix, Raven, and Lotta going back to the chamber room to try opening the door to still be locked.

"Ms. Morgan, the key!" demanded Phoenix.

Morgan walks up to them at a time like this.

"There is only one key, and Mystic Maya has it."

That wasn't good to hear!

"What?" shock Phoenix.

"We're gonna break the down the door, Wright! Raven!" Lotta said to them.

"Got it!"

So Lotta and Phoenix try their hardest to hit the door down together many times, but that didn't work so Raven gives it her all with her fighting skills.

"Alright…" she said to be ready. "Stand back, you two…"

Raven moves back a little, looks at the door, gets to her stands, runs up, and then up kicks the door down hard to the be open for Lotta and Phoenix join in the room with her. Nice one! Once they finally got inside the room, Lotta takes some pictures from her camera; for they see a horrifying scene of Grey's body on the ground and in a puddle, full of blood. He was dead.

"Dr. Grey?" Phoenix tries talking to him. "What is this?"

"Maya?" Raven calls out to her friend.

Soon someone spoke up that the spirit took over Maya's body and was holding a gun, that shot and killed Grey! Oh, no…

"I was murdered…" the nurse spirit said.

"M-Maya?" confused Phoenix.

The spirit controlling Maya's body continues talking.

"That man murdered me. So, I killed him."

The other three couldn't believe in this whole thing that was happening right now.

"What?" Phoenix and Raven said together.

"This is it!"

And Lotta takes more photo shots with her camera, to Phoenix and Raven to be seeing her doing all of this at a time like this. Someone was murder!

"Lotta!" Raven complained.

"At a time like this?! Really?!" same with Phoenix.

"That's exactly why!" she said to them.

Morgan quickly comes into the room to deal with the spirit to save Maya's body in time.

"Leave! Please leave this to me! Quickly, go inform the police."

But Phoenix and Raven were more worried about leaving Maya alone in the room with her aunt.

"B-But…" Phoenix was lost.

"Hurry…" said Morgan. "A phone is in the main hall!"

"But-!" Phoenix says it again.

So Lotta gets Raven and Phoenix to get moving right away.

"Come on, Raven! Let's go, city boy! Let the granny take care of this!"

"She's right, Phoenix!" Raven pulls her boyfriend out of the room. "(Be brave, Maya.)"

The three exit the room, since Raven hated to leave Maya alone like Phoenix too on his end.

"(Maya…)" he said.

What will happen now once the three call up the police while Morgan helps Maya on her end and alone in the room? Oh, boy…Minutes later…The police have arrived with lots of cars, and we all know and love 'for Phoenix to finally get his name right to say', was Detective Dick Gumshoe himself leading the investigation. Long time, no see, dude! He comes into the room to talk to Phoenix, Raven, Lotta, Morgan, and Mi-Ho listens in from outside of the door to questions them.

 ***Director Police – Detective Dick Gumshoe***

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Gumshoe. "The police are here! Who called for us?" Gumshoe then sees Phoenix and Raven. "You two again?"

Raven seen worse from Gumshoe to get use to him being in every business so much.

"Hey there, Mr. Detective."

"Back at you…" said Phoenix. "What brings you out here, Detective Gumshoe?"

Raven laughs for Phoenix can finally say Gumshoe's name right.

"Alright, Phoenix, you can say Gumshoe's name right. Nice work." She said to her boyfriend.

Soon he realizes it too as Phoenix felt shy to move his hand on his head from shyness.

"Is that so, Raven?" said Phoenix. "Who would've guess?"

"Yes." Raven then turns her attentions back to Gumshoe again. "So, Mr. Detective, what's up?"

"Thank you, kid." He said to answer Phoenix's question next. "I was in the area on a business trip, pal. And then, they sent me out to help."

Last thing that anyone needs 'at times' was Gumshoe doing the job like this one.

"(Does this guy the only detective in this world?)" questioned Phoenix.

Soon Morgan comes into the room to see Gumshoe has arrived, along with the other officers were outside and waiting.

"Oh? You arrived faster than anticipated." She said.

"I'm Gumshoe, of the Metropolitan Police." Said Gumshoe.

Then Phoenix 'as Raven wanted to know too' asked Morgan on how Maya was doing.

"Ms. Morgan! How's Mystic…Maya?" Phoenix corrects to call Maya's another name for Morgan.

"Please tell us…" begged of Raven.

So, she tells them…

"The Spirit-Serving Technique succeeded. She has returned to this world."

That's good and all, but still…Phoenix and Raven needed to see Maya in person for themselves to beg Morgan to allow them to.

"Let us see her, please!" Phoenix beg.

"Right now, she is unconscious." Said Morgan. "I am afraid both of you, sir, and you too honey, cannot see her. Forgive me."

Gumshoe then asks Morgan something about the others in the area when the murder happened.

"Is this everyone who was in the manor at the time of the accident?"

"Ah, yes." Answered Morgan. "My daughter, Pearl, was here. And a guest was in the annex side room."

"The Annex?" questioned Gumshoe. "Is it at the back of the manner?" Then turns to Phoenix and Raven "Go fetch 'em, pal. You too, kid."

Like they had no other choice, they needed to.

"Really…?" Raven complained. "Give me a break, Mr. Detective…Come on, Phoenix."

He goes with his woman.

"Okay."

As Phoenix and Raven looked around from outside of the home to find another spare room, for Mi-Ho flies around to aid them. This other guest could be anywhere… Is like a huge maze in the area.

"Anything, MI-Ho?" Raven asked.

He nodded a no to for not finding anything yet.

"Let's keep on searching…"

Phoenix was trying to on his end too.

"Let's see…The side room is this way." He found it. "Raven, it's over here."

Raven and Mi-Ho go over to him.

"Wait up…AH!"

She then falls to land on top of Phoenix to have trouble getting back up.

"Ouch…! You okay, Raven…?" Phoenix said to be having his hands on something. "What…? Wow!"

Phoenix's hands were all over Raven's butt to be moaning a bit, freaking out to be liking it but he stops in time to have his face red all over.

"Phoenix-!" Raven tries getting back up.

"(Damn! Damn! Not good!) I'm so sorry, Raven! I touch you at a wrong spot! (But it felt so good feeling your butt…)"

Raven gets back up to try brushing off the weird feeling for Phoenix to feel bad, but she was fine and she wasn't mad at all.

"It's okay, Phoenix, it was an accident." She said. "It's not your fault."

"Oh, yeah, it was." Said Phoenix. "(Glad she wasn't mad at me. Still, I bet she liked it.)" he snaps out of it. "Anyways, the guest is in here."

Raven and Mi-Ho join with Phoenix; she just continues with the work.

"(Oh, Phoenix…) Right, let's see if this person's inside."

As the two and Mi-Ho go near the door and checks if this person was in there.

"Excuse me." Phoenix said to opening the slide door.

Once he did, Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho see a girl sitting on her bed to look calm, smile-like, and normal looking girl named Ini Miney.

 ***College student of research and studying parapsychology – Ini Miney***

"Hello." Said Ini. "Oh…Is it, like, time to start? The channeling."

"Channel-!" Phoenix stop to tell Ini something. "No, the situation changed! A murder has occurred!"

All that Ini was doing was moving her arms back and forth without a care in the world.

"Oh? That's, like, a total bummer."

Raven already sees that Ini was dumb.

"What?! (Is she for real?!)"

"So, uh, who are you?" ask Phoenix.

So Ini tells the two who she was, as Mi-Ho felt something was up with the girl already but couldn't tell what that was yet.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ini Miney." She said to them. "Um…At the college, I'm researching and studying parapsychology."

Something odd for a girl like Ini to be do and seeing that was…Somehow a bit different from others.

"The occult?" question Phoenix.

A flashback on what Grey said to Raven and Phoenix about someone telling him about Maya's village and what they do, it was Ini who did…

" _I have an acquaintance who knows a lot about the occult."_

End of flashback…See? Told you so. Still, how can Ini be acting calm and moving her arms at a time like this?

"Ini Miney, huh? (Okay, something up…Why does this girl's last name sound so familiar to me? Like I heard of another person with that last name before, but where?)" Looks like Raven might know someone with the same last name as Ini, she was having trouble figuring it out though. "(This might be a while to search.)"

Raven had some work to do to know more about Ini, besides she and Phoenix hears about her a bit from Grey saying so.

"Wait, are you the one who refereed Dr. Grey to Kurain Village?" Phoenix asks her.

"Yep! Nice to meet you two!"

And with that, they take Ini to be questioned by Gumshoe to write everything down on his notebook. And hey, Raven does the same thing on everything else from her laptop, she was good at typing fast. Just saying.

"So, you were in the side room the entire time, oblivious to the murder?" he asked.

"That's right." Answered Ini. "I started feeling sick after lunch, so I was, like, napping in the side room the whole time!"

Gumshoe was getting his story down from Ini by writing it fast.

"Napping…"

"Detective Gymshoe, was it?" spoke Morgan. "Shall I show you to the crime scene?"

"Please do." Said the detective. "Oh, my name isn't 'Gymshoe'. It's 'Gumshoe'."

But Morgan gave poor Gumshoe the dirty look in her glowing eyes again as she did the same to Lotta.

"Let us be on our way."

That sure scared Gumshoe straight.

"R-Roger that!" he said while freaking out and says something to the other four before leaving the room and Mi-Ho too. "Stay put, little birdie…And I'll have to question everyone here later, so just sit tight, okay?"

"Quit dawdling!" Morgan speaks up loudly to Gumshoe.

He jumps to be scared and follows Morgan to the scene of the crime.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

And so…As they were waiting, it started to rain a bit from outside for Mi-Ho to stayed under the shaded roof house, and Ini sleeps in an odd pose of her body, Lotta says something to Phoenix and Raven that had something to do with Grey who wanted to talk to some dead nurse. For she knows her research from someone who was close to Ini herself.

"Did ya two know, Wright? Raven?" ask Lotta.

Phoenix turns to her.

"Hmm?"

"What's up, Lotta?" Raven asks her friend.

Lotta turns her attentions to Ini for them to see and hear about it.

"She's the little sister of the spirit Dr. Grey summoned."

What a shocker, they didn't know anything about it until right now.

"Of the spirit?" questioned Phoenix.

"Wait…Ini had a sister…?" confused Raven. "What a shame."

Lotta explains the rest to the two lovers/lawyers as Ini just slept away.

"The nurse who killed those fourteen people, obviously."

Another shocker.

"What-?!"

Before Phoenix and Raven say something in shock, Lotta tells them to keep quiet in time before anyone else heard but didn't except for Mi-Ho.

"What gives, Lotta? What else do you know?" ask Raven.

"Her name was Mimi Miney." Explained Lotta. "As ya two know, after dealin' a severe blow to Grey Hospital, she died in a traffic accident. And this girl's the little sister."

I guess Ini is Mimi's sister…For that Raven now knows who she was.

"Ah! So, that's where I know her from. I heard about it even before Grey told us the rest."

But to Phoenix that Ini got Grey to come to Kurian Village in the first place.

"But she referred Dr. Grey to Kurain Village." He said.

"And she accompanied him all the way here. Somethin' smells off, don't it?" You already know the half of it, Lotta Hart!

"Well, we're starting to know the half of it, Lotta, so you bet!" Raven said.

For that, Mi-Ho pecked at the door for them to open it to see lots of cops clearing up the room that the murder happened in.

"Well, well, looks like they finished investigatin' the crime scene." Lotta said to see Phoenix opening the slide door all the way. "Hey!"

"Since Raven and I have a chance, we thought we'd look."

Raven was in with her laptop all good to go, and Mi-Ho was behind them same with Lotta as well.

"You two are gustier than you both look." She said to them.

And with that…Okay? Phoenix and Lotta moved to the scene of the crime very funny-like without anyone looking. Raven just walks down there and Mi-Ho too, got to admit that the part there was weird and funny. Once they opened the door, they see that everything was set up to have a look around.

"Freaky…" Raven said to be scanning everything from her laptop in time.

"I say…" agreed Lotta. "Dr. Grey was shot in the forehead with a pistol?"

They walk around the area of the room to look any further. Raven sees that Grey was shot and stabbed as well.

"That's what Detective Gumshoe said." Phoenix said to Lotta. "But before that, he was also stabbed in the chest with a knife."

Raven scans the puddle of blood that was on the floor.

"From the look of the blood stain on the floor, seems like a lot to come out to being stabbed and then shot with a gun."

The three get closer to the back side of the room.

"Ugh." Freaked out Lotta a little. "Finis it in one blow, I say."

Raven then sees Mi-Ho moving his wing to show Raven something to add down from her laptop in time, like the same for Gumshoe getting a picture of it.

"Huh?" she then tells it to Phoenix. "Hey, Phoenix, Mi-Ho found something from the paper walls."

He sees it too, looking like a bullet hole was from the gunfire being made that killed Grey. Phoenix remembers when it might've happened…

"(A hole…Is it a bullet hole?)" said Phoenix to try to think about it. "You're right, Raven. (Back then, we heard two shots. Did a stray bullet hit this wall?)"

Lotta sees the whole thing to turn to be a big mess.

"Stabbed with a knife. Shot with a pistol. How awful, really."

"Maya could never do this…" said Phoenix.

"I know, Phoenix, she would never even if a spirit was controlling her body in to doing so."

"That's Mystic Maya to you!"

Morgan just comes out of nowhere to scare Lotta, Phoenix, and Raven as Mi-Ho flies back outside like a good bird in time.

"HOLY DAMN IT CHRISTMAS!" Raven screams out to be scared there.

"Please forgive me, but again your boyfriend said it again…" Morgan said to Raven and then says something to them. "When the murder happened, Mystic Maya was not herself."'

That didn't sound good when Morgan said that to them.

"Wh-What do you mean?" ask Phoenix.

So, she tells them on how it works in Morgan's words.

"When the spirit descends, the medium loses consciousness. Essentially, they lend their body to the spirit. So, if an inexperienced medium channels a strong-willed spirit, it can cause tragic incidents like this."

"So, if that's true…"

Phoenix finish the rest for Raven.

"Then, Mimi Miney's spirit did all this?"

"What?" Lotta was surprised. "That's ridiculous!"

Though it did sound like one, Morgan wish so too if it didn't happen like today to feel bad for Maya to be in a terrible mess.

"Regardless, it's no use crying over spilled milk." Said Morgan. "I intended to help Mystic Maya the best I can, to reduce her punishment even a bit."

Raven didn't want to believe in this.

"But…That can't happen to Maya to be a murder!" said Raven.

Morgan soon gives Raven a friendly but a sad look in her eyes when looking at her.

"See, honey?" Morgan said to her. "You remind me of my young self to say that instead of anyone else, is why I'll allow it from only you."

Phoenix didn't think so either.

"We don't know for sure yet that Mystic…" Phoenix says Maya's full name. "Maya isn't a murderer. This is an unprecedented murder that occurred during a spirit channeling."

"Did the channeled spirit commit the murder?" Raven asks Morgan. "Or is there some other dark truth behind this?"

Phoenix understood how Raven was feeling right now, he felt the same thing too.

"I know, Raven, this is hard…" he said to keep his girlfriend company. "Either way, we'll definitely get to the bottom of it."

"And me too!" said Raven.

Just then, Morgan gives a strange smirk on her face to laugh a little from Phoenix's work to see if he could do it, and Raven too.

"Feel free to try. You two are defense attorneys, are you two not?" ask Morgan.

That made the two confused and freaked out a little.

"Well, either way…Just you watch." You tell her, Raven.

For now, Morgan leaves the room.

"Goodbye."

Man! Morgan Fey is sure weird to look like she cares and being very scary, you know? Mi-Ho hates her already.

"What an old granny!" Lotta said in anger.

"Tell me about it…" Raven then stops to spot someone spying on them "Huh? Phoenix, look."

He sees Pearl too. Once the three see her, she runs off for Mi-Ho to fly after her along with Phoenix and Raven joining with their birdie friend.

"Wait!" Phoenix said to be chasing after Pearl. "What's the problem? My spiky hair?"

As Phoenix and Raven look for Pearl, they spotted a pot that looked like it cracked into pieces to be glued back together saying 'child' or 'I AM' on it. Looks odd…

"Hey, Phoenix? What's with this pot?" ask Raven to be pointing out.

Pearl was spotted by Mi-Ho to run away from them again, until Phoenix says something to make her stop.

"Wait, Pearl!" he said. "If you don't mind, could we talk? I'm Maya's friend."

Once Phoenix said that, Pearl turns around for her to pat Mi-Ho to like the touch and holds him like a pet in her arms. Raven then goes to Pearl to say something to her calmly. Raven goes down on her knees to say hi to Pearl who was still shy around them.

"Hi, Pearl." She tries talking to her. "You're Maya's cousin and Morgan's daughter, right? I'm Raven Strides and this is my boyfriend Phoenix Wright. Are you scared of us? Well, don't be. I see you already met Mi-Ho here, he likes you already."

Rave smiles for she introduces herself and Phoenix does too.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney like Raven is too."

"Phoenix…" Pearl spoke to smile. "Then you two are really Mr. Nick and Ms. Strides I've heard about?"

Pearl moves around with joy for Phoenix sees that she calls him 'Nick' too.

"N-Nick?" he repeated.

Raven couldn't help but to fall for Pearl cuteness to hug her.

"Aw! You're so adorable!"

Pearl then explains to the two that Maya told Pearl so much about them, she is so cute, isn't she?

"Yes. Of course, I know of you two." Said Pearl then points at Raven to say something. "And you, you're Mystic Maya's special someone!"

This is something that Raven and Mi-Ho never heard from a little girl's mouth to never say something like before.

"Huh? Special someone of Maya's…?"

"You're her lost, lost sister! Older sister and my long-lost cousin."

This was mixing her mind up from this mess.

"Sister to Maya?!" Raven was freaking out. "No! No! I don't even have a sister! I'm not a Fey maiden!"

But Pearl just hugs on Raven's legs.

"I want to be your cousin and sister too." She said and then points at Phoenix next. "And you're Big Sister Rave's special someone? You're her husband?"

Now Pearl was over thinking this too far. They were dating and in love, but they weren't married…Yet!

"Husband and wife?!" shock Raven.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" even Phoenix too.

Pearl doesn't know what she's thinking about right now.

"I've heard a lot about you two, lovers. You, Mr. Nick, that you're the best attorney in the world at breaking into a cold sweat!" Pearl says that to Phoenix to say something to Raven next. "And you, Big Sis Rave…You are beautiful, strong, always by Mystic Maya's side, and solving a crime in seconds. Losing your parents, you had her by your side growing up. Am I, right?"

Well…Pearl is sort of right to not know a lot to getting out much, which was kind of sad.

"(What kind of attorney is that?)" Phoenix said to himself to have an odd look on his face.

Then Pearl asks them this question…

"You two are going to rise to defend Mystic Maya, aren't you? Of course, you two will! It's like a beautiful fairy tale! That earnest look shining brightly in both of your eyes... It must be true love...Already married and working as a team to care for Mystic Maya, and a lost member of our village Big Sis Rave to save her. They'll save the day."

With Pearl, all lovey-dovey to be liking this, to mistaken on two things to be wrong about and hearts all over for Mi-Ho to see…Phoenix was turning red all over to be thinking about his and Raven's future as she was feeling silly from an eight-year-old girl to be saying these things.

"I don't believe this…" Raven was panicking a little from embarrassment.

"S-Stop it!" said Phoenix. "I'm so embarrassed, I could die! And Raven and me, married?! (I really want Raven in my life besides Pearl's silly mistake, we're only dating.)"

Wow…Just wow. After that silliness, Pearl goes up to Raven and Phoenix 'as she puts Mi-Ho down too' and speaks to them up close now that she trusts them.

"I'm Pearl Fey." She said to them. "Please to make both of your acquaintances." Pearl bows to them.

"Likewise, same here." Phoenix bows to Pearl too.

"Nice to meet you." And Raven.

Mi-Ho bows down on his end as well, smart bird.

"You're Maya's cousin, aren't you?" ask Phoenix. "Are you two friends?"

"Friends? I'd never dare say that!" she said. "I want to be just like her when I grow up. I look up to her."

Phoenix and Raven get it now for Raven smiles.

"So, cute. I can see why."

"Oh, Maya is?" Phoenix asks her.

"Usually when people don't use Mystic Maya's title, I get mad and hit them."

Pearl sure looks tough to put up a fight with her arm up and such, so Phoenix and Raven respect her wishes.

"S-Sorry about that…"

"Please forgive us."

Seems that Pearl didn't mind if it was them only.

"But if it's you, Mr. Nick, then it's OK. You're fine too, Big Sis Rave. Because...Because...you're 'special' to her. A friend and a sister looking out no matter what. Love is strong as a family!"

She was still at it again, saying about Raven was Maya's long lost sister and Pearl's cousin. As Phoenix was still seeing this to be silly and about them being married.

"(Give me a break…)" said Phoenix to be fantasizing. "(I mean one day…I can't wait to ask Raven her hand in marriage. Wow…Us as husband and wife someday…!)"

I know, Phoenix does love Raven very much, that Pearl doesn't know Raven and Phoenix were still dating.

"It'll will be a while for her to get that we're not married yet…" she said to her boyfriend.

No kidding…They still love each other to be holding hands. For that, Pearl acted tough and ready to aid them no matter what to save Maya. Still, what did Pearl meant to Raven about her being part of the Fey family? Was she or not? Raven couldn't help but to think about it since Liam was murder and Elisa was still in a coma, but Mi-Ho might know a lot more about her than Pearl was saying about that could be possible.

"Very well. For Mystic Maya's sake, I'll help you two out." Pearl then tries to find something in her sleeves to pull out for them. "Er, I hope I can be of some use…"

But Phoenix think it was too much for Pearl to ask for their help.

"Oh, you don't have to go out of your way. Just talking to me is fine."

"He's right, Pearl, we hate to make you do so much on your end." Raven said to her.

Pearl found it to pull it out and shows it to the three. Raven and Phoenix remember Maya having the only key that locks up the room from the inside for her to have, and no one else for Pearl to be having it now in her hands. So, weird…Mi-Ho felt it out to let them know that it did belonged to her from using it last.

"(The key that Maya used.)"

With Raven and Mi-Ho surprised seeing that in Pearl's hands, Phoenix had to ask on where she found it.

"Pearl, where did you get that?"

"I found it in the courtyard incinerator." She answers.

There was one like that in the village? Really?

"The incinerator?" both Phoenix and Raven said it together at the same time.

"Yes. There."

Pearl points it out to them as Mi-Ho goes flying over there to show them what it was and looks at it. An incinerator was something to keep the place warm besides burning a few things up to get rid of, for Pearl did find the key in there.

"(Why was it in the incinerator?)" questioned Phoenix.

"So, weird…But helpful so far." Raven said.

Raven scans it and the key for a good item to be use into her laptop 'just in case for later'.

"If it'll be any help, I'll gladly give it to you and Big Sis Rave." Said Pearl. "Please take it."

And for that, Pearl gives them to key, it could be very useful for them.

"Thank you, Pearl." Phoenix said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Pearl." And Raven.

Pearl laughs with joy again to Raven to be happy.

"Anything for a big sister like you."

Just then, Lotta calls out to them.

"Wright! Raven!" she shouts to be sliding to them and running up for some emergent news to say. "The police are taking Maya away!"

"They're…WHAT?!" shock Raven.

Not good…As Lotta told them – Mi-Ho flies over to the main entrance for Phoenix, Raven, and Pearl to see poor Maya being arrested on a crime she didn't even do.

"Maya!" Phoenix calls out to her.

"Mystic Maya!" same with Pearl.

"Hey, Maya!" and Raven too.

She looks at them before Gumshoe and the other officers could put Maya in the car. She looked scared and upset, as she calls her cousin 'Pearly' as a nickname by the way.

"Pearly…Nick…Raven…Mi-Ho…"

This was bad here...

"To think that the Fey head family would produce a criminal…." Said one of the maiden girls.

"How shall we explain this to our ancestors? Even to our once great Ami Fey?" and the other one.

Yeah, she was one of the first Fey women who started it all, centuries ago.

"Quiet, you two." Morgan corrected them to bow for forgiveness. "Mystic Maya is the representative head of Kurain. But she was a little too inexperienced. That is all."

As Morgan headed back to her home to feel bad and shameful to Maya being taken away from the cops to drive off as the other maidens' watch, Pearl begins to cry to see her cousin and idol to go away.

"Mystic Maya!" she said in tears.

Mi-Ho tries wiping the tears out of her face with his wings gently from Pearl's face, as Phoenix places his hands on her shoulders from behind and Raven to hug her.

"There, there, Pearl." Raven said to her. "We will save Maya no matter what. Right, Phoenix?"

"Right, Raven." He said.

Pearl couldn't believe frim what she was both was seeing and hearing right now.

"Nick…Big Sis Rave…"

And for that hours went by for Phoenix and Raven to do some work for today and go back home to visit Maya at the detention center once again for tomorrow's trial, brings back memories there, doesn't it? When the three first meant? Yeah…

Time: June 20

Location: Detention Center – Visitor's Room

As Phoenix and Raven waited to see Maya 'once again' for the second time 'while Mi-Ho waited around and listens in', she comes in to be seeing them and sits down.

"Nick! Raven!" she said.

"Maya!" said Raven to have her hand on the window like Maya did too. "Long time no see, friend."

"Same here, best friend in the world."

Phoenix gets up from his chair to be happy to see his friend/partner.

"I finally get to see you again too, Maya."

"But what should I do?" ask Maya to be worrying. "I never imagined it would turn out like this!"

Phoenix just smiles at Maya, for he knows what he was doing and so was Raven as well.

"For now, calm down. Take a seat." He then says the same thing to his girlfriend. "You too, Raven."

"Right, let's have a talk first."

For that, the three sat down to have a talk for Phoenix to go first to remember where he and Raven met with Maya for the first time defending her on their own.

"Talk about memories here, huh Phoenix?" Raven said to him.

"You can say that again." He then says it to Maya. "We're right back where we started, huh? Remember where we first met? It was also in the visitor's room."

How can anyone forget that time for Maya to be surprise of hearing and remembering it again.

"Yeah, and you two saved me." Maya said that while smiling a little but got upset again. "And I've gone and caused grief for Pearls and my aunt."

Maya also calls Pearl by Pearls as well as Pearly.

"Pearls?" Phoenix was confused to figure that part out.

"I think Maya's refereeing too Pearl, her cousin." Raven said as Mi-Ho nodded a yes there.

"Oh, right!" he gets it now. "You mean Pearl?"

Poor Maya Fey, this is the second time this was happening to her to feel bad for herself on.

"She's a good kid. Unlike me, she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Maybe so." But Raven thought of otherwise. "She's a sweetheart, I could hug her all day."

"I'm scared, Raven. Nick." Maya said to be holding her arms in fear she was in. "When a spirit descends upon me, I lose consciousness, so I don't know anything…That man died because of me!"

But again Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho didn't think so at all from Maya.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Phoenix. "Mimi's spirit did it."

"Yeah, if we can find enough proof for the others to believe in us on that part." And Raven.

Still, this doesn't change the fact that Maya did something wrong, or so she thinks…

"It doesn't matter. It might as well have been me."

Changing the subject about the trial when it starts for Phoenix to be asking Maya that question next.

"Anyway, when is the trial?"

Maya tries calming down to answer for them.

"Tomorrow, but why?" she asked.

"Then prepare the defense request right now." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, because we're defending you once again, Maya." And Raven.

Sadly, Maya didn't think it'll work for them to save her this time to deny herself.

"But I'm the culprit! I'm the murderer-!"

"Stop that!" Phoenix said to calming Maya down.

Guess that worked.

"He's right, Maya." Raven said to her friend. "We know that you didn't do it. We'll never leave you nor will Pearl and your Aunt Morgan."

Phoenix agrees with his girlfriend there, you bet!

"She's right you know. You didn't kill anyone. So as Raven just said, you'll be fine."

For that, Maya puts her fate in them again.

"Help me, Nick…Raven…You too, Mi-Ho." She said to them.

Mi-Ho nodded, along with Phoenix and Raven too in helping Maya all the way through this mess.

"We will, Maya." Said Raven.

"Leave it to us."

The two lovers hold hands with each other and hugged. As Maya nodded a yes to them to trust in them again, the next day has come for Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho 'hopefully Liam Strides' spirit to aid them maybe or Mia too' will be good for today's trial. With them all good to go from Phoenix having some evidences, paper work, and Raven with the rest on her laptop, someone also joins in as well.

Time: June 21, 9:48 AM

Location: District Courthouse

"Nick! Big Sis Rave!" it was Pearl.

They turn around to see Pearl running down the hallways to join them and Mi-Ho to be cawing with joy.

"Pearl?" confused Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" ask Raven.

Pearl was catching her breath from running a lot.

"I was so worried, I came."

"You came here alone?" Phoenix asks her.

"Yes." Answered Pearl. "I want to help out Mystic Maya, too! So…"

They understood since Pearl was training too which she can be useful to them.

"Got it." Said Phoenix. "Then let's both do our best for Maya."

"I couldn't agree with you more!" and Raven.

So, those two and Pearl 'with Mi-Ho as well' shake on it together.

"Yes."

Phoenix was looking at Raven's butt to almost grabbing it for real this time instead of an accident…He stops in time.

"Huh? Phoenix?"

"Ah!" Phoenix freaks out. "It's nothing…Listen…about yesterday."

"It's alright." Raven said to forgive him. "I know you didn't mean to, it just kind of…felt a little nice…"

Phoenix turns red to be laughing and seeing his girlfriend happy to hear.

"Wow! You're something else, Raven…I mean you really are."

Pearl moves Phoenix's hands away from Raven's butt 'that was inches from it with his hand', she thinks they had to keep their love private for some things.

"Nick! No!" Pearl spoke up. "Touching your wife's hinny in public's a no-no. Do those things back home like marry couples do!"

The two then had their faces red when Pearl said that to them.

"PEARL! WE DON'T DO THAT!" both Phoenix and Raven said.

Mi-Ho laughs a little…After that since Pearl will be joining in the defense team, Gumshoe appears to be in a hurry and feeling bad for arresting his friend Maya. He had no choice, it's his job.

"Well look who's here." Raven said for Phoenix to say his name next.

"Yep, it's Detective Gumshoe…"

Gumshoe goes down on the floor to beg for forgiveness from them.

"Please don't hate me, pal! And you too, kid!" he said to them. "As a detective, I had no choice!"

"We know." Phoenix said to Gumshoe. "But no matter what, both Raven and I will prove Maya's innocence."

"So just watch us, Mr. Detective!" Raven was ready to go all out once again.

Just then, Gumshoe hated to be the bad of awful news to tell them that they were up against a new prosecutor lawyer today.

"It won't be that easy, pal. Kid…After all, Prosecutor von Karma will be conducting today's trial."

That wasn't good to hear the name von Karma again from those two.

"Prosecutor von Karma?" questioned Phoenix. "B-But isn't he banned and arrested from…"

"AH! Not him again!" Raven yells out loud.

But wait, Gumshoe explains that it wasn't Manfred this time…

"You two are facing his successor today." He said. "It's Prosecutor von Karma's kid, who became a prosecutor real young and hasn't lost a trial since. That's why they call a prodigy, pal. And kid, best be on your guard against her too."

Wait, Manfred has a daughter?!

"It's a girl?!" shock Raven. "Phoenix…We really need to work super hard against Manfred's daughter…! (How can any of us forget after what Manfred did to us last time…)"

Mi-Ho was having his feathers up high in fear from his body just hearing the von Karma name. For Raven to be worried and Phoenix to never forget, even worse since Edgeworth was here right now...

"(von Karma…)" Phoenix freaks out from remembering Manfred after what he did to them. "(The legendary prosecutor who went forty years undefeated, the one that Raven and I fought with everything we had. All this to avenge Raven's father, find her mother, being a member of the Blue Swordfish Gang as the Shadower, killing Gregory too, a set up Yogi for murdering Hammond…And we did all of that just to save him.)" Phoenix was remembering Edgeworth as well who left him out of nowhere to forget about him suddenly, same with Raven. "(Stop it…I have to get over it. He's dead!)"

Gumshoe knows what Phoenix was feeling, same with Mi-Ho and Raven to know about it but Pearl.

"(Edgeworth…Where did you go to? When will you come back from getting rid of your past to choose death for that?)" Raven said to herself.

And with this for those two to be ready against Manfred's daughter who's much different and follows the rules 'without the killing' which was good. For down the hallway stairs of the courthouse, a woman walks up to get her whip ready to go all out in her perfect career to never lose a case once of winning, up against Phoenix and Raven. With a smirk on her face, this battle won't be so easy if they're not careful.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright…" she said.

She was known as – Franziska von Karma. Oh, boy…More to come next time so stay tune.


	23. Reunion and Turnabout: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 15 - Reunion and Turnabout: 2nd Trial

Welcome back to the murder case that must be solved, in court! And as always – Phoenix narrates about what's been happening so far…

"(Mimi Miney was a nurse who died in a car accident. During the channeling ritual to summon her spirit, tragedy stuck. The spirit that possessed Maya's body committed murder. And now, a truly unprecedented trial begins.)"

And with that, it begins in Courtroom No. 2…For Phoenix and Raven 'along with both Pearl and Mi-Ho who was allowed inside now' stand by them in court for Maya Fey to defending her, against Manfred's daughter at a young age of a prosecutor lawyer known as Franziska von Karma. And trust me, you guys, when I say that you don't want to get on her bad side at all. Or else…From Raven's computer gear to hack, find, solve, and using her Black-Wings was all good to go for her Phoenix; as Maya sat down on the same defense chair to watch, the witnesses, and the Judge entering the room.

Time: June 21, 10 PM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

*ALL RISE! *

With Pearl sitting next to the two lovers and she was pumped up to go and Mi-Ho as well, the Judge hits his gavel on the table to start things off.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey." Said the Judge. "Are the prosecution and the defenses prepared?"

Once Phoenix turned around, both he and Raven see Franziska up close in person and she was already giving Phoenix 'the most on him of the dirty look' on her face.

"(What's with this girl?)" questioned Phoenix.

"(So, that must be her, huh?)" same thing with Raven too.

Franziska stood quietly to hold her hands onto her arm to finally speak up to Phoenix.

 ***Prosecutor Prodigy – Franziska von Karma***

"Mr. Phoenix Wright…You must be a little shocked because I'm a woman, correct? I am Franziska von Karma, the prodigy."

Phoenix just had an odd look on his face when Franziska said that to him.

"Right… (Did she really call herself that?)"

"I gave up a promising career in America and came to this country for one sole reason. Revenge." Franziska then whips right near Phoenix for him to jump, 'same with Pearl and Mi-Ho and then caws at her'. Talk about a close call…She uses a real live whip of a weapon in the court house?!

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Raven complains in anger.

"Revenge? Is this about your father?" ask Phoenix.

Franziska laughs a little for Phoenix has mistaken, it wasn't that at all.

"Papa?" she questions Phoenix.

Raven doesn't like Franziska already.

"Now just one minute, Franky." She said to give Franziska a nickname. "(I might as well call her by that nickname.) Your father was a serial killer, who ruined my family's life and mine, from a horrible gang, and he was close in raping me. So, I find avenging him to be pointless!"

But all she said was this to Raven instead…

"Hmm…I see. I heard about you, but my business is this man standing before you."

"He's my boyfriend!" Raven corrects Franziska.

But Franziska smiles in an already knowing way.

"Then this changes everything, doesn't it?"

Then the Judge tries saying something about Franziska's whipping behavior.

"Er, Prosecutor von Karma…Using a whip in court is somewhat probl-!"

But she whips near the Judge to make him change his mind to allow her to continue…By force!

"No problemo." Said Franziska. "That is not an issue. Am I, right?"

"R-Right you are!" said the Judge to have his face turn red. "No problemo!"

So, honor of the courthouse you are! Raven hate Franziska even more.

"Okay, now I really hate her…!"

Phoenix says so otherwise compare to Raven having trouble with Franziska…

"Oh, Please! It's a whip!" Phoenix said to the Judge to argue about. "Pretty big problemo!"

But he still goes with the rules, like he had a choice. Well, yes, he does!

"It can't be helped. After all, they do call the United States 'the land of the free'." And so, the Judge has spoken just like that.

"There's a limit to free-!"

And again, Franziska whip near Phoenix yet again. So, rude.

"If you get in my way, my whip will speak for me." Said Franziska.

"(Please speak with your mouth like a normal person.)" Phoenix said to himself to already turning blue.

"Make no mistake. I will defeat you. Prepare to go down, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

And for that, Franziska is a bit up tight that she wants to beat Phoenix a lot already but not saying it much to Raven for some strange reason.

"Pushy much?" Raven asked.

"(She's more confident than her dad, if that's even possible.)" Phoenix said.

With those two try not to lose their guard, Pearl looks at Maya to do her best to aid her out as Mi-Ho could sense that those two are very good cousins together.

"(Mystic Maya, I will help you in any way I can.)" Pearl nodded to Maya that all we will be okay.

"Pearls…" she said to her cousin.

And now, the Judge tells 'or tries to' of Franziska to start things off.

"Prosecutor von Karma, your opening statement, please."

"This murder took place during spirit medium Maya Fey's channeling ritual." She explains.

"Spirit medium?" questions the Judge. "Those weirdos who summons spirits? Wait, does this mean the murderer is a ghost?"

For the others to believe in but the Judge and everyone else in the courtroom, this could be a bit hard to lie about a little for Maya's sake. Hell, Raven was still worried about what Pearl was calling her Maya and Mia's long lost sister to Pearl's cousin too that was on her mind right now; but how can that be when her parents the once Liam and still in coma Elisa be related to the Fey family? Seriously, what was going on? Anyways, Franziska answers the Judge about the whole thing being real.

"Yes, this trial has no precedent." She said. "It's a 'spirit trial' that concerns a murder committed by a ghost."

But the Judge 'sort of' didn't think so on his end.

"H-However, spirit channeling is hardly the most real-!"

Franziska whips the Judge for correction yet again, ouch…!

"This happened in reality. Get used to it. Possessed by a ghost or not, the fact remains that a spirit medium took a man's life. And the defendant must pay for her crime!"

"U-Understood!" the Judge goes along with it now.

"(Some Judge you are!)" Raven said to herself

Franziska sticks her whip up to call her first witness to the stands.

"Then, I shall call my first witness. I trust there are no objections, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" she asks the defend.

Like he has a choice to be sweating a lot, poor Phoenix must put up with Franziska now.

"(Could you please stop calling me by my full name every time?)"

And so…Gumshoe takes the stands to explain in his testimony, of course…Phoenix and Raven both give it their all against Franziska on this one.

 _Witness Testimony_

"Witness, your name and occupation?" she asks the detective.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gumshoe said in fear. "My name is Dick Gumshoe. I'm a detective-!"

And she whips him next.

"What was that for?!" Raven argued. "Seriously! Stop whipping!"

"Get to the point."

"What point?" he asked. "I was answering your quest-!"

She does it again. Poor Gumshoe…

"Enough." Said Franziska. "Explain the details of this murder already."

Gumshoe does so to do a stand like in an army.

"Y-Yes!"

And for this, Phoenix and Raven felt bad for Gumshoe to be working with Franziska too.

"(This is absurd.)" Phoenix said.

Once Gumshoe gets the floor plans on the big screen for Raven to copy and hack into on her end to her laptop in seconds, he explains the area on what went down of the murdering. Near the slide room, winding Way, Meditation Room, and glowing up was the Channeling Chamber to know all of it.

"Then, if everyone would look at this map. This channeling chamber, where Turner Grey was murdered, is windowless, and its only door was locked. At the time of the murder, only the victim and defendant were in the room."

Nice Chibi images of them on the map by the way. The Judge then asks Gumshoe something else about the room.

"What were they doing in there?"

"They were channeling a spirit, sir?" answered Gumshoe.

Everyone then goes crazy all over the room for the Judge to try calming them all down.

"Order!" he said to turn back to Gumshoe again. "Continue your testimony, witness."

With this, Gumshoe begins testifying on what went down during the time in flashback within his words.

"Yes, sir!" he said. "A few minutes after they started, gunshots were heard coming from the room. A few of the witnesses broke the door down and rushed into the room. They found the victim already dead."

So, says and shows it on the big screen for the others to see and Raven to get it all down on her end.

"Gunshots?" question the Judge to see it all too on his end. "Was the victim shot to death?"

From the looks of it, no. Grey was first stabbed and then shot that finished him off. From him bleeding all over the floor as Gumshoe explains that part out next.

"First, the killer stabbed the victim in the chest. The wound was severe but not enough to cause instantaneous death. So, the killer used a pistol to finish him off."

So, true, that's what happened. But Maya would never do it even if a ghost was using her body.

"And the pistol…" the Judge asked.

Gumshoe shows the evidence gun in a bag for another evidence to have there.

"It belonged to the victim." Said Gumshoe. "He'd procured it on the black market for self-defense."

I guess Grey was serious to use that to shoot the ghost that badly.

"(Then it actually was real…)" Phoenix remembers.

"And I thought that gun was for show." And Raven to say about it.

"And the murderer snatched the pistol and shot the victim with it?" ask the Judge.

"That's right." The detective answered. "Due to the stab wound, the victim was powerless to resist. The victim was shot once in the forehead, from point-blanked range. Gun powered burn was detected on the victim's temple."

It was true…Grey was shot right there – that is when some people do that to themselves too when committing suicide. And of course, once again 'to be curious about this'; Phoenix asks Gumshoe what gun powder burns met for Raven could already tell that he was about to ask.

"Go ahead, Phoenix, you might as well." She said.

"Right." He asks Gumshoe. "What is a gun powder burn?"

So, Gumshoe tells him in good basic details.

"When something is shot with the muzzle paced directly on it, the heat from the gunpowder explosion leaves the burn around the bullet hole."

Makes sense there.

"And that burn acts as proof of a point-blank shot, yes?" ask Phoenix.

"Looks that way." Said Raven.

As Gumshoe, then 'for Raven to be getting the rest', shows the gun on the table and the knife too as the murder weapon evidences.

"Also, we found the defendant's fingerprints on both murder weapons."

As Franziska was smiling with joy right at Phoenix's face, this made Pearl worried for him and Raven to find an answer from this whole thing. As Mi-Ho's feathers were moving up in anger on what was going on so far.

"Nick…Big Sis Rave…" she said.

"(This is bad.)" worried Phoenix. "(I don't see any flaws in the testimony.)"

Franziska then says something to Phoenix to prove this trial pointless to beat her end, that she never loss once in her life time.

"Allow me to make suggestion to the defense. Plead that it was justifiable self-defense. How does that sound?"

"You want use to surrender?" Raven asks her.

"Well, you could say that…"

Phoenix didn't like that idea at all.

"Justifiable self-defense?" he asked.

Even the Judge kind of agrees on that part.

"Good point. The victim had a pistol, so if you plead justifiable self-defense, that would reduce the sentence."

What will Phoenix choose for Maya?

"No way we'll allow that, right Phoenix?" said Raven.

"(Pleading self-defense is basically confessing the murder. If we do that, Maya would forever be labeled a murderer. My girl's right. Raven and I can't let that happen!)" Phoenix hits his hands on the table to answer with this. "Thanks for the suggestion, but no thanks! The defense and Raven will accept nothing short of complete acquittal!"

Raven smiles to join with her man.

"Hell yeah!" she said. "We won't give up against the likes of you, Franky!"

With Mi-Ho cawing with joy, only for Franziska to whip at him a little…Maya was surprise to hear and sees all of this, being defended from her true friends.

"Nick! Raven!"

"Shut it, bird." She then slams her hand on the table next. "As of this moment, your fate has been sealed." Franziska then turns to Gumshoe. "Detective!"

"M-Ma'am!" he answers.

"Present the final part of your testimony, the final strike. The other piece of evidence that fully incriminates Maya Fey."

This was new for both Raven and Phoenix to hear.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Raven argued.

"(What?)" questioned Phoenix. "(The other piece of evidence?)"

And so, Gumshoe presents it from the costume that Maya was wearing and the crown as well to show as evidences next, for Raven to get in time once again.

"Look at the costume the defendant was wearing during the ritual." Said Gumshoe.

Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, and Mi-Ho see it too and remembers Maya wearing those things.

"(That's Maya's robe.)" said Phoenix. "Raven, I'm going to need your help here."

"You got it, Phoenix. This also explains why Grey was bleeding so much." Raven gets ready to have a better look on her end. "Okay, Code Name; Black Wings, we're up next, time to scan around some clues hidden…"

Raven was all good to go in using her computer to scan the whole thing out at a time as Gumshoe explains the rest.

"As you see, it's covered in blood that was splattered at the time of the murder. In other words, the defendant, who was wearing this, likely carried out an act of one-sided assault."

This looks bad, hopefully Raven could find something for Phoenix on her end.

"What do you two say, defenses?" ask the Judge.

Raven scans from the two weapons and the robe covered in blood to find something from it, being hard for Phoenix to think hard too.

"(Fingerprints on both murder weapons, and blood splatters on her clothes…Could this situation get any worse? There must be some clue that lets me turns this desperate situation about!)"

With Phoenix and Raven looking at the evidences to find something, Franziska thinking it was pointless to find anything from it.

"Staring a hole through the evidence will not help you or your woman, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"Hole through the evidence..." Raven then found out about something from one of them coming from the sleeve of the robe to look at it closer from her laptop. "*GOT YOU NOW! * Phoenix, I found something."

"You did…?" then Phoenix sees what Raven was talking about. "(What is this?) Nice job, Raven." He hugs her to getting back to work. "Please look at the costume's sleeve."

"Now making the image on side a bit bigger to see…" Raven does it to showing it to everyone else on the big screen.

"The sleeve?" ask the Judge.

"There is a tiny hole here." Raven points out.

Now the Judge sees it.

"T-True."

Phoenix explains the rest.

"This is a bullet hole, caused by a gunshot."

Gumshoe didn't see that at all until now.

"Wh-What?"

"This certainly is a bullet hole." Said the Judge. "This mean the defendant was a shot at during the murder."

Looks like the two defense lawyers/lovers are on a roll now.

"Yes!" Raven was happy with Mi-Ho too.

"(Yes, we found it! All thanks to you, Raven, you're so amazing…)" Phoenix said to himself. "(A literal hole that the prosecution overlooked in its case!)"

Franziska then laughs at Phoenix to think differently.

"Why are you smiling, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" she changes things around. "Surely you or your friends cannot have thought I would overlook such a big hole?"

Now she has them, even for Phoenix or Raven didn't see this part coming at all.

"What?! No way!" Raven freaks out.

"Wh-What?" shock Phoenix too.

"I certainly did." Said Gumshoe.

What was Franziska getting at now…? So, she explains it to them.

"The only thing that bullet hole proves is that the victim shot at the defendant during the murder."

"That's right." Said Phoenix. "That means the testimony about the act being one-sided is mistaken!"

"No kidding!" and Raven too.

And again…Franziska says this.

"You are the one who's mistaken." Said Franziska to explain further. "Whether it was a one-sided act of murder only matters with a plea of justifiable self-defense. But earlier, you Mr. Phoenix Wright, turned down to seek a complete acquittal. You made the wrong choice, Mr. Phoenix Wright. The moment you pled not guilty, this bullet hole lost all evidentiary relevance!" Franziska's whip of a whirlwind pushes Phoenix aside hard to the ground.

"Nick!" said Pearl to be worrying.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Raven ask to helping him back up on his feet. "(Why that little…!)"

Phoenix puts his hand on Raven's arm to stop her in time to almost be getting into a fight with Franziska.

"Don't…Raven…" he said. "I'm fine, and it's not worth fighting over. Trust me."

The two stare at each other for Raven figures out that Franziska would pull the strings again, being upset she still holds her ground for her man says so.

"(If you say so, Phoenix, but still…)" turning back to the court. "It was a trap?"

Guess it was for Mi-Ho to caw at Franziska still, a little this time.

"Those of von Karma blood have but one fate. That is perfection." She said. "And that is how I prosecute, Mr. Phoenix Wright." She bows to him.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to hear.

"Crap!" Raven yells out loud.

Franziska then turns her attentions to Gumshoe again to say something, by force if needed to.

"Now, Scruffy! Tell the court what transpired that day, adding the newly acquired information."

Gumshoe gets to it by forcing to obey Franziska's orders…Oh, brother. Another added flashback to talk about of the whole murder thing.

 _Testimony_

"I'll give it a shot, ma'am!" Gumshoe added something else in his testimonies. "During the channeling, the defendant stabbed the victim in the chest. Of course, the victim used the last of his strength to fight back. While the two were fighting, the victim took out his gun. He then shot from close range, but he missed. The defendant took that chance to grab the pistol and end it."

The Judge gets it after hearing the whole thing and seeing the evidences.

"That scenario does make sense."

"But of course, it does." Said Franziska.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to start worrying about this mess now, as Mi-Ho tries being brave and Pearl too who was ready to put up a fight from the looks of it.

"That can't be true." Pearl speaks up. "They're just saying whatever they want."

Raven knows that feeling too.

"We know, Pearl, believe me."

"(Yeah.)" Phoenix agreed. "(There must be something…Something!)"

Thinking hard for the two-defense team from the robe being covered in blood, the crown, floor map, the two murder weapons, and how Grey was killed…Phoenix had something on mind for Raven to tell from the look on his face to be ready to find out what that was before the Judge ends it all with one hit from his gavel.

"(Phoenix…Right, I know what to do next. Hacking time!)" Raven gets to work once again.

"It seems the defendant role in the murder has been proven without doubt. Then-!"

Just then before the Judge could say it, Phoenix stops him in time.

"*HOLD IT! *" he said to go up close to the screen to show and tell. "Take another look at this bullet hole. The two were fighting, and the victim fired from close range. Is that correct?"

When Phoenix asks Gumshoe that question, he had no arguments there.

"That would be natural assumption."

"But in that case, we're missing something."

Phoenix and Raven look at each other to be on to something big here from it.

"Missing something?" the Judge asks them on what it was.

"Raven? Care to explain to everyone else?" said Phoenix.

Once he said that, Raven speaks up first to examine everything. This gets on to Franziska's nerves that they were on to something this time.

"On it." She answers to tell this to Gumshoe. "Gunpowder burn. Remember? While testifying about the victim's forehead wound earlier, you Mr. Detective, said this. That a shot fired from point-blank range leaves a burn."

That it does when Gumshoe explained that part for Raven to say it back to his face, nice one!

"(Nice one, Raven. Both smart and beautiful you are to me!)" Phoenix said to be saying the rest next. "So why, Detective Gumshoe, isn't there a trace of any burn on this costume? Your testimony is contradictory!

When Phoenix said that to point out with his finger sends Gumshoe flying to the ground. He'll be fine. For Raven tells it like it is, leaving people to question this whole thing to soon change so quickly.

"Ha! *BINGO! *" she said with a smile on her face and makes a peace sign.

The Judge also calms everyone again.

"Order! Order!"

It worked…As Mi-Ho caws with joy to fly around for a few seconds, Pearl jumps with joy and a cute smile on her face.

"Hooray!" she said to be looking at Phoenix and Raven hugging each other for working hard so far. "(Ah, Big Sis Rave and Nick together and happy. This must be a miracle of love from them. A love for another sister caring for Mystic Maya.)"

Just when all things looked good so far, Franziska smiles in a wicked-like again to not be done with Phoenix and Raven just yet.

"You are a smart man, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Said Franziska. "Same with you too, woman. Now I know why Papa had a tough time. You good sir and your woman the most both amuse me. Very well. I shall call my next witness."

Once she said that and whips the table, the door opens for Lotta was back to testify this time after Gumshoe leave for the others to see her being a witness.

"(Next witness?)" questions Phoenix.

Raven and Mi-Ho already know who it was.

"(Of course, Lotta Hart.)"

Yep, it was her alright. As back at the Kurian Village…Morgan was minding her business playing with her guitar-like instrument with Ini in the room to be talking about something very dark and secret to each other, something that was out of nowhere to be not good at all. What's up with that?

Time: June 21, 11:43 AM

Location: Kurian Village – Fey Manor

"Is this really, like, the time to be chilling?" ask Ini.

Morgan stops playing to answer that question back to Ini.

"Everything is proceeding smoothly. Your concern is unnecessary."

When Morgan said that, Ini's face looked scary with her eyes wide open. Freaky…Then goes back to her normal self again. OK…?

"Well, excuse me!"

Ini leaves the room, as Morgan plays her instrument again to think about her only daughter that she has in her life being Pearl suddenly.

"Pearl." She said.

Again, what gives? Back at court it was Lotta's turn to testify for Phoenix and Raven to hear her out, as Franziska wants to hear the important things that she wanted to hear only and nothing more on her end.

"Witness, your name and occupation, if you please." Said Franziska.

Lotta looks at her friend Raven with Phoenix, Pearl, and Mi-Ho too and waves to them.

"Hey, Wright! Raven!" said the odd photographer lady. "Long time no see!"

Raven smiles to see her silly friend.

"Hey, Lotta, we're doing well. But we saw each other yesterday, remember?"

"Lotta? Why are you here?" ask Phoenix.

Lotta laughs a little to feel embarrassed that she was here twice now, she had no choice.

"Sorry, love birds. With such a big scoop in front of me, I just couldn't control myself. Yeowza!"

Franziska whips near Lotta to make her stop talking, so rude of her.

"Name and occupation." She said.

Oh, boy. Now she's done it. Messing with Lotta, there's no end to it with messing her the wrong way.

"Wh-What in tarnation?" Lotta yells out loud. "Hey, Judge! This here is violence against my fair self!" she said to the Judge.

"That's fine." He said.

Really…? You are the worse Judge ever! Stand up against Franziska if you must!

"That ain't fine!" argued Lotta. "That's a whip! And she's whoppin' me with it!"

Franziska, does it to Lotta again.

"Just hurry up and testify about the murder."

What happened to Lotta saying her full name and what she does anymore?

"I haven't even gotten to say my name and job yet…"

Once Franziska gives Lotta the dirty look, she just makes one part short to getting down to the real deal. Raven feels bad for her friend.

"(Poor Lotta. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into here.)"

And so Lotta gets to that first part to saying about her testimony next.

 ***Witness – Photographer Lotta Hart***

"I'm Lotta Hart, a photographer, and I'm here to testify."

Phoenix see how bad both Franziska and Lotta are together in one room like Raven and Mi-Ho are on their end. Raven just types the things done on her laptop while this was going on before they began.

"(These two are a dangerous combination.)" said Phoenix.

Lotta tells it like it was…

 _Testimony_

"At the start of the ritual, only the doc and Maya went into the channelin' chamber. We were waitin' in the main hall and then…Bang!" Lotta made a gun from her hand to make the Judge jump. "We hear this gunshot. Wright and I…But really my friend Raven broke the door down and entered the room. Inside was the dead doc. And Maya, waving a pistol around. And the next moment, I instinctively took a photo!" Lotta moves around to do her work on how she does it. "I'm a professional scoop photographer, after all."

Then Franziska says the rest after Lotta was done on her end. More evidences that must be shown, meaning that it wasn't good at all.

"Allow me to present that photo to the court."

Phoenix and Raven get ready for the worse to come next.

"(The moment of truth...)" Phoenix wondered. "(What will that photo show?)"

"(Here it comes…)" Raven gets ready.

Once the photo of the evidences was in laagering it to show on the big screen 'and Raven hacking into it', it shows a woman in Maya's robe covered in blood and holding the weapon in her hands. Was it Maya being possess by Mimi's spirit in her body or what? Shocking for Raven, Phoenix, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and the Judge to be seeing this.

"This isn't the defendant!" so says the Judge. "It's a completely different person!"

"Of course, it isn't." Franziska said. "In the Kurain School of Channeling, a spirit medium changes her appearance into the one she summons."

But the Judge himself didn't believe in such things like this being real, he doesn't know the half of it to being real anymore…

"Th-That's ridiculous! Isn't that right, defense? Ms. Strides?" he asks those two.

Phoenix and Raven had to lie about that part.

"Like we're that stupid to not notice!" Raven got mad.

"Y-Yes, that's right." Phoenix answered to not say anything there. "(We know how Maya's spirit channeling works. But Raven nor I can't lie about it!)"

So, no wondering on something to keep a big secret about.

"I find it hard to believe." Said the Judge. "But if the two defenses both accept it; we must consider it fact."

"Ah…Yeah! Exactly!" Raven goes along with it. "(Please don't get mad at us, Maya, but we have to. Your secrets safe with us at all times.)"

Phoenix and Raven then thought of Franziska if she looked upon herself about this matter at hand from the Feys powers being real herself.

"(Prosecutor von Karma…She even considered this?)" questioned Phoenix.

She then smiles to be doing her work well, of a von Karma perfection.

"I told you two already…I am perfection."

The Judge has another look at the photo to make sure of it.

"I'm not sure about the face, but this costume is clearly the one the defendant was wearing."

"During the ritual," explained Franziska. "the victim and defendant alone entered the crime scene, the channeling chamber. Thus, the woman pictured is the defendant during a spirit channeling. In other words, this proves the defendant committed the murder!"

And what Franziska just said, the Judge goes along with it with enough proof there.

"Very well." He said. "Then, your cross-examination, defenses."

"Yes, Your Honor!" said Phoenix.

"You got it!" and Raven.

"Fool." Franziska said to Phoenix only.

So, it's cross-examination time with Lotta to go up against Franziska again in round two…

 _Cross-Examination_

"Lotta…" Phoenix questions Lotta first. "Are you absolutely certain only two people were in the room?"

"Huh?" Lotta was lost.

"Well, yeah think about it." Raven said next. "Maybe someone was hiding in there?"

Lotta wishes that she knew more, it was hard for Phoenix and Raven to get what they needed.

"Raven, don't ya or yer man look down on a journalist." She said. "There wasn't anyone behind the door or the foldin' screen!"

Not good for Phoenix to ask Lotta again, while Raven tries getting something on her end.

"(Come on, Lotta, don't do this to us…)" Raven said to be worrying.

"D-Did you check under the flooring?" ask Phoenix.

Franziska then asks the two lovers/defense lawyers about being there with Lotta and Mi-Ho when the murder happened.

"Defense, it seems you two were there all along. Then, answer this!" he speaks up. "Were there really only two people inside?"

Phoenix was sweating to be answering that question, all that was true.

"Yes. We only saw two."

"Yeah, what about it?" Raven asked.

The Judge sees that this was new that Phoenix and Raven didn't need to be questioned. I know, really?

"H-Hey, now…Why are you two testifying against the defendant?"

"SHE MADE US!"

With Raven's yelling, this made people get cared and the Judge but Franziska.

"O-Okay…" he said.

"That I did." She said. "Go spend the rest of your life under the flooring, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Franziska points her finger out to send Phoenix flying to the wall once again, making Raven freak out to aid her boyfriend and Pearl along with Mi-Ho too in worrying about the matter at hand now.

"Nick!" Pearl panicked. "Even I think that was a bad idea."

"(Not again…!)" freaked out Raven. "Phoenix!"

Lotta had to agree with Pearl on this one, as Mi-Ho nodded his head to do the same thing.

"Same. That was clearly an awful idea."

Raven snaps again to yell loud. Only, her body started to glow up all blue-like around her for this was very new for Maya, Pearl, and Mi-Ho 'with some inner of Liam Strides spirit' to feel this one out from this girl.

"Grr…. COCKY CHEATER BITCH! HURTING MY MAN!"

Raven screams loud to cause the glasses of the windows to break all over the room but no one got hurt, for the others didn't know on how that happened. Mi-Ho caws to stop her from glowing after that.

"Huh? Wow!" surprised Raven. "(I did that…? But how?)"

Franziska then stares at Raven to make her jump a little, Gumshoe was shock, so was Maya, Pearl, Lotta, Phoenix, and the judge when this happened. So, weird, huh?

"Phoenix, I didn't…I don't know how-!" she said to her man.

"You should have been an opera singer, Raven…!" he gets back up on his feet. "What a voice! But with beauty."

"Raven did that…" question both Lotta and Maya.

"Kid…?" and Gumshoe too.

The Judge clears his ears to continue while sweeping the broken glasses off the floor for the other cops to do.

"I say…Ms. Strides…glad you weren't hurt, whatever that was…Please clean this area out, Bailiff!" he then asks Phoenix and Raven about the matter to getting back to work. "Anyways…What do you say, defense and Ms. Strides?"

Franziska asks both Raven and Phoenix about it too.

"Yes…Yes! Tell us. Is there anything else? You two admit it, then? That this woman is the murderer and none other than the defendant, Maya Fey?"

Raven freaks out to try finding something, but not under so much pressure.

"Phoenix, we need to do something." She said. "(I'll worry about that odd thing later…)"

Phoenix was afraid to admit it to saying yes to everyone in the court room.

"I know, Raven, this is hard." He was worrying more. "(Yes, Raven and I know very well that Maya's appearance changes during channeling. But I get the feeling I'm overlooking something, the same with Raven too. Something very important! Dig through your memories once more!)"

Raven had to think of something too and fast like Phoenix was as well.

"(Phoenix…Think, Raven, think…!)" Remember when Maya was wearing the white robe to the crown on her head too? In the photo of the spirit controlling her body, no crown was on there. The two now have something big here! "*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said to tell her boyfriend about it. "Phoenix! Look at the photo again and the crown that Maya wore!"

He then gets it.

"(Yeah, that's it!)" said Phoenix to be kissing Raven. "Thank you again, Raven! God, I love you."

"Thank you, Phoenix. Let's do it."

And hurry it up, before the Judge ends it. At least the place is cleared out from broken glasses now, so that was good.

"That's enough!" he said to be hitting his gavel. "Looks like a complete acquittal was out of the question, Mr. Phoenix Wright. And same to you, Ms. Strides, no offense…"

Phoenix stops it in time along with Raven too to be saying it together and quickly.

"*OBJECTION! *" both Phoenix and Raven said.

Just in time too for Phoenix explains with his woman by his side! Too close there.

"Prosecutor von Karma, it looks like your case wasn't so perfect, either!"

"That's right, a big screw up on your end, Franky!" said Raven.

She was lost on what they were getting at.

"What?"

"The photograph contains a fatal contradiction." Explain Phoenix.

"Contradiction?" asked Franziska to start freaking out. "What are you two saying?"

"Allow us to show and tell here." Raven gets it set up.

Presenting the photo that Lotta took of the woman possessing Maya's body or dressing up like her mostly, Phoenix and Raven tell it like it was from all about it, hopefully to work out for them.

"Take a good look at this woman. It's strange. Something that should be there is nowhere in sight!"

"That should be there?" Franziska still didn't get it.

Having another look at the photo, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and everyone else in the room see it. No crown on the woman's head dress as Maya in the photo but she had it on during the ritual.

"*BINGO! *" said Raven. "Now do you all get it? Phoenix!"

Phoenix holds it up for the others to see the crown in his hands.

"Right. This ornament was used in the ritual that day." Said Phoenix.

Lotta remembers it too.

"R-Right…"

Raven then tells about the crown on how it works 'since Maya told her all about it once'.

"A 'medium headdress', a sacred ornament that's always used in the channeling rituals. When she entered the channeling chamber, the defendant was, without a doubt, wearing this."

Maya prays for any luck to happen for the better after this and Mi-Ho cawing a lot without a care in the world this time.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lotta said to remember it all. "I saw her wearing it, too!"

Phoenix then points out on what he and Raven said about the crown that Maya wore, and what was missing in the photo that Lotta took.

"But in this picture, it's missing." He said. "This contradiction points to only one conclusion. The defendant is not the woman in this picture!"

"Agreed!" Raven said too.

But Franziska seconds that.

"Wait a second. I-It could have easily fallen off while the defendant and victim fought."

But Pearl said so otherwise to correcting this girl.

"That's impossible." She said.

Phoenix and Raven hear her out.

"Pearl?" surprised the two.

"The medium headdress fits tightly on your hair. It would never fall off that easily."

Strong words in Pearl Fey's young age, nice one…Maya was touched too for her cousin was brave.

"Pearls…"

Phoenix continues…

"And if this isn't the defendant, that means the real murderer is someone else!"

"You tell it to Franky like it is, Pearl!" Raven cheers for her.

From that, everyone was arguing all over the room, Franziska panics, and the Judge once again hits his gavel to calm things down.

"Order! Order! Order!" said the Judge.

Looks like things might be turning about for the better…

"*OBJECTION! *" and then Franziska objects. "The defense's argument is a complete mess."

"Really? Again?" Raven argues with her.

"What part of it?" ask Phoenix.

Now she tells them!

"All of it." She said to them. "Listen…The door to the crime scene was locked. It was a closed room. Am I, right?"

And once again, Franziska was right to be asking Phoenix and Raven about it.

"R-Right." Answer Phoenix.

"Crap…! (She got us again!)" Raven said to herself to complain about it.

I think she was on to something to make Phoenix look like a fool again, Franziska will never learn, won't she?

"Then how did your 'real murderer' get in?" she asks them for Franziska's got them now. "One more thing. The witness has said that the victim and murderer were alone at the crime scene. Correct?"

Once she turns to Lotta to answer that question, she does 'without getting whip'.

"C-Correct…"

"If this isn't the defendant, then where did she vanish to?" ask Franziska by demand.

Lotta did know either nor did Mi-Ho to be confused about it.

"Don't ask me!" said Lotta.

Talk about resting your case when it comes to this woman.

"As you can see, the defense's argument is full of holes!" Franziska whips near Phoenix again.

"Okay, Franky!" Raven yells at her. "You made your point. (Show off.)"

"From the start of the ritual to the moment of the murder, no one entered or left the crime scene." The Judge said. "If the fact doesn't change, the two-defense's argument holds no water!"

Raven and Phoenix were about to lose to Franziska if they don't do something. If she wasn't mad at him for beating Manfred, then what was her real revenge…?

"That's enough of your futile resistance." She said to Phoenix. "The trial is over."

The Judge hits his gavel to make his decision, not good…!

"If the two defenses have no objections, it seems we have reached our conclusion."

"No…No…No…!" Raven was freaking out.

For that and Phoenix to worry with the look on her face, the look that Franziska wanted to see when she defeats someone.

"That it. That's exactly the look I wanted to see, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Too bad, so sad, woman, you did give it your all though and loss in the end."

As Franziska bows to Raven and Maya was starting to panic…

"Nick…Raven…" she said.

Now what can they do…?

"(Damn it.)" Phoenix said. "(And here both Raven and I thought we have finally had a lead to turn things about!)"

"What do we do now…?" Raven was freaking out even more.

That's when Pearl does something for them to hear a familiar voice. Which surprises both Maya and Mi-Ho about it too.

"Wright, Raven, an attorney can't make that kind of face."

Phoenix and Raven hears Mia Fey's voice meaning that Pearl as summon her spirit, and wow! Kind of big to be wearing those small clothing, you know?

"Th-This voice…Mia!" Phoenix was surprise to see her again.

"Alright, Mia-!" Raven stops to see that Mia was too big to be wearing Pearl's clothing in that body. "Wow! (I did not want to see that…!)"

Mia Fey was back to aid them once again.

"An attorney ought to smile in desperate situations!" said Mia.

Maya was happy to see her sister again to be getting up from her seat almost.

"S-Sis!"

The officer keeps her under control on his end, and Mi-Ho had his nose all bloody to come out to see Mia like this. No kidding! Even she was complaining about it in public.

"Looks like Pearl summoned me, but her clothes are too small in my chest."

Mia moves the top of her dress to almost showing her boobs for Phoenix to look away in time and Raven complains to her.

"Cover yourself up, Mia" she said.

"What? About my big breasts?" ask Mia. "Sorry, I wonder how would you feel if I was using your body instead."

Raven could only imagine the worse to have her boobs and butt exposes if Mia's spirit did that to her body just thinking about it.

"AH! Don't remind me! Phoenix!"

Phoenix however kind of likes it to day dream out it to be sexy around her man and wearing something.

"(Actually, that would-be kind of hot if it was Raven…!)" he said.

Even the Judge's face was turning brightly red even more to see Mia this way 'again he doesn't know the half of it being real'.

"D-Defense! Ms. Strides!" he freaks out. "Who is that woman? She was a little girl until just now-!"

Once again, Mia tells the Judge that he was only seeing things and stops falling for it twice now.

"Your Honor." Mia says to the Judge.

"Y-Yes?"

"It's just your imagination."

And so, he does, wow…

"Is that so-? Ow!"

At least Franziska's whip for once got that she the Judge's head out of the gutters.

"(What a pervert old man…)" Raven said to herself.

"Your cheap tricks will not work!" said Franziska to Phoenix. "The defense is cornered, and that hasn't change one bit!"

From her whipping, Mia better tell both Phoenix and Raven on what to do next. I hope she does have something in mind.

"Okay, let's do this." She said to them.

"B-But how?" ask Phoenix.

"You have something good in mind?" and Raven too.

She just smiles at them to be saying this.

"Turn both of your thinking about."

"Turn it about?" the two said at the same time.

Mi-Ho was loss to hear the rest for himself to get even closer on this one.

"Instead of thinking about how someone entered or left that closed room," Mia explains. "look for proof that someone did enter or leave."

Mia does have a point there, does sounded familiar.

"(Why does that sound familiar to me…?)" Raven tries to remember.

And did Phoenix on his end.

"Proof that someone did enter or leave…"

They remember of Maya having a key to locking up the room from the inside and Pearl finding it for them for Phoenix to hold on to…That's it!

"Phoenix!" Raven tells him

He checks is jacket pocket to be sure it was there all right and it was.

"The key. You're right, Raven."

"That's right." Mia said. "You two already hold the key to unlocking this mystery."

She's right. In that case Phoenix's gets his glove on to show the key to Lotta, and rubs it in Franziska's face for Raven to stop things in time.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Your Honor, hear us out for a minute. You too, Franky! We got something to show to Lotta. Oh, Phoenix."

And so, he does…

"On it. Lotta, do you recognize this key?"

"That's the key to the channelin' chambers, right?" Lotta asks them. "Maya had it in her sleeve at the ritual's start."

Franziska didn't recall about this one, which is very good so far.

"A key in the sleeve of the costume?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's why we had to break down the door." Lotta answers. "That key's one of a kind, after all."

That it was alright.

"One of a kind, you say?" ask the Judge.

Yep, now you people get it. Just hits at Franziska too to be shock about it and demands to ask Phoenix, for she needed to know about this very badly.

"(Nice look of a loser's face, Franky…)" Rave smiles at her.

"Wait, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Then why is that key currently in both of your possessions?"

Got a very good point there even the Judge says the same thing too.

"G-Good question."

"At the murder, this key was found in the courtyard incinerator." Phoenix said to showing the key.

"Incinerator? Why was it in there?" the Judge ask.

"I don't know. But-!" Before Phoenix could finish saying it, Lotta finds that part to be very weird too.

"Yeah, that's hella weird!" She said. "When we barged into the scene, that granny caught Maya immediately!"

"Oh, a granny did?" ask the Judge.

Meaning that Morgan saved Maya from the spirit Mimi controlling her body after murdering Grey.

"Granny meaning Morgan Fey, Your Honor." Said Raven. "She's also Maya's aunt and Pearl's mother. In other words, I think I get it…"

Mia says it for Raven.

"Yes, Raven. In other words, after the murder, the defendant couldn't have dumped the key in the incinerator." She said.

Ouch! Franziska got burned for Mi-Ho to stick his tongue out at her.

"S-Say what?" shock the prosecutor lawyer.

"That leaves us with but one conclusion." Phoenix says it. "There's a chance the defendant left the channeling chamber before the murder. If not, I wouldn't be holding the key right now!"

One point of Phoenix's finger to push Franziska aside to the wall to be beaten in this round, so far.

"No!" she cries out.

"That's right!" Raven said. "If it's part of the murder case here, which it is, then its evidences to us here." Then turns to Franziska to say this to her. "AND QUIT WHINNING YOU BIG BABY!"

Everyone freaks out all over for the Judge again calms them down in time. As Franziska looks at Phoenix and hates to be defeated today, for he won't be taken down either.

"Order! Order!" he said for it to work. "It seems we have come to an impasse. This picture is clearly captured the face of the murderer. However, is this person the defendant or not? So long as that doubt persists, I cannot declare a verdict."

Mi-Ho caws with joy as Raven was happy to get something right for one day.

"Yes!" she said.

But Franziska will be back tomorrow to try winning it her way, at least she doesn't cheat or is a murderer like Manfred was, thank God!

"Don't think you've won yet, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Or your friends…!" she said. "I will get my guilty verdict in the next session."

And so, ends today's trial for now.

"That ends today's trial." Said the Judge. "Court will reconvene tomorrow at 10 AM. Are we clear?"

Both Phoenix and Raven had no trouble on their end in doing so for more investigating to be done.

"Yes, Your Honor!" said Phoenix.

"Of course, Your Honor!" and Raven too.

And so, the Judge hits his gavel to ending the trial for today.

"That's is all! Court is adjourned!"

As Phoenix was happy to get through so far and Mia telling him and Raven that they did great, it was all good to saving Maya so far and Lotta helped too. Raven had one thing to say to Mia before she left out of Pearl's body.

"Wait, Mia. One question, Pearl felt that I was like a long-lost sister of you and Maya's to her cousin too. But how so? I'm a Strides. Not a Fey member like you guys are." Said Raven.

Mia just smiles to look at her and hands her a gem 'like what Pearl, her, and Maya wears a lot around their necks'.

"Wait…This is?"

"Everything will make clear to you soon, Raven, trust me." She said.

After that…Well, yeah still a mystery there. Back at Lobby No. 2, Maya thanks Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, and Mi-Ho for helping them out so far. As Raven was about to leave the bathroom, that's when Franziska came up behind her thinking that she was going to hurt her for stopping Manfred, her father.

"Ah! Franky…?" Raven freaks out. "Don't hurt me!"

Raven throws a punch at Franziska to block and again as many times she could throw at her to not get hit. She then throws a kick for Raven's legs to blocking the rest fast for she throws Franziska by grabbing her arm and right on to the floor, straining her for some answers. At least they're not fighting in the court house now.

"You trying to kill me or something?! What do you want from me anyways?!" Raven demanded to know. "(Don't tell me she's going to whip me…)"

Franziska gives Raven a weird look on her face thinking that she was about to strike back with her whip. Then she finally speaks up to Raven.

"You…You're so cool!" Franziska then hugs Raven's leg to turn blue all over her face in confusion and she started to freak out. "I have found you at long last, my sister…"

Wait…! Franziska thinks that Raven was her sister?!

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, Raven-Chan. Your fighting skills, your smarts, and your looks…You reminded me so much of my little sister. I miss her so much who I never seen a lot from her lately... Please be my new sister? Please say yes!" Franziska wouldn't leave Raven alone from hugging her so much, she won't even let go of her.

"Go away! Stop it!" said Raven.

"But, Raven-Chan, you're as cute as a stuff bunny I use to have with my sister. I can't help but to hold you in my arms. And no worries, we can become best friends…We're step sisters, though we're not related…"

That's right…When Manfred said that his wife left him, he was remarried 'having no other choice' since his 'almost' wife was Elisa Strides…So if it was true, but what about the Fey related part.

"Wait, wait! So, you don't want to kill me?" Raven was confused. "And we're step-sisters? No relation?"

Franziska let's go to being herself again but was still a caring person in front of Raven only.

"Of course, not and yes, we're step-sisters you and me. I followed the law in having a perfect win, though I'm not pleased what my Papa did and what happened to you and your family including your real father, I would never do that to you. And foolish not to hurt your so call boyfriend Mr. Phoenix Wright. That doesn't mean I will have revenge against him in court my way."

Raven sighed big time for Franziska was nice, she was demanded type of person with a big softie deep down.

"(Good, she's nice. Not like her father Manfred was.) You know I'm on his side and against you, right?"

Franziska whips the ground to hit a fly, and not at Raven.

"I know." Said Franziska. "We maybe enemies in this building, but allies in other places. You and I, Raven-Chan must be friends."

"Why me…?" she asked. "I don't know what's going on here since Pearl said that I was a Fey member or something. I'm a Strides."

"Look, I hate on what happened. But I do admire your guts. Sorry for attacking you and acting like a fool, I am serious. And having a foolish boyfriend of a fool of a lawyer is a foolish thing in life; if you're happy then it's fine. Let's shake on it; you got guts for back mouthing me."

Raven can sense that Franziska was being friendly so they shake on it for she admires her skills. Weird too, because she never had this weird key of sensing things within her until now.

"Oh, thank you. Just tell me next time. (Scared me in using self-defense on you.)"

"I needed to test you. You're good and you do remind me of my sister." Said Franziska. "Also, if you think I hurt that Mr. Phoenix Wright of yours, think again. Like that gross out fly, it gets knock down by my whip of wind making. You see? It still lives."

Proven a point to make the fly all scared and fleeing out of the building.

"Do I really?" ask Raven. "(At least she doesn't whip anyone to death…)"

"Well, Raven-Chan, I want to call you that…Listen, take my check to go to Hotti Clinic." She gives Raven lots of money.

"Wow! This much?! And wait…I'm Raven-Chan? Me?" she was confused.

Franziska goes near Raven's fear to say something to her.

"If you don't believe my story or the other thing, go get your blood drawn and test it out between the Feys and look up your mother." She then makes a necklace for Raven from the gem in seconds with her hands. "Never lose this either, there's a lot that your father and mother did without telling you anything. Go find it. Now then, please excuse me…I must work like you and Mr. Phoenix Wright that must be done. So, good luck tomorrow, if you can."

Once Franziska hands Raven the things and tells her, she takes off leaving Raven very lost. For the others were waiting for her down the hallways, as Phoenix checks on his girlfriend.

"Raven? Did Ms. von Karma hurt you?" he asks to check on her. "What was she up to?"

Mi-Ho might know what it might be.

"No, no she didn't. I'll explain to you…."

And so, Raven does for Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl were surprised that Franziska was a nice person…But was she doing all this for her new admiring friend/sister? So, weird. A little surprised, but not in a bad way to understanding the rest, guess Raven will check on her mother Elisa and do the blood test before investigating some more later today. As Mi-Ho had a very odd look in his eyes to glow up for Liam's spirit to appear within him, what was up with that one too?

"Well, that makes sense I guess." Phoenix gets it now.

"I know, right?" she said. "Still, might as well try since I got this gem from Mia herself…But let's keep the helping hand from Franziska to ourselves…"

Phoenix gets that part to do right away.

"No need to tell me twice, Raven, sure thing. (Better not to have more than one von Karma murderer anymore…"

After that Maya gives her thanks to her two good friends once again.

"That's both Nick and Raven for you!" Maya said to be holding Mi-Ho on her lap and pats him. "The moment I thought I was done for; you two were staging a turnabout!"

"Yeah." Said Phoenix from looking at the window. "Thanks, Maya."

"But we still got a long way to go." Raven said too. "(And lots for me to uncover this time since Franky's helping me out.)"

Maya then says this part next to them…

"You know, I've secretly felt all along that you two were the best attorneys in the world at breaking into a cold sweat like you do, Nick!"

That's 'kind of' true for Phoenix to always do that.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

Pearl then says something to her favorite cousin.

"Mystic Maya, I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Pearls!" She said to Pearl. "I can't believe you channeled my sister!"

"That's about all I can do." said Pearl.

"That's amazing! Hey, Nick and Raven, did you two know?" Maya asks them.

I think they already know even for Mi-Ho too.

"As if we haven't forgotten about both you and Pearl's gift, Maya. Still cool to watch." Raven said.

"(Who else could've done it?)" Phoenix said with an odd look to answering that question out then ask Maya on something else next. "Say, Maya…Do you really not remember what happened during the channeling?"

Maya wishes that she could, but she can't.

"No, I don't. Sorry." She said to remember one thing. "Oh, but I think I had a dream."

This was news for both Phoenix and Raven to hear about it.

"A dream?" questioned Phoenix. "After the ritual started?"

"What kind of dream?" ask Raven.

Maya tries to remember what that dream was before she went out cold…When Maya was young, she remembers the smell and feeling to be held by Mia's side.

"Yeah. I don't remember it very clearly, but it was a dream about my sister. I felt warm, and I was enveloped in a very nostalgic scent." That was all Maya could recall there in her dream.

"A dream?" ask Pearl.

"This incident might have been planned all along." Phoenix said. "Both Dr. Grey's death and you're getting framed for it.

"My thoughts exactly are the same on that one too, Phoenix. Maya is by two more possible suspects…" and Raven.

This was news to Maya, Pearl, and Mi-Ho to get confused about it.

"Wh-What do you two mean, Nick? Raven?" ask Maya.

Then Pearl says something to Raven from her odd light all over her body and breaking the glass windows.

"Say, Big Sis Rave. About the glass breaking, from anger...? Must be your powers like us, just a bit different…"

Maya and Phoenix 'but Mi-Ho' were confused compare to Raven was more.

"Wait, wait. Pearl, I'm afraid I'm not a Fey maiden like you and Maya are." She said.

"Afraid she's right, Pearly." And Maya.

But Pearl says so otherwise to Mi-Ho cawing a lot.

"Nope. Officer Strides told me himself when he was once alive…Came to me and said if you see a girl with long silver hair with blue eyes who knows Mystic Maya, the she's your long-lost cousin and both Mystic Maya and Mia's middle sister. That's what he told me."

Was this for real? Raven couldn't believe in it either.

"What?! You meant with my Dad?!" shock Raven. "(Did this happen a year ago, maybe…? No way!)"

Shocking to Raven, Maya, and Phoenix about this but does Mia know since she gave Raven the gem? And was Raven another Fey connected to Liam, Elisa, or both?

"Pearly, what are you saying?!" ask Maya to be shock even more.

Pearl didn't know the rest but what Liam told and gave her a year ago, when he was alive.

"Well…That's all I can remember…He came out of nowhere and did those things to leave after that…Sorry, I wish I knew more…" said Pearl.

Raven understood as she sees that Mi-Ho was hiding more things from her to be with Liam Strides once.

"It's fine, I believe in you. She's telling the truth…" she said to say this to herself about it. "(I feel like I can sense this whole thing already, but why?!)"

Phoenix was speechless.

"Raven…Another Fey like Pearls and Maya? Is there something Mia's not telling us but leaving a clue?!"

What was going on with Raven having the Fey powers that was slowly growing within her? Still unknown to Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Mi-Ho, and Pearl to figure out the rest. But for the time being… Leaving one thing left to do while going back to the Kurain Village.

"Ah, man. First the Blue Swordfish gang background search and now this. Can this get any worse?" Raven asked.

Maya tries putting a smile on everyone's faces to cheer all three of them up.

"Look, Raven, I'm sure we'll figure it all out later. Sister or not, we'll solve it sooner or later."

She's right, and so they do.

"We might as well…" Phoenix said. "(We'll know a lot more soon enough I guess.)"

"Then let's keep on going…" and Raven. "(First we go to Hotti Clinic before going back to Kurian Village next.)"

"Right." And Pearl too while holding Mi-Ho now.

With this but still with more answers to know about Raven, her family, what Franziska was saying, Mi-Ho's behavior the odd powers, and such – this whole thing wasn't over yet for Phoenix and his woman to keep on solving this mystery yet and Pearl too joining with them. As Maya goes back to the detention center to wish them luck; back at the Kurian Village inside one of the homes where Morgan was standing in the dark with lots of candles lid up, and looks at a picture of Misty Fey. May and Mia's mother.

"At long last, I get my chance." She said to herself. "How long have I waited for this day? I hope you're ready, Misty."

OK…? Everything' so strange lately, do you guys know what might happen once Raven discovers the truth and such? And will save Maya in time with her and Phoenix doing their best against Franziska in the next round? Find out more next time because things are about to get even crazier… Yep.


	24. Reunion and Turnabout: 3rd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 16 - Reunion and Turnabout: 3rd Trial

And now…the narration by Phoenix Wright himself once again to tell us on what's been happening so far, with lots more to come…

"(During the channeling ritual in Kurian Village, the spirit Maya summoned committed a murder. Amidst a desperate trial, both Raven and I pointed out the possibility that the woman in the photo might not be Maya. And the highly unusual spirit trial was extended to a second day. Lucky for us…But what's even more surprising is that Pearl, who is Maya's cousin says that Raven might be related to them as a lost Fey family member. What we did during the time while getting Pearl back home to her village, we also did something at Hotti Clinic for my girlfriend to take care of for Mi-Ho had an odd look on him to letting us do it; being Mr. Strides' spirit who might know something more since Mrs. Strides who was still in a coma couldn't tell us right now. What was going on here?)"

And so, they did while Pearl was waiting outside with Mi-Ho, 'and don't worry, we'll show more of that while showing on what's happening right now too' so Phoenix needed to know with Raven about herself after visiting with Elisa who was still asleep in her hospital bed for her daughter leaves the room after kissing her on the cheek, it was time to get to work.

"Bye, Mom." Raven said to her sleeping mother. "See you later. I'll tell Dad and Mi-Ho you said hi. (I need to take care of something…)"

Raven leaves the room as she and Phoenix headed to her doctors to get something check on and getting some information on something big.

"You ready, Raven?" ask Phoenix.

"Yeah, I am Phoenix. Just need to wait for my substitute doctor to get me."

Meaning that Raven's other female doctor/nurse wasn't in the building today. This was kind of new for Phoenix to hear about, even Raven didn't know about until just now.

"Wait, a substitute?"

"Don't look at me. They just told me about while I was visiting my mother…Mi-Ho told me from my Dad to come here while seeing her."

They soon hear a noise in the other room of a woman screaming to be making a slapping sound, for a creep looking male doctor comes out with his nurse helper too 'being the one he was hitting on' to appear in being Raven's doctor for today. What a pervert! His name was the odd ball Director Hotti. I'm sorry but is he supposed to be a real doctor or what?

 ***Not a Doctor – Director Hotti***

"Ah, yes…Yes…" said Hotti. "Ms. Strides, right? Good evening, I'm Director Hotti…"

Raven and Phoenix now sees Hotti was not a real doctor, for a real one being a nurse to aid him for the day. Good!

"Ah, hi…You're my substitute doctor of mine for today?" ask Raven.

"Well, a helper…She will be a real cutie too like you are."

Before Raven could slap Hotti from touching her again, the nurse stops him without any violence to happen.

"Sir!" she yells out loud. "Watch your hands. You're studying on what I do…"

"Oh…Oh, right!" he said. "Alright, Raven, just follow her to have that blood test with Ms. Maya Fey's coming right up. Come inside please."

Raven follows the two as Phoenix waited in the other room.

"You must wait outside, sir." Said the nurse.

"Okay." Phoenix really wanted to go in. "(Damn…I wanted to watch…!)"

Raven kisses Phoenix and leaves to be inside for a blood test and such for a while.

"Don't worry, Phoenix, I'll be alright to take care of myself before he could touch me."

"I'll be waiting for you then." He said.

As the three entered inside the room and Phoenix waited, Raven says something as the door closes on what she could ask from Hotti.

"By the way, can I get something from you guys afterwards…?"

What happens next? You will all soon know 'it's one of the flashback in between on what's going on right now time of thing here'… For now, hours later as Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho take Pearl on the train to getting back to the village and doing some more investigating to do at the crime scene. All to save Maya until tomorrow's trial.

Time: June 21, 2:31 PM

Location: Spirit Mountain Railroad

While riding on the train, for Phoenix to buy Pearl something to eat to like the food a lot like Mi-Ho was too for rice and corn to be eating for Raven to buy for him. So, has she talk to her father Liam Strides' spirit yet or what?

"Glad you're liking your food, Mi-Ho."

Mi-Ho claws meaning that he likes it.

"Yeah…" Raven said to be looking upset over something to keep to herself about.

As Phoenix sees Pearl was liking her meal.

"Is it good?"

"Yes!" she answers. "So, this is one of those station lunches people talk about."

Phoenix smiles to nodded to Pearl after what she did was a very big help to him and Raven today in court.

"It's nice to get out more, Pearl, trust us." Raven said to her.

"You said it, Big Sis Rave."

Then Phoenix says this to Pearl next.

"You were a huge help today. What did you think of your first trial?"

Once Pearl was done chewing and swallowing her food down, she got a bit upset to answer Phoenix's question to still be worried about Maya's safety.

"Mystic Maya looked so small…and helpless." She was crying.

Phoenix and Raven knows what she was going through right now even for Mi-Ho to cry and blow his beck on his wings. Ew…!

"I see…" said Phoenix.

"And that woman…" Pearl continues talking about it. "How rude can you be? Bullying Mystic Maya like that!"

I guess Pearl was talking about Franziska's behavior today, kind of what a prosecutor lawyer does…Some who are still nice to not be so reckless using a whip though like she does.

"Franky?" questioned Raven. "(I kind of don't blame Pearl on that part…She's an odd one.)"

And for Franziska to like Raven as a new sister to her of a friend and still a rival in court, just not whipping on her only.

"You mean Prosecutor von Karma?" Phoenix asks Pearl.

"Yes!" she said to them. "I'm going to whack her tomorrow!"

Phoenix and Mi-Ho laugh when Pearl said that part, with Raven laughing a little…From Franziska can be a push over on the outside, but sweet on the inside really without being like her father. When it comes to her whipping skills, Franziska tries to get the job done. Pearl sure is a strong and sweet person to enjoy her meals, which lead to both Phoenix and Raven's mind about her. Raven had her new necklace glowing that Mia gave to her to feel something else out since she discovered something new and odd since this morning. Weird…

"(Strange. What is this feeling? What am I feeling out from Pearl? Sadness…?)" Raven asks herself.

Phoenix and Mi-Ho seems to notice as well to ask Pearl something about the day of the murder.

"Come to think of it, Raven and I never asked what you were doing at the time of the murder."

Mi-Ho just caws out for wanting to know as well.

"Huh?" Pearl was confused.

"Yeah, Phoenix, you're right…"

"Where were you when the ritual began?" ask Phoenix.

When Phoenix ask that to Pearl to be dropping her orange in her hands to catch it in time, something indeed was on this little girl's mind right now. Raven then felt something from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Phoenix." Raven points out. "I think Pearl's scared to tell us something about it. She's not lying or didn't do anything bad…"

Mi-Ho nodded his head to believe in Raven's words but Phoenix wanted to know more from her now. Then Pearl had trouble speaking when he asks her about that part…

"D-Does it really matter wh-what little old me was up to?" she asked.

Phoenix leans in closer to Pearl to whisper it to her instead.

"You can whisper it to me or Raven." He said.

"Well, we won't tell anyone that's for sure. Please, Pearl?" ask Raven to see the bruises on Pearl's arms again. "(It has something to do with those things that she got all over her arm, doesn't it? I just know it.)"

Pearl sees and knew about Raven's powers was soon awakening, as she looks at her, Phoenix, and Mi-Ho to say about it while the train was still moving…Here's what she did during the ritual and before the murder happened.

"That day, when Mystic Maya's channeling began, I was playing in the Winding Way. And then, I…I ended up breaking it." Pearl said while holding the orange in her hand a lot.

Pearl broke what?

"Breaking what?" ask Phoenix.

"(I hope it's not hurting someone by accident!)" Raven said and kept that part to herself only. "What did you break, Pearl. If you don't mind us asking."

So, Pearl says it while Mi-Ho was listening and finishes eating on his end. It was some urn with the legendary person of Ami Fey's name on it.

"The village's treasure, the Kurian sacred urn! The spirit of Mystic Ami, founder of the Kurian School, resides in that urn. It's said her protection maintains the Fey family's spiritual powers. And yet…" Pearl said that she plays with her Steel Samurai ball to bounce off and knocking over the urn to break, she started to cry. "I let Mystic Maya's spirit fly away!"

It all makes sense now for Raven felt that Pearl was telling the truth thanks to her new necklace 'like Maya, Pearl, and Mia has to always be wearing it'.

"(For some reason…I feel Pearl's pain here.) What's up with this necklace symbol that looks like what Maya was wearing and Pearl's? What are you trying to tell me here, Mia?"

Phoenix then asks Pearl another question about Pearl's accident from breaking the urn.

"You didn't tell your mother?"

"I'm a bad girl…" said Pearl while peeling the orange. "I thought maybe they'd banish me for breaking a village treasure. But the broken pieces were big, so…"

Pearl tried gluing it back together to spelling 'I AM' on it instead of AMI. Makes sense.

"You thought you could resemble them, and no one would notice?" Phoenix asks Pearl.

"And that's why it says 'I AM' instead of 'AMI' on it?" same with Raven too.

"Yes…" she answers. "I was fixing Mystic Ami's urn in the Winding Way. The channeling had already started, so I don't think anyone would walk by. I was focusing so hard. When I'd finally put it together and taken a deep breath, I saw you guys in the Channeling Chamber."

Mi-Ho grabs a tissue to dry off Pearl's eyes from crying, sweet bird he was. But still, what she said makes sense and Raven's new symbol bean of the necklace let her feel people 's feelings out…Could she really be a Fey member? Also, what happened when the murder happened for Phoenix to remember that he, Mi-Ho, Raven, and Lotta broke the door down.

"(That must've been when we heard the gunshots and rushed to the scene. Until then, Pearl was in the Winding Way the whole time.)" Phoenix said to himself to think about.

Raven then asks Pearl something about her new gift from Mia's spirit.

"Excuse me, Pearl? Could you tell me what this is Being…Pink and all? (Why did I have to have a summer pink like color here instead of black or blue?)" she asked to wish that she had one of her two favorite colors than pink.

Pearl looks at it as Mi-Ho's eyes began to glow brightly red for Raven to see that.

"This is a Magatama…" she answers. "It helps to those who are a Fey member of whole or half-breed to feel out someone if they're telling the truth or lying. Why do you ask? Did Mystic Mia give this to you when I channeled her spirit today?"

It makes sense now for Mia wanted Raven to discover the rest on her own, which she has been doing so far since after the trial today.

"You could say that…" said Raven.

Then Pearl says something to her and Phoenix on the accident she did to be scared on what might happen to her, they doubt it though.

"Um, Nick…Big Sis Raven…" Pearl tries speaking up. "I'm going to get banishes, aren't I?"

"What?" Raven finds that part to be silly, only not to see Pearl get hurt again from someone. "No! No! We won't tell, Pearl, you're fine! No one's getting banish. Right, Phoenix? Mi-Ho?"

Mi-Ho moves his wings up to saying so…Or cawing so on his end.

"Raven's right." Said Phoenix. "I really don't think that's going to happen. I mean, I bet Mystic Ami's happy to be out of that cramped urn."

"Really?" ask Pearl.

Phoenix nodded a yes and Raven says so herself.

"We think you did the right thing."

"Also, you did your best for Maya today." Phoenix then smiles. "You're pretty amazing."

Pearl smiles to try feeling better after hearing that from them, for Phoenix tries to make sure of Raven will be fine 'seems that she didn't tell them on what happened at the doctor's'.

"Raven…"

Pearl had to cheer the two up.

"Big Sis Rave, don't let you being a Fey member from your other mother and father worry you, okay? We will find out, I will if I have to for you and for Nick to stop worrying."

"I know, it just all so sudden." She said. "I did a background check only to find that I might be a Fey member, but that's it. Nothing else about the past. Never stayed here."

"This is too sudden to learn about. We might just have to start off at square one, Raven, we can do this." Phoenix then kisses Raven on the head.

"Aw…" Pearl said to be liking that scene

Raven smiles to be hugging Phoenix to like it.

"Oh, Phoenix. You're so sweet." Said Raven. "You're right, we'll get to it. (At least I sure hope so too when I have to tell them about it…)"

What happened earlier once Raven's nurse checked on her and such 'for Hotti was waiting in the curtains for certain parts to not see', and then the blood test that was checked quickly for Raven got her answers, along with getting other paper work on something else too on her end on to her laptop. Hotti's no doctor, but he's good knowing what's up to researching about things only.

"Okay, Ms. Strides, you're all set…" he said to getting his other tool out. "Now let me feel it."

Raven freaks out.

"Ew! Don't place that thing on my chest-!"

"No, no!" Hotti places the heart thing to Raven's pulse of her arm to hear a heartbeat from it instead. "I have to hear your pulse…Sounds normal. That's good."

Guess Hotti was allow to do that but not the other part of a woman being the chest, that's good.

"(Thank God!)" Raven said to feeling relief. "I see…"

"Yes, yes. You're healthy from your blood and other things are good too, do keep it up." Said Hotti.

Now there's another thing that Raven needed to know 'besides staring at her new necklace thing'.

"Anyways, am I still related to Elisa and Liam Strides?"

Once Raven ask Hotti that and the nurse of hers, they had to answers for her to look on something while the weirdo had to tell Raven something very surprising.

"Good question…" he looks at the paper work to come up with the results that quickly in today's modern times. "It says here that your father was the late Liam Strides alright on what your blood's related to. A bit from Elisa's egg as well from another woman's body though."

"Huh? My mother's…? Wait, I thought Elisa was my mother, right?"

"Not really…You are both a Strides and a Fey as well. Same father but half of the different mother…" Hotti was speaking the truth to say this last part. "Per this…Your real mother was really Misty Fey. Another maiden from Kurian Village, I see?"

Once Hotti said that, Raven's eyes grew wide and didn't hear or see this part coming to let out a big shock for only Mi-Ho and Liam's spirit to hear her out.

"WHAT?!" shouted Raven. "I'M A FEY MEMBER?! PEARL WAS RIGHT?!"

Getting back to right now… 'Also, that Raven hasn't told Phoenix, Pearl, and/or Mi-Ho yet' for the bird knows alright to make it back to Pearl's home after that train ride. As Pearl thanks the two for bringing her home with food trades to bring back with her for the other girls to eat some snacks if they get hungry.

Time: June 21, 3:24 PM

Location: Kurian Village

"Thank you two for bringing me all the way home." Pearl said to them.

"Oh, no…" Phoenix said. "We also have some things we wanted to check."

Raven tries acting normally around Pearl to not make her worried.

"All of this to save Maya after all." Said Raven.

Soon they hear Morgan's voice to come running outside and stand by her daughter's side to be worried about her, give me a break. For Mi-Ho had a dirty look on his face and for Raven to feel something out from Morgan Fey within seconds to see her face again.

"Pearl!" she sees her daughter. "How could you leave the village on your own? So, you know how worried I've been?"

Pearl had a sad look on her face to be shaking a little for Raven to notice before Phoenix finally did when Mi-Ho quietly pointed out to him. Pearl looks at her mother to say this to her, how very sorry she was.

"I'm sorry, Mother…"

Morgan then blames Phoenix on something he didn't do.

"You!" she snaps. "You, young lady, are one thing I can leave you off with a warning. But you, Mr. Lawyer, tricking my Pearl like that! You and that bird will be cursed! Cursed, I say!"

Phoenix didn't like the sound of that.

"C-Cursed?" Phoenix freaks out a little.

Raven stands by her boyfriend's side.

"Hey!" she said. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

But Pearl defends Phoenix and Mi-Ho to tell Morgan that she has it all wrong.

"Mother! Nick didn't do anything wrong!" said Pearl. "Big Sis Rave's right! I just really wanted to help Mystic Maya…"

Morgan then calms down to smile again for Pearl was telling the truth.

"Yes, I know." She said and pats Pearl's head. "You are a kind soul…Now, into the manor you go."

Pearl looked sad to do what her mother told her to do with no arguments to be a good person, to hiding something painful from the others.

"Yes."

As Pearl looked at Phoenix to nod to her and Mi-Ho too, Raven smiles to be fine on their own for a while.

"Go ahead, Pearl, we'll talk more later." Raven said to her.

And she headed back inside the manor as Morgan gives her thanks to Phoenix and Raven on a fine job on what she heard of today in court.

"I heard you both did well today."

The two lawyers take that as a good thing to say.

"Huh?" Phoenix goes along with it. "Oh, yes…"

"Thank you, I guess…" and Raven does too.

"I am terribly sorry I could not attend the trial today." She said to them. "With the head gone, I had to oversee the student training."

Meaning that between Misty Fey once, it was Maya's turn only to be arrested.

"The head is…"

"Maya Fey?"

Both Phoenix and Raven said together.

"But that one time Mystic Maya's mother was, right?" Phoenix asks Morgan.

"Yes, Misty Fey once was." She answers. "She is a brilliant medium. And she is – Missing."

Phoenix and Raven remember hearing that part from Maya when they first meant with her, Misty Fey left after failing that DL-6 case thing, remember?

"Yeah, Mystic Maya told us." Phoenix said.

"It was that bad, huh?" ask Raven.

Morgan knew that Maya told them sooner to saying the rest on her end.

"Very…About sixteen or seventeen years ago, Mystic Misty failed at channeling a certain important spirit. And after that, she simply disappeared. I do not believe she will ever return to this village. And in a few years' time, her name will be forever erased from the village."

Wait…With Misty gone and even Mia, and as Maya's in jail, only for their mother to never be mention in the village ever again? That sucks.

"Erased?" Raven was confused.

"What do you mean?" ask Phoenix.

"Anyone who's been away from the village for a long time is consider dead. When that happens, a new head is appointed."

Being Maya Fey, if that was true if the false murder didn't happen.

"And that would be Mystic Maya?" That would be correct, Phoenix.

"Naturally, that's how it was supposed to be," so Morgan says. "but with this murder, I'm afraid…" she then stops to say this. "I shall take my leave. If you, my dear, and you good sir need anything, feel free to ask any of the manor helpers."

"A-All right." Said Phoenix bowing to Morgan. "Thank you."

Before Morgan leaves, she had to ask Raven about something on what she overheard from Pearl to talk a lot about her.

"Sorry. Raven, that's your name, right?" she asked. "I was wondering if there's anything else you wish to ask me about your dear father Officer Strides? I'm so sorry on what happen to him being killed while your mother's in a coma. Mystic Maya told me so much about her and Pearl really likes you. Could ask you to be a babysitter if I want to…"

Raven had to ask Morgan this one simple question to her if she does know.

"Oh! Yes, I do. Your sweet daughter Mystic Pearl who's lovely and friendly by the way…She sense from her great powers…" she was lying a little. "(Can't believe I'm saying this…) Thinks I might be related to the Fey family. Do you know about this? Did my Dad or Mia? My Mom?"

Morgan then laughs thinking it was a silly mistake.

"(A bit rude.)" Phoenix said to himself.

"Well, I knew she'll be doing this."

Morgan than just laughs thinking it was all a joke, only to smile at Raven instead.

"Good one, honey! You almost had me! You can't be another Fey! But forgive me for laughing at you." Said Morgan. "Raven, only Mystic Pearl, Mystic Mia, Mystic Maya, Mystic Misty, and sort of myself with some talent in helping out my other students are the only Fey members in Kurain Village. I mean, if you were one of us, my dear sister and I would've known a long time ago. I doubt there's proof."

Raven had to show Morgan the necklace around her neck was proof enough.

"What about this?" Raven shows the Magatama to Morgan. "Pearl said when my Dad came to visit this place a year ago, when he was alive; he told her all about me and such and then just left after that. I don't get it either."

Morgan then stares into the ring to soon have a sudden change within her.

"Oh…! I see, looks lovely. Tell me, if it were the case…Have you discovered odd things from your surroundings?"

Raven and Phoenix could tell that something was up with Morgan to be standing next to each other, she was getting even scarier suddenly.

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Fey?" Phoenix asks her.

"Raven, please answer the question!" Morgan demanded to know.

"Okay, okay! Well… (Here goes nothing.)" Raven started explaining the best she could and from today as well. "It must be me, but during the trial today…When I yelled, I made all of the glass windows to break at the same time, to the point my Dad told Pearl before he left the village…Saying about me being the long lost middle daughter in Misty's family and a sister to both Mia and Maya? Look, I don't get it either. I have a Dad as a proud officer and my Mom a genius actress in her career who's also recovering from the hospital. I don't know what's going on. Must be all a stupid thing to think about, huh?"

Morgan got up next to Raven as she was about to do something very strange…

"Not at all, Raven. It must be your imagination."

"Figures… You think so…?" Raven then gets attacked out of nowhere. "Ah!"

Morgan then grabs hold of Raven's hair to grab her down to the ground with an evil grin on her face as she tries to pull it out from her strong grip.

"Raven! Let her go!" Phoenix stops Morgan from hurting his woman.

"Ah! Ms. Fey! Stop it! (What's happening here?!)"

Morgan then started to mumble to herself repeatedly.

"Die…Die, Misty…Die…Die…Die…Die!"

"No!"

Raven moves her hands to push Morgan away from her, as her powers soon kicked in again. Only to push Morgan back on the ground and her too right into a wall to go flying to hit her head hard and Phoenix saw the whole thing, leaving Raven to lose some of her hair piece still within Morgan's hand. A bit of blood on Raven, but she'll be fine.

"What the hell, Morgan?! You trying to kill me?!" Raven was freaking out.

"So, sorry, you reminded me of her…" said Morgan to be acting normal again. "I can't allow that but my dear daughter Mystic Pearl and me, now can't I…?"

"Raven? You okay? I got you." Phoenix got a spare cloth to stop the bleeding from Raven head that she hit herself into the wall.

"I'm fine, Phoenix." Said Raven. "Can we look somewhere else without her around?"

"Sure." He said to his woman. "(Time that we let Morgan cool off. What was that just now?! Raven's powers, I wasn't seeing things.)" Phoenix tries acting 'a bit' normal to Morgan. "Thank you for your time again, Ms. Fey, sorry to bother you. (Keep walking, Phoenix, don't look back.)"

Raven got mad at Morgan to get out of the room until Morgan took a chill pill or something, but also had to tell her another thing before leaving.

"You're crazy! You know that?! Thanks for pull half my hair off…I bet you do the same in hitting your only daughter a lot too?"

Morgan got mad again at Raven, but she wasn't scared of for she was just shocked only.

"What's that…?" she asks.

This was new for Phoenix to see that now, and Mi-Ho too.

"Those bruises…! You did that to Pearl?! She's your daughter!"

"And I can't do that for my own child for the better good just in case of our village?" Morgan snaps back. "I do however I want to my little girl…!"

"You witch…!"

Morgan over heard what Raven just said behind her back.

"What's that…?"

Raven says it to her face.

"Don't screw with me…! You don't deserve to have a wonderful child of the Fey family like Pearl is! You should be an arrested!"

"If you think grabbing hold of your hair did any good to you…Just try to save Mystic Maya if you must!" said Morgan out of the blue. "Good ahead and try! Both of you! But I rather see that niece of mine rot in prison like her mother for the rest of her life, or kill those two myself if I must!" she then turns to Phoenix to give him a warning. "Also, Mr. Lawyer, stay away from my daughter! Are we clear?" Wow, that sounded very harsh to say to Phoenix there. Morgan was herself again to wave at them to continue with their investigating. "Excuse me." Said Morgan to leave them. "Keep up the good work, you two."

"(Oh, shut up!)" Raven said to stick out her tongue.

Once they got far away from the room and away from Morgan, Phoenix using a bottle of water to wash off the blood from Raven's head, they had to get back to work.

"There, that should do." Phoenix places his hand on Raven's leg. "We'll deal with Morgan later, Raven. I'm so sorry she did that to you. What was she thinking?"

Raven tries not to cry.

"She's sick, Phoenix!" she said in sadness. "From her own daughter, and now to me out of nowhere."

Phoenix didn't want to see his Raven looking upset again, for Mi-Ho stood by her side for Liam's spirit to say something big to her.

"Raven, watch out from that woman…For your own good." Liam's spirit said to his daughter.

Raven thought of hearing her father again, to going back to just Mi-Ho again.

"(Dad…?)" Raven was lost.

"Raven…Oh, please don't cry on me."

"But she tried to kill me when I said about my parents, what's been happening to me, and this Magatama thing…The power I used just a second ago, that was real!"

Phoenix had Raven wrapped around his arms and cradling Raven to make her feel better.

"It's okay. I'm here. I saw." He said. "You didn't mean to; it was trying to protect you from danger. Morgan's alright."

"That's not all. It also senses danger around her." Raven said. "Like it just felt me in feeling Pearl's sadness, I felt the lies from her mother…" Raven could already felt something about Morgan, a bad thing.

"What type of danger?" Phoenix asks her. "Look, we'll get Pearl away from Ms. Fey somehow."

But wait, Phoenix, there was more for Raven to say to you…

"She's hiding something from us and from her own daughter to even beat it out of her, even from Maya. I think she hates her own sister Misty and wants to get rid of Maya from false murdering."

Meaning that Morgan might've killed Grey? She was with Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho, and Lotta in the same room to make it look like she didn't.

"But how could she murder Dr. Grey?"

"No, she didn't do it. Someone did it for her." Said Raven. "Remember Pearl found the key near the incinerator? I feel like we must go there. It's our only lead left. Morgan's little episode must wait until alter on and saving Pearl as well. Less worrying, more solving." Raven looks like she was going to be okay, besides not telling him on what happened at the doctor's from earlier today just yet.

"Feeling better?" Phoenix asks Raven.

"Powers or not, I think this will lead us to solving the case. It's like I'm use to it by now, just didn't notice until today."

Phoenix smiles to see Raven was herself and discovering something new about the power of the Fey that she never had more awaken than ever.

"Okay, come on. Let's solve this together" he said. "(Morgan's weird freak out must wait until we're done. Won't let her harm Raven this time or Pearl.)"

Raven holds Phoenix arm to like it and they walk to the winding way area again as Mi-Ho caws to see that her father was watching over her still in spirit 'literally'.

"(I can do this. Dad, I will protect Pearl from her own psycho mother.) Let's get going." She said to be getting back to work.

Well, good for Raven to be herself again as Phoenix now sees what was going on so far for Mi-Ho/Liam Strides to nod a yes to him to feel a bit better now. So, those three still have another look around the Winding Way area to try finding something 'while seeing the broken urn that was fix for Pearl to do like nothing didn't happened', hopefully they'll be able to find a lot more than they did yesterday. Also, it's cool for Raven's powers to awaken since she might be a half breed of the Fey family, but Misty being the mother and not Elisa Strides if Liam was her father? So, weird? Does Mia Fey know about this or what?

"(That must be the Kurian sacred urn that Pearl mentioned.)" Phoenix said to be seeing the urn.

Raven and Mi-Ho saw something from it up close.

"Phoenix, you might want to have a look at this."

And so, he does to see it saying 'IAM' instead on it, for Raven takes some photos on to her laptop.

"What the heck? 'I AM'?"

Pearl did tell the two of the urn of Ami Fey spirit 'or so the women think' for her spirit to still live on in there.

"The spirit of Mystic Ami, founder of the Kurain School, resides in that urn…" Raven knows of it for the urn supposed to say AMI and not IAM. "I think she spelled it wrong."

The two lovers/lawyers both get it now.

"(Pearl…She may not look it, but I guess she's surprisingly clumsy.)" Phoenix gets it too like Raven did. "(That reminds me. She said she found the Channeling Chamber key in that incinerator, right? What was it doing here? Maya was supposed to have it.)"

Phoenix and Raven go to the incinerator together to open the vent, to show a burn up clothing piece inside of it. Looked like the white robe that Maya Fey was wearing for the ritual… Mi-Ho tries getting out for them to be coughing up black chock after that. Raven gets this one down from her laptop, while Phoenix aids Mi-Ho to hold on to another piece of evidences with a wooden stick.

"Hey, Phoenix, isn't that…? Raven looks at it. "(I mean it has to be.)"

"Yeah, this is from Maya's costume!"

Raven, Phoenix and Mi-Ho from cawing a lot remember seeing Maya placing the key in the white robe of the sleeves like she was supposed to, they get it now. Raven scans it to be sure it did belong to Maya Fey.

"It's a match." She said. "This was Maya's."

"(I get it now…)" said Phoenix. "(The key wasn't dumped in the incinerator. It was burned in here, along with the costume it was in!)"

They soon hear a noise for Mi-Ho to see in time, for Lotta was trying to sneak by Phoenix and Raven to see her trying to walk by them.

"Lotta?" both Phoenix and Raven said to be seeing her again.

She was spotted to make a run for it suddenly.

"Stay away!" Lotta said to hide in the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asks her.

For some odd reason for Lotta Hart to be acting strange after the trial today…Why is that?

"Don't look at me! Yer eyes will turn to rust!" Lotta makes a run for it from the bushes.

"Lotta! Come back!" said Raven who was trying to call out to her friend.

"Stay away!" she said.

The two go after her with Mi-Ho leading them the way.

"Lotta? Lotta?" Raven tries to help Lotta.

"What was that all about?" question Phoenix.

Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho check one small room that Lotta ran into finding her anywhere to open the door to it.

"This is…" Phoenix sees the inside of it to finding her. "Lotta?"

"Where could she be?" Raven looks around too "She couldn't have gotten far."

The two search around the small room to come across a strange looking type of clothing box, which was the only thing in the empty room.

"A clothing box?" Phoenix said to be seeing it.

The two look at the clothing box for Raven to scan all around it and Mi-Ho to peek his head in a small hole from it…Wait, what?

"What? A hole?" Raven sees it. "Well, look what Mi-Ho just discover for us."

Phoenix sees it too and looks familiar to him and Raven as well from somewhere.

"(This hole…)" Phoenix remembers. "(A similar hole was in the Channeling Chamber's folding screen, too.)"

That it was when someone dress as Maya shot Grey to death.

"Yeah, yeah, it's similar of the gun shot from the room that Grey was killed in." Raven remembers as well.

"Could there be a connection?" questioned Phoenix.

Then the clothing box started to move around out of nowhere to make Mi-Ho freak out and getting his head out of there in time. To Phoenix and Raven's surprise, they just found Lotta.

"Lotta? There you are!" Raven said to her friend.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asks Lotta.

Lotta seems to be upset for some reason and hiding herself from them suddenly.

"I'm a filthy woman who was blinded by a scoop…I have no idea how to face ya two!" she goes back to hiding again. "I have no face!"

Now that wasn't true and Lotta should know that by now.

"Oh, Lotta, we're not mad at you…" Raven said. "Why would we? (I mean seriously…)"

Raven knows of her best friend was acting sad and ashamed of herself, Phoenix wasn't mad at her either nor was Mi-Ho to being scared.

"And that's why you're hiding in there?"

Lotta comes out of the clothing box to still be looking upset while explaining to them on what was on her mind.

"Maybe I should wear this costume and undergo hellish trainin', too." She said while holding another white robe that was in the box.

"Maybe!" Phoenix then says something to Lotta next. "But before that, could you help me out?"

"Please, Lotta?"

For Raven and Mi-Ho acting like her, beg for Lotta's help. She would of course, but after today like the last time to feel ashamed that she just can't let go.

"I'm an evil, disloyal woman who betrayed ya guys."

"Because of Franky made you in court today?" Raven took a big guess there. "So? Prosecutors do that to everyone all the time. And who cares?! I mean, really?"

Even Phoenix didn't care either to still be smiling at her and who didn't blame Lotta one bit like Raven to still care for her best friend.

"What else is new?"

Lotta still couldn't believe of those two caring about her still, she didn't get it at all.

"Sometimes besides Raven, ya Phoenix really know how to rub salt in a wound." Lotta said to him.

We doubt it, Lotta, we doubt that…Phoenix and Raven must know all on their investigation.

"Oh, Lotta…"

Raven and Lotta look at each other and with Mi-Ho on her hair to still care as the best friend there were, for Phoenix smiles too and asks her first to tell them everything.

"Tell us everything you know."

And so…After Lotta calms don't for them to still care about her as a friend, she takes a very deep breath to let in and out to tell them.

"O-Okay…"

Lotta will tell the three on something about a possible suspect behind framing Maya and killing Grey…They take it outside for another flashback of Raven getting the information from her laptop all about Mimi Miney on what happen to her and Grey back then, that also involves her sister Ini as well to be very important too. As the nurse was getting her something on paper while trying to calm down from the surprising shock from her blood test results…Hotti gets her attention from finish hacking on Raven's end.

"Excuse me, Ms. Strides…" he said to point to her on something. "I think you're done…Getting your information on the late nurse Mimi and the late Ex-Doctor Grey from your toy."

Raven sees it to install the rest on her end.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." She gets it set up to be reading it. "(Have a lot of things on my mind to still be freaking out here…) Hey, wait…This information…This is news to us. Involving Ini as well from this event?"

"All about it so to say. Grey was hired to being questioned a lot for this type of story, as well as he makes it look like it was all Nurse Mimi's fault. That's all I know about. But there's more…Read and find out."

Looks like Raven will to soon be telling Phoenix about it along with Lotta and Mi-Ho listening in too.

"Ah, right…" Raven checks it out again. "(Oh, you know I will. Better save this and then on to something else before Phoenix and I head out again.)"

Back to the present again for Lotta to tell just that outside of the small room to be sitting on the stairs, and Raven getting that information out herself for Mi-Ho to read it too. This will be news for Phoenix to listen in that something was going on all right.

"Wow, Raven, you're well prepared." Phoenix was surprise in seeing the work from Raven's end too.

"I gather some information of Mimi and Grey's background during my checkup today. So yeah, I always come in handy…"

Phoenix could still tell that something was on his Raven's mind for Mi-Ho to peck on his suit to try talking to her later.

"Glad to know. (Raven, are you sure you'll be alright?)"

Lotta then tells them the details herself after looking from Raven's laptop in seconds to read it like in her report that she's been getting lately.

"Seems that ya, Raven, as always been doing some research like I have." Said Lotta. "Cool. So yeah, the one I suspect too is that occult freak."

"You mean Ini Miney?" Phoenix asks her.

"Seems like it, Phoenix." Raven said.

Mi-Ho caw a yes there for Lotta to be saying the same on her end.

"Aye."

"It's true," Phoenix spoke up. "you, Raven, Mi-Ho, and Morgan were with me, so you couldn't have done it of course. And we know that Pearl could never have committed murder either."

"Leaving us with Ini left as a possible suspect on our end." Raven said as well.

So, true on that part, Raven…Then Lotta says something to them.

"Actually…The real reason I suspect her is 'because I got a certain piece of information."

Raven figures at much for Phoenix to hear the rest of it too from Lotta's mouth.

"Information?"

"You wanna know besides Raven, right?" Lotta teases Phoenix again. "Of course, ya wanna know! It'll coast ya, and it'll cost ya a lot!"

Sometimes, Phoenix doesn't know how Raven puts up with her friend.

"Lotta, you're being a stereotypical southern cheapskate again."

"Lotta…" Raven corrects her friend.

"What? Surprise with something then, Raven. Come on, I dare ya…I'll go a bit easy on yer man."

Raven knows what to give to Lotta in return to turn to Mi-Ho for some help.

"Fine…Mi-Ho, call out my Dad really quick." She said.

"Mr. Strides' ghost?" Phoenix was confused.

And so…Mi-Ho gets up to have Liam's spirit take control of his body, bows to Lotta to say hi, and makes the surprise thing amazing to be watching right now.

"Greetings to Raven's friends, I'm the ghost of her father Liam Strides with this bird's body." He said. "Please solve this case for Maya Fey and watch yourselves…Thank you."

Once he did that, Lotta was amazed to take tons of pictures in time.

"Oh, wow…! Wow! WOW! Amazing!" she said with joy. "I saw a real ghost! Raven, yer Papa still lives on in spirit alright!"

And with that, Liam rests up for now and Mi-Ho was himself again.

"Now can you tell us as a fair deal that I gave you?" Raven asked.

From Ini's past to staying alive from the car crash which killed Mimi, getting surgery on her face, and starting out a new life to be moving on was hard enough on this woman.

"OK!" Lotta clears her throat to tell them everything about Ini, Mimi, and Grey's background check. "Ini Miney was hospitalized until six months ago, after that. Remember that accident her sister, Mimi, was in? Apparently, Ini was also in the car. Mimi burned to death inside the car. Ini, who was in the passenger seat, somehow escaped, but her face was burned like bad toast. After major surgery, it was fixed. But it took her six months to discharged." Lotta then shows Phoenix and Raven of Ini's drives' licensee ID. "This is the photo doctors used as a reference for her face durin' the reconstruction surgery."

Mi-Ho finds the ID card to be odd for Raven to scan a copy of into her laptop in time as Phoenix looks at it.

"A driver's license?" said Phoenix.

"We got another clue here." And Raven too. "(And yet…From looking at this and the background check twice now, I think I'm starting to feel that something's up. At least Lotta's telling the truth for me to feel out. Damn! Having the Fey powers is so weird!)"

Another evidence to hold on to and listen in thanks to Lotta's help once again.

"Ya two can have it. Now I've repaid ya! We're even, Phoenix!" she said to say the same to Raven as well. "Thanks for some payment too, Raven. Nice show!"

Phoenix just goes along with it for the time being.

"Right…" he smiles a little.

"No problem…And Grey?"

Lotta had some information about Grey when Raven asks her that question to be answered next.

"Ya mean Dr. Grey?" Lotta repeats. "There's a rumor that the doc set up that accident, putting Ini through hell. Now ain't it obvious who killed him?"

"No kidding…" Raven said to check her part on her end. "(So, the rumors were true so far.)"

"You may well be right, but…" Phoenix had one thing in mind to be looking at Ini's ID card with lots of things written out on it and to be very weird there. "(Could Ini have pulled it off alone?)"

So, weird, huh? At least this is what Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho can find out so far to question Ini herself next thanks to Lotta helping them out once again. Somewhere around the village area while Pearl was playing outside with her ball, Morgan in the other room calls up the police for some odd reason to do something tomorrow for Maya, or is she…?

"Is this the police?" Morgan spoke on the phone. "I am Morgan Fey. I would like to tell you something concerning the murder…"

Great, what was that witch up to now? As the sun was starting to set and the two lovers/lawyers were still investigating the areas for more clues and questioning Ini next, let just hope that they find more answers before night fall. As Raven was still nervous to tell Phoenix on what was on her mind since her doctor's appointment, he will ask her with Mi-Ho's help soon enough. Right now, there's some work and some half breed Fey powers for her to 'try' to use.

"This was the side room here that Ini was sleeping in, when she said she wasn't feeling well when the murder happened." Raven said on her end.

Mi-Ho didn't think so to try finding something within the room, or tries too. Same thing with Phoenix too.

"(When the murder occurred, Ini was sleeping in this side room. Or so she says as Raven would believe in it. But there's nothing to back up her claim. In other words, she has no alibi.)" Phoenix thought about that part to not give up yet. "(Still, Raven or I can't jump to conclusions and assume that she's the killer. Not yet.)"

With Raven still looking around to think about something and still be upset about for Phoenix was about to talk to her…They hear someone coming by for Mi-Ho to be out of the room in time before he was thrown out by force. It was Ini herself, speak of the devil…

"Oh?" said Ini. "If it isn't, like, the attorney and his lady friend. Are you two okay? Is your pet rat with wings okay too?"

Mi-Ho to be flying around and being made fun of on what Ini called her. Wow, she's sort of an idiot.

"A rat?" Raven corrects Ini. "Mi-Ho's a raven type of bird! (Hello?! Earth to odd girl?!)"

"Ini…" Phoenix said to still see her being weird again. "You're still here? (How does someone know a difference between a bird and a rat?)"

"Well, this is, like, the Mecca of spirit channeling, y'know?" said Ini to move her arms around. "I'd like to take my time and investigate it."

Yep, this was Mimi's sister alright, for Raven felt this girl was keeping a big secret deep down of her soul. Her powers are kicking in even further for her. While Phoenix goes along with it after hearing on what Ini was trying to do out of nowhere.

"R-Right. So, about the incident…"

This gets Ini's attention a bit to hear what incident Phoenix was trying to tell her.

"Incident?"

"Well, Dr. Grey's murder." Raven said to her.

Ini remembers it since she witnesses Mimi getting killed, sad to mention it again to her.

"Right!" she remembers. "That was a thing! But I was, like, sleeping here, so I don't know anything."

"Is that so?" Phoenix asks her.

Raven and Mi-Ho didn't think so, cool that the bird has some powers too like Raven does being a half breed of a Fey member.

"Phoenix…Something's up. Both Mi-Ho and I know…"

Of course, Phoenix could tell that Raven had the Magatama was acting up to let him know that and Mi-Ho nodded to him too.

"(Looks like Raven knows that there's a lot more about Ini, besides being a possible suspect of murdering Grey and setting up Maya. That thing of hers has been acting odd since Mia gave it to her to do some strange things. Like a psychic? Impossible!)"

Ini Miney just ignores Phoenix from asking her of 'is that so?' part to being herself again.

"Like, come on, you two. What a bore." Said Ini. "I, like, totally have nothing to do with it."

Now she's starting to sound and act strange to them, as Mi-Ho put his wing on his face to say 'that you're joking me, are you?' Like that look.

"Really?" both Phoenix and Raven said to her.

Then Phoenix asks Ini something else next…

"Anyways, Dr. Grey was trying to summon your sister's spirit. You knew that, Right? If you don't mind, could you tell us about her accident?"

Ini just listen 'this time' to stare 'kind of' at Phoenix, for Raven tries to get her to talk.

"(I know something's up! But she won't confess unless we do have some proof, so for now…) Ini, if you wouldn't mind telling us what you do remember from that event when Mimi's was killed. Please?"

And so, she tells them on what Ini does remember and such. But get this…She didn't look sad, mad, or worried to talk about it at all and goes along with it like it was a game. This gets to Raven and Mi-Ho to pick up from this woman.

"You two even looked that up?" Ini said while dancing around.

"Ah…! Phoenix…" Raven turns to him to tell Ini.

"(I don't blame you, Raven…) Look, we know that this must be a painful memory."

Ini stops Phoenix to say something suddenly.

"Oh, well…" she tells the story while moving around like she was a Broadway actor. "So, a year ago, my sister was driving, and I was asleep in the passenger seat." Meaning that she was sleeping like a baby on Ini's end.

"R-Right…" Phoenix goes along with it.

"Eventually, my sister fell asleep, too. And then, like, it went boom!" Ini jumps up in the air to make a booming sound effect-like.

Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho still couldn't believe on what they were seeing and hearing all of this coming from Ini.

"(She's totally into this.)" said Phoenix.

"And then what happened…?" ask Raven.

Yes! Continuing, thank you!

"When I came too, the car was a sea of flames. I couldn't find my sister." Ini moves around some more to tell on what happened next. "So, I, like, opened the passenger door and escaped!

"Sounds rough. (What was that, some Broadway performances just now?!)" Raven said to finding that story to be lame to tell than it sounded upsetting.

And then what happened, Ini?

"At the time, my sister was really worn out. Because that doctor had blamed her for medical negligence."

From Mimi doing something by accident that killed everyone instead of saving them, it was an accident that did have something to do with Grey and Mimi's death had to be one of the reasons.

"You mean Dr. Grey, don't you?" Phoenix asks her.

Ini then turns to Phoenix and Raven to think of something to get suspicious about them. Not good…!

"Ah…Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides? Are you two, like, suspecting me?" ask Ini. "And you, rat-! I mean, bird thing?"

Mi-Ho just goes with that instead of being called a rat this time.

"Look, Ini." Raven says something to her. "We're just trying to solve the case you know. We didn't ask you yet and we just needed to be sure."

Raven was only saying that to throw Ini off guard, for now to know that something was up with that woman. That's for sure.

"But y'know, it'd be impossible for either one of you two to catch me."

That was weird, even for Phoenix to act normal around Ini.

"Ah, yeah…" Raven was confused to know that something was up. "(What's she going on about this time?)"

Soon, Mi-Ho hears a noise of Pearl crying out for her mother Morgan, for something was going on outside of the temple of the village.

"M-Mother!" cried out Pearl.

"Pearl!"

"That's Pearl's voice." both Phoenix and Raven said.

As those two and Mi-Ho 'followed them by flight' to leave Ini be…Yep, something was very odd with that woman. Not done with her yet. For the three were at the entrance to see Morgan Fey being taken away from the cops and Gumshoe too, as Pearl got upset to try stopping him. Poor kid, but still her mother's mess up! And yet, she's doing this for the wrong reasons, I just know it already from the look of her odd behavior.

"M-Mother!" Pearl says it again. "Don't bully Mother!" she shields Morgan from Gumshoe getting near her again.

"N-No, that isn't what it is, pal…" Gumshoe said to her.

Then Morgan calms her daughter down to let her worry so much about her.

"Pearl, it's perfectly all right. I shall simply be out for a with this young man."

"Mother, let me go with you-!"

But Morgan didn't want Pearl to get her to say no.

"No!" yelled the mother 'really?'. "You must stay and protect the manor. Let us be on our way, Detective."

And with that, Pearl understood to stay at home but started to cry a little as Morgan is taken off with Gumshoe to be questioned.

"R-Roger that, ma'am!" said the detective.

Once all the police cars took off for Lotta to see and hear what was going on, to tell Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho about it once they've arrived.

"Was that Mr. Detective taking Morgan away?" Raven asks her friend.

"Seems that way." She answers. "Apparently, the granny called the police, sayin' she'd help with the investigation."

Shocking for the three to hear that part, Pearl goes up to Raven to cry away from worrying about her mother's safety.

"Pearl, are you alright?" Raven asks her.

"Big Sis Rave? Why? Why did that man take my Mother away?" ask Pearl.

Raven or Mi-Ho didn't know what to say to Pearl without hurting her feelings even more.

"Well…Um…? Phoenix?"

"How can we explain to a child about this?" he said. "Pearl…"

Same with Lotta, she had nothing.

"Hey, don't look at me, girlfriend."

Raven and Phoenix think that they should tell Pearl, but was it the right thing to do? Will she believe in them? Pearl tries to be strong for Morgan to say this to them since she felt something was very wrong.

"I have a really bad feeling." She said. "I think something really bad is going to happen. You feel it too, right Big Sis Rave?" Pearl asks Raven to turn to her. "I'm scared!"

Raven then must say it. Besides Pearl being right to feel out her powers like hers too. Raven must say it to Pearl the best way she could about her mother Morgan. She just must.

"Ah! Big Sis Rave! Your hair, it's been pulled out a bit! Who's the bully?!" Pearl demanded to know to get mad.

Phoenix and Mi-Ho got worried on what Raven will say to a little girl next about her mess up mother.

"(Raven? You wouldn't-!)" he panics.

"(Here goes. Sorry, Phoenix.)" Raven had to. "Pearl, the reason your mother was taken away by Mr. Detective when she called him…She did this to me. She's sick. So, sick that she hurts others even her own niece Maya, she's no killer of course. It just she's so sick that she helped the real one all planned, she needs help once we solve this case too by taking her to a safe house to get better. You may not know it, but she might do something to you if we don't solve this case quickly…Pearl, your mother tried to hurt me because she thinks I'm a bad outcast of this place for being a special Fey of your aunt Misty. I'm very sorry to be telling you this. It's true. Phoenix witness the whole thing and saved me, Morgan needs help."

Mi-Ho nodded for Raven did the right thing, and this was news to Lotta here.

"Wait…Granny did what to ya?!"

"Ah! Raven! Why did you tell her?!" Phoenix freaks out and then ducks thinking that Pearl was about to do something to him instead, but this happens.

"No! Mother, why?! Why are you sick?! Why did you hurt Big Sis Rave and Mystic Maya?! I don't want my Mother to get worse!" Pearl was crying and feeling sorry for Raven to believe in her and Maya.

Raven hugs Pearl to make her feel better, she senses them from telling the truth without the Magatama that she had on her and given from Mia Fey. No matter how scared she was to not telling Phoenix yet from the doctor's she must sooner before tomorrow's trial.

"Pearl. I know. It's okay, we'll get her the help she needs. It'll be okay. Trust Phoenix and me." Said Raven.

"We didn't mean to bring it up to you at a time like this. Really." And Phoenix too.

Pearl then blows her nose to try to be strong for she could only say this about this whole mess happening with Mi-Ho rubbing his head-on Pearl's cheek to try cheering her up, she does hold and pet him a little in her arms.

"Big Sis Rave…Even if she's my Mother, I still love her. But I don't want her to have a mind she can't think in that condition to hurting others. The killer must be stopped and Mystic Maya must be saved! I believe in you two! You merry couple would never lie to me since you are Mystic Maya's closest friends and long lost sister and cousin in the Fey family."

Phoenix and Raven was happy to see Pearl was being strong, brave, and a bit better.

"(Thank goodness!)" Phoenix was relieved.

Pearl calms down a little bit to say this to the two next.

"Nick. Big Sis Rave. Please stay by Mystic Maya's side!" she said in tears. "I bet she must feel all alone!"

That sounded like a bad idea to leave a child all alone at home until tomorrow.

"What? You crazy, Pearl?!" Raven and Mi-Ho would be worried about her.

"But we can't leave you by yourself."

True to that, Phoenix, so true. Never leave a child all alone with no parent.

"I'll be fine. First you two go visit her and I promise to be there tomorrow."

Then Lotta steps in to watch over Pearl for them and then bring her to court to watch on the rest tomorrow morning.

"Go, Wright. Raven." Lotta said to them. "I'll stay here."

As she nodded to keep her word and watches over Pearl, she'll be in good hands for Raven and Phoenix to put their trust in her.

"Lotta…" Phoenix was speechless in a good way.

Pearl smiles again at them to be strong…

"Nick! Big Sis Rave!"

Raven and Phoenix smiled to see Pearl first thing in the morning then.

"We understand."

"At a girl. Please don't be mad on what we told you…" Raven hopes that Pearl will forgive her.

"No! I'm not." She understands. "I want Mother to get better and Mystic Maya to be saved, you two did the right thing by telling me the truth."

They did stretch out the truth out a bit for Pearl.

"(More like a little white lie there, but okay.) Thank you, Pearl."

The two smiled, laughed, and Pearl can sense that there was still some hope left in saving Maya and helping Morgan from her insanity. Phoenix and Mi-Ho headed back to the train station into doing so in seeing Maya at the detention center again…

"Shall we go?" he asks his girlfriend.

The two hold hands with each other 'as always'.

"Yes, let's go see Maya."

Raven then hears a voice for her to feel out again, Pearl, and Mi-Ho too for Phoenix to hear as well. Only for Lotta to think it was only the wind, it was Mia's voice alright. Who wanted to be shown again in court.

"Wait for me, Maya." Said Mia's spirit.

Okay…? Sister bounding even in spirit here…As Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho headed back home to see Maya before it closes tonight 'and Lotta stays with Pearl until tomorrow's trial to go watch'; Raven has one more flashback on what Hotti and what her nurse gather up for her about why Misty Fey was her mother, only that she and Liam never had sex…A reason why Elisa was still Raven's mother but was unable to have children for a good reason, just as she was about to leave the room after getting something and calming herself down from the shocking truth.

"All's good, Ms. Strides…" said Hotti to being creepy again. "May I measure you…?"

Raven puts her foot in Hotti's face to stop him.

"I got measured already, pervert!" she said to get back to another thing. "Listen…Why wasn't Elisa not where I was born and came from her body? Still related to my Dad but more to Misty Fey being my mother, but without really doing it…What gives?"

"All right here, Ms. Strides." The nurse said. "All files must stay at this building at all times."

Hotti reads it to Raven loud and clear. This is very important on what really happened so far…So please pay close attention here.

"In that case, I'll tell you…Elisa Strides had an accident that destroy her uterus from the inside to be bleeding out badly to be rushed to the hospital, we removed it to save her life, but with a coast. She got the eggs to hold up for anyone wishing to have a child; leaving her body to never make one from within her ever again even when she got married to the late Officer Strides himself, they still wanted a child of their own…Which they did by one sperm bank of your father's, last egg of your mother's, all to give to Misty Fey who wish to help them out where you came in. The late defense act attorney lawyer Mia Fey was born first, then you, and then your half step-little sister Maya Fey. And then…"

That was it, all that Hotti can get from the files of Elisa's background. What happened after that?

"Wait. That's it?" ask Raven to wants to learn more.

"So, sorry, Ms. Strides…This is all we got from. And the rest are missing, see?"

Hotti shows it to Raven herself, half the other paper works were missing all right.

"(Someone stole them…? Wait, the DVD from Bobby. Did he leave me this because of…? It can't be!) No way…"

It might be just that, Raven…At least she types it all down from her laptop in time.

"Told you so…" said Hotti. "I hope you find out more on your own along with your sweet mother recovering from her long coma. Time's up for now, so please stay healthy and try not to let this worry you so. If it is, talk to someone even if the truth is hard."

Raven leaves the room to head out with Phoenix, Mi-Ho, and Pearl where we left off afterwards.

"But I…"

Hotti was being freaky again.

"What? More explaining on you…?"

Raven just leaves the room.

"Thank you, Nurse, be back later to see my Mom! Bye, weirdo!"

Hotti had one more thing to say as the door slowly closes behind Raven.

"One more thing I forgot to mention!" he acts serious right on this part. "The aunty of Mia and Maya's who's also the mother of Pearl Fey, keep your distances if she goes crazy! Trust me, Elisa fears her the most than their other mother Misty does. You've been warned…Come back soon."

And with that from one thing to another with Raven keeping in mind, that's what really happened to get from the beginning of this episode to lead up so far. Still more to solve about Raven being a Strides/Fey member, huh? Anyways, she 'soon to tell the truth in a few', Phoenix, and Mi-Ho 'for he and Liam knows of it already' went to visit Maya to tell her the news and such, well sort of the good news to hear on her point of view. She or sadly Pearl too don't know the half of it yet.

Time: June 21, 7:32 PM

Location: Detention Center – Visitor's Room

"Really? My aunt?" surprised Maya.

"Now she says she'll help. I wonder what she'll say." Phoenix wonders.

Mi-Ho flies around to keep Phoenix calm about all of this.

"Easy there…" Raven tries being herself to still feeling upset about all of this.

"Relax!" Maya says otherwise. "My aunt is on our side. I feel terrible that it's come to this. As the head's daughter, I must become a proper spirit medium and keep the Fey tradition going…But I keep troubling my aunt, who's part of the branch family. You know, she's taking care of the manor in place of my missing mother, saying the branch family's duty is to support the head." So, Maya thought of from Morgan herself. "Tradition says the eldest daughter becomes the Kurian head. But with my mother and aunt, they broken tradition. My mother, the youngest sister, had incredibly strong spiritual powers. So, my aunt couldn't become head, even though she was the eldest daughter. She must have been so upset…"

More than upset on my end, this is what Maya and Pearl thought about Morgan, might be a lot more about her. And for that as Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho walked back home and Maya stays strong for tomorrow, Raven had to say it once they left outside of the detention center building.

"Phoenix…" Raven tries speaking up.

"You okay, Raven?" he asks her. "Is there something on your mind?"

Mi-Ho goes to Liam controlling him again to say it to his daughter.

"Tell him, Raven, please…Beat Morgan Fey and stop the real killer behind it all. You will find more about our past along with Elisa's too soon enough."

With that, Raven thinks hard, still feeling upset, then was thinking about the DVD disc that Bobby left for her about more details on it, and such…She says it all to Phoenix.

"(Dad…)" she takes a few deep breaths to get it out of her. "Phoenix, there's something wrong with me." She shows the Magatama to Phoenix that started to glow. "At the doctor's…Misty Fey helped my Mom and Dad give birth to me since they couldn't make a child due to my Mom's accident, and I'm a half breed of the Fey family! Mia and Maya's middle long lost sister, Pearl's cousin, Morgan's aunt, and Misty is sort of my mother who gave birth to me, with my parents' DNA to make it happen for them!"

Once Raven said that to Phoenix and Mi-Ho nodded a big yes to him there and why Liam's spirit showed himself to them, he was shock about it alright to hear him throughout town after she gives him the DNA charts to show some proof. It was for real alright.

"(No way…! Raven's a Strides and Fey family member too…?) YOUR WHAT?!"

He kind of faints…After that Raven carries Phoenix back to their apartment and talked it out until they fell asleep; very surprising for him to handle to truth like Raven was, but he hugs and kisses her in making out again and to show on how much Phoenix still loves her no matter what or who she is…Aw, too cute! Raven starts to feel better now thanks to him, soon the next morning appeared a new and the next trial soon starts for those two lovers and Mi-Ho to save Maya and beating Franziska for good. Oh, boy…

Time: June 22, 9:51 PM

Location: District Courthouse

Waiting in Lobby No. 3 hallways for Raven to be ready with Phoenix by her side, and tell Maya to be surprised, worried, but tries to stay calm on her end to finding out that Raven's Maya and Mia's middle sister and Pearl's cousin too. Seems she was freaking out for a few second after taking the news well on her end. Still don't know more on what happened to Liam and Elisa but the disc left by Bobby and Mi-Ho being unknown to the others still.

"Feeling alright now, Raven?" Phoenix said to be hugging Raven again.

She still feels down only for Mi-Ho to sit on her lap to try cheering her up, even for Liam too in spirit.

"Well, a little…" Raven said. "I want to know more about my past, family, and Misty Fey's too, but we need to solve this case today. Still need to think about all of this."

"(Raven…)"

With Phoenix, still by his woman's side, Maya understood since Pearl knew all along to being right.

"Raven, it's okay." She said. "Just follow your heart and either way we still care about you. Friend or a sister and cousin in the Fey family, even if you're an outcast, you're still yourself to me. Pearly too, Nick, and Mi-Ho himself."

Maya was happy a little for Raven than she was sad like her and then stares at the window.

"Maya…" Raven was moved by Maya's words there.

Phoenix then had to say something to keep Raven strong and to be that sister, they must save Maya to prove her innocent.

"Raven, Maya's right. Still be yourself, your father wants that and then finding things out slowly. Don't you think both your parents would want you to do that for them?"

He was right! And so, Raven tries to and taking some deep breaths and drinking some water to look at her Magatama for Maya to see for the first time on her end.

"Can I look at the papers to gather on to my laptop before going in please?" she asks Phoenix.

"Oh! Right, here."

And he does for Raven to take care of it on her end, a bit slow to feel better but she was good to go whenever to soon start out. Maya, Phoenix, and Mi-Ho smiled for her again.

"(Guess I need a lot of thinking to do, so time out on worrying. If so, I need to defend my long-lost sister always. I don't know why, but…I mean, damn it! So much to take in to this truth, I'll have to know more later when it's time. Mom…Dad…Please, both of you watch over me.)"

Good to know that Raven was 'sort of' herself again. As Maya had something to tell her and Phoenix about Franziska's age and talent in being a prosecutor.

"It's nearly time, Nick. Raven." Maya said to them.

"Yeah." Said Phoenix.

"Hey, that girl…The second Prosecutor von Karma. I hear she's my age. Did you two know that?"

Seems so that Franziska was the same age as Maya was too.

"No, it's news to me." Phoenix said.

"A different personality than Manfred was, she still can play dirty." Raven said to see the good side from Franziska on her end. "(And freaking me out in being her so called sister and best friend! Clinging much?!)"

So, true for Franziska to really care about Raven a lot.

"I agree with you there, Raven."

Maya just smiled when she mentions it to them.

"Isn't it amazing? She was fighting all alone in America until now."

Surprising to see Franziska works hard on her end from the U.S.A. and in Japan too, even Germany as well.

"Yeah. She must have been under a lot of pressure."

"Maybe I should go to the States again, too." Maya said. "It could be my training journey."

Yeah, like they already did from the Sleepy Hollow case.

"Ah, Maya? Remember we went all the way there into New York? We were helping a psycho killer, almost got our heads chop off, and I was almost sacrifice for a ghost to go into me. Or you're just forgetting that part."

Good point there, Raven! Read that story to know what happens to reading the second saga on here later, you guys.

"(Can't believe she has forgotten alright!)" Phoenix said to keep Maya calm. "Why don't you save that for after your acquittal."

Soon they see the door opening for Pearl has arrived to watch the rest of the trial.

"Good morning!" said Pearl to run up to them.

"Oh, Pearls! Morning!" Maya was happy to see he cousin.

Pearl turns to see Phoenix and Raven holding hands with each other.

"The two of you look like you're doing well today. I'm happy for you! Mr. Nick and Big Sis Rave, happily in love and married for so long!" she said. "And you, Big Sis Rave, I knew you were related to us in the Fey family."

Pearl hugs Raven, for her, Mi-Ho, Phoenix, and Maya laugh a little for Phoenix finds it hard to believe if he and Raven are married, maybe one day they will. Who knows…

"Oh, Pearl…Can we talk more about that after the trial please?" Raven asks Pearl nicely.

Pearl does so to be a bit confused to understand a little on what was on Raven's mind.

"Really? Well, okay then. For you I will." She then says something to Maya to be smiling. "You'll be safe now, Mystic Maya. My mother is on our side today. I hear she's going to testify for you."

Sort of good news for Maya to hear about that for Morgan to do so, or was she really for Mi-Ho and Raven to feel out the bad thing to come soon enough…? Why wasn't Pearl or Maya feeling that out but Raven was?

"That makes me feel so much better!" Maya goes down lower to pat Pearl on the back. "Thank you, Pearls!"

"Sure!"

For Phoenix and Raven knowing the real deal and Pearl just a little of Morgan was really the other bad guy, they need her to call on Mia for them again.

"Ah, Pearl, you sure about this?" Raven asks her.

Pearl whispers in Raven's ears.

"I know. But it's okay, Big Sis Rave, I need you to record something for me."

"Record?"

Pearl pulls out one of Raven's tape recorders that she used against Damon once.

"I want you to record my voice. Please…Save her. Let her know. I still love my Mother if she is sick or not…" Pearl said.

Hard for Pearl to do, but Raven will do what she could as she records on what she had to say.

"Okay, Pearl. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

So, Raven takes it into doing so that was all set to go after hearing it quietly and close to her ears as Pearl said on it.

"Yes."

Then Phoenix now asks Pearl to call upon Mia next.

"Pearl…Um, could you summon Mia again today?"

"Mystic Mia?" Pearl repeated. "I was sort of hoping to sit in the audience today and watch…"

Raven and Mi-Ho on his little legs begged of Pearl to help them out again.

"Please, Pearl?" ask Raven.

"Please…" Phoenix kind of beg of Pearl. "Raven and I don't feel confident without her help."

Pearl gets a little pouting about it.

"Oh, come on. A man can't show weakness in front of the one he loves! If Big Sis Rave's upset, then I am! I'm fine! Mystic Maya needs her big sister now more than ever!"

Maya sees Pearl that she and Raven were half related alright, and still just friends…

"P-Pearls, not this again...Don't let the whole world know in public!" Maya gets embarrassed.

"We get it." Said Raven.

Anyways…Help them out, Phoenix.

"Can you do this for us?"

Pearl understood to do this for all of them.

"Very well." She said to them. "Since it's for Mystic Maya and Big Sis Rave says to protecting the ones she loves in the family. Then, I'll get everything ready." Pearl leaves the room to say this. "I can help with family bounding and with Nick and Big Sis Rave's battle of love! Ah, I feel so blessed for you two as a married couple!"

"We're not married yet!" Raven shouted.

Once Pearl left the room, Maya hopes that all will go well with Mia's help inside of Pearl's body once again.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Nick…Raven…" said Maya.

Phoenix and Raven were happy for Pearl didn't have to sit down for this part to come up next, for her own good.

"It's clear." Raven said to Phoenix.

He takes a breather for that…

"Thank goodness…This way, Pearl can't hear today's trial."

Maya was confused as Mi-Ho knows that this must work out.

"What do you two mean?"

Right, she doesn't know the whole thing yet. I mean, Pearl maybe a little 'just not all about it'.

"During the channeling, the medium loses consciousness, right?" Phoenix ask Maya.

"Yeah…" she answers that part.

Phoenix and Raven knew on what they had to do next, even Maya must know what really happened yesterday from her so call aunt the most.

"Raven, what did you record from her?"

Raven plays it for Phoenix to only listen for everyone else to hear it later inside the courtroom.

"That okay?" Raven asks Phoenix.

"Good enough." He said. "Maya, what you'll see and hear next, this will be a bit harder on you to see the sad truth more than it was a little for Pearl."

"Wh-What do you mean...? What's going on...?"

They had to let Maya see the rest on her own today.

"Look, we told Pearl that Morgan was sick. She attacked me yesterday." Raven said to be showing her half of her rip off hair.

Maya couldn't believe on what she just heard and was seeing.

"She did what-?!"

Raven covers Maya's mouth in time for no one else heard, just in time.

"Keep it down. That's all I can tell you. Morgan's not sick; she's insane and wants you're gone for good like your mother. We had to say that to Pearl without upsetting her. Just trust in Phoenix and me, we'll stop your so call aunt and Ini today, she's an unlikely suspect we have left. Phoenix, let's do this."

"Wish us luck, Maya." Said the defense lawyer. "(We're so going to be needing it!)"

With the lovers and Mi-Ho too go inside of the room with Mia soon joining them in Pearl's body again, Maya could only watch as she was confused from this whole mess that was going on.

"Aunt Morgan…? Framing me for murder? Why?" Maya was scared and confused from handling the truth here.

And here we go again!

*ALL RISE! *

Time: June 22, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

As the Judge hits his gavel to be all good to go…Phoenix, Raven 'getting her laptop and the Black Wings gear all good to go', Mi-Ho, Mia in Pearl's body, and Maya sits and listens in on her end for this murder case to be solved against Franziska. This will be a bit challenging and such. Franziska still cares for Raven as a best friend/sister to do her best in winning in court.

"Raven-Chan…!" she said to be smiling.

"Oh, crap…!" Raven freaks out. "(Not now please…)"

"No worries, I can whenever we'll hang out later. We shall. Though we maybe enemies in the courthouse to beating you and Mr. Phoenix Wright, I will still share my feelings for you!" she says it with her whip all good to go.

"OK! OK! I get it!"

The Judge was lost on what was going on between Franziska and Raven's conformation.

"Raven-Chan…?" he was confused.

"DON'T ASK!" Raven snaps to be feeling embarrassed.

Now dropping the subject, it's best if the Judge does so for Raven's sake…

"Oh, right…So sorry, Ms. Strides." He hits the gavel to get the court started. "Court is now back in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Said Phoenix.

"And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is also ready, Your Honor." Same with Raven.

Looks like Phoenix and Raven were ready, and like Franziska had to repeat herself to be ready for anything.

"Let's start already. Raven-Chan, a tough fight we'll have, but it's our skills which makes you and I bound as sisters." She was saying to be proud of it. "And I look forward to tonight's news with great joy, Mr. Phoenix Wright. The image of your pathetic, defeated face will be broadcast call over the world!" Franziska whips at Phoenix once more.

"(All over the world, huh?)" Phoenix said to find this whole thing to be pointless.

"Grr… Franky…!" Raven got mad.

But instead Mia says something with that smirk on her face to not be afraid at Franziska or her words.

"I wonder who will really come out of this looking pathetic." Said Mia.

Franziska just puts her whip into her hands to smirk back at her.

"You seem rather spirited for a lady with such an uninspired outfit."

"Oh, please…" Raven ignores this.

Franziska moved her finger back and forth.

"Oh, Raven-Chan, if only you understood me more than this loud mouth client sister of hers, you understand how the real world works out." Franziska says to her.

"Oh, shut it."

"Strong and smart. We women must stay that way."

Phoenix couldn't believe there were words of a different cat fight between Mia and Franziska.

"Can you believe this, Phoenix?" Raven asks her boyfriend.

"I know." Phoenix was turning blue all over from seeing and hearing all of this going on. "(Uh... It's true what they say...Women really are scary when they fight...)"

Now getting back to the matter at hand for the trial to start, what better way than Franziska to start things up first and being something new about it. So, the Judge says the news first for the others to hear about.

"A very interesting theory was presented during yesterday's session. The lack of the medium headdress, which the defendant was wearing, means the woman in the photo could be someone else entirely. And during the ritual, the defendant put this key in her sleeve, but it was found somewhere else after the murder. In short, there's a chance someone entered or exited the Channeling Chamber."

At the same time showing the chat of the area 'thanks to Raven's help' - showing from a far being the incinerator from outside, one side is the side room, the winding hall way path, to the inside having the meditation room, and smaller one the channeling chamber. Along with showing the crown as well as the key, where Phoenix and Raven got it from thanks to Pearl's help and where it did come from the incinerator.

"Your Honor, I would like to say one thing before we begin." Said Franziska.

"Let's hear it." He said.

And so, she does.

"From the time of the murder until the police reached the scene, someone did go enter and leave the chamber. The prosecution will acknowledge that as fact."

This was big news 'and not being a good thing either' for Phoenix and Raven were shock to hear.

"Wh-What?" surprised Phoenix.

"No way…!" and Raven too with Mi-Ho's beak being dropped to the table.

The Judge needed to know more one what Franziska was getting at here…

"Then, Prosecutor von Karma, what about the photograph?" he asked. "Are you saying that person is not the defendant?"

"Of course, not." She said to be smiling about it.

"Then what?"

Franziska then slams her hand on the table to answer that question next for the Judge.

"The defendant, Maya Fey, left the room after murdering the victim. She must have dropped the key then."

Yep, trying to make Maya look like a bad guy for Franziska to be doing that again. How can Raven and/or Phoenix stop that?

"She changed her argument, Mia." He said to her.

"Let's see what she's got." Said Mia.

As Raven was trying to find her answers leaving Mi-Ho to be cawing at Franziska to being whipped at again.

"Silence, bird!" she said.

Ouch…! That had to hurt.

"Can the prosecution substantiate that claim?" Ask the Judge.

"That's why I am here!" Franziska said to reach her hand out. "The prosecution calls the defendant's aunt, Morgan Fey, to the stand."

This surprised Mia to be hearing her aunt's name to testify first.

"Aunt!"

Both Phoenix and Raven seem to notice Mia's reaction being an upsetting one.

"(Poor Mia...She seems really torn by this...)" Phoenix said to himself.

Raven knows they had to stop Maya and Mia's selfish aunt to let Pearl know that her mother will be cured, later 'in jail', and proof of her planning this for Ini. Well, come on isn't it obvious…?

"Like hell we're going down without a fight." Raven stays strong. "Phoenix. Mia. Let's do this as a team!"

Phoenix was proud to have his girlfriend by his side.

"Right. Now we're talking."

Entering the room to take the stands was Morgan Fey to be testifying…As Phoenix and Raven go up against Franziska after hearing the crazy aunt out first.

 _Witness Testimony_

"My name is Morgan Fey." She starts explaining. "And I am a spirit medium, in a manner of speaking…"

Franziska goes up to Morgan to ask on what happened.

"After the murder occurred, you took care of the defendant, correct?"

Morgan looked upset to say that part…Yeah, right! Raven, Mi-Ho, and Mia could tell that she was so lying right now.

"Yes, I wanted to use the Spirit Severing Technique on Mystic Maya."

The Judge was lost on what that special move meant to him.

"Spirit Severing Technique?"

"A technique to remove the spirit from a body and send it back to the other world. What of it?" Morgan asks the Judge.

"Huh? 'Wh-What of it'?" repeated the Judge.

So, Franziska tells it like it was.

"Witness, tell the court what happened then."

"Very well." Morgan speaks up. "Mystic Maya escaped from the Channeling Chamber."

This was new to Phoenix and Raven to hear, and I wonder why Morgan didn't say anything in the first place? Huh?!

"Say what?" shock Phoenix again.

"Seriously?!" Raven knew that Morgan was so lying. "(So, she's lying!)"

"Exactly..." Franziska said. "Maya Fey, in a possessed state, fled the crime scene. "

For everyone and the Judge buying all this made-up thing 'even for Maya feels bad to do something very bad', Morgan felt a shame 'or so looks like it' to try saving Maya and failed in doing so.

"Faced with Mystic Maya at the crime scene, I asked the two attorneys to call the police. Mystic Maya was waving a pistol around and seemed to be in a daze, but she suddenly thrust me away and escaped from the room. I hit my head on the floor and apparently passed out. The last thing I saw was Mystic Maya leaving the Channeling Chamber and heading toward the Side Room."

This can't be happening! Not good for Maya to be hearing, for Franziska was getting ahead of herself to winning this case, surprises the Judge, shocks Mi-Ho, Mia, Raven, and Phoenix too on what Morgan was saying. She's so full of it for Phoenix and Raven to say otherwise!

"*HOLD IT! *" Phoenix said out loud. "Why did you keep something so critical hidden until now?!"

Raven agrees with Phoenix there for Mi-Ho to say so too while flying around all over the room.

"He's right! I mean, come on! You guys believe in this crap she's giving?! That's bull!"

But once again Morgan Fey acts ashamed on what she did without knowing about it until now. Yeah, right!

"I was of two minds, because it would bring shame on my family." She said. "Forgive me, Mystic Maya."

Poor Maya falls for her aunt's lies.

"Aunt…"

Franziska bows to Morgan on a well done testifying there. Not good at all here…

"I applaud you for making such a brave decision." Said Franziska.

"Oh, I simply did it to clarify the truth." Morgan said.

The Judge still needed to know one other thing about this shocking truth…

"But I'm wondering where the defendant ran off to."

Franziska had that answer to be said.

"The prosecution is ready to answer that question, of course."

"This isn't good, Phoenix. Franky's up to something again." Raven said.

Mi-Ho couldn't believe in his small ears here.

"Wh-What do you mean?" ask Phoenix.

Mia already knows what Franziska was getting at next…

"She means there's another witness." Said Mia.

She was right, for one suspect to be questioned next.

"After fleeing the crime scene, the defendant went to talk to someone."

"To talk?" ask the Judge. "And who's that someone?"

"The prosecution calls Ini Miney, who was in the Side Room at the time!"

Kind of saw this part coming, as it was Ini Miney' turn to take the stands and to testify next.

"Ini?!" shock Phoenix once more.

"We're ready for this one." Raven was ready for this upcoming event to take those two down with proof. "(Morgan…! You – are so going down!)"

And for that, Ini walks up to make a scene, being her weird self, and saying a lie to make Maya a murderer that she isn't for killing Grey. Not good, even for Morgan smiles to be very greedy about all of this. Can Phoenix and Raven get the answers they needed from this girl? Why did Grey ruin her sister Mimi's life? Or was there a lot more for Raven to feel out and making Maya upset about it all?

"So, like…I'm going to serve you two or one of you a slice of humble pie!" she said.

Pie, huh? Save the desert after this serving we can get at when Phoenix and Raven stop you and Morgan for aiding this whole thing after you're done, Ini. As the two lovers/lawyers hold hands to be looking at this woman's odd behavior, it was time to find something out to solve this case right away. All this for Maya Fey's freedom…Also will Raven have the Magatama to unlocking her powers and learning the truth later to accept it? Maybe…? Next time – prepare for some shocking truth when this has been finally solved.


	25. Reunion and Turnabout: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 17 - Reunion and Turnabout: Last Trial

From Morgan, Fey testifying, Maya being confused, Mia's spirit in Pearl's body, Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho finding the truth to solving the murder case here, and on the stands next was Ini Miney herself. For Phoenix 'once again' narrates on what's to come in this next one…

"(An unprecedented murder occurred during the channeling ritual. And the trial, with Maya as the accused, continued to a second day. Morgan Fey, who appeared as a prosecution witness, revealed something both Raven or I didn't know. Besides her being a half Fey member of Misty's true mother to give birth to her parents Liam and Elisa Strides…)"

A repeat on what Morgan say in court in her testimonies…

"Mystic Maya suddenly thrust me away and escaped the room."

Yep, shocking there huh?

"(And now, Franziska von Karma's final witness takes the stand.)"

And that Ini Miney does, for hopefully Phoenix and Raven can get some answers being a very odd suspect to be questioned in court for good, not to mention Morgan's freaky behavior as well. This should be fun…Guess Franziska starts off telling Ini about herself to the people and the Judge in the court room on who she is.

 ***Witness – Ini Miney***

"Witness, name and occupation." Franziska tells that to Ini.

"Um…" Ini was thinking hard on what to say. "Okay, so my name is Ini Miney! I'm, like, a college student researching parapsychology. "

The Judge never heard of that name before to ask what it was.

"Parapsychology?"

"It refers to, like, what most people call the 'occult'." Explained Ini.

"Occult?" the Judge was still confused.

Franziska just tells the Judge not to worry about it to do his own research later, as Mi-Ho sees him asking so much was pointless. No kidding…

"Look it up when you get home. Okay, Judge?" she said to him.

"Okay." Said the Judge.

That was fast…I mean, literally it was.

"(Okay?)" Phoenix doesn't get the Judge at times.

Raven had to keep on working to find something on her end.

"Code name: Black Wings, let's give these bad girls some hell. All good to go!" Raven said to just suddenly, she started sensing to relive by seeing it like seeing a movie scene repeatedly to feel what Ini was saying. "No way…Am I starting to sense out people's pasts? (What's going on…?)"

Mi-Ho glows his eyes to show Liam Strides controlling the bird to tell his daughter to stay strong, by using her powers wisely.

"Raven…" he said.

She hears Liam for Raven to still be working and not worry than she already has.

"Dad?"

"Stay strong, you and Phoenix can do this."

And with that, Franziska asks Ini about the event that happened to witness Mimi's spirit controlling Maya's body after fleeing the scene. Or it seems like it…

"Now, witness, after the murder occurred, you spoke with the defendant, Maya Fey, who had fled the scene. Is this correct?"

"Sure is." Answered Ini as she told her story. "I was, like, sleeping in the Side Room. And my sister totally showed up!

Showing Ini waking up in the room to see her sister in Maya's body to appear in front of her.

"S-Sister?" confused the Judge.

"The spirit Maya Fey summoned," explained Franziska once again. "Grey Hospital Nurse Mimi Mine, was her sister."

That Mimi was for Ini to miss her sister so much.

"Yeah, she died after Dr. Grey framed her for medical negligence." Ini said in sadness.

The Judge feels the same pain that she was too, ah come on…

"How sad…"

There's a lot more to tell on what happened on Ini's end during the time, as Phoenix had to see if Raven was alright since Liam's spirit was in Mi-Ho's body again.

"You okay, Raven?" Phoenix asks her.

Raven kept her head in checked while she was typing away.

"(Dad.) I'm fine." She said to her boyfriend. "Something about Ini's testimony and her sister's past…Something doesn't add up for me. It's telling me more…"

"More like what?"

Mia could tell already on her end.

"I don't know. I'll still work on our end. Maybe I can look at Ini's background on the other to find something good."

Carry on, Ini…If you would be so kind to continue with your story please? And so, she does.

"She told me, like, something totally terrible."

Again, this was news to both Phoenix and Raven to hear about this. Less worrying, Raven, and more working for the time being please….?

"Terrible?" surprised Phoenix.

"(Oh, really…?)" Raven goes along with it. "Terrible, how?"

Ini started to cry to remember it all, good Raven didn't think so to see a lie from within this woman. So, is it like the half breed of a Fey members using the Magatamas to come in handy or what…?

"Well, she said something like… 'I didn't die in an accident. I was killed by Dr. Grey. That's why I took my revenge'. That's what she told me." Said Ini to wipe the tears off her face. "My poor Sis."

Touching words from a so call touching story…But was that all true? Mia, Mi-Ho/Liam, and even Raven didn't buy it one bit. Some of the people in the room did even for the Judge. Yep…Such a bull crap of a story there.

"I still can't believe it." He said. "But there seems to be no doubt that this was revenge, carried out by a possessing a medium."

Franziska takes a bow after that on her fine work.

"Thank you for your understanding." She said to smile at Raven next to like her new sister. "Don't be mad at me if your men defeated after this, Raven-Chan, okay? No hard feelings."

Raven tries ignoring her for the time being.

"(Oh, just zip it, will you…?!)" she said to herself.

Mi-Ho caws at Franziska to fly away from her whip in time 'and for Liam seeing it for his own eyes'. And now…Your Honor, you know what to tell the defense team on what they needed to do next.

"Will the two defenses cross-examine the witness?"

Phoenix looked nervous as Raven tried to work hard on her end, but can they, do it?

"(It's true. Kurian Channeling transforms a person's appearance and voice. Like this.)" he said to be looking at Mia as a point of view.

Raven holds Phoenix's hand to be strong for him and for herself this time, she's trying to be herself again.

"Raven…Both of you keep on going." Liam said to her.

"Raven? (It's Mr. Strides' spirit again.)" said Phoenix.

Then Mia says something after hearing Ini's testimony…

"That was a well-constructed fabrication." She said. "But that's all it was. Let's unravel this tapestry of lies, you two!"

Mi-Ho caws for Liam 'within the bird' nodded his head for Mia was right, those two can do this.

"She's right…"

Mi-Ho caws again with his wings moving around a lot.

"Like Mr. Strides said, we can…Can't we?"

"Phoenix, we can pull this off like we always do." Said Raven.

Phoenix knows it for Raven 'getting her hacking skills from her laptop all ready to go' was with him all the way. And if he knows from his woman, Mia, and Mi-Ho/Liam, then he knows they can really pull it off.

"Yes!" he then tells this to the Judge. "Of course, we will cross-examine the witness!"

"I'm ready to find the truth whatever we find something!" Raven had her hand up too.

And so…The Judge allows them into doing so.

"Very well."

Go! Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides! Question Ini to beating Franziska's 'foolish games'!

 _Cross-Examination_

"What did you do when your heard your sister said?" Phoenix asks Ini.

Ini moves her arms to her fingers around her head to tell her story to him and Raven.

"I tried to convince her that revenge was, like, wrong. And she totally got it." She answers. "I suggested we, like, go apologize to Ms. Morgan. After that, I took her to the Channeling Chamber via the Winding Way."

And Morgan Fey just listens in without a care in the world about Maya's safety while this was going on. So, cold…From Ini saying her story to seeing Mimi's spirit in Maya's body, seeing her sister Ini, and takes her down the hallways of the house. Or so she says…And again the Judge was touched by this story, give me a break.

"Such beautiful sibling love…"

Raven felt something was up with Ini – flashback seeing, feeling a lie, and not buying this sad story at all, as she got her gear ready to go while Phoenix thought of the same thing too.

"Phoenix, you're thinking what I'm thinking as well?" she asked.

"You bet I do. (I don't know why, but something seems off like Raven said.)"

"Code Name: 'Black-Wings', here we go." Raven considers the Winding Way part to learn about Ini going down there with Mimi to go to Morgan to save Maya, but wasn't Pearl doing something during the time at the Winding Way…? Yeah, she was. That's what was odd about Ini's story there – because she would've spotted Pearl fixing the broken urn of Ami Fey. That's it! Thank God for Raven's hacking skills and without using her powers there at all, just being herself. "*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "Phoenix. Pearl was fixing the urn during the time…Remember?"

Phoenix gets it to now after looking at the flooring plan of it, hearing Pearl's story, and then putting the pieces together.

"The Winding Way?" he now gets it. "Raven, you're right! (She did this without her powers! Amazing woman! At least she's back to normal now.)"

Before that, Franziska messes around with Phoenix again to give his and Raven's answers out.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" she asked.

The two lovers looked at each other…

"Do it, Phoenix. Pearl's not here for us to tell about her clumsiness, just the truth to defend her." Raven said to her boyfriend.

"Right." He slams his hands on the table. "That was a well-constructed fabrication. But that's all it was!"

Didn't Mia just say that to them a few minutes ago, about it somehow in her own words.

"Stealing my lines, aren't we, Wright?"

"No kidding…" Liam agrees with her.

Time to get down to the real business at hand, Phoenix…

"Ini…While taking your sister to the Channeling Chamber, did you find anything unusual?"

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Raven asks Ini too.

"Well…I didn't, like, notice anything." Said Ini.

Mi-Ho then caws to show himself to Morgan to notice that something was up with him, with Liam's spirit inside the bird.

"Is that so…? Find it hard to believe in, huh Morgan Fey?"

Morgan's eyes grew wider in shock to recognize the voice of Liam Strides.

"You...You…!" she said in shock to try calming herself down.

Phoenix had something else to say next.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that can't be true!" said the defense lawyer.

"I second that as well!" and Raven.

Ini was lost on what they were getting at.

"Like, what do you two mean?"

"Raven, if you would…" Phoenix said as she got to work on the big screen to hack into and for him to show and tell. "I'd like to show you someone. This is Pearl, Morgan Fey's daughter."

Morgan sees her picture on the big screen for Raven to be showing it and Liam to smile a little.

"Like Maya Fey, her little cousin here also has powers…" Raven explained as well.

"She certainly looks smarter than you." Franziska said. "But how is this child relevant"

Here it comes….

"At the time of the murder, she was in the Winding Way." Said Phoenix. "The very Winding Way you said you passed through, Ini!"

Ini was shock to hear that for Franziska demanded some explaining here.

"What?"

Raven does the rest to show and tell with her hacking skills and explaining this part.

"Please look at this. If you passed through here at that time, you should've run into her!"

Shows the flooring plans again – of the Channeling Chamber, Meditation Room, Side Room, and Winding Way. For Pearl was near the third and fourth areas, while Ini was above her. Raven was right, Ini would've seen Pearl near there.

"O-Oh, but I was focused on my sister." Said Ini.

Franziska started to panic on her end.

"Y-Yes, anyone would miss a tiny, plain girl like that."

"*OBJECTION! *" but Phoenix objects to this matter. "Except you couldn't have missed her."

Morgan then gets up from her seat to say otherwise about her Pearl.

"Also, Pearl is neither tiny or plain-!"

Franziska whips at Morgan as she sat back down and wanting to hear more about this matter, Raven and Liam smiled for that just happened.

"(Ha! For once, Franky, we'll let that one slide.)" Raven said to herself only.

"Proof!" Franziska then demanded. "Show me proof."

"The proof is right here." Said Phoenix.

Mi-Ho lifts and shows the broken-like fixed urn to the courtroom being part of the evidences. Maya was shock to see that happened. Seeing the name was said wrong 'IAM' instead of AMI's name on it.

"Mystic Ami's urn!"

"Wait… 'I AM'?" the Judge was confused.

Raven shows the rest of the urn photo on the big screen for Phoenix explains the rest, from showing a broken one and a better one from before.

"This is the Kurain Village's sacred urn, a treasure that's been passed down for years. And Pearl broke this urn before the channeling ritual began." Phoenix said to returning to his spot. "Thankfully, the broken pieces were large, so she decided to reassemble them in the Winding Way."

"The Winding Way…" this gets to Franziska's attention. "Don't tell me…"

Oh, they're telling you alright, Franziska.

"Oh, yes, Franky!" Raven says the rest. "From the time of the murder until the police inspection's end, she was sitting in the passageway, working hard to fix the urn. If you missed that, I'd have to declare you legally blind."

Ini started to worry while holding her hat in her hands to be squeezing it.

"Now, Ini…Tell us the truth!" Phoenix demanded.

"A-About what-?!" Ini was worried to have her body all jumpy-like.

Phoenix hits his hands again to make Ini confess.

"About where you really were at the time of the murder!"

Franziska whips around the room again.

"(My God, Franky! Chill out…)" Raven said.

"But the witness has already testified to that!"

"Th-That's right." Ini said as well. "I was, like, sleeping in the Side Room…"

Mi-Ho/Liam still could tell that Ini was lying to them, big time.

"And we've already proved you're a master liar!" Phoenix said to her. "We cannot trust your word alone!"

Ini pulls her hat even harder in anger for Franziska slaps her whip and hands on the table to demand some answers here.

"Since you and Raven-Chan have laid it on the table, Mr. Phoenix Wright, one of you must answer the question! Where was the witness at the time of the murder?"

Phoenix and Raven look at each other to smile, then they smiled at Franziska to make her worry, they have their answers alright.

"She was here, of course!" Phoenix shows and tells with Raven's help.

"At the Channeling Chamber!" said Raven.

And so, they show it with the room being brightly blue to see it better.

"Why, that's the Channeling Chamber room alright." The Judge sees it as well. "Isn't that the crime scene?"

"Indeed." Phoenix answered. "At the time of the murder, Ini was at the crime scene."

"*OBJECTION! *" Franziska said to bring the gust of winds in the room. "Listen to yourself! The victim and accused were alone in there when the ritual started!"

True, Maya and Grey had to be the only two in the room and being locked from the outside, but what if someone else was in the room during the time?

"Ini had been hiding in the room since before the ritual started!" Phoenix explained.

With Franziska freaking out, so was Ini to pull her hat a lot in anger. Also, showing her eyes open and sounding a bit different.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she said. "Where exactly could I hide myself in that room, you stupid jerk?!"

Raven got mad to be yelling out loud at Ini.

"HEY! EITHER TELL THE TRUTH OR QUIT LYING!" she said. "I mean, God! Give me a break with this woman…!"

Phoenix never heard someone calling him a 'stupid jerk' before until today.

"Stupid jerk?" he repeats it.

Seeing Ini's other true self, it can sometimes be scary looking.

"We're starting to see her true colors." Mia said.

"That it is, Mia." Said Liam. "Let see how this whole thing plays out into next."

With Ini catching her breath, the Judge needed to know more from Phoenix and Raven on how it all worked out…

"Well now, does the defense and/or Ms. Strides have any answer?"

Phoenix and Raven think hard on this one to close their eyes to make sure what they thought about and putting the pieces together into one, they just must.

"(I think Raven and I are finally starting to see the whole picture.)" Phoenix said to himself. "(All of the pieces are falling into place!) Raven…"

That's right! From the crown, the bloody-robe, the murder weapon, the key, the broken urn, and so on to know what the real murder on how it happened and such with a view more evidences in mind too.

"Right, Phoenix." She said to her boyfriend. "I think we know where Ini was at, and she wasn't alone…"

And for this they explain it all…

"That she wasn't." Phoenix said to go first to speak up. "Ini was hiding in here!"

Raven pulls up a photo of the large clothing box that Lotta was hiding in yesterday, that had a bullet shoot right through it.

"What are you saying?" ask Franziska. "That clothing box was in the storeroom. It has nothing to do with the murder!"

That was weird, but why does it have a bullet hole in it? Huh…?

"True, both Raven and I saw it in the storeroom, too." Said Phoenix. "But at the time of the murder, it was behind the folding screen at the crime scene."

"Which also has a bullet hole in it as well as the clothing box does." And Raven.

But still, Franziska didn't want to believe in that part.

"Foolish fool…What gives any of you that idea?"

"That part is easy. Show and tell them, Raven." Phoenix said to his girlfriend.

Raven does so to finding a match from the folding screen and the clothing box of the bullet hole to match.

"*BINGO! * I got something, Phoenix!" she said to make the screen bigger. "Look at this."

She shows it, for the others to be shocked about it up close.

"Those are…" shock Franziska.

"Bullet holes? "and confused the Judge.

Raven explains the rest for Liam to listen in.

"Yep! There was another, on the Channeling Chamber's folding screen." Raven shows the rest to explain on the big screen with her hacking skills. "You see? The height matches perfectly. At the time of the shooting, the clothing box was sitting behind the folding screen. And it was pierced by a bullet!"

This sure shocks Franziska when she sees this herself. For that, it does match from the bullet hitting the screen and the box just like that to make Ini freak out even more. It was Phoenix turn to speak up next, on what really happened of the murder of Grey and so on…

"Ini! You were hiding in the clothing box, waiting for the ritual to start. You were wearing a medium costume, waiting for a chance to switch!"

We're getting somewhere…

"Keep it up, it's working." Liam said.

Franziska wanted to hear more from Phoenix and Raven on how it happened if it's all true.

"Th-Then, Mr. Phoenix Wright, what about yesterday's photo? Are you and Raven-Chan saying that Ini Miney is the woman in it?"

"You bet, Franky." Said Raven. "Right, Phoenix?"

"Precisely." Phoenix answers to then to turn to Ini again. "Ini Miney, you planned to carried out the murder. You are the true culprit!"

Ini let out a big scream for a flashback in detail shows on what really happened…

"And here's how it all really went down." Raven says it. "Once the channeling ritual began, Ini emerged from the box, drugging Maya Fey, our client first. Then she stabbed the victim, and put the defendant's sleeping body in the clothing box. She probably planned to leave the room then, to make those outside believe the murder happened during the channeling. But that's when an unexpected thing happened. The victim wasn't dead. With the last of his strength, he fired at her! But the shot missed her, and hit the folding screen, the costume's sleeve, and the clothing box instead. In a panic, Ini grabbed the pistol and finishes him off. At that moment, she overlooked something important. Thus, she wasn't wearing the medium's headdress…when we saw her."

And that's what really happened. Ini hiding, drugging Maya to hiding her, stabbing Grey, but he had a gun to shooting her but missed to make bullet holes on some parts, she finishes him off to kill Grey, and when Lotta, Phoenix, Morgan, Raven, and Mi-Ho arrived to where it all happened. To losing the crown as a mistake there. Franziska still wouldn't believe in all of this.

"No offense, Raven-Chan, but I cannot stand to listen to any more of this foolishness." She said.

Then Mia says something about this part next.

"But it does make sense."

Franziska slams her hand on the table again in anger, to not wanting to believe in it at all.

"Ridiculous! To begin with, one person could not do all that alone!"

"That's right!" Phoenix said next to surprise Franziska with. "Ini had an accomplice."

Getting to Ini hard there, that she did and I bet you guys know who it was…

"That she did alright…" Liam said to be staring at Morgan Fey suddenly.

"An accomplice?" the Judge asked.

Phoenix says the rest.

"Tell them, Phoenix." Raven said.

"Only someone from Kurian Village could have procured the costume. And only one from the Fey family could have obtained that box. That accomplice to this crime was you, Morgan Fey!"

Indeed, it was Morgan who aided Ini in all of this all right. Shocking to Franziska, the Judge, Maya, and everyone else in the room, it would make perfect sense.

"That's right!" Liam says it too.

"*BINGO! * When we heard the shots, and barged into the Channeling Chamber," Raven says the rest. "Morgan herself chased us out, ordering us to call the police, and stayed behind at the scene alone with Ini. The two then changed Maya into the bloodstained costume, putting her fingerprints on the weapon. Afterward, Ini must have carried the box to the storeroom. Simultaneously, Morgan burned the costume Maya was wearing in the incinerator. That must have been how the Channeling Chamber key got there. Meanwhile, Ini returned to the Side Room via the courtyard. That's why she didn't notice Pearl in the passageway."

Showing the rest of the flooring plans from the big screen for Raven to still show and tell, of the incinerator on the far right, Pearl further down…Morgan staying in the Side Room of inside the Channeling Chamber, as Ini headed outside to the Winding Way path, Meditation Room, and Storeroom of the Fey Manor Map 'Partial' was…As Morgan did that part, Ini tries acting like she was sleeping in the side room the entire time. Quick in and out kind of thing for her to return as Pearl was fixing the urn.

"What Raven said is all true." Phoenix says the rest of it next to show something too. "(At a girl, Raven.) The defenses both presents the burned cloth found in the incinerator as evidence! It's part of a costume that's used during Kurian Channeling rituals." Then he turns to Ini. "Now, Ini, what do you have to say?"

Another one being on the table was the burned costume piece in a baggy for everyone else to see and Raven making a photo copy on her laptop. Ini was getting mad now…

"Admit to your crimes already. No need to lie your way out of this one, this time." Raven said to her.

"She's right." Phoenix demanded to know too. "You murdered the victim, Dr. Grey, didn't you?!"

Boy, Ini sure doesn't look too happy to be biting down on her own hat. She was about to break…Just as the two lovers/lawyers got Ini on the edge, Franziska laughs to have something else far more on her mind to hear on why Ini did it all.

"Oh, great…" Raven kind of saw this part coming. "What's so funny now, Franky?"

"Oh, no. Dear sister." She said. "Not laughing at you, just at Mr. Phoenix Wright more. He's truly is a simpleminded fool but you, Raven-Chan."

"What?" this surprised Phoenix here.

Liam and Mia have a very bad feeling about the next part to come.

"Great, what is this woman up to now?" he said to himself for Mi-Ho to be cawing again a little.

"Did you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, really think a von Karma would accept defeat so easily?" ask Franziska while smiling. "You and Raven-Chan's arguments both lacks one crucial thing."

"What?" both Phoenix and Raven ask.

And so, the sassy prosecutor explains to them while Ini was still angry and pulling on to her hat a lot.

"A reason for this specific MO. If this witness is the real murderer, why would she go to all this trouble?" she asked to find this whole thing to be pointless. "Working with a medium, disguising herself, hiding in the chamber to swap places with the defendant. What reason would she have to do such foolish things?"

Good point…Ini then 'sort of' calms down to ask Phoenix and Raven about that part herself to them.

"Th-That's right!" she said. "That's just what I was gonna say!"

"Also," Franziska added. "why would she kill the victim? Where is her motive?"

Even out of Ini's outrage loud mouth demanded to know too.

"Yeah, why would I murder that that quack surgeon?!"

Raven felt it again to see a background check on Ini's profile to Mimi's death too afterwards…She had a feeling for Mia and Liam to know about it, as she tries to put the pieces together and Phoenix does on his end as well.

"Good question… (But it feels like I know it already, but what is it?)"

"Th-There is one plausible motive." Phoenix said. "You lost your sister because of Dr. Grey-!"

True, but Ini stops Phoenix right there to find that part to be very pointless to her.

"Revenge? Are you serious?" she said while spinning her hat around in her hands. "There's no proof that he set up that accident. It's just a rumor."

Now what, Phoenix and Raven…?

"W-Well, yeah…" he said to her.

Mi-Ho caws again to avoiding Franziska's whipping in time.

"That was a well-constructed fabrication." Said Franziska. "But it appears that is all it was."

"Crap! She's right! AGAIN!" Raven started to freak out.

Franziska was right 'of course'…How can Phoenix and Raven prove a lot more on why Ini did it by killing Grey and all? What was the motive that ended Mimi's life? Revenge? Or something far more…? Raven might know what that is to try figuring it out from her powers somehow.

"As Prosecutor, von Karma says, this witness had no reason to carry out such a complicated crime, nor does she seem to have a motive for murdering the victim." So, says the Judge.

And then Franziska added…

"Also, Morgan Fey, an accomplice?" she laughs a little. "What reason could she have to help to murder a man?"

Phoenix and Raven were freaking out to not have anything to save Maya, leaving Ini to be her goofy self again at them.

"Oh, my…It's all, like, crashing down. Isn't it, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

Not good…Phoenix screams out loud to be worrying that he was going to lose. Same with Raven for her head started to hurt but her Magatama was glowing again to have her mind clear up, for her powers were working again.

"No…No…No-!" Raven stops to feeling it out again. "(Wait, it's happening again?)"

Mi-Ho/Liam sees it too.

"Raven…Listen to my voice."

Phoenix hard trouble on his end as well.

"(How did this happen? Raven and I thought that we had her for sure!)"

From Franziska smiling down at Phoenix, Morgan being calm, Ini looking fine now, and Maya to worry even more…What will happen next? Liam looks at Raven and Phoenix to stop them from worrying to say something first.

"Wait…Dad?" Raven was confused.

"(Mr. Strides' spirit?)" and so was Phoenix too.

"Raven, you know and have it, don't you?" he said. "The papers, the odd feeling with you, Raven, and about that woman for what Morgan Fey did for her in murdering Dr. Grey. You know yourself with those powers, right? That's what you were born with. I should've know…Misty Fey gave your life for your mother and I to have and to love our child that we could never have. And we did until the day I died, I will always love you still even in spirit."

Liam Strides was right, soon Mia says something to Phoenix and Raven next.

"Believe in yourselves, Wright. And you too, Raven, like your father said." She said.

Raven and Phoenix both look at them.

"Mia?" questioned Phoenix when she said that.

"Yes, Mr. Wright…and Raven, you must listen to your step sister…." Liam said to Raven.

Looks like she believes in the whole family thing of Raven's another half being for real alright. As Mia says the rest to her and Phoenix as well on her point of view.

"Yes, it does sound like a ridiculous plan of murder. However, Ini Miney still carried it out. Everything happens for a reason. There must be one of for why she needed to kill Dr. Grey." Said Mia. "And that is also the reason she had no choice but to do it this way." Mia has a very good point there, there was more no matter how silly it sounded for Phoenix and Raven to figure it out.

"Come now, you two." Liam said to them. "You can do this. Use your skills, it won't hurt if you're both yourselves."

From that, the Judge hits his gavel to get an answer from the two lawyers right away.

"How about it, defense and Ms. Strides?" he said. "Can any of you two prove this witness had a motive?"

Good point, can they? Raven? Phoenix?

"(Can Raven and I prove it?)" Phoenix asks himself.

"(My Magatama, powers, and not being alone…Maybe my Dad's right…And Mia too.)" Raven was thinking hard.

Franziska still thinks it was all pointless to listen in the rest on her end, but Mia thinks otherwise for them.

"At this point, it doesn't matter whether you two can or not. Because you and Raven have no choice like Liam said as well."

With that, Raven was thinking hard to aiding Phoenix to put something in mind about Ini's reasoning's to murder Grey and Morgan helping her out.

"(Okay, okay…I felt something was wrong with Ini's driver's license when I saw it, her background profile was missing, feeling that Mimi's death was for nothing, Ini's behavior, to Grey's craziness…Besides Morgan's behavior…I feel like, like something has been turn around for Ini Miney…)" then it just hit Raven suddenly. "Wait…Phoenix. We need to hear from Ini's story from a year ago, when she survived the car crash but Mimi. Please?"

"Mimi…? (Wait, I think she's on to something here!) Got it, Raven." Phoenix believes in his woman to say so to the Judge to try getting somewhere with this whole thing. "Your Honor! Please let us cross-examine Ini one more time!"

Looks like they had no choice.

"Yes…Yes! Please, Your Honor! Let us!" Raven says so too.

"Wh-What the heck? Ini was confused. "it's too late-!"

But Franziska whips at Ini otherwise to hear the rest for herself.

"Interesting!" she said to them. "Let us see you and Raven-Chan try, Mr. Phoenix Wright. If you have the will to fight, I shall knock you down!"

And so, they do so for the next cross-examination starts, for Raven had to get somewhere with Phoenix's help. I hope Liam Strides will be right and so will Mia on what was on her mind.

 _Cross-Examination_

"Now…Have a look at this." Raven said.

Raven pops and hacks into the newspaper clipping of the car crash that Ini and Mimi were in from a year ago, to show to everyone else on the big screen, here goes nothing I guess…Saying, 'The Nightmarish Highway'.

"When thinking about the witness's motive, we must consider the car accident from a year ago, between Ini and Mimi." Phoenix said to ask Ini about this matter. "What state was your sister, Mimi, in at the time?"

"Do you two even have to ask?" said Ini. "She was worn out. She'd been blamed for medical negligence and had to deal with police investigations, media reports, and rumors. I think she was at her limit."

Then comes the next question that Phoenix and Raven had to ask Ini about.

"In that case, why didn't you drive?"

Raven gets where Phoenix was getting at since he knew what she was thinking too.

"(Hey, yeah…) That's right!' she said to Ini. "Don't you have a driver's license or something?"

Showing the ID on the big screen of Ini's.

"Like Raven said, you do have a driver's license too." Phoenix said. "You could drive, right?"

That gets to Ini hard to have trouble talking to answer a simple question.

"A-Ah, l-like…"

"What is your answer?" ask the Judge.

Then Ini lies again for Mi-Ho/Liam to pick that part up from her again.

"Oh, Right! Sis wouldn't, like, let me!" she was sweating from her lies.

"She wouldn't let you?" the Judge asks her.

And why was that since your license was on the ID card, Ini?

"That's right. She'd finally gotten her hands on a shiny, bright American luxury car. My sis was a car nut, so she loved it with all her heart."

An American red sports car, huh? True, they did have it, but what about it? News to the Judge that's for sure.

"Oh, an imported luxury car?"

"Why, yes, one would treasure it!" Ini said.

As Phoenix and Raven were thinking hard about Ini and Mimi's car.

"Wait…American red sports car…The way Ini said on how she got out, what happened to her sister, and the way it looks from the U.S. than it does in Japan…"

Then it hits them for Mi-Ho to caw out loud for them to get.

"No way…" Phoenix turns to Raven to know what she was thinking about too. "Raven!"

"That's it, Phoenix!" she said to him. "*GOT YOU NOW! *"

He then slams his table for Phoenix 'with Raven by his side' say things otherwise. As Mia and Mi-Ho/Liam know what will happen next

"Do it, you two." He said to them.

"(Here we go, Raven.)" Phoenix speaks up first. "Ini, tell us again what happened at the time of the accident!"

"If you be so kind to…" Raven said as well.

Yeah, what did happen on what Ini told them about since yesterday. Phoenix retells on some of the parts like Ini did, for him to do it again for her.

"You were asleep in the passenger seat. And then, like, it went boom!"

Ini nodded for Phoenix to be right about that.

"Totally…Boom!" she said to be moving around to try describing it again. "When I came to, the car was a sea of flames. So, I, like, opened the passenger and escaped-!"

"Stay right there!" Phoenix stops her in time.

The Judge then says the rest on what they've gotten so far…

"So, she opened the passenger door on the left side and got out. There doesn't seem to be a problem, does there?"

Wait, both Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere…

"No, but that's only if the car were right-hand drive!" Raven said. "Right, Phoenix?"

This surprises Mi-Ho/Liam, Mia 'for she knows', the Judge, and Franziska to learn about.

"You got it, Raven." Phoenix says the rest. "Earlier, the witness clearly testified…'A shiny, bright American luxury car'. American cars are left-handed drive. The driver and passenger sides are switched! Which means, at the time of the accident, you were in the driver's seat!"

Phoenix and Raven were right, the U.S.A. cars are left handed drive, as in other countries are right handed. They got Ini there. Shocker there, big time! And so were to everyone else to hit Ini's nerves there.

"What is all this about?" the Judge asks them.

But Franziska whips near the Judge, for she demands some answers even more from asking herself on where they were getting at.

"What are you and Raven-Chan even saying?" Franziska asks the two. "The older sister, Mimi Miney, was the one in the driver's seat!"

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix objects in time. "Which of the two survived the accident? And who is the person currently on the witness stand?!"

As he and Raven were getting somewhere, Ini was pulling her hat from her head to her entire face to start freaking out even more.

"That's right!" Raven speaks up next. "We've had it the wrong way around! (Say it, Raven, you know what it is…!) This witness's real name isn't 'Ini Miney'. She is Mimi Miney, who was thought to have died last year!"

"That she is!" Liam said to be cawing from Mi-Ho's.

Yep! Looking at it carefully, the behavior, cross out driver's licenses, missing profile of the two sisters at the doctor's, the driving, the reason why she killed Grey, that Ini isn't her sister, the real Ini died. She's really Mimi Miney herself. When you look at it, it does make sense to see from Mimi's eyes and such to make everyone gasp and the Judge's body to have his hairs pop out.

"*OBJECTION! *" Franziska says otherwise to show the ID card. "O-Of all the foolish dribble. Look at this! The one standing here is clearly Ini Miney! Don't tell me that you believe in this too, Raven-Chan!"

Man, Ini…Or should I say, Mimi. You like pulling your hat from your face don't you. I hope Phoenix and Raven can describe on how it all happened.

"Apparently, the person rescued from the crash was badly burned and had lost all of her facial features." Explain Phoenix to surprise Franziska with. "So, they used a picture of the facial reconstruction. This picture!"

Still putting Mimi's hat there to be screaming as Franziska still couldn't believe in all of this.

"What?" she questions.

Phoenix nods at Raven, to then be pulling out the files of the whole thing next to show as evidences that she got from the doctor's office yesterday.

"I notice the missing feature of Mimi and Ini's background, just as I went for a checkup at the doctor's yesterday. They were both M.O. And why is that you ask?" said Raven. "To make it look like an accident to go missing, but they were destroyed by the real Mimi being as her sister Ini. (Better keep from seeing the past of others due to my powers a secret for that only.) A few papers left out match with a piece of hair and fingerprints belonging to Mimi, confusing at first until it would make sense why Ini wasn't alive to be in my profile from my laptop. That includes erasing some of the things from her driver's license very well here." Raven points that part out again. "You see…Mimi Miney died. Or that's what everyone thought. However, that wasn't true."

Hey, hey! What Raven said there was well and very true. Makes sense there, doesn't it?

"Then, the body found at the crash site…" Got that right, Franziska.

"That was the real Ini Miney's body." Phoenix said and nodded. "What do you say to this, Mimi Miney?"

"*BINGO! * No point in hiding it anymore." And Raven said to Mimi. "Reveal your true self!"

With this, 'Mimi' freaks out, rips her hat, and lets out a huge scream to cause an explosion like in the movies. Damn…!

"N-No!"

Was that all though? I hope it was enough for Phoenix and Raven to point out, for Franziska to finally shut up about it.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Phoenix Wright?!" Franziska asks him. "Raven-Chan…!"

"Oh, shut it, already." Raven said. "Phoenix, you explain the rest. (I need some aspirin, using my powers there gave me a headache. But we did it with one more in mind…)"

Phoenix does so for Raven as he tells Franziska everything. For Mimi was hurt badly from being exposed of as Morgan sat to listen and watched the rest of it, she was in trouble too. For Raven, will do it all for Pearl as promise with a lot more as well with Mi-Ho/Liam's help on their end…

"Dr. Grey wanted to summon a dead person's body. The spirit of the nurse that died in the crash, Mimi Miney. However, that wouldn't have been possible. Because Mimi Miney is, in fact, still alive." he said. "And the channeling would've exposed that. The witness had to stop that from happening at any cost!

As Mimi looked at Phoenix and Raven to being right, this comes to truth to Franziska now.

"A-Are you two saying that is why she killed Turner Grey?" she asked.

Phoenix nodded a yes on that part for her as Raven does the same thing too.

"In a cruel twist a fate, Dr. Grey consulted this witness about channeling the dead. And in that moment, his fate was sealed."

"One for revenge to be doing against Grey to have Mimi in a car crash and killing Ini instead of her, and the other…It got the best of her to killing that mad man before Maya could accidentally summon Ini's spirit instead of Mimi's since she was alive." Said Raven. "Are we, right?"

With that for the others to be sinking into this as well as Franziska too, Ini 'or really Mimi' finally speaks up to sound very sad. You're also done for like her too, Morgan!

"Seems I've been found out." Mimi said.

"W-Witness?" the Judge asks her.

With this, Mimi now confesses to showing her true colors too in the courtroom.

"Yes, my real name is Mimi Miney. I was so close to finally ditching that name. So, so close."

"But why?" ask the Judge. "Why go so far to throw away your identity?"

And with that, Mia explained why for the others to hear and to get right about it all.

"The medical negligence, right?" she asked. "The tragedy at Grey Hospital, in which fourteen people died, was actually caused by you, yes? Soon after, you killed your little sister in a car accident."

Yep, that's all right and true! Once again, the newspaper was saying about Grey was this: Director Grey 'who worked at the hospital'…Fourteen Dead at Grey's hospital. The Director Responds to Questions, (successive medical mishaps across country). Did the nurse make a mistake? Now you guys get it.

"Says it in the papers alright…" Raven said. "My God, this was all Grey's fault for making Mimi over work to accidentally killing so many people, that's why she tried killing herself with Ini, but she died instead of her sister. Now that sucks."

"Yes." And Phoenix added. "It was too great a burden to bear."

Mimi started to cry and says on what happened next.

"That accident burned everything." She said to be getting sad into mad next. "My sister's corpse, my face…I thought it was my last chance. It was all his fault! If only he hadn't thought of that channeling mumbo-jumbo! When I heard, what Grey was planning, I visited Kurian Village. And I made a plea to a certain person, asking her to fool him without summoning a spirit. But then, she said…"

From the flashback on Mimi saying this, Morgan said this to her to kill Grey by making it look like Maya did it all…

" _I have a better idea."_ She said.

And that was to Mimi's words on what Morgan said to her.

"I had to carry out her plan, or she'd make everything I'd told her public."

Blackmailing! Morgan's a bitch even to Mimi to do all of this to get rid of Maya against Misty that she hates so much.

"That woman's lying!" Morgan shouted out in the courtroom.

Raven said so otherwise.

"Oh, really…?" Raven pulls out her gadget with Mi-Ho/Liam's help. "Here's something you said to Phoenix and me the other day. You all seen the pulling hair and scratches that she did to me, now hear this…"

The two got out Raven's special tape record voice to play back on what Morgan said for the others to hear all about it. She did it with Mi-Ho's help while Morgan was trying to hurt Raven, nicely done to being sneaky about it very well.

["Just try to save Mystic Maya if you must! Good ahead and try! Both of you! But I rather see that niece of mine rot in prison like her mother for the rest of her life, or kill those two myself if I must!"]

Damn, girl! The Judge, Franziska, Mimi, Mi-Ho/Liam, Mia, and Maya couldn't believe on what they just heard from Morgan herself. For Raven stops the tape and plays it repeatedly.

"It's true she did say that loud and clear." Said Phoenix.

"Maybe?" Raven messes around with Morgan again for payback. "Let's replay this again to be sure of it. Because after all, you hate Misty Fey, your own sister…Like Maya too being your niece, I'm also your half niece as well. I'm a Fey member of Misty long-lost sister to Maya and Mia and the cousin to Pearl Fey! Thanks again, Dad and Mia."

Morgan tries to hide it all only for a lot of cops to stop her in time from escaping, and very shock to hear about that part to lose it now.

"She's what now?!" shock the Judge.

"(I knew it…)" Franziska said to herself quietly.

"She did it too; I saw her striking at Raven. So, I give up, I'll go quietly." Mimi said.

But wait, there was one more…

"Oh, and one more thing, Morgan, Pearl says to get well soon."

Raven then plays another one for Pearl to say her parts on what she does know back at Morgan to snap like crazy.

["Mother, please get better soon. Just seeing Mystic Maya getting hurt and striking at Big Sis Rave, it hurts. It hurts me more than it hurts you when you're sick. So, get well for me."]

Nice one! Then Phoenix says the rest to Mimi from her confessions…Leaving Morgan to stop running away from the cops to obtain her in time. Ha!

"So, from then, Mimi, the one who planned this murder was Morgan?" he asks her.

That it was for Mimi to nodded a yes to that part, but to shock Maya and Mia to hear about Morgan betraying her own two nieces like this.

"A-Aunt?" Maya gets up to ask on why she did it. "Why, Aunt? Aunt!"

Mi-Ho/Liam, Mia 'looking upset even more', Raven, and Phoenix feel bad for Maya right now.

"Maya…" Phoenix said to his friend.

Mia now knows to have one last look at Morgan before leaving the room.

"Okay, boys, do your duty." She said to them. "Good-bye, Aunt Morgan."

With Maya watching the whole thing with everyone else, Morgan gets dragged away by the cops pulling her no matter how much she struggled only to lose it at Raven after what she has done, all has failed and Pearl feeling sorry for her own mother 'for some she does get to soon the rest in the future'.

"Why…You…Ungrateful little…Let me have her!" Morgan snaps. "Let me have her! I'll tare her apart! I should've killed you; other Fey of Misty's to rule over the village with my daughter Pearl! You can't do this to me! I'm the oldest! I'm supposed to take over, not Maya or to you, Raven! Stupid whore! I refuse to lose to anyone! Let me have her-!"

Morgan and Mimi were taken away for Raven to say the rest on how the murdering happened. But before that, Raven goes up to Morgan to punch her in the face to calm down after that, that had to hurt. At least everyone watched in the silence to not argue or stop her from there.

"Shut up!" Raven said. "I didn't ask to be a Fey member…I got a lot of work to do there, but…You abusing your daughter and try framing your only niece to hate your own sister like that, I will keep them away from the likes of you…! So be it then." Raven goes back to her seat after that. "Just explain what really accrued now please?"

With Morgan being arrested 'and being speechless from getting punched at 'which was awesome' and Mimi too 'to go quietly on her end', now the truth is told.

 _Full Story_

It was one year ago, Mimi Miney, a nurse at the Grey Surgical Clinic, ran by Turner Grey, made a grave mistake in malpractice, killing 14 patients in the hospital. The incident would come to haunt Mimi, but a few weeks later, her life changed forever. As she was driving home from work in her American sports car, with her sister, Ini Miney the passenger, Mimi fell asleep since she was exhausted from answering questions regarding the malpractice incident. Suddenly, a jolt woke her up and a few seconds later, a sea of flames surrounded her. Mimi could escape the blazing vehicle alive, though badly burnt. Ini was not so lucky and was burned to death.

Mimi's face was disfigured, so she needed medical attention and surgery bad. The sudden loss of her sister and the incident weeks prior scarred Mimi too much. Mimi used Ini's picture to have her face reconstructed as Ini, ditching her entire life and starting a new one as her own sister.

The papers have presumed Mimi dead and some blamed Dr. Grey for the events that transpired. Dr. Grey was repulsed, as the accusations caused the number of patients he must drop. The only way to stop the accusations is to have Mimi admit to the crimes. Mimi was dead however (or as the papers say). Dr. Grey went to ask an occult fan, who was Mimi Miney posing as Ini. Mimi was forced to tell him all about Kurain Village, and the Kurain Channeling Technique because she was, after all, posing as an occult fan. He went to the Kurain Village (with Lotta tagging along, to study paranormal stuff) to have Maya Fey, one of the mediums in training and daughter of the missing master, channel Mimi so Mimi can sign a confession. Maya would do so if he brought along Phoenix Wright, Mi-Ho to be joining them, and Raven, the both defense attorneys and a great friend of Maya. Dr. Grey did so.

Mimi, as Ini, feared that he would learn that she is still alive, since spirit mediums cannot channel the living. Mimi plotted to kill Dr. Grey, for the sake of her identity. She consulted help from Morgan Fey, who, for some reason, decided to help Mimi. Or frame her if she didn't do this for Morgan's selfish reasons…

Mimi grabbed Maya's uniform and a wig that matches Maya's hair. Before the channeling began, she took a large clothing box and hid it behind the folding screen at the Channeling Chamber, where, as the name suggests, the channeling will take place. Mimi hid behind the folding screen holding a fruit knife that belongs to the Fey family. Dr. Grey and Maya enter the room with the key, which is used to lock the door.

The channeling began, and, silently, Mimi snuck up on the two and drugged Maya with a sleeping agent. Maya passed out and Mimi then got to Grey and stabbed him in the chest, seemingly killing him.

Mimi dragged the sleeping Maya over to and inside the clothing box. Dr. Grey was still alive and fired a shot at Mimi, (presuming that it's her spirit) but missed, leaving a bullet hole in the folding screen, the clothing box, and Maya's left sleeve. Mimi took the gun from Grey's half-dead body, and finished him off by shooting in the forehead from point-blank range.

Hearing the gunshots, Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho, and Lotta, who were waiting in the Meditation Room for the channeling, busted in, seeing Mimi (also presuming it's her spirit Maya is channeling) and Dr. Grey's lifeless body. Lotta took a couple of pictures before Morgan kicked both Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho 'who went back outside', and Lotta out.

Morgan took the clothes and wig Mimi is wearing and the key and threw them in the incinerator. They pour Dr. Grey's blood on Maya's clothes and rearranged the crime scene so it looked like Maya had done it.

Meanwhile, at Winding Way as the channeling and murder take place, Pearl Fey, Maya's cousin and Morgan's daughter, was playing with her ball when she accidentally knocked over the sacred urn that was supposed to contain the spirit of Ami Fey, the founder of the Kurain Channeling Technique. The fall shattered the urn. Fortunately, the pieces were big, so Pearl could fix it. However, she did it poorly. The urn even said I AM rather than AMI due to Pearl's illiteracy. Neither Morgan nor Mimi saw Pearl, so their alibi would eventually be broken.

"And that's about it really. Sad but true, I blame Morgan more and I felt sorry for Mimi." Raven said.

Don't worry, Raven will be alright. For another case was solved, with some not having a happy ending for some but one to be saved as the Judge hits his gavel to be saving the good part for that Maya that was about to come next to ending it for another job well done.

"Mimi Miney and Morgan Fey will be tried later." He said. "Regardless, I believe one thing has been made clear to this court. And Ms. Strides…If that's what you would be like to call Fey instead…! Good luck finding the shocking truth about your family on your end!"

The Judge was afraid of hearing another of Raven's yelling again, but she lets it slide to be hugging Liam to finding her own path when the time was right later. So, she was good, told you so.

"I'm fine, Your Honor. Just keep on saying by my real last name being Strides…" she then kisses Liam 'on Mi-Ho's head' to say her good-byes to him until next time. "Bye, Dad, thanks for everything. I'll be fine."

"You too, Raven, take care. While Mi-Ho and I watch over your Mother until then. You were incredible as you always are…"

Liam's spirit left for Mi-Ho to return to normal again as he saw Morgan Fey being defeated, were they once…Before he and Elisa were…Could it be before Misty added them…? How so…?

"Oh, yes…" The Judge gets back to the matter at hand now. "Defendant, step forward."

"Yes, Your Honor." Maya does so.

"I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Ms. Maya Fey. Not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY! *

Everyone cheers with joy all over the room, but Maya, Phoenix, Mia 'in Pearl's body', Mi-Ho, and Raven looked sad on their end. A victory for their friend who was founded innocent, but ended sadly to feel bad for Mimi's life to Morgan Fey losing it big time. So, it was both a good to a sad ending here…Anyways, court is now adjourned, I guess…? To Franziska not being so happy from losing to Phoenix and Raven for the first time, she got burned!

"Th-This…This is preposterous!" she said to hit her hand on the table with her fist. "I, Franziska von Karma, have lost? RAVEN-CHAN! THIS ISN'T OVER YET, MR. PHONIEX WRIGHT! I'LL BE BACK!" She sure did, she started crying like a child to be running out 'while whipping in the air like crazy' of the room in the end.

Raven knows that a first loss isn't the end of the world, for Franziska will get over it the next day…But only the beginning for she and Phoenix will be seeing the last of her yet.

*CASE CLOSED*

And for that, Morgan got her senses knock into her 'from Raven's punch', to tell Phoenix, Mia, her, and Mi-Ho on why she did this to Maya. Their own aunt just for her and her daughter Pearl to take over the place? What does she have to say about that? What if she doesn't want to? Raven excepts her fate, but still lives to be herself in questions to ask about it. Just like that.

"So…Liam Strides' spirit lives on from the bird, doesn't he, Raven?" Said Morgan to leave one part out. "I sure miss him…But that's for me to know, and for you to find out, if you can, daughter of a whore. I was one step away. The one fit to be Kurian head is my daughter, Pearl."

Mi-Ho caws at Moran to leave it like that while Mia listens to her aunt and keep her head away from seeing her face again.

"That was your objective, wasn't it?" Phoenix asks her.

"And try to attack me thinking that I was related to Misty Fey to hating Maya a lot like your own sister too?" and Raven.

"What do you two think?" she said. "I am not about to concede. Beware of Sting Ray and the others, they will be coming for you…"

That gets Mia, Phoenix, Raven, and Mi-Ho's attention there.

"(Wait! Blue Swordfish Gang?! Sting Ray?!)" Raven was shock. "You think you know me a lot, Morgan? Well, try me. We will beat them like we defeated you today.)"

And for that, seems they haven't seen the last of Morgan Fey 'until some other time' for the police take her to jail with Mimi too. As the sunsets for another victory that was alright. What a bitch she was! The sunsets for a brand-new day to come, which did the next morning back at Kurian Village for Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and Pearl check it out on what happened to the channeling chamber after the murder went on as Mi-Ho and Liam's spirit from within the bird watches over Elisa's body still to feel the air of Raven Strides finding the answers later…Sooner than she thinks with her powers too, so more searching to be done later, strong girl she is, you know what I mean.

Time: June 23, 10:16 AM

Location: Kurain Village – Fey Manor

As one maiden locks, up the room 'for the time being', she bows to the four and leaves knowing that no room like that will be use after someone was killed in there. Must be hard on the girls to learn the truth and rely on Maya and Pearl's help for now on in their village, as Raven takes on her responsibilities to being a cousin and a middle child sister to Maya for now on since she was the oldest.

"Well, there goes that room." Raven said. "Sorry."

"We can't do any channeling for a while." Said Pearl.

All that Maya did was to hold on to the key to the room, with Phoenix and Raven both feeling bad for her as Pearl tries staying strong on her end.

"Raven…" Maya tries talking. "Since you're really a Fey member on my Mother's side…"

"Maya, don't." Raven stops Maya right there. "It's good. I rather still be me, live with my Phoenix, and solving murder mysteries. I don't have to run the school of this village, you do it for Misty's sake. You and Pearl need to, not me. I made my decision. I will follow my own path to finding more of the answers later for my real Mom and my Dad to rest in peace."

Looks like Raven will be alright on her end, Phoenix holds her knowing that she was making the right choice.

"That's right. Pearls. Maya. Raven will still care the two of you as a friend and as a family."

He was right, for those two smile a bit knowing that Raven will always be there for Maya and Pearl, Mia would've want that and neither did Liam Strides too.

"Like Phoenix said, I can still be friends and as a sister to a cousin too." She said.

For that Maya hugs, Raven.

"Oh, Raven!" she said without crying. "You'll always be my best friend and a sister to me!"

Then Pearl joins in with the two.

"And a loving cousin to me, Big Sis Rave. We'll train to use your powers with our help. Just you watch."

Raven laughs to have good friends like them family or not.

"(Wow…This will be kind of fun having a sister and a cousin here.) You two are the best."

Hours later…

Time: June 23, 1:35 PM

Location: Spirit Mountain Railroad – Kurain Station

And for this, all was good…As Phoenix and Raven say their good-byes to both Maya and Pearl at the train station to see them off until the next time they meet. Coming to visit each other and all of that, yeah that such. For Mi-Ho had other friends to watch over the two girls for protection, which was very good to have.

"You two stay put, okay?" said Raven to point out to lots of raven bird all over the place. "My Dad and Mi-Ho's other friends will be watching over you. So, good-bye for now."

"Later." Phoenix said so too.

"Bye." Said Maya.

The two lovers go into the train to soon be leaving. But Pearl was worry Maya not suspending time with her new sister being Raven or working with Phoenix for a while…

"Are you really sure about this, Mystic Maya?" She asks her cousin.

"Yeah, I can't go with them." Maya said with a smile.

Pearl didn't think it would be fair for them or for Maya at all.

"But…"

As the train was moving and the doors was about to close, Pearl runs up to Maya to push her inside the train with Phoenix 'having her foot up his face', and Raven's hair being pulled by her to not fall. Ouch!

"Pearls!"

Well, guess Maya was staying with them.

"I really think you should stay by Nick and Big Sis Rave's side!" said Pearl from outside of the train door. "Get to know your sister more!"

Maya was shock for Phoenix was free from the kick, and Raven tries telling her to not pull her hair that hard.

"Maya, you're hurting me…!" she said in pain.

"Maya! Easy there!" Phoenix helps Raven out in time.

For that the train leaves for Pearl says her good-byes to take care of themselves, and for Pearl to be cared for as a lot of ravens around her.

"Take care, you three!"

All abroad! The train leaves for Pearl sees the three off to run after it until the end, with Maya opening a window to say her good-byes to her cousin, along with Raven and Phoenix too.

"You, too, Pearls!" she said.

Looks like they'll be seeing Pearl again later, for the three will be just fine. On their way, back home as Lotta joins with them on the train ride as well.

"Jeez, yer are such drama queens!" said Lotta to be waking up from sleeping. "I can't even sleep. What's hanging, Raven?"

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya didn't see her on the train until now.

"Lotta?" surprised Maya.

"Nothing much…It's a long story!" Raven goes to tell Lotta on what's going on with her.

And Phoenix forgot that she was tagging along too.

"(We forgot all about her…)"

"Jeez, I thought Kurian Village would be in the middle of nowhere, but it's actually pretty close." She said to them. "Ya can visit her anytime ya want!"

Lotta says so alright to make Maya smile with her thumb being up.

"You're right!" she said back.

"We'll make it up to Pearl later, something fun to do with her." Raven said.

And for that, Lotta sleeps again, so did Maya on her end, and Raven sitting beside Phoenix's side to be falling asleep next to her boyfriend too.

"Phoenix…"

"Yeah, Raven?" he said. "We're going to be fine. I still love you no matter what."

"I know; I love you too." Said Raven.

And for that the two kiss and to be holding each other too, for Phoenix and Raven both remember to themselves on what Maya was dreaming about during the time she was out cold from the murder event…Even Phoenix knows of it already.

"(That dream Maya had then…)"

Remember…?

" _A dream? I don't remember it very clearly, but it was a dream about my sister."_ Maya said to Phoenix, Raven, and Pearl a few days ago, on what she was trying to remember. _"I felt warm, and I was enveloped in a very nostalgic scent."_

"(Pearl told me on the sly that inside that clothing box was Mia's costume from when she lived in the village.)" Phoenix said to have Raven sleeping on her arm to like the feeling. "(It must have been an irreplaceable scent of home. As for Raven being the new big sister to Maya and Pearl as her cousin too, she won't be alone in training or aiding them with my help. She's an incredible woman.)"

That it does, Phoenix, that it does…As well as Raven Strides/Fey will be just fine. For they, Lotta, and Maya make it home after that nice train ride. So now you guys know what happened before the other case took place, right? And for that – we'll be back on the next upcoming chapter of the series real soon with more MOCHI, some of Pearl, Franziska, Gumshoe, another murder case, and some surprises too. OK? So, stay tune!


	26. Turnabout Big Top: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 18 - Turnabout Big Top: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Pearl Fey – Alexis Tipton

Maya Fey – Lindsay Seidel

Billy Bob Johns/Max Galactica (Defendant) - Aaron Roberts

(Murder Victim) - Russell Berry, the Ringmaster – Bradley Campbell

Franziska von Karma - Jessica Peterson

(Witness) –

Sean Kingling/Bat – Micah Solusod

Regina Berry - Jad Saxton

Lawrence Curls/Moe, the Clown – Sonny Strait

Money, the Monkey – Chris Sabat

Regent, the Tiger

Kin Kingling/Acro – Clifford Chapin

Benjamin Woodman or Ben and Trilo Quist - Jeff Johnson

Léon, the Lion

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge – Kent Williams

*MOCHI, the Robotic Rabbit Doll – Tia Ballard

*Mi-Ho, the Raven

Dali the Elephant

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

OK…Now that we all know what happened from the reunion part and then the memory lost case, let's get back to our regular story to follow along, shall we? And what better way in December to be in the season of Winter without going to the circus itself? That's right! At the Berry, Big Circus Big Top, the best of the best in all the shows that came all the way to Japan tonight! Nice! What better way for Phoenix to be having fun with Raven there 'along with Maya, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI too', is by all of them going together?

Time: December 5, 7:00 PM

Location: Berry Big Circus Big Top

From lights shows at nights, fan cheering on a fine show going on, being cold out, the two balloons saying things likes – 'Miraculous Flight' and 'Maximillion' on them, and a picture sign of someone famous on it saying 'Berry Big Circus' on it for inside of the tent the real show happens…From an elephant name **Dali** balancing on a big ball while holding a small flag with its trunk, hitting a cardboard of a building; having a man using his dummy to hit him silly while a girl tames her pet tiger to do some tricks…and such the cardboard falls on them to fit through the holes and being safe from it. Cool!

As a clown comes along next to be chase by a white horse just running around to make people laugh. With this, Pearl was loving the show for the first time while holding Mi-Ho in her arms 'as he was watching over Elisa Strides at the hospital until she wakes up from her deep coma, Raven was happy to see her half cousin and her half-sister Maya to be having fun. Besides being on another date with Phoenix for those two. Hey, now! Let' not forget about MOCHI too just cheer on from the show.

"[Yeah!]" MOCHI was jumping around with his tiny medicinal arms in the air. "[Go, fun show people and animals! Go! Go!]"

Raven smiles for Pearl were cheering and such for Mi-Ho to relax on his end.

"Enjoying the show, Pearl?" she asks her half cousin. "MOCHI's having a blast as Mi-Ho's chilling out with you."

"It's so fun! Thank you, Big Sis Rave, and Nick too for taking MOCHI, Mi-Ho, Mystic Maya, and me to this thing call a circus."

Pearl was loving every minute of it, as well as Raven was getting lots of training on her end to control her new founded powers. Not bad on her end.

"Good, good. And thank you and Maya for aiding me to learn more on how to control these Fey powers of mine with the Magatama Mia gave me."

Pearl's face then turns red to be happy.

"What are family's for…?" she then says this next. "I get that you and Nick are married to make up for your vows one day, I get it. I can't wait…"

Raven didn't felt like saying anything about that right now – she lets it be for the time being. It's for the best.

"Pearl! (Fine, we'll go with that. Maybe!)" Raven said to herself.

Phoenix 'wearing a pink sweater saying 'Ryu' on it was holding Raven close to her to keep her warm.

"Having fun, Raven?" he asks her.

"Oh!" she drops the subject. "You bet, Phoenix! This is fun! Same with Maya, I see."

It was true…Maya couldn't take her eyes off the show one bit to be loving it.

"She sure does…" he then turns his attentions to Maya next. "Um, Maya…Is this circus really popular?"

Seems like it to her!

"What are you saying?" she said to Phoenix. "It's so thrilling!"

"(Serious, Maya, take a chill pill.)" Raven said.

Phoenix and Raven just lets it be for now on Maya's end.

"Yes, but not like you are right away."

"Well, just watch…" Maya said to be patting Phoenix on the back. "The main event is something else! You'll see too, Raven!"

"Really?" he asked.

Once the lights started the dim down all over, this is what Maya was talking about.

"Oh, here we go."

Maya, Pearl, and MOCHI go crazy on what's to come next…As Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, and Mi-Ho watch and see for the next performances. The ring master of the circus himself, Russell Berry makes his appearances to say on the next act to come.

 ***Ring Master of Circus – Russel Berry***

The lights then point out to Russel himself to be speaking up next.

"We've kept you all waiting." He said. "Today's final event will be a miraculous flight through the sky. The twenty-first century's greatest magician, Maximillion Galactica!"

Once Russell says, throws his hat, and points out from up top from the inside the lion's mouth, the steam appears as a magician appears from it…Known as the famous Maximillion Galactica himself also known as 'Billy Bob Johns' shows to everyone's eyes. Or a fabulous magician there is! I can't believe I just said and added that too…

 ***Fabulous Magician – Maximillion Galactica***

He flies of the edge to be floating in the air, and the fans cheer for him with joyfulness.

"Max!" the audiences said out loud.

"Max!" Maya cheers him on too.

Soon Max wraps his entire body in his cape to do something else in midair. To Maya, Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and everyone else's eyes, Max disappears in the air within seconds but his cape and hat to come flying down. Fearing that Phoenix covered his eyes that Max fell, Maya tells him that it was all good.

"Look, he disappeared!" she said.

Raven hugs her man.

"It's okay, he didn't fall. See?" Raven points out.

Phoenix looks to see those two things, for Max appears with them on in seconds on the ground again, and he was fine from that trick. Then up in the air that Max was floating again.

"Look, he flew again!" shouted Maya.

Phoenix then sees it for Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, and even Mi-Ho liked that trick compare to Maya loving this guy. For Max throws his cards out in the air to everyone to say this one word to them too…

"Gorgeous!" he kept on saying it.

And Maya said it too out loud.

"Gorgeous!"

"[Gorgeous, fun!]" and MOCHI too.

Raven was loving every minute of this on her end a lot to be watching and holding Phoenix at the same time.

"All right!" she cheered.

Phoenix smiles to see his woman happy and loving the show too.

"Okay, this is awesome." He said.

Enjoying it all from Max in the circus himself from tonight's show, but unware that something far from it will come around after tonight's performances…Oh, boy. Looks like Maya takes Pearl to the train station afterwards to go back home and she had lots of fun. As for Phoenix and Raven call it a day to have their fun time next and alone back at their apartment 'and after visiting Elisa for Mi-Ho to watch over'. The two had never been so happy since the day they first meant to falling in love and defending clients in court of their innocents on what they do best.

"That was fun." Raven said. "We should do that again sometimes."

"I think Maya's more trouble bringing her than Pearls."

Raven was hugging Phoenix.

"Besides them, I meant us. Just you and me." Raven turns to MOCHI. "Good night, MOCHI, sleep tight."

MOCHI goes into the closet to charge his batteries and sleeps it off until tomorrow morning.

"[Night, night, master and boyfriend.]" he said to go into sleep mode now. Cute!

Phoenix's face then turns red for he liked that idea very much.

"Oh, that…I like that!" he said while blushing.

"You're so cute when you get all funny when I'm with you."

"Really?"

Raven rubs her head-on Phoenix's chest to like it more.

"Of course, yes." She answers.

Phoenix was in heaven right now.

"(Wow…So hot…! I need this while I still can!)" Phoenix then tells Raven on how he feels about her. "Raven, I love you so much."

"I love you too. The way you touch my butt the other time at Kurain Village felt good."

Oh, we remembered that…

"It was an accident really…" Phoenix felt bad about it but he liked it. "I mean, Raven, I didn't know you still cared about whenever I don't mean to it to you."

"I could never be mad at you, silly."

The two started to hold each other, kiss from lips to tongues dancing, and for Phoenix really wanted Raven to hold on to her butt much sweeter for the first time which made her jump a little.

"Phoenix? Why did you…?"

He had his reasons for Raven to soon learn from Phoenix…

"Sorry. I really want you, I'll go slowly. First time in love with the woman of my dreams and all…"

Phoenix got his condom to prove to Raven that he means it and first time for the two in doing it. So, hot! :D

"Oh…Do you now?" she sees it now.

"Yes. Raven, whatever you are or who you are, I love you so much no matter what. I want our wonderful relationship to stay like this forever. I want to save lives to. We're a team in defending others no matter what we do. So please…Let me have this." He also says this too. "(Ah, man! I'm really doing this! A dream come true here!)"

Phoenix and Raven hold each other deeply to really want to have their moment together.

"Phoenix. Of course, I trust you so much and you're always there for me, I want our relationship to last like this and always. So yes…I want you so badly."

Sweet staring things up into a moment of love for each other…

"Raven." Phoenix said to her.

"Phoenix." Raven said to him.

The two kissed for Phoenix carries Raven into their room with the lights on. Aw, such a lovely couple they make, huh? From holding, kissing, their tongues dancing, slowing removing the clothes off each other, soon being nude under the dark of the cold night window of the room, falling on to their bed together, and Phoenix touching Raven all over for her to wrap her legs around his waist, and they go under the bed covers to do the rest into moving around a lot. Damn! Phoenix and Raven are really doing it, huh? As they were making love 'finally' in their dark room, the door closes slowly, and MOCHI in sleep mode, all was good…

(Yep, use your imaginations on this one, ladies, it's a sweet moment of love, huh? Love it!)

The next morning, the two got ready to head in to Wright and Co. Law Offices to start something out by cleaning the place too, but not after they visit with Elisa who was doing well at the hospital for the two to always visit her. From talking a lot to her while she was asleep, making her small flower-like paper shapes, a get-well card with people's names on who signed it, and doctors taking good care of her body still on life support.

The two then left until the next time they come to visit, for they hold hands with each other as they walk to the building as their night was great to show on how much they are in love after from last night that happened, you know? Still a long wait for them to do. Until then, off to work they go – if they could get any client in their next big case maybe. Raven and Phoenix felt good after they made love a lot…As Mi-Ho stayed close by Elisa's bed side for them, MOCHI follows them to work.

"Seems Elisa will soon be waking up. I promise we'll see her first thing when she does, Raven." He said.

Raven tries to be strong for her mother that Liam's spirit was watching over his wife right now.

"I know, Phoenix, it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"And we will. I'll do anything for you." Phoenix was happier to have sex to the one he loves being his Raven. "(Alright! Finally, I did it! I became a true man of an ace attorney lawyer with the woman I love!)" back to keeping Raven happy. "I'm here for you. I always will be for you."

"Thank you, Phoenix. Well, we better hurry up and open for business again. Let's go." She was smiling a bit which was good. "(With Phoenix, the man I love from last night…Wow. It felt wonderful.)"

With the two went inside their working place Phoenix and Raven waited for something to come up just in case. By chance it'll happen any minute now…

Time: December 7

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Another day, another wait for a long one for anyone to have Phoenix and Raven as their defense lawyers anytime now…With Raven and Phoenix cleaning some things up around the place just in case 'while MOCHI and Maya were hanging around since last night's show', Raven had one thing to say to her boyfriend.

"Ah, Phoenix, I have a question." Raven asks him.

Looks like he was in a loving mood since he had sex with Raven for the first time, and so did she.

"Yes, sweet Raven?" Phoenix snaps out of it now. "Ah! Sorry. I can't help but say it after what we did last night."

But Raven just laughs.

"It's okay, hot Phoenix."

This made him feel better while Phoenix's face was still turning red all over.

"I like that."

"I knew you would." She smiles. "Anyways. My looks…"

"What about it…?" Phoenix asked.

Raven was touching her breasts being press together of her clothing for Phoenix to see and to make his nose bleed from her hotness.

"Is it just me or does my boobs look a bit bigger than before? Maybe as big as Mia's almost…"

Phoenix stops Raven from doing that in front of Maya and MOCHI, unless they were alone then that would be different.

"Ah…Raven! Please don't do that!" Phoenix head started to hurt due to his nose bleeding thing. "My head…!"

"Oh, so sorry!" Raven helps Phoenix clean his nose.

"It's fine. I can say this; they look fine to me." He said to keep that other part to himself about only. "(For me to know how they felt the first time.)"

From the two falling on top of each other when Phoenix accidentally grabbed one of her boobs, Raven then kisses Phoenix on the cheek.

"Thank you, Phoenix. You're so sweet."

"Just be careful not to do it in public, I know you wouldn't though." He said to his woman.

Oh, believe me, she gets it at least to know that part in time.

"You got it. Now come on, we got to make sure all is good here before Maya comes to do the rest."

The two started cleaning up for some they can do. Another year for them, another life to keep on doing their work.

"(Well…Today wraps it up for this year…I hope Raven and I can finish cleaning this place up in one day.)" Phoenix said to himself.

During the time, MOCHI uses a stick to act like Russell to announce 'for fun' of Maya as Max to act like the magician while wearing a cape around her, oh boy…

"Gorgeous!" shouted Maya.

She was moving her cape around so fast, that lots of papers were coming down all over the room. MOCHI was trying to eat them in his mouth of sharp mental teeth like a paper shedders, for Raven to stop him in time.

"AH!" Raven helps her machine. "No, MOCHI! Bad! Not for eating!"

MOCHI spits the rest out to chew on a wooden stick instead which Raven was all right with.

"[OK, Master!]" he said to her.

"That's better…"

With that and Phoenix sees that to be annoying on what Maya was doing.

"Come on, our files are flying away." He said with an odd look on his face. "(And there goes Raven and I on our fun moment time…)"

Maya didn't think so otherwise with her cape showing.

"You say, 'files', but they're all bills and receipts!" she said. "We haven't had any clients' lately…I'm bored." Maya was making that pouting face again to be looking at the window.

"(We could tell her to run away and join with the circus, but…Not likely to happen there.)" Raven kept to herself about.

MOCHI joins with Maya to look at the window too, seeing two kids jumping over the snow gave them both a good idea. Well, not really…

"I know! Why don't you try flying, too?" said Maya. "Hey, Raven, maybe you can fly using your powers that Pearly and I trained you from your Magatama!"

MOCHI jumps around all over the run fast to see it happened.

"[Fly like show! Fly! Fly! Fly!]"

The two moved Raven's arms around to say otherwise.

"Hey, hey!" she said to them. "I have a feeling type of power from people to sense out, I'm not just going to become a magician just like that."

Maya didn't think so.

"Come on, Nick! Help us out! Jump out this window!"

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" Raven yells at Maya. "I'm your big step-sister here, Maya, so you have to listen to me! (God!)"

Phoenix thought so too the way Raven was on her end.

"If Raven's passes then I'll pass too." He said to Maya. "They'll think we've committed suicide over financial difficulties."

MOCHI understood but Maya to be whining some more.

"[Powers hours.]"

"Tsk, you two are no fun…" she said to them.

Maya then turns the TV on to see what was on, being the news with some shocking events going on from the circus itself since last night. Oh, boy…Saying something about a 'Killer Circus Act Appears!'

"[Reporting live from Berry Big Circus, a murder scene more sensational than the circus!]" says the news reporter man.

This sure gets Raven, Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI's attention from hearing all of it.

"No way." Shock Maya.

Then shows the picture on TV being Max as a suspect who was last seen the murder victim. Oh, boy!

'Suspect – Maximillion Galactica'

"[The culprit is none other than Max Galactica. A killer circus act performed by a popular magician, using magic!]"

That didn't' sound so good at all.

"[Someone dead. Not good…]" so says MOCHI.

"Killer circus?" repeated Phoenix.

"Not god at all right, MOCHI?" Said Raven.

What will they do now? Well for Maya, she knows of the first thing for Phoenix and Raven to try to do for Max and MOCHI to join on the second case with them as well.

"Why are you two just sitting around?" she asks them while heading to the door and still wearing the cape. "Let's go. Max would never do something like that!"

I guess the four will see and find out about the case to take on to defend Max with MOCHI all charged up and was ready to go.

"[Ta-da! Charge!]"

And with that…Phoenix, Raven 'while holding hands with each other', Maya, and MOCHI go all the way to the detention center to talk to Max some questions. As well as to put Raven's murder mystery solving skills with her half Fey powers that she has been training a lot with the Magatama thing to put to the test. Once they got there, Max sure looked like his normal self since he was arrested. Really?

"Welcome to the magician's room." Said Max.

Phoenix and Raven sat close to each other, while both Maya and MOCHI were happy to see Max in person…Seems that Maya loves his work to find him to be very hot looking 'from the sparkles in her eyes of fandom', while MOCHI loves magic to be acting like a little kid with attitude for Raven to build him like that and help her out still.

"It's the real deal, Nick…Raven…" Maya said with joy.

How does those two lawyers/lovers deal with Maya acting like a little kid? She's something else some times.

"Yeah, it's the real deal, all right." Phoenix said while looking at Maya to her surprise.

"We get it, silly fan girl." And Raven.

MOCHI just put his mouth all over the glass to show his metal mouth to be silly again. Looks like Max is being calm to be asking them what they want with him, I guess he either does know or hates to admit it.

"And? What did you want?" Max asks them.

"We're here to defend you!" Maya said with her hands up and smiles at Max.

"[Ditto! Ditto!]" and MOCHI to raise both of his little hands too.

But all that Max said 'with having a smile on his face' was this to them.

"Defend? You make it sound as though I'm under arrest."

Yep, Max is so in denial all right.

"WHAT?!" Raven was shock to be hearing that part. "(Is this guy for real?)"

Phoenix looks at Raven to see on what she was saying about Max's bad attitude from his behavior right now.

"W-Well, you are kind of are." Phoenix said to Max.

Max still wouldn't listen.

"I'm Maximillion Galactica, you know?" he said to be winking at them.

Maya knows of it to say it back to Max himself.

"Right."

And again…

"The very big star at the Berry Big Circus."

"Right."

"I'm paid fabulous sums."

MOCHI tilts his head to be confused to where Max was getting at here.

"So?" Maya asks him.

The four waited for Max to figure this whole mess of his on his own, but he still didn't get it for Maya, Phoenix, Raven, and MOCHI were trying to help this magician dude out.

"(Wait for it…)" Raven waited until Max could figure it out on his own.

Then he gets up to say something to be panicking a little.

"You're pulling my magic wand!"

"No, I'm not." Phoenix said to him.

Don't say it like that, Max…Raven knew that he would snap, a little.

"(There we go…And that's gross.)"

As Max sees, them not joking around at all and the cop was laughing too, now he started freaking out. By placing his hands on the glass to ask why it was happening to him. Please, he should've know half of it to proof his innocence.

"Jesus! Why me?!" Max was freaking out and crying too. "Oh, no. Ah, Jesus!"

"How sad…" Raven said.

Phoenix and MOCHI 'to be pulling his long metal ears' both agreed with her.

"Tell us about it. He had noticed? You're pulling Raven and I our attorney badges."

MOCHI finds some of the people to be annoying like Max was.

"[Man's too loud like little child!]" MOCHI was complaining.

"Doesn't look that way." Maya said to them.

A few minutes once Max started to calm down again to being his normal self, questioning time - but before that…

"My, my, young fine looking beauty." Max was idolizing over Raven's hot looks to pull out a card. "Would you like to cheer me up? Pick a card to read your mind to win over your heart…"

As Max was being a smooth operator on to Raven to make a kissing face to show his card out, she gives him an evil look to back away from her in time.

"Flirt with me or try to touch me…AND I'LL SHOVE THAT MAGIC CARD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, THAT YOU'LL BE POOPING OUT GLITTER FOR WEEKS!"

Max kept his distances to sit back down while holding his card, thanks to Raven talking some sense into the man in time. Leaving MOCHI to stick out his tongue to give him the shaving of shame.

"[Bad man!]" he said. "[Bad. Bad. Bad.]"

"Sorry…" Max will behave now.

This made Maya, Phoenix, and the other cop freaks out a little from Raven's scariness of tough fighting and the yelling of hers.

"Scary…!" said Maya.

"Not kidding!" Phoenix thought so otherwise with his eyes shape like hearts again. "Still, I love it when Raven acts all tough and lovely to me."

Anyways, questioning time now please…?

"Now that we cleared that part up…Phoenix."

"Right." He said to Raven. "Anyway, tell us what happened last night."

Raven types everything down for MOCHI to listen in clearly 'by her orders' on what Max had to say. For what we know of, Berry Russell was murdered last night, but how…?

"The ringmaster was murder. It was after a group rehearsal. Around 10:30 PM." Max said. "The police presence was gorgeous. Just so you know, it wasn't me, honey."

Seems that Max was right. Berry was found killed outside on a snowy night, with his body lying on a heavy box underneath as Gumshoe and the other officers were at the scene the next morning today, that must've suck. Max then throws his deck of cards at them.

"Yeah!" Maya agrees with Max. "It wasn't you, right?"

"[Go fish…]" MOCHI said to pull cards out like a mime would do.

Raven then tries to feel out from her Magatama if Max was telling the truth or lying on her end while still typing.

"(Alright, here we go. This training of mine better work.)"

"But why were you arrested?" ask Phoenix.

"Who can say." Answered Max. "Probably because I was the last to see him before he was murdered."

True, but was there anything else about that part? Phoenix and Raven had to know more.

"Is that so?"

Then Max told them on what he and Russell did last night.

"Well, we were having a chat about my salary. I'm the one drawing all the crowds to the circus." He said to showing off his card in his hand of the joker. "I figured I should be compensated likewise…But he left before we were done."

A flashback on what Max meant, for he was holding the same card from last night. He and Russell were talking until he had to leave that the magician who saw him last to be alive…

" _Sorry, Max. Do you mind waiting for me here?"_ Berry ask.

Then the ringmaster headed out to the door to leave as Max was waiting for him.

" _Heading out this late?"_

Russell turns to Max quick to say this to him…

" _I'll be right back."_

End of flashback after that…

"And he left, never to return…" Max said.

Talk about drawing the joker card there, irony…Raven got a slightly type of beeping from her glow up Magatama, meaning that Max wasn't lying of murdering Russell, but something else to be hiding from them, still unknown on what it was though just yet.

"Raven? Got anything?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah." She answers. "He's telling the truth on some of the parts. (Not bad so far from my powers.)"

"My thoughts are the same too, my dear." Max said to Raven.

So, true, sort of…Phoenix then had to ask Max another question about him and Russell from last night before the ringmaster was killed.

"Raven and I were wondering on what the ringmaster had to do."

Even Max didn't know why Russell was in a hurry either.

"Beats me." He answers to them.

"Really…?" Raven almost finds Max to be annoying again.

"Just speaking the truth, my dear. Anyway, you cute thing and your…so call man there are both attorneys, right? Get me out of here already!" So, Max says in that attitude to be throwing his cards around at the window.

"[Another murder mystery to be solved! Yeah!]" MOCHI cheers on to be ready for anything. "[Bring them on…]"

Even Maya will help her favorite idol no matter what happens next.

"Sure, leave it to us, Max-!"

But both Phoenix and Raven say otherwise before giving their answers to Max in defending him or not.

"Wait, wait. Hold that thought, buddy." Raven said. "Right, Phoenix?"

"She's right." He agrees with his woman to shock Maya and MOCHI about this. "Give me some time to think. We'll come back, Max."

And so, the four headed to eat a FC Noodles first before getting to work. I guess Phoenix and Raven know what they needed to do first by investigating first, leaving both MOCHI and Maya very confused on why they had to wait before defending Max afterwards. Well, I know why already. Do you, guys? There's a lot of explaining to do and to hear about it. Also, Maya sure loves eating a lot even noodles too besides burgers.

"What was that all about, Nick? Raven?" Maya asks them. "Playing hard to get and all!"

MOCHI was chewing on his stick and waiting for them to finish eating, for Raven and Phoenix finish with theirs already.

"Maya, calm down, will you?" Raven said to Maya.

"Well, eat up." Phoenix said for Maya to eat her the rest of the noodles. "We have our reasons you know. We can't defend someone we don't fully trust."

"[Trust worthy!]" MOCHI said.

MOCHI finally gets it but Maya didn't, as for Raven that she told them so of course.

"Told you so…"

"What the heck?" Maya still didn't get it. "You're saying you or Raven can't trust Max?"

It is what it is just in case, Maya. Can't argue about that.

"Anyway, just eat up." Phoenix said. "Hey, Raven, you enjoyed yours?"

Raven love the noodles all right being good for you and all of that.

"You bet, Phoenix, it was good. Love this place." Said Raven.

Looks like Phoenix and Raven had their reasons for finding out more before defending Max.

"Good to know. Glad you liked it…" Phoenix finishes talking to Maya. "Frankly, it's all really fishy. I mean, he's an anything-goes magician."

"Say what? You're…" Maya said with her mouth full of noodles and swallows it. "You and Raven are any anything goes attorneys!"

Oh really, Maya? So, Raven thought of.

"Look who's talking…?"

Same with Phoenix on his end too.

"We don't wanna hear that from an anything spirit medium. First, we investigate."

"Then let's get going. Come on, Maya. MOCHI." Raven said to them.

As Phoenix and Raven ate their noodles to leave after that, MOCHI to be moving like a solider to move out as Maya was still upset about all this idea.

"Hmph!" then she knows that they need to do some investigating. "Investigate?" And for that Maya finishes her noodles. "Thanks for the food." Then puts the bowls away to leave. "Wait up!"

Here they go as the four go to the Berry Big Circus Big Top area to do some investigating as Phoenix and Raven get to work and see if Max was telling the truth, with MOCHI helps on the hacking part and Maya aiding them on her end. This might be something to try getting some answers from some suspects and finding some clues around the circus tent.

Time: December 7

Location: Berry Big Circus Big Top

Passing by the Public Entrance area, the four start out on what they can do with first thing. With MOCHI jumping up and down all over the snow to be following Phoenix and Raven with Maya staying close to them.

"[Snow, snow, lots of snow. Lots of do, in the cold, so here we go!]"

MOCHI kept on singing from those words over and over for Phoenix doesn't get the bunny-like robot's programming since Raven made it by hand.

"Raven, be a dear and explain why you made your MOCHI machine crazy-like and still useful to us?"

Raven laughs to know that MOCHI is in good hands from her line of work.

"What?" she said while giggling. "I had to make him like a kid to be smart to keep MOCHI functional."

"That makes sense I guess, besides of him chewing on my suit a lot."

Sometimes MOCHI does that to show his feelings towards people at some point.

"Yeah, got to work on a few bugs there… (What is my robot's acting like, a dog?)"

Maya was more excited to be at the circus again since last night, only to do some work that must be done on a murder mystery to be solved.

"This is kinda exciting, huh?" she asks them three.

Then MOCHI does the circus theme music to be happy about it too like Maya was.

"Maya, we're here for work today." Phoenix said to her.

"Big time!" Raven said as well. "Less fun, more working."

Once Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI enter inside of the tent, they see a monkey coming out of the other room and holding a pink glitter-like vest in his hands. His name was Money, the Monkey.

 ***Circus Monkey who loves Shinny Things – Money***

"[Look at that, Master. Boyfriend. Magic Girl.]" MOCHI pointed out to them.

"A monkey?" Phoenix, Raven, and Maya said together at the same time.

Then a girl's voice was heard to ask for their help by stopping Money.

"Hey! Catch him!" she said.

They see a woman in pink who is part of the circus too with a tiger as well, soon Money attacks Phoenix's face to jump all over him out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Phoenix panics to try pulling Money off him.

"Nick!" worried Maya.

Raven and MOCHI had to help Phoenix to pull Money off him before he pulls off Phoenix's hair.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands off my man, you damn dirty ape!" said Raven.

Movie reference much? Money sees Raven and MOCHI trying to pull him off Phoenix, soon to have his eyes shape into hearts too and liking her hot looks. Until the girl got her pet tiger to stop the fight and getting back the vest too.

"Regent!"

The tiger name Regent goes up to Money to be roaring at Money only, making Maya and MOCHI 'who was shaking in fear' freak out into seeing a wild animal before their eyes. Ah, you think so?!

 ***Circus Tiger-like house pet – Regent***

"T-T-T-Tiger!" Maya panicked.

Phoenix pulls Money off his face to see the horrors too.

"Ah, crap!" same with Raven too.

"Tiger?!" and Phoenix.

Money then screams out loud, to drop the vest, gets off Phoenix's head, and flees away. Before Regent could go after him, the girl tells him to stop in time like he was a training dog. Phoenix gets the vest off him now.

"Phoenix?" Raven was worried about him.

He just smiles to know that Phoenix was all right.

"I'm fine, Raven, thanks for worrying about me."

"Oh, you…"

"Regent, stay. Come here." The girl got Regent back and seeing her vest for him was saved. "Thank you. That's Leon's costume."

The girl was known as Russell's daughter, Regina Berry, the Animal Tamer with Regent, her pet Tiger by her side. Phoenix then gives Regina the vest back to her to belong to another animal, is that so?

 ***Animal tamer and Daughter of Russell – Regina Berry***

"Oh, this?" Phoenix hands it to Regina. "Here."

"[Pretty…]" MOCHI touches it like a pet animal to love the shinning looks from it.

"Glad to help you out." Raven said. "Weird monkey…"

Regina just smiles for she knows everyone in the circus as her family or a friend.

"Oh, you mean Money? He really loves shiny stuff!" she said while holding her staff and giving the vest back to Regent to hold on to. "And don't mind Regent here, he's really nice to people. We're best friends."

Regent was like a pet cat to rub and purr on Raven's hand to pat him back and MOCHI too.

"This is a really neat pet tiger you got."

"Wait, the monkey just now?" Phoenix asks her.

"Yep." Answered Regina. "And he takes it all back to his home!"

So, the monkey was name Money who loves shining things, and probably Raven too.

"Money the Monkey loves shiny stuff…" Phoenix said.

Then Maya knew who Regina was, being the daughter of Russell and all for MOCHI to point out too with his arms waving around.

"Hey, aren't you Regina, the animal trainer?"

"[It is! It is!]" MOCHI said.

With Regina smiling and glowing with goodness, she answers that question out to Maya and the others.

"Yep! I'm Regina!"

Regina was so innocent and friendly to make sure that Raven and Phoenix stay as a couple, not that it almost made her jealous.

"Hey now, don't start flittering with my man…" Raven said.

"Oh, no." she answers back to be laughing about it. "You two stay happy in love. I know that I'll find my true love someday, I'm just like to see you two being happy a lot to everyone."

Regent nodded a big yes there to them for Regina was telling the truth and from Raven's Magatama says so as well.

"Forgive me. Thank you." She said to keep this part to herself. "(Nice person, at least she's not one of those girls…! Thank God!) Anyways, Regina, may we ask you a few questions please? I'm Raven Strides, a murder mystery solver, a hacker, and who's also a defense lawyer too. Like my boyfriend here, Phoenix Wright. And our partner, Maya Fey. Along with my partner robot name MOCHI."

"[Hi, lady and kitty]" MOCHI shook hands with Regent's paw.

Looks like Regina will help them out to answer some questions from her 'while Regent was hanging out for him and MOCHI to play catch the ball together on their end as he listens in to the other three' hopefully with enough information for Phoenix and Raven to get from this girl. Sad that her father was murder, hope she will be all right.

"So, you two are attorneys?"

"Yeah, we're here to investigate yesterday's incident!" Maya said.

"Incident?" Regina was confused to try to remember. "Oh, the one where my Daddy died?"

This was news for the others to hear that Russell had a daughter being Regina herself.

"Daddy?" Phoenix repeated.

"Well that makes sense since Russell had a daughter being Regina here." Said Raven.

Regina thinks hard about last night's event.

"I don't really know much about it. After last night's practice, I was playing with Regent in this tent. Sorry."

Not sorry enough that Russell is gone to leave poor Regina alone in this world with her father alive.

"Sorry for what?" Raven was lost.

"No, we're the ones who should be sorry." Said Maya. "We didn't know he was your father…"

Regina was still confused on that part now.

"Huh? Why should you be sorry?" she then smiles at them to be jumping around with joy. "I'm perfectly all right! I mean, my Daddy became a star in the sky!"

This made the others to be confused on what Regina was saying to them.

"Huh…?" Raven was more confused. "(Is…Is she like a kid or just being a big clueless person?)"

"A star?" same thing with Phoenix.

What did Regina mean by that? She should be sad since Russell was murdered.

"He taught me that everyone becomes a star in the sky after they die. Leon's also up there, so Daddy shouldn't be lonely!" Regina then shows a picture of her last pet lion that she had named Leon to show to the other three, of her hugging Leon when he was still alive back then.

"A lion…" Phoenix sees it.

Raven finds this part to be very weird on her end, Regina wasn't lying but something about the lion to being dead like Russell was murder seems to be very strange to her.

"I didn't know you had another wild animal compare to Regent too."

"Right?" Regina asks them. "Then I have Regent the Tiger. We're the best friends since then, I hope you guys can find something from it that you're looking for. Kisses to each of you."

For that – Phoenix, Raven, Maya, ad MOCHI continue with their work to get something from Regina so far. Besides Russell having her as a daughter and having a photo of her and the late Leon in it from long ago. A clue and a witness 'sort of' so far.

"OK…?" Raven had to keep this in mind from Regina. "We'll just…Thanks for your help, Regina, we'll get back to you later then. (Yeah!)"

MOCHI pats Regent on the head to say his good-byes until they can play with each other next time, he made an animal friend for a little hand-made robot.

"[Bye-bye now.]"

And for that, the four continue working by checking out the spot where Russell Berry was killed at the spot, while there still some snow left out and being cold outside. With MOCHI taking some photos to send to Raven's laptop and her scanning the layouts on her end too, for them, Phoenix and Maya have a look too.

"It's pretty cold out, huh?" Maya asks the two.

"Yeah, the snows still piled up." Phoenix said.

They look at the crime scene spot with the yellow tape around the area.

"So, this is where Russell was killed at." Raven said.

"This is the crime scene all right from the looks of it." And Phoenix.

Soon they hear a familiar voice from behind being none other than…

"Huh? It's you three and the kid!"

They all turn around to see it was Gumshoe all right.

"Ah, Detective Gumshoe!" Maya was surprised to be seeing him again.

"[Police Man!]" and MOCHI being his second time seeing him too.

As Gumshoe was looking around at the crime scene again for Phoenix and Raven to be saying hi. Well, for Raven and Gumshoe get along like family to be working together but differently.

"Well, well, I knew that Mr. Detective would show up sooner."

"Hello-!" said Phoenix.

Then finally, it hits Gumshoe to know on what they were doing around the area once again for another murder mystery to be solved and defending Max all right.

"Ah! I knew that your robot will appear again, kid, but…Don't tell me, that you and your pals…"

You got that right, Gumshoe. For Maya stands tall and to tell him otherwise and MOCHI too.

"Yeah!" she said. "We're defending Max, pal!"

"[Copycat, pal!]" MOCHI repeated.

Gumshoe then lets out a big sign when they said that to him.

"I knew it, pal…" said the detective.

"(Come on, Mr. Detective! You should be happy that we're helping out.)" Raven said to herself.

Anyways, Phoenix asks Gumshoe a question about the murdering here…

"Could you tell us about the case?"

"Sheesh, are you the only two attorneys in the world?!" said Gumshoe while scratching his head.

Oh, really, dude…?

"(Look who's talking?)" Raven said to herself.

Even Phoenix understood what was on Raven's mind there as well about Gumshoe being the only one, not really.

"Raven and I could say the same about you and detectives."

For that, Gumshoe explains while showing to the four the picture on how Russell was found killed in the snow and underneath the box as another clue there to hold on to for Raven and MOCHI to have a copy of. Talk about a bad way to die right on the head there, ouch…

"[Ouchies…! Man, circus died by strong hit to the head here, Master, bad way to go.]" MOCHI reply to Raven.

"So, it would seem so." Raven said. "This photo is shown on how Russel was killed, Mr. Detective?"

Indeed, it was for him to explain the rest to them.

"It sure is, kid. It was last night, around 10:00 PM. In this courtyard, facing the lodging house. The victim was killed on the spot by a blow to the noggin…"

So, it would seem so that the snow print from Russell's dead body was there still of the marking spot. Then Phoenix notices something underneath Russell for Raven to notice it too.

"[Master. Boyfriend. Look, dead boy was lying on top of some item.]"

"You're right, MOCHI. Phoenix, look at this."

Once they see it 'and Maya too', they show it to Gumshoe to ask him about it.

"I see it. Say, Detective Gumshoe, what's this wooden box?"

Gumshoe looks at it again to tell what it was from on what Russell was doing with it. From showing another photo of the box that he took as well, another clue to hold on to!

"We're trying to find that out now." He answered. "It was really heavy, and it was locked. Also, we found this at the crime scene…"

Gumshoe then shows the four Max's hat in his hands that he wears for his show, that's not good at all.

"That's Max's hat!" Maya said.

MOCHI scans it to know if it was really Max.

"[It's the magic man's all right.]"

No doubt that Max wears it a lot from his show from last night as well.

"Indeed!" said Gumshoe. "A-one-of-a-kind magician's silk hat! Finding it lying here settled the case."

"Ah…True, but I highly doubt it just yet." Raven thought otherwise. "(Still, what would Max's hat be outside with Russell's body while he was back at his trailer…?)"

Maya got mad for Gumshoe to accuse Max on something he didn't do.

"Don't jump to conclusions!"

But wait, once again there's more to say about this from Gumshoe after putting the hat away to be another clue to hold on to.

"Of course, that's not all."

Phoenix and Raven see the photo of Russell's dead body to have only one footprints coming from the ringmaster himself.

"That's right! Look at the photo!"

Raven pointed out for Phoenix to say the rest about it.

"That's right…This photograph only shows the victim's footprints!"

Looking at it carefully, that it does make sense.

"It's true." Maya said. "Then how did the culprit…"

"He murderer the victim without leaving footprints behind." Said Phoenix.

So, true…From Russell's footprints left on the snowy grounds only and not the killer's either, what could this all mean? Gumshoe knows out with a funny look on his face to give them the answers.

"Only one man in this world is capable of such a feat…" he puts on the hat on his head. "Yes, it's Max Galactica, the greatest magician! After all, he can fly! That's it, pal."

From seeing the poster sign of Max up top, knowing that he does the trick to be flying, and this surprises Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI about it but Raven to be shock.

"Flying away from the crime scene, huh…? Doubt it!"

Still, could Max done that for real without anything to use for the trick or what? Phoenix and Raven had to know the answers to that, from Max next to Russell's body to be flying above the corpse and away from the crime scene without leaving any foot prints? Really?

"(The killer flew?)" Phoenix thought about while sweating.

Gumshoe then gives something to Raven of a letter to hold on to, must be important.

"[Mail call, Master! You got a mail call!]" MOCHI said to show it to Raven.

"A letter for me?" Raven was confused. "What is this, Mr. Detective?"

Gumshoe was afraid to say the person's name…That letters from Franziska von Karma, wasn't it? It was all right from the way he was acting right now.

"A letter…from a certain someone who wishes to face to face with you defending that Max guy and your boyfriend. She heard so much about you, please accept!" Gumshoe begged of Raven into doing it.

She looks at it to recognize the handwriting of Franziska to be friendly to her and such that was written on it, oh, boy.

"Wait…Franky ask me to go up against her in court tomorrow?!" surprised Raven.

"Guess we're up against Ms. von Karma again, aren't we…?" shock Phoenix about it.

Maya was worrying now as MOCHI was lost to never seeing Franziska in person yet, but he will soon enough.

"Not her again…" Maya complains.

Raven had no other choice and to protect Phoenix from Franziska's whipping on her man, so she tells Gumshoe this…

"Tell her, to count me in. I accept her battle and Phoenix will be joining with me too, Mr. Detective." She said. "Looks like Franky needs another taste of her own medicine from me this time."

Gumshoe was in tears to then be getting back to work after he reports back to Franziska about the deal right away.

"Oh, thank you so much, kid!" said the detective. "You saved my butt…! And good luck on your end and your pals too. See ya tomorrow!" And there he goes again.

"Ah…OK?" said Raven to be confused. "See you then, I think."

"[Who's the prosecutor lawyer again…?]" asked MOCHI.

Gumshoe was in a hurry there. For someone who was working for Franziska for the time being, must be sad. Did Max fly away from the crime scene…? With Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI still having another look around the circus area to find more clues and/or asking the other witnesses next, as they walk around the public entrance area again.

"Nick, Raven, now we've gotta find others who can fly!" Maya said to them.

MOCHI runs around fast to make funny noises like he was flying.

"Ah, yeah…We'll try, Maya, time to ask some other witnesses." Said Raven. "(This is getting weirder by the minute here.)"

The four headed inside of another tent to go into next.

"Is that how it works?" ask Phoenix.

And the questioning begins into asking so many people, and they 'really' hate Max a lot with many good reasons in saying that he did kill Russell. Ouch! Things like…A trickster, mime, a chef, and even the circus animals hated Max too.

' _Huh? The magician did it, obviously. Acting like he owned the place…'_

Or more like this one here…

' _It's gotta be Max. He ridiculed my act, calling it dated. What a jerk!'_

And this one too…

' _Max did it. Why do I think that? Because he broke all my plates.'_

From Regent ripping a poster of Max to be hating him as well on his end, and Money scratching the poster of Max too in anger. No doubt, everyone all over the circus hated Max all right for the other four to be seeing and hearing all of this, so talk about being burned.

"Ouch…" Raven said to be hearing bad things about Max. "He's a class ass jerk, but not a serial killer. That's for sure."

"Tell us about it." And Maya too. "Everyone here hates Max, huh?"

MOCHI was swinging his little arms around to be proving a point about it as well.

"[Magician Man, not nice to people at all! Not nice to others!]"

And then some...Again, it's sad and harsh a bit.

"Well, it's understandable," Phoenix makes a good point. "given his condescending attitude."

No kidding coming from Max himself from his behavior in person at the detention center.

" _Get me out of here already."_

And continue searching around the circus area for Maya and MOCHI knows that Max couldn't kill anyone like Russell. A jerk, oh yeah big time. But not a murderer.

"But he wouldn't commit murder." Said Maya. "No…"

They soon see someone on the ground to try find something from it, being a man holding a dummy in his hands too. It looks like he was trying to find some random ring.

"Wh-Where's the ring?" the man ask himself into finding it.

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI go up to ask him about something and what he was finding.

"Excuse me!" Maya calls out to the man to reply to them. "You're Ben, the ventriloquist, right? We'd like to talk to you about last night-! Er, we're defending Max."

But this man was still looking around for something to get up on his feet, he was known as Benjamin Woodman & Trilo Quist 'or Ben and Trilo for short', from one quiet man being Ben and Trilo as his split personality from his dummy to being a loud mouth when he talks.

 ***Ventriloquist Performers – Benjamin 'Ben' Woodman and Trilo Quist***

Max had his head hurting him suddenly to be thinking about Max, another one I see…

"Hey, you okay there?" Raven asks Ben.

"H-Hate Max." he said quietly while he was in pain. "My head hurts…"

That wasn't good, Ben was in pain to the head?

"Are you, all right?" Phoenix ask as well.

But then Ben just runs off while holding Trilo in his hand and his head was still hurting him.

"B-Busy…U-Uh…"

MOCHI was confused as well to have one other suspect in mind.

"[Man, with Doll ran off, Master…He feeling fine?]" he asked.

"You got me, MOCHI." Raven said back.

And then other suspect who was part of the circus appears behind the four, to be saying something to Maya Fey out of nowhere of a joke, a bad one at that! Just listen…

"Hey, missy." He said to be laughing about it. "Nice outfit you have there. Yeah, outfits really aren't meant to make you fit in. My sides!"

He then laughs. MOCHI and Raven look at this guy to already find him annoying, as Phoenix and Maya were confused from his joke there on what he was saying. He was known as Moe 'Lawrence Curls', the Clown.

 ***Entertainment Clown – Moe***

"Outfits…fit in…" Maya was lost.

"(Great, not another weirdo…)" said Raven to already be hating this part.

MOCHI sits next to Moe to listen in to more of his lame jokes that doesn't bother with him to care about it at least.

"You guys are such a bore. I can't stand people like you. You've just got Togo!" Moe then laughs again.

His jokes…Are super bad. This made Raven and MOCHI have sweat drops coming out of their heads of embarrassment. While Maya who still didn't get it on her end, you think?

"Got Togo…"

"Lame jokes, man!" Raven said to the clown. "Well, we got ourselves another witness here. Just who are you supposed to be?"

And so, Moe introduces himself to the four.

"I'm Moe, the clown. I've spent twenty years in the Berry Big Circus as the most popular kids' attraction."

Seems so for Moe's been around the circus with Russell once for a long time before anyone else to know everyone and everything.

"[Old clown with bad jokes…]" MOCHI added.

Moe felt a bit sad when MOCHI said that but let's his slide on his end.

"Aw, come now, funny bunny. Don't be that way."

Surprising to the others to hear about that coming from an unfunny clown.

"Twenty years?" this made Maya confused a little.

"Not bad, dude. Besides your bad jokes, not bad at all." And Raven.

Moe just laughs a little to be cheery about that comment 'a little', as well as him and Russell were the best of friends for lots of people loved him and his work.

"Oh, I'll make you laugh somehow, honey." Said Moe. "Anyways, yes, the ringmaster and I started this circus together. He was a reliable man, and everyone loved him." He then gets sad to have Russell dead. "How did things come to this?" Then he got mad at Max to be his fault. "Damn that Max! I swear I'll make him pay!" Guess Moe really hates Max as well, so what else is new?

"Another one who hates Max, huh?" ask Raven.

But MOCHI 'pouted around the ground to be stomping all over' and Maya didn't think otherwise on their end.

"But we don't know for sure that he did it-!"

Moe stops Maya from talking right there to say something else next.

"Nope!" he spoke up. "It was definitely him! Yesterday, he even smacked Ben in the head with an empty bottle."

From the way that Moe was acting while describing on what happened to Ben that Max hit him on the head, that would make sense there. Even MOCHI acted silly to know how it sort of happened in his memory card within his metal head.

"[Magician Man and Man with Doll, with bottle…Bam! To the head! Really hurts…]"

"Wait…The ventriloquist?" ask Maya.

They now know why Ben was in pain a few seconds ago, when they saw him.

"Come to think of it, he did say his head hurts." Said Phoenix.

Yep, that's what happened for Ben to run away, be in pain still, and hates to hear or talk about Max. Ouch…!

"Wow! Still kind of rude to be doing that to someone, no matter what the reason was!" Raven complained about it too.

Even to Moe to agree with Raven there.

"You got that right, sister." Said the clown. "Sad too, and he said that I was 'amusing in a way', in that magician's mean words! Still what do you mean, 'in a way'? Huh?" Moe moves his dinging thing that was sticking out of his hat in sadness to put his thumbs up to say another joke instead. "Quit Messi-ing around!"

Raven and MOCHI still hated Moe's jokes there, for Maya was still confused. Really? She doesn't get it that is bad to understand them?

"Messi-ing around…"

Raven tells Maya not to worry so much about it at all.

"Maya, forget about it!"

Moe then points his finger out in anger to say that everyone even for Moe and Ben hated Max so much, very much to hurt someone, to be selfish, and hurt people's feelings too. No kidding…

"Anyway, everyone hates him!" Moe said to being serious from that part being true. "There's no doubt he did it! So…Try if you might, if you can, peoples! Just saying…Come back if you want to hear more jokes from yours truly."

And for that Moe hops on out of here for now, and that was weird for MOCHI to wave him good-bye while hopping a lot too.

"[Bye, bye, old clown!]"

"What a weirdo!" said Raven to know of Moe as a suspect to the case at hand. "(Still, he might know more than his lame jokes are getting out than knowing a lot about the circus…He could be important to us.)"

OK then…Well, Raven does have a point for Moe to be telling the truth 'so far' that is. Looks like the four-had trouble to get more answers about Max from other people after saying that they hated the guy a lot. What can Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI do to ask or to find next?

"I don't feel like questioning people anymore." Phoenix said.

"I second that as well, Phoenix." And Raven.

MOCHI was trying to bite his long ears while lying on the ground and being a goof ball again.

"I've had my fill of people backbiting Max, too." And Maya as well.

Well, there's only one place left that they needed to check at next…

"Shall we look at the ringmaster's room?" Phoenix asks the girls and MOCHI.

Maya almost forgotten about that.

"The ringmaster's?"

"Oh, good idea!" said Raven to see her laptop of the map of the circus. "Way to think ahead like me, Phoenix."

Phoenix smiles to be blushing all over his face.

"Ah…It's nothing really, Raven." He then tells Maya about going to Russell's room for a reason. "Remember, Maya? On the night of the murder, Max met him there. We might find some clues."

Maya remembers that now to get back up on her feet and MOCHI does it too by jumping.

"Yeah!" She said.

Once they headed inside the room of Russell's, thanks for MOCHI finding it for them to Raven's lock picking skills to look inside of it. It was cool looking on what Russell had! From trophies, many posters on the wall with some fine stars performing his shows, lots of clothing, his desk, make-up booth, and two soft coaches too that Maya was sitting on. Soon MOCHI scans something else being bunch of papers that Maya found as well to tell the other two about it.

"Look at Russell's room…So cool!" Raven said.

Time: Berry Big Circus

Location: Inside the Big Top – Ringmaster's Room

"[Detection! Detection! Found something!]" MOCHI pointed out.

Maya sees it too and then tells both Phoenix and Raven about it that was on the table. Something that Russell and Max talked about since last night? Well, maybe so.

"Nick, Raven, look at this."

They open the envelop to see a paper work on something, saying 'Employment Contract'. Raven scans it to be a clue to make a copy of 'for Phoenix to hold on to it as well', this looks very important.

"It looks like some payment on paper, signed by Russell himself." Said Raven to be scanning it. "It's a salary…"

"Yeah, it's an agreement concerning Max's salary." Phoenix said to be looking at it.

They of course remember on what Max said to them.

"He did say he negotiated with the ringmaster last night." And Maya.

Looks like another good clue for Raven and Phoenix to have on them.

"Yeah. Looks like he wasn't lying."

"True, I knew Max was telling the truth." Raven said. "I knew had that feeling within me, but he's still selfish."

Maya and MOCHI smiled on that part.

"Guess that training really paid off thanks to Pearly and me, huh Raven?"

"You said it."

Knowing from Raven Strides, her half Fey powers within her were good and her Magatama as well. As Maya was right all along and MOCHI as well about Max being innocent.

"See? I was right." Maya said to be snapping her fingers too and winking.

"[Right we were.]" and MOCHI too.

Soon Phoenix and Raven looked at the paper again to find something shocking about it after reading it closely.

"What's wrong?"

There something up all right. Otherwise, Phoenix and Raven's eyes grew wider from shock on what says on the paper of Max's salary from Russell giving it to him last night, or tried to.

"What's this?" questioned Phoenix.

Raven tightens her hand into a fist to know what to do next.

"Great…! Let's pay Max another visit on our decision, shall we?"

Got that right, Raven. And so, the four go back to the detention center into doing so to be seeing Max again for some shocking news. Other than defending him in court tomorrow and proving his innocence, is the paper have that much affected on what it says or what? Guess we'll soon find out. As he acts like his annoying self to be seeing them again, and kept his flittering aside from Raven to not be yell at again. No kidding!

"[Hi, Magician Man. We're back!]"

"Gorgeous." Said Max to be holding cards in his hands. "Well, have you two proven my innocence yet?"

Oh, you don't know the half of it yet. Well, Max, you are just with some answers that must be questioned about.

"Max, listen up. We have, but we need to talk." Said Raven. "Right, Phoenix?"

Phoenix hugs Raven while he was sitting down on the chair to have his woman close to him.

"You got it, Raven. (Let's get something from this man.)" Phoenix then turns to Max. "Max…Last night, you met the ringmaster to negotiate your salary. That's what you said?"

"Yeah." Max answered to say otherwise when Phoenix and Raven show him the salary paper. "What's that?"

MOCHI makes a funny face on the glass to do it at Max again.

"Does this paper ring a bell?" Raven asks him.

And Phoenix says so on his end too about the contract.

"Your contract. Yes, your pay has gone up, but the date is from last week."

From the looks of it, yes it was being done since last week all right for Max to be lying only about that part. This gets his attention now for Raven to feel that from within her.

"I knew you weren't a killer, just lying about what you and Russell did last night." Raven said. "Huh? Are we right, Max?"

"So…You lied to us?" shock Maya.

Max just ignores them, but MOCHI knew from sweating to still be himself that they needed to get something out of him and fast.

"[Start talking!]"

Phoenix says so otherwise to be slamming his hands on the table to make Max talk.

"The most important thing for attorneys is a relationship of trust with their clients." Explain Phoenix. "We can fight to the end because we believe in them." Now he really hits Max hard there. "I'm sorry, Max. But Raven nor I cannot defend you. Goodbye."

Raven smiles from behind to wait until they hear Max talk for good this time at any moment now.

"(Wait for it…)"

Just as the four were about to leave Max for good since he was still hiding something from them…MOCHI counted as 'right on time', Max places his hand on the glass on his side to stop them from leaving him, but started to sound like he was from Texas or something for his voice to change, the real Max, ladies and gentlemen.

"Hold on a darn second!" Max shouted.

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI knew it to turn back around to see Max was begging for their help by crying again.

"Darn?" Phoenix was confused.

"Right on time…" said Raven to see this part coming.

"Ah…Ah didn't do nothing!" Max said in tears to be moving around like a coward. "Ah…Ah…Ah may be more spoiled than a hog in a hamburger mud pit. But a killer? That's insane!"

From there, this makes Raven and MOCHI laugh to see Max's true colors up close.

"Ha! Now that's funny!" she said while laughing.

Just very shocking to Maya and Phoenix seeing the real Max themselves.

"U-Uh, you are Max, aren't you?" Phoenix asks him.

"Aye." He answers back to be sad and hitting his fingers together in between. "My real name is Billy Bob Johns."

Ha! Funny! With Maya's face turning all blue to be shock about her fan being a country boy, even MOCHI's metal jaws almost dropped all the way down to the floor.

"You're a country bumpkin?"

Like Phoenix and Raven care on what Maya think of Max now.

"You're way too shocked by this." Phoenix said to her.

"No kidding…" and Raven. "OK look, just calm down and get down to the real deal here…After this cut away."

MOCHI then puts to black screens from top and bottom into one with one hand to switch to the next scene, as Max 'still calling him by that' to calm down again to tell the four everything on what really happened on the rest since last night. Sort of…Yeah, start talking already! And so, he does.

"Sorry for losin' my cool. Ah…" Max said to being serious now to act like the magician again once he moved his hand from his face to change personality. "No, I apologize, my honey." He said to both Maya and Raven.

Raven will let it slide for now and for Maya to ignore it this time.

"Yeah, yeah, keep on dreaming…Pervert."

Phoenix, help them out here, please?

"Then, Max, tell us more about last night."

"In truth, the ringmaster admonished me." He said. "He told me not to fight with the others…"

Remember? I think Russell knew about Max's behavior from the others, Moe, Regent, Money, and let's not forget about what he did from hurting Ben since last night. So, that's what they were really talking about before the ringmaster left the room. Even MOCHI recalls that part as well to remember it too.

"[Hitting Man with Doll's head part by Magician man…And old clown calling bad names too.]"

"Oh, was this about hitting Ben?" ask Maya.

Max hate to admit it to them, but he does 'finally'.

"Yeah, that's right."

Maya asks Max on the other thing that he did to the others at the circus too.

"And making fun of Moe's bad puns?"

"(Thank you!)" Raven kept that part aside to herself.

And again, Moe answers that as well.

"And that."

"Why do you fight with them?" ask Phoenix. "You're all part of the same circus."

"Do you at least have a reason than being a total jerk?" and Raven asks him too.

I think he does from looking away to admitting it to them about all of it.

"As an artist of the performing arts, I cannot stand them. They have no ambition." He said with more reasons too. "I trained for ten years to attain my current level of magic mastery. And last year, I finally won the Magician's Grand Prix." Max then shows them a picture of that event." The audience that day was shock and overjoyed by my magic…Applause rained down on the stage. And at that moment, I was so happy. I could have died. I felt like I'd lived my entire life for that one moment. Artists should polish their skills and try to take the big stage by storm! But those guys are stuck in them confront zones, performing their stale acts. No sign of progress. It's not like they're incapable of improving! I know they can do it!"

Showing of Max being so happy of winning on his fine work. With lights in a background, lots of cheering fans, women all over him, and Max smiling in that photo to make it the best day of his life. Along with a heavy green statue of Max's face on it holding many cards in his hands, nicely done there. And that's why Max's is sort of full of himself to be famous, use his magic, and fly a lot for his fans above him. From that and what Max was seeing from the others performing in today's circus – from Russell, Regina with Regent, Money, Moe, Ben with Trilo, and so on…The same old same old, for everyone still loves them and he thinks it was nothing compare to his work.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Raven was being silly. "we finally got our answer from the greatest magician as a spoil brat! (And about time too, telling the truth to say the least which is good that I'm getting from him.)"

Now they know everything that Max finally told them.

"So, that's what it was about." Said Maya.

"[Magician man a jerk, no killer though. Good! Good!]" and MOCHI.

"Now you all know." Max said. "And I know that they suspect me. But I didn't want you guys to find out."

Well, you did tell them now thanks to Raven's plan and Phoenix's acting to make you confess. So, don't do that again after your first mistake.

"(Thanks to Raven's plans, we finally got our answers so far.)" Phoenix then talks to Max on something else. "Max…"

The magician then started to cry again to beg for the four to help him out now, by placing his hand on the glass window again.

"P-Please! Don't abandon me!" cried out Max.

So, will they still take on Max to defend him in court this time?

"Nick…Raven…" Maya wonder.

Well, Max is annoying and he still didn't do it. So, Phoenix and Raven looked at each other to be holding hands, and here are their answers.

"We're sorry, too." Said Phoenix to show his and Raven's badges.

"Both Phoenix and I are that is…" and Raven. "Will you, Max, let both Phoenix and I defend you?"

"[Please…?]" MOCHI also asked too.

As Max then smiles to have tears of joy 'and too much makeup coming off his skin', he was sure happy to have him on his side.

"Thank ya both so much! Y'all sure are nice folks!"

It's all good now, Max. There, there… And with that, Maya will still love Max/Billy's fine magic work.

"The Billy in you is leaking out again. I guess we go back to the circus again?"

We sure do, Maya. As Max waits for them until tomorrow in court…Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI headed back to Berry Big Circus for one more finding around the place since the sun was starting to set to find something to prove in Max's innocence now to be defending him. For MOCHI started scanning while Raven types away while feeling things out on her end too.

"[Searching we will go, a searching we will go…]" MOCHI sings for fun while working.

"We're gonna find some clues this time!" said Maya. "Right, Nick? Raven? MOCHI is already working on his end."

Phoenix got out his notebook to write some of the things down on what's been going on so far.

"Besides me getting some info. down, Phoenix is too on his end since I have a laptop to use." Said Raven.

"Yeah, we are. And like Raven said, we're both doing that on our end." Phoenix said to try to remember where his pen was in his pocket. "Huh? Oh, thanks."

From behind Phoenix and Raven, it was Money who was handing them a banana instead of a pen for they thought someone did. Before Phoenix did try to write something in his notebook, he stops to see a banana in his hands instead.

"Ah, Phoenix…Look."

Once Raven pointed out to him to see it.

"A banana?" he said.

Just then Money loves sees Raven to take her Magatama to be shiny and goes all over Phoenix again to steal his badge, and runs off. Oh, no he didn't!

"Nick! Raven!" Maya was shock.

Money loved the Magatama and the attorney badge to look at in his hands.

"[Thief! Thief!]" MOCHI said to be pointing out like crazy.

"Your attorney badge and Raven's Magatama!" and Maya.

Money takes off with them for the four to follow him to where he lives at with all the other shiny things.

"That little…! Let's get him, Phoenix!" Raven gave her robot an order. "MOCHI, follow that monkey!"

"[On it, Master!]"

Maya and Phoenix follow the two as well.

"Hey, give them back!" Phoenix shouted.

As they follow Money in a small hut of a building type of home to see the monkey go into one room of his, Raven beats the others to the room for MOCHI to point the location 'like a guard dog' and she goes inside of it. Leaving Phoenix to come up next to catch his breath to see his woman go in first.

"Raven and MOCHI found it." Said Phoenix to try getting some air. "So, this is his home…"

Raven goes in first to be mad at Money to get the things back from him.

"Hold it, Money! Give my Magatama and the attorney badge of Phoenix's back!" Money loves seeing Raven to start crawling all over her body to feeling weird and tries pulling him off her. Super gross… "Ah! Hey! HEY!" she said with shaking Money off her. "STOP THAT! Phoenix, help me! I don't want to fight an animal!"

Phoenix comes in to the room to see Raven was in danger to help her get Money off her and get their things back.

"Raven!" Soon Money got mad to pull Raven over with his other stuff to start throwing things at her boyfriend. Jealous much? From a trophy, a tuba, metal pipe, another instrument, and so on fast to not stopping. "You-OW!"

And another one was a picture frame to hit Phoenix hard to the face with it. That had to hurt. It had a picture of Regina on it with a ring falling, and Phoenix's face was bleeding badly from taking a hit like that.

"Ah, Phoenix!" Raven was worried while trying to get Money off her. "(Strong monkey who's having a crush on me…!)"

"You damn monkey!" Phoenix got up and got mad.

Boy, Money was strong he even threw Max's statue right at Phoenix's stomach. And down for the count making Money happy for Maya to finally arriving in the room to see what was going on for MOCHI to watch it all.

"Nick! Oh, no…Money has a thing for cute girls too like Raven!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Raven argued.

Phoenix then gets up to get mad at Money for taking his things and Raven.

"Taking my badge is one thing…But humping my woman too, your sick bestiality!" said Phoenix to be mad. "Oh, it's on now, you damn monkey!"

With Money still laughing and mocking Phoenix 'to be doing a monkey dance as well' he goes all ape on the monkey to attack, as he let's go of Raven to attack at Phoenix who was jealous of him to liking Raven more. All over the lawyer's head to be scratching him none stop.

"O-OW! S-Stop it!"

Not good on Phoenix's end against Money. So, Maya acts tough to do something, giving Raven to have MOCHI do something to aid her.

"(Ah, man…This is bad.)" she turns to MOCHI to give him another order to do. "MOCHI! Operation - MGM logo! Go!"

As MOCHI goes behind Maya, she lets out a funny sound like a monkey to make to try scaring Money away from Phoenix's face; but it was MOCHI making a lion like sound for the monkey thought it was coming from Maya to be getting his attention to get off Phoenix and leaves the room for Raven was free to get her Magatama back in her hands.

"We did it, Nick! Raven! MOCHI!" Maya said for we'll let her take the credit on this one.

With Phoenix holding up with thumb too at Maya, MOCHI waves to Raven that all was good now for she says something as Money leaves the building for now.

"Yeah, that's right! Go hunt for other shiny things somewhere else and not humping me! You damn perverted monkey!" she said to throw a banana at Money from the outside window to make him trip and fall from it. "(Oops…At least he's still breathing. Did not mean to let that part happen.)"

"[Greedy monkey a bad one, it was.]" MOCHI said to be dancing like a monkey all over the room.

As Phoenix sat on a bed for Maya to give him his attorney badge back, good thing Raven still has hers on to not lose it but the Magatama instead.

"Here, your badge."

"Thank you." He said to get it back and on his suit again. "That should do it."

Raven checks on her boyfriend…

"You okay, Phoenix?"

Phoenix was happy that his woman was safe.

"I'm fine, I was more worried about you when Money was crazy in love, you know?" he said to her.

And with that, Raven hugs and kisses Phoenix for trying to save her.

"Aw, you. My hero…" said Raven to be smiling.

"You're so amazing to me, Raven…!"

Phoenix was then all red to be loving this moment and so on from last night to keep to themselves about it, now as for the room…Well, it was someone else's room too for MOCHI was on top of another pile of shining things to fall all over them to make a bigger mess out of it.

"This place is a mess…" Maya said to see it coming from Money's doing.

"Yeah." Phoenix agrees with her. "Looks like someone lives here."

"Besides Money, you can say that again." Said Raven. "We better clean this place up a little."

With that the four doing just that for Raven and MOCHI were strong, so was Maya to be lifting Max's statue to be very shiny too.

"H-Heavy…" she said as she places it on the bed to discover something without knowing it at first. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Phoenix and Raven both ask Maya.

Now she looks at the statue more closely, for another clue has been discovered to hold on to by data gathering from it and photo taken.

"Is this Max?"

"It is." Answered Phoenix to see a ring as well for another clue too. "A ring? 'From Trilo to Regina'?"

Another one to hold on to, it says on the back from Trilo to Regina. Wait…Ben's dummy Trilo has a ring to give to Regina? Like maybe…A wedding ring?

"Huh? It's Regina's?" surprised Maya.

"[Man, with doll gives this to animal girl…?]" confused MOCHI.

"Well, if so maybe we should ask her about it."

Good point, Raven. For that she, Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI headed back outside of the room to try finding Regina to ask and show her about the ring 'since they had enough information to gather for it so far'. Still confusing on why Trilo 'or really being Ben for his personality' to want to give a ring like that to Russell's daughter…

"Where could she be?" Maya wonder.

MOCHI was searching high and low on his end for any signs of Regina, but nothing so far. As Raven was scanning throughout the tent on her end.

"Let's go check the big top." Phoenix said.

Just as the four were about to go into the main circus tent again, Ben returns for Trilo 'the loud mouth one' stops them from going anywhere else. Probably to get the ring back from them that they were looking for I bet.

"Wait right there, you four!" said Trilo for they turn around to see him talking for it was coming from Ben.

"No way…Ben's another half has spoken. Trilo himself." Said Raven.

Looks like Ben was calm, friendly and quiet while Trilo was rude, selfish, and loud when talking.

"Why the hell do you have that ring?"

First time of Maya noticing it.

"Wh-What's with that boy?" she asked.

"I'm Trilo, a tenor singer from hell." Odd name for Trilo to call himself like that in front of everyone.

"[Man, with doll! Man, with doll!]" MOCHI said.

"T-Tenor singer?" Maya was confused.

Looks like Phoenix and Raven notice on what Ben was doing to them using Trilo to talk better.

"Take a good look. It's ventriloquism." Said Phoenix.

MOCHI never seen someone talking so well using a dummy up close until now.

"Hey, nice toy you got there." Said Trilo. "If you think that's cool, then I'll sing you a tune to all of you." And so, he does. "Oh, I will give you a gentle kiss on your beautiful eyeball."

And…I think I just heard a cricket make noises just now after that. For Maya and MOCHI liked it, just not for Phoenix or Raven.

"Wow, sweet melody!" Maya said.

"But the lyrics…"

"Not so much."

Raven and then Phoenix say the last parts together, I mean no kidding!

"Anyway, give back the ring!" Trilo said to them.

Maya shows it to Trilo and Ben.

"Oh, this is yours?"

"Yeah. Isn't that right, Ben?" Trilo then start punching Ben to the face for he was use to it. "Why don't you say something?"

Looks like they got enough from the ring to give it back to the two boys, well one in a half boy there.

"Maya, let's just give it back." Said Phoenix.

"We got what we can from it for now…" and Raven.

And so, Maya does that for Ben and Trilo.

"Right."

Trilo was sure happy to have the ring back to give it to Regina now after Money stole it from him and Ben since last night.

"Damn that monkey. The next time I see him will be his last." Then the dummy changes the subject. "Oh, yeah. You guys said that you were defending Max?"

"Yes, that's right." Answer Maya.

"[Defending! Defending!]" said MOCHI.

Why did Trilo ask them that question suddenly…?

"I'll let you guys in on something good. He did it! We saw him heading to the crime scene!"

Not good to hear that shock Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI about all of this.

"What do you mean, Ben-! I mean, Trilo?" Raven asked. "(Just go with the flow here, stubborn as Ben's dummy is, they're no liars.)"

Trilo then begins to tell them about what happened last night for Ben and he saw Max, or so they say. Now? A flashback tells it all.

"It was after last night's rehearsal. I was waiting for Regina by that entrance this whole time. That's when he walked past." He said after that flashback story. "And Max was the only one I saw. Right?"

As Trilo asks Ben about it, he got shy into answering it for him.

"M-Maybe? I don't…" said the quiet Ben.

"Be clear, dude!" Trilo punches Ben again.

So now what? What will the other four believe in this time?

"No way. Max…" Maya was more shock about this.

Trilo says so himself after punching Ben senseless again.

"Like they say, there's no doubt about it."

"We don't think so, dudes." Raven said to be smiling.

For MOCHI nodded in a silly way leaving Phoenix to agree with Raven as well.

"She's right. Your story has a contradiction."

This got to both Ben and Trilo confused about that part.

"C-Contradiction?" the dummy was confused.

"If you were there last night, watching the entire time, you should have seen one more person pass."

"[So, true!]" said MOCHI to stick his tongue out at them.

Now Trilo wanted to know by going closer to the others and pulling Ben's arm for it.

"Wh-Who?"

"The ringmaster." Phoenix said to be pushing Trilo further back. "Isn't that right, Raven?"

"Oh, yeah big time!" she said. "To reach to the crime scene, the victim would have passed by, too. And there's no doubt about that."

"As she says, then I know it too."

Looks like both Phoenix and Raven have proven a good point for to shock Ben and Trilo about it, even Maya gets it too.

"I see!" She said.

Phoenix knows more on what Ben an Trilo were really doing...

"You probably looked away when Money stole that ring. In other words, there's a chance that someone other than Max went to the crime scene. That's possibility definitely exists!"

Phoenix points his finger out at Ben and Trilo to create a powerful wind to make the dummy to fall apart in shock, and put back together again with MOCHI's help.

"[Mr. Potato Head!]" he said. "[Easy to break, and easy to put back on.]"

"Like Phoenix and I said there is true." Said Raven to be pointing out as well. "Your eyewitness account alone isn't enough to declare Max guilty!"

Looks like they played both Ben and Trilo hard in the end, so far…

"Damn it!" Trilo then punches Ben a few more times again.

"Well, thank you for your valuable testimony." Phoenix said as he and the other three headed out.

But before that…

"Wait." Trilo stops them again. "Don't any of you think that you've won yet. After all, there's an eyewitness who saw something crazier!" this gets to them again and then he and Ben leave. "I can't wait for tomorrow's trial."

And with that, can Phoenix and Raven prove in Max's innocence against Ben, Trilo, and possibly Moe too for tomorrow's trial with Maya and MOCHI helping them out once again?

"Nick. Raven. What could that crazy something be?" Maya asks them.

Even Phoenix and Raven don't know yet besides some clues and some suspects they've questioned for today. MOCHI had his eyes-like a screen shape of question marks all over to not knowing about this whole thing either, this will be tricky.

"No clue." Phoenix was trying to think hard and got nothing on his end. "But Raven and I are going to believe in the great magician, Max Galactica!"

Phoenix hugs Raven to be kisses her lips for she knows that they can do their best when it comes to working together.

"Right." She said. "If you are, Phoenix, then I am as well against Franky!"

"[Me help too! Me too!]" and MOCHI to be high fiving the two.

Phoenix and Raven laugh to see that they weren't alone on this case here.

"Then let's show them what we got, Raven, like before you can do this." Said Phoenix. "Show me what you've learn so far."

"You got it."

For them to be looking at the poster of Max himself, the four will give it their all-in court tomorrow to defend their client and find the real killer of Russel for good.

"Right!" Maya agrees with them to.

What will happen next time…? Well, again tune in to finding out soon. And sorry, this is long – but you know…it's the story that counts here from the Anime series itself and the video games too, right? So, who cares really! Ha! Just enjoy reading it. Of a crazy murder solving mystery involving the circus of weirdness…Still, it's fun to go see in real life.


	27. Turnabout Big Top: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 19 - Turnabout Big Top: 2nd Trial

We continue with our story 'with some editing in my version with the Anime series as well', for Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI go into the court house today to defend Max on a crime he didn't do…As our main character defense lawyer Phoenix Wright himself tells on what happened last time, as always.

"(Someone murder the circus ringmaster. The witness described a dark shadow, flying. Everything points to the killer being Max Galactica, the great magician. Did the murderer really fly?)"

Who's to say, Phoenix? Not yet…As the court was filled with lots of fan girls to say that Max was inside of the building and out as the TV news reporter tells it like it was to showing it too. Those are a lot of fans here. Lots of signs out saying innocent all over them.

"Reporting live from the district court, where Max Galactica's trial is about to begin. Is he guilty or innocent? The entire world will be watching this trial."

With Phoenix and Maya getting ready on their end, so were Raven and MOCHI who needed to question Ben and Trilo 'who'll be watching on their end' since she needed to report by writing down or typing in from witnesses who are not testifying so much, being very rare before the trial could start. MOCHI points out on where those two are in the hallway to catching them in time.

"[There, Master! Over there!]"

"Good eye, MOCHI. Come on before the trial can start." She said to catching up to Ben and Trilo in time. "Excuse me, you two. But can we talk again?"

They see them to turn around for Ben was a bit shy of talking.

"Oh, hello…Lawyer lady…" said the quiet Ben.

"Hi." Raven said back. "Anyways, MOCHI and I wish to talk to you-! I mean the two of you on the case that you saw you might've witness Max flying neat Russell's dead body."

Trilo then moves around 'by Ben's doing' to be a little selfish about it.

"Yeah? So, what's it to you, sister?" said the dummy.

"I just need to make clear about what you two did and such, on other things. If you guys aren't going to testify but to watch…Rules say in the book of law article number 5 – Anyone being questioned at times but not to say it in court have the right to talk to the person to clearing their stories by any means, so it's one or the other to get yourselves into big trouble with the law."

Raven was right to be following with the court's rules, for Trilo's mouth dropped in shock and Ben clearing his throat for they were trapped by Raven now.

"[Hurry! Tell us! Time's running out!]" MOCHI said to be in a hurry.

"Trilo…Umm…I think we should…"

Trilo knew what Ben was thinking about to do the rest of the talking.

"Alright! Fine!" said Trilo. "We'll talk! Well, I will while stupid Ben aids me aside, right Ben?" Trilo was punching Ben again, stop hitting yourself already.

"Yes, of course."

"Good." Raven begins typing all the way to feeling them two out from telling the truth. "Okay…Now you said you were waiting for Regina for some reason, while you two thought you saw Max to fly away from Russell's dead body on the spot where he was killed, right?"

Trilo laughs.

"Yep, try proving that in court today. And so, what? That jerk will get what's coming to him. Serves him right…"

MOCHI felt something from them and so did Raven. They weren't lying, but more like they were hiding something else from this whole thing.

"Is that so?" Raven goes along with it. "Now tell me this. What were you two fighting about? Which Max hit you on the head for?"

Trilo begins to sweat to Ben doing more from his arm in answering that type of question.

"Oh, boy…" Ben was nervous suddenly.

"Ah…What's a to ya?" ask Trilo.

MOCHI started barking and moving around like a dog to make them talk, a good cop to bad cop type of thing.

"Does it have something to do with Regina Berry which you two were waiting for last night? On where you thought you two have witness Max walking pass you?" Raven was getting somewhere to continue. "As well as having Money the Monkey steal your ring that you were going to give to Regina for a reason? Looks nice to be a present, like you were going to ask Regina to marry her because you think she's cute and the way Max like her too? Maybe one of the reasons why he and Russell were talking on that night before he was killed? Well, tell me Ben and Trilo, am I wrong?" Wow, Raven was right on the market, but was she getting somewhere about the ring of Regina for Max to hit Ben on the head for that reason…?

Wait, Trilo's name was on there to love Regina? Oh, brother!

"[Answer question! Must know, must know!]" MOCHI Said.

With Ben and Trilo looking at each other and then Raven back and forth, Trilo then just laughs for Ben to smile 'in a normal way' a little to really be founded out meaning that Raven was right, they weren't lying or being a possible murder suspect. That's good.

"Wow…She's too good, Trilo. Isn't she?"

Once Ben said that to Trilo, he stops laughing to be looking at Raven suddenly.

"Wow, you really got me, sweetheart. If I meant you first, I would've fallen in love with you instead." Said Trilo. "But I won't. You got a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I would like your attitude."

Nice words for Raven goes along with it.

"Ah, thank you…? (Just saying a man with a dummy getting married to a human girl, super weird!)"

"So, what gave it away besides the ring?"

MOCHI knew to be moving his hands in the air.

"Easy there, MOCHI." She said to her machine. "Well, I can tell that fighting over a girl that you, Trilo, and Max are in love with can make you do crazy things. You two hate each other but never wanted to kill him. So, you two are in a clear. I just needed to get some things straighten out. I need to defend Max on whoever murder Russell."

"Makes sense…"

Trilo started punching Ben again to be use to it by now.

"Who ask you?!" he said to turn his attentions back to Raven and MOCHI. "Well, sorry for not saying anything else further. So, can we go now so we can watch and you to go to work?"

"Yeah, you two are free to go. Thank you, Ben and Trilo, for both of your time. I got what I needed." Raven said to be joining with Phoenix and Maya next. "Come along, MOCHI, we're done. Later!"

"[And away…we go!]" MOCHI said to be running like a race car and making noises.

The two leave for Ben and Trilo do the same thing on their end, for they look at each other to liking them as their new friends.

"Ha! Not bad for a cool hot-headed girl and her robot toy, huh Ben?"

"Not bad, I guess…" He said.

"Still can't compare to my Regina, that's for sure." Said Trilo to be really worried of the circus if Max really gets arrested. "Damn it! Whether happens to Max or not, it better not ends our line of work to marry her before he does! He's still a loser…!" Okay, Trilo, take a chill pill. Or really, Ben, you need to the most.

Anyways, Raven and MOCHI were ready to go in with both Phoenix and Maya 'with enough things they needed to question a certain witness for we all know who it is since Ben and Trilo are in a clear' as the papers were send too in clearing them leaving Moe to be next. As for what Max and they were fighting about for Regina to know about them being in love with her, I sure hope that she'll know soon enough. This should be something else. Raven and Phoenix, defend Max against Franziska once again in this murder mystery has just began right…Now!

Time: December 8, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

"Well, here we go, Phoenix." Raven said to be ready. "MOCHI, watch out for Franky's whipping, bad to the bone."

"[Ready, Master!]" MOCHI was doing the stands to be ready for anything.

Phoenix and Maya were ready on their end too.

"Prosecutor von Karma..." Said Phoenix.

Franziska had her whip out to see both Raven and MOCHI up close to go up against besides Phoenix today.

"We meet again." She said to turn sweet and such on her face. "Oh…! Raven-Chan! We're going to have so much fun hanging out soon and still battling in court you and I with him! And your robot bunny, I want him…"

With her being weird again, MOCHI makes fun of Franziska to be with Raven instead, for her to be holding him in her arms.

"[No! No! No! No! No!]"

"(Oh, brother!) Quit it, Franky! Phoenix and I are here to defend against your ways again…Helping out Max that is…"

Raven points out to Max for he had a lot of fan girls watching to be cheering him on to prove in his innocence's for he's still a show off.

"Max!" one of the fan girls said to him.

As he sits there watching and entertaining them at the same time.

"I'll make you all disappear later, my honeys."

And for that for Raven to be proving a point, Franziska agrees with her.

"You're so right as always, Raven-Chan. And I still care as my best friends/sister bounding of ours, but I will stop you two from winning this case this time. So, nothing personal! At least you're with that man instead of the other one…" Franziska whips near the fan girls just to make them shut up, it works.

"(Point taken…)" said Raven to be ready for anything. "Bring it on then, Franky, let's go!"

The Judge then comes in to hitting his gavel and begins the trial.

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Max Galactica." He said. "Prosecutor von Karma, your opening statement, please."

Before she said it, Franziska has one thing to say to Phoenix before they could start.

"Now then…The spirit channeling trial was a sham. I refuse to acknowledge its legitimacy. I shall prove your guilty this time. Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Ouch, I think Phoenix just got burned there.

"Hey, Franky! Eyes on me!" Raven got mad at Franziska to defend her boyfriend.

"P-Prove me guilty?" he was confused to point himself out.

With that, both Maya and MOCHI find that part to be very pointless.

"The old 'it didn't count' shtick, huh?" said Maya.

And continuing as Raven got her Black Wings gear and laptop all set to go.

"Code Name: 'Black-Wings', let's show Franky her place together…"

"The prosecution may call its first witness." Said the Judge.

And so, Gumshoe was first 'of course' for Raven and Phoenix to hear him out against Franziska of the Witness Testimony thing…

"[Detective man's up first! Round one…Fight!]" said MOCHI to being silly again.

 _Witness Testimony_

The screen pops up of Max's poster of himself at the circus for Gumshoe to be talking about in court, and the sign saying Berry Big Circus on it.

"The murder took place late at night, December 6th. It snowed all day up to the moment of the murder, making it extremely cold out. The troupe's group rehearsal in the big top ended at 10 PM. The victim, Ringmaster Russell Berry, returned to his office, and then headed out to the scene of the crime." Then Gumshoe showed more photos on the screen again 'while Raven was copying and hacking into the system' with Max himself, Russell's dead body, and a wooden box underneath the dead corpse at the scene of the crime. "And at 10:15 PM, he was found dead, bent over a big wooden box. Cause of death was blunt force trauma that shattered a vertebra in his neck."

MOCHI shows a reenactment in person to show how it was done.

"[Strong force, hit head hard with some object. From a drop, down and then…]" MOCHI was describing it very well to being silly again. "[Bam! Hit, drop, dead, and second – gone!]" Everyone just stared at MOCHI to see him being very odd again.

"Thank you for describing it for us, MOCHI…" said Raven. "Please continue, Mr. Detective."

And then shows another photo of Russell walking in the snow with his footprint shown but not the victims with it.

"Ah, right…Thanks, kid." He continues. "The victim's footprints were found at the crime scene, along with the hat which likely belongs to the murderer."

Once that was shown and told, the Judge asks Gumshoe this next questioned.

"What was the murder weapon?"

"We believe it was a flat, heavy object." Said the detective.

Meaning that they don't know what it was yet to be working on it still, so says Franziska herself too.

"The police are searching for it as we speak."

"Strange that the murderer's footprints weren't at the crime scene…" said the Judge to ask another question next. "Also, what was this wooden box?"

Once again as Raven was getting every information down, Gumshoe shows the next photo of the wooden box that Russell had.

"A heavy box, weighing about ten kilos. Inside was a bottle of pepper."

It was true. Raven got another evidence to hold on to for inside the heavy wooden box was really one small bottle of pepper alright.

"Pepper? Why pepper?" confused Phoenix.

"No kidding." And Raven too.

Even Gumshoe had no idea why it was only just one bottle of pepper in there and nothing else.

"The reason is, well, unclear." He said to them.

MOCHI does an 'x' sign by crossing his arms together to also be making a noise, for Maya to also finding that part to be pointless too.

"Why was such a tiny bottle of pepper in that huge wooden box?" she asked while making a pouty face again.

Franziska then whips to go on to the next part.

"Now, show in the next witness, the pitiful clown that saw the entire thing." She said.

As Gumshoe got off, it was Moe's turn to take the stand with funny thing to be shooting out to be non-funny once again to start this trial off.

"(Ah, man…!)" Raven was complaining. "(Not this guy.)"

"[Old Clown.]" said MOCHI.

And here we go again, people…

"Congratulations!" Moe said to the audiences in the courtroom. "You are the one millionth person to see Moe the Clown's comedy act! And if you're not down with that, how about some grape whine? It's currently all the rage." He then pulls out some grapes from his sleeve. "Currant-ly all the rage!"

With all was silence in the room for a cricket was heard 'done by MOCHI's sound effects' and Max coughing, for Maya, Phoenix, and Raven still find Moe to be not funny at all.

"Really…? Raven didn't get him at all.

"Currant-ly, huh?" repeated Maya.

"You actually like that?" ask Phoenix.

Getting back to the matter at hand here…

"Witness, your name and occupation." Franziska said to Moe.

Looks like Moe was a bit upset that no one got his joke.

"That was my best gag, you know. Why do you all look like someone died-?"

Franziska whips at Moe again to get him to talk and freaking him out too.

"Name and occupation."

Now he acted serious.

"L-Lawrence Curls, AKA Moe." Said the clown. "Professional funny man."

"You witnessed the scene at around 10:15 PM that night. Correct?"

"Oh, of course." Answer Moe.

"Then tell the court what, exactly, you saw." Said Franziska.

But before that…Really, Moe? He was being 'not funny' again.

"First, let Moe tell a hundred rapid-fire jokes."

Thank God Franziska whips at Moe again in time to stop.

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Raven yells at Moe.

"Agreed!" and Franziska. "Do you want a hundred rapid-fire lashes?"

And with those girls corrected Moe, he eats his grapes in fear to be serious now as Max was still sitting down and smiling after seeing that. Let just get this over with, for Phoenix and Raven to put Franziska in her place.

 _Witness Testimony_

Moe tells the story with a flashback in between into showing it all.

 _Testimony_

"That night, after the rehearsal ended, I went straight back to my room. I was pooped, so I hit the sack. Then I heard a loud noise from outside…It was Max."

Meaning that when Moe was sleeping, he heard a noise to wake up and through his window saw Max flying away. Is that even true?

"[Magic Man flew outside instead of tent? Hmmm…]" MOCHI was confused.

"No way." Shock Maya.

Moe continues with his testimony…

"And as I watched, shocked, he flew off and vanished into the dark."

A big shock to everyone else in the room.

"The killer flew?" ask the Judge.

For Phoenix and Raven look at each other and then back to Moe to be sure that he was telling the truth, seems so from Raven's Magatama to feel it out as well.

"Th-Through the sky?" surprised Phoenix.

"Are you sure, Moe? Please say it isn't so." Ask Raven.

Maya screamed in shock, for MOCHI to keep his mouth in checked this time, for Franziska knew and everyone else too.

"So, it was Max?"

The other fans went crazy and the people all over the room, as the Judge hits his gavel to keep things calm.

"Order! Order!" he said.

Then Moe was being silly during the people calming down, again…?

"Bow to the right. Bow to the left. And the back, too."

MOCHI then made a fart sound to make Moe jump, as Raven slams the table to demand some answers on him to be telling the truth in his testimony.

"Moe!" she said. "Your bad jokes need to stop this instant!"

"This is no time for games here!" and Phoenix.

Moe had a serious look on his face to be telling the truth.

"I-I'm not joking. I actually did see him vanish into the sky!"

From what Raven got and what Ben and Trilo said about from what they saw on that night might've been true.

"So, this is what Trilo meant yesterday…" Maya thought about it.

"Yeah." Agreed with Phoenix.

Raven then got MOCHI to do the scanning background on Moe for them.

"MOCHI, scan that clown."

"[Right!]" and so he does to tell all about Moe. "[Name Lawrence Curls aka Moe, the Clown. Friendly, trying to be funny but cannot, smarter than he looks, tries to come up with things, to caring for others, and to never lie about what he witnesses. In other words – Old Clown no liar.]"

MOCHI was right, and yet they still need some answers out of Moe.

"Good to know that part." Said Raven. "Thanks again, MOCHI."

"Hey…I'm not that old." Moe said to feel silly from MOCHI's words.

Franziska then says this next part after Moe testified.

"Max Galactica prides himself on being a master of flight magic. Only the defendant could have carried out this murder."

The Judge agrees on that part.

"It would also explain the lack of footprints."

Just then, Max goes to his country Texas-like talking again to try saying something.

"*HOLD IT A DARN SEC! *" said Max to being upset again. "Come on…There's no way I can fly!"

"Rumor says you fly around every night." Franziska stated.

Max got up to say otherwise for that part wasn't true at all.

"That's just me swingin' on hella thin wires!"

The fan girls on the other hand do believe in that, but just for Max to still be himself.

"Don't say that, Max!"

This was getting the defense team nowhere so far…

"Seriously, can I please beat up our client?" ask Raven.

"This is absurd." Said Maya.

Even Phoenix and MOCHI 'copying his movements' agree with the two girls.

"I want to fly off somewhere."

As Franziska whips at the fans girls to stop cheering again and Max sitting back down, let's get back to the matter at hand please?

"This witness saw the defendant flying from the crime scene that night." She said. "This is an undeniable fact."

Phoenix and Raven look at each other to cross examine Moe next.

"Raven, you know what to do."

"On it." She said to hit her hand on the table. "*HOLD IT! * But the crime scene wasn't set up for magic tricks. How could he possibly have flown from there?"

Franziska smiles a little to answer that question.

"Didn't he just confess to that? He was swinging on 'hella thin wires', remember?"

Well, Franziska did get Raven there for Phoenix sees that answer was a bit easy and cocky too.

"Please…You make it sound so easy." He said.

The Judge then hits his gavel to ask Franziska about the matter at hand next.

"Prosecutor von Karma, can you reveal the secret behind the magic the defendant used that night?"

"No, not yet." She answered.

Raven then had something in mind to say next after putting the paper work from Ben and Trilo, and looking at the photo quick to finding something.

"[Information found, put together, and solving it.]" said MOCHI. "[Do it, Master!]"

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" said Raven. "As I like to add here?"

Franziska stares at Raven's coolness for the Judge allows her to speak up.

"Oh, Ms. Strides, I forgot you were aiding Mr. Wright today. Please do continue." He said to her.

"Sure thing. What I got between Ben and Trilo's story and Moe here who both hate Max's attitude problem…They thought they saw what looked like Max was flying. But how could he…if there was no set up for his magic tricks? Huh? From what Ben and Trilo said that they saw Max walking by, but he was in the room waiting for Russell to return; for he could've worn something to make it look like him, while Moe saw what looked like Max was flying, maybe it was something involving with that ringmaster's death. Well, am I right or what?"

True…Everyone was wondering on how would Max kill Russell while flying 'if' it was for real? From that Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI were surprised from Raven's skills once again.

"Nice one, Raven!" Maya cheered.

"[And paper as proof, of Man with Doll saying so! See? See?]" MOCHI sends a copy on what Ben and Trilo said to the Judge and Franziska as well.

"Ah!" shock Franziska. "Shoot…! Raven-Chan's right again…"

Moe was clapping and laughing to see that part happened.

"Quote the raven, nevermore."

From this and on what Raven just said saved them the trouble for the Judge calls the trial to an end for today until tomorrow morning.

"Well, well, Ms. Strides is right once again and already talk to another witness as prove with Mr. Moe's too." He then says this. "Then that's all for today's trial. The prosecutor is to solve the mystery behind this remarkable case by tomorrow."

"Fine." Said Franziska.

"A murderer flying off is unheard of like Ms. Strides said."

Franziska then turns to Phoenix and Raven to say this before the day would end.

"Nicely done, Raven-Chan, for the time being…And thank your lucky stars, Mr. Phoenix Wright. It appears you two of a crushing defeat has been postponed a day."

Phoenix got mad there. For Raven ignores her attitude for MOCHI almost tries biting at her to be pulled away in time. For that, the Judge hits his gavel to end today's trial after that.

"Easy there, MOCHI, we got a long way to go." She said.

Phoenix then calms down to hug his woman.

"Raven! You're a lifesaver! Nicely done to hold things off until tomorrow." Said Phoenix.

"Oh, you…" Raven was hugging Phoenix. "Looks like we need to go talk to Max again before we can investigate again. Let's go!"

And for that…Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI headed back to the detention center to talk to Max on what else happened from the night of the murder. Hopefully, they can get something good out of it before Franziska does on her end. So far, it was for Franziska being serious at Phoenix to beat him in court, just more fun to go up against her cool friend Raven. Weirdo…Now back with Max as he tells the other four about him not using wires from murdering of Russell since he didn't do it at all but from his shows he does, for magic wasn't real.

"Listen, I don't use any wires." Max explains. "That's great magic, okay?"

I think they get the picture, Max, take a chill please.

"[Magic Man telling truth…]" so says MOCHI after scanning through that Max wasn't lying.

"Okay, we get it already." Said Phoenix.

"Easy there…" and Raven.

Maya then had one thing in mind on what Moe said in his testimony…

"But if Moe is telling the truth, the killer really did fly away."

True, so true, but how so? For Phoenix and Raven see Moe's point of view with a lot more to it on what Raven found out or tried to on her end.

"Like I said, he might've saw what looked like Max was flying away." Explained Raven.

"Yeah, come to think of it," he tells Max. "while you were with the ringmaster, where was your costume?"

Max remembers that part on what happened to it.

"Oh, I took it off in his room, and hung it by the door." He said to remember something after that. "Right! When the ringmaster left that night, I said, 'why don't you wear my costume?' before he left the room. It was cold out that night."

So, true, so Raven's powers and six sense of solving murder mystery on that part was right.

"*BINGO! *" said Raven. "I thought something was up on what Ben and Trilo saw walking by them. (Talk about good detective instincts)."

"So, the person Moe saw was the ringmaster in your costume?" Phoenix asks Max.

Maya and MOCHI get it too.

"Ah!" surprised Maya. "Then maybe it was him who flew away from the scene!" I think Maya was sort of miss the point there.

"[Wrong, Magic Lady! Wrong! Wrong!]" MOCHI to said to be pointing fingers.

"Uh, the ringmaster got clonked and died." Phoenix corrected her.

Raven just had her head on the table saying 'why me?' for Maya to be laughing after that mistake that she made.

"And anyway," Max continued. "if that clown really saw me fly away, why was my silk hat found there?" then turns to the others and Raven the most. "Try to help me out here, you guys…You too, cutie. Please?"

No kidding…Why was Max's hat found there at the crime scene? That's what the other four must find out right away.

"The plot thickens…" so says Phoenix.

Max was worried even more, but Raven tells him to stay strong for them to do their best.

"No need to worry, Max, we'll clear your innocence." She said. "So be strong. It's back to the circus we go and by tomorrow we'll solve this case yet."

MOCHI was cheering on and all the way through the Berry Big Circus area that he, Raven, Phoenix, and Maya go back to for more investigating. For on their way inside the tent, they started to hear other performers talking about a rumor that's going around, or something like that.

"The police just called."

"Apparently, they're coming with a secret warrant!"

So, it seems like it from what they're hearing about.

"Come on, Franky, talk about overbroad…!" Raven was complaining.

"Prosecutor von Karma already made her move, huh?" ask Maya.

Still, why inform people about it too soon? I mean, now. Even Phoenix sees that to be pointless like Raven did too.

"But isn't it pointless if you inform them in advance?"

Going back to the scene of the crime, the four looked around on how Max could've fly from the building below the ground. Was that possible? For MOCHI tries to find that out from the roof tops and windows all over the place.

"Anything, MOCHI?"

"[Still looking! Nothing!]" said the robot.

"Keep at it then." Raven said to her robot friend.

Raven scans the area around with her laptop again for Phoenix and Maya try to get Moe's story straighten out.

"Per Moe's testimony, the killer flew off from here." Said Phoenix.

From the looks of it, it had to be a huge floor up from one of the building for a heavy object to fall on top of Russell's head.

"You're right, Phoenix, this is what MOCHI and I are getting at from Moe's story."

"I don't think you could stage a magic trick here, even if you wanted to." Maya said.

They soon see some birds flying around an open window a few floors up that Money was in. MOCHI points out to the other three.

"[Look! Look! Angle from fall and flight!]" he said. "[There! Birds out!]"

Raven and Phoenix remember the room alright since yesterday's event.

"That room…It's Money the Monkey's."

Raven freaks out to almost getting hugged by a money and hurting her Phoenix to bring it up again.

"Oh, please don't remind me!" she said while freaking out so much.

"Wasn't that person living there out yesterday?" ask Maya.

I think she maybe on to something there.

"Shall we go check it out?" Phoenix asks her and Raven about it.

"Fine…" Raven stays close to Phoenix to defending herself this time. "But if that monkey comes at me again, I will bop him harder than a weasel."

Point taken, Raven. MOCHI would be ready to fight Money if he needed to again. For that the four headed back to the room for hopefully that someone being there today to have a word with, with Phoenix knocking on the door. And for that it doesn't seem to be any sign of Money the Monkey today, which was good.

"Excuse us. I'm Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney."

"And his partner/girlfriend, Raven Strides. A defense attorney who solves murder mysteries and is a hacker too."

The two said near the door for it seems that this person was home.

"Please come in." he said to them.

Guess they can go inside.

"Thank you." Phoenix said.

Once they were allowed into the room, the four see a man in a wheel chair who looked friendly with lots of bird all over him to being nice to them. His name was Ken Dingling aka Acro who's a trapeze artist from the looks of it and his upper strength until he was now in a wheelchair which is very sad.

"Nice to meet you. You people are defending Max, right?" he asks them to be smiling. "I'm Ken Dingling. I went by Acro on stage."

 ***Trapeze Artist – Ken Dingling aka Acro***

The other four feel bad of Acro being in a wheelchair for a good shape of a man who once had skills.

"[Wheelchair Man, so sad...]" MOCHI to said to feeling bad in that mode too.

Still, it was questioning time to ask another suspect in mind.

"Um, were you in an accident?" Maya asks Acro.

At least Acro didn't mind talking about it to being his normal calm self.

"Y-Yeah. Six months ago, I was an acrobat." He said "Well, now that we have Max, things are going smoothly, even without me. We're getting more visitors too. It's all thanks to him."

Is that so…? Well, the circus has gotten some good things about Max himself being a hit at their circus even Acro likes him.

"Oh?" questioned Phoenix.

With MOCHI playing with the other birds all over the room, Maya thinks of Acro to be all right in their book.

"He's a nice guy, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix agreed with her.

Raven however was getting an odd feeling about Acro being sad with Russell gone with a lot more going on, another of her powers to be working for her.

"I guess so…" Raven goes along with it. "Let's see what else he'll say to us." She turns back to Acro again. "We were wondering about the night of…Russell's murder on what you did, if you would be so kind to answer."

I don't think that would be a problem since Acro was staring at the window and patting his birdy friends, and smiles at MOCHI to be having fun.

"[Tell us! Tell us!]"

"It's a real shame about the ringmaster." Acro said to being sad. "He was like father…"

"Acro…" Phoenix said to feel sad for him.

He was crying about it, but tries being strong on his end.

"But there are things I still have to do. I can't mope around."

"Yeah!" Maya agrees with Acro. "Hurry and get better! We'll come watch your act!"

Acro really wishes that he could get better, but not from the accident he was in to be a while to heal while excising his upper body which was good.

"Oh, I doubt I'll be able to perform for a while." He said to surprise Maya the sad news. "When I went to rehab the other day, they told me I may not walk again."

Not good at all for Raven now knows that something was a bit off from Acro.

"(Hmm…He is sad, but something else is from within his heart to act this way. I don't know why though.)" she said to herself to be thinking about.

MOCHI felt bad to stop playing around now.

"What?" this surprises Maya.

Acro then just smiles again to still be in a cheerful mood.

"Sorry, you guys probably didn't want to know."

Phoenix understood to keep Acro to be happy.

"Don't be." He said to see a photo of Acro, Moe, and another guy in it to ask about next. "Uh, who's that?"

MOCHI sees it and scans it for Raven in time.

"[Picture of Wheelchair Man, Old Clown, and another person…?]" he said to be analyzing it.

"My little brother." He answers to be upset about his brother's whereabouts. "But he's in a faraway place now, so I can't see him."

That must be a real shame there, but still they needed to ask Acro the question of the murder thing.

"U-Um, Acro, about the night of the murder…"

Before Maya could say the rest; Franziska appears to make a scene. And at the worse timing too!

"That's enough." She said while whipping the ground. "Acro will accompany me to the Prosecutor's Office. We need to discuss his testimony."

Not good for Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI to not getting any answers from Acro until tomorrow's trial instead.

"Prosecutor von Karma?" surprised Phoenix.

"[Whip Lady!]" MOCHI said.

"Not now, Franky!" Raven complained.

"You're calling Acro in court tomorrow?" Maya asks her.

Franziska smiles at them to answer that question, for this was getting to Phoenix nerves like Raven was too.

"Raven-Chan, we will hang out soon, but all good things will soon come to an end. Sad to say, nothing personal to you." She said to be bowing to her. "Tomorrow will be the day. I'll have conclusive evidence and a conclusive witness to get a guilty verdict!" Franziska then gives her partner of men in suits an order. "Take him away."

They circle around Acro to wheel him out of the room.

"Goodbye." Acro said with a smile.

For Raven finds this whole thing to be pointless to talk some sense into Franziska once again since she was giving Phoenix a hard time, here we go again.

"Alright, Franky!" she started yelling. "Stop hurting my Phoenix's feelings, or I'll-!"

"[Master! Bottle!]"

MOCHI sees Raven was about to walk on an empty bottle that was on a floor, she does to go flying off the window for the others to see her fall for Phoenix, Maya, the other people, MOCHI, and Franziska to be freaking out about.

"Raven!" Phoenix and Maya screamed out.

"No! Raven-Chan!" same with Franziska too.

As they thought of Raven falling…She didn't. She was – flying? No! More like floating in the air for her to stop the fall in time, her powers were getting better from moving things to 'like with psychic powers' to save her own life.

"Nick! MOCHI! Look!" Maya pointed out.

For to their surprise for Raven to discover something brand new.

"[Master's flying!]" said MOCHI to be happy again.

"No way…Raven-Chan…?" surprised Franziska too and was happy to see Raven was fine.

Raven didn't get what was going on either to move other things to make a softer landing for her to go on the ground safe and sound.

"Wow…!" she was speechless. "Maya! Maya! You and Pearl's training really paid off!" she then yells to Phoenix MOCHI from below of the building. "Phoenix! MOCHI! Did you see that?! I can fly-like to moving things around! This is so cool having the half Fey within me!"

The other were amazed from that trick as Phoenix was happy to be fainting a little to see that his woman was alright.

"Oh, thank God…!' he said to almost have a heart attack. "What a woman…!"

Well, now that the panic attack stopped and Raven was unharmed…For Franziska got her men to get every evidence to go out in boxes to leave the room for Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI to watch back outside and sees Raven was feeling fine on what she can do now. As Phoenix was hugging Raven to be kissing her head a lot to be worried about her.

"Amazing, Raven!" Maya said with joy. "Who knew that some half Fey members can do other things in the family."

Raven didn't know she had it in her either.

"Tell me about it, Maya, it's something. I can do lifting things better than floating around next time."

Franziska whips next to Phoenix to hugging Raven next to almost crying.

"Oh, Raven-Chan! I was so worried about you…!" she said. "But at least you're fine now."

"[Too close!]"

Franziska was idolizing on the cute MOCHI holding Raven's leg to being happy himself. And so on for her to be having things her way to make Phoenix look bad for the others to get upset about even for Maya too.

"Why do you give Nick such a hard time?" she asked. "Besides liking Raven as a sister-like friendship, it doesn't matter if you prove our client guilty. Nothing will bring your dad back."

This was news for Franziska to hear about, that wasn't her reason at all. I wouldn't blame her for hating Manfred on what he has done in the von Karma name.

"Papa?" questioned Franziska. "When did I ever bring up my papa? My target is Miles Edgeworth!"

Shocker! Yep, that was Franziska's real reason to blame Phoenix because of the note that Edgeworth left out.

"Edgeworth?" shock Phoenix and Raven about it to remember it too well.

"[Miles Guy?]" ask MOCHI.

Now we do need to know all about it coming from Franziska herself.

"Right." She said. "The man you killed. But not you, Raven-Chan. You two aren't related since your mother didn't marry my papa, so no need to worry."

Raven gets it now for she blames Phoenix more.

"Oh, I see…" she was happy to hear that. "(That'll be mess up to have a step-brother fall for me if were really were related!)"

So why was that Franziska blames Phoenix for that?

"You, Mr. Phoenix Wright, are to blame! Not Raven-Chan, she's a witness however. After the DL-6 trial and the SL-9 too, he disappeared, leaving a note that said, 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'."

It's true, Edgeworth did leave a note on that day for Phoenix and Raven to discover it and then Franziska to not be so happy about it at all. News to MOCHI and Maya to be really shock about it for her.

"Hey now, we saw him in New York on the Headless Horseman mystery in case you want to know." Raven said.

"I know…I've heard." Said Franziska. "Of course, he's still alive. He simply realized he was no match for your boyfriend and ran, with his tail between his legs." She was right 'sort of' and then showing her whip. "That is why I returned to beat you, Mr. Phoenix Wright! If I beat you, the one who crushed him, I..."

What did she say to them? As the police cars take off, Raven had something else to say to Franziska of the real reason why Edgeworth wasn't himself lately and why he left for the time being.

"Listen, Franky. Edgeworth had his reasons. A code of honor that Phoenix's sticking to, you know?" explained Raven. "After your father set his own student up because of Gregory Edgeworth to hating him, he brought that and being an assassin of the Blue Swordfish member as the Shadower. I almost died too! And then there was Damon Gant saying something to Edgeworth, unforgiveable! He needed to find himself. So, it's not Phoenix's fault, we saved him for being himself! The one evil one, but not anymore!"

Franziska was aware of that part too and she looked upset about it, the truth. So, it's about facing against Edgeworth's skills after all, not for revenge from her father Manfred. Good to know. As she leaves the scene, she looks at Raven to know that she was telling the truth on how she felt to pat MOCHI on the head to be confused about her behavior.

"Yes…You both foolish did, with reasons. I thank you both for that, you the most Raven-Chan." Said Franziska. "I just hate losing…I know that he will come back if I…"

Raven pats Franziska on the shoulders to know on what she was feeling, the way she was with her new powers, past, her family, the Blue Swordfish other members to still find, Sting Ray boss, and so on.

"He will come back. Trust me." Raven said to be smiling.

"[Trust…Save anger aside.]" and MOCHI too.

And so, she does to get picked up and driven off afterwards to say this to Raven.

"Thank you, Raven-Chan. But still, I will try to win against you and Mr. Phoenix Wright the most. So be ready."

MOCHI waves good-bye to her for Maya and Phoenix see her off and Raven knew that Franziska was nothing like her father at all.

"Don't mention it, I guess." She said.

As Raven MOCHI return to Phoenix, Maya had to ask what happened to Edgeworth since she didn't know about it at all. But probably not the best time to be talking about it.

"Nick, about Edgeworth…"

But Phoenix stops Maya for bringing up Edgeworth's name again.

"Maya, please don't ever mention his name again."

"Ah…Yeah, Maya." Raven makes it up to finish with work to look somewhere else now. "No need to worry. Let's get back to work. MOCHI, lead Phoenix the way and we'll catch up in a minute."

MOCHI understood to watch over Phoenix for a bit.

"[OK.]" he said to holding Phoenix's hand. "[Let's go, Boyfriend.]"

"Thank you."

And with that Raven could whisper into Maya's ear on what happened between her, Phoenix, and Edgeworth like she told Franziska everything.

"Maya, what I told Franky was true. So, listen to me…" she says it. "(Better say it now and not to say it again for Phoenix's sake.)"

Now she gets it and keeps to herself so Maya wouldn't upset Phoenix, well not at a time like this. No way. For that, the four continue searching around for more clues and such…One of them Maya was smelling some good food at the lunch room tent, as Moe was eating his noodles 'with the flavor type of burgers in it' and putting some pepper into it too. Good nose she has there, she's like a dog.

"Is that burger noodles I smell?" said Maya to wonder inside.

Moe sees her and the other three enter in as well.

"[Burger Noodles! Burger Noodles!]" MOCHI dance with joy.

"Nice nose you got, Maya." Raven said to be surprised about it.

"Oh, are you a burger person, too?" Moe asks Maya while still filling the noodles with pepper.

"Yeah, totally a burger…" But Maya stopped talking for the pepper powder made her sneeze in a cute way.

"Gesundheit." Raven and Phoenix said together to Maya.

And MOCHI was nice to lend Maya a tissue to clear her nose with, leaving Moe to smile when he heard her sneeze.

"Nice sneeze. Would you like to join us?"

Looks like May was in to having some food with burger favor in it.

"Can I?" she said with joy of asking.

Phoenix and Raven looked at each other for Maya was hungry for anything.

"Wait, you're up for it?" ask Phoenix.

"Really, Maya? At a time like this?" and Raven too.

As Moe was wanting some company, even more of being sad on what's to come to the circus since Russell's been killed.

"Well, who knows how long we'll still be in business." Said the sad Moe. "First, what happened six months ago, and now, the ringmaster…"

Well, this was news to them. Not only for Russell being killed as well as on what happened to the circus too from six months ago, what's up with that?

"Six months ago, you mean?" said Phoenix.

Soon Raven knew that she felt something from Moe, he was hiding something about the six months' incident.

"(I knew Moe was hiding something big.)" Raven thought to herself about it. "Say, Moe, is there something you haven't told us about another circus event yet? You brought it up after all."

Moe then tries forgetting about it, too late since he just spilled the beans.

"J-Just talking to myself!" Moe was freaking out. "Forget I said anything."

For that Moe was still eating his noodles to be nervous about something on his mind. But Raven knows that there was a lot more for what Moe was getting at for her and Phoenix to figure out, soon MOCHI and Maya see a spot where Max kept his trophy with his name on it but no trophy there.

"[Oh…Lookie what I founded.]" MOCHI pointed out.

Maya goes up closer to see it as well.

"Nice one, MOCHI. Uh, what's with this 'Max'?" she asks Moe.

"Oh, that?" he answers to notice that the trophy was gone. "Huh? Where did it go?" then Moe gets up to look at it around the bulletin broad. "It should be around here…This." Shows the photo of Max winning it like he said. "The Magic Gran Prix trophy or something."

Another clue there! For Raven and MOCHI to get a copy into the laptop in time, they, Phoenix, and Maya remember Max was telling them about the trophy that he won for the best magic of his. It was also in Acro's room where Money kept it because it was shiny. So where was it now?

"Huh, this is…" Maya was speechless.

"Phoenix, Money had this on him remember?" Raven tells it to Phoenix.

And oh, yeah, he does and so does MOCHI too.

"[Money Monkey had it, Money Monkey had it!]"

"Oh, yeah. We did see this in Acro's room." Said Phoenix to remember the trophy of Max.

How can Moe not forget seeing it and hearing it a lot coming from Max himself too? So much I bet.

"That guy bragged about every chance he got."

Phoenix then goes up to Moe to ask him about something very important.

"Moe," Said the defense lawyer to the clown. "do you know of anyone, other than Max, who could be the culprit?"

"Anyone at all." And Raven.

Moe just look at the two to saying this to them…

"N-Nope. The ringmaster has never fought with anyone, and he was really kind." Moe said to remember something else again. "Oh, but on the morning of the murder, his face got beet-red with anger. I'd never seen him make a face like that."

It's true, Russell saw something in that same lunch room to getting his upset for the first time for Moe to see his friend act like that.

"He was mad?" Maya asks him.

"On what?" and Raven.

Moe pointed out from the bulletin broad on what Russell got mad at.

"It was after he pulled out a note posted here. What was that all about?" Moe, wish he knew about this as well. "At the time, there were more pressing matters, what with Max and Trilo fighting."

So, true, what was Russell so worked up about. A tear piece of paper was still on the tack thing for the rest to be somewhere for the other four to see.

"I wonder what that note was all about?" ask Maya.

"Let's consider it." Phoenix said. "Raven, you know what to do."

"Right." Raven gives MOCHI that piece for him to analyze it on his end. "MOCHI, eat this and tell us the location of the full paper."

Once Raven throws it into MOCHI's mouth to do the rest of the work, he found out where it was at.

"[Location…! Ringmaster's room! It's still here.]" MOCHI showed them the way to go back into Russell's room again.

"You heard the robot bunny."

And for that Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI go back into the Ringmaster's room again to have a look around for the paper for MOCHI to get to it right away. From desk, Russell's suit, under the carpet, or in the couches anywhere.

"I don't see a note anywhere." Said Maya.

"Keep looking!" said Raven to not give up.

Soon MOCHI detected something to point out like a dog near a trash barrel.

"[In there! Found it!]" he said.

"Really, MOCHI?" Phoenix has a look and see from it to fixed up the crumble up paper. "Is this it?"

Raven and Maya join with them next to read what it says, it was a match.

"You found it?" Raven reads it. "It says… 'To the murderer. You haven't forgotten about six months ago, have you? I have conclusive evidence here with me. Come to the plaza in front of the lodging house, tonight, at 10 PM'. And that's all. So, freaky…"

With MOCHI and Raven having another clue to scan it again, they or Phoenix don't see an address left on there at all.

"It's not addressed to anyone."

"[Nothing…]" even MOCHI couldn't get a hair piece or any fingerprints from it at all on his end.

"So, therefore the ringmaster went to the crime scene." Maya said.

Raven then thought of something to put together into one – from Acro's condition, the photo of him and his brother, a wooden box with a bottle of pepper in it, on what Moe said of an event that happened from six months ago, and Russell's behavior all adds up to one possible lead.

"(I know that hot look from anywhere by Raven.)" Phoenix said. "Got something?"

"You bet, Phoenix." She said to her man. "Let's go pay Moe another visit to ask him another good question because we have some proof."

And so, they do for Moe was at the circus main tent just remembering the good times he had with everyone, to being sad now that his best friend Russell Berry was murder. From the good old times and the bad ones had to hurt him so much to be crying about it. He remembers when everyone was cheering for those two waving at their fans in the audiences.

" _Together, we 'll create a circus that will put a smile on everyone's face."_

Poor Moe…

"Ringmaster…What will I do from now on?" he asks himself to be crying with tears coming out of his eyes.

Soon Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI see Moe in time.

"Moe!" Maya calls out to him.

"[Old Clown!]" And MOCHI too.

Moe quickly clears his face in time before they see him looking upset, but not Raven.

"(Wait…Was he crying?)" she asks herself.

"Wh-What's with the scary look?"

And for that, Phoenix had to ask Moe and Raven needed to get some answers from him right away.

"Tell us what happened six months ago, if you would be so kind to." Ask Phoenix.

Moe got scared when he asked.

"But what's that got to do with the ringmaster's murder?" ask the clown himself.

"Look at this." Raven shows the note to Moe.

He reads it to remember it and was surprising as well. 'To the murderer.'

"Wh-What the heck is this?"

MOCHI dance around after he helped them out from finding the missing paper.

"[Ringmaster got upset from this…]" MOCHI said.

"We found it in the ringmaster's room." Said Phoenix. "This note called him out that night. Whatever happened six months ago, is connected to this case!"

"And right now, only you know the fullest detail about it. Am I right, Moe?" Raven makes Moe talk to sound serious.

Yeah, so what's the deal, clown boy?

"Exactly what happened at this circus?" ask Maya.

And finally, he tells them everything for Raven to feel it out and types it all down on her end 'as always'. For this is a very sad story to it so…Brace yourselves.

"Six months ago, during a joint rehearsal, a tragic accident occurred. The victim was Bat, of the Acrobat Brothers."

A flashback was told and shown too of Acro and his brother Sean Dingling aka Bat for they were the best trapeze artists in the circus. For that it was a big surprise to the others that in the photo was Moe, Acro, and Bat together.

"Acro's little brother?" Raven asks Moe.

"Bat was in love with Regina, you see." Moe continues with the story. "He asked her to see a movie with him if he could pull off her trick."

Who knew that some things between Max and Trilo in love with Regina, would happen with Bat before them?

"[Wheelchair's brother in love with Animal Girl?]" ask Maya.

So, all of that for Bat to win over Regina to do a dangerous trick, that was something else there or dumb to do.

"An animal-tamer trick, you mean?" ask Maya.

"Yeah." He answers back. "Back then, Leon the lion as our star attraction."

From Leon being Regina pet trained lion was the best in the circus back then for Bat to do something for Regina when he said he would, for her to see.

" _Can you really do it?"_ Regina asks Bat.

" _I just have to pull my head inside, right? Just you watch."_ He said.

With Bat being cool to have his scarf ready, Regina was jumping around to be excited to see this.

" _Okay. Good boy."_ She then sees Bat putting his head in Leon's mouth just like that. _"Wow!"_

Once Bat did that, Leon was acting odd than he normally does to do something…From the sound of chopping-like, his mouth closes shut on Bat's head. Wow…! That wasn't good at all. Leon wouldn't do that, so why did he to Bat? Damn, this was shocking to MOCHI and Maya from hearing all of this.

"I won't forget that face for the rest of my life." Said Moe. "Acro went at the lion, trying to save Bat, but his legs were badly injured. Then the ringmaster shot Leon with a rifle."

That's sad for Acro to still have a picture of his brother, but was he still alive after that besides the other one having his legs destroyed or what?

"What happened to Bat?" Phoenix asks Moe next.

Looks like Bat was in a hospital since then for Acro to always visit his little brother every day to still feel sad.

"He survived. But he's still in a coma. Yesterday, Acro was away, visiting him in the hospital. With Bat gone, and now the ringmaster, Acro's cried his eyes out." Moe said to still be sad just thinking about this whole thing to be looking at the picture of them and with him in it again. "He thought of the ringmaster as his own father. I saw this scarf in Acro's room. Regina gave it to Bat as a present that day. He was so happy about it. I still see it in my dreams. That sight is burned into my eyes. At that moment, Leon smiled."

It's true, for Regina did give it to Bat to love it. As she took a photo of him, Acro, and Moe in it together as a group picture. And wait…Leon smiled before he bit down on Bat's head? This was weird for the others to discover that part. Soon that stops when MOCHI warns Phoenix of Regent the tiger was coming at him.

"[Tiger. Tiger. Tiger!]"

Phoenix freaks out, only to be jumped and licked by Regent to like him. A friendly pet tiger, huh? For Raven and MOCHI were happy to see that part happen instead for Regina to come in to get her pet cat. A big wild pet cat if you ask me!

"Oh, Regent…" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Maya thought that Regent was eating Phoenix alive, doubt it.

"Nick isn't tasty! Don't eat him!" Maya freaks out. "You've taken a liking to the lawyer?"

Looks like Phoenix got his face drooled all over by Regent, but he'll be just fine.

"Regina, please tell us about Regent being friendly next time." Raven said to her.

"Sorry about that. Will inform you next time." She then sees the note on the floor to recall upon it and picks it up. "Huh? Why is this here?"

Looks like she has seen it before. Phoenix gets up thanks to Raven and MOCHI's help 'for Regent aided him too' to hear on what Regina just said.

"Say what now?" Raven was confused.

"Regina, you know about that note?" Maya asks her about it.

"Yeah." Regina answered. "After all, I was the one who put it on the bulletin board."

Phoenix was shocked, and so was MOCHI to be jumping all over the tent like a flying rocket, Maya and Moe were surprised about this too, and Raven let it all out of her as her long hair stands out.

"You…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Even Moe was speechless about this shocker to be gasping about it.

"R-Regina, don't tell me you wrote that…"

But Regina smiles to answer Moe's question before he could finish it.

"Of course, not." She said. "It was in my pocket for some reason, and I figured its owner would be looking for it."

Really? But still, has Regina read on what it says at all?

"[It's a threat! Not for food shopping list!]" shouted MOCHI in loud volume.

Raven had to agree with MOCHI there to not get Regina Berry at all.

"Pocket? When was that?" ask Phoenix to still have Regent on his back.

Regina thinks hard on this part on when she found it.

"Er…Remember how Max and Trilo got into a fight?" said Regina to try to remember. "That same day, I took Acro's breakfast in his room, and I think I found it on the way back."

So, it was just sitting in Regina's pocket to finding the note out of nowhere?

"The morning of the murder, huh?" guessed Moe on that part.

And Phoenix got up 'with Regent still all over him' to hear that too.

"Acro?"

"So, wait…Regina found it after taking breakfast to Acro's room suddenly?" and Raven too. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah." Regina answered. "Taking Acro's food to him is my job. He can't use the stairs, you know."

I guess that's been Regina's doing since then to help Acro to feel bad for him after the accident with him and Bat, how nice of her.

"[Caring others, good person there.]" said MOCHI. "[Animal Girl clueless sort of but nice. That she is.]"

"You said it, MOCHI." Same with Maya too and remembering that part. "Oh, right."

"Right?" she said to Maya. "Did you know that Acro eats his meals with Money?"

Looks like both Regina and Maya 'with Regent and Maya joining them too' are chatting together, new friends now.

"What? I want to eat with him, too!"

Lucky for Money to always hand out with Acro in his room with shiny thing, huh? Still, this is on Moe's mind to wonder about the note and such to the accident too.

"Then, that note was from…"

From there on Moe's guess – same with Phoenix and Raven were right to putting the pieces together.

"(It couldn't be…Was I right on this feeling again?)" Raven said to herself. Between Max himself, Russell's death, Ben's head was hurting from the fight he and Max had due to the ring and Regina, Acro and Bat, his brother's condition and his too, Leon being killed, and the note that Regina found after bringing the food up to Acro's room…They know who the killer of Russell Berry might be from one little mistake to happened. "*BINGO! *" Raven gets it now.

And so, does Phoenix too from the shocking reaction on his face besides Raven didn't want to believe in it at all.

"(Is that what this is all about?)" he wonders. "Raven."

"I know, Phoenix, it might be a slight chance of that…"

No kidding, it could be as Acro was a suspect to this whole thing. As the sun was setting to almost closing the circus…For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI were leaving the place to take care of one other thing. Besides Moe will come to court again tomorrow with Regina to show her the reality and not being a star when you die or in a fantasy world, not anymore though it's true to admit it. Still, there's one thing left to take care of before calling it a night for tomorrow's trial for them.

"[So much solving things, so little time…]"

"We know that, MOCHI, this isn't easy." Raven said to her robot.

Phoenix had something to say to MOCHI and the girls before leaving the circus.

"Before we return to the office, can we stop by one more place?" he said to get Maya's attention.

"Sounds serious, doesn't it Phoenix?" Raven asks him.

The two hold with each other very closely in love as they were.

"It does. We both need to know the secret behind the magic trick in this murder. So, you and me, Raven, we need to ask an expert."

Both Maya and MOCHI understood to nod at them.

"Okay, got it." She said.

"Seems so. The truth behind this case might be very painful." So, says Raven.

"[Very, very painfully!]" and MOCHI too from moving his little arms a lot.

Maya hopes for the best from their line of work to pay off.

"Nick? Raven?"

"Raven, it'll hurt. Just so you know, I'm still here for you and I won't run away either."

"And I won't either, Phoenix, we're in this together."

The two stare at each other.

"I love you so much, Raven."

"And I love you too, Phoenix."

As the two kiss for MOCHI to turn away of shyness and Maya to agree with them, the poster sign of Max for the real him of his life was on the line for something good to come from it afterwards to solving the murder mystery tomorrow morning in court…As the next day just happens. Waiting around in Lobby No. 2 hallways of the courthouse as Phoenix and Raven were getting ready on their end for MOCHI was all updated to go on his end; leaving Maya to be supported to them to saving Max's life 'just sitting with them' against Franziska and hopefully proving of Acro was the killer of Russell Berry. Yeah, with enough evidences.

Time: December 9, 9:50 AM

Location: District Court – Lobby

"Are you ready, MOCHI?" ask Raven.

MOCHI was all charged up and ready to go.

"[Operations a go, Master!]" he said.

Max hopes for the best.

"I wish I was more calm like you were, honey." He said to Raven. "You got that lawyer to love, friends, and that thing…"

MOCHI was about to bite at Max, but Maya pulls his ears away in time.

"Easy, boy." She said.

"He's a friend, Max, watch your tone please."

Point taken there, Raven, for Max should know that by now.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop talking…Rude like." Max then says this to be a bit nicer. "You two make a cute couple…Like I am for a certain woman that I really like a lot."

That he does like Ben and Trilo too, soon Gumshoe enters in the room to help Phoenix and Raven on something as promised, being nice to aiding them a little.

"I made it in time." He said.

The four see Gumshoe come in.

"Mr. Detective." Raven was happy to see him.

"[Detective man!]" and MOCHI.

"Detective Gumshoe!" same with Maya too.

"Thanks for listening to our request." Phoenix said to the detective.

Gumshoe hands Phoenix the paper he needed for Raven copies it down in to her laptop. Must be important since it was part of the case to do since yesterday to get, nicely done.

"It's not like I'm taking your side. Well, maybe the kid's. Also, I have a message for you two." Gumshoe says it being from someone familiar to them. "That person says this, 'The verdict will surely be decided at the last second'. That is all."

Great, was that message from Franziska? If it was her, what's up with her today to try to win? I mean, if it wasn't from Franziska, then who was it…?

"The last second?" questioned Phoenix.

Raven was seeing that everyone was down the dumps since yesterday and this morning to try cheering things up a little on her end, for Max and Gumshoe too.

"Ah, come on, Mr. Detective!" she said to the two men at a time. "And you, Max, you guys need to lighten up a little. We'll do fine. When I get upset, I let my inner voice out of me to get the stress all out like taken deep breaths."

The others were confused.

"Deep…?"

"Breaths…?"

"Of your…?"

"Inner voice…?"

From Phoenix, Maya, Gumshoe, and Max all said it together. For Raven shows it to them from herself doing it and then to MOCHI.

"See? Now watch this from another one's point of view." Raven picks up MOCHI in her arms. "Okay, MOCHI, just like I did. Let us hear your voice. Say, ah."

MOCHI does, only…he says it way too loud.

"[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!]"

That really hurt all five of the people's ear drums from that loud volume after that, Raven just had to make MOCHI do it too. It almost broke all the widows and shook the entire building there. Lucky for Raven to hold everything else down from falling in time by using her powers to make it float and put it back where it belongs. Close call, but still…that was too loud there.

"Ouch…! Nick, my ears." May said.

"Kid, what was your robot trying to do?!" Gumshoe complained.

"No kidding!" and Max.

Phoenix laughs a little to control MOCHI's volume voice to turn down in time.

"Try being a bit more careful next time, Raven, we all get the point."

Raven was trying to clear her ears up.

"Damn it!" she said to still be hearing well on her end. "I never knew a voice like his would sound like a banshee, did you? Sorry about that, you guys. MOCHI, control your volume next time."

MOCHI will keep that in mind on his memory stored listing in his hard drive.

"[OK, Master. Me sorry.]" he said to feel bad about doing it.

Well after that, Gumshoe takes off to watch the trial and such to help them out.

"Later, kid. Later, pal!" He said.

And yet, will Phoenix and Raven be ready to stop Franziska even from the unknown message? Or was it really from the prosecutor herself? Maya and MOCHI hope so as well for Max could do was pray for hope to come to him.

"Please win, please win…" he said repeatedly while sitting down.

"What could this mean, Nick? Raven?" Maya asks the two.

Which one? From Franziska giving Phoenix a hard time again for Raven to defend him, the strange message from someone unknown, or the message that's from Acro which murder Russell from the event six months ago, which one was it?

"(That message…)" Phoenix was wondering about it as well. "(It couldn't be!) Raven."

She and MOCHI were already aware on what Phoenix was thinking about right now.

"Oh, you know it. I don't like the sound of it either, but still…We can do this together."

"[Yeah!]" MOCHI was cheering on with joy.

Looks like the trial begins for Phoenix and Raven were all set to go 'with MOCHI and Maya aiding them', Franziska on her end, Moe, Gumshoe, Regina, with the other fan girls watching from the other jury's watch, Max hopes for the best to come, and finally the Judge comes in to start things off as always. Another round to finally solving the case.

Time: December 9, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

*ALL RISE! *

I'm surprised to see Regina to be cheering Max on with the other fan girls going crazy over him that she'll know the truth soon enough after all, and I mean a lot for her as Moe wants it to happen by learning the truth the hard way.

"Hang in there, Max!" Regina calls out to him.

"Regina?" he said to not knowing that she was coming.

The Judge hits the gavel to begin the trial and Raven was all set to go in using her laptop, gear for it, and MOCHI too.

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Max Galactica." He said.

Franziska starts things off on her end.

"Raven-Chan, be prepare of Mr. Phoenix Wright's defeat when I'm done with you two. Nothing prosomal."

Raven and MOCHI look at each other to go along with Franziska's odd behavior again.

"Ah, okay, Franky. Whatever you say."

"[No kidding.]" MOCHI does the same thing.

"Now then…" Franziska gets to the point of view while holding her whip. "During yesterday's investigation, the prosecution gained a new witness. We are also set to reveal the trick behind the defendant's flying through the air. Prepare to go down, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Like Phoenix or Raven will go down against Franziska that easily.

"Bring the witness to the stand." Said the Judge.

And with that, someone wheels Acro into the room to be taking the stand. Here we go.

"Due to the condition of this witness's leg, he has come directly from the hotel room we booked for him following our chat at the Prosecutor's Office yesterday." Explained Franziska.

What she said was 'kind of right' about it, for Acro tells it like it is to be something made up for Raven to feel out already from this guy.

 ***Witness – Acro***

"I'm Acro, an acrobat." He introduces himself.

"Please testify for us on what happened and what you did the night of the murder of Russell Berry, please, Acro?" ask Raven. "(Okay, Phoenix and MOCHI. Along with my Black-Wings gear, it's show time.)"

And for that Phoenix and Raven hear Acro out in his testimony against Franziska, at the same time shows half of it on the big screen with a flashback going on to it.

 _Witness Testimony_

Shows on the screen 'for Raven to be getting it' of the event. For Moe's room was on the first floor where Russell was killed at of the lodging house, leaving Acro to be in his room on the third floor. Or so he says…

 _Testimony_

"It was past ten, on the night of the murder. I was in bed, when I heard a loud noise from outside. And when I got up, I saw a caped silhouette rising, outside the window. It was Max, no doubt."

Acro said that he was in bed to see something from his window. For he says that he saw Max flying in the air of the building from his costume and all of that. To his surprise to see it from his room from away from the window and be shock about it, Raven didn't think so on her end at all to buy that story one bit.

"Hmm, it matches the clown's testimony from yesterday." So, says the Judge.

"Exactly." Franziska said to him. "That is all for the testimony. Al that remains is to show how the culprit vanished into the sky." She then calls out Gumshoe. "Scruffy!"

Gumshoe comes out holding on what looks like a hand-made model of the crime scene done by paper. What is he, a little kid with some art work or what?

"Yes, ma'am!" he puts it down near Max's hat to tell it all into full details. "Um, I put all my heart into making this model of the crime scene-!"

Wait, already telling about it? Too soon. So, Phoenix and Raven must stop Gumshoe from there to cross examine with Acro next.

"*HOLD IT! *" said Phoenix. "Before that, Raven and I would cross-examine the witness!"

"I second that as well!" and Raven. "I mean seriously, who does forget to do that in court today?"

But before that, the Judge needed to know what was up with Acro's testimony, a lot of it I bet.

"Was there a problem with Acro's testimony?"

Well, Franziska didn't think so on her end.

"There was no problem." she said. "The witness merely stated what he saw."

Raven hits her hands on the table to yell out loud to scare some of the people in the room again.

"WATCH IT, FRANKY!" Raven then clams back down to her normal self again. "The defense lawyers being Phoenix and I have the right to cross-examine the testimony. And we don't intend to give up. I won't!"

Phoenix holds Raven's hands to agree with her on that part as well.

"I won't as well. So, give it everything you got, Prosecutor von Karma." He said. "(Raven, I'm with you all the way. Let's do this together you and I.)"

And for that 'to scaring some of the people for Franziska admired her best friend of Raven's coolness', the Judge allows her and Phoenix to do what they do best.

"Very well." Said the Judge. "The court will acknowledge the two of the defense's claims."

MOCHI jumped around with joy to hear the good news.

"[Yeah!]" he said to be thanking the Judge. "[Thank you, Mr. Judge! Thank you! Thank you!]"

Gumshoe however felt upset for not explaining the crime thing, and he worked so hard on it too. Maybe later, dude, maybe…

"But I stayed up all night to make this…" said the sad detective.

"Don't worry, Mr. Detective, you'll have your chance." Raven tries to cheer him up. "Your little project has something to do with the case, being much different that is."

Gumshoe was confused there.

"Wait, it does…?"

And still, the Judge hits his gavel for Phoenix and Raven to question Acro right away.

"The two defenses may begin its cross-examination."

And for that 'as Gumshoe was still standing', both Phoenix and Raven got up to question Acro from his testimony right away.

"(Here we go then, Phoenix.)" Raven goes first to question Acro. "Acro, on the night of the murder, you saw the defendant outside your window?"

"Yes." He answers for them. "That cape and hat were unmistakable. It was definitely Max."

Then the two lover/lawyers go up to Max's hat to talk about it being part as important evidences to them.

"Is that so…? That this silk hat was found lying at the crime scene. You couldn't have seen it." So, says Phoenix.

"Yep, not even the slightest." Said Raven.

Acro was confused on what they were getting at.

"I'm not sure what to say. I'm just honestly telling you two on what I saw."

"Raven-Chan, don't go too far on our end…!" Franziska said in anger to tell that to Phoenix more. "And if you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, even dare start calling this witness a liar, show me the proof, both of you!"

She lashes out by using her whip to blow Phoenix away, well almost. Raven and MOCHI grabbed hold of him to hang in there from the powerful gust of wind of hers in time.

"[Strong Whip Girl!]" so says MOCHI.

"Tell us about it, MOCHI, been there and done that." Said Phoenix. "Look! Flying magic requires a lot of setup."

Raven agrees with Phoenix on that part too.

"That's right! There was no sign of that at the scene!"

Gumshoe says so otherwise on his end to show a little from his hand made model on how could've been done. Could have, but not really. This was just a guess.

"But I hit upon it!" he explains. "Using this Gumshoe-style wire technique, the killer could…not run away?"

From lifting the body looking like Max to be flying of the paper, to let it get stuck to being caught on something. Yeah, nice try, Gumshoe, now it's Phoenix and Raven's turn.

"In the first place, there was no point in constructing such an elaborate gimmick to commit murder." Raven started to explain.

"What she said is true, Detective Gumshoe." Said Phoenix.

Now he felt bad to be scratching his head again.

"I feel you two have rejected my very existence."

Acro says something else to prove his point of view from his testimony the way Moe did too on what he saw.

"But Moe also saw it, right?" he asked. "The great magic the killer performed that night?"

Phoenix and Raven had their backs turn to say this to Acro next to change things around.

"Acro, don't you actually know what happened at the crime scene back then?" Raven asks Acro about it.

From that – it sure got Franziska and Gumshoe surprised about it, leaving Acro to only laugh and smile.

"Who, me? Why would I know?"

Raven and Phoenix looked at each other to say it to Acro, for they put the pieces together to solving this murder case for sure.

"Phoenix." She said to him.

"I know, do it, Raven." And he said back. "We have to."

So, Raven says it to Acro.

"Right." She turns back to the witness himself. "It's because for the one who planned this crime and took the victim's life was you, Acro!"

To Raven saying it and Phoenix knowing it to aid her…This shocks MOCHI, Maya, Franziska herself, the Judge, Gumshoe, and to everyone else who were watching and listening in of the court room. As Acro glares at them quiet-like but emotionally type at Phoenix and Raven for saying that to him; only they can bring justice to Max by proving his innocence of a crime he didn't do against one nice man who had his reasons being a bit different from doing all of this. How so? Can they, do it? Well, tune in to find out next time for it'll drawn the curtain to the matter at hand for good. No kidding…


	28. Turnabout Big Top: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 20 - Turnabout Big Top: Last Trial

Oh, boy…What has Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI have uncovered from the last episode to solving this murder case to be saving the innocent and a bit selfish Max to finding the real killer being Acro? Can they against Franziska in court to have enough proof and everything else? Huh? Well, Phoenix starts things up for the opening here, so take it away my friend.

"(Every day, Regina takes food to Acro, the wheel-chair-bound acrobat. After an accident six months ago, his brother, Bat, has yet to regain consciousness. What was the killer's true motive? The courtroom illusion that will reveal everything begins now!)"

So, whatever Phoenix and Raven must say about Acro being the murderer of Russell Berry 'for Franziska, the Judge, and everyone else to hear all about it in person', wait for a few things to be explain with Max listening in too for these words to come out of Raven's mouth with Phoenix by her side. As their rival of Franziska herself was against this matter.

"As you can see, Max hit Ben being his puppet of Trilo on the head to fall in love with the animal tamer Regina Berry herself to ask her hand in marriage. The two have fought, that happened for Russell to learn about it, and such it all accrued the day before the ringmaster himself was murder on that night. An event that Max got caught up into that only the Berry father and daughter to be into of this murder…Just so you all to know about, I got all of the paper work about it thanks to Ben with Trilo and Max told me everything." Raven then turns to MOCHI to make sure that it was enough proof to tell all about it. "Right, MOCHI?"

MOCHI shows the rest of the paper work on the screen as proof.

"[Showing proof! Really, real proof!]" said the little robot.

"As for that…Acro's brother who was really in love with Regina herself, it does have something to do with the whole murder case here for Phoenix and me to put together with some help as a team."

So, they could tell from Raven saying so and for Phoenix to be smiling about it with MOCHI to glow up in different colors from his eyes, Franziska however wanted more proof to learn if this was for real or not.

"*OBJECTION! *" she said to point out at Phoenix. "Forgive me, Raven-Chan, but I must disagree. And your bluff ends here, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Just look at the witness. He could not descend the stairs, let alone leave the lodging house. He could not have committed this murder."

True, does Phoenix and Raven have something to prove that Acro id it all? The Judge wanted to know himself as well.

"Yes, indeed."

Then Acro had something to say about this whole thing.

"I'm no magician. Will you two say I had an accomplice?" he asks the two lawyers.

Raven nodded a no and MOCHI shook his head to be spinning a lot.

"No." Phoenix said. "You committed this murder all by yourself-!"

Franziska whips at 'or next to Phoenix' to stop him from talking. Ouch! His face turns to fear.

"Franky! Seriously, take a chill pill!" Raven complain at her again. "(I hate to see her like this during her period. Ouch…!)"

"Of all the foolish foolishness!" Franziska said to be holding her whip tightly. "In that case, can either of you two prove it? Tell us precisely how the witness performed the killing!"

With Phoenix and Raven looking at each other, it's time to put on a show with MOCHI's help to be setting things up on his end in the room, you'll all know how it went down soon enough in a second. As for them to answering Franziska back the question…

"Yes, of course." Phoenix said to her.

"In fact, we're good to do what it takes to show and tell to you all." And Raven too.

Looks like Acro just smiles to listen and watch on what's about to come along next.

"Looks like you two are serious about this, Mr. and Ms. Lawyers."

Raven then goes up to Acro to say it to him like it is.

"Everyone here will now learn exactly how you did it. But they won't be hearing it from Phoenix or me."

Once she said that for MOCHI and Phoenix to nod a yes at the same time, for the Judge and everyone else were confused on what they were getting at.

"What?" questions the Judge.

Raven says it like it is.

"Right. Phoenix. MOCHI. Show time!"

Phoenix points his finger up in the air for he and Raven's play and describing on how Russell was murder – with MOCHI setting up the scene featuring…Maya playing as Moe, Moe himself as Russell, and both Ben and Trilo play as Acro on how he was killed on that night between losing the hat, looking like that Max was flying away, and the box. So – show time! Phoenix stands in the spotlight to be shown on to him and he tells and shows from the acting on how it was all done.

"That night, the ringmaster headed to the plaza, after being summoned by a note. A large, wooden box waited for him there. What he wanted was the item inside the box. But the box was locked, and he couldn't open it. With no choice, the ringmaster tried to take the box itself with him. To lift the heavy box, he had to squat, like so. At that moment…A deadly weapon came crashing down, towards his head."

As Phoenix pointed out…Max 'as Russell' walks over to the box, had trouble lifting it, try squatting down to life it up, until the weapon of a trophy made for Max who won something that looked like him flying to fall right on top of the ringmaster himself hard to the head. That's what killed him to the sign looking like the trophy to say 'hardtack'. What a shocker!

"Huh?!" this shocks Franziska.

"Whoa!" same thing with the Judge too. "Max Galactica?"

"Exactly!" said Phoenix.

Then Raven goes up next to say the rest.

"*BINGO! * What fell on the ringmaster's head was the defendant's prize, won at the Magician's Grand Prix, a life-sized bust of himself!"

This comes as a huge shocker from Acro's quiet reaction of his. For MOCHI showed on what happens next to moving more of the spotlights to the other scene and characters next, one at a time that is for Raven to say the rest.

"[But wait…There's more.]"

"And this is where the miraculous magic trick begins!" Raven shows it through her laptop to show an up-close action in slow motion. "Take a slow-motion look at the miraculous moment!"

Shows Moe getting hit on the head to die like the way Russell Berry did from the trophy flying down. To then the cape goes on it to being stuck, the hat to fall off Russell's head, and gets lift back up by Acro's strong upper body on the rope 'for Ben and Trilo to play the part', leaving Maya to see through the window 'as Moe' to think he saw Max flying, but it wasn't him at all.

"Whoa! It's Max! Maximillion Flightica!" she said to act like Moe the Clown.

And then the lights go off for MOCHI to point the other at Phoenix and Raven 'for they bow down to say their thanks on their fine work there' again once the play was over.

"This is the whole truth behind what happened at the plaza that night." Explain Phoenix. "And the only one who could've done this was the man in the room directly above the crime scene, Acro!"

"[Thank you. Thank you so much…]" MOCHI said to be bowing too.

MOCHI pointed the lights at Acro next once Phoenix said and point at him too. And with that, the room lights go back on for the Judge was more shock about this than the others were to say something after seeing that play.

"What in the world?" he was speechless.

Looks like Raven and Phoenix show their point of view right in Acro's face after all of that for him look at them, as Franziska whips around in anger to say things otherwise on her end.

"Hold it a second, Mr. Phoenix Wright! Are you and Raven-Chan seriously suggesting that happened?" she asks them. "How could he operate a wheelchair while carrying a heavy bust?"

"He had no need to." So, says Raven. "All Acro had to do was to drop it from the window."

Franziska still didn't get it to be pointless to her.

"B-But, Raven-Chan…" Franziska had trouble speaking. "How could he drop it so accurately on the victim's head? There is no way-!"

Then she stops for Phoenix to say something else next.

"That's where the wooden box came in. If he dropped the bust at the victim tried to lift the box, he couldn't have missed!"

"See?" Raven shows it again.

Ben and Trilo drops the fake murder weapon of the trophy again on Moe's head, makes sense. But Franziska got up from her seat to not believe in all of this again.

"And how did he transport the box to the scene?"

"Simple." Raven answers that part. "He tied it to a rope and lowered it from the window."

"Then what about the bust?" Franziska asks that part again. "He cannot climb a flight of stairs unassisted. How did he take it to his room?"

Oh, they know what it was for Raven and Phoenix to answer that part next.

"It was probably…" Raven says it.

The two shows Money to make a scene to go around Phoenix to play with his hair and face, as Raven 'to still be liking her' knows that the monkey took the trophy to be very strong to carry shiny things into Acro's room.

"A…A monkey?" this shocks Franziska.

"Yes." Phoenix started explaining. "This is Money, the monkey who lives in Acro's room. He loves shiny things, and he's in the habit of taking them home. (And hopefully not go crazy around Raven again.)" He then shows the photo of Acro's room. "Maybe Acro devised this plan after seeing the bust Money happened to bring in."

Again, Acro was still quiet about all of this and Franziska very shock about it as Raven says the rest for her boyfriend next. With Money blowing kisses at her to try to be 'sort of' friendly to the animal. Oh, boy…After what happened in the last few episodes, we all know the monkey's madness.

"Right you are, Phoenix and Money." She said to them. "All of this proves that Acro could have committed this murder!"

Once Raven said that, she points out to make a powerful gust of wind to hit right at Franziska to hold on with all her might.

"Ridiculous!"

Everyone was arguing all over the room about it for the Judge to once again hit his gavel to calming them all down again, as MOCHI brings all the things back up like a stage prop on his end.

"Order!" he said. "Both defenses' claims are truly extraordinary."

"However, they do make sense." Phoenix said to point out for Raven's end.

As Franziska does the same to be whipping out against all of this.

"Do not be fooled! Have you two forgotten the clown's testimony?" she said to be pointing out at Moe. "He saw the defendant fly away from the crime scene."

True, Franziska does have a point for Moe thought he saw Max flying from his window, but he knows that now. But both Phoenix and Raven have once again say so differently otherwise.

"Everything was as you just saw. What Moe witnessed was…"

Maya, MOCHI 'joining back with the others', and Money were holding up a paper handmade trophy of Max to show to everyone else since it was evidences and the murder weapon on what killed Russell after all.

"Max's bust, with his cape stuck to it!" said Maya.

Soon they let go to show how it was flying on invisible wire in the air for the others to see and how Max's floating trick works out.

"[Up, up, and away!]" MOCHI said to act like he was flying too.

Once everyone, the Judge, and even Franziska couldn't believe their eyes on what they were seeing which made Moe know that really happened.

"If you think this is all we've got; you're living in de Nile."

Once Moe said another bad joke there, Maya and Money just laugh about it but Raven, MOCHI and Phoenix didn't. Keep on trying, clown boy.

"De Nile!" Maya said laughing.

"Gorgeous!" Moe shouted.

Once he did for Moe begins to fly in the air too for Max to see his trick being done in court with both Ben and Trilo joining with him too.

"Gorgeous!" Trilo said.

Regina was amazed for those two to be flying like the handmade trophy was…

"I can fly, I can fly, I can fly…" Moe said repeatedly while flying.

MOCHI wanted to join in too, but Raven pulls her robot down in time with her powers to controlling him.

"Don't even think about it, MOCHI. We got many unseeing strings already to use."

"[Sorry…]"

With MOCHI feeling silly on what he was trying to do, Franziska got mad from all of this being true.

"Curse you, Mr. Phoenix Wright…" Franziska said in anger. "Why, Raven-Chan…? How could you two, of all people see through the magic trick?"

With Maya and MOCHI still watching the magic trick happening, Phoenix 'for him to be smiling' then explain and so does Raven too on how they figure this whole thing out to Franziska.

"Oh, we can explain…Phoenix." Raven turns to her boyfriend to say it for her.

"Well, Raven and I weren't the ones who saw through it." Phoenix then points out to Max. "We had help from an expert in the field."

And Max did help those two out, since yesterday after they left the circus tent to ask him about his magic trick on how he does it – being a real emergency after all. At first, he felt like not telling Phoenix or Raven about it at all, but he soon does in this flashback here…

" _Recreate the magic trick?"_ ask Max. _"Are you two kidding me?"_

Nope, they were not, Max.

" _No. Please."_ Phoenix begged of the magician.

" _There's no way they'd cooperate."_

But Raven said so to Max otherwise to make him change his mind.

" _Raven, please help me out here…"_ Phoenix begged for his girlfriend's help.

So, Raven gives it her all.

" _(I'll see what I can say this him here, Phoenix. I hope so.)"_ Raven said to herself. _"Max, we believe everyone in Berry Big Circus must get through this together."_

Soon, Max had his mind open a bit when Raven says it.

" _Everyone in the circus…"_

" _(Nicely done, Raven, I knew I can count on you.)"_ Phoenix said to be happy about this now.

That soon changes his mind for Raven to gather down from her laptop on what Max was showing and telling them both by throwing cards around too, same with Phoenix to writing it all down on his end. That was in of the flashback on that part so far…

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven said to proving their story to be true.

"Max took the clues found so far and unraveled the magic." Explain Phoenix. "In other words, the trick behind this case. And with the circus people's help, we recreated it in this courtroom."

Moe, Ben, and Trilo come back down to the ground after taking flight.

"We're back!" they all said at the same time.

Franziska got mad to move her whip in her hand to be tighter.

"Why?" she asks Moe, Ben, and Trilo on their end. "Didn't you two testify against the defendant?"

They did at first, but now they known thanks to Phoenix and Raven talking to those guys and the others back at the circus.

"Oh, yes, they all initially suspected Max. At first that is." Raven said.

And…Another flashback for Raven to tell about next as she, MOCHI, Phoenix, and Maya ask for Moe, Ben, Trilo, Regina, Regent 'a little', and the other performers 'with Money too' on their help to proving Max's innocence with some proof left out from Russell Berry the night before he was killed. A good one at that too that change their lives for good at the Berry Big Circus tent area. They were very confused at first for wanting to do it, until those four helped them change all their minds.

" _Us? Help Max?"_ Trilo bursts out to not liking the idea. _"Why would we?"_

" _Yes…Sorry, but…"_ Ben tries talking. _"May we ask why us…?"_

MOCHI prints out a fine copy of the papers that Russell and Max were talking about the night of the murder, for Raven holds the real one in her hands to show everyone else too.

" _[Behold! Proof…]"_

" _Thank you, MOCHI."_ Raven shows the papers to everyone else. _"I believe that Phoenix and I have something here. Russell's been telling Max on some of the things to make him behave the hard way in words, and the rest goes for some of you too. Right, Phoenix. A fine print of Russell's signature of his hand writing says it all."_

Phoenix says so too to go up next for Raven to showing that it was without a doubt Russell's hand writing of his real name.

" _That's correct."_ He said. _"These are the documents from Max's salary negotiation with the ringmaster. He asked for the raise to be distributed evenly among everyone."_

Well this was new to everyone to hear about all of this now that they know what it was about.

" _What?"_ Moe was shock.

" _He must have thought a raise would give you all some motivation."_ Phoenix continues while MOCHI points out more proof by throwing many papers of it all over the place. _"Both Raven and I believe it's proof that, in his own way, he cares about this circus."_

And after that, everyone all agreed to help them out, believed in Max's story, and here they were today for Raven and Phoenix did it all thanks to all the circus people's help. End of flashback after that for Raven explained that last part on her end.

"The desire to learn the truth brought them all together!"

Max just smiles a little to be happy on a fine job Raven and Phoenix were doing for him.

"Gorgeous." He said.

"What do you say, Acro?" then Phoenix points his attentions to Acro again.

He was just smiling to be saying this about Max instead.

"That's Max for you. That was a very amusing circus you two put on. But that's all it was."

Not good…What Acro was saying was true, Phoenix and Raven both have forgotten one thing about this case for Franziska to bring up next.

"Poor Raven-Chan." She spoke up knowing that she still had the upper hand. "And you're too naïve, Mr. Phoenix Wright. You two have yet to prove one very important thing."

"Why would I want to take the ringmaster's life?" Acro ask the question for Franziska.

Yeah, why Acro did kill Russell? What was the reason? Can Phoenix and Raven find it in time?

"That's…" Phoenix had trouble thinking on his end.

"(Crap! They got us!)" Raven started to worry to look through her laptop hacking skills. "(Unless we can find something and fast, we won't be getting nowhere here…!)"

"Exactly. A motive." Said Franziska. "The victim was like a father to this witness. He was greatly indebted to him. Why would he ever kill him?" she asks the two.

Good question – Acro and Bat too both loved Russell who took them in the circus, so they never wanted him hurt at all, or maybe it was something else for him to know about that would've put someone else's life in danger instead.

"Do you two have anything to say, defense? Ms. Strides?" the Judge asks them.

As Phoenix and Raven probably know what it was already to be looking at Regina who was waving to them at the stands and watching them, she'll learn soon enough on what was really going on next.

"[Master…]" MOCHI tries asking Raven on something to do for her.

"Wait, MOCHI." She said to stand down for a few minutes. "Not yet."

Franziska thinks that she has won this round now.

"Do you two not know how to see things through, Mr. Phoenix Wright? And Raven-Chan, it was fun battling with you for fun, but it's time to stop. Don't you think so, my friend?"

For that Phoenix had to try to use it at the right moment right away, they just must.

"(Do Raven and I really have to tell the court about it?)" Phoenix asks himself about it.

Raven and MOCHI had to make their move and fast as Phoenix's love of his life holds his hand.

"Phoenix, we can do this." She said to him. "Everyone in the circus along with Maya too are counting on us. Look."

He sees that for Moe could agree otherwise, besides talking some sense into both Max and Ben/Trilo about Regina liking them but not in love with any of them to get their head out of the clouds before the trial began this morning. He was being serious now.

"Bro, don't worry about it. Raven's right." Said the clown to getting Phoenix's attention. "Show her. Show her the truth behind this incident."

Ben and Trilo looked at them too to know that they made a mistake, Money did as well on his a little, MOCHI was cheering them on, and so was Maya too.

"Nick…Raven…" she said.

And with that, Phoenix was more than ready to continue with Raven by his side.

"Raven, will you and MOCHI help me out?"

The two stare at each other for Raven places her hand on to his face to embrace themselves and fight through this until the very end together.

"I will, Phoenix. Time to solve this murder mystery once and for all."

"[Rock and roll!]" shouted MOCHI using his indoor voice this time.

Phoenix just smiles and goes up to Acro with Raven too.

"Thank you. Then let's do this." He said.

The three go tell it like it was to Acro's face for him to still be smiling, but not for long as Raven speaks to him first by showing him the threatening note in a baggy as part of the evidences to have.

"Acro, do you recognize this note?" she asks him. "It was found in the ringmaster's room."

To Acro's serious look to be confused about it suddenly.

"The ringmaster's-?"

"[Listen and learn, wheelchair man.]" MOCHI stops Acro from talking.

Raven hacks into the big screen to show on what the letter says while reading it on her end.

"It says, 'To the murderer: You haven't forgotten about six months ago, have you? I have conclusive evidence here with me. Come to the plaza in front of the lodging house tonight, at 10 PM.' There, does that ring any bells now?"

To everyone else to be shock about this, it was big news alright.

"Wh-What is this?" ask the Judge in shock.

Then Phoenix goes up next while holding the evidences in his hand.

"(Nicely done, Raven, now it's my turn.) Apparently, the morning of the murder, this was posted on the bulletin board at the circus cafeteria." He said. "The victim went to the scene, as specified by this note..."

Franziska was starting to get it now.

"And was murdered?"

Shows the rest on what Raven said on it to the big screen for everyone else getting it too.

"You better believe it, Franky." She said. "The incident six months ago, that the note mentions are the final key to unlocking this mystery." Raven then turns to MOCHI to tell him to do his part next. "Now, MOCHI, analyze Acro."

Raven did felt something within Acro to feel some hurt, sadness, and anger within him to find out for her and Phoenix to solving this case yet.

"[OK!]" MOCHI does his part again on Acro this time. "[Name Ken Dingling aka Acro. Friendly, kind, loves animals, can do upper body work, has a little brother name Sean Dinging Aka Bat…until accident happen to both to be mad at one person in circus for someone to know more about it than the other. Some that wheelchair man wants dead…The feeling of vendetta.]"

After those two said it 'and Raven to feel out from using her powers too', it all comes to a shock to everyone else too for the Judge to calming them down in time.

"Order!"

It works, while all the other circus people sat back down and watch on the rest leaving Regina to be having so much fun and for Moe to say otherwise to her into seeing the truth at any moment now.

"That was fun, Moe." Regina said to be happy and confused on something else. "But what does Raven and her boyfriend mean about the incident from six months ago, what was it?"

Moe gives Regina a serious look on his face to tell her not to miss this part out at all.

"Regina, listen carefully to what those two will say. It's very important."

With that said and done, Regina does so to getting her answers.

"O-Okay."

The Judge then hits his gavel to ask both Phoenix and Raven about the event that happened in Berry Big Circus once he hits his gavel.

"Defense and Ms. Strides, what happened at the Berry Big Circus six months ago, do any of you two know?" he asks the two.

"Tell it like it is, Raven." Phoenix said. "I got your back."

And so, Raven goes up first to show a photo on the big screen 'by using her laptop' of Bat and the other being Leon in it.

"Right, Phoenix." Raven then explains on her end to showing it. "Look at these two photos here. Acro's little brother, Bat aka Sean Dinging, was attacked by the circus lion in a horrifying incident."

This shocks the Judge for someone to have a tragedy from a lion from the circus itself.

"B-By a lion?" he asked in horror.

"Well, Your Honor, Bat survived, but he remains in a coma."

Franziska was informed about the background from Acro himself when he told her all about his brother's awful accident.

"Raven-Chan's right." So, says Franziska to agreeing with Raven about it. "The prosecution is fully aware of the incident. An infortune accident, yes?"

Phoenix nodded a no about that, for it was far more to it.

"That wasn't just an accident."

"Wh-What?" she was confused.

Phoenix then shows another part of the evidences in a bag being the scarf that Bat wore around his neck that Regina gave to him.

"This is the scarf presented to Bat from Regina the animal tamer." Said Phoenix.

This shocks Regina to remember giving it to Bat.

"Have a hard look at the evidences, everyone. Very important." Raven tells it like it was about the scarf. "Apparently, he'd worn it around his neck that day. He opened the lion's mouth and tried to perform one of her tricks." Now she was getting Acro's attention. "That's when a tragedy occurred."

Yep, the whole Bat winning over Regina by putting his head in Leon's mouth, he smiled, and then took a bite on him and for Acro to be hurt from the legs too for Russell to putting him down in the end.

"But, Raven-Chan." Franziska tries to guess on what might've been the problem. "That lion had been thoroughly trained, and its attack on a person was unthinkable. Then why did it…"

Phoenix probably knows why for Raven to let him answer that question.

"Raven and I heard of the lion smiled just before it bit down." He said.

"Eh?" but Franziska was confused.

So, that's what Moe said to Raven and Phoenix, I don't think lions do smile unless there was a way to making animals do something like that.

"S-Smiled? Do lions smile?" ask the Judge.

"[Nope.]" MOCHI answers that question out.

Franziska got mad to slam her hands on the table to find that part to be not true at all.

"I have never heard of it!"

"Well, we have with some proof. Raven." Phoenix gives the papers out to Raven to scan the rest to say about.

And she does…

"On it." She tells everyone all about it. "Upon testing the scarf Bat wore that day, we found traces of something on it. Thanks to my skills, we found on what the scarf had on it."

"And that was?" ask the Judge.

"Pepper." Both Phoenix and Raven say it together.

MOCHI acted like he had pepper to eat food with and sneeze to go flying from the room, being silly again.

"Pepper?" Franziska was confused to soon be getting it. "Don't tell me…"

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" Raven knew that Franziska will catch on. "The lion didn't smile. Isn't that right, Acro?"

They got Acro now for Phoenix to say the rest for the shocking part to come up.

"Yes. At that moment, the lion simply sneezed, due to the pepper all over the scarf."

It's true, Regina put some on Bat's scarf that made Leon sneeze.

"Pepper?" ask the Judge. "Like the pepper in the wooden box?"

"[From ringmaster getting it out of heavy box…Yes.]" answer MOCHI.

Phoenix also shows the same bottle that Gumshoe pointed out in his hands for the Judge to see it too while wearing rubber gloves.

"Precisely." Said Phoenix. "The 'conclusive evidence' the note mentioned was the pepper."

"Oh, dear." Surprises the Judge.

Phoenix places it with the other evidences on the table too – from the paper results, the bottle of pepper, the scarf, and the other paper saying that the scarf was covered in pepper all right.

"These are the results of the tests performed on the scarf."

"Even MOCHI can scan it from his end, isn't that, right?" so says Raven.

And that little handmade robot does.

"[Hundred percent correct.]" he said. "[The same on animal lady's clothing and from the corpse of the kitty cat, was the same covered on wheelchair man's legs too. A match.]"

So, they were right for it was a match, 100% for Raven to show the papers to hack into from her laptop too for the Judge to have these things as evidences now.

"The court accepts them as evidence."

Franziska got mad to put a hissy fit to say something else about it on her end, or tries to against Raven to not be against her.

"Wait…! 'Sneezed due to the pepper?' What kind of foolish joke is this, Mr. Phoenix Wright?!" she demands to know. "Tell me, Raven-Chan!"

Phoenix and Raven looked at Franziska to be very serious about all of this by pointing her finger at them, or Phoenix does it the most.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth." So, says Phoenix.

"It is, Franky." And Raven too. "And once Acro learned this, he plotted revenge…Against the person who'd give the scarf to his brother."

Looking at Arco 'who was still being quiet and had a serious on his face', Regina was the first to learn about all of this now.

"M-Me?" she was confused.

Now it all makes sense to everyone else to learn the most shocking truth being put together.

"So, the real target was…" the Judge tries guessing.

"Yes." Raven answers that part next. "Not the ringmaster, but his daughter. Regina Berry, the animal tamer!"

MOCHI pointed it out to Regina too.

"[Anima lady!]" said the robot.

Regina was shock to look at Moe to be right 'and him being upset to hear all of this', she looks at Acro too in remembering it all now. Phoenix then tells the rest on what and how it all happened to everyone and Acro too.

"When she brought your breakfast, you slipped the note into her pocket. However, she had no idea what it meant, so she put it up on the cafeteria board."

"And Ringmaster Berry found it?" Franziska ask.

Raven's turn to speak up next with Phoenix places his hand on her shoulder.

"(Oh, you bet it was Russell all right.)" she said to being right. "He probably knew the truth of the incident. And so, to protect his daughter, he went to the scene himself."

For Raven to be right, Phoenix having a serious look on his face, shocking Franziska about this matter, and Regina being shock the most to see what happened to her father. Again, she's not an idiot, a bit clueless but Regina Berry's a good person to not be her fault in the first place but it was all an accident. All of it was.

"P-Papa went in my place?"

Raven continues to saying the rest about it…

"Acro can't leave his wheelchair. That's why he didn't realize the person below his window wasn't Regina. He proceeds as planned and killed them."

Right you were again, Raven and Phoenix too. For Max to hear and see all of this being true from Acro, Franziska then asks this next question.

"Wh-What in a foolish fool's name?"

"Acro, you thought you were taking revenge on Regina." Phoenix said to him. "But you ended up killing Ringmaster Berry, the one whom you owed your life!"

This made Regina cry out her eyes out for it had to be all true, being an accident but Acro did murder Russell for he was trying to murder Regina, for her father protected his daughter with his life.

"What do you say, witness?" the Judge asks Acro.

With Acro now being serious in a quiet kind of way, he then asks both Phoenix and Raven on this next question if they were right about him murdering Russell Berry…

"Do any of you have proof?"

Well, did they from Max's bust or what?

"Acro?" Phoenix was lost.

"CRAP! REALLY?!" Raven got upset.

But again, Acro was right did they?

"Do either of you two have proof I dropped the bust on him that night?" ask Acro.

Not good for Phoenix and Raven to get upset about all of this.

"[Kidding me!]" MOCHI said to be hitting his metal face hard to be shock about it.

Even Franziska checked yesterday of no sign of the bust on her end, all her men couldn't find it. But did Money take it to Acro's room a few days ago, from the circus? He did throw it at Phoenix's face too.

"Yesterday, the police thoroughly searched the Berry Big Circus." Explained Franziska. "But they did not find a bust of Max Galactica in this witness's room."

"Wh-What?" surprised both Phoenix and Raven about this.

"In that case, where is the bust?" the Judge asks the two defense lawyers.

Yeah…Acro is strong lifting heavy things up with his arms and Money was strong too since he loves shiny objects, where was it now? Franziska places a huge book on the table to show and tell to everyone else in the room on the proof 'or so she thinks' that there was no sign of the bust anywhere.

"We listed everything we found at the circus! But there was no bust anywhere!"

Not good on Phoenix to have his face being shocked in his eyes.

"Anywhere?" shock Phoenix.

"You're kidding us, Franky!" same with Raven to be upset.

MOCHI just pulls his ears to getting mad about this matter now. I guess that Acro has made his point to them, or hasn't he?

"Then, either of you two don't have proof linking me to your murder weapon?" he asks them to getting upset for those two. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Ms. Lawyers, but I can't be arrested."

But Moe said so otherwise from getting up from his sit to make Acro confess.

"Don't fight it anymore, Acro!" Moe said to him. "Tell the truth! Acro…"

The Judge hits his gavel to keep things calm, no luck on Moe's end I'm afraid didn't do any good.

"Order!" he said. "Forgive for saying this too, Ms. Strides, I do mean to please forgive me…But I have to disallow the two of the defense's claims due to lack of evidence. Prosecutor von Karma…"

The Judge points out to Franziska to proving her point, as well as he was saying that he was sorry to Raven in telling her the bad news as well without getting yelled at again, oh brother.

"Then, the cross-examination of this witness is hereby complete." She said while bowing down from her fine work.

Not good…How can Phoenix and Raven solve this murder mystery now with more proof? Where can they get it? Where's the bust at for Acro to use when murdering Russell instead of Regina?

"(Damn it. Is this it?)" Phoenix began to worry.

"(No. This can't be the end! It just can't!)" and Raven too.

Just as all was almost lost, Maya objects to this matter suddenly to tell the two lovers/lawyers not to give up. To Acro, Franziska, the Judge, MOCHI, Raven, and Phoenix's surprise to hear that coming from her.

"*OBJECTION! *" she said to getting their attention. "Don't give up, Nick! You too, Raven! Remember the message Gumshoe gave to you two!"

Wait…The two soon remember for it wasn't a message from Franziska to warn Phoenix on his defeat, it was…MOCHI starts to get it on his end.

"[The missing man lawyer…?]" he questions himself about it. "[Could it be him?]"

"(Detective Gumshoe?)" Phoenix tries to remember.

They soon remember before the trial began for Raven to recall of the message that Gumshoe was relating to by helping them out.

"Mr. Detective acting like…"

Before Raven could say 'his' name, a flashback of the image that reminded the two on who the person was that Gumshoe was telling Phoenix and her about.

" _Also, I have a message for you two. 'The verdict will surely be decided at the last second'."_ He said.

Yep! That image reminded Phoenix and Raven on who that person who gave them the message was.

"Edgeworth!" shock Raven.

MOCHI's mouth dropped in shock again to pull back up after that, leaving Raven and Phoenix to know on what that message meant for them.

"(The last second? That would be now!)" and Phoenix to understanding it.

"Don't acrobats live their lives on the edge?" ask Maya. "And that's how Acro has lived his life up till now. But you two have crossed ropes just as tight, Nick and Raven!"

Wow…Nice speech and good point of view there, Maya Fey. For Phoenix and Raven looked at each other to both look at her next.

"Maya?" they said at the same time.

"Wait…" Raven then started thinking. "Acro has lived his life like that…From lifting, unable to walk, and such to being very strong to still get something from it even after the accident, and yet…)"

Maya then reaches her hand out to the two and tells both Phoenix and Raven not to give up just yet.

"Now, let's walk across the tightest rope we've crossed!" said Maya.

With Phoenix believing in Maya's words there…

"Got it, Maya." He nodded to her.

Raven then tries putting the pieces together on her end to feel out that Max's bust being the murder weapon was in the room somewhere 'from her powers to feel it out' for Acro to know the whereabouts. For MOCHI uses his x-ray visions to know where at too and tries playing charities with her to guess on it.

"MOCHI?" she was confused. "Look, now's not the time to play."

"[No! No!]" he said to try saying something by moving around a lot. "[Wheelchair man knows! You feel things on where it where. Correct? Master?]"

Raven then starts getting it…The bust was in Acro's room for Money to have it since it was shiny, he was strong, it looked like Max was flying when he killed Russell Berry to thought to be Regina by mistake, and then to hiding it somewhere that wasn't in the circus at all or in the cafeteria area. Where at then? There was one place to be for Raven to feel out and what MOCHI could get from his x-ray vision from his screen-like eyes of his.

"(Oh, crap! Oh, crap! CRAP! No wonder why I felt such pain hiding from him! It all makes sense now!)" Raven said to being shock and solving the case now. "MOCHI, thank you. Phoenix and I know what to do next."

"[Do it then!]" the robot cheers on.

And Raven does by looking at Phoenix.

"Phoenix! I know where it is!"

"You do?" then Phoenix starts to get it for his woman to feel out as well to believe in Raven. "Right, then let's wrap this up. I got your back, Raven."

"Okay." She said to be hitting her hands on the table to getting everyone's attention to be a bit jumpy. "Your Honor! The two defenses Phoenix and I will show you exactly where the murder weapon is!"

Shocker for everyone else to be hearing this, even for the Judge too.

"Huh?"

I guess this leaves Acro to begin to worry on his end.

"(Impossible…There's no way.)" he said to himself.

Franziska argues 'to take her anger on Phoenix instead of Raven' to disagree with them.

"The foolish ramblings of a foolish fool." Said Franziska to be pointing her finger out. "Then answer right this very instant! Where is the bust?!"

Phoenix and Raven both stand tall to answer this question next for her.

"(As Edgeworth said, the verdict will be decided at the last second.)" Phoenix says to himself to remember those words very well. "(In other words, the bust's location will become clear now, at this very moment.) Raven, you know where it is, right?"

"I do, Phoenix." Raven said to recall about the bust of a flashback to talk about. "(This is what my powers are for…On the investigation first day, it was in Acro's room. But by the second day, it was gone. That's right. There was a thorough search yesterday. Acro was force to hide it before the police could search his room!)" then Raven gets it now like Phoenix did too. "(So, that's how it is.)"

Yep! From Money having the bust in Acro's room to being shiny and throwing it at Phoenix to saving Raven, they, MOCHI, and Maya cleaned everything up and the bust on the bed, then the next day it was gone even before Franziska and the other cops took him away. He was hiding it! Phoenix and Raven then go up to Acro once again to say this to him…

"Raven and I have a request, Acro." Phoenix said to him.

"What is it?" he asks them.

Raven gives Acro the dirty look at Acro to make him do something or else.

"What is it being this…Please lift the blanket on your wheelchair."

Ha! Looks like this shocks Franziska, MOCHI 'for being right', Maya, the Judge, Moe, Ben, Trilo, and Regina to soon learn about this shocking truth on where Acro was hiding the murder weapon. Acro got serious all over his face again to try acting like he didn't know what Raven and Phoenix were talking about.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Just listen and find out for yourself to remember, because Raven and I just figured you out on everything." Phoenix said. "Raven, you know what to do."

And for that, Raven does so to saying it all and in a flashback too.

"With pleasure, Phoenix. (Here goes nothing, my dream to solving the case here.)" she begins saying it all. "Yesterday, the police couldn't find the bust anywhere. That would imply it was taken from the circus."

"No offense, Raven-Chan, but ridiculous!" argue Franziska. "All we did was search. We removed nothing!"

"You're mistaken." Said Phoenix to saying something back. "Something was taken from the circus as Raven described it. And that was you, Acro."

As he said was right 'to point it out at Acro' and to agreeing with Raven about it, then we know that Phoenix was right too like she was.

"Damn straight." Agreed with Raven to be saying the rest. "Back then, you'd already hidden the bust where it wouldn't be found."

From Acro being wheeled away from Franziska and her men since yesterday, he hid the bust before they came in.

"I-Impossible!" shock Franziska.

"[Impossible but probable.]" said MOCHI to rub it in.

Phoenix and Raven are getting at Acro now to be looking at them…

"Meaning, Acro, that you should still be hiding it. Right here, at this very moment!" said Raven. "Beneath the blanket on your wheelchair! Abbra kadabra!"

Raven points at Acro to be standing there taking the gust of wind to his face. As Phoenix was smirking too for MOCHI to keep on watching – this shocks everyone even the Judge, Maya, Franziska, Max, Moe, Ben, Trilo, and Regina about all this matter to all come to the real killer in the room. For the cops were about to move the table stand next to Acro, Raven does it for them with her powers for them catch in time and her to blow the blanket away for Acro to pull the rest off for them; and from there was Max's bust trophy hiding in between Acro's broken legs of the murder weapon which killed Russell Berry. Phoenix and Raven did it once again. I think everyone else in the room was speechless to leave the whole Raven having power thing to themselves to not say anything at all.

"Looks like this little magic trick of yours has come to light, Acro." Phoenix said.

"And this show is now over to draw the curtain down too." And Raven.

For that they said it together to point it out to Acro to having proof to finally solving this case at last.

"*TAKE THAT! *" both Phoenix and Raven said together.

And with that said and done and finally having the bust 'being the murder weapon', Acro smiles to say this to the two defense lawyers this…

"Brilliantly done." He said to them.

"What?" said the Judge to be hearing all of this meaning that he was lost.

"How could this be?" same with Franziska too.

"No way." And Maya as well.

"[Surprise!]" MOCHI knew all along.

As Max was just listening in and was very speechless to see that Acro did it all, but didn't want to make him a murderer to begin with that to only happen out of nowhere.

"No room for excuses when the murder weapon is found on you in court, huh?" Acro questions Raven and Phoenix to then saying this to the Judge to finally confess. "Your Honor, I am the one who killed the ringmaster. Everything is as Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides both said."

"Then tell us this…" Raven asks Acro about it. "Was this all worth it after the accident with Bat for what Regina did without knowing about it at all?"

So Acro says it all to the people in the room, and I mean all of it being a sad story now to put together into one whole thing.

"Thinking back, my fate was sealed the moment that search was carried out." He then asks Franziska this question to her. "You two have got me. Prosecutor, had you already seen through everything yesterday?"

"Huh? I…I…"

Franziska remembers to be looking at Gumshoe to giving her a thumb up, meaning it wasn't a good searching that they did.

"Yes, pal!" Gumshoe said to his sub-boss.

"That Scruffy-McTrenchcoat!"

Looks like he screwed things up by accident again for Franziska to get mad at Gumshoe once again…Soon Acro tells the rest in his words once that part was answered.

"As both Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides said, I tried to exact revenge on Regina for taking my brother from me. One day, he sprinkled some pepper on her. Her sneezing fit made everyone burst into laughter. It was a harmless prank. He loved her. And she didn't want anything bad to happen. She just wanted to make my brother sneezed, too. I knew that. But she didn't realize what she'd done…"

From Arco tightening his hand into a fist, it makes sense. Bat loved Regina to sprinkle pepper on to her to sneeze funny but in a cute way to laugh with her, not at her. She knew that. And by giving Bat a new scarf to do the same back at him to sneeze next and then getting on to Leon to shooting him down for hurting him and Acro from saving his brother, makes sense now. For Regina was thinking about Russell will be a star to see Leon and Bat in the skies to make Acro mad to wanting to kill Regina Berry himself since Bat might not never wake up from his coma. For she was in a room with him eating to really burst a bubble in a bad way…

" _Hey, if Bat also becomes a star, will he smile down on us from in the sky?"_ she asks Acro.

From there for Regina was trying to be happy and living in a fantasy type of life, that made Acro mad to break his chopsticks with his bare hands.

"I couldn't stand her innocent laughter, no matter how hard I tried! That's why I…"

Poor Acro…Anger from Bat being in a coma's one thing, but taking a life of another won't do him any good at all.

"Acro…" Maya felt bad for him.

"I didn't want to be caught." He continues. "I thought I couldn't just up and leave. But this is for the best."

Now it all makes sense that MOCHI nodded a yes, a lot on his end to understanding it all too…

"We get it, Acro, really we do." Said Raven.

"She's right." Same with Phoenix. "In a way, you were also a victim."

"No." said Acro to smiles but then cries with tears coming out to being very sad. "I am only a murderer." True, Acro still needed to be arrested. But since he has confessed, he might be out soon with no charges done from Max and everyone's end at the circus either.

"Bailiff, apprehend this man and take him away." The Judge said to one of the officers.

And so, he does for Raven to say this to Acro as he was being pulled away in his wheelchair of the courtroom.

"Sorry, Acro, still got to pay for your crimes. But thank you for telling us the truth. I'm sure Max forgives you and Ben with Trilo too in knowing on who Regina really loves to soon wake up one day. Soon… (And that man who loves Regina Berry is your brother, Bat.)"

"[Sorry, wheelchair man.]" MOCHI wave a sad good-bye to Acro on his end.

But wait – someone speaks up to say something to Acro next to feel sad about everything to finally understanding it now.

"*WAIT! *" said Regina to feeling sad.

"Regina?" surprises Acro to see her.

"I haven't apologized to Acro yet!"

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI just watched to finally see that Moe did the right thing for Regina to finally seeing reality.

"Regina…" Maya felt bad for her.

"Regina…" Acro was touched to be crying for real.

"I'm sorry, Acro." She said while slowing crawling to him. "Bat, Papa, and Leon all went away because of me. Not Acro! It's all…It's all my fault." Regina then started to cry. "If you must arrest someone, arrest me! Please!"

Regina started to cry as she fell on the ground for Raven to come cheer her up, soon Franziska slowly begin to realize that she and Phoenix were good people to know that the message for Gumshoe to give out to them was from Edgeworth himself. She was touched but kept that part to herself about it. Good for her.

"Hey, Regina, it's going to be alright." She said.

Then Acro says this to Regina, for he's the one to blamed instead of her in the first place.

"You're wrong. I'm the one who committed murder."

Moe then goes up to Regina and Raven too to say something next.

"Acro…" he then turns to Regina next. "Regina, do you now understand why Acro tries to get away with murder? He absolutely couldn't disappear!" Moe soon begins to cry too.

This comes to a big surprise for Reinga to hear about this, being good news too.

"Bat?"

"That's right!" Moe said to her. "Like Raven just said, it's going to be alright. Bat is still in a coma! Acro wanted to be by his side when he wakes up someday! That's why he committed another grave sin. That's how important people's lives are!"

Regina gets it now to see Bat to wake up one day soon, and as a promised to Acro for her to keep for him.

"From now on, I'll always be at his side." She said to be getting back up. "Until you come back, until Bat wakes up, I'll stay by his side the whole time!"

Raven smiles for Acro to be happy to hear as he gets push away from the room, and Regina too for she'll change for the better now in a very good way this time. As Phoenix, Maya, and MOCHI were still sad in the end to solving this case and for Moe and the others too, that day when Bat comes back to will be the best day to ever to happen in the future to wait for.

"(That a girl.)" she said to herself. "And now, what really happened…"

Oh right…! The truth now. Almost forgot.

 _Full Story_

It was about six months ago, Bat and some other members of the circus were in love with Regina Berry, the animal tamer of the famous Berry Big Circus. Bat always teased Regina by spraying pepper on her. Regina usually sneezed all day and was laughed at. Regina one day decided to get her revenge.

Regina borrowed a scarf and sprayed pepper all over it. She then gave it to Bat as a present, so he could sneeze all day with it. What started as a prank eventually became a tragedy. After given the present, Bat one day during practice decided to impress Regina, and put his head inside Léon the lion, one of Regina's 'friends'. The lion was tamed so nothing can go, wrong, right?

Wrong! Once Bat put his head in Léon, the pepper from the scarf reached Léon's nose, causing him to sneeze, biting Bat severely, and knocking him unconscious. Acro, Bat's brother, witnessed the incident and fought Léon for his brother's life. Both of his legs were broken during the fight.

Later, Russell Berry, the Ringmaster of the Berry Big Circus and father of Regina, became angry and called Léon outside the circus tent, where he fired his rifle at Léon, killing him. The Ringmaster afterwards falsely informed Regina that when people die, they become one of the stars of the sky and will be watching from up there. Regina believed her father and, thus, took the death of Léon well.

Acro and Bat were forced to go to the hospital. Acro's injury was so severe was forced to use a wheelchair. Bat was in a coma and still is to this day. Regina thought Bat is dead, but isn't worried, in fact, she is as happy and innocent as ever, which angered Acro more and more, as his brother's life was in jeopardy. Six months after the incident, Acro finally snapped and decided to kill her.

December 5, Acro wrote an anonymous letter intended for Regina, calling her a murderer and telling her to come to the plaza at 10:00PM. He put the letter in Regina's pocket as she took him to the cafeteria, where Maximillion Galactica and Benjamin Woodman/Trilo Quist are fighting over Regina. Max snapped and whacked Ben's head with a liquor bottle. Anyhow, Regina eventually noticed the letter and thought it was intended for someone else, so she put it on the bulletin board. The Ringmaster eventually noticed and read the letter and tore it down and put it in his pocket, infuriated.

At night, the Ringmaster, after practice, calls Max in his office for what he did to Ben. Meanwhile, Acro prepared for the crime. He looked at the shiny pile Money the Money made (Money usually takes shiny stuff to his room) for a weapon and chose Max's bust, which he won at a Grand Prix recently. He tied it over a wooden box, which was where Acro's target would be and waited for the moment.

The Ringmaster told Max to stay in his office and decided to travel to the plaza undercover. He took Max's costume, consisting of a silk hat, cloak, and white roses, and used it to disguise himself. Along his way to the plaza, he is noticed by Ben and Trilo, who were waiting outside for Regina, to engage her to marriage. (The ring they were holding was stolen by Money).

The Ringmaster eventually made it to the box and opened it up to find the pepper seasoning bottle, which Regina used for the prank that caused all of this. The Ringmaster tried to pick it up, putting his head over the box. Acro heard what he is anticipating, but he couldn't see who was down there, as looking down his third story window may risk falling with the bust. Acro took his chance and released the bust, which fell on the Ringmaster's head, snapping his vertebrae, and killing him instantly.

The force of the impact caused the cloak the Ringmaster was wearing to snag on the bust. The noise from the impact woke Moe the Clown, who saw a silhouette looking like Max. Acro started pulling the bust up, unaware that Moe was watching. Moe saw the silhouette rose from the ground and thought he saw Max flying from the crime scene. He never saw the white roses, because the rose was on the front of the cloak, Moe only saw the back.

The police arrive and took Max away, since Ben & Trilo and Moe say they saw him at the scene.

Acro tried to hide the evidence from investigators by burning the cloak into ashes and hiding the bust under his wheelchair.

And for that, yeah…That's how it all happened.

"[And that's a wrap. Sort of…]" MOCHI felt bad to keep the happy victory a side for now. "[Yeah…]"

As Max got up for the Judge to wrap things up…For this magician was free to go now and all the fan girls were happy for him.

"I shall hereby hand down my verdict." He said. "I find the defendant, Max Galactica, not guilty!"

*NOT GUILTY! *

As everyone cheer for Max was now a free man for Phoenix and Raven to be hugging to feeling bad for Regina, Bat, and Acro in the end to kiss, Maya hugs MOCHI too in her arms…seems all was good but still was very sad, for the Judge hits his gavel to ending the trial now.

"Court is now adjourned."

*CASE CLOSED! *

And with that…

"Phoenix, we did it!" Raven cheered with joy.

"You were great too, Raven-!" Phoenix stops to see Raven was upset as he felt her pain too. "It was a sad case, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sorry. It just hard to proving a point that can hurt others, but helping them out too in the end. Guess what they say for the truth does hurt."

The two hugged for Raven to kiss Phoenix's cheek.

"It does…"

Soon, Franziska comes at them to be whipping to make MOCHI shriek in his indoors volume sound to be seeing her and Maya to be hiding next to Phoenix and Raven from behind.

"Prosecutor von Karma?!" surprised Maya.

"Raven-Chan…" she shows out her hand. "Good job, you've won today. Well done. And you, Mr. Phoenix Wright…!" she was hiding her feelings again. "Don't get any funny ideas. You two have beaten me twice for the first time, but next time, no mercy on you the most…"

Phoenix goes along with it.

"Okay…? (Don't count on it, please…)"

Raven smiles for she knew that Franziska was a good person, for they then shake hands with each other to make her happier even more.

"Thanks again, Franky." Raven said. "(I knew she was a good person, also being best friends to a sister bounding-like or not.) Listen…"

Franziska then laughs to be hugging Raven like she was her idol.

"Now, now, Raven-Chan. I would like for you to hang out with me right away. Take a break from Mr. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Let's go out."

"Already?!" surprised Raven.

Franziska pulls Raven's arm to go out now as she carries MOCHI too into joining them, one way to get to know one another, huh?

"Come, rabbit, join with us." Franziska said. "You foolish fools, don't wait up."

"[OK!]" MOCHI goes along with it.

Phoenix tries to say something to stopping her.

"But-! Raven, hey!"

But Raven didn't mind for a while…Some good getting out, clothes shopping, and drinking some nice tea will do her and MOCHI some good with Franziska to getting to know her best friend/sister-like a lot more.

"It's fine, Phoenix, I'll be back later tonight at seven. Wait for MOCHI and me." She said to be waving to him and Maya. "See you later, Maya."

So, they let Franziska have her fair share now for she was trust worthy, a brat at times but a nice person deep down.

"All right. See you tonight, Raven." He said to be waving to her.

"Bye, Raven! Bye, MOCHI!" and Maya too.

So, a girls' day off after the murder mystery was solve for Raven to win but do something nice for Franziska in return, a nice fair trade wouldn't you say? For she had a friend and cute stuff animal-like robot to hugging him and hanging out with those two.

"Oh…! Thank you so much, Raven-Chan!" said Franziska. "I feel like this is a beginning of a wonderful challenge and friendship of ours. I won't lose to any other lawyers like you or your boyfriend, try me!" Franziska whips out with joy as she was walking for Raven and MOCHI to go along with it. Yep, one of those days I guess.

"Ah, sure, Franky…" Raven had one thing to say to Phoenix and Maya as she leaves the room. "On second thought! Make that nine o'clock!"

Tayla: And for that-! Wow! Did Franziska von Karma just whip at me?!

von Karma: No more foolish ideas, of your foolish games, woman to breaking the foolish forth wall as I did on Raven-Chan and me having a fun hanging out time to be a fool of butting in it! We had fun, end of story! Now move along with the rest of the story or else…

Tayla: Ok, sorry! No more whipping please.

von Karma: That's better.

Right…And with that, looks like Raven, MOCHI, and Franziska had fun together. From shopping, going out to eat a little of drinking tea, and chatting to be talking while walking around the area during the late Fall season, huh? And for her to see Elisa Strides was still doing well at the hospital like Bat was too 'into paying her respects to Raven's mother'. Well, that's what they did to make the long story short…And within a few days later, Berry Big Circus was still running and back to normal with a few new changes!

That's right! A 'free opening speech' and 'free entry' signs everywhere for others to see the shows – for Phoenix, Raven, Maya, and MOCHI get free passes to watch it all again as well as saving Max from the trial and letting the late ringmaster Russell Berry rest in peace. A new sign looked great – having Moe, Ben with Trilo, Regent, the late Leon, Money, Regina, along with both Bat and Acro when they come back to looking cool to saying the name of the place; from Regina riding on Regent with Money tagging along too, Trilo still punching on Ben's face a lot to be falling apart again, and so on including Moe telling his bad jokes to showing his props to tell the jokes along with it. I mean it was great, everyone was laughing with joy to be watching it all.

"And so, I said, 'quit messi-ing around'!" said the clown.

I think I just heard a cricket throughout the audience's silence.

"I see that part haven't changed." Phoenix just smiled about it.

Raven then sees a saw with sunglasses on it in Moe's hand to ask him about his gag there.

"Ah, Moe? What's with this funny looking saw part with sunglasses on it?"

"Oh, that's my see-saw!"

When Moe said that, everyone then started to laugh once Raven did it first to join her. The clown finally did a funny this time for Phoenix to smile for MOCHI and Maya to finally laugh at Moe's jokes on props for the first time to get something right.

"[Ha! Funny!]" MOCHI said. "[Too funny there, old clown!]"

At least the clown got Raven to laugh on something good.

"Hey, I made a funny and I made Raven laugh too." He said. "You all see that? You see?"

Raven tries pulling it together. Sorry, I know it's from a Family Guy thing, I love that joke and I had to put it in here. Can't help myself. Ha!

"Oh, my God! You, Moe, are so freakin' funny! You finally did something good there to make it so damn good! Keep it up!"

The others clap with joy for he will with the other people helping too. Seems that Ben with Trilo to forgive in Max, Moe will do his props, Money is fine with Raven and Phoenix together, Regent loves everyone to being friendly with, and Regina will wait for Bat forever until he wakes up real soon and then Acro to return. Everything was good, but what about Max? Where was he at? Once the show was over, Moe had something to say to the audiences to gather together.

"Well, I think I will do that..." Said Moe to say something else for big news next. "Thank you very macho for visiting Berry Big Circus today! From now on, I, the merry clown Moe, will be the ringmaster and do my best to led this circus! We aim to become the world's best circus, so please continue to support us!"

Just then…The lights go out inside of the big tent to everyone else's surprise too.

"(Right on time, any minute now…)" Raven sees this part coming up.

"What? What's going on?" confusing Moe.

Phoenix also sees this part coming like Raven did too.

"Hey, Phoenix…"

"Right, Raven." He said while smiling. "Here, we go."

Maya didn't get it at all as MOCHI was just watching it all go down.

"Huh? What?"

Then a voice was heard upon from the tent to sound familiar.

"Gorgeous! I heard all about it." Soon it was Max's voice to be hearing…

"Th-This voice…" surprises Moe.

On the lion's mouth stand from up top and in smoke comes out Max once again.

"There's one thing the world's best circus cannot do without. Right, my sweeties?" Max then uses his magic trick to go flying around in the air again. "Indeed, the world's best magician!"

Looks like Moe, Regina, Money, Regent, even both Ben and Trilo, and everyone else in the circus were happy to see Max again after he said that he left, but I guess he's not. Well, neither Trilo 'being Ben' or Max didn't win Regina Berry's hand in marriage, but she regains friends to live a real life to still love Bat very much. And you know what? They were fine with that to still be a family in Berry Big Circus.

"Max!" Regina smiles to be waving to him.

"Why?" Moe was confused. "Didn't you get sick of us and leave?"

Max then comes flying down to explain his reasons to Moe and everyone else too, for he's a change magician this time for a better attitude after he was proven innocent on a crime he didn't do. No kidding…

"Gorgeous. It's a different story if this circus is aiming to be the world's best." He said to all the other performers. "Of course, that's only if, uh, you will all forgive me."

"Max…" Moe was speechless.

And with that, I think everything was the change for the better and back to normal too.

"What do you say, Ringmaster?"

Looks like Moe smiled to run up and hug Max for a brand-new person. And with that so were Regina, Regent, Money, Ben, Trilo, and the others as well.

"Thank you!" he said with joy. "If we have you, we'll conquer it, no matter where we go!" Moe fixes that subject. "No…we'll conjure it not matter where we go!"

Then everyone says it too.

"Give us the best circus in the world!"

"Do your best!"

From there, Moe made another funny to make the other circus performers laugh on that one.

"They actually thought it was funny?"

"That was a pretty good one just now." Even Max admits to Moe too that it was a very good joke.

With MOCHI smiling and laughing too, this made Moe very happy for a new change and a fun show to go around.

"All right, let's show Ringmaster Berry the world's best circus someday!" said the clown.

"Yeah!" all said the circus people to joining in too.

And so, everyone claps for MOCHI to be doing it a lot, for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to love the news and Max will be just fine with them for now on.

"[Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!]"

"Looks like all's well that ends well." Said Raven. "Glad Max will try finding real love someday and Ben…I mean Trilo will too, Regina has Bat in her life to being friends with those two and to get along. (Good for all of them.)"

Looks like Maya didn't see that part coming at all on her end.

"You two knew about this, Nick? Raven?" she asks them.

Looks like Phoenix was smiling to answer that question for her, as Raven was sitting on her boyfriend's lap to be snuggling with him.

"We sure did, Maya. Good way to wrap things up, huh, Phoenix?" she said smiling. "You silly…"

Phoenix's face then turns red to have the best girlfriend in his life.

"Oh, wow…! Raven!" he was she and speechless again. "You sure know how to make a man like me blush a lot! What a woman!"

And with that Max and Moe say this together as a beginning of a cool new friendship for them…

"Gorgeous!"

Right you are, boys! Oh! And let's not forget one more magic trick from the new sign, with Max on it too. And a way we end this murder case to finally end…As somewhere at a Japan airport station, someone very important was making a call to someone familiar and to soon make a comeback on his end later…Guess who it was?

"Then, the clincher was indeed…"

"The search you ordered really did the trick." It was Gumshoe on the other line of the cellphone. "Had you already hit upon the truth back then?"

"No." he answers. "I only thought if they were with the defense, then he or her would find it."

Somewhere at the police station 'where the Blue Badger sign was moving around again' for Gumshoe to be happy and covered in paint was talking to his boss. Miles Edgeworth, who knew it was all planned? I didn't at first…

"Phoenix Wright or his woman, Raven Strides?" he asked.

As Edgeworth was coming back home from his business trip to return as promise to both Phoenix and Raven while looking at his ticket in his hand.

"It is time. I shall talk to the Chief Prosecutor and ensure that Acro isn't treated badly." He said.

"Sir!" Gumshoe understood. "Then we'll be waiting, Prosecutor Edgeworth."

As Gumshoe was done talking…Edgeworth hangs up, grabs his suitcase, and heads back home to Japan on wherever he was in another state again or countries. With his heavy coat and still having his childhood keychain too, Edgeworth will soon make his return with a lot more to come next time for another Blue Swordfish member has been spotted and on the run, the one who shot Bobby or the boss himself being Sting Ray? Only one way to find out next time…Another good case there for the circus to continue one too.

"(Wright. Raven. Soon, you two will know the whole truth before your very eyes on the upcoming event. Watch yourselves and be ready, because I'll return real soon...)"

Say, does Edgeworth know about Raven's mother Elisa almost married to Manfred back then but still makes Franziska her step sister? Oh, boy. He has a crush on her though, I can't tell if it's still weird or kind of gross. Anyways, more to come next time. And welcome back, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth! We all miss you. :D In a good way to being our favorite character that is.


	29. Farewell, My Turnabout: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 21 - Farewell, My Turnabout: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

Maya Fey - Lindsay Seidel

Pearl Fey - Alexis Tipton

*Raven Strides - Leah Clark

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Franziska von Karma – Jessica Peterson

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge – Kent Williams

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

*Liam Strides - Keith Silverstein

*Elisa Strides - Mari Devon

*MOCHI, the Robotic Rabbit Doll – Tia Ballard

*Mi-Ho, the Black Raven Bird

Larry Butz - Josh Martin

Wendy Oldbag - Anastasia Munoz

Will Powers - Chris Rager

(Witnesses)

Adrian Andrews - Mallorie Rodak

Shelly de Killer - Marcus D. Stimac

(Murder Victim) - Juan Corrida – Christopher Corey Smith

(Defendant) Matt Engarde - David Trosko

Celeste Inpax – Cherami Leigh

For many days, weeks, months, and two years now for Raven who has been visiting Elisa Strides 'her mother' still in coma to be recovering after surviving a gunshot to the head from Manfred's doing…She started to move a little. Meaning that she'll soon wake up, recover, and finally leave to be with her half daughter once again; as Mi-Ho 'with Liam's spirit watching over her at the Hotti Clinic Hospital', MOCHI, Phoenix, Maya, and even Pearl visit her every day, so that was very good news there. As Raven was going somewhere today as her 'Step-Uncle' Will Powers has invited her and the other five to go a special event.

She leaves some roses and a card of getting well to say this to Elisa before leaving by her bedside to be holding her hand and smiling, Raven will wait forever for her half mother to wake up being related or not. She will always love for always being there…As Mi-ho/Liam watches them from the window to fly with his friends in a bit.

"Mom? It's me, your daughter, Raven Strides." She said to feel strange to be saying that. "Well, your half daughter. I learn the truth so far the hard way from Dad and Misty Fey being my real mother because of the problems you had to not having any children…Not to mention a DVD that Bobby left for me before he was killed by a mysterious Blue Swordfish member and their boss somewhere in hiding; and Dad in Mi-Ho's body is telling me to watch this when the time's right to learn the entire truth; and my question is this to say since you'll wake up at any time…What should I do? Watch it now? When's the time for it? And Dad saying another Blue Swordfish is nearby but unknown on who it is…" she then gets up to leave and kisses her mother's forehead. "I'll come back later, okay, Mom? Because real mother or not, I'll always love you and we'll still be a family. I'll watch the DVD when the time's right, that's for sure. Love you, Mom, see you next time. And please don't let Director Hotti try to get near you like in Sleepy Beauty."

With that and laughter for Raven to be happy, she leaves as she meets up with Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho to fly on down and headed off to where Will was at. For as Elisa was resting, Liam's ghost senses something was coming which could only lead to trouble real soon.

"Raven, my daughter, be careful. I sense grave danger nearby; I know that you can feel it too."

It was night time soon enough as the event was taking place at a hotel of a convention going on for the next samurai super hero to make his or her appearances, but who will win? So much was going on that it was something else for them and Will too in seeing all of this of eating while watching – well Maya was on her end. They each introduce themselves one at a time…

Time: March 20

Location: Gatewater Imperial Hotel

We got from nature lover of the guitar playing – Jammin' Ninja! King of the sea on one island – Captain Saipan! One man to becoming lots of armies in different colors of a group team – Justice Academy, Class 4-2! Also, a man who can fly and protects the world to keeping it clean and such – Global Hero, Onyankopan! They've all gather for one to win at the 15th Grand Prix. As the six with Will too were enjoying the show, so was very other fan to watch the huge stage to hear on who wins this year's convention, it was a big hit.

"The moment you all been waiting for!" said the announcer of the show. "It's time to announce the winner of this year's Hero of Heroes Grand Prix. Which hero will lady luck will smile upon tonight? And now…The winner of the fifteen annual Hero of Heroes Grand Prix…"

Just then, the background pictures get ruined for one man to come out as another constant all everyone's favorite as he spins has weapon and shows a fan saying 'bravo' on it. A surprise twist of a winner to be shown the last minute.

"It is I!" he said.

The announcer tells it like it is…

"The true hero of the night has appeared into our midst, the Warrior of Neo-Tokyo, Nickel Samurai! It seems the title has eluded Jammin' Ninja again this year!"

And for that, Maya knew that her favorite being Nickel Samurai would win against Jammin' Ninja this year while she was still eating. Pearl was eating only a little with Mi-Ho too as MOCHI was enjoying the show; while Will was drinking on his end for Phoenix to plan a little something for Raven without her knowing about it was having fun but was having a terrible cough.

"[Ninja vs. Samurai!]" MOCHI said to be cheering them on.

"All right!" same with Maya as she was patting Phoenix's back. "Hear that? The Nickel Samurai did it!"

Kind of annoying for her to be doing that to Phoenix for no reason.

"OK, Maya, we get it."

Raven gets Mi-Ho to calming Maya down again.

"I'm proud that he's doing a series justice." So, says Will.

MOCHI agrees on that part there.

"[So much going on. Super heroes, so much more heroes, more! More!]"

"Yay!" Maya said to be happy and holding a chicken food in her hand.

Phoenix just goes along with it to still be watching as Raven's cough was still getting worse.

"You feeling alright, Raven?" Phoenix asks her.

She tries drinking some water, looks like Raven wasn't feeling too well today.

"I'm good, Phoenix, thank you." She answers. "Just the weather. I might be coming down with something, well I hope not."

"Just tell me if you need anything." He said to hopefully that this week will go well for Phoenix's girlfriend. "(I need this week to keep it up until then…)"

The two hug each other for Raven was stronger than she looks besides fighting a lot and solving murder mysteries too.

"If so, then I will do that."

Raven and Phoenix continue watching the show for the announcer goes up to both the Nickel Samurai and Jammin' Ninja on a well contest this turn out to be for this year once again, a rivalry of fun and trying to win either way.

"Talk about an obviously rigged contest…" said the announcer.

This was the first time for Mi-Ho, MOCHI 'to program the moments of fun', and Pearl to see the event like the one that was happening right now.

"So, the one you all were cheering for getting the prize?" Pearl asks Maya.

"Yeah." Answer Maya. "You don't know him? The Nickel Samurai?"

"No. On Sunday, I only watch Kid's Masterpiece Theater." Poor, Pearl, she doesn't get out a lot to learn so much with Maya and the others.

"That isn't good. Young people are all about the Nickel Samurai."

And knowing to Maya really loves stuff like this…As always.

"Then, does Nick and Big Sis Rave like the Nickel Samurai, too?" ask Pearl.

"Huh?" Raven hears Pearl calling out her name. "I'm into Go-Go Girls. Like Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, they're good. And the Steel Samurai is fun to watch."

Good for Raven for Maya to know about her older half-sister, Phoenix however doesn't on his end.

"Ah, no…He's an old fart now."

MOCHI was laughing on his end when Maya said that for Phoenix had to try correcting her.

"(Ouch, that had to burn.)" Raven said to herself to try to stop her coughing.

"What's up with that?" For Phoenix to say it to Maya, she sees him carrying the key chain a lot.

"But you always had this on your bag, right?" Maya was holding on to Phoenix's old keychain to take it off his bag.

"What is that?" Pearl ask.

Will already know on what it was to tell it to Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHO about it since Raven heard already from Phoenix but them and Maya too.

"The Signal Samurai, the legendary heroes who shone at the very first Grand Prix. Sure, takes me back."

"You must know about very well, Will." Said Raven.

That he does, Raven, as Maya tells on what she does know about Phoenix's keychain.

"Nick's been having this in his desk lately, so I took it!"

Maya stole it from Phoenix for Raven calls it out first.

"That's stealing…"

"Uh, I was keeping it there." Phoenix said to her.

Good people there…As the Nickel Samurai was spinning his weapon in the air to show off his moves and such to his fans of winning the grand prix once again.

"Tis I, the Nickel Samurai, and I'm going mad!"

From lights flashing of cameras, fans cheering, and such…the Jammin' Ninja gives up with joy against his rival.

"Splendid, Nickel Samurai." He said.

"Thank you." The Nickel Samurai said back to him.

The two shake on it for it was very touching.

"A passionate handshake between rivals." Said the announcer. "The Jammin' Ninja congratulates the Nickel Samurai on his victory. Please give him a big hand, too!"

From cheering on another winner this year, two of them look at each other from the outside with joy but bad from the inside of their costumes…For one woman sees that something was up to her point of view.

"[Good show…]" MOCHI said to be clapping. "[More, more! Show us more!]"

"Oh, man, that brings tears to my eyes!" said Maya while she was holding some chicken.

With this Raven hears someone in the audiences for her and Phoenix to know that voice from someone.

"Hey, hey! Lemme take one, too!"

Once a lot of people moved away, they see Larry again. He's working as a VIP photographer as his new job 'for the second time now' for Phoenix, Raven, Mi-Ho, and Maya to see him again. And new to Pearl and MOCHI to see him.

"Larry?" both Phoenix and Raven said together to be seeing him again.

So, they talk to him in the hallway room, with Will Powers too, for Larry wasn't happy to be seeing Phoenix again on his good job to cause trouble again…Look who's talking?! I mean, I bet this guy will be hitting on some of the girls again.

"Well, well, look who showed up of all the places?" Raven said to Larry. "Oh. Mi-Ho. MOCHI. This is Larry Butz, Phoenix and Edgeworth's childhood friend and these are my two friends. So, good to see you again. (Oh, brother…Him again!)"

Mi-Ho just caws out as MOCHI waves a hello at Larry.

"[Good to see you, Mister, and friend of boyfriend of my Master.]"

Larry was very happy to see Maya and Raven the most to be smiling at them.

"Raven-Poo! Maya! Good to see you two again with your cute animal friends." He then goes normal to talk to Phoenix. "And what do ya want, Nick? I don't mind these girls, but as for you that I'm in a middle of work here!" Larry shows his VIP badge to Phoenix and Raven to see and read it, 'Gossip Land Reporter: Press of Larry Butz'.

"Press?" said Phoenix to keep his friend away from his girl again. "(Like I'll let Larry hit on my Raven again on her special day.)"

"I'm working as a journalist now."

Oh, really Larry?

"Journalist? Can't say I have many fond memories of that word." So, says Phoenix.

Soon Larry shows his friend a magazine on his fine work that he was doing now.

"Look."

"Gossip Land?" Raven reads the title of it. "Weird title…"

Phoenix checks the magazine out for Raven, Pearl, and Maya to read and look at it too next to him.

"What's this?" ask Maya to read in liking the work. "Oh, my gosh!"

"That woman in this picture is dressed rather scantily…" Pearl was about to look at something very bad to be looking at for Raven to cover her eyes away in time with MOCHI being his long ears.

"Ah! Pearl! Look away!" Raven blocks Pearl in time. "MOCHI!"

"[All clear, boss. No looking, little girl.]"

Phoenix keeps the magazine away too, for Larry has done something dumb again.

"Raven's right! D-Don't look!"

"But I want to." Pearl said.

Sorry, Maya and Pearl, but it was best not to. Soon, Larry sees Pearl Fey up close for the first time to finding a little childlike she was to be cute. Pervert!

"Adorable!" Larry said to being so weird. "Who's this?"

"Pearl, my cousin." Said Maya.

"Mine too and a half cousin to Pearl." And Raven too.

She bows to Larry, for Pearl has no idea on who she was talking to.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

So, Larry does the same to Pearl as well.

"The pleasure is mine!"

Phoenix hits Larry on the head with his own magazine so he won't do anything dumb this time.

"Don't even think about it." He said to be smiling after that. "Well then, shall we go? This guy is in the middle of work."

"Agreed, Larry." Raven joins with her man.

Soon they, Maya, Pearl, MI-Ho, MOCHI, and Will take off for Larry was lost on what that was all about…He doesn't even know on what he does there.

"Huh?! You're leaving already? What the-?! Raven's related to Maya and Pearl?!" then Larry changes the subject. "Oh, right…The main event hasn't even started yet."

Will Powers know on what Larry was talking about…?

"Oh, the winning hero puts on a celebratory stage show, right?"

"Yeah, the winner says something after the show. It has to be." Raven explains.

Maya was happy about it for MOCHI to have his metal teeth shown with joy on his face.

"Whoa! Stage show! All right!"

But Larry had other things to say about it instead.

"Nah, after that." He starts explaining. "Apparently, the Nickel Samurai has a confession to make."

That was new for the Nickel Samurai to be doing, what's up with that?

"A confession?" ask Phoenix.

"What kind of confession is that?" same thing with Raven.

Elsewhere at the hotel room for special guest stars were in such as the person who plays as the Nickel Samurai known as Matt Engarde, and his partner/manager who's calm and quiet name Adrian Andrew. As Matt was just chilling while drinking some water and eating something for Adrian was checking on her star.

 ***Nickel Samurai – Matt Engarde***

 ***Matt Engarde's Manager – Adrian Andrew***

"Have them clean up those dishes." Said Matt.

"Right away." Adrian understood.

Matt then sleeps on the couch for a while.

"I'll get some shut-eye until the show. Wake me up when it's time."

Adrian looks at Matt in an odd way 'and the look on her face' to do as he tells her to do. Strange woman she is.

"Understood."

Back at the first floor of the hotel building…everyone was getting seated to watch the upcoming show thing for the Nickel Samurai to say something, it was going to be big. With Raven trying to stay calm for from her not feeling so well for MOCHI to know about only and maybe Liam Strides' ghost as well; for they stayed quiet to watch the show with Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and Will to watch as well. I still wonder what Phoenix was planning for Raven…I bet it's her birthday coming up, you guys think so too? Guess we'll find that part out real soon, I hope.

"(Man, I feel like crap! But I can't just say it to the others. So, I just need to suck it up until tonight. For my half-sister, cousin as well, step uncle Will, and my Phoenix. I just have to.)"

For now, Raven tries acting cool on her end without anyone but Phoenix to soon notice, well MOCHI and Mi-Ho/Liam do too.

"You don't know anything about the Nickel Samurai's confession, Mr. Powers?" Maya asks him.

"No, all I've heard is that he'll hold the press conference in disguise." Answer Will.

That sure gets Maya and MOCHI all happy about it with stars in her eyes, as the little robot had screen pictures to be shown.

"Nice, Uncle Will, that got Maya and MOCHI all fired up." Said Raven to know about on what makes Maya happy. "(Anything that has to do with the Steel Samurai shows, this girl gets all fan-like crazy.)"

Will just laughs about it to being funny on what he just said there, yep.

"My bad…I think."

"That'll make a weird press conference." So, says Phoenix to find this whole thing to be very weird.

Just then…a voice cast is speaking up to give everyone some sad news about the event.

"Your attention please. The Nickel Samurai's Celebratory Stage Show will not be held tonight, due to unforeseen circumstances."

Sad news for MOCHI, even for Maya, and everyone else to be hearing all of this.

"What? Why?" Maya was sad, she was pinching Phoenix's arm while grabbing on and was hurting him.

"Ow! Don't pinch me!" he said in pain.

MOCHI pulls Maya away from Phoenix.

"[No more pinchy please, mystic girl.]"

The voice cast continues talking…

"We ask for everyone's cooperation now. Please do not leave the venue, and stay where you are. This is a special request from the police."

This could only lead to a murder thing that just happened once again on this convention week event.

"Police?" questioned Phoenix.

"Again, at a time like this?" surprised Raven.

"Did something happen?" Pearl asks the others.

The voice over still says it again in the background.

"Please do not leave the venue, and stay where you are. This is a special request from the police."

"Let's go look." Maya goes off first.

But then the seven were stopped by someone in a space suit on to shoot a toy gun at them, to sound annoying.

"Freeze!"

Making a lot of 'ratta' like sounds when shooting the fake gun. As Will, Mi-Ho-, and MOCHI were being strong – Maya was hiding behind Phoenix for him to be holding his Raven and Pearl to just stood there and watched.

"A-An alien, Nick! Raven!" Maya was scared.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" she says to them. "It just told you all to stay put!"

Soon Phoenix and Raven know who voice that was…

"Th-That voice…No way!" Phoenix knows of who.

Raven goes up to say something with a serious look to this woman in the suit.

"Okay, just remove the helmet already…Wendy Oldbag."

Raven was right. Once the helmet was removed, it was shown to be Wendy Oldbag herself back as a…woman in space to looking cool…? I think? Raven smirks to know that it was her. First time of MOCHI, Pearl and Mi-Ho to be seeing her, again with Will, and same with Phoenix and Maya seeing her once again. Another job as a security person, huh?

"Ms. Oldbag?!" surprised Phoenix to see that Raven was right once again. "(Raven's good when it comes to knowing on who's who.)"

"Knew it." Raven said.

"What are you doing here?" ask Maya.

Oh, boy…Should not have asked Wendy about that question, Maya, because here it comes.

"Isn't it obvious?" and so she says a lot about it. "I'm the cute, mature member of security! Youth these days can't be bothered to listen to other people when they talk! Just the other day, there was a small footbridge with a sign next to it that said, 'Beware, Bridge Out!' And along comes a snot-nosed little punk kid right up to the bridge. I tried to tell the boy the bridge was out and it was dangerous, but he said he'd be careful and only walk on the 'in' part! I really let him have it then! I wanted to make it so he'd never cross another bridge in his life, and then…"

"(God! Make her stop…!)" Raven complains to be coughing still.

She was still talking! As Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI were a little annoyed by Wendy's long talking 'leaving Pearl confused', Will sets in to take their place and deal with her while they go see what was going on at the crime scene.

"Leave this to me!" he said.

And Wendy uses her gun to pretend to shoot at Will.

"Take this!" she then sees Raven while being weird. "Hello, dearie. Long time, no see."

Raven and MOCHI had their hands up together just to say hello.

"Likewise, Wendy."

I guess they could go through to see what was going on from Wendy guarding things around, at least they made it.

"[Noisy old lady…]" MOCHI sees that Wendy does talk too much.

"Man…" Phoenix agrees. "You just can't get through to her."

Mi-Ho had trouble fixing his feathers to not hear Wendy talk longer again to be annoyed on his end, and Raven knows of it as well.

"You can say that again, Phoenix."

"Well, yeah." And Maya too. "She's an alien."

That freaks Pearl out.

"Me! Really?"

No, not really for Raven to say so.

"OK…First, Maya, Wendy's no alien but annoying to not stop talking. And second, Pearl, try not to over react to your cousin's words please."

With Maya just ignoring Raven 'for being herself, she started coughing badly again for the others to check her out'.

"[Master?]" MOCHI was worried and Mi-Ho too.

"Big Sis Rave?"

"You feeling okay?"

Both Pearl and Maya checked on their half family member.

"Raven." And Phoenix as well to be worried the most.

"I'm hoping that I'm not coming down with something…"

Soon they hear the voice again all over the building to call for Maya Fey of a phone call for her, what phone call?

"Ms. Maya Fey. Ms. Maya Fey. You have a phone call at the front desk."

"[Phone call?]" MOCH was lost. "[Who's calling Mystic Girl?]"

"What could it be?" ask Maya herself to go find out. "I'll go see!"

Maya takes off to go get this call of hers for the others will wait for her down the lobby and to see what was going on.

"All right. See you later in the lobby." Phoenix said to her. "Raven, maybe you should go wash your face in the bathroom and meet us back where the police are at. Please?"

He kisses his woman for she does that as Mi-Ho, MOCHI, and Pearl were worried about her.

"Okay then, be right back." Said Raven. "I want to help at the crime scene too. Whatever it is. MOCHI. Mi-Ho. Watch on Pearl for me."

The two understood their orders to watch over Pearl Fey for Raven until she comes right back.

"[Yes, Master!]"

With the four going to where the cops were now…Raven gets her face washed off as Maya passes by the bathroom to find the phone call, for someone calls out to her in person.

"Ms. Maya Fey, I take it?"

Maya stops to see a butler-like person in the shadows.

"Yes…" she answers to him.

"Allow me to guide you. This way, please." He said.

As Raven was coming out of the bathroom, she sees something down the hallways about to be taken away…Wait! Maya was?! She freaks out to go after this person to save her half-sister and quickly.

"Maya? Maya?!" she sees the danger. "Hey! Let go of my sister-!"

Soon someone tries strangling her to move away and get cut to freak out from the blood and lets out a big scream, for a huge lamp above her was about to fall and break for she felt like she was being pushed away to get thrown to the wall 'instead of getting hit from the falling ceiling lamp' and goes out cold and bleed. Raven couldn't get back up to be crawling to Phoenix and the others 'due to her illness', this was really bad. Raven was almost killed, cut badly, and she was sick. Another Blue Swordfish member, it must be it! Now sick at the same time and seeing Maya was in danger, what's to happen next? As down where another crime scene was at, Larry tries showing his VIP badge to Gumshoe to let him in but he wouldn't allow it. Looks very serious…

"I'm telling you…I get people the info they want!" Larry was saying to the detective. "Which means that I have a right to know!"

"Nope!" said Gumshoe to show his hand to him. "We're still investigating, pal!"

Soon Phoenix, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI have arrived to see what was going on while bumping into Larry again.

"Larry?" Phoenix wonders on what his friend was doing this time.

He sees Phoenix to beg to help him out since he was a lawyer.

"Oh, Nick! Tell this cop I'm just doing my job, and I have rights…"

But Gumshoe wants Phoenix to talk some sense into Larry at a time like this.

"Hey, pal, help a guy out…This is a murder we're talking about!" Great, now Gumshoe just had to spill the beans on his end.

"[Nice one, detective.]" MOCHI said.

This surprises Mi-Ho, Pearl, and Phoenix the most.

"M-Murder?" shock Phoenix.

As Larry laughs about it, Gumshoe had to say it to make another mistake.

"Me and my big mouth!" complain Gumshoe.

"The stage show was canceled…Does that mean the victim was the Nickel Samurai?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe.

"No, the Samurai's the accused again."

"Huh?" confused Phoenix and Mi-Ho. "Then, who was the victim?"

So, if it was Matt as the Nickel Samurai being accused again, then…someone else was murder, being – the Jammin' Ninja himself name Juan Corrida.

"The Jammin' Ninja, pal?"

It was Juan, now dead who was once the second favorite being Jammin' Ninja was no more now. Sad, huh?

"In other words, the guy playing him, Juan Corrida?"

"[Actor was killed?]"

Ask both Phoenix and MOCHI.

"That's right, pal." Answer the detective. "An action star whose popularity is on par with Matt Engarde, the Nickel Samurai. Well, basically, a rival."

Even Larry Butz himself know all about those two.

"And rumor says Engarde was arrested earlier and suspicion of murdering Juan Corrida!"

Looks like once again, another TV super hero is accused and arrested.

"(What's with Samurai always getting arrested?)" questioned Phoenix.

From the famous Matt was awesome now arrested, not good at all.

"And Matt Engarde is…A huge star, famous as 'that guy who's as refreshing as the spring breeze'!" so says Larry. "This is the biggest scandal of the twentieth century!"

Again, with that, Larry? Really?

"Like I said, the twentieth century ended a long time ago." So, says Phoenix.

"Anyway, you're hindering the investigation. Head back to the lobby."

Gumshoe goes back to work after that, unaware that something else was going on too besides this one. I guess the four and Larry too got their answers.

"If Mystic Maya heard about this…" Pearl was thinking about it.

"Yeah. She'll definitely make me take the case." Said Phoenix.

"[It never ends…]"

From MOCHI being silly again and thinking that Maya would flip out form this, Larry then has something to give to Phoenix of an unknown type of phone.

"Oh, by the way, I was asked to give this to you." Larry gives it to Phoenix.

"By whom?" he asked.

"Uh, a bellboy at the hotel?"

The Bellboy from the second episode? Cool. Soon the phone rings for MOCHI knows that it was real after scanning it, who does this belong to…? Phoenix answers it for him, MOCHI, Mi-Ho, Pearl, and Larry to be hearing it.

"Hmm…Should Mystic Maya and Big Sis Rave be with us by now?" ask Pearl. "They were gone for a long time now."

Mi-Ho soon got a weird feeling to be cawing a lot for MOCHI felt a heat sense of some kind down the hallways, as the stranger talks to Phoenix to sounded like a gentleman in his fake speaking voice.

"[Is this the attorney Mr. Phoenix Wright?]"

"Yes, and you are…?" ask Phoenix.

"[I believe I have a valuable item of yours.]"

"Item?"

The stranger puts a familiar voice on the phone for someone was in danger…Maya Fey was!

"[Help, Nick! Raven!]" she cries for help.

A shocking news for Phoenix, Pearl, Larry, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho to hear Maya's voice as she was kidnapped for the phone call was a trap.

"Maya?!" Larry was shock.

"Mystic Maya?" shock Pearl the most.

MOCHI couldn't trace the call from the machine on where the kidnapper was at.

"[No, no. Ma can't locate strange voice's location to finding Magic Girl!]" he lost error.

Phoenix got mad to demand on what the kidnapper wants to save Maya's life.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"{It's what you would call a kidnapping.]" said the stranger.

"Kid-!" Phoenix couldn't say it as Pearl says it instead.

"Kidnapping?!"

Pearl faints for Larry to catch her in time for MOCHI was mad now. For MI-Ho flies over the other side of the hallway to see a familiar face to freak out about for Liam's ghost was shock in horror.

"Raven!" he said within the bird.

"What do you want? How much do you want?" Phoenix demanded to know.

"[I seek not money, but a certain verdict. A complete acquittal.]"

Does this kidnapper want Phoenix to defend someone for him to save Maya's life?

"What?"

"[I believe a murder has just occurred there. A young man named Matt Engarde has been arrested.]" So, he does know about it.

Did he kill Juan to set up Matt? And why would he ask Phoenix to defend Matt suddenly right away?

"[Stranger knows?]" MOCHI was confused.

"How do you know that?" Phoenix asks the kidnapper.

However, he didn't murder anyone…The stranger was hired by someone he knows of to hear about this in payment in return.

"[I did not kill anyone.]" he said while laughing a little. "[I can attest to that. The trial is in two days. At that trial, you will win a 'not guilty' verdict. You have only one chance.]"

How can Phoenix and Raven do a one chance type of thing with someone's life was on the line?

"An acquittal in one trial day?"

"[Yes, exactly.]" answer the stranger to Phoenix. "[Oh, and since I am playing the role of kidnapper, I cannot pass up this chance to say, 'And don't even think about calling the cops'."

Joke on that quote or not, this kidnapper's being serious here!

"Who the hell are you?" Phoenix demanded to know.

"[My name is Shelly De Killer. But I go by De Killer the most. And if I was you, you should make sure that your pretty girlfriend's up and ready to go too.]"

Not good here…. For Phoenix was worried about Maya's safety on what's to come next.

"De Killer?" Phoenix then realizes something. "(Wait…Why did he mention about Raven?]"

"N-Nick…" Larry got worried.

Once the kidnapper hangs up to keep Maya with him until then, Mi-Ho comes calling out to tell Phoenix and the others that someone was wrong with Raven.

"Mi-Ho?"

Pearl soon wakes up to see something horrifying in the hallways to come out all ill and kind of hurt.

"Big Sis Rave…?" she looked scared.

For it was Raven feeling hot and hurt to be bleeding a lot to cause her fear to raise while crawling all the way to Phoenix, for the others were shock to be seeing this.

"[Master!]" MOCHI was horrified too.

"Raven-Poo!" Larry was too.

"Raven!" Phoenix goes over to Raven to try to keep her up on her feet to feel her out. "Not good…! You're burning up badly. What happened?! Grr… (Don't tell me that this is De Killer's doing?)"

Gumshoe then comes back to check out the noise that was going on.

"What's going on now…?" he sees Raven. "What?! Kid's been injured?!"

"[No! She was attacked and cut!]"

Pearl started to cry for MOCHI and Mi-Ho to be by her side 'as Liam was upset the most to be seeing his daughter get hurt'.

"Wah! Mystic Maya! Big Sis Rave!" she said in tears.

"Hang on, kid, okay?" Gumshoe runs in a hurry. "Someone get me medical! Stats!"

Gumshoe gets the medics to come to the room quickly to treat Raven, as she was being held by Phoenix, she would be fine from her fear of blood and what's worse she couldn't talk right now due to her shock of losing her voice 'temporally' that not even her didn't think that this would happened or who attacked her. De Killer? Another Blue Swordfish member? Or the killer who murder Juan?

"Raven? What happen to your voice?" Phoenix begins to cry. "No…! Raven…It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Raven was feeling better only to be crying to hear from MOCHI on another bad news on their end to see that she was at least alright.

"[Master…]" MOCHI hugs Raven's legs to look sad. "[Magic Girl's kidnapped and Ninja character's been killed by Samurai's doing but wasn't…Kidnapper wants us to defend Samurai's innocence on the real deal for her life.]"

Raven knew right away on what MOCHI meant there, and for that it wasn't good at all. As Gumshoe was still working to help Raven too and arresting Matt at the detention center; he tells the others that Raven's got a bruise on her neck for almost being straggle to get a cut from this person to getting out alive. And the cut wasn't so deep but the shattering glass of the lamp pieces cut her a little, not life threatening though to be shoved in time from her illness from the shock of her fear made it worse to lose her voice within a few days until it comes back within Raven, she was going to be all right.

For now, on the next day, Phoenix continues with his duties and Larry to be back right away once he gets his scoop quickly to visit with Raven to hopefully hear from Phoenix of saving Maya too. Phoenix was a mess for Mi-Ho and MOCHI kept Pearl feeling a bit better to still worry about Maya' safety while keeping an eye on Raven too, for she was at her doctors to take an easy to heal up with water and soup from her bad cough of being sick. Unable to defend by Phoenix's side and feeling bad about it, she had to come up with something to still be useful while resting up but can still work with them with the mask on her mouth 'so she wouldn't get anyone sick'; from getting everything on the kidnapper having Maya, Juan was killed, the convention was on hold up for two weeks now because of this, Matt was arrested to be defended In court for some odd reason, and such for these six kept this secret to themselves without telling the cops a promise 'for now'.

"You feeling better, Raven?" Phoenix checks on Raven's fever. "Doesn't look too well. Sorry you can't talk to us through this mess or go to court. But you can help out with a little investigating and hacking…Glad the illness and your fear made you lose your voice…" he tries making his woman feel better from saying that. "I mean! I will! You'll be talking again in no time, just rest up!"

MOCHI might have something in mind to aid Raven on her end.

"[Master, plan. Listen.]"

And so, she does. Raven was sick and couldn't talk 'for now', but she could still hear and understand to try talking somehow. As Phoenix felt ashamed of his plans for his woman was ruined if nothing was done quickly, and finding the kidnapper to save Maya won't do any good for her to hack into the phone no matter how many times she tries. Raven needed to save her half-sister Maya for she blames herself for not saving her in time when she was attacked and she didn't see who tried straggling to pushing her aside from the falling lamp. Shock to lose some memory there.

"(Ah! I screwed up!)" Phoenix was freaking out. "(I'm worried about Maya and Raven's conditions. If this is another of De Killer's threats hurting my woman, or another Blue Swordfish member hurting us to murdering Juan, this is going to be bad. Enough to also ruin my surprise! But it has to wait…I guess.)"

Pearl pokes on Phoenix's arm to look fine right now to check on Raven to drink more tea and keeping herself warn.

"Nick…Don't blame yourself, Big Sis Rave will remember what happened to her. She's fine, but more worried of Mystic Maya, like I am too."

He was right you know, for Raven nodded a yes to Phoenix to be strong and holding his hand to know that she won't give up either. Just no shouting in court for a while.

"You're right, Pearl." He said to feel a bit better now. "Raven, I will and we'll be there for you. Me, Pearl, Mi-Ho, your dad, and MOCHI too. We can do this; we just must. Your Mom will be waking up to hear you speak in no time to love her and find out what happened as a team."

Mi-Ho rubs his head-on Raven's hand to pat him and Liam to say from her powers to be strong for all of them and Maya too.

"Oh, Raven…I'm so sorry this has to happened." Said the father-like spirit.

Soon MOCHI says something from Raven's thoughts like she was talking for the others to hear her 'or her robot out'.

"[That's spirit!]" MOCHI said. "[Master said, no need to worry. Master said that we can do this to proving someone innocent for kidnapper to save Magic Girl.]"

Phoenix, Pearl, and Mi-Ho 'to be cawing with joy and Liam to be a bit happy' sees that Raven has done it again with MOCHI's help to talk for her and she could still hack for him to speak things out in good details.

"MOCHI is talking of Big Sis Rave's thoughts of her voice to his. Amazing!" Pearl was surprise and happy to see that. "Isn't that amazing, Nick?"

Phoenix was happy just to see Raven to still be herself. Well, she maybe be sick to losing her voice for a while, but she won't be going down that easily. Well, upset to be worried of Maya's safety, she must try to still be herself and try remembering on what happened to her. Lots of work to do.

"It is, Pearl. Nicely done, Raven." Phoenix forgets to say the same to MOCHI as well. "Oh! And you too, MOCHI."

The robot smiles-like on his end.

"[My plan! My plan! Thanks.]"

Phoenix sees Raven looking upset of Maya's safety to protect her family member, he needs to make sure that his woman will be fine without crying so much.

"Hey, hey, Raven, it'll be alright." He said to wipe the tears from Raven's face gently with his hand. "Maya will be fine. That kidnapper won't do anything unless we do as he tells us to do, for the time being I guess. We'll take one step at a time. So, let's do what we do best, Raven. Please."

Phoenix kisses Raven to be hugging her and to be smiling again for MOCHI to say something within Raven's thoughts.

"[Master said you can count me in, Phoenix. Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI with me too.]" the little robot said. "[She also said that we need to talk to Samurai to arresting building first to be questioned. So, let's go.]"

And so, a way they go for Phoenix and Raven to hold hands to go to the detention center with Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho to question Matt if they must defend him which they had no choice but to hear from his words.

"She's right, Nick!" Pearl looked tough to be more than ready. "Let's get to work. And Big Sis Rave, go easy on yourself. We need you to get better. Leave the talking and questioning to MOCHI, you just relax and type."

"[Yes!]" MOCHI said while jumping up and down. "[Master, get your toy out. It's murder mystery solving time!]"

With this and Raven was looking fine to go…She, Phoenix, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho go to the detention center to visit with Matt. Looking cool, calm, shy, an actor in character on his watch-like phone to answer, he seems to be normal to them, just needed to double check. Liam's ghost only hopes for the best as Elisa was still resting now at the hospital to hopefully wake up real soon on her end – it was time for Phoenix and Raven 'with MOCHI's help to get to work'. And hey, it's the Blue Badger sign again that's dancing a lot to be working outside of the place.

"Hello, Matt Engarde." Phoenix introduces himself. "I'm Phoenix Wright, your defense attorney for tomorrow's trial. Along with Raven Strides, my girlfriend and her robot MOCHI. She isn't feeling well, so let's let her try her best."

"[Hello!]" MOCHI waves hi to Matt.

He didn't think that anyone would defend him until tonight. As for Raven, she begins typing to be using her Black-Wings as well carefully without so much stress on her mind.

"Attorneys?" he questions the two.

"Yes." Phoenix answers.

Matt puts his hand out to stop talking for a minute.

"Hold on a sec. I'll ask my agency boss, okay?" he acts to pretend to hear what it says on there. "Too bad They said no. I'm sorry, but they're apparently hiring a big-shot lawyer."

"[OK…?]" MOCHI looks at Raven. "[Don't know either, Master, confuse as you too.]"

So, Phoenix continues questioning Matt, or they try to.

"At least tell Raven and me about the incident-!"

But again, Matt does the same thing to be calling up a made up someone.

"Oh, wait." Said Matt again. "Let me ask my agency boss."

Phoenix try telling Matt that that won't be a problem to not be listening to him even Raven finds this whole thing to be pointless on her end, by places her hands on her face of a 'what the hell's all of this?' Like that.

"Uh, that's not…"

No use, Matt tells them that it was no good. No good on what?

"Sorry, but for an interview, you two have to contact my agent-!"

Phoenix had to say it to Matt to stop and be serious for Raven wanted some answers too.

"Mr. Engarde!" he gets up from his chair. "Please! Let us defend you!"

"[Defend! Defend!]" MOCHI said many times. "[Life on line, said Master!]"

Matt sees them being serious now to get confused while Raven uses her Magatama and her powers to feel out on the man to be telling the truth next.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks Phoenix. "Why the scary face?"

Pearl gets up 'with Mi-Ho on her shoulder', Raven continues typing, as MOCHI and Phoenix gets up to beg forgiveness for Matt to help them out to let them help him.

"I beg you! If Raven and I can't defend you, De Killer will…"

Raven tries keeping it down a bit if they were being watched by Shelly, not good.

"[Shh…Boyfriend, Master said to keep quiet.]"

This comes to Matt's surprise to question Phoenix on what he just said.

"What did you just say?" ask Matt. "De Killer?"

Now that Phoenix said it, Raven had to answer to Matt about that man and he does since it was him they had to defend but quietly to be say about this.

"Y-Yes…" said Phoenix.

"[A hostage. Danger, a friend of ours. Raven hurt from kidnapper. Help us help you.]" MOCHI begged of Matt from Raven's feelings.

From there…Matt stood there quietly to be thinking about this and knowing a lot about Shelly so much, to be sitting and then comes up with an answer for them.

"Understood." He said to give up a peace sign. "Please defend me in court."

Looks like Phoenix and Raven got permission to defend Matt for tomorrow's trial.

"R-Really?" surprised Phoenix.

"[We can?]" and MOCHI.

That's a 'yes' for sure.

"I except a verdict as refreshing as the spring breeze." Matt then presents a rose to Raven through the box from one side to another. "And for your woman, a token of my thanks to her too and to get better real soon. Sweet spring as you are, Ms. Strides. Keep on smiling." Matt winks at Raven to be a little nice to him.

"[Master gives out her thanks from kindness.]" MOCHI translates from Raven.

"Thank you!" Phoenix bows to Matt.

Peal does the same thing as well.

"Thank you very much!"

Now finally, Phoenix, Raven, and the others can get down to business with Matt.

"Well, take a seat." Said Matt to be sitting back down.

So, does Phoenix, Raven 'for MOCHI to sit on her lap', and Pearl with Mi-Ho on her shoulder.

"Let's do this, Raven." Phoenix said to her to be ready to type from her laptop. "Mr. Engarde, Raven…Or rather her robot will speak for her and I like to ask you something first. Did you kill Juan Corrida?"

Raven got her powers to work to get something within Matt if he was telling the truth or not. With MOCHI looking at Matt very carefully, Matt thinks about on how Juan was dead to be sighing in an upsetting way. They were rivals, but Matt never wanted Juan to die.

"Mr. Wright. Ms. Strides." He says it. "I get told I'm too cocky, and people often misunderstand me. But Juan and I had a healthy rivalry. I haven't killed anyone." Matt seem serious to feel angry and sad about it all. "It's true."

MOCHI scans on Matt for he wasn't shaking, sweating, moving crazy-like, or had trouble speaking for Raven feels Matt was telling the truth from the looks of it.

"[Yes, Master, Samurai's not lying. Good. Good.]"

Once Raven's robot said that, she looks at Phoenix for him to ask Matt to be sure in his words.

"Do we have your word?" he asks Matt once more.

"Please believe me." Matt answers the two. "I'm really upset by this…I'm supposed to be the hero, but I let him die." He then started to cry real tears coming out of his eyes.

For Raven looks at Phoenix, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI to see that Matt was telling the truth to feel it out too so he was good.

"[Master said that she felt no lie from Samurai. She feels it out.]"

"Nicely done, Big Sis Rave." Pearl said to be hugging her half-cousin.

Looks like Phoenix and Raven were good to be defending Matt.

"(Looks like Raven felt him out, Mr. Engarde's good for us to believe in him.)" Phoenix then tells that to Matt himself. "Very well. Raven says that you're good. We place our trust in you."

Matt was happy to hear that for them to trust in him.

"Great." He said to be smiling. "Glad to have you two by my side. And the trial's tomorrow, right? I'm counting on you two."

"[Roger that, Samurai!]" MOCHI was doing the army stands to Matt.

"Good to work with you." Said Phoenix to say something else next. "Oh, by the way…I heard you called a press conference for after the stage show last night. I mean, something about the Nickel Samurai making a confession."

Matt wish that he knew about it, just news to not knowing the whole thing himself at all.

"I don't know anything about that." He said. "I let my manager handle all that stuff."

"[Not good keeping secrets, that for sure on what Master was thinking about.]" MOCHI reply from Raven's thoughts to be surprised.

News to Phoenix to hear as well.

"Oh, is that so?"

Raven then bows to Matt to say their thanks to see him tomorrow and do their best as she was trying to stat clam from her illness.

"[Master says thanks for your time, Samurai. See you at trial. Bye! Bye!]" MOCHI waves good-bye to Matt.

"Oh. Okay, bye now." He said to wave back. "And remember, MS. Strides, stay healthy and do well."

And with that...All good to do some investigating at the hotel whole there was still time tonight. For Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, and MI-Ho had to do their best to defending their client.

"{All good to go on the rest, Master.]" said MOCHI for Mi-Ho to keep cheering the others on to be dancing like.

"Will everything be all right, Nick? Big Sis Rave?" Pearl asks them.

For Raven to smile and pat Pearl on the head to making her feel better, Phoenix knows that all will be good for them.

"Well, at least we were able to get Engarde as a client. And Raven sense that he was telling the truth." He said to Pearl. "Now we just have to prove him not guilty in court tomorrow! Let's go, Raven."

Phoenix takes out his hand to let Raven hold his on their next walk to the hotel again very carefully for the others to follow.

"Okay."

"[Let's move out, Team Lawyers!]" MOCHI pointed upward to get moving.

Oops…Looks like the Blue Badger sign broken in seconds once the others left, again on its own. Old piece of thing, isn't it…? As Mi-Ho's eyes were glowing for Liam's ghosts has something in store for the other types of raven birds to do something for him. Besides watching over the sleeping Elisa Strides? What else was there to do? I wonder… Anyways, Phoenix, Raven, Pearl 'who was taking good care of her half-cousin', MOCHI, and Mi-Ho return to the hotel to talk to Adrian about what happen last night. She didn't mind helping them out to look and sound a bit quiet, sad, and an odd woman that she was just working hard.

"I'm Adrian Andrews," she shows them her business card. "Matt Engarde's manager."

Phoenix takes a copy to have for Raven to scan for MOCHI gets it into the laptop for a 'possible clue' there and suspect maybe. As Raven introduces themselves to this woman by pointing them out one at a time while typing on everything that was going on for her robot to do some investigating for some clues on his end.

"[Hi, working woman. We're lawyers,]" MOCHI says hi to Adrian.

"Oh, hello." Phoenix said. "Raven and I heard you were the one who found Juan Corrida's body last night?"

"That's right." She said to them.

I guess Adrian was telling the truth on her end to be saying these questions making Raven's reaction by tilting her head to be like 'that was face, but really?' Something like that.

"Tell me about it, Raven." Phoenix asks Adrian something else next. "Uh, where was that?"

Adrian started to walk and shows them where at.

"His dressing room."

"[Really…?]" even MOCHI finds this whole thing to be way too easy. "[Too easy here! Way too easy.]"

"(We know that, MOCHI, just like Raven.)" Phoenix does the same thing to Adrian's again. "But aren't you Engarde's manager? Why were you in Corrida's room?"

She stops to answer that next question quietly to Phoenix and Raven.

"It was almost time for the stage show to begin, so I went to check on him, just in case. Engarde couldn't have performed alone."

"R-Right." Said Phoenix to go along with it.

Seems understanding there, a little for Raven was having trouble pointing out to this whole thing to be coughing badly again for the others to worry.

"[There, there, Master. Coughing bad. No worries on you, please.]" MOCHI tries patting Raven on the back.

Adrian gives something to Raven of some type of liquid in a bottle for her to use on herself to stop the illness.

"You're sick, Ms. Strides?" she said to helping her out. "Take this. Few drops in your juice to drink and a few more in your soup every six hours. It'll go away in no time, and in case you ask where I got the medicine, my parents are doctors to covering my check and I carry spares for others. So, no need for your thanks. Just doing what is right."

Raven takes it to go along to holding on to as MOCHI scans it to see if it was safe.

"[Scanning…Complete.]" he said to getting data. "[Shows of no poison or any other type of drug. Safe to take for sickness, clear throats, and hardly taste it to put into juices or soups only every six hours. Good for stopping illness of any kind from within maybe by herb, sugar water, Ibuprofen pills for little dust, and a hint of vanilla. No side effects that life threaten, but a stomach cramp by pass if not taken within six hours that pass by. It's safe other than that. Good to go on it, Master. Odd working woman, but no threat for hurting you.]"

So, she holds on to it to try saying 'thank you' if she could for MOCHI to say it, or tries to.

"Thank you, Ms. Andrews." Phoenix thanks the woman. "(That was…sort of a nice thing to do for Raven. Her family must be rich.)"

"All in a day's work, really. Or so they say."

Pearl and Mi-Ho were happy to see that and how hard of a worker of Adrian can be.

"Ms. Andrew's must be a real go-getter." Said the young Pearl.

For Phoenix and Raven look at each other to be sighing for no good so far that they were getting. And then, Wendy shows up again to be shooting with her toy gun at them. So, annoying! And showing herself off like she was an odd super hero.

"Oldbag! That's me!" she said.

Show off…That's what Raven's was thinking about, leaving Phoenix, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho to be confused about Wendy's silly ways.

"[It's grandma again!]" MOCHI pointed out.

"It's the 'oba the hill' granny…" Phoenix said to feel embarrass from this woman.

Soon things go normal again for Wendy had to say something to Raven to be upset and hugging her and she was being freaked out from her strong strength by lifting in the air.

"Oh, your poor dearie. I heard what happened and you got hurt when sweet Juan was killed! So awful! Your voice! And you're sick! Please get better…" she then acts normal to saying this to them next. "Come with me a second."

Wendy points her gun at Phoenix to take him somewhere far to talk privately with Raven, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho to follow her with their hands up.

"What do you want?" Phoenix asks her.

MOCHI looks at Adrian to say this to her.

"[Be right back!]" to move away slowly. "[Don't move.]"

She waited, as down the hallways Wendy had something big to show to Phoenix and Raven on something big that she knows about Adrian's that they don't yet, until now…

"I suppose you two zeroed in on her, too." Wendy asks Phoenix and Raven about Adrian. "That woman is a real go-getter."

Raven looks at Pearl for she said the same thing, but she probably doesn't know what a 'go-getter' meant. She calls that a funny feeling to be talking about for Phoenix to tell by looking at his girlfriend too.

"I know, Raven, Oldbag said what Pearl said too." He then asks Wendy about Adrian's behavior. "Anyways, what about Adrian?"

Wendy spies on Adrian from behind to not trusting her at all on what she was saying to the others quietly.

"She's a real scoundrel" she explains it all. "Under Engarde's orders, she approached my dear Juan and led him astray using her vile wiles! Look!"

Wendy shows them the newspaper of Adrian of Juan and Matt that some rumor was going around. Another clue! Raven gets that down as evidences for MOCHI to keep in mind to be reading the title as well. Saying this: 'Breaking news: Where Are the Two Going? The Jammin' Ninja's Late Night Rendezvous. His partner is his rival's manager A.A.'. MOCHI reads it for Raven to try talking.

"[Hmm… Breaking news: Where Are the Two Going? The Jammin' Ninja's Late Night Rendezvous'. His partner is his rival's manager A.A. So, Master said in her head.]"

"A.A.?" Phoenix was confused on what A.A. stand for. "A.A…Wait, Adrian Andrews, right?"

Raven nodded a yes to Phoenix for that had to be what A.A. stands for – Adrian Andrews.

"[Makes sense, boyfriend.]" MOCHI agrees with them too.

Then Pearl had something to say to Phoenix on something about the newspaper article.

"Excuse me, Nick? Big Sis Rave? What are 'vile wiles' mean?" she asks the two.

Phoenix and Raven's faces got red for Pearl to say that, they can't answer that to a kid for MOCHI moves around to keep this whole talk a bit censored leaving Mi-Ho to fall of 'what the hell' moment.

"[No! No, princess!]" said the robot. "[Not mature for children! Too soon!]"

Raven's tells Phoenix to drop it for Pearl's innocent ears to not learn about that word at all, until she's old enough one day.

"Right, Raven…" he tells it to Pearl. "Uh, let's that aside for now."

Raven then looks at Wendy to nod and move her arms saying on what does Adrian have to do with Matt and Juan? Is it all true, or not? At least she gets what her friend was saying to her without talking. Too much for Wendy to talk way too much on her end.

"Oh, it's true all right, dearie, it's all in this paper." She was still showing it in her hands. "Engarde set up a scandal to make his rival lose face. They toyed with poor old Juan…"

Another fan of Juan for Wendy as she was with Jack too that died for loving their works.

"Um, Ms. Oldbag…" Phoenix had to ask her something. "You liked Juan Corrida?"

Wendy started to cry out of her helmet to remember Juan forever while putting her toy gun in the air to be shooting it off.

"Jammin' Ninja!"

With Raven and MOCHI try to cheer Wendy up 'as Adrian was looking at her pink notebook she always carries around', she takes Phoenix and the others to where the crime scene was at. At least Raven was feeling alright so far on her end…Bumping into Gumshoe once again to be working around the room to hear from Raven 'with MOCHI's help' and Phoenix will be defending Matt without a doubt. You think they should tell him about Maya being kidnap and only him? Maybe…

"How are you feeling kid?" Gumshoe asks Raven to check on her who was worried the most. "You're doing well getting better."

Rave nodded a yes for MOCHI to say this to Gumshoe as her translation, kind of…

"[Master said that she's fine, detective. Resting and still working, not much though. Me talk to details with boyfriend while she types.]"

"Ah, right…good for you, little robot." The he asks this to Phoenix. "I take it that you two are defending Engarde?"

"Well, yes." Phoenix answers to Gumshoe.

And Raven nodded a yes to him as well for they had to 'Gumshoe doesn't know of the real deal just yet'. As she, Phoenix, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI follow Adrian to Juan's room where he was killed in with Gumshoe tagging along with the other cops working around the room. Talk about a kingdom full of stuff teddy bears big or small, so many of them all over for Pearl loves it to being all cute. Who doesn't love them when you were a kid? MOCHI was looking at them all as Mi-Ho was poking at one of them with his beak.

"It's a kingdom of bears!"

"Apparently, his fans sent these." Gumshoe said.

Juan sure does love his bears from all his fans.

"He likes bears?" ask Phoenix.

For MOCHI to look around the room and Raven getting more information into her laptop, Adrian tells them about Juan's collection while still reading her notebook.

"In the past, he holed up in the mountains for three years, fighting bears." She said. "Eventually, it strengthens his body and soul."

"[Ninja fought bears?]" MOCHI asks Raven.

Raven just nodded for she has no idea about Juan's life time, news to the others.

"He must have been strong." Pearl said to Adrian.

Phoenix and Raven checked out the chair where Juan's body was killed on with a number one left on there as a clue and a white circle line on the ground too.

"Make sure you get this, Raven." Phoenix tells Raven while taking her time. "Was the corpse found here?" he asks Gumshoe.

"That's right, pal. A knife was stabbed in his chest."

Gumshoe shows the two a photo on what looks like of Juan's dying on that spot. Another clue to hold on to for MOCHI to do for Raven in time; he was stab to the heart with a sharp knife, to be sitting in the chair in his Jammin' Ninja suit, a guitar case was open and empty, and one full glass of some drink left on the table untouched.

"[So much going on in photo.]" MOCHI said while analyzing it.

Adrian walks up to say something else too for Raven and Pearl to listen in and the other guys with Mi-Ho as well.

"I hear Engarde's fingerprints were on the murder weapon."

"The final autopsy isn't over yet," Gumshoe speaks up next. "but yes, that's what led to the arrest. Besides, we also have eyewitness testimony. Frankly, you, pal, and the kid have no chance this time."

Raven looks at the knife carefully to find Matt's fingerprints on it alright to being true, but how so? She was very confused to look it up some more on her end carefully without stressing out too much this time while she was still sick. Also, a witness? News to Raven and Phoenix on that part, I bet I know who it might be…

"[Witness already? That was fast, Master said.]" MOCHI said.

"There' a witness?" ask Phoenix in shock.

And then…Along came a sound of a whip into the room none other than Franziska von Karma and up against Phoenix and Raven 'or MOCHI as her sub-replacement for the time being' for tomorrow's trial. For them, Mi-Ho, Pearl, Adrian, and Gumshoe to see her right now.

"At last you reveal your true nature, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

With Mi-Ho cawing at Franziska, Gumshoe was till scare of her to still working under her orders, Pearl hating her attitude, and MOCHI protecting Raven from her weirdness.

"[Whip lady!]" MOCHI speaks up.

"F-Franziska von Karma?" surprise Phoenix.

Franziska goes up to Raven to be looking upset but stays strong to be hugging her and MOCHI too.

"Oh…Oh, Raven-Chan!" she said in sadness. "I was so worried about you! I thought you were the victim instead of Mr. Corrida! But you're alright to feel ill, so get well…! And getting your amazing voice back too, my best friend/sister of mine. OK?"

Raven gives Franziska a thumb up sign on her hand that she will and for MOCHI to translate.

"[Master said, she gets it, whip girl. Chill out.]"

"Very well then, please do." She gets back to business now. "So, you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, are the type to steal information from detectives! How dishonorable! Except for Raven-Chan, she has a dream to fulfil."

Raven didn't think so otherwise to calm Franziska down from her moments.

"[Master said to chill out!]" MOCHI repeated.

"I still won't lose to the likes of you…!" she begins whipping at Gumshoe and Phoenix to being scared and holding each other. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, you not only got Raven-Chan almost killed, but you have tarnished my perfect prosecution record! It's all your fault…All your fault! This time, victory is mine! I swear on my family name!"

Looks like Franziska's meant it well to sound serious.

"That determination…" Gumshoe said to be touched by her words. "Prosecutor von Karma seems like a different person!"

Franziska then she had something to say to Adrian since she questioned her already.

"Also, Adrian Andrews."

"Y-Yes?" Adrian speaks up.

"Think about what I said." Franziska smirks at her.

Adrian looks at Franziska to know what she meant to keep in mind, looks upset deep down doesn't she? Seems sad there.

"Sure." She said.

Phoenix and Raven look at Adrian for she was questioned by Franziska before them to know what it was, while the Franziska uses her whip on Gumshoe to pull him to her to get back to work.

"Hey! I'm not a bull!" Gumshoe was complaining and panicking.

"Shut up!" she said.

Raven goes up to be slapping Franziska to slap to her senses, but not so hard for she looked angry on her face.

"[Nice one, Master!]" MOCHI cheers for her. "[That's what you get, whip lady!]"

"Ouch…Though I deserve it, but what for?"

Phoenix knows of why to tell her like it was for Raven was standing up for her man and Gumshoe too.

"I know what Raven's saying. You'll be us? Beat me, huh?" he said. "That's all you ever talk about."

He's right. For Franziska see what Raven was saying, for her to stare at Phoenix as the same for him. Then she stops to drag Gumshoe with her whip to go somewhere else to work on for the murder.

"Made your point, Raven-Chan, get well soon." She then drags Gumshoe out of the room. "Come, Scruffy!"

"Y-Yes, Miss…I mean, sir!" said the detective in fear.

"Call me whatever. Just do your job, foolish detective."

Well, that was odd but that's Franziska for you. I still feel bad for Gumshoe working under her…And for that and Raven with MOCHI getting what they needed, I hope they, Mi-Ho-, Phoenix, and Pearl have gotten what they needed for tomorrow so far for suspects, clues, and such to defend Matt and save Maya from Shelly.

"[Whip lady treats detective like dog!]" MOCHI pointed out.

Raven was laughing a little for Phoenix to see and smile for her.

"Nick…Big Sis Rave…" Pearl had something to say to those two.

But before that 'once Franziska and Gumshoe leave the room', Larry comes in to see the others to say something with his VIP badge to getting into things to check out.

"Yo!" he said. "How's my Raven-Poo feeling today?"

Phoenix and Raven had to see Larry at a time like this, for this hacker was rolling her eyes back to look like she was saying 'oh crap'.

"Larry…" complain Phoenix.

"[Done investigating for today…]" MOCHI was good on his end.

So, with that, Phoenix and Raven should have enough for tomorrow's trial. As they, MOCHI, Pearl, and Mi-Ho go back to Wright & Co. Workers building to talk to Larry to ask them about something that he lost his camera for his job and needs it bad. They haven't seen it at all for Mi-Ho to poke at his hair to get the point across. As for Raven, she lies down to be taking the stuff 'thanks to Adrian' in her juice and listening in to gather all that she could get today.

"Dude, do you or Raven-Poo have any idea where my camera could be?" Larry asks them.

"Your camera?" Phoenix asks for he doesn't know about it either.

Raven just nodded a no to Larry for MOCHI to tell it to him.

"[No camera found…]"

"Sure, you didn't steal it and sell it on the spur of the moment?" Larry asks again.

And again, the same old answer that Phoenix gives to his friend.

"Raven and I don't know."

Larry was losing his patients.

"Now is time to confess."

"Don't seriously suspect your friend!" Phoenix argues. "You must've forgotten in somewhere."

Raven looks at Larry to say they told them so for him to get worried and cries for nothing.

"And I'd photographed a big scoop, too!" Larry whines.

Pearl then brings out a hot tea to Larry and one for Raven to get better on her end.

"Here you go, Big Sis Rave, drink you." She said smiling to give another to Larry. "And you too. Here, drink it while it's still hot."

Raven loves her, as Larry was normal again to drink the tea made by Pearl. What a pervert.

"Oh, Pearls! Thank you!"

And one more for Pearl to give to Phoenix as Mi-Ho was drinking his bowl of water on his end…They get another call from Shelly for Phoenix to answer and for them to listen in; as Raven tries to trace the call by hacking a little with MOCHI's help to translating it somehow little at time for they will get something. For now, how was Maya doing? I hope she was staying strong.

"[On it, Master.]" MOCHI gets to work to Wi-Fi time.

"Is it him?" Larry ask.

Raven nodded a yes to him.

"[How are you doing on this fine day?]"

"Maya had better be safe!" Phoenix said to Shelly.

Raven tries to stay calm without fainting from her illness for she was mad on her end to hear the whole thing and hope that Maya was all right.

"[What you and your girlfriend need to worry about is tomorrow's trial. I've prepared a present for you two.]"

A present? That didn't sound good to hear.

"What? 'Present' he says?" Larry repeats from it.

"[I really need you two to win in any way.]"

Then Phoenix need to ask Shelly something about this 'present' that was making Raven worry about it a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"[You two will see when the trial begins tomorrow. Goodbye, I wish you two the best of luck.]"

With Shelly hanging up, Pearl begins to cry again but it should be Raven to be crying for Maya's safety even more.

"No…! Mystic Maya!"

Raven gets Pearl to hug her in her arms for Mi-Ho was mad and MOCHI felt their pain to learn about emotions so much.

"[Kidnapper pay for hurting Magic Girl! Agree with you people with Master!]"

With Larry hoping for the best and Phoenix kisses Raven's hand, they had to try.

"We will win this, Raven. All of us will prove Matt's innocence to save Maya's life as a team."

Later that night as Raven was sleeping in Phoenix's arms in bed, Mi-Ho outside, and MOCHI in the living room as Pearl slept on the couch…Outside on top of some high building stood Adrian looking at a picture of a woman who was called by Celeste Inpax in her notebook that she keeps hold of and a card with a sea shell picture on it. What does this all mean though? And what was on this woman's mind?

"This is fine. Right, Sis?" she says to the photo.

Adrian puts it away as she was standing underneath the photo poster up top of the Nickel Samurai. Saying, 'The Nickel Samurai, on air now!' Something like that…As the next morning had Edgeworth coming back from the airport on his end; at the prosecutors building for a car to arrive for Franziska, Gumshoe, and her men follow her to go up against Phoenix and Raven for the third time now. But that's when out of nowhere a bullet hits Franziska to go down in blood to make Gumshoe and the others to worry to get to the hospital and fast. She was hit by Shelly's doing! Sick man!

"Prosecutor von Karma!" Gumshoe panics.

At the courthouse, Phoenix, Pearl, and MOCHI were ready to go in. Raven had to rest in the other room to listen in through MOCHI while Mi-Ho watches her to get better from her illness.

"Let's go, Nick. You too, Big Sis Rave." Pearl said to be ready. "Stay here and rest to aid us while MOCHI odes everything else for you."

Raven understood for MOCHI had everything she needed to hack in and such to using her Black-Wing gear for MOCHI will do all the talking for her.

"[Roger that, Master.]" he was program to go. "[Won't fail.]"

"Mi-Ho, stay put with her." Phoenix said to the bird to hugging Raven next. "Watch us, we will do this. Love you."

And for that, they go in for Raven puts on the camera from MOCHI' eye and listens in to hack into the rest 'as always' to be good to go as Mi-Ho watches for any Blue Swordfish member or Shelly from outside of the lobby. As Phoenix, Pearl 'on a tall seat to stand on', and MOCHI got to their seats; everyone else was too, the cops to get Matt to listen in, Larry too, and the Judge comes in all good to go and knows about Raven's condition to still work a little until she gets better. But something was missing, Franziska was for Phoenix looks at his watch to notices that she was never late before.

"[Whip lady not here…?]" MOCHI was confused for Raven to notice too.

"The prosecutor with the whip is late." Said Pearl.

"Yeah." Phoenix agrees with her.

Just then, Gumshoe comes into the court room in a hurry to tell the bad news about Franziska getting hurt.

"This is terrible!" scream out the detective.

"What's wrong with you, Detective?" the Judge asks him. "The trial is about to begin!"

Gumshoe catches his breath and says it.

"Prosecutor von Karma was shot by a sniper!"

"What?" shock the Judge.

And everyone else in the room too. For Raven and Mi-HO to hear as well, on the present that Shelly was talking about from earlier last night.

"S-Sniper?" shock Phoenix and Pearl too.

"[Whip lady got shot by kidnapper! Bang!]" MOCHI said. "[Cheater he is! Cheater!]"

The phone goes off again for Pearl to answer it.

"Hello?" she answers to giving it to Phoenix. "Nick…"

Phoenix answers it for MOCHI and Raven to both listen in on this.

"[Looks like my present has been delivered.]"

"Present?" confused Phoenix to asking Shelly. "Did you shoot Prosecutor von Karma?"

"[Kidnapper shot whip lady.]" MOCHI answers for him.

Shelly did alright for he was an assassin too, lucky for Franziska she will live with treatment of course, as he was just laughing about his fine present he did for Phoenix and the others.

"[Relax. She won't die from that. But she won't be able to stand in court for a while.]"

Phoenix and Raven were mad about that. Franziska selfish, but not a bad person who didn't deserve to get hurt like that.

"Why, you…" Phoenix was angry.

"[It was simply cover fire. Now, go get that 'not guilty' verdict.]"

Shelly hangs up after that.

"[Loss call, not good…]" MOCI was worrying for Raven more than she was.

"Hey!" Phoenix wasn't too happy about all of this.

So now what? Who will stand against them and Matt instead of Franziska?

"Will the prosecutor with the whip be all right?" Pearl asks Phoenix about Franziska's wealth being.

The Judge then hits his gavel to say this instead.

"Anyway, besides Ms. Strides being ill, I hope she gets better…It would seem we have no choice but to cancel today's trial."

But before the Judge could do that and all was lost…Someone speaks up in time to take over Franziska's place.

"*HOLD IT! *"

Who could it be…? From out of the hallways to surprise everyone, the Judge, Gumshoe, Larry, Pearl, MOCHI, and Phoenix to see the doors open with the gust of wind for someone to finally return to the courtroom again. For he gives a rose to kiss Raven on the forehead to her and Mi-Ho's surprise to see 'him' again.

"Get well soon, Raven, you will be avenged." He said. "Leave the rest to us. Good to see you again."

And with that, Phoenix still couldn't believe to be true, but it was…

"Y-You're…" the Judge was speechless.

Gumshoe was shock a lot for standing at the prosecutor's sit was none other than – Miles Edgeworth! For he knows what was going on to follow through the case and take over for Franziska this time.

"I shall take Franziska von Karma's place!"

He was back all right for Larry was happy, Gumshoe was in tears of joy, Mi-HO and Liam were pleased, first time for MOCHI and Pearl to see him, and Phoenix was speechless to see his friend has been reborn a new. Out with the bad self, and in with the good.

"Edgeworth!" shock Phoenix.

"[Strong man's back. The one Master was telling about.]" MOCHI was amazed.

Edgeworth explains on how Franziska's condition was right now.

"She took a bullet to the right shoulder and is currently in surgery." Said Edgeworth. "Fortunately, there is no threat to her life." He has is all down in the book of his of the murder case. "I have memorized all the case data. I shall prove Matt Engarde's guilt with my own methods."

Before they could start the trial, Phoenix had to ask Edgeworth a few things about what happen to him since he promise to be back but left to say that he quit. I guess not…

"What happened to 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'?" ask Phoenix.

"Well, my past self is certainly dead." Answer Edgeworth with his hand up to turn it into a fist.

Phoenix still needed to know the whole deal with his friend that left out of nowhere, sort of…

"Then why did you come back? To take my Raven away again? Why now?"

MOCHI introduces himself to Edgeworth for he likes what Raven made of her own robot.

"[MOCHI's the name. Program to serve master name Raven Strides for now until she can speak and feel better, still hacks and talks from MOCHI. Me talk to tell detail. Hello, stronger man.]"

MOCHI has so many nicknames for everyone.

"So, this is Mr. Edgeworth that Mystic Maya told me about." Pearl said. "That's the real him…"

Then Edgeworth explains it all to Phoenix.

"She's yours, Wright, I still care for Raven deep down." He said. "Still, over the year since the DL-6 case and the SL9 trial too, I have searched for answers. Like Damon Gant once said, 'What is a prosecutor?' On what path, must I follow? And 'What do I stand for in court?' What about you, Wright?" he asks Phoenix something. "Why are you standing here?"

Good question, why? I think is because that Phoenix and Raven are doing was defending Matt, right?

"W-Well…" Phoenix had trouble answering that part. "(Why I stand in court? Why do Raven and I do this?)"

This makes Pearl and MOCHI to worry about them.

"Nick…" she said.

"[Confusion, confusion…]" MOCHI said to have his head spinning.

With Edgeworth's eyes, close, he then says it for Phoenix.

"The answers I found will be clear by the time this trial is done and dusted!"

Phoenix was shock when Edgeworth said that, what did he mean though? At least he's on their side to still do his job. As Raven hears the whole thing on her end as MOCHI was shock from dropping his mouth again. Then the Judge hits his gavel to begin the trial.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Matt Engarde." He said. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."

As Phoenix was ready 'with Raven aiding him still through MOCHI', Matt's life was on the line, Pearl and MI-Ho hope for the best, Larry watches, and Gumshoe does his part – who is the killer. Adrian or one of the Blue Swordfish members? Since Liam said that one was at large that might've hurt Raven, did he/she? And since Shelly didn't do it at all, why help the accuse person like Matt? Elsewhere in some area where Shelly was keeping Maya held at, she was scared, cold, hungry, and worried about her friends. Where could she be held at?

"Aw, I'm starving." She said to hold on to Phoenix's keychain that she still had. "Nick…Raven…"

And with this – Phoenix and Raven will save Maya from Shelly and prove of Matt's innocent of not killing Juan somehow to finding the real killer? Who was the first witness to take the stands…? So much was going on.

"(Raven…Maya…I will get a verdict of not guilty in this trial, no matter what.)" Phoenix said to do his best. "(Find the real killer being the Blue Swordfish member or maybe Stinger their leader. So here we go, Raven, up against Edgeworth once again. And wait for us, Maya!)"

Here we go again! Phoenix and Raven 'with MOCHI taking her place sort of' vs. Edgeworth to defend Matt in court and save Maya from Shelly. More to come next time for Raven Strides can do without talking right now and recovering from her sickness was to pray for her half-sister's safety no matter what and Liam's ghost needs help from Mi-Ho's other friends somehow. Something was up, in a bad way all right. For he could feel it out…


	30. Farewell, My Turnabout: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 22 – Farewell, My Turnabout: 2nd Trial

From Phoenix and Raven 'who was sick and lost her voice from her fear that almost got her killed too', are force to defend Matt Engarde by the assassin Shelly de Killer's doing from kidnapping their friend to making Mi-Ho, Pearl, and MOCHI 'who was translating for Raven's words and thoughts about it have to try to find out…On who killed Juan and if he or she is another member of the Blue Swordfish gang that was on the run for Liam's ghost to say as Elisa will soon be waking up. Lots to going on, against Edgeworth in court for he was back in action after Franziska was shot but injured for this murder mystery must be solve right away. Phoenix, take it away.

"(To save the kidnapped Maya's life, Raven who was sick and loss her voice for MOCHI to add her and me must win the 'not guilty' verdict that de Killer wants. As Prosecutor Edgeworth stands in our way, we still make our stands as a team but not further apart in a trial of destiny.)"

Poor Maya…All alone and capture from Shelly's doing in some room to be trapped in while still holding on to Phoenix's keychain to keep her spirit alive while sitting on the stairs.

"I wonder if the trials started yet…" she said to herself to get some bags of candies to eat them. "I wanna eat some miso ramen."

As back at the courtroom, it begins…As Larry watches, as well as Raven hacking in and working while resting with Mi-Ho watching her, other people, Matt, Phoenix, Pearl, and MOCHI 'with Raven on standby' all good to go, the Judge, Edgeworth, lots of cops, and Gumshoe too were good to go. Let the first witness being Gumshoe to give out the detail start right now.

Time: March 22

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

"[On stands first, Detective!]" said MOCHI. "[All set, Master.]"

Raven hears them and sees through MOCHI loud and clear.

Edgeworth start things off on his end to tell it to Gumshoe.

"Witness, state your name and occupation." Said the prosecutor.

"Dick Gumshoe." He said. "I'm a detective down at the precinct."

Phoenix knows that Raven will do fine to aiding him still from the other room, as Edgeworth begins asking Gumshoe on how the crime scene happened.

"Very well, Detective. Lay out the case for us."

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe explains everything about it. "The incident occurred at 7:30 PM, March 20, at the Gatewater Hotel. The victim's name is Juan Corrida. He was at the hotel to attend the Heroes to Heroes awards ceremony, as the Jammin' Ninja. The crime scene was the victim's dressing room, and the cause of death was strangulation, using his scarf."

This was news to the others. Juan was killed by being strangle with his own scarf around his neck? Really?

"Strangulation?" surprised Phoenix. "Ah, Raven? Some help here."

Raven didn't know about it either for she uses her Code Name: 'Black-Wings' to look at the photo of Juan's body herself with MOCHI's help.

"[Ninja was stabbed, right? No strangling. Master, find answers.]"

And so, she does, with the Judge tells Phoenix and Edgeworth to do the cross examination next on their ends.

"The defenses may begin its cross-examination."

So, Phoenix and Raven 'with MOCHI too' give it their all against Edgeworth to question Gumshoe about all of this.

 _Cross-Examination_

"On the night of the murder, didn't you say the cause of death was the stab wound to the chest?" Phoenix asks Gumshoe.

Looks at the photo again on the big screen for Raven looks at it carefully on her end.

"Look at this photo, pal. You too, kid, if you can hear me. As you two can see, the knife stands out." Said Gumshoe. "But the autopsy report clarified that he'd been strangled first."

Gumshoe was right, there was a piece of hair left on the scarf on Juan's dead shoulders. Raven sees it now for the man did have of some markings on his neck to covering with the scarf. She's got it now!

"[Detective's right!]" MOCHI points it out. "[Hair left on dead body, neck look bad to then get stabbed. No good…]"

Raven wish that she would've pick that part up sooner from strangle 'which killed off Juan' and then stabbed.

"And what about the knife?" ask Phoenix.

"[Explain right away, said Master.!]"

Yeah…What's up with that, Gumshoe?

"It seems to have been deliberately stuck in the victim's chest post-mortem."

"Why did the police arrest Matt Engarde?" Edgeworth asks the detective.

"Sir, Matt Engarde's fingerprints were all over the knife."

Oh, really? Not good on Matt's end for the Judge wishes to know more about it while Raven got her copy of it already, it was the real thing.

"What? Fingerprints?" questioned the Judge.

Well, I guess that would make sense for Juan and Matt were bitter rivals at each other than being challenging against one another. Ouch, talk about a very bad grudge.

"Besides, the defendant and the victim were famously on bad terms. The defendant procured the knife in advance, prepared for the crime, and executed it." Said Gumshoe. "In other words, it's premeditated murder."

Raven turns her hand into a fist to get angry here, soon Phoenix objects to this matter to say it 'like a comic book bubble word at Gumshoe's face.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix.

"[Yeah! What Master and Boyfriend said!]" and MOCH says it for Raven too.

Well, you two, do something! Say something to turnabout here like you always do, Phoenix and Raven! MOCHI, please help them out. Phoenix slams his hands on the table to tell the details like it really was.

"Take a good look at the knife's handle." He shows the photo saying 'Gatewater Hotel' on it. "The hotel's seal is on it. It was hotel property, not something bought beforehand. Which means you cannot state this murder was premeditated!"

Raven sees the knife did belong to the hotel alright.

"[Knife check. Does belong to hotel.]" MOCHI says for Raven.

Gumshoe didn't know about that part to 'sort of' mess up on and be confused about it.

"H-Huh?"

Larry cheers them on all the way through after that performance so far as Raven gives out the peace sign to be smiling too.

"All right!" shouted Larry with joy.

Just then, Edgeworth objects to another word bubble at Larry's face too.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said to be smiling and moving his finger. "It goes without saying that this knife is hotel property. The prosecution is not dense enough to fail to notice."

Gumshoe didn't know about it on his end but Edgeworth already did.

"But I didn't know…" so says the detective.

But wait, there was more to show in the photo on what was there up close of the crime scene.

"This is question, here." Edgeworth shows the closer image of the photo. "The table in the victim's room. A knife and a fork are on it. True." From Juan's and showing Matt's room next. "Meanwhile, this is the room of the defendant, Matt Engarde. You can see that something is missing…"

That's true. Pearl, Phoenix, and Raven 'sees it from MOCHI's view' that seeing Matt's room there was no knife at all. Not good.

"[Ninja's room had knife, but not for Samurai.]" MOCHI said to be seeing it.

"There's no knife!" shock Pearl.

Crap! Edgeworth was right, again for Raven's mouth was open in shocking surprise.

"That means the defendant readied a weapon and went to the victim's room." He said to slam his hand on the table next. "This was, most definitely, premediated murder!"

I think from Phoenix's look on his face shows that he's been told by Edgeworth once again for the Judge was please from his fine work.

"[Ouch! Boyfriend got burn by Stronger Man.]"

"Amazing, Prosecutor Edgeworth! A brilliantly clear deduction!" the Judge said.

Edgeworth bows down after that to say something else next.

"Next, I would like to call a witness who will prove the defendant's guilty."

Another shock for Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, and Pearl to hear for Mi-Ho listens to everything that's going on.

"A witness?" confused Phoenix.

Raven's look on her face says 'don't tell me…' for she already knows who it was going to be. Wendy Oldbag herself in her space suit uniform. Really? She was still wearing it in court? She takes off the helmet to see Edgeworth again to look happy to see her fan crush again. Here we go again, he better not throw up again.

"Edgy-Poo!" said Wendy to be sweetly around Edgeworth again next to him. "I've missed you so much! Handsome as ever! You're the best! Call me 'Wendy', please!"

With Pearl shock on what she was seeing and MOCHI was laughing for Raven to see Wendy being cute around Edgeworth again, as Phoenix didn't want to question her again.

"Ms. Oldbag…" Phoenix was freaking out.

"[Stronger Man likes Grandma!]" said MOCHI for Raven to laugh on her end.

Edgeworth tries to gently shove Wendy away from him.

"We are not a couple!"

"Ah, Nick…" poor Pearl was confused.

Before Pearl could ask Phoenix anything, he stops her in time.

"Excuse me, Ms. Oldbag, if you would take a seat please…"

And with that, Wendy does so to ask her things about the murder and mad at Matt for murdering her favorite fan being Juan.

"Witness, your name and occupation." Said Edgeworth.

 ***Hotel Gatewater Security – Wendy Oldbag***

"Wendy Oldbag." She introduces to the people in the courtroom. "Security at Hotel Gatewater." Wendy goes up to Matt being mad at him. "Engarde! How dare you kill my dear Juan?! And Dearie got hurt, sick, and loss her amazing voice too! I'm going to avenge him!"

And Wendy get her helmet back on and het toy ray gun to shoot at Matt to being crazy again. For his reaction on his face was like, 'say what?' Raven didn't want MOCHI to say anything to her right now even if they wanted to, still won't do nothing or the Judge telling Wendy that twice.

"Witness, please refrain from pointing that dangerous looking ray gun at others!"

Wendy does the same at the Judge from a far. Boy, she must be mad times two.

"Shut up, Gramps!" she said while firing her gun. "You eat this, too!"

And the Judge goes with it like he was really being shot, but he wasn't…

"Oof!"

MOCHI then bites down on the toy gun to be chewing it for Wendy to yank him off it.

"Ew! Don't do that! Gross!" she said. "So, you must be dearie's new toy I see, odd looking one."

"[Now, now, Grandma. Less playing, more helping.]" said the little robot. "[Back to seating please.]"

Finally, Edgeworth asks Wendy about the night of the murder. About time too!

"Witness, please testify what you saw on security detail the night of the murder."

Time for a witness testimony to do…

"Oh, I'll tell you anything and everything." Wendy said to Edgeworth to tell on what happened. "That night, after the ceremony, I went to pace in the hallway in front of Juan's room. That's when I saw showed up. It was Engarde, trying to sneak his way out of the room!"

From what Wendy saw on her duty to come out of Juan's room of her saying it was Matt. But was it really, or something else?

"You're lying!" Matt said in anger. "I never went there!"

From the smirk on Wendy's face says so otherwise with an ace up her sleeve, or suit.

"Not so fast. I saw it with my own eyes. You were there!" she said with her pinky finger glowing and pointing the other at Matt.

Shocking to him to hear about it, what can Phoenix and Raven figure this problem out?

"[Samurai have twin?]" MOCHI ask a silly question.

"Not likely…" Phoenix said to him.

Raven puts her hand on the head on that part for she builds MOCHI to be smart, useful, but sometimes acts crazy to keep his systems study.

"No…What should we do?" Pearl ask to start worrying.

As Phoenix and Raven using MOCHI had to think of something and fast that Edgeworth was planning all of this to happen, the Judge tells them on what to do next.

"Defenses, your cross-examination, please."

And so, they do for Phoenix and Raven 'with MOCHI's help' go up against Edgeworth by cross-examining with Wendy.

 _Cross-Examination_

"(Raven, hope you have something in mind on your end…)" Phoenix begins questioning Wendy. "Engarde stated that at the time of the murder, he was sleeping in his room, in the Nickel Samurai costume."

Matt was on Raven's end to get from her laptop, but Wendy was telling it like it is.

"Lies!" she said to showing Larry's camera in her hands. "I've got decisive evidence!"

"[Thief Grandma!]" said MOCHI.

Well, I guess we all know what happened to Larry's camera now…

"Hey, that's my camera!" shouted Larry.

This even shocks Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, and Mi-Ho from this too.

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers." She said smiling. "I found a rather serious picture on it, so I made it my sec-ret we-a-pon."

Gasping for Pearl and MOCHI for Phoenix or Raven didn't' see this part coming at all.

"S-Secret weapon…" surprised Phoenix.

"[Didn't see coming…]" and MOCHI.

Even Edgeworth didn't see this either to argue about this by slamming his hand on the table and demanding some answers, guess he didn't know about it either.

"Witness!" he shouted. "Why would you keep this from me as well?"

Wendy went all lovey-dovey at Edgeworth again for she had her reasons.

"It's a surprised filled of love, my dear."

With Edgeworth eyes, worried and shock on his face, Raven was like 'say what?' on hers. Leaving Phoenix to do the same to getting his answers.

"So, he's a victim, too…"

"Then, show us the photographic proof." Said the Judge.

And so, it was uploaded on the big screen to show someone dress as the Nickel Samurai to come out of Juan's room that Wendy took using Larry's camera. Not good but another evidence to have on Raven's end, and the others to see.

"Th-Th-Th-This…" Phoenix couldn't say it.

As he, Raven, MOCHI, Edgeworth, and Pearl were shock from seeing the photo.

"The Nickel Samurai?" confused Pearl.

"[Bingo! So, says Master.]" and MOCHI reply for Raven. "[Not a good way, right?]"

I guess it was on what Wendy just say and seen for herself being the Nickel Samurai 'Matt's character', this was bad here. With life shattering before everyone's eyes, what now.

"How do you like my photo?" said Wendy to be holding her gun to being a show off with the look on her face.

Larry wasn't too happy about it.

"Seriously, that's mine!"

Well, seems that someone in a Nickel Samurai came out of Juan's room, but was it really Matt? Since Larry took the picture of the character that Wendy took the camera away from him makes sense.

"That's Engarde, no matter how you look at it!" said Wendy.

Shooting her gun again until Phoenix objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! * How could you possibly think that's Engarde?" he asks Wendy. "All you can see is the Nickel Samurai!"

"[Could be anyone as other Samurai!]" MOCHI said by look at the photo to print out a copy from his mouth.

Wendy explains as she was still shoot her toy gun at them.

"But he said he was in the Nickel Samurai costume, right? He stabbed Juan without removing it!"

Raven didn't think so on her end to find the answers from the photo using her computer skills.

"*OBJECTION! *" Phoenix stops Wendy from there. "That can't be right! There's a clear contradiction!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

Showing another evidence of the hotel knife that stabbed Juan in the chest for Phoenix to tell as Raven was showing it, as MOCHI points it out.

"The knife as my client's fingerprints all over it." Explained Phoenix. "If he used it while in the costume, there's no way he would've left any!"

"[Master said in costume no fingerprints on it, maybe hair. Because Samurai was in costume with hands in it.]" and MOCHI too from Raven's point of view.

Wendy was still shooting to try get somewhere with the whole thing, Phoenix points out on what he was saying and thanks to Raven's pointing out on her end as well for her boyfriend.

"What that means is that the real killer may have planned these fingerprints!"

Ouch! Nice one, Phoenix and Raven for MOCHI points at Wendy too and laughs a little for she started to panic.

"Edgy-Poo! Save me!" she cries out tears in sorrow.

And then…Edgeworth does the same of the bubble words at Phoenix to say something else to him next, oh boy.

"*OBJECTION! *" he shouts out.

"[Again?]" MOCHI was lost.

Yeah, what's going on…?

"The defendant went to the crime scene in costume so he wouldn't be seen. There, he removed it to committed the murder. That is all."

MOCHI didn't get it either, but Raven or he haven't given up to look even further within the photograph.

"Then he'd have stuck out like a sore thumb!" explain Phoenix.

"[Samurai was a thumb?]" MOCHI said to getting back to his programming. "[Sorry, Master, still scanning evidences.]"

Edgeworth had something to say within Phoenix's words.

"Regardless, if you two can claim this isn't the defendant Engarde, show us the basis for both of your confidences, Defenses."

This is where Phoenix looks at the photo carefully on what was wrong with it, as Raven does the rest by hacking in the view a bit closer to find something until she got one from the Nickel Samurai costume of the feet was lower down. As the other showed of the costume was higher up to the feet, so she has something to send to MOCHI to point out and copy the evidences.

"[*GOT YOU NOW! * Master says…]" spook MOCHI to point it out to Phoenix. "[Boyfriend, look at feet of other Samurai. Look carefully. See differences, that's what Master's saying to finding this part out. Look at it…]"

And so, Phoenix does for it was like that as both MOCHI and Raven said it was. There it is! For a silly robot, handmade like MOCHI, he is skillful at his job thanks to Raven.

"Look?" Phoenix sees it. "(What's this?)"

Phoenix remembers the show that Nickel Samurai looked like and such from a flashback…

"It is I!" said Matt as the Nickel Samurai.

Raven and Phoenix have done it once again – from seeing the different look on their feet from the real, the fake, and such with MOCHI pointing out and in words, Phoenix's pointy hair brightens up to say his showing of evidences for Raven smiles for getting another thing right.

"(Thank you, Raven.)" Phoenix says the rest out loud. "This Nickel Samurai really isn't Engarde!" then points out to Pearl to help him out on the next one. "Pearl!"

"[Operation – show picture as Master said, Princess!]" said MOCHI.

And so, she does for Pearl was ready for anything.

"Right!" she said to showing the poster of the Nickel Samurai's looks.

Soon with Phoenix saying it and MOCHI pointing out and such to tell it like it was.

"Look at the Nickel Samurai's feet."

Looking at the poster of the Nickel Samurai's feet, everyone and the Judge too sees it as MOCHI pointed out in some many directions.

"Wh-What is that?" ask the Judge.

Wendy had to disagree on this term to be no point to the whole thing. Oh, really…?

"Their heights are completely different!" said Wendy while firing her toy gun again.

And Phoenix says the rest for they got it right yet again. So…Sorry, Wendy.

"In other words, the person in the costume was much shorter than the defendant."

Got that right. But from the look on Edgeworth's face says so otherwise for Raven to pick up from him first and MOCHI too…

"[Stronger Man sure looks quiet.]" MOCHI points out. "[See?]"

"The prosecutor seems totally unaffected." Said Pearl.

"Then, let me ask both you and Raven this…Who is the person in this photograph?" ask Edgeworth.

Thinking things through…Raven remembers of Adrian was the one who discovered Juan's body and before that of the hotel knife missing in Matt's room to pick up on and Phoenix to notice.

"[Right, Master…]" MOCHI says it to Phoenix next. "[Knife gone by Worker in Samurai's room to finding Ninja's body.]"

Phoenix remembers about that part.

"There's one person who could've taken the knife from Engarde's room then. The defendant's manager. Adrian Andrews!"

Another witness to be questioned next for Raven got it right again.

"[*BINGO! * Good way this time!]" MOCHI celebrated.

Shocking to hear on Edgeworth's end as Matt couldn't believe in it himself.

"No way!" he said in shock.

"She's also diminutive, so she fits all the criteria!" said Phoenix to asking the Judge on something. "Your Honor, the defense Raven and I both demand that Adrian Andrews be called to the stand!"

MOCHI was being silly again to act like he was talking on a phone.

"[Call her up! Hello?]"

The Judge asks Edgeworth if that was alright with him too.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth?" he asks. "What do you say?"

"The prosecutor sees no reason to object." Said Edgeworth.

That's it? I guess Wendy sits back down as Adrian is call up to the stand next. Still Raven notices of Edgeworth to go along with the whole thing for her and Phoenix to pick up on.

"(What are you thinking, Edgeworth?)" question Phoenix.

As the cops take Adrian into the room to being questioned next for Larry to worry and getting his camera back from Wendy too, Phoenix and Raven had to get the answers to save Maya from Shelly and save Matt's innocence too. They just must.

"Witness, your name and occupation." Edgeworth says to Adrian.

 ***Matt Engarde's Manager – Adrian Andrews***

"I am Adrian Andrews." She answers. "Matt Engarde's manager."

No matter what happens next, Phoenix and Raven 'using MOCHI' will get their answers no matter what.

"(This is where it gets real.)" Phoenix said to himself.

MOCHI was ready like being in a punching match, can Raven get some answers from Adrian to aid her boyfriend who was helping her out too.

"[Now then…Round two here, and…fight!]"

As Adrian's glass were hiding her eyes, looks like she knows of something they don't know about just yet. And for that, it wasn't a good sign at all. Phoenix begins questioning her.

"Ms. Andrews, the first one to find the body…"

"It was me, yes." Answer Adrian as she was looking at her notebook with a sea shell card.

"Some media has reported that you and the victim were quiet, uh, 'closer'." Said Phoenix.

MOCHI turns around to look like he was making out with someone for Adrian answers to that too.

"That is true."

Raven tries to get Phoenix to say something else to Adrian next.

"Even though Corrida was Engarde's rival?"

"Personal and professional lives are different." She said.

That may be true, but not what both Phoenix and Raven to soon find out about it on their end.

"How about this then." Phoenix says it. "That night, after the ceremony, the Nickel Samurai was supposed to hold a press conference, but Engarde had no idea about it."

Looks like Phoenix has Adrian now to be nervous while holding her card that Edgeworth notice of the symbol sea shell on it, like he seen it before. Raven soon notice something from it to get MOCHI to take a picture in time.

"[Upload photo and saved, Master.]" said the quiet robot.

She got it on her laptop in time for Phoenix asks and shows Adrian on another part of the question.

"And one more thing. When the Nickel Samurai came out of the crime scene, Engarde was supposedly asleep in his room, wearing the costume." Phoenix was talking about the photo to showing it. "From these facts, we can conclude that..."

Adrian then says something…

"[Well…We're waiting.]" MOCHI said to be waiting and watching the woman.

"Yes." She finally spoke. "There were actually two Nickel Samurai costumes at the hotel that night."

Total shock there for everyone else to hear.

"Two costumes?" the Judge was confused.

Also, news to Phoenix, Edgeworth, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, and Mi-Ho to hear from Adrian to see a copy of the costume from the original belonging to Matt.

"[Master says…There was another one like the original.]" explain MOCHI. "[We have proof!]"

"The little robot's right, I prepared a spare." Said Adrian.

Then it all made sense on who was in the Nickel Samurai costume that wasn't Matt at all.

"Then, the press conference was…"

You guess it Phoenix, and the look on Raven's face being shock about this, is all true. For it was going to be Juan in the Nickel Samurai costume as Matt to say something to everyone else at the convention on that night as Adrian explains about that plan which could've happened.

"Juan was going to hold the press conference as the Nickel Samurai. And he was going to confess something."

Oh, boy. Another argument on others in the courtroom after hearing all of that for the Judge hits his gavel to calm everyone down.

"Order! Order!" he said.

But wait, folks, there was more as Adrian explains the rest to everyone else.

"I arranged the press conference without telling Matt about it." She said.

And for that, Matt was shock and horrified that made him jump out of his seat, for he 'sort of' knew that something like this would happen behind his back.

"I knew it." Said Matt.

"Juan was planning to ruin Matt if he lost this year's Grand Prix." Adrian explains more. "He knew a secret that could destroy Matt's career."

Matt was angry to make his hand into a fist and shaking all over from hearing all of this, the Judge had to ask Adrian on what this secret was.

"And what was the secret?"

Once asked, this made Adrian go from being quiet to being upset on something to think about. She refuses to say anything further. Not good for Raven to hear and see. What was up with this girl? What was she really hiding? Was she the murderer of Juan and another Blue Swordfish member?

"I refuse to testify." Said Adrian to being upset. "Under the law, I can't be force to testify if it might incriminate me."

Not good for Phoenix or Raven to hear about it. As she looks at the court of law rule book again, she reads it to being true with MOCHI's help.

"[Master says…Rule #51 of the court of law – anyone says they refuse to testify has the right too on real reasoning's for it. Not good, not good…]"

Edgeworth was sure on what Adrian was saying and doing was fine in the court of law.

"Yes, witnesses do have the right to refuse."

With Raven begin to worry and MOCHI had nothing on them, not good for Phoenix to know about that rule either.

"(Most people wouldn't think to plead the fifth on the spot.)" Phoenix said to himself about it.

From there, the two lovers/lawyers remember on what Franziska said to Adrian last night of a warning since she interviewed with the woman from the flashback…

"Think about what I said." Franziska gave Adrian a head up.

"Sure." She answers back.

End of flashback and yes, it was Franziska's doing.

"(So, she put her up to this.)" said Phoenix to try asking Adrian on why. "Why refuse to testify? Is there a reason you can't?"

"[Threaten by whip lady is why!]" spoke MOCHI.

Adrian couldn't even say her reasons at all and had trouble talking.

"W-Well…"

Phoenix gets serious at Adrian's now, they must! For Maya's safety from the kidnapper Shelly by saving Matt's life! Her life is in danger!

"You could've easily taken the knife with Engarde's fingerprints." Now he has her attention. "And you knew there was a spare costume, so you could've used it to frame him!"

Ouch! Now Adrian was getting scared, for she was hiding something from them and everyone else big.

"Stop…" she quietly said.

"This is you, isn't it?" Phoenix points out as Adrian. "Adrian Andrews, you murdered Juan Corrida, and tried to frame the defendant, correct?"

Getting scared and confused on Adrian's end, she says it again to refuse to testify any further.

"[Answer us! Answer! Answer!]" MOCHI jumps up and down to make Adrian's talk.

"I…Refuse to testify."

Phoenix and Raven now knows that Adrian was the likely suspect to this murder case.

"(So, it was her.)" surprised Phoenix.

Soon the Judge hits his gavel to end Adrian's cross-examination. This was bad here…

"Order!"

Then Edgeworth speaks up next.

"Your Honor, it seems this witness has nothing more to testify."

"Yes." The Judge agrees with Edgeworth. 'There's nothing we can do."

Not good on Raven and Phoenix's end. Again, this is bad! They need to come up with something and fast, not even hacking in a laptop won't do any good.

"[AH!]" MOCHO panics. "[Master got nothing for MOCHI or Master either!]"

With Pearl hearing the bad news, Phoenix had to say something next.

"Please wait! The cross examination isn't over!" he begged of the Judge.

Soon the room started to move weirdly for the bad news to happen with tears coming out of Phoenix's eyes as the Judge still says no about the refusing thing.

"So, sorry you two, and Ms. Strides. But if this witness refuses to testify, the trial cannot go on." He said.

Oh, no…Phoenix was crying of Maya will be killed by Shelly because of this. For Raven felt the pain from her half Fey powers and Magatama glowing.

"B-But…"

Edgeworth says something to Phoenix next.

"Give it up!" so says the prosecutor. "Currently, there isn't enough evidence to indict Adrian Andrews."

But Phoenix tries finding something in the papers, but there was nothing for him, Raven, or MOCHI to get anything at all even Mi-Ho didn't get anything on his end with Liam's ghost too.

"(Isn't there something I can use? Anything to aid Raven and MOCHI? Maya's going to…0" he kept on looking.

Soon Edgeworth begins to see that Phoenix wasn't himself right now.

"Why are you in such a rush, Wright?" he asked. "Both you and Raven too."

With nothing to find and MOCHI giving the sad look for Raven started to cry to losing Maya, her only half-sister in the family, Phoenix was crying too.

"What the hell would you know?! He kept on searching again.

"Nick…" Pearl was upset like Phoenix was too.

But sadly, they got nothing to find to ending the trial until more search today and continues tomorrow. No…

"[We failed…]" MOCHI was sad. "[Master, sorry…]"

Poor robot felt Raven's pain too as she goes running off in the hallways to feeling weak to move much to really be upset. Phoenix, poor guy. I was moved by his worrying of Maya's safety, his only friend too.

"Since further investigation is required, this trial will be extended 'til tomorrow." Said the Judge.

But Phoenix tries stopping the Judge again.

"No!" he said in sadness. "I beg you! Please don't end this session! Raven…! She sick, hurt, almost got killed, and loss her voice because of this mess to getting Maya killed…! I love Raven…They're both suffering! Raven's suffering even more because of this!"

But the Judge hits the gavel to ending the day.

"That's all for today's trial."

And that was that…Not good here. With Raven gone to god knows where in the building, for Phoenix couldn't stop crying to save Matt or Maya at all for Mi-Ho had to go find his woman. With tears coming down on the papers, cuts back to where Maya was being held out to look at the keychain again. And back to the now empty courtroom as MOCHI couldn't contact Raven at all to try many more times leaving Phoenix to get upset, Pearl to be crying for Maya's safety, and Matt to see and hear them being upset.

"Mystic Maya!" said the sad Pearl.

"(Today's trial…It's over.)" Phoenix said in sadness to get a call from Shelly to answer it quickly. "Is that you, De Killer?"

Guess Shelly was listening in and MOCHI tries tracing the call again on his end.

"[Looks like my present was in vain.]"

"Wait!" Phoenix says to Shelly. "I haven't lost yet!"

The killer/kidnapper listens in.

"[Oh? Not a gracious loser, are we?]"

"Give mem ore time!" he begs of Shelly. "Tomorrow, for sure…"

Thinking this through as he notices of one person being with Phoenix as Raven to seen her somewhere before, but still he'll allow it.

"[Very well, but this is your last chance. You and your girlfriend partner too.]"

A close call there…With no traces of where the call was coming from on MOCHI's end, Phoenix was lucky to get one last shot tomorrow.

"Nick!" Pearl tells Phoenix not to give up. "We can do this. You, me, Big Sis Rave, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho too. We will save Mystic Maya."

After that once Shelly hangs up, Matt goes over as the police were about to take him back to his cell to say something to them on trying hard today.

"You guys almost had it…" said Matt. "And that robot to aiding your hot girlfriend, not bad on their end working as a team."

MOCHI looked at Matt with the sad dog screen digital eyes of his for failing today.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Engarde…" Phoenix said to him.

"Don't worry about it. Please win tomorrow." Matt pat MOCHI on the head to get his ears to go up again. "I'm the guy who's as refreshing as the spring breeze, you know."

I guess from cheery blossoms in the background and wind blowing through Matt gently, he looks like he trusts in them no matter what.

"Right." Said Phoenix. "We'll do fine again tomorrow, MOCHI, okay?"

MOCHI felt fine now to be contacting Raven again.

"[Right-o, Boyfriend…]"

Matt had one more thing to say before leaving.

"Oh, also, could you drop by my place?" he asks of them to handing Phoenix his spare key of his place. "I need someone to feed Shoe. She's my pet cat."

Odd name for a house pet cat, but so cute!

"Shoe?" Pearl asks Matt.

"I haven't been home for a while so I'm sure she's starving."

Sounds fair to aid an animal of course.

"That's terrible!" said Pearl. "We should go at once!"

And so, Phoenix will do that for Matt since he and Raven were defending him, they had to go over his place to feed Shoe first.

"Yeah." Phoenix agrees.

As Phoenix, Pearl, and MOCHI left to find Raven and Mi-Ho to get going as Matt was being taken away again…down the hallways of the court house was Adrian about to leave for Edgeworth had to ask her about something to catching her in time.

"Witness!" he calls out to Adrian to making her stop. "Show me that card. The one you have in your notebook."

And for that, Adrian shows it to Edgeworth of the card she carries around.

"Here."

Edgeworth knew that he has seen the card with the sea shell symbol on it from before, he didn't think that someone like Adrian would have it.

"Where did you find this?" he asks her.

"In Juan's room." Answer Adrian. "I found it lying next to his body."

As Edgeworth got his answers from Adrian a little, he sees Phoenix and Pearl down the hallway to following MOCHI on where he was going and where both Raven and Mi-HO were at.

"Excuse me."

Edgeworth leaves Adrian to holding on the to the card in his jacket pocket to following the others next. Clever! He catches up to them in time.

"MOCHI. Where could Raven and Mi-Ho be at?" Phoenix wonders. "She's too sick to go anywhere further..."

"Wright!" he calls out to Phoenix to ask him about his odd behavior from earlier. "What was that all about? You were clearly acting strange when the trial was about to adjourned. And Raven knows about this too?"

Phoenix gives Edgeworth the sad look on the face to be afraid to answering the question with no cops around.

"She does…I can't find her…"

That wasn't good news for Edgeworth to be hearing about from his friend wasn't feeling too well.

"What? She's sick, right?" ask Edgeworth. "Is something the matter?"

With Edgeworth seeing Phoenix not ben himself or was MOCHI and Pearl too, he knew that something was up. Soon Mi-Ho comes flying down to tell the others something on Raven's whereabouts within Liam's spirit through the bird's body.

"Mi-Ho?" Phoenix was confused.

"[What's wrong with birdy ghost?]" MOCHI asks Mi-Ho/Liam.

Mi-Ho's eyes glows to say something with as Liam Strides was talking.

"Raven's in the bathroom alone with a box cutter. She's going to try cutting her wrist!" said the fatherly ghost. "She's going to cut herself! Please save my daughter! She's upset because of Maya's safety and her not feeling well of a killer on the run!"

"What?! Raven's trying to commit suicide?!" shocking to both Phoenix and Edgeworth.

"Not Big Sis Rave!" and Pearl.

Shocking to Edgeworth, Phoenix, Pearl, and MOCHI to hear…the little robot picks up on Raven's laptop to finding her quickly as Mi-Ho/Liam guides them to the nearest restroom to go to.

"[Master…! Follow that birdy ghost!]" MOCHI points out to save Raven quickly.

Running as fast as the four could for no one else in the building but some cops to finding Raven in time, for Mi-Ho/Liam shows them the bathroom that Raven was in as MOCHI knows that she was inside of it.

"In there." Pointed Liam.

Phoenix falls to the floor and was going to break down in tears again on Raven's safety this time.

"No, Raven…!" He tries going in for Edgeworth to stop him in time.

"[Don't, Boyfriend!]" said MOCHI to blocking the door to know that something was wrong in there.

"He's right! Don't go in!" Edgeworth tries stopping Phoenix.

No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't break free.

"Stop! I have to save my woman, Edgeworth!" he pleaded. "Let go of me! Let me go-!"

Liam says something to Phoenix to stopping him for making a mistake in time, or might have of Raven's safety.

"Go in there, and Raven might cut herself at the wrong spot if you so!"

As MOCHI sees that through his x-ray eyes, that was true on what Mi-Ho picks up on. Raven's hand was bleeding from a cut from the box cutter, but not life threatening. She was sweating, weak, very ill, coughing, and crying, and holding her hand to stop the bleeding. For she won't try killing herself, she might if making a wrong move of anyone surprise her. Phoenix sees that now to see MOCHI given him a nodded yes to stop in time as Pearl stood by his side.

"(I didn't…I didn't know if I, oh god…!)"

Phoenix tries taking a breath to think of something now.

"No…Big Sis Rave…She's still sick." Said Pearl. "We have to stop her."

Soon Edgeworth grabs MOCHI to get him to do something for him to saving Raven's life, it was negotiation time for he was good at it.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix was confused.

"Wright, stay put. She will need you." He said to his friend. "MOCHI, her robot here and I will handle with Raven very calmly and slowly. I need him to translate her loss voice for me. You, the girl, and her the bird stay here."

And the three do as Phoenix and Pearl watch and listen in as MI-Ho/Liam do the same thing too, Edgeworth and MOCHI enter in the bathroom quietly by knocking on the door first for Raven to hear and see coming in without getting scared. It got her attention for MOCHI talks through to his master and knocking very calmly for Raven to be seeing him.

"[Master?]" spoke MOCHI. "[Its MOCHI. Stronger Man wishes to talk to you through me, MOCHI. Please allow.]"

Raven sees MOCHI slowly coming in to run and jump on her to be pick up, as Edgeworth comes into the room next.

"Raven. Wright and I are here to help you." He said while walking to her slowly. "We were worried. Your father within the bird send us to you. Please Tell us what's wrong…We wish to help you."

She was scared and upset to say anything to try her best through MOCHI's silly movements to telling it like it was in her words 'as Phoenix, Pearl, and Mi-Ho/Liam listen in'. So, she gives it a shot with MOCHI's help on it to know on what to do next.

"[Talk, Master.]" MOCHI tells everything of Raven's feelings towards Edgeworth in his words. "[Master's upset. Mad. Sad. Too sick. Almost got her. And…Lost voice. Master said because of this, another bad guy on the run, could've killed ninja, we're force to defend samurai from some kidnapper to save friend, the Magic Girl. With this mess and them from being ill and one put in danger, what's there to live for?]"

Raven was telling the truth to show her Magatama beating like a heart from her feelings. As Edgeworth goes up to her as he talks his way through her while slowly grabbing the box cutter while he was at it.

"Raven…Why would you think that?" he asks her to be worried too. "Don't you know that doing something as foolish as this won't do you any good? From one friend to be put to danger and force to do something to being ill for a while, is killing yourself the answer?"

She was confused, as MOCHI translate back for Edgeworth.

"[Master said…What's to live for if people of enemies Master's try killing her and friends? Mother in deep sleep and father gone but in spirit of bird? And to lose someone in my family to be a half breed of me to letting them down, I let everyone down!]"

Edgeworth talks next as Raven sees Liam's ghost through Mi-Ho's eyes again, he knows so much to telling it so like it was being very real.

"You haven't let me down! I'm your friend after all! So is Gumshoe, Larry, Maya, your robot, Mi-Ho, and Wright. Your mother will soon wake up and you're not alone. I was like you once and I changed because of you two saved me…! And there are more people. Franziska told me that we're sort of related but not in blood but the Fey family; she told me everything that her father and once my mentor Manfred von Karma was almost close to marrying Elisa until Ex-Officer Liam Strides stole her heart and got married instead of him. Maya and Mia's mother aided them to having a child, being you, Raven. I have a crush on you, yes, but our friendship's stronger. I want to save lives like you and Wright do too. Don't throw your dreams away, Raven. A murder mystery solver, a hacker, a defense lawyer, and my friend/rival has won your heart over too."

Raven didn't notice much more about it, but it was all true. Edgeworth gets the sharp item away from Raven in time to forgetting all about it now to then saying this as Phoenix and Pearl were listening too, she was too good to notice.

"[Master…]" MOCHI was happy mode to see Raven was coming around again. "[Wow, Stronger man, so says Master. Master never thought of that. But now, Master does. She has a lot to live for. And Magic Girl's staying strong for us to save her from kidnapper soon enough as we work together to solving this case yet. We won't give up.]"

Edgeworth then gets Raven back up to clean out her wound on her hand to heal and clean her face off from crying after that. Looks like she couldn't do it after all, because of her fear of blood made her stop in time. Too close!

"You weren't planning to really commit suicide, weren't you, Raven?" Edgeworth asks her.

Raven was surprise for Edgeworth to figure out on his own, and Phoenix once he tried stopping him in time for her to nod a yes to him.

"[No, says master.]" spoke MOCHI. "[Almost did, but master found out from one cut…I got much to live for and magic's girl's waiting for us. She would be sad if Master was gone for boyfriend to worry for rest of life.]"

That was true too, for Raven was feeling a bit better not thanks to Edgeworth to be hugging her suddenly to Phoenix's eyes for Pearl to be shock about.

"Thank goodness…." He said. "You had us worried and me. What would have happened to you if you really did do it…?"

Almost close to kissing Raven on the lips 'from holding her head with his hand, being sweet, staring at her eyes, and moving in closer for Raven couldn't get away' for Phoenix steps into the bathroom to stop Edgeworth in time, but slips on the puddle of sink water to getting back up and being jealous again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Edgeworth! What are you doing to my woman?!" Phoenix argued.

"No kidding!" and Pearl too. "Those two are engaged, good sir! So, lips away from Big Sis Rave's!"

With Raven seeing on how much the others were caring about her, Edgeworth begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" ask Phoenix.

"Nothing." He said. "I knew that would get your attention to make your woman Raven here feel better with us around her. And it worked. I could've kiss her if I wanted to."

Dirty trick, but that kind of worked.

"(He did what?!)" surprised Phoenix. "(Dirty trick there…!)"

That got Phoenix mad as Raven smiled to have a friend like Edgeworth, for he soon realizes it to stop and Pearl to understand it leaving MOCHI to be happy that they have their friend back to normal. Still sick, but feeling happy and not upset to not 'almost feel like killing yourself type of feeling' ever again. That's for sure!

"[YEAH! Master's fine again!]" MOCHI cheered. "Oh! And Master says thank you, everyone. You are all so kind to me. Birdy Ghost, Master's father, MOCHI that's me, Princess, Stronger man, and Boyfriend of Master's.]"

Nice save there, Edgeworth, seems all is normal again. Pearl hugs Raven from her legs to pat her half-cousin on her head.

"Oh…Big Sis Rave! You had us all worried!" she said in tears. "Don't want to lose you or Mystic Maya. We're family!"

Mi-Ho caws as Liam says something to Raven too.

"Thank goodness we saved you in time, Raven." Said the dead father. "We'll always be there for you. So, will your mother real soon…"

Raven smiles to her dad and then Phoenix goes up to his lover and was still crying.

"Raven…I'm glad you didn't do anything bad to yourself even more, had me worried. And Maya would've hated that." He said in tears. "Just promise me you won't do again. I should be the one crying a lot more, not you. Still sick and worried of Maya, I am too…!"

Raven cries too to be hugging Phoenix in his arms to embrace themselves from so much along with him kissing her lips a lot more.

"I don't care if I get sick, Raven, from kissing you. I'll take my chances. I want you…We'll save Maya, you will see your mother, we will find the killer, and you will get better. My beautiful girl."

As the two loves embrace, Phoenix was happy to have Raven alright to do the same for her sister and his friend Maya Fey next.

"So, romantic…." Pearl said to be loving the scene.

Once Liam's spirit leaves out of Mi-Ho's body for now, Edgeworth was smiling a bit to see things were back to normal now…Time to get down to business at hand to ask about privately.

"Thank you, Edgeworth." Said Phoenix to pat MOCHO on the head. "And you too, MOCHI. We saved Raven in time. And…We got a lot to explain about too, don't we?"

Raven nodded a yes since Edgeworth could tell that something was up with them since this morning's trial. They had to tell him now, it was serious.

"It was nothing really…" Edgeworth was hiding his feeling again to want to kiss Raven badly. "It was my job to help a friend. And yes, you two do. Come now, let's talk somewhere."

Guess they had no choice…So MOCHI guards the lobby room being quiet and MI-Ho too as Phoenix tells Edgeworth on everything that was going on right now. Kidnapping of Maya, the doings of Shelly de Killer to defend Matt for her life, Raven losing her voice, getting sick, and almost killed by the real killer that might be the Blue Swordfish member that Liam's ghost warn his daughter about, Peal worrying, for Larry to know about too, and wanting to get a 'not guilty' verdict by tomorrow. He gets it now for Edgeworth was the first to be told about this as Raven hates talking about it right now, they had to for he knows of the assassin/killer too with the card that Adrian's found.

"Kidnapped?!" Edgeworth was shock. "And it might be another Blue Swordfish's doing? Their boss Sting Ray maybe…?"

Phoenix, Pearl, Raven, and MOCHI all nodded a yes to him.

"[And that's why we need to save Maya badly and stop the real killer by doing as kidnapper said to also defend samurai. Said Master.]" MOCHI translates for Raven.

Looks like she was doing better now having a blanket around her body for the time being to get warmer again.

"The kidnapper demanded Engarde's acquittal." So, says Phoenix. "And we don't know if it is the boss himself yet, just another member's doing whoever it is."

Makes sense now on why the card was found near Juan's dead body as Edgeworth takes out the card to look at it, he gets it now.

"So, that's it." Said Edgeworth to explaining the rest to them. "Shelly De Killer. A top-rate assassin that a special investigation team has been pursing for ages."

Raven looks it up on her laptop, for Shelly de Killer was the real deal alright who has Maya held captive, but there was more.

"[Master's right.]" MOCHI replies. "[Does the killing for those who pay him with a good code of honor. Kidnapper kills and gets job done to them…Huh? Samurai hired kidnapper maybe…?]"

"An assassin?" Phoenix looks at it too. "Nice searching, Raven."

Yep, she still got it even while Raven was still recovering. Now they knew who they were dealing with here.

"Then, that brute kidnapped Mystic Maya?" Pearl ask to be sad and angry about it.

Edgeworth nodded a yes to them for knowing a lot more of their kidnapper. Shelly de Killer is like a hunter who goes after the prey like a bug out the window. For Raven and MOCHI reads the rest about Shelly leaving Edgeworth to explain the rest about this man to Phoenix, Pearl, and Mi-Ho. As the hunter, outside of the building 'being a raven bird' gets his prey of the bug to eating it.

"He makes sure to leave this calling card by the body of his victims to make it known that he was responsible."

"What a show-off!" said Pearl.

MOCHI opens his mouth to point his hand in there of sickness.

"There is another purpose to this. It's part of his duty to his clients." Edgeworth shows the others the card in his hands.

"His duty?" ask Phoenix.

This was news to him and Raven to hear about Shelly's line of work.

"He dislikes his clients being accused of murder more than anything." Edgeworth explained.

"I see." Said Phoenix. "If his calling card is at the scene, it'll be clear he was responsible."

Raven knows that for sure since she scans of Shelly's fingerprints was on the card belonging to him from her laptop, it was a match.

"He protects his clients by any means necessary. That is the moral code he lives by." Edgeworth said.

"Then, the one who contacted him to kill Corrida was…"

Afraid so, Phoenix and Raven, it might be you know who already for Edgeworth to notices as well.

"The man he is trying to protect, even going as far as kidnapping, Matt Engarde."

Yep…It had to make sense. Although it was hard to believe in, that explains everything of Shelly to be doing this for Matt to save him by any means and such.

"I-It can't be…" Phoenix couldn't believe in it himself.

Raven couldn't believe in it either. Same thing with Pearl, Mi-Ho, and MOCHI on what Edgeworth was saying was true, this was bad here. Speaking of Shelly, still having Maya at some building to still finish the rest of her candy to still be hungry to have something else. Stay strong, Maya, Phoenix and the others will save you yet with Edgeworth's help as well.

"I wanna eat a deep-fried burger." She said.

That's a lot of candy wrappers all over the floor that she ate, for Maya then spots something on the floor to see for it was another card of Shelly's thing that he left in the room. Soon, she thought of a plan.

"This could come in handy."

Maya goes up to the door to use the card the sliding it open repeatedly, but nothing was happening. She kept on doing it to finally taking a breather on the floor, to feeling bored, and one more time to using the card on the door. Looks like the card worked as the door was unlocked.

"I got it!" said the cheerful Maya. "I'm a genius!"

She then leaves the basement room to be in someone's home to have a look around upstairs. One room had a computer with a satellite in it, to seeing something on the VCR like it was recording something as the red light was blinking on it. Then goes into the other room for Maya to see the living room of something – the card's useful; for it looked like someone very rich lives there with a motorcycle hanging above her to soon see a photo of someone being that woman Celeste Inpax.

"What a pretty woman." Maya then turns the picture frame around to read something on it. "With love, Celeste?"

Just then, Shelly comes in the room to see Maya was out of the room 'in a butler uniform on'. Not good!

"Oh, this simply will not do." He said.

Maya getting scared to putting the picture back to dropping a stuff teddy bear, Shelly takes her somewhere else to stay lock until then. No…Then that means – this was in Matt's house for Shelly was acting like his house butler where Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho were heading to right now to feed Shoe. Oh, no! That's where Maya's being held out and they don't know about it at all. Still Raven got a reading WIFI on her laptop for MOCHI to feel out from his system too to keep in mind, as Phoenix was still thinking about of Matt hired Shelly at all to being real or not.

"[This is place where Samurai lives.]" said MOCHI. "[Master says so too.]"

"Could he have really…" Phoenix was thinking.

He uses the key to unlocking the building of Matt's home to have a look around of the place looking nice to them. I really wish they knew that Maya was in there and in danger…As Phoenix sees the bear to put back, for Mi-Ho looks at it too for his eyes glows brightly red for a few seconds there. Meaning of Liam's ghost might know what's going on.

"A bear?" wonder Phoenix.

"[Samurai has bear too like ninja.]" MOCHI said to remember it.

Soon they hear a noise of a cat's meow being Shoe. She looked very friendly to be rubbing her body on Pearl's legs to be purring for this cat likes them.

"Oh, this might be Shoe." Pearl said to liking the cat. "How cute."

Soon they hear someone else was in the room, they don't know the half of it…

"All right, just wait." Said Shelly to go by as someone else to the others surprise. "If you don't mind my asking, who might you people be?"

As Phoenix and the others introduce themselves, Shoe chases after Mi-Ho to fly away from the cat to try hurting or eating him for MOCHI holds on to the bird for Shoe to keep his distances away from the animal.

"[No! Bad, kitty, bad!]" said the robot. "[Not food on birdy ghost!]"

Raven picks up Shoe for a second to hold her and calm her down from patting her very nicely.

"Oh, I'm Wright, a lawyer. Phoenix Wright." He said to Shelly. "This is Raven Strides, also a lawyer as my girlfriend. Mr. Engarde asked for us to feed his cat."

Shelly 'as someone else with a fake name' acts like he was surprise to hear that.

"Ah, so you people are the master's…" he introduces himself next. "I'm his butler."

This was news for them to hear even for Raven to see that Matt had no butler before until now at a time like this.

"He has a butler?" ask Phoenix.

Shoe walks around them for MOCHI to patting her next and Mi-Ho keeping his distances from the cat this time with Raven's help. Shoe sees the bear in Phoenix's hand still to try pawing at it making Pearl smile with joy just seeing this.

"Yes." Answer Shelly. "Please don't worry about the cat. I shall take good care of her. Well, then. Please…Master's life is in your hands."

As Shelly bows to them and shows them the way out leaving Shoe to go through the little door, looks like Matt's cat was in good hands. Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho soon make their leave after that to continue with their investigation. Still, Raven had trouble knowing that something was up with Matt's place and his odd butler too.

"That's strange…" said Pearl. "If he had a butler, why not just say so?

"[Weird samurai forgets so.]" MOCHI guesses.

As Mi-Ho look at more birds of his to contact with and Raven was lost, Phoenix knew that they had to go back to where Juan was killed at the hotel again.

"Pearl. Raven. MOCHO. Mi-Ho. Let's check the crime scene again." Phoenix said to them as he was holding Raven's hand. "Once we solve this and save Maya's life, I have something in store for you, Raven, that you'll really like. But for now, let's keep on working."

Raven smiles 'seems like she was herself again', to know that was a promise that Phoenix will keep for his woman that he still has something instore for her. As the four go back to the Gatewater Hotel room of Juan's; still investigating there for lots of cops were taking tons of pictures, for Gumshoe still be looking around with Edgeworth's help too. Getting busy on what they can find of Matt's doing if it was true and finding Shelly to save Maya's life. Phoenix, Raven, Pearl, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho were surprise to see Edgeworth again 'to really be helping them out too'. Raven points out to MOCHI to go find something for her as she was scanning in the room to staying calm on her end.

"[Yes, Master. It's searching time!]" said MOCHI to smell like a dog to finding something. "[Robot coming through here!]"

The cops didn't mind for Raven to use her robot to finding something as Mi-Ho stood by her side to make sure she was feeling alright after what almost happened.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix was surprise seeing his friend.

Gumshoe didn't want to see them right now at a time like this.

"Hey, pal! Kid!" he said and goes up to them. "This area is off limits!"

Gumshoe then trips on a wire on the floor that was out of nowhere to fall, MOCHI then spotted something on the big bear to push down on top of the detective to look and feel painful for him.

"[Timber!]" MOCHI calls out. "[Found something on stuff bear, master.]"

That had to hurt there...At least Gumshoe was alright and Raven sees the wire connected to the stuff giant teddy bear of Juan's.

"What the hell?" Gumshoe complained.

As Edgeworth corrects his partner on the mistakes of Gumshoe again.

"It's off limits to you now, Detective!" he said to Gumshoe.

"I'm very sorry…"

Soon Gumshoe pushes over the bear with MOCHI's help to see something as Raven does too.

"What's wrong?" ask Edgeworth.

Looks like the bear's eyes was made of metal, with a camera in it.

"It's eye!" Pearl sees it.

Phoenix, Pearl, Raven, MOCHI, Mi-Ho, Edgeworth, and Gumshoe all look at it together. Raven tries scanning something from the eye on her end with MOCHI's help to using her computer hacking skills on it.

"Wait." Edgeworth sees it closer. "Is this a miniature camera?"

"A camera?" repeated Phoenix.

Raven has the information of a miniature camera alright connected somewhere from a far and being recorded still to tell the others about it…Well, MOCHI does for her.

"[Miniature camera alright inside stuff bear. Still on and working to being recorded somewhere as someone's watching. Master's getting more of things done on Master's end.]"

Edgeworth shows and looks at it with Phoenix and Raven wanting to know more in his words too.

"MOCHI's right. A transmitter is attached. Someone was secretly filming this room."

Pearl, Gumshoe, and MOCHI were praying for the teddy bears lost to being nonsense a little while Mi-Ho kept poking at the hole.

"Filming?" ask Phoenix. "Could it be a crazy fan?"

Raven nodded to moving her arms meaning that she doesn't know about this either.

"This bothers me." Said Edgeworth. "If that teddy bear was here on the night of the murder…"

As Gumshoe looked at Pearl and MOCHI praying right on their end to do the same and Edgeworth asking that question for Phoenix and Raven could only think of one thing for an answer here.

"[Click!]" MOCHI points it out to hear an answer.

"It could have caught the murder on film!" guess Phoenix.

Edgeworth takes a better closer view at the devise as Raven has her copy and hack into from her laptop on her end already.

"This appears to be rather expensive." Edgeworth said. "If we trace the important channels, we might learn who sent it."

Raven nodded a yes for that idea could work, for Phoenix and her will get right to it.

"If you say so too, Raven. We'll get right on it."

But Edgeworth stops the two from doing anything.

"No." he said in time. "I shall take care of it. You two have something more important to do."

As Phoenix and Edgeworth look at each other, I guess he was willing to help them out either way they can and still save Maya for he was very kind into doing so. To Raven's surprise to be helpful to them to take his leave while she keeps the camera thing as evidences for now.

"[Team work here, team work.]" said MOCHI.

Phoenix smiles for he knows of Edgeworth kind heart of caring for his friends to aiding them.

"Raven, get well real soon please." Edgeworth said to pat her on the head and take his leave.

She then smiles at her boyfriend to know on Edgeworth's good side too.

"Edgeworth…" said Phoenix. "(Thank you for this. And thank you for saving my girl.)"

As Maya was still trap in the basement room to eating her last chocolate to keeping her from getting hungry for now and still feeling sad for not escaping in time.

"This is my last chocolate." She eats it. "I wanna eat a pork chop burger."

Poor girl…Her head was down in sadness to still hold on to Phoenix's old keychain to keep her alive and pray for him, Raven, and the others on her end to be saved soon. Soon the sun was setting to be almost done investigating for Phoenix, Raven, and Pearl ate some noodles 'leaving another one for Maya since she wasn't here', while Mi-Ho had his bird seeds from the window outside and MOCHI charging his batteries being plug into the wall. How will they solve the case, stop another Blue Swordfish member, save Maya, Raven to getting better, and such to have a good ending here? So much work was going on…Pearl was eating in sadness on her end as Raven and Phoenix work hard to look through the papers for tomorrow's trial to continue to also remember Adrian saying that she refuses to testify today. The two lovers/lawyers needed to know why if she was the killer of Juan or what, she was hiding something.

"I refuse to testify." She said in the flashback.

This was going to be hard to figure out on Phoenix's end, same with both Raven and MOCHI too.

"Just what is she hiding?" Phoenix asks himself to asking Raven. "Anything, Raven?"

She nodded a no to him and MOCHI's head was spinning.

"[Nothing!]"

Pearl wishes that Maya was here to eat with her to saving a food for her.

"Mystic Maya must be starving right now." She said in sadness.

Ah, man…Phoenix and Raven both feel Pearl's pain to eat alone without Maya for Mi-Ho and MOCHI seeing this too, soon Gumshoe comes in the Wright & Co. Workers building that they were in. Looks like he has some big news from holding a folder of some paper work.

"The wait's over, pal. Kid." Said Gumshoe. "We figured out who sent that teddy bear!"

MOCHI does to as he prints out a copy for Raven to look up on paper.

"[Special deliver, master. Like detective has too. See?]" said MOCHI.

Well, that's the cops work for you to doing their job.

"That was quick." Phoenix was surprise to see that.

Same thing with Raven to be amaze on Gumshoe's work from the look on her face, Gumshoe then sits down next to them.

"Don't look down on us cops. Prosecutor Edgeworth sent this to you two." Said Gumshoe to giving another copy to Phoenix on his end to seeing some food. "Wow, how considerate. I've been running around, so I'm starving!"

Phoenix didn't like what Gumshoe was about to do, seeing Pearl crying from hearing from Edgeworth of Maya being kidnapped 'and only him', to stop in time. MOCHI slaps Gumshoe's hands away from Maya's spare food.

"[No touchy!]"

"U-Uh, I'm sorry!" Gumshoe said to stopping in time. "So, it was for her…Er, I'm so sorry, pal. You too, kid." He said to saying his sorry to them.

We know they forgive you…Raven looks at the papers to find out on who's behind it all with proof for Shelly to be aiding this person. Matching the hair piece, fingerprints, the dating of buying the teddy bear, and such to being for real. Soon she has the look on her face to remember of someone attacking her, to be seeing blood, and then getting away from a fallen lamp ceiling. Makes sense now for she was starting to remember.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Phoenix asks his girlfriend.

Soon she shows it to him to being true and makes Phoenix get up from the couch.

"Nick?" Pearl was confused.

With Gumshoe and Edgeworth being right and Pearl lost 'as Mi-Ho/Liam soon to realize on their end', Raven knows who try attacking her on the night Juan was killed and Maya was kidnapped by Shelly. MOCHI makes sure of it too.

"[Wait a sec…Samurai lie to us?]" shock MOCHI too.

Seems so and here's how as both Phoenix, Raven, and MOCHI head back to the detention center to have another word with Matt before the day ends. And that's some answers from him. While Mi-Ho caws out to calling up his other friends to come forth all over town to be flying to where he was, what was the odd bird up to…? Well, let's see who the killer and Blue Swordfish member really is.

"Hi, Raven, feeling better?" he asks to see what else was going on. "Ah…What brings you two and the robot here this late?"

MOCHI pulls out a camera to show to Matt while Raven got her Magatama out to see through his lies again just in case.

"Have a look at this." Said Phoenix to showing the item. "Raven and MOCHI confirm this was a miniature camera being record still from one of my friend aiding us name Miles Edgeworth, who's against us in court. It would seem that Corrida's room was being secretly filmed."

Raven shows the paper work of finding out where it was being recorded at on her end as we speak.

"[Still filing somewhere, need to find it.]" MOCHI reply for he was program of being serious right now.

Matt didn't know about it, or was trying to act this way.

"Filmed?" he asked.

Phoenix explains the rest that Raven got for him, still was scared looking at the man suddenly and shaking in fear.

"A camera and transmitter hidden in a teddy bear presented to him."

"How scary." So, says Matt. "Fans these days can get pretty extreme. Some of them…"

But Raven got a scary look of anger to say otherwise as she hits her hand on the table.

"[Don't think so, samurai…!]" said MOCHI in anger for Raven to say back to Matt.

"Well, now. What's what with your girl, man? Still feeling ill?"

Phoenix was being serious with Matt too.

"I wouldn't think so." Phoenix shows Matt more paper work to show and tell. "The person who sent that bear was you, Engarde! And you also left a strain of hair on Raven's to try strangling her! She knows it was you, was too afraid to remember until today."

Phoenix gives Matt the look and MOCHI was a bit too close to the glass, with Matt still being confused about it to be looking at Raven next and saying this to them.

"What proof do any of you people have?" he asked.

"[What proof? What proof?!]" MOCHI shows Matt the receipt paper next to him with his name on it. "[Here's your proof! In your face! Belonging to Samurai as Matt Engarde. A handsome man, actor, girls like him, good character choice, but with a sick and twisted past on hurting others' lives like ninja dude too, Juan Corrida.]"

Ouch! Nice one, MOCHI.

"I would listen to MOCHI if I were you too." Phoenix says something next to Matt. "This proof here is a credit card receipt. Apparently, that bear is a rare, imported, luxury item, so learning who bought it was easy since you are rich and famous."

It was true, Matt had a card to use to getting it from the U.S.A. and made too for Raven to confirm it as Matt smiled a little to figure that part out.

"Congratulation on figuring that out, you two."

"[We're not done yet, liar!]" MOCHI said to making a growling sound like a dog to barking at Matt.

"Liar…?" Matt was lost.

Raven knows that they weren't done with him yet for Phoenix to ask Matt about Shelly de Killer again.

"Engarde, do you know Shelly de Killer?"

"De Killer?" he acts like he doesn't. "Beats me."

But Phoenix stops him right there.

"I think you know." He said. "Because the one who contracted De Killer to kill Corrida was you, Engarde! And you filmed the moment of the murderer with this camera. Am I wrong? Raven could tell. She saw on what's been caught on tape from her laptop with MOCHI's help and had your fingerprints on it, since you did try murdering her…As a Blue Swordfish member. A hacker, smooth operator to the girls to fall victim, and a killer too."

Phoenix points it out at Matt and so did Raven too. Now Matt's been caught and MOCHI for the first time letting his anger on the real thing, new on a robot to get on his bad side.

"[All of this…One thing to hide your innocence, but…hurting master, friends, and trusting a killer…That's low! Low! Low! Low!]" MOCHI said to banging the glass in anger. "[Care to confess, Samurai Faker?]"

As the room went silent and Matt stood there, Phoenix hopes that it wasn't true at all, though Raven holds his hands to know that she had to be right and MOCHI doesn't deny it at all on his end.

"(Please…Say it isn't true.)" Phoenix prays for a good sign instead.

Soon the room spins slowly, a heartbeat was heard, and soon Matt breaks down. But instead of sadness, he was laughing like it was funny to him in a sick way. Raven then that this was going to happen, she senses of this man was lying all along and couldn't get anything from her illness, but in the end her powers are starting to work for her.

"Engarde?" Phoenix was confused for Raven stayed close to him. "Raven was right all along about this guy? No way…"

MOCHI points at Mat to saying this as Raven's powers and her Magatama breaks the chain and locks off Matt's hidden lies to finally come out.

"[*TAKE THAT! * Said Master…]" said MOCHI.

Matt then stops laughing to say something after catching his breath.

"Oh, sorry. Guess it's time for you guys to meet him now." Said Matt to showing his hair on the left side being flip up of his scars on his face looking mess up and twisted of his true form. "How do you and your hot honey do, lawyer team? I am the real Matt Engarde!"

He laughs hysterical-like to being the mess up him of Matt changing his split personality in front of Phoenix, Raven, and MOCHI.

"[Knew it.]" said MOCHI in anger.

Raven was almost about to faint again for Phoenix to catch her body from passing out from the illness right now.

"Raven!" he keeps her company. "That sicko…! How dare you hurt Raven, kidnapped Maya by using De Killer to framing him on a crime you did, being a Blue Swordfish member, lie to us, and…Everything else you did!"

"Oh, boo-woo." Matt was teasing Phoenix. "Sorry about that, friend. But just so you know on two little things from yours truly…You guys are stuck. I was the one who murder that Bobby guy, who ratted out on us. But that's not all, Raven was supposed to be held captive instead of your little friend. My mistake, though I told him to getting her instead. Your girl! Raven Strides! My target was your so call woman to marry her. I'm a lady's man of the Blue Swordfish gang who kills and takes after all without anyone notices but my victims, but her…"

What?! Not only Matt wanted Raven to marry and is a Blue Swordfish member of a lady killer murderer who accidentally made Shelly kidnapped Maya instead, he also shot Bobby clean dead during Edgeworth's trial. Not good for Mi-Ho/Liam tells it all to the other birds who are gather together to listen in. What will Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, Mi-Ho, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth do now to still save Maya and stop Matt to try proving him guilty yet as the true killer? Huh?! Anyone?

"You what?!" shock Phoenix to hold his Raven by his side. "(Marry my Raven? That was his real target? But why?!)"

"Let's face it. You guys are done either way, because I win. I always win." Matt said while still laughing.

What now…? Tune in next time to find out more and the details…As well as someone makes a final wakeup call on her end to opening her eyes t know of the danger that was going on right now to a certain someone. Could it be-?

"Raven…Raven Strides…My…My Daughter…"


	31. Farewell, My Turnabout: 3rd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 23 – Farewell, My Turnabout: 3rd Trial

Here we go with another intro. With Phoenix Wright on what's been happening so far…

"(Even with Maya's life hanging in a balance, Raven and I couldn't win a 'not guilty' verdict in the trial to investigate some more until the next day. It also ended abruptly when Adrian Andrews, the manager refuse to testify. And as we investigated further, both Raven with MOCHI helping her out and I soon came to realize the worst possible truth. The one who hired De Killer to kill the victim was our client, Matt Engarde! Who wanted Raven as De Killer's hostage instead, a member of a lady's man type of killer of the Blue Swordfish gang, and he wants to marry my Raven whether we win or lose this case! This is very bad here…!)"

It's true. Matt has a sick personality to show his true colors on why he did and why he was in too Raven suddenly; she was still sick, loss her voice, worried about Maya' safety, Shelly would work with the likes of that type of person, and she and Phoenix were tricked this whole time. For this was the first time MOCHI ever got mad at someone who lied as he scans who Shelly De Killer was again, since he already did with Matt to finding out who he really was.

"[Analyzing…Complete. Name: Shelly De Killer, an honorable assassin. Does his part well for those who hired him for him to protect his client no matter what, but breaking the code to dishonor killer and will get back at you. Like Fake Samurai here, he lied! Big, fat, liar!]"

MOCHI shows his teeth at Matt and growl to protect Raven to holding him and stood by Phoenix's side as well.

"(Raven…)" Phoenix said to be worried and get some answers from Matt this time. "When we first met, you said, 'I haven't killed anyone.' You said that!"

Matt just smirks at them.

"I never lied to you two." He said to showing his scary other half of his face again. "The person who committed murder was that De Killer guy, not me…He's not a Blue Swordfish member like yours truly."

Raven remembers seeing a hidden camera within Juan's giant teddy bear that Matt send to him, so why did he set up a camera for? Was he against his own assassin that he hired?

"Why did you hide this camera in that room?" ask Phoenix.

He demanded to know, as Raven does want to as well, and MOCHI points out the camera to Matt that was in Phoenix's hands.

"It's my insurance." Answer Matt.

"Insurance?" confused Phoenix and Raven from hearing that part out.

"[Answer question now!]" demanded MOCHI.

Matt was cool to himself to be talking about it to the others.

"I don't trust anyone, not even the ladies who can't get enough of my hot look on whoever I take or ruin their lives for. Least of all assassins too. So, if he tries to blackmail me in the future, he'll get a taste of his own medicine! I have his face and the moment of the crime on tape, persevered for all time."

So, Matt might blackmail against Shelly if he betrays him like others besides killers as well who do the job for another killer? That just sick! Even Raven got mad and upset just thinking about it.

"You monster." Phoenix said to Matt.

"Anyway, all you two need to do is get me acquitted." Matt said to them. "And I bet you're wondering why I wanted Raven so badly instead of the brat as De Killer's hostage, right…? Then let me tell you."

And so, Matt does, so I might as well explain to try making sense of the story from his words…Matt is part of the Blue Swordfish Gang that started it all by Elisa's grandfather who ran the business first from his family and so on during the World War 2 times, part of a Nazi cult, sort of. She and Manfred von Karma were members to try getting married as tradition or something like that for Elisa didn't like while others like Bobby, Dee, Redd, and Grant were part of even for Matt too 'not Shelly though for he's different' to try running away from the gang to find, and be arrested for some thieving charges from Office Liam Strides. The two fell in love as he saved her life…Causing Manfred's jealousy to marry someone else to have two daughters in one being Franziska, to killing Gregory Edgeworth, and adopted his son afterwards. Found cheating on him, he kills his own wife and lover to become the Shadower afterwards; which by then Elisa's grandfather died from an old age for a new leader to take over as Sting Ray sooner or later. For a tradition, soon was broken because Liam's doing…And Misty Fey help them have a baby being Raven Strides which also angered Morgan to love Liam first, but didn't go so well. And that's how the rest of it happened within Matt's words. From arresting the rest, learning the truth little by little, what started off the Blue Swordfish Gang, Raven's family, and so on…As well as Elisa getting into a coma to still be alive to almost getting killed as Liam's life ended to be part of MI-Ho afterwards. That's terrible! Was that also part on the DVD disc that Bobby made for her.

"So, you guys were…World's most wanted criminals!" shock Phoenix. "So, you shot and murder Bobby Poster?!"

"Sure did." Answer Matt. "I'm a pretty good shooter that my Daddy taught me so well to hunt for food. But not for bears, I like them. Boss to told me to shut him up for giving away the secrets, so I had to. Another one to set up on De Killer just in case…But I'm surprise of you two getting the Shadower and the others little by little. Not bad, so far."

"[So why Master? Why marry?]" MOCHI asks.

"Why marry Raven?" he repeats the question. "Well, I was sort of hired to kill her, but instead…Damn! She's a hottie! I wanted her. I use to use and take other girls their lives, but this one takes the whole cake, I must have her. Sort of fallen in love. I wanted De Killer to have Raven as a hostage, but we have her little sister instead, but I guess on can't be too careful. Because either way if you win or lose, I'll get the girl off your feet, Mr. Wright. She deserves a hot looking male like me, I take what I like."

Matt blows a kiss at Raven to try touching her hand to move away from him and hides behind Phoenix looking week and scared, and coughing badly too.

"You're a murder!" Phoenix argues. "Raven will never love you! I love her more and she loves me, she rather dies than be with the likes of you, Engarde!"

As Raven nodded a yes that she would never marry that psycho type of man, Matt just laughs to say this in Phoenix's face.

"I dare you to say that in court tomorrow." Said the real killer to getting Phoenix's attention. "If I were to be proven guilty, you know what will happen, right?"

Phoenix and Raven were mad, as his girlfriend pushes the wall hard to leave a hole in it as the cops let it be from her anger. Not good with Maya's life was on the line and trapped by Shelly's doing.

"(Maya…)" Phoenix was thinking about his friend. "I won't let you have it your way or touch my Raven! We will stop you, Engarde!"

Nice…You tell him, Phoenix! And hang in there, Maya! Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, Mi-Ho, and the others who know about this matter won't give up on you yet.

"I wanna eat a steak."

She must be hungry up to this point…As Matt just relaxes to get the good news tomorrow because either way, he will have Raven for himself only. She, Phoenix, and MOCHI leave the detention center to think about on what to do next, leaving his girlfriend to get weak again.

"Raven! I got you. (This is really bad for us…!)"

"[Need plan to stop Fake Samurai. But how?]" ask MOCHI. "[Got nothing.]"

Soon Phoenix and Raven see Edgeworth waiting for them to get out, for he wishes to talk back at his prosecutor's office of his room for some tea. Raven has some too for her nurse came in 'without Hotti this time' to give her an injection to feel better while taking her other good medicine to drink in her ta 'thanks to Adrian's help'. With MOCHI trying to gather everything on his end to download on to Raven's laptop to solving the case with reason with a lot more to it, how can she and Phoenix stop Matt and still save Maya without losing his woman?

"What I am supposed to do?" Phoenix asks Edgeworth. "What can I do for Raven and me…?"

Edgeworth understands with Phoenix suffering more than Raven was 'but was starting to feel a bit better to try taking it easy on her end'.

"Beats me." He says to handing the others some tea. "This may sound cruel, but only you and Raven can decide where to go from here. Remember the DL-6 two years ago, and the SL-9 one a year ago, I almost lost sight of what a prosecutor is. And that is why I left the Prosecutor's Office. I wished to throw away every bit of 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth' and reconsider things long and hard. Reconsider why I stood in court." said Edgeworth. "When I found the answer to that, a new journey would begin."

No kidding…From stopping Manfred as the Shadower, remembering what Grant told Edgeworth about something, and him leaving was hard times to final know the real self to being reborn anew, which he did. Raven gets it so far on her end to understand that, keep on fighting either way until the very end, for she gets MOCHI to say something to him through her robot.

"[Master said, is this what Stronger Man is now?]"

"That it is, Raven." He answers. "And now, Wright…Like Raven's trying so hard to finding her answers too little at a time, it is your turn."

Raven holds Phoenix's hand to say some herself, or at least nod to him to be true. And MOCHI does too and spinning his head around again.

"My turn?" he repeats.

Ah, Edgeworth? Are we getting somewhere here…? Please explain.

"What is a defense lawyer? What should you Raven do as one? Besides Raven finding more about her past, you must find the answer, and you must find it on your own." Edgeworth said to Phoenix. "Raven's weak and scared right now, but she's not giving up. She's solving things and think things through on her end. She's not doing it for herself because of the truth, she wants to for others. For her mother."

Raven was still working on her end on it as we speak 'not too hard though while still resting up'.

"[Meaning we got to push harder!]" MOCHI acts like a mime to push something back in front of him.

Phoenix gets what Edgeworth was saying to seeing Raven's point of view too, but for what because that was on his mind…? That is what he was wondering.

"I see things on Raven's side, and she knows of it too. Like her, I can't let a murderer walk away scot-free! But if there were a life I wanted to save, even if I had to ignore the truth, I would do anything…Protect the woman that I love…But still…" Phoenix had trouble speaking.

Raven holds Phoenix's arm to tell him not to say something he would soon regret. Then Edgeworth says this to his friend next...

"However, you cannot change the truth."

True, with good and bad reasons about it that Edgeworth, Raven, and Even Mi-Ho to understand it, Phoenix had his as well.

"I want to be there for people who have nobody on their side. Like Raven…." Said Phoenix to look at his tea to have his hands shaken up. "Finding about her past, the truth, and being a halfblooded of the Fey family to almost being married in the von Karmas was hard for her. Mia and I took her end to become a lawyer and do her dream do, to fall in love. Only to see her mother in a deep coma which could've ended her life, but instead it was her father who died for her. I want to save people like my Raven who are suffering. That's why I became an attorney. Raven did the same thing to help me through any murder cases to solve, and stop any Blue Swordfish member like Engarde is; but when I look at this mess, I even save someone important to me! A friend! Raven's half-sister!"

Edgeworth slips up his tea to say this to Phoenix instead. Raven wishes that she knew what she can do with her powers, she then had something in mind that she felt out for MOCHI to notice her reaction on her face, but what could it be? What was on her mind now?

"Don't be full of yourself!" he said. "We are not superheroes. We are only human, you, Raven, and I. To 'save someone'? That is no easy task. Let alone almost been careless if we didn't stop Raven from cutting herself in time today."

"[Live and learn…That's what master said.]" spoke up MOCHI. "[Hard to think about, on other things it is.]"

He's got a point there. As Raven learn her lesson being an accident to do, Phoenix doesn't see Edgeworth's point that he was making to him.

"Then, why do you stand in court? What is the answer you found?!" ask Phoenix in anger and confusion.

"The truth." Answer Edgeworth. "I shall fight for the truth with everything I am. That is all."

Raven knows it herself to stapes her foot to say otherwise too on her end, with MOCHI stepping in for it as well.

"[The truth, for the truth, and only the truth! So, help us all!]" MOCHI said to act like a spokesperson.

That got to Phoenix very well to hear.

"The truth…"

"This case has a dark side yet to be seen." Said Edgeworth. "Don't you or Raven give up until the very end."

And that says it all thanks to Edgeworth himself! For he has changed a lot to care for his friends more doing his job for the better reasons now.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix was touch by his friend's words. "You've gotten stronger."

He smiles back for Raven nodded a yes to Edgeworth too.

"You two were the one who taught me how. Raven, still be yourself and don't change, no matter what happens."

The two enjoy the tea to come themselves, for Edgeworth makes sure that Raven will soon get well on her end. Phoenix then had to get something off his chest to say it.

"[Jealous…]" MOCHI said to be laughing.

"Edgeworth…I'm in love with Raven and she loves me back. Are you in love with her too?" ask Phoenix.

Tough question there. Still, Edgeworth took a deep breath for Raven hugs Phoenix by her side.

"We're just friends." Said Edgeworth. "I care deeply for her to help me out like I am in return, can't make you too jealous, Wright, after you two did it in bed-!"

Phoenix freaks out for him and Raven's faces turn red to stopping Edgeworth to mention their privates lives in time.

"Ah! Shut up! Shut up!" Phoenix was freaking out. "Don't say things like that!"

MOCHI laughs even harder for Edgeworth did a little on his end, he knows of it to keep to himself only to joke about a little.

"Calm yourself, Wright. Just saying things for fun. Nice look on your face. Both you and Raven make a wonderful couple."

Looks like Edgeworth understood Phoenix's feeling was the love for Raven, as he lets it go to still be friends with her. Phoenix wasn't too happy on his end to keep being tease a lot.

"(When we have, sex is none of his business…)" Phoenix said to himself.

Raven knows of her love towards Phoenix was strong for Edgeworth to understand, hugs her a little, and pats her on the head to get the message.

"Be happy with Wright, Raven." He said with a smile. "Though my heart still cares about you, our friendship is still as strong as it ever will be for the rest of our lives."

And with that, all was good…Soon the phone rings again for Phoenix to answer Shelly's calls for some news and so on waiting for their killer on what they've found out today.

"[Killer's calling! Killer's calling!]" MOCHI points out in a panic state.

With MOCHI trying to locate the call again for Raven to track down, Phoenix starts talking to Shelly for Edgeworth to listen in.

"[Are you two ready for tomorrow?]"

"Engarde just spilled the beans…" said Phoenix. "That he was your client!"

"[Oh, is that so?]"

Raven was angry but tries to remain calm for Maya's sake to feel her out being alive still which was good.

"Why did you drag Maya into this?" ask Phoenix.

"[I ensure no suspicion falls upon my client. It's how I maintain trust to my code as an assassin.]"

Really, Shelly? You are so mess up right now to make Phoenix angry at you!

"Don't be ridiculous! 'Moral Code', my foot! Because of this, my girlfriend Raven Strides loss her voice, almost got killed from a fallen ceiling lamp, to being strangle, and she's sick to still work for me!"

That got Raven's name to Shelly's attentions suddenly to pause for a moment to remember that name.

"[Raven Strides…?]"

From that point, both Raven and MOCHI detected on Shelly saying something quietly on his end to barely hear it too clearly.

"You heard me!" shouted Phoenix.

Shelly continues talking to him to remember later.

"[Rest assured. I swear upon my moral code, once you and your girlfriend win that acquittal, I'll return your item.]"

Soon a cat meow in the background being Shoe. Ha! Soon Raven got the location of the call to give to MOCHI right away to looking it up on her laptop. Phoenix and Edgeworth also heard that sound, Shelly's busted!

"Did you hear that?" Phoenix asks Edgeworth.

"A cat?"

MOCHI gives Phoenix the paper to reply on what Raven was showing and telling her boyfriend.

"[Master found location of call! The place where Fake Samurai's cat is in, where we went to, and Magic Girl might be at!]"

Phoenix gets on what Raven was saying to them on where Maya might be at…Matt's house! All this time she was!

"I think Raven and I have figured out where he is! (Nicely done, Raven!)"

Soon Edgeworth calls out Gumshoe to get the cops to look all over Matt's house. All over the place to be surround in to finding Shoe there, but no signs of both Maya or Shelly to be found anywhere else around the entire house anymore. He took off with his hostage…Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Pearl, and Mi-Ho arrive next to see what the news was while trying to find something on it of any clues just in case on Raven's end.

"[Time to find something, Master. On it!]" MOCHI gets to work for Raven.

"Did you find, Maya?!" Phoenix asks Edgeworth.

Not good news on Edgeworth or the cops' end either.

"Unfortunately, it seems we were a bit too late." He said to them.

Anger to both Phoenix and Raven, they should've known that Shelly de Killer was Matt's made up butler this entire time.

"It was the butler. He was De Killer!" Phoenix said to being upset about it.

With Mi-Ho staying on top of Raven's shoulder and away from Shoe purring at Phoenix's leg, Pearl keeps the cat company on her end, to finding a good home.

"Shoe, do you know where Mystic Maya is?" Pearl asks the cat.

But all that Show does was meow instead. Soon enough, Gumshoe comes up from the basement to report something to Edgeworth.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

He shows Phoenix, Edgeworth, Raven, Mi-Ho, MOCHI, Pearl, and the other officers on what they just discovered for Raven hacks it all down on to her laptop and takes pictures with the help of her robot friend.

"[Taking pictures…Cheese! Cheese! Cheese!]"

"Looks like the camera Engarde installed in that room transmitted a footage here." Edgeworth took a guess on that part.

Raven confirms being Matt's doing alright on her end to give Phoenix a sign about it.

"Then, if we investigate this…"

Edgeworth knew where Phoenix was going with this to tell Gumshoe to do something else for him.

"Confiscate everything at once!"

But sad look on Gumshoe's face says so otherwise.

"Well, the desk is empty." Said the detective.

Not good even for Raven to hear about to try staying calm knowing that Maya was alive and well still.

"He must have taken the tape!" Phoenix said to feel upset about it.

Then another officer comes in to tell them about the basement to confirm of Maya was held in there, to tell Edgeworth about right away.

"There's another room."

MOCHI leads Phoenix, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Raven, Pearl, and MI-Ho inside the basement room to find only a photo frame of Celeste that Maya hold on to. She did? Nicely done, girl.

"[Magic Girl was once here. Found picture left by her hair and fingerprints, match.]" MOCHI confirms it.

Phoenix looks at it and Raven gets the photo frame as evidences, soon Edgeworth sees it too for Celeste Inpax was really…

"Celeste Andrews?" question Edgeworth to be seeing it.

"Andrews?" confused Phoenix and the look on Raven's face as well.

Yep, she and Adrian were sisters! For MOCHI looks it up on his systems to tell it to the others about Celeste.

"[Match! Worker lady and Cute one are sisters.]" said the robot. "[Just has different last name to hiding the real one, with sad past to it involving Fake Samurai and Ninja.]"

It does? Really? Edgeworth tells Phoenix and Raven who Celeste 'was' a while back.

"Adrian Andrew's older sister. She passed away." He said. "Apparently, she used to be Engarde's manager."

This was news to Raven to not see coming or Phoenix either.

"Her sister was a manager too?" question Phoenix about it.

Soon Pearl found something out behind the photo frame for Mi-Ho to make caw sounds and points it to her first.

"The back! Look at the back!" said the little girl. "Mi-Ho and I discover something was written on it."

Phoenix turns it around for him and Raven reads it saying, 'With love, Celeste'. And then MOCHI spots a paper written by Maya for them to read it.

"[Magic Girl…]"

The little robot sees that it was Maya's handwriting on it.

"This is Maya's handwriting." Said Phoenix.

"So, she really was held captive here." Edgeworth took a lucky guess on that part.

Not good for Raven to learn about to being upset. They read it on what Maya said to Phoenix, Raven, and the others in case she doesn't make it to except her faith to stop Matt even if she doesn't come out of this alive and get killed by Shelly in the end. No…She's brave, but she can't die like this. For she was thinking about everyone while being drive away with Shelly taking her somewhere else.

"Nick. Raven. So, you two did come for me. I believed you two would in no time. If you or my older half-sister get that scumbag an acquittal, I'll never forgive you, Nick. And Raven, please move on and stay strong for me and everyone else too, okay? Well, good-bye. And please tell Pearl that I said hi. Will miss all of you."

That's what the note said…No, Maya…! This got MI-Ho, MOCHI, Raven, and Pearl upset about this.

"Goodbye?" Pearl got upset just repeating that word. "Don't say that, Mystic Maya!" she started to cry.

"[Bad Fake Samurai and Killer…! They will pay!]" Angered MOCHI to Raven's as well.

As Raven hugs her half-cousin in her arms for MOCHI to join in and Phoenix tightening the note with his hand in anger, what can they do now? Edgeworth and Gumshoe still works hard for Larry to take Pearl home for tomorrow's trial; as Mi-Ho gathers the raven birds to have a plan to say from Liam's ghost, MOCHI charges up in the other room for the big day, and Phoenix lies down in bed for Raven tries to be strong while still getting better. Anytime soon from the illness and getting her voice back…It looks like the started watching Bobby's home made DVD of the message he made for her before he was killed. On the TV, they listen and watch on what the ex-Blue Swordfish member had to say for he knew that he would be hunted down and killed in the end. It was that time to watch this…

" _Hello…? Can you hear me…? I'm Bobby Poster. I'm a Blue…Rather I was a Blue Swordfish member a while back, but no matter. For I made this movie here to give out to Raven Strides…So, don't worry about me. I except my fate to soon be gun down and killed by my ex-partner, Matt Engarde. But I want to point out these facts for you, Raven, and the others to know what I dug up one last time, so listen carefully…By now…You caught four or five of the Blue Swordfish members and avenge your father's death after stopping Ex-Prosecutor lawyer, von Karma as the Shadower. Nice work! You also learn about the leader Sting Ray…I never seen this person before, so you need to figure out on your own. Something about another Fey member or something…Just look it up! And your mother's condition after what von Karma did to her, I'm so sorry about that, I pay for the bills at Hotti Clinic to heal back up, surgery and all. And Matt has Shelly de Killer working for him! That assassin's bad, but Matt's worse! De Killer is not a Blue Swordfish member to stopping them on his own because of someone in the Fey family murder his grandfather, now taking revenge to killing them and to those trust worthy clients to kill the bad people with good pay and protection. Matt Engarde's the worse human being who ever lived, I should know that! He killed someone…! Do whatever you can to stop that man and arrest him to prison to suffer forever, but to do that, you must talk some sense into De Killer to break contract with Matt. Do whatever it takes for it to work! And as for the truth about the Blue Swordfish Gang that started it all…Elisa Stride's grandfather made it because of his wife being found murdered by a group of robbers, they were Jewish in a deadly cross fire of gun bullets, took her life after giving birth to your mother on that tragic night. And what's worse…She and Manfred were, related. Brother and sister to act like an odd marry couple to be, but didn't think to Officer Liam Strides. So, Raven, you are not only a Fey member with powers for Misty Fey gave birth to you due to Elisa's condition she was born with to not have any children within her, you were also a von Karma. Sort of…And there you have it, all I can tell you, Sting Ray is will be up to you to figure out! Got it?! Stop Matt by telling De Killer the real him, stop the Blue Swordfish leader, his other members, you stay by your mother side even if Misty was biologically your real one, control your powers, and follow your dreams! You understand?! I'm so sorry on how I was treating you! Redd White put me up to it and I stop for showing the truth to Mia Fey, your older half-sister in the end to get myself arrested! All of it! And for that, I could never live in this world ever again…And for that, I end this video. Good-bye, Raven Strides. Destroy the disc once you are done watch this, because this is the last time you hear and see my face like this. So yeah, that's…that."_

And that's it…Phoenix and Raven never heard of Bobby being serious and upset of his own dying words to say when he was still alive. Raven breaks the disc to throwing the pieces away, for Phoenix holds his girlfriend in his arms and tries to get some sleep to be ready for anything. Hopefully! Sad truth about that, huh? Not to mention mess up too! At least Bobby left them a warning about Matt on how to beat him is through Shelly with any luck.

"Wow…" shock Phoenix the most. "Who knew that someone like Mr. Poster's final days of living could take a hold on anyone from watching this. He knew…Raven, he had to do this. And he's right, we must try to think of something for tomorrow. Beat Engarde, save Maya, and solving this case for good. We just have to!"

Raven knows of it to not let Bobby's death be a waste to any of them. She kisses Phoenix, for him to place her on the best to be on top of her with the lights down to slowly getting under dress again.

"Don't say anything…" he said. "And I don't care if you're sick, I want to join you. I don't want see you suffer anymore, Raven. I love you. I won't let Engarde get a hold of you."

Love was in the air for those two once again. From being touch softly, kiss all over, holding each other, with them losing the clothes while being under the covers of the bed, and such for Phoenix and Raven do it again to sleep throughout the night for the trial; as such at the hospital for one woman limps her way to one room to talk to a certain someone for their help to aiding Raven. Who was she…?

"Excuse me? You know of my daughter? Then please…Please help me!"

She sounded serious…As back at Phoenix's place, he slept by Raven side to be holding his body in bed to leaving a kiss on her head to feel much better now.

"(I love you Raven. No matter what happens to us, we will win and save Maya's life.)" he said quietly.

And soon the next day has finally arrived! For Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, and Pearl go on inside of the court house, Raven tells her robot to say this to Mi-Ho/Liam.

"[Master said for Ghostly Bird and many friends do part until it's time.]" said MOCHI. "[Plan, think, stay, then be ready. We will win.]"

And for that Mi-Ho takes off to getting all the raven birds to his aid for Liam's ghost speaks up within the bird's body.

"My fellow friends of Mi-Ho, now here this…"

What could it be…? As The other four went inside 'and Raven finishing up on her end to being a secret from the looks of it', can she and Phoenix make the right choice?

"(Today, will Raven and I prove a murderer not guilty?)" question Phoenix. "(As an attorney…)"

Just then, Phoenix gets a call from Gumshoe to aid them by finding Maya with a lot of help from the cops by his side.

"[Phone call! Detective!]" shouted MOCHI.

For Phoenix answers his cell phone for Raven, her robot, and Pearl listen in.

"Detective Gumshoe?" answers Phoenix.

"Hey, Pal. Hey, Kid, hope you're getting better." He said on the phone.

To Pearl's shocking look on her face and Raven's too, they need to know the news from every call until Maya was found.

"Uh, did you find Maya?"

Gumshoe was in a police car with a little Blue Badger keychain hanging on a mirror view.

"We still don't have any clues. But you can't give up. Both you, pal, or kid shouldn't."

"I understand." Said Phoenix. "No wait…Both Raven and I understand."

Raven puts on a brave face to stay strong as well like her boyfriend was, as MOCHI does the same thing too by copying her.

"I swear I'll find De Killer before the trial ends, pal." Said Gumshoe. "And once we free the hostage, we can get Engarde declared guilty. Don't worry about a thing. Just fight with all that you two have. And, Kid, get your voice and feel better from that fever. If you two get serious, Prosecutor Edgeworth will respond in kind. And I'm sure you, the kid, and him can find the answers, pal!" Gumshoe was true to his words. "Believe in us, and hang in there till the very end, you two!"

And from there, Gumshoe does his part for them as Phoenix and Raven will do theirs to saving Maya yet as promise.

"Thank you very much." Said Phoenix to be holding Raven's hand of their love and hard work.

Gumshoe had one more thing to say to Raven before hanging up.

"Hey, kid. Someone very special is coming to see you real soon today. So be strong for her."

Really? Who was she that Gumshoe was saying to Raven? For she was really confused.

"[Visitor?]" ask MOCHI.

"You'll soon find out later. It's a secret, right? Good luck!" Gumshoe said to hanging up now.

I guess for now, it was work time and then worry about the stranger for Raven later and she knows of it.

"The detective is a nice person, isn't he?" ask Pearl.

"[Nice guy and a big funny one too.]" MOCHI added.

Raven nodded a yes to be smiling for Pearl about that part being true on Gumshoe's end.

"Yeah." Phoenix agrees with them. "Let's go, Raven. MOCHI. Pearl."

With Phoenix and Raven all set to go with one way or another, Pearl and MOCHI follow them inside for the building too.

"Yes."

"[Roger! Roger!]"

And with this all was set to go in the court room. The Judge hits the gavel to begin the trial, Edgeworth's good to go, same with both Phoenix and Raven together now 'with her fever down now', as MOCHI was ready to speak for his master, Pearl as well, Matt just watching on things, everyone else too 'like Larry was', Will, Wendy, and the cops all over the place. As for the mysterious guess to see Raven later today, hopefully to be someone important. Here we go then…

*ALL RISE! *

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Mr. Matt Engarde." Said the Judge. "Also, I see that Ms. Strides is feeling a bit better so far. Good for you."

Phoenix and Raven were ready on their end.

"The defenses Raven and I are ready, Your Honor!" Phoenix said.

"[On stand by for Master!]" and MOCHI.

And so was Edgeworth on his end to still do his job and aid them at all cost secretly.

"The prosecution is ready, of course." Said Edgeworth.

The Judge speaks up first on the last time on where they left off yesterday to continue.

"We concluded yesterday's session with a big mystery on our hands. The witness Adrian Andrews refused to testify-!"

Edgeworth stops the Judge on that part, for what though?

"About that." He starts explaining. "During yesterday's trial, Adrian Andrews had this card in hand."

Edgeworth shows it to the people in the courtroom of Adrian's card of Shelly's to be evidences 'while wearing rubber gloves' for Phoenix and Raven to remember seeing that from her.

"[Didn't worker lady have card like it?]" MOCHI asks Raven.

She nodded a yes for Adrian did, as Edgeworth took it from her after yesterday's trial and Phoenix remembers it too.

"(I do remember seeing that.)"

Edgeworth walks up to explain on where Adrian has found the card at for Raven to be getting this whole thing down by typing 'and much more on her hand really fast'.

"She said she found it by the body."

"What is that shell?" ask the Judge.

Edgeworth explains that part out next.

"It's a certain assassin's calling card."

This shocks the Judge to being a little worried of hearing that part like the Shadower was one of them.

"A-Assassin, you say?" he asked in fear.

Phoenix and Raven knows of Edgeworth was about to say 'his' name next.

"That's right, Shelly De Killer. After carrying out his hits, he always leaves this card."

"Dear me…" shock the Judge.

"A personal assassin killed Juan Corrida." Said Edgeworth. "And the assassin's client was the defendant, Matt Engarde!"

Matt sat down without a care in a world to stay quiet to hiding his true colors in person. With him smirking, he knows that he'll get a not guilty by force for sure. As the people were like… 'See? I knew it.', Phoenix objects to this matter to by so more time the best he and Raven can.

"*OBJECTION! *" said Phoenix.

"[Yeah! *OBJECTION! *]" and MOCHI too for Raven. "[What Boyfriend said!]"

Phoenix slams his hands on the table to say something of a disagreement 'to be playing along with it for now'…

"There's no proof that the defendant hired him! Besides, there's a chance Adrian Andrews was the client, too!"

"[Right! No Samurai or Worker Lady's fingerprints on it! Not found! Hard to say who Killer works for!]"

As MOCHI pointed out and explain on the big screen too, for Raven nodded for she looked up of the card belonging to Shelly, but acting like from her laptop show of no fingerprints of Matt on it or Adrian that either but might be her instead. Only for Edgeworth to quietly objects to this matter 'in his act as well'.

"Objection!" said Edgeworth to be calm about all of this. "You two are wrong."

Edgeworth then shows another evidence that was at Matt's house of an odd-looking bear, another evidence for Raven to get into her laptop in time and to her and Phoenix's surprise to be seeing.

"[Another odd bear?]" questioned MOCHI.

"This item was confiscated from Matt Engarde's resistance."

Edgeworth was right, Phoenix and Raven remember seeing it since yesterday.

"(That teddy bear…)" Phoenix remembers it. "(We saw it as Engarde's place yesterday.)"

MOCHI scans it for it belong to someone who loved bears for Raven to pick up on.

"[*BINGO! * Again, bad one!]" said MOCHI. "[Master said that she fond Ninja's prints are on bear; it was his…]"

"Are you two serious?!" shock Phoenix.

Raven should've known that sooner for she got that part right.

"Raven and her robot friend are right." Edgeworth said. "On the night of the murder, this bear was taken from Juan Corrida's room."

Phoenix looks at Raven again, for that part was very true.

"Wh-What?" he said in shock.

With the snap of Edgeworth's fingers, he shows another photo of Juan's room on what happened on that night he was killed to be talking about next as Raven was getting more information down on her end.

"The victim love teddy bears were well known. This one, especially, he is said to have carried with him at all times." Then Edgeworth something else with in next. "Oh…And after the murder, it disappeared from the crime scene. The staff has attested to this."

Raven was trying to finding something for Phoenix for him to say something about to Edgeworth next.

"But who knows if that's the same one?" ask Phoenix.

Seems that Raven found the matching fingerprints on the bear form her laptop being right, MOCHI doubles check for it was the real deal.

"The victim's fingerprints were found on this." Said Edgeworth to look it up in time. "There's no doubt about it. Let me ask all of you this…Why was the victim's teddy bear found at the defense's residence? There can be only one answer. After murdering the victim, De Killer stole the teddy bear and brought it to his client, Engarde!"

From Shelly coming in to straggle Juan to death with his own scarf in his room to leaving the card, as well as stealing his teddy bear; all of this to do his work for his client being Matt himself to have in his place afterwards. From the look on Phoenix's face being serious, he remembers that part and so does Raven on her end too.

"(That's right. Edgeworth's claims are all correct.)" said Phoenix to still do his part with no other choice. "(But I…Both Raven and I…)" he objects. "*OBJECTION! * [Neither of us can afford to accept them! Raven, if you know what we're doing here on what I'm doing, please understand. Trust me!)"

Shocking to Raven, MOCHI, Edgeworth, Pearl, the Judge, and Matt 'to act like it' of their surprise to say something else from Phoenix's mouth.

"[This is harder on us to figure out.]" MOCHI said for Raven to be thinking about.

On what Phoenix was about to say next, Raven will make sure that she stays by his side…. Just a little while longer until the good news to stopping Matt soon enough!

"There's a chance Andrews asked De Killer to steal that teddy bear, too!"

"To what end?" Edgeworth asks Phoenix.

"W-Well…" Phoenix had trouble coming up with something to say. "To frame the defendant by planting it at his residence. First, why would my client want to get his hands on it? For what reason?"

Once Phoenix said that for MOCHI looked upset, Raven was confused, with Edgeworth not saying anything to look upset, and Matt smirks behind them once again…The Judge was even lost about it as everyone else was too on their end.

"Hmm…The reason he would want to get his hands on it, huh?" ask the Judge.

Soon, lots of people were questioning all over the room on what Phoenix was getting at to believe in him or not. Saying things like – 'What's going on with this trial?' Or 'That attorneys only talked about chance this whole time.' Then Larry says something to tell them to stop for he knows of the real deal here not to tell everyone the whole thing just yet.

"Shove it!" he said to defending his friends. "Shut up and listen! Don't give in, Nick! You too, Raven-Poo! Even if you're sick and loss your voice, I have faith in you guys!"

And they won't either for Raven puts on a brave face on her end. MOCHI does too for Pearl cheers them on for better to worse.

"[Stick and stones, may break their bones! But names will never hurt them!]" said the little robot cheering his friends on like a cheerleader.

Phoenix was aware of choosing the wrong path if it comes down to it in the end.

"(This is to save Maya. I don't care if the entire world turns against me. I got friends and my Raven with me.)"

With Edgeworth going back to his seat, he sees that Maya must be saved and stop Shelly right away on Gumshoe's end.

"What do you say, Prosecutor Edgeworth?" the Judge asks him.

"The prosecution is prepared to take up the two-defense's challenge." Edgeworth goes along with it for more time to spare by showing the teddy bear again on the big screen.

To Phoenix and Raven sees that all was going well so far.

"[More time…More time…!]" MOCHI complains to try holding it all in.

"What is this teddy bear significance?" Edgeworth asks the people in the court room. "I would like to call someone who can answer that question, Adrian Andrews to stand once more."

Adrian will be call upon again? She's no killer but she was hiding something big for the Judge allows it.

"Very well. The court will ow take a ten-minute recess. The prosecution is to use that time to prepare the witness."

"Understood." Said Edgeworth.

He then looks at both Phoenix and Raven to try to hear back from Gumshoe anytime soon on their end to get Adrian ready to take the stands again real soon. But for how long do they need to buy more time here? As for Maya, she was all tied up at some other building to be looking at the window to being scared to call upon her sister spirit being Mia for help, for Pearl to feel out and get her to aid the others right away. Do it, Maya! Do it! She looks around outside of the window seeing a tent looking very familiar to use that to tell Phoenix to tell to Gumshoe to finding her.

"(Sis…Sis…Sis!)" she calls out to Mia's spirit.

As Maya's Magatama was glowing, so was Pearl's on her end to get Mia's spirit too for Raven to feel out from hers.

"Don't worry, Big Sis Rave." Said Pearl. "I feel Mystic Maya, she's fine. We will save her with Mystic Mia's help. Have faith."

Raven understood for MOCHI waves to Pearl good luck to use her channeling powers too like Maya was. As those three, Phoenix, and Larry waited in the lobby for Edgeworth to aid them and a call back from Gumshoe too. A long wait and confusion to be going on for Larry sometimes hates Edgeworth's attitude but with good reasons for it.

"Edgeworth's so awful, man!" Larry complains. "He knows about Maya, so what the heck was that?"

"[It's call stalling.]" said MOCHI.

"Stalling?"

Raven looks at Larry to tell him that it was for Edgeworth was doing too like her and Phoenix. Soon he gets a call back from Gumshoe for more news update of finding Maya's whereabouts.

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix answers the call.

"How's it going?" he asks them.

Raven hopes for the best since she felt Maya still okay from using her powers, she was sighing of relief there to breath happy for now.

"We're hanging in there somehow both Raven and me. What about you?"

"No good, pal. Kid." He said to them on the phone. "If only we had a lead, any lead…"

MOCHI was getting nothing on his end through the laptop to hack into.

"[Can't find nothing…]"

Just then…Mia's voice appears in the room 'for she's taking over Pearl's body again' for Phoenix and Raven to hear her say something very important about Maya's location she knows where it was from seeing through her body already.

"I could see a circus tent, Wright. Raven." She said.

They look at Mia in Pearl's body for Larry was shock out of his mind since he didn't know what Maya and Pearl's powers can do.

"Wha? What?!" Larry was very surprise.

"Mia!" Phoenix was surprise to see her again.

MOCHI was the first to see the Feys true powers besides Raven being a half one with different abilities.

"[Princess' got big boobies!]" said the robot to be pointing it out.

Raven smacks MOCHI on the head to go spinning and come to his system functioning's, and punches Larry on the head for being a pervert.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"[Owwie…Owwie…]"

OK…? Once Larry and Phoenix allow Mia to sit down as she tells Phoenix to tell Gumshoe on where May was being held at as Raven hacks him to the location into the police's GPS right away.

"Maya's being held on the third floor of an office building."

"What do you mean, 'a circus tent'?" Phoenix asks her.

"I saw it out the window." She said while channeling to remember through Maya's eyes. "It was about a hundred meters away."

With Larry looking around and Mia again, he had to ask what happen to Pearl.

"Hey, mind telling me what's going on?" he asks Phoenix about it.

Soon Raven knows of the area that was a circus-like tent to search upon near the area to see through MOCHI's mouth to match Mia's description perfectly.

"[There could be only one place of that kind!]" MOCHI detects it. "[Master!]"

Raven nods a yes to be 'that' circus only to type down the location for Gumshoe next.

"There's only one circus in town now. It's gotta be the Berry Big Circus." Said Phoenix.

Mia tells the two to hurry and report it back to Gumshoe on the cell phone right away.

"Hurry up. She's in danger."

Gumshoe gets Raven's message send through his GPS as Phoenix tells him about it too.

"Detective Gumshoe, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear, pal." He said to Phoenix to be looking at a map too. "And thanks, kid. Got the location set to finding the area here. A hundred-meter radius from the Berry Big Circus's tent, right?"

But wait…There was more for Mia to say about Maya's location next.

"Also, I saw a mailbox under the window." Said Mia to still be channeling.

Gumshoe gets that part mark on the map and everything else on the GPS all good to go.

"Perfect." Gumshoe puts on the sirens. "All units, step on it!"

As all the police cars headed there in a fast speed for Gumshoe does his job, that was all Mia could do for them for the time being. She, Pearl, and Maya are being brave and helpful alright. For now, Phoenix and Raven put their faith on the cops until the next call of the good news will arrive.

"[God speed, Detective and Friends!]" MOCHI said.

"Thank you, Mia." Phoenix said to her.

Raven bows to Mia for her thanks as well, for she smiles to her half middle sister to get well.

"Raven…Be strong, you're getting better real soon." She then gets back up on her feet. "And it's too soon for that. 'The battle is only beginning, Wright."

Phoenix nodded a yes to Mia as Raven and MOCHI do too, leaving Larry to be loss on Pearl's appearances on his end. Later, got it?! No time to explain!

"You're ignoring me all the way?" he sounded upset when asking.

And for this, the stalling continues for more answers to be done before Gumshoe and the other cops can find and rescue Maya from Shelly and fast! The trial continues for the Judge hits his gavel to continue where they left off from ten minutes ago, also from Matt to have something in mind, he was staring at his small carrying hair brush to hold on to, and smirking with an evil way to be staring at Raven again. What was he up to this time…? Not good from the looks of it. As Raven felt something with Adrian that she was hiding, sad and hurtful, but no sign of killing at all which was very good from her powers to pick up o that.

"Court is now back in session!" said the Judge.

With Mia joining with Phoenix, Raven, and MOCHI now, Matt watches, Edgeworth was good to go, Larry sits back down, and Adrian returns to the stands to finally get some answers out of her this time.

"Witness, you refuse to testify yesterday." Edgeworth questions Adrian. "But you would do well to understand. Those who hide the truth will be betrayed by the truth."

Looks like they were on to her now…

"But didn't you people tell me not to testify?" she asked.

"I am not like them." Edgeworth stops her there. "And neither are two of the defense attorneys." He looks at Phoenix and Raven to play along. "Could you tell us everything?"

As Raven looks at Adrian to tell them everything, so does MOCHI to give her the cheerful spirit that she needed.

"[Worker lady…Please, tell us…]"

And so, she begins to say it all for everyone to be listening in.

"All right."

Raven looks at Mia to see this was going to happen, also to thank Adrian for the medicine that was making her feel better too.

"Looks like she made up her mind." Mia said to Phoenix and Raven.

Edgeworth asks Adrian first the start things off by showing Juan's special teddy bear on the big screen again.

"Then, let me ask you. Do you recognize this teddy bear?"

"It's a souvenir my sister brought while we were on holiday in Switzerland." Answer Adrian.

"A souvenir?" ask the Judge.

Looks like Adrian's sister Celeste and Juan were in love back then…

"She gave it to Juan. They were seeing each other at the time."

Really? So why was there a picture of Celeste at Matt's house? For Raven was lost as Phoenix asks Adrian that question next about it.

"But we found the photo of Celeste in Engarde's room." He said. "What about that?"

Raven remembers of Adrian being close to Matt and Juan a lot, all because of those two had a thing for Celeste. So, she wanted to know the truth for one of them did something bad to her sister, and the other fell in love with that woman.

"[Master?]" MOCHI had something guess on for Raven to listen in. "[Fake Samurai and Ninja loved Worker Lady's sister?]"

Raven eyes were wider of a shock there as Adrian answers that question to them.

"You could say that…" she started to explain. "She was originally Matt's manager, and they dated for a while."

That was something that 'some of the people' didn't see coming at all.

"What? She dated the defendant?" the Judge ask.

As everyone was questioning themselves all over the room and Matt was giving Adrian the dirty look from behind, she had to tell them everything of a very dark secret of that man and Juan's rivalry against each other was far from winning the Grand Prix thing…

"She loved Matt. But it was one-sided. He was just playing around. The moment the media caught wind of their relationship, he dumped my sister without hesitation. The story never saw the light of day, and the public never found out. My sister was fired from the agency."

From them going on a date for Celeste love Matt a lot, to then breaking her heart for the article to come about on every magazine cover. That's sad for poor Celeste, and mess up on what Matt did to her! Articles were saying about the two – 'Popular Hot Actor in a Relationship? The partner is his beautiful manager?! A candlelit dinner at a post restaurant!' It was mess up for Celeste to lose her job, but worked as Juan's manager after that to get back on her feet again.

"And she moved to Juan Corrida's agency?" ask Edgeworth.

Adrian nodded a yes to him there to being true as Raven felt her out to be seeing s true person come to the light.

"[Heartbroken sad…]" MOCHI felt bad. "[What happen next?]"

She continues…

"To me, it seemed like meeting Juan saved her. The two got engaged and then held a press conference."

That it did for Juan and Celeste love each other very much too soon be married by telling the public about it too. Only to come to a sudden end for them, because of one person allow them not to. Edgeworth had to ask Adrian about that part next.

"However, that engagement was broken off."

Adrian took a deep breath to be thinking about it again to answer that part.

"Yes." She said. "And that very night, she…"

Yep, someone or something made poor Celeste commit suicide by hanging herself for Juan to see the horror and the truth too on that day for that made her sister very sad. Raven couldn't believe it! Matt was so…cold! And MOCHI felt that pain too.

"[Worker Lady's sister…hung herself in sadness…And died.]" said the little robot.

So, sad for everyone else to hear even for Phoenix to hold Raven close to him.

"How sad." Said the Judge to feel the same way too.

"So why did Juan Corrida break it off?" ask Edgeworth.

"It was Matt." Adrian answer to tell the rest of the story. "Right after the press conference, he told Juan about their relationship."

Raven got mad just by looking at that mess up person being Matt himself for MOCHI to bite down on the table in anger too.

"[Bad Fake Samurai!]"

"Why would he do that?" Phoenix ask.

Raven looks at Adrian to continue telling the story for she trusts her more for some strange reason.

"Matt deliberately waited for the announcement before revealing it. He targets the moment when he could hurt Juan most."

Soon, the room stood silence of sadness for a second for Edgeworth asks Adrian on another thing about that story.

"About Celeste's suicide, I heard they found no suicide note." He heard about the report.

"No, there was a note." She said. "Juan found and hid it."

Juan did after seeing Celeste kill herself to finding her suicide note on the table that she wrote down, for Adrian knows of it too.

"Did the victim tell you that?" Edgeworth asks her again.

"Yes." Adrian answers. "Apparently, my sister wrote about her hatred for Matt. And that she chose death after her happiness was taken from her twice."

Again, upsetting for Raven to feel Adrian's pain even the Judge too and then ask something on what happen to the suicide note. For it was around still but hiding somewhere good.

"Why did the victim hide that suicide note?"

"Because it was a powerful weapon." She said. "Juan was planning tom make the suicide note public when he could hurt Matt most."

From Juan and Matt battle against each other of a win or lose, he would make a strike during the convention to know where that was left off at or would've been on Edgeworth's guess.

"That would be the day of the murder." He said to remember the whole thing now. "After the awards ceremony, he was going to make the suicide note public in the form of a confession."

That's harsh! More to feeling Juan and Adrian's pain to get back at Matt, but not knowing about him being a Blue Swordfish member!

"How spiteful." The Judge said.

Adrian then explains about going through Juan's room when he was killed, to finding the note before reporting the killing to the police – she was doing something there after leaving too…

"I got close to Juan because I wanted to find the note. I didn't want to let him make it public. That's why, before reporting the murder, I searched the room for it, but with no avail. That's when I came up with an idea. I could get revenge on the two hateful men who killed my sister!"

Adrian looked all over Juan's hotel room to not finding it at all. Not anywhere from clothes, bed, draw, desk, just…Nowhere! Soon, she took Matts Spare Nickel Samurai costume, took the hotel knife, went back to Juan's room, and stabs his deedless body to make sure that Matt goes to prison either way. Shocking Phoenix for Mia and MOCHI to hear like everyone else too, Raven felt that being true coming from the upsetting Adrian.

"[Wicked…]" surprise the robot very much. "[Feel same way too, Master.]"

"You put the knife in Corrida's corpse?" Phoenix asks her.

Adrian nodded a yes there to continue talking about it.

"If Matt's fingerprints were found, he'd be the prime suspect." She said of her idea. "That's what I thought."

And for that, everyone has the answers on why Adrian didn't say anything since yesterday for Edgeworth to make his point.

"This is the sin the witness refused to testify about yesterday."

"I don't know what to say." The Judge was shock about all of this. "The only crime Adrian Andrews has committed is mutilation of a corpse. Nothing else."

Phoenix sees what Edgeworth was getting at and so did Raven t reporting it all in her laptop as MOCHI on his system too.

"[Yes, yes it was…]" MOCHI said to understanding it all.

Then the Judge asks this question again.

"But where did the suicide note go, then?"

Raven sees through MOCHI's screen-like eye of x-ray vision of a piece of paper found inside of the odd bear that Shelly took from Juan's room that Matt had at his place.

"[Master, is it in…Bear?]"

Raven knows of where it was now, the note. Edgeworth shows and tells that part to everyone else in the room.

"Actually, this teddy bear has a secret. Isn't that right, witness?" he asks Adrian about it.

Shocking to her that Edgeworth and Raven figure it out to find the opening on the bear to use it to show to Edgeworth with Adrian's help.

"Right." She said. "it has an interesting mechanism. That's why she chose it as a souvenir."

Adrian pushes on the teddy bear's tail for on the back side, opens for a piece of paper was shown. Shocking to Phoenix and MOCHI there but Mia, Raven, and Edgeworth knew that something like it would happen.

"[Secret in teddy bear's butt!]" MOCHI pointed out.

"A secret compartment?" question Mia when seeing that part.

Raven nodded for she checks it being the suicide note in Celeste's handwriting all right.

"Th-Then, that's…" the Judge was speechless.

"Celeste 's suicide note?" ask Phoenix.

Adrian hands it to Edgeworth to look at it.

"No wonder you failed to find it." He said to her. "De Killer already taken it with him. As you can see, it even has Celeste's signature on it." Edgeworth shows the paper in his hands to everyone else. "Matt Engarde had to get his hands on the suicide note, no matter what."

Makes sense why Matt wanted Shelly to do that for him after killing Juan, to Adrian to take a while guess on it too.

"[Killer took note in bear to Fake Samurai after killing Ninja!]" MOCHI said on Raven's behave.

"That was he had De Killer steal it, huh?" she asked to be looking at Matt.

Soon Phoenix had no choice but to object to this matter, for Raven still need more time on their end.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said. 'That doesn't make sense!"

Raven does the same in acting by hitting her hands on the table hard in her anger to make people shake up all over to be jump scared.

"How so?" ask Edgeworth to go along with it.

"The defendant couldn't have known the suicide note was in that bear!"

Edgeworth closes his eyes to be smiling on Phoenix's point of view there…

"But in fact, he did."

He then shows the bag of the hidden camera from the giant bear that was hidden by Matt's doing.

"[Camera in bear!]" MOCHI said.

"Oh? What's that?" as the Judge.

Raven hacks the information of the miniature of the camera for Edgeworth tells about it on his end.

"A miniature camera set up in the victim's waiting room. Matt Engarde was spying on Juan Corrida's private life."

Matt did from Juan's everyday life in his room without him noticing from the giant bear had a camera within its eye all this time. Soon, people all over the room were like' What?' Or… 'Spying? That's crazy!' And… 'So, it was him, after all!' With Matt looking upset to get Phoenix and Raven to force to defend him, Edgeworth walks back to his spot to live two more things as evidences to leave out.

"I present the suicide note and the camera as evidence to the court." Said Edgeworth.

Now what? That was on Raven's mind right no to staying strong from her illness to go away real soon and Phoenix to worry even more…Elsewhere, Gumshoe and his men found the hide out where Shelly was at with Maya to go in as a team for a hostage rescue mission. About time! From breaking the door and looking dark and quiet all over the room they need to search around and quickly.

"Search the place!" said Gumshoe as an order.

"Yes, sir!" said one of the cops.

As a lot of police forces search all over the place, Gumshoe does too on his end to see Maya leaving Phoenix's old keychain behind on the floor. Looks like Shelly took off again with Maya…Crap! But something was good from that spot where she was tied up at…Bac at the courthouse, the Judge hits his gavel to give out the end of this trial.

"It seems we have reached a conclusion."

However, Phoenix and Raven look at Edgeworth to give them a sign to hold off for a while until Maya was found. Something to keep the court to continue, it just has too.

"[Keep on stalling…]" MOCHI said with is volume tone down a little.

"Then I shall hereby hand down the-!"

Before the Judge could say anything else…Phoenix objects in time for Raven knows that they need more time here.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said.

"What is it, defense?" ask the Judge to stopping in time.

Raven points out at the suicide note for Phoenix to come up with something by looking at him.

"(Raven…? The handwriting check. Good idea.)" he says it. "There's one tiny problem with the suicide note."

Edgeworth smiled for Raven sees that it was working to keep on stalling some more.

"Problem?" the Judge was confused. "What would that be?"

The suicide note was then shown on the big screen for others to see 'with Raven's help on that', as MOCHI pointed out the basics for Phoenix to explain the rest.

"[How sure is the Worker's Lady's sister's hand writing on here?]" Ask the robot. "[Real or not? Master, has no clue or does MOCHI.]"

"Raven has a good point as her robot MOCHI speaks on a what if here…" said Phoenix. "Did Celeste Inpax/Andrews really write this?"

A big shock there on Adrian, the Judge, and Larry to hear about too.

"[*GOT YOU NOW! * Said Master…]" MOCHI spoke out again for Raven.

"And for that the defense Raven and I both demand a handwriting analysis be performed on this note!" Phoenix demanded.

For that Mia nodded a good idea to Phoenix and Raven on a move they were making here. Sweet…As back at the old building, for Gumshoe found the keychain left by Maya…He sees a string attach to it, to put it out of a hidden item being a CD holder of some kind, for the detective might know what this might be that Maya took from Matt's place when Shelly was keeping her there.

"This is…"

As back at the court house, the Judge was lost on why Phoenix and Raven wanted to do a handwriting check on Celeste to be real or not, so he asks them…

"Handwriting analysis on the suicide note? But wouldn't she have been the only person to know the things written here?" the Judge ask Raven and Phoenix about it.

Phoenix had to think of something for Raven to point out to Adrian.

"There's a chance her sister, Adrian, knew about them." He makes it up.

Shocking to her, the Judge was still lost for Raven looked at him to being serious or tries too while MOCHI jumps up and down a lot as a demand to do.

"Y-You two and your chances…" he said.

"[Just do it! Hurry up!]"

Edgeworth must go along with it too.

"Your Honor, the prosecution asks for thirty minutes." He said. "Leaving doubt about evidence goes against my policy. I would like to arrange a handwriting analysis."

Looks like Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, and Mia's plan was working for Edgeworth to help them out too.

"He's playing along, huh?" said Mia.

"[Good for us!]" and MOCHI.

Raven smiles for Larry sees through the stalling plan too as MOCHI mention as well.

"Edgeworth…" Larry was speechless.

And for that, the Judge agrees to doing it and his gavel for another recess.

"Very well." He said. "The court will take a thirty-minute recess."

As Edgeworth looks at both Phoenix and Raven to hope that plan will go well, an officer comes in the room to tell the prosecutor lawyer a secret to be shock about in hearing.

"A police call? From whom?" ask Edgeworth.

"He called himself your friend. And said it was urgent."

What could it be…? Edgeworth goes with the officer to talk to 'this person on the phone' right away on his end. As Phoenix and Raven waited for Gumshoe to call them back in the lobby room with his cell phone ready and Larry, MOCHI, and Mia hope for the best on their end that Maya was saved and Shelly is finally capture.

"Seems we bought ourselves a little more time." So, says Mia.

"Why hasn't that detective called yet?" Larry asked.

Speak of the devil, the cell phone rings. It was Gumshoe alright, with big news to still save Maya yet thanks to her.

"[Answer it! Go! Go! Go!]" MOCHI said in a hurry.

"Detective Gumshoe!" Phoenix talks to him while Raven listen in. "Did you manage to save Maya?"

Bad news that Shelly took off with Maya to somewhere else again, but Gumshoe and the other cop driving were on their way to court with new evidences they found.

"They got away again…" he said on the phone. "But she left behind an amazing piece of evidence, pal and kid!"

"Amazing piece of evidences?" Phoenix repeated.

Raven needed to know on what Gumshoe and the other cops have discovered for Maya to leave out for them.

"I'm heading there right now. Nobody can stop us now!"

And the police car was going faster to getting there in time for good news on Phoenix and Raven's end to save Maya yet and stop Matt once and for all!

"Got it." Said Phoenix with a smile on his face. "We'll do our best, too! Right, Raven?"

Raven nodded a yes to Phoenix to keep on fighting until the very end and MOCHI too.

"[Fight! Fight! Fight!]"

"Yeah!" shouted Gumshoe. "Nobody can stop us-!"

Soon Phoenix, Raven, MOCHI, Larry, and Mia heard a loud crash sound from the car that Gumshoe was in for the phone to cut off. Not good! For two women show up on the scene to the rescue, but who were they…? Not good on Phoenix and Raven's end here for Gumshoe wasn't responding to them, and at least Shelly didn't go after them.

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix tries calling out to him with no answer.

Now Raven started to freak out again, let alone her fever was all gone now to not be coughing badly anymore, now that leaves were her voice to return anytime soon.

"[Alright, Master. All better now…]" MOCHI said this next part. "[Also…What just happened?! Said Master…]"

"A traffic accident?" Mia took a lucky guess on that part. "And his phone broke, it seems."

Still, with Phoenix's face being odd and Raven pulling her hair to get angry on Gumshoe's mistake again like this to do at the worse timing ever! Now what?

"What the heck is he doing?" ask Phoenix.

Soon returning to the court room 'as Edgeworth has an idea for Gumshoe try and failed again', to getting his work done on the other thing and Phoenix, Mia, Raven, and MOCHI had to do the rest on their end for a little while longer.

"I'm counting on you two, ace attorney!" Matt said to them to be acting.

As Phoenix sat back down 'to hiding his anger at the man' with Mia, MOCHI, and Raven getting her things set up…As Matt sat back down by the police making him do so and watching him, he looks at Adrian to deep with her butting in next. As Edgeworth enters in the room with the paper work.

"Forgive me for being late." Said Edgeworth.

"(What?)" Phoenix was confused on his end.

For Raven was about to sit back down with the others as the Judge was waiting to hear the answers that they needed to get.

"Well, report the findings of the hand writing analysis." He said.

And so, Edgeworth does as Matt sees Raven walking pass him to do something on his end, like what…? Edgeworth also reports about the matching of Celeste's handwriting on the suicide note being hers or not, it was…

"The note was confirmed to be in Celeste Andrew's handwriting."

Well sadly, Phoenix hate to hear it and Raven saw it coming too.

"Of course, that has to be it." Mia said.

Soon the Judge was about the hand down the verdict, too soon!

"So, we surely have a conclusion this time…"

"Please wait!"

Edgeworth stops the Judge just in time to Phoenix, Mia, Raven, and MOCHI surprise here that he has a backup place from that unknown caller.

"Wh-What is it?" ask the Judge.

More time? Good to know and do until then…Before Edgeworth could say it, Matt grabs hold of Raven by the neck with his arms around it and holding a weapon of a knife that was a hidden in the small hair brush to point out at her. Everyone soon gasp to see the horror.

"Got ya!" said Matt with an evil attitude.

Raven was trapped to not fight back at all to be scared for someone to save her.

"Raven!" Phoenix, Mia, Edgeworth, and Larry said in fear.

"What is all of this?!" shock the Judge as well.

As Adrian sees the horror 'along with Will and Wendy watching it all', the cops try moving in, only to be stabbed in the arm for once officer to go down. Matt then shows his true appearances in front of everyone's eyes.

"Alright! Nobody try anything funny like those pigs did!" he said to sounding serious. "Or I will cut you all at a time…! Just like Ms. Strides."

He licks Raven's skin to feel freaked out for Phoenix tries saving her as Mia holds him from doing anything suicidal.

"Raven! Let her go-!"

"Wright! Don't do it!" Mia warns him.

"I can't let that bastard hurt Raven!"

Soon MOCHI jumps in to try saving his creator.

"[MASTER! Let her go!]"

Matt uses the knife really face to cute MOCHO's half of his metal face in half to break into pieces and go down in seconds.

"Shut up, Bugs Robo Bunny! Stay down why don't you." Said Matt to start laughing in a mess up way.

No! MOCHI was shut down and not getting back up at all. To Raven's eyes to be crying and tries reaching her arm out to him, it was too late.

"[M…A…S…T…E…R…Sorry…]"

After that, MOCHI stopped moving for he was damage to being broken down badly. For the eyes of his had oil coming out of it like hews crying almost from the looks of it.

"MOCHI! NO!" Phoenix was horrified to stand down for now. "(This is bad…! If Raven stood by my side…This wouldn't happen!)"

And so, did everyone else as the cops move aside to get one treated quickly.

"Alright, get yourselves clean up. It'll take more than a quick stabbing to kill you." He said to give out his orders to the people in the room. "By all means, continue with the trial. I'll behave. I'll just keep sweet Raven here as my hostage. No harm will come to her, too much…"

He was slowly moving his knife around Raven's skin to make Phoenix, Mia, and Edgeworth very bad about all of this – as Adrian, Larry, the Judge, and the other people were scared to do anything.

"You monster….!" Angered Edgeworth the most.

"Sorry, Wright, but she has no choice too." Mia said to Phoenix. "Raven's behaving to save our lives, not just hers. So, for now, stay down. MOCHI wanted you to do that. As much as it pains me to say it too."

And for that, the officers drop their weapon to the ground next to MOCHI's broken body to keep calm as Matt sat back down while Raven was force to stay with him on his lap.

"Looks like I'll win after all, or not…I got my prize already to complete my task." He holds Raven. "Come on, hot stuff. Relax, once we get out of here, we're getting married to the U.S.A. Just you wait, you and me. So…Prosecutor, you were saying?"

Raven puts on a strong face for MOCHI to be crying for and Maya's safety if she could get out to fighting back, she could but not at this rite. Edgeworth and Phoenix still need more time to save her and do the rest once and for all.

"(Raven…I will save you from Engarde! Be strong for me, babe.)" Phoenix said to give her hope yet.

"V-Very well, then, Mr. Engarde…" the Judge continues. "You were saying, Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth was angry too and worried of Raven's safety as well as losing MOCHI who gave up his life for his master, he continues to say what he had in mind as another idea to still win this.

"(Wright, let's do this!)" Edgeworth kept his cool. "The prosecution would like to call a new witness to the stand."

A shocking for everyone else to hear as well as Raven too.

"A new witness?" question Phoenix.

"Oh? And who would that be?" the Judge asked.

Edgeworth gets to the point to it all…

"Who was Shelly De Killer's client?" he asks the people in the courtroom. "This witness can lay that question to rest, once and for all."

Shocking…! Phoenix and Mia go along with it.

"Impossible!" shock Phoenix the most. "Just who is it?!"

Phoenix and Raven both by to Edgeworth's words to go along with it as he says the name of this person.

"Shelly De Killer…in the flesh."

Gasping all over the room, Larry was shock, so was to Raven's surprise, Adrian's, Matt to go along with it, and the Judge until he soon realizes on what Shelly was in seconds, just watch…

"I see. Shelly De Killer himself?" he then screams out to hearing that assassin's name.

Raven closes her eyes to know what Edgeworth's plan was for Phoenix sees that to go along with it, to his surprise as Mia to listen in.

"D-De Killer is going to testify?" ask Phoenix.

From the odd call that Edgeworth got, remember? Shell must know about Raven to testify in court with Maya as his hostage still at who knows where now…

"He called earlier, saying he would take the stands himself if Raven was here. And she is." Said Edgeworth. "He wishes to speak to her, or tries to. So, let me introduce you. This is Shelly De Killer."

Once the officer comes in to leave out the odd phone on the stands, Shelly De Killer was on the line to talk while listen in and such as promise. Really? Through a walkie-talkie thing?! I thought he was going to show up in the flesh! To the Judge, Larry, Adrian, Wendy, Will, Mia, Raven, and Phoenix didn't see this part coming at all.

"What?!" shock Phoenix.

"Say what?!" and Larry too on his end.

Soon Shelly could tell that Raven was in the room since Matt has a hold of her as his hostage to be giggling about, looks like Phoenix will question Shelly through a device to save Maya, stop Matt, solve this murder case, stop the assassin to showing to the truth, save Raven as well, Adrian's innocence, and stopping another Blue Swordfish member. Can Phoenix save his friend, girlfriend, fix MOCHI later, and make the right choice? Or the wrong one…? As the next witness testimony, will soon start, someone comes into the court house to be running inside and knows of the danger to say about it.

"Great, now what?" question Matt to not like this at all.

Everyone sees through the doors was a woman from the hospital for Raven felt her out to be very familiar to her in a shocking to move her lips for Phoenix to read on what she was trying to say, but couldn't yet o still lose her voice.

"Raven…? Raven…?" the woman was horrified to see her in danger. "No! Raven!"

"Ah…Excuse me, miss?" the Judge was confused here. "May I ask what's the matter? Who are you?"

She was weak, but she wasn't going to go down by aiding Raven and Phoenix on this case to make a new life to the future and move on from her past, you guys know who this is…She keeps her cool so Raven wouldn't get hurt by Matt's sickening ways he might do to her with one wrong move.

"Forgive me…I'm here to help my daughter out to stop this monster…! For you see, I am…I am…I AM ELISA STRIDES! Raven's mother!"

Everyone was shock all over the room. It was really Elisa herself for Raven to be crying about to seeing her half mother again…As Larry, Edgeworth, the Judge, Adrian, Wendy, Will, Mia, Phoenix, and not even Matt didn't see coming at all. Same with Shelly who overhears to still go along with it as promise. Was she the one who saw the car crash that Gumshoe was in? Liam's spirit senses his wife was alive and nearby to be happy to see; as he gets Mi-Ho to command the other army of birds to head back to the courthouse to do something as a team, lots of birds! Soon Mia, Larry, the Judge, Edgeworth, and Phoenix say this together at a time.

"Wait…"

You're saying…"

"That you really are…"

"Raven's half mother?"

"You're Elisa Strides?!" Phoenix didn't know what to think of except for this. "(How…? Is she-?! I mean, how's this-?! Well, whatever's going on, we need all the help we can get here…! Raven! Maya!)"

Will Shelly listen to reason as Elisa will shed some light to save Raven yet to be reunited with her voice returning soon? Tune in and find out for yourselves next time to the final case ever! Don't worry…It'll have a very good ending to it with some twist and turns, I promise you all that. Matt is going down for good! That's for sure!


	32. Farewell, My Turnabout: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 24 – Farewell, My Turnabout: Last Trial

The final battle in the court room…Elisa Strides awaken, Raven 'who's feeling better to still lose her voice' is hold hostage by Matt's doing, MOCHI was destroyed, so as Maya by Shelly De Killer 'testifying on a walkie talkie', Mi-Ho 'with Liam Strides' in control' of all the raven birds'' rush their way in court; as Gumshoe was hurt, as well as Franziska too...Can Phoenix, Edgeworth, Pearl Larry, Elisa, and Mia save the two girls, stop Matt for the Judge to get his verdict, and save Adrian of this murder case? I sure hope so. Go, Phoenix Wright!

"(A superhero was murdered by a superhero. At Matt Engarde's trial, De Killer himself, took the stand as a witness. As an unprecedented cross-examination begins, the time limit deciding Maya and Raven's lives in both De Killer and Engarde's hands as their hostages, between life or death approaches. Without any hope besides seeing Raven's mother arriving to the court and MOCHI out for the count for the final evidence reaching the court, the curtain rises on a desperate battle!)"

All of this to save both lives now by talking some sense into Shelly for he hears and sees on his end as Maya was still with that assassin. Also, Matt having Raven trap with this killer to marry her once he gets a guilty or not guilty at any time, for Elisa will be talking to the killer since Raven still can't talk and MOCHI was destroyed.

"Ah…This is amazing, huh babe?" Matt was touching Raven to feel gross out. "Once we get married to have everything you want. Run away together, go to the United States, get you anything you want with a nice wedding ring, and such…Yep. Got everything plan. So, looking forward to it."

Raven couldn't break free from Matt's grip. As the cops kept their guard up for Adrian was worried…Phoenix and Mia get ready on their end as Larry continues watching things, as Elisa sees her daughter was in danger.

"Raven!"

Matt makes his point across for Elisa not to make the wrong move and getting MOCHI's body away from the danger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mommy Dearest. I just want to say that your daughter and I make a fine couple."

So, the mother stays put as Shelly begins to speak leaving Phoenix to worry about his woman, Raven Strides in danger too like Maya.

"Mrs. Strides." Phoenix said. "I know, we will Raven. And we'll talk more later, okay?"

Elisa understood to listen in to the assassin.

"Please to meet you, boyfriend of Raven's. Let's get down to business now. So…You are the Shelly De Killer. Am I correct?" ask the mother.

The machine moves around 'while hiding Shelly's real voice from another room'.

"[That I am. And I take it that you're Raven Strides mother? Alive and well?]"

"I am." She answers. "Since my daughter's in a tight spot right now and unable to speak for now, I will speak for her since I can read lips. Is that alright with you?"

Seems that Shelly thinks hard on this one for he wanted to speak to Raven more, but goes along with it.

"[Very well then. You will on your daughters behave.]"

And so, it begins to make Phoenix, Elisa, and the others happy to hear for Edgeworth asks Shelly a few questions before they begin.

"Witness, can you see us?" ask Edgeworth.

"[Yes. Let us begin at once.]"

And with it, the tables were all set to go for Raven tries talking but with no luck for her mother was good reading lips to be a hacker like her. This should work with any luck. Phoenix, Mia, and Edgeworth hope for the best now.

"Then, state your name and occupation." Said Edgeworth.

"[My name is Shelly De Killer, and I am a professional assassin.]"

The judge was very lost on what was really going on right now, besides having a machine with Shelly talking from it instead of coming in the court room in person.

"Uh, what in heaven's name is this?" the Judge asked.

Edgeworth could explain that part. As Elisa nodded a good yes at Raven for her to see and do the same back to her mother, she trusts her and Phoenix to do what means to be done and still save Maya.

"A radio that was delivered earlier. If we do not trace its source, De Killer will testify to this court."

"But this way, we can't verity that he really is De Killer." So, the Judge says.

Because of that, Shelly needs to prove to that be Shelly De Killer himself by getting Maya to talk for them.

"[Oh, please wait one moment, then…]"

Shelly puts the microphone near Maya to get her to speak. Weak, scared, and worried to be very hungry too that she was there with Shelly.

"I wanna eat some yakisoba."

It was Maya Fey alright. Making Raven scared and upset leaving Mia and Phoenix to believe that this was Shelly himself.

"Maya?" both Mia and Phoenix said in shock.

Elisa then finds out what was really going on since she knows of the Fey and Strides are related to be shock from it all.

"My goodness…!"

"Wh-What was that, just now?" ask the Judge.

Still Phoenix got scared of losing the love of his life and his friend to keep things intact.

"No objections here!" cried out Phoenix. "The defense Raven and I accept the witness is De Killer. (All this to save both Maya and Raven now…!)"

"What?" the Judge was still confused.

So, the trial continues to try saving Raven firs and then 'with any luck' Maya too.

"Since both defenses have no objections, I believe there is no problem?" ask Edgeworth.

The Judge looks at Edgeworth to see that there wasn't any problem about it at all to continue.

"Very well."

"Then, I shall begin the questioning." Said Edgeworth. "Will you, Mrs. Strides, aid us on your daughters behave?"

Elisa will do her best as she was doing something to MOCHI's broken body on her end while still talking. She was good into doing things like this.

"Anything to save Raven and Maya Fey, yes." She said.

"In that case, let's begin." Edgeworth asks Shelly right away. "Now, did you murder Juan Corrida at the behest of your client?"

Waiting for an answer, Shelly tells the truth for Raven to pick up on it right away using her powers. As of that, Elisa could tell from her daughter that she knows of everything now to find out on her own.

"[Yes, I did my job and killed him.]"

Matt knew that Shelly would say that to be protected by him…Phoenix, the Judge, Elisa, Raven, and everyone else were shock to be hearing about this.

"What?!" shout the Judge.

To Edgeworth, Adrian, Larry, and everyone else hearing about this too -let's hope to get somewhere with this.

"What is your client's name?" ask the Edgeworth.

"[Before I answer, I would like to make one thing clear.]

Wait…Shelly does?

"What is it?" ask Elisa to keep her daughter to be strong. "(So, Raven, you know now, don't you? You can get mad at me for not telling the truth later, I deserve it all to be blame. But after we save you from that…Monster! Matt Engarde!)"

Shelly explains everything about his code of doing his job, with a lot more to it of the Blue Swordfish Gang that he hates so much for a long time now. He does…?

"[To assassins, the trust between us and our clients bears utmost importance. And that is the reason I am here, on this witness stand, today. Like I hunt down the evil gang of Blue Swordfish, I hunt down those who are part of them after killing my grandfather…I vow to stop them all, for I have very good reason to become an assassin because of it.]"

Who knew that Shelly wasn't a blue Swordfish member, yet he was hunting against them and not knowing about Matt being one of them. Not good…! I think Raven gets it from her reactions leaving Matt to smile in an evil way to get away with it all, Elisa had to prove that he was one of them for Shelly to see the truth. And everyone else kind of gets the point on the assassin's point of view.

"So, you are stopping the Blue Swordfish gang too, huh? What's your point?" ask Phoenix.

"[Besides Raven to see my point on why I am doing this, and for her mother to learn from it too…I do my job with precision and maintain client confidentiality. In exchange, I trust that my clients are discreet about me and my identity. That is my point. Trust…]"

I guess Shelly De Killer has a code of honor that was still illegal on what he does.

"Are you saying that you don't get stabbed in the back?" Elisa took a guess there.

The machine moves around to Shelly's emotion was shown on it to be answering that part to be angry about it.

"[If that ever happened, I will show no mercy, client or not! Above all else besides hating the Blue Swordfish members, I hate traitors even more.]"

Elisa and Raven both get it on what Shelly was saying.

"But here you are, about to tell us the name of your client." Said Phoenix.

"[I wish it were unnecessary, but this client has broken the moral code.]"

See? Shelly has a code of honor for an assassin.

"Moral code?" ask the Judge.

Raven moves her lips to get Elisa to ask Shelly on something else from him.

"[Yes, Raven. I will try for you.]" she said to begin asking some questions. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Shelly makes his answers clear to everyone else in the room.

"[To save themselves, they tried to implicate another. That is an unforgiveable trespass.]"

Raven felt every truth from Shelly alright, for the others to hear that answer loud and clear.

"You have made your point crystal clear." Edgeworth said. "Now, testify about who hired you to kill Juan Corrida."

Seems that Shelly will do for them. As Phoenix, Raven, Mia, Edgeworth, and Elisa listen in on what he must say on who was who for Matt sits calmly by Raven's side to be trapped by that monster.

"[Yes. My client is…Adrian Andrew.]"

Shocker…Not good for others to hear that either while others were very shock about it, as Adrian was shaken up, scared, and telling everyone that it was her a lot.

"He's lying…It wasn't me!" said the upset Adrian.

Raven knows that Shelly was lying about Adrian being Shelly's client instead of Matt, as Edgeworth got mad about it.

"You set me up, witness?" angered Edgeworth.

Leaving Elisa, Phoenix, and Mia to be confused about this whole thing.

"What's going on?" question Phoenix.

"De Killer stabbed the prosecutor in the back." Said Mia. "I think he was supposed to testify that it was Matt Engarde."

"So, he's lying to protect a killer like that man." Angered Elisa even more. "You monster!"

Meaning that Shelly's protecting that scumbag Matt always.

"(He's trying to protect his client?)" Phoenix ask himself. "(Does De Killer even know about what Engarde really was? What he is doing to my Raven? And He's been lied to?!)"

For Matt to be smiling and kissing Raven to pushing him back a little, not good for the others to learn about this made up lie from a serious assassin like Shelly was.

"[Thus, I would ask you to declare the defendant, Matt Engarde, not guilty.]"

But before the Judge could do that and Elisa tries to say something else for Raven…Phoenix objects to this matter.

"*OBJECTION! *" he said in time. "Before that, I must cross-examine the witness!" Phoenix then says something to Mia. "Mia, I'm a defense attorney. But I cannot accept an acquittal like this! With Maya and Raven's lives are in danger!"

Mia understood as the Judge needed to know for certain about doing so.

"But he has revealed his client's name." said the Judge. "What, exactly, do you want to cross-examine?"

Phoenix gets up from his seat to talk to Shelly closer as he was saying it like it was in his words.

"[Indeed. I believe my testimony to be extremely beneficial to your case…]"

Not to Phoenix's point of view, as Edgeworth listens in on what Phoenix will say to Shelly next.

"Just listen to what he must say, Mr. De Killer." Elisa said to him.

So, Phoenix says it for he looks at Raven to give him the will to win.

"Earlier, you said the trust between the client and you are the most important thing."

"Tell us please…" Elisa beg of the Shelly through Raven's words.

Shelly answers that part out to them.

"[Yes.]"

"But how can you tell that your client is trustworthy?" Phoenix asks the assassin.

"More trustworthy, how?" and Elisa too.

Of course, that was very easy to answer that part out again.

"[Before taking the contract, I always meet my client in person. I speak to them while I look at them in the eye, which is vital to establish trust between us.]"

From Shelly seeing through Phoenix on the big screen from his computer, does make a lot of sense in his words.

"Then, you met this client in person, too?" ask Phoenix.

"[Yes. I met Andrews at a predetermined place, and decided he was trustworthy.]"

What? Shelly thinks that Adrian's a girl? Looks like Phoenix has got him this time for Edgeworth, Mia, Raven, and Elisa to hear that part loud and clear.

"(Got him.)" said Phoenix to ask Shelly again. "You met Adrian, correct?"

"[Correct.]"

Adrian was still shaking all over in fear, for Elisa had to be sure about that part.

"Is that so…?" she questions herself.

"And you thought he was trustworthy?" Phoenix asks Shelly.

He answers rightly again for Raven to still find out that his client was the only lie that he was doing.

"[Indeed.]"

Phoenix then slams his hand on the table to correct on Shelly's little mistake that he just made, for the defense lawyer to say.

"I'm sorry, but that's an impossible tale."

Elisa sees where Phoenix was getting at as of Raven does too.

"They're right…" she said.

Shelly started to worry on his end.

"[What?]"

Phoenix tells it to the assassin like it was to point out at the machine.

"Shelly De Killer, you have never met Adrian Andrews!" he said.

"[Wh-Why would you say that?]"

Raven started to smile, so tell it like it was, Phoenix! Do it! But do it well…

"You seem to be working under a very big misunderstanding about her." He said smile.

Ouch! Looks like Phoenix, Elisa, and Raven got Shelly now to start sweating on his end. For both machine and himself.

"What did you just say?" he starts panicking. "[About 'her'?]"

For Adrian had a boy name 'kind of' to surprise Matt to have Shelly lie about it, Phoenix and Raven has got them now.

"If you had met Andres in person, one look would have told you that she is a woman!" said Phoenix.

"Right!" and Elisa as well for Raven. "Andrews does sound like a guys' name, but she's no doubt a girl. Full name, Adrian Andrews."

A Phoenix points it out, as the machine was sweating out oil to show that Adrian was a girl for it was steaming up in smoke as well. Shelly really mess things up.

"[What?]"

"B-But why would he make such a basic mistake?" ask the Judge.

Really? Lucky for Mia being a girl, she explains it better of Shelly's mistake of Adrian's having a boy's name almost.

"I believe it has to do with her name." she said. "Right, Wright?"

"Adrian Andrews." Said Phoenix. "It does sound like a man's name."

Raven nodded a yes on that part too as Elisa smiles about it on being right.

"The witness, who personally meets every client, has never met Adrian Andrews." Edgeworth said.

"That means that Adrian Andrews wasn't his client!" and Phoenix.

Nicely done against Shelly to be shock about it, freaking out for the machine to break down in shock he was in and put together again thanks to Elisa's help.

"[Bourbon!]"

Phoenix now demand some answers out of this killer to tell that Matt was the one instead, for Raven cheers on her man all the way through.

"Now, mind explaining this contradiction?!"

As the machine was trying to put himself together, Shelly changes the subject on them.

"[Pardon me for saying so, but you and Raven are the one who is contradictory. For a while now, my testimony has benefited Mr. Engarde. So why do you two are trying to shoot me down?]"

Not good…What can Phoenix and Elisa 'to speak for Raven' must say now?

"W-Well…"

Phoenix tries saying something to Shelly.

"About that…" and Elisa tries doing the same thing too.

"[I believe I told you and your friends, with Raven too, that I hate traitors above all else. You people understand what I am saying, yes? Very well…I shall take my leave now. There is an item which I need to dispose of.]"

Say something! Raven started to worry, making Elisa worry about Maya's safety too. Stop Shelly, you guys!

"Oh, no…!" Elisa said to be worried.

"Maya!" Mia panics.

"Wait! Anything but that!" Phoenix stops Shelly.

Shelly tells Phoenix and Raven to do as they were told then or else…

"[Then bring this trial to a speedy end!]"

Not good…! Shelly was right for the Judge needed to be sure that what happens next will be up to Phoenix now.

"What's going on here, Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth looks at Phoenix to look at Raven being trap by Matt's hands to Maya with Shelly's to, and finding out on what they can try to do next before it was too late.

"(We can't do this.)" said the upset Phoenix. "(If we keep this up, Maya will die! And my Raven will be force to marry Engarde either way!)"

Soon Shelly comes up with another lie to say that Adrian hired him and not Matt.

"[Now I remembered. As a special case, I accepted Andrew's request via mail. It happens every now and then. Am I right, Prosecutor?]"

Edgeworth got upset to have Maya and Raven's lives were in danger to say the right answer by force.

"The prosecution has no further questions." He said to feeling upset. "The cross-examination is over…"

Not good, not good at all here! Adrian will be in jail instead of Matt and either way Maya will be free or gone and Raven will be force to get married, not good to end like this.

"So, at the testimony stated, Adrian Andrews was the assassin's client?" said the Judge.

Adrian still was upset to say no a lot for Phoenix see and knows how she was feeling right now, as Raven was too. As she looks at Elisa 'her mother', she sees that she can't be mad forever since Misty Fey was really her mother to know that always been there for. As Liam Strides, has too even in spirit within a bird's body. Raven now knows of it to move Elisa just by looking at her daughter, she forgives her through the staring into each other's eyes.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright!" Elisa calls out to him. "You are my daughter's boyfriend, right?! DO something! Save her and Maya's life! Please!"

He knows of this for Raven, Maya, and Andrews' lives are on the line here. What to do, Phoenix?

"(At this rate, Andrews will…)"

The Judge does his part to ending the trial right away, in a bad way here.

"Very well." He said. "The defendant, Matt Engarde, will come forward."

The cop carefully gets the machine of Shelly's out of the stands, for Matt grabs Raven to get married next once he gets a not guilty verdict any second now for the others watch on the hostage for her safety.

"Whew…" Matt tries acting cool. "We did it, Raven. Be ready to come Mrs. Engarde in a few hours. As I finally get a verdict here, huh?"

The Judge had no other choice.

"So, sorry, Ms. Strides. Be strong…" the Judge said to her. "I can't think of you as truly innocent. You have done enough evil to drive a woman to suicide."

Matt tries being cool about it, leaving Raven very sad of Maya to do the right but sad thing for her to die for instead of marrying Matt to saving Adrian's life too to looking upset. Elisa had to tell Phoenix to say it as Raven tells her mother as well in her own words of support.

"Mr. Wright! Do something!" she said in tears.

"But at least on the charge of murder, it would appear you are not guilty." The Judge said to Matt.

Matt goes along with it to keep his new Raven by his side.

"Of course, I am." He said. "But the defense and his… 'ex-girlfriend' here almost threw me under the bus…Even though I'm that guy who's as refreshing as the spring breeze." Matt tells it like it was in Phoenix's face. "Sweet, Raven. We will be so happy together! Anyway, get on with it and declare me 'not guilty', great judge!"

Phoenix got mad for Raven tries talking to reach out to her boyfriend's hand to be saved. Hurry…! What will he choose…? For Maya's sake to let her go for Adrian and Raven's freedom were more important than let Matt go free and her life to be sacrifice.

" _If you two get that slime bag an acquittal, I'll never forgive you, Nick."_ Remembering Maya's words there from the note she left.

"(If he's found guilty, you'll die, Maya.)" said Phoenix to be upsetting of deciding. "(But if I get him acquittal, Andrews will be charged with murderer. And Raven either way will get married from that monster! Her mother will never forgive me! Whichever I choose, either way, someone's life will end!)"

Phoenix…Will you save Maya or Adrian's? To try to save or lose Raven too, the love of your life? Poor guy.

"Nick…" said Mia to fell upset too.

The Judge hits his gavel to end things.

"Now, defense, let's hear your final statement in this matter."

For Matt hears the news while holding on to Raven close to him, Phoenix had to say something for his final discussion be the right thing.

"(Raven…I will save you either way.)" he tries saying it. "The defendant, Matt Engarde, is…"

Raven closes her eyes to be crying to now watch on what's about to come next.

"What's the matter?" ask the Judge.

Phoenix gets upset and scared to hold on to his badge once more to make the right choice to get Matt guilty, to save Adrian for Maya will die happy for it.

"(I'm sorry, Maya. I…I…I…)"

He was about to say Matt is found guilty, but…someone stops it all in the nick of time.

"*HOLD IT! *"

Soon comes in the injured but getting better Franziska to the rescue, to continue Gumshoe's work since he was in the hospital now from his car accident to heal up from the event. He'll be fine, thanks to Director Hotti 'once again', she comes in with his coat on her to deliver the evidences to the others to save Maya.

"It's you…" shock Elisa. "Yes, Raven, I ask Franziska for some help and aiding the detective in time."

Looks like those two help each other from the hospital and on their way to saving someone's life. Raven was happy to be seeing her again, and her mother did something big for once in her life time being good.

"P-Prosecutor von Karma?" surprise Phoenix.

"Wh-Why are you here?" ask the Judge.

Franziska bows to the Judge and Raven to be happy to see her again, to know that there was still hope left to not give up just yet.

"One final thing before the verdict." She said to throw something to Phoenix of the DVD recording disc. "Mr. Phoenix Wright! Rest easy. Same with you too, Raven-Chan. I was monitoring the police radio. Scurffy's injuries are minor."

Raven felt out from Franziska to being right for Gumshoe will be just fine. For that, Phoenix nodded for Matt was confused on what was going on…Unaware that Raven's Magatama was glowing up brightly for her power to be shown little by little to be fighting back, and a lot more to happen next.

"(Thank you.)" he then says it to the Judge. "Your Honor! The final piece of the evidence in this trial has just been delivered to the court!"

It was, but will it work? That was the only problem left to do.

"What are you saying?" Matt acted like he didn't know what the disc was. "The trial is over!"

Not yet it isn't…The Judge didn't say it to hitting his gavel of it just yet. Even Edgeworth agrees that this was important.

"The prosecution has no objection." He said. "Our duty is to examine every piece of evidences."

Raven nodded a yes on that part ad Elisa agrees on that part too.

"That's right! We need this! Your Honor, please!" she begs the Judge.

"Hmm…Is that a video disk?" ask the Judge to be seeing this evidence. "Just what is on it?"

Franziska answers that question next.

"I checked it on my way here. It contains the moments Shelly De Killer killed Juan Corrida that night." Said Franziska.

Shocking to everyone else in the room, it must be true for Raven to pick up on. The Judge hits his gavel to say otherwise about it.

"Order!" he said. "Hate to say, but the court rejects the evidence."

Not good for Raven, Elisa, Mia, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Franziska, and Larry to be hearing that part.

"But why?!" ask Phoenix in anger.

"We've already established that De Killer committed the murder." Said the Judge. "At this point and for Ms. Strides safety too, that video is meaningless."

Good for Matt to hear, but not for Raven or everyone else.

"What?!" shock Edgeworth, Mia, Elisa, Phoenix, and Franziska to all say together at once.

Matt laughs for he will get away now, Raven was doom now.

"Yes, it's meaningless, ace attorney."

Not good again! Phoenix gets upset to be slamming his hands on the table, what to do now? How can he prove the video disk as evidences to save Maya, Raven, Andrews, talk some sense into Shelly, and stop Matt for good?

"Damn it!" angered Phoenix. "(Is this the end?)"

This time Raven felt her father in Mi-Ho's body and an army of birds were on their way to stop crying. Not this time, she puts on a brave face for Mia to notice and says something to Phoenix not to give up just yet…Say it like it is!

"It's too early to give up." She said to Phoenix. "Raven's being strong, for she knows that something will come out of this, see?"

Both Phoenix and Elisa see on Raven's face to be brave again on what Mia was talking about.

"Raven?" both Elisa and Phoenix said.

Mia Fey was right!

"This is the time to turn your thinking about."

"Turn it about?" Phoenix repeats the word.

"The judge says he doesn't need the evidence." Explain Mia. "In that case, who does need it?"

Phoenix thinks hard to this one while Raven tries talking again, come on…

"This evidence…"

"That will bring about one last miracle."

Once Mia said that and Phoenix thinks hard on his end…He has it like Raven did on hers 'while avoiding Matt from touching her a lot'. This was their chance to prove of Matt's betrayal on Shelly De Killer by showing the evidence to him that will turnabout everything, right away.

"Oh…Oh! I think I get it now." Said Elisa to finally understanding this whole thing.

Shelly speaks up from the machine again.

"[Um, excuse me. What have you been talking about?]"

"Shelly De Killer, you should look at this video. Right now, do it!" Phoenix said to showing the disk and to turn his attentions to Raven next. "Raven! Your laptop!"

Shelly sees it. Getting the Judge, Adrian, Franziska, Edgeworth, Elisa, Larry, and everyone else their attentions.

"[Oh?]"

Phoenix tries to get Raven to show the video on her laptop, only for Matt to hold her back.

"No way…!" he said. "It's pointless, Raven. Marry me now for your little sister's sake. Or else…Do this for me, baby."

Raven soon had some sound coming out of her mouth from quietly…To getting louder for the others to start hearing it to saying Matt's name out loud the best she could, she can do this!

"Matt…Matt…Matt…"

"Huh?" Matt was fooling with Raven. "Are you going to say you love me instead? Go on. Say it…Huh?!"

Raven's body soon glows up to get mad at Matt. He gets scared to let his guard down; for this girl to grab him by the arm to drop his weapon and fight back – with this for her to finally say something.

"Matt…Engarde…! SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Raven.

Yeah! She got her voice back! Raven started punching and kicking Matt a lot of time for everyone's surprise that she was back. Phoenix was so happy to Shelly's surprise too.

"Raven!" Elisa said with joy.

"She's got her voice back!" Phoenix said to have his eyes turn heart shapes again. "So, lovely…! Amazing woman! I am so in love with her."

Raven was saying this to Matt after getting her anger out of her system and on to his body all bruise up.

"You stupid, bastard, liar, cheater, little, stupid, damn freak…! You are not using me anymore!"

Elisa goes up to stop Raven in time.

"Raven, stop!" she said. "You got him. Look."

Raven stops for she almost killed Matt by beating him to death.

"Oops…My bad." Said Raven to stop in time. "It serves him right though."

Everyone was scared for the Judge was keeping his cool.

"Yes, please stop." He said. "And…it's good to have you back. Restrain that man!"

The cops hold Matt this time to getting the weapon away from him, as Elisa does one thing to him before she and Raven leave the spot.

"One more thing…" she kicks Matt in the nuts hard. "Don't you ever touch my daughter like that ever again, you pervert!"

Everyone in the room were like 'nice one'. Matt sits back down by force as Rave goes to Elisa to say something quick. As for Phoenix after seeing that part…

"(Damn, what a woman…! I can see where she gets the fighting spirit from in her family.)"

A daughter and mother moment here…

"Raven, I…I hope you can forgive me for not telling you…"

Raven stops Elisa from there and picking up MOCHI's remains on the ground and getting her laptop back.

"No, Mom." She said. "It's fine. It's not your fault. Franky, who's your half step daughter and my step sister told me everything, Dad did a little, to Mia, then my nurse, to that weirdo doctor, and Bobby's last message…Said it all. I would never stop loving you as the true mother you are to me. Dad maybe gone, but his spirit will always watch over us. My only goal are these things: stop Sting Ray, the other Blue Swordfish members, be a Fey member to Pearl and Maya, find my best friend mother Misty Fey my sort of real mother, and follow my dreams. As a detective/hacker/ace attorney defense lawyer/murder mystery solver ever! By my boyfriend's side Phoenix Wright."

Elisa Strides was touched, moved, and proud of Raven's words to tell her that and Liam's spirit still lives on.

"Liam…? He's alive?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, Mom. We're still family no matter what with Maya, Pearl, and Mia in spirit will be part of our lives too, with Mi-Ho as well." Said Raven.

"Oh, Raven…I love you! Related or not!" Elisa said with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Mom!"

The two hug it out for the audiences were touch by that seen. For a daughter and mother were reunited and loved again, in a good way. For Elisa gets back to work on fixing MOCHI on her end.

"Now then, Raven. Do it!"

"Right!" Said Raven to putting the video disk into her laptop to hack into the big screen to be shown. "Hey, Shelly, it's Raven talking. Don't Phoenix and I have a surprise for you! Care to watch?"

And Raven shows it. For others to see of Shelly murdering Juan in his room by Matt's orders from the big bear recording it all, being played for and all. After seeing all of this, this assassin was really confused which changes everything. For Raven does her part and Phoenix stops the video for him

"[Stop it. One question. Who filmed this?]"

Phoenix goes next for his woman.

"(Thank you, Raven, you were amazing.)" he said to answering Shelly next. "The crime scene was being monitored. The one who set up the camera was Matt Engarde!"

Phoenix points out to Matt as Raven does the same too.

"My computer checks on your doing, Matt. Fingerprints, system of buying it with your name on it, and such for Juan love bears to have in his room." Said Raven. "And if you were wondering how I did it, I checked a while ago before you held me as your sexy hostage. You freak…"

Matt started to panic on his end.

"Stop it…"

Edgeworth speaks up next.

"The footage was transmitted to his home and saved on a video disk."

This was news to Shelly to learn more.

"[Interesting. Coming from Raven as well, then it must be true. But the client told me to protect that disk. I have it right here. I was sternly told not to watch it. So, until now, I had not…Damn.]"

Seems that Shelly had a real one, and there was a copy of it for the others to have, leaving Matt to freak out even more.

"The same video should be on that disk, too." Said Franziska. "The one here is a copy."

She was right about that!

"A copy?" Phoenix was confused. "Who made it?"

Raven scans it with her laptop to get a match.

"*GOT YOU NOW! *" she said. "It's Maya's fingerprints on it. She hid it for us to find and use it to stop Matt."

"Yes, yes, Maya of course." Mia took a guess on that part. "She wasn't simply sitting around, being hungry."

Yes! Maya was looking around, she got the disk out while it was being record to being done when she was looking around the room, what a smart girl! She hid it when return to the room just in time. That makes sense. Soon Matt was getting mad to lie his way out of this mess.

"It's all nonsense!" Matt argues. "You guys!"

The cops hold Matt down without doing anything this time.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Elisa said while pointing her long screwdriver out.

Phoenix then tells it to Shelly the truth about Matt like it was.

"Your client once me and Raven this…"

Raven plays the tape recorder on what Matt said to her and Phoenix…

" _It's my insurance. I don't trust anyone, least of all assassins. If he tries to blackmail me in the future, he'll get a taste of his own medicine!"_

Yep…That was cold there.

"I saw what was going on during the time I was trying to find Maya, getting kidnapped by Shelly. After Juan was killed, I thought I was seeing things…" Raven tells her side of the story now. "I try to get Phoenix, until Matt came before getting arrested to try straggling me out cold. I thought back while I was still sick, got a bad scratch by his doing being Matt's DNA on me mix with the blood for me to analyzed afterwards; I lost my voice from screaming of the fear of blood, before Matt tried to kill me again for breaking down a ceiling lamp with his weapon which he used to kill Bobby with. And yes, I check for his fingerprints were on the same weapon and bullet…And…Adrian saved my life from the lamp coming down before fleeing, it's thanks to her that kept me alive. Shelly, you were meant to get me, only to get my half-sister Maya Fey instead all for Matt to marry me by force, blackmail you if you did something to him, ruined Juan and Celeste's lives of their deaths, and…he's another member of wat you hate like I do. A Blue Swordfish member of a lady's man killer!"

From that of Phoenix telling Shelly the truth, showing it, Raven as well, and such – he has come with a decision.

"[Another Blue Swordfish member…? Who try to kill Raven with no involvement? Well, it would seem I've been betrayed from the very beginning.]"

"Yes." Answer Phoenix. "That's the kind of person your client is."

"*BINGO! * You got that right." Said Raven.

"[Then why would you tell me this, Raven? We are still enemies in such of hating the same gang members. Ruining both of our lives…Your father gone and my grandfather too.]"

True, but Shelly had his reasons as Raven sticks with hers.

"I don't know…" she answers. "Maybe it's because, we both might be the same you and I, just without killing people. We been betraying to hurt us, as of it happen to you too in the very end. That man use us!"

"You bastards!" Matt said in anger.

Looks like Matt is getting back to getting arrested again this time with no falser chances for this killer.

"What now, De Killer?" ask Edgeworth. "I recall that you said you detest traitors most of all."

Edgeworth looks at Matt for he was done for to be very afraid now.

"[As of now, my contract with my client is over. I seem to have a new target on my hands. And Raven, thank you for showing me to the truth.]"

Matt was shaking in his boots now.

"A new target?" shock Matt in fear.

"Well, thank of this as a truce for now until the police get to you real soon." Raven said to be smiling about it.

Shelly just laughs.

"[I'll take that for now in your word to being trustworthy, glad that you are well and have your voice back. As for this foolish client who betrayed me…He'll be sorry one day.]"

"N-No…Please don't!" cry out Matt.

One more thing to add in return next as promise since shelly found out about Matt using him, Maya was safe to go free.

"[Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides, I promise to return your item to you two. Safe and sound. Excuse me. One more thing…Beware of what's to come to the other Blue Swordfish members, like their leader, and good luck.]"

They can hear Maya's voice before the machine hangs up.

"What?" she complains. "I'm not an item!"

And for that, Shelly drops Maya off to the police station a few minutes later safe and sound. For the cops take good care of her to bath, eat, drink, and sleep for a bit until the others arrive later. Yeah! Maya Fey is safe! As for Shelly, De Killer's whereabouts, he was gone after that to who knows where. Gone but he'll be caught by the cops soon enough in the future. The machine breaks after that, there was a good ending now. Not because of Phoenix or Raven didn't win, they don't care on this case, but the return on people's lives being save by on man's doing in the end.

"It's over…We stop another member." Said Elisa.

"That we did, Mom." Raven said to her mother. "Phoenix!"

Raven turns her attention to Phoenix next to say the rest.

"You got it, Raven." He tells it like it was. "Now, it's time to finally hand down the verdict. Not guilty! You are free to go!"

As Phoenix points it out to Matt, Edgeworth says it like it was too.

"However, on the first night you spend free, you are sure to be paid a visit by a very capable assassin."

Matt was starting to sweat like crazy all over his face to be very afraid this time, Raven says the rest on her end now.

"Guilty or not guilty, you're done for now!"

"For this is over for you, Matt Engarde!" Phoenix said with Raven.

For the two lovers say it together, for Mi-Ho/Liam and the birds all stare at the window to be coming in slowly for other began to duck and cover on what's to come up next.

"This is payback for hurting with others' lives to be no more!"

Soon Mi-Ho caws out to be flying at Matt's face to show a spirit of Liam Strides himself for Elisa to see.

"Liam…" she was shock.

"It's over, Matt." Liam said to call upon the birds. "Attack!"

They all go flying at Matt to start freaking out ten times worse to let out a very big scream.

"Ah! A ghost! Birds!"

All the birds started tackling all over Matt and his face to be scratch a lot for him to be in pain for Liam's ghost and Mi-Ho to hold him down, for twenty seconds for all of them to flee back outside to fly away. Matt was arrested for real this time, and Adrian was free to go to write down a confession to do some paper work until she could go free first thing tomorrow. Yeah! Saving a life to stopping another! Once Mi-Ho/Liam were done, they fly to Elisa for her to hold her husband once again like they were really hugging, now the Judge hits his gavel to hand down the verdict once and for all.

"(Ah, Dad…You and Mi-Ho might've got a little over board there. But then again, that was really awesome and funny seeing Matt get hurt.)" Raven said to herself. "(Thanks again, you two.)"

Now then, the Judge if you would be so kind.

"Then, this time for sure, I shall hereby hand down my verdict." Said the Judge. "I pronounce the defendant, Matt Engarde-!"

And Matt stops the Judge to confess. Hey, he didn't say which one yet. But you'll make him say to you soon enough.

"*PLEASE WAIT! *" he screams out loud. "It was me. I did it…"

"What do you mean?" ask the Judge.

Seems that Phoenix, Raven, Elisa, Mi-Ho/Liam, Mia, Edgeworth, and Franziska sees this part coming from the killer.

"I asked him to kill Corrida! I'm gonna be killed…! If I go free, I'll be killed…Guilty! Please declare me guilty!" Matt said to be freaking out. "I had to kill him for trying to be better than me for dating Celeste!"

Raven wanted to hear more of Matt's confessions.

"And…?" she asks while smiling.

"I try kidnapping Raven for her sister got caught instead, even force her to scratching and silencing her from the falling lamp!"

And goes on for a few more things to admit to.

"And…?"

"I set up the camera, thinking that my assassin that I use who might betray me was another way to get back at Adrian Andrews…!"

"And?"

"And, yes…I…I am another member of the Blue Swordfish gang who also murder Bobby Poster by hand! Such a good for nothing…!" he said to be scratching his face like crazy. "I was trying to marry Raven Strides to make her boyfriend suffer for me to win…Only to be taken down in the end! There I said it, now arrest me!"

Thank you, Matt Engarde, for saving us the trouble of admitting everything to everyone. Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven nodded a yes to the Judge to tell it like it is and say it.

"It seems we have reached a firm resolution. Here is the verdict. I pronounce the defendant, Matt Engarde, guilty."

*GUILTY! *

And with that…Everyone cheers with joy all over the room. Wendy, Will, Larry of course, to Franziska to be a bit happy ad confused on her end…Edgeworth smiling, Mi-Ho caws, Adrian was happy to be freed, Matt arrested for good; as Elisa and Liam hug each other too.

"Liam, I'll miss you!"

"Elisa…I'll always be with you." He said to her.

"I know you will." Said Elisa.

Phoenix cheers with joy to be shaking Mia's hand to be happy in almost making the right choice and fixing things in the end for Franziska to see that on her end, as Raven smiled to be jumping in the air with joy…Also Elisa got MOCHO back to normal again to have his half face hid in the blankets for now until the other one gets fixed.

"[MOCHI alive! And MOCHI real boy!]" said the little robot.

"MOCHI! Welcome back!" Raven hugs her robot to running up to Phoenix next. "Phoenix! We did it!"

He sees her to be overjoyed of their love and team work save the day once again and solving the case too.

"Raven…Raven!" he said to be crying in a good happy kind of way. "Oh, Raven! I'm glad to hear you talking again! Love you so much!"

Phoenix picks Raven up in the air to make her smile.

"I do too, Phoenix!" she said. "You are my world!"

The two kiss each other of their love for Edgeworth leaves afterwards to win, in a good way to aid his friends this time. He has change for Franziska to try to notice that too, for the birds fly off as a group and Raven explains what happened…

 _Full Story_

Tayla: So, I'll tell you, guys! Listen well…

It all began two years ago, Matt Engarde and Juan Corrida were fierce rivals when it comes to acting careers. These two had bumped heads since The Nickel Samurai and The Jammin' Ninja (both played by Engarde and Corrida, respectively) began. Their rivalry became more and more fierce and would eventually lead to tragedy due to the death of the lovely manager Celeste Inpax/Andrews.

Celeste became Engarde's manager and soon became smitten with him, even falling in love. She hung out with Engarde and was very happy to be with him. She thought she had been dating with him. One day however, Engarde threw her away. Engarde never actually loved Celeste, in fact, he was only using her like a "toy" and decided he didn't need her anymore. Engarde's reveal crushed Celeste's heart. Celeste quit working at Global Studios and moved on to Worldwide Studios.

There, she became Corrida's manager. Celeste took an instant liking to Corrida and fortunately for her, vice versa. They eventually began a relationship with each other. Celeste was very happy with Corrida, even happier than with Engarde. Celeste and Corrida began dating and grew closer and closer to each other. Eventually they decided to get married. Celeste and Corrida announced their marriage thinking nothing could tear them apart... until three days later.

Hearing about the marriage, Engarde "confessed" to Corrida about their "relationship". This confession prompted Corrida to call off the marriage and leave Celeste since he wanted nothing to do with anything and anyone who had a history with his fiercest rival, especially since Celeste was Engarde's ex-girlfriend. Celeste was once again crushed and was eventually overwhelmed with misery. She decided not to move on, but to end it all to prevent ever being hurt by Engarde again.

Corrida visited Celeste again and was horrified by what he saw: Celeste has hanged herself, thinking death would be her escape from further mental torment. Corrida noticed that Celeste hadn't left a will or suicide note, so he decided to write one himself consisting of nothing but Engarde's misdeeds. He hid the will, catching the eye of tabloids.

Celeste was a mentor and older sister of Adrian Andrews. Andrews was a mentally weak person, and didn't know what to do with herself in life. The person she could look up to was Celeste. Andrews was very dependent on her and usually imitated her attitude. After learning of Celeste's suicide, Andrews was overwhelmed by fear that there was no one to guide her anymore. She decided to follow her sister's footsteps and follow her to the grave. She attempted suicide, but failed. She attended counseling sessions afterwards. She became Engarde's manager, whom, unlike Celeste, she did not love at all. Even Engarde himself noticed Andrews was the only woman not to swoon over him.

Through the two years after Celeste's death, the rivalry moved on and continued to grow. Both Engarde and Corrida had been continually spying on each other and watched each other's every move. Their shows aired at the same time and their prides consumed their lives. They both fought, with Engarde always the victor. Engarde's constant victories annoyed Corrida to the point he would ruin the former's career. That day would come at the Hero of Heroes Grand Prix in the Gatewater Imperial Hotel, two years after Celeste's death with unexpected and tragic consequences. Besides being part of the Blue Swordfish gang and killing Bobby for they use to work together to keep silence under Sting Ray's orders…What a scumbag he was!

Corrida planned in case he lost. He would make a spare costume of The Nickel Samurai and wear it to a press conference he arranged. Disguised as Engarde, he would "confess" to the public the misdeeds he had done to Celeste, being such a cruel man. Hearing this, the public would despise Engarde, thus ruining his career and his "refreshing like a spring breeze" image. Andrews met with Corrida and volunteered to help set up Corrida's plan though she despised the plan, using a fake suicide note to ruin Engarde. The meeting was caught by tabloids, starting a scandal.

Unfortunately for the two, Engarde was aware of the plan, the forged note, and the figurine thanks to the tabloids that referred to Corrida and Andrews's meeting. To make sure the plan wouldn't take place, Engarde decided that since Corrida was the one attending, there was only one way to stop Corrida, and that was to kill him. He wouldn't do it himself, so he hired professional assassin Shelly de Killer to do the job. De Killer accepted the job, thinking Engarde trusted him. He didn't. In fact, Engarde set up a spy camera in one of Corrida's stuffed bears to capture de Killer in action, so he could use the footage to blackmail him. But really find one of the Strides members, falling in love with Raven Strides 'for real' instead of killing her to marry her by force, his plan to getting her and everything if he was arrested to getting out.

At the night of the Grand Prix, The Nickel Samurai (Engarde) was named the Hero of Heroes. Since Corrida lost the Grand Prix, he decided to act. But fate had other plans.

After the show, Engarde had dinner with Andrews and told her he would be sleeping (to cover his tracks) before paying de Killer a huge roll of cash after Andrews left. De Killer, dressed as one of the hotel's bellboys, sneaked into Corrida's hotel room with leather gloves on, bringing a drink with him. Once he set down the plate with tomato juice on top, he grabbed Corrida's scarf, strangling him until he was no more. Corrida struggled as he died, making a mess around him. He then grabbed the figurine with the note in it and walked out of the room empty-handed, and into Engarde's room, but not before leaving his signature card, indicating that he had done his duty.

Andrews looked in Engarde's room and found him asleep. She then went in Corrida's room to see if he was awake and found Corrida slumped on his chair. At first, she thought he was unconscious and poured him the juice de Killer left earlier. She realized that Corrida had died and set down the glass down in shock, knocking a vase over and landing it on top of Corrida's guitar case, leaving it wet and shattering the vase.

Andrews immediately knew that this was Engarde's doing and decided to rearrange the scene to make it more obvious. She made a dash back to Engarde's room to pick up the knife he used earlier, and headed back to Corrida's room. There, she stabbed Corrida's dead body with it. The blood washed towards the Jammin' Ninja's button, so Andrews pulled the button to plant in on Engarde's hakama, but not before seeing the card that de Killer left. She put it in her handbag thinking it was nothing special. By the time, she was about to head outside, Larry Butz was passing by and Wendy Oldbag were in the hallway in two different directions. To avoid being seen, she carefully opened Corrida's guitar case containing the spare Nickel Samurai costume, and put it the costume on. She was quite shorter than Corrida, so it was a little hard for her to walk. Andrews went to Engarde's room, being spotted by Larry Butz's camera and Wendy Oldbag in the way.

When the police arrived, they found the crime scene Andrews arranged. Seeing the obvious clues and not seeing the card Andrews took, the police put Engarde under custody. Hearing the news, de Killer went through drastic measures to get Engarde acquitted. He went through as far as kidnapping a beloved friend of a lawyer (Maya Fey), thought to be Raven Strides by mistake and hold her ransom for the lawyer (Phoenix Wright) and his girlfriend to get a complete acquittal for their client.

So now you all know the truth…Judge, end the rest from here, please?

"Now then…All's well that ends well in the end, which was very good to all of us. Now, court is adjourned!"

Once he hits his gavel for the sun to shine near the windows for a good thing to happen in the end, which it did. As the afternoon, will soon turn into night time later, down the hallways as Adrian was being taken to the station for work to be done on her end; for Phoenix, Raven, Mia, Elisa, MOCHI, Mi-Ho/Liam see her off and see if she'll be fine now.

"Adrian!" Raven calls out to her. "Glad we saved you and avenge your sister. We'll see you real soon."

"Be strong for us." Said Phoenix.

She bows to them for Adrian thanks them from the bottom of her heart to be smiling again, she was free! They'll see her again real soon.

"I will." She said to be walking off. "Thank you, Mr. Wright. And you too, Ms. Strides. Glad you're feeling better now. Be happy for your love, both of you do that."

And with that, Adrian was good to be fine now and Matt behind bars. Happy to be seeing that from them, huh? Oh, you got it.

"Looks like she's at peace." Mia said.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

As Elisa sees Liam's ghost to say their good-byes with a hug, kiss, and staring at each other to rest back up for Mi-Ho to watch over them even for Raven, Pearl, and Maya with their mother/aunt of theirs.

"Dad." Raven sees Liam. "We'll be seeing you?"

"Yes, I'll always be there for you, Raven. And you too, Elisa." He said. "I need to go, but remember this…There are more Blue Swordfish members and the Sting Ray that must be stop. Do well."

Raven hugs Liam next and MOCHI waves good-bye to his ghost now taking off until the next time he appears again.

"[Bye, bye, ghost man.]"

Raven waves good-bye to her father too with MOCHI.

"Love you, Dad!" she said. "I know everything now to finishing the rest and make my dreams come true.

"See you later, honey." Elisa said to let go of Liam.

"Move on, but know that I'll always love you, Elisa. Until next time, Mia…"

Once Liam Strides takes off, Mia smiles for she knew all along that some good would come out this whole mess. And then, Mi-Ho returns to normal again, for Elisa will take care of him that she has recovered again.

"See you in a bit, Father." Said Mia to say something to Raven next. "Now you know the truth, Raven, all on your own too. I knew you would find the answers about who you really are."

Her Magatama and Raven's glow up together.

"Yes, I do, Mia." She said. "I know what my destiny is. And now with 'my' Mom back, she can help me rise Maya and Pearl with a bright future to using their powers. Right, Mom?"

Elisa nodded a yes to Raven and Mia there.

"[What's Mother to do now?]" ask MOCHI.

"Well…I think I'll be fine." She said. "I want to work as a hacker guide to the cops, even for Detective Dick Gumshoe needs some help; something that my late husband did. The only way to aid you guys while still recovering and find a place to live afterwards. While taking care of MI-Ho to keep me company. But I think I'll be fine for now on. We'll find Misty Fey later, I just want to be with my daughters and niece with me now. I'll worry about the rest later. That sounds fine, right Raven? Mia?"

The two hug Elisa, as Mi-Ho caws and MOCHI hugs them in a big group too.

"It's fine with us, mother." Mia said.

"Mom, you do what you want to do." And Raven. "Dad would be happy for you. Take your time, we'll be there for you."

She accepts it to soon move on little by little.

"Thank you, both of you." She said to say something to Phoenix next. "And thank you, Phoenix, you sure make my daughter very happy."

Phoenix shakes hands with Elisa Strides for the first time seeing each other.

"Nice to finally meet with you too, Mrs. Strides…" Phoenix fixes his mistake there. "Oh! I mean, Ms.…"

Elisa laughs.

"It's fine. Mrs. Strides still works for me."

"Good to know…Ow!"

Phoenix soon gets whip at Franziska making her appearances in front of the others once again. As if Mia, Mi-Ho, and Raven didn't see her coming already.

"Oh, hey, Franky." Raven said.

She hugs Raven and Elisa quick while looking upset on why Phoenix was so happy after losing at today's trial.

"Raven-Chan, glad you're safe with our Mommy." She said. "I missed you."

The two hug each other of another mother and daughter reunited, as step family of them…

"Aw…I miss you too, Franziska." Said Elisa. "We're a better family again."

She knows about Manfred's bad behavior to keep to themselves only to let it go, no kidding!

"Yes…Yes we will now." Franziska turns her attentions to Phoenix next. "And you, Mr. Phoenix Wright! Why are you smiling? The verdict was guilty. You and Raven-Chan had lost. So why look so happy?"

Phoenix's head started to have a sweat drop showing.

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

"(You can say that again…)" and Raven to keep to herself on.

Elisa and Mia just laugh about this of Franziska hiding her true feeling towards them once again.

"It would be very hard to understand anything like it."

Soon, Edgeworth comes down the stairs to say something as well and for Franziska to see her step-brother once again.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix and Raven said to be seeing him again.

"What do you mean?" ask Franziska.

Yeah, what does Edgeworth mean there? Do explain to us, please…

"I was once the same way. I did what it took to win, accumulating numerous victories. And then, a man with a girl that I care for but for her to love this certain man much more appear before me." He said. "When I first lost to you, Wright, and you too, Raven, I felt I had lost everything. And later, I found myself in the defendant's chair. There, I watched everything I had believed to come crashing down. That is why I had no choice but to leave the Prosecutor's Office."

So, true…From Edgeworth was once ruthless, he changed from losing against Phoenix and Raven in court twice, to being saved and opening a lot more from one false lie, to another being fooled by, and such to finding him to return to them in the end. From writing a letter of his death, out with the bad and new with the good for him. Franziska still got mad after hearing all of this.

"[Touching speech by Stronger Man.]" said MOCHI. "[See, Whip Lady?]"

"The prosecutor who cannot win may as well be dead!" said Franziska in anger.

Before Elisa could say something to her step-daughter, Mia goes first.

"You must have realized that the defeat was a new beginning."

Franziska looks at Elisa to see if Mia was talking nonsense.

"Afraid she's telling the truth, honey. So, sorry..." said the mother.

"Wh-What foolish nonsense!" anger Franziska again.

Well, not to Raven to finding out about her family the hard way little by little and Franziska afraid to accept the whole truth on her end on not winning or losing, but to find the truth to do something good either way. Edgeworth learn the hard way to really care deep down on his end.

"Try as you might to hide it, the truth will always make itself known. All we can do is trust one another and fight with all we have." Said Edgeworth with his hands up.

Franziska sees where Edgeworth was getting at there.

"Trust one another?"

"Indeed." He answers. "That is why prosecutors and defense attorneys exist. You two already know that." Edgeworth turns to Phoenix next. "Besides Raven finding her answers, isn't that why you, Wright, could not forgive me?"

How can Phoenix forget that part? When Edgeworth left, he was upset thought he would never come back but he did in the end for Raven to tell him so like he promised. You know? Phoenix tells it like it was in his words to understand the lesson today from the trial, it was something else to learn the truth more and more.

"When we both heard, you'd disappeared, I felt betrayed. Raven was right of you returning while I was worried about it." He said. "The reason why I decided to become an attorney was that I believed in what you said to me, years ago, and you betrayed your own words. That's why I put away the symbol of our friendship. But I was mistaken. You pushed yourself to the brink, and fund the real answer. That trusting in people and relying on them is the only way to reach out to the truth!"

From Phoenix and Edgeworth becoming friends, and once again when he saved him from Manfred, to leaving, as Phoenix puts the keychain away in his draw to of his desk to being upset afterwards…But Edgeworth came back in the end 'for Maya took it out'. For that Phoenix, has learn something today for Raven to see and hear too for herself. A lesson…

"And for that, Edgeworth, we all saved each other to learn something from it each day. And of course, this one was worth it. Thank you, friend." Said Raven.

The two hug a little for Raven hugs Phoenix even more – the two males put out their hands. From pointing and Edgeworth pointing out to him. True friendship they were…

"You saved me again and Raven too." Phoenix said. "Thank you, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth got shy again to hide his true feelings to the two once again, big softie he was…

"I'm only doing my job." He said to them.

For that with Mia, Elisa, MOCHI, and Mi-Ho love seeing this scene…leaving Franziska to whip hard on the ground hard in anger to say this instead.

"You foolish fools." She said. "All but Mother and Raven-Chan are doing is licking one another's wounds of losers!"

As she leaves to throw Gumshoe's jacket and her own whip, Franziska takes off for she will come back some how to find the answers and cool off too. For Edgeworth knows of it himself.

"Franziska…" he said.

"Ah, Mom…"

With Raven worried, Elisa knows that she'll be fine.

"She'll come to her senses, Raven, no need to worry about her."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said.

And for that…It was sun set outside at the detention center where Phoenix had something to keep in store for Raven for they, MOCHI, Mia, MOCHI, and MI-Ho arrive to see Larry, Gumshoe 'who was recovering on his end, and lots of food on the table for a certain person to be there…Maya Fey was eating and was back with her friends. To everyone's surprises, to see that everything was finally back to normal now.

"[Lots of food…]" MOCHI sees Maya first. "[Magic Girl! She's back! She's back!]"

Phoenix and Raven were happy to see her too.

"Maya!" Phoenix and Raven both said.

Maya gets up while holding her hot bowl of soup-like food to see them.

"Nick! Raven! MOCHI! Mi-Ho!"

MOCHI and Mi-HO hugs Maya's legs and Phoenix tries hugging Maya to getting hot from the bowl.

"Maya…OW, hot!" Phoenix complains.

She moves away with the food in time.

"Sowwy…" said Maya to putting it down and shaking Phoenix's hands and hugging Raven. "Nick! Raven!"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Phoenix said.

"Me too! By the way, Maya, this is your step-mother, Elisa Strides. She's awaken!" Raven sees Gumshoe to hug him next. "Mr. Detective!"

He was happy to see everyone again.

"Hey, kid! We pay it off!" he said.

Maya and Elisa finally see each other for the first time, and the Larry shows up with some flowers in his hands to give to Maya.

"What a relief!" he said to running to Maya. "Here."

"Thank you, Larry."

MOCHI bits Larry on the leg by Ravens orders.

"Hey!"

"Don't get any dunny ideas, Larry…" she said to him.

"What? I like you, Raven-Poo, Pearl, Maya, and that whip chick Franziska too. She's hot!" said Larry.

"[Pervert Boy!]"

MOCHI had to say that to Larry.

"I am not!"

And then, Mia appears to see Maya once again in person.

"Maya…"

"Sis?" Maya sees her sister to giving her flowers to Phoenix to hold on to. "Sis!"

The two hug each other, so touching…

"Good job hanging in there, Maya." Said Mia.

"Yeah, I really hung in there." Said Maya.

"Good girl."

"Yeah, I was a good girl. Sis…"

So, touching for Phoenix, Raven, Elisa, MOCHI, Mi-Ho, Gumshoe, and Larry were moved – well Larry and Gumshoe were in tears.

"Brings a tear to the eye, huh, Nick?" ask Larry.

"Sure does, pal!" said Gumshoe.

Mia had to leave to be with Liam Strides and let Pearl Fey come back now, without telling Phoenix and Raven one more thing before leaving.

"Wright. Raven…."

"Yes?" the two-lover said together.

"Keep taking care of Maya, all right?"

Raven and Phoenix sure will on their in.

"You got it, sister!"

"Of course, I will."

Elisa hugs them both.

"And I shall as well for a mother." She said.

"I shall always be by your side, Maya. You too, Mother and Raven." Said Mia.

"I know." Maya said to Mia.

"And don't slack off on your training, okay?"

Mia' sister soon leaves to hug Maya as she fades away.

"Okay."

Once Pearl comes to and sees Maya back and Elisa Strides as her aunty.

"Hello, Pearl." Said Elisa. "I'm your aunty, Elisa Strides. Also, Maya and Mia's step-mother, to Raven's half mother."

She was smiling to hugging her and then hug Maya even more.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl said with joy.

"Pearl!" and Maya too. "Wow! We got a new mother and she's your aunty too!"

"She sure is, Mystic Maya!" Pearl then bows to Elisa. "Nice to finally meet you, Aunty Elisa."

Larry and Gumshoe were once again in tears to be seeing this.

"Brings a tear to the eye, huh, Nick?!" ask Larry.

"Sure does, pal!" said Gumshoe.

Pearl was happy to tell that all went well in the very end since Maya was here with them and Elisa too.

"You all punished the evil superhero, right?" Pearl asks them.

That they did and soon Shelly De Killer will be found real soon on the police's end.

"Yeah, I'm sure that De Killer will also be caught soon." Said Phoenix.

"I have a feeling that he will be soon enough…" and Raven.

Maya was trying to find the blue keychain belonging to Phoenix, but couldn't find it anywhere on her robe.

"Speaking of superheroes, I lost Signal Blue!"

However, Gumshoe found it when Maya left the evidences at the abandon building.

"I, Detective Gumshoe, have your back." He said to showing it and giving out a peace sign.

Maya was happy to get it for Phoenix and hug Gumshoe in return.

"Thank you, Detective Gumshoe!"

"Hey, hey!" he stops her in time.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

But Gumshoe was strong to be healing up at any time.

"Nah, I'm fine. It was only a flesh wound."

Soon everyone laughs in the room for Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Pearl, Larry, Elisa, MOCHI, Mi-Ho, and Gumshoe to finally be together as a cool team they were.

"Thank you, Nick. Raven." Maya said to the two as she returns the keychain. "I was only able to keep fighting because I had this."

"Well, we were too. Even though I was sick to losing my voice and almost getting killed and married to Matt, I still hang in there strong." Said Raven.

"And I was only able to keep fighting because I had my Raven and you." And Phoenix. "(So, happy that Raven wouldn't marry the likes of that psycho!)"

To Phoenix relief, Maya and Raven were still family and good friend.

"Maya. Pearl. You two are the best friends/sister/cousin I ever had to always be there for you guys."

"And me too as a mother and aunt." And Elisa joins in.

"[Protect family! Yeah! MOCHI agrees!]" same with the robot.

And Mi-Ho caws with joy on his end.

"That's right, Big Sis Raven, together forever." Pearl said.

"We couldn't ask for anything else in our lives…" and Maya too.

"I love you, guys." Said Raven hugging them. "I will make Dad and Mia proud. (And still follow my dreams to continue on.)"

Larry and Gumshoe were still crying from seeing this whole thing.

"Brings a tear to the eye, huh, Nick?!" ask Larry.

"Sure does, pal!" said Gumshoe.

And with that, what was with a lot of food all over the table besides Maya was very hungry…?

"Oh, right! I was hungry!" Maya said to getting everyone their foods. "Come on, let's all eat."

"Eat? Ah, Maya…" Raven didn't want to eat too much. "What's with this many food here? Is it a bit too much for us…?"

Soon, Gumshoe pulls the curtain to show all the people were here to party of Raven's Birthday was surprise. Everything done by Phoenix. For the Judge, Edgeworth, Franziska 'hiding in the background', Bellboy, Marvin, Will, Wendy, Cody, Penny, Sal, Lotta, Missile, Polly, Ema, Lana, Meekins, Angel, Jake, Maggey, Director Hotti, Max, Regina, Regent, Money, Moe, Ben, Trilo, and Adrian 'who will be busy to fill out the paper work on the case' all join in. For Gumshoe, Larry, Maya, Pearl, Mi-Ho, MOCHI, and Phoenix knows about Raven's Birthday today and of course so did Elisa. With vanilla cake being green, white, and pink design frosting looking good.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN!" Everyone said.

MOCHI and Mi-Ho jump around and made some noises all over to celebrate.

"[Master's Birthday!]"

"Oh, that's right." Elisa kisses Raven. "You're 24 years old now."

Raven was shock and happy to be seeing this, for the others join in too.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys remembered my Birthday's today. Cool!" she said to bow out the candles next.

"Happy Birthday, Raven." Phoenix said to be hugging and kissing her a lot. "I was planning all of this for you and the convention. We got three more days there to go after today. And this is for you…"

Phoenix gives Raven a box jewelry of her favorite cartoon show of hers…She loves it. As Franziska takes off to give a present to Raven and hugs her.

"Happy Birthday, Raven-Chan." She said. "We'll meet again. Mother, take care of her. Along with Maya and Pearl Fey."

She leaves for Edgeworth takes off too and leave something to Raven too.

"I'll join you guys later. I must do something to see Franziska off. She will be back though." He said. "Here, Raven, take care."

Edgeworth hugs Raven and she kisses him on the cheek a little.

"Thank you, Edgeworth. Tell Franziska that I'll see her in court again, sister." Said Raven.

"I will."

He takes off, but he'll come back to see Raven and the others again. Soon she hugs Phoenix the most to kissing him a lot for her give.

"Wow! The Go-Go Girls jewelry collection! It's so rare to get, and you…! Phoenix! You shouldn't have!"

Phoenix got all red again.

"It's an of this to make you happy…I knew you would like it."

Raven and Phoenix fall from hugging each other for she started kissing him all over.

"Thank you, Phoenix!" she said to being very happy. "Thank you! Thank you!"

After that, Phoenix was covered in lipsticks a little on Raven's lips to really be shy all over.

"Wow…! Amazing…Raven, I love you so much…" he said. "Never washing my face off again."

Anyways, everyone begins to give out gifts and eat together for Maya serves the food to the others on her end.

"Okay, Birthday girl. Time to eat. Dig in, everyone." She said to do some serving. "Here, Pearl…Have a tempura bowl."

Maya gives Pearl her first food.

"May I really?" she asks.

Then she gives a stick to MOCHI to chew on.

"MOCHI, here."

"[Chewing time. Thanks, Magic girl.]" he said with the stick in his mouth.

Maya gives some food to Elisa 'to calling her mother now' and Mi-Ho too.

"Mom…I guess I can call you that. And you too, Mi-Ho."

"Why, thank you, Maya." Elisa said. "Eat up, Mi-Ho."

The bird does on his end.

"Larry, have some pork cutlets." Maya gives some to Larry.

"Now, that's what I like to hear!" he said with joy.

"Gumshoe, have some steak." She gives some to Gumshoe next.

"Thanks, pal."

Maya gives the rest of the food to Phoenix and Raven next.

"Here you two go." She said. "Raven, some ramen soup for you. And Nick, you get pickled daikon."

"Wow, thanks, Maya." Said Raven. "I'll take it."

Phoenix didn't think he would get that type of food from Maya to give to him.

"Uh, don't you have yakisoba?" he asks Maya.

"Oh, don't worry about, Phoenix. Just eat up." Said Raven. "My Birthday today to having some fun, and then we eat cake. Thank you, everyone!"

Phoenix enjoys it.

"Anything for you, Raven." He joins in. "Let's eat up!"

"Birthday party!" cheered Maya.

Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, Elisa, MOCHI, Pearl, Mi-Ho, Elisa, and the rest of the people celebrated too as they ate, had some fun, gifts, partying, and such as well as Maya returning safe and sound. So, making Raven's Birthday count to having a whole family with her too, with the love of Phoenix as well…Elsewhere at the airport for Franziska takes off in the plane for Edgeworth to follow and say something before she goes. She will come back, right…?

Location: International Airport Terminal No. 12

"Where are, you going?" ask Edgeworth. "Running away?"

Franziska tries hiding her feelings again to her step-brother.

"Shut up!" she tries not to admit her problems. "You could never understand how it feels to be a von Karma."

But Edgeworth does for his step-sister only than her evil father Manfred was…

"Franziska…"

"Father was a genius, but I'm not. I always knew it, but I couldn't afford to admit it!"

Still, Edgeworth had to tell Franziska that being yourself to doing your best from the truth was the only way to win for something, the best you can really. That's all there was to it.

"Prosecutors do not fight for fame and glory." He said to Franziska. "You would do well to learn that."

She stops Edgeworth right there.

"You're always like this…Always leaving me and walking ahead alone." Franziska said. "That's why I need a friend like Raven-Chan. Strong, beautiful as my other sister was, smart, cool on what she does, and she's your step-sister too! I hate you. That was why I wanted to beat him."

Franziska wanted to beat Phoenix to be something else to Edgeworth.

"You mean Phoenix Wright?" he asked.

"Raven-Chan and Mr. Phoenix Wright are meant to be in love…! But you love her too. If I could though…Then I would beat the man who defeated, you." She said to hiding her sorrow from her anger. "That was supposed to be my revenge."

Edgeworth finally gets it now; we all knew that Franziska was a good person from the very beginning.

"I see." He said.

Franziska finally admits her feeling on how she felt to her step-brother since they were talking to each other. Rivals and siblings, they were.

"I can't do it…I can't throw away everything I've been until now."

"You can." Said Edgeworth. "Today, after watching him and Raven fight, you should have realized that."

As Franziska turns around to realize that lesson today, Edgeworth hands her back her whip before taking off.

"You didn't…Why…?"

"I have no intention of stopping in my tracks. If you are going to stop walking, then this is where we part." He gives Franziska her whip back in her hands.

She gets it back to start crying.

"I am Franziska von Karma, you know?" Franziska said in tears. "Don't think for a second…that I shall walk in your shadow forever. Our battle has only begun, Miles Edgeworth!"

He smiles to know that they'll meet again.

"Until we meet again, Franziska…Take care." He said.

The plane takes off for Edgeworth to wait for his step-sister Franziska to return one day, he leaves. As she was sitting down to look at the Shelly De Killer's calling card, she knows what she'll be having on her during her trip to finding the answers. So, it was her turn now.

"(Back then, when I saw this, I had a strange feeling that I should take it from you. Mr. Phoenix Wright, one day, let's us meet again with Raven-Chan too in court. Until then, I shall hold on to this.)"

From Gumshoe finding the disk left by Maya and the keychain, for Franziska to get in time from his car crash, she sees it to keeping one more evidences on her…Maya drew a picture of Phoenix on the Shelly De Killer calling card of his face of the sea shell, so Franziska holds on to it to remember a new friend/rival she has made to learning something today. Who knew? And for that all was well…

Franziska travels hard to prosecute some more' but for good even better' same with Edgeworth too; for Gumshoe works hard on his end, Larry as well, to Elisa recovering with Mi-Ho watching her, MOCHI works hard too as both Pearl and Maya the same to using their powers, as Raven does on her end to following her dreams as well. Phoenix still defends people with his woman by his side. To Maggey working hard, the Judge too, Winston being a jerk again…Director Hotti being weird, Max getting along with others, Regina and Regent wait by Bat's side to wake up, Moe was working hard at the circus with Ben, Trilo, Money, and everyone else, Lotta taking a lot of photos, Wendy still being a tough guard, Will playing the Steel Samurai, and Adrian works hard as a new manager on something else to be free to go. Yeah!

And now do we end this? Phoenix rides his bike for Raven to hold on too, and Maya follows them for another trial they must do as a team. So, Phoenix Wright says so.

"(With this, my story and Raven's too has come to an end. Having bid goodbye to our rookie attorney selves, I've turned over a new page, living a new chapter in our lives and our love for each other. Along with all familiar faces.)"

From Maya riding on Phoenix's bike to leave him and Raven behind for fun.

"This is fun!" she said while riding the bike.

"Ah, Phoenix…Stop her." Raven said to be pointing it out.

Phoenix goes after Maya for Raven follow him.

"Hey! Maya! Get back here!"

"Make me." She said to be laughing.

And so, it was at the court house for Phoenix and Raven to battle it out against Edgeworth once again…As the people watch and hear it all with MOCHI and Maya backing their friends out, and the Judge still doing his job.

"*OBJECTION! * said Edgeworth. "Naive…Far too naïve, you amateur! Raven, tell your boyfriend how silly he was being."

"Defense and Ms. Strides, rethink that at once." The Judge said to them.

Phoenix understood to fix on his sill mistake once again.

"Phoenix, you heard the Judge himself." Said Raven. "So, DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

Everyone stays sharp from Raven's yelling again.

"Understood, Raven…" He said to his woman. "I'll take you up on your offer, and…Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's together."

Together, Raven and Phoenix say it together in the court room while holding each other's hands into doing so, to end it all. Until next time that is for another turnabout.

"*OBJECTION! *"

And that's it. Well, of course they should make more episodes of the Anime series real soon…If not, I can do the rest for all of you video game and Anime lovers of the Ace Attorney series. For Phoenix had something to say to Elisa Strides the next day in a room together that had something to do with Raven, very big one.

"Mr. Wright…?" she was confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" said Phoenix to feel shy. "I was wondering…You know that I love your daughter very well, right?"

"Yes. And…?"

Phoenix had something to show to Elisa to her surprise.

"I want to ask Raven something to give this to her, in your approval. Please…?"

What could it be? Huh? Guess we'll soon find out next time. Nice way to end this saga for now, huh? Until next time for Raven to end things to in her words.

"And that's how things work nowadays in courts. You know? From finding the good people to be saved, stopping the bad ones, saving other lives, finding strange things and such, and…Well, that such. But you all get the point there. And for that, Phoenix and I will keep on fighting on our end – such as Edgeworth and Franziska will too; for those to learn the truth the hard way will come to light in the end to be…something else on whatever path it comes around for me, my three step-sisters Mia in spirit, Maya, and Franziska. For my Mom was back as my Dad in Mi-Ho's body will watch over them, and my cousin Pearl. Still got a lot to do to find the other Blue Swordfish members and their boss Sting Ray, so we'll still be working hard. Besides learning about who I really was. And you know what? I was fine by it. For I wasn't alone to finding true love, friends, family, and such to always be strong. So yeah, for I am Raven Strides. An ace attorney defense lawyer, hacker, and murder mystery solver. Watch out, people! Because Phoenix and I see you in court to save lives and stop the real murderers behind bars! Love it."

The End.

(Note: Well, I'll be making the third one from the video game for the Anime version as of the upcoming Anime/Movie second one to be done that takes place after the second half, okay? So, it'll be done in no time and such for you guys to read it…For now, there will be more to come and more Anime series of the rest to come from Japan, I hope. At least FUNimation will be making this into English dub. Please have Sam Riegel play as Phoenix Wright, the rest I don't care on who's who if he's in it. And hopefully Abby Trott as Maya Fey 'maybe' and Kyle Hebert as Miles Edgeworth. Will it happen? Fingers cross. Until then, enjoy the rest of it. Hope you guys are enjoying this for the time being, be back soon. Booya!)


End file.
